I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart
by Torian
Summary: Kagome cried,"Sesshomaru please wake up.Even if it is too late.Please. I don't want to loose you," But Sesshomaru's heart was dark, his soul still didn't return.Kagome pleaded,"Please if there's any light left shine, shine so you can come back to me!"
1. Sesshomaru's Curse:The Prophecy

_***THE PROPHECY: **The boy who's heart is icy cold. The girl who's heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman whose generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most. _

* * *

_An 11 year old version of Sesshomaru remained looking at one of the imps coldy cocking up his eyebrow._

_"So you're telling this __Sesshomaru__ that both my father is now dead? Explain what happened?" demanded Sesshomaru coldly. Inside a castle dungeon, lightening stroke behind him forcing his eyes to turn green with anger. _

_It was a dark stormy night in the Western Lands as Sesshomaru peered at the servants in front of him, angrily growling. _

_"We're-we're sorry my lord!" one of them panicked. _

_"Insolent fools!" he quickly turned around slicing them up with his green whip, killing them. Their blood staining the floor. He looked down at the dead bodies before him, one of the maids panicking, quickly stepping back of fear. Sesshomaru quickly looked at them and they screamed in panic, quickly bowing. "Clean this filthy blood off the floor. Immediately. Less you meet the same fate as they."_

_He quickly walked past them and the girls nodded quickly, hurrying over to clean up the mess. Sesshomaru walked out onto the the grounds into the rain full of anger and hatred. He then fell to his knees screaming, pounding the ground._

_"Father you are such a fool! This Sesshomaru has warned you already. He has told you to leave that human wench be. And now look what happens, someone of great superior and of power, dead. It's just so pitiful," he growled aggitaited. _

_"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, there you are," said a voice. _

_He quickly turned around with his hands glowing green to see a shorter muscular demon. It nearly looked like an elf, only it had horns, sharp teeth, and a snout nose. _

_"Geninji. What do you want, this Sesshomaru is not in the mood for anything unworth his time, as you have seen quiet so obviously," he said coldy. _

_"My lord, I am sorry to have disturbed you at such an inappropriate time as this. But I have come to inform you of your father's documented will my lord," he said. Sesshomaru looked at him in curiosity and walked over to him. The imp pulled out a large scroll handing it to Sesshomaru._

_"Geninji. What exactly does this say?"_

_"It is the deed sir. You are now the next in the Inu blood line to be King of the Western Lands, my prince." _

_Sesshomaru looked at him in confused._

_"This Sesshomaru does not understand. For a while this Sesshomaru has always known that had anything happened to his father during a battle, that this land would be his. So if this Sesshomaru's title is King, why is it that you still label me as 'prince' instead of King?"_

_"You see my lord, you are not yet considered a king unless you are married. Nonetheless and make no mistake, you still have all the responsibilities as if King, these responsibilites that were once King InuTaisho's."_

_"Hmph." Sesshomaru merely turned around angrily. "My father died a senseless death. And what of my younger brother, Inuyasha?"_

_"They don't know where he is my lord, but we figure he is still somewhere in the Western Lands with his human birth mother."_

_"If such is the case then this Sesshomaru will not waste his energy searching for something that does not belong. Inuyasha can fend for himself, that much this Sesshomaru is sure of," he said dryly walking off. He then looked up into the sky, angered and growling with fury. "Humans. My first order will be to dispose of them all."_

_"That's not possible my prince. You're father was specifically sure that you'd try something like that and made a bond that doesn't make it possible for any prince of the Western royal blood in the future to ever touch the humans of this land. They're safe."_

_Sesshomaru roared angrily quickly slicing down a whole acre of trees with his poisonous claws out of frustration._

_"Father. You fool. Even after death you still somehow find compassion amongst these fragile humans. They are nothing but a nuisance to me. He is the embarrassment of our family line. He's the only one that has ever did something so tragic to our pure blood line."_

_"You know my lord, it is possible that he could have loved the woman. She is, for a human, quiet extravagant."_

_"I didn't ask your opinion!" he snapped. He then sighed heavily and mumbled grimly,"It matters not any longer. What's done in the past is already done. And now we must move on." _

_Sesshomaru turned around beginning to walk off. Geninji merely chuckled and Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at him. "Find something amusing Geninji?"_

_"Oh no, no, my lord. I'm just laughing at my old memory. I have one last thing to give to you so that I may fulfill all of your father's wishes," he said walking over to him. He pulled out a large cloth in his hand that was extremely long. Sesshomaru took it and unwrapped it. _

_He lifted it up and grimaced looking over at him. __"The Tenseiga? Tell this Sesshomaru that this is a joke right?"_

_"I'm afraid not my lord. Your father has rested in your hands the Tenseiga of Life. He believes you will need it. For one day like him, you may protect the ones you love." _

_"Humph!" he said quickly throwing the sword on the ground stepping on it. He then turned around walking off. "This Sesshomaru has no use for such nonsense. For the only concern that this Sesshomaru will be protecting is that of himself. And no other, for he has no caring being inside him whatsoever. That is merely for weaklings."_

_"But my lord," Geninji spoke in a reasonable tone. _

_Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and said,__"No more, do you understand? My father must have confused this Sesshomaru for being a hopeless fool. This Sesshomaru does not require such things. All of his life he has desired power. And now, my father dares not give this Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga but the Tenseiga instead? He deserved the death he did if he truly was not in his right mind."_

_"But my lord, look!" warned Geninji pointing to the fallen sword behind them. _

_Sesshomaru looked down at the Tenseiga and his eyes expanded in awe as it became green. It lifted into the air pointing at him, a large blue orb appeared from it. Then, both the sword and the orb fell onto the ground and all was silent. The wind ominously blew across the vastness of the land. A small slit then appeared across Sesshomaru's hand. Without reacting, Sesshomaru watched as his hand began to bleed slowly as the wind blew once more carrying the blood to the sword on the ground. The sword then glowed red and quickly, Sesshomaru was electrocuted with 50,000 voltage. He screamed in pain falling to the ground. Then, he weakly sat up and looked at the Tenseiga in anger._

_"Geninji, what the-what the hell is going on here?" asked Sesshomaru weakly panting._

_"It is part of the ceremony my lord. Because you denied the Tenseiga your father has set this up to happen. It is a parting gift if you will," smiled Geninji meekly. _

_"What? This is ludicrous," he roared outraged. _

_Then, the blue orb began to glow, and from the ball a pure white light burst from it. And inside the light was a hologram of Sesshomaru's father looking down on him. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru, only his armor was different, and his hair was in a long pony tail, and he looked prominent, his face filled with pride as he looked down at Sesshomaru carrying a smug smile._

_"Ah, my son. So I see I was correct. Even after my departure, you still have yet to have a change of heart on too much of anything these days. But even so, still you decide to reject the Tenseiga," said InuTaisho._

_"Father is this some kind of sick joke! What reason doesthis Sesshomaru have to posses it? Give it to that bastard son of yours, with that human you've mated with. This Sesshomaru is pretty sure he'll have feelings enough to want to save someone to, as you would call it, "protect"," spke Sesshomaru coldly in detest._

_"I have different and separate plans for your brother Sesshomaru, but that is irrelavant to now and to you also. Perhaps not now, but one day. You will have someone to protect, and that is the person you will come to love. You are still young and both ignorant and arrogant. Therefore, I do not yet expect you to understand what I mean at this point," explained InuTaisho._

_"It's all nonsense to me. As this Sesshomaru has stated earlier father. This Sesshomaru protects no one, and this Sesshomaru cannot love. He will merely find a vixen to carry on our proud bloodline but that will be all there is to it. He will not be so foolish as to desecrate our royal Inu blood. Not like you did."_

_"You are as arrogant as the rest of the family. You have too much pride in where you come from. And now I shall teach and show you, that sometimes kindness and love, can have you reach limitations beyond that of your own that will remain untapped as long as you continue to fight under the power of pride and selfishness. Until you have someone you care about in danger. Or something of importance, your strength will never grow to the extent that you wish it to."_

_"This Sesshomaru is not here to argue with our impasse views from your grave father. We have had this same debate for centuries and still we cannot come on the same common ground to agree. Let us not continue this even in the after life shall we? Now, what do you want."_

_"I will put you under a spell. Starting with this. From this day until the prophecy is fulfilled you will only have enough power to protect yourself and others if the time accumulates."_

_"What!" Sesshomaru barked._

_"You will be as strong and as worthless as the original form of the sword in which you've abused. Until you learn to appreciate the quality and not the appearance of things, you will never fulfill the prophecy. You will still have your speed, but you will not be able to fly any longer from this day forward, and no longer will you be allowed to keep your poisonous whip effect. However I will allow you to keep your poisonous claws and your senses. But that is all. Your attacks will be as affective as that of a half breed demon such as the brother your despise."_

_"You can't do this!"_

_"I just did," said InuTaisho chastizingly. He lifted up his index fingers, they turned blue and Sesshomaru was electrocuted from his powers falling to the ground. "Until you learn kindness, until you learn something more important than pride, until you learn something more important than your heritage, something more important than yourself. Then you do not deserve this great power that has been blessed upon you and your genes."_

_Sesshomaru sat up with scratches and bruises on his face. He then stood limped over to the side breathing hard, his vision was halfway blurry as he looked at him and smiled bitterly._

_"You are wasting your time. This Sesshomaru will never tare himself down to be so weak father. This Sesshomaru will kill over and die first before he can ever care for a human. Much less go the degree that you have."_

_"Then so shall that be your fated end my son. Then so shall that be your fated end. But now that you and the Tenseiga have officially met take care of it. It is your power life line. But percaution my son. Power can only be kept inside of an item for so long, and it becomes stronger and stronger as the years pass. However at one point, there will be one year that that power will decline and the power inside the Tenseiga will begin to loose your power's strength and it will become weaker until completely disintegrating until nothing of it, is left. And then you shall never receive your powers back. You have exactly five centuries until the power inside that sword starts to decline. And when it starts to decline, it will do so quickly. So much so, that perhaps even by the end of that year, there will be no more power left within it."_

_"What's is this, a sentence or a damn punishment," said Sesshomaru furiously. _

_His father merely looked at him and closed his eyes patiently smiling turning around. "Geninji, now."_

_Geninji smiled nodding walking up to Sesshomaru as he then cleared his throat and began to speak, his large acorn eyes looking at him. Sesshomaru looked in his eyes as he began to become hypnotized, his eyes turning blue, his crescent glowing. His body glowing yellow as he was began to be overcome by the spell._

_"Now, hear this my prince: The boy whose heart is icy cold. The girl whose heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman whose generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union, shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur. For the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasure most."_

_Sesshomaru smiled content as the spell absorbed inside his body, where he was free to move and be unhypnotized again. "A woman? Tame this Sesshomaru? Father as amusing as this game is, it sounds interesting. This Sesshomaru will be willing to take you up on it. All of it is nonsense to him. However for your little game it'll never happen. This prophecy is bullshit if you ask him."_

_"Mind your tongue Sesshomaru. Just remember," warned InuTaisho who turned his body halfway around to look at him. "Whose blood you have in your veins. You cannot doubt what is uncertain in the future based on what you have yet to know the knowledge of."_

_"This Sesshomaru just knows this if nothing else. He will never be like you."_

_"No Sesshomaru. Be better than me, for hopefully you can do a better job than I did protecting the treasure I had that I could not. When you find her, do better in protecting her," he smiled soberly. He had looked extremely sad._

_The light then disappeared and the ball that was on the ground burned by itself into ashes flowing away in the dust of wind. Sesshomaru walked up to the Tenseiga picking it up._

_"To have such useless weight on this Sesshomaru is beyond that of his understanding. But this Sesshomaru knows his father means business. Geninji, let us go back to the castle," said Sesshomaru. Light clouds then formed under his feet slowly lifting him up. Then, as though a balloon, it popped and he fell to the ground._

_"Let us not forget my lord, the great demon king has taken away your power of flight," reminded Geninji._

_Sesshomaru lifted up his hands as his hands turned more of a faded green color, until, out of his will, it disappeared._

_**"Hmm, even from the grave father. Your powers are still so extravagant. For this Sesshomaru did not expect for your spell to work so quickly. It's a shame such power had to be wasted, for it makes your death even more depressing and pathetic. And all for that human**," thought Sesshomaru in detest._

_"Fine. We will go on foot," said Sesshomaru aloud walking off pist off._

_Geninji smiled following behind him, he then stopped and looked up at the sky smiling. __"Well done my closest ally, King InuTaisho, well done. I will hold up my end of your will as well, and promise to watch over your son."_

_"Heh," mumbled Sesshomaru as he neared the castle. "Fall in love with a woman huh? Not possible. It almost sounds amusing to this Sesshomaru. To think, he said woman instead of mistress. Do not tell this Sesshomaru that my father would even be a bigger fool to mean that that prophecy foretold me falling for a human."_

_Sesshomaru then chuckled and began to laugh. "Father, after all these years and you still have yet to know this Sesshomaru. What human can take this Sesshomaru's heart before killing them on site."_

**FIVE CENTURIES LATER...**

Sesshomaru had shot up out of his bed waking up and looked over at the clock checking the time. He then sighed from relief and laid back down looking up at the ceiling to be left with his thoughts of the dream he had just had.

There was then a small knock and the door creaked open a bit, "My Lord, it's time," came in a small toad demon bowing.

"Thank you Jaken. This Sesshomaru will be there momentarily," said Sesshomaru without looking at him.

"Yes my lord!" he said automatically rushing out of the room.

Sesshomaru walked out onto his balcony looking at the blazing sun, he then pulled out the Tenseiga from his waist examining it. The sword was glowing yellow, as Sesshomaru flinched with a little concern.

"_Damn you father. For even after all these years everything you've warned has come to pass. And already does this Sesshomaru feels his powers which are locked inside the Tenseiga fading. I must find a way to make it last longer than now_," he thought gripping the sword tighter.

Sesshomaru then turned around and opened the large wooden fancy door walking out into the grand hall. Gothic glass windows were all over the castle, even for the feudal era, it almost looked like a present day mansion. They had yellow waxed floors, so shiny, you could see your reflection. There were large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and carvings of the Inu heritage which tells the history of the family. Statues of dogs and golden Buddhas were everywhere, Sesshomaru wearing his usual kimono. He stood in front of the great hall exit door, Jaken in front of him.

"Are you ready my lord?" he asked. Sesshomaru merely nodded and Jaken opened the door. Outside stood demons of many royal families, even those that were of underclass, as well as humans that were gathered there, surrounding both sides of the castle. For in the middle lied a granite made road for just Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone to walk on.

"Everyone show some respect! I present to you, demons and humans of the Western Lands alike that has now offically taken over as the new lord over these lands, Prince Sesshomaru!" called Jaken from a stool at the exit door.

Everyone then bowed as Sesshomaru began to walk down the isle, alone with no security. For of course, no one dared to attack the great Lord Sesshomaru with his magnificent powers. Sesshomaru walked towards the end of the isle and turned around around lifting up his arms.

"You all may stand," he said simply.

Everyone than arose and applauded as Sesshomaru merely sighed heavily annoyed with such foolish ceremonies, as he then turned around and continued walking off. Yes today was a great day, the day he was finally old enough to walk out of the castle in order to patrol his western grounds. To be recognized his full title as prince of the western lands, and seeing all who had resided in his territory human and demons alike. He would be sure that there were no intruders that walked his land, and would be sure that there is an equal balance of humans and demons. If there were a surplus of humans, he was to allow demons to feast upon a few villages or so, and if they went overboard he would dispose of the demons causing the off balance himself. He was to make sure all packs and demon blood allies remained on good terms and that there were no disputes. As well as also to be sure that all demon and humans abide by the rules, for failing to do so, he would handle them personally.

Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Uhn who waited at the end of the isle for him. He grabbed the strap that was around the creature and jumped on his back taking complete posture.

"Ah-Uhn, we must leave. Quickly," he commanded. The creature nodded and flew off, Jaken staying behind smiling with tears in his eyes waving good-bye.

"Oh how they grow up so fast," said Jaken teary eyed.

"It appears so. Yet it seems, not fast enough," said a voice.

Jaken freaked out turning around to see that it was Geninji.

"What are you, crazy! Don't scare me like that!" snapped Jaken.

"Mind your manners and recognize who you're talking to," said Geninji crossly. Jaken quickly remained quiet and walked back into the castle as the demons and villagers all began to leave. He looked up into the sky thinking.

"_Hmmm, even after all these years he has still been rebellious of his father's wishes. And now he is more heartless and colder than he ever was back when he was just a pup. Now, I am beginning to question the prophecy myself. For even a demon of class, yet so evil incarnate. What human could love one that acts such as his nature," _thought Geninji pensively.

As Sesshomaru flew across the skies he thought about what his father said.

_**Sesshomaru's Flashback:**_

_**"A woman? Tame this Sesshomaru?..." said Sesshomaru. **_

_**"Just remember cannot doubt the future for what you have yet to know the knowledge of..." said InuTaishou.: Flashback Over.**_

"Humph! What do you think Ah-Uhn," said Sesshomaru.

The two headed dragon roared and Sesshomaru smiled pleased as his pet's response.

"My sentiments exactly. Who could this Sesshomaru possibly fall for at this point. Of course he'll occasionally have his fun. But never anything serious. Nothing can change this Sesshomaru," he said.

The dragon flew off quicker as he trailed the skies across his land.

COMING out of the old well and into feudal Japan, was Kagome. When she pulled herself out moving the dirt off of her skirt she heard a loud scream of celebration.

"SURPRISE!" screamed a crowd. Kagome gasped to see that in front of her were decorations around the forest. In the middle of it, were Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha who was holding a large chocolate cake with white icing. On it wrote big green letters with candles on top. _'Happy 21st Birthday Kagome, from your friends that's a blast from the past!'_

Kagome laughed at the cake.

"So does that mean you like it?" asked Miroku.

"With that smile, I'll say, we definitely caught her by surprise!" said teen Shippou.

"Oh thanks you guys. You didn't have to do all this for me? But some of this stuff is futuristic. Whose idea was it?" asked Kagome.

"Geese, I wonder. Isn't that right Miroku?" said Sango sarcastically as both of them looked over at a blushing Inuyasha leaned against a tree far off from thim who crossed his arms turning his head from them.

"Psht, don't know why you guys are looking over here for!" he blushed.

Kagome smiled blushing bashfully and slowly walked over to him.

"Uh, Inuyasha..." said Kagome shyly.

"Yeah what da ya want?" he mumbled rudely just as shy with embarrassement for being found out so easily. Geese his friends were traitors.

"Um, did you really do all of this for me?" she said bashfully.

"Maybe. I mean-it-it wasn't nothing. Sango and Shippou did all the decorating and stuff. So it was whatever to me," he said blushing harder.

"But-but I thought you said we didn't have time to celebrate my birthday since we were still after Naraku?"

"Well it's the final battle, we should at least relax! I thought the point of a surprise party was for you to be surprised but if you wanna go then I don't mind packing all this stuff up and leaving right now!" burst out Inuyasha.

Quickly, Miroku bumped Inuyasha on the head with his staff and put his arms around him, squeezing his neck to death smiling nervously.

"In other words, what he's trying to say is, he said that so you wouldn't get so suspicious. You're mom helped us out too. Tell her the next time you see her that we said thank you. She's the one who came up with the joke on the cake," smiled Miroku.

"Wow, thanks you guys," said Kagome.

"I just can't wait until we show you your gifts," smiled Sango.

"Awe, you guys got me gifts too? You're the greatest!" smiled Kagome.

"Another age, in yet another year young Kagome," said Kaede giving her something wrapped in a cloth.

"Thank you Kaede," said Kagome. She unwrapped it and gasped, it was a bow! It was made of gold steal, and engraved in it were decorations of vines and snakes."Whoa! What kind of bow is this?"

"I thought ye might like it. It has more perception of changing. Once you touch it, it can feel for your priestess powers and use it of your own will. Magic, barriers, and it can sense out demons that are close by for ye, as well as bind curses away from ye," explained Kaede with a proud smile.

"But Kaede, I don't get it. Where are the arrows?" asked Shippou.

"That's the beauty of it. Kagome can simply draw her hand over it, as though she had an arrow in her hand and one will completely appear from her own power. It's more of a training tool so that ye can become stronger, and protect yeself also," said Kaede.

"Go ahead Kagome, try it out," said Miroku.

"Um, okay," nodded Kagome with uncertainty. She ran away from them and concentrated and imagined an arrow in her hand. As though a harp, Kagome moved her hands across the bow and blue electricity formed within her index fingers, electricity forming around it. It almost resembled that of Kikyo's power, only her power was blue with electricity. Kagome let the arrow aloose in her hand taking out about an acre of trees.

"Holy shit!" said Inuyasha shocked and impressed.

The attack was such a strong impact, that Kagome flew into the air falling onto the ground when she released the arrow.

"Whoa!" said Kagome shocked sitting up.

"That's a strong attack, and only from a single arrow!" said Sango impressed. Shippou nodded agreeing

"Impressive. That's quite the trinket you got there Kagome," said Miroku shocked. "It'll definately be a huge use in our upcoming battle against Naraku."

"I think I need to learn how to work this thing before I use it. It's so strong," said Kagome standing up.

"That is because young Kagome, that while ye had the Shikon No Tama with ye before it was stolen by Naraku. Because ye kept it purified by using your powers, your powers and the jewel's powers have formed a bond. And ye received some of it's powers as well as it taking some of your own while purifying it. It is almost like a circular flow of blood going throughout your body system while ye were holding the jewel," explained Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, if what you say is true. Does that also help explain why Kagome can sense the jewel?" asked Miroku.

"More than likely so. Let us not forget, when Kagome and Inuyasha first met, the jewel was inside of her body for all of those years. It is very well possible," nodded Kaede.

"Thank you Kaede, I really like the gift," said Kagome.

"Aye child, ye are more than welcome," said Kaede.

"Well I don't think mine is gonna top Kaede's but here you go anyway," said Miroku. He then handed her a large black book. "I knew since you were working with herbs you'd do well on trying to learn about other herbs and stronger medicine by which herbs to mix together, and which herbs can be made as weapons to protect or repel demons away from you."

"Wow Miroku, you're the greatest. This is still just as great are you kidding me!" she smiled quickly taking it. Inuyasha blushed embarrassed scratching his head, he then slowly turned around. Behind him was a small red book with a lock on it, it was a diary in which he received from the future.

**_Inuyasha's flashback: Inuyasha, 17 year old S_****_outa, and Kagome's mom were all sitting down at the table in the kitchen._**

**_"Come now Inuyasha, you know Kagome's surprise party is coming up. Did you get her anything yet?" asked Kagome's Mom._**

**_"Yeah I know. But the problem is that I don't know what she likes for me to know what to get her," said Inuyasha annoyed with frustration._**

**_"Well try making something. She'll take it if it's from you," said Souta._**

**_"Souta's right, that'd be just fine. You know how nonjudgmental Kagome is," said her Mom. _**

**_"Psht. Maybe here she isn't, behind closed doors when she's with me its another story. Look, I need to get her something that she's always gonna need. Not something just to look at for one day and then throw away," said Inuyasha. _**

**_"Hmm, always need and never throw away huh. That's a tough one," thought Mom. Souta thought as well, then_****_ smiled snapping his fingers catching an idea._**

**_"I know! Why don't you get her a diary. Girls like those!" said Souta._**

**_"Oh Souta honey, that's a wonderful idea," smiled Mom._**

**_"Um excuse me, guy from the past here! What the hell is a diary? And the bigger question is, is it gonna be enough to impress Kagome?" asked Inuyasha._**

**_"A diary is usually an empty_****_ book with a lock in it. A place Kagome can write and _****_express herself, and her feelings by writing down certain dates that are significant to her. You never wanna keep your feelings bottled up. So it's basically a book to be her vent and to help calm her down when she's upset, or to express special occasions when she's happy. Who knows_****_? Maybe when she's mad at you when she releases her anger out in there she'll come back to your time quicker. Didn't you say she always held you guys up from going after that Naraku character," said Souta._**

**_"Psht. If it does all that then sign me up for it!" said Inuyasha.: Flashback Over._**

_"Damn brat. She's getting all this cool stuff. Now she's gonna look at this thing like 'what the hell is this'_," thought Inuyasha. He then turned around and ran off.

"Huh?" everyone said in unison.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" asked Kagome.

"Who knows?" said Shippou sucking on a lollipop. He then took out a chalk drawing of her and him. "I know it's not like those camera things you have in your time, but I think this will do."

"Oh Shippou it's so cute. Of course it will, it's the thought that counts," said Kagome rubbing his head.

Shippou chuckled. "Happy Birthday Kagome," smiled Shippou.

"Well, last but not least I suppose. This is from me. I saved all my pennies up for this. All of it is real, so just make sure you find a place to keep it so it doesn't get dirty so easily," said Sango. She then pulled out a cloth which covered her gift giving it to Kagome.

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome. She then unwrapped the gift and gasped. Inside was a blueish silk kimono with a blue glittering rose comb to put in her head for decoration. The kimono was decorated with a crescent moons, with stars and blue flowers stretching across it. Everyone awed at the shiny material in shock, impressed. "Sango! This kimono, it's amazing. This must have cost you...!"

"Don't worry about it. Our friendship is priceless. You can wear that for whenever," said Sango.

"Oh Sango thank you," she said happily hugging her.

The sun began to set, the cake was already cut, happy birthdays were sung as Kagome then looked around the area.

"Where is Inuyasha. I'm shocked he isn't back by now," said Kagome.

Everyone shrugged as she picked up a plate that carried the last piece of cake on it.

It didn't take long to find him, he wasn't that far from where the party was. He remained in a tree looking at the sun.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome.

"Go away!" he snapped.

"Hey, look. I don't know what your problem is, you've been sulking all day. And you still have yet to have a piece of cake yet. Come on and join the fun," said Kagome.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha screamed in frustration and looked down at her. "Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't get you as great as a gift as everyone else okay! Bad advice, I'll give your little brother my thanks the next time I see him." He said throwing the book at her.

Kagome caught the book and examined it. She then sighed heavily and smiled.

"It's a diary," said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, go play with it or do whatever you do with it in your time. I know it's not all that great but it was the best I could come up with for now. Don't worry, I promise I'll do better next year," pouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit!" she commanded. The beads around him glowed, and quickly, he fell out of the tree in front of her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Inuyasha angrily.

"You idiot, is that all? Is this why you practically missed my whole party?" said Kagome holding the diary to his face.

Inuyasha blushed embarrassed and turned his face away and she smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha, you know I don't care about luxury. I like this gift the best because at least I know you care about me and what I feel to give me something to express my feelings in something such as this. Thank you," she smiled warmly.

Inuyasha blushed harder looking at her.

"What? Really? Do you mean it?" he said.

"Of course I do. Now stop sulking and have a piece of cake so we can get back to Sango and the others at the party," she said giving him the plate. Inuyasha accepted it as he nodded and they headed back. Kagome then stopped, she froze; Inuyasha looked at her confused and stopped also.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"I just feel something strange. Like a wave for some reason. All of this seems so familiar to me," said Kagome confused.

"Really? Are ya sure?" asked Inuyasha kindly.

"Yeah, but it must be nothing. Come on, I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry ourselves with, let's go," said Kagome.

The moment after they left, Ah-Uhn flew right over them.

"We'd best be careful Ah-Uhn. We've been flying for weeks, and this Sesshomaru thinks we've finally reached out of the boundaries of the Western lands. Prepare to land Ah-Uhn," commanded Sesshomaru.

The dragon nodded and flew the opposite direction Kagome and Inuyasha went.

_"Together when union, shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most..."_

* * *

Hey how ya'll doin today, for those of ya'll who know me I welcome you back to another master piece. For those of you who don't know me, the name's Torian. If you don't recognize me, you'll only know me through my Naruto story for SasXHina in "My Endless Love" in Mature (drama/Romance). And for those of you who recognize my work know that you are in for a treat. And those of you who don't, you should check my Naruto stuff out, and you'll see. Perhaps for some of you I have already drawn you in already with one chapter, but it was meant to be soft. This is nothing compared to my other work. But I promise you, I am no disappointment to you. So stay tuned. If you're confused or still tryin to connect everything, watch the story unravel, and I promise you, you will be satisfied. Just ask someone who knows. This is my first Inuyasha story, so hope it was good enough. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter of "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart"- Chapter 2:"I'm Alive, but I'm Left with Nothing." This is Torian, signing off.


	2. I'm Alive, But I'm Left With Nothing

*Naraku lied deep in the depths of darkness. For the past seven years that Inuyasha and the others had battled Naraku, they had managed to destroy Kanna and the others. But out of desperation and lack of power, Naraku had merged with Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kanna to regain his strength. Naraku was of course, up against the wall. And the only way he could be rid of Inuyasha and his friends, was to taint the nearly full Sacred Jewel.

A shadow came over his room, and slowly sliding open the door, stood Kikyo.

"Kikyo," smiled Naraku wirly. "What brings you by? I had no idea that you would be able to track me down so soon."

"As strong as your poisonous gas is, do not pretend as though you are so surprised," said Kikyo strictly closing the door behind her.

She smiled entering the room. More poisonous gas emmited from Naraku, but Kikyo held up her bow, creating a shield. Blocking the poison from harming her.

"Still as astute as ever, aren't you Kikyo."

"Give it up Naraku. It's over. Your demise is at hand. Soon, like I, Inuyasha and the others will find you. And you will pay for all your sins, lies, and treachery with your life. The gates of hell welcomes you with open arms. So, tell me now, what will you do at this point?" said Kikyo taking a seat at the table in front of him.

"I have nothing to concern myself with, with a half breed," said Naraku.

"Be careful how you speak Naraku. No matter how you speak about how much of a half breed Inuyasha is. Do not forget your place in the world as well." Kikyo then stood up and turned around taking one step forward away from him. "You too are a half breed. So long as the girl keeps the last shard of the Sacred Jewel."

From there, Kikyo walked out of the room leaving Naraku bitter.

"This may be true Kikyo. But you will not walk out of this castle without being of some use to me," he said. Naraku stepped over to a well that was in his fortress. Looking into the water his eyes glowed purple. "Show me Kikyo."

The bubbles in the well began to boil turning pink. And slowly, a large pink bubble floated before him. With Kikyo walking into the forest, her soul collectors guarding her.

"I have yet to be done with you. Kikyo," grinned Naraku.

His hands glowed black as well as the bubbles. The Kikyo that was shown quickly stopped, her eyes becoming more alert.

KIKYO stood there as she watched the area around her shift.

"I see Naraku plans to use me as bait," she said unsurprised as the area around her began to sway.

Naraku then clutched his fist, and the whole environments around Kikyo changed, sending her into Inuyasha's forest.

IT was daylight. Shippou was playing with a Nintendo DS, while Miroku was reading, and Sango and Kirara were both setting up lunch. Inuyasha went to fetch some firewood while Kaede was off from a distance with Kagome to enhance her skills with the new weapon she had received from her.

Inuyasha had walked in the house carrying a large amount of logs on his shoulders. Quickly, he dropped all the logs onto the floor. Everyone jumped startled and looked at him with concern. His eyes full of shock. He very lightly sniffed the air again and looked down to his friend's concerned face.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku putting his book down and standing up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango alertly.

Inuyasha turned from them without saying a word.

"_Kikyo is here. And she's so close. What do I do with Kagome so near by. I can't risk hurting her again,_" thought Inuyasha in panic.

Shippou gained a stern look. For all the years Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, he had made sure the next time he had seen Kikyo, he'd get a whiff of her scent. This had helped in the past in saving Kagome a lot more hurt and arguments between she and Inuyasha since Shippou would always distract her from finding those two together.

"I'm going out. If Kagome asks about me then..." said Inuyasha.

"Are you out of your damn mind Inuyasha? You'd better not!" snapped Shippou warningly, quickly standing up blocking the entrance of the doorway.

Everyone in the room quickly looked at him in shock of his outburst. Miroku then sighed looking disappointingly at Inuyasha as he walked over to him.

"Inuyasha. Don't tell me you sense Kikyo near by and you're going to go see her are you?" asked Miroku. "Because if you are then I must say, doing so is a fool's choice."

"What? You can't do this to Kagome again, not now! For Kami's sake Inuyasha she just had a birthday yesterday and you wanna go and ruin her mood already? Let Kikyo go!" outburst Sango. She nearly charged towards him, ready to tie him down if need be so as to stop him from hurting her friend, but Shippou and Miroku merely held her back.

"Would all you just shut up!" snapped Inuyasha turning away from them. All of them immediately became quiet. Inuyasha shuddered tormented. "Look, stay out of this. None of you know anything about it alright. Just-just...just leave me alone!"

Inuyasha turned his body toward the door trying to run off in anger, but quickly, Shippou threw his familiar blue fox fire at the door blocking Inuyasha's only exit. The fox fire was much more bigger and in control since Shippou had grown up, it was no longer small, and this time the power and strength emitted from it was unbelievably strong for his age.

"No!" cried Shippou angrily enhaling and exhaling harshly to try to calm both his anger and frustrations down.

"Shippou get rid of this damn barrier right now. It's not your business," said Inuyasha calmly as he turned to look at him ready to perform mild disciplinary action.

"It is," interrupted Miroku walking over to him by the door. "If Kagome's feelings are involved, or did you forget."

"That's right, she's our friend too, and we won't just stand here and let you hurt her again, not this time," said Sango grabbing her Hirakots weapon. Ready to force him to stay if she must.

"And I'm not covering for you again," said Shippou grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"Get your hands off of me! Don't forget, I never asked you to do that now did I?" argued Inuyasha.

"But, you were grateful for the tool of advantage were you not?" slighted Miroku calmly. Inuyasha was about to argue back, but said nothing. Silence of the truth had done nothing but engulf his whole conscious as Miroku rubbed his head out of frustration. "Listen Inuyasha. It has been seven years. And you're not gonna like what I have to say, but the truth of the matter is, is that Kikyo is dead and soil. She's the past, and the past needs to return right where it belongs those 57 years ago. The past. Kagome is your future now. And Inuyasha you need to learn how to let the past go, let Kikyo go. Inuyasha just, let it go."

Inuyasha's face was overcome with sadness as he turned his head down, his bangs covering his expression. Although it was true, he began to feel halfway bitter. He should have known if no one else, Miroku would bring him back to reality.

"Don't forget Miroku," said Inuyasha in a shaky voice as he lifted his head up at them, even more angry than before, yet more determined. "With Kikyo I am supposed to be past. The past is where I belong also. Both our graves where tampered. When the witch came and stole Kikyo's ashes, and when Kagome came and pulled Kikyo's arrow out of my chest waking me from an eternal slumber. And both of us cannot let go of the past to see the future because, that is all we know. That is all we remembered before our lives froze in time for us to meet our fated death. So we can only run as far as up to that whole story line. Look, like it or not, because Kikyo and I share that bond, she belongs in my heart just as much as Kagome does. Therefore, Kikyo, she is where I belong also. "

Everyone gasped, and Shippou closed his eyes hurt, leaning his head down so as for everyone not to catch his tears. He gripped his fist, removing his fox fire barrier from the door that was no longer blocking Inuyasha's exit. Sango and Miroku looked at Shippou shocked as he looked up. Everyone beheld his facial expression, his eyes filled with tears and betrayal, the same look Kagome'd always give Inuyasha when he'd seen Kikyo.

"Then go! Go and be with Kikyo! Forget about us, and forget about Kagome!" Shippou snapped.

"Shippou," mumbled Sango sadly biting her nail in nervousness. Inuyasha looked at him in shock, startled. Was Shippou truly exiling him from the group if he decided to go after Kikyo?

"Just remember something! When you get out of here, don't you ever come back. Ever! It doesn't matter what you do anymore because...because you don't have a right to make Kagome your second choice, she doesn't deserve it. So let's free you, you no longer have to worry yourself, go with Kikyo. You won't be missed. No ones gonna miss a traitor!" cried out Shippou whipping the tears off of his face. Miroku walked over to him putting his hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Calm down Shippou it's alright, let's not be so drastic," Miroku soothed. Inuyasha frowned putting his head down. He had never gotten such a verbal beating, not even from Naraku, and it hurt even worse because of the fact that this was all coming from his friends.

A strong wind then picked up, Inuyasha's ear quickly flew up as everyone turned around. And there, outside near the doorway, stood Kikyo. Everyone gasped and quickly ran outside to her, as Kikyo stood there examining all of them closely.

"Ki-Ki-Kikyo..." said Inuyasha shocked, astounded.

"Inuyasha," spoke Kikyo softly. She looked at him longingly, yet still, a hint of betrayal lye glint in her eyes.

Silence engulfed the air, so Miroku quickly stepped in and began to converse since no one else would.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku bowed. "What brings you here."

Kikyo quickly looked at him as he spoke and nodded.

"Naraku," she quickly replied.

Everyone gasped.

"That bastard? Where is he?" shouted Inuyasha in alarm pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "Are you okay, he didn't hurt or harm you did he, cause I swear, if t hat bastard laid a finger on you-"

"Enough Inuyasha," said Kikyo putting her hand up to reverence silence. Inuyasha quickly calmed down and looked at her confused lowering his weapon. "I am fine, I assure you."

"So why come here in Naraku's name?" asked Sango suspiciously as she put her weapon down unguarded. Kirara jumped on her shoulders looking just as confused as she used her paw to scratch her head licking her it.

"Yes, have you formed some kind of alliance with Naraku again?" asked Miroku.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kikyo'd never work with that creep!" barked Inuyasha.

"Let us not forget that seven years ago Kagome was almost killed thanks to Kikyo working with Naraku. And let us not also forget how he received most of the jewel in the first place because of Kikyo. The possibility of their alliance is high. So let us not be so quick to benefit of the doubt our adversaries, you know where that got us the last time Inuyasha, or must that be reminded also," reprimanded Miroku.

Inuyasha said nothing. He knew he was right. Kikyo smiled nodding walking over to them.

"You are correct Monk, my record for your sake is not clean. It is true that I am the reason Naraku has most of the shards. It is true that I was responsible for nearly killing Kagome. But remember, I was never thought to be your ally," said Kikyo strictly glaring at them.

"What's your business here," slighted Shippou.

Kikyo gave him a stern look, but Shippou didn't back down either returning the look also.

"I do know where Naraku resides. But I will not take you to him," said Kikyo plainly closing her eyes.

"So then why are you here?" asked Shippou confused.

"As I told you earlier, Naraku teleported me here. I suppose he wanted me to be bait for you to follow me to his castle. What he has planned there I still have yet to know," said Kikyo turning her back to them about to leave.

"Then we should leave while daylight is still to our advantage," said a calm stern voice.

Everyone but Kikyo gasped in shock. Entering the scene was both Kagome and Kaede as Kikyo then turned to them smiling.

"Ah, young sister it's been a while. I see even with time the gods have blessed you to still be alive," said Kikyo hugging her sister. Kaede nodded to her smiling in greeting at her eldest sister.

"Kagome, what are you doing here. I thought you were training with Lady Kaede," asked Miroku in panic, shaking nervously.

Kagome smiled subtly, but it wasn't her real one. Her eyes also showed that she was hurt considering she felt it was this time all of her friends was trying to hide Kikyo's presence from her. "I got hungry, so I found myself back here. And hey whad you know, it appears we have company," she spoke in sarcasm laughing while scratching her head.

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha sadly.

Kagome looked over at him, although her face didn't show it, her eyes were both hurt and disappointed. And he had wondered exactly, how much, if any, of the conversation did she hear.

"Kagome, are you sure you wanna go?" asked Sango walking over to her. Kagome smiled and nodded in determination.

"To defeat Naraku, she will have to come along with you, eventually. But I, I cannot take you. I will not be Naraku's last tool for his insidious traps," said Kikyo walking off.

"But sister Kikyo," pleaded Kaede.

"I said no," said Kikyo stopping as she looked back at Kaede sternly. "It has been a while, and I am glad that I could see you again Kaede." She nodded and walked off towards the forest, Kagome clinching her fist in anger and determination.

"That's not the point! Kikyo, don't you wanna avenge your death?" argued Kagome. Kikyo quickly stopped and cut her eyes at her as she turned around, staring at her solemnly.

"Naraku will be after you mostly. You, have the last shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel of The Four Souls. Be warned, he will try you," said Kikyo forebodingly.

Kagome pulled out her bow. Kikyo's eyes expanded in shock. She couldn't believe that she held such a powerful weapon.

"Then I shall remain prepared," said Kagome smiling with confidence.

"Are you sure?" asked Shippou wagging his tail.

"With the weapon she has now, I have nothing but faith in her," said Inuyasha in a serious tone.

Everyone then looked at him in shock, the whole moment now awkward. Since both Kikyo and Kagome were both in the same area as one another and in front of him, he hadn't had the courage to say anything. Him saying something now, shocked everyone. Miroku then nodded agreeing with him.

"Then it is time. The final battle against Naraku is upon us," said Kaede walking over to the group. "I urge all of ye to be careful. I wish to see all of ye back here...and I do mean alive please."

Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder smiling cockily.

"Hell yeah, that's a promise. We'll bring that bastard's head back as a trophy!" said Inuyasha pumped up.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome, and glared at her weapon examining it.

"Kagome," called Kikyo. Everyone remained silent, watching Kagome turn to her. Kikyo now had her attention. "That weapon. How did you come to receive it."

Kagome said nothing for a moment, then finally she smiled wirily and answered, "This? Oh, it was a gift given to me by your sister Kaede for my birthday. She tells me it is an ancient relic that priestess use to help them train."

Kikyo smiled and said nothing, she then turned around and nodded.

"I see. Well then, if you all are ready now. I can easily make a portal to Naraku's castle. But beware, poisonous gas is everywhere. So be careful," said Kikyo.

Everyone nodded. Kikyo then spread her arms out, pink electircity forming as a rainbow swirl began to appear in front of them. Almost distorting the whole area.

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha astonished blocking the winds with his arm.

Kikyo turned over to them, staring at them nodding.

"Hurry up and go inside. I do not know how long I can hold this," said Kikyo.

FROM afar, Sesshomaru rode on Ah-Uhn . Sensing something off, he turned around to see pink electricity in the sky. He then pulled Ah-Uhn's leash stopping him in his tracks.

"_Hmm. It appears that someone is opening a portal_," thought Sesshomaru.

"Ah-Uhn, come," he commanded aloud.

Ah-Uhn nodded and quickly went back the opposite way. Even though it was a little bit off from the Western Land's property of what he owned, for some reason, curiosity demanded he go back that direction.

Inuyasha and the others nodded as they all quickly jumped through the portal. It then quickly spun until vanishing into thin air, as though nothing had ever happened.

After several moments Kaede then sighed heavily.

"So what brings ye here, Great Prince of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru," said Kaede. She turned around, and there Sesshomaru stood on her hut's roof.

"Old woman, tell this Sesshomaru, the events that has taken place here. The truth, or else," warned Sesshomaru. A hint of disgust in his voice.

"Is this not a bit out of your jurisdiction?" asked Kaede fearfully.

Quickly, Ah-Uhn flew in blasting the roof of her hut off. Sesshomaru had quickly jumped out of the way, grabbing her neck and pushing her to a tree. She gasped in fear as her neck began to melt from the poison emitted from his claws. His golden eyes looked at her coldly, filled with hatred more than disgust.

"Do not try my patience human. Humans. Always questioning their superiors. That's why you pathetic weaklings die and rot inside the soil, while those who are elite and above you, live. Now then, this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again. Tell him everything that's taken place or loose your life. You filthy disgraceful old woman!" he snapped, slicing the tree behind her that was above her height.

Kaede felt as though she was about to have a heart attack. Fear had claimed her, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, she had felt as though she had already foresaw her own death, she was so intimidated.

"Your-your younger brother," she stuttered speaking.

"The hanyou, Inuyasha. So I see even after all this time he and his comrades have managed to stay alive," said Sesshomaru talking more to himself than to her.

"Yes, my sister Kikyo created a portal to lead them (cough) to Naraku (cough) to destroy him (wheeze) once and for all," she said falling unconscious.

The poisonous steam had entered her blood system as she limped on the great lord's arms. Sesshomaru looked at her disgusted and threw her to the ground.

"Naraku. I know where he resides," mumbled Sesshomaru.

He turned around and jumped on Ah- Uhn's back as the creature charged off into the sky. Ominously, the once daylight sky began to be consumed by dark thunder clouds, as they were then relieved by the pouring of rain.

NARAKU smiled looking at the large pink bubble before him. He had drunk the last sip of his tea as he watched Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara enter his territory. Naraku then stood up and smiled, chuckling as he looked outside the window.

"And now. It begins," said Naraku. Naraku then opened the window and stepped outside, disappearing from the room.

KIKYO and the others stepped out of the portal as it then closed behind them. The water pouring down harder. Lightening striking.

"There. This is as far as I am willing to take you," said Kikyo solemnly turning to them.

"Kikyo," called Inuyasha sadly.

He walked over to her and embraced her strongly. Kagome turned her head away from the scene, hurt. She then walked over to a near by hill, away from the couple, and sat alone silently. The others, also saddened, but more for Kagome than anything else, followed her example and left the couple alone.

"Oh Inuyasha. Even though probably by now I can not stop you, I fear for your life," Kikyo said sadly.

Inuyasha chuckled in response as his eyes looked down at her.

"And here I thought you wanted me dead all along," said Inuyasha. Kikyo chuckled as well.

"Your death is only sad if you are not killed by my hands and my hands alone, Inuyasha," said Kikyo selfishly.

Inuyasha merely smiled as his embrace around her tightened, as he began to inhale her scent.

"I-I don't know rather I will even see you again after this. Or even come back alive. And because of that...I'm afraid." Inuyasha began to shudder from fear as those words crossed his lips.

"Are you scared to die, Inuyasha?" questioned Kikyo dryly, embracing him in return. Inuyasha then looked her deeply in her eyes.

"Death does not fear me. It's the fact that it means that dying. I could never see you again. Dying I could never smell your scent again, nor embrace you like this. That if I am to die, I at least want to feel you in my arms just like now. Just one last time, if this is what it must be," he whispered in her ears.

Kikyo blushed in shock. She could not believe, that after all these years, and all the crimes she had done against him. And even to all of his friends, that Inuyasha still loved her so completely.

"Oh, Inuyasha," said Kikyo touched. They then embraced one another with a long passionate kiss.

Kagome and the others stood watch as Kagome smiled, a few tears rolling from her eyes. Although it hurt, for some reason she could not understand, her heart would not hurt as much as it wanted her to. It was almost as though it didn't bother her so much anymore. Almost as though she knew.

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Sango walking over to her. She sat next to Kagome, putting her arms around her for comfort. Kagome cleared her throat trying to keep herself together.

"Well we knew the outcome didn't we? Now all we have left is Naraku. So now, we fight right? All of us are gonna go. And we're-we're gonna fight and celebrate back at Kaede's when we win," she encouraged strongly in a shuddered voice.

Everyone nodded as they both watched Inuyasha and Kikyo part from one another as she then disappeared with her soul collectors. Inuyasha saddened to see her go, and everyone else then frowned also, feeling pity for him. Kagome then grew a determined face and nodded. She stood up and walked past Miroku and the others going towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" pleaded Shippou calling out to her in a hiss whisper.

"The girl has heart I give her that much, " said Miroku feeling sorry for her.

"She's just really a good person. And it's what makes the whole situation for her so sad. And she tries so hard," said Sango sadly.

Kagome approached Inuyasha and touched his shoulders.

"Inuyasha," she called. Inuyasha froze in panic. He had forgotten all about Kagome and the others.

"Kagome!" he called shocked startled as he turned around to face her. He peered into her face. He could tell that she had been crying again, and this time, it was a lot.

"Come on silly, lets do this one for Kikyo so we can bring you back home to her, okay?" she smiled talking hurriedly as she grabbed his hand walking past an impressed Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.

"Kagome," mumbled Inuyasha softly.

She then abruptly stopped, but did not turn her face to look at him, in fear of what her face may appear to look like now. "Thank you. For everything. I mean-you and I-we've been through a great ordeal of things," said Inuyasha sadly. Kagome then chuckled and put her hands on his lips.

"Stop talking silly like that. You're not planning on dying on me are you? We're all gonna be just fine. You'll see," Kagome laughed off as she dragged him down towards the battle field.

LIGHTENING stroke heavier in the clouds as Inuyasha, Sango, and the others snuck onto the grounds wearing gas masks. On top of the castle stood Naraku with the tainted jewel in his hands. Suddenly, a huge demon carrying a scythe cuts down the trees they're hiding behind. Everyone quickly dodges it and moves out of the way.

"He's spotted us," said Sango in panic. "Kirara!"

Immediately, Kirara transformed becoming the larger version of her self.

"Here we go everyone, get ready," warned Miroku.

Lightening rolled over the clouds as huge cackles echoed throughout the area. Naraku jumped off the roof of his castle landing about a half mile away from them. Everyone in battle formation.

"Did you really think I'd let you hide forever Inuyasha," smiled Naraku cockily.

"Give it up Naraku, it's over! After all these years, your turn to die is now!" barked Inuyasha holding his sword up to him.

"I don't think so. After all, if we're going to end this, we might as well end it with a bang," said Naraku smiling.

"What?" everyone said in unison panicking.

"Mm, I don't like the sounds of that," said Shippou in alarm.

"Neither do I," agreed Sango nodding.

More rain poured and lightening erupted as Naraku leaned his head back. From the skies, through the ground and around his castle, demons upon demons, upon demons flourished behind or beside him, turning to thousands.

"Shit!" exlaimed Miroku frustrated untangling his beads around his wind tunnel hand in panic.

"Don't waste your energy Miroku!" warned Inuyasha stretching his sword out in front of him, quickly stopping him from further action.

"He's right. You gotta know by now that after all these years, some of the Shymiosho or some other type of poisonous demons are scattered somewhere in that mob," said Shippou.

"Damn it!" mutteered Miroku wrapping the beads back up around his hand.

"Naraku, you're mine!" cried out Inuyasha charging towards him with his sword. Naraku closed his eyes pulling out a regular sword, the sacred jewel embedded in it as a smile stretched across his face.

"I could see no other opponent fit," he smiled. He lifted his fingers. "Demons, attack his friends, and make sure they're all dead."

All the demons roared as everyone charged into war. Kagome drew her fingers across the bow, creating a blue whirlwind arrow, releasing it and cutting through a nice portion of the demons, while Miroku let loose his wind tunnel, since odds were already against them anyway. Both Naraku and Inuyasha fought on the roof, sword against sword.

"You cannot hope to defeat me Inuyasha, I have most of the jewel right here in my sword. You and your friends-all of you, including the strange priestess traveling with you, will all die," he grinned teasingly.

Inuyasha then screamed barbarically slamming his sword into Naraku's, his eyes red and green with anger, wind pushing down on him, Naraku struggling to push him off.

"You leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha spoke alien. His voice sounded more demonized and possessive.

"Why? Already you have chose Kikyo so it appears. So why not have a little fun with her," he said lustfully pushing Inuyasha's pressure of his sword off of him. Inuyasha flew into the air as both of them threw their swords at one another as they both clashed with each other once again. Electricity clashing around the area. Inuyasha landed foot on the ground charging towards him.

"Don't you dare speak about Kagome in that way! I may have made the mistake of not being around to protect Kikyo from the likes of you, **but I will be damned if I let the same thing happen to Kagome**! Adamant Barrage!"

His Tetsusaiga turned into crystal as it came in contact with the roof top, the crystals flying out of it, hitting Naraku on point.

When the attack ceased, holes were all over Naraku's body. Naraku slowly looked up and began chuckling.

"You fool. Don't you see," he said as the holes in his body began to close. "You've already failed."

The holes then reopened from Naraku's body and the crystals from Inuyasha's last attack, shot out of his body, only they were black and poisonous.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome looking at the situation on the roof as she shot down two dozen demons with one shot of her arrow.

Quickly, she used her power to create an arrow and shot it across the roof, intercepting the crystal's target of Inuyasha canceling the attack out. Inuyasha sighed relieved.

"Thanks Kagome," he said looking down at her. Kagome nodded and quickly jumped away dodging a demon's attack as she continued fighting. Naraku looked down at her angrily in disgust.

"That girl, will forever be a nuisance," said Naraku annoyed harshly. Quickly, he disappeared from Inuyasha's sight and then reappeared behind Kagome grabbing her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Kagome!" everyone shouted in unison. Miroku quickly tried to run after her, but fell to the ground. His hand was completely black and stiff from the poison he'd sucked up from the demons. He then began to cough up blood as Sango ran to him in alertness.

"Miroku, speak to me! Are you alright?" panicked Sango lifting his head off the ground.

"Sango, I don't think I can continue this battle unfortunately," he coughed up more blood.

"No Miroku!" she cried.

A demon tried to attack them, but Kirara quickly intervened and Sango used her Hirakots destroying the demons that had surrounded them. While Shippou struggled with the demons he was fighting on his own as he was releasing some of his fox magic on his enemies.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Now priestess, hand me the last jewel, and die!" declared Naraku.

He took out his sword as it then thrust straight towards Kagome. Inuyasha quickly dashed to them and pushed her out of the sword's pathway, receiving the blow himself. The sword turned black, electrocuting Inuyasha on the spot as he screamed in pain. His claws, and lips turning blue, while everyone else distracted, failed to see Miroku inhale his last breath, and died. Shippou had disappeared mysteriously while Kirara struggled with her opponents as well.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome in distraught. Inuyasha fell onto the ground, Kagome running over to him. Inuyasha then slowly sat up and steadily tried getting up but fell back onto the ground. Naraku then laughed haughtily looking at them like they were pathetic.

"How foolish the human compassion is. If so distraught priestess, then allow me to waste no time. Join your beloved in hell!"

Naraku lifted up his bloodied sword once again as the sharp weapon headed towards her without fail.

"Hirakots!" cried Sango throwing her weapon at Naraku. Kirara added flames to the ongoing attack to create a more powerful affect as the attack hit Naraku stabbing him in his back. Sango exhaled and smiled that she had saved Kagome, she the looked down and gasped to see the other demons took the chance to go after the dead Miroku.

"No!" cried Sango. Instantly, she went to cover his body with her own as she cried, knowing her fate.

"Sango no!" cried Kagome.

"Miroku!" Sango called in panic. But he did not answer, nor did he move. "Miroku. No, please don't die yet. I need you," she cried. Kagome gasped.

"Sango no!"

But Sango shook her head as demons charged towards them at a quick route. Sango looked back down at the dead Miroku, as a smile turned upon her face.

"Worry not Miroku. I shall join you soon enough. I love you," Sango cried as she kissed Miroku on his forehead. "I'm sorry Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha. But I'm afraid Miroku and I, will just not be there to celebrate Naraku's defeat with you. It is up to all of you now."

Sango closed her eyes as the demons all attacked her unarmed, as she too shared Miroku's death.

"SANGO, MIROKU!" Kagome cried out in distraught. Soon after that moment had passed, a demon had trapped Kirara in quick sand as she whimpered trying to escape. She looked over at Kagome sadly and roared in triumph as she too met her death and end. "NO! KIRARA NOT YOU TOO! SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPOU!"

She tried to run to them but quickly she looked down to see a halfway unconscious Inuyasha. He then coughed looking up at her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried kneeling down to him.

"Kagome. As strong as Naraku is, the only way to destroy him is by using the jewel. Look," directed Inuyasha. Kagome gasped in shock. On the ground was the sword which held the jewel inside of it on the ground. "He dropped it. You can purify it easy."

"But how? He won't stand long enough for me Inuyasha, for me to get an affective shot. I'm not strong like you, like Sango, and the others," Kagome began crying in panic.

Inuyasha chuckled and coughed again.

"Don't be so stupid, I'm not dead yet am I?" he said sitting up.

"Inuyasha this is no time for stubbornness," said Kagome trying to sit him back down.

"Eh, shut up," he said standing up weakly stubborn.

"Inuyasha, you need to lye down," pleaded Kagome.

"And what, let Naraku take you out and have his way with you, hell no!" snapped Inuyasha. Kagome gasped shocked and said nothing, but Inuyasha looked up at the storm as the winds and the rain picked up. He smiled, yet frowned, and looked back at her. "Kagome listen. I hate to say this but-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Would you shut up and listen to what I gotta say damn it!"

"No! You're gonna tell me I'm gonna be the only one to escape alive aren't you?"

Inuyasha gasped at her intuitiveness and said nothing as he frowned sadly, slowly nodding. And she burst into tears. It was true.

"Don't tell me that, please Inuyasha. Without you, what am I supposed to do," cried Kagome, tears falling from her cheeks. Inuyasha struggled trying to stay strong as he brought himself together, he couldn't stand to see Kagome cry.

"Kagome," he said taking her hands looking at her passionately. "Listen. The poison Naraku injected into me with that sword of his, will have me to live for about four hours tops. I'll die anyway. Lets face facts here. We've both come here to destroy Naraku, all of us, me, you, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. You can't let all those lives go unavenged at this point. This is it, and it may be the last chance we even get this close. You have to finish it. So, you need to pick up he jewel. I'll hold Naraku down, and then you let the arrow go," explained Inuyasha.

"But you'll never survive the attack!" argued Kagome tearfully.

"Do you rather Naraku get away with taking all those lives and kill even more people that we love and care about, or just one life whose already damned for death anyway, think about priorities here!" snapped Inuyasha.

More tears filled Kagome's face. She could not imagine loosing her Inuyasha, much less being the one to take him out. Inuyasha frowned whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I know its hard Kagome. You can do it. I believe in you. And I have faith in your abilities that you can. I didn't promise you that it wasn't gonna be easy. But it does have to be done. I'm sorry you have to go through this and that you have to do it. But it is necessary."

"Enough!" cried out Naraku interrupting their moment as thunder clashed behind him in fury. He quickly picked up another sword that was closer to him on the ground destroying the Hirakots charging towards them.

"I told you I'd never let you touch her. Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" he cried attacking him at full charge.

As the battle continued, Kagome took out the Sacred Jewel in Naraku's sword. Immediately, the jewel was purified. About time Kagome looked up, Inuyasha had Naraku by the throat.

"Kagome now!" cried out Inuyasha.

Kagome cried as her hand drew past her bow, the arrow forming, as every last memory and adventures of her and Inuyasha played through her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispred in dispair letting loose the arrow.

The attack spun diagonally, the energy mass being powered by her emotions as it hit both Naraku and Inuyasha, the purification burning both of them. When the attack dissipated, Naraku transformed into a purple gaseous form, floating into the air. The rain pouring harder as lightening clashed into the sky.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome in despair running to his motionless body.

Inuyasha laid with smoke emitted from him, on top of other dead demons as flames and purple shards flowed into the air. Naraku was dead, and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, was finally destroyed. She ran over to Inuyasha's body covering her mouth shocked, and cried, weeping for him. Lightening clashed again as Inuyasha's hand slowly moved to Kagome's hands as she looked down at him warily. He smiled.

"Kagome, you did it. You've avenged all the deaths Naraku has caused. Sango's family, me, Miroku's father, Kaede, everyone. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara (cough) would all be very proud of you right now," he said weakly.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" she burst out into tears. "I'm so so sorry. I had to do this to you."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," he chuckled smiling. "It was more appropriate that I died by your hands. I've always imagined that being my end. If anyone, you have more right to kill me than anyone else. For Kagome, it is I who should be apologizing. I've always hurt you (cough) and I've always made you cry. Rather it was in front of me or behind my back. Inyet somehow I always knew."

"Shh, conserve your strength," whispered Kagome softly holding his hand looking down at him sadly. She placed her finger over his lips, and Inuyasha smiled, holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry. And you know (cough, and then smile) despite the way it seemed. Even though I was with Kikyo and you knew our past and how we connected. It never changed what I felt towards you. I always did...love you...Kagome..." Inuyasha took one last breath, turning his head, and died.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome in panic shaking his body crying out of control. "INUYASHA! NO! Please, no! Don't leave me please you can't! COME BACK TO ME INUYASHA! I've always loved you too, no! No! NOOOO!"

But Inuyasha did not budge. The storm enhanced furthor and more worse as Kagome sensed something comming towards her. She turned around to see a mass army of demons hoarding towards her way.

"Shit!" cried out Kagome in panic. Quickly, she kissed Inuyasha on the head and stood up looking down at him, as the ground began to shake from the demons closing in on distance. "I'll always love you Inuyasha."

She nodded and began to run. Thousands of demons chasing after her. She screamed for help as demons from the air attacked her, cutting her arms and legs, destroying the fabric of her outfit as she began to bleed. Kagome continued running off as she then jumped into the woods to try to loose her enemies through the trees. While running, she tripped on a tree trunk landing on the ground hitting her head on a boulder and falling unconscious. Blood, dirt, and scratches consuming her whole body.

A pair of red eyes glared down at the unconscious girl, growling. Another lightening clashed as the rain began to lighten up a little bit, some pterodactyl demons flew around the sky over her body as though they were vultures. When Kagome didn't move, stepping out of the forest revealing himself, was Ah-Uhn. Then, walking onto the scene at that moment, was Sesshomaru. His clothes were completely damp. His wet hair draped perfectly across his face and over to his shoulder as he looked down at her. He gave her a curious look and walked over to the unconscious woman. He examined her injuries and stretched out his leg to turn her over face up to him with his foot to examine any other injuries she might have. He looked at her in disgust.

"Unworthy human woman. Like my father's human, you are a death trap for anyone who tries to protect you. But this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru is not so unfortuante to be in such a situation," he mumbled hatefully. "Humph. Pathetic. And now you're weak and fragile, and need help don't you? You deserve to be left her to die and consumed by the demons who seek you out."

Contradicting himself of action, Sesshomaru walked closer to her and picked her up, throwing her body over his shoulder, as though she was a log to be carried. The demons from the air then dived towards Sesshomaru and even more demons from the forest had found him and charged for attack also.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't think so. Get out of my territory you worthless irritating termites!" cried out Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, his poisonous whip formed in his hands as he spun at incredable speed keeping grip on the girl, as the whip whirled around cutting anyone who tried to attack him. Blood spattering everywhere. He then took his whip in his hands and began slicing up the thousands of other demons that had surrounded them.

After disposing of them, Sesshomaru looked over at the girl, since he was keeping grip by hanging on to the back ankle of her legs.

"Ah-Uhn come. Our patrol rounds are done for today. Back to the castle," he said. The creature nodded as Sesshomaru jumped onto Ah-Uhn, flying home.

"_Hmm, my poisonous whips have not come up since I was a young pup before my father took my powers away. I wonder...what exactly does it mean?_" thought Sesshomaru, as the storm continued.

_**The boy whose heart is icy cold. The girl whose heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman who's generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses which he treasures most. **_

Sesshomaru thought about the legend and looked at Kagome curiously, as he examined her closely.

"_This human woman. This Sesshomaru recognizes her in particular. She appears to be Inuyasha's human. But judging by her injuries and the condition of her clothes. He'd say the battle against Naraku has taken her through hell_," thought Sesshomaru.

He ignored it, and continued back to the palace in peace, as he continued to examine her in curiosity.

**_The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss..._**

Sesshomaru shook the words of the prophecy out of his head, his Tenseiga at his side, glowing green. Sesshomaru looked down to notice it.

"Humph! So this Sesshomaru sees you're getting excited too. Remain tamed or else," he mumbled. The sword began to stop reacting, and stopped glowing. "That's what this Sesshomaru thought."

He looked back at the girl again and then looked ahead, now he was feeling goaded as he continued forward.

Then, InuTaisho appeared in the sky behind him, a huge grin across his face as he nodded.

"Well done, my son. And soon, the prophecy will come true, behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love," he said. He closed his eyes again and disappeared into the sky.

While flying Sesshomaru turned his head around and then back forward with a grin on his face.

"Don't get too excited father, the whole prophecy, is still nonsense," he said rashly.

* * *

Next time on, "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart": Kagome is captured by Sesshomaru, and their meeting is not at a good start. Now Sesshomaru plans to keep her at the castle as a servant forever, never to see Kaede, or any of her family again! Then, when one evil, closes, another stronger one emerges, as demons become more on a rampage. Next time on "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart": Chapter 3: "Back to When I First Met You."


	3. Back to Where We First Met

*Hi Inuyasha fans, hope you enjoyed the two introduction chapters, now the real fun can begin. I thank you for the reviews, and I apologize for the long wait. Since I've been working a bit more on my Naruto story "My Endless Love", again I urge you to check it out and review it like you are this one (SasXHina rated M). But now here is for months what you guys have been waiting for, "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart" : Chapter 3-"Back To Where We First Met."

* * *

Sesshomaru's castle was large and elegant. It held a large pagoda like shape, only the castle was largely square and thick in size. It held six levels, with a turquoise colored shingles. A golden plate stuck out on each curled edge of the roof that was shaped into a large dog demon that resembled Sesshomaru's heritage in their transformed state. Two windows covered each section level of the castle on all four sides that covered its square like towering structure. The castle stretched out to 75ft long and was massively tall that shadowed over its nearing capital and export city with intimidation. Around it were forests and a waterfall. Beautiful birds towered around the castle. There was a long stretch way that stretched both to the castles left and right which held poles. One could see the sheen shine from the white oak wood that had golden the floors over time. Seeing inside that section of the castle one could see the long hall ways and paper tapered rooms on both sides of the castle. Further going inside the castle out to the back, was a garden of beautiful flowers along with a gazebo made of marbling architecture that has an octangular shape with a dim greenish design to the roof section. Not too far even from that, is a small river that leads to a lake at the end. Over the river, is a wooden made bridge made of the finest and most expensive wood giving off the sleekest of shine. Coming to and fro the river and the lake, are easy going flying dragon flies and small expensive fish swimming around. The backyard was beautiful, stretching out tremendously. Even more than one could see, was more of his land. Towers for prisons were placed in different sections of the castle's land area around it in the forest. The front of the castle stood on a large support of rocks and boulders since the first half of it was held up on a large lake surrounded by silver metaled gates, and a narrow piece of land that led there.

Now entering inside the castle, there were many gasps and whispers going around inside the castle of Lord Sesshomaru. He had walked inside the double wooden doors carrying the injured Kagome on his back. Many female servants of Sesshomaru walked past and gasped, shocked to see a human inside the castle at all as much as he abhorred them. Sesshomaru then stopped in the middle of the castle and looked up into the air then back down at a servant whom just stared in sheer shock of it all.

"You," Sesshomaru growled threatening. The woman quickly snapped out of it, comming to her senses and bowed to him immediately in panic. Would she loose her life by gawking at him so? "What do you make of these injuries on this human? Is it life threatening?"

The woman quickly walked over to him as he took her off his shoulder and held her in his arms bridal style. The servant examined Kagome and sighed heavily, for her sake to live. She looked up at the cold demon Lord's face and answered.

"No my lord, none life threatening that I have examined sir. But, if I must say, with the injuries she has she does require medical attention, for if those injuries are not carefully looked at or taken care of, they will become serious," she explained.

Sesshomaru said nothing and just gave her a cold look, she quickly panicked standing there shuddering, in fear of loosing her life. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm down, his patience was being tried drastically, as he quickly turned around and begin to walk off.

"Very well, you are dismissed. This Sesshomaru will be headed to the East Wing, tell the medical servants to prepare for a patient. When they are dismissed, this Sesshomaru will expect to come back to find a suitable room for this human. Are you understanding this Sesshomaru?" he warned.

"Yes my Lord!" she panicked bowing.

"Good. Then should you fail this Sesshomaru, after he has given you such warning, he should not hesitate to kill you if it is not seen to be done, correct?" he said calmly.

The servant shuddered nodding answering, "Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru looked at the servant and nodded walked away from her, continuing his way toward the Eastern wing.

ABOUT three minutes later, the castle was booming in gossip about the Lord bringing that of a human into the house. Kagome was resting in a large King size bed made with blue silk sheets. Over her head she had a fancy chandelier, with a crystal-glass made floor. There were large oak wood drawers, and the walls were painted with many of Sesshomaru's family heritage, as though the walls were telling a long history of his family. While Kagome lay unconscious, there were four maid demons inside the room, one was a peacock, another was a Phoenix, then there were twins who were both crows. They all had human like faces and arms, but feathers were still on the edge of their arms. They all had long feathers sticking out of hair as though they were angelic with a long feather tail laying lightly on the floor as though a tail of a dress. All of them wore fancy kimonos and make-up. Their hair color matched their eyes, the Phoenix red and orange, the crow jet black, and the peacock a light blue-greenish color.

"The poor girl, she looks as though she has been through hell," said the phonix sadly.

"Does anyone know what happened?" asked the peacock as they all spoke in hushed tones.

"That is not our concern, the only thing that bugs me is that the Lord would bring a _human _in his presence. Much less his own domain. You and I both know he doesn't take too kind to humans, no matter how badly injured they are," said one of the crow twins strictly.

"Now Aridon don't be so cruel, look at her, she's just a girl!" spoke out the Phoenix.

"That is exactly the point Arielle, a human girl. I'm sure one way or another the prince will dispose of her quickly," growled Aridon coldly.

"You've definitely been around lord Sesshomaru for far too long. It may be complicated then we all figure it to," said the peacock.

"Although," came in the other twin crow thinking aloud. "It is definitely a good question. I certainly can not see lord Sesshomaru taking pity on a human. It's just not in his character, so what makes this girl so special that he picked her up, Nardisia," said the crow looking at the peacock in curiosity.

Nardisia sighed heavily not answering, unsure of it her own self. It was definitely something unheard of.

"Perhaps the prophecy," suggested Arielle.

"You don't mean to say," gasped Nardisia.

"The spell," finished the other twin crow.

"Maybe the prince has been taken by the young female perhaps," said Arielle. "Not that I should complain, because now it would mean that the Lord's power shall return to full potential, and he can reign over his kingdom in full power."

Aridon laughed so hard she couldn't stop, it all sounded preposterous to her.

"Finding something amusing sister?" questioned the crow twin.

"Oh, pardon me Makato, it's just that. What you're saying is unreal. The master's pride is too high, he would never try to listen to the prophecy at this point," scoffed Aridon.

"Ugh! You're starting to sound like Jaken, it sickening, like a clone," complained Nardisia annoyed. Aridon flinched angrily at the comment and pulled out her claws and so did Nardisia ready to defend herself.

"Wanna try that again," warned Aridon threateningly.

"I didn't stutter," challenged Nardisia not backing down.

"Stop it the both of you!" screamed Makato in a hush tone.

"She's right, " said Arielle breaking them up. "Let us not forget, the girl is still sleeping." Nardisia and Aridon looked at each other dangerously as their claws declined and they turned from each other saying nothing.

"Further more, it's not so impossible," said Makato.

"Yes, let us not forget, our belated King InuTaishou fell for a human also. That taste for humans, if it came from his father, then it may be in his blood also..." said Nardisa. The others quickly covered her mouth shushing her. Aridon then quickly opened the door looking outside looking down the hall, it was empty. She then tightly closed the door behind her nodding to the others the clear and they all let their grip over Nardisia's mouth go.

"Are you crazy damn it! Are you trying to get us killed?" scorned Aridon.

"She's right, that was a very foolish move to speak those words into the air so freely without caution. That could have ended our lives Nardisia," spoke Arielle coldly.

"My apologies," Nardisia bowed. "But I will not take my comment back. He obviously wants the human safe. I ran into one of the other maidens and he told her to find this child a room and if it wasn't done her life would be the payment of that debt."

The girls all gasped in shock silently.

"Are you serious," said Aridon startled to hear the news. "That's not possible, what's gotten into the lord?"

"What should have gotten into him 150 years ago that's what. This human perhaps, may just save our lives, and conquer the freedom that we've been looking for," said Makoto.

"Oh, let us just hope such is the case. The whole castle is in big eruption right now," said Arielle.

"Does anyone know what happened to this girl. Judging from her injuries, it appears that she was in quite a battle. As tattered as her clothes were, I'd say she was the only survivor of whatever she was in," said Nardisia.

"That's what I was asking earlier," said Arielle.

"Didn't you guys hear about it?" asked Makato. Nardisia and Arielle looked at her with interest. Aridon sighed heavily and explained instead.

"The great demon Naraku has been destroyed. This girl that is in our possession was involved in that battle," explained Aridon.

"Wow really, and she took down Nakaru all by herself! She's badass I like her already!" said Nardisia excitedly.

"Don't be a fool. Naraku may have been a half breed but a human is still a human. You know their place in the world, she of course wouldn't have subdued a demon such as he. Naraku was known all over the region for his terror among demons and humans alike using everyone like puppets creating chaos. He was very well known. There were rumors about a group of people who travled together around the regions whose soul purpose was to find Naraku and kill him. I'm guessing those people were her comrades. They say that among the travels three humans two demons...one a kid, and the other that's involved was Lord Sesshomaru's brother, Master Inuyasha. The three humans contained of a regular girl, which she seems to be to me. And the others was a monk aand a demon slayer," Aridon explained.

"Wait, Master Inuyasha? You mean the cursed child that was born under King InuTaishou's human?" questioned Arielle.

"As in the hanyou, Inuyasha?" asked Nardisia.

"Aye," nodded Makato taking over the story. "According to rumors the battle did end Naraku's life. But everyone who was involved in the battle, died while taking Naraku down. As you can see, this human in front of us was the only one of her friends to have survived the whole thing. Of course, once Naraku was destroyed demons would run wild attacking villages and claiming power and territory since there was much that Naraku had. Everyone wanted their fair share."

"Yes, it hadn't even been a moment since Naraku died that a hoard of demons tried to attack her falling unconscious," said Aridon.

"And that's when Lord Sesshomaru appeared I suppose," mumbled Nardisia.

"The poor thing," mumbled Arielle as they all looked over at the unconscious Kagome. "She's been through quite the ordeal, she's lost all of her friends at the same time."

Kagome laid still in her bed twisting back and forth in her bed replaying the scenes in her head. Up to Miroku's demise, to Sango's, to Kirara and Shippou's, and finally Inuyasha's. Sweat dripped off of her face from high temperature as she was breathing fast. Then, suddenly, her weapon began to glow a light blue color. The girls gasped.

"What's happening!" panicked Aridon.

The room began to shake. Kagome opened her eyes, her eyes empty showing the nothingness as everything around Kagome went blank. In her vision, she saw a large shadow, darkness being consumed. She saw a large eye, rolling cynically, something with huge large teeth echoing in laughter. The other eye glowing red. She then saw burning villages and attacking demons and humans battling. She then heard echoing screams going on in her head. Kagome then screamed sitting up breathing hard. Aridon, Arielle, Makato, and Nardisia looked at her. Kagome looked weakly at them shuddering.

"Please, please help me," she mumbled weakly. She then fainted back on the bed, breathing at ease. The girls quickly rushed to her aid.

Arielle took her temperature and gasped. "Her temperature's so hot I think I can make scrambled eggs on her forehead, I must hurry to get a cold towel." The girls nodded quickly trying their best to keep her stable. Kagome's breathing had increased unevenly and her heart rate was accelerating.

SESSHOMARU walked the castle hall and stopped. He looked at the ceiling sniffing the air. He then turned around and felt an ominous wind blowing. His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"_Hmm, how strange. There is something going on in the south__ern wing,_" thought Sesshomaru. He then looked down to see the ground shaking. He then turned around ran towards the direction.

ARIELLE came back with a cold towel putting it on her head as she breathed silently to herself, becoming more easier.

"How is she?" asked Nardisia.

"She appears to be doing much better," said Makato.

"Uh oh," mumbled Aridon, her ears twitching. "It seems the commotion has stirred the Lord, he is on his way. This isn't good."

"We must try to keep her stabilize then," nodded Arielle.

"What is the meaning of this," said a low impatient voice. The girls yelped startled and turned around to see that there stood Lord Sesshomaru in the doorway watching the scene. "Can you not control this human?"

"We're doing the best we can my Lord!" panicked Nardisia.

"Do something!" hissed Aridon. It was then that Kagome stopped shuddering and the wind subsiding, everything was now back in order.

"What did you do Arielle?" asked Makato.

"Can't say I'm sure," said Arielle confused. "I didn't do anything she just...stopped for some reason."

"Such a strange human she is," said Nardisia mystified.

"Nardisia," called Sesshomaru lightly. Everyone quickly panicked getting on edge. They had completely forgotten that he was there, now they knew something was about to erupt.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish for this castle to be disturbed as such again. Because then if the castle is disturbed, then that means that this Sesshomaru is disturbed also, does it not?" he said loosing patience.

"Yes my Lord!" they all bowed apologetically.

"And this Sesshomaru hates to be disturbed doesn't he..." his patience climbing ready to blow up.

"More than anything else my Lord!" they all responded in fear with unison.

"The if you value your lives, you will not let such a thing happen again. This Sesshomaru needs you to treat her, but do so quietly," he said more calmly turning around.

"Ah, um, my Lord!" called Aridon. "Please excuse me if I'm out of place my lord, but if I may ask. Why go through the trouble for this human girl anyway, what use does she has for our purposes? Much less your time my lord." She had quickly corrected herself when he quickly turned around.

Sesshomaru said nothing and gave her a harsh long stare for a moment, the girls fearing for their lives. Coldly Sesshomaru turned around and just walked away saying nothing and closed the door behind him. All the girls sighed and then punched her in the head. She fell onto the floor from the pain rubbing her head.

"What the hell was that for!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Are you crazy!" snapped Nardisia.

"You don't question Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Arielle.

"And he was in a bad mood too, we could have been killed because of you!" said Makato.

"Know your place, or the next time you won't be so lucky," said Arielle bringing the bowl of water to Kagome with the wet cloth.

"That's right. Whatever the Lord has planed must be personal and he wouldn't discuss whatever he plans with simple servants like us so, butt out and leave it be," said Nardisia.

"It was nothing too serious," said Aridon.

"Nothing serious!" the other girls exclaimed.

"Look, if you wanna die do it on your own time and don't put others in the predicament with you so that we won't suffer the same punishment for your foolishness!" said Makato picking up all the things on the floor that flew in the air from the ominous wind emitting from Kagome.

"That's right, you're warning was the glare, now you've stepped on his bad side. You really better watch it with the Lord Aridon, cuz once you're on his bad side it's so hard to get off of it. Very few do and live to tell the tale," said Nardisia.

"This girl isn't worth the trouble and you all know it," Aridon argued pouting.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter now does it?" snapped Makoto. Everyone gasped and looked at her, it had been the first time she had broken her character. She was always wise and filled with information and advice, she was just as serene and kind hearted as Arielle was for being a Phoenix. Makato walked over and began putting medicine on Kagome's wounds by first removing the cover and grabbing the medicine as she continued. "It doesn't matter our opinion nor what we think. We don't have to like it but we have to do it. As an order from Lord Sesshomaru. It seems to me after threatening so many people and her life being so important to him, it seems that he himself thinks she is worth the trouble. So in my opinion I just honestly think that any ill thing we have to say about this girl or want to say we should keep to ourselves. Because if not, Lord Sesshomaru will make us pay. I'm sure of it."

The girls except Aridon, nodded agreeing.

"I think you may be right. I fully agree," concurred Arielle.

"I hope you heard that Aridon, don't be such a fool," said Makato.

"It's you all who are being fools. Can't you see, at least I keep in mind what Lord Sesshomaru really wants, and I will make sure he gets it. Even if you all forget his goal, I never will, and will forever be at his side you just wait," Aridon said illy and walked out of the room. The girls all sighed heavily shaking their head.

"She is too selfish, that sister of yours, what's up with her, I mean really," said Arielle.

"From time to time I really tend to agree," sighted Makoto. She then looked up at the beautiful designed cieling. "And it is for that reason, no matter how in love the girl may be with Lord Sesshomaru. She will never become his princess-Queen I mean. She just has way too much arrogance for the Lord to put up with."

"Yes, and we all know how much he detests arrogance," spoke Nardisia. They all nodded and continued tending to the unconscious Kagome's wounds.

ARIDON walked the halls completely irritated. What was so special about that human that he calls out threatening to kill? Surly she could not be so important, not as important as she? As jealous and irritated as she was she did know one thing. And that was that she had definitely pushed her luck back there, and she knew she had to be careful.

"No one's going to be with Sesshomaru but me. No one. I am the only one who is fit to do the job, and I won't let some two bit human come in between what has to happen. I'll kill her first before I even let her think about it," she mumbled aloud. She then out stepped and tripped over something falling to the ground. "Ouch, hey watch where you're going you klutz!"

"Watch who you're talking to!" snapped the familiar squeaky voice. When Aridon looked over she saw that it was Jaken that she had ran into. "Perhaps you should watch where you're going Aridon."

"Oh, it's just Jaken," Aridon said nonchalantly rolling her eyes standing up.

"Excuse me! Show you're superior some respect or else!" he threatened angrily. Aridon laughed not taking him seriously.

"Or what, you're gonna tell on me? And what exactly are you going to tell Lord Sesshomaru, hm? I should warn, since that whelp of a human came into this castle he hasn't exactly been in a good mood. So I wouldn't mind you irritating him with such nonsense manners as this when he has more important things to worry about than your well being, Jaken," smiled Aridon. Jaken stood quietly remaining quietly, shuddering in bitterly, he couldn't stand her. "You know Jaken, you may be my superior, but as long as you don't look the part, neither do you have the power behind your name, I'll never show you respect. The only way you get it is by hiding behind Lord Sesshomaru."

Aridon walked off laughing as Jaken watched her off, his eyes on fire with anger turning around walking off puffed up, "I will make her pay for that. She'll see."

SESSHOMARU stood in his library;it was large filled with books. The floor were buffed and were made out of special oak wood. Beautiful designs were embedded in them so greatly, that it looked as though it were a ball floor. There were windows with special made royal blue curtains around them. And the book shelves were so tall they nearly touched the ceiling, and the walls inside the room were a dark colored green. There were no lights in the room, the only thing that could light it were opening the curtains to the castle made large windows. Journeying through the huge library further, coming to the end was a white wooden door. Inside was a smaller room, and a desk and a window larger than the rest inside the whole library. The book shelves inside the room where office size. Standing in the room was Sesshomaru behind his desk looking out the window thinking pensively.

"Such energy from that human. Amazing. This castle is made out of some tough material, for even if an earth quake were to shake the castle would still remain unmoved unless the earth quake reached the castle. Yet, from the large power emitting from her. She made this whole castle move. Interesting. This Sesshomaru wonders what she is. Surely with power such as that, she can not be human. Not normal anyway..." thought Sesshomaru.

"Bothered my Lord?" came in a gentle voice. Behind Sesshomaru's desk was Aridon, leaned against a book shelf, her eyes glowing red from off the sunlight that emitted from the window, yet the rest of the other half of her body remained hidden in the dark spots where the light could not reach. Sesshomaru made no reaction, he still faced the window.

"This Sesshomaru suspected that someone had come into the library. So, has the girl awoken yet?"

"No my Lord, not since you left I'm afraid," she replied.

"Have you and the others at least found out what happened with that power emitting from that room," said Sesshomaru.

"No one knows," she said.

Sesshomaru slightly turned his head over to her, now he was becoming irritated, "Then if there is nothing to report why have you bothered me with your presence."

"I just wanted to apologize for being rude to you in the room those moments ago, my apologies my lord," Aridon then bowed apologetically.

"Hmph. If that is all you wish, then you may leave this Sesshomaru now. He is very busy."

"You seemed so up tight lately my prince. I am your most trustful servant aren't I? So perhaps I can be of some use to you."

"Aridon. This Sesshomaru has no time to deal with you and your weak attempts to have come closer to him. You are a servant and nothing more. If you attempt to step outside those boundaries and embarrass him as you had earlier. You will suffer greatly, is this Sesshomaru understood?" he said coldly.

Aridon became angry saying nothing for a moment. She bawled her hands into fists, so tight, that her nails dug into her skin and began to bleed. She nodded solemnly turning around, malice filling her heart.

"Aye my lord," she said walking off leaving the room.

"Arrogant girl, now this Sesshomaru has lost his train of thought. He has no idea why he's kept her alive for this long but all he knows is that his patience with that wench is beginning to thin out. Tremendously."

"Damn that girl!" cried out Aridon angrily stomping across the halls. "Even if you have yet to know it my lord, you are mine. You belong to me and me alone!"

ARIELLE, Makato, and Nardisia were all at Kagome's bedside sleeping next to her. Kagome, after a few more minutes, began to slowly stir waking the other girls up. The vision Kagome was starting to see was a bit blurry. She could see the beautiful decorated ceilings very faintly. The girls went over to her, and as Kagome's vision began to become in focus she clearly saw the demons surrounding her.

Arielle was a beautiful phoenix demoness. Her skin was a smooth light peach color. Standing, she was about 5'6. Her hair was orangish red, and there was a golden highlights on top of her head that lead to the roots of her middle part that was pinpointed halfway up to her head. Her hair was wavy and part of draped down both sides of her over her shoulder, and down to the dip of where her neck was. The demoness' had large phoenix red feathers in the middle of her head that poof out dramatically, and it stretched back at an arc in a fan like designed hair piece to her hair. Arielle's eyes were a light orange color. She wore a long elegant kimono that was a deep rose red. There were sakura blossoms that was decorated on the kimono along with green berries and red fall leaves. She wore a large matching designed oboe that laid down on her waist and draped down her but down to the back cap of her knees. On the backside of the oboe was yellow. She had elf-liken ears, and just under the sleeve collar of her kimono you could see red feathers attached to her skin. To Kagome, the young appearing demoness woman, despite her servant positions appeared like a high class servant indeed.

Makato was 5'6 in height. Like her sister she wore a purple robe kimono with long sleeve. However, she wore a silken overall, over her shoulders and a turquoise oboe around her waist revealing that she had a higher status compared to them all. Her hair was as deep black as her sister's. They really looked a lot alike; the difference was that her eyes held more calm and patience. She held a posture in the way she conducted herself in a businesslike fashion that showed strong leadership. Her voice was softer and held strength. Her eyes had a bit of a Chinese stretch at the edges of her eyes, and were wider in its side acorn like shape. Her hair, unlike her sister's was draped down, her black feathers, that was not a hair piece, was feathered out over the arc of her head as if some kind of crown. She also had feathers on the underside of her arms. Besides that, her and her sister looked exactly alike, the only difference was their temperament, voices when they spoke, and the most distinct, the location of their feathers in their hair was usually an immediate tell.

Nardisia stood to be about 5'7 in height. She was a peacock demoness that was easy to spot. Her hair held all kind of multi-colored extravagant colors that were of shining silver, deep turquoise, black, purple, and some red. She held turquois with black spots decorated in her hair which looked very stringy and wavy. Nardisia also had a human textured neck, and was a deep purple colored. The peacock demoness held a very well toned athletic body and built shoulders. It was obvious by her body toned either she worked out a lot or she was a natural born fighter. She held a tomboyish aura to her character, but she seemed ill patience and had little patience to deal with foolishness from anyone, much less anything. The woman was beautiful though even still. Her cabs revealed to by firm but carried strong muscle forms from running. Nardisia had an eye shadow of turquoise over her eye coloring and feathers under her arms as well. She wore a long kimono that had a design that was as beautiful and multicolored as she herself was. Black with silken turquois colored lining across the edges of all sides of the kimono. The kimono was a deep purple with black and red swirls around the whole design on the kimono. She too had elf ears.

Seeing something so unexpected waking up, she quickly screamed startled trying to sit up so that she could run but when she sat up she felt the pain of her injuries and laid back down.

"Calm down child calm down," said Arielle nicely gently pushing her back down to her bed.

"Yes, those are quite the injuries, you don't wish to reopen them do you?" said Makoto fervently.

"Huh?" was the only thing that could escape Kagome's exasperated breath.

"Do you see now, lay back down. You were in a great battle, you need to get as much rest as possible now," Nardisia spoke kindly.

Kagome silently nodded and looked around the room gasping to see the decoration and the materials. "Whoa! I don't believe this, look at this large room and the floor, and the walls! These girls must be mega rich or something because there's no way people in this era have homes like these on a regular basis!" thought Kagome.

Makoto then laughed looking at her. "You're right," she said.

Kagome looked at her startled and confused. "What? Did she just read my thoughts or something? Who are these people, and where-where am I?" thought Kagome.

Makoto laughed again and responded. "My apologies young girl. But it is as you thought. I can read minds," said Makoto.

Kagome blushed embarrassed and quickly covered her mouth, even though nothing never literally came out of it. The other girls laughed as well.

"Please excuse me, I really didn't mean to sound so rude. My thoughts I mean," said Kagome lowly, still blushing with shining embarrassment.

"Of course you had meant it," smiled Nardisia. Kagome looked at her. "I mean, it is your brain isn't it. It's like your sanctuary. It's not at all like you expected for you opinions or anything to ever be heard so you're free there to say what you meant. You meant every bit of it."

"I know, you are right but I am still sorry," said Kagome.

"Not to worry dear, it is very understandable," said Arielle. "After being in a battle with Naraku falling unconscious and then waking up to something so luxurious as this and seeing three bird demoness servants, is enough to throw anyone for a loop."

"Allow me to explain, first let's introduce ourselves since you asked, thought it I mean," smiled Makoto. "I'm Makoto Huezani."

"My name is Nadisia Youma."

"And I'm Arielle Wasuhina."

"There are really four of us. The last person we are missing is my twin sister Aridon Huezani," said Makoto.

"Oh. Well thank you for the introduction. And thank you for saving me and helping me with my injuries. I really appreciate it," smiled Kagome.

"My you seem to be such a happy child and full of life and light," said Arielle.

"I agree. But unfortunately, as much as I would love to take your exquisite thanks, we were not the ones who saved you. Dressed your wounds, perhaps so that is the case. But saved you no," informed Nardisia.

"Who are you by the way," asked Makoto.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry... heh, again, how embarrassing. I'm really not so up to date with my etiquette as much as I should be. But my name is Kagome Higurashi. So wait that's right, you did say earlier you were servants right? So then, who saved me?" asked Kagome.

"Allow me to explain, if you don't mind Makoto," said Arielle.

"Go on ahead," replied Makoto.

"First off, the person who saved you is our Lord of the castle. You'll meet him soon enough," said Arielle.

"Rather it'll be a good meeting or bad one is the real question," side commented Nardisia.

"Quiet!" hissed Makato nudging Nardisia to shut up.

"And where you are, is his castle over on the Western Boarder. It is a large domain, he is the prince," said Arielle.

"Do you not have a king?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"He died a far, far back long time ago. And now, just a few days ago, it was the prince who finally and completely took the throne," said Arielle.

"But wait, now I'm confused with so many questions now. If his father died and he's taken the thrown, shouldn't he be the king? And further more, what is he doing with demons as his servants. No insult to you guys I mean," said Kagome nervously quickly picking up her slack. The others giggled.

"Oh my, from what we've told you, you haven't figured it out yet?" said Makoto.

"It appears not. Kagome I must say you are correct in one form. When the king dies and his son takes his place then yes you are right. He is to be king. If you were dealing with humans," said Nardisia.

"That is right, what king have you heard of whose kingdom was so mass it covers the whole Land of the Western region come on. You're naivness is so cute," laughed Makato.

"I suppose you're right. There is none," said Kagome.

"You're half right. There is none, human that is," smiled Arielle.

"So wait," said Kagome holding her head frustrated. "Are you telling me that your Lord is a demon? A demon Lord?"

"Correct," the three girls said smiling nodding their heads.

"Someone who owns the whole Western region, must be someone of true power," mumbled Kagome amazed.

"True power indeed. It's in his blood, the whole blood has been like that since the beginning of time," explained Arielle.

"It's not like with human, you gain power and cannot fight nor defend yourself. Or even training in swordsmen ship, here in the demon realm of the high royal class you're gonna see a lot of differences and customs you may find strange here," explained Nardisia.

"I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me but," said Kagome sitting up holding her wounds and the girls gasped running over to her.

"Kagome slow down or your wounds will reopen, you must rest," said Nardisia holding her steady. Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes with a smile present.

"You don't understand. I can't stay here forever or even now. I have to leave and go back home. So at that they can at least know that I'm still alive. I'm still...alive," Kagome said in tears. She then broke down and began to cry wholeheartedly. Arielle walked over to her to comfort her in an embrace.

"There, there now young one I understand. It's okay to cry, let it all out now," said Arielle tenderly. Nardisia looked at Makoto and pulled her over a little bit and began to speak in hushed whisper.

"This is very bad, what are we gonna do. She really wants to go home. What about the prophecy? What will happen to Lord Sesshomaru then huh?" hissed Nardisia.

"You must remain calm, we cannot panic. Let us not forget the situation that this girl is in. She is very emotional and traumatized right now. Did you not hear what she just said, she just lost all her friends in the battle against Naraku!" Makoto hissed back.

"I understand that, but this is a once in a life time deal. Nothing like this has ever happened since the prophecy appeared, and now what 500 years later and this. Come on!" hissed back Nardisia.

"I know how you apprehensive you feel and you're right. But remember Nardisia. If it is a prophecy and this is the girl to free us of this hell hole and save Lord Sesshomaru, then it will happen and work out on it's own anyway. That is just fate. We never know how, but trust me it will. We mustn't rush these things and push fate's work," whispered Makoto softly looking back at the grieving Kagome and comforting Arielle. It was then that Makoto began to sing in a lullaby tune, the prophecy.

"_The boy who's heart is icy cold. The girl who's heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman who's generosity exceeds all and tells no lie._" Kagome slowly began to stop crying looking at Makoto and listening to the rest of the song. Arielle looked at her with caution and continued to listen as well. Nardisia becoming a bit nervous for fear that if Sesshomaru came in and heard the song. It would be the end of them. Everyone in the castle knew the prophecy, but Sesshomaru forbid them to speak of it. If he were to see that all of the servants made such a prophecy into a song, he would kill them all thinking the servants created a song about such a serious thing to mock him for the situation he was in. But that is something that is not true. They sing the song in hope, believing that if mentioned and put out into the universe long enough and good enough, that the prophecy will finally begin to move. Makoto continued the song, silence drawn in the room as everyone listened, tears still streaming from Kagome's eyes.

"_The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most._"

Kagome looked at her confused, it was then that her aura began to appear around her, turning pure white.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Kagome confused looking at herself. The other demons remained there staring at her, just as confused. It was then, that all the bandages around her unravelled itself and her wounds that she had disappeared, she was now completely healed. And it was painless, Kagome did some small grip exercises with her hands and moved around a little. She was not sore or scratched up in the least bit.

"Amazing," said Nardisia in shock.

"I don't believe this," said Kagome. She pulled the covers off of her and seen the wounds on her legs and everything were all gone. "That song, does it usually do all of this Makoto?"

Makoto shook her head, "I assure you it doesn't. You did that all on your own."

"But, I don't understand, how?" said Kagome standing up walking around.

"You are, a strange human," said Nardisia.

"You're not normal. Who are you, I mean, what are you?" said Arielle.

"I told you I'm Kagome, and I'm human," said Kagome.

"Impossible. Normal humans cannot do such a thing. And if you were in a great battle, I am certain you did not go to fight Naraku with regular human weapons," said Makoto.

Kagome froze and looked at them in shock.

"How did you know I was in a battle against Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"Rather you know it or not Kagome, truly, you've been unconscious for two whole weeks. Word gets out much quicker in the demon world than the human world," replied Makoto.

"But wait, I was all the way out in the woods unconscious, who knows how far we are from that area now. Probably thousands of miles," said Kagome.

"Now this is true, thousands of kilometers actually. Keep in mind, he's a demon," reminded Arielle.

"I know, I didn't forget. But how did he find me there, why was he so far from his kingdom, can a king-I mean a prince take his leave of his people like that?" said Kagome.

"It's not such a bother," waved down Makato.

"Yeah, we're used to it. The Lord only stays with us for a season and then he's off. Remember, he's prince of the whole land. He can't cover the capital of the whole land. He has other warriors here to make decisions and protect this port," said Nardisia.

"That's right, the job of our prince is to go venture in all of the villages of the western lands. He is to go and see how each village is doing and maintain the balance between demon and humans and the land. As well as solve any conflicts, political means I mean, that's going on. So he's gone most of the year, that is a lot of land," said Arielle.

"So what you're telling me basically is that while he was out doing his rounds he may happened to run into me and rescued me?" said Kagome.

"More or less than likely. That sounds like the gist of it," said Makoto. Kagome then looked around, her hand began to glow a bluish green, then, suddenly her magical bow she received from Kaede appeared. The same bow that was made of gold steal, and engraved in it were decorations of vines and snakes. The girls gasped quickly stepping back and fell to the ground. Makato and Arielle held their heads from the pain the light was causing while Nardisia held on to her stomach breathing hard against the wall.

"There you are! I thought I had lost you," said Kagome oblivious to what was happening around her.

"What kind of weapon is that! I've never seen anything so amazing and filled with such intimidating power," struggled Nardisia speaking in pain.

"Well, I guess you're right. A friend of mine, she's the priestess of the village I came from, Kaede. She gave it to me for my birthday," said Kagome.

"That explains so much now. The strange clothes and powers, the holy power emitting from that thing..." said Makoto. Kagome turned to them and gasped.

"Um, dear, do you mind calming the aura around that thing down, you're really hurting us. Please," said Arielle.

Kagome blushed embarrassed again. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Kagome took a deep breath concentrating, and the power surrounding the weapon disappeared. Kagome ran over to them helping them off the ground. "I am so sorry, are you guys alright?"

"It's no wonder you're so different. You're a priestess aren't you!" said Nardisia.

Kagome laughed nervously scratching her head. "So that's what they meant when they asked what I was," thought Kagome. "I guess you can say that but not exactly."

"Oh but you must be! You are so powerful," praised Arielle.

"It's really not all of that. It's the weapon that's doing all the work, really," chuckled Kagome nervously.

"That may be so," said Makoto. "But the weapon chose you to be it's owner and you know how to control. And that's what makes you so strong. Weapons have wills too, they don't just let anyone wield their power. You have to be worthy of their power with the power and intentions you posses of your own. And I can see that from you young Kagome. From you, you have acquired both."

Kagome blushed. "Wow, I never thought of it that way. Thanks Makato. And the rest of you. But I must be going." The others frowned and stepped back from her. "Hey what's wrong? I'll miss you guys too. Maybe once I meet your lord I can thank him and come back to visit you sometimes."

"You don't understand," mumbled Nardisia. "As I told you earlier. You can't go home. He won't allow you to."

"What do you mean he won't allow me too? What is this, a fancy made prison? I can't stay here. I have a home and family to get to, I can't..."

"We're sorry Kagome. Perhaps you may leave but...I don't think he will let you leave," said Arielle. The girls then looked up and gasped, quickly bowing.

"My Lord!" they both exclaimed. Kagome gasped having a feeling she that she just could not turn around. She heard the soft footsteps walk into the room. The nervousness and tension began to thicken. Slowly, Kagome then turned around and gasped stepping back.

"I don't believe it!" cried out Kagome. Arielle, Nardisia, and Makoto both looked up to see her surprised face. Had she met there lord before after all? "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!"

"Kagome, don't be so disrespectful!" hissed Nardisia. Sesshomaru quickly looked down at her giving her a death stare, and quickly she took an oath of silence.

"This Sesshomaru is the lord of this castle. You are in his domain now human," he said. Kagome took another step back in deep shock.

"This doesn't make sense at all. You hate humans, please tell me you're just visiting the real Lord of this castle for some kind of political meeting or something!"

"You are so arrogant. It's obvious you've been around Inuyasha for most of the time. You are just as barbaric," he said calmly.

"Who are you calling barbaric! If anything you and Inuyasha don't fall too fall from the tree, you're both rude!" snapped Kagome.

Quickly, Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin putting the point to her neck within the blink of an eye. Kagome just remained still just as determined, not flinching a bit. The girls all remained bowed fearing for her life.

"Don't you ever compare me to that half breed. I've let you live this long enough for disrespecting me excusing that fact because of your social status with Inuyasha. But I will not let you continue any further by comparing me to a half breed," said Sesshomaru coldly

"What makes you any better, because you're full breed and he's half. You're both one in the same to me. Only full fledge demons like you make it worse. Killing others just because you can't get what you want when you want it. Or for power, or just because you can to show your higher status. You're like a spoiled child," she seathed.

"Kagome!" cried Makoto quickly pushing her out of the way as Sesshomaru thrust his sword. He missed his target, instead hitting the wooden dresser that was behind her.

Sesshomaru looked over at them both deathly pulling his sword out walking towards them both, "Do not defy this Sesshomaru Makoto. Less you suffer the same fate."

"Please spare her my Lord, give us a chance to teach her better please. Surely there must be some use for her, for if not you would have left her to her fate and perished!" pleaded Makoto.

"No Makoto, it's alright. I was probably a mistake to live anyway. It's not like I have anything to loose. And rather he likes it or not, I'm going home," said Kagome sternly.

"You're not going anywhere," said Sesshomaru threateningly.

"Watch me!" rebelled Kagome walking off. Sesshomaru then quickly grabbed her by the arm whirling her in the air throwing her to wall. The girls gasped, Kagome weakly lifted up her head as Sesshomaru walked towards her grabbing her throat lifting her to the air. In the background stood Aridon who smiled, enjoying the sight.

"Now you hear this Sesshomaru here and now. Once this Sesshomaru has you and gave you hospitality you cannot leave this castle. You will be his servant," said Sesshomaru. His claws began to glow green with poison, not enough to poison her, but enough to burn her so that she could get his message across. Kagome could not attack, her weapon was on the other side of the room. "Know your place human."

Sesshomaru threw her on the ground. Arielle, Makoto, and Nardisia ran over to pick Kagome up, her eyes filled with resentment feeling her throat. There were scratches and sores on her neck from the poison. Sesshomaru looked at Arielle to the others darkly. "Teach her everything before this Sesshomaru looses his patience. Now." Sesshomaru walked out of the room leaving the other with Kagome.

Aridon stood there smiling chuckling. Kagome and the others looked over at her. Kagome gasped, she really did look a whole lot like Makoto, a true twin. Aridon had a deep crow hair. She appeared to have long hair, but it was all pulled into a single bun, but there were crow feathers that feathered out. She was Kagome's height. Her skin was a deep vibrant color vanilla, and was smooth. She had elf ears as well as claws on her hands. She had small crow feathers on the back palm of her hands which stopped at the ball points of her fingers. She wore a simple servant purple kimono with a lavender overall over her shoulder. She wore a burgundy oboe, her eyes were a deep purple but there was a lingering coldness and flippant kind of attitude that came from it.

"Ha, a human. There on the ground looking pathetic, only to do nothing. Heh, just where you belong," she said smiling. She then walked off laughing.

"Kagome are you alright," said Naridisia.

"I can't believe...I can't believe that your Lord is Sesshomaru," mumbled Kagome weakly holding her neck trying to breathe.

"We warned you," said Arielle.

Kagome looked at Makoto and smiled, "Thank you Makoto, for protecting me back there, you really didn't have to."

"Kagome, you need to be more careful," said Makoto.

"I don't fear Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"It's_ Lord _Sesshomaru," corrected Arielle, "And you should. Especially after that."

"Look, I understand you want to leave and go home. And perhaps we may even help you," said Nardisia.

"Considering our life that is," mumbled Makoto.

"Just deal with it for now please Kagome have some kind of patience. Unlike you, everyone fears Lord Sesshomaru. Consider everyone here, if you always irritate him, you will cause for others to get killed and we don't want that. Please if not your sake, until you 'escape' if you can, do it for the others here that have to deal with it in the end anyway," begged Nardisia.

Kagome sighed heavily. Was she truly trapped? She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Kaede, and her mom, grandpa, and Sota. She wanted to be free, and it seemed even to temporarily know that she was powerless to move anywhere, it all seemed hopeless.

"Makoto," called Kagome. Makoto looked at her.

"Yes Kagome?" asked Makoto.

"That woman earlier. She looked just like you, was that your twin sister you were telling me about," asked Kagome. Makoto sighed nodding her head.

"Indeed. That was Aridon you just met. She doesn't like you very much," said Makoto.

"But why, I don't even know her," said Kagome.

"You don't have to," said Nardisia.

"Because you're human, is the only reason she needs not to like you. Believe it or not, there are other demon servants here who won't like you for that reason. And there are other's who'll like you for that reason. It cuts half and half for the creatures who are species racisit like that," explained Arielle shrugging.

"That's horrible," said Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll help you get through it. You'll see," said Makoto. "And don't mind my sister, she's always been...yeah. You'll see for yourself."

"But why, if she hates humans as much as Sesshomaru they'd make the perfect couple," said Kagome frustrated crossing her arms.

"And it is within that statement, sarcasm or not, the reason why Aridon is the way she is Kagome," said Arielle.

"Oh, I see," said Kagome sadly of frustration. "So what do I do now..."

DEEP in the depths of darkness there was a lot of laughter. It was a deep voice that spoke, which silenced the laughter.

"Naraku is now gone. A new evil will reign. Once I have the power, Artemis Bow. It is said to be even more powerful than the Shikon jewel. And once in my possession. I will rule the world, for this time, and all time to come." Lightening stroke in the area as his laugh echoed throughout the area, the birds flying off in panic.

* * *

Next time on: "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart"- Kagome continues to try to escape from the castle, but she's having such poor luck and Sesshomaru is loosing his patience. As Kagome learns more about their world and about Sesshomaru, she continues to grieve over her losses. She goes out escaping the castle, temperarily, and meets a young orphan girl to call her own. But what happens when a huge large demon comes to attack Kagome to steal the weapon Kaede gave her for her birthday. What is going on? Will Sesshomaru be able to show up in time to save them, or will he even bother? Next time on, "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart": Chapter 4: Escaping Distraught and Pain


	4. Escaping Distraught and Pain

*Hey everyone, I know you've all been very patiently waiting for the next chapter, my apologies, i've been mostly working on my Naruto fanfic and i had a writers block. Still no excuse for ignoring you like i had, so here's the next chapter, to 'I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart."

* * *

It was in the mist of darkness, the wind softly billowing the trees. The guards were around the castle all at their post standing with their weapons. Crickets echoed around the area and all the servants were doing their jobs, cleaning the castle and preparing dinner for Sesshomaru.

Deep inside the castle in a tall tower Sesshomaru stood at the window with his eyes closed. He sighed softly in irritation as he could hear footsteps climbing up the stairs in alarm. There then was an urgent knock at the door.

"Enter," said Sesshomaru.

Entering the door was a large pig demon carrying a scythe over his shoulder breathing hard, he also wore armor. He lifted up his helmet and bowed to Sesshomaru who was going over a few file papers.

"My Lord, I regret to inform you that the human you have recently acquired has gone missing from her post."

"Again?" Sesshomaru said now becomming paranoid.

"Yes my lord, I have already had my soldiers go in pursuit of her as we speak."

"Tell this Sesshomaru something captain," said Sesshomaru smoothly his attention now fully on him. The captain froze, shuddering in fear. "What is the problem? This Sesshomaru supposedly has nothing but the best demon guards but they can't seem to keep a_ human _in order that's escaped even for a second? Now can you explain what's wrong with that picture and how this makes this Sesshomaru look in front of his servants?"

The captain said nothing gulping. "We'll get her my prince I promise you. And we'll make her pay. She's a very clever wench I must admit-"

"This Sesshomaru will not take such pathetic excuses from one that is said to be the best. Or is your titled slacked captain?"

"Not in the least Prince Sesshomaru!"

"Then do explain to this Sesshomaru, why is it that in the past two weeks she's managed to slip from my men at least twelve times?"

The captain froze, unable to explain. "We'll get on it my Lord I promise you that this WILL be the last time. You have my word."

"Allow this Sesshomaru to show you just how worthless both you and your word are to me."

He lifted up his glowing green poison claws and the captain shivered stepping back near the door entry. "Please my Lord, I beg of you show me mercy!"

There was a loud horrid scream as the pig demon fell on the ground, blood painting the floor, his eyeballs melted. He then sat his files down, "Heh. Insolence." Sesshomaru stepped on him going down the long spiral staircase. "This Sesshomaru will attend to this matter himself."

ARIDON and the other servants were in the kitchen cooking. She was chopping a centipede demon's head as she and the other servants watched many of the guards run past the porch going to the nearest entry and exits. A weasel demon walked over with a jar of eyes to Aridon to see the running guards.

"She escaped again didn't she?" the weasel said nonchalantly.

"Better believe it," said Aridon sighing heavily. She then smiled. "But after the last two weeks I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru's about fed up with it. She's going to die today. Then all will be normal."

"Well this isn't really normal now," said the weasel scratching her head. "I can't believe she hates this place that much and Lord Sesshomaru actually had the patience to put up with it. Especially because she's human."

"I know, she will see her end though," smirked Aridon excitedly shrugging.

"I can't help but agree and she does deserve it ," popped in another demon. She wore the same servant kimono attire with long antlers and pale skin. She also had long ashy nails and scales on her face. "I'm tired of dealing with prince Sesshomaru's attitude. She's causing stress and tension all over the castle and it's not right. She's so selfish thinking only about herself like that."

"No she's not let her have her fun," popped in another servant trying to peak outside to see what was going on. She was a wolf demon with a human face also, gorgeous fusha eyes and two green pigtails and sharp teeth. "I say go girl. The prince needs a good hard lesson with this one. I hope she does get out."

"Don't be a fool, you know she'll get captured. If no one else, then by Lord Sesshomaru himself," said Aridon.

"Stop being such a bitch Aridon. Give the girl a break," complained the weasel. Aridon flinched taken aback. "I think Chuzuna is right. Gotta admire the girl for her guts."

"Then you hold her funeral," said the antler scaled demon crossing her arms.

"Hey!" pipped in a voice. They all turned around and gasped to see it was Jaken.

"Master Jaken!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"You girls stop your diddle daddle and get back to work this instant and stop your gossiping! The Lord would have your heads by now if he saw what you were doing. Get to work!" he squawked. All the girls except for Aridon quickly nodded and ran back to their post continuing their duties. "And that means you too wench."

Aridon rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh Jaken."

"I will not be having that kind of talk with me today Aridon, I am far past not in the mood."

Aridon smiled smugly. "Oh what? The human girl has Lord Sesshomaru climbing up your ass too? It's a pain isn't it? It's amazing how much chaos one human can cause around the castle."

"Enough with you back to work now!" Jaken quickly slammed the door out of anger and irritation. The girls in the kitchen all giggled and she shrugged going back to her post laughing.

"You're going to hell when Lord Sesshomaru finds out you did that," laughed Chuzunna.

"Lord Sesshomaru loves me he wouldn't do that," replied Aridon smiling stary eyes. All the girls sighed shaking their heads and some rolled their eyes.

"Come on now Aridon," said the weasel.

"Yeah not that again," the antler scaled demoness said.

"Quiet all of you! Before I become Queen and decide of dispose of you all," said Aridon stuck up.

"You do realize that Lord Sesshomaru can't love right? Much less you," joked Chuzunna rolling her eyes.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean? I will make him fall for me," said Aridon confidently. "You're all just jealous."

"Oh yeah? And how has your attempts to capture his heart been going so far? Hm?" argued the antler scaled demoness.

Aridon growled saying nothing and everyone laughed, others sighed with patience shaking their heads.

"Oh yeah! Well-fuck you guys anyway! I know what you're all thinking. That that _human _has a better chance at him than I do because of that prophecy, well I'm here to tell all of you: Not gonna happen."

"Well actually she does," said the weasel. "If the prophecy comes true it is already predestined. That's why you're so up tight about claiming him. You're threatened because someone's on your territory."

"You claim him but if there is something going on between you two, he's sure keeping it hidden because he's too embarrassed to make you known to anyone around the castle," said the antler scaled demoness. Everyone in the kitchen laughed as Aridon from anger squeezed the centipede's head busting it.

Her eyes turned scarlet red in fury as she turned to them, her teeth showing. "I will make him mine!"

Everyone then turned quiet as they seen the fortitude in her voice was no longer playful but that of seriousness. For they knew if they pushed her any further someone would surely die. Everyone then went back to their ministrations on preparing dinner as Aridon turned to the counter cleaning off the mess she made.

"Geese chill out," mumbled Chuzunna calmly. "Don't be so serious. But honestly how could you fall _in _love with a beast such as Lord Sesshomaru? His temper compelled with the killing sprees and he's demanding. You have bad taste in men. I may have a strong loyalty to him and would gladly give my life if the time called for it but come on this is Lord Sesshomaru here."

Aridon didn't answer as she continued skinning the demon, everyone in the kitchen looked up from what they were doing expecting an answer. For Chuzunna asked the very question that all servants have been curious of knowing for over twelve decades. Finally, Aridon bent her head back and sighed heavily turning to Chuzuna, her eyes no longer red but regular eye color. She was finally calm enough to speak but her voice was still very harsh and stiff.

"You will never comprehend the feelings that I have for Lord Sesshomaru. I have a chance rather you all believe so or not."

Everyone sighed with patience shaking their heads and continued cooking in silence.

THE moon was shining bright as Kagome was running towards the castle gate, the guards on her heels.

"Get back here you wench!" called one of the guards.

"You're under arrest in the name of the Western Boarder Lord!" the other guard said.

Kagome turned around while running. "Geese these guys never give up do they. Saying the same thing over and over again. You would think they'd get tired of saying the same old thing."

Kagome then ran more further ahead and drew her bow. She pulled the air as a large wind element spun forming into an arrow. She shot it at the ground and an earth formation of a tornado charged towards the guards. They quickly dodged out of the way and the tornado came back towards them. The guards held onto their weapons as they began fighting off the rock made tornado as Kagome continued running with a huge grin on her face.

"That should keep them busy for a while." She then seen some guards up ahead looking for her, she quickly stopped and went to the gate wall trying to remain hidden in the walls behind the shadows of the bush. The guards had walked past her and gasped to see the tornado. They then ran towards it to help their comrades in need. Kagome then sighed of relief, it was a good thing she decided to wash her clothes with all the other demon clothes to help disguise her scent. She had learned that from the last time she got caught. When she decided that the coast was clear she jumped out of her place and continued running.

As she ran she gasped as she began to lift up from the ground.

"What the heck!" complained Kagome. She looked up and gasped in shock to see who had her by her collar. "Makoto?"

Makoto flew towards the gate, Kagome then felt a tightened grip around both her arms. She turned over to see it was both Arielle and Nardisia. "What the heck are you guys doing!"

"Be quiet," Nardisia said stiffly in command.

Kagome looked at them confused. "Man are you troublesome," said Arielle with a smile. "You sure are impatient."

"Listen to me," commanded Makoto seriously. "Lord Sesshomaru is at the gate waiting for us to bring you to him."

"What? Then let-me-go! How can you guys betray me like this!" said Kagome struggling to break free. She began to glow white.

"Stop it Kagome no one's betraying anyone!" called Makoto in panic. Kagome looked up at her distrustfully. "Please, _listen _to me Kagome." She frowned. Kagome looked at her searching her, then she sighed declining her holy powers. Makoto sighed of relief and continued. "Kagome. No matter what happens and what we have to do or what we say. The object is to get you to live."

"What are you planning?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know but we're gonna wing it for whatever the situation is so be prepared," said Nardisa shrugging.

"It's better not knowing. That way the situation seems more realistic," said Arielle smiling.

"Are you sure? You guys can get killed. I can't have you go through that kind of trouble for me," said Kagome.

"Well, there's always that possiblity," shrugged Makoto. "But we do have a plan, and if we all survive through this. This will help in building our chances in helping you to escape. And think about it. At least this will help throw any suspicion off that we've helped you. At least this far. And that's the point."

"That's what's going help us and act on what we were going to do for the real plan, this, this is merely a distraction," said Arielle.

"What? Distraction? You knew I was going to do this?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yep," smiled Nardisia. "Planned on it. This escape attempt at least. Don't forget Makoto can read minds."

Kagome chuckled embarrassed. She had forgot about that, and she felt terrible for putting them through such an ordeal.

"Sorry I didn't listen. A lot of people in the castle probably really don't like me right about now huh," said Kagome.

"Eh," said Nardisa shrugging her head to the side. "Some are cheering you on and are on your side. The others think other things..."

Kagome laughed. "So their mind sets about me are basically the same as Aridon's." Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Hey not bad, that was pretty funny," chuckled Makoto.

"Quiet everyone look good. We're almost there," said Arielle.

Kagome looked out towards the gate to see Sesshomaru at the bottom waiting with his arms crossed, eyes closed thinking pensively. But they still appeared to be about three yards away.

"What do you mean we're still so far away?"

"Shut up Kagome. We'll explain later promise. But remember the plan. And by the way-if it gets out of hand for what we have do or say," mumbled Nardisia so much that Kagome could barely hear what she was saying to her, "we're sorry."

Kagome nodded and the conversation ceased. As they got closer to their destiny Kagome felt a small pressure from her collar. Kagome looked up to see Makato, she looked over at her confused. Makoto smiled finally getting her attention, the others smiling around her also.

"_Are you with us?_" said Makoto telekinetically.

"_Huh? What was that!_" replied back Kagome in thought. Everyone flinched shaking their heads.

"_Geese Kagome calm down. If you talk too loud you'll give us all migraines. You have to hold back,_" soothed Arielle.

"_What? Arielle you too? What's going on?_" asked Kagome in thought.

"_We're communicating telekinetically. It's a whole head system telekinetic line. It's the only way Lord Sesshomaru won't be able to hear us,_" said Nardisia.

"_That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Up to a certain range, Lord Sesshomaru can hear other people's conversation. So with whom I choose I can connect our minds and we can have a telekinetic conversation without his interference,_" smiled Makoto.

Arielle laughed in thought. "_See Makoto, I told you she'd freak out._"

"_She didn't handle it so bad_," soothed Makoto.

"_So does Sesshomaru know you can do all this stuff?_" asked Kagome confused.

"_He knows I can read minds yes. He always has me in political meetings and we do certain signals to communicate. But to talk in conversation like we are now. No way. This is secret, d'you understand_," Makoto looked meaningfully at Kagome who nodded understanding. "_Okay Kagome we're far enough."_

Kagome looked at her confused. "_Now don't go overboard, but you need to make a scene,_" said Nardisia.

"_A scene as in you mean, trying to get out of your grasp?_" asked Kagome.

"_That's right. Just like a bit earlier when you thought we were betraying you. Just without the holy powers if you don't mind. Lord Sesshomaru won't get suspicious because he won't have any idea that you can actually control it. Just by chance,_" said Arielle.

"_How do you know?_" asked Kagome. Nardisia and Arielle all nodded towards Makoto who smiled embarrassingly. "_You can read Sesshomaru's thoughts too! But I thought it were just-_"

"_I can read ANYONE'S thoughts,_" smiled Makoto smugly. "_Including that of Lord Sesshomaru so worry not. You can trust me._"

Kagome frowned. "_What's wrong Kagome?_" asked Arielle.

"_Sorry this is all just kinda new for me. So, does Sesshomaru really trust you if he knows you can read his thoughts too? You tried to protect me before. So how will he know?_" asked Kagome worriedly. They all looked at Makoto worried with the same question.

"_Just pray. And let us hope. After all, I am a great use to him to see any enemy plans and betrayals to him. If he did have his suspicions he wouldn't hold back on them. Trust me Kagome. He doesn't know why yet. But for some reason he doesn't have the guts to kill you-yet. Let's use that to our advantage okay._" Kagome gulped and just nodded. For once she was scared, not of what would happen to her or Sesshomaru within itself, but just not knowing what would happen to her new comrades was enough to make her worried. She did not want to have a replay of what happened to Inuyasha and the others with Naraku, happen to Makoto and the others now with Sesshomaru. "_Here we go we're almost there. Get started now."_

Kagome nodded. She began wiggling her body violently. "Hey let me go, I thought you guys were my friends how could you betray me like this!"

Arielle, Makato, and Nardisia dropped her onto the ground. When she sat up scratching her head she looked up to see the dominant demon lord hovering over her. Arielle and the others took their stances behind Sesshomaru looking serious, Kagome taken aback by their face structures. They must be really great actors, but with scanning eyes such as Sesshomaru's it did have to look increasingly convincing.

Sesshomaru held his stance, his glossy infuriating eyes under her scope. "You have caused a great unnessasary distraction inside my castle for far too long human. Does it not hold upon you that you _do _belong to me."

"No one's launched claim on anything!" huffed Kagome standing up, her face filled with fortitude.

"You will watch your tongue around this Sesshomaru, human."

"I wanna go home. Why would you want a human in your presence anyway."

"That is information that you need not concern yourself with. But you will remain dormant in this castle, you're only prison. But this Sesshomaru can organize something more sustaining for your kind."

"Forget it, I'll fight my way out of here if I have to, I don't owe you anything!"

Quickly, a large sharp wind hit her and she was on the ground. When Kagome became conscious she was shocked to realize that it was Makoto who ordered in the attack. No doubt by her hypothesis that Sesshomaru must have ordered her to do that telekinetically if she remained insubordinate to his orders."

"Speak with sense Kagome, don't forget whose presence you are in," Makoto picked Kagome up by her collar piercing cynically at her. Was this part of the plan too or was she serious, because now she couldn't tell. She felt completely fearful.

"Makoto, don't do this. Please, we're friends...remember?"

"Enough," spoke Sesshomaru walking up to her. He pulled his sword, the Tokijin out placing the sword near her throat as she squirmed in Makoto's grip in panic. Everyone inside the kitchen from afar were trying to watch to see what would happen next. Aridon smiling continuing to chop the catipillar.

"Told ya, we're having baked human today," she gleed.

KOGOME felt tension rise in her spine as she watched Arielle and Nardisia watch her suffer with unmoving emotion.

"It is on the contrary human. You _owe _me everything, your whole live's worth since this Sesshomaru has spared it."

"Well I'd rather had died if I was going to imprisoned like this! Besides I was unconscius when you found me, I never asked you nor gave you an obligation to save my life! So why did it is beyond me and that's not my problem nor a debt you shouldn't have added that I owed you. Because I owe you nothing!"

Everyone who watched gasped at her insubordination, mouths agape. Even more shockingly, Sesshomaru's face was with a grim smirk, the tip of the sword going further into her neck as a drop of blood fell onto the sword. The sword glowing a blackish-red aura around it. "Indeed that is such. Do not push your luck here, you're in the demon world now. By one launch or snap this Sesshomaru could have Makoto, Arielle, or Nardisia finish you off at this very second."

"Just because you have that kind of power right? Yeah, I've gotten that much since I've been here. It is to great unfortunace that they follow behind such a blind leader, with poor skills right? And your people, demons, and humans alike all have to follow behind you. Politics must be a real headache."

Kagome was blasted onto the ground from the impact of the sword along with Makoto, quickly through the wind of the attack, Makoto snuck to protect Kagome from the full throttle of the attack as they both fell to the ground.

"Human," called Sesshomaru, his face filled with fury and insult. "This is your last warning, and Makoto, this is also your last warning, and yours," Sesshomaru looked at Arielle and Nardisa also. "As for you human, you will follow the structure this Sesshomaru has laid out. You will suffer greatly for your arrogance, and die in the end if your will wills it so. Nardisia, put her in the sickle cell." Sesshomaru put his sword back inside his sheath leaving quickly.

EVERYONE in the kitchen silently cheered at Kagome's success to survive on the track she was on knowing Sesshomaru's low patience. Aridon growled angrily smashing the head of the caterpillar.

"What the hell!" she screamed outraged.

Makoto helped Kagome off the ground. Kagome quickly took her arms back stepping away from her, half scared.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm sorry. It's okay. It's all over now. You're safe," Makoto said holding her hand out. Kagome looked at Makoto skeptically and finally nodded taking her hand.

"Are you alright Kagome, seems he hit you pretty hard. You need to be more careful," said Arielle worriedly.

"She was a soldier, come on! Do you hear that?" smiled Nardisia smugly. Everyone froze silently, Kagome looked at them confused and all of them wore triumphant smiles as loud cheers and screams of Kagome's name echoed across the sky.

"My," said Makoto impressed. "It seems you have a cheering team back in the kitchen. They're all proud of what you did and accomplished here."

"Really?" Kagome said shocked. She then giggled smiling and the turned to them changing her face into a grave one. "Hey, what exactly is the sickle cell by the way?"

The girls all frowned saying nothing and looked at her sadly. "It's not good. It's a cell that's at a barely unbarable temperature to stand, especially for a human," explained Nardisia.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," said Arielle.

"You may be in there for a couple of days though. Think your stamina can have you survive until then?" said Makoto.

"If it's seriously that cold, are you really expecting it to!" panicked Kagome.

Nardisia shrugged. "Hey if you can't do the time then don't do the crime, some of this you put on yourself you know. I'm awed that he didn't kill you yet. Aridon must be having a parade right now." The girls laughed.

"We have to wait a few days Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru is quite upset, and at this point is when his demonic powers are really in sync and they're more sharper than usual. He's nowhere near weak true, but we don't want him any stronger or any more enhanced for your benefit. I think that's something we can all agree on," said Arielle.

Kagome nodded. "You're probably right. Then I guess I'd better take it and hope I survive."

Nardisa nodded taking Kagome's arm as they all walked towards the prison portion of the castle.

"I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru so angry. What happened Makoto? I thought he wanted to kill her," said Arielle.

"He did. I read his mind just as clear as day," replied Makato gravely.

"So then what happened? I mean, what could he possibly need me for?" asked Kagome.

"He doesn't know yet," replied Makoto in a serious tone.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Nardisia.

"Well he's confused. He doesn't know why he saved you either, nor what to do with you Kagome. But there's something about you at this point, that stops him, that he just can't kill."

"But I saw him, I don't think I've ever seen Sesshomaru so mad, his eyes were turning red and everything, his marks," said Kagome.

"Oh I never doubted he was infuriated. That just means that he's going to take it out on several others in the castle that made up for the stunt that you pulled. I can guarantee that much."

"I'm not trying to get anyone killed I'm sorry," frowned Kagome sadly.

"That's why we warned you to calm down. You're not the only one in this castle Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru really took what you said about his leadership skills to heart. Head I mean," said Makoto.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Really? Something someone's said actually hindered him? Much less a human? No offense," Nardisia quickly cleaned up when she seen the mood on Kagome's facial expression change to one of insult.

"Well she hurt his pride by talking about the slack in his leadership more or less, that's what I'm trying to say. and he's in a position of uncertainty now, the guilt of him being a poor leader hitting him even more because such qualities can't always be certain. King InuTaishou raised him to always make a decision, and for that decision to always be certain, rather it's the wrong one or not. As long as it's certain then that's all that really matters. But he has no decision, he's stuck, and therefore seeing it confirmed like that being noticed from a human's point of view, he feels that that distraction has pulled his awareness down so low that if she can see it then so can everyone else. It's his paranoa, no one else in the castle sees it, much less knows about it, not even I until I read his mind, which we all know for everyone else such is not the case. It just so happened you used that frustration to make that comment and you were right on point saying what you said, and the timing couldn't be more perfect. To be put on heat like that with all his servants watching made him look like a fool. You'll be addressed severely if death isn't your payment."

"But it's Sesshomaru, nothing anyone says should bother him. He doesn't care, does he?" Kagome said confused.

"Well if there's one thing that can anger Lord Sesshomaru other than ignorance and disrespect, it's his pride. It's very important to him," explained Arielle.

"His pride?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes, it is the most important thing he holds. Most of his pride is held within his leadership."

"So in other words I hit a soft spot," inquired Kagome.

"Pretty much," replied Arielle.

"Oh great..." complained Kagome.

"You'll learn," said Nardisa.

"She won't have time. She'll be long gone by then," said Makoto as they came to the gates of the prison castle. Nardisia unlocked the door with her claw as they began to climb the old stair case. Everything was indgo blue lit with flames on the wall, spiderwebs everywhere. Chains and demon heads and weapons hung around the wall, the stairs creepy, and it was icy cold that Kagome could tell she was breathing by the continuing huff marks that came around her constantly. She shivered.

"I doubt it," argued Nardisa continuing as though their scenery hadn't changed. "Lord Sesshomaru will catch her. If not she'll be a first. Not that anyone's gotten this far, she's a human too. It's not unheard of."

"Well, it looks like Kagome can be counted for our little first everything huh?" chuckled Arielle.

"But according to Kagome she lives in a village that's really far from here, but she says where ever she goes she's certain Lord Sesshomaru won't be able to follow her," said Makoto. "So the plan for tonight will be perfect."

"True, but that's considering she makes it there on time," said Nardisia.

"What's that suppossed to mean?" Kagome said insulted.

"Fate's an awesome thing. Even though our plan is full proof, we'll see you again pretty soon," waved down Nardisia nonchalantly.

Arielle opened the door and there was a whole row of cells. The temperature was just as bad as a modern day freezer in a meat packing factory. And all Kagome had were her long sleeved school uniform shirt, and her matching short mini skirt.

"This is it. The sickle cell," introduced Arielle.

"He wants me to stay in here! No way!" panicked Kagome. "I could die here!"

"We'll see you daily to insure your warmness and all. But you have to deal with it for now," soothed Makoto trying to reason.

"No way, you stay in here then!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I wasn't the one who made the Lord of the castle look like a fool today," smiled Makoto. "Just take it, maybe it'll give you some time to think. A life lesson. What you do to Lord Sesshomaru, especially since he hasn't killed you, you have to realize you're a tremor, it'll jump over you and get to other people."

"So this is basically you're way of punishing me too isn't it! This is so wrong!" said Kagome. They pushed her inside and she fell into the ground.

"It may not be so bad," smiled Nardisia.

"Hey, and one more thing before you guys abandon me here!" said Kagome. She then sneezed. The cold was getting to her already.

"What is it?" asked Makoto.

"Nardisia tell me. Why? Why don't you think I'll escape this hell hole. You think I'm fated to be here or something?" grumbled Kagome angrily shivering. The others exchanged looks amongst one another. Nardisia cocked her eyebrow at Makoto. They must have been talking telekinetically. Nardisia then shrugged and walked past them inside the room to Kagome, Makoto's face filled with shock.

Nardisia smiled. "_The boy who's heart is icy cold. The girl who's heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman who's generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most._"

Kagome's body shifted after Nardisa was done singing the song. It came out so cryptic to her. Nardisa winked at her standing up and walked past the shocked Arielle and Makoto. Makoto shook her head sighing as Arielle left following behind Nardisia. Makoto barely closed the door as she took one last glance at her friend. "We'll be back for you. Just ignore her. You will escape. You'll see."

"Wait, the cryptic song. Makato you sung that song to me before, what does it all mean. I don't get it."

Makoto thought for a moment saying nothing, she then closed her eyes and silently closed the door behind her whispering one thing. "Have a good night Kagome. I'll bring supper for you within the drawing hours."

Kagome shivered not answering, still bemused. So there were secrets around the castle? But of what? She realized whatever it was it was definitely another reason to high tail it out of there. It was the demon world too, she really didn't want to know or be apart of it. She held her bow close to her chest sitting on the cold ground in one stance thinking to her self. To her shock, despite the unbearable temperatures, it wasn't so hard to cope with. Her weapon radiating a warm glow to keep her warm, and she praised it's power. She thought about all the information she was handed down, about Sesshomaru, and about the song as well. Although she didn't remember the words, she began to hum the first few tunes rocking herself to sleep.

LIGHTENING stroke the clouds endless, Sesshomaru looking outside of the dark library thinking. The lightening highlighting his red demon eyes in the darkness. He was definately in a horrible mood. Kagome's words echoing in his head: "_Just because you have that kind of power right? Yeah, I've gotten that much since I've been here. It is to great unfortunace that they follow behind such a blind leader, with poor skills right. And your people, demons and humans alike all have to follow behind you. Politics must be a real headache_."

Sesshomaru growled turning around roughly pushing all the things that lye on his desk onto the floor screaming in anger. "Insolence!"

Aridon was in the kitchen humming excitedly as Arielle, Makoto, and Nardisa walked in. They all gave her an evil look.

"So, did he kill her yet? You'd think by the way you're giving me the 'eye' he did. So he must have." she quoted not being intimidated.

"Damn it Aridon!" snapped Nardisia. She tried to attack her but Makoto quickly intervened.

"Enough!" cried out Makoto. "I hardly doubt Lord Sesshomaru will have time for this."

"Don't get mad at me," said Aridon. "It's not like I set this whole thing up for the human to be in the perdicament she's in. She did it to herself, all by herself. She's a fool. I'm glad she's burning in the hell grave she set for herself. I just wish I could have been there to see it," smiled Aridon shrugging.

"Why you," growled Nardisia.

"You'd wish," said Arielle smiling. "Actually she's way the opposite of hell. The prince put her inside the sickle cell."

"What? Is he mad!" snapped Aridon.

Chuzunna smiled cheering. "Are you questioning the Lord's sanity?" she pressed.

Aridon bit her lips saying nothing. And with a large huff walked away. The girls chuckled behind her.

"I respect Kagome I tell you that much. She definitely makes the castle a little more interesting, I must say," said Chuzunna leaning on the counter.

The weasel then came in and smiled. "So you guys threw her in the sickle cell, how is she doing?"

"She'll cope believe me, that girl's strong willed I tell you that much. She's a fighter," said Makoto.

"What happened!" Chuzunna squealed excited. There was a small noise and the girls quickly got back to their posts cooking as Jaken then walked in. Everyone was silent, hard at work cooking. Jaken then looked at them suspiciously and turned around walking back out. Everyone in the kitchen giggling.

"Not right now," replied Arielle in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a time for gossip," smiled the Chuzunna triumphantly. "Why are you so excited Symphony?" she referred to her weseal demonic friend.

"It's just nice he can't kill her, I don't want her to die. She seems like a really nice person," replied Symphony sadly.

Symphony was a weasel demon. She had white fur colored skin. Up her neck was human skin that was paint white, and designed on the sides of her neck curling around her eye resembling that of a bandit mask no different from a raccoon, was there a design. Her eyes were smaller, and she had medium length long claws. She wore no shoes, but her black wavy design from her eyes stretched even around the angles of her feet. She wore her hair down, that stretched a quarter of the way down her back. Her hair was a milk chocolate brown color with beige highlights stretched vertically back in her hair. Her nose always seemed to twitch do to her high senses. The weasel demon's height was about 5'6, that matching Makato's height. Her eyes were also a chocolate, yet held an innocent textured color about them. Her body was lean but very stern and athletic build for fighting. She wore a green kimono robe that wrapped around her body that stretched to her angles and like all the other servants; she wore long sleeved kimonos which were designed with leaves and tree branches.

"I don't want her to die either but I hate to see her trying her heart to escape. I hope she doesn't succeed. I like her. I want her to stay," frowned Arielle.

"What are you saying!" shot back Aridon.

"Quiet, nobody asked you," retorted Nardisia.

"We all can't have everything I guess," laughed Symphony. "As long as she's happy. I just think for it to be a prison, it's a better prison than most. She should give the castle a chance. It's really not so bad."

"Please, Kagome's doing something I've always wanted to do. Escape," Chuzunna rolled her eyes.

"I agree," said the antler demon.

"Oh don't tell me you're for the human now too Geisha," said Aridon slamming an axe into the worm's head turning to her.

Geisha had worn a kimono as well. It was white, with a silken black collared area, and around the edge of the kimono. The demoness had brown skin, and around her eyes was a deep and thick black eye lining around both her yellow eyes. The tattoo around her eyes looked very similar to that of a peacock tail feather. Her nose had a small dent and had the same black shadowing. Her height was about 5'4 and she wore circular sandals. She didn't have ears, instead, going through her hair were antlers that had four branches that stretched out about 9 inches. Her hair lighter complexion of brown, and was in a single ponytail that was draped over her shoulder that stopped at her neck collar bone.

"Don't insult me. I can't stand humans as much as the next demon," replied Geisha nonchalantly without feeling threatened by her tone. "I'm merely saying I agree with her cause. It's hard work trying to please a Lord that's unreleasable and do it with such perfection. Anything else, you have to worry about if you're going to die or not. That's the whole thing of the matter."

"Yeah, that's the one downfall of being in this hell hole," sighed Chuzunna.

Arielle chuckled pulling out a jar of eyeballs and a pot filled with boiling water. "Yeah. But doesn't everything have a catch? It's merely a random cat and mouse game. Dodge the claws and don't get killed."

"You're so optimistic it's sick, you know that Arielle," laughed Makoto.

"Maybe but I am serious," Arielle laughed.

"I'll say, he kills people for no reason," said Nardisia.

"That's enough!" snapped Aridon turning to all of them, huffing and puffing of anger, her eyes red.

"Oh great, we done got her started now," said Nardisia rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you!" Ardion snapped.

"Try it!" challenged Nardisa pulling her claws out. Makoto quickly jumped in to hold Aridon back, in hopes of calming her sister down trying to speak to her telekinetically. "I'm not trying to hear that Makoto!"

"It's over, get over it!" snapped Nardisia.

"How dare you all speak ill of my prince right in the presence of me and think that I will say nothing? Ha, well you're wrong, all of you. He needs those who have allegiance towards him. Perfect allegiance of companions he can trust his life with. Anyone who does failed in their allegiance and should be dealt with in the manner he handles it in. No one wants a traitor in his presence, it can spoil a whole harvest if not taken care of right a way. You all act like the Lord has done nothing for us. He clothes us, he gives a roof over our head. We're living the life and getting the best of everything, perfect rooms in all of the finest silk and here you stand ungreatful!"

"How dare you question my allegiance of all to Lord Sesshomaru. No one, especially a human can change that, how dare you insult me!" snapped Geisha.

"And besides no one's doubting all the benefits we get from doing this. You heard Arielle, it's just that everything has a catch," argued Chuzunna.

"I will hear no more of it!" shouted Aridon.

"That you won't!" snapped Arielle. Everyone remained quiet. No one had ever seen her that upset, and never thought they would. She was always kind hearted and to see her upset like that was shocking. "But everyone wants to see something else other than the four walls that surrounds them right? Wants to be outside. We still have to live."

"I should tell Lord Sesshomaru everything you said, everything!" shouted Aridon.

"Then do it!" snapped Chuzunna smiling. "Because if I die then at least I know that I die free. Kagome told him everything that he needed to hear. You can report but if you do, he'll kill you. You seriously think our good prince has time for such nonsense. Of your petty feelings never in a century being returned to you."

"Excuse me?" Aridon said insulted.

"Enough!" snapped Makoto ending the whole argument. Everyone looked towards her. "I'll handle my sister. I will not have you all jumping her at once." Everyone looked at Makoto filled with irritation from Aridon and continued their ministrations in preparing supper. Makoto then turned to her. "I'm telling you right now Aridon, if there isn't one thing that they said that was right-don't roll your eyes at me _you _listen to me. If you go up there and report this nonsense in the mood Lord Sesshomaru is in then I can guarantee your life will not be spared. Don't forget you're on his shit list for pissing him off earlier. You're not exactly on the good side with him as you think. You didn't read his mind in the room when you were making those comments. You almost got killed taking us with you."

"Despite you may be my sister, despite you may have the gift of mind reading, you don't know Lord Sesshomaru like I do. I don't care what gift you may have acquired. In our childhood you may have been mommy and daddy's favorite, but I-I have the wheel here. I have his heart. He just doesn't know it yet."

"You have nothing!" snapped Makoto. Aridon looked at her sister taken aback, almost hurt. Makoto felt bad breathing looking at her sister calmly with patience. "The point is, you can't make that report. All of us are in the same position, in the same prison. Rather demon species of a, weasel, pig, wolf, rat, Phoenix, crow, or whatever we are in this kitchen that we're mixed with. If you report us, you'll die too. We're like a family, all of us here, and whatever our relationship is with one another we help each other out. We're all in this together."

Ardion looked at everyone in the kitchen who stared at her with unreadible looks. When she came to Nardisia they both glared one another down as she then turned her site back to her sister.

"Maybe. But watch what you say. Because not everyone feels that way. At least about me anyways," she said turning back to the half destroyed centipede head.

Makoto never changed her composure or posture and glared down at her younger sibling. "Only you can change that."

Makoto walked away and Aridon did not move an inch, thinking. Nardisa turned to Makoto, lifting her eyebrow. Makoto took the sign, for she told for anyone to do that to signal her in for a telekinetic conversation. Makoto nodded walking next to her helping her to prepare the next sides.

"_Your sister is a piece of work Makoto. Are you sure you're alright. It must have been hard to swallow down what she said about everything with your parents and things_," said Nardisa not changing her face composure from the already tight tensioned kitchen.

"_Thanks, it was. That's why I could never tell her about the whole politic thing. She'll have a fit_," replied Makoto.

"_I'll say. She hates Kagome so much. Has she always had a jealous spirit like that?_"

"_Always. But, she's afraid_."

"_The prophecy. She knows there's a chance and she doesn't want to give up on him._"

"_His heart is not with her. Nor the interest is there. She doesn't have a snowball in hell of chance of being with him. And she will not accept it. It's more of an obsessive thing though she has for him. Her jealousy will hold dire consequences if our plan to free Kagome does not work. I hope it does_."

"_And you know it better than I do that it won't_."

Makoto continued cooking saying nothing for a moment looking outward at the wall in a daze. "_No. It won't._"

"_Then why when we placed her in the dungeon did you give her such false hope?_"

"_Why did you intervene telling her the prophecy when she shouldn't know about it even though I asked you not to?_" Nardisa gave her a cold look and Makoto shrugged. "_We both just care about her and want what's best for her. I tolerated humans but never did I take to one so kindly. That is the curse of humans. That is why demons were always taught to stay away from them, eat them, hate them. They do just what Kagome is doing to us, soften us, make us weaker. Many demons that deal with humans have even died in the end because humans are such sensitive creatures that break easily. In line with Lord Sesshomaru I never thought I'd defy him, jump in front to protect her as a human when I never lifted a finger to do it for my friends that had died at his hands. But something about her was different. I never did it for the prophecy, that' s why it's a prophecy, no matter what we do or what the situation is, it will happen regardless. No. I did it because I cared, because I had to protect her, and I never even cared about Lord Sesshomaru anymore, killing me I mean. I wouldn't have mind dying as long as I knew it wasn't in vain and she could live._"

"_Humans have that impact. They bring out the best in someone, and the vulnerability. Is that not what happened when King InuTaishou met with Queen InuKimi all those centuries back ago? He had completely changed, was completely different compared to when he was with Master Inuyasha's mother before hand. Humans are like sake, when we're drunk our real emotions come out. Demons like us think of nothing but power, food, and mating to ensure our offspring survive. As demons we carry that kind of pride, but in reality, we are nowhere near as heartless. That is what having humans around teaches us. Lord Sesshomaru is getting soft, very slowly but surely. It's foreign to him and he doesn't like it. And perhaps he won't take too kind of it either. And it already began since out of everything Kagome has done he cannot kill her. And you know what-despite we shouldn't push the luck, I don't think he ever will_."

Both Makoto and Nardisa looked at one another and smiled.

"Everyone wants her to stay. Excluding anyone who doesn't like her including my sister," mumbled Makoto.

"Yeah. This is it, otherwise, the prince's powers will be diminished. So those who don't like her will put up with her, that care about his full power being restored I mean. I'm excluding your sister in that list by the way," mumbled Nardisia.

"I know," chuckled Makoto lowly. "But they'll grow to love her. And as you said earlier, he does have his father's genes." They both burst out laughing, everyone in the kitchen turning to them in questioning stares.

KAGOME woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard. She looked at her weapon grasping it, she was still perfectly warm. She stood up feeling weak. How long had she been asleep for? She felt nervous for some reason and didn't know why. But somehow, she knew something was coming. Her nightmare, unbearable, and for somehow, some reason she could feel and she knew, that someone was after her. She didn't know why, but she knew something, a strong aura was coming.

A creepy man was always in her presence, cynical eyes that glowed cryptically. Chills went down her spine thinking about it. She sighed heavily. It had been a week now, and as promise Makoto and the others made sure she ate and ate well. She was impressed that for demons they could cook human food so well. They had bought her pork, chicken, and even stake. She always had water, and milk but other than that, being cold, but not at the potential she could have been cold, she had no other complaints.

She heard footsteps and quickly stood up. Opening the door were Makoto, Arielle, and Nardisa. Kagome smiled happy to see them, before she could greet them Makoto quickly placed her finger on her lips shaking her head. "Shh."

Kagome smiled. It was just as she had promised. She would escape, she had hoped. Nardisia came out from behind the crowd and had on some outfits and a hair tire.

"_Change into these Kagome. It'll mask you and what you look like. The scent holds one of the carrier demon scents,_" said Nardisia

"_Carrier demon?_" asked Kagome confused.

"_Those are demons with the specific job of pretty much going from the castle to the village to transport things. Like fine silk and other upper class food. You'll be fine,_" smiled Arielle.

"_What ails you Kagome? Whose the crazy guy?_" asked Makoto.

"_What do you mean?_" asked Arielle and Nardisa in unison looking around the room.

"_Oh that...so you seen it too huh?_" asked Kagome rubbing her head.

"_Who is he?" _asked Makoto.

"_What are you guys talking about?_" asked Arielle.

"_I don't know who the man is. He's just been torturing my dreams lately. Even when I was unconscious and you guys first met me remember? It scares me,_" said Kagome worriedly.

"_I'm sure it's nothing to feel endangered about Kagome,_" soothed Nardisia.

"_It is if it's continuous. Anyways, go to the village and see someone about that, it's beyond here. They'll help you. It does sound serious," _said Arielle.

Makato nodded_, "Alright here's the plan. I'm taking you out of here. Nardisia and the others are gonna destroy this place and make it appear as though you escaped yourself. Then we'll set up a huge explosion, and while everyone's trying to look for you here as a distraction, you'll be long gone to the next village by then. And I mean the village beyond this one. So if you have to steal a horse or whatever I don't care. After I leave you, you have two hours at most to get closer to the nearest village after that one, and I don't mean the one that's beyond us got it. By then hopefully you'll be in disguise the whole way so that you can make it back home. Is that okay?_"

"_Wow, it sounds so perfect, you guys have been doing some major planning. Thank you for everything. I'll miss you guys when I'm gone _(Nardisa rolls her eyes laughing and Arielle shoots her a warning stare)"

"_We'll miss you too Kagome. Now hurry up and get dressed, we have work to do. Timing is everything,_" said Makoto warmly.

Kagome nodded and quickly got dressed, the girls helping her tie her hobo around her waste.

"Alright let's go, you girls know the plan. Come on Kagome you're with me," whispered Makoto holding out her hand. Kagome nodded and grabbed it as Makoto's hands glowed red. The bars around the small escape panel melted in place. Kagome watched in shock wondering how the heck she did that. Makoto smiled answering her. "Poision eye stare. Works every time."

Makoto jumped out of the window remaining aloft in her glide holding her hands out. Kagome nodded rushing to hug both Nardisia and Arielle.

"Ready?" asked Makoto. Kagome nodded grabbing her hand as they both slowly began to lift in the air hovering far above the ground. They went higher and higher until they were masked by the trees until finally they flew forward with high masking speed. Kagome struggling to hold on.

"Slow down a bit would ya," mumbled Kagome in a hushed panic whisper. Makoto looked down at her confused slowing down.

"I'm sorry, this is just regular speed for me. I forgot you were human. I'll take it nice and slow." Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed. Regular speed? It felt like a hurricane. "That's a bit over exaggerated don't you think? A hurricane Kagome?"

"Stay out my mind would ya?" she complained embarrassed.

"It'll be much easier if you're not yelling them out at me," chuckled Makoto.

"This seemed too easy. Won't you escape, you and the others?"

"Oh I could. But then I'd get caught and could be killed. You have a far better chance than the rest of us. Though I admit even if I could have escaped I wouldn't."

"Why? It's your freedom."

"Well Kagome. There are people crazy and imprisoned beyond the walls of the castle, in the mind that is. Other than worrying making sure I do right so I that I don't die the next day. The castle isn't that bad. I have loving and loyal friends there. Besides. Somehow, I have a strong loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru. I can't leave him."

"He's terrible!"

"He's not a people person true. But he is a great leader overall, even though he does his servants wrong sometimes. You get used to it though. It just the time period of learning him."

"I don't want to learn him," Kagome said stubbornly.

"Well you're escaping so neither do you have to. But Kagome I think you'll find that he and Master Inuyasha, aren't too different. You said that when you first got here. Rather out of anger or not, I don't really think you knew the weight of the words you spoke. They're both just like their father."

"The great dog demon you mean?"

"Ah, so you do know of King InuTaisho?"

"So that's his name. I knew of him. Inuyasha never talked much of his father, but I only heard it from a flea named Myoga."

"That little scardy cat is still alive? I'm shocked. Well, I'm not shocked you didn't hear it from Master Inuyasha. His father did die when he was only a baby. I don't think he even remembered him."

"He doesn't."

"Oh, I didn't think so." Makoto looked down at the ground and landed there. She sighed. "This is as far as I can take you, and I wish you great luck. I really hope you don't get captured."

"Think he'll kill me if I do?" she asked concerned.

"When it comes down to you Kagome. Everything is much more complicated and uncertain. I don't know. Just-don't get caught. If you do and you live, then don't weep of distraught. Believe it or not, everyone at the castle really doesn't want you to leave. They'll be missing you, but they want you happy too," said Makoto.

"Are you sure _everyone _said that," Kagome said eyeing her suspiciously.

Makoto laughed. "You know Aridon doesn't count."

"Why does she hate me so badly?"

Makoto gave her a solid look and just blinked nodding her head. "It's an amazingt where the jealousy of one's heart pushes a person. But that's beside the point."

"Huh?"

"You're human Kagome. She doesn't need a reason. But it doesn't matter now. No matter what happens I know you're a fighter. And I have nothing but faith in you. You'll overcome any obstacle."

"So is this it?"

"It'll have to be."

"I wish I could visit you sometime."

"I know. But don't rush goodbyes yet, you still have a ways to go. You must get going, I don't wish to hold you up."

Kagome nodded turning around taking a few steps away from her, she turned back around and frowned. "You sure you don't want to come with me?"

Makoto smiled weakly. "I wish I could Kagome but I can't. I'm bound. Not only to the castle, but to my sister and my friends, but this country, politically wise, they need me."

Kagome nodded and rushed to her giving her a tight hug. Makoto hugged her back. "Now get going, the plan's still in motion."

Kagome nodded and began to run off, Makoto nodding flying off.

Nardisia and Arielle finished destroying over half the sickle room. It looked pretty convincing that she had broke out and finally escaped. Scratches around the walls to interpret her attempts to escape, and everything else.

"Looks good," said Arielle.

"And now we wait?" said Nardisia.

"And now, we wait," nodded Arielle. They both sighed sitting on the ground. "She's so much trouble."

"Perhaps, but you have to admit. This is the most fun we've had in centuries," laughed Nardisia.

"True," they both laughed. They looked up smiling seeing Makato approach the horizon. She landed smiling.

"Missed me?" she said.

"As, if!" laughed Nardisa as both she and Arielle stood up.

"Is she safe?" asked Arielle.

"For now yes. I've talked to her. Prepared her, about the ways and the rules of the castle"

"Did she pay them mind?" asked Arielle.

"They were some she had to think about yes. She knows there's a chance she'll get caught. But she doesn't know what we know. She doesn't know, that she will."

The girls all nodded agreeing with one another. "Are you ready?" asked Nardisia.

"Time to get this show on the road!" smiled Makoto excitedly. They all formed an orb of energy and their hands and slamed it into the flower creating a huge explosion shaking the whole castle. Smoking coming from the tower as the girls made their quick escapes back to their post.

"What was that!" a guard screamed alarmed.

All the maidens that were in bed quickly woke up running outside to see what was going on. Havoc hitting the castle with screams, talk, and panic.

Sesshomaru's ears tweaked running outside in panic. When he turned around he growled lowly seeing the smoke in the prison tower where the sickle cells were.

"My Lord!" called a squeaky voice. Sesshomaru quickly looked over to see Jakin giving him a harsh glow. Jakin quickly stayed back shutting his trap.

"Jakin, have you found out if this was an attack or not?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No my Lord not yet, but I will get on it right away. If this was an attack lay your mind at rest that whatever enemy that caused this will pay for their crimes with their lives. I will do it if you ask me to my Lord," he bowed. When he received no answer he looked up. "My Lord?"

Sesshomaru looked out at the firery tower of the prison and blinked once. "That won't be necessary Jakin. Call the guards down and tell them to meet this Sesshomaru at the tower. This isn't an attack." His eyebrows furrowed into anger. "It's an escape."

"You don't mean the human again do you my Lord?"

"Is it not obvious Jakin? Look at the origin of the explosion and tell me where it's coming from."

Jakin pierced through the smoke and gasped realizing it, "You're right my Lord! That wench! She's done it again!"

Sesshomaru ignored him merely walking away from him as Jakin continued his normal rants until he realized Sesshomaru had left him.

"Ah! Wait for me my Lord, your loyal and humble servant comes!" he said running up to him to catch up.

DEEP in the depths of darkness were purple thorns everywhere. A large eye, rolling cynically, something with huge large teeth echoing in laughter. The other eye glowing red. "My now, it would appear that the Artemis Bow is on the loose. Now, we can make our move. Taikin."

A shadow figure appeared, the appearance of a human, but with his sharp teeth and colored orange eyes he was definitely a demon. He had a long fluffy tail, his face filled with spots.

"Eye my Lord?"

"The Artemis Bow is on the loose. It's in the Western Boarder somewhere. And like the Shikon Jewel it's being guarded by a human priestess. I want that bow Taikin. Be it by any means necessary."

"Right you are my Lord. It shall be done." The shadow disappered and the evil voice smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

"And now let the beginning of chaos begin."

The shadow from before quickly reappeared deep in the forest. He smiled taking out a small seed. He threw it on the ground stepping back. The seed began to grow, legs foot, roars. Taikin smiled.

"The Lord is right. Despite the weapon is so far away it can feel it's power as though it's right in the mist of my grasp," he said bawling his fist.

A large wildcat demon emanated from the the seed roaring, it's height reaching to be hundreds of feet tall. "Now then. Go, don't stop for any dinner along the way too. The Artemis Bow is somewhere in the Western Boarder. Find it. Then eat. I'll meet you there, it'll take me a week but I'll be there. Now scadat!" he slapped the demon on the hind of its feet as the demon ran with increasing speed. Taikin smiled, and then disappeared into thin air.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the tower it was crowded, everyone around. Makoto, Aridon, and the others included.

"She did a number on this one this time," mumbled Chuzunna. "I never knew she was that strong."

When Sesshomaru came towards them everyone straighed up and bowed. "My Lord!" the all called in unison.

"What have they found so far," asked Sesshomaru.

Aridon quickly piped her head up to answer, everyone rolling their eyes. "We still await the guards my Lord!"

"Aridon. This Sesshomaru needs you to go to the top guard and tell him to disperse all his men upon the castle grounds and even on the road. Far too long has passed. If she did escape, and they do not come back with her body rather alive or dead. Then she's definitely covered much ground. Tell them to even search the village if they must. She's reached her limit, this will be the final time she'll cross this Sesshomaru!"

He quickly turned from her walking into the building.

"Aye my lord," smiled Aridon looking at Makoto and the gang smiling. "Aye." Aridon then skipped off, in high moods.

Makato, Nardisa, and Arielle exchanged concerned looks. Chuzunna looked at them as well. She arched her eyebrows and Makoto nodded.

"_Why do I have a feeling you three had something to do with this?_" asked Chuzunna.

"_It's not something that's up for discussion right now,_" said Makoto sternly.

"_Just wondering is all,_" smiled Chuzunna ending the comment. Go Kagome go, was all she could cheer and Makoto cracked a smile.

Sesshomaru walked slowly up the spiral staircase into the room looking at the condition of it. He could tell that she had great difficulties escaping but something about the scene of it was off. If it was that hard to escape then why was it the explosion was so huge. He growled. Someone had helped her, or she was already gone and it was a distraction for one. Neither theories pleased him too well.

"My lord," called a voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see a goat demon general in uniform, he bowed and then began his report. "The human's body has not been recovered. I believe you're right my prince. She escaped."

"Heh" he mumbled walking over to the hole in the wall. He looked down, the fall was too high for a human to survive so how? He growled more frustrated, the goat now fearful of his life knowing not so long ago his pig friend was murdered. "Make it a priority. Find her."

"Yes my Lord!" he said quickly escaping the room.

The general quickly ran outside to see Makoto and the others looking at him. "Well? What are you gawking at? Disperse around the castle, find her!"

In alarm the girls all dispersed in different directions searching the castle grounds. But never throughout that whole night, did they find her.

THE sun arose to show noon. It had been a rough night. Kagome had awoken, she had seen a wooden ceiling, her head was spinning. Last night just seemed such a blur to her. Where was she right now? When she sat up she screamed feeling the pain on the side of her stomach. She looked down, she was bandaged up. She looked around to see that she was in a house, her bow lying right next to her. What was going on?

"So you are awake," pipped up a voice. Kagome quickly turned around to see a small child. She was cute, large brown eyes just like hers, she had part of her hair in a side pigtail, her feet had much dirt and bruises on them, perhaps from working in the field. "I was so worried about you, I didn't think you'd make it."

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Kagome.

"You're in Holona village. My name is Rin by the way," the young child said sitting down next to her.

"Rin?" Kagome then looked around the house, it looked half abandoned. "Rin, where are your parents?"

The young girl frowned. "They died a long time ago when my village were attacked by wolves."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. That's so sad. So does that mean you live here alone all by yourself then?"

Rin nodded. "I'm used to it though. Hey are you hungry?" she asked. Kagome looked over, she gasped impressed to see there was a boiling kettle of vegetable stew over the fire, a long bread stick lying on a clean white cloth. A bowl of water as well.

"Thank you," said Kagome. "So, what happened to me?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I found you not too far from here. It looked like you fell down a ditch. You injured yourself pretty badly. I bought you in really late last night," she explained.

"Oh my god, and you carried me and my weapon, you're so small."

"It's okay, I dealt with it." Rin took out a small bowl pouring food into Kagome's bowl handing it to her.

"Thank you. You really could have left me for dead you know."

"No I couldn't. I could tell you were in trouble. And I knew you needed help, so I just wanted to make sure I did what I could. You're the one that's on the run right?" asked Rin.

"On the run? What do you mean?" asked Kagome shocked.

"At the Lord's castle, Prince Sesshomaru. He held a human prisoner and she escaped. That went down in history. People are definitely making a mockery of him behind closed doors. Especially here. I don't think there's nothing wrong with his leader ship. I think the girl is just really cleaver."

"The whole village knows about that?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Yep. You're an on the loose convict that's suppossed to be under arrest by federal means."

"_Geese their politics were that refined back then for there to be a whole federal punishment? That's harsh._" "Rin. You realize you can't tell anyone I'm here right."

"Don't worry I know, you're here now aren't you? I just think you should build up your strength. You have many guards looking for you though I must warn. You have a nice disguise by the way."

"If I did how did you know who I was?"

"Word gets around real fast here. So when I saw you and your condition plus when I heard about it, I put one and one together and figured it out. No one else would recognize you I don't think. It's not a small village, not the type where everyone knows everyone, you have free room to travel." Both the girls chuckled. "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, pardon me. I'm not good with catching up to introducing myself lately," smiled Kagome bashfully thinking about when she had first met Nardisia, Makoto, and Arielle. Man did she miss them already. She hoped they didn't get caught or killed if Sesshomaru found out that they had helped her. That would be the worse case scenario, then she'd feel really bad. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi."

"Nice name."

"Thanks." Kagome looked around. "This place is really cold. You don't get sick do you? And it must be lonely being by yourself."

"I'm not so pesstimistic. Yes to answer both of your questions. I do get sick quiet often and it does get a little lonely sometimes. "

Kagome smiled. "Why don't you come with me then. Where I'm going I know a nice old lady who'd love to take care of you. She'll teach everything, I think you'd really like it."

"I don't know Kagome."

"Oh shoot you're right I'm an escaped convict."

"Yeah. I don't know if I wanna be with you if Lord Sesshomaru manages to catch up to you. He's planning on killing you you know."

"I figured as much. I slashed his pride more than I ever did since this has gone outside the castle, now it's the whole region it seems like. Hey wait Sesshomaru-he's out looking for me?"

Rin nodded concerned. Kagome cursed to herself deep in mind thinking. "I need to get out of here somehow but I'm in no condition and I don't wanna put you in danger."

"You may have a little time. Do you have any money?" Kagome shook her head and Rin sighed. "Then I can't help you either. You're in no better predicament than I am."

"Well then, how'd you get the bread?" Rin turned from her, the look of shame etched across her face. Kagome walked up to her concerned rubbing both her arms. "Rin. How were you able to pay for the bread."

A large rock was thrown into the window breaking an old vase. Kagome and Rin both ducked, screaming. Kagome quickly slid across the floor grabbing her bow preparing for the worst as she picked up Rin, her back to the wall near the window.

"Come on out here you cursed child! I know you did it. I know you stole my bread! Get out here before I burn this house down this instant!"

"Stole?" questioned Kagome. She looked down at Rin who frowned the whole time. "Is this how you were able to survive?" Rin nodded silently looking up at Kagome. Kagome frowned.

"Oh yeah kid, well you can just kiss this house good-bye then!" he said as they both heard a match lit. The girls gasped.

"No!" cried Rin jumping out of Kagome's arms.

"Rin no, come back here!" hissed Kagome, but she was already out the doorway.

Kagome ran to the door and gasped.

"Insolent child!" the man then slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground.

"Rin!" cried Kagome.

"Insubordinate child!" he said kicking her. "Do you think money-grows-on-trees? Huh? Answer me damn it!" he said angrily. Rin screamed again.

Kagome quickly slammed her body into him pushing him off of her. "Hey pal back off she's just a kid."

"Are you responsible for this child!"

"I am so there. She's sorry and I'll discipline her myself no need for the drama to go over board. You're worser than a bunch of school girl cheerleaders," said Kagome picking up Rin. "Are you alright Rin?"

Rin nodded solemly as they both looked back at the man.

"Then you pay for it then!"

"How about you just go in there and get it. No one's touched it," said Kagome.

"After her dirty grubby little hands just touched it you think I can give it to my customers now!"

"Then have her work for you until she's able to pay you back not abuse her. No one's ever gonna learn there. The child has to live."

"Oh yeah? Well that's not my problem now is it girly. You two are gonna pay up one way or another."

Kagome pulled up her bow, raising a challenge. "Or what?"

"You dare raise your weapon up at me? You'll pay I swear you'll pay."

"Don't make me take on a sinister act in front of this child, be an example. Leave us." The man remained there, angry. "Now."

He then spat at the ground they stood and ran off. "Geese what a jerk, do the townspeople always treat you like this."

"Yes. It is something I have grown quite accustomed to," said Rin. Kagome wiped some of the blood and scratches off her face.

"Well you shouldn't be. Rin. You're coming with me. At least to the next village and that's it. There has to be something better than this I just know."

"But Kagome-"

"No buts young one. If this is kidnapping then so be it but I'm not gonna leave worried if you're half dead or not." Kagome's weapon began to emanate powerfully, and the wounds on both she and Kagome, had vanished. "Well what do you know."

"What is that? I've only seen soldiers and priestess carry those those but this one is definately different then the ones they carry."

"You can call me a priestess but I don't think that's the right thing to rank me as," chuckled Kagome.

Rin smiled. "You're very kind hearted Kagome."

She smiled at the compliment and thought for a moment. "Rin you stay here, I promise I'll be back. I'm going to see how far the walk is and it's different paths so I know how much food and materials we'll have to get."

"But I thought you said you had no money?" asked Rin.

Kagome sighed. "I don't. But desperate times cause for desperate measures and we don't have much choice. I think it's fine as long as we're not killing anybody and we don't get caught." Rin nodded agreeing. "Now then, stay here, I'll be right back and if that man comes back again then-run and try to find me. Here." Kagome gave her her bow.

"Won't you need this?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it comes to me automatically. I don't know why though. If something should happen It'll protect you that's for sure. You're my first priority. I'll be back. I think you two can hold your own."

"Just be careful Kagome," said Rin. Kagome nodded and ran off into a nearby forest disappearing behind the trees.

Rin looked over and walked back into the house and continued eating, the bow glowing again. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Rin. Rin turned over to hear loud screams and clashes. She walked outside her house and gasped to see smoke in the air not too far from her. "What's going on?"

Rin ran towards the source in the middle of the town. Concern engulfing her. The man who had treated her so badly ran into her out of panic screaming. "Help me, help me, child please. Go, go save yourself!" he croaked. He died as Rin screamed getting from under him to see a huge gnawing hole in his back. Many more people screamed as Rin gasped looking into the air to see a large wildcat demon on the rampage.

"Kagome!" cried Rin. In immediacy, the wildcat demon looked down at her, it's eyes glowing, it's focus mainly on the weapon she carried as it growled running towards her. Rin screamed and ran jumping into the woods on the exact same path Kagome had traveled.

KAGOME froze thinking. She knew could have sworn she heard someone screaming out her name. When she turned around she gasped to see smoke coming from the village. "Oh no, Rin!"

She quickly skittered over her feet turning around running back towards the village rushed.

RIN continued to scream with the demon close at her heels knowing that it would only be a matter of time before her weak little human legs would give out and she'd be done for. Crossing a hill in the forest she tripped as the demon jumped towards her to attack, but missed it's mark since she tripped. Rin fell in a ditch, a flesh wound grazing her leg and elbow as she looked up at the beast whom just looked down at her growling. It's glowing eyes piercing at her. Rin screamed again. "Kagome!"

The monster quickly pounced to attack, quckily, the bow radiated a powerful holy barrier knocking it back up the cliff as Rin held on to the bow for dear life crying, remembering what Kagome said about it's powers right before she left. "_Yeah, but it comes to me automatically. I don't know why though. If something should happen It'll protect you that's for sure..._"

"Please, I don't wanna die yet," mumbled Rin afraid. The beast roared again and from out of nowhere a rock hit its face. The creature shook his head looking in another direction to see where it came from. Rin looked as well to see that not too far away stood Kagome atop a tree branch bouncing another rock in her hand.

"Kagome!" cheered Rin with hope.

"Didn't someone teach you jerks in this village not to pick on little kids. It's just plane wrong." The beast growled, it's claws playing with the small pebbles under its paws.

"Be careful Kagome!" warned Rin.

"Yeah I'm telling myself that too. Now that I got it's attention what do I do? Inuyasha sure did make this seem easier," mumbled Kagome in concern. "Well, I guess first I have to get it away from Rin." Kagome turned around smiling cockily and jumped off the tree running. The demon, quickly forgetting its mission, accepted the challenge and chased after her.

Rin sighed looking down at the bow. "We have to do something." She then heard quick rustles of the grass and looked up to see something pass over her. But she couldn't tell since its speed was so great. "What was that?" Rin blinked confused. The bow glowed violently and before Rin could look at it, the bow teleported them both.

KAGOME lie on the ground, the beast a foot in front of her, circling her as she grew nervous. Magically, Rin appeared beside her with the bow in her hand. Rin looked over to see the beast and jumped screaming.

"Great timing. Rin, my bow if you will," said Kagome relieved. Rin quickly gave it to her and she stood up. "I don't know what I'm doing but I at least have to protect her while doing it."

The beast charged towards them and Kagome quickly placed her bow in front of her, a large barrier surrounding them electrocuting the beast pushing it back to where it was. Rin cheered, excited. Kagome pulled the wind as though she had an arrow appear, this time, the air created a fire made arrow. Kagome shot it, but the beast quickly dodged it. The bow landing on the ground as it began to lit everything on fire. Kagome cursed herself for missing quickly jumping out of the beasts way. Surprised by its agility.

"Kagome look out, it's behind you!" warned Rin. She quickly gasped turning around seeing someone behind her, and quickly scooted out of his way.

Kagome turned around to see the beast claw coming towards her. She gasped closing her eyes hanging on to the bow bracing herself for her death. But when she felt no pain she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru blocking the creatures paw with his Tokijin without struggle. The beast claws anchored around the weapon, red electricity spiraled around Sesshomaru's sword pushing the creature off. Kagome stood there shocked, she couldn't believe Sesshomaru just saved her, again?

Sesshomaru glared over at her. "How long will you choose to linger there human?"

Kagome nodded taking the hint, getting up off the ground running towards Rin picking her up as they watched the battle ensue. Sesshomaru turned back to the creature at hand lifting up his sword in defense. "Your site displeases this Sesshomaru. He doesn't know what foreign invader you are to be attacking any part of his territory. But now, your life ends you rat."

He quickly charged towards the demon, the demon lifting up its paw roaring as Sesshomaru jumped in the air cutting through its paw down to the core of it's shoulder. He pulled out the sword then chopping off the monster's whole arm. Kagome gasped covering Rin's eyes as she continued to watch with horror. The demon roared as Sesshomaru then jumped on the creatures back stabbing it through its stomach, electrocuting it. He then used his powers to submit poison into the creature, as it fell down to torment, eventually dying. Steam emitting from it's dead body.

"Wow," Kagome mumbled impressed. "Such power."

Sesshomaru lifted up the sword as it pulsed violently, but then the pulse was subdued by a light green aura, and all was normal again. Sesshomaru examined his sword carefully then turned around to look at Kagome. _"It is strange. Never had this Sesshomaru felt more alive and more powerful than just now. His power was never allowed such freedom as it was. The curse apparently is still in tact. This Sesshomaru wonders though. Is it this girl that brings his powers out of its long dormanted prison? Perhaps he should keep her longer just to try it out his theory. This has been yet again the second time powers this Sesshomaru had earlier had seeped out that he couldn't use before but can now. Much less the Tokijin. So why did it act then, just because she was in danger," _he looked up at her wearing his poker face_, "Very Interesting_."

"Did Lord Sesshomaru just save us," asked Rin in a low whisper.

"Don't be too sure, count you're blessing because I think we're about to find out. Here he comes," said Kagome nervously. She stood up with Rin in her arms, grasping her protectively.

Sesshomaru pointed his sword towards her. "And now human your turn. Die."

"What was the point in even saving me honestly!" Kagome snapped strongly, not backing down, "I don't get you."

"It's decreed that this Sesshomaru takes your life. And no one else."

"Fine. But spare the child. At least let her live."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome coldy, "No."

"Please. I don't care about rather I die or not but let her live. She is innocent, she's done nothing!" pleaded Kagome

"This Sesshomaru has no compassion. You're both convicted," he spoke flatly and unmoving.

Rin squealed in fear holding tighter and closer to Kagome. "I'll do anything to let her live. She doesn't deserve it and you know it. Don't take you're anger out on her. You don't have to have a heart. Just have pride. I embarrassed you, I made you look bad. Not her. Let her live, she shouldn't see me die the way you'll kill me. Let her go. please."

Sesshomaru glared at her, he then looked at the shivering child in her grasp. He pointed the sword at Kagome's neck, no emotion on her face. Rin gasped crying and Sesshomaru let a chuckle escape, one of pure mockery. "Humans. They are so fragile and weak with their emotions. They care not of themselves but for other people. No doubt you met this child within the few hours and already you're ready to just throw everything away just for the sake that she should live."

"Why does it matter, as long as I'm dead right? I don't care. I'll protect her, take care of her, die for her. If you can kill me then go ahead but let her go."

Sesshomaru looked intensely at her and pulled his sword back putting it in his sash, both Rin and Kagome looked at him confused.

"This Sesshomaru should take your life. But for the last time, it will be spared."

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled confused.

"So it is possible," he then turned to her, "You're loyalty has no fault and is unconditional. This Sesshomaru respects you highly for that. But this luxury is far spent. Human, you will continue to care for this child back at the castle. And you will stay there. If you attempt to escape again I will kill the child without hesitation." Kagome said nothing, "After all, you just said you'd do anything to let her live did you not? So both of you are now mine and in this Sesshomaru's possession. He doesn't want to hear any more rebellion about it. That is the agreement." Kagome looked at him coldly with hate filled eyes, and nodded solemnly. It would be a promise she'd have to keep, and in her despair, tears spilled from her. She would never see her home, her mother, Grandpa, Sota, or even visit Kaiede. Ever again. Sesshomaru smiled proud of himself that he had finally got her where he wanted her and he turned around. "Come human. The castle awaits."

Sesshomaru held out his arm. Kagome looked at him questioningly and took his arm. Light fluffy clouds slowly appeared under them lifting them into the air. Sesshomau quickly let her go and Kagome sat down on the cloud holding Rin in her arms protectively as they flew over the village. _"It's amazing. I haven't been able to do this in a while. What is it about this human that breaks the curse and allows my powers some freedom?_" He looked down at her to see her solem face, tears still flowing. He then looked out the sky the wind fluxing her perfectly locks of hair.

Rin wiped the tears from Kagome's eyes and she smiled grimly. "I'm sorry Kagome," whispered Rin sorrowfully.

"It's not your fault. As long as you're safe it doesn't matter," mumbled Kagome.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rin.

"Because if I die for something that I've done that's one thing. I'd hate for it to hit someone else, especially that of an innocent child. You remind me a lot of a little kit I used to travel wit. His name was Shippou."

Rin smiled and Kagome kissed her on top of her head, her face full of sorrow and disappointment. She was stuck.

Sesshomaru made no facial expression, but paid much attention to their conversation. She was true, he sighed with patience. His anger completely drained from being replaced with a newer respect for rthe human. As they continued their way to the castle in full blown silence.

* * *

Next time on "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart": Kagome and Rin return back to the castle, but Kagome's really depressed since she's home sick. Aridon has a huge problem with her and attempts to kill her. The curse around Sesshomaru is acting weird, and things get really big when another demon attacks and takes place on castle grounds, Kagome is its target. Next Time On I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart: Chapter 5-"The Healing Process."


	5. The Healing Process

*Hey everyone, and I wish you all a happy new year and hope you enjoyed the holidays with your family, I sure have. Well here's my christmas gift-though really really late, from me to you. A new chapty, so, enjoy. Read and review.

* * *

The quiet winds dusted through the soft tuffed clouds Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin were on. Rin was fast asleep in Kagome's arms as she protected her from the seasonal Fall winds. Sesshomaru remained unaffected by this as his hands combined through his whisping hair to remove any slight tangles that formed from the awkward weather that took over. The ride was mostly quiet, and Kagome was cold but she made no note of it. Sesshomaru concentrated on the road ahead still thinking about the encounter he just had with her. She had chosen to save the child, but why? Why was she so important that she'd risk her own life over hers? And chose to put her life in even more jeapordy by standing up to him? Him, the great lord? He nearly growled thinking about it but remained calm. No matter what the reason was he considered it a blessing in disguise. It was an advantage of her being a kind-hearted human and having reckless compassion for others, a burden she would have to deal with and one day if not careful put her in even more trouble. At least with the child it was a guarantee she'd stay at the castle. He then thought for a moment. Why was he so pressed on keeping a human at the castle anyway again? And by letting her live this long?

Sesshomaru looked down at his Tenseiga glowing green. "_What ails you Tenseiga?_" thought Sesshomaru. He looked over at Kagome whom wasn't paying him any attention. He then turned ahead thinking. "Intresting," he mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him. "What? Are we being followed or something?" Sesshomaru said nothing, ignoring her. Kagome huffed angrily. "You know you shouldn't talk aloud when you're not directing it to anyone, its awefully, rude."

Sesshomaru said nothing chuckling to himself, she was still talking the way she was, destroyed part of his castle, disrespected him in front of his servants, and questioned his leadership, and here she was saying how rude he was? At the thought a small smile curled under his lip making Kagome even more upset but she held her tongue since she knew she was no longer in this alone. She had another life in her hand also.

She thought on more of the things she'd loose as they approached the castle. As they landed Kagome stood up but did so too soon falling to the ground waking up Rin.

"Ow that hurt!" complained Rin rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that Rin are you okay? I can imagine that wasn't anything you'd wanna wake up to," Kagome apologized.

"Heh," mumbled Sesshomaru walking off.

"Well then!" mumbled Kagome huffed and upset.

"Follow this Sesshomaru priestess, unless sleeping out in this draft is your better suit," he said coldly.

Kagome became angry and followed. Rin smiled as she took in the whole castle in fascination.

"Are you crazy? You seriously tried to run away from all of this? You had it made, why?" whispered Rin.

Kagome smiled lazily. "Oh you're so young, and both your parents died. You grew up young, alone, and struggling, so I forgot of course this would be your dream. I didn't have anything swipped from me until now though, I didn't start of with nothing. I had a family waiting back there for me, a home, people I loved and who loved me-" her voice broke trying not to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, I feel so terrible. I had no idea you traded so much for me to gain not only my life but even more," said Rin.

"Please don't. I don't ever want you to have such a burden on you, no I chose this. But I warn you, you can't go pass these castle walls, whenever there's a gain someone is always benefiting. It always looks good till you see the other side of it, people are decieving. You never know everyone's intentions."

Sesshomaru continued walking far ahead with Rin and Kagome lagging behind conversating in a hushed whisper even though he had heard the it whole way. And until Kagome said that last quote he hadn't been paying any attention to what they were talking about. His eyes slanted towards her without her notice as he continued walking.

Rin nodded. "I want you to stay close to me. There are nothing but demons in here," said Kagome.

"You mean we're the only humans?" panicked Rin. Kagome nodded. "An how'd we get so lucky?" she squealed uncomfortably.

"They won't touch you with me constantly around you, and others," assured Kagome.

_"Is she really so skilled or is it the reckless compassion again_?" thought Sesshomaru with surpressed shock.

"I believe you Kagome," smiled a hopeful Rin.

Sesshomaru then stopped as did the girls to see the soldiers at the door. They looked at Kagome with deep hatred and in shock at Rin, and gave her an even more intemidating look. Rin clinched onto Kagome's leg and Kagome lifted her bow in warning.

"Let us through," Sesshomaru said simply.

"My lord!" they both bowed immediately letting them in as they walked into the castle. Some of the servants peeked out their rooms in shock that not only was she still alive but bought another human along with her. Some that were waxing the floors were doing their jobs and trying to be nosy at the same time. Some of them smiled at her, happy she was alive and beamed at the child, others looked at her with seathing hatred and hated the child more than her. Only thinking she'd cause as much trouble as the first human they had.

"Pass over the yen, I told you not only would she come back but she'd come back alive," mumbled Chuzunna at the nearest room to Geisha. Geisha growled paying up as they quickly went back to cleaning up a bedroom while Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome walked past.

"What a cute little girl!" Chuzunna said excited.

"Damn, another one. One's enough! What could the prince be thinking?" hissed Geisha angrily.

Chuzunna chuckled. "Seems he's taking a bit of an interest to the human race I see."

Upstairs walking past were Makoto carrying laundry along with Symphony. Symphony gasped in silence and Makoto smiled but frowned to see the sober face Kagome held.

"You were right Makoto. She does have someone with her, and he didn't kill her," Symphony whispered impressed.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about," Makato said smiling a little but worried.

"Oh ho ho, this is gonna be so good. Aridon is gonna be so pist!" squealed Symphony excitedly. "I can't wait."

"That's nothing compared to when she sees the little girl," mumbled Makoto.

Sesshomaru then stopped and looked up at them, Kagome did as well and gave a stiff greeting smile to her old friends.

"Carry out your buisness elsewhere ladies, your concern is not here," said Sesshomaru lightly.

"Aye my lord, we shall carry on then," said Makoto as she snuck a quick wink at Kagome.

Aridon then walked the floors and quickly bowed, Sesshomaru looking down at her. Kagome quickly gripped Rin against her leg squeezing her weapon to prepare for the outcome, Makoto and Symphony both gasped silently.

"Guess you got what you wanted," mumbled Makoto as her and Symphony quickly stepped back leaving.

"Welcome home my lord. Your return warms the household, it's been too long without your presence," said Aridon kindly.

"Your welcome is appreciated Aridon, this Sesshomaru requests something from you," said Sesshomaru.

"Anything my lord whatever your desires," said Aridon submissively.

Jakin then walked into the room and squawked in shock pointing at Kagome accusingly.

"What are you doing here!" squabbled Jakin.

Aridon looked up and gasped almost dropping the vase she held pointing at Kagome who quickly lifted her bow defensively, Rin holding on to her leg tighter.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now!" barked out Aridon, her eyes turning red.

"Aridon!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Aridon looked at Sesshomaru startled. "But my lord, she doesn't belong here! Can't you see what's happening? And she bought that _thing_ with her!" she seethed eyeing Rin. Kagome and Rin xringed back as Sesshomaru remained still, his anger building. Makoto and Symphony quickly dropped their things jumping by lord Sesshomaru but ultimately Kagome.

"Stop this nonsense Aridon!" warned Makoto.

"She must be punished!" snapped Aridon.

"Enough," said Sesshomaru a little fed up silencing the excitement. "Aridon. You are out of place, may this Sesshomaru not remind that it is not only this kingdom but this castle, that he controls." He began to approach her as she straightened up out of fear, as he grabbed her neck lifting her into the air. Kagome quickly covered Rin's eyes as she shuddered in fear.

"Aridon!" cried Makoto.

"This Sesshomaru could kill you right now if he so desires it. But to your luck he is not in the mood for killing anything today. Do not let this outburst happen again, and less you remember this if nothing else..." Aridon was gasping for breath as Sesshomaru drew her closer to him and smiled enjoying her torture. "This Sesshomaru is the only one who dictates what happens here."

He then threw Aridon into the wall as she hit it bouncing to the floor. You heard a small crack from her bones from the hard material both the walls and floors were made out of as she struggled to sit up, her body shivering coughing up trying to grasp back all the air she possibly could.

"Do not defy me ever again. Questioning her is questioning me. And what's the law."

"Not to question you my lord," mumbled Aridon incoherently in fear.

"Let it be law in this household that you, and all who's watching this scene and even listening," Chuzunna and Geiasha froze as well as some of the other servants who became fearful as Sesshomaru continued. "These humans aren't to be harmed under any circumstances unless this Sesshomaru so commands it. You will lead them to the Western district of the castle, and it is there that they will reside."

"What?" Makoto, Aridon, Symphony, and Jakin exclaimed.

"After all the trouble this wretched fool has caused you, this kingdom, and the whole castle, even your most best guards, and she's bought a child that brings extra trouble. You're gonna reward her by letting her dorm in the nicest part of the house that's pretty much the master wing! I don't even have that privledge!" said Jakin. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his Tokijin and within it's sheath, used it's immenating red power to push Jakin into a vase breaking it.

"Aye my lord, the Western wing is most fitting," Jakin said unconsciously in steaming pain with boiled burns and marks.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as though he went mad. "Will anyone else choose to be so foolish as to show any other different opinions?" said Sesshomaru pointing his sword at Aridon, Makato, and Symphony.

"No my lord!" they quickly said discyplyned.

"Very well," he said placing the sword back in his sash. "Makoto. Symphony." Both women froze strictly at the call of their names. "Be sure the child is in proper attire."

"Aye my lord," they both replied going towards Rin.

She screeched holding Kagome's leg tighter.

"Child. There is nothing to fear, this Sesshomaru assures. For the time being, your life is on hold."

Kagome growled under her breath with how cruel his tone came out as she turned to Rin and kneeled to her smiling as Makoto came to her along with Symphony.

"He's right honey. They're the good ones I promise. This is Makoto, she'll take really good care of you. Symphony will too. They won't let anything happen to you. You have my word," Kagome promised.

Rin nodded as Makoto offered her her hand. "Worry not child, we're good with human children. You will be safe. I promise you'll be having fun and before you know it, you'll be back in Kagome's arms already," said Makoto kindly.

"And we have really nice and delicate clothes you can pick too, you'll be fine," said Symphony taking out her hand. Rin nodded convinced taking their hands turning back to Kagome.

"Will you be alright here Kagome," asked Rin concerned.

"Don't worry, I've got everything settled here, you just go on. I'll see you in a few moments," said Kagome. Rin nodded, and along with Makoto and Symphony, left.

After Sesshomaru had turned to see she had left she looked down at Aridon. "Stand. You look pathetic remaining that way. Take this priestess to her room. 600 TAT," he said dropping the key near her hands. "And this Sesshomaru best not see the human in any less condition then what he has left her in your possession as. You are responsible for her for right now. Deal with this as your punishment for you incompetence."

Sesshomaru walked off, the tapping of his footprints still echoing the hall even after his image had disappeared from their visions.

"The jerk. Was that even neccessary geese!" complained Kagome. She quickly ran over to Aridon in concern. "Hey are you okay, do you need any help getting up. You hit the wall and the floor pretty hard both you and Jakin." She looked back at him still lying on the floor unconscious concerned.

"Stay away from me!" she snapped. Kagome quickly cringed back startled as Aridon weakly stood up and looked back up at Kagome chuckling, chuckling as though she was about to go insane shaking her head. "Everytime I think fate's gotten rid of you you always come back. Always. This-this is unbelivable, you've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Well join the party its not like I wanna be here either," said Kagome folding her arms.

"Yeah, you should be in hell along with your friends rotting there," snapped Aridon.

"You know what Aridon,screw you. I know you hate the air I breathe and everything that I touch but it doesn't has to be this way," reasoned Kagome.

"You must really think that you're the shit, don't you human!" she slurred angrily, her eyes slit red at her.

Kagome gripped her bow more tighter, prepared. "If you're asking me about why I'm still alive after all that, then I'm just as confused as everyone else and probably shouldn't push my luck."

"The hell if you don't know why," she said walking towards her. Kagome held her bow up defensively. "Put that shit down, you heard what lord Sesshomaru saids I can't touch you, you stupid broad!"

She walked pass her. "Follow me to your luxurious suite," she said sarcastically. "Now you listen here, I don't know what game you're trying to pull here. And I don't know if my lord sees it or not, or even what he's planning but I'm watching you. With or without his orders I will kill you on the spot if there's anything funny happening."

"I can assure you I haven't the slightest interest in him and I commend you that you even had the courage to. And still do after what he did to you just now," mumbled Kagome.

"Don't bring that up!" she lashed out. Kagome backed down. "Oh no, I will not let you speak ill of my lord as such. That was your fault!"

"You're wrong. It was yours, you did it to yourself by just what you did before. I take that apology about you being hit back, because if your still doing it you haven't learned anything," retorted Kagome angrily.

"Fuck you. I don't know what Lord Sesshomaru sees in sparing a bitch like you. You've done nothing but turned this castle upside down to your little playground. And now you and that little girl will die here as an end result for your foolishness. You do not deserve to recieve the lord's rare generosity," she seethed continuing to strut angrily pass the doors that held Chuzunna and Geisha.

They both chuckled when they got a good distance away from them.

"Shit," Geisha squealed to outburst from no longer holding her laughter in.

"Totally has him wrapped in her little fingers," chuckled Chuzunna in amusement.

"Oh no, Aridon will kill her first, I'm telling you," laughed Geisha. "I gotta agree though, you're right. Kagome does bring excitement to the castle I won't lie, I can't wait to see this. I haven't had this much fun since King InuTaishou left Sesshomaru's mother originally to court that human. Hilarious. They should turn this into a play or something I swear it'd sell big."

"_I wonder whose really playing the fool here. She loves him so much and look at the way he treats her. Like nothing. Somehow, while making sure Rin is safe, I'm gonna make Sesshomaru respect her better. She can still hate me as a human all she wants but she'll be less domestic towards me if she had a for certain claim on Sesshomaru_," thought Kagome. That's when it dawned on her. She would have asked but kept it to herself. The rest of the walk was in silence. They traveled up a long spiral marble staircase that would pretty much be the modern style versions of artist's mansions with our time. She couldn't believe how advanced they were, and the material, and the paintings, and chandeliers, this was a castle! She could barely take everything in. Aridon stopped at a gold carpet, actually she did notice that each wing had a different colored carpet. Aridon opened the door and stepped to the side as Kagome entered, and she nearly dropped her bow for what she had seen. The room was an absolutely incredible.

In front of her already was a large sun window with velvet curtains dangling from off of them. It lead to the balcony which lead to the garden, which oversaw the river flow and brick made bridge, shinning beautiful in the night sky with the sprinkling stars and it's nurturing moon. The celing was painted dark blue with small blue cresents as though you seen space, ice droppings hung appearing like stars. The chandeleir in the middle of it. The carpet was black and the room was large. The first thing she noticed was a large queen size bed made out of black silk covers with pillars on each side and a clouded yet see through material as a curtain for extra privacy. There were two small drawers on both sides of the bed that held a candle with special incent to make the room smell nice. Also next to the bed was a mirror with a desk that held make up and jewlery and a drawer for another mirror, notebook, and necklaces. The room was also decorated with many pictures, paintings and statues with plenty of walking room. Even near the large window was a desk with an oil lit candle, a pen and a notebook with paper. The designs on the walls were very acoustic and fancy with its red velvet color. On the other side there was a large walk in closet filled with clothes, from sleepwear, work wear, special occassions, anything you named. And there was a mirror on the closet. Near that wall there was a long cabinet filled with shoes to match all the outfits in the closet. And another long shelf that held books, perhaps a miniature library with a small sofa. Where the room cut off there was also an even smaller room but still big enough to walk through, it was dark but had a small table and pillows for any occassion the person who roomed here would like to invite anyone for tea. You could see the fancy tea pot on the table to show for it and a small camp fire that could escape to what our version would be, a chimney.

Kagome walked in, her footprints didn't even trail the carpet as her mouth was dropped in shudder amazement.

"Is this a room suitable for you and the brat," spat out Aridon leaned at the doorway watching her check the room out.

Kagome looked back at her. "Yeah. You're right though: I didn't deserve this."

"Of course I am," replied Aridon flippantly walking towards her. "Now you listen to me you little ungrateful bitch. You remember what I said, or that child is gone too."

"I'll kill you on the spot if I even think you're going towards Rin the wrong way. I don't even know why you worry about Sesshomaru so much but I guess somebody has to," spat out Kagome coldly.

"Ha, and there's that ungratefulness coming out again," argued Aridon.

"You know what, I don't wanna be here anyway. You want me out fine but you're talking to the wrong person about it! I don't see how I'm a threat to what you're seeking, I'm a human and we all know that's not even touching his tastes so cut me a break, what are you so scared for?" snapped Kagome.

Aridon whisped harsh wind at her, as Kagome lifted up her bow, a large barrier surrounded her, which protected her from hitting the wall. When she looked up, to her surprise, she seen both Arielle and Nardisa holding back both of Aridon's arms.

"Kagome are you alright," Arielle said under the struggle of trying to hold Aridon back.

"Let me go!" ordered Aridon.

"Not a chance. I guess you'd have to be my sister for me to care about what Sesshomaru would do to you if you touched Kagome. Be greatful for that barrier because you'd been dead meat sister!" laughed Nardisia struggling to hold her down just as much.

Aridon broke free walking out the room breathing hard. "Aridon I believe your duty is done here. I'm dismissing you from anything else. We can take it from here, I can guarantee," Arielle added a small insinuation of threat at the last few words she said.

"Stay out of this Arielle, this doesn't concern you," said Aridon.

"Neither does it so you. Now all of us are just as confused about the master's intentions but who are we to question it. That includes you, even if you were his queen to be. If you continue your actions as such then I can see why Sesshomaru would find no interest, you're too arrogant and controlling," said Arielle.

"Take it back!" Aridon snapped.

"Hell no!" said Nardisia. "She's right, this has been a long night for all of us including lord Sesshomaru. Get a drink and go to sleep damn. Before Arielle and I report what we just witnessed." Aridon seethed at her and both Arielle and Nardisia hissed back at her warningly. "Bye. Get cha ass on."

Aridon seen she was out done as Kagome stood up from her cushion of a barrier pulling the air towards her bow as wind formed. "You haven't seen the last of me human priestess. You will not turn lord Sesshomaru against me and I will have your life if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't otherwise!" she hissed leaving.

They all then calmed down relaxing and Kagome smiled at them. "Thanks for coming when you did you guys," mumbled Kagome.

"No problem," Nardisia said.

"Just thank Makoto, good thing she could stretch her telekenetic ability to-" Arielle said as they had both turned around to see tears uncontrollably falling from her cheeks unto the virgin carpets. The girls frowned as Kagome dropped her bow and fell onto her knees crying as Arielle and Nardisia ran to her, Kagome mourning over her loss. They picked her up placing her on the bed as Arielle comfortly rubbed her back and Nardisia combed through her ebony locks that beautifully crossed the different directions of the vast bed.

Makoto stood in the doorway frowning as the girls looked up at her shaking their heads as Kagome continued to let it all out.

"When'd you get here?" asked Nardisia.

"Long enough to have a nasty run-in with my sister. She saids that since I'm here I'm against her and doesn't claim me as her blood anymore. Now that's what hurt," Makato further walked into the room, "How is she coping?" .

"She's not," Arielle frowned. "Where is the child?"

"Rin? She's with Symphony having a blast dressing up in all the different clothes to wear to bed. She can't choose, so she'll still be quite a while," Makoto chuckled lightly.

Arielle and Nardisia smiled at the child's innocence but looked back down at Kagome and frowned.

"She still needs a while," mumbled Nardisia.

"But of course. I don't need to be able to read minds to see that she's dealing with it actually setting in her mind that she has completely lost everything. She'll never see her family, her loved ones, no one outside the castle grounds," said Arielle compassionately.

"Yes, you're right," said Makoto. "She hates Sesshomaru right now. I'm sifting through all of her memories including to how she met the child. Apparantly some creature was after them and Kagome tried to outdue it. She failed and nearly got herself killed but Lord Sesshoamaru saved her life and I guess either she stayed here or he kills both she and the girl."

"The girl's life was more important than her freedom? Because no doubt Kagome would have chose death first before coming here, she's a stubborn piece," said Nardisia impressed. "Interesting. She's loyal, it was no wonder lord Sesshomaru kept her, if that was shown I mean." Makoto nodded answering her question. "I guess any one'd want someone like that. But if that mattered that means he must have some sort of plan for her. And who knows what that is."

Both Arielle and Nardisia looked to Makoto and she shrugged. "He still doesn't even know."

"Poor Kagome," frowned Arielle.

"I'm so sorry you guys," cried Kagome interrupting them. "I'm so sorry."

"Kagome it's okay you didn't know and-" said Makato leaning over her.

"No I did that's not an excuse, you told me so. All of you but I didn't listen. I thought I could outsmart him, I thought I could do it but I can't. There really is no escaping this hell hole. And I'll never get to see my little brother, Kaiede or any of the rest of my friends and family ever again! I can't believe I gave myself so much hope to think that I could and now because of my ignorace I dragged an innocent child's life into this. He could have killed me and just had been done with it!" she cried. "I think he knows, I think he knows making me live will make me suffer like this and that's why he keeps doing this to me, or its all just a game to him just because he can. To show pride and dominance, damn him! He's a monster and all too cruel, he should burn in hell with Naraku for what he's done. This is unforgivable."

"Kagome," Arielle tried to soothe but Makoto stopped her shaking her head as Kagome continued sobbing through her tragedy and her loss.

The room was dark with the moonlight as its only cover, Sesshomaru looking outside merely watching the river flow pass, his face an unchanged emotion. The room was dark and sterdly clean, the Tensaiga in his sash continuly to glow green, to the point where Sesshomaru no longer paid it any mind. Sesshomaru stretched his eyes over without turning around and looked back outside.

"What do you want," he spoke flatly.

Showing behind him sitting on a drawer desk was old Geninji. He had not changed in looks since Sesshomaru not only transfered to power but those many centuries ago back when his father was in power. The shorter muscular demon who had looked like an elf with the large horns it had and, sharp teeth, and a snout nose. The only thing that stood out was his overall wrinkles from age.

"Ah, settle down that temper now my lord, its not befitting for a prince. My you've been making such rucous lately, between you, Aridon, and that human priestess that is-" he said.

"The human is dealt with and will become an issue no longer," he said simply turning to him.

"So then of course that means that you will plan to kill her eventually," Geninji said.

"Only if she pushes this Sesshomaru to do so. But this Sesshomaru doubts so otherwise," he replied turning back to the window.

"Ah but of course, the young child is her only desire of saftey, quite crafty my lord," he chuckled.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment and looked back at him with his eyes and then turned back to the site. "This Sesshomaru shouldn't think that you have merely come here just for the sake of this? To conversate."

"Oh don't be such a beat around the bush my lord, I cherish you like my own son. I hadn't seen you since your inaugration transfer to power over this kingdom," he shrugged.

Sesshomaru smiled. "The responsibility isn't too great for someone such as myself but," he said turning to him. "You're holding back and this Sesshomaru doubts that that's where you were going off to."

"I'm merely wondering since this is the first human you've ran into for centuries and the time limit is nearly up if your stubborness has settled and you've considered fullfilling the prophecy," he said.

"You are ludecris, this Sesshomaru thought as much," he said merely turning around. "As he has told you and my father long ago this Sesshomaru would rather die than see himself be with a human. As we speak now she cries in dispair and she would have want nothing more to soothe her from my power in hand than death itself. But she chose to suffer by saving another's life. That was her reckless choice. You see what getting involved with things not of your concern can do to one person? Just as it was my father's down fall, even Inuyasha, so shall it be hers. This Sesshomaru will not follow and fall into a ditch with a bunch of fools."

Geninji laughed hardily and coughed trying to contain himself. "My, my aren't we the tough and stubborn one huh? Heart's still as cold as it was back then and your mind is still so strongly set on such. But whose really the fool I wonder?"

"Humans in general are. They use and destroy one another, and they have reckless compassion, especially the one this Sesshomaru has in the possession of his own."

"But, you like her. Because she is loyal," smiled Geninji.

Sesshomaru turned to him and said nothing, then looked back outside. "Its a strong suite to keep her alive true. But...she is very loyal yes."

"And that is what matters. She'll be the best servant you'll have no doubt. I had heard in the maids gossip that you had placed her in the western wing."

"Do not be mislead by the generocity that this Sesshomaru has considered the prophecy Geninji, he has not. The intension was to reward her and the child as being loyal to one another. Even in the mist of endangering their own lives. It is nothing more than that this Sesshomaru assures."

"Nothing more you say?" pushed on Geninji suspiciously.

"Nothing more. She is human, and a foolish talkitive one at that who knows no bounds and had it been anything different, bringing her back she would have had a harsher time. But-she is a loyal human. That is what makes her of some use... for now."

"Perhaps, perhaps, but maybe it will just be a matter of time. Do you know why, young lord, that your Tenseiga continues to glow as such that it does?" asked Geninji. Sesshomaru turned to him, the suspense of it was driving him crazy. "No doubt piece, by piece of your powers have unleashed and perhaps you wonder if the prophecy has broken."

"Go on, you hold this Sesshomaru's attention," Sesshomaru edged on.

Geninji chuckled. "I thought it would catch your interest. The Tenseiga is one for healing and helping others. It has taken so kindly to the human girl because she is the one that is forseen in the prophecy. That is why your powers have acted the way they have. I have no doubt in my mind the way your sword is reacting now that you have saved her on more than one occassion. Your sword is processing the prophecy."

Sesshomaru turned back around and smiled. He then walked towards Geninji preparing to leave the room and stopped. "The prophecy is a lie. This Sesshomaru has long remained content with his end that he will not recieve his powers back and will only have the power of that of a half demon. No human is so strong to bring this Sesshomaru down. Have you seen the human? She is the one the prophecy claims shall tame me? This Sesshomaru can't help but find such nonesense amusing," he said opening the door. He stepped aside in respect to let a chuckling Geniniji out the door first and followed.

Geninji turned to Sesshomaru and smiled cryptically at him as he spoke. "Unless you kill the girl yourself soon, the prophecy, though it may delay because of your unwillingness to go on with it, will happen eventually as your father has spoken. The prophecy is something already foretold."

"This Sesshomaru can alter his own destiny worry not of such concern Geninji. Besides, my father and this Sesshomaru are completely different, with different views, and different tastes in breed of women. This Sesshomaru will be head of this family and this kingdom. And this Sesshomaru will do what his father has failed to our family to do that he never could. Be head and lead this family, and flourish this kingdom with greatness," said Sesshomaru motionless but with a determinated edge in his voice.

Geninji smiled with patience closing his eyes as he walked slowly past Sesshomaru speaking his last final words before he left. "My lord, you and your father are much the same. I remember like it was 10,000 years ago when your father claimed some of the same things and dreams as you yourself are now. He was about your age but just a bit older when he took power from his great grand-sire since his own father, your great grand-sire, had passed on in the mists of the battle for our kingdom's reign of power. But I warn you, power builds up pride and it can be blinding my friend as your father found out soon enough. Your family is not family but backstabbers that expect high because they cannot reach those standards and jealous when you do. They are as selfish as you mock the humans for, and just as backstabbing. It's just in the world's nature. If you listen to nothing else that I'm telling you, then I edge this much my lord, do not trudge too much for power, less it consume you in the process," he stopped and turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment then spoke. "A gluttonous man for power will forever find themselves in its own misery. This Sesshomaru only uses power as his accessory. Our great blood linage is one feared with or without force, our magnum of greatness is enough for anyone to fear," said Sesshomaru.

Geninji shook his head. "Putting trust in your family, who will fail you and spite you, just as they did your father. You will see for yourself what your father found in your brother, Inuyasha's mother Lady Izaiyo, that he couldn't with your own mother Queen InuKimi. Your father worked to change the whole government of what your family had started. To make it more fair, you follow so just a-like his footsteps it brings back so many memories. I'm telling you my lord, if you kept her this long without killing her as much as she did with the way your temper is, then I can assure, you won't ever kill her. And you don't even know why you can't."

He disappeared down the hall and Sesshomaru seen him no longer. He pondered on the last sentence that irritaited him knowing it was true. _"If you kept her this long without killing her as much as she did with the way your temper is, then I can assure, you will not kill her. And you don't even know why you can't_." Sesshomaru clenched his teeth of irritation and left, trapped in his own thoughts.

Two weeks had passed and the castle was busier than what they had ever been. The servants talked and laughed, still gossiping since Kagome had been back and all the possibilities of the prophecy and what it could lead up to. Rin though small and optional, took her end and decided to help out being a servant too. She felt that it looked fun and it was the least she could do to pay Kagome back by sharing her labor. With Kagome you usually found her around Makoto, Nardisia, or Arielle together or she was with them separately. She was usually depressed but always calm around Rin to put up a facade. She'd play with her from time to time along with the other girls, including Chuzunna, Symphony, and even Geiasha was beginning to take a small liking to the child. She was trained unlike Kagome, in Sesshomaru's presence to call him, "Lord Sesshomaru," instead of out of his titled name and Kagome was greatful for it.

It was nearing breakfeast that Sesshomaru sat in the dinning hall. Crystal chadeliers decorated the place. There was a father clock carved professionally with waxed floors and statues. Large windows were across the walls for the sunlight to shine through where a nice view of the vast garden could be seen. Sesshomaru sat at the head end and Jakin sat at the side with Geninji on the other side as they drunk some brew. Rin then came out carrying three plates, one on her head and the other two in her hands, masterly balanced thanks to some harsh training from Symphony. She sat the first plate down at Sesshomaru's end, then walked over to Geninji. He smiled petting the girl on her head saying his thanks and went over to Jakin.

"Well its about time you got here, folks are starving here. You should be ashamed of yourself for keeping the lord waiting like this!" complained Jakin.

"I apologize Master Jakin, I'll be quicker the next time," she bowed.

"That's more like it," said Jakin with a smug smile.

"Do not be so arrogant Jakin. Ignore him Rin you were fine," Sesshomaru said eyeing him discyplinly.

"Aye my lord, my apologies," cringed back Jakin embarassed keeping to himself.

"Rin," called Sesshomaru.

"My lord?" questioned Rin.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Go elsewhere where you are needed," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord!" she said enthusiastically running off.

"She brings alot of cheer to the castle that's for sure," smiled Geninji. "Shame on being rude to such a child!"

"What, I was starving, I'd have said it to anyone!" argued Jakin.

"Excuse me?" Geninji said arching his eyebrows. Jakin gulped saying nothing, remembering his place and argued no more.

Arielle then came out carrying a tea pot. "Excuse me if I disrupted anything my lord, I merely came to see if all was well and that you were fully satisfied. I was not sure if the child had came out with your drinks and after hearing Master Jakin's displeasure I'm sorry if I worried more of the child's well being than my place in the kitchen my lord but I had to come check."

"Worry not, all is well Arielle, thank you. You may return back to work. Rin has come along just fine. You and the servants did a great job teaching her in such short amount of time. Offer them my graditude," said Sesshomaru.

Arielle looked at him in shock trying not to hide it, of course he'd been nice to them but he never thanked them for anything. She had wondered what had hieghtened his mood this morning. "Aye my lord," bowed Arielle turning around.

"One moment Arielle this Sesshomaru has not yet dismissed you ," said Sesshomaru clasping his hands together into one large fist laying his chin to rest on them.

"My apologies my lord, what is your desire?" asked Arielle.

"It has been two weeks. Two weeks since this Sesshomaru has last seen the human. She is still alive is she not?"

"Aye my lord," nodded Arielle.

"Is she in the kitchen with the others?" he asked.

"No my lord, she is choosing to work alone on all the rooms in the castle. It gives into account why you haven't seen her in such a while. She is coping and living up to her promise as you ordered my lord," said Arielle. "Shall I send for her?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, almost as though he were thinking long and hard but he merely closed his eyes and spoke. "No. Leave her be. This castle is not as huge once you live in it a while. We will cross eventually. Thank you Arielle, now you are dismissed."

"Aye my lord," bowed Arielle who walked off.

Geninji coughed finishing his meal and looked at Sesshomaru. "So does that ajourn this meeting?" asked Geninji.

Sesshomaru looked over at him, he wasn't paying attention until he noticed Geninji said something. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and sighed. "This Sesshomaru supposses it cannot be helped. What is the point of this again?"

"I think it will go excellent my lord, you can show all the surrounding Kingdoms who you are and who really dominates the regions! They will bow down at your great power, no prophecy can hold that!" said Jakin excitedly.

Geninji smiled. "For once I agree with the little imp here. All this is, is to pretty much introduce you to the regional legislatures and for them to officially welcome you as did your kingdom."

"It's pretty much a second inaugeration isn't it," said Sesshomaru boredly.

"Basically, after all no matter how boring, every prince has to live up to its kingdom's expectations. Don't worry, along with power comes the boring stuff too, you'll get used to it. Will you bring an escort?" asked Geninji.

"For what purpose?" replied Sesshomaru.

"If so my lord I can assure the least person you'd wanna take is that Aridon girl!" he spat roughly.

"I would hope he wouldn't make such a poor choice," said Geninji taken aback with disgust.

"I shall escort myself. No one but you and Jakin are allowed the invitation," said Sesshomaru simply closing his eyes surpressing his patience.

"Are you sure, it's tradition. Wouldn't you want Makoto there to read minds and things for you?" asked Geninji.

"Are you suggesting this Sesshomaru should? He thought this was a celebration not a government conference," said Sesshomaru.

"I supposse you're right. No escort is necessary, but isn't that because you despise the ballroom dancing?" teased Geninji.

Sesshomaru stood up swiftly not answering and walked out of the room as Geninji was left to laugh. "Oh yeah, that's the reason alright!" he laughed.

Kagome was outside, she had worn a black kimono and she decided to wear her hair a bit differently. It was in a half ponytail in a spike ball. She wore the traditional wooden sandals. The cool wind blowing, signs of a nice day weather forcast. A day she couldn't enjoy because she was enslaved to a heartless monster. And now she had a crazy demoness on her hands who would want nothing than for her to be dead. It's not like she asked to be human. Kagome sighed. First she came to the past, met Inuyasha and friends, then found out about Naraku, deal with the whole Inuyasha-Kikyo thing, behind in school (she might as well had dropped out now), and now her friends were dead and she ended up in another situation. She crouched down to the river basking her hand in the warm water and sighed.

"Kagome how do you do it, how do you get yourself in these kind of situations," she mumbled. She frowned. She was more depressed now adays and for great reasoning. After all, she did not want to be here at all. She wanted to see Kaide so she could visit, and with Inuyasha and the others gone, she wanted to go back home and live her life the way she would have had she not found the well. A tear drop fell from her eyes. It just seemed like she was loosing everything lately, she hadn't gained anything since she lost her friends accept a life time of hell with Inuyasha's brother. This would be a time she'd love for Inuyasha to come save her. But there was no one to save her anymore, she had to save herself which was impossible. She wasn't strong enough, and though she would have gladly chosen death she knew Sesshomaru well enough to know he'd take Rin also. And that she wasn't going to let happen. She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded turning around.

She gasped to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. His face emotionless as the wind blew again. The whole time Kagome hoped distracting herself by cleaning the rooms would keep her away from Sesshomaru forever. She didn't want to see him, she hated him. This whole time, a once rock solid plan, she had never thought on what would happen if they did run into one another, the reaction. The birds chirped in with the silence making it awkward.

"This Sesshomaru persumed that you were cleaning the rooms of the castle," he said simply.

Kagome cringed, her throat dry and stuck as she then spoke with strongness. "Excuse me if I took a break then. I was there. But I will not be in your way any more I'll just leave." She said walking pass him.

Sesshomaru quickly spoke without looking at her. "This Sesshomaru never requested for you to leave, just remember if you leave it is because you desire it so, not him."

Kagome stopped and turned to look at him in shock, but he did not meet her stare. "But you just said-"

"This Sesshomaru knows what he has spoken. But it was only mentioned because that was what one of your closest friends informed him of. Arielle, is this Sesshomaru correct?"

Kagome said nothing and Sesshomaru continued. "Arielle, Nardisia, and Makato."

"Would you kill them for befriending a human to make sure I'm left with nothing else," Kagome said spitefully.

"This Sesshomaru has no need of doing such things. It would serve no purpose. As far as this Sesshomaru is concerned they are no better nor weaker than my father to befriend a human. This Sesshomaru controls their activities. Not their opinions or who they can befriend, this Sesshomaru could care less of their well being," he said simply.

"You're cold you know that. How can you speak of them as such as loyal as they all are to you. Like they are just instruments and you don't even care!" snapped Kagome angrily.

"It is not my purpose for such nonsense. Stop hiding and live," he said turning to her. Kagome looked at him confused. "Human. There is more to life than just sentiments and cares for the world. Life goes on and you must maintain your standards to move on and not be hindered before you are ran over with its obstacles. Other meaningless things like friends and love, and the human feelings that you have that you used to protect Rin, are second to none for a demon like this Sesshomaru."

Kagome said nothing for a moment and replied, "You don't need much to prove it. So you do all of these things and then what Sesshomaru, what are you trying to prove?"

"That is not of your concern human," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes to maintain patience. "But for future reference of not killing yourself priestess. Although you mean well and you're good at heart, you have to learn reckless compassion isn't an excuse."

"Reckless compassion?" Kagome said confused.

"You can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be. Getting involved with things not purtaining to you can make your life harder, or end it."

Kagome thought about it and knew he was talking about Rin. "I see things differently than you do Sesshomaru. Anyone who has heart can change, that's my opinion. I may can't save the world but I can sure make a difference in helping to change the people in mine." Kagome then turned around and walked off.

Sesshomaru thought on it for a moment, he was a bit upset that she had just walked out on him like that. Especially when he hadn't dismissed her. For being such an insubordinant servant he could have very well killed Rin, but calling him without the title of his name and doing things out of disrespect, this much he'd grown used to and though it still irritated him to death, it didn't make him as angry as it had originally. He could be flexible with her character, but only she could get away with it. The other servants knew better. Then he did have to remember that she was with Inuyasha so she was already stuck calling him that. He felt she was an interesting human but her head was far too in the clouds about people changing. But if nothing else he agreed with, they did see things differently. She was as soft as his father was. He could tear her to pieces if he felt like it and wanted too, but she had proven her worth earlier and that much respect he did give her.

It was dark, black thorns surrounded the area as lightening errupted across the sky, large crows squaking throughout the area as the evil concealed demon with cynical glowing eyes peaked around each area of the building. The demon frowned.

"Taikin," he called.

The sharp teeth demon with colored orange eyes and a long fluffy tail, with his face full of spots flipped landing on a boulder bowing.

"Aye my lord?" he said humbly.

"Is there a problem," said the demon. "The Artemis Bow, I see it has escaped your grasp."

"I am working on it my lord, you see it is deep in the country side. I had sent a creature out to fetch it for me in a near by village, but it was destroyed. Which only led me to believe that wherever the bow is sire, it is being protected somewhere in that village."

"Perhaps," the mysterious demon answered. He placed his long ash pale finger nail on his lip and smiled. "Or perhaps this can get exciting and the one who possesses the Artemis Bow isn't originally from that village but elsewhere."

"My lord? Can that really be possible, it's holy powers are so magnetic that it was hard for even the overlooker of the Shikon Jewel, Kikyo to possess," said Taikin.

"I am aware, which makes this much more interesting. It only means possessing it will not come as an easy task. We cannot waste much time with this Taikin, I want that bow. I am not a patient man. I suggest you stop sending off senders and get it done yourself. But first lets see which scenario we are dealing with here. Because rather the Artemis bow is being protected or used by the owner it only means we still have an enemy. And we must know who we're dealing with and what all they know, for if they find out all the secrets that goes along with it it will make things that much difficult."

"Aye my lord will do," Taikin bowed.

"And Taikin," he called.

"My lord?"

"Do not fail me again. Its not an option this time. If you can't bring back the bow bring me back some useful information, do not come back to me empty handed like this again, do you understand?"

"I do my lord," bowed Taikin and he left.

"I do wonder," thought out aloud the mysterious demon as a scorpion rolled off of his arm. "If one has come to claim the bow, what it will mean?"

The lands were filled and at bloom as Taikin walked across the hill and to a small dust of ashes as he smiled proud of himself. "Good, it's still here," he said. "This should lead somewhere. For someone to destroy him like this, the opponent had to have been masterful. Lets see what we have here."

He smiled taking out a small seed and rubbed the ashes with the seed together and smashed it to the ground. He quickly jumped out of the way as the seed began to grow legs and feet. A large wildcat demon emanated from the the seed roaring, it's height reaching to be hundreds of feet tall. It resembled the same demon that attacked Rin's village only it was blue with red spots with glowing yellow eyes from being dead.

"Revenge," it growled out. "Revenge!"

"Ah, calm down my dear pet, calm down," he said floating up to it petting its head. "Now tell me whose done this to you."

The wild cat slammed the ground that shook the whole area as Taikin and the wildcat both looked up into the formulating clouds that formed in the clouds looking like a puddle of water revealing Kagome with the Artemis Bow and Sesshomaru who had attacked the creature destroying it. Taikin smiled and chuckled.

"My what do you know, the Prince of the Western region lands, Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have guessed it, but then again, I wouldn't have guessed that the one who claims hold to the bow would be a mere human. She looks strange though, what kind of clothes is she wearing? I've never seen such drags worn even by the poor people. Ah well, we don't have to look any further, I know exactly where he is, and we'll go by so fast he won't even have time to react to see us coming!" he laughed evily. "To the capital we go, go on now, follow the bow's power and your desire for revenge so that we both can get victory!"

The wildcat jumped running with high intense speed of the direction of the captial that was not too far from where they were now.

Kagome and Rin had entered the kitchen, it was near lunch time and they were both starving as everyone readied lunch for Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Well what do you know the dead has finally risen!" greeted a happy Chuzunna running over to give her a hug. "If no one else, I missed you girl."

"Thanks," Kagome beamed.

"Chuzunna, here I made this for you!" said Rin holding up a flower crown.

"Oh thank you Rin," smiled Chuzuna taking the gift and putting it on her head. "You're sweet."

"She's making them for everyone," said Kagome.

"I know, Symphony told me," said Chuzunna. They all looked at her to see her taking out a jar of a pig's intestine and smiled waving with her own flower crown on her head.

"Kagome's its nice to see you, you've been missed by alot of people..." Symphony thought, "mostly."

"Speaking of her where is Aridon," said Rin looking around.

"It's my unasked question as well, between her and Sesshomaru they're definately who I wanna stay away from. But at least I can say this much about Sesshomaru, he doesn't want kill me every chance he gets like she does," said Kagome a bit stressed.

"Yeah that sucks for you. She's a jealous one," said Chuzunna.

"Who wants Sesshomaru I mean come on, raise their hands, anyone!" Kagome snapped. Everyone in the kitchen looked at her with no reaction and returned back to work as though she said nothing at all and Kagome sighed. "Thank you, my point exactly. She's in the clear, what makes her think I'm on her territory?"

The girls, including Rin made awkward guilty looks, and before Kagome could note it Makato entered beside her. "You have to forgive my sister, I know she can be a little domestic but-"

"Oh don't mention it Makoto I'm sorry I forgot she was your sister its no problem," said Kagome embrassed and truly sorry.

"No need to feel that way," smiled Makoto reading Kagome's thoughts. "I'm no fool, I know my sister can be out of hand, its always been so. But she's still my sister and I do still love her even if she did disown me as her sister."

"I still think that was too harsh," complained Symphony. Everyone in the kitchen nodded agreeing. "You were all she had, now she's really alone."

"Not so much, she still has me even if she doesn't want me," said Makoto. "But I do stretch to you to be careful around her Kagome. She is foul, and she doesn't play fair at all."

"I don't think it's nothing our dear priestess can't handle!" said a cocky voice placing her arms around her in a buddy-buddy style. There appeared Nardisia. "It's about time someone showed that bitch whose boss."

"Nardisia!" snapped Kagome.

"You like her even after all that?" Nardisia said confused.

"She's not my most favorite person true but no need to slander words around Rin," said Kagome parent-like.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that kid didn't see ya there," she said shaggying Rin's hair as she laughed. "But seriously though, if it comes down to it, kick her ass, for me at least anyways! God, I've been wanting to find a reason to do it for a long time!"

"Now that's not nice Nardisia, and you still can't watch your tongue around the child," said a reprimanded soothe voice. Coming into the room was Arielle with her crowned flowers. "Violence won't solve anything. You can't get vengeance through Kagome."

"She'll try to kill her eventually, she gotta fight back!" argued Nardisia.

"Still, that makes all the matters worse," said Arielle.

"You can't stand her either, don't play," said Naridisia.

Arielle sighed. "I didn't say she was the most easiest person to get along with that's for sure. She is a piece of work."

"I couldn't do all of that stuff anyway," Kagome interrupted. They all looked at her. "I couldn't do that to Makoto as close as she and I are, there's no way."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you Kagome. But I remain quiet because it's not like what they speak isn't without reason or exaggeration. My appreciation for your loyalty and strength of friendship is becoming," she then frowned, her lips in a serious tone, "But if it comes down to it and your life is at threat you have my blessing to defend yourself and I won't hold anything of the sort against you."

"But I don't want to fight her. Look, maybe Sesshomaru hates me enough since I'm human and by beating me half to death if you guys can stop her from killing me. It'll prove she's worth it to Sesshomaru and maybe he'll at least notice her. At least then she'll be off of me with her confidence of having Sesshomaru since suppossedly I'm some sort of, "threat" I guess," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Kagome kept her head down feeling the shocked stares throughout the kitchen at her, including by Rin. She had took note to spend more time with Rin than the girls because obviously some of their traits were rubbing off on her, and she was becoming one of them. Not a good outlook for a child, she thought. She looked up at them.

"Well damn girl you are a threat, don't ask but-" said Symphony but Chuzunna quickly cut her off before Kagome could intercede.

"You're doing all of that to get the hell slapped out of you so that you can give Aridon a chance at impressing Lord Sesshomaru because she shares his hate for humans? Are you crazy?" said Chuzunna.

"She's right Kagome," said Makoto. "It'll prove nothing, trust me, even one day Lord Sesshomaru will prove to not be enough for her. She'll hate you anyway, no matter what."

"Yeah, because then her excuse will be because either you're an easy target or because you're human," said Symphony.

"Besides, why should you owe that ungrateful thing a hook up with Lord Sesshomaru, she's done nothing but treat you worse," said Naridisia.

Kagome sighed and took out a chicken leg for both she and Rin and gave Rin an apple since the refrigerator definately had more common things to eat since Kagome and Rin were the only humans in the castle, and because apparently, humans can't last too long (according to their stature) without eating.

"Well then I guess they can hate me together then. I pity her, she has so much to give to him, she's the most loyal I think, and he doesn't see that," said Kagome.

"No Kagome, you're loyal," said Arielle strongly. Kagome looked at her confused as well as the others since she was quiet for a while. "Sorry, I know that was out of the blue, it just took me a minute to regain myself after you said that you thought lord Sesshomaru hated you and that isn't neccesarily true. He helped you out and kept you alive because you showed your worth to him, you are the most loyal of us all. That's why he gave you pretty much at this level unless your in his wing, the best room you're gonna get."

Kagome was speechless, she remembered the room, and how she didn't even deserve it and how she was kept alive so long. And if what Arielle was saying was true, then perhaps, just perhaps, that's why Aridon hated her so much. And that they were right, letting Aridon handle her like a punching bag wouldn't solve anything.

"So you mean Lord Sesshomaru has some sort of respect for Kagome," asked Rin bitting into the apple.

Symphony saute'd the eyeballs and smiled. "And you too young one. The Lord was actually in quite a good mood today despite everything that took place within the last couple of weeks."

"I stayed out of his way that's why," Kagome mumbled with grudge.

"Yes he noticed," said Arielle.

The room got awkwardly quiet, some smiling minding their buisness continuing to cook, others remaining calm but became really excited in the inside, and some showed no indifference. Kagome looked at everyone weird and confused then went back to cooking the chicken.

"Making sure I kept my promise I bet, he's a jerk," mumbled Kagome.

"I thought so too, the you keeping your promise part I mean," she chuckled walking over to Kagome helping her out.

"Thanks," mumbled Kagome.

Arielle nodded and continued. "He just wanted to make sure that you were around since he hadn't seen you in two weeks."

"He seriously knew it's been two weeks, that's pretty at par. He can't stand me that bad to have a countdown?" asked Kagome.

Rin giggled as some of the servants rolled their eyes and silently smacked their lips shaking their heads. Arielle stretched her patience as well but tried not to make things so obvious. "I was going to call you down there."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"It at least would have proved you were alive because that's all he wondered, it had been so quiet other then Rin running along down here," she chuckled.

"Alive? He thought I was dead? Aridon would have partied," smiled Kagome.

Everyone made a comment on that agreeing with her. "Overall, though he lacked the emotion to show it, we're all concerned about you. You've been so depressed lately," said Arielle.

"With good reason mind you," said Nardisia.

"So we wanted to cheer you up if you don't mind coming around us a bit more often," smiled Symphony kindly.

Kagome smiled. "Well, it's nice to know I'm loved. By most people I mean."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed. "We should just party after this? Have fun, our shift's almost over, and Kagome pretty much took care of most of the rooms so that definately cut our work by more than half," said Chuzunna.

"I got to that many in two weeks?" Kagome said shocked.

"Girl, you got to every wing except the master wing which is pretty much Lord Sesshomaru's territory. There's a special commodity that comes to clean his wing special made so we're all fine," said Makoto.

"That's pretty cool, I didn't know," said Kagome blushing.

"You're something else when you're depressed," laughed Chuzunna. "Let us help you. We're friends right?"

Kagome smiled. It had been a while since she had gotten over the friends she had lost to see so many she had gained. She felt like she was doubled for her trouble and nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go out and get rid of this garbage, Arielle do you think that-"

"Of course Kagome, how do you think Rin eats lunch," smiled Arielle.

"She can cook really yummy food!" said Rin excitedly.

"See, of all the arts," Arielle winked with pride.

Kagome laughed pulling the trash and walked outside heading towards the front gate. The wind blew as she sat it near the gate. She then felt nervous. She turned around and found herself walking faster out of fear and then suddenly stopped. When she turned around she saw nothing. She shrugged and when she turned back around...

"Boo."

Kagome quickly jumped back startled walking back nervously to see Aridon in front of her with a sly smile on her face.

"I saw you too soon," mumbled Kagome in panic.

"So I thought you were hiding from me, it was no wonder," laughed Aridon placing her hand on her hip.

"Oh it's fine, really. I'll do you the favor and disappear right now," said Kagome trying to walk off. Aridon quickly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kagome and kicked her in the stomach rolling across the ground.

"No need. I think I'll just take the fun of it and do it myself," she said solemly.

"What the heck did I do this time," Kagome coughed holding her stomach. "Are you really that hateful geese."

"I never slack on my promises human. As I told you two weeks ago that night, if not Lord Sesshomaru, your life is mine."

"I never asked to be human ya know!" Kagome snapped standing up.

"Kagome!" called a cheerful voice.

"Oh no," mumbled Kagome in shock recognizing all too well the voice as she turned to a wily smiling Aridon. "Don't even think about it."

Aridon disappeared as Rin walked outside to see Kagome's shocked face. "Oh my goodness, Kagome. Hey you guys come out here Kagome's hurt!"

"No Rin, get out of here!" panicked Kagome.

Rin turned around and gasped. "Aridon!" she cried. Aridon picked Rin up and Kagome quickly stood up on her feet, her whole generocity gone.

"Release her, or I will kill you without hesitiation," said Kagome seriously. She opened her hand, and automatically, the Artemis Bow appeared in her possession as she held it out in a sword position.

Aridon was then quickly pushed back by a huff of wind. When she sat up she seen Arielle holding Rin in front of Kagome along with Symphony, Chuzunna, Makoto, and Naridisia.

"This is out of hand sister and you know it. If you have beef with Kagome fine, leave the child out of this," said Makoto strictly.

"You are no sister of mine, no sibling could betray me as such that you did. You are nothing to me Makato, except a weakling. You will fall with the rest," said Aridon.

"You're a vindictive little bitch aren't you," snapped Nardisia angrily. "We will not let you hurt Rin, you'll deal with all of us if you do."

"After Kagome I'll have no problem getting rid of another pain in the ass I've had the last few centuries," growled Aridon.

She then looked to Kagome and charged towards her jumping into the air. Kagome gasped.

"Get out of the way!" cried out Symphony.

Kagome quickly ducked as Aridon came from the sky throwing feather shruiken at her. Kagome struggled dodging all of them as Aridon smiled disappearing. Kagome panicked looking around.

"Can you find her?" panicked Rin asking Makoto.

"I can try, give me a moment," nodded Makoto holding her head to locate her closing her eyes. She quickly then opened them. "Kagome, she's under your feet!"

"Too late and too slow!" cried out Aridon as she popped out from under Kagome.

"Kagome!" they cried in unison. Kagome screamed as Aridon swung her into the air and a wing shaped crow sword appeared in her hands as she jumped into the air.

"No!" cried Chuzunna.

"I don't think so!" said Nardisia. But Makoto quickly stopped her.

"She can do this. Believe in her. This is her fight and hers alone. If she dies avenge her then. I can read Aridon's mind. She was serious, she's coming after you next."

Nardisia nodded and let it go, her claws remained stretched out just in case. Kagome caught her self as the sword came towards her. She panicked and quickly blocked the attack with her bow pushing her weapon in another direction. The girls on the bottom cheered as Aridon cussed under her breath. Aridon quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist and threw her onto the roof. Rin screamed.

"Oh my goodness, did she die!" panicked Rin.

"No look, her weapon, it created a barrier! Amazing!" said Arielle impressed pointing it out.

The barrier did cover Kagome, breaking her fall to a minimum, but she was still hurt pretty bad. She weakly stood up and looked up at her.

"Why don't you die!" Aridon screamed angrily.

"Why are you so inept that I do!" cried out Kagome breathing hard. "Darn she's mean. She'll kill me if I don't think of something soon."

Aridon charged towards her with her sword glowing pink. Kagome gulped and the bow pulsed. She looked down at it confused.

"Prepare yourself to enter hell's gates!" cried out Aridon.

Kagome looked up at Aridon prepared and nodded. "I don't know how this is even possible but I hope you're right," mumbled Kagome. She lifted the bow into the air pointing it exactly towards the flying Aridon. As soon as she got towards her the tip of the bow reacted pulsing out a bunch of flames and electricity as Aridon screamed in torture falling in front of her onto the roof. Aridon weakly got up, electricity still spuzzing around her body.

"The hell was that," demanded Aridon breathing hard. "What manner of creature are you!"

"Aridon this is enough, I don't want to kill you much less fight you. Just leave me alone already," pleaded Kagome.

"That makes it easier for one of us then!" she swooped her sword as the wind pushed Kagome off of the roof and she fell onto the ground, the bow's barrier breaking her fall.

"Kagome!" her friends cried.

Aridon jumped off the roof. "Now all of your friends can witness your demise."

"Please Aridon, I don't want to do this," said Kagome.

"What a befitting end, I always wanted to see you begging me for your life at my feet. Oh this is more than what I dreamed but I didn't know it'd give me this much satisfaction," she laughed happily charging towards her.

"Kagome, listen to me!" cried out Makoto. Kagome looked over at her. "Don't worry about it. You're life is in danger. Fight. You have to."

"I don't know how, I've always had people protect me, I don't think I can take her!" cried Kagome in dispair crying.

"Then try. We can't interfere, this is your battle," said Makoto sadly with just as may tears.

Kagome weakly sat up wiping the tears from her face and nodded, thinking about how Inuyasha would handle the situation. Before she could, Aridon disappeared and appeared right in front of her and grabbed her neck smashing her head into a tree giving her a concussion as she fell onto the ground, blood coming down the side of her head. Rin began screaming and crying as Arielle covered Rin's eyes.

"Get her out of here, this is too much," said Nardisia. Arielle nodded about to run inside the mansion and froze to see Sesshomaru watching the whole thing. She then wondered how long he had been there.

"Watch the outcome," he merely mumbled.

Arielle nodded and watched.

Kagome stood up as Aridon charged at her again. Kagome quickly took out her bow as both the bow and sword clashed with one another, a stand off.

"Ha, so you do gotta little fight left in you. So much for that whole I don't wanna fight you gab," smiled Aridon.

"I decided my life wasn't worth risking for yours," said Kagome determinedly.

"Huh?" Aridon said. But Kagome quickly lifted Aridon's sword up hitting her wrist diving under her and elbowing her hard in her stomach as she dropped her weapon and fell to the ground.

Kagome walked over to her pointing the sharp end of the bow at her and Aridon smiled. "Go ahead, do it. I want you to. I want you to prove me wrong and show this castle what kind of person you really are."

Everyone watched with tension, Rin's murmered cries huffed with fear. Kagome looked Aridon dead in the eye and stepped back putting her bow on her shoulder.

"I will not. You're not worth it and Makoto would die if I did something like that. You are still her sister, disown her all you want, it doesn't change blood. And as I told you before, I didn't want to fight you and I still don't. And I really did mean that I didn't want to kill you," said Kagome calming down.

"Hmph," mumled Sesshomaru so lowly no one still didn't even notice his presence there.

Makoto smiled and Sesshomaru then walked off and froze, his ear twitching as he quickly turned around and disappeared. Kagome turned around walking off and Aridon quickly grabbed her sword as the others gasped.

"Kagome look out!" cried Chuzuna.

"Bad mistake!" cried out Aridon charging for her. Kagome looked at them confused and gasped turning around. But when she did as the sword came towards her, Sesshomaru quickly stepped in placing his finger nail against the sword silencing its power. Excluding Kagome, the girls all gasped in shock. "My, my, my lord?"

"That is enough Aridon. You have not only broken my orders, but lost to a human and then couldn't take it with proper respect. You are lower than a human ever could be, worthless," he then grabbed her sword and electricuited her; she fell onto the ground. "Makoto."

"My lord?" Makoto asked on edge.

"Take care of your sister. Now," said Sesshomaru in a warning tone.

"Aye my lord," nodded Makoto grabbing her and taking her back into the mansion.

"Arielle, take Rin to bed. She has seen much already," said Sesshomaru.

"Right away my lord," Arielle answered immediately running into the mansion.

Sesshomaru turned around and stared at Kagome for a moment, more so her injuries, none were extremely critical. He hid his expression but he was actually quite impressed and in shock that after fighting a demon even at Aridon's level, to not have shown even one major injury. He commended her power and admitted to himself that he was impressed. Indeed he had to agree with Aridon, what manner of creature was she? "Human. Your strategy of fighting is as unethical and randomly put together as my younger brother, Inuyasha's. There was no clean execution at all. Yet still you over came your oppenent."

Kagome chuckled and fell onto the ground. "Even though you still act like a bastard after I went through all of that to stay alive I have to say, I never thought I'd say I'd be more happy to see you than Aridon. Ever. And if that's your way of congratulating me on my victory, then thank you." Kagome then fell unconscious as blood continued to stream from her head.

Sesshomaru said nothing and looked at her for a moment as the wind blew. He then sighed heavily of bother more than irritation and merely picked her up walking between Symphony, Chuzunna, and Nardisia, and handed her to them, for any of them to take her. So Nardisia quickly took her.

"Quickly. She needs medical attention if you value her well-being. Otherwise who knows if she'll make it." He then walked back inside the castle, the girls looking at him confused.

"Oh goodness, there'll be hell to pay for sure after this one that's for sure," said Symphony.

"Aridon is gonna get it, " said Chuzuna in an "oooo you're in trouble" sound knowing Aridon was in serious trouble shaking her head.

Nardisia smiled cheesing harder than a clown. "It doesn't matter you wanna know why?"

"Let me guess, you're finally glad to see Aridon get her but kicked," said Chuzunna.

"I believe 'her ass' kicked would be more Nardisia's colorful vocabulary," laughed Symphony.

"No, but Aridon got her ass kicked, ROYALY! Did you guys see that! Kagome was givin it to her and it was like-!" said Nardisia excitedly.

"Calm down tiger," laughed Chuzunna.

"Yeah we know what happened, we were sitting right there next to you, we know," said Symphony.

She and Chuzunna rolled their eyes and Nardisia laughed. "She's my hero man!" said Nardisia.

"Hey, how long do you think Lord Sesshomaru was there? If he stopped the fight, he had to have been watching the fight for quite some time right?" asked Chuzunna.

"Good question, yeah you're right. He wouldn't have interfered beause he doesn't get involved with stuff like that, much less a cat fight," said Symphony.

"Maybe he found it amusing. I wonder if Kagome got some brownie points. It's hard to tell with Lord Sesshomaru," thought Nardisia aloud.

"Not so much no," said Symphony.

"She's right. You can tell a major difference. Slowly but surely. I hope Kagome does fullfill the prophecy so that Lord Sesshomaru's powers can return to full commission. But Kagome hates Sesshomaru just as badly. That's gonna really be hard you guys," Chuzzuna expressed.

"No doubt. But according to Makoto things seemed to have been working at a nice slow even pace. Sesshomaru doesn't recognize it, or doesn't want to, but it's getting there. He doesn't have an special interest on that level no but enough to be curious about her ways and paths of thinking," said Nardisia.

"Well, I'm not giving up. It's hope. As far as I'm concerned, I'm proud she's accomplished that much, because not much intrests the Lord, he could usually give a damn to care," said Chuzunna.

"True," Symphony said. They all looked at Kagome and thought about it and sighed heavily with hopelessness. "As long as it isn't too late."

"Right," Nardisia and Chuzunna said in unison.

"Man it's been quite the exciting afternoon. And the day still isn't over," said Symphony looking at the clouds.

"Yeah, come on let's get her taken care off, she's dripping out too much blood from her head and I'm getting worried," said Nardisia as they went into house nodding with agreement.

It was near evening, Kagome was in bed fast asleep and the Artemis Bow beside her had glowed waking her. Kagome slowly got up and cringed at the overbearing pain. She felt like she woke up to a migraine headache. When she looked at the bow she hesitantly crawled towards it nearing to touch it. A pulse grew in it and she quickly jumped back.

"Whoa, so it wasn't my imagination. You can speak to me. What happened?" asked Kagome. She looked around the room as the bow continued to glow. Kagome felt her bandages around her head and nodded.

"Oh really? So, wait a minute, you saved me and that's why I was able to take her at the last second? Thank you."

The bow emanated again and Kagome sighed heavily. "I know I know, but I can't fight at all. You must have gotten the wrong owner because-" The bow glowed again and Kagome looked at the weapon confused. "So you mean if I find a way to get stronger so do you, and we can increase our link making us more strong and in sync, that's pretty cool. So who are you?"

The bow emenated powerfully transforming the room into the forest making it smell like pine trees and the sound of a flowing river passing her ears. Kagome was in shock and looked back at the bow as the room transformed back into the master room she was in. "The Artimis Bow. As in, the goddess Artimis?"

The bow glowed again and Kagome looked at the bow confused. "So wait, what do you mean we're in danger? Someone's coming after you?"

The bow glowed and Kagome gasped. "Just like the Shikon jewel? Are you serious!"

The bow emanated a strong glow revealing the wild cat she and Sesshomaru had encountered two weeks ago. "So that's why that village was attacked, it was after you? So whose responsible for this?"

The bow emanted blue and Kagome looked at itstrangely. "How do you know about my dreams?" Kagome gasped looking at the bow and picked it up as it glowed again. "You mean that guy is actually real? He's the enemy! So that means if he can sense your powers they'll eventually come here? Talk to me?"

The bow made no response and there was a light knock on the door. Kagome looked confused and Rin popped into the room along with Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru. Rin carried a plate filled with stake and rice ball cakes as well as a cup of herbal tea.

"You are a strange human," chuckled Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed hoping he wasn't talking about how it probably sounded like she was talking to herself. "Do you normally talk to yourself Kagome? Maybe that hit to your head got you messed up. I can bring you some herbs to help clear the clogging in your head," said Rin concerned.

Kagome blushed extra hard, oh yeah, he definately thought she was talking to herself. "Yes Rin, go," said Sesshomaru. Rin nodded and left as Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

There was a long awkward silence, so much so it made Kagome uncomfortable.

"I didn't start that battle you know, I tried to avoid it," mumbled Kagome pouting.

"This Sesshomaru never asked such a thing, it was never his assumption. Even though you are much trouble to take care of," said Sesshomaru simply.

"I didn't do it okay!" argued Kagome.

"What is it about silence human, that makes you uncomfortable to persume what this Sesshomaru assumes? You don't know him, you have been wrong in your assumptions about my opinions every time. He is not evil, he just handles buisness, there is a difference," Sesshomaru said insulted by her tone and assumption.

"What makes you any different from Aridon," mumbled Kagome.

Sesshomaru's face turned into distaste. "This Sesshomaru suggests that that is something you yourself human, should ponder through. It is obvious, do not insult his lordship by comparing him to such a lower status and standard."

"Do you always look down on everyone? She fought me for you, you know that? Can't you give her a chance even once?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as though she had told a really nice joke as Kagome looked displeased at him. "Understand something human, this Sesshomaru does not touch women who are arrogant and blind."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

Sesshomaru shot her an insulted look. "If you feel this way then even as a human you should know with any companionship that the couple should be stronger. They must be the other half, if one is arrogant why mate with one whom is just as arrogant to have a whole mess. You need one that is even minded and balanced."

Kagome smiled in mockery, "I didn't think that applied here."

"Of course it does, there are rules here, especillay at this rank. Aridon is blind and attacks into things, as you can see this Sesshomaru gives an order and she does not follow it."

"You want a woman to be enslaved by you and take to your every order? You have that now with your servants," said Kagome in shock at his greediness.

"Perhaps," he then smiled a bit seductively showing his pointing teeth which creeped Kagome out. "But this Sesshomaru is one who likes complete dominance all of the time."

Kagome gulped and pushed herself back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and regained his composure. "Intemidation is the key. You must maintain your rank of stature, and when faced with one who questions it like Aridon, then you must make an example out of them to prove and show why you were ranked what you were. That is why this Sesshomaru did not interfere within your battle. One of you had to show your dominance, and apparantly you showed you held more respect than being treated like an ordinary human."

"That's how you see it?" Kagome said enlightened trying to think about it.

"Yet you seemed confused. Did we not establish earlier today that you and this Sesshomaru sees things differently."

Kagome blushed embarrassed scratching her head. "True."

Then, there was a huge explosion that errupted shaking the whole castle. Sesshomaru looked perturbed and quickly opened Kagome's window out the balcony jumping off to run outside. There was then another explosion as Makoto, Nardisia, Rin, and Arielle ran into the room.

"What's going on!" panicked Rin in alarm.

Kagome looked outside as her bow glowed again. "I sense something evil," said Kagome.

Makoto gasped angrily unleashing her claws. "We have an enemy. Be on guard. I'm going outside to see if I can assisst Lord Sesshomaru. Nardisia, Rin, Arielle, you stay here and watch Rin and Kagome."

"What? I'm not gonna stay behind," said Kagome.

"You can't fight in your condition right now, trust me. Look at you, and you haven't even ate yet. And you don't wanna know what time it is," said Nardisia.

"She's right, you don't have the energy to fight. You've been through enough battles today, rest," said Arielle.

"I can handle it Kagome, and I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru perhaps can too but-" cutting Makato off was another explosion and this time is was followed by screams. "They're getting closer."

"I can't do nothing," said Kagome quickly standing up, but tripped before she made her first step.

"Kagome," cried Arielle running to help her.

"You see, you see what I mean," said Nardisia. "Calm down, it'll all be over in a minute."

"I'll be back," nodded Makoto leaving.

"Just be careful," said Rin worriedly.

"No," struggled Kagome weakly. "I have to do something. I can't just sit here and go through another time with my friends of doing nothing again. Of being useless."

"Calm down Kagome, we don't see you as useless at all, we didn't know you could fight like that. I was quite impressed, that was amazing, even for a human priestess," said Arielle.

"She's right, you kicked ass-butt!" Naridisa quickly said when Arielle gave her a reprimanding tone look. "Awe come on let the kid live a little."

Riding on the gigantic cat beast was Taikin laughing. "Come out Lord Sesshomaru! I know you're here."

A red line went passed him, it slashed his face a little making him bleed. Taikin smiled and looked down between all the running demons and people. At the bottom were Sesshomaru with Makoto, Jakin, and Geninji beside him, around them were all of Sesshomaru's best soldiers. His face was one of displeasure.

"Classify yourself intruder," said Sesshomaru raising his Tokijin sword.

"Who are you that dares to come and attack the ruler of the Weastern lands with such mockery. Your life will not be spared," Jakin said lifting his staff up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to finally make your aquaintence as well. Now either you hand over the Artimis Bow, or I can just kill you and take your kingdom, both of them sound actually quite lovely you know," he shrugged.

Sesshomaru smiled mockingly at him. "Someone like you? Kill this Sesshomaru? Make a believer out of him and be the first," he smiled challengingly.

"Just hand over the human Sesshomaru, what needs do you have to protect a breed you hate?"

"The human?" mumbled Sesshomaru confused. He thought of both Rin and Kagome and noticed the large cat figure that glared hatefully at him and noticed that it was the same wild cat he killed in a village not too far from there. "That creature is dead."

"Yes I know, its been very angry and vengeful since you and that human girl killed it. For shame, and he was having such fun. So I bought him back to life, and he really wants to kill you and her. So hand over the girl and I'll be on my way."

Sesshomaru put his sword to the side in battle position. "My lord," called Makato. "He is talking of Kagome and the weapon she has."

"I am aware," he replied seriously, which shocked Makoto since he never speaks in first person. He looked up at him. "What buisness do you have with the human."

"It matters not, hand her over with the weapon or your whole kingdom will be a deserted battle ground from war," Taikin threatened.

"This Sesshomaru is confident in his army and assures that a war isn't what you want since you will be completley obliverated. Overall, you cannot have the human. We have a deal, and she's not going anywhere. So if she's not leaving and she wants to, do not expect this Sesshomaru to give her to you just because you demand of it. Now prepare yourself," he said jumping into the air heading towards him.

"Have fun, can't say I didn't try doing this the nice way. Go on precious, dinner awaits," Taikin said pulling out a long stick blocking Sesshomaru's attack. The wild cat roared.

"Get out of the way, it's gonna smash its paw toward us!" warned Makoto.

Everyone jumped out of the way and the battle commenced.

Kagome and the others were inside the mansion as the vibrations on the floor complemented the explosions outside as Kagome finished her meal.

"I can't stand doing nothing," said Kagome.

"You have nothing to fear, Lord Sesshomaru will fight and he will win. If you go out there you will only prove to be in his way. Trust me," said Nardisia.

"He needs no assistance," Arielle finished.

"It sounds so scary out there," said Rin fearfully hugged up into Nardisia's arms.

They all then heard a loud cat sound.

"What the hell was that?" panicked Arielle.

Kagome's heart dropped. She recognized that noise anywhere, she looked over at Rin and seen her blank shocked face too.

"Kagome," she mumbled. "I thought-"

"So did I," said Kagome weakly getting up.

"What are you doing?" said Arielle getting up trying to stop her.

"I have to go out there, Rin and I know what they're faced with. There's a wild cat demon out there," said Kagome.

"A wild cat?" questioned Nardisia confused.

"When Kagome found me," Rin began. "A wild cat was attacking my village, Kagome was protecting me from it and fought it, then Lord Sesshomaru came along and finished it off destroying it. But I thought he killed it."

"Well maybe he had some friends and its back for revenge," said Nardisia angrily.

"No," Kagome immediately responded. "You don't forget this screetch, it's the exact same one. He knows who we are, he's after Rin, Sesshomaru, and I. It's my fault, I'm not gonna let those people get killed out there because of me."

"Kagome don't be a fool! Don't you see, with you being this weak that's a definate-" a huge explosion occured from outside grabbing their attention and Arielle continued. "And that right there just now, is a definate reason why you can't go out there. Your body will go out very quickly and then you'll be proned unprotected and unguarded for the enemy to take on."

"Think about your country Arielle, what we're fighting for. They're attacking those people out there, we can't not do anything," said Kagome walking pass Arielle to the balcony jumping outside running out to the battle field.

"So what do we do?" asked Nardisia.

"Stay here with Rin," said Arielle.

"What? Why do I gotta miss all the fun, you know how much I like fighting, come on!" complained Nardisia.

"Trust me, if it's an enemy, we'll see them again I can guarantee, and you'll get your chance, besides, I watched her the last time. It's your turn to babysit. Protect her," said Arielle.

"You don't gotta tell me twice but still," she said disappointedly.

"Don't be such a sore looser, I'm only out there to protect Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru if need be the time comes for it," said Arielle leaving.

"Just becareful," mumbled Rin after she left.

Nardisia picked up Rin hugging her tight lying her head on top hers. "I know that's right Rin, I know that's right."

They watched the fire works go on outside as Rin's face remained etched with worry. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_The boy whose heart is icy cold. The girl whose heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman whose generosity exceeds all and tells no lie,_" Rin's voice hummed like a bird as she sung the cryptic song that was the prophecy. Nardisia smiled and sat on the bed with her as they began to sing the song in unison. "_The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most._"

Back outside Kagome saw the battle before her, Taikin and Sesshomaru were fighting head-to-head on the roof. And the others were struggling to maintain the beast on the bottom. Kagome looked at it confused, it was a different one. The soldiers were pulling out bow and arrows hitting the creature that took no affect as the creature roared clawing towards them. Jakin had ran under the creature in attempt to burn its skin as the creature hit him across the battle ground. He quickly got up jetting towards the creature again. The other soldiers had swords and balls with spikes trying to attack the creature as it roared clawing them up to death killing them, blood staining the grounds. Makoto with her own crow feather made sword, and Geninji with his own weapon, were struggling to stay out the beasts way.

Kagome's face was determined. "This has to stop," she said resolutely.

"So then what's the plan," said a voice. Kagome turned over to see Arielle.

"You're here? Rin-"

"Nardisia's watching her. I still say this is a foolish idea though. How do we kill this thing. It's already dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, look what color it is. It's dead already, it must be the original one like you said, if he catches you, you know you're prime meat right?"

"I've thought of the consequences," said Kagome nervously knowing she hadn't.

"That's not what counts, what counts is if you're prepared for them," said Arielle looking at her.

The wild cat demon roared trying to stomp on Jakin, Makoto, and Geninji whom all dodged the direct attack.

"I don't know what all we can do, this thing is already dead!" said Jakin.

"It's a vengeful spirit that's why," said Makoto breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" asked Geninji.

"Quickly, jump!" warned Makoto as they jumped in the air. The beast pounded the ground as a dirt wave headed towards them. When they jumped over it, Makoto began to explain. "For some reason this creature really wants vengeance on Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's what this whole thing is about?" asked Geninji in shock.

"I'm afraid it goes deeper than that. Apparantly that bow Kagome possesses is what they want. They are a newborn evil, more stronger than Naraku. And if they want it and Kagome has it, this isn't good."

"What? Then the lord should just hand her over, she has nothing to with us!" squawled Jakin.

"Don't be a fool!" said Geniniji. "If we gave her up not only would all power of the prophecy be gone, but we'd be giving evil the most ultimate power."

"That prophecy wasn't gonna happen anyway!" argued Jakin. Makato took Jakin's staff and bashed him on the head.

"Now then, the only thing we have to do is keep this thing away frrom Kagome," said Makoto.

"Shouldn't be too hard, she's in the castle resting from earlier's battle correct?" asked Geninji.

Makoto thought. "Shit."

"She's out here isn't she?" mumbled Geninij unsurprised.

"I told you that girl was trouble, she makes everything so much harder!" complained Jakin.

"I told her to stay put, stubborn," Makato said frustrated.

"We have to keep him distracted," said Geninji.

"Right, move left!" Makato quickly said, but Jakin was caught off guard and was hit by the impact.

Sesshomaru and Taikin were in the air fighting.

"My you're skilled Lord Sesshomaru, I commend you on that," said Taikin.

"And you're impressed?" Sesshomaru said insulted.

"Oh don't sound like that, we were having such fun. You have no attachments to the human, so just hand her over," said Taikin.

Sesshomaru pushed his sword and pulled out his poison whip and Taikin jumped out of the way. "Kill this Sesshomaru if you wish to earn her, you'll get her in no other format," he said coldly.

"She is of no use to you!" Taikin argued angrily as they landed on the ground.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You are correct, but she's human. And as a creature she amuses me doing the foolish things she does. Therefore, you can't have her."

"You take her for amusement? Such a strange demon, fine. If I need to kill you to get her and the Artimis Bow, then so shall I," said Taikin charging towards him.

Sesshomaru charged towards him as their weapons clashed into one another, Sesshomaru maneuvered his weapon throwing Taikin into the air. Taikin caught himself and skyrocketed back towards him nonstop.

As Arielle and Kagome saw this Kagome gasped, and immediately in reaction her bow glowed. Taikin froze his attack and looked to the power of the bow he felt and saw Kagome. Sesshomaru looked over to see her and his eyes expressed anger and unhappiness.

"There you are!" Taikin said victoriously.

At the same time the wild cat beast seen Kagome and growled running past Jakin, Makato, and Geninji.

"Shit!" cursed Makato.

"Stop it, Makato you're the only one with the chance that can stop it in time!" said Geninji.

Makato nodded and quickly chased after the beast high speed.

Taikin ran towards Kagome as Sesshomaru quickly chased after him. After he matched his speed he jumped into the air swinging his sword at him. His Tokijin suddenly glowed yellow as it blew Taikin to the ground sliding him kilometers across the ground badly denting the dround, as though a crater had crashed into it.

"Whoa!" Jakin and Geninji said in unison.

"The lord hasn't been able to reach this potential in his power in a long time, what's happening, is the prophecy breaking?" asked Jakin impressed.

Geninji chuckled to himself and mumbled. "His priorities have changed. He chooses concern protecting Kagome from any harm and since she's part of the prophecy and this is his soul desire, his powers are breaking the rules to protect her. Even now Sesshomaru is far more quicker than he was originally."

When Taikin slowly sat up he coughed looking up at Sesshomaru confused. "What the devil? Where'd that kind of power come from, you weren't this way before!" he growled thinking to himiself, "Somehow he's gotten more stronger and quicker, like he's another opponent."

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at him. "She is not your oppenent, I am," Sesshomaru said in a serious tone, his marks on his face forming, and his eyes red, his teeth revealed. Taikin cursed under his breath. "On your feet."

Taikin stood up and pulled out his weapon for defense. "Very well then, have it your way."

Sesshomaru pointed his sword to the side as his hair flowed into the air matching his demonic aura, "My way is nothing new."

He then charged towards him as their fight continued.

The cat creature charged towards Kagome and Arielle, Makato chasing close behind it.

"Kagome move! It's after you, get out of the way!" warned Makato.

"I know!" called out Kagome.

"What?" Makoto said confused.

"Hope you gotta plan hurry up," said Arielle nervously, pulling out a beautiful rainbow wing double sword in both hands.

Kagome pulled out her bow and took a deep breath pulling the air, it reigned fire and electricity. Reading Kagome's thoughts, Makoto quickly got out of the way. "Now, die peacefully and seek vengeance no more," said Kagome lightly.

She released the arrow as it traveled across the air like a speeding bullet. The cat creature opened its mouth roaring as the arrow pierced through the monster's mouth and out the back end of its body as it lit on fire electricuting it. Arielle quickly grabbed Kagome as they hid around a tree as the explosion took place with all the dust that erupted.

"Damn, it did all of that, no wonder it wanted revenge, shit," said Arielle in shock.

"You never used to cuss so much, you've been around Nardisia too much already I can see it. You're a hipocrit," said Kagome.

"I never said I didn't cuss, just not in front of the child. It's a respect factor. I'm actually worser than Nardisia with it," said Arielle chuckling embarrasssingly.

"Arielle! I'm so disappointed in you!" explained Kagome.

"Sorry!" she laughed sticking her tongue out.

When they stood up Arielle quickly grabbed Kagome as she fell and began breathing hard. "Kagome, are you alright?" asked Arielle worriedly.

"Yeah fine thanks, I-I just really need to rest right now," said Kagome. Arielle swung her arm around her shoulder as they walked out to see the large burn marks on the ground.

No one was around. Then, coming from out the sky was Makato carrying Geninji.

"My young lady, that was some form of power alright. It's no wonder the enemy wants you, or the weapon that is," said Geninji.

"What?" Kagome and Arielle said in unison.

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you. The enemy has been after you, they want your bow Kagome, I don't know what kind of power it holds or what not, but after what I seen it obviously must be great," said Makato.

"I didn't know there was anyone else who'd wanted though," said Kagome.

"So hand it over," said an oracle voice. When they turned around they seen Taikin on the roof with his arms crossed and damaged clothes.

"Where's Sesshomaru!" demanded Kagome.

"You have no use of that weapon, your small human mind cannot comprehend it's great powers," said Taikin.

Kagome shuddered looking up at him. "Answer my question, where is Sesshomaru!" she said getting angry, her bow glowing more powerfully blue. "He was your oppenent."

"If I lucked out I would hope you killed him in that explosion you derived," said Taikin shrugging.

"Nothing so small can take him down I can assure," said Geniniji sweating.

"Hand it over," said Taikin warningly, his patience clearly gone.

"No, this is more stronger than the Shikon Jewel, I'm no fool," rebelled Kagome pulling the weapon back.

"So," said Taikin folding his arms. "you do have knowledge of that much."

"The Artimis Bow told me everything, you can't have her. I'll protect her, tell your master that. Because I know you're just the puppet on the string," said Kagome lifting up the weapon defensively.

"Kagome," said Arielle sadly.

"Yeah I'm confused, what's going on," asked Makato.

"Enough, I don't know nor care about the relationship between you and Lord Sesshomaru, it seems aweful awkward and confusing, but I will let all you loyal weaklings join him!" he said charging towards them.

They all quickly got into battle form holding out their weapons defensively.

"Don't insult me!" said Kagome jumping towards him. Taikin took out his stick and as it headed towards Kagome. Makato quickly blocked it with her sword along with Arielle who tried to attack him along with Geninji, and Jakin. As Kagome fell through the air she was immediately captured by Ah-Uun on his saddle with Nardisia and Rin.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Kagome confused.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Rin.

"I mean yeah, no thank yous or nothing, just, where'd you come from," complained Nardisia.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to sound ungreatful, you were just so out of the blue," laughed Kagome nervously.

"If they knew what was good for them, they'd get out of the way before they get hit with something out of the blue," smiled Nardisia.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"Just watch," smiled Rin.

As the others faught, Makoto quickly looked over.

"RUN!" warned Makoto who grabbed Geninji and Arielle disappearing.

"What? What's going on? Traitors!" called Jakin.

"I see," said Takin picking him up by his head smiling. "Your comrades have decided to abandon you."

Taikin quickly froze and looked over to see a huge green blast hit him blasting both he and Jakin off the roof.

"What on earth was that, such power," mumbled Jakin in great pain. He weakly looked up to see walking to his side was Sesshomaru, his eyes were red, and his pupils were green, and he looked past mad.

Taikin weakly sat up breathing hard as Sesshomaru pointed his sword at him angrily walking at him with great speed."You have entered my kindgom, destroyed my people, destroyed homes, disrupted the peace, your punishment... is death. And you will not escape me. Prepare yourself!" he said charging towards him.

Taikin sat up and laughed brushing himself off. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps another day we'll tango, I have places to be, people over me to report to, but of course, you do understand if I take an early leave." A large space hole opened behind him and he backward flipped into the hole as it closed before Sesshomaru could get there.

Sesshomaru stabbed his sword angrily into the ground where Taikin once was roaring angrily, echoing across the skies.

"Oh yeah he's pist," mumbled a voice next to Kagome and the others.

They looked over to see it was Makato who upheld Geninji. Arielle gliding next to her.

"Of course he is, an enemy just took out a bunch of his army, destroyed part of his territory, and got away from him. That's gotta be eating his pride," spoke Arielle in a low voice.

"I can't help but feel that it's all my fault, I wouldn't blame him for punishing me this time. I should have listened, I should have just stayed in my room," mumbled Kagome worriedly.

"He wouldn't blame the whole thing on you would he?" asked Nardisia shocked.

"He would," replied Arielle. "This whole attack was about Kagome and her weapon, they were after her. It made all matters worse coming out where its easy access for the enemy to capture you. You totally lucked out."

"Geese thanks," mumbled Kagome sarcastically.

"Makato? Is it really that bad?" asked Rin.

"His emotions are all over the place, he's really mad though. I wouldn't want to be in his face right now," said Makato intemidated.

"Such power, where'd it all come from? Its been locked for so long..." said Arielle amazed looking across the battlefield from all of Sesshomar's attacks.

"But it looks like he's gotten even stronger than what his normal abilities had breen originally," mumbled Nardisia.

"No you're right Nardisia. He is stronger than what his original power would have offered, but this is only because of the situation and the enviornment, when you have stuff like that on the mind, it forces you to fight harder with everything you got, draw on strength you never knew you had," said Geninji.

Kagome said nothing, she was in such shock, as the aura around Sesshomaru disappated his eyes returned to normal, but he was still upset. He then turned around to face Kagome staring her deep in the eyes. One with anger and irritation. Kagome's eyes never left his as they had a strange stare off. No emotion revealed in her face, and only fury etched in his.

* * *

Hey all my patient fans how are you doing? I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Happy holidays, I know its late. And I'm sorry I left you guys on such a cliff hanger. But the next chapter is worth it. So here's the preview of the next chapter: Kagome takes the verbal clash from Sesshomaru and is punished for leaving her room because of her disobediance. But she can have company, good thing for her too. Kagome tells them everything she knows about the Artimis Bow and what's going on. And as a result, Sesshomaru orders Arielle, Nardisia, and Makato to train her. But since all three of them get sick the week they are suppossed to do so, Sesshomaru takes matters into his own hands and does it himself. Will this be a chance for sparks to fly, or will something happen to continue ruining the fire everytime it's about to start. I don't know, Aridon is creeping around and looking sneaky, she has foul plans for Kagome, and I don't think it's anything good. Next time on the next chapter of, "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart," Chapter 6:The Enemy's Purpose and the Mistress's Plan


	6. Enemy's Purpose N the Mistress's Plan

*Hey everyone, I gotta first start off by saying thanks to all my viewers for logging into this story, I know there are over 210 of you logged on to this reading this, and all together for all of you getting through all five chapters its over 500. So I congratulate all of your positive reviews and love for the story because without it my story'd be nothing. I think the summary was what dragged you, had no idea so I guess I'll keep it for everytime I update. As a matter a fact I was gonna work on my Naruto fanfic but since you guys showed so much love for this story and asked me to update as soon as possible my Naruto story's on hold. You guys put up enough time to read my chapters and I do realize they are excessively long, but as the story goes on I promise its with great reason. So I'll go out of my way for you guys, and now without further adue the story you guys are on the edge of your seats waiting for me to update you on, here's "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart" Chapter 6: "The Enemy's Purpose and the Mistress's Plan"

* * *

Ah-Uun floated towards Sesshomaru, Kagome gulped. She knew she was going to get it now. She looked over at Makato who gave her a grave tone and nodded. "_Keep a low profile and just don't say anything. He's not exactly in the mood right now."_

"_Does he blame me?_" asked Kagome concerned.

"_Of course he does. Kagome even you know you had fault in this, so you know Sesshomaru's not going to show any mercy to that fact. _(Kagome frowns hopeless and Makato smiles encouraging at her) _But hey perk up, it'll be over momentarily."_

"_This is still bad._"

"_Just stay head strong and take it like a soldier. I don't think he'll put his hands on you. That much is assertive."_

Kagome looked at Makato like she lost her mind. "_But after what I just did..._"

"_It wasn't that bad, he just thinks you're stupid and can't think coherently. He never ordered you to stay there, so you should be fine. You just shocked him at your recklessness though."_

As they all reached the bottom everyone was quiet. Sesshomaru silently grabbed the leash that held Ah-Uun grimming Kagome chastisingly. Geninji then spoke to distract him.

"My that was quite a battle. Congratulations everyone on a job well done, you all faught valiently today," said Geninji.

"Are all of you okay?" asked Nardisia looking at some of the bruises on their faces.

"Yeah I can go get some medicine," said Rin.

Sensing the strong atmosphere Arielle quickly responded. "Thank you Rin, you do that. Do you remember where the medicine wing is?"

"Yep!" she chirped, "you an count on me I'm on it." She quickly ran off into the castle as the others sighed of relief.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome angrily. "Heh." He turned from her as she then jumped off of Ah-Uun's back. "This is an embarrassment on our clan's part and this will not go without punishment for a second. If the enemy got away then there is no victory, we have lost."

"Don't be such a downer Lord Sesshomaru. We gained an advantage, we know what they're after," said Geninji reasonably.

"This is all your fault you wench!" snapped Jakin. Everyone but Sesshomaru jumped at his outburst as he pointed his staff at Kagome. "Ever since you've been here you've turned this whole Kingdom upside down. You're cursed, they were after you and that damned weapon you possess! You've got innocent lives on your hands and could have put Lord Sesshomaru's life in danger! I don't even know why he claims you, he should have just left you for dead after Naraku died you huge inconvience!"

A large green whip slashed Jakin in the face pushing him across the ground. Jakin recovered painfully sitting up to see that the attack came from Sesshomaru as the imp's look turned into awe and shock.

"That is enough Jakin!" Sesshomaru seethed more angry about the situation than he was. He glared over at Kagome. His stare made her throat dry completely, and for once, since she had even arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru had her down at her knees in fear. "Although we did have some distractions, it does not go without saying that since this human remains in our possession that they will return. Rather with more reinforcements than what they arrived, is most uncertain. But we should assume the worst. It is better to be over-prepared than not prepared enough."

"Aye my lord," they all said in unison bowing.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome until they stood side by side, his voice barely above a whisper. But with everyone so nervous for her, the silence it held made even Sesshomaru's whispers loud and cutting.

"Don't ever interfere in this Sesshomaru's battles so recklessly like that again. Human, what were you hoping to accomplish by getting more people killed," he seathed angrily.

Kagome gasped. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Your recklessness could have cost us all. You knew that they were after you, didn't you," Sesshomaru cut off.

"No, it wasn't like that. I mean I did but-"

"What...?" he questioned impatiently.

Kagome could hardly speak, he had her so on the ball. "I knew the cat did perhaps, I-I just didn't know he had company."

"So you risk blindlessly going into battle without even knowing the status of the situation?"

Kagome tried to open her mouth but knew she had no answer. Put in that way, he was right, she was foolish and she did so without thinking. "I was just trying to help. I was worried something might happen to you and the others."

Sesshomaru laughed mockingly in her face and Kagome felt extra stupid. "A pointless concern, but this Sesshomaru supposses its something your species cannot help." His facial expression then turned serious. "But keep your human emotions in check. You are not in your world anymore, this is the demon world, no demon is so easily defeated by another. Your pointless human emotions are useless here and if not put in check it will cost, usually your life. There is no excuse reasonable enough to defend your actions."

Kagome said nothing, taking in the truth as Sesshomaru absently lifted her chin with the tip of his pale nails, a small stream of blood coming from her, Kagome gulped in fear. "You are such a silly human. Tell this Sesshomaru, what on earth were you going to accomplish while already injured." Kagome said nothing, filled with fear. Makato then looked at Sesshomaru confused as well as Geninji. Nardisia and Arielle looked at Makato and Geninji confused wondering what they missed. When Makato connected with them and explained they looked at Sesshomaru confused and just watched amazed. "This Sesshomaru speaks yet you do not seem to reply, what ails you?"

"I guess a distraction," Kagome replied to his first question crying. "When I got there I saw Makato and the others struggling and you had another battle, and I knew the arrow would do damage so..."

Sesshomaru let her go and without looking at her said, "Enough. Your injuries aren't furthor along than what they were before is it?"

"No," Kagome sniffled.

"You will remain dormed to your room until full recovery. You are relieved from any and all duties and you will have no freedom outside the room you reside. Punishment, for your reckless behavior. And it will be a worser punishment if it repeats again." Sesshomaru then walked off into the castle and Kagome fell to the ground shuddering as Geninji, Makato, Nardisia, and Arielle ran over to her aide.

"Wait for me my lord, your loyal and humble servant comes!" said Jakin running after Sesshomaru. "Please wait for me my lord, I didn't mean to displease you, wait, wait!"

A dark shadow hovered over Sesshomaru's face as his finger nail still had Kagome's blood on its tip. He placed his mouth on the blood sucking on it as he continued down the hall with barely a word of anything.

Makato and the others helped Kagome up as she held onto her neck breathing hard. "Come on Kagome," soothed Makato.

"Yeah, lets get you back to your room. You look traumatized," said Nardisia.

Geninji and Arielle nodded agreeing helping her walk into the castle.

Black vines surrounded a forest area as the shadow figure remained at its thrown petting it's black scorpion as Taikin appeared on the scene. The figure did not smile.

"Hm. You came with me empty handed without the Artimis Bow once again Taikin. I'd had better hope you bought information that's of usefulness to me."

"I have my lord," nodded Taikin. "It appears that the Artimis Bow is being looked after by a human."

The figure frowned. "A human? That's not possible, are you sure?"

"Aye my lord," Taikin nodded. "She wields it with great power, I have seen it myself sire."

"You were overthrown by a mere human and you're back here now with news such as this? No. No you must be mistaken. She cannot be a normal human. Not to overpass so many pure and powerful priestesses and monks to reside in the hands of a creature that is just as impure as us demons, a human. She must appear human, she cannot be a mere human and handle the bow, and then have you running back to me in such a pathetic condition."

Taikin grimaced at the coldness of his tone and continued. "She is being over looked."

"By whom," asked the figure glaring at him suspiciously.

"To what you may find of your surprise, Lord Sesshomaru, my lord," Taikin replied.

"Lord of the Weastern Lands? Are you positive? And he's possessed a human?" the figure began thinking. "Perhaps he knows of the weapon's power. And the girl as well."

"Not so my lord," said Taikin. "It appears the girl is a prisoner there. He claims to keep her for...amuzement."

The figure cocked his eyebrow confused. "That makes no sense, what type of amuzement?"

"Apparantly the girl makes him laugh," shrugged Taikin.

The figure laughed. "Oh does she now? If that's the case I wouldn't see reason enough to risk your life over something that is merely just for amuzement. I don't know if he knows the secrets behind the Artimis Bow or not, but he needs that girl for some reason. And it must be vital if he's allowed a human to reside with him. He may even know more than we do." The figure looked down at Taikin. "And the suppossed human girl?"

"She knows that the Artemis Bow is really the goddess Artimis of the forest. She told me that the Artimis Bow doesn't want us. And she asked me to send you a message," said Taikin.

"Oh?" the figure said intrested.

Taikin then smiled. "She says that the bow told her everything, and that she'll protect it."

The figure cocked its eyebrow petting the scorpion as it climbed onto its hand playfully using it's sharp point to stab the figure's hand. "I see. If she meant that towards me it was a message to challenge me, interesting. A human? Challenge me? This, I cannot wait to see. And Sesshomaru?"

Taikin smiled. "I don't mind fighting him again, and I doubt he does either. He wants to kill me pretty much."

"To defy you, it justifies he is a threat to me. The both of them. So it appears indeed that we do have an enemy," the figure then grew angry. "I can't stand when things cannot come to me simply. Damn Artimis! She cannot hide behind a human forever."

"My Lord?" Taikin asked confused.

The figure sat back in its seat thinking, tapping its fingers impatiently. "For the goddess to seek protection in the hands of that girl, I do not doubt for a second she will be a challenging protector and she is not a normal human. And then a second line of protection from what you've reported seems to be Lord Sesshomaru, a more annoying nussissance."

"What actions shall we take my lord?" asked Taikin.

The figure thought for a moment. "How strong is the girl?"

"I am not sure my lord, before with one of my creatures, she could hardly keep balance to fight at all barely, she was just a regular human. But in my second encounter with her, she fought differently and destroyed the creature in one shot and almost took both Sesshomaru's and I head off while she was at it."

"Hmm, either she's learned how to control the bow, or she can't control the power of the bow. No matter."

"So?"

"So," said the figure. "We destroy their basis. We cannot attack an unknown enemy. We know very little about them. We do not know what all they know and if they all can connect with the Artemis Bow like the girl can, and believe me she can. No one can hear the bow's voice unless the bow wills it so. Then we do not know their strongest forts. Right now we only know knowledge of the girl and Sesshomaru. Taikin take the Artimis Bow, but while you're doing so, I want that girl. I'm curious."

"That'll be difficult, Sesshomaru wouldn't-"

"Then that is your problem to solve and deal with. I never said do it right away, that's why I said learn the enemy. We must see what they know, who else we're dealing with if we're tampering with them, relationship status, who they value and what we could use to the advantage. That way we can cover their weak points and crush them. Weilding the Artimis Bow in our possession."

"So you want me to play with them?" asked Taikin.

"Yes," smiled the figure. "While gathering information. I'm sure you're intelligent enough. Do this for a month and return with information. Shake their heads up a bit, make it almost seem random, I don't want them to know what we're doing. So no full fledge battles."

"Awe, that's no fun," complained Taikin.

The figure frowned. "You will do it. If you disobey you will regret it, rather by me, or the consequences of the situation you'll be in. Either way, I strongly recommend that, you don't do it."

"Aye my lord," he bowed.

"Now get from my site." Taikin growled angrily and dissappeared into the shadows as the figure continued to play with the black scorpion. "Hmm. Lord Sesshomaru and a human girl, now...that is new. I wonder what of it. He hates humans more than an average demon, so I wonder what situation caused him to get to the point where he had to deal with that."

Kagome remained in bed lightly eatting soup as Rin put on the last bit of medicine on Arielle's cheek slapping on a band-aide that was in Kagome's bag and they laughed.

"I'm glad you're all okay, it's a good thing too. You all were really lucky," said Rin whom looked over at espeacially at Kagome. Kagome smiled wearily under her stare as the child continued. "Especially you Kagome, I'm impressed your wounds didn't reopen back there."

"She's right you know," said Geninji. "For a human you're tough. Two demons in one day, you're on a roll, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," chuckled Kagome lightly. "But you know others think otherwise. Sesshomaru completley belittled me. I feel like a fool."

"Well you should, he was right you gotta admit Kagome," said Nardisia. "You have to be more careful."

"And that's the point he was trying to make by scaring you like that," said Makato. Kagome looked at her confused. "He had a really nasty way of showing it and treating you the way he did. But you scared him half to death, he thought he was gonna loose you."

"Loose me? I'm actually a loss to him?" Kagome said confused.

"Indeed, but you'd be a lost to everyone," said Geninji.

"I agreed. If this is coming from Makato then I'm guessing he did that to ensure you think before you try doing something stupid like that again. Putting yourself out on target like that was definately not the best idea. And you were working on a plan by improvising like that. Doing stuff like that rarely work out successfully," said Arielle concerned.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was one thing, but putting you in danger too Arielle, I didn't mean to," apologized Kagome.

"Enough of that, you should get some rest," egged on Rin.

"She's right, you must be drained. Besides, all this stress and your body's worn out, can't be too good for you," said Nardisia.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah I know but I can't even sleep right now. I can't believe I got my freedom around the castle snatched, I'm getting nowhere."

"Ah, but it's just temporary," Geninji said lightly.

"How long is temporary," asked Kagome. "What exactly is his definition of it?"

"Well my dear girl just as he told you, until you fully recover. There was no slack in what he said," replied Geninji.

"That could be weeks though!" complained Kagome.

"Should have learned how to trust us, hey what can we say," shrugged Makato.

"You'll learn, it took us a while to adapt when we got here too," smiled Arielle. "So don't feel too bad."

Kagome sighed. "It's hopeless."

Everyone laughed.

"So, Kagome is it?" asked Geninji.

"Yes," nodded Kagome.

"Kagome!" snapped Rin. "Show some respect. At least to him if not Lord Sesshomaru."

"Whoops!" said Kagome covering her mouth scratching her head embarrassed. "Excuse my manners she's right. It's my first time meeting you, though you're name perceeds you in the castle, Lord Geninji."

"Good things I do hope," he laughed proudly.

"Yes, they say you were Sesshomaru's father's best friend. That's some title, you're the only one Sesshomaru doesn't treat like crap, " said Kagome.

"Strange why new commers always notice that," chuckled Geninji embarassed.

"Sorry," said Kagome guilty.

"It is noticeable you must admit my lord," said Nardisia.

"Ah, right you are Nardisia," said Geninji in an a-matter-a-factly tone.

"But Sesshomaru's father isn't mentioned around here too much, just that alot of people miss him. He must have been some great leader. I just can't help but pick up that there's a tone that Sesshomaru doesn't like his father, not that it's my buisness but is that true?" asked Kagome.

No one said anything and they all looked very sad, then telechenetically Makoto answered, _"Yes_."

When Kagome looked over she seen in the doorway was Sesshomaru, he looked around the room blankly, then back at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cheered Rin running over to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Rin, run along now. Play with Ah-Uun, this Sesshomaru wishes for you not to remain here for the moment."

"Aye my lord," nodded Rin, and she ran off.

Everyone exchanged looks and quickly tried to take off. "Sit down, all of you," Sesshomaru warned so icily everyone froze and sat down submissivley saying nothing looking ashamed. Kagome looked at him and backed down when he glared at her. "You wish to know of this Sesshomaru's father? A short summary, he was a great leader until he broke our clan's code by cross mating with a human trying to change the demon world's government based off of her persuasion. And for being a fool and reckless he died an embarassing death that sickens this Sesshomaru to the core. And there's your happy ending."

Kagome gulped and said nothing frowning as she stuttered her reply. "That wasn't exactly the ending I was expecting. I mean-I knew you and Inuyasha were brothers since he was half demon but..."

"This Sesshomaru only claims his demon bloodline of the same father and nothing else, he is lucky to even be my half brother," he snapped. "This is life, and it's not always a great ending as the stories among humans are taught countless times passing such rubbish unto thier offspring."

"I see," said Kagome giving in, too tired to be in the mood to argue. "I'm sorry I won't mention it again."

Sesshomaru glared at her walking pass the others to the window making no facial expression as night claimed the area fully. "What do you know about the enemy that attacked us earlier on today." Kagome looked at him confused as he continued. "You said earlier in the battle that 'the Artimis Bow won't let you have her' as though the weapon was in person itself. You must know something. Enlighten us. We need to know so that we know how to counter the enemy when they appear again. And they will." Kagome said nothing as the bow glowed violently grabbing everyone's attention.

Kagome nodded and looked up at everyone. "She wants us to encircle around her so she can explain," said Kagome. The others looked at her confused. "I know it seems like I'm talking to myself but the Artimis Bow allows who she wants to hear her talk. She wants to explain the whole thing."

Everyone nodded as they all approached sitting on Kagome's enormous bed spread. Sesshomaru standing at the foot of the bed waiting for the bow to react. The bow then reacted glowing a mysterious oracle power as the others looked at the weapon in astonishment.

"_I greet all that surround me to hear my words. And express my deepest apologies to the lord of the castle to which trouble has now begun_."

"So you can talk," said Makato.

"_Of course I can. But I only open those whose ears I allow to hear me. Such as yours now." _

"This information is meaningless to this Sesshomaru. Speak. What is going on so we know what kind of enemy we are dealing with here," said Sesshomaru.

"_My apologies. The enemy that you have crossed with is one more dangerous and stronger than that of Naraku who saught his demise a short time ago. But as you also know, once evil is dragged down there will always be another even more stronger to rise up to the challenge."_

"Excuse me but, Kagome earlier, she said that you were more powerful than the Shikon Jewel," interrupted Arielle. The others looked at her for attention. "How can that be though, what are you."

The bow paused for a moment and then responded. "_I am a goddess. The Goddess of the forest, Artimis."_

"I see," said Sesshomaru from out of the blue. Everyone looked at him, he was dazed, and in impending thought. "You have more power than the Shikon Jewel because you are a goddess. That would only make more sense."

"_Correct your lordship. The Shikon Jewel was created far beyond our time. It may have even been by chance around when your father was a young lad. The High Priestess that created the jewel due to her sorrows of war and fights with the demons. And it was because of it that it caused all kinds of problems on the lands for such a long time. Including my own domains."_

"What's their purpose though. You're a goddess, how did you get reduce to this," scoffed Nardisia with insult.

"Nardisia!" snapped Makato.

"What," Nardisa shrugged sheepishly. "I'm just saying, I wanna know how she got reduced this."

"It's still rude ya kno," said Kagome hushly.

"_No. It is quite alright. She is correct, to be reduced to a mere bow in order to protect myself is pathetic. But it is affective. You see, the person you are dealing with is no ordinary demon, he is a most vicious god, and like Naraku with just as much dangers he is a shapeshifter. His name is Typhon." _

There was a large lightening clash. "Typhon? That name sounds familiar," thought out Geninji.

"It should," said Sesshomaru. "With tall tales that even reached the demon world, like Zeus and the other Gods, Typhon is also those among the most known. Typhon, can control and command the winds and hurricanes, tornados and some aspects of other storms. He was locked in the underworld thanks to Zeus."

"Wait a moment, if this is all about Zeus and he wants revenge. Artimis, where do you fit in all of this," asked Arielle confused.

"This Sesshomaru also doesn't understand. Besides this Sesshomaru thought Zeus had long rid of him."

"_It would have been known across the lands if such rumors were true. No. I assume you mean the battle of Prometheus. He did esape like he had so many times before. And he is still very much alive, with refreshed vengeance and he the taste of Zues's blood in his hand."_

"How does this matter concern you," spoke Sesshomaru.

"_Typhon is the soul of both the axe and the bow and arrow. In order to destroy a god such as Zues you must counter with another god and it's exact opposite element."_

"But of course! You never explained that part of the story to me it all makes sense now!" said Kagome understanding.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Nardisia.

"Don't you see. All the gods and goddess are opposite of something, lightening and water are opposite, Typhon doesn't have a chance against Zues since he's water and Zues controls lightening. So what can subdue lightening?"

"Oh but of course, ground. Earth," said Arielle getting it.

Sesshomaru made no reaction just took note of everything they were saying.

"It's perfect. What else but try to use Artimis, since he is good at using the weapons that represent earth, than to use what he specializes in and then uses the exact opposite element to counter Zues with," said Nardisia.

"It's definately killing two birds with one stone that's for sure, and it makes things quiet easier and convienant," said Geninji.

"You are all forgetting one extra thing," said Sesshomaru.

"My lord?" asked Makoto confused.

"There is one other outside element that can also subdue lightening. It has been argued for centuries on whether the elements should be separate or the same since earth and this element are totally different even though it seems to be the structure of the power of earth," explained Geninji.

"_He is correct. The element, is Gravity."_

"It seemed so simple but common sense at the same time," said Kagome thoughtfully aloud. "So this is why he's after you. But if he needs your powers why is he trying to kill you?"

"The bigger question is, why are you in the form of such a convienent weapon when you know that being a bow or axe is to his advantage," said Sesshomaru.

"_I am earth. I cannot form into anything else. And becoming an animal, I would have been captured too quickly. But no, Typhon does not wish to kill me yet. He wanted to turn me into a weapon, his own weapon, of evil. The axe represents such. In my form, I am most pure and also strong. It is why my weapon shape and who I am, makes it hard for him to be able to catch me."_

"How long has this been going on?" asked Makato.

"_Its been a few centuries. My powers are waning, I don't know how long I can stay this way until I am discovered. He is very close, I can sense him quite easily as he can I. I do apologize for this Lord Sesshomaru, it was not in my intention to place your land in any threat."_

"An affair that deals between gods and goddesses, this Sesshomaru admits this isn't a conflict that he should will himself to be involved in. It's completely out of his boundaries," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Sesshomaru!" said Kagome angrily. "Look Artimis, you have to talk to me. Isn't there some way, some weakness to kill Typhon at all. What does Zues have that we don't. I know I'm human and I can't do too much but what if it were a demon like Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru will not get involved."

"I'm not asking you too," snapped Kagome. Sesshomaru glared at her but kept quiet at how quickly and wistfully she shut him up. "A demon of any kind, do they affect gods or goddess at all? You have, um let me think." Kagome tried recalling back things she read when she had to take one semester of mythology in her 8th grade class. "Cerberus right? That three headed dog, Scyilla, the sirens, and I know they have some terrible things in the underworld now. They had to be more than pets I know."

"_It may be possible. But it is only theory in question I have to admit to you Kagome._"

"Hoa, man. So then what's the plan? Isn't there someway we can lock you up or put you in a barrier or something?" asked Nardisia.

"_No. No one is strong enough. That requires a most highly skilled priestess with high concentrations of purity_."

"And so you sought this by being in the possession of _this _human?" questioned Sesshomaru with a hint of shock in his tone.

Kagome glared at him for the insult and Geninji quickly elbowed him hard enough for him to make a flinching reaction, but it was too unnoticeable.

"What the young lord means is, why a human? She's just so young. If it were centuries you could have chosen a monk, you knew of the sacred jewel, so why not seek refugee under Kikyo's care?" said Geninji.

"_Kagome's power. Is that more greater than lady Kikyo's. And much more skill. She is a very powerful priestess even though it still has yet to unlock. I knew with the right situation she would not only learn to untap my powers but hers also, so that she may learn to even protect herself._"

"So there!" said Kagome sticking her tongue out at Sesshomaru pouting. But Sesshomaru just ignored the childish gesture and Makoto, Naridisia, and Arielle all laughed.

"So that means, we're stuck with this," said Makoto.

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"The weapon is sealed to Kagome my lord. And you won't let her leave, she's your prisoner, a life for a life. So with her, you take this conflict as well," explained Makato. Sesshomaru grunted thinking, he hated to get involved in conflicts that didn't revolve around him. "What do you wish to do my lord."

"We don't have much choice, Kagome already had us involved in the first place," said Geninji.

"What do you mean?" asked Arielle confused, Kagome was confused also.

"It's simple. Kagome really cut the deal on the battle field when she told the enemy to give their leader that message and that she wasn't letting Artemis go. When doing that, Kagome, though she may didn't know it at the time, sent a formal challenge out to their leader. As far as they know, and they're all correct, we're all allies, which makes us their common enemy in the way of their precious Artimis bow," explained Nardisia.

Quickly and out of the blue Sesshomaru dissapeared grabbing Kagome's neck. She screamed being lifted up into the air, his eyes red, and his teeth showing. He was truly upset.

"This Sesshomaru hopes, human, that you're proud of yourself. It is not in his culture to aide in nobilities that are not that of his own," said Sesshomaru heatedly.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said choking under his grip. "I didn't know in full detail the situation at the time."

"Which makes you the more foolish woman in the situation doesn't it," he replied looking at her insanly tilting his head. Trying to decide if he wanted to kill her or not.

"Sesshomaru," called Geninji simply with the fearful crowd awatch. "Put her down. You won't kill her nor harm her, no need to scare the poor thing to death into submission. Let her go before the Artimis bow gets too impatient and makes you mad because you're intemidating its owner."

Sesshomaru's eyes cut toward him lifting his claws. "What do you think she represents to me, you think that this Sesshomaru is too weak, does not know his path, does not have the courage to kill her right now." His claws lightly cut across her neck, but no one made any reaction, including the bow.

"Sesshomaru stop this rubbish now, this is mad!" said Geninji.

"Do it," gurgled Kagome straining under low oxygen. "I don't know why you've kept me alive this long anyway, it's been a waste. Do yourself the favor and rid me now. If I frustrate you so much, if I'm such an insolence and I am in your way then do it. What's stopping you. Not Geninji or the girls, as if they'd cross you since you are their first allegiance, but my bow isn't here to stop your actions either."

Sesshomaru laughed. "You'd want that wouldn't you," growled Sesshomaru. "Are you attempting to mock this Sesshomaru human?"

"No. But I know that there are better things to suffer than just dying. I was always in the way and everyone always protected me whether I asked of it or not and when I try to help I still make it worse. But I guess," smiled Kagome wirly. "That's just the ignorance of a human isn't it? So what are you waiting for? Be the prideful cold, spoiled full blooded demon I always knew you were and take me out."

Sesshomaru peered deep into her eyes and let her go automatically as she fell to the ground struggling to stand up. Makato and the others quickly ran to her to help her up as she coughed wheezing in and out for air.

"_To serve a purpose,_" said the Artimis Bow. "_That is the true alligance. And as long as you stay where you are, you can never hope to gain a higher purpose than the one you have now. Just be stronger Kagome. And you too, Lord Sesshomaru." _The bow then turned normal again, the room was silent as Sesshomaru turned to the group, Kagome avoiding complete eye contact from him.

Everyone returned thier looks back to Sesshomaru, he thought for a moment and then examined the situation in his mind. "Do as you please," he mumbled, not sure of who he was talking to when he said the comment. "My foolish brother Inuyasha may have kept you refugee and out of battles by continuing to thoughtlessly protect you instead of harnessing your powers to better your skills so that you could be of some use. But it will not continue to go by while you are in this Sesshomaru's possession. You will not be completley worthless. Especially when you are the main target of the enemy, and there's a chance Makato, I, or either of us in this room may not be there all of the time to aide you. You must learn to stand on your own human."

"So wait, my lord, what are you saying?" asked Nardisia alarmed.

"He wants us to train her,"replied Makato reading his mind.

"What?" Kagome said in shock looking up at him.

"If by chance there is a shred of hidden power inside this human to harness as a powerful priestess as the Artimis Bow suggests then we only need to draw it out of her. This Sesshomaru will entrust her to all of you, Geninji included," he turned to her. "And relieves you of all of your duties to train her, and remember, he wants steady progress. Make a warrior out of her." He said walking silently out of the room with everyone having agap faces.

"Is his emotions always this random? First he wants to kill me, then he wants to make me stronger?" Kagome said confused. "I was actually ready for him to kill me!"

"Kagome," said Nardisia in shock, disappointed by her attitude.

"Oh no, don't miss understand my attitude I'm glad I'm alive I'm just still saying," said Kagome.

Geninji held his palm up to stop her chattering. "Don't waste time trying figuring out something that you will discover soon enough. In the mean time, your training is in vigor. So we have to split the days in order for you to have a break, recover if injured, and give you equal time to train yourself."

"Surely enough. Well first, we have to know what makes a warrior. Lord Sesshomaru wants her to be a fighter. What are the attributes we had that characterized us fighting in earlier's battle," said Makato thoughtfully.

"I don't have to be as good as you guys so that he can depend on me," pouted Kagome. "Just good enough to 'stand on my own' as he so called puts it. You heard him."

"Standing on your own means for us to train you to your highest potential that we can draw out of you, the rest is on your own. With us training you, it'll be more than enough to have you stand on your own. Try not to be so sour," complained Arielle.

"I nearly got choked to death and came this close to being killed and faught two demons in one course of the day and you're telling me not to be sour!" said Kagome snappy.

"She raises a good point," chuckled Geninji.

"Hey cool it, I said try not to be sour, not don't be," laughed Arielle nervously.

"We're wasting time people can we please focus," said Makato trying to calm everyone down.

"This is gonna be hard," complained Nardisia. "We don't know how much she can do based on herself, and we also don't know how the Artimis Bow will be and what all she can do with that either."

"A weapon is only as skilled as its owner, when Kagome gets to that point after training herself the best way she can, the rest and what she can draw out of the Artimis Bow is up to her. She has to spend time with it to figure that all out," said Geninji wisely to soothe her worries.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Everyone can always strive to do better, know why? Because there's always someone out there better than you. We can train you but you have to train yourself as well for your progress. In doing so, you have to learn your own weapon. The Artimis Bow and it's secrets, what all it can and can't do. How your powers and her powers can balance and cooperate, it makes a huge difference when you're battling to protect your life," explained Geninji.

"Suddenly, I'm beginning not to like this whole idea of training," said Kagome unsurely.

"Well, no one said you wouldn't cry," said Nardisia.

"Or that you wouldn't struggle," smiled Arielle.

"Thanks for making that oh so welcoming and joyful to her guys, I'm sure she really feels better now," said Makato sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," they chirpped in.

"On to what's important. A warrior. What's the aspects a warrior needs to fight and be able to stand against the enemy," said Makato.

"Well that's easy, fighting," said Nardisia.

"Is that all you can think about is fighting, you so violent!" insinuated Arielle.

"It's true though fighting is the base of everything this isn't about me you know!" retorted Nardisia.

"Silence girls," said Geninji. "Fighting is one. But we're all teaching her some skill in that. Okay so what about fighting, that breaks down into a few things. Since she has a bow, it'll break down to her learning the basics and advancement on how to use both a bow and arrow. What else?"

"Endurance is another thing. You gotta know how to take a punch," said Arielle.

"You're such a hypocrit," mumbled Nardisia. Arielle hissed at her comment but said nothing to avoid bickering.

"Fighting is also about battle strategies too," said Makato. "You gotta learn to use the enviornment around you and watch for patterns the enemy makes as well by finding weak points, those always help. So you gotta use your head alot when you're under alot of pressure to not, I don't know, die!"

"And you were preaching to the girls about making things sound soothing you're scaring the poor child," mumbled Geninji.

"You're a priestess, so can you sense things correct?" asked Arielle.

"The only thing I've ever really been able to sense were the jewel shards," said Kagome.

They all crindged their eyebrows complaining in their minds wondering if Sesshomaru's words were more true than harsh and that the words just so happenly to come out that way. Maybe not of frustration of her so much but also of the ignorance of his brother too.

"Well since we're done with that. Agility works for me for the next battle of importance," said Arielle. "You have to keep up with your enemy. Know how to dodge attacks, conceal yourself when it works best to that advantage, and also maintaining balance and the strength of your attack."

"Okay that works," said Makoto, "is anyone writing all of this down?"

"I am," said Kagome sighing writing what Arielle had said last. "It is alot. This is gonna be worser than boot camp."

"Awe, you need a better attitude than that. Add that too, confidence. If you don't think you can do it no matter how hopless a situation is then you won't be able to do it. So just attack," encouraged Geninji.

Kagome looked at him. "But isn't that recklessness?"

"All recklessness isn't bad. I didn't teach Sesshomaru that he made this his own philosophy. This is where Sesshomaru and I differientiate. He believes you should never be reckless, I believe there are times recklessness is called for and you have a one shot where it'll be their life or yours. Whatever gets the job done, that's my philosophy, but everyone's fighting styles and beliefs are different. When it's all over, you will form some battle rules and philosophies of your own young mistress, you have to do what you do to know what is it your exactly fighting for. A lesson Lord Sessomaru has never learned that Inuyasha had at young age, is his purpose for fighting. And that purpose is a lesson you'll have to form for yourself. It may come in battle, during training, or it could even take years. A life long purpose. Some people may never find theres. But King InuTaisho did so before his demise."

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Love."

"Love," replied Geninji.

"Now that that's gone and out of the way who's teaching Kagome how to fight," said Makato breaking their moment.

"Me!" volunteered Nardisia enthusiastically.

"Cool, since we're all excited today, I'll just teach her strategy. Arielle, what part of battle are you teaching her," asked Makato

"How to use the bow and arrow and sword, since that weapon's pretty much both," said Arielle nonchalantly.

"Which means I'm left with teaching her endurance. My I can't wait," smiled Geninji.

"That really doesn't sound safe to me," said Kagome.

"I call dibs on her agility for her next section of training. I can help increase your speed so you can dodge," Makato chirped in all looked at her for making that random note.

"Man, she wanted to hurry up and grab that one, I suppose I can deal with helpiing her balance. I hope you aren't too clumsy Kagome," said Nardisia shaking her head boredly.

"Um," Kagome blushed. Nardisia looked at her unable to believe her and Kagome scratched her head.

"Maintaining her power with the speed is one I can aide her with," said Geninji. Kagome was writting everything down struggling to keep up nodding. She just hoped she wouldn't die and her wounds wouldn't take as long of a time to heal as the injuries she'd imagined she'd get.

"Good. I can help you with sensing presence. It helps that you have some kind of sensory skill, so it shouldn't be too bad, you'll be fine," said Arielle.

"What about conceal?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. All of us can just share that one, that'll always be the same," nodded Makato. "So can..." Makato looked over Kagome's shoulder. "Recklessness and confidence. Okay now that that's all figured out you'll be training with us on those for three days, we're your main trainers for that skill. Then after the third day we alternate teaching you a different skill someone else had chosen for two days."

"Oh I get it," nodded Kagome.

It had taken them a while to sort out the long training schedule and it was a long night. After everything was situated Kagome fell right asleep along with Rin, Makoto, Nardisia, and Arielle in the bed. Geninji smiled walking out calmly going to the study where Sesshomaru lied alone. A Moon window was beside him, a crescent moon watching the village port captial. The room was dark and furbishly polished, Sesshomaru only remained leaned against the door looking outside silently. The door had cracked open as Geninji entered the room.

"My my lord, you sure favor being in such depressed surroundings," said Geninji walking inside.

"Is her scheduled training prepared?" said Sesshomaru, his eyes slanted towards the imp.

"We have everything drawn out in detail for her training schedule. I bought it down with me, I wasn't sure if you wanted to have a look at it or not but," he said shrugging.

"It is fine Geninji, thank you. You may rest now. This Sesshomaru seeks solitiude."

"Aye my lord as you wish," he bowed leaving.

Sesshomaru had thought for a while as a silent wind blew. He knew deep within his mind that that human girl should have been dead. But it was almost like a spell, that something stopped him. Why did he always spare her, fight to protect her, and cared rather she could stand on her own or not. And furthor more, despised Inuyasha in his increase in ability but when the girl showed a smallest amount of ability she was the one who lacked the most in fighting abilities because they did not properly harness her powers. It was unthinkable, almost selfish. He believed in aiding an ally in battle not protecting them, there was a slight difference. Still, he had so many questions raffled in his head, and he couldn't answer them all because he didn't know the answer to it. He felt like he was somehow, slowly but surely getting weaker, and whatever the reason, he knew it was because of that human.

He wanted to kill her, but only seeked the reason why. Did he fear her? Was she a threat, did he fear the prophecy to come true? No. What was all this rubbish. This Sesshomaru-he fears nothing. And even when death presented itself, he would not fear it either. He then thought about what happened back at the room that made him change is mind for the human to seek training.

_Sesshomaru laughed. "You'd want that wouldn't you," growled Sesshomaru. "Are you attempting to mock this Sesshomaru human."_

_"No. But I know that there are better things to suffer than just dying. I was always in the way and everyone always protected me whether I asked of it or not and when I try to help I still make it worse. But I guess," smiled Kagome wirly. "That's just the ignorance of a human isn't it? What are you waiting for? Be the prideful cold, spoiled full blooded demon I always knew you were and take me out."_

"Heh," he scoffed to himself turning from the window thinking. He picked up the schedule and grabbed his pelt harshly turning around and walking out of the hall.

As he walked toward the dungeon tower he unlocked it, and deep into the dark depths of the room that sat in a ball with rags was Aridon. Angered, hurt, bitter, and vengeful, all going towards the human priestess known as Kagome. She would be dead, and she'd die first before she allowed that human to outdue her and fullfill the promises of the prophecy.

As she looked up she seen the face of her lord, it was tinged of bitterness. Her mind was set, he didn't love her. Not fully, but she would make him love her somehow. No singe of competition was gonna blow her out of the way.

"Aridon. You are released," called Sesshomaru. "Cause no more trouble around this castle, your duties have been restored." He gave her no second glance as he turned around walking out.

"Oh. My lord," she mumbled shuddering from the bitter cold. "I will win your love yet from the evil spell that wicked enchantress human has put you under. And you will be mine and mine alone."

They day had been young, it was a start of a new week. Kagome had been up since dawn and no one had yet to show up. She was ready to give up. She had worn a training outfit suggested by Nardisia that would be more appropriate. Her hair was in a half bun and drapped down to a single ponytail. Her outfit was pretty much the same outfit as Kikyo's only she wore the same elf boots as Sesshomaru which made her slightly uncomfortable, and the colors were white and mystic blue with crescent moons on them. It irritated her, it had reminded her that she was a prisioner and that she was marked to belong to him. At least she didn't have to worry about seeing him today and could spend time with her friends.

The Artimis bow that leaned against the tree flashed. _"Are you nervous?"_

Kagome sighed. "I hope I survive, that's my only concern. I don't think these guys will slow down on me."

"_They do so out of care Kagome, you know that. They just don't wanna see anything bad happening to you."_

"I know, but do I have to die first so I can be immuned to death," grumbled Kagome. The bow stopped glowing and Kagome looked at it confused. "Artimis?" There, a shadow appeared over her. When she turned over she seen that it was Sesshomaru.

She stood up saying nothing, making no kind of reaction. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin as he examined her. He was pleased with her look, he could tell she was dressed for training and praised whoever got rid of her clothes. At least this way when he looked at her he wouldn't loose his patience as easily because she looked like a whole different person with her face serious that way.

"Draw your bow human. Geninji and the others will not be accompanying you in your training today. So this Sesshomaru will take over," he said flatly.

Kagome looked confused saying nothing for a moment as she hesitantly lifted her bow. "Where are they?"

"That is none of your concern. But if you must know, they're sick, and yes before you ask demons do get illnesses as well. This Sesshomaru has studied the training that they were to do with you today. First lesson is, not to question me, and second, action is better that asking, and lastly is endurance." He then smiled.

"What?" panicked Kagome as Sesshomaru swiftly flew towards her lifting up his sword with one hand. She screamed jumping out of the way as the explosion blew her into the air landing on the ground getting dirt all over her. "Dang."

"This Sesshomaru refuses to hold back," he said. Kagome panicked not knowing where it was coming from as a large green whip slashed towards her. Kagome screamed moving out of the way and began running. She panicked, the brown dust around her wasn't making her feel any better. She seen a figure move and flinched alarmed.

From afar on the roof were Geninji, Nardisia, Makato, and Arielle.

"This isn't exactly fair you know," pouted Nardisia.

"Are you so shocked?" said Arielle.

"Still, he told us to train her. He didn't say anything about her having to prove if she was trainable at all before we had our hands on her. She's just a human, cut the girl some slack already," complained Nardisia.

"I understand," said Geninji. "But that's just it about Lord Sesshomaru. He has to do things his way, that's just the way it is."

"Come on Kagome, you have to prove it. You have to prove to Lord Sesshomaru that you are worth training. That you aren't a lost cause," Makoto lightly prayed to herself. "Show him what you're made of."

A whip came towards Kagome's direction and wrapped around the bow. "No!" cried Kagome struggling to pull away. With barely an effort of a tug Kagome flew towards Sesshomaru as he punched her in the face and she fell onto the ground. Kagome struggled to get up, her back was aching and bruised with sores already and they hadn't even been outside for a whole five minutes yet. She was confused on how Inuyasha could get up after some of the hits Sesshomaru gave him, much less serious sword injuries.

Sesshomaru took out his sword walking towards her. "On your feet human. This Sesshomaru was told one of the things you had to learn is endurance. That is nothing compared to what the enemy will attack on you."

Kagome weakly got up pointing her bow at him to draw an arrow. Sesshomaru smiled. "Go ahead. This Sesshomaru is excited. Try your luck!" he said dashing towards her.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru quickly appeared behind her. "Too slow." He then back slapped her grabbing her weapon. The bow glow lightly burning Sesshomaru's hand slightly as he threw it quickly behind him seeing the scar on his hand. He cursed to himself looking back at the steaming bow on the ground. So Artimis wasn't kidding.

"No!" cried Kagome. She bit her tongue trying to focus.

Sesshomaru waved his hand enduring the burn and turned to her, "Well, we shall test how you strategize and how well you know your weapon. You can summon it you know. Let's see if you know how. Your fist mistake was freezing when this Sesshomaru moved. In all the ventures with Inuyasha had you not ever hit a moving target before?"

"I-I mean I had but..."

"It was different and this Sesshomaru came too fast correct? Your agility does in fact need quite some work. Enough of that, come at me. You do want your prized Artimis Bow back, do you not?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Okay so think Kagome. He's testing your strategy. A direct attack won't work he's too fast and stronger than me and I don't stand a chance. Is there any other options?" thought Kagome. She looked and seen the bow. "The only thing I can do is summon it. He's trying to test to see if I figured that much out about the Artimis Bow incase the enemy takes it. I guess that would be handy?"

"Since you will not attack," said Sesshomaru readying his weapon. "Then this Sesshomaru shall do so for you," he said positioning his feet. Kagome gasped as he charged towards her again.

"She's dying out there!" exclaimed Makato shaking her head.

"He's still trying to feel her out completley on her capabilities. What all she's aquired," said Geninji.

"And so far?" asked Arielle looking at Makato.

"She's good at dodging that's for sure. You might have to up those baby plans with the rock thing and do something more advanced. Still she's gonna have do much better if she wants to be equal for an average demon but...humans are good at running," said Makato. They all each chuckled as they watched Kagome in her struggle.

From inside the room of the castle were dark purple eyes belonging only to Aridon. Her teeth bared. "That should be me out there with Lord Sesshomaru not her. So if this is the game, I'll play it with you," she said stubbornly.

Aridon left the room looking around to be sure no one was noticing her as she sneaked out of the castle and into the back to the battle training grounds where the shrines and such was located. Aridon carefully looked around as she went near a shrine opening the door. Inside was a large hanging fang with glowing candles.

Aridon walked inside as the candles blew and the gates closed behind her. As Aridon walked to the head of the shrine she then saw a neckalace which held a magical oracle inside. Almost like a seed. Aridon smiled lifting it into the air. "This belonged to Lord Sesshomaru's mother. Now I can get back at that human," she said spinning the emblem.

It began to glow as she quickly pulled out a golden quill and pierced her skin to reveal her purple blood that dripped. The emblem shined greatly as the oracle awoke.

"Who dares awaken my slumber," said the oracle.

"Madam, you are the long line of history of our Lord, your son, Sesshomaru," said Aridon formally.

"Aye. Sesshomaru is my son, what of it," said the oracle.

"Your son, is betrothed to a human," smiled Aridon.

The oracle hissed shining brighter. "He dares to taint our blood line by choosing a human as his mate? He has been with his father far too long to disgrace himself as such. He is no son of mine."

"Wait my mistress, we can stop this. I know a way that can honor your blood line and keep powerful demons in your family, forever," smiled Aridon.

"Then speak stranger," said the oracle.

"Help me, help me place a curse on the human, let me write a prophecy out on my own using your powers to deny them their love. That way Sesshomaru and I will be together and all will be well and you can rest happily," said Aridon.

"Aye. But be wary stranger, if this is one of your own selfish gains, to do such as writing a prophecy is a serious thing and costs serious sacrifices if the prophecy goes wrong. Doing so twists fate to ensure it does happen; countering another prophecy that is already in place is serious. Realize if it fails, you will die, and you risk your soul spending enternity in torture," said the oracle.

"Aye, and it is one risk my lady, that I am willing to take and fullfill," smiled Aridon bowing.

"Fine, do you as you wish. Think your desires through and be sure you win out in the end. Crush the human to oblivian. Good luck, mistress."

The oracle freed itself from the neckalace as blood from Aridon began to spill on the quill as she smiled pouring the blood casting a spell.

"_Now listen to my voice amiss, the prophecy of King InuTaisho will but half come true it will be of total miss. The human will feel and ache the pain as revenge fullfills restoring my lordship's name. When she falls in love with my dear sweet prince, it will only remain to herself, for if one of love ever leaves her lips, she will never tell again. Because darkness will rip her and darkness will engulf her, because less her feelings reveal she will disappear into the atmosphere. Now this prophecy shall come true, and when she leaves Sesshomaru will become apart of me, and every time he feels my charm the girl he loves will be the one, who is harmed." _

The purple ink trailed away the words in blood with dark blotches as it stained everything, the quill then transformed into a green gel orb and Aridon smiled.

"Now to be sure dear sweat Kagome releases it," she smiled laughing evilly leaving the shrine.

A dark wind blew as they watched Kagome's struggle, Sesshomaru over time had eventually gave her her weapon back. Makato turned over looking around and the others looked at her in concern

"Makato, what's wrong?" asked Arielle cautiously. She knew her look.

"Can you not feel it?" questioned Geninji. "The wind has shifted drastically. There is evil among the works here. And I mean true evil."

"I don't like it," said Makato akwardly.

"Neither do I Makato, neither do I," said Geninji grimly sweating.

"Can you tell who it is and where it's coming from?" asked Nardisia.

"No. But as far as where it came from. It's really close, I'd actually have to say on these grounds as a matter of fact," said Makato suspiciously turning to the direiction of the shrines.

"Let's check it out!" said Arielle.

"Be careful," said Geninji as they all pulled out their weapons running off.

Kagome was breathing hard as Sesshomaru walked closer to her, when she tried to charge towards him, the end of her bow tripped her and she fell right before his feet. Sesshomaru gave her a strange look, one she hadn't noticed before. But it wasn't his cold stare, nor one of indifference. It just seemed laid back, yet sarcastic. Was he, laughing at her? Kagome blushed embarrassed. Sesshomaru kneeled down to her looking at her confused. He couldn't believe she just fell like that, he had to hold back from laughing. She had to be kidding him, right?

"You human. Are pathetic. You know that," he said simply and evenly.

Kagome turned her face over. "So what? I can trip over my weapon, it just may have saved me from getting my head bit off or something," Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru arched one of his eyebrows. "You're seriously hoping that that's the case aren't you."

Kagome looked at him confused, why was all of a sudden was he acting nice? This was the third time she had seen it now. Was he having an identity crisis? Well she wasn't going to complain, she learned this much being around him. She did talk too much, so she would just shut up and go along with it.

"Well, some battles are flukes," she shrugged embarrassed.

"Hm. Human, you are unbelievable. Even in battle you risk much, your way of thinking confuses and baffles this Sesshomaru he must confess. Although, this Sesshomaru is trying to figure out if it's good battle strategy you're practicing or you're just as foolish as you look."

"Geese, thanks," she said sarcastically accepting the insult as it came. Kagome stood up along with Sesshomaru dusting herself. "Is it that bad?"

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow. "You just tripped over your weapon and you're requesting this Sesshomaru's opinion on if it's 'that bad?'"

"I'm sorry I asked. I'll get better," mumbled Kagome.

"You don't have much choice though, do you," said Sesshomaru laxed. He turned to the sun, it was the afternoon. "This Sesshomaru has held you long enough. You are dismissed."

He then walked away. Kagome pouted frustrated. "Well, fine then. Nice talking to you too!" she called out sarcastically. "Jerk." And she crossed her arms just as angrily, but a smile then cross her lips as she seen him walk off toward the sunlight. At times, rare times, even she had to admit, Sesshomaru really was as great as he boasted himself to be. And he could back it up too, it was a quality she learned that without it going out of hand, can be very inspiring.

Taikin watched behind the bushes and then jumped through a tree to see Makato and the others running towards the field of shrines, someone coming towards them. "Ooh, this should be good," he smiled.

As Makato, Nardisia, Arielle, and Geninji came over a hill there appeared a smiling Aridon.

"Aridon?" said Arielle confused.

"What are you doing here!" pointed out Nardisia angrily.

"I'm a slave like all of you. I cleaned the shrines today while all of you were wasting time training that human over there," said Aridon.

"I don't like that look, why are you smiling," interrogated Nardisia.

"What, it's a grand day, can't a girl smile without lifting suspicion from the human cheer team like they're political officers comming to arrest me? Please, get off my back," said Aridon brushing them off.

"Aridon. What did you do," said Makoto sternly not buying her nonchalant act.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me. I don't have to answer to anyone but lord Sesshomaru," said Aridon.

"Please Aridon. Don't tell me that your selfishness went so low that you tampered with an evil you had no buisness tampering with. It's not worth it. Lord Sesshomaru, he is not yours to claim," said Geninji grimly.

"With all _due respect_ Lord Geninji, I will not be told what I can and cannot claim. You will all see that the fearless human you expect in the prophecy to save you all will be destined to be doomed for destruction," said Aridon bitterly.

"You're a hater Aridon," seathed Nardisia.

"Oh, didn't you fools get the old saying. All is fair when you're love at war. Anything flies, and anything goes," she smiled walking past them.

They all each exchanged looks holding their weapons down looking at Makato to say something. But even their leader, was lost at words.

"Makato, I don't like this," said Arielle intemidated shaking her head.

"I sense evil spirits all over her, it's disgusting," said Nardisia. "We have to do something about this."

"I know everyone. I know," said Makato cryptically.

* * *

Next time on I'd Rather Have the one Who Holds My Heart: Kagome is having a hard time keeping up with training. Her friends are cheering her through but it doesn't seem to be enough and she has to draw on power she never knew she had. Will she prove to Sesshomaru she's standard enough to train and get better, or will she disappoint him. Meanwhile, Taikin goes off to Sesshomaru's castle to stirr up trouble, and Kagome finds the oracle that Aridon set up for her. Will she open it? Next time on "I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart" Chapter 7: Destined for Greater Purpose.


	7. Destined For Greatness

*Hey everyone glad you're back, well, I'm excited for the next chapter, aren't you? Lol. I luv it, I can have fun with the characters while keeping them in character. Anyways, here's the crowd favorite of the next chapter, Chapter 7: "Destined For Greatness."

* * *

They were all quiet and Makato sighed. "I don't trust her. She touched something in one of those shrines and it isn't anything good."

"So what do we tell the lord?" asked Arielle.

"We can't say anything. We have nothing to tell or to back anything up, we don't know what she did or what she's doing just that she's planning something against Kagome," shrugged Nardisia.

"She's right, we got nothing," agreed Geninji.

"Let's just- play it by ear. Keep a good eye on her," said Makato turning away from them.

"What's going on?" chirped in a voice. Everyone gasped and turned to see Kagome walking towards them. "What are you doing outside, I thought you all were sick? Sesshomaru almost killed me out there."

"Lord Sesshomaru Kagome," corrected Arielle smiling at her.

"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes blowing it off. "Why do I sense a strong tension here, what seems to be the problem?" She joined them in their large group with the Artimis Bow hung over her shoulder.

"To put in summary: Kagome stay away from Aridon," said Nardisia.

"Isn't she locked up somewhere for disobeying Sesshomaru's orders by trying to kill me the last time?" asked Kagome confused taken aback by the almost out of the blue comment.

"She's out now," said Makato. "Just try to keep yourself away from her and be careful. We sensed major evil off of her and I don't like it. She has something strong going against you- evil-like on you."

"All of this because of Sesshomaru? I hope this is more revenge from the fight from before then him because she can have him, I don't want him!" Kagome snapped. "And he hasn't shown interest in me so what's the deal, claim your prize."

The others exchanged looks almost laughing and Kagome looked at them confused. "So how was training?" asked Makato changing the topic.

"He tried to kill me! I was serious, where the heck were you and why weren't you there? Sesshomaru was the one who told you to train me," pouted Kagome crossing her arms.

"Well things change. Apparantly he wants to see if you're worthy enough to train. Believe it or not, all of us in the castle can fight and defend ourselves pretty well, there's not one who can't," explained Geninji. "As you saw with fighting Aridon, no one in this castle is weak, but while Arielle, Makato, and Nardisia are servants here, they are on draft for military if there were to be a war. They are Lord Sesshomaru's top warriors actually, so you'd be training with the best."

"Humph!" pouted Kagome. "I see, so that's what this is all about, he doesn't think that I'm worth training so he's putting me through preleminaries to see if I'm worth training? How insulting!"

"Don't look at it that way Kagome," soothed Arielle, "look at it like this: it's something that's trying to make sure you can improve before we train so we can expect to see improvement."

"That's sounds even worse!" snapped Kagome.

"I meant it with no offense intended I swear," Arielle chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," said Makato walking over to her petting her shoulder. "We're behind you a hundred percent. There's something in you, after all remember those few incidents when you unlocked some of your power? When you were asleep and unconscious and you first got here your powers shook the whole castle that it called Lord Sesshomaru there, and the fact you thought we were going to betray you..."

"Yeah and not to mention you tried to like, barbecue us when your pathetic escape plan that didn't work. Which did hurt by the way in case you were intrested!" complained Nardisia. She huffed taking a breath and continued, "Though you didn't know you had it in you at the time and seen it happening you went on with the flow knowing you had some control."

"But I don't know how to do that again, consciously with full confidence of that control, I was really mad at the time, what if I can't prove it to him," asked Kagome. "I don't know how to draw that kind of power out of me again."

"You will," assured Arielle. "Because if not, Lord Sesshomaru's just going to personally train you himself, or just take the days out to beat the crud out of ya."

"Great," moaned Kagome complaining. "I have a crazy demoness who wants me dead, and a trainer who's going kill me. I've been on everyone's hit list as of late."

"You get the better deals don't ya Kagome, come on let's get out of here," chuckled Nardisia.

Kagome shrugged sacastically motioning what she just said and they all left going inside the castle. Taikin remained in the tree watching as he smiled with interest. "Hmm, there seems to be a split in the group and some form of distrust going on here. But I see the human always remains close to those four when Lord Sesshomaru isn't with her too. I wonder, perhaps if those are her guards for the Artimis Bow as well."

Taikin then left as Kagome and the others went into the building.

Carrying a large load of laundry were both Symphony and Chuzunna.

"Hey, you two, you look like you could use a hand," suggested Kagome who hurriedly helped Symphony carry it from the other end.

"I'll say," said Nardisia going to Chuzunna grabbing her end.

"Thanks, with all of you out to help train Kagome, our work load more than trippled trying to cover our shifts," said Symphony.

"It's been a while since we've seen you, even in the castle it seems forever," smiled Chuzunna.

"Agreed," nodded Kagome.

"I'll leave you lot here, I have much buisness to attend to," said Geninji.

"Farewell my lord," the girls all waved.

Geninji smiled waving them off leaving as they all turned to one another to continue conversation.

"Besides the point, where's Aridon and what has she been doing," said Nardisia.

"Dang girl, chill," said Arielle startled to jumping back on the topic so quickly.

"I don't know," said Chuzunna becoming dark. "But there's something off about her."

"Yeah, ever since she came back from the shrines, I swear I sensed evil really strong around her, I don't like it," said Symphony.

Makato, Naridisa, and Arielle all exchanged looks. So it wasn't just them. After they helped them with the laundry they waved goodbye to one another and left at they engaged in personal telechenetic conversation.

"_This is bad_," said Makato.

"_What are we going to do?_" asked Arielle.

"_Just protect Kagome,_" replied Makato.

"_Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru's going to tell us the same thing. Once he senses that stuff off of her, he's not foolish, he'll want to know what's going on,_" said Nardisia.

"_I understand, but somehow I sense, that it will not be as easy as that. He'll go at it in another format since he wouldn't know exactly what she's done. He'll stay cautious, so we'd better too,_" all three of them nodded.

Kagome just remained quiet. She wasn't even thinking about the drama with Makato's sister. She was just furious, she couldn't understand why she couldn't draw out on her power. Even just a little bit. Before she continued her thoughts she heard screams of joy echo across the hall. All of the girls looked up to see little Rin running towards them.

"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome smiled and kneeled to the floor arms opened wide as Rin ran into them.

"Hey, I hope you've been well while I've been away," soothed Kagome.

Rin nodded. "It's been fun, Chuzunna and the other servants have been keeping me company while you were away training with Lord Sesshomaru. How was it?"

Kagome blushed of embarassement,"Um, let's just say I'm not there quite yet and there's room for improvement," chuckled Kagome nervously. Then she mumbled the last part. "Alot of improvement."

"Don't worry Rin, Kagome will be fine. It's only the first day," said Nardisia trying to cheer her up.

"Oh god..." Kagome dreaded.

"What's wrong," asked Arielle.

"She said it's only the first day..." Kagome then put her head down as though being tortured and whinned, "that means there's more to come."

All of them then laughed shaking their heads.

"Well while you're thinking about that, how about I do your hair today Rin," said Makato combing through Rin's silky locks.

"Hey no fair you did it yesterday, it's my turn!" argued Arielle.

"Come on don't be so stingy, you know I always make her look cute," winked Makato.

"Forget it!" said Arielle with finality.

Kagome then grabbed Rin's hand and walked off with her. "I'm braiding her hair. I never did it before. That way you both can stop arguing and neither of you win," said Kagome simply.

The girls dropped their mouths as Kagome let Rin go as she cheered across the hall going to their room.

"Now that was so cold," said Arielle.

"Yeah, I had a cute style in mind too," pouted Makato.

Nardisia just laughed.

As Rin ran into the room she gasped to see a green ball that glowed mystically with gel, unknown to the blind eye that the orb emitted a dark evil around it. Rin walked over to it in aghast putting her hands around it but couldn't touch it, for the power of the orb denied her so. When Kagome walked in she gasped to see the beauty of the orb itself.

"What do you have there Rin," asked Kagome.

"I don't know," said Rin picking it up on the pillow it's on. "But it's so pretty, and powerful too."

"Yeah," said Kagome looking at it. "I wonder where it came from exactly, huh?" she had then seen a small note on her bed.

THE LETTER: _Kagome, this orb has helped the Inu clan to expand in power for generations by helping to release power that has yet to be untapped. Since your training seems to be difficult for you at this time I would like you to use it. The only thing you must do is touch it, power will be restored to you, and you will see the results of your training by tomorrow. I trust you will be careful with it and assume to have it by the morrow morning. The orb has a barrier around it, it is only for your hands only, besides Sesshomaru or I, use it wisely,_

_Lord Geninji._

"Ha, that's pretty cool," blinked Rin impressed.

Kagome sighed. "Just put it by the window ciel over there Rin."

"Are you sure?" asked Rin.

"I'll use it later don't worry. But just thinking about going back to boot camp with Sesshomaru is enough to make my body sore all over again," frowned Kagome in misery.

Rin only laughed but then looked at Kagome confused. "What's boot camp?"

"Never mind," chuckled Kagome. "But it's so strange, we just seen him. I wonder why he didn't tell us about this oracle thing earlier."

"I know weird huh? Well, maybe he's just not thought about it after he left. And besides if it's been passed down through King InuTaishou's clan," said Rin as the dark shadow of Aridon hid behind a tree outside of their balcony watching, "he probably needed Lord Sesshomaru's permission."

Kagome sighed. "You're probably right, but still," Kagome looked at the ball and cocked her eyebrow with uncertainty. Something about that oracle ball just wasn't right. Aridon smiled with her glowing red eyes, and disappeared back into the darkness from whence she came.

As the sun began to set, Sesshomaru remained on the roof thinking, the wind blowing ominously. "Do you not sense it my lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went toward the opposite of his direction and nodded. "Somehow evil has been tampered with by one of the shrine's and it has everything about the castle off now," said Sesshomaru.

"It has been Aridon my lord, it appears she has something planned against Kagome once again," said Geninji.

"This Sesshomaru sees. So she's choosing evil in her attempts to destroy her. Very well then," he said standing up. "Perhaps if it is her life that is in danger, that is when her true powers will reveal."

"Is that really how you see it?" questioned Geninji.

"It is good to experiment with. You did not see the battle that happened between those two when her life was on the line, or Rin's for that matter with the beast. As a human her power seems to be controlled by very strong emotions. Besides that, she seems a mere human to this Sesshomaru. And the most she can be trained in is to defend herself but only against her own kind, it is nowhere near the demon level of even the weakest of demons at all. It is hard for this Sesshomaru to see that she has any kind of luck in any improvement that is beyond that of normal human level. And that is what concerns him."

Geninji walked next to him looking out towards the sky. "Be patient my lord, give the human a chance."

"Hmm," was Sesshomaru's only reply as they both watched the servants walking in and out of the castle and he looked back at him. "Her powers is as pointless as a normal human's strength when they cannot release themselves. If there's potential there at all. Perhaps it is the weapon who was mistaken."

"Oh I think not. You and I both seen her in the last battle when she released that attack at both you and the enemy. I personally think the conditions have to call for it in order for her to release her true colors," assured Geninji.

"Perhaps you're right. That only means that we have to set those conditions," Sesshomaru bared his teeth in a grin thinking of an idea.

Geninji frowned. "Please don't torture her too terrible, she is only human."

"That doesn't mean this Sesshomaru won't seek to enjoy himself while he must go through the motions of patience now will it," he said as an excuse.

"I suppose not, that poor girl. Shall we carry on?" asked Geninji.

"You go on ahead. This Sesshomaru has a servant to visit. Apparently he did not make his laws in the castle clear enough. He is on the verge of killing her."

"So what stops you?"

"Only the mere compassion of her sister. She has been loyal to this Sesshomaru and has shown great access, but this Sesshomaru's patience is wearing thin, and if not even Makato has control of her- then she must die before she puts this castle out of control," said Sesshomaru walking off.

Geninji merely nodded.

As night fell Kagome was in the garden around a small lake under a tree as a leaf fell putting ripples inside the lake it was so quiet. The waterfalls were running as well as the beautiful flowers. There she sat under the tree humming with Rin on her lap braiding her hair into beautiful designs.

"It's so peaceful here," complimented Rin. "When you're told you could live in a place like this forever, it really doesn't seem so bad."

Kagome frowned at the comment but then remarked, "The castle has been really peaceful today, especially since we've lost that last battle."

"Maybe it's because Aridon is locked away, you think?" Rin looked up at her. Kagome smiled and just layed her hand on her forehead.

"Unfortunately she just got out today. That's what makes it being so peaceful around here strange. I don't know whether to be happy and have a benefit of the doubt that she laid off by orders of Sesshomaru. Or be afraid because she's planning something worser for me," Kagome gave a crooked smile.

"Tell yourself the truth. Do you really think she's done with you?" asked Rin.

Kagome frowned and let her hand off of her and continued braiding her hair. "No." Kagome mumbled the words without doubt and put the last banner in Rin's head.

"I didn't think you did," mumbled Rin sadly. "I don't either. Just be careful okay?"

Kagome nodded rubbing her head as Rin got up. "Don't you worry about me. You just stay out of her way, we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time."

"Yeah, I definately don't wanna deal with that again," nodded Rin.

Kagome smiled. "Now go on down stairs for dinner and I'll meet you there."

"Are you gonna use that ball thing lord Geninji gave you tonight?"

"I'm way too tired. I'm gonna see if I can draw my powers out myself. When I get desparate enough, then I'll use it," said Kagome.

"You're really trusting Lord Sesshomaru to that extent? That's new for you, congrats", she smiled running off.

Kagome then thought about it. "On second thought maybe I should do it tonight," she reconsidered.

"Why are you talking to yourself again?" said the familiar voice of only Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up and seen in awe the crescent on his forehead glowing, he looked like one of those Greek gods she'd read about in Mythology.

"Hey, what do you mean again? I don't talk to myself," said Kagome insulted.

"You did the day the castle was attacked or did you forget human," said Sesshomaru.

"Of course not, it was the day I shot at you that I wished I would have aimed just right to get a mere cut off of you," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru chuckled walking inside. "You lack much skill human this Sesshomaru will not lie, yet you still choose to protect the Artimis Bow. Both noble and foolish," he said stopping in front of her. "Those two characteristics do not mix."

Kagome grew awkward with how close he was to her and she took one step back. "Can I help you? What is it."

"You are not at your post as this Sesshomaru assumed which is why he arrived here first. He requests to see you at dinner," he said.

"Is my presence that important where they can't get along without me, I'm tired from training," pouted Kagome.

"Things in this castle are never fair because this Sesshomaru makes the rules. Besides your presence does matter," he said turning around.

Kagome quickly looked up to see if she heard him right. What did he just say?

"You want to see there?" Kagome said in shock.

"Yes. You are my servant, it is to remind this Sesshomaru how many he owns," he said walking off.

Kagome blew on fire with anger. "Nobody owns me!" snapped Kagome.

"If you wish for Rin to live, according to our agreement. You are my property that is under my royal crest. And as such, this Sesshomaru is ordering you down the eating hall. Now." Sesshomaru then walked out of the area leaving Kagome to herself.

"Damn it he makes me so pist!" she roared angrily. She pulled her arm out and there in her hand was the Artimis bow. Kagome quickly calmed down and looked around confused. "What? I left this with Makato and the others so why is here now?"

The bow then glowed. "_You summoned me,_" it replied.

"No I didn't. I mean, I tried to earlier, but yeah you're a little late," nodded Kagome.

"_No Kagome. You summoned me just this now. You did not summon me earlier, your voice could not reach me, but this time, your voice has reached me, and you summoned me_," it replied.

"Hnh?" Kagome questioned with interest. "I sure hope I can do this tomorrow," she said walking off.

When Kagome reached the kitchen Makato was happy to see her with the Artimis Bow.

"I thought I was going to have to get Lord Sesshomaru, we couldn't find it. Who gave it to you?" asked Makato.

Kagome just looked at her bow and then back at Makato and awe. "Nobody."

"What do you mean nobody?" replied Makato in question.

"The bow, it just appeared in my hand when Sesshomaru said something that really ticked me off. She said, that I summoned her. But I don't really know how I did it. It kinda just...happened," shrugged Kagome.

"Oh my goodness really?" cheesed Makato.

"Don't get too excited, I only did it once, it doesn't mean I can do it again," said Kagome.

"Well try it now, let's see," said Makato taking a cloth wrapping it around the bow to hold it. She then stood a meter from her.

"Hey what's going on," said Symphony walking up with Arielle carrying a demon caterpillar legs and Nardisia carry a large demon bone.

"Kagome summoned the Artimis bow to her," she summerized.

"Oh really!" Symphony said happily.

"That's great Kagome. So you must be trying to see if she can do it again," said Arielle excitedly.

"Yeah," nodded Makato.

"At least you didn't loose it, and you were panicking for nothing," sighed Symphony relieved.

Makato blushed embarrassed. "I didn't want her to think I was that irresponsible."

"Can we get this started already, I'm already afraid it won't work," said Kagome nervously.

"Come on Kagome, confidence, just try," soothed Makato.

Kagome nodded and held her hand out focusing on the cloth thinking only in her mind. 'Artimis Come, come to me Artimis Bow,' different phrases but nothing was happening.

"I told you," frowned Kagome stomping her feet frustrated.

"Come on, just think about Sesshomaru and what he said to you see if that works?" suggested Makato.

"I'll try," Kagome said. She then flashbacked on it but his voice was barely audible in her ear. She wasn't trying to remember, and even when she heard it though it made her mad, it still wasn't to the extent that it was originally.

"No?" asked Arielle.

Kagome shook her head and they all frowned. Makato went over to Kagome returning her weapon. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll get it the next time."

Kagome put on a very weak grin and frowned looking at the bow as everyone went back to their posts and began cooking. "What am I doing wrong, I just don't understand."

TWO WEEKS LATER

There was a loud scream as Kagome made a loud thud on the ground hitting the ground. Taikin remained in the tree laughing.

"Man I see what Sesshomaru means, she is quite entertaining," he laughed.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome, sword in hand and charged at her so quick Kagome barely made it in time to block it with her bow. The impact from the blockage pushed Kagome into the air. Sesshomaru followed jumping into the air in front of her without emotion on face. Kagome immediately tried to attack but Sesshomaru disappeared. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru immediately slapped her from the back with his arm. As Kagome was near to crash to the ground she fell on a cloud.

She felt the fluffiness of it and sat up as it lowered her to the ground. When Kagome looked up she seen an angry and frustrated Sesshomaru leering at her. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Oops," she mumbled.

"If this was even a real battle human you wouldn't last a second. Even at this point, Jaken is of more use to me than you are," he said icily.

"Hey! I am trying you know cut me some slack here I'm not exactly used to this!" argued Kagome.

Sesshomaru then turned from her. "Then human, this Sesshomaru seriously advises you get with the program. You live or die and then inbetween the only thing you can hope to do is to survive. There is nothing else. There is no way you can want to protect that artifact if you can't even take care of yourself to even be strong enough to protect it. It appears the weapon has to protect you more than the other way around. Don't you think?" Sesshomaru then began to walk off from the distance as the cloud under Kagome disappeared and she fell on the ground.

"Hey where do you think you're going, you can't just leave!" begged Kagome getting up.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head over without looking at her saying, "This Sesshomaru has much more important buisness than to work with a lost cause. Human, how do you expect to get better when you will not even assist yourself. This Sesshomaru has never seen you train yourself after our training at all. Inyet, you dare become confused about why your progress is so little? Until you prove otherwise, your training is cut off indefinately, and this Sesshomaru restores all your duties as a servant in this castle. It appears this Sesshomaru was mistaken," he looked back at her with clear disappointment. "You are no use to him. Perhaps the battle between you and Aridon was but a fluke."

Sesshomaru got on his cloud that appeared under him as he began to lift into the air.

"Wait!" cried Kagome. She tried to catch him but he lifted highter into the air and Kagome grew more angry. "You suck for a teacher! You don't just give up on your student!" But he ignored her going into another direction. "JERK!"

Kagome walked back into the castle angry. Naridisa and Makato were both carrying bed sheets and chuckled walking over to Kagome.

"Training's gotten that bad?" asked Nardisia playfully.

"Please Kagome if you can try not to get so upset with Lord Sesshomaru and go back out to finish your training," soothed Makato.

"That's fine but I can't without a teacher, and you guys are out because I have to get passed hot head first! He just left me there!" snapped Kagome.

"Sounds like our lord's attitude if you ask me," mumbled Nardisia.

"Quiet!" hissed Makato who then turned her attention back onto Kagome. "Child, come now there must be something we can-"

"I have to prove that I'm strong enough. I don't have to beat him, just put up a well enough fight. But it's hard, I'm only human. For some reason I can't do what I did last battle, in my battle with Aridon, or with you guys from when we first met. I don't get why it won't come out!" Kagome screamed frustrated. She sat next to a vase on a wall lifting her legs up to lye on her knees feeling down.

Makato and Nardisia turned to each other saddened and sat next to her on each side against the wall.

"Well have you tried working with your powers," asked Makato.

"I've always been too tired and in pain to do it. The most I've done was to put the bow on my hand to summon it to me and even that's been a shame," said Kagome discouraged.

Makato chuckled. "That's working with the bow, not with your own powers. I think the bow channels your powers and mixes it with it's own to charge for a better attack."

"Besides, all the rest of that stuff you have to ignore, like the pain- and work through it. Otherwise you never get stronger. You needed work on endurance, try that and beg him if you could have another go at it again," said Nardisia.

"I'm not begging Sesshomaru for anything. You guys would have been much better teachers. At least I would have been able to count on you guys not running out on me like he did. Besides, he gave me my duties around the castle back and I won't have time for it," frowned Kagome.

"Well," said Makoto standing up. "Then it's about how bad you want it. Remember when I told you you had to find what your reason to fight was? Well here it is. Sesshomaru thinks low of humans and he's never dealt with them on this close of a prospect like he has with you. My only advise to you Kagome is this: You are too strong and have too much fire, to prove Sesshomaru right for everything he's ever thought about your species. Don't be his stereotype. And with that, Nardisia, we gotta get these sheets on all the beds in the castle."

"Good luck with that Kagome, we have faith in you," smiled Nardisia standing up singing, "The boy whose heart is icy cold. The girl whose heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman whose generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince," Nardisia winked at her and walked off following Makato.

Kagome looked at her confused while Makato leered at Nardisia cussing her out telechenetically. "She's weird. And why does everyone keep singing that song like it's an old folk tale?"

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall and towards the Eastern Wing where her room was and closed the door behind her. She placed the bow at the foot of her bed and jumped onto it, shaggying her face into the pillow as she screamed from frustration. She then turned around and sighed looking up at the beautiful black ceiling that were white swirls resembling a design of outer space. Kagome bit her thumb thinking, unknown to her that Aridon stood outside her balcony watching her with her glowing emerald green eyes.

"Sesshomaru's always hated humans from the beginning," thought Kagome. "He hated them because his father fell in love with Inuyasha's mother who was human." Kagome closed her eyes imagining the scenary. "The human not only made Sesshomaru's family sneer up at him and their whole clan, but he suffered further embarrassement when he died because of Inuyasha's mother, because he loved her. But Sesshomaru's father was great. He was the lord of all the Western Lands and reigned like the King he was with power, and to see his father fall so senselessly. Guess I'd be mad too. Being raised as he was, he thought lower of humans and perhaps felt that they were weak, worthless, and just in the way."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up pouting. "Well that's his problem," she said aloud with determination. "Don't put me on that level just because you had a bad experience. I'm actually insulted, he never even thought I could do it!" she plopped off the bed. "I'll get stronger and have more power and blow him away."

When Kagome turned to leave she stopped to feel a huge a pulse hit her in the room. When she turned around she noticed the glass ball Rin found earlier on the ciel of the window near the balcony. Kagome walked over to the ceil and sat down looking at the majestic ball glow mystically with gel, unknown to the blind eye that the orb emitted a dark evil around it. She sighed.

"I'm sure Geninji is looking for this, I've had it for two weeks now," she thought thinking about the letter.

**FLASHBACK: **

_Kagome, this orb has helped the Inu clan to expand in power for generations by helping to release power that has yet to be untapped. Since your training seems to be difficult for you at this time I would like you to use it. The only thing you must do is touch it, power will be restored to you, and you will see the results of your training by tomorrow. I trust you will be careful with it and assume to have it by the morrow morning. The orb has a barrier around it, it is only for your hands only, besides Sesshomaru or I, use it wisely,_

_Lord Geninji._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"All I have to do is touch it huh?" Kagome took out the letter from in her pocket rereading it back over. "Well I promised myself I wouldn't cheat," she took a deep breath. "But desparate times cause for desparate measures!"

Kagome nodded and reached toward the ball. Aridon from the outside sat up watching, leering closer with anticipation. Taikin, from an even further distance watched with interest, unaware of what was going on. Before Kagome could even touch it, there was a light knock on the door and Jaken's voice was on the outside of it.

"You silly human you get out here and get started right this instant. Lord Sesshomaru told me that he cut your training short so you'd better hustle! Do you hear me!"

Kagome sighed and cracked the door. "Fine I'm coming, don't get your squabble stuck in your beak," said Kagome slipping out.

"You will show me some respect! Do you know who I am?" screamed Jaken.

"Yeah sure, no need to scream your head off I'm sorry," mumbled Kagome annoyed walking past him.

The orb glowed majestically at the window ceil, as Aridon from afar hissed with irritation and left. Kagome walked into the kitchen as Jaken left. She sighed heavily.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Chuzunna walking up to her. Kagome turned to her and smiled a wearyl smile. "I heard about what happened. The whole castle did."

"Yeah, well I'm sure not everyone's so disappoionted," shrugged Kagome who made a sickened face at the centipede demon she had to cut. All of a sudden she felt training was better than this. She then sighed picking up the large butcher knife.

"Don't worry about Aridon Kagome, she has hall duty. Even if she did hear about it, it wouldn't make much difference about where she stands with the lord for disobeying his order," came in Geisha stirring a full bowl of blood. "Besides, if she says anything you can just teach her a lesson like you did the last time."

"What if Sesshomaru was right and I did win that battle by fluke. I can't drag it out of me now," said Kagome.

"Makato, Arielle, and Nardisia couldn't give you a few pointers?" asked Chuzunna.

"All they could tell me was that it was about how bad I wanted it. That doesn't help," complained Kagome picking up the segmented pieces of centipede putting it into a pot.

"I personally think that that's the best advise you have. True power comes from you," said Chuzunna.

"Don't tell her that!" said Geisha. "Look at her face, you can tell she's tired of hearing that same mess. Look, not to be racist. But you're human, the weapon and your powers are probably controlled by your emotions. You can't do anything if you don't think you can take out an enemy."

Kagome snapped out of it and looked at her. "See what you did, I think you just insulted her!" snapped Chuzunna.

"She'll live," waved off Geisha. "She's heard worser things from Lord Sesshomaru I'm sure."

"What if you're right?" mumbled Kagome. They both looked at her. "Geisha what if you're right. I took control of my power with Aridon when Rin was in danger and faught to protect her no matter what and I wasn't scared. In the last battle I was angry and nearly took of the enemy and Sesshomaru's head off. Then I got so mad at Sesshomaru one time my weapon teleported to my hands."

"So are you saying you can only fight when you're mad and determined?" asked Chuzunna.

"Maybe..." thought out Kagome aloud.

"That sounds unhealthy, even for you Kagome. You sure it wasn't a fluke? Maybe it has something to do with what you're fighting for," said Geisha with uncertainty.

"Makato said something about that too actually," said Kagome.

"Well she's right about that Kagome, it's kinda where all your power thrives from," said Chuzunna.

"I'm confused, I really don't know," Kagome scratched her head. "Where's Rin?"

"She's setting the table, why?" asked Geisha.

"Part of why my training privledges were cut off because I didn't take time to figure out what all I can do. I need to experiment for a fews hours and I want Rin to take over my shift," said Kagome running off.

"Hey!" called out Chuzunna.

"Kagome!" called Geisha shaking her head. "She's a dead woman on heels I swear. What do we tell Lord Sesshomaru if he asks?"

"Maybe he'll excuse her, I hope," Chuzunna gulped.

Taikin was standing in a tree and yawned. "How boring. Well, the boss said not to do anything too rash so I guess," he said cracking his knuckles. "That I can start a little bit of mischief."

He took out some seeds throwing them out onto the castle grounds. "We'll see how they work this one out. My will it be entertaining."

From the seeds popped out flowers with flying rats with extra pointed nose. Their eyes turned red and flew throughout the castle as Taikin laughed.

As the rats separated going their own direction they began to multiply. One of the guards yawned stretching.

"Hey, did you hear about Lord Sesshomaru cutting his training with that human because she was too weak to train," he said.

"Well what did you expect she's a human, I could have told him that. I just don't see why he keeps her alive, she could be my dinner," the other chortled. He then screamed of pain and fell onto his knees in deep shock, his eyes dialated smaller.

"What the-what's going on?" the other guard turned to see the flying flower rat in front of him. He looked back down at his partner to see the other rat tear through him and hook onto his stomach from the floar petals that surrounded it. The guard's eyes then turned pink as he stood up lifting up his weapon walking towards him. As he attacked the guard quickly blocked it.

"What the hell, we must be under attack again," he looked at the rat. "Mind control huh? How original." He quickly moved past his friend to attack the rat behind him but it dodged all of his attacks. The rat floated back down with glowing green eyes that pushed him back into the wall unconscious. The rat then next dashed right through his body causing him to scream in pain. He then automatically stood up with his weapon, his eyes being taken over by a pink glow as well.

As Sesshomaru walked the halls he then stopped abruptly and turned around. "It is too quiet. And something about the aura around the castle has shifted drastically," he mumbled. He looked around suspiciously and turned back around keeping his hands on the hilt of his Tokijin.

When he entered the kitchen hall and sat Chuzunna carried the pot of broiled centipede along with Geisha who carried the canteen full of blood. Their bangs covered their faces. Sesshomaru looked at them suspiciously pulling the hilt of his sword out a bit. Whoever they were, they weren't Chuzunna and Geisha, they were an enemy.

"My Lord," said a cynical voice. Sesshomaru turned to see a sickly Jaken. "You're last meal will be served!" Sesshomaru's eyes buldged out in shock as Jaken turned his staff to him igniting fire. Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way as well as the girls. All of them then surrounded Sesshomaru with a pink eye glow.

"This Sesshomaru understands. It appears the enemy has taken over your bodies," said Sesshomaru looking at Jakin's stomach. The rat pushed through Jaken's stomach revealing itself with it's pedals and screetched. He then turned to Chuzunna and Geisha looking at their chest to see a budding flower emerge from out of them, opening to reveal the ugly rat's head in the center. Sesshomaru flinched in disgust and sighed.

Chuzunna and Geisha both dissed the food and took out their weapons. Chuzunna, her large axe and Geisha, a snake sword.

"And now my lord, you die," spoke Geisha tranced. They all charged towards him for attack, Sesshomaru got into battle position.

"Let's see how strong you are, since unfortunately this Sesshomaru won't hold back, if you die trust this Sesshomaru that it was not for punishment." Sesshomaru placed his hand on the base of his sword sliding it down with his hand releasing the sword's evil aura pushing them into the wall hitting their heads into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken and stabbed the rat in the middle as it croaked into its death discentagrating. He then pulled out his Tenseiga and peered closer to see the creatures from the underworld tying him up in chains. He slashed them and then Jaken suddenly awoke rubbing his head.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called with urgency.

"My lord!" cried out Jaken snapping out of it.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord we're being attacked. And I believe that it's from the same enemy too with those flowered rat creatures," Jaken panicked.

"Answer this Sesshomaru Jaken, were you attacked by these creatures or by someone else who was infected," he said nudging his head to the unconscious Chuzunna and Geisha.

"Both my lord, I had been caught off guard, I'd say by now that they must have taken over a good majority of the castle if not all at his rate-" Sesshomaru then turned and walked off from him going towards Chuzunna and Geisha. "N-n-n-not that it'd be too much for you to handle my lord." Jaken had quickly followed after him.

Sesshomaru lifted up his sword stabbing the creatures in their stomach in both the girls destroying them. He then took out his Tenseiga and bought them back to life. The girls rubbed their heads confused standing up.

"What happened?" asked Geisha.

"Oh! My Lord!" bowed Chuzunna when they realized Sesshomaru was there. Geisha then bowed and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Geisha. Chuzunna. This castle is under attack and has been invaded by parasites that have taken over the majority if not everyone inside the castle," explained Sesshomaru simply.

"What?" the girls panicked.

"Is it the same enemy we've dealt with before," asked Geisha.

"We are only assuming, so yes," replied Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god, that means Kagome's in trouble!" panicked Chuzunna.

Sesshomaru quickly gave them a sharp stare and they backed down. "Where is the human if she is not presently with you?"

The girls gulped. "She left early," mumbled Geisha.

"So where is she now?" Sesshomaru spoke with a small sharp edge in his voice walking towards them leathally, and though his voice remained flat and inedifferent for the most part , his body reaction told a whole different story.

"We don't know. She wanted to train and ran off before all of this stuff happened," panicked Chuzunna.

"At least she didn't get captured, so it was almost to her fortunace," nodded Geisha.

"Or her unfortunace," said Sesshomaru turning around. "We are taking back the castle. Do not fall under the same trance. More than likely you will have to kill everyone who is under their control and do not hold back. This Sesshomaru will restore them back their lives when it is all finished. In the meantime, find the human."

Sesshomaru quickly ran off leaving them all in the room alone. They all then sighed of relief.

"Are you girls crazy I thought he was gonna kill us all, how dare you be so irresponsible!" snapped Jaken.

"You think we weren't scared as hell!" chewed out Geisha.

"We got it from Sesshomaru already no need to reiderate you twerp!" snapped Chuzunna.

"Well no need to get indignant," mumbled Jaken feeling bad.

The girls then sighed. "We have to find Kagome and Rin before Sesshomaru kills us," said Chuzunna.

"Didn't Rin run off with Kagome though?" asked Geisha.

"She might have, I don't remember. Well, hopefully for our lives, they're both safe, let's find them," nodded Chuzunna.

"Just be careful," said Jaken. They all nodded and ran off.

Running through the halls were both Makato and Arielle, whom both hid behind a wall as a dark shadow walked past them.

_"Makato, what the hell is going on?" asked Arielle telekenetically._

_"Hell if I know, the castle must be under attack, everyone's under control by this damned parasite," replied Makato._

Busting through the window in front of them was Nardisia with her weapon on her back. She walked towards them like she was drunk and looked up at them, her eyes pink.

"Damn!" said Makato unable to believe it.

"They got you too!" exclaimed Arielle alarmed.

The flower bud popped from out of her head revealing the screetching rat.

"Shit!" they both exclaimed stepping back. They then turned around to see Aridon behind them, her eyes pink and a flower bud stuck out the middle of her chest.

Both Makato and Arielle got back to back of one another with their weapons out on defense. Arielle facing Nardisia and Makato facing Aridon.

"Shouldn't we have honestly seen some crap like this coming?" asked Arielle.

"It does seem a little cliche' doesn't it?" chuckled Makato nervously.

"What are we gonna do?" panicked Arielle.

"We just have to get rid of the flower buds it looks like," said Makato.

"But that'll kill them Makato!" begged Arielle.

"You got any better ideas?" said Makato as Aridon threw a chain at her wrist pulling her to her. Aridon then took out a sword as Makato continued to struggle, "Because right now they have no problems holding back to kill us."

"True," shrugged Arielle.

"Besides, lord Sesshomaru has the Tenseiga, remember?" said Makato.

"Will do," nodded Arielle.

Aridon and Nardisia then both attacked them as their fight commenced.

KAGOME was in her room along with Rin on her bed. She was so tired from training alone and by herself, and though it was hard to do. She did admit that had she done it sooner she would have gotten more further in her progress with Sesshomaru after learning the few things about her weapon and its power that she did.

When she woke up yawning it was thunderstorming outside with rain. As the thunder clashed Rin quickly woke up and snuggled up towards Kagome.

"You're fine," Kagome then sighed. "I wonder how long we've been sleeping? I'm sure it's past super time."

"I think Lord Sesshomaru's gonna be real mad since we skipped out on our chores," said Rin.

"He'll live. And so will we," smiled Kagome petting her head. "Let's eat. I'll deal with Sesshomaru later. And thanks for helping me with my training."

Rin smiled. There was then a light knock at the door. Kagome yawned again. "Oh boy, I bet this is the part where we get scolded right?"

Rin playfully shrugged. "It may be master Jaken. I'm not getting yelled at again."

Kagome chuckled and opened the door. There they seen a guard with glowing pink eyes trying to slash at he with a sword. Both Kagome and Rin screamed. Rin closed her eyes keeping them closed, but when silence was heard and she looked up she seen Kagome in hand with the Artimis bow blocking the sword. Kagome struggled under the pressure pushing the guard back.

"Kagome!" cried Rin.

"Rin," struggled Kagome, "stay back."

Kagome mustered all the strength she could and pushed the guard back outside and quickly slammed the door closed.

Bang noises and cut marks started going through the door as Kagome quickly ran over to pick up Rin, her weapon continuing to glow a marvelous light blue color.

"What are we gonna do," cried Rin.

"We have to find Makato and the others. That was a guard, and somehow, I doubt he's the only one that's like that," said Kagome.

The door then got kicked down, the guard that was a pig stepping inside with his sword. Kagome sat Rin at the ledge next to the green orb. Kagome held up her bow as it glowed majestically. The pig charged at her as Kagome quickly moved out of the way, cutting down her bed. Kagome then tripped falling onto the ground as the pig quickly straightened his sword for attack.

"Kagome no!" cried Rin.

Kagome quickly kicked him in the gut with both of her feet and rolled out of the way. When Kagome stood up the pig hurled his weapon at her to get her from the side. Kagome blocked it, and this time the weapon's aura pushed him into the wall breaking the mirror. When Kagome looked down at him she seen the weapon had now transformed into a beautiful sword with a complex wooden designed hilt.

"Kagome look!" cried Rin.

Kagome looked to see a flower bud emerge from the pig's stomach. When the bud opened the rat had screetched and Rin screamed from the pain of the soundwaves that came from the creature.

"Man I've always hated rats but I never thought I'd have to deal with them at this close a level," panicked Kagome.

"Kagome!" called Rin lifting up the orb. "Geninji's orb. It'll make you stronger, all you have to do is touch it right?"

Kagome nodded as Rin threw it at her. It missed Kagome's finger tips rolling to the corner. The guard tried to attack her again, but this time Kagome jabbed her sword into the middle of his forehead. The guard screamed knocking her into the corner.

"Kagome!" cried Rin.

Blood spurged from Kagome's arms, her kimono slashed a bit along with her legs. "Shoot," mumbled Kagome weakly. She looked up and Rin covered her eyes crying of fear. Kagome frowned and looked behind her to see the orb and looked back at the guard whom lifted his sword up going towards her. Kagome screamed opening her legs to see the sword inbetween. She quickly crawled back and picked up the orb pointing it towards the guard. "Leave us alone!"

The orb automatically glowed and exploded breaking the balcony glass and knocking the pig through the wall to the next room creating a hole. When Kagome stood, she was glowing green as bloody words from the cryptic prophecy began to cover her body until it took over her eyes.

"Kagome!" cried Rin. "What's happening to her," she mumbled of curiosity.

An alchemic circle surrounded under her feet as Kagome screamed in torture. A green skull sewed into the back of her neck as Aridon's cryptic voice echoed throughout the room as a thunderstorm ignited so powerful, all the lights inside the castle blew out from the strong winds. The battles everyone in the castle were ensuing stopped to look around, Sesshomaru only more concerned feeling the large shake of the castle, ran towards where the noise might be originating from. It was then that everyone went back to their fights.

Kagome flowed into the air entranced as sparks of lightening crossed her eyes as Aridon's voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Now listen to my voice amiss, the prophecy of King InuTaisho will but half come true it will be of total miss. The human will feel and ache the pain as revenge fullfills restoring my lordship's name. When she falls in love with my dear sweet prince, it will only remain to herself, for if one of love ever leaves her lips, she will never tell again. Because darkness will rip her and darkness will engulf her, because less her feelings reveal she will disappear into the atmosphere. Now this prophecy shall come true, and when she leaves Sesshomaru will become apart of me, and every time he feels my charm the girl he loves will be the one, who is harmed. _

After the voice and words finished etching into Kagome's skin she fell on the ground unconscious. Rin began to cry, looking around the room you would have thought a tornado ran through it. Rin ran to Kagome, sparks etching across her body as she hesitated to touch her.

"Kagome," she called. But Kagome did not stir or move. "Kagome!" she ran over to her trying to shake her up. As the crumbles fell into the hole, the guard pig growled getting up. Rin gasped turning back trying to wake Kagome up by shaking her more violently as the pig limped over to her until he was right above Rin.

"KAGOME!" cried Rin. Quickly Kagome woke up summoning her sword from the pig's head and jammed it right into the flower on it's stomach killing the rat. Kagome continued shoving the rest of her sword inside the pig's stomach and twisted it. The pig then got electricuted burning him to death as he fell and the rat flower discentagrated.

Kagome fell on her knees breathing hard taking her sword out of the creature and he fell down next to her dead. Kagome was breathing out of breath as Rin ran to hug her.

"Rin are you okay?" asked Kagome struggling to stand up.

"I'm fine. Kagome are you okay, what was that it was weird," asked Rin.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it's gone and it destroyed the orb. I hope Geninji won't get too mad. Come on we gotta find the others, they could be in trouble," nodded Kagome. They both ran out of the room down into the basement searching for help.

BOTH Makato and Arielle came back together breathing hard from exhaustion. Their kimonos were torn and they were injured.

"This is disturbing," mumbled Arielle as Nardisia approached her.

"Tell me about it," grumbled Makato. "But truthfully, I'm starting to worry about Kagome and Rin."

"I'm with you there," said Arielle. Nardisia held up her sword while Arielle charged at her with her rainbow twin sword that Nardisia blocked pushing back.

Makato charged at Aridon, who, swiped her crow shaped sword into the air, it's power pushing Makato into the wall. Makato jumped out of the wall breathing with exhaustion, she then placed her sword into the ground as flames dispursed going towards her. Aridon received the full blow sliding across the floor breaking the glass mirrors and vases. Makato lifted her sword at her, but it was quickly blocked. Under the pressure of the sword, Aridon quickly kicked Makato in the face charging her sword at her. Makato quickly moved back, the sword only managing to slice her fabric front in.

Arielle and Nardisia continued their battle. Arielle charged at Nardisia with full force aiming for the bud in her chest but never breaking through, for the flower was protected in its closed bud state. Arielle cursed of frustration and went to her middle punching her in the face while Nardisia succeeded in making a long thin slash mark across her face.

Aridon threw shadow-like feather shruiken at Makato who lifted up her sword stopping it telekentically. Makato then charged at Aridon puching her in her face. She quickly dipped behind her grabbing her arms and placed her hand around the rat in the middle of the pedal of flowers trying to pull it out. Aridon screamed of pain, the rat squirmed in Makato's grip screetching. It then bit her hand, blood splurring out. Makato screamed of pain, and Aridon quickly took the chance and slammed the back of her head into hers. Makato quickly let go and fell on the ground holding her head in pain.

"Makato!" cried Arielle. Nardisia quickly took advantage of her distraction and kicked her across the floor plunging her sword towards her. Arielle quickly blocked it with one sword and used the other to attack but Nardisia had quickly jumped out of harms way. "I'm coming, just hang on!"

Makato's eyes were dialated, she shook her head holding it feeling pain charge throughout it like a circuit. When she shook her head, her eyes went back to normal just in time to see her sister raise her sword up, her hand on its base heading straight towards her. Makato gasped, but as soon as Aridon's sword headed towards her, she froze. She opened her mouth in shock, her eyes going from a glowing pink to white. When Makato looked down she seen the front tip of an unknown sword inside the middle where the rat was shishcabobbed. It descentagrated into the air and Aridon fell to her knees on the ground.

Arielle and Nardisia turned around to see what was going on. Behind Aridon's body that was responsible, pulling out her sword was Geisha. Next to her was Symphony holding her own weapon

"You guys look like you could use a hand," smiled Geisha smugly. Symphony helped Makato up from the ground and she sighed of relief.

"Oh..." Arielle then looked over to see Nardisia fleeing from the battle scene from being out numbered. Arielle smiled, "Thank you but I think we got it from here now!" When Nardisia jumped into the air Arielle shot one of her swords across the field like a speeding bullet hitting the flower with the rat in it from behind. Nardisia fell onto the ground as the rat plant discentagrated off into the atmosphere.

"Thanks for your help you guys. I really thought that was going to be it for me," said Makato with relief.

"Not a problem," Symphony said putting her weapon over her back, "the whole castle is in battle right now."

"You do know that when Nardisia wakes up she's gonna be pist at the way she got brought down. You coulda did it with a little-I don't know, grace so that she'd still have her pride," chuckled Makato.

"She'll get over it," Geisha laughed.

"So these parasites have taken almost everyone over in the castle then? It's just like we thought Makato," said Arielle.

"Yeah I know, have either of you seen Kagome or Rin to know if they're safe?" asked Makato worriedly.

"We were hoping she was with you," frowned Geisha. "The Lord is quite upset, I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean?" asked Arielle.

"Yeah didn't she have kitchen duty with you and Chuzunna today Geisha," asked Makato.

"She left early to go train. She apparently took your suggestion Makato about wanting it bad enough," replied Geisha. "Rin was suppossed to take over but she was so scared Kagome was going to get into more trouble she went to find her to bring her back. And never got back from what I can remember."

"Great, so they could either be safe, or be in a world lot of trouble and could be infected," thought out Makato aloud thinking.

"Does lord Sesshomaru even know about this? Have you guys ran into him yet?" asked Arielle.

"Geisha did," Symphony pointed out.

Geisha nodded. "I was infected, both Chuzunna and I. He wants us to take back over the castle and to find Kagome and Rin."

"Who's attacking us?" asked Arielle.

"We believe, as well as Lord Sesshomaru believes, that its from our same enemy originally from the few weeks ago is responsible for this," said Symphony.

"And he was actually able to get inside the castle this time?" Makato said shocked.

Geisha and Symphony both nodded. "If you're asking if lord Sesshomaru is pist, the answer is he's quite furious and insulted," nodded Geisha.

"Well if you ask me, I say we let the humans die since it's their fault," mumbled a voice weakly. They all looked over to see Aridon start to move rolling her body around sitting up. "It's her fault, they're after her, she's the one causing all the disturbances around the castle since she's gotten here. Especially since she's bought the brat, I've never seen a more troublesome human than what she's worth ever." She weakly stood up and leaned against the wall holding the gushing blood from the hole in her stomach breathing heavily.

"I see you were strong enough to make it through the injury," said Symphony coldly, more with unfortunace than of optimism. "Geisha should have aimed higher towards your heart chord."

"Heh, none of you are strong enough to kill me even if you'd wanted to," she said leaning her head back tiredly.

Symphony chuckled. "Yet it was her sword in your gut, how hilarious."

"And it still goes without saying here I stand. Alive. I don't have time to pick a fight with anyone. Personally I hope the humans are infected so we can have a reason to kill them."

"You would," spat out Geisha in disgust. "Unfortunately no one asked for your opinion."

"That's enough," said Makato sternly. "From the both of you."

"So I see you've betrayed me and you're on the human's side," Aridon laughed, "You've got to be joking, you hated humans as bad as I did. What a waste, and you were my best friend. After Sesshomaru and I would have engaged I would have made you my close advisor. But now you're as weak as they are."

"Newsflash Aridon: There is no you and Sesshomaru. I hate to be the one to tell you this but he doesn't give a rat's ass about whether you lived or died. I'm more impressed that you lived through those injuries."

Aridon bit her tongue. "It's nothing for someone with prestigous powers such as I. Sesshomaru will not be suited with anything less."

"I don't know about your 'prestigous' powers," said an acid voice. They all looked over to see a weakened Nardisia holding her chest who looked up with a smug smile, "maybe it's just because you're one vindictive bitch that's hard to kill cause they won't let go."

"Ha, you've called me worse. I was hoping you'd be gone with the human so this castle could be quiet for once," said Aridon rolling her eyes ignoring her.

"Fuck you," Nardisia retorted angrily sticking up her middle finger.

"Go to hell bitch."

"After you, if I may assist," Nardisia pulled out her sword.

"Stop it!" snapped Makato. The girls looked at her. "We should be fighting the enemy, not each other. And lay off the profanity. If you don't want to save Kagome Aridon then that's your choice, find your uses elsewhere but stay out of our way, or if you need to rest then stay here."

"I don't need you to tell me anything. Even if you could save that human, she is still doomed," she looked outside the window and the others followed to see lightening with evil clouds spinning, as though it was tornado weather. "Judging by the change in weather, I'd say she's already released the curse on herself like I knew she would anyway."

"What are you talking about Aridon. So you were responsible for this?" said Symphony getting angry.

"The curse was responsible. And all Kagome had to do was touch the object, now things will move," she said with calm relief.

"Aridon! Do you know what you've just done!" snapped Geisha.

"What did you do?" panicked Arielle.

Aridon smiled. "The prophecy you all believed in so much, and put so much hope into, will fall. Kagome will never be with lord Sesshomaru now. A new prophecy is in affect."

"You fool! You combated King InuTaisho's prophecy!" snapped Symphony.

"Yes, with Sesshomaru's birth mother, Queen InuKimi. Apparently she doesn't think humans suit her son and that I would be a better choice," smiled Aridon.

"You've really out done yourself this time. You will fall in the pit you dug for her," said Arielle filled with anger.

"Say what you want, that prophecy is long gone. She'll never be able to tell Lord Sesshomaru her feelings if she wanted to, she'll die if she do," she laughed. "Victory is mine."

"Enough," said Makato walking up to her. She turned to the others. "We're done here. We need to save Kagome now and worry about this later. Name calling and telling her stuff she already knows makes no difference, she is still my sister. Whether," she looks straight at Aridon who gives her a look of betrayl,"She thinks of me as such or not. The blood does not change. We have to hurry."

The others leered at Aridon and began to leave, Nardisia's arm around Arielle as they were the first to leave. Syphony soon followed after. Geisha lingered behind eyeing Aridon with spite, the others outside waiting for her.

"You're a fool to throw your soul away for him. It is not your decision. Rather you accept it or not Lord Sesshomaru is crazy about Kagome. He almost killed Chuzunna and I when we couldn't tell him where she was because he didn't know. And do you know what order followed with our mission to take back the castle," Aridon leered at Geisha listening, her eyes already hurt. Her lame facade at trying to keep her pride breaking. "He told us to find the human. And instead of trying to find who's responsible he showed his concern for Kagome, the human. And Rin mind you. He didn't say find Aridon, save her. He said to save the human. Think on that."

Geisha then left with the others. Aridon kept her mouth closed bitting her teeth, her throat dry. Her eyes then turned to Makato who with her arms crossed stared at her in concern, more of the emotion of hurt than anything else.

"Why did you stay behind," Aridon said solemly.

Makato shrugged. "I just don't understand you," she laughed a bit to stop herself from crying. "Is it worth it? I just don't understand."

Aridon turned her face away from her, "We've already went this way before. As I told you, you do not have to understand anything. It's my buisness and my battle it's not like you care."

"You my sister damn it of course I care!" Makato snapped. "I'm gonna be concerned you put a freaking curse on one of my best friends and your soul is in danger of tearing away in hell how can I not care. You know what honestly? Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you anymore! This has gotten totally blown out of proportion."

"Don't worry about it!" she argued back. "I got this. Let that human be your sister because I'm not. You and I lost that bond since she got here. And why not, she's replaced my position with everyone else. But she will not have Sesshomaru's heart. I did what I had to do, the prophecy is real. Be happy for me for once."

"No one is on your side because you're acting just as Nardisia described you as. You've changed, into a vindictive, spitful, vengeful, bitch. It's true. But this time you went way overboard Aridon. I don't know who you are. You're fighting a powerful king's prophecy with a curse?" Makato was now outraged.

"All is fair when love is war," she mumbled acidly. "I will not have a human outdue me. And I will not have her embarass Lord Sesshomaru the way King InuTaisho's human embarrassed him which eventually caused his own demise. Lord Sesshomaru will suffer that same demise and I won't stand here and do nothing while you all watch it happen."

Makato slapped Aridon across her face she was so mad. Aridon did nothing and said nothing. "You're a fool Aridon to let a human bring this out of you just because you don't like competition. So looking at it, who do you think really looks pathetic between the both of you."

Aridon smiled. "It is so amazing sister. So selfish you are, even back when we were little, that's why you got all the attention when everyone found out you had mind reading abilities. I was always in the wrong, and you were always so pure, upright. All the damn time. You never wanted to see me happy, you always pushed me down when I tried to rise. And now that I'm finally about to be more successful than you had in your lifetime, you try to pull me down even now?"

"Is that what this is about? Attention?"

"I know your attitudes Makato."

"Screw you!" Makato snapped. "I love you. Do you realize what you are risking? If your plan doesn't work and Lord Sesshomaru's mother's curse doesn't outweigh the power of King InuTaisho's prophecy that you'll burn in hell? This is ludacris, that's what it's all boiling down to! You made a bet with the devil so now in the end I have to balance worrying about my sister paying the price for her foolish mistakes or my best friend dying if she tells the feelings she'll gain for him later on in the future and you insult me and say that I don't care?"

"That's the truth. And my curse will not fail, as you will soon see."

Makato shook her head looking at Aridon in shock. "You're unbelievable. There's really no getting through to you," she shrugged. "You'll burn in hell for this later even if this does work you know that right?"

"I'll take hell when it comes Makato. I don't have to worry about dying for a long time, unlike that human who has a much shorter life span than I."

Tears flowed from Makato's eyes, she couldn't believe it. "Do what you want. You are so selfish Aridon. You'd put yourself on the spotlight and ruin the prophecy that can restore all of Sesshomaru's powers when in less than a few years time his powers will completely diminish. You have such a selfish love, and it is not one to do Lord Sesshomaru any good," Makato said coldly leaving the room. Lightening crashed and all Aridon did was smile and laugh.

KAGOME screamed, Rin in her arms running down the huge steps. Behind her were many of the other servants and guards chasing after her. Kagome prayed to herself and stopped, putting Rin down she aimed her bow towards the middle.

"Please work," she prayed under her breath. She drew her hands across the arc of the bow, and suddenly, Kagome felt a small natural energy draw from out of her body. When she noticed, she found a white energy filled arrow inbetween the index of her fingers.

"Wow," Rin cooed in awe.

Kagome grew more determined as they all jumped at her at the same time. Kagome nodded and released the powerful majestic arrow that went through each of the flowers servants had. The arrow then turned around going towards the other servants that missed, and they all fell around her.

Kagome sighed of relief and smiled. "Kagome! That was incredible, you did it!" cheered Rin.

"Yeah," Kagome lowered her bow unable to belive it. "I did."

They both walked over the bodies and seen at the end of the staircase was Geninji who just stood watching them. "Geninji!" cheered Kagome and Rin as they ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see that you girls are safe, come. We must go to library where everyone awaits. We've all been so worried," Geninji turned around and his eyes shined pink across, which remained unknow to the girls that such an event took place.

Kagome held Rin's hand as they followed him to Sesshomaru's library. "Geninji, um-I hate to tell you this," said Kagome nervously scratching her head.

"What is it child," he said solemly.

"Um, how mad do you think Sesshomaru's going to be if I told you I broke his family heirloom?" she said nervously.

"Oh my, did you now?" he said as they made it to the door of the library. He opened it as they walked into the dark windy library. No fireplace running, a chair for where Sesshomaru would sit, and many large, tall shelves of nothing but books.

"Oh my god," Kagome said lost with words. The room was huge, filled with chandeleirs, and it was also quiet. So much so they could hear one another's footsteps echo around the room. Kagome then began to stir a bad feeling, and suddenly she didn't trust Geninji anymore, she was being blown off too much. Out of caution, she picked up Rin, and before Rin had a chance to question, Kagome pressed her finger lightly on her lips and shook her head, then looked back up at him as he continued walking on. Rin nodded understanding as Kagome tightened her grip on the Artemis bow. "We shall deal with Sesshomaru's wrath later."

"Aren't you at least a bit concerned about why it's taken me so long to try to give it back to you," said Kagome lingering a bit to create a larger gap between them.

Geninji then stopped walking. "Oh no my child, for you see. Whatever sins and wrong doings you have done-they will be solved," he then turned to her his eyes flashing pink, "in your death!" Geninji opened his hands out at her and used a harsh force of gravity to push her and Rin into the bookcase. The bow glowed enacting a barrier deflecting most of the pain as the shelf fell to the ground breaking in half. When the barrier stopped they gently touched the shelf, Rin unconscious from the blow.

Kagome weakly sat up. "Rin, are you okay?" But Rin did not stir. "Rin!" Kagome quickly looked up and gasped to see Geninji above her. He lifted up his hand and a red sphere appeared in his hand. Kagome shuddered in fear, she could not move her legs, for they were injured and bruised too badly.

As the sphere went towards her, Kagome covered Rin for protection. Then, all to quickly Geninji froze and looked up. He then quickly jumped out of the way as a large red flash went right inbetween Geninji and Kagome. Kagome looked in awe and weakly pushed herself back. Walking in the mist of the flames were glowing red eyes. Geninji and Kagome watched as the smoke cleared to show Sesshomaru walking through the flashing light carrying the Tokijin at his side. His face appeared a bit stressed, and he was furious.

He then stepped in front of Kagome and held out his sword defensively. Kagome grew a bit fearful, she hadn't seen him that upset since their last encounter with the enemy. Without looking at her, Sesshomaru spoke, "Human, how severe are your injuries?"

"Um-" Kagome said distracted. "My legs are pretty badly swollen. I can't move them."

Sesshomaru's eyes flinched a bit. "And what of the child, is she alive?"

"Yes thank goodness, unconscious but alive nonetheless," she looked up at him.

"It is impressive that you are still alive human, this Sesshomaru commends you on your survival for this long," he spoke.

Kagome blushed angrily, man did he have a strange way of showing he cared that she was alive by insulting her. "Thanks, I think."

Sesshomaru's eyes then went back towards Geninji and the calm atmosphere on his face broke into stern and seriousness. "Your luck human had nearly run out. You are no longer in this battle, so if you value your life, then I warn you, do not interfere in this battle under any circumstances. I will attend to you and the child later after I have resolved this battle."

Kagome looked stunned and only nodded. The flower that was inside of Geninji popped out to reveal itself. The rat in the middle was huge. It glowed magestically yellow and pulled itself out of Geninji's stomach, making him fall down to an unconsciousness, blood spilling everywhere.

"Geninji!" cried Kagome.

"So, this is your true form you wish to battle this Sesshomaru in. If it was any other situation he would give you a respectful demise, but you and your leader have denied me for the last time. Clearly, he has been watching us to know this was our weakest moment. Such a pitty he couldn't join us," Sesshomaru charged at him and pushed the creature through the library window and followed after him.

"So violent," mumbled Kagome. "And here I thought his strategies were more graceful as reckless as he says Inuyasha's battle tactics are."

"Hey, over here!" said a voice.

As Kagome looked out to see a figure breaking through the darkness, she smiled seeing familiar comrades. The first she seen was Symphony.

"Hey you guys, she's over here!" someone waved.

"Where?" said the voice Kagome recognized as Arielle.

Then she seen more running figures to see going towards her: Makato, Nardisia, Geisha, Arielle, and Chuzunna.

"Hey you guys!" cheered Kagome waving them towards her.

"Kagome!" they exclaimed happily running toward her.

"Is Rin with you?" called Chuzunna.

"Yeah, she's unconscious but she's here and alive," said Kagome.

When they all reached her they gasped immediately upon seeing Geninji's body lyed out like that.

"Lord Geninji!" the girls cried. Symphony, Chuzunna, and Arielle all ran over to help him and Geisha picked up Rin.

"Is she okay, she didn't get infected by the parasites did she?" asked Geisha concerned.

"No" said Kagome. "She'd be in much worse condition."

"What happened in here?" said Chuzunna looking around the more than half destroyed room and broken window. She then looked down at Geninji and seen the hole in his stomach. The girls that surrounded him then all shook their heads.

"Lord Geninji-" Symphony broke off looking at Kagome.

And Kagome nodded verifying her thoughts. "He was infected too. Sesshomaru came by and saved me."

"Again?" a voice squaked out.

That was when they all came to see Jaken walking onto the scene. "You get more breaks than a leperchaun!"

"Kagome can you move?" asked Makato leaning beside her.

Kagome shook her head with unfortunance. "When Geninji was infected he blew me into this bookshelf and I think I might have busted or broken something."

Arielle walked over to her, and examined it. "Yeah they are pretty bruised."

"Wait a minute, you smashed into that? And you're still alive?" said Geisha unable to believe it.

"Well the Artemis bow released it's barrier around us, otherwise I'd be dead," said Kagome with relief.

As they were talking, Makato remained quiet and tense, she could see it. The skeleton etched on the back of Kagome's neck radiatating a poisonously green color. She couldn't believe it, Aridon really did place a curse on her. Makato then furrowed her eye brows.

"What's wrong?" asked Symphony lowly. Makato nodded to the mark and Symphony's throat immediately became dry and she shook her head.

Kagome then laughed. "Really, I'm fine."

"Human where is Lord Sesshomaru now?" asked Jaken.

"The parasite that was inside Lord Geninji," said Kagome tensely. "Was the one that was controlling them all. So now Sesshomaru's fighting him."

"We'd better hurry up and get out there then," said Geisha urgently.

"No!" cried Kagome stopping all but Makato before they rushed off.

"Kagome's right. Especially since we've known him as long as we have. When Lord Sesshomaru battles, he never wants anyone to interfere. All we would be able to do is watch," said Makato. They all nodded and just sat, listening to the thumping clouds and the noisy rain that followed outside blowing the cold air past the curtains.

OUTSIDE the castle rain drapped over Sesshomaru's whole body. The rat opened it's mouth charging towards him. Sesshomaru jumped charging at it, lifting his sword into the air stabbing the creature through the mouth as it wailed out it's demise. The two halves of the creature fell on the ground and the glowing pink eyes never existed as it filed out into ashes blowing into the air. The rest of the servants that were infected fainted and regained consciousness as the rat flowers that were attached to them just dropped and desintegrated. Lightening stroke as Sesshomaru's eyes looked over to see that behind him was Taikin standing on a tree branch clapping his hands.

"Well done Lord Sesshomaru I am not surprised," he smiled.

"Get out of my kingdom," Sesshomaru said with a serious tone filled with anger.

"Oh come now Sesshomaru, no need to get all demanding, try to relax and enjoy," he said.

"What is your purpose, just what did you think you were doing," he said.

"That is only for me to know, and you to find out when it's too late. I'm merely testing you. You should be proud you and your comrades passed. Especially that human, she's not only a hassle to kill but she's gotten quite comfy with guarding the Artimis Bow. During your training I used to didn't think she knew what she was doing, but I see I've sadly underestimated her," Sesshomaru's facial expression loosed with shock to hear the news, "Well mother always says to go with the first mind, so next time I'll just overkill, at least then I'd get the job done."

"Your claim on the life of this human is unneccassary and belongs only to this Sesshomaru and no one else. She is of his ownership."

"If you're going to be stubborn like that then expect me to come back the next time. I want that Artimis Bow Lord Sesshomaru and that's that. We will get it, I will not let a human reign over me," he said getting frustrated.

"Apparently it seeks my human's ownership, so to your unfortunance that is a great loss you and who ever you're working for must deal with."

Taikin laughed. Sesshomaru then looked at him insulted. "Oh, please, forgive me my lord. I just thought about what you said earlier, and it went passed me and it just not now sunk in. You said that the life of that human belonged to you? It... it just seems like a huge joke to me. If you've had her this long, you're plans are not to kill her, at least not yet. If you ever do that is."

"Do not insult my position," Sesshomaru boiled.

"Getting defensive are we? Well I'll let you off this time-"

"This Sesshomaru hates to be so rude but you have outweighed your stay here. Today you die, and there will be no next time. You will not enter my castle like it's such an easy open break, this is no celebration hall."

Sesshomaru charged at him and Taikin merely let open a dark portal behind him and backward flipped inside it disappearing. Sesshomaru's face changed to anger and frustration as he looked into the sky, Taikin's voice echoing around the area. "We'll dance another time Lord Sesshomaru, don't you worry. We will have are time, in the meanwhile, you should play with that fiddled human you have there for as long as possible, because she will have another owner. And let's just say, I've never been quite gentle with the things I've owned," he laughed so loud it set the tone in the lightening, and then he dissappeared.

Sesshomaru's head went back down. "Hnh, such annoyance." Sesshomaru put his sword back into his sheath and kept his hand on the hilt. He then turned around and headed back to the castle.

EVERYONE inside the library was being tended to, for Arielle had already gotten out the first aide kit. She, with the help of a conscious Rin, were tending to Geninji's wounds, while Symphony was taking care of Nardisia's wounds along with Jaken. Makato and Geisha were both wrapping up Kagome's legs in bandages.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Makato with concern.

"For the last time Makato, I'm telling you, I'm fine. You asked me that a dozen times already," said Kagome. Geisha and Makato took an urgent look at the skeleton mark on her neck and looked to each other with uncertainty.

"I really do apologize for that Kagome. I should have been strong enough to stop it, and now because of me you're like this," said Geninji sadly.

"Don't worry about it. There was no harm done—I mean as strong as you are, I should have been dead for that matter. Look at the book shelf," Kagome pointed behind her. "I'm greatful it's just my legs. Besides, there are people in worse conditions. Look at Nardisia for example. How are you doing over there?"

"What? These injuries," said Nardisia standing up straight next to Symphony as though the wound didn't bother her. "I'm fine, I'd had worse. This small thing is nothing." Nardisia then flinched and put her hand back over her wound, Symphony catching her from falling putting her arm back around her to gain balance.

"Don't be foolish, of course you're hurt. But even after a serious injury like that through your chest, you're still alive. I gotta say Nardisia, you're a real soldier," smiled Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome," Nardisia blushed embarrassed.

"I just hate that I even harmed you," said Geninji sorrowful.

Kagome waved it off. "Remove it from your mind; I have far more other important things to worry about than a thing like that. Besides, it's karma for destroying that orb you leant to me to help me with my training."

Geninji looked at her confused. "What orb child? I have no acknowledgement of giving you such a thing."

"Of course you did, you told me to give it back to you the next day and I'm sorry I held it for so long. I'm shocked you didn't check in with me about it, it's so important," said Kagome.

Geninji looked at her tilting his head still confused and all the girls were silent listening. "Dear, please believe me when I say that I never gave you any object, I haven't even seen you for the last two weeks. I gave you no such thing."

"But…" Kagome said in shock, "you had to have. You wrote me a letter and told me to give it back to you. It was some green orb thingy and you told me that it's been part of Sesshomaru's clan for centuries. You said to protect it because it releases power that remains hidden deep within you that you're having trouble to release. You told me that you put a shield around it where only you, Sesshomaru, or I could touch it to receive it's power for the protection of harming others, you did!"

Geninji weakly sat up and shook his head. "Surely Kagome, you did not think such an object existed here in this family, much less under the ownership of anyone including myself in this castle. There is no such item in King InuTaisho's clan. They used no orb to become stronger, they were already strong because their blood was powerful and dominate, Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha needed an object like that."

"But you did! See look," Kagome panicked going through her pocket and pulled out the letter of instruction. "Rin will tell you she was there." Makato picked up the letter and froze immediately upon looking at it as she read it over. Geisha was over her shoulders reading it as they both walked over to Geninji handing it to him.

"Yeah Kagome's right. I found that letter and the orb on her bed. Who else could it have been," said Rin.

Geninji read the letter along with Arielle and the other girls who read it over his shoulder. But Geninji shook his head. "Even without my glasses, I can tell you that I did not write this letter. It is not even my hand writing. I have no doubt in what you and Rin are saying that the event took place in the first place. But it was not by me."

"What?" Kagome and Rin both said in unison with shock and confusion.

"It's Aridon's handwriting," said Makato simply.

"Seriously?" panicked Kagome.

"She's right," said Geisha looking it over. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"But why would she do that, it's because of her that I was able to use the Artemis Bow so well," said Kagome.

"I hardly doubt it," said Jaken walking up to her examining her. "Oh yes, the weather and the lights going out. It was because you had touched that orb. I'm afraid Aridon has placed a curse on your head, and a strong one at that."

"She cursed me? She cursed me! It's not even that serious!" snapped Kagome angrily.

"She knew you wouldn't know better," said Geisha. Kagome looked over at her. "She took advantage of the intellect of a human and your naive ness for curiosity. No offense. And she knew that you'd never seen Geninji's handwriting before to know that it was faulty," Geisha looked back at the letter again. "This is purely her hand writing, she didn't even attempt to forge it to make it look like yours Lord Geninji."

"So what's gonna happen to me, am I gonna die or something?" panicked Kagome in a high pitched voice. Rin grabbed onto Chuzunna's leg and began to panic.

"Don't be a fool of course not," said Jaken. "When you place a curse on someone you can't just kill them, it doesn't work that way. In order to do a curse you must first have preliminaries to torture your victim. Then afterwards, you must set up an environment about the person that you know they will do, and if the environment is right and they do it, then they die."

"That was informative," mumbled Kagome in sarcasm. "Well if that's the case I should be safe then."

"How do you figure?" asked Nardisia.

"Knowing Aridon she probably made something where as I won't flirt or fall in love with Sesshomaru or something crazy like that since obviously she sees me as competition. I have no interest in Sesshomaru so I should be fine," said Kagome.

Geisha smiled weakly as well as some of the others, no one said anything for they knew somewhere down the line, just as Aridon had planned, she would suffer for it.

"Is Kagome gonna die," asked Rin crying looking up at Chuzunna sadly.

"Oh honey of course not," Chuzunna replied picking her up. "She'll be here for as long as we want her okay."

"Was I just ignored, didn't you hear what I just said!" snapped Jaken.

"Lower your voice Jaken. This Sesshomaru can hear you from outside the castle," said a lower monotone voice. They all silenced and turned around to the Library broken balcony window, lightening howling with the dancing curtains from its partnering wind. Standing under the arc of the large window of the balcony was a soaked Sesshomaru. Lightening clashed behind him once more showing his red demon eyes flashing. But when the lightening left his eyes were back to normal as he continued walking in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" all but Kagome cried of cheer and relief to see him.

"Ah, so he's back," mumbled Kagome blinking thoughtless. She noticed the way his hair draped off of him and the places the water flowed was perfect. She then blushed; he actually looked attractive to her.

She felt a small shock in her neck, and sighed. It must have been the curse mark. It was nothing meaningful but more of a compliment than anything else. She couldn't stand Sesshomaru, he was cold, he was rude, and too controlling and stubborn. At least to Inuyasha's credit he calmed down and loosened up a bit after a while. And even though he had called her stupid for the while that they had met, it was closer to calling her her own name than just to be known as 'human' more of a title than a name. It was hard for her to believe that other than his perfect looks he would be found attractive to anyone. Because as far as she was concerned, once he opened his mouth, it ruins the whole thing he tries to put up at first appearance.

Kagome looked over at Makato and seen her chuckling at Kagome. Obviously she had read her thoughts. And to make that even more known, Makato turned to her and winked. Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed hoping she didn't catch what she thought of him being soaked like that.

"You get used to it," Makato mumbled so low only Kagome could hear. "It's okay. You're only a female." She then chuckled and Kagome blushed of further embarrassment.

As Sesshomaru walked in Jaken cheered jumping towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad you've returned!" Sesshomaru quickly moved to the side forcing Jaken to miss landing on the floor and he then used his left foot to step on his head. "Now that was cold."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked towards him. "Jaken, there is no time for sentimental nonsense. Tell me the condition of the castle from the time this Sesshomaru had left you last."

"I cannot my lord," said Jaken weakly standing up rubbing his head. When he looked up he froze and jumped back at Sesshomaru's leer.

"And why is that?"

"Because my lord I was busy following your orders to look for that human. You said it was first priority, you demanded of it!" pleaded Jaken.

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare, and somehow between time the tip of Sesshomaru's sword was placed against Jaken's neck. "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, he gave you no such orders did he?" he said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

Accept for a confused Kagome, many of the girls including Rin chuckled and shook their heads.

"Yes my lord, I must have misheard your orders you're right. You only said to take back the castle and that was all!" panicked Jaken.

"That was all," stated Sesshomaru simply, putting his sword back inside his sheath.

"Aye my lord, nothing else," nodded Jaken nervously bowing.

"Very well," replied Sesshomaru turning away from him. He looked out among his party to analyze the injured and then his eyes shifted to Jaken. "Jaken, go around the castle and come back with everyone's conditions as a whole. We have lost much this time around considering we were attacked from the inside this time."

"Aye my lord, you can count on me!" rushed Jaken running off.

Nardisia chuckled. "An utter fool I tell ya," she mumbled.

"I'd ran like a bat out of hell my own self for almost blowing his image like that," mumbled Symphony and they both chuckled to themselves.

Sesshomaru then looked at everyone and eyed Kagome. "Hnh," he then looked at the others.

"Anyone who is not seriously injured, when your business is done here, this Sesshomaru wants you to fan out the rest of the castle as well. Depending on how much of a lost we took, rebuilding the castle to what it was will be a long process since we will be low in numbers for a while until everyone recuperates to full strength. If you are done here, rest in your rooms and follow up later," he nodded.

Everyone nodded agreeing. Symphony had Nardisia's arm around her neck and carried her out of the room. Makato helped Geisha carry out Geninji while Chuzunna left carrying a sleeping Rin.

The room was dark and quiet with only Kagome and Sesshomaru inside alone. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the door watching the last person leave. His eyes then shifted over to Kagome and walked towards her. Kagome became nervous for some unknown reason, almost awkward. When he reached her he kneeled down to her and only stared her in the face for a while. Unknown that he did it for longer than what he had intended, Kagome blushed and turned her face away.

"What do I have a huge gnash on my face or something, stop looking at me like that. It's uncomfortable," she shied embarrassed looking at the floor.

Sesshomaru grinned smugly but looked at her with interest. "There is no need for you to be so uncomfortable. Does my stare perturb you, human?"

"Why does it matter!" she blushed snapping.

"It is of no interest to this Sesshomaru either way. He was merely curious," he said simply trying to hold back a chuckle. "But—" he examined her and became serious once more, picking her up carefully. "Jaken is correct; you have a powerful curse over your head."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room with her in arms and closed the door going down the hall. "This just amazes this Sesshomaru human. Never had he ran into anyone quite like you."

Kagome blushed. "Meaning?"

"It just amazes this Sesshomaru that an insignificant weak human such as yourself, could manage in a short amount of time, to create two very formidable enemies. One who wished to test you, and the other who places a curse on your head. All because they find that somebody like you is a threat to them. It's hardly common," Kagome dropped her mouth at the insults, her face turned red of furry, puffed up as Sesshomaru continued. "You are a handful, this Sesshomaru barely gets trouble like this from the child you have accompanying you."

"Hey!" cried out Kagome insulted. "For your information I'm not that weak, I held my own protecting Rin and I all the way up to the end using the Artimis Bow!"

"So this Sesshomaru has heard," he said simply. Kagome then calmed down and looked confused. Somehow, and she didn't know how, she felt like her mind just got toyed with just to say what he wanted to hear. "This Sesshomaru wishes to witness it himself and test it. Unless between the time of your recuperation and then, you will forget all the knowledge you have of harnessing the powers of the weapon. Therefore this Sesshomaru will restore your training with me temporarily until he can decide otherwise."

Kagome crossed her arms angrily and sighed. "I didn't ask for this you know," Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment and then looked up, "I didn't choose to become a human since everyone's ragging on it. If you dislike them that bad, it amazes me that you and Aridon aren't a couple."

"Just because two people have a common interest such as the hate of humans, does not mean that they are compatible with one another. Besides, Aridon does not truly hate humans."

"Are you kidding me she placed a curse on me!" snapped Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru said she didn't really hate humans. Not that she didn't really hate you, that much is evident don't you think."

"I didn't even do anything. You know, this is all your fault. She really loves you and you treat her so terrible! I want her off my back."

"This Sesshomaru sees that you have no problems handling yourself otherwise, that is why this Sesshomaru didn't enforce protection around you earlier. You knew how to stand by yourself without this Sesshomaru," he said truthfully.

"You're still cold Sesshomaru, did you even think to give it a chance?" she asked.

"Yes. And this Sesshomaru had little interest and we had nothing in common. The way she puts off hating humans this Sesshomaru knew she was deceiving him. She tries, only to attract but, it is a turn off because it is only a lie," he said simply.

Kagome looked at him impressed. "You mean you actually think about stuff like that?"

"Hnh," Sesshomaru remarked with insult of his person, "this Sesshomaru has his preferences. He does not mate with anything that is less than what it's worth. This Sesshomaru has pride and a reputation to uphold in this council, and frankly, she isn't anything to show off. Nor, for that matter, worth bragging about. She's way too tacky for this Sesshomaru's tastes." Kagome let a chuckle escape from her. Not that what he said was funny, it was quite mean. But the way he said it, so boldly and to make it more worse, how serious he was, it was a shame to cause for laughter. "This Sesshomaru is glad to find that you that you think this conversation amusing." He was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, I know you're serious. But you're mean," pointed out Kagome.

"I'd rather bring you with me to a convention than her, at least you'd be of more interest and you wouldn't embarrass this Sesshomaru if you knew better not to," he said.

"Hey!" Kagome said insulted. She then froze and thought. Did he just compliment her again, she thought. He did it in a strange way, she thought he just did, or was that her imagination. She felt like her mind was being toyed with again.

Before Kagome could blush she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she held it. "The curse is bothersome?"

"I've dealt with worse," mumbled Kagome.

"That is hard to imagine," replied Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed; it was strange how she was beginning to grow immune to his smart comments. They remained silent walking down the hall until breaking through the shadows, appeared then, a weakened Aridon. At first upon seeing she smiled to see Sesshomaru, but she then grew cold to see in his arms was around Kagome. Aridon's eyes glowered angrily and Kagome screamed pressing her hand against her neck. The lightening jilted, Kagome beginning to loose all consciousness. Aridon smiled, proud of herself.

But then, to her displeasure, Sesshomaru only stepped beside her, his voice cold. "Release her at once Aridon, or you shall find yourself in a worse punishment than the curse you've placed this human under. Mighten this Sesshomaru remind you of the consequences you face for disobeying this Sesshomaru and my father?"

Aridon's face twisted up into anger and she released Kagome from her bind. Kagome began to cough trying to swallow in as much air as possible.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with you momentarily. You are dismissed," Sesshomaru had walked passed her with a coughing Kagome. As they left, Aridon watched them leave. She leered at Kagome with a warning stare and turned back around stalking off.

Sesshomaru walked up the staircase entering the Western Wing halls that lead to Kagome's room. "Is there a way to get rid of this curse, I don't think I want to experience that again," complained Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled, "So the curse is bothersome. You said you handled worse."

"It doesn't erase the fact that it's painful. If the curse is that strong how do we get rid of it?"

"One way is to kill the person whose cursed you," said Sesshomaru. "Which is easier quite frankly."

"And the second?" Kagome said thinking of Makato.

"This Sesshomaru was really thinking about the first one. But there are two other ways. The other is by moving the curse and placing it into another object, almost like a transfer," explained Sesshomaru.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Kagome.

"But the one cursed must be very skilled and can endure great pain, and this Sesshomaru doubts that much is you," he said simply.

"You have no faith in my abilities do you," mumbled Kagome smartly.

"You don't have many skills," retorted Sesshomaru smoothly. "And you are also an inferior species, what else should this Sesshomaru assume."

"Then what's the third one, I'm running out of options here!" complained Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment without saying anything, and then he looked out at the distance and said simply, "The third one is complex and requires greater pain than the other two. You do not want to do the third one unless its desperately needed."

Kagome didn't argue, she could tell with this much, that he was definitely serious if at no other time. When he reached her room, he opened the door and there on the bed asleep already was Rin. As Sesshomaru walked in he simply dropped Kagome on her bed.

"Ow!" she oofed rubbing her legs. "You could have been a little more gentle, geese that hurt."

"If you wanted gentle human, then to your displeasure, you've gotten stuck with the wrong escort. This Sesshomaru trusts at this point that you should be able to fend for yourself," Sesshomaru then turned back over to the door and right before he walked out, his eyes slanted back at her and he stopped. Without looking at her, he said, "Human. For the time the castle was in that you survived, it was very impressive. Well done today."

Kagome looked at him confused and he simply walked out closing the door behind him. Kagome struggled under pain moving up to the pillows where Rin was and lye there. She took a deep breath and sighed. "That demon is a nut. I can't tell half of the time if he's complimenting me in a strange way. Or if he's being sarcastic or serious? He has a serious bipolar disease!" said Kagome unable to believe it rubbing through her hair. She sighed looking at the beautiful ceiling. Finding it strange that as she went to sleep, her mind even drifted off far enough, to dream about Sesshomaru.

The next day, the horrible storm continued as those that were able began the reconstruction of the castle. It not only included some of the servants, but also the guards as well. Many people carried in new merchandise, such as fancy dressers and head boards to replace the destroyed ones. Sesshomaru walked around the castle overseeing things directing the others in where to move or reconstruct things. Everyone was busy, including some of the few that were tending to the wounds of the others who were injured. But a good quarter of them were healed by the next day and they too, were helping out.

Makato was inside the hall rebuilding the wall that had a hole in it. She placed the net inside the wall and placed the putty ontop. She then smoothed it out and once pleased she looked to Rin who smiled next to her. They both nodded as Rin then took the liberty to sand it down.

"How's Kagome Rin?" asked Makato.

"She was sleep when I woke up. But we need to move her into another room. Our room is half destroyed anyway," informed Rin.

"Really?" Makato said shocked.

"Yeah. A guard was infected and broke down our door; I'm shocked it could close as good as it did. And then our head board to the bed is not only cut in half with our bed, with broken mirrors, but there's a huge hole in our wall that leads to another room," informed Rin.

Makato took out the paint and both she and Rin began painting. "Actually, the Western Wing was the one with the least amount of damages and came out pretty well. I thought we covered it but we can go back and get it right. I hope she isn't still sleep."

"Hey you guys!" greeted Nardisia with Arielle walking in.

Rin laughed greeting. "Hey guys, what's going on?" greeted Makato standing up washing the paint on her leg.

"We over heard you guys talking about going to see Kagome, we were headed down there anyway to sneak her in some new stuff," said Nardisia who had a large vase behind her that she carried.

"Yeah, but apparently from what Rin said, it sounds like we have to fix a few things before we can," said Arielle who had the buckets of puddy and paint in on hand. And a bucket of paint brushes, sanders and nets in the other over her shoulder.

"It shouldn't take all of us to repair a wall Arielle, doesn't that seem a bit overkill?" shrugged Makato.

"We can get it done faster," coaxed Arielle winking.

"Is the hole that big?" Nardisia asked rolling her eyes.

"It'll be something all of us can do, then it gives us an excuse to hang with Kagome and work too," cheered Rin.

The girls laughed and Nardisia beckoned for them to come on. When they reached the room all conversing and laughing, they knocked on the door. But when they received no answer, they opened it anyway to see that no one was in her room. The balcony window was slit opened as lightening continued to strike the angry clouds.

"Kagome?" cried Makato.

"Kagome!" called Arielle looking around.

"Look!" said Rin who was under the bed. She pulled out the Artemis Bow. "Wherever she is she must be planning on coming back. She left this here."

"It doesn't matter, Kagome has some serious injuries on her legs, I don't like it. And no one knows where she is?" panicked Nardisia.

The girls all came together. "If we search the castle, we may find her," suggested Arielle.

"The window was opened, she's probably outside," said Nardisia.

"You think?" asked Arielle.

"We're not stationed outside," said Makato thinking.

"It's raining cats and dogs, she'd seriously go out there?" pointed Arielle as thunder clashed. "Surely she wouldn't be so foolish."

"She would," came a low simple monotone voice.

The girls all jumped in surprise turning around. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway looking at the window, his face a bit troubled. "That woman has her own mind."

"Do you wish for us to search for her my lord?" asked Nardisia.

"Rin, stay here. Wherever she is, she did not wander off too far to have left the child and the weapon here. This Sesshomaru has an idea where she might be, follow him," he quickly turned off as the others followed.

LIGHTENING stroke as Kagome stood out of breath. In front of her was a cliff that held a waterfall along with the smashing bullets of rain that hit her face. As she looked up to the edge of the cliff, the clouds roared out a few sparks. Kagome's legs were bruised and shaky, and her fingers were numb. She then nodded and ran over to the cliff jumping on it and began climbing up against the harsh pressure of both the water fall hitting her along with the rain.

"I can do this," mumbled Kagome determined. She continued climbing up the cliff, memories going through her mind of some of the things Sesshomaru and her friends had told her. And she began to come to terms with herself. For a while, she hated that Sesshomaru thought so low of her only because she was human. But she realized in order to make him stop, she had to become stronger.

_Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head over without looking at her saying, "This Sesshomaru has much more important buisness than to work with a lost cause. Human, how do you expect to get better when you will not even assist yourself. This Sesshomaru has never seen you train yourself after our training at all. Inyet, you dare become confused about why your progress is so little?"_

Kagome then thought to herself. 'He gave up on me because I gave up on myself. I was weak because I made myself weak, I never wanted to try...'

_"Do as you please," Sesshomaru mumbled, not sure of who he was talking to when he said the comment. "My foolish brother Inuyasha may have kept you refugee and out of battles by continuing to thoughtlessly protect you instead of harnessing to better your skills so that you could be of some use. But it will not continue to go by while you are in this Sesshomaru's possession. You will not be completely worthless. Especially when you are the main target of the enemy, and there's a chance Makoto, I, or either of us in this room may not be there all of the time to aide you. You must learn to stand on your own human." _

'Because I never thought to train. Sesshomaru didn't exactly give up on me, I had already did it myself because I didn't want it bad enough…

_"Well have you tried working with your powers," asked Makoto._

_"I've always been too tired and in pain to do it. The most I've __done was to put the bow on my hand to summon it to me and even that's been a shame," said Kagome discouraged._

_"Well," said Makoto standing up. "Then it's about how bad you want it. Remember when I told you you had to find what your reason to fight was? Well here it is. Sesshomaru thinks low of humans and he's never dealt with them on this close of a prospect like he has with you. My only advise to you Kagome is this: You are too strong and have too much fire, to prove Sesshomaru right for everything he's ever thought about them. Don't be his stereotype."_

'I can't have any more excuses, I have to work through these injuries.'

Kagome continued climbing through the waterfall of the cliff to reach the top, her body shuddering from the struggle. Lightening stroke as her hand slipped on one of the edges for the rocks that fell under her hand. Kagome nearly slipped but she caught another rock to hold her balance.

AS Sesshomaru and the others walked outside, when the lightening stroke, the girls all gasped.

"There she is!" exclaimed Nardisia.

"What the hell is she doing!" snapped Makato.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome hanging from the cliff as the girls all ran there. Sesshomaru took his time but caught up as the storm became much more fierce.

"This is crazy, she's in no condition to do this, we have to help her before she falls," panicked Arielle.

"Do not assist her," said Sesshomaru stepping inbetween them. "Give her a chance."

"But…" Arielle trailed off looking up at her.

"Fret not," said Sesshomaru. "If you interfere she will not forgive you. This excersise is about her. She is trying to strengthen her endurance, strength, as well as strategy. We can not knock her off focus."

They all looked up to see Kagome swing herself up as her hand caught another part of the cliff pulling herself further up the mountain.

"So she's training? Now?" asked Nardisia unable to believe it.

"I guess so…" mumbled Makato impressed. "My lord," she turned to Sesshomaru, "do you think she'll make it to the top?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, and then looked back up at Kagome climbing. He didn't answer, but knowing Makato could read his mind, the only thing he felt was that she could make if only she knew she could. Makato smiled saying nothing, it was the perfect response coming from him.

"Come on Kagome you can do it, you're about halfway there now," cheered Nardisia lowly.

"You can do it," encouraged Arielle just as lowly.

Sesshomaru continued to watch as Kagome continued climbing, the mud against the cliff getting slippery. The lightening hit the cliff, and Kagome jumped startled covering her head. Taking a quick break to breathe she continued climbing with more caution as the waterfall continued beating on her body through the harsh storm.

"Makato, Arielle, Nardisia," called Sesshomaru. They all turned to him. "We shall not interfere, but we can enhance her training. She is almost there, stop her."

"What?" the girls said shocked.

"Stop her," he repeated. "Now."

The girls looked unsure but nodded following orders as they all flew up into the sky going towards her taking out their weapons. The wind blew harshly as the girls all charged at Kagome at once. Kagome gasped unsuspecting them. Quickly, she raised her hand closing her eyes, but having more confidence, she couldn't fall.

When the lightening stroke, a long white energy formed in Kagome's hand and created as huge barrier around her repelling Makato and the others away. When the energy materialized, there in her hand was the Artimis Bow. From the ground, Sesshomaru nodded with approval, a small smirk forming.

Kagome continued climbing, but Arielle took her rainbow swords and hit the cliff, making the rocks on them break creating an avalanche. Kagome gasped, to her luck, she found a ledge big enough for her whole body to stand on. When she quickly got on she pressed the back of her body to the cliff as some of the bigger rocks bounced on the hill and went right over her head down into the water where the waterfall ended. But the avalanche did not stop.

"Come on Kagome!" called out Nardisia. Kagome looked at her confused. "You have Lord Sesshomaru on the ropes, you have to make it to the top."

"I don't know if I can now," called Kagome dodging another rock.

"Kagome!" called Arielle, "she's right. You have to. You've been confident this whole time and you've been doing incredible. Not to exclude that this whole thing you pulled was insane."

"Climb Kagome, you know the Artimis Bow probably more than what you're aware of, listen to her," encouraged Makato. "Don't let this rocks or us stop you from what you want. Get up there! If you make it do you realize that there's huge chance that Lord Sesshomaru will let you off the hook and we can train you? Come on!"

Kagome jumped away from a rock that took out the ledge she was on. She screamed and quickly jumped off grabbing onto a smaller ledge trying to climb up as the rock fell off the cliff. Kagome cursed under her breath, and quickly pointed the bow at the rocks. When the lightening stroke the clouds it came down to the wooden bow and charged it and the bow shot out a huge beam of electricity burning all the rocks heading towards her. Kagome continued her climb, this time faster and more determined.

Nardisia looked at Makato and she nodded. Nardisia took out her sword and headed towards her. Kagome quickly blocked it with struggle, hanging on to a ledge with one hand which was all dull, muddy, and bleeding. Roughly, Kagome's weapon pushed her back with force as she continued climbing, she was almost there. Arielle smiled proudly and both she and Makato charged at her. Kagome then panicked and wondered if it was possible to jump away and use their backs, since both of them had wings, to bounce up higher on the cliff. The Artimis Bow shined replying with a positive answer. Though Kagome doubted that it would be by her own power and that of the weapon, she threw it out and decided that as long as it got done, she didn't care.

Kagome found another ledge and stood on it, waiting for Arielle and Makato to come at her. She looked passed them to see the ledge of the cliff. She was a little less than a quarter mile away from her goal. The Artimis Bow shined around her, and so, when both Makato and Arielle tried to strike at her at the same time, Kagome quickly jumped out of the way. She flipped onto their backs and used it to parachute herself further up the cliff.

Sesshomaru's mouth gaped opened in shock, his eyes totally impressed at the way she maneuvered. Makato smiled. "I knew she was gonna do that. I just wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to pull it off."

Kagome shot into the air and caught one of the closer ledges and smiled smugly. Makato and the other then quickly flew after her. But they were never going to be able to catch her, she was going much faster than usual, as she had recognized might have been the power of the Artimis Bow itself. When her hand touched the ledge of the cliff, lightening stroke as she struggled to pull herself to the top. When she reached the top, her vision was blurry and delirious as her body swayed back and forth.

"Kagome you did it!" she heard one of the girls cheer. She heard other random cheers in the backround but she was so far gone.

"Kagome?" another one of the grils asked with worry.

Kagome then fell over falling off the cliff and the girls all gasped as she fell down into the water fall with the dripping water of the rain. Arielle and the other flew towards her as quick as possible, Makato the furthest one ahead, but nowhere near close enough to catch Kagome in time.

Within a blink of an eye, a figure quickly ran up the cliff and jumped into the waterfall grabbing her. Then from there landed on the side of the cliff jumping into the air, forming a large cloud under their feet to float in the air. When Kagome opened her eyes weakly, she seen holding her was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome murmered confused.

"Human. You are truly out of your mind. This Sesshomaru can tell that you have been around his brother's battles for far too long to have been your comfort zone. Your moves are completely barbaric," he said simply.

"Shut up," Kagome said tiredly. "You're never satisfied, as far as I'm concerned I did a lot of things I couldn't have done in my own world being a human."

Sesshomaru looked at her confused. She was from another world? He looked over at Makato who was right behind him along with the others and she just shrugged.

"You need rest. This Sesshomaru has witnessed enough from you. Makato and the others can finish your training without me once you have fully recovered," he pronounced.

The girls all cheered and Kagome smiled, "You're not escaping me that easily." Sesshomaru looked at her confused. "I still want us to have our spar."

Sesshomaru made no facial expression and began to leave the girls behind until he finally responded to what she said. "As you wish."

The lightening began to calm as Sesshomaru and the girls behind him all floated behind him. The girls only smiled watching the view, amazed that he didn't ask either of them to carry her, instead, doing so himself. And for that long while, the girls felt relaxed and for sure. They had hope, and from the way it seemed, their great lord, slowly but surely—even though he was doing it in a childish way, was finally beginning to break.


	8. The Eastern Wing's Mystery

*Chapter 8: "The Eastern Wing's Mystery." My computer's been under reconstruction, this is a new one, I apologize for the many errors that you had to see earlier, it's corrected now so don't worry. I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes opened. When she realized she was in bed she shot up rubbing her head.

"Good morning Kagome," chirped Rin from the side of the bed.

"Oh, Rin?" Kagome questioned confused. "What happened?"

"According to Makato and the others you climbed up a cliff and fainted. You've been out for two days. Arielle said I should check on you frequently in case you wake up."

"I see," said Kagome rubbing her head. "I wonder if I made it to the top." The memory seemed so scattered. She only remembered Makato, Arielle, and Nardisia trying to stop her. Then Sesshomaru's face came to mind. She shook it off. "I have a really knoted headache if that makes any sense."

Rin smiled. "Arielle said you would! She knows alot about humans and told me to give you these herbs." The herbs in Rin's hands were small with green pedals and white flower pedals with a small yellow bud in the middle. "Uh thanks. Do I rub it on my head or something?"

"Sorry Kagome, you're supposed to eat it," said Rin innocently.

"What? What happened to the days where Advil and Tylenol were convenient," whined Kagome.

"What's Advil and Tylenol? Are hose new kind of herbs?" asked Rin.

"Never mind it Rin. Trust me, the stuff I'm talking about you won't find here I promise you that."

Rin looked at her confused and shrugged. "Well take your medicine and eat up. I'll see you in a few minutes." Rin stood up leaving on Kagome's leg, a tray with stake, rice balls, and soup along with water.

"How generous. I wonder who cooked it," said Kagome taking a bite.

There was then a loud crash and Kagome looked up at the ceiling. "What was that I wonder." There was a long eerie silence and then she just shrugged it off since it sounded like it held no specific importance or danger to be concerned with.

In another room upstairs in a study Aridon was on the ground injured. Her assailant was no one but that of Sesshomaru. He was furious.

"How dare you mock this Sesshomaru Aridon. Such a fool," he said turning from her looking out the window.

"Forgive me my lord. I did not mean to displease you," said Aridon struggling to stand back up.

"You insult this Sesshomaru by putting limitations on his power. This Sesshomaru is all powerful, do you not understand that? Now you have placed an unnecessary curse on the human's head. This Sesshomaru's mother's curse. Was this Sesshomaru not specific when he personally said that that human's life was in his hands?"

"Aye my lord you were specific enough," Aridon answered filled with remorse.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "So why Aridon are you insisting on continuing your acts by disobeying the lord of this castle?"

"My lord please!" begged Aridon trying to reach him. "That was not my intent. All but the human knows what happened and what your father did. I felt like he placed a curse on you to fall in love with a human. So when she came by and stayed longer than usual I did that for self assurance on your part my lord, to be sure your father's curse would not follow out." Sesshomaru winced and stared out the window. From there he noted Rin running to Nardisia jumping up and down. "_I see, so she's awaken from her slumber,_" he thought. Sesshomaru then spoke aloud. "You are a fool Aridon. As this Sesshomaru said, you have put limitations on his powers," he turned to her, "Are you insinuating to this Sesshomaru that you honestly believe that he is capable to fall in love...with a mere human?" he smiled cynically, "Such nonsense."

Aridon seen the flaw in his smile, hiding her further suspicions but played along anyway. "No my lord. I don't suppose you would."

"My father is powerful. The ultimate and even if this Sesshomaru's power's returned he still has much ground to live up to. Besides, his father even from the underworld, cannot make me love. Much less something I despise so much. Humans. That is rest assured. But, " Aridon watched as Sesshomaru went to the door opening it and without turning around his eyes shifted back at her. "Do not try to fool this Sesshomaru by trying to justify your actions as merely trying to protect him even though it is unnecessary. You did this for your own selfish gain and involved this Sesshomaru's mother with purpose. This is considered an act against the King of the Western Lands and his last request. Do you realize that this Sesshomaru could have you killed because such a thing is considered treason."

Aridon gasped, "My lord!"

"Enough Aridon. This Sesshomaru's patience is gone and now even as loyal a servant your sister is to me, it is not enough for me to keep sparing your life. Your mercy draws to an early close," Sesshomaru then left without another word.

Aridon stood there, so angry her body was shuddering. "I will make you love me Sesshomaru," she pulled out her calender and two weeks from the day was a marked full moon. She smiled confident. "You'll love me because on that day, I'll make sure I'm the one you want." She then smiled not leaving, "and you'll want me desparately."

When she left coming out from the side was Symphony, "Just what are you up to this time, Aridon," she mumbled suspiciously.

Kagome was dressed and cleaning up one of the wings in the southern hall along with Geisha and Nardisia.

"Kagome are you sure you should be up? I don't know if you've fully recovered from the enemy's last attack," said Geisha.

"I'll be fine. I can't just lounge around all day. After the medicine Rin gave me and eating I'm feeling up to 100% better," said Kagome energetically.

"Really? Well if that's the case you think after our shifts you'll be up to start your training? Lord Sesshomaru okayed it a few days ago," said Nardisia wiping down a vase.

Kagome began smoothing out the spread on the bed. "Really? What changed his mind?"

"Kagome are you stupid? The cliff and waterfall you climbed a few says ago!"

Geisha began polishing the floors of the hall and looked at them, "Cliff and waterfall? That's not too far from here."

"Kagome climbed up there during a storm a few days back. Lord Sesshomaru was impressed and saw the potential and told Makato, Arielle, Geninji, and I could train her."

"Wow, the Lord seems a bit taken by you Kagome, eh?" Geisha hinted off elbowing her. Kagome blushed embarrassed. "Other than the enemy and Aridon he's been in a good mood as of late. Actually he's gotten a whole lot nicer," she winked.

"Stop it!" Kagome said embarrassed, "I'm sure it's not like that. And I'm also sure there are parts in the story where Nardisia over exaggerates."

"He didn't say it but you could read that poker face facade he tries to maintain, it's cracking," said Nardisia cleaning the window balcony. "Slowly but surely cracking."

"I don't know about all of that, but didn't I fall at the cliffs? So how was he impressed?" said Kagome doubtfully going to the statue in the hall.

"Kagome you fell but you made it to the top before you fell, and when you did fall that was because of exhaustion," explained Nardisia.

"Really? So I did make it?" Kagome said happily.

"You really pushed yourself. That was very dangerous Kagome. I'm amazed you even survived. Were you in your right mind?" asked Geisha concerned.

"I guess not," Kagome said ashamed. "But I just wanted to prove I could. To the Artimis Bow, and to Sesshomaru too. I guess that was my inspiration that strengthened me to let me know I could make it." Kagome smiled but noticed a strange awkward look on her friends' faces.

"We'll catch you later Kagome," said Nardisia trying to play off at something.

"Yeah we're glad you found your reason to fight!" said Geisha panicked. They then picked up their things and quickly left.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out, but they had already hi-tailed it out of there. "What...what's wrong?" Kagome then sighed, "That was weird. Oh well."

When she turned around she froze in shock to see Sesshomaru standing right behind her. His face was plain and very unreadable, the cold face she had always remembered. Yet, for some reason, there was something very slightly different about it. Kagome's face shimmered red and got nervous. Was it possible that he heard what she said. Of course he did. Kagome grabbed her neck as it went to shocking her.

Sesshomaru looked at her mark then back at her. "You've only awoken today and already you're choosing to work. Is that so wise to push yourself so early?"

"Awe you do care!" smiled Kagome.

"Not really. This Sesshomaru is accustomed to seeing you act idiotic. This Sesshomaru just assumed you will be well enough to train at the end of today without fainting since you yourself has chosen to work instead of rest."

Kagome growled heatedly, "You make it hard to deal with this imprisonment. I'm trying to find a silver lining here!"

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in whatever you're talking about. Whatever you're trying to achieve it has nothing to do with him," he said beginning to walk off.

"Sesshomaru wait!" called back Kagome.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her, "What is it."

Kagome blushed, why did she call him back? The shock in her neck then began to take affect, Kagome grasping it. She had no clue why the mark was acting so strict, she knew it was nothing between her and Sesshomaru at all, yet it was still burning her. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrow noticing the flinch of her being affected by the mark.

"Is the curse too bothersome for you to handle human?" he questioned.

"Oh it's nothing, really," Kagome said nervously, "I try to find my ways to deal with it. It isn't priority."

"Are you a fool?" questioned Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him startled. "Anything that threatens your life, becomes a priority, not the last thing done. That curse is not something minor, and you'd best handle it as though it's not. Otherwise you will be beyond anyone to help you. If it's too bad you need to tell someone if you cannot trust me to say otherwise."

"It's not like that I promise I'm sorry you're right. If it gets too much you'll be the first one I tell I promise," nodded Kagome.

Sesshomaru gave her a look and she rubbed her neck, "So. What is it that you wish to discuss with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sighed, "It's probably nothing but I just wanted to thank you."

Sesshomaru's face was taken aback. "This is nonesense. What do you need to thank this Sesshomaru for?"

"Well stop being a jerk for once and I'll tell you," Kagome then sighed to calm herself, "It's been crazy with enemies attacking us and with you saving me...more than once I might add. I never got a chance to say...thank you. I really do owe you more than just my life. And if it weren't for you training me prior to the event, I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I did in the castle when it was attacked by those parasites. So for your living style and protocol, I'm formally thanking you." She then bowed.

Sesshomaru blinked not knowing how to take the compliments. He'd heard many graditudes from his servants, mostly that of Jaken, and even from his warriors and followers. Yet from her, it seemed different. Usually compliments do not phase him. So why was hers so different?

Sesshomaru then sighed, "In that retrospect this Sesshomaru understands, but it is hardly necessary credit on his part. You were terrible at training, it was you yourself that honed up the skills you needed to survive. Nothing this Sesshomaru did has anything to do with it."

Kagome smiled, "I knew you were gonna say something like that, and that's why you're wrong."

"Huh?" he questioned incoherently.

"You gave me the foundation Sesshomaru. I had to do the rest myself true. But you gave me the foundation of what it took and made me do it myself making me even stronger, you didn't just give it to me. You're life is something that's earned I guess is the thing I got from training with you. You know when you're not such an ass, you're easier to talk to. Especially when you're not in you're stubborn attitude mood and you're in your down to earth ones. You should be more like that sometimes, you'd be less pressured," she winked at Sesshomaru and walked off following Nardisia and Geisha's trail.

Sesshomaru watched her walk off stunned, sweating a bit, "Heh," he mumbled turning the opposite direction walking off.

Sesshomaru walked across the corridors and walked past Geninji. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted. Sesshomaru snapped out of it and turned to him. "My prince you seem quite distracted today what seems to be troubling you."

Sesshomaru looked at him hesitantly then sighed and walked off. Geninji looking out towards him, a face filled with concern.

It was now near dinner time, Kagome doing the dishes blushing while the other demon servant girls cooked. When Nardisia walked in humming the old cryptic song Kagome looked up at her and then she stopped startled, and slowly turned back around.

"Hey get back here!" screamed Kagome grabbing the neck part of her outfit looking upset. "I knew it you and Geisha were avoiding me."

"What's wrong," asked Symphony turning from her pot.

Makato and Arielle who were pulling skin off of a demon looked their direction too. "Yeah, and if Kagome has to get a little bit violent, on Nardisia of all people, I can't help but ask what is it that you did," said Arielle.

Makato smiled smugly, "Whatever it was I'm sure she probably deserved it."

"Um, hello! Standing right here people, I can hear you!" Nardisia shouted insulted.

"Well good that was the point. We're not helping you out of this one, I'm not even on your side. It's automatically Kagome's just because I know if she's pushed to treating you like that you did something you weren't supposed to to make her upset," laughed Makato.

"Geese how cold, I feel like I just got thrown to the tigers without any regard," said Naridisia sullenly.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Arielle.

"Nardisia left me hanging, her and Geisha. And I was just running my mouth, why didn't you tell me he was behind me!" snapped Kagome.

"We didn't want to ruin- your conversation. You were already on the roll," chuckled Nardisia nervously.

"I'll make something roll!" Kagome said angrily.

"He?" questioned Arielle.

"They must be talking about Lord Sesshomaru. There aren't many guys other than guards working around the castle. And few of them, accept the lord, that Kagome would know for it to even matter who was behind her for whatever they were talking about," said Makato.

"It could have been Jaken too you know," suggested Arielle.

Makato laughed, "He's not important enough."

Arielle then joined in the laughter too.

"Kagome understand, I didn't leave you hanging. I couldn't talk. You know, Lord Sesshomaru has the look, and the glare looked like he was upset that we were goofing off, and so..." Nardisia tried to explain.

"You two wanted to leave me hanging with the bag, real noble. Thanks," Kagome cut off sarcastically.

"Oh Kagome don't be such a poor sport," Nardisia laughed goofy. Kagome then slapped her upside the head. "Hey! Geisha did it too you know!"

"Don't worry she's getting hers too. Now let's hurry up, I sure don't feel like hearing it from Sesshomaru tonight I'm already irritated thanks to what happened earlier today," said Kagome carrying a tray full of dishes leering over at Nardisia.

"Um," said Arielle out of concern seeing her struggling to maintain them. "Kagome you sure you just don't want me or Makato to do it instead it looks pretty heavy."

"No, I have to do this. This is my first time setting the table. I spent some time after Makato got through training me, with Symphony so that she could teach me and show me how the organization of the dinner table works. I think I can get it," assured Kagome smiling.

"Yeah, Kagome's been working hard," said Symphony turning to her. "You'll be fine. Just be careful, the lord is very picky. Especially tonight."

The others looked at her confused. "Tonight?" questioned Kagome confused, "why especially tonight, is he mad or something?"

"Well, I ran into Lord Geninji today before I met up to teach you how to set the hall table Kagome. He told me that when he ran into Lord Sesshomaru that he seemed quite troubled. He didn't even want to talk to him about it."

Everyone gasped sullenly in shock accept for Kagome who looked confused. "It's that bad?"

"Yeah," nodded Makato, "I wonder what's up with him then."

"It's not like him to not talk to lord Geninji. If Lord Sesshomaru ever needs higher counseling he goes to Lord Geninji. He looks after the lord like his own son, and though Lord Sesshomaru never says it, it shows that he treats him like a father figure. Him not talking to him is huge, this has never happened, he's always been able to open up to him. Tell him what he's thinking or planning before he does it," explained Arielle.

"Wow. If their relationship is like that, then that is worrisome," mumbled Kagome concerned.

"So is he pist then I'm guessing?" asked Makato.

"Maybe it has something to do with Kagome since Geisha and I did leave her, she got in trouble which probably led to them getting in an argument and now here we are," said Nardisia.

"Don't blame this on me, if he's pissed then that's your fault!" snapped Kagome slapping her upside the head again as Nardisia stuck her tongue out at her in reply to tease. "Besides he didn't yell at me. He didn't even say much about it, we just had a regular conversation and he left."

"That's probably not it anyway. Kagome's disrespected Lord Sesshomaru too many times. He probably by now just learns to ignore her so I doubt your reasoning is the case Nardisia," said Arielle.

"No actually," said Symphony who now had the floor grabbing everyone's attention, "Lord Geninji said he actually seemed, depressed. No emotion expressing anger but this one was of sadness..."

Everyone just looked, speechless.

"I'm sorry come again?" said Makato thrown off.

"Is that even possible?" said Arielle.

"Well it'll definitely be a first for the lord if he is depressed. Did we miss something for him to be like that," asked Nardisia.

"Sesshomaru," thought Kagome concerned, "this is bad if he's actually depressed. If someone like him can get depressed I know something's bothering him. But what can I do. What?"

"The point I'm making is for us to try not to aggravate him even more. This is the first time 'we've' seen him depressed and he let us know like this. He could snap, or just be normal and not care what we do, but I don't feel like doing a trial and error so let's just get it right the first time," explained Symphony.

"I hear that," mumbled Nardisia agreeing.

"Although," said Makato turning back to her work, "I wonder what has Lord Sesshomaru so down that it breaks his facade like that. The depression I mean."

"Yeah I agree, I'm almost scared," said Arielle worriedly.

"The point is Kagome please be careful and do it right. You're on serving duty and you have to collect the dishes," said Symphony.

"I know I remember," nodded Kagome.

When she walked through the doors of the hall she looked around in awe at all the decorations. Kagome had never really payed attention to the castle even though she cleaned it on a regular basis. The vases and glasses decorated in the room were made of sterling silver. Even the chandeliers above looked like they were made from nothing but gold and pink pearl. The walls in the room were decorated stories and villages and of dogs, more than likely of Sesshomaru's family history. Kagome went to the long dinner table setting the heavy dishes down and sighed looking around the area more and began to set the table. Her mind then became distracted. She couldn't believe it but she was actually worried about Sesshomaru. She wondered if it was only just a rumor, but then wondered if it came from Lord Geninji of all people, as though giving them a warning, more than likely it was true.

"Humph!" someone growled.

Kagome looked over to see Aridon, arms crossed with napkins in her hand. She then went to the wall and leaned on it watching her.

"Can I help you?" asked Kagome.

"Don't get snobbish with me, I don't care how much you've trained you're not that good," barked Aridon.

"I don't care. You placed a curse on me. If I had any humanity to still give you respect rather you hated me or not since you gave me this curse it's all out the window now," retorted Kagome.

"It would have just been a waste," smiled Aridon smugly.

"Good, so how I talk to you shouldn't matter," Kagome said dryly. Aridon leered at her, "Why are you here? Simply to pick on me, blame me for something stupid. Do this another day I don't feel like hearing it today."

"You know absolutely nothing about this castle do you?" Aridon said disrespectfully.

"I don't need to. Apparently since I'm human I was already denied that privilege. Besides some things a person shouldn't care to know. But it doesn't explain why you have to be here watching me like a hawk," Kagome said irritated.

Aridon smiled, "Does it frighten you? After all the curse is in my hands. I can hurt you now if I wanted."

"Haven't you done that enough today give me a break," complained Kagome.

"No I haven't. If the curse has been hurting you then it's probably because you've continuously set up the conditions on yourself for the curse to take affect. Besides, do you really think I want to be in a room with you? Your scent, wreaks human. The only reason why I'm here is because today I too, have been on set up duty, but only with accessories such as napkins and candles. Right now, you're going too slow so hurry up," she said.

Kagome leered at her beginning to set the table up, "What did you do? I know whatever the condition is that it has something to do with Sesshomaru."

Aridon smiled, "It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. But you're seriously asking me a question you know I won't answer. I've done it so that you could suffer, not for you to avoid it. I will say that if you get shocked enough then you should be able to figure that one out for yourself. Oh if only I could crush you now."

"You wouldn't be doing yourself a favor. Sesshomaru isn't exactly in the mood to deal with you if you try something that stupid," Kagome said looking up at her.

"Humph! Well look at you, who do you think you are, a princess? You hid behind Lord Sesshomaru's older brother Inuyasha and now you're being protected by him. Oh how fortune finds you. Of course you should know that this is the only reason why you're even alive right now. I'd have been killed you. And don't get it twisted I still will, I just have to be more discrete about how I do it," she smiled.

"No one's protecting me. And don't talk about Inuyasha, you don't know anything," Kagome said getting angry.

"Oh I know plenty. He shared the same misfortune as his father, he died protecting a human. You can't help but blame yourself just like Inuyasha's mother couldn't. Worthless to protect anything. I actually knew you'd say something like that about Sesshomaru, about him being depressed. You're probably the cause of it, you want to keep that damned weapon and you have us all in danger because of it and no one wants to get rid of you because you got the majority of the castle that just loves you," she said in a sarcastic wake.

"It wasn't my fault," argued Kagome.

"Inuyasha died because of you and I will be damned if I sit here and let you do the same thing to Lord Sesshomaru. His father, then his son? Lord Sesshomaru is all that's left. You know nothing," Aridon said bitterly.

"Shut up!" snapped Kagome slamming down the head cup which would only be Sesshomaru's seat.

"Oh my, so we see another side beyond that sweetness," smiled Aridon gleefully, "Finally, so you're not a saint."

"Shut up I said! You are just so...I don't even know what to call you but enough is enough. You blame me for everything, even why the castle hates you but it's your own fault! You're so busy trying to get me down you make yourself look bad and that's why you're alone. And you still haven't learned, because you're still trying to take it out on me," Kagome countered bitterly.

"You're in the same boat. Perhaps not socially but with understanding our world, the demon world. You're fresh meat. And if you think that you have friends, then it's amazing. Friends tell you stuff. Yes they tell you a few things about the castle, but...they haven't really 'told you' about this castle have they?"

"Told me about what exactly? What are you talking about?" Kagome said confused laying down the silverware now.

"This castle has indeed so many secrets about Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of the Inu clan family history. You clean this house everyday. The theme of it is their family history, all that you must do is pay attention. But it's fine, some of it is encrypted and you wouldn't be able to read it because your mind is not that advanced. If you knew about this castle, and knew the history then Kagome...you wouldn't have to ask why it is that I hate you so much."

Kagome cocked her left eyebrow confused and Aridon continued, "You wouldn't have to know why I despise you so much and went to the extent of cursing you. I see you walk around, and you can't tell me you haven't at least been curious. That the maids of the castle haven't been acting a bit strange, done a few strange things that you couldn't really understand but had very deep meaning."

Kagome then thought about it knowing she was right. But she merely ignored the strange habits that the maids did figuring it was part of their personality. "Do you like the song this castle often sings Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her, "What song?"

"Oh I know you've heard it. Nardisia sings it too many times now adays. That song is sung by alot of demons and demoness servants here. If the lord heard it though...he would be quite upset. He'd even kill someone."

"It's just a song," shrugged Kagome recalling few of the words.

"You know nothing that's why it's so easy," smiled Aridon.

Kagome finished setting the table and looked at her angrily. "I'll pretend like I didn't hear anything. Secrets of the castle, I think you're just trying to set me up. If you love Sesshomaru that bad you'd be with him trying to break his depression not talking to me about him. You're pathetic."

"The lord is in the eastern wing fool," snapped Aridon angrily.

Kagome just looked at her. "I see. That's right entering the eastern wing is forbidden of this castle."

"No one is exempt," she leered suspiciously at Kagome. "Even the lord does not go to the eastern wing unless he sleeps. He hates it there."

"I see," said Kagome turning from her. "Then you don't love him. Because if you did, then you would have risked it. Wouldn't you have?"

She then walked off leaving Aridon on fire. "That damn human!"

When Kagome went back into the room she wiped away her tears, the others looking in shock.

Chuzunna quickly wiped down the counter and ran over to her, "Kagome are you alright?"

Arielle, Nardisia, and Makato looked at one another and went over to her.

"I knew one of us should have set up the napkins and things," said Arielle.

"Talk to us Kagome, what did that bitch say to you. I'll straighten her out right now!" snapped Nardisia pulling up her sleeve ready to fight.

"She didn't say anything," said Kagome sadly turning her head over, she didn't say anything that I didn't already know. It's just...Inuyasha..." A few tears fell from her eyes hitting the floor as she remained still, her body shuttering as the tears increased.

The others then frowned. They were so drowned in with the prophecy and trying to focus on her to fall in love with Sesshomaru that they forgot she did have a past love, a lost one. His younger brother Inuyasha.

"It's my fault," mumbled Kagome, "He's dead because of me. Because I was too weak and he wanted to protect me. There was nothing I could have done at the time."

"No Kagome," encouraged Makato.

"She's right. Don't pay Aridon any attention she's just being bitter, and it was wrong," said Chuzunna. But then when more tear drops fell and hit the ground the others looked at her sadly. She then broke and began to cry hysterically as Chuzunna gave her a hug embracing her. "You know. One day, you're going to have to cry. It's okay to cry. You've been so busy, you never really had the proper time to even grieve over his death."

"Kagome listen," Arielle soothed turning her around to face her. "You can't blame yourself. If you did, then Master Inuyasha's death would be in vain."

Kagome looked up at her confused and Symphony continued, "She's right. He gave up his life because he loved you Kagome. Because he wanted you to live. To give you a chance to start over and be happy again even though it would take some time. So don't blame yourself, don't let his death be in vain, live and be happy Kagome."

Kagome was just silent, she had never thought about it that way. But in a way they were right. Flashing back:

_"Don't beat yourself up over it," Inuyasha chuckled smiling. "It was more appropriate that I died by your hands. I've always imagined that being my end. If anyone, you have more right to kill me than anyone else. For Kagome, it is I who should be apologizing. I've always hurt you (cough)."_

_"Shh, conserve your strength," whispered Kagome softly holding his hand looking down at him sadly. She placed her finger over his lips, and Inuyasha smiled, holding back his tears._

_"I'm sorry. And you know (cough, and then smile) I always did...love-you...Kagome..." Inuyasha took one last breath, turning his head, and died._

_"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome in panic shaking his body crying out of control. "INUYASHA! NO! Please, no! Don't leave me please you can't! COME BACK TO ME INUYASHA! I've always loved you too, no! No! NOOOO!"_

Tears slowly came down and she quickly wiped them off. It was amazing how she almost forgot. But now the nightmare was back.

"Kagome are you going to be okay, because if not, I'll handle serving today," said Nardisia.

"I'll be fine. Thanks you guys that really means alot to me," mumbled Kagome, "_I feel so alone now. I had almost forgotten. Forgotten that when I came here, that that was the day that I had lost everything. Everyone I cared about, all in one day. Including being imprisoned here by Sesshomaru. I can't even go back to my own world to visit my own family or Kaiade._"

Makato frowned reading her mind and then Kagome tried to force a smile. "I'll be okay. I just feel a bit out of place. Because something's being hidden from me I feel like I need to know."

The others got really quiet, their faces turning serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Chuzunna.

"Aridon says, that this castle has secrets beyond my comprehension that I don't know. That all you technically had to do was read the walls and different things on the castle walls, since the castle theme is the Inu clan history," she explained. The girls all exchanged anxious looks with one another as Kagome continued, "She saids if I knew that history, if I knew the secrets. Then I wouldn't have to ask why she hates me so badly. That I'm just as alone because my friends are even keeping castle secrets from me. She may be right though, she pointed out the song Nardisia kept singing and I was always curious. Even Rin's gotten to singing it."

"Bitch," mumbled Nardisia under complaint, she then spoke towards Kagome, "It's just something the castle jokes around about, it doesn't have anything to do with castle secrets."

"I just can't shake this weird feeling off of me and it's not the curse either," said Kagome. "It can't be too much of a joke though. She said if Sesshomaru found out about the song then it wouldn't be good. But...it's okay."

The girls looked at her confused. "Don't let what Aridon saids distract you. I'm sure she was just trying to get on your nerves," said Makato.

"You don't have to cover it up. Whether she was trying to get on my nerves or not doesn't matter. There are secrets here that I don't know about but it's okay. I don't need to know. I've been here for a month. So maybe it's better that I don't know and I don't have to understand," Kagome looked up at them and smiled genuinely, "So don't panic. Whatever issues or whatever is over this castle, it's fine because this happened way before me. It has nothing to do with me. So don't panic 'kay?"

Everyone looked at her in shock amazed. For Kagome it was amazing that while she said that, for some reason it lifted her mood a bit more. For a moment, Kagome thought that what Aridon said went towards her specifically. But then seeing how impossible it was since she had just got here, and had been there for just a bit over a month, she figured whatever she was talking about it pointed to the whole human race.

Everyone relaxed and smiled. "Let's get started. I hate when it gets tense. The lord should be here momentarily," said Arielle.

"Right!" they all said in unison nodding.

"Yo, where's Rin?" asked Nardisia looking around.

"Oh she's napping. Poor thing. I have a few more minutes I'll run and get her," Kagome said running out.

When Kagome left Aridon walked in and everyone gave her a cold leer. Aridon smiled crossing her arms.

"Problem? What, did the human whine that 'big bad Aridon was picking on her.' Did she tell on me?" she teased.

"You bitch!" snapped Nardisia grabbing her collar.

"That was cold for you to even bring up Inuyasha like that. You knew how it would make her feel. I'll never forgive you for that," said Arielle angrily.

"All the same," said Chuzunna walking up to her, "What the hell do you think you're doing even hinting off the secrets of the castle. I could tell Lord Sesshomaru and you'd be dead. You know that's forbidden."

"If you did, then Symphony and Arielle would go down with me since they actually told Rin the whole story when they weren't supposed to," argued Aridon.

"You're so vindictive I feel sorry for you. What were you trying to achieve," said Symphony.

"She's the enemy, my rival. She has no clue what or why things are happening. I don't think it's right you guys are doing this to her. If she's your so called savior for our dear lord," laughed Aridon.

"It doesn't matter," Makato stepped in, "You should stop while you're ahead. I talked with Lord Sesshomaru earlier today already. His mercy on you has run it's limit. Like Kagome it's a blessing you went this long, my services to him must have been quite valuable and I'm scared for you actually."

"Don't be. He says it's because of you but it has nothing to do with you. Like that human, he doesn't kill me because he loves me."

"What the hell gave you that idea?" barked out Nardisia.

"Nothing you'd understand you rotten bird," snapped Aridon.

Nardisia leered at her, "Good, you're alone again because that makes all of us. Something happened because you're too confident."

Aridon merely smiled and Symphony shook her head still remembering her mentioning something looking at the calendar. She was up to something but what? Whatever it was, all she could do now was keep an eye on her. That's all she could do. As the cold silence stirred between the maidens in the kitchen and Aridon, Kagome then came in carrying in a half awoken Rin who yawned. When Kagome seen the tenseness Aridon glared at her but she didn't back down from the stare.

"Good luck everyone, let's do our best," Aridon said giddily with sarcasm walking past Kagome and Rin.

Rin sleepily looked back, "I don't like this. What happened."

"Don't worry about it Rin, it's nothing," assured Arielle.

"But it's good to see you little one welcome," greeted Chuzunna taking her from Kagome. Everyone then buzzed around Rin as a distraction and Kagome sighed scratching her head out of frustration.

After a few moments the girls all finished their last preps to the food, and dinner began.

Sesshomaru sat at the table, his mind in a daze. Geninji was silent as well as Jaken.

"Er um, my lord is something troubling you?" asked Jaken. Sesshomaru looked up at him with a glare and he quickly recoiled back, "Of course it's none of our business I just thought I'd ask out of an act of concern."

Sesshomaru looked back at his plate and sighed beginning to take a bite off of it without giving either of them eye contact.

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Geninji. Sesshomaru looked up at him, "has the preparations been made for the inaugeration celebration. To celebrate you taking over the crown. It is tomorrow evening you know."

"This Sesshomaru wishes that he'd forgotten," mumbled Sesshomaru more depressed than he was earlier.

"Come now my lord it's protocol, you may even find that you'll enjoy yourself," smiled Geninji.

Sesshomaru did not smile, he merely sighed looking back at his plate. "This Sesshomaru almost wants to cancel it. Or, not go at all..."

"What! My lord please you must reconsider! This celebration is in your high honor my lord!" panicked Jaken. "You're the guest of honor you can't just not come!"

"The toad is right," agreed Geninji, "What's come over you to not want to go all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru looked back at his plate and frowned taking another bite and without answering he said, "It doesn't concern you. This Sesshomaru will attend but it will be very aggravating."

Jaken sighed of relief that he changed his mind, "Are you bringing an escort my lord?"

"For a gathering such as this, one is not necessary. Are you all positive that we won't get into any governmental conversations as subject? If so this Sesshomaru will request Makato's attendance as his escort," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm pretty sure this is a party that's supossed to be lax, nothing to concern yourself with. If there is conversation it will be very light. Nothing in depth," explained Geninji.

"Heh," he mumbled, he then leaned onto his hands and thought for a moment, just dazed out.

When the door opened coming in was Kagome carry a tray filled with dragon's hearts on them. Kagome particulary never looked at the dishes they ate being demons. But now that she had to since she was serving them, plus the smell, Kagome was worn out from throwing up so many times earlier. Dinner hadn't even went through 20 minutes and she already wanted to call her shift quits. She maintained her composure walking into the hall where Sesshomaru and the others were waiting.

"Ah Kagome, nice to see you. You're serving us today," greeted Geninji.

Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded silently. When she looked over at Sesshomaru she saw that he still kept his same composure from earlier's conversation with Geninji and Jaken. She then frowned, he really was depressed, he looked awful. Sesshomaru's eyes looked over towards her without moving his head to see and Kagome jumped a bit startled.

"Um er, do you want anything in specific? Arielle and Symphony made these dragon hearts in case the cook mattered. I wasn't sure so if not I'll just put these down and go," Kagome laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru looked at her and didn't answer and she got nervous. Geninji then cut in, "Thanks Kagome that's fine. I'd have some please, if Arielle and Symphony made it then it's bound to be delicious."

Kagome walked over to Geninji but during her walk she noticed that Sesshomaru's stare never left. His look almost looked as though he had something against her. Would it have been ironic if for once Aridon was right about Sesshomaru and his feelings? When Kagome served the hearts to Geninji and Jaken Kagome spoke again, "Is there anything else I can get you Sesshomaru are you sure?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned from her and coldly he answered, "No."

Everyone in the room got quiet and Kagome gulped not ready to try him today. Something was really eating him up.

"Kagome dear," responded Geninji getting her attention, "What's wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine really, there's nothing to worry about I'll go back to the kitchen I don't want to keep you from conversation," insisted Kagome.

"It's just that," Geninji noted, "I smell salt and water and you have stains near your eyes. I'm guessing you were crying and quite recently. Must have been a bit earlier on today it still looks sort of fresh."

"You can tell when someones been crying?" Kagome said impressed.

"Only humans. The type of skin humans have are very transparent in the eyes of a demon. Is everything alright?"

Kagome smiled, "I have been crying but, it'll be okay now."

"I can talk to you after dinner if you'd like," insisted Geninji. Sesshomaru then looked towards him in suspicion.

"Oh no I couldn't do that. You have better business than to waste it on me. Makato, Arielle, and Nardisia as well as the other girls helped me get through the trouble I was going through. Now it's up to me so...thanks," smiled Kagome, "I appreciate it."

Geninji smiled and nodded as Kagome began to walk off she stopped and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. I know you can hear me even though you're not looking directly at me right now," she said as he ignored her, his eyes glaring at an opposite wall, "but. I really hope you feel better. You're going to make the whole castle depressed if you don't."

Sesshomaru snapped out of it from the shock of her words and she walked off. Sesshomaru turning around to see her off. His face became dazed again and he sighed going back to silently eating.

"Now that was rude of her to say. That human's always butting in. If you'd like I'll address it to her my lord, I don't know who she thinks she is but..." Jaken said going on a roll.

"Enough Jakin," Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken immediately stopped.

"Complaining is one thing but with that squeaky voice that'd make anyone aggravated, be quiet," ordered Geninji.

"Aye my lords," nodded Jakin embarrassed.

When Kagome walked back into the kitchen she sighed.

"Oh come on Kagome the food can't be that bad," laughed Chuzunna, "I wish that was my dinner. Dragon's heart, it's only fit for a king it's not fair."

"You're a demon so of course the meal sounds pleasant to you," said Kagome.

"It'll take some getting used to don't worry," smiled Chuzunna.

"That figures, I think so far," said Nardisia popping in, "This is the longest Kagome went without throwing up."

Kagome blushed, "Thanks for announcing," she mumbled. She then sighed.

"So," asked Chuzunna, "how is he? How's the lord?"

Kagome shook her head, "Guys he really looks upset. I don't know what's wrong with him. Makato," called Kagome. She turned to her, "You can read minds can't you? Why don't you see what's wrong with him."

"Don't worry I planned on it but I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru at all today. And from where I am to where he is that's way too far for me to outstretch and reach. The only person I can contact from long distances like that are family members and that's it. And I still have to tend to the garden after supper so I won't be able to see him after dinner to find out either," frowned Makato.

"That sucks," complained Nardisia.

"I guess that just means we're on our own I suppose," frowned Chuzunna.

"Yo," called Arielle with a piture full of something to drink, "This is next."

Kagome took it and smelled it, "This smells sorda normal, it has a ting smell to it, what is it."

"Blood whine," replied Arielle.

"What the heck? Have you no shame!" complained Kagome.

The girls all laughed.

"It's not too bad Kagome," chuckled Makato.

"Yeah think about it, we don't complain when humans have to eat buffalo and calves and chicken. To us, that's something that makes us sick," said Nardisia.

"I suppose. This just seems like a really unhealthy diet," said Kagome a bit frightened.

"Actually it's the healthiest. The lord likes to fight so we have to give him everything healthy that way he can fight better," said Chuzunna.

"I see, well here goes I guess," Kagome said picking up the piture full of blood whine. When she walked outside she noticed that Sesshomaru was missing. "Hey, Lord Geninji where'd Sesshomaru go?"

Geninji sighed. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He left not too long after you did. He was kind of moaping around and said he didn't really have an appetite and left for bed early. But I doubt he'll sleep."

"Makato says when she sees him then she'll read his mind to figure out what's wrong. But I wonder if I did something wrong. He kept his eyes locked on me like some kind of tracker. I've been unconscious for two days and I know I didn't say anything insulting to hurt his pride today either and now I'm serving I don't get it," complained Kagome.

"It's probably all your fault you just don't know what you did yet," mumbled Jaken. Geninji grabbed the hilt of his sword on his waist and hit Jaken with it on his head making him fall unconscious.

"Don't worry Kagome, I don't think it's you. Perhaps both of us should just give him some space, I'm sure it'll all work itself out in the end," smiled Geninji.

Kagome then frowned, "It must have really hurt, huh?" Geninji looked at her confused, "I'm sorry. It's just. I was told in the castle how close you and Sesshomaru were. Like you were his father figure and he'd always confide in you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you say that but will you be alright?"

Geninji smiled at her then frowned, "Your kindness is all too valuable Kagome, a quality no one ever takes lightly. But you are right it does hurt. I'm telling myself it'll work out, I just hope he knows how to deal with whatever is bothering him. I try to give him space but I don't know if it's really helping. The only thing that really woke him up today was what you said. Maybe you should talk to him Kagome."

"Please! I hardly doubt I'll make a difference. No disrespect Lord Geninji but are you blind? He didn't say anything to me. If anything he looked like he hated the ground I walked on," panicked Kagome.

"That's a bit too the extreme I hardly think he's on Aridon's level like that," said Geninji.

"That woman, yeah you're right that is a bit over dramatized. But I'm a human, it might be about some demon things and then what? I don't know anything about him, or about this world at all," said Kagome.

"That's true. But there's no reason why you should remain ignorant to it if you're imprisoned here for the rest of your life. Sesshomaru is the prince of the Western Lands and lord of this castle, if you don't know him, I think maybe you should try to know him then. It may take some years of practice but you'll get it," winked Geninji.

"I suppose but I feel like I'm the last person he wants to see right now," frowned Kagome.

Geninji smiled and only in thought replied, "_She still doesn't know how much difference she makes. Or even where Sesshomaru places her in priorities. She's constantly underestimating herself. It's a bit cute and frustrating at the same time._"

Geninji then answered, "Just when you see him the next time-please?"

"I understand don't worry I will," smiled Kagome.

IT'S late as the hours of midnight begins to pass. Kagome finishes putting up the last of the dishes. The only ones who are there besides her are Arielle, Makato, Nardisia, and a sleeping Rin.

"Kagome are you almost done," asked Arielle finishing off the counter at last.

"Yeah, I just have these last few plates left. I don't want to keep you guys here any longer, go on ahead without me," smiled Kagome.

"Are you sure? I mean after Aridon earlier..." asked Nardisia uncertain.

"Don't worry. Really I'll be fine. I just have to learn to ignore her and not let it bother me. Don't worry. Besides, Makato already has garden duties and she's late already," said Kagome.

"They'll be there when I get there," said Makato. "Are you sure Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah don't worry about me. I shouldn't be here too much longer. And besides, Rin needs sleep, look at her."

Arielle chuckled, "I guess you're right. You don't mind do you?"

"No, please take her. I don't think it's comfortable with her sleeping on the chair like that. She needs a bed," said Kagome concerned.

Arielle nodded and picked her up as the girls all gathered by the door. "Well if you're sure, I guess we'll see you later then," said Nardisia waving.

"Yeah. Be safe," Kagome waved back. They waved back and then left.

As Kagome finished putting up the last of the dishes she sighed looking outside. The clouds rolling over the beautiful full moon. It was quiet, Kagome then sighed.

"Oh man maybe I should have had them wait. It just not occurred to me that this is the first time I've really been by myself in this place alone at night time. It's actually kind of creepy," she chuckled nervously. "Let me hurry up."

When Kagome finished the kitchen she quickly slipped out and sighed. The halls were all dimly lit and Kagome began to sweat nervously. "Is it always like this at night time geese." When Kagome turned around she jumped startled seeing a scary statue of a monstrous dog demon with sharp teeth. Kagome began to breath in and out trying to calm herself down. "I need to get out of here."

As she walked the halls she sighed looking out the windows, the moon following her. Kagome then smiled, "Well, I do admit that it is a bit more peaceful when it's quiet like this. But I wonder," Kagome frowned. "If Sesshomaru's feeling any better. I can't believe he left dinner. Usually I wouldn't worry. Someone like himself can take care of things but now, I don't know. If he's like this I'm really wondering what's going on. If he's been in the eastern wing this whole time he must not really want to be bothered."

Kagome then found the staircase and walked up to the top to where it splits off between the Eastern and Western wing. She first looked at the Western wing which was dimly lit, then turned to the eastern wing that was very dark. Kagome gulped. She knew that it was forbidden to go to the eastern wing. But at the same time she was worried about Sesshomaru, and with the way that he had looked at her, was she really responsible for upsetting him? She sighed walking towards the direction of the Western Wing and then stopped turning around.

"Work up some nerves Kagome," she sighed to herself. She then turned around taking a deep breath and walked over to the side of the Eastern wing going to the dark side. Kagome looked around out of fear to see if she had been caught yet, but there was nothing. The halls were really dark. There were no windows, but many pictures that had dimly lit candles above them. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself looking around out of fear. "Oh man, I wonder which room is his. Guess I should have thought first." She then sighed knowing he'd be pist already that she would even be there if he caught her.

The statues she had seen looked more gruesome. The pictures were very violent showing deaths and demons eating humans. Kagome gulped shying away and stepped away. She then heard some noise and turned around.

"Huh? Um, is there anyone there. Sesshomaru? Is that you?" mumbled Kagome. But she got no answer. When she stepped back she bumped into a wooden door and looked up to see a statue of a snake with it's mouth opened looking at her. Kagome screamed and ran down the hall and seen a room at the end of the hall and opened it going inside. Sweat speared from her as she breathed hard. When she looked around to see the room it was beautiful. There was a balcony, curtains draped around it that were made from black silk. There were old book shelves and a cupboard full of dishes and tea. Kagome slowly entered further looking around pulling some of her hair behind her ear out of a habit.

She then heard an eerie noise. As Kagome continued walking ahead she seen a glow of a very faint yellow aura. "What is that?" Kagome followed the light that lead into another room that was all dark. There was an out of fire fireplace with a red cushioned couch and carpet. There were demon's teeth and weapons hung all around the walls. But over it all that reigned over the fireplace was a large picture of a man who looked very similar to Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god is this-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father? King InuTaisho? He looks...good. I mean really really good. Sesshomaru has nothing on his father wow," she blushed. His face was similar to Sesshomaru's. He had the same marks and hair only it was on a different side of his cheek and they stretched to his hand. He also had similar armor but different. When Kagome walked up just in front of the fireplace the eyes began to glow green. Kagome gasped stepping back and there was a loud creak in the floor just in front of her. When Kagome moved back the ground began to slowly elevate up to reveal the Tenseiga glowing a very faint yellow color. "It's the Tenseiga."

"Only you can save him," echoed a voice. Kagome gasped looking up to see the glowing green eyes of the picture of the late king.

"Who said that?" Kagome said nervously looking around.

"Look nowhere else, you only need to look up,"replied the voice.

When Kagome looked up to see the voice was coming from the picture she stepped back. "This is unbelievable what's going on."

"Sesshomaru has been trapped in his hatred for humans for so long. He wishes to be accepted from my family, but it will never happen. In order to be apart of that family, you must be cold and heartless. Their intentions are bad and they need to be stopped. Pleasing the family is not something I wish for my son to fall under. It is up to you, only you can save him Kagome," he said.

"Um, I think I understand your intentions but your son is already cold," corrected Kagome.

"His heart may be ice but it is yet to be hard ice. You must fulfill your part Kagome, if you do not Sesshomaru risks loosing everything. The glow from the Tensaiga is a sign of how weak his power has become, and until he fulfills the prophecy,the majority of his powers will diminish."

The eyes in the picture began to dim down, "Wait King InuTaisho what do you mean?"

"Save him."

"King InuTaisho please! Is he in danger?"

"Save him. Only you can save him, the future of this kingdom depends on you..." his eyes then went back to normal and Kagome looked at it. The room was now completely silent.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kagome mumbled panicked. She then looked back at the Tenseiga, sweating from being nervous. The small yellow aura around it became dimmer and Kagome gasped. She hesitantly walked up to it, it's only protection was it's sword holder. Kagome then became confused. She suddenly heard whispers that began to echo around the room. Kagome then noticed that it only became clearer whenever she stepped closer to the Tenseiga. So she walked close enough to where the Tenseiga was only grabbing length. The Tenseiga then glowed a strong green aura around it that now surrounded her. Kagome gasped, "What's happening?"

Suddenly her whole area began to transform around her. Everything became all black as she began to levitate in the air. Then she heard a gentle masculine voice that belonged to only King InuTaisho. "The boy whose heart is icy cold, the girl whose heart as pure as gold," the voice began.

Kagome's eyes slowly became opened, "What is that? And why does that suddenly sound so familiar?"

The voice then continued, "The boy who kills for joy and pride, the girl whose generosity exceeds all and tell no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss."

"Hold on what? Who's kissing who? I don't understand!" panicked Kagome looking for escape but finding none.

The voice continued, "Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most."

Kagome then gasped, "A prophecy?"

"A prophecy..." the voice answered back.

Kagome then opened her eyes and memories began to flash in her mind that did not belong to her. She mostly seen Sesshomaru but it was more so of him being a child. She saw him getting electrocuted, she saw him murdering innocent people. Then she saw more recent memories. Of both of them in her garden on the western wing, him saving her from that large creature they had to fight in Rin's village, and then their private conversations. Including the memory of recent when they talked in the hall and when she said she hoped he'd feel better during dinner. The last memory that shot through her mind was Sesshomaru walking into the castle after it had been attacked by those rat parasites when everyone left and they had been alone and he looked at her. Then it flashed to how he looked at her during dinner. The stare, what did it all mean? What was she trying to be told?

When Kagome snapped out of it she sat up to realize she was on the floor. She rubbed her head feeling like she had a bad headache. The Tenseiga glowed a very dim yellow. When Kagome got up she walked up to it, but it was silent once more. Kagome looked at the picture of the late King but there was nothing. Had she possibly dreamed up all of it? When Kagome walked up to the sword, barely putting her hand around where the aura stretched it turned green once again but other than that nothing else happened.

Unknown to Kagome, behind her were a pair of red glowing eyes with a greenish blue iris. Teeth bared angrily. Kagome continued to examine the sword. There was then a sudden low warning growl and Kagome jumped startled. She began to sweat trying to breathe in and out calmly. She slowly turned around and gasped jumping away from the sword to see the piercing sharp eyes that glared so hatefully at her.

"Oh crap," mumbled Kagome in panic.

Coming out of the darkness to reveal was Sesshomaru. His eyes still glowed that intimidating power, his crescent moon was glowing, and he had purple marks on both side of his cheeks.

"Human, what the hell are you doing here! How dare you intrude here!" he snapped grabbing his sword.

Kagome jumped falling to the ground, scared to death. "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Why are you here! Did you know what you almost did!" he roared. Kagome was speechless, she was too hypnotized by his eyes, feeling as though she had already seen her death before it came. "Answer me! I told you that the eastern wing was forbidden! Didn't I!"

Kagome quickly flailed up and ran, Sesshomaru quickly ran after her. She went out the door, Sesshomaru fast at her heels, Kagome screaming, waking up the entire castle who was trying to see what was going on.

Immediately when Arielle, Makato, and Nardisia woke up they said immediately in unison, "Kagome!" And quickly got out of bed to see what was happening. Rin woke up rubbing her eyes and when she seen Kagome wasn't in her bed she panicked and ran out of her room as well.

As Kagome ran Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin shooting attacks at her. Kagome screamed as she barely dodged the attacks as it hit walls, pictures, and statues. The last one that went towards her, she ducked and it hit the statue right in front of her. The residue hitting her in her face stepping on the hard pebbles on the ground but she kept going. It was just amazing for her that he hadn't even caught her yet.

WHEN Makato and the others ran into each other they looked around still hearing noise and Kagome's struggling screams.

"What's going on, where's Kagome?" said Arielle looking around.

Makato took a deep breath and gasped. "What is it?" asked Nardisia.

"We can't help her. Whatever it is, Sesshomaru's the cause of it," said Makato frustrated.

"What?" Arielle said shocked.

"Apparently, she was caught in the eastern wing," said Makato.

"What?" Nardisia and Arielle in shock.

"They're going towards the middle stairs, I can't read minds from far away, they must be coming fast. I'm impressed she didn't get caught yet but she will in less than a moment," warned Makato.

"But what can we do!" panicked Arielle.

"We won't know until we get there, probably not much, come on we have to hurry!" ordered Makato alarmed. The girls nodded and they all ran towards the middle staircase of where the east and west intersected. They then ran into Rin.

"You guys!" Rin exlaimed alarmed.

"Rin!" cried Nardisia.

"What's happening, I can't find Kagome anywhere. Are we being attacked we have to find her before it's too late!" panicked Rin.

"Come on let's hurry," said Makato picking her up running in the direction they were going.

KAGOME continued to run but with Sesshomaru's last attack Kagome flew into the air right where the east and west intersected. When she fell on the ground Sesshomaru jumped into the air with his sword out to attack. Makato and the others came just in time and gasped. Kagome moved out the way but a slash mark went across her inner arm as she rolled down the stairs, blood trailing. From where she landed Sesshomaru jumped at her crashing into her sliding her across the floor bruising her back badly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin.

Sesshomaru had pinned Kagome down, piercing her deep inside his eyes, her body was motionless with fear. With everyone up, all was down stairs watching, Jaken, Geninji, Symphony, Chuzunna, Geisha, and a smiling Aridon from the stair top watching with glowing red eyes smiling and nodded.

"Job well done Aridon. Job well done. She took the bait. Humph." She then disappeared into the darkness that was of the eastern wing.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong!" snapped Geninji.

"Quiet! All of you. She almost killed me! Could have killed me! Is that what you were after human? I took away your freedom and now you want my life!"

Everyone panicked, when he starts talking first person they know he's really upset. Sesshomaru's hand began to choke her and Rin turned her hand beginning to cry hysterically. "Why were you in the eastern wing human!"

Kagome could hardly breathe and Sesshomaru continued his rant, "What did you touch, what did you see!"

Kagome couldn't even flail her body he was so overpowering. She merely just shook her head almost loosing consciousness. Until eventually, she did fall unconscious. Everyone gasped as Sesshomaru lifted up his sword, many people already crying, some turning their heads away. The sword hit the floor and when everyone turned around they seen the sword only hit the floor inches away from her head, the floor material cracked. Sesshomaru was breathing harshly, his head down, sweat dripping. He was trying to calm down, his eyes going back to normal but the marks still there. He weakly got up using his sword as a crutch, his whole body shuddering. He covered his face and slowly walked away from Kagome's unconscious body.

When he spoke, his voice was now harsh and raspy, "Makato, Rin will be sleeping in your room tonight do you understand."

Makato nodded silently and then he stopped. "From tonight until the late afternoon, I want her in the dungeon. Now. Don't feed her anything. Arielle, take care of it." He then walked off, but he walked as though he were drunk, swaying back and forth. Everyone looked around. Some went back to their rooms, others just walked away.

"She has an angel watching over her. She should be dead. The eastern wing?" questioned Symphony shocked.

"Yeah, let that had been one of us, there'd be no mercy," mumbled Geisha as they both walked off.

Geninji walked up to her unconscious body to examine her bleeding arm. Arielle joined him. Her face full of tears. "I don't understand. She was fighting for her life why, why didn't she just summon the Artimis Bow, I know she knows how. We trained before dinner so I know she can."

"Because," said Makato walking up to her with a crying Rin over her shoulders. "She was too scared. So scared that she couldn't think. And about time she did try, reading her mind. She chose not to."

"What?" Arielle said shocked, "why?"

Makato shrugged, "She went unconscious before I could find out."

"Knowing Kagome," said Geninji, "She didn't want to cause conflict throughout the castle by going against him in that manner even though she knew she could."

"That's a bad time to be thinking about something like that," said Arielle.

"It doesn't matter. We have to put her in the dungeon or it's our heads, go on. I'll put this little one away, she's been tramatized enough for tonight," said Makato.

"She's injured, can't we at least...?" questioned Arielle.

But Makato only shook her head. "It wasn't in his orders so you'd better not. I think he did that on purpose, he was pretty mad. He wants her to suffer. And as much as it pains us, we'd really better not."

"She's right you know," agreed Geninji.

"That's so rare. I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru be that upset in ages. He's very scary when he's that upset. No one can get through to him then," said Arielle.

"The prophecy," cried Rin. "Are you guys sure? It just seems so hopeless, you seen what he did to her. She barely got lucky."

Makato rubbed her back out of comfort. "Shh, little one hush now. Come on let's go back you're with me," she spoke to her. She then looked at Geninji and Arielle and nodded, they nodded back and she left. Arielle picked Kagome up and took her to a room down stairs. All of them were prisons. The walls were all white, some were chained with skeletons already and were dirty filled with rats. What was worse was that except for the small windows that would be right under the prisoners, there was no other real light accept for the front door when it was opened.

Arielle cried as she sat Kagome down putting a single chain that was above her head and put it around her wrist. She locked it tight leaving Kagome on the cold floor with infested rats unconscious. She and Geninji then walked out the prison and locked it.

"I wonder if Rin is right," mumbled Arielle. "Is it hopeless?"

"We must be hopeful. Kagome is only here until the late afternoon right? I think I have a plan that can get her off Sesshomaru's shit list. A plan if you will that might break the ice between them. Whatever happened," said Geninji.

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Arielle.

"Not really. Sesshomaru's stubborn but the one thing he can't fight is time. He'll sober down eventually, come my dear child. You're a female I'm going to need your help," he said as they left the prison closing the door.

Kagome slowly woke up, her vision blurry and dizzy. She was speechless. Then, erupting through the darkness, arms crossed smiling was Aridon.

"Heh, this is pleasant. It's about time we seen someone else suffer in a prison other than me. Now that's payback bitch," she said with spite walking across the prison ringing the bars. Kagome struggled sitting her head up but put her head back down she was so weak. She wondered if she was going to go unconscious again. "It's your own damn fault. Trying to get involved with Lord Sesshomaru. You can never understand him. No one can reach him. I don't even know why you thought you'd even make the difference. So you see dear human Kagome, all the suffering. All the pain that you feel...is your payment for getting in the way. Enjoy your new luscious room. It does me good watching you suffer like this I can't get tired of it. Night night and feed the rats some cheese for me."

Aridon chuckled walking off disappearing into darkness. Kagome weakly sat her head down, she couldn't move, even when the rats ran across her legs. She had never seen Sesshomaru so upset. She then looked down silently, her face cold and in a deep state of shock, her bangs covering her face, her hands dangling. She had no complaints, sorrow, or regrets. She was just going to deal with it. The clouds slowly passing over the moon as it's moonlight flashed down her now unconscious body.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON I'D RATHER: Sesshomaru's still pretty pissed off mad at Kagome, but in order to break Kagome's fear of him, and his anger at her, Geninji decides to surprise everyone when he sets out his plan to help Sesshomaru see Kagome in another kind of environment. But things don't go so well when he and Kagome request a proposal for marriage? What are they up to I wonder, I know Sesshomaru doesn't like it. Let's see what happens in the next chapter so tune in, Chapter 9: The Crowned Inauguration Party.


	9. The Crowned Inaugeration Party

*Chapter 9: "The Crowned Inauguration Party." Between college life and social life it'll be a while for me to update as much as I'd like to but the story will live on so don't worry. Here's the next chapty!

* * *

The castle was more silent than usual. Chuzunna and Symphony were all doing the dishes and Rin was working just outside the garden. Makato and Arielle were both cooking breakfast.

Symphony sighed, "It's pretty quiet with Kagome not here."

Chuzunna sigh was just as depressing, "Yeah. Last night, what was that? She knows it's forbidden to go in the Eastern Wing so why would she go there?"

"Damn we should have just stayed with her last night like we started to. I'm almost sure somehow Aridon got to her," said Makato frustrated.

"Yeah, Nardisia's pretty pissed off too. We seen her this morning and I had to stop her from strangling her. And all Aridon could do was laugh. That's a pretty nasty set up. It doesn't even matter to the Lord that she did it specifically, but the point of is that she was found there," said Arielle.

"I think the Lord was over reacting. I can't sit here and believe that Kagome would try to kill him. She doesn't hate him enough to do that," said Symphony.

"It's not even about hate," said Makato putting down a demon insect wiping her hands on her apron, "those two may have it off and on as far as getting along. But did you see how he was handling her last night? And then when she remembered to summon the Artemis Bow she didn't want to. So I think Lord Sesshomaru was just in panic because he thought she knew about the prophecy and his weakening powers, but I don't think she does."

"She doesn't I'm almost sure. So is Lord Geninji," assured Arielle, "for whatever reason she was there I'm sure it was primitive, Kagome is just a human don't forget."

"Lord Sesshomaru is still pretty pissed off though, his eyes. So cold. It's like he went back to normal," said Chuzunna shaking with Goosebumps.

"You ain't never lied," mumbled Makato just as uncomfortable.

"Perhaps he feels betrayed. Especially if he was falling for her but the receptions of his feelings were mixed," suggested Symphony leaning on the counter.

"That's likely. That's why Lord Geninji is gonna try to fix it and he's having me help," winked Arielle.

"Really?" they all said in unison with interest.

"I can't tell you. I think the plan's gonna work personally. But we'll see hopefully," she said confidently.

"What are you two planning, man I got a bad feeling it's gonna be stupid and is gonna end violently," said Makato suspiciously with doubt.

"Don't worry. We just need to put them on an even ground so that they can understand one another," said Arielle.

"You're saying that like that's an easy thing. Lord Sesshomaru's a demon and stubborn, Kagome's a sensitive human who's probably scared to death of him by now after last night. Which is normal and understandable," said Symphony continuing her chores.

"It is but you guys don't forget what's at stake here. I know it seems doubtful. But you gotta trust me and Lord Geninji. This is his plan after all, which means this has to work. We gotta have faith in something. If we don't Lord Sesshomaru's powers will completely diminish and he'll be almost no better than a half breed if not a human with super natural abilities. We have to hope it'll work," pressed Arielle.

Makato sighed holding her head frustrated, "I'm sorry you're right. Kagome, we're all counting on her. She just has no idea how much this whole castle is counting on her."

JAKIN, Sesshomaru, and Geninji were all in the dinning room eating breakfast, his pose and position normal, but his eyes cold.

"The Inauguration Party is tonight aye Sesshomaru?" said Geninji.

"Of course. Since it will be here this Sesshomaru has already dispatched servants to work on decorations. And the food course has already been prepared for the guest," said Sesshomaru businesslike eating.

"Ah, I'm highly excited to see how you will plan it. You're father's was quite a festivity, of course you know they'll be judging you by how you do this Inauguration correct?" said Geninji turning his wine glass.

"This Sesshomaru was already aware. The guests and their accompanied escorts will be satisfied this Sesshomaru assures," nodded Sesshomaru confidently.

Geninji nodded. "Very well," stood Geninji, "You can handle things from here. I will be absent from the castle for a while until the occasion."

"Very well," dismissed Sesshomaru, "It's in the late evening."

Geninji nodded, "That is fine. Just do well to stay calm; you mustn't let anything that's been distracting you affect your performance at this dinner." Sesshomaru flinched knowing he was referring to what happened between him and the human the night before and his anger returned, "I mean it Sesshomaru. The leaders will have their first impression of you. If I do arrive late, I need not tell you that you mingle with our allies first before moving on to the others."

"I am aware," he said coldly.

Geninji then smiled ignoring his attitude, "Very well, see you then." Geninji then smiled and left.

"Um, my lord," mumbled Jaken.

Sesshomaru had almost forgotten he was there and gave him a neurotic stare. Jaken panicked recoiling back in fear, "I was just wondering if you needed my services for anything as far as preparing for the inauguration tonight that's all I swear!" he panicked.

Sesshomaru silently stood up and walked out without answering. Last night had still upset him. Then again even he hated to admit, but it left an uneasy and an imbalance aura around the castle. Knowing this he grew even angrier, why would a human matter? It made him upset, like she was more important than he was.

"My Lord," called a voice. Sesshomaru snapped out of it to see Aridon, a bruise around her neck.

"What do you want," he said in his simple monotone voice.

Aridon hid her smile, he was back to the Sesshomaru she idolized and loved. Aridon bowed, "My Lord I am the head of the chef for this evening's meal. I only request what you wanted for appetizers, the memo was left blank on the list I received."

Sesshomaru sneered annoyed at the matter, "Try the scorpion shells for the appetizers. Do you think that is suitable for this occasion?"

Aridon blushed, "My lord you ask of my opinion?"

"This Sesshomaru will trust it yes," he replied.

"Then yes my lord!" bowed Aridon, "I think that scorpion shells are in excellent choice."

"Then be sure that it is done, Aridon," nodded Sesshomaru walking past her.

"It will be done my Lord you can count on it!" she said with idolism.

IN the darkness of the dungeon, a large electric shock spiked Kagome into waking up. But she did not move, she was still in mental shock, and so, she did not move.

IT was early afternoon and Rin was still in the garden holding a beautiful designed flower crown. Nardisia walked outside and sat next to her. "How are you doing?"

Rin shook her head. "Why? Why did Lord Sesshomaru attack Kagome like that? Doesn't he know she would never hurt him?"

Nardisia smiled awkwardly, "I suppose not. Let me explain something to you Rin that you may not fully understand until you're older. When your hearts been closed after so long, and you're always alone. You find it hard to really trust people, especially when it comes down to opening your heart with someone. If you do that, then that really shows you care. Lord Sesshomaru was beginning to do that with Kagome very slowly in cautiously, and I don't even think he realized it. It's just the type of affect she has on people."

"So because of that he automatically assumed Kagome was trying to hurt him? He was so scary when he was mad," Rin said worried.

"You don't have to worry Rin. You're a good servant," she said petting her head for reassurance, "I think if nothing else in common you're the apple of both Lord Sesshomaru's and Kagome's eye. And that's not gonna change."

"If he cares about me then will he attack me like he did Kagome too? Is that how he shows he cares," she said coldly crying. Nardisia frowned and picked her up into an embrace.

"The adults are just going through some changes Rin. Let them fix it," comforted Nardisia.

"It's the afternoon. I know he said late afternoon. But when will he let her free? I miss her," cried Rin.

"I think we all do baby. We all do," Nardisia said combing through her black locks. She looked at Rin's beautiful blue rose crown she had made and smiled picking it up, "Is this for Kagome?"

Rin nodded. "Well I think Kagome will be worried if she seen you crying like this. I'm sure she'll be out really soon, so why don't we get you cleaned up, and ready to go when you see her later on today," suggested Nardisia.

Rin wiped away her tears nodding and they both walked back into the castle.

ARIELLE sat in her room and looked outside, the sun was really bright and she sighed depressed. There was a light knock on her door. When she opened it, there stood Lord Geninji with a smile on his face.

"Arielle, it's the end of the early afternoon, it's barely late but you're technically free to let her out," said Geninji.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be killed you know," said Arielle hesitantly.

"Putting you or Kagome in any danger is not my intention. You should be safe. We don't have much time she has to be ready before this evening," said Geninji.

Arielle nodded. "You're right."

She got up and closed the door with Geninji inside and grabbed the dungeon keys. On her way to the basement stood Makato in front of the door. Arielle grew confused.

"Please be careful. You sure it can be considered late afternoon?" asked Makato.

"It's barely late afternoon but it's still late afternoon," shrugged Arielle not confident.

"I hope that's Lord Sesshomaru's opinion, is Lord Geninji sure?" asked Makato.

Arielle nodded and Makato returned the nod. "I won't let you do this by yourself you know. You look like you'll need help later. I seen Geninji before he went to your room and read his mind. The plan is ingenious. Will she even be able to do all that stuff with her injuries, she could be sore," Makato said concerned.

"Easily fixable and nothing serious, sore maybe but she'll have to bare it for a while," said Arielle.

"Sounds like Lord Geninji, one of those punishments to learn to be wiser and stay out of the Eastern Wing thing," said Makato.

"Honestly that's how I seen it," shrugged Arielle opening the door. "Let's go then."

They both walked down the stairs of the eerie cold dungeon. When they walked to Kagome's prison she was laid almost the exact same way Arielle placed her in last night. Kagome's bangs were covering her face, Makato and Arielle couldn't even tell if she was conscious or not. The only difference was that her head was turned to the side.

"Kagome?" mumbled Arielle hesitantly walking towards her cell. But she did not stir. "Kagome?"

"Are you still alive, Kagome?" asked Makato as they opened the prison, the rats running out.

Arielle unlocked the chain around her wrist that had her arm motionlessly flail down at her side.

"Kagome? Please answer us," frowned Arielle kneeling next to her touching her shoulder. Kagome then slowly turned to her, she was like a ghost. "Whoa. It's worse than we thought."

"Perhaps, but she seems a little content with it," whispered Makato placing Kagome's arm around her neck. "Come on Kagome let's get you cleaned up."

They helped Kagome get up, by wrapping each of her arms around one of their necks to help carry her. They all walked across the corridor in silence. Some of the servants that seen her panicked and turned away embarrassed of her, while others frowned and became more depressed.

"We're almost there Kagome, you'll take a bath first okay?" said Arielle trying to sound excited.

But Kagome didn't reply, her face was just transparent and lost. Makato and Arielle looked at one another and frowned.

They then heard echoes of footsteps up ahead.

"Shit, I can sense..." panicked Arielle.

"Remain calm, act like you KNOW what time it is and it won't be too much questioning. Don't let him intimidate you so much. Pull it together," said Makato.

Arielle nodded.

Coming towards them was Sesshomaru. When he noticed they were in front of them and he seen Kagome his face became rigid cold. Sesshomaru walked up to both of them glaring and looked back at her. Kagome shivered under his stare, she couldn't even look him in the face she was so afraid. Sesshomaru slowly looked at them and then examined the brightness of outside. His face became irritated and sneered at them.

"Very well," he said bitterly. "You may proceed." Makato and Arielle both nodded and walked off with Kagome in possession. Sesshomaru then continued walking down the corridor.

"That was close," whispered Arielle looking after him. She turned back around.

"Yeah. Kagome, its okay you can stop shivering now, he's gone," soothed Makato.

"She really fears him," said Arielle.

"You'd be a fool not to fear Lord Sesshomaru in the first place. But putting fear in someone is to do it enough where it's a respect factor and they'd be afraid to cross you because of that fear. Kagome's just traumatized with fear of him physiologically," explained Makato.

A tear then fell from Kagome's eyes and the girls frowned. Arielle then smiled, "Hey don't worry Kagome. Everything's gonna be alright. We're gonna treat you out today."

They then opened the door to a bathroom with an old fashioned tub, hot water and bubbles. Kagome snapped out of it a bit, shocked to see the modernization of it. All that was needed was a faucet.

"I see you're impressed with that," smiled Makato. Kagome turned to her and Makato was happy to finally get a reaction out of her. "Now give me those rag doll clothes you're wearing. You're hurt, you need to be cleaned and those injuries need to be tended to."

Kagome weakly nodded as the girls helped her take her clothes off throwing them away. Kagome sat in the tub and the girls walked over to her.

"You don't have to do a thing. We'll do it," said Makato.

"You know," Kagome breathed out grimly. She put her head down, tears pouring. "You guys really don't have to."

"You're our friend Kagome. Please don't argue and let us help you," begged Arielle sympathetically.

Kagome said nothing, and taking it as an okay Arielle began washing Kagome's hair and Makato began to work on Kagome's bruised back. When Makato first touched it with a rag gently, Kagome jumped at the sting at first but fought through the pain. When they were done bathing her the girls stood up and nodded. "We'll let you soak here for a while. You had your body in an awkward position for so long. So think, stretch, and relax for a little bit while we get you a bathrobe for you to change into."

Kagome nodded and they left. The only thing going on through her mind only went back to how angry Sesshomaru had been and how he treated them minutes ago. He had truly returned to himself, she had no clue until then how much he had changed prior. He still sounded upset, and if he was anything like Inuyasha, he'd probably sulk over it for a while. Seeing as he takes things a little more personal than Inuyasha used to.

Kagome felt very sore, the next thing that lied set in her mind was Aridon. She was pulled on a string. Aridon told her he was in the Eastern Wing on purpose. And to actually admit that she had set her up was what set her off even more. "She'll rue the day. She'll rue the day she ever decided...to mess with me," she promised strongly.

"It'll serve her right," said a voice. When Kagome looked up she seen Makato and Arielle in the doorway. Makato carrying a towel with medicine and Arielle carrying the robe.

Arielle walked over to her and set on the ridge of the tub. "You can't be too nice demoness when they're like that Kagome."

"Don't even let someone like me get in the way," Makato touched her shoulder out of comfort, "Put her in her place. If she dies," Makato trailed off and sighed, "I'll be very sad. But I won't hate you for it. Because it's not like she's holding back on killing you. I would be wrong to tell you not to fight fire with fire."

Kagome sighed holding her hand against her face, "Vengeance won't get me anywhere. And fire with fire won't make me any better than her."

"Just approach it differently. That's what 'll make you better than her," said Makato wistfully.

Arielle nodded. "If you're sure, I have something in mind for your training to help you out after this."

"I think we all do," commented Makato decisively.

Kagome nodded. After getting out of the tub the girls placed medicine on her back and her inner arm, then wrapped her in a robe. Both of them smiling.

"Why are you two in such a good mood?" asked Kagome, her voice becoming normal. They then dragged her down the corridor and took her to a door. Kagome had seen doors like those but never knew what they were for. Depending on the wing she just assumed most of them were rooms, but there were special cases where some were not, she just never knew which ones. She hadn't learned the castle that well yet. When the girls opened the door there stood Geninji.

Kagome flinched because of the robe she was wearing. "Welcome Kagome. Shall we, converse?"

Kagome looked at him confused and then turned to Arielle and Makato who closed the door behind them. She then sighed knowing there was a catch, they were up to something.

"What's going on? Wait a minute, better question. Do you mind if I change first before I figure out what the heck you guys are trying to do?" asked Kagome.

"You're attire is already here Kagome," smiled Geninji.

"Huh? Okay now I'm really confused," said Kagome.

"You Kagome, are coming with me to the Inauguration Party tonight," decided Geninji.

Kagome looked at him as though he had lost it. She blinked once and then burst into laughter, "You're not serious are you?"

"On the contrary, I am very serious," said Geninji.

"But even if you wanted me to go I'm not royalty, I'm a servant!" panicked Kagome.

"The guests at the party don't have to know that. You just gotta dress fancy enough and they'll think you're just like them. Trust me; Lord Sesshomaru's made me go to plenty to read others minds with the government meetings. It's nothing," waved down Makato.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't gonna turn out the way you plan, whatever you're planning. Does Sesshomaru even know about this?" asked Kagome outraged.

"I'm a Lord of high power, I can do whatever I want which is much the same for him. But since you asked, no," said Geninji.

"Then I'm really not going," Kagome decided turning towards the door touching the handle, "All those demons will be there too and I'll be the only human? I don't think so."

"We'll be there too!" rushed Arielle stopping Kagome from leaving, "And don't forget Lord Geninji's your escort. That's military arsenal by itself. Don't worry about it."

Kagome sighed feeling trap and turned to them, "Why are you guys doing this? Sesshomaru isn't in the mood to see me now, so why do something to make his attitude towards me worse?"

"So you can get over your fear of him," dismissed Geninji walking over to her. Kagome looked at them, "You'll be fine; you don't even have to say anything. I'll talk for you. Just go and enjoy yourself."

"Because I'm human they'll pick on me. I doubt it'll be that easy as to just go to a party and just "enjoy myself". I have a bruise and a cut on my arm and-" Geninji grabbed her hand cutting her off.

"This is a wonderful opportunity. I'd love to show you off, I think you'll be the greatest looking vixen I've had as an escort in this millinia. I'd be lucky if I had you accompany me. I may be a Lord but I'm not too proud to beg," smiled Geninji charmingly.

Kagome got nervous flinching back, feeling pressed she sighed giving in. "Fine."

"Good, now then. We must teach you the waltz," he announced.

"The waltz! You do realize this dinner is tonight right!" panicked Kagome as Geninji pulled her deeper inside the room.

"That's why we have to hurry, and with your injuries as a handicap you at least need to know the basics. Just be able to follow me, and you'll feel like you're floating in heaven. Even as a human they'll respect you to that much of an extent. I know upper class demon, trust me," winked Geninji.

"Oh god, I don't like this," said Kagome with uncertainty.

"Well if you need inspiration, look at your attire," said Geninji.

Arielle helped pull Kagome to the other side of the room that was blocked by a separator and Kagome gasped blushing at the beauty of the dress, she had fell on her knees. "This is a gift from Lord Geninji. It's yours."

"Oh I can't. It looks far too expensive, I don't even deserve this," said Kagome astonished covering her mouth.

The kimono dress was beautiful. On the dummy was a sapphire dress, where in the middle of it your shape was meant to be showed off. The dress comes off at the shoulder, and a few inches pass her knees was a split to show off the rest of the legs. There was extra material designed around the gray outlining of her dress where her neck portion was, and at the edge of her kimono dress sleeves that was shaped into diamonds. There were sapphire gems and pearls decorated around the dress beautifully into stars and crescent moons that made the kimono dress phenomenal. There was a large baby blue bow on the chest that had a blue crescent in the middle. Three black tiger stripes decorated the sleeves, and dress trained across the floor. There were sapphire silk shoes with blue flower pedals on them and pearls.

"The dress is gorgeous. That's how bad Lord Geninji wanted to take you. He's letting you go in class!" smiled Makato.

"So I see," said Kagome overwhelmed. "But why are you guys doing this? I hardly doubt Sesshomaru'd go for it."

"You're my escort Kagome; Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have any say in who I have escort me to his Inauguration. Even if it is for him, we'll run into him but you needn't say a thing and I'll take over. Who knows, maybe it'll be a chance for you two to patch things over," said Geninji optimistically.

Kagome sighed, "I doubt it. Sesshomaru seems unreasonable, and if he's anything like his brother, he's not going to let that go so easily."

"We'll see," smiled Arielle confidently. "You're right about what you just said, but we'll see."

"Why do I get the feeling that what you're telling me is merely the surface of what you're really up to here," Kagome said suspiciously.

"Probably because you're paranoid," Makato laughed off playfully slapping her back. But Kagome stung with the pain and fell on the floor with grief. "Sorry Kagome I totally forgot."

"I doubt I can even dance, much less waltz, being like this," mumbled Kagome in agony.

Geninji held out his hand for her to grab and smiled, "You'll do fine. I'm a fantastic teacher. You'll get it in no time, I promise."

"Are you sure Lord Geninji? The Inauguration is only a few hours, and then me getting ready-"

"Don't worry yourself so much Kagome," he said pulling her up. "Relax and enjoy yourself. You had a rough night. This treat is on me. I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me?"

Kagome just looked at him for a moment and nodded scratching her head, "I guess I'll go then."

"Yay!" Arielle and Makato cheered in unison.

Kagome then looked at the dress, "It does look nice and very formal though I have to say."

"Alrighty then let's hope to it," Geninji held out his hand and Kagome hesitantly took it. "Now stand straight, look right at me," he directed. Makato and Arielle watched smiling as Kagome nodded trying to be serious. "Now breathe," he said.

The girls laughed and Kagome blushed embarrassed, "Calm down Kagome, no need to be so tense, this is supposed to be relaxing."

"Sorry, I've never been to these kinds of things before, I'm not rich, plus I'm human. I have alot of things going against me right now by going to an Inauguration full of upper class demon Lords and demoness Ladies. I'm not trying to embarrass you," chuckled Kagome nervously.

Geninji laughed copiously. "My aren't you sweet, you'll be fine. Don't worry, if anything, they'll be envious," he looked over at Makato and winked.

Kagome looked confused and Geninji wrapped his arms around her waist, Kagome froze at his touch. "I apologize. Now then, there needs to be some space. Now, follow my lead..."

Makato laughed and turned to Arielle, "_So what do you think?"_

Arielle responded back to her telekinetically, "_I think she'll be okay. She's messing up a little, but she'll get it before the party. I just wanna make sure I'm there to see it. It'll be so cute!_"

"_Just remember to stay on your toes. Don't forget, not only are we there to serve, but my sister is there as well. When she sees Kagome she'll flip, so we have to protect her during the occasion, who knows what she'll do otherwise. Especially if our plan works and they do get a chance to waltz._"

"_You're right. And no offense but you're sister is an animal. She's unpredictable_," Arielle's face furrowed with concern.

"_I know. Let's leave them alone, we'll come back later when they're done and get Kagome ready for tonight later. For now it seems that her hands are full with just getting this waltz thing down," _Makato began to giggle and so did Arielle as they watched her accidentally step on Geninji's feet.

"Oh I am so sorry!" squealed Kagome in worry.

Geninji sighed grumbling, "The things I do for love."

The girls chuckled and then left them alone to practice for the waltz.

SIX HOURS LATER

Sesshomaru was walking across the corridors and looked around. His shoulders were very rigid. He found it strange that for some reason the castle seemed to be more quiet than usual. Even with Kagome now out of the dungeon. When he went down to the ball hall where the Inauguration would be held he smiled with pride seeing all of his servants working hard to put up last minute decorations and effort. The cooks were working hard on the meals and appetizers; Jaken was helping to direct everything. When he walked inside Jaken turned around and scampered over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am pleased to report that things are almost ready for our guests in just a moment's time my Lord," said Jaken enthusiastically.

"Good, well done Jaken," he responded pleased looking around.

"Your satisfaction pleases me my lord," bowed Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked around and then back at him, "Jaken. Has Geninji yet returned?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I haven't seen him all day since early this morning at the breakfast table," frowned Jaken.

Sesshomaru nodded and then left, "_How strange. It isn't like Geninji to be tardy to these sorts of occasions. Did something go wrong this Sesshomaru wonders?_"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a voice. Sesshomaru turned around and there Aridon came running towards him. She bowed in his reverence.

"What is it," he replied.

"All the assortments of food are ready to go. Symphony has also come in from her night flight and your guests are almost here. She's preparing to welcome them in my Lord."

"I see," he mumbled.

"Does something ail you my lord? You're speaking in first person," asked Aridon.

"Aridon, have you seen Geninji besides this morning?" he asked.

"Lord Geninji isn't here? Are you sure? I could go look and perhaps-"

"No," Sesshomaru cut off coldly and turned from her, "You are needed in the kitchen staff. I will find someone else to locate."

"Oh, okay if you're sure. I know how important his presence for this occasion is to you," she said. But when he made no response she blushed saying, "Good luck my lord."

He still said nothing, "Humph," and walked off.

Aridon furrowed her eyebrows. "He's troubled. Why do I have the sudden urge to blame that human for this? As a matter of fact I haven't seen her all day either and she's supposed to be released well by now. Hmm." She then walked off as well.

AS the night continued, more guests began to enter the castle going towards the ball room. Sesshomaru stood in the middle polity nodding to some, greeting them. With others he shook their hands creating small conversations. There was a miniature orchestra playing low toned music in the ballroom to set the mood while Arielle and Makato were serving the guests appetizers. The appetizers for the evening were eyeballs, steamed boar demon tongues, and demon fingers.

Aridon remained in the kitchen looking outside the ballroom to view if there was anything suspicious and out of the ordinary. She then turned to Symphony who was pouring sake into the thick blood for drinks, "Symphony, where is the human?"

"I haven't seen her all day. But I really don't think she had kitchen duty for this," Symphony began stirring the drink.

"And Lord Geninji?"

"Does Lord Sesshomaru beckon him? I thought he would be back by now, he was supposed to be visiting another village today," said Symphony confused.

"Very well," Aridon sighed evenly with satisfaction and a crooked grin formed, "_The human is perhaps so embarrassed that she can't even show her face. So they weren't connected. Perfect. Now to be sure the Lord has a fabulous night and a much bigger celebration of his taking over power between him and me for the after party._"

When Aridon walked off Symphony shot her a glare and mumbled, "Whatever she's planning I don't like it. And I know it's bad."

THERE was a small orchestra playing in the ballroom while all the royal demons conversed among one another. Jaken scampered around in a fancy kimono attire bowing to all the Lord's and Ladies from the different territories around the country. "Yes, welcome back to the castle, it has been a while," he would say to each one he ran into. When Jaken turned over he seen Sesshomaru with a bored face looking out the window, though you couldn't tell, his eyes expressed fatal disappointment. Knowing this, Jaken approached Sesshomaru with caution, but before he could say anything someone called Sesshomaru in a hardy beckon.

"Sesshomaru!" called a hardy voice (**Side Note: unless you're extremely close to a lord, an old friend of the family, a mate, or on the same rank do you call a lord of the castle or territory by first name**).

When Sesshomaru turned around there he had seen a large muscular fox demon with a crown of leaves and vines on his head. He had a large orange tail with a white tip. On his waist he carried a powerful sword whose blade was similar to a fox's paw. His chest was bare; he only wore a bear knit around his waist to make it appear like they were shorts. He had bear knit skin around his wrists and ankles too, and was barefoot. Around his arm was his escort. She was beautiful with long brown hair with a pink tropical flower in it. She had green emerald eyes wearing the same type of clothes her master wore (A Jane from off "Tarzan" style).

Sesshomaru looked over at him and smiled with actual delight. "Ah, Kodoichi, it's been a while. How is the Mideast?"

"Not too much has changed, I have the region together. It's hard to believe but you've finally taken over the Western Domain, your birth right. So celebrate hard my childhood friend. The younger generation finally moves in, I thought my old man would never let it go," he replied nudging him in the side.

"Seeing that you're under control and that the area isn't destroyed yet, this Sesshomaru doesn't have anything to worry about with taking over his position," he grinned removing his elbow away from him.

"Fuck you man," he laughed jokingly, "There's no need to be all stressed, I say we party down and have fun with the vixens!" he whooped pushing his escort closer to him, and she giggled embarrassed.

"This Sesshomaru is impressed to see that an old childhood ally hasn't changed one bit either," he grinned.

"Not on your life, if I were that random it'd be hard to know what I would or wouldn't do. But I see you haven't changed either. Still a stepping stone. Where's Makato, did you wave her off to get you a drink or something?" Sesshomaru nodded his head in a direction and when Kodoichi turned around there Makato was serving other guests and bowing. "Ah, being a rebel are you? It's your time to shine and leave it up to you to be the hard ass to choose not to come here with an escort? That sounds like you Sesshomaru; you really haven't changed at all." He then laughed and looked around through the crowd.

Sesshomaru sighed troubled, "This Sesshomaru is uncertain where he is."

Kodoichi looked at him and smiled out of comfort, "I doubt Geninji would miss something like this. Maybe he's a little late?" he said waving his tail in a question mark.

Sesshomaru turned from him, "This Sesshomaru was pushed to throw this Inauguration mostly by him and he's not even here to suffer with this Sesshomaru. It is quite upsetting," he said coldly.

Kodoichi smiled, somehow he could note that Sesshomaru had gotten softer than usual and said, "He'll show up and make a huge entry I'll bet." He said slapping his back confidently.

THE door to the ball room then opened and suddenly, conversation and the music stopped. When Kodoichi turned around to see what the problem was he gasped, "DAMN!"

Sesshomaru looked to the side and even his facial expression changed as he turned his whole body around to stare in awe. On the top of the stairwell were both Geninji and the beautiful Kagome. Her hair was in a half ponytail do, and she was wearing Rin's crown of blue flowers that she had given her before she went to bed. The outfit Kagome wore made her stand out a whole lot more than usual. On both her arms and ears she had a blue crescent moon tattoo.

"She's human alright but she looks like a goddess!" exclaimed Kodoichi. His escort then got angry and growled at her furiously.

"What in blazes does that no good human think she's doing!" squabbled Jaken having a fit.

Sesshomaru's face then went back to normal, "Humph," he immediately walked off from his friend going towards them as the couple walked down the stairs.

"I wonder what has him so pissed off," mumbled Kodoichi as he watched his friend's pace increase.

As they walked down the stairs the music then continued to play and many creatures in the room were staring at them and whispering. Kagome was blushing, and Geninji gripped her arm tighter to ease her nervousness.

"You're fine my dear, remember, you don't have to say a thing. I'll be right here," he soothed lowly. When they got at the end of the stairs, there Sesshomaru stood waiting at the end. Kagome gulped, his gaze at her was cold, intense, and focus. He actually looked worse staring at her now than when she was freed from her prison earlier. Nonetheless, as though Geninji hadn't noticed he greeted, "Ah, Sesshomaru. Well done this Inauguration has been set up beautifully. It appears to have been a big success, congratulations."

Sesshomaru just looked at him but didn't reply, "Ah," said Geninji ignoring his attitude, "You must still be upset that I was late. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

He then looked at Kagome, "Why are you here," he said simply, but there was a sharp tone in his voice when he spoke.

"I asked her to be my escort. Begged her actually," smiled Geninji proudly. "Do you like what I've done with her, quite a make over." He spun her in a circle.

Sesshomaru just examined her whole figure, the dress was perfect for her. He then turned back over to Geninji. "She's human. Do you know the predicament you just put her in?"

"Don't worry, I'll be with her the whole time she'll be fine," assured Geninji.

"What is the meaning of this? You had told this Sesshomaru earlier that you were going to a village to pick up your escort. Surely you didn't mean her," he said eyeing her up and down as though he could have done better.

Kagome became insulted but kept her mouth closed to stop herself from retorting, "Actually I was," replied Geninji. "I needed her size to choose her dress. She wears it finely apparently if even the orchestra stopped playing."

"Hmmm, I see. Very well, it is not of my concern," he said turning around.

But before he walked off Geninji then replied, "Besides it's a night of celebration and I wanted to tell you."

Sesshomaru stopped and cocked one of his eyebrows confused turning to him, "Tell this Sesshomaru what?"

"Kagome and I are engaged, so I wanted to show her off to everyone."

Sesshomaru's facial expression completely transformed into one of shock and he looked over at her unable to believe it and then looked back at Geninji. He fully turned around facing both of them blinking a couple of times. Kagome then nodded agreeing with what he was saying.

"You're not serious?" he mumbled, his voice a bit quivered.

"Indeed we are," smiled Geninji. "So congratulate us yes?" But Sesshomaru didn't say anything still trying to perceive the whole situation.

Kodoichi then walked over joining the scene and smiled. "Well congratulations then. It's not like any creature can't understand why. She's quite a foxy lady, even for a human," he smiled slyly.

"Ehem," coughed the girl to acknowledge that she was still there.

Kodoichi then laughed and backed off. "It sounds like a joke to me I can't believe 'you'd' marry Geninji," said Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"You can take it as you like. Come now Kagome, shall we dance the night away?" asked Geninji.

Kagome nodded and he walked her out to the dance floor and Sesshomaru glared after both of them.

"Wow, I never thought Geninji would be the one to settle down. Is she a servant of yours? She must feel lucky," laughed Kodoichi.

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned around walking off leaving his friend confused. "Is he sulking?" mumbled Kodoichi in shock. The female beside him had her arms crossed watching Kagome dance the waltz with Geninji out of envy.

While on the dance floor Kagome smiled, "Thanks Geninji. I'm almost not sorry I did come. This place really is nice I have to say."

"See? I told you you'd enjoy yourself. I'm just sorry that there is mostly demon food here and not much to accommodate you with," smiled Geninji apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Makato and the others know I'm here so I'm sure they'll slip me something," she laughed.

Sesshomaru watched them dance and annoyed, he walked out to the balcony where the stars and the forest could be overlooked it sat so high.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru this is quite a celebration," said a soothing voice. When he looked over he seen a beautiful woman who was dressed in an Egyptian like outfit. Her skin was tan green and she had elf ears and no shoes. "You shouldn't let the human ruin your night. I know it brings back those memories with your father and his human. It's one to make any creature sick, no need to feel betrayed."

"Leave," he mumbled coldly.

"Awe, what got you in a bunch? Is it that human? Developed a taste from your father?"

She quickly jumped out of the way when Sesshomaru launched his claws at her. She stayed on her toes and one of her earrings broke off. Sesshomaru's claws glowed green, "If it is your life that you value, then it would be wise for you to leave this Sesshomaru be."

"Fine, fine, no need to be such a grouch," she said leaving.

BACK inside the ball room after another dance Gininji winked at Kagome. "I'll be back momentarily Kagome, there's a gentlemen I need to discuss business with. Perhaps you should find Sesshomaru quickly that way there aren't any problems."

Kagome nodded and he walked off. "Where is Sesshomaru actually?" She began looking around the room for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

As she began to walk around all the different demoness began to glare at her hatefully. Kagome slowly got nervous and looked around, but upon her mistake she inadvertently bumped into a female demon and who squealed.

"Oh great, now I have a human's fragrance on me!" she said.

Kagome stepped back, "I apologize," but before she could move head the female cut her off.

"Where do you think you're going? Do not forget your place here human. And if you value your life do not forget where you are," she warned.

Kagome gave her a firm stare, "Get out of my way," she said. The demon looked at her shocked and attention was drawn a bit. "I apologized to you already about my mistake. If that is not enough then you were only trying to pester me and scare me off. Does it disappointment you that my reaction wasn't the one you expected?"

"Ha! So she speaks, she not just a human dog," laughed another female mockingly. When both Kagome and the girl turned there stood Kodoichi's date. "She comes prancing around here with the best clothes showing us off, talking tough, and then thinks that she will not be addressed. Beautiful? If anything human, you look like well dressed dessert," she smiled purposely showing her fangs. "So you'd best watch your back."

"What seems to be the problem here," said a masculine voice breaking up the crowd, "Geese tension." Coming through the crowd was Kodoichi who put his arms around his date. "Come on ladies lay off. This totally isn't fair. 8 demoness against one human is kinda harsh, are ya that jealous?"

Kagome sighed as a front but realistically she was afraid. She tried to walk past them while they were arguing but the demoness she was having confrontations with earlier released a whip that merely placed another cut across her cheek. "We're not done here yet. Don't think I'll let you walk away after you embarrassed me like that."

Makato and Arielle whom were serving looked at one another ready to intervene but was suddenly stopped when they both seen Geninji from over a balcony shaking his head. The girls grew frustrated and just sat watching.

"Personally you embarrassed yourself, Anane," said Temptress walking out from the crowd the crowd. "She's just a little human, and from the smell of her I'd say she's pretty ripe. Geninji would have your head if you did anything to his human fiancé you know. You do remember how King InuTaishou got overprotective with his human."

"Yeah and look what happened to him. Humans are a despicable. Sesshomaru couldn't even take them all out because his father held a contract protection over them. They're all worthless and in the way!" She threw her whip back at Kagome and immediately she summoned her Artimis Bow to block. The whip wrapped around her bow and Kagome without thinking, innately pulled it and electricity shocked Anane's hand making her drop her weapon onto the floor. The other females watched in awe and Kodoichi smiled.

"Oh my, a human that's badass who can kick ass? It's a nice little turn on for a guy like me. Hmm. So she's not completely worthless," Kodoichi said in a sly smile. "How interesting. And you said she was ripe did you not Temptress?"

Temptress chuckled, "Smell her for yourself and you'll see."

"Why you..." grumbled Anane sitting up weakly.

When Kagome realized what she did she looked over at Makato and Arielle for assistance and they both smiled nodding their heads. Then Kagome realized what she had done probably wasn't a good thing when Anane picked up her whip. "You bitch...I'm gonna kill you, I don't care who you're connected to. No one's gonna embarrass the princess of the Central region. Not even a human like you!"

She charged at her, but then immediately Anane crashed into the wall as smoked filled the area. Some of the kings and princes just watched, one of them then mumbled.

"These parties are usually a bore. I must say this is the most excitement we'd had since a few centuries back dealing with InuTaishou and his human," one of them said. He had scaly skin, and fins for ears, the mid section of his face looked humanlike, but he had flipper like feet.

"They are definitely worth entertainment that is for sure. Where do you suppose Sesshomaru is for all of this?" another one said who had long sliver hair that draped around his shoulder. He had a good body figure and his eyes were brown.

"He probably left no doubt. He definitely didn't appear like he wanted to be bothered with this party," the first one from earlier replied.

"What a pity, and it's such a good show. Though I can't suppress that that human is definitely interesting and impressive. She isn't the average human," said the silver haired prince sipping from his cup. "Especially to stand up to the demoness Lady of the Central Domain."

"Do you suppose she's a miko? That was some great power she executed," the fish prince asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. It's terrible enough to get a human and mate with it, but if you're going to be with one then don't get one who's completely useless. That's my philosophy anyways," the silver prince replied.

When the dust cleared everyone gasped to see Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome, his right hand glowing poisonous green. When Anane looked up she gasped and turned her face away.

"Well speaking of the honoree of the hour," laughed the fish prince.

"So he was here," said the silver hair prince.

The crowd of females that once crowded quickly began to disperse back to their dates and Temptress laughed all the while at their reactions.

"Anane. Why is it are you disrupting this celebration over nonsense," he mumbled coldly.

Anane stood up and without looking at him snapped, "That human needs to be trained!"

"That is something that Lord Geninji or I will be responsible for handling. This Sesshomaru doesn't recall asking that assistance from you," said Sesshomaru dismissively.

"You betray your own kind for that thing?" Anane hissed pointing at Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and then turned to Anane, "This will be taken care of I assure you," Kagome then gulped, "But do not cause further conflict. This is not the place for a battle. If you cannot control your pride any further then I strongly suggest you to take your leave."

"Heh, fine," she mumbled, walking pass him and then glared down at Kagome. "You are fortunate for now human, that your Prince is of a higher rank than I. But don't ever cross me, otherwise you may not be as fortunate."

She then walked off and the room erupted with conversation and the beat that the orchestra was playing heightened. Sesshomaru then turned to her and glared, "Human, what do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do anything. She started it!" Kagome defended.

"Hmph," he turned from her, "You're walking the floor alone which makes you a primary target. Do you not value your life? Where is your fiancé?" he scoffed.

"He went to converse with someone else and told me that I should find you," she mumbled.

"He relied on this Sesshomaru to watch over you? Heh," he then walked off leaving her there.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome. She ran after him and pouted without saying anything and they both went outside onto the balcony while the party seemed to continue back to normal.

"Such a troublesome human you are. You make such dangerous enemies and cause such a chain reaction of problems in such a short amount of time its unthought-of," he said coldly.

"That's not fair you know," she mumbled.

"So far you haven't proven otherwise," he said turning face her. Kagome said nothing for a moment as the tension between them began to thicken, "But. For the situation to be what it was you handled yourself sufficiently. Did obtaining the weapon give you an urge to go on a demon slaughter rampage? For surely, death would have resulted from your attempt had the conflict escalated any further."

Kagome cringed, "What are you talking about? That was self defense! So I bumped into her, it wasn't on purpose you know. You always over think Sesshomaru, some things don't always have to be so complex. And though you hate it, you don't know everything."

Sesshomaru looked at her even angrier, "Don't push it unless you want this Sesshomaru to finish off what happened this night before when you tried to subdue him."

Kagome's face grew dark and she grinned, "Heh. Yeah. I do remember. This place, this castle is definitely interesting."

He crossed his arms. "Is marrying Geninji the way you felt you could escape the ownership this Sesshomaru has over you," he looked over the night horizon watching the waterfall that was in their view.

"I don't belong to anyone, and what happened to marrying someone because you love them? You don't know anything about me do you?" exclaimed Kagome.

"It doesn't concern for me to," he replied subtly.

Kagome was trying to hold back her anger and replied, "Then don't judge me. Don't assume anything about me if my character doesn't concern you because you wouldn't know me to compare me with stereotypes like that! Like last night. You really thought I tried to kill you."

"As if you could under any other circumstances," smirked Sesshomaru.

"All the more reason why me trying to take you out sounds even more ridiculous! For your information the reason why I risked going over to the Eastern Wing was because..." she trailed off and Sesshomaru's eyes glared at her. Kagome then sighed grabbing the balcony rail, "Because I was worried about you. I wanted to see if there was anything I could have done to help you."

Sesshomaru looked at her and his face completely relaxed, the anger in his eyes now gone, but his face was still stern and cold. "Your concern was unnecessary; going to Eastern Wing was still no excuse."

"You're the basis of the castle and people thought I could help. I figured whatever had been bothering you had to have been alot. You're a very prideful person. Even if something was too much you would never let whatever was bothering you, hinder you enough for it to be shown in the castle. I can't quite understand this castle or what you thought I would find or did find but it wasn't what you thought it was. I was really just looking for you," Kagome looked out over the night horizon as the wind blew.

"Humph. Well it appears your generosity was wasted," Kagome sighed frowning and Sesshomaru continued, "But, this Sesshomaru supposes that because you are human, your emotions and how reckless you act on them cannot be helped. This Sesshomaru supposes that, there may have been error clouding his judgment because he did snap."

Kagome cringed. If this was his way of apologizing, she had 'supposed' that this would be as close as she would get. But she still wished that he would apologize to her directly without making it sound like a riddle. He had way too much pride. She sighed and then turned to leave walking back into the ballroom.

"Where will you go human? You realize going alone you risk another confrontation in a room full of demoness correct?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I think I can handle myself enough to get out the door. Otherwise the training Makato and the others gave me would have all been for naught right?"

Sesshomaru cocked one of his eyebrows, "You're taking your leave?"

"It looks like Arielle and the others could use some help in the kitchen. And you and the other demons are right. It's not like I belong here. So tell Geninji that for me," she said walking out. Immediately, Sesshomaru quickly without thinking grabbed her hand stopping her and Kagome looked back at him. He didn't even know why he did it, but he needed an excuse somehow without seeming foolish since the moment was quick and the mistake had already happened.

"The damage for the night has already been done and you are already here. Lord Geninji has made the effort to dress you in something suitable for the occasion," he let her hand go, "So Stay." He reasoned.

Kagome looked at him shocked and he turned from her out of embarrassment, "How long have you known you were going to come to this occasion with Geninji?" he said.

"For only a few hours prior honestly," said Kagome shrugging.

He then turned to her, "You danced the waltz well upon such short notice. At least until Geninji returns, I shall keep you occupied."

"Are you sure, what about your guests? I know how touchy you are since your father has..."

But Sesshomaru had cut her off, "You and Geninji are engaged, we on the other hand are not. It would not be in good manners if this Sesshomaru has done nothing else with you otherwise."

Kagome looked at him unable to believe it, "_Is he...serious?_"

Geninji watched from afar and nodded. He then turned around and walked out of the front door, leaving the party for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru walked inside the ballroom, Kagome lingering behind with hesitation still uncertain about the whole idea. When Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the dancing ballroom floor he turned to Kagome and held out his hand.

"Human, take your pose," he said.

"Huh?" Kagome said shocked.

"Did Geninji fail to acknowledge the rest position before waltzing?" he questioned.

"Ah! Yeah but..." Kagome looked around to everyone beginning to stare at them.

"Do not fear of them. You're only concern should be this Sesshomaru now. It would not be suitable to put to question your actions as long as I am here. No need to worry about your human life," he then gently took Kagome hands and pulled her close to his body and released her into a long twirl. Kagome blushed a bit, but then winced at the curse's reaction. But she couldn't help it, even though the pain grew worse as Sesshomaru waltzed with her on the floor, his arms securely wrapped around her waist made her feel more alive than she had felt since she arrived at the castle.

The guests in the room began to watch as the lights began to dim thanks to Arielle turning down the lights. Everyone else on the floor immediately removed themselves as the music was the only thing that filled the room. The balcony from outside was open and the moon reflected beautifully with them dancing on the ballroom floor. Everyone was in awe at how amazing they had looked, especially Kagome. For without her scent being the only guide, did in the dark, did she truly look like a moon demon goddess. Watching from a high balcony was Aridon. Her eyes were glowing violently red, her fangs outside her mouth piercing her skin with blood. The pure gold of the balcony she was holding was beginning to melt that she was getting so upset.

"Damn you Kagome. Damn that bitch to hell," she grumbled angrily. "She must die."

Makato and Arielle slapped each others hands on a job well done while the other servants of kitchen were sneaking peaks on the outside. Oooing and ahhhing.

"They look like a King and Queen out there," squealed Chuzunna.

"Yeah they do. They look simply engaging you can't take your eyes off of them; they're totally stealing the show. I don't know what Arielle, Makato, and Geninji did but whatever it was, it worked," congratulated Geisha.

Symphony looked around, "Where is Aridon?"

The servants then all panicked, "Shit!"

As they were dancing Kodoichi and the others watched. Many of them blushing at how elegant and professional they looked on the dance floor. "_This is interesting. Usually when Sesshomaru waltzes you can always tell when he does it out of protocol. He's more relaxed and putting effort into how he handles her through how he waltz. Hmm," _Kodoichi smiles and put his hand around his date's waist. "How unfortunate." His date looked up at him confused and he shook his head and lightly placed his head on top hers, "_So it appears that the curse that has befallen him all those years ago, finally has a chance of breaking. The girl that shall come to tame the prince, huh? How interesting. No one else knows about this curse on Sesshomaru outside of me, so naturally unless his pride gets in the way. He has no choice but to choose a human._"

While they were dancing Kagome winced. "Is the curse bothering you human?"

"Just a bit it's not affecting me that much," she lied.

Sesshomaru gave her a firm look and sighed and looked over her, "Do not marry Geninji, human."

"What?" Kagome said thrown off.

"Doing so, would not suit your interest in the long run this Sesshomaru assures you. He is not for your engagement at all," he said in a low warn tone, but Kagome missing the hint.

"But I thought you said the whole wedding wasn't even your concern," said Kagome.

"It is not. You have a free will to do as you please. But, do not marry him," he said coldly.

Kagome held back her stupid look in and chucked nervously, "_He just contradicted himself in less than five seconds in one response."_

_"Kagome,"_ called Makato_. "Don't look my direction keep dancing. Be on your toes, Aridon is near here. Between Sesshomaru, Arielle and I, and the servants we're prepared if something ridiculous happens. I don't know how long she's gonna hold herself back from attacking you. Just agree with Lord Sesshomaru and call it a wrap. I'm concerned with your safety right now. The plan was a success you've cleared up the misunderstanding so there's no reason to drag this out even further."_

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Kagome then smiled, "If it is that serious. Then I'll listen and I won't marry him."

Sesshomaru's face completely faltered and was taken aback. "You choose not to marry someone you love for the sake that I asked?"

"You're a high consideration. But you more so told me not to marry him, you didn't really ask. So, because you said otherwise I wouldn't have done it anyway. I wouldn't want to cause upset around the castle, the idea seemed discomforting to you," smiled Kagome.

"You were never going to marry, were you?" he said simply.

"No. It was Lord Geninji's idea. He said if he used an idea to distract and upset you, then you would talk to me that way I could address the misunderstanding from last night since you wouldn't listen to me otherwise. Lord Geninji says that it was necessary since you were always so stubborn because your pride kept you in a high area," she explained.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow insulted, "He said that did he?"

"He said I'd rather not be on your 'shit list' so he planned all of this. He just told me to come to this social gathering to have fun to help me feel better after what happened last night," she said calmly.

Sesshomaru hid his anger and frustration by fronting a smile, "This Sesshomaru understands. So that's how it is. Hmph."

"Are you okay?" Kagome said concerned while dancing.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with the matter at another time," he said simply. When they stopped the lights came back on and the music stopped as well and they were awarded with applauses. Kagome blushed at the attention. Sesshomaru then mumbled, "bow."

"Huh?" but Sesshomaru applied pressure to her hand for her to synchronize with him when they bowed. They both then stood straight up and it was then that everyone went to talk to Sesshomaru to congratulate him as many of them began to leave.

Kodoichi held his date at waist point and shook Sesshomaru's hand. Then he looked over at Kagome. "My, you were the show for this celebration all night long. Seeing that there's going to be an engagement, I shall hope that fate has a cross again young lady. I would hope to get to learn more about you and that this will not be the last time I see you," he smiled flirtatiously.

"She is originally my servant, so for such an occasion since there were so many issues perhaps not. And she and Geninji are not marrying," he said a bit strongly.

"Oh I know, we all heard your conversation don't worry. Demon ears remember?" Kodoichi emphasized better by taping his pointy ears, "She and Geninji's engagement wasn't the couple I was referring to. Eh, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome and Kodoichi's date both looked at each other confused and Sesshomaru waved his remark off, "Heh."

"Very well, I hope that your night will remain pleasant. And I wish you well over your rule of the Western Lands that will make our allied regions and your father proud," said Kodoichi. "We'll be in touch for the first meeting."

"Without question," replied Sesshomaru. He nodded at Kodoichi and both he and his date bowed to him and they left.

Kagome sighed. She was very tired and walked outside onto the balcony. But the minute she did she felt as though she was being watched. When she turned around to look on top of the roof there Aridon sat squatting.

"You vindictive sneaky little bitch!" she threw a gravity powered attack at her that pushed her off the balcony. Her eyes then glowed and Kagome screamed in torture as the curse mark began to take such full affect she could hardly breathe and fell to the ground. Jumping in for another attack, Aridon was met with a strong kick to the face by an intervening Nardisia. Aridon crashed into a tree and quickly surrounding Kagome on the ground were Arielle, Symphony, and Nardisia. When Aridon sat up she turned to see a sword head towards her that nearly caught her neck, but missed. Instead, merely two slash marks when across her cheeks. It all went so fast, she couldn't even see who the assailant was. When she looked across the swords, she wasn't shocked to find Makato at the end of it.

Kagome was still screaming at the top of her lungs of the pain that she was feeling that it put her unconscious as blood slowly began to erupt from her mouth and her body began to go into a seizure state.

"Let her go damn it," warned Makato.

"Fuck you. She'll die right here right now!" exclaimed Aridon stubbornly.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW ARIDON DAMN IT!" She put the swords so close to her neck that blood was begging to slip from the tip of her swords to the end. "GET RID OF IT NOW!"

"You're surrounded Aridon, we will kill you," warned Nardisia. "Without hesitating."

Aridon chuckled, "And then what? I'm still in control. She'll just die with me."

"That isn't necessarily how the curse works," said a masculine voice. Everyone looked up to see on top the balcony was Sesshomaru along with Jaken.

"That's right. Killing you is actually half a way of a solution to release her from the curse. Or did you not know it?" bragged Jaken with his arms cross.

"You're even on the human's side?" Aridon said thrown off.

"I never liked that human but to her credit she gives me respect and is a lot easier to handle than you Aridon. In other words I actually hate you more than the human alone," defended Jaken.

"You lose again Aridon. Now release the human or die in the hands of your sister. It's your choice," threatened Makato.

Aridon growled from irritation and looked up to see an angry Sesshomaru, "I have already told you, that this human's life is in my hand. No one else shall take it if it is not done by my hands alone and you are not exempted," he said, his eyes glowing red.

Aridon growled, being dead would not get her any closer to Sesshomaru. She looked at Kagome and her eyes glowed releasing her from the curse's power. She was extremely angry. "Fine, happy."

"No. Tell Lord Sesshomaru what really happened yesterday," said Makato angrily.

"It won't matter, she was still the one there. So what if I orchestrated it. She was dumb enough to follow it."

"I don't care! It'll make us feel better!" she snapped.

"Makato. Release her," said Sesshomaru.

"But my Lord please!" begged Makato.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware of what she did your point has been proven. The human is safe; no other further actions need to be taken place. The truth perhaps is harsh, and the matter will be dealt with at another time that's not now," he said simply.

"My Lord?" questioned Jaken confused.

"I will not be toyed by anyone," he glared specifically at Aridon. "But I will not be the one to take her life and neither will you Makato. Her goal is me, and her opponent she feels seems to be this human. You have trained her to the best of your ability and it continues. Aridon's life belongs to no one but hers." He then jumped off the balcony and picked up Kagome throwing her across his shoulder, "And she will learn this, eventually."

He then walked off as the tension began to lesson and everyone began to leave. From afar watching the whole thing stood a smiling Taikin. His eyes glowed red and he chuckled.

Aridon then looked over, "I'm glad you enjoyed the entertainment," she mumbled angrily.

Taikin jumped from his hiding place and sat on a tree branch, "My aren't we frigid today."

"What do you want? Very easily could I take you out myself and report to Lord Sesshomaru that you have once again found yourself back onto the castle grounds," said Aridon sharpening her nails.

"Ah, but after all the things that you have done how reliable would your word be? A vindictive bitch who can't control her jealousy and get the man she wants," he mocked.

"Go to hell you bastard," she scoffed angrily.

"Now, now, be nice to me. For surely we can work together. After all, we both want the same thing right?"

"What do you mean? You attacked this whole castle just to get rid of that human over a stupid weapon and it was a complete failure," said Aridon angrily crossing her arms turning away from him, "As far as I'm concerned you can't tell me anything you're no better than I am."

"Perhaps, but I got closer than you. For you see while you blindly attack the human you forget all the other safeguards she has besides herself and that is Sesshomaru's servants. As long as they're all at bay, you'll never be able to kill Kagome and get the thing you want most," he jumped off the tree beginning to circle her.

"That is true, they are a nuisance. What is it that you want, it sounds to me like you're trying to offer me a deal?" said Aridon interested.

"You don't want the human here. But my boss Typhon, he on the other hand does want her," Taikin smiled.

"I'm sure he does. The human has something he wants. That damn Artemis Bow. Without it, she'd by like no other human as I am aware," Aridon said putting her right hand on her hip.

"Very good then, for surely if we want her and you don't, that there must be some common ground we can compromise up to," Taikin stopped and leaned against the tree.

"Perhaps," Aridon rubbed her chin and looked up at him, "But. The difference between you and I, is that you want the weapon from her, I just want her dead. And I will not be double crossed. Lord Sesshomaru is not only falling for her without his notice, but he is high on his pride. He'll come for her, and kill me if I am involved," said Aridon. "Then where will that lead me. You'll benefit and I'll be out of the way."

"Touché. You have a mind I see and I do understand. But you will not die. Not by Lord Sesshomaru you won't. You heard what he said. Your life belongs to that human thanks to your little curse endorsed by Sesshomaru's mother," he then placed his arms around Aridon and whispered in her ears, "So you're safe."

Aridon tried to attack but he quickly jumped on the tree branch and laughed, "Don't touch me you filthy bastard!"

"Face it. The curse Queen InuKimi gave you to place on human will do nothing for you if the servants around Kagome. At this point the only way the curse will work is if the human herself enacts the curse by breaking the rules of the contract you've set up. And Sesshomaru's pride and over intellect can be his fall if you take advantage of it in the right way. Otherwise you will keep running. You have something that I want that only you could do, and I can offer you alot of what you want for something that only I could do. So let's make a deal," offered Taikin.

"I'm well off on my own so thanks but no thanks," she growled turning away from him.

"Just like you are now? You have the same two marks on your face that human has thanks to the one battle you did win out. But it was only temporary compared to the pain you've had to endure. Don't you hate that human enough for it? Why, it's even your great Lord's Inauguration Party and they danced the night away like a King and Queen. She stole your spot," he his voice soothed.

"Shut up I know that!" Aridon snapped furiously turning back to him.

"She stole your sister; she turned even your best friend Geisha against you. She's even stealing the Lord's heart. You don't even have that imp Jaken on your side. The streets are quite cold don't you think? Now if she were gone, then things just may go back to normal," he said in a reasonable matter.

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" she growled angrily.

"I'm just an ally trying to hold out my hand to you in order to give you the power you seek to take her out. And get you past her three safeguards: the servants, Lord Sesshomaru, and the last and strongest one of all, the Artimis Bow. Your soul is on the line here, and if it's going to suffer then I would agree that you should at least enjoy the rest of your life with Sesshomaru as agreed and well deserved," he shrugged.

"Fuck you. Leave, before I get rid of you myself," Aridon seethed in a warning tone.

"Fine by me," he said taking his hand back. He closed his eyes content shaking his head and shrugged, "Don't listen. But...I know what your next plan is for Sesshomaru. The new moon will peak soon but let me tell you. It won't work." He opened his eyes at the last sentence smiling craftily.

"What do you know? It's perfect," she growled.

"You call taking advantage of his high tension sexual need perfect? Oh but it's about winning and killing Kagome all at once right? Killing two birds with one stone? I have the power to foresee things in the near future. You'll get a taste of what you want I'll grant, but you will not be successful. I can promise you that," said Taikin half turning to the side readying his leave.

"You don't know shit," Aridon barked, her eyes glowing from being so upset.

"I know you have a very radical jealous streak. And I know you have a possessive love for Sesshomaru and that you'd risk to no end everything you've got until you can be with him. And you feel this way because of what happened during this time period you're planning when you and your sister were first servants here correct," he smiled.

Aridon gasped, "Who told you about that. No one in this castle knows about that."

Taikin smiled confidently closing his eyes, "I know alot of things. I know all of your desires, all you must do is trust me enough that I can get you everything you want."

"Thanks for the offer I'm fine," she said calmly, her eyes coming back to normal.

"Very well. But when your plan fails Aridon. Because you think it is so perfect, you'll come to me. You'll hate it and you won't like it but," a huge smile went across his face. "You will."

He turned around and jumped into the air disappearing, "Make no mistake. This will not be the last time you or your Lord will see me. I shall return. And Typhon will have the Artimis Bow with or without your assistance Aridon. Be sure of that."

Aridon's face became angry and she walked off.

IT was dark, surrounding black thorns curled up around the area as a storm erupted, large crows squawking throughout the area as the evil concealed demon with cynical glowing eyes peaking around each area of the building. The shadow of the demon Typhon remained hidden in the dark. In a puff of smoke appeared Taikin who bowed.

"How close are we to obtaining the Artimis Bow Taikin," said Typhon.

Taikin looked up and smiled, "Ah my Lord close. I have infiltrated the enemy's base and learned much. It will be soon. The group's status is mixed. It appears the human is quite important to them. But there are others who think otherwise."

"I see. So you're moving the pawns around," smiled Typhon. "Very interesting. It's only been a week in a half."

"Worry not my Lord, you'll have the weapon and the girl before you know it. In my next plan I'll force the Artemis out of hiding in that rediculous weapon," smiled Taikin.

Typhon cocked his eyebrow, "You'll cause for a situation for her to jump from her protection of being a weapon?"

"Aye my Lord. I think the plan will work. Remember, that every time she makes an appearance that she will become weaker. It'll give me enough space to grab her," he said.

Typhon did not smile and sighed, "Do not be fooled. I do not care about how is it that you wish to capture the bow. As long as I have it. And remember, it is not only the bow that I want. I want that human as well. So whatever you're planning be aware that the human is also involved."

"Very well my Lord, consider it done," he smiled bowing.

Lightening clashed as the scorpion climbed the dark walls and the eerie winds blew.

WHEN Kagome woke up she was inside of her room dressed in a pajama like kimono outfit. She then scratched her head. "Was the Inauguration and everything else that happened really a dream?" she mumbled to herself. It did seem a bit un realistic, it was almost as though when her and Sesshomaru were dancing in a ballroom full of demons and demoness holding strong political and royal influence, was like a Cinderella story. She then felt a small jolt in her neck and threw the thought away by rubbing it.

When she went to the mirror she gasped shocked to see what she saw. The curse had somehow spread on her neck. There was a large purple vein leech on her neck pulsing, like it was draining her energy or something. A large green eye moving around on it then looked at her and glared, and all Kagome could here was Aridon's fierce laughter and then she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Next time on I'd Rather: The poison has begun to spread throughout Kagome's neck and it's making her weaker. She's even having problems connecting to the Artemis Bow! The only thing that can slow the curse from spreading like that is if they find a Wilderbeast flower to burn and rub the ashes against the mark. But Taikin takes the show and isn't going to make it easy. Especially when he uses a spell to transform Aridon into Kagome! So when the real battle begins, who is it that Makato and the others can help with Kagome and Aridon's not only physical likeness is the same, but the mind as well! Even the curse marks and its reactions act the same with both of them! What's going to happen? Next chapter of I'd Rather: Chapter 10: "Aridon-Kagome vs Kagome-Kagome." Ugh, I think even I just got confused after that one lol.


	10. AridonKagome Vs KagomeKagome

*I hope everyone has had a fabulous vacation for the holidays and a happy new year. I have, away from college, relaxing and doing what I want. Sorry, I know I should have updated like 3 chapters over the long break so I do apologize. But I love this story, yay! Relax, enjoy it. Chapter 10: "Kagome's Face Off: Aridon-Kagome vs Kagome-Kagome."

* * *

After the horrible scream everyone quickly ran to Kagome's room. Opening her door to stand in the doorway were Makato, Rin, Arielle, and Nardisia. Kagome was on the floor crying, her hand around her neck. The girls hesitantly walked over towards her.

"Kagome?" called Arielle concerned.

"Are you alright what's wrong?" asked Nardisia alarmed.

Kagome turned to them; her face a bit faded purple, her eyes weak. The girls gasped and ran over to her.

"Oh my god what happened!" panicked Makato trying to help her up.

Kagome released her neck and the girls all stepped back to see the leeching figure covering her neck glowing purple, as though it was draining Kagome's energy.

"What is that!" panicked Rin pointing to it.

Makato's face turned grave," It's the curse mark."

The girls turned to her, "Are you sure Makato? It couldn't have developed this far along could it?" asked Nardisia.

"It's very well possible. Do you not remember what happened last night? Aridon was really angry. Had we not been there, she could have killed Kagome right then and there," replied Makato.

"That bitch!" cursed Nardisia angrily. "Quick, what's going to happen to Kagome?"

"Yeah, isn't there something we can do?" asked Arielle concerned holding Rin.

"Argh!" mumbled Makoto frustrated rubbing her head pacing the room, "I don't know. I don't even know what kind of curse this is."

"It's conjoined hosted curse," said an unexpected monotone voice.

The girls jumped startled and turned to see Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, and in the door way were both Geninji and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." said Rin in awe.

He looked at Kagome, her body was shivering. He then looked at Makato and directed her over at the bed. Makato nodded reading his mind and picked her up placing her on the bed.

"I don't know if this will help but," said Arielle. She picked up the Artemis Bow and placed it next to Kagome's body, "Just incase there's some protection power it has or something."

"You said the curse is conjoining hosted?" asked Nardisia.

"That is the best way to describe it yes," replied Sesshomaru simply.

"If that's the case this will be difficult, is there a way to help her?" asked Arielle.

Jaken looked over at Kagome, "Well, lucky for us this curse was already performed on King InuTaishou by Sesshomaru's mother prior to engage her wrath on him. So we do know ways to settle it."

"But there's no way to get rid of it," corrected Nardisia.

Geninji sighed and sat on the bed next to a lightly breathing Kagome, "There is. One requires...ummm," he looked at Rin. "Never mind, there are two ways of doing it. I think the best way may be for Kagome to kill the person who placed the curse on her-Aridon, though. She doesn't want the second way I assure you. It'll hurt. If we can transfer the curse on her neck onto another object we'd be fine."

"Wait, so that's why you said last night..." said Nardisia looking at Sesshomaru putting it together.

"You don't know about conjoined hosted type curses, that's funny," laughed Arielle.

"I'm not a priest that knows about healings and stuff like that I'm a fighter damn it," pouted Nardisia.

"The type of curse is the way that it sounds. When Aridon placed the curse on the human, she also inflicted a curse on herself by putting her soul in danger. They are both connected by the same curse; if the human can learn the curse for herself she too can harm Aridon just as Aridon has harmed her. Her lack of knowledge of how to do so is what Aridon is using at her advantage to make the curse one way," explained Sesshomaru.

"If any of us try to get involved in the curse, it could kill them both. If Kagome dies, so does Aridon, if Aridon dies, she goes too," said Geninji.

"That doesn't make any sense. If that's the case Aridon should be Kagome's best friend then," said Rin.

"Don't be such a fool. It's a duel," said Jaken. The girls looked at him confused and he explained, "That's where the host name comes from. Both of them are conjoined with the same curse that reaps the same fate. This is a strong form of black magic. The curse is carried by one covenant, the other marked. Both of them are bad, but the one who carries the host is usually the one at the disadvantage because if the person breaks the rules to that covenant they are punished. Then as time continues in order to keep its power intact it drains the power of its host making them weaker. There have been times where the host has even killed the person they're parasiting off of. The only way the curse is broken is that one of them has to kill the other," said Jaken.

Rin ran over to Kagome and frowned, "But it looks like she has the worst deal off. I hate Aridon!" Rin began to cry.

"The human has the better deal," said Sesshomaru lightly. They all looked at him. "She does. The curse however is still indeed dire for both parties. The human is merely at risk. But, because the curse is so deeply woven into dark magic, only envious, selfish people that are consumed in that emotion use it."

"So what Lord Sesshomaru is saying is that Kagome has a chance to come out of this alive. Aridon however does not since she has enacted the curse. Because she made the covenant which is used among deities the only value we have to offer for them to do our favors is our souls. With Aridon she's damned if she does, damned if she doesn't. If she wants Sesshomaru and doesn't get him, her soul will just get captured quicker. If, she does manage to snag the lord's heart-"

"As if..." Sesshomaru cut off.

But Geninji continued, "Then her soul would be taken once she dies."

"I guess it does kinda sound even, but doesn't that depend on what the person makes in the covenant?" asked Nardisia.

"No, all the underworld wants is souls, if you can't give that up, you won't get anything," said Makato.

Kagome slowly sat up and began coughing. "Kagome my dear you need to rest," soothed Geninji.

"I won't be treated like this. I'm not going to let her think she's won, that she can do whatever she wants to me with this curse because she's insecure and I'm human," said Kagome breathing heavily. She got up sitting on the side of her bad holding her grip onto the leech that was on her neck.

"But still Kagome you should rest, that thing," said Arielle looking at the eye moving around, "looks brutal."

"It doesn't mean I can't get up. I don't care if it is a conjoined, whatever it is," Kagome stood up, her face still purple trying to walk out the room.

"Kagome wait!" cried out Makato.

But stopping her leave was an arm going around her waist. Kagome froze and looked over to see Sesshomaru. He patiently closed his eyes and then let her go. "Human. It is not wise to push yourself when the curse is at this stage. Hold off momentarily. There is a way to get it back to its original form."

The girls drew confused faces. "Really?" said Arielle.

"It's kind of simple really. There's a plant called the Wilderbeast flower. If we can burn it and drop its ashes, it can subdue the curse back into its original form no problem, at least for the time being. It's not in a strong enough level two form for it not to work," said Geninji.

"But aren't Wilderbeast flowers more common in between the east and western boarder I thought," asked Makato thinking aloud.

"They are, meaning we'd have to travel a wee bit. Right Kagome," smiled Geninji.

But she was so angry at Aridon, she wasn't even paying attention. She was really beginning to feel the intent to kill her. Reading her mind, Makato frowned. Kagome replied to Geninji by nodding absently.

"I feel somewhat responsible for this. She is my sister. Please let me come with you Lord Sesshomaru," pleaded Makato.

"Keh," he merely replied leaving. "All of you may do as you please, but Rin," he stopped and turned to her," It's far too dangerous. You are to stay here. Is that understood?"

"Aye my Lord," bowed Rin.

He then turned back around and left.

"Are we leaving now?" asked Kagome out of breath looking at them.

"We are to leave as soon as possible. If it is now, then we should be going," said Geninji getting off of her bed.

"This sucks for you Kagome, it's like you can't even get a break," frowned Nardisia.

Kagome smiled weakly, "I'm in the demon world. Don't forget I am a prisoner here. I don't like them and they don't like me either so I'm glad we have an understanding. Besides in truth we all know," her bangs then covered her face, "It's not like I asked to be here, or in this world instead of the human world anyway."

The whole room got quiet and depressed and Kagome lifted her head up and smiled a true smile, "But when life gives you apples, make apple juice right?"

"I've never heard that one," said Rin confused.

"It only means you won't get what you want all the time in life, but just make the best with what you've got pretty much. It's fine," Kagome reached her hand out to summon the Artemis Bow to her that was on the bed but nothing happened. The girls became confused. "What's going on?"

Kagome tried harder but the bow remained on the bed and she gasped. "I can't call the Artemis Bow to me any more."

"Are you sure Kagome, you had just gotten the hang of it!" said Arielle.

"I'm positive. You guys all saw before how well I could do it," panicked Kagome.

Geninji sighed and picked up the bow and Jaken spoke, "Perhaps at one time you could. But as long as you have that leech on your neck, it's probably interfering with your course of power to summon the Artemis Bow. Who knows, if only you can use it, it probably recognizes you by your heart, with that host on your neck it probably thinks you're foreign. "

"Geese I hope not," frowned Makato with unfortunance.

Kagome telechenitically cussed and hit the wall out of frustration. "Now, now, Kagome mind your temper. Although I have compassion for your reasoning we can't let this anger get out of control. Girls take her outside; we'll probably be leaving shortly. Come Jakin," directed Geninji leaving.

"Aye my lord," Jaken followed.

Kagome sighed. "Do you need any help with anything Kagome?" asked Arielle holding Kagome's arm.

Kagome smiled and stood up straight, "I know I look really weak and perhaps terrible right now, but trust me I can walk on my own its fine."

"Good to hear, cause when your feeling better we're jumping her," said Nardisa pulling up her kimono sleeve.

"Don't taint Kagome's pureness with your personality!" reproached Arielle.

Kagome just chuckled and they all left the room. Going down the main stairs while they all laughed, Kagome turned a corner and there she bumped into Aridon.

"My, my, so the beauty finally wakes," smiled Aridon sarcastically. She then noticed Kagome's neck. "Ah, so I see the curse is in its second stage already. Congratulations. You're torture ensures my victory."

"No one asked for you to say anything. You perpetrator!" accussed Nardisia ill-tempered.

"Again with the name calling, I thought we'd be above that by now. I'm assuming you all are going to try to stop it yes?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that the Lord will be absent for a little while," said Makato, "Just remember to inform the castle. We'll be gone as well of course."

"So I'm sure," Aridon said eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Why did you do that," said Kagome in a strained tone holding back her true emotion.

"What?" Aridon said confused in disgust.

"You tried to kill me last night," Kagome's voice rose, "You made this thing grow on me. And then the night before, you set me up!" electricity flashed around her as she now stood eye to eye with Aridon.

"Kagome please," begged Arielle trying to hold her back, "Not now, later."

"And so what if I did. I hold the curse in my hands. I may have been upset, but the only way this curse goes into a level two form is that you must have really enacted the curse quite often. You're getting too close to Lord Sesshomaru I see. It's the curse that's telling on you and your sins," she said matter-a-factly.

"Sesshomaru and I perhaps don't see eye to eye most of the time. But I now see what he sees, like this-you will never be fit to be with **Lord** Sesshomaru! You're not fit to be represented as Lady of the Western Lands!" retorted Kagome. The girls gasped in shock that she called him by his proper title realizing that she was more than fed up.

Aridon squalled in fury and used a demonic energy to push her into the air. Kagome landed on the ground pointing the Artemis Bow at her but Makato quickly intervened. Kagome then cursed to herself, she had tried pulling out an arrow but nothing came. The host was truly draining away her powers, and it was only because Makato jumped in that it appeared she was about to attack but ceased because she had intervened, not because she couldn't.

"Enough of this," said Makato strictly. Nardisia ran over to Kagome to help her up and they both glared at her. "This duel can wait. If you didn't like what you heard then leave her alone Aridon."

"You're always on her side, always!" she shouted.

"This isn't about you. Or me. This is about Kagome, and what's best for the Kingdom. Not what's in the advantage for someone else. Besides you disowned me didn't you," her stare was like that of a knife and Aridon backed down.

"You know," said a voice walking in. They all noticed that it was Jaken, "fighting inside the castle is prohibited Aridon. You're already on more than thin ice with Lord Sesshomaru, I suggest you don't push your luck." Jaken smiled.

"You grimy little toad, no one cares about you. I have my own plans that will win me in Lord Sesshomaru's favor so it doesn't matter what this little wench did to brain wash him," said Aridon flippantly tossing her hair over her shoulder leaving.

"That girl is so troublesome. Let's hurry and get what the human needs so she can kill her already, honestly," sighed Jaken.

"Is it really that simple," asked Arielle.

"All of it is complicated and complex, though I do wish it was as simple as I just said," admitted Jaken crossing his arms.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Makato.

"Yeah. But I can't say that I'm sorry," said Kagome a bit darkly.

"No one expected you to," smiled Nardisia. "You were gonna wipe her with the Artimis Bow weren't ya?"

Kagome frowned, "I couldn't even get it to work even though I was really upset. That's why Makato jumped in. To hide that fact."

"What? Makato really?" asked Arielle.

Makato nodded with unfortunance, "We have to hurry. Apparently that host thing is a live creature and it knows what we're doing so it's trying to get as much power from Kagome as it can. I could actually read what it was thinking."

"We must be haste, Lord Sesshomaru's patience is wearing quite thin with you all," said Jaken.

"He's been waiting this whole time!" the girls panicked.

They all quickly ran down the stairs leaving Jaken there. "Hey, wait for me!"

OUT in the open field stood Gininji, Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru. The wind blew and the girls came onto the scene, Jaken following up behind them, fell on the ground and quickly squabbled back up in front of Sesshomaru. He looked down at him and Jaken panicked.

"I'm sorry it took so long my lord I-!" but Sesshomaru only placed his foot on his head looking down at him. His face seemed serene yet bored, then he kicked Jaken's head making him fall onto the ground. "Forgive me my lord." He said holding his head from the slight pain.

He looked at Kagome and then walked over to Ah-Un, "This will be your escort. It will not take us too long. Seeing as the rest of you, with the acceptance of the human and Geninji, can fly," he said simply. He looked back over at Kagome, "Human, will you be able to manage? Your condition seems to have worsened. If not, then perhaps it would be a wiser if Geninji steered."

"I'll be fine piece of cake, this thing doesn't bother me," smiled Kagome pointing at her curse mark.

"Hmm. Geninji you steer," he said giving him the bridle.

"Hey! I told you I'd be fine!" exclaimed Kagome angrily.

"Pride does not suit well on you human. It appears for you, being fine means that you are not. You told me last night that your curse did not bother you and you did not speak the truth to this Sesshomaru did you not? The mark progressing as it did is proof of this. Now get on," he ordered walking past her.

Kagome blushed embarrassed and angry as clouds began to form under Sesshomaru's feet lifting him off the ground.

"Don't take it so personal Kagome," encouraged Nardisia nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think you've ever steered Ah-Un before anyway. So I think now is bad time to learn don't ya think," smiled Makato.

"Thanks you two, I feel so much better," said Kagome sarcastically rolling her eyes. She walked over and Ah-Un kneeled down for Geninji to get on. Kagome behind him hanging on to his waist. All of them then lifted into the air behind Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, watch over the castle. This Sesshomaru is leaving everything in your care."

"Aye my Lord you can count on it!" saluted Jaken as they all headed off into the sky.

A powerful wind blew and as Jaken covered his eyes, a large bird then flew over him following after them without his notice. When Jaken walked into the castle he ran into Symphony.

"Master Jaken, breakfast is prepared but I cannot find the Lord anywhere," said Symphony.

"Did Aridon not make you aware of the Lords of the castle as well as Kagome and a few other servants' absence?" asked Jaken.

"No. She didn't," said Symphony suspiciously thinking. "Where is that demoness anyway?"

"She can't be too far. Her and the human had quite the quarrel before they left. I apologize for the lords that all of your efforts on breakfast has been wasted. But they all will be back near lunch time perhaps. Can you all make due on your duties with a few short of other servants?" asked Jaken.

"We really don't have a choice," Symphony sighed, "Oh well it can't be helped. We'll do our best master Jaken."

"Very well, you may carry on. Dismissed," he waved off flippantly walking away.

Symphony wanted to punch him for his arrogance but bowed and left.

While they were in the air Arielle and the others played in the air laughing and conversing. Kagome sighed and Nardisia flew over to her.

"What's the matter Kagome? Air sick?" teased Nardisia.

The girls laughed and Kagome smiled, "Good one," she said nodding her head with a bit of sarcasm. "I'm just a bit tired that's all, I'm fine."

"Something more is bothering you, so share," smiled Makato.

"It's really invasion of privacy to go through people's thoughts Makato," complained Kagome eyeing her suspiciously.

Makato laughed, "I didn't, and it was a trick to see if that really was the case. And what do you know, you really fell for it."

Kagome dropped her mouth and Arielle laughed, "Makato reads minds true, but sometimes, when she knows you well enough. She doesn't even have to. It's a real disadvantage."

Kagome looked down to see the leech's eye was closed, perhaps it was fast asleep. "Hey can I ask all of you something."

"Ask away," smiled Nardisia.

"Is it normally like this? You flying," asked Kagome.

"Are you kidding? We're always in the castle do you know how often we get to fly?" said Nardisia in a 'you gotta be kidding me tone.'

"It's like freedom. The last time we did this were when we were chasing you. Not to bring up ill memories. But it's like are wings in the castle were being cramped and now it gets to break free. Because of that, we're always this hyper!" said Arielle.

Kagome smiled, "That must be really nice. I had to ask. It doesn't really look like Sesshomaru enjoys the feeling as much as you guys are," she said looking over at him. "He's just so stiff. I thought flying was supposed to take away stress and give you some kind of relief but I guess that's not the case for everyone is it?"

"Ah don't mind Sesshomaru, he's always been like that. But don't let the facade fool you. He holds back his emotions alot. Instead of seeing them, he has an aura you have to sense in order to be able to see his moods. To you perhaps you can't tell the difference between when he's in a good mood or bad mood correct?" asked Geninji.

"True. He always looks like he's in a bad mood, buisness-like," said Kagome.

The girls all laughed. "You're imprisoned to be a servant here forever. You have only been here for about a month. You'll be able to tell eventually. But there is a major difference," said Makato.

"I'll say, don't push it. You'll get it trust me," assured Arielle rolling her eyes.

"I suppose. He is quiet today though, behavior wise I noticed," said Kagome boredly.

They all smiled weakly and Makato looked at her, "_Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru is really worried about you right now._"

"_Huh?_" Kagome said confused.

"_It's true. He doesn't know what Aridon's done to you. I think this is the first time he may have let his emotions be known if even 'you' noticed he's acting different. I read his mind earlier. He hasn't even paid attention to our conversation the whole time about the flying thing. Even Jaken's punishment was way lighter than usual._"

Kagome thought about it and realized that she was right. She looked over at Sesshomaru, in her own thoughts. Although she didn't like it, he did have his own cryptic ways of showing that he cared. But she felt kind of good about it, because she could read it. She could tell, at least from the surface that he no longer hated her as he did because she was human. Perhaps for him, like Makato, she was another ally. She just annoyed him occasionally. She then thought about Aridon beginning to feel a bit compassionate for her. Was it possible? Did Aridon truly have something to worry about between she and Sesshomaru? She didn't feel that way towards him, but perhaps it was the other way around- one way.

She watched Sesshomaru and his eyes looked back at her and he turned completely around. "Is there a problem human?" he said goaded.

"Na-nothing! Just wondered what you were thinking but that's none of my business so I'm sorry I did!" she said nervously scratching her head.

Sesshomaru cocked one of his eyebrows, "Indeed it isn't." He then faced forward and Kagome was trying to breathe and laughed nervously. What was she thinking, of course that wasn't the case.

"Kagome what are you doing!" warned Nardisia hushly.

"Yeah are you crazy, you don't just do stuff like that!" reproached Makato in the same low tone.

"Kagome if you're that tired just lye on my shoulder, we won't reach our destination for some time," suggested Geninji.

"I'm just sorda hungry. We did just leave," Kagome nervously chuckled.

"Oh shoot. That's right; humans have to eat more often. Hold on," said Nardisia. She flew ahead flying besides Sesshomaru.

He then turned to her, "Is there a problem?"

"Aye my Lord. I hate to break this to you but...the human is hungry," she laughed nervously.

"Hmm?" he then turned to look at Kagome and she blushed hiding behind Gininji's back who laughed. Sesshomaru sighed, his patience thinning, he felt a bit aggravated. "This Sesshomaru supposes with her being a human that such result would be expected. After all we did just leave without eating breakfast didn't we? However this situation cannot be helped. You may provide her with sustenance."

"Aye my lord," nodded Nardisia. She then flew back next to Ah-Un.

"I know I just pissed him off even more just now. I shouldn't have even said anything," said Kagome. Her stomach then growled.

"It's fine, your stomach would have told on you anyway," laughed Makato.

"Besides, you probably irritated him more than pissed him off," smiled Geninji.

"Oh that makes me feel much better Lord Geninji thanks," said Kagome saecastically.

"We'll be right back," said Makato.

"Someone has to stay back. Incase there's an enemy and we get attacked, so that we at least have a warning," said Geninji.

"Then I'll stay. I'm always doing the maternal things. I want to see action too you know," pouted Arielle crossing her arms.

"Okay fine, no one's making you go. No need to be so touchy," laughed Makato.

"Oh, that's just her guilt. She knows that's what she is," jeered Nardisia.

"Shut up!" blushed Arielle embarrassed. "Now get out of here before this child starves to death you stupid parakeet!"

"Hey! I'm a peacock!" laughed Nardisia as she and Makato flew towards the bottom near the trees.

"Damn her. Don't worry. You do trust that I'm capable of protecting you right Kagome?" pleaded Arielle.

"Um yeah, sure. You kicked butt with me in that other battle remember? But honestly you really shouldn't let Nardisia get to you like that," smiled Kagome nervously.

"Oh it's always been like that. But we're best friends. Two peas in a pod. I never take her seriously, it doesn't stop us from picking on each other unfortunately though," replied Arielle shrugging.

Makato and Nardisia then flew up with a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

"That was impressively quick. Were we flying over a village?" asked Geninji.

"I'll say," said Kagome just as impressed.

"Sure was. Think this will hold you for a minute Kagome," asked Nardisia handing her the basket.

"Thanks! Would you guys like-" they all then gave her sickening looks, "I'm sorry I forgot. You guys don't eat or like human food. Forgive me, it's a habit."

"It's cool. We always forget you're not a demoness. I always used to eat humans. Never thought about trying to know one. But since I met you and Rin, I really feel bad about all the potential friends I could have made," Nardisia laughed nervously.

Kagome's face flushed white out of fear and Arielle and Makato gave her a reproaching look. "You really shouldn't have told her that," said Makato.

"Ooopsie..." Nardisa laughed nervously scratching her head.

"Dumb ass..." mumbled Arielle.

"And no one but you is laughing," said Makato.

"Women are a riot. I should write a book about this honestly," complained Geninji.

"Speaking of which," Kagome snapped out of it. "Why wouldn't you have been a good suitor for me to be married off to. Even Lord Kodoichi was in shock when we told everyone at the Inauguration about that fake engagement."

The girls all gave Geninji suspicious looks. "You wouldn't have wanted him. Trust me," said Arielle.

"Is he that bad?" asked Kagome.

"You women are being a little harsh on an old man," he blushed embarrassed.

"Old my foot, you aren't gonna get away with that line on us," said Nardisia.

"You're an awesome leader Lord Geninji, but no disrespect my Lord, your ways and what you do after things are handled are not very honorary," said Makato untrustworthy.

Kagome gave him a suspicious look, "You're not a womanizer are you?"

"Uuuh, well I just have a couple female friends and we play games and train that's all. It doesn't make me anything like that..." he chuckled nervously.

"What kind of games?" Kagome said leery.

"His kind of games Kagome," emphasized Nardisia.

"Oh give me a break!" he blushed.

"That is so sad," frowned Kagome sighing, "No one in this castle is what they seem. But I can't hold back my disappointment Lord Geninji. My whole perspective of you has changed."

Listening in to that part of their conversation, Sesshomaru held back a snicker with his finger. But no one paid attention to him so he was able to get away with smiling publicly.

"Oh come now Kagome, I'm still the trusting Lord you know and love," he begged trying to shine out his innocence.

"Sure, tell me anything. No disrespect, but you sound like you might be a demon two-timer ("More than two," Arielle tried to hide in a cough. "Hey!" said Geninji), and Arielle you shouldn't talk. You cuss more than Nardisia sometimes I didn't forget that!" accused Kagome.

Nardisia smiled proudly, "That's how momma taught her she learned from the best," she pat Arielle proudly on the back but she didn't feel like she one a great prize from her fluster of embarrassment.

"Well I guess that just means you shouldn't look at the surface and that some things aren't as they seem. Even you," smiled Makato.

"Yeah. For someone in the demon world, standing up to all those demoness and handling yourself the way that way you did. Kagome, you're badass. I didn't even think a human could hold that much power. I don't care if they are a priestess," winked Nardisia.

Kagome blushed not saying anything. I guess she did grow alot, more than what she knew. She then began to eat as they continued to the area that was between the east and west.

LANDING in the woods was Aridon. She was about 120 meters away from Sesshomaru and the others. She couldn't afford to move closer, if she did, then one of them, if not Sesshomaru, would know that they were being followed.

"Awe, it looks like the little birdie escaped from her cage," said a teasing voice.

Startled, Aridon took out her claws and turned around to see Taikin.

"Keh, it's only you. I don't even know why I held back," said Aridon retracting her claws.

"We're allies remember," said Taikin patting dust off his shoulders.

"Get away from me you stupid cat!" she barked.

"I'm a cougar actually. But that's besides the point. Trying to stop them from finding the Wilderbeast flowers huh? So what happened to your seducing full moon plan?"

"That's not going to change. But if I can keep the curse at a level two long enough, then it shouldn't matter what they do. I may even kill her since she can't use the Artemis Bow. I heard her when she said it," said Aridon.

Taikin sighed, "Well this won't work and neither will the other plan. It's amazing what you will do just to be with Lord Sesshomaru and that all of your efforts are a waste," he shrugged.

"I can kill you right now you little bastard you think I'm playing? Don't mess with me," she said pulling her sharp weapon to his neck.

Taikin remained calm and sighed. "If you want Sesshomaru just become the thing that he wants," he said. He pulled out a seed and it floated over Aridon's head. Electricity hit her and magically, she transformed into Kagome. And instead of the tip of Aridon's weapon pointing at him as it was originally, it was the tip of the Artimis Bow.

"What the-?" Aridon looked at the weapon and was startled to see her claws were now that of her human hands,"You little shit! What the hell did you do to me!" she panicked.

"Don't worry; you have the same powers as Kagome, the sick face and all. Even the level two mark of the curse," he explained.

"I can see that you dumb ass!" she yelled.

"My aren't we sensitive at the mouth today," he taunted.

"Turn me back right now! This voice doesn't even belong to me. You think I want to be someone so pathetic? Besides I don't want your help!"

"This will at least chance your plan of success. Use what you are to however you see fit. You're manipulative enough. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it all out," he waved off stepping away from her.

Aridon picked up the bow pulling it back, and a flame arrow appeared, prepared to fire at her will. "I said turn me back."

"It's done by magic. The only way you'll turn back is that if you yourself break it, or if Kagome dies. Though no need to worry, if she does die you won't keep her look."

"How do I break it?" she repeated in warning.

"Don't know," he shrugged, "I guess if it fails the way that I think it might. You may just see for yourself." He then magically disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" she shot the arrow and it took out dozens of trees, catching on fire. "Keh, should have got him while he was still there. I can't believe I'm her, ewe. But I assume since he did it I might as well make the best of it. I'll figure something out. I better still at least be able to fly, otherwise I will raise hell!" she said angrily.

She jumped into the air and she was able to fly. "Good, some of my powers are still there. I don't want to get too far behind dealing with that fool." She then began to fly going the direction they had flown over.

THE sun was at its highest point as the Sesshomaru and the others landed in the heart of the forest and looked around. Kagome jumped off of Ah-Un and stretched. "Man Lord Geninji you weren't kidding. That was a long ride."

"The Western Lands are a large territory. Lord Sesshomaru owns it all, he's Prince of these lands," smiled Arielle.

"Prince? If his father's dead shouldn't it be..." said Kagome.

"Human," called Sesshomaru cutting her off and she froze panicked. "For your better interest, please don't be a human and form too many curiosities. If you do nothing else this Sesshomaru requests that is the only thing he requires that you follow." He said walking off.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled nervously.

"Oh and Arielle," he paused.

"My Lord?" she panicked blushing.

He turned to her, "It is best that you learn to be steady to be quiet. Do not tell the human things that are unnecessary that will not benefit her. Do you understand?"

"Aye my Lord, my apologies. I was out of line, it won't happen again," she bowed.

"This Sesshomaru will entrust that it doesn't," he said walking off.

"Someone's a bit touchy," mumbled Geninji.

"Tell us about it," the girls mumbled lowly agreeing.

They all followed Sesshomaru to an opening, the trees blocked parts of the sun, but birds flew over the trees nonetheless. "Wilderbeast flowers are all around the area. These creatures are not taken down easily. Should this Sesshomaru assume that all are familiar with what these flowers look like?"

"Well... eh heh," Kagome said raising her hand.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "This Sesshomaru means besides the human." The others nodded, "Very well then. This Sesshomaru wishes you luck in your search. Do what you must as you see fit," Both he and Geninji then left going in opposite directions.

"Hey, don't go! I don't know what these things look like!" called Kagome. She then pouted; he was gone. "He doesn't even care, he does me so wrong!" her head then got dizzy and Arielle caught her.

"You shouldn't let Lord Sesshomaru bother you. Those are his ways, he does that to everyone. Even Lord Geninji, trust me," said Nardisia.

"Yeah, so no need to loose what little strength you have over it," suggested Makato. "Here. This is what it looks like. Hold still."

Kagome did as she was told, and suddenly, a picture filled her head that did not belong to her. The picture showed a beautiful tropical like flower. In the inside of it were yellow designs, and thorns at its sides. Suddenly, the picture turned into a gigantic plant creature, Kagome screamed jumping back.

"That's what one looks like. And when you mess with it, that's what they turn into," said Makato.

"Geese. Are they easy to find," asked Kagome.

"Honestly? No. But there are alot of them in this area. You have to spend time looking. We should probably split up too," suggested Arielle.

"No, I think the way Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Geninji has it now is more appropriate. Those plants are formidable and Kagome's not going to be able to help fight it. She'll need all of us to protect her," said Nardisia.

"She's right Arielle," said Makato.

"Sorry you guys," frowned Kagome tiredly.

"Don't worry about it. It's my sister's fault you're like this. So it's really nothing," smiled Makato, "Now lets go."

They all nodded and went in a different direction than the other lords. In the forest shined red eyes and stepping out was Aridon in Kagome's form. She smiled and looked in Sesshomaru's direction. She then looked in the direction the original Kagome went and took that route.

SESSHOMARU looked around in the forest and then stopped sighing. "This Sesshomaru grows tire of this. How long will you follow him?"

Moving from branch to branch with great speed and landing in front of him was Taikin. "Once again Sesshomaru you have no creativity or sense of fun. Boo you."

Unimpressed Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin sword, "This Sesshomaru is far too busy to deal with the likes of you. What purpose do you have here? For surely, if you were after the Artemis Bow you wouldn't have come after me. It is not as though the human has accompanied him."

"As I can see," he smiled.

"Then why bother this Sesshomaru. He has no patience for you, at all. He thought he sensed someone following us and it was you."

"Oh no my dear lord, it was not I-I swear it so. There is someone else here that you have more to worry with but that is not me I assure you. I just came here to see how it would work out is all," he shrugged trying to sound innocent.

"If you know something that this Sesshomaru does not then speak, otherwise you may take your leave," he said simply.

"You and her are just alike. But I suppose that if things that were similar went together then it would never be exciting than having something different. Is that why you choose the human over Aridon?"

"Do not make this Sesshomaru laugh; he can hardly take you seriously. Why has this conversation come up so suddenly? The things going on in his castle with the human and Aridon are matters that don't concern you. Or are you simply trying to scout us to find all our weak points."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lord Sesshomaru, no opening Pandora's box," he teased patting his own hand to show discipline. "You have secrets you don't want revealed as do I. In due time I assure you. But in the mean time. How about we spar just a little. Let's see what happens when I distract you."

"What?" Sesshomaru said confused. But Taikin charged at him and Sesshomaru blocked his attack with the Tokijin. "What are you planning?"

Taikin only laughed and continued attacking Sesshomaru as their battle commenced.

MAKATO and the others walked around the forest looking through bushes and on top of trees but nothing popped up. There was still no luck.

"Doesn't part of making this hard to find is that these things I don't know, move?" said Kagome tiredly using the Artemis Bow as her crutch.

"Well that is true," laughed Makato catching both Kagome's sarcasm and irritation.

"Kagome are you okay, you look a little more ill than usual," asked Nardisia.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired," said Kagome drained sitting on a rock. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She felt much weaker.

Makato looked closer at her and gasped, "You guys we have to hurry. Kagome's getting worse!" Makato quickly went to her friend's side waving her hand to snap her out of it, "Kagome, whatever you do don't go to sleep."

"I'll try," mumbled Kagome weakly nodding.

There was a crack of a twig and the girls all snapped their heads up getting into battle position. "Someone's here, and I don't think it's an animal," warned Nardisia.

"You guys sensed it from before too?" asked Makato cautiously stepping forward.

"What? Were we being followed," asked Kagome in panic standing up.

"Yeah, and for some time too," Arielle then gasped, "Kagome look out!" she panicked picking her up and they all jumped out of the way. A fire arrow shot into a tree near them.

"What the-?" Makato said confused. Another one was then fired around another portion of the woods, and then another. Next thing they knew, the portion of the woods they were in turned into a forest fire.

"Guys we gotta get out of here now!" cried Nardisia pulling out her sword. The others pulled out their weapons as more fire arrows hit the trees setting them on fire.

They all began to run looking around trying to find the direction in which the arrows were coming from but they couldn't tell. Kagome rode on Arielle's back holding on to the Artimis Bow coughing.

"Hang on Kagome!" encouraged Arielle looking back at her. A tree then unexpectedly fell in front of her, but she quickly jumped over it. "Shit!"

"Be careful, the fire is spreading quickly," warned Makato. She quickly ducked past a tree that was falling towards her.

"Should we fly," coughed Nardisia.

"I don't think I can carry Kagome though," said Arielle. "Huh?" She then looked over and gasped, an arrow hit her and she dropped Kagome on the ground. "No!"

Makato and the others stopped and gasped to see Kagome not with her. Arielle flew with speed trying to go after her but too many trees were falling in her way. In the mist of the smoke, Kagome was on the ground, a shadow figure behind her. "KAGOME!" cried Arielle, tears filling her eyes. Nardisia quickly grabbed her before she was killed by another falling tree. "No, wait please!" Arielle begged.

"We have to trust she'll get out on her own, we have to keep going. She's beyond our help right now. I'm sorry Arielle. Let's go," pushed Nardisia.

Arielle looked back and they continued running until they both seen a cliff with a waterfall at the end, the fire merely behind them. And so, they jumped into the water for their escape.

DURING Sesshomaru and Taikin's battle Sesshomaru immediately stopped and looked over in his opposite direction. A slash mark went pass his cheek and there were three claw marks. Sesshomaru looked at him angrily and looked back over, his nose beginning to sniff the air. Birds began to caw and fly away from them as he noticed smoke in the sky. He then placed his sword back in his sash and quickly ran off.

But Taikin quickly cut him off from continuing, "Oh come now Lord Sesshomaru play time can't be over just yet!" He threw more attacks at Sesshomaru who easily dodged them all.

Something just didn't make sense. Two things were wrong. For one, he smelled smoke, and lots of it-a fire. The second thing that worried him. He could smell the human's blood. He was confused. Just what was going on?

Taikin then jumped in front of him, "It's not nice to leave your guest in a middle of a party Sesshomaru."

"Obviously you don't know what I'm known for. Enough games mongrel. Out of my way. Usually I wouldn't mind taking you out. But unfortunately other matters call for my attention," he said stressed.

"Ah, but see the game doesn't work that way Lord Sesshomaru you and I both know. I'm sure you can understand why I'll try to the best of my ability to keep you here of my own free will," Taikin crossed his arms.

"Then you have a problem because for what you're trying to do... **I** am not interested," Sesshomaru charged towards him pulling out his Tokijin and unleashed the demonic power it held. The power blew Taikin far away and Sesshomaru continued running to the direction the fire was in.

Taikin sat up and chuckled, "My, aren't we protective. Ah well, I suppose the rest is all up to Aridon."

WHEN Kagome got up after Arielle dropped her she continued to cough. She turned over to see a shadow lift up an object. Kagome gasped and rolled out of the way tripping the shadow by kicking the shadow's leg and began to try to run in another direction. She gasped trying to dodge the fire trees. A tree nearly fell on her but only caught her sleeve catching on fire. Kagome screamed, her arm burning. She then rolled onto the ground taking out the fire and coughed. She was already weak, the smoke inhalation was making it worse, she could barely see. Her arm was burnt, bruised and bleeding and when she seen a small opening, she ran as fast as she could. Fire arrows went over her head as she ran, jumping through the opening. When she opened her eyes she seen a waterfall with water at the bottom to notice she was over a cliff.

She then screamed, "Inuyasha!" she cried. She then gasped. That was right. Inuyasha was dead. He wouldn't come for her. He could never come for her. He was not there to. And Makato and the others were long gone. She was falling off of a cliff plunging into what may be her death, and she felt just as alone as she felt when she first lost her friends after their battle against Naraku.

She then closed her eyes crying, a vision coming to mind. The person who saved her from being eaten by demons after the battle against Naraku, and saved her from the other monster when she had found Rin. In every battle, somehow he was always there saving her, protecting her. She felt weird, and never thought about it. Sesshomaru. Yes he had an attitude problem, but he was efficient, and he was always there when it counted. Somehow, it made her calmer as she fell. Sesshomaru...he really wasn't so bad. Somehow if she died, she felt the need at least if it was the last time-to see him again. She then cried out, "SESSHOMARU!"

During Sesshomaru's run his whole expression changed into panic and shock from hearing the human cry out his name. When he approached the forest fire, he didn't even hesitate. He merely took out his Tenseiga and slashed through the air. The wind healing the trees and stopping the fire.

"She will not die," he mumbled with fear and frustration. He then remembered the Tenseiga could heal 100 people in one swing, just as with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga's wind scar could slay 100 demons in one strike. He wanted to find her bad enough and became frustrated. His sword began to glow green as Sesshomaru ran through the fiery forest, dodging the falling trees. Sesshomaru looked at his sword noticing the change of its state and looked back up, then suddenly, everything turned into green wind slashes. "I see. I have to strike through it."

Sesshomaru then stopped and spun his sword into the scar he seen, "Wind Restoration!" he cried out resiliently. He spun in a full circle and a green wind circle surrounded him as on all sides of him a large green wind went across the fire stopping it. When Sesshomaru looked around, the fire was all gone, his sword emitting smoke and pulsing. Sesshomaru put the sword back in its case and looked around. With so much smoke filling the air he was having a hard time trying to find Kagome's scent. He gritted his teeth out of frustration and kept going until not too much further he seen a large cliff with a waterfall and water at the end. "I see." He then left the spot disappearing.

MAKATO and the others were coughing; they were soaked from climbing out of the river from the cliff they had jumped off of. Right now they were resting on the ground right next to the river.

"Just perfect," complained Nardisia.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Makato looking around.

"I'm here!" cheered Nardisia.

They both then looked at Arielle. She was heart broken. Nardisia and Makato looked sadly at each other and crawled over to her.

"Arielle, it's not your fault," said Makato.

"But I had her. I had her and something, I don't know what it was, but something attacked me and I had to drop her!" cried Arielle. "We have to go back."

They all looked up to see alot of smoke. "Well the fire's over now. I think it's alright," said Nardisia.

"You're so heartless! Kagome is somewhere out there and we don't even know if she's alive. You were right Nardisia. I should just do maternal things; it's what I'm best at. I'm not a fighter. I couldn't even protect her seriously when it counted. She even told me while you were gone that she trusted that I could protect her and when it came down to it I failed," she sobbed.

Nardisia froze and slapped Arielle across the face. Arielle immediately stopped crying touching her face in shock. "Don't. Don't you ever say you're not a fighter and you're MY best friend. You did every thing you could, Kagome even knows that. I probably would have dropped her myself if the situation was the way it was. It was obvious that whoever it was, wanted Kagome from the start. Don't do this to yourself. No matter if you have to watch Rin, or join in a battle Arielle, we can count on you for anything. Lord Sesshomaru can count on you for anything...that's why you're always there. He needs all of us," she encouraged.

Makato smiled, "She's right you know. Besides, we do know if Kagome's alive. Because if anything did happen, all of us would have felt it. The emptiness in our hearts because Kagome added so much to fill it. That sad lonely feeling. And I don't feel it. If anything I feel very confident. Which means-" said Makato confidently standing up, "That girl is very much alive. That I'm more than sure."

Nardisia and Arielle looked at each other and smiled standing up. "Yeah. And for a human she kicks butt. I'm almost sure that whoever's responsible for this are the guys who are after the Artemis Bow, remember?" said Nardisia.

"Yeah, that Taikin guy," recalled Arielle thinking back.

"But would he really go that far to follow us all the way out here, how would he even know that we were out here?" asked Nardisia.

"If he is out here, seeing as he hasn't attacked us for a while at the castle he's probably trying to analyze us. Who we are to each other and any holes of weaknesses, whatever. And then they'll attack. It's efficient and I'm pretty sure that's the case," said Makato thinking out loud.

"You think?" asked Arielle.

"I hope I'm wrong, but I think I know that that's the case," dismissed Makoto with unfortunace. "We have to assume the worse. I'd like to think that that shadow was Sesshomaru saving Kagome but I doubt that was the case. If it was the enemy two ultimate things probably happened. She either A: escaped and is hiding. Or B: she's fighting them right now as we speak. Either way spells trouble for her. We have to get to her as quick as possible," said Makato.

They all nodded and walked off. But Nardisia lingered behind turning around. "Is something the matter Nardisia?"

Nardisia thought for a moment and shrugged, "I Guess nothing. Just being paranoid." She then turned back around and followed behind them.

Slowly floating above the water was Aridon as Kagome smiling evilly, and then she dove back under the water.

THE sun began to decline and Kagome weakly opened her eyes to see the clouds over them. When she closed and opened them again, she saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped sitting up.

But he wasn't there, it was just her illusion. She then sighed a bit disappointed and looked around. Back in the forest, and separated from everyone. She frowned, why was she the target of everything it seemed? She wasn't in any position to even protect herself. She used the Artemis Bow as a crutch to help her stand and sighed. Then she thought in shock. She had called out to Sesshomaru. Something she thought she would never have to do. She was so used to calling out to Inuyasha and him always being there. She walked over to the running river to see her reflection and frowned. Since when did she switch teams anyway? When she frowned and turned her head away, her reflection remained and merely smiled evilly. When Kagome looked back at the river she gasped to see her evil reflection.

"What the heck?" Kagome said shocked. Her reflection then disappeared as ripples went across the water and rising out of it was Aridon in her Kagome form carrying the Artemis Bow with the level two curse and all.

Kagome was in sheer shock stepping back; she even tripped falling to the ground as the Aridon-Kagome came fully out of the water floating on top. "Perhaps what you should be saying is what the hell instead."

"I-I don't understand," stuttered Kagome confused.

"You bitch. Because you hurt yourself in the fire, my arm had to get damaged too," spat out the look alike.

Kagome gasped and growled, "I recognize that ugly attitude anywhere. Is that you Aridon? What the heck?"

"Hey, this wasn't my bright idea. Taikin pulled this shit on me," complained Aridon.

"I didn't think you'd want to be me though, as bad as you hate humans," said Kagome.

"Don't flatter yourself, this is only Taikin's form of entertainment and it's not funny," said Aridon.

"How could you partner up with the enemy and betray Sesshomaru," growled Kagome.

Aridon smiled, "I didn't. That little pussy cat just got in my way, interfering. But that's beside the point. I kill you now," she pulled out her replica Artemis Bow and a fire arrow formed.

"You started that whole fire!" Kagome said shocked.

"Bye bye!" said Aridon letting go of the arrow. Kagome gasped and quickly placed her bow in front of her. The arrow hit the bow and bounced off it and went into the air, successfully blocking it. "Impossible!"

"Huh?" Kagome said confused looking at it.

"It doesn't matter. Unlike you, I have all of your powers and can fire at will. I've always wanted a rematch anyway," she then crouched smiling evilly, "Prepare yourself!"

She charged at her and Kagome looked at her attacking replica and got into battle stance. "_I won't run away. I've waited too long for this myself._"

Somehow, Kagome's strength renewed and as Aridon lifted her Artemis Bow up to attack, Kagome blocked it using her Artemis Bow with just as much strength and electricity sparked with the collision.

"What? I thought you couldn't use the Artemis Bow?" Aridon said confused shocked.

"I found a reason good enough to fight. It was a new self discovery," said Kagome glaring at her.

"Yeah? And what's that?" grumbled Aridon.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR ASS!" Kagome used the force to push Aridon back and side kicked her to the ground.

Aridon bounced onto the ground and flipped into the air standing back up wiping the blood from her mouth. "Then bring it on human."

Kagome said nothing and closed her eyes drawing her hand across the bow and magically a wind arrow appeared in between the index of her fingers. Her eyes were quite serious and Aridon smiled and charged at her pulling out an electric arrow, they both fired at will, creating an explosion of smoke. Both of them jumped back fighting one another bow to bow as though the bows were swords.

Kagome charged at her opening a fire arrow shooting it. With just as much speed, Aridon used the blow to direct the attack elsewhere and threw an electric arrow at the ground Kagome stood on. The attack blew her away almost hitting the wall of the waterfall. Immediately, Kagome's barrier enacted protecting her as she flowed into the air. Aridon jumped into the air, barrier surrounded as well. They both circled one another and charged towards one another, dodging the other's attacks. Their barriers bouncing off of one another.

Aridon then fired eight different arrows of four different elements: Fire, Spirit, Wind, and Electricity. Kagome broke open her barrier and spun her bow blocking every single one of the attacks destroying the arrows with her bow. On the last arrow, instead of blocking it, she hit it at Aridon and the attack was a success. Aridon fell onto the ground. Kagome charged at her and Aridon quickly blocked it with her Artemis bow holding her off and kicked her in the stomach flying off into the air sliding on the ground. The Artemis Bow fell into the stream, but immediately Kagome summoned it back and it came into her possession once again. She was breathing evenly holding up her bow and pulled her fingers back as Aridon sat up preparing herself. Aridon then gasped to see the arrow that revealed was a regular arrow that glowed pink.

"You're my copy cat. But this is my signature move. You can't copy this," Kagome's whole body then began to glow pink.

"You're fighting style is totally different. Why?" Aridon growled angrily.

"A wise person once told me that you need to have a reason to fight, something to you that is worth important. It could be physically like a loved one, or a characteristic as silly as pride. Those who were in the castle that trained me taught me that. I didn't understand that before and I thought I would have to search the rest of my life to find that reason. But I was wrong," she gripped her bow tighter pulling the arrow back, "I found my reason to fight (Memories of Rin and her other servant friends, Makato, Nardisia, and Arielle went through her mind)." Kagome closed her eyes and then thought of Sesshomaru lastly. "Perhaps your reason to fight isn't stronger than mines. And that's really just...too bad for you, Aridon. I'm protecting the people I care about away from you!" Kagome without hesitation then released the arrow. Aridon tried to block it with her Artemis Bow, but the sphere of the arrow began to pierce through the bow cracking it. Aridon gasped pulling back and took in the full impact of the arrow and fell into the water.

The glow around Kagome stopped and she walked to the water as Aridon then ran off. "Oh no you don't!" said Kagome. She took careful time to aim pulling a wind arrow, quickly releasing it so that it hit the ground making Aridon crash. Aridon held her shoulder, blood streaming from it as she weakly sat up.

"Kagome!" called a voice.

Aridon looked up and smiled as Makato and the others entered the scene and they gasped.

"Kagome!" cried Arielle.

They ran over to Aridon helping her up, and in Kagome's voice Aridon said, "Aridon."

"What?" they all said shocked.

"Aridon did this. Don't be fooled she's...she's..." she pointed behind her as they prepared taking their weapons out. Running through the forest then came Kagome.

"What?" the others said shocked lowering their weapons.

"You guys, thank goodness!" she then seen Aridon and dropped her mouth, "You didn't Aridon!"

"I don't understand, there's two of them!" said Nardisia looking back to back.

"One of them is our Kagome and the other one is the fake. Aridon likely, but which one?" said Makato looking back to back.

"I am!" Aridon and Kagome said in unison.

"Guys you have to know me come on!" pleaded Kagome walking towards them.

"Back away, Kagome-Aridon, whoever!" said Arielle raising her weapon. "Look, if you're really Kagome we'll find the real you, or prove you're who you are. And if you're Aridon-"

"I'm kicking your ass you bitch! You almost busted me on fire!" snapped Nardisa at both of them. Both Kagomes then frowned innocently and the girls were in shock.

"Geese, you'd have thought that'd work," said Makato astonished.

"Yeah, Aridon's all over it with comebacks when Nardisia gets like that," said Arielle taping the side of her face thinking.

"She's trying really hard to conceal herself!" they both said in unison, "Stop copying me. They will find you Aridon, stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Will you both just shut up!" snapped Makoto and they looked at her.

Kagome then spoke, "Makato you're my best friend. You have to know it's me, I flew on Ah-Un and Nardisia and you were right next to me! We were talking about flying and everything together; Geninji was a womanizer, that conversation!"

"Okay, now I think she's Kagome," pointed Arielle.

"We talked about Sesshomaru's moods and I got really hungry remember? And I was too embarrassed about it but Nardisia went and asked him if I could get something to eat! I wished I wouldn't have said anything but my stomach growled and Makato said that it would have told on me, remember?" said Ardion panicking.

"Okay this one's really good too," pointed out Nardisia.

"They're both really good," thought Makato, "And convincing. Either way, Aridon was really ease dropping our conversation to know specifics like that."

"How could you know that?" Kagome said confused. She then remembered, "You were the one tailing us just like Makato was saying earlier!"

"That's how you know the details of our conversation. Demons can hear far away to a certain degree, you planned this all along. I feel sorry for you Aridon!" cried out Aridon.

"I have a headache," said Makato rubbing her head frustrated.

"I know, why don't we give them a trivial, something that only Kagome would know," suggested Nardisia.

"I don't think that's too bad of an idea," shrugged Arielle.

"Alright Kagome and Aridon, which ever is who," she said going back and forth, "What's my secret kept from Lord Sesshomaru."

"You can systematically communicate with more than one person telekinetically," Aridon and Kagome said in unison.

"Okay, that's dark trouble that even Aridon knows that," said Nardisia eyeing Makato suspiciously. They both nodded, "Okay. What's Rin's favorite meal."

"Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich," they both said.

"Apparently, Aridon paid more attention to things than we gave her credit for," said Arielle. "Makato you can't read their minds to tell?"

"Even the voices of their minds are the same; they're both pleading the same thing: I'm the real Kagome. So no I can't tell," said Makato.

"Well I'll be damned," said Nardisa crossing her arms.

"Wait. Kagome was really weak, lets get them to fight!" said Arielle. "Even though it looks like they both just got out of one."

"Eh, I'm good with that. Though I'm shocked, that's usually my field, to go violent," chuckled Nardisia.

"That's brilliant Arielle," said Aridon. Kagome looked at her suspiciously, "After all, the curse had weakened me before the fire happened that Aridon started."

"I rode on Arielle's back!" cried out Kagome.

"Enough!" commanded a voice that shut everyone up. They all looked over to see that stepping out from the woods was Sesshomaru. He had scratches and burn marks all over his kimono as well as dirt. Blood coming down at different places on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" all but the Kagomes spoke.

Makato then spiked her head over and looked at both of them in alarm. "What is it Makato," asked Nardisia

"I read both of their minds just then," she replied turning back to the others, "And one of them in thought said "Lord" Sesshomaru and the other just said his name. But because Aridon's voice is disguised perfectly to Kagome's I can't tell which is hers or not."

"Giving them a trivial will not work in anyone's favor. Aridon has served me since forever, and the human knows a good amount. And even if such wasn't the case, all Aridon would have to do is copy her movements," he said.

"So shouldn't we just let them fight my Lord?" asked Arielle.

"It would serve no purpose. This Sesshomaru has seen their battle earlier. It was quite prolific, I believe the human has found her reason to fight," he said closing his eyes looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled wholeheartedly, "Yeah."

"I finally understand it," said Aridon trying to sound the way Kagome did.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Someone is good at acting. This Sesshomaru cannot suppress, he is amused."

"There's no time for this Sesshomaru this is serious!" snapped Kagome.

Aridon hesitated, she had never defied the Lord but she had to "be" Kagome, for surely she was surrounded and it would be better for Kagome to get caught instead of her. "Yeah, we can't let Aridon get away like this be more serious!"

"Do you know who it is? Can you tell?" asked Makato looking back and forth. Hoping to catch one of them off guard who wasn't paying attention.

"No. But this Sesshomaru does know a way how. Aridon is a jealous creature. She'll come out if this Sesshomaru does something to the real Kagome, or her for that matter, to make her upset or excited," he determined.

Kagome grew confused, then in unison, not done purposely even by Aridon, said, "What are you gonna do?"

"This Sesshomaru requests that both of you stand side to side of one another," he said. They looked leery at one another and did as they were told.

Sesshomaru then removed the top half of his kimono. Both girls blushed and the marks reacted at the same to electrocuting them.

"I can't believe the Aridon-Kagome even went to the extent with the curse mark as well," said Nardisa impressed.

"Definitely to the t alright," complimented Makato truly impressed.

Sesshomaru merely looked at Makato for a moment and she nodded understanding the directions he told her telekinetically. Makato nodded and told Nardisia and Arielle to stand back and they followed directions. Kagome averted her eyes from him and Aridon turned away her whole head. There was a large amount of awkward silence and the wind cryptically blew in. Sesshomaru first walked over to Aridon and stared at her. She looked up at him blushing, many thoughts clouding her mind. And then, he embraced her. Kagome looked at him as though he was crazy, what would a hug accomplish? After a long moment, he let her go and faced the real Kagome. As he walked over to her, he smiled an evil grin. Kagome became a bit nervous until he faced her.

"Should I embrace you too, you seem a bit disturbed," he said simply.

"Do whatever you want. I just want to be proven to be the real one. I don't care", she shrugged. "Though I don't know what hugging will do." Kagome blushed.

Nardisia and Arielle blinked quickly realizing that she was the real one and Sesshomaru responded, "Very well then."

Instead of embracing her like he had with Aridon, he slipped his right hand around her waist to her back and held her with much more passion. "Uh, Sesshomaru what are you doing? This is too close!" Kagome panicked blushing fire red, her mark electrocuting her fiercely.

"You think so," he whispered in her ear seductively and lightly bit nipped at it. Kagome let out a shocking gasp of air feeling nervous and awkward as Makato and the others blushed panicked.

"Uh, I'm really not Aridon you know this by now right, no need to go overboard!" panicked Kagome exasperated trying to push him off, but she was too weak. Not human weak, but broken down from the sexual advance he pulled. Nardisia and Arielle prepared themselves as they seen the other Kagome glow a fiery demonic red power and Makato nodded.

"Found you sister!" said Makato.

Sesshomaru smiled and then stopped as an explosion erupted. Sesshomaru had quickly jumped out of the way with Kagome in his possession. When the smoke cleared, Aridon was back to her normal self. She was on the ground unconscious thanks to Makato and the others attacking her all at once. She lye on the ground unconscious, tears flowing from her eyes, her weapon going back to normal, a crack going through the middle of it.

"That was a bit cruel," mumbled Kagome. "But wait-! You knew who I was from the start didn't you!" accused Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru assures that he was just as clueless," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you! You did that on purpose, you're no better than Geninji!" said Kagome.

"You may believe what you please human. What happened was just as much discomfort to me as it was for you," he said.

"Oh shut up and save it. I already don't believe you," pouted Kagome crossing her arms turning away from him. "But, despite I didn't agree with your mechanisms." She sighed and hesitantly looked over at him, "Thanks for saving me. Again."

"It appears you've really done a number on her this time on your last battle," he said landing on the ground putting her down.

"Her reason to fight wasn't stronger than mines," said Kagome simply while looking at her steamed unconscious body.

"Sometimes human, in battles, that's how it is. Though this Sesshomaru must admit," Kagome turned to him as he continued, "he is relieved to see that you are well. He thought he heard you shout his name at one point."

Kagome blushed embarrassed. "Nope, it was all in your mind," she lied turning away from him laughing nervously.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused; he was sure he heard it. His dog hearing had never been mistaken so why would she tell an obvious lie? He sighed inwardly and just ignored it going with the flow. Humans were strange enough as it is, demoness were bad. So he wasn't dare going to question a human female.

Coming from the air was Ah-Un, and riding on top was Geninji. Makato and the others joined Sesshomaru and Kagome as Geninji jumped off the dragon and sighed.

"Judging by everyones condition, I guess Arielle didn't miss all the action this time but apparently I did. I'm envious. And it looks like there was a fire somewhere along the line my goodness," he looked over to see Aridon's body and shook his head sympathetically, "And somehow, Aridon got involved in this. I don't even care what happened, but here," he turned to Kagome and opened his hands. They were ashes from a Wilderbeast flowers.

"Is this?" asked Kagome. Geninji nodded. Kagome smiled, "Thank you Lord Geninji." Kagome bawled her hands into fists and began to sprinkle the ashes around the leech eye creature attached to her neck. It screamed in agony as Kagome placed her whole ash filled palm on it as it began to melt away dying off. She rubbed the ashes on her skin to be sure she got all of it. When she let go there was a small scar across her curse mark; the tattoo skeleton curse mark was back. "Man, now that I see that this is normal I'm glad to see its how it needs to be." Kagome smiled.

"Leave it to a human to say nonsense as such," sighed Sesshomaru walking off.

"Hey! I'd rather be burned, than set on fire to die!" called out Kagome.

"You made that point clear," said Sesshomaru looking at her arm. Kagome blushed covering it. "You are... a very clumsy human. So breakable. It's quite inconvenient." Clouds then formed under Sesshomaru as he began to float into the air and headed off.

"Honestly, that guy is more mysterious than those so called secrets at the castle Aridon kept going on about. Whatever those are," said Kagome.

They all looked at her in alert. "She didn't say anything else about them did she," asked Makato.

"No," replied Kagome.

"Good. Then don't worry about it. Let's get home," smiled Makato.

"What about Aridon," asked Arielle looking over at her body.

"I'll take her," said Makato.

"Are you sure she wouldn't be too heavy to fly with? We have a long way. We could just leave her there you know," said Nardisia.

"She is still my sister Nardisia," smiled Makato getting at her friend's gesture.

"Ha, I see no relation. You're twins but so what. Besides, she disowned you," said Nardisia.

"True. I understand how you feel, but. Words will never change the reality that the blood is the same nevertheless," Makato wispily countered.

"How unfortunate for you," mumbled Nardisia with total sarcasm.

"That's not really nice," said Arielle.

"She can just ride Ah-Un," offered Kagome.

"It's fine," said Makato picking up Aridon's unconscious body on her back. "I got it."

"If you're sure," said Kagome timidly. She hopped on Ah-Un and they all flew into the air following after Sesshomaru.

DINNER TIME AT THE CASTLE

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken's head squishing it as he squabbled for air and Sesshomaru stepped on it harder.

"Forgive me my Lord I didn't mean to displease you! I wasn't aware of Aridon's absence until it was too late!" he squabbled out.

Sesshomaru then skillfully used the tip of his foot to spring him up to kick him through a statue stand. The statue then fell onto his head and he went unconscious. They had all just arrived and besides the absence of Makato and Aridon, everyone who had traveled with him was there, including Rin. They all formed sweat drops chuckling nervously.

"I almost feel sorry for the toad," said Nardisia lowly.

"I think maybe he should just be quiet," mumbled Rin sorrowfully.

"I think you're right, because he keeps making it worser for himself," said Kagome in the same tone.

"He's used to it," laughed Geninji. "Let them have fun."

"This situation should not have to be seen to happen again is this Sesshomaru understood Jaken?" warned Sesshomaru irritated.

"Aye my lord," Jaken mumbled painfully.

He looked at the mess he made and turned to his servants pointing to it. "That needs to be taken care of, and shouldn't be there when this Sesshomaru returns through here. All of you are dismissed and your duties are returned." He then walked down the corridor going towards the Northern Wing.

"What's with the mood swings geese," mumbled Nardisia after he was clearly long gone.

"Whose gonna clean that up?" asked Geninji looking at the mess with the unconscious Jaken in it.

"I'll get it," volunteered Kagome.

"Are you sure Kagome? You've had quite a day, perhaps I could talk to Sesshomaru to see to it that you've retire the rest of the night," said Geninji.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried too," agreed Rin. "I mean, I hate to see that skull thingy there, but at least its not draining the life out of you."

"No need to spoil me you guys I'm fine," laughed Kagome modestly.

"Yeah, she's a warrior!" Nardisia said putting her arm around Kagome's neck squeezing it.

"I can't breathe and your feathers are getting in my mouth," Kagome complained choking.

"Sorry," Nardisia apologized letting her go.

WALKING through the halls Makato frowned. She couldn't believe the extent her sister was going to get rid of Kagome. She loved them both and didn't want to see anything happened to either of them. But why? How was it that after all these centuries, as cold as Sesshomaru is that Aridon could be so obsessed with him and he still pays her no mind? She just could not understand.

Interrupting her thoughts she had seen Sesshomaru coming towards her. "Oh! My Lord!" she bowed.

"How is Aridon fairing?" he asked simply.

"Kagome really gave it to her this time. But it seems like she's more emotionally hurt than anything else," replied Makato.

"Heh. She'll get over it," he said walking past her.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" she called turning to him.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Stepping in for your sister's defense is quite impossible right now."

"I know it my Lord. That was not my intent," she said truthfully.

He then looked at her, "Then what ails you Makato?"

"I just-" she stopped mid-sentence hesitating feeling guilty for what she was about to ask.

"Do not hesitate," Sesshomaru immediately gestured.

"Forgive me. My sister's actions have been way over the top. And I know punishment, especially for not only disobeying your orders with Kagome, but leaving the castle as well which is forbidden. I seek to understand her more my Lord by understanding you," she reasoned.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused cocking one of his eyebrows, "You have served me for many years. This Sesshomaru does not understand what it is that you are trying to accomplish. Understanding your sister is beyond my help as well as yours."

Makato put her head down discouraged and ashamed frowning," Perhaps. But she is still my sister and my twin at that. I know, and excuse my disrespect, that sibling blood isn't treasured maybe as high to you from your experience my Lord. But I do grow concerned. Her attacks against Kagome have become more violent as of recent. She turned into her. How far do you think this will escalate? I only wish to know if something happened. Even if you thought it was small, if there is anything that you remember Lord Sesshomaru, I mean anything-to give her the idea that after all these centuries that she even stood a chance at being with you? For her not to get the clue?"

There was a silence, Sesshomaru's face turned dark and he turned away from her responding, "There is nothing."

Makato read his mind, but got nothing and nodded. "Thank you," she bowed, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you my Lord. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you. My business with you is done here correct?" he questioned.

"Aye my lord," she said timidly.

He nodded and then walked off. Makato sighed looking back at Aridon's room. Something was wrong, and she knew it was something besides the prophecy. But from speaking to Lord Sesshomaru and reading his mind, she only guessed that whatever it was, just like the curse, it would be Aridon's secret from everyone in the castle. She blew it off and then headed to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's face remained dark as he walked faster through the corridors. Secrets. Why were there always so many secrets in the castle? He had completely forgotten about the whole thing. And until Makato mentioned it, he had erased it all from his memory. He dug his hands through his hair and his forehead scrunched with frustration. Perhaps yes, the reason for the human's disposition with Aridon was his fault. He walked into his familiar garden. Blue flowers grew there, plants everywhere as though it was a green house. Birds flew inside and there was a small lake that ran through. He walked inside and sat down leaned against the wall watching the moon thinking. Perhaps that's why he was so jumpy, not only because perhaps he had concern for the human's well being. But because of that lingering secret he had buried with time. Still, he thought about his actions and what he did with the human. He took in a huge amount of air, inhaling her scent that had been all around the garden. He had guessed that this was her favorite spot. He had to admit, that even he could not fool the human. He knew which Kagome was real from the start. But for a human she smelt nice, and nipping her ear she tasted...

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts remembering before when he licked her blood from way far back ago. She had only been there a month, what was going on? He growled looking at the half moon. That was right, there would be a full moon soon enough. The "heat" in his body must have already begun to arise. It would get most out of his control during the full moon for about a week, and that would be how long he'd have to leave, for everyone's safety. He dreaded being so out of control like an untamed beast. It was the one part about being a "dog" demon he found even more irritating than the human alone. He then rubbed his head, unwanted memories flooding back. He shook it off trying to calm down, he was feeling cold.

"Sesshomaru?" called a timid voice.

"Huh?" he turned over to see Kagome in the doorway.

Her face then grew worried and she walked over to him, "Are you okay? You look scared to death and you're sweating," she then felt his forehead. Sesshomaru removed his head away from her touch and said nothing. "Um, okay." Kagome took a seat beside him.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your interference human. It's nothing that concerns you," he said coldly.

"Oh really?" Kagome said not taking him seriously, used to his attitudes by now. "I hardly doubt that that's the case, since today your mood swings have been crazy. You're not usually so unstable. So I guess for something that's not bothersome, for you, it means it is," she said looking at him sassily.

"Keh," Sesshomaru responded annoyed to receive a taste of his own medicine from what he told her earlier. He was usually good at hiding his emotions, so for the human herself to have even caught it, he could believe he was all over the place. "Even if something did bother this Sesshomaru, would you really expect for him to confide in you?"

"Why not?" she shrugged confidently. He looked at her shocked by her reaction. "You don't have anything against me. Obviously something's bothering you, and why not? You're running the whole Western Lands aren't you? It must be so stressful. I'm your servant so I guess I'd be useful somewhere other than waiting on you hand and foot, 'my Lord'." She then giggled.

Sesshomaru sighed patiently, "If you're going to be sarcastic with this Sesshomaru's title then he'd rather you not say it at all if you cannot take it seriously."

"Oh come on live a little," she said playfully bumping him with her elbow. He gave her a warning death look but she only stuck her tongue out and he sighed again. Though he was getting irritated, he hated to admit it but he did feel more relaxed around her for the moment. "You're a person too. Worry a little, laugh, smile. Even cry."

"Heh, cry? And what human do you think this is a monastery? Whatever happens in life you deal with and change what you can. Crying only makes you weak," he said looking back at the moon.

"Oh, I don't see it that way. It's a way to release, that way you can move on. At least you care when you do cry," Kagome smiled.

"Heh, taking it from a human this Sesshomaru is certain," he said with sarcasm rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never cried!" exclaimed Kagome unable to believe it.

"No," Sesshomaru mechanically responded, "I have not."

Kagome dropped her mouth, knowing from his first person response that he was serious. "You really seemed to look up to your father alot. You never cried when he died?"

"He died a senseless death; this Sesshomaru was more upset than tormented. And he was not too shocked, for putting so much on the line for that human, he deserved what he did. This Sesshomaru will be the ruler that my father was supposed to be, that he failed to be," he said icily.

"Oh? Is that how you see it?" Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru froze and looked over at her. "Your father, I seen his portrait in a room over a fire place in the Eastern Wing while I was there. And he's absolutely incredible. For everything that he did. You guys never agreed obviously, but that didn't stop you from loving him. Now that I think about it, yeah. You probably haven't cried before. That's why you're so cold and always angry. You're probably really laid back. But you have too much pride so you won't cry. It's healthy for you to at least cry, once in your life."

"If that is how you see it, then you are as much of a fool as my father. Crying is never for a good thing," he said plainly. "You humans, you smile and laugh for no reason. And sometimes when you're not hurting you cry anyway when you're happy. It's all hopeless trying to understand you."

Kagome shrugged, "Yeah, we as humans are like that. But what about you? Your father tried to save a human and in doing so he lost his life to save his family I believe that's how the story went correct? So how was that so different from what you did all the times you saved me?"

"You owed me your life here, you belonged to me," he countered.

"So did Inuyasha's mother. She was his love," she said wispily.

He then got aggravated, "My intentions for you are much different than his."

Kagome shook her head, "The result was different was all. All the times you saved me, you could have died."

"Do not insult me human. Those opponents were hardly worth a fight. Over you, this Sesshomaru would not go into a battle if he was for sure his life was at risk," he stopped and thought about how he went through the fire from the day's battle.

"True," Kagome agreed stretching across the grass, "I could see that. But you'll cry one day," she nodded confidently, "And when you do, you'll have a different perspective on things. You shouldn't be so one tracked Sesshomaru." Kagome then stood up brushing the grass and dirt off of her.

"Why did you come here? Surely it could not have been out of an act of concern for this Sesshomaru?" he said suspiciously.

"Very good!" smiled Kagome sarcastically. "You're learning humans, that's exactly why I came here."

"You are strange," he decided simply.

"Good, so when there's 3 Kagomes you'll know I'm the strange one," she said putting her hands at her hips.

"Perhaps, but by the way is this not your favorite place in the castle?" he asked.

Kagome smiled looking at the moon, "It is. It's a thinking place that's for sure. This is the moon's room I feel like, it's better to come at night. I'm not too shocked about it though."

"Huh?"

"That you're here all the time too I mean Sesshomaru. You're just like the moon. We see the light you let us see, but here, on the dark side," she pointed to the left side of the moon, "what you can't see, now that's the mystery."

"This Sesshomaru is confused, was that some riddle way of telling me I'm mysterious?"

"Maybe," smiled Kagome.

"Then say so if that is the case, even though this Sesshomaru is not certain if that should be treated as a compliment."

"Treat it as whatever you like," laughed Kagome, "Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Perhaps, but you should still be more direct," he countered.

"You're never direct with what you really mean when you say things to me," Kagome smiled darkly. Sesshomaru said nothing, "You talk to me just like that. I think today was the first time you said something you meant without making it difficult."

Sesshomaru then thought about it.

**FLASHBACK_: _**

_"Her reason to fight wasn't stronger than mines," said Kagome simply while looking at her steamed unconscious body._

_"Sometimes human, in battles, that's how it is. Though this Sesshomaru must admit," Kagome turned to him as he continued, "he is relieved to see that you are well."_

**FLASHBACK OVER_._**

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I believe in you, you're a good guy. Even though you don't act like it. Your pride doesn't want to see any kind of emotion but it's okay, I mean its not because I guess you made that into who you are. But you'll always be seeking. And you'll never find what it is you're looking for."

Sesshomaru growled. Her words cut deeper than any wound he's ever received from any opponent, especially since she was right with more than half the things she was talking about. What could an incompetent human know about him? Much less to have only been there for a month, to talk to him like she just knew. But no, she was human, she didn't know anything. He had to convince himself of that. But he was too upset, and he didn't like it. It made him extra upset because when he got like that, that's how he knew he heard something he needed to hear that he didn't like.

"Oh! Makato just telekinetically called me, she said if I run into you that dinner is prepared. So, I guess it's time for you to eat," she said.

Sesshomaru unexpectedly stood up startling Kagome. He turned away from her and sighed, looking at the moon. "Human, tell me, with no pentalation on your opinion. The dark side of the moon is a mystery you say? Do you think if humans, or any creature in general, knew what was on the dark side of the moon, that they would be prepared to accept the things that they would find. It may not be as beautiful as the other side, the light portion that we see. Because it is the dark side of the moon, it may be hard and intangible to grasp and get through."

Kagome looked at the moon; she then smiled and stood by his side taking his arm as a comforting gesture. "You're right. But think about how we felt when we first seen the moon and it presented itself. It may be hard to grasp, maybe even a bad taste in our mouths. But one thing that demons and humans share, we can adapt," she smiled encouragingly.

"Have you always seen complex things so simply?" he asked caught off guard by the response looking at her.

"No, it's just because if I don't, then my head will hurt and I won't understand it either," she admitted smiling goofily.

He then sighed impatiently letting loose his arm, "You are impossible," he then left her there, "Even in between the lines, humans just don't understand."

Kagome then stood there confused and looked back at the moon. Then back at him and shrugged. "I wonder what I said wrong?"

* * *

Next Time On I'd Rather: There's a problem that calls forth Sesshomaru to leave the castle. If things aren't handled between the demons in the region he must visit, it could potentially start a war! Along with him are his most favorite servants and Kagome as well? Then finally, we get to go into the consciousness of the story to find out why Aridon risks so much to be with Sesshomaru. How did she fall in love with such a cold monster and why is she still so persistent? It is the secret that both Sesshomaru and Aridon are keeping from the castle. And what is worse is that now we get to see part of Symphony's pychic abilities of what will, one chapter after this, be chaotic atmosphere in the castle. Next time one I'd Rather- Chapter 11: Mysterious Dark Side of the Moon Pt. I


	11. Mysterious Darkside of the Moon Pt I

***NEW****: for anyone that's reading, to answer emails because I have gotten two of these so far. First off, I would never put a story up so quick where I know it's lacking with spelling and grammar. Sorely, I do apologize for that. HOWEVER, due to the fact that I can only update as fast as I can and I am in college taking 13 credits (full student). I will tell you up front that I will NOT be able to correct some of these as often as you would like. So anyone with an English frenzy will just have to deal with it. Now. The good news is, I took your advice. If anyone wants to beta read my stories, they can email me or do whatever. If you cannot beta read for me, then I do not wish to hear complaining because I am doing the best that I can. Especially for people who just loves/tolerates the story AS it is. Also, for the summary, like I said in an earlier chapter and if you have a English frenzy, then you'll just have to deal how the summary is. I WILL NOT change it. If people judge the summary by spelling and not by the quality, knowing that putting in a summary only takes up a certain space to draw readers to it and get your point across, no offense, I don't want any reviews telling me something that I already know, that is done purposely. I do not mind critiques, I wish to get better at writing and with using fanfiction since I'm only about 2 years old to this site with writing stories as best as I can, WHEN I CAN to have the time. So please be aware of this. It is not to call anyone out on their emails to me, it is not to disrespect. I am just addressing it. I WILL NOT change the summary because I have more than 2000 people reading this story from the summary that I had AS IT WAS and it's set apart from other stories and that's what makes this one special. As far as the poor grammar in the chapters, I am well aware. I will get to it when I get a break, which, I can't see happening anytime soon so I do sorrowfully apologize for that-but if you're complaining. Help me satisfy the readers since I have a busy schedule and beta read for me. So besides that, here's the next Chapter**. Chapter 11: "Mysterious Dark Side of the Moon Pt I."

* * *

It was later on during the day, the castle had been much calmer. Kagome was walking across the corridor carrying a large vase when she noticed that the room where Aridon was supposed to be resting was partly ajar.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. "Is Makato in there?"

Kagome sat the vase down. If her best friend was in there, she had to make sure she was okay. She sighed. There was something wrong. Something about the aura of the castle that was just off, and her heart tightened. If felt like something was going to explode soon. A bomb that's slowly ticking ready to trigger off at any giving moment. She didn't like feeling that way either either. When she opened the door she gasped to see Rin inside. She was crying, but it wasn't tears of concern. Her face was angry, and in her hand she had a knife.

"Rin! What are you doing?" panicked Kagome running in.

Rin jumped shocked dropping the knife and quickly turned around. "Kagome?" she was shocked and caught off guard, "What are you doing here? This corridor was supposed to be empty today."

"Never mind that kiddo what do you think you're doing?" she said chastising walking up to her placing her hands at her hips.

"Um, nothing. Just...playing..." she said hesitantly looking away from her not avoiding direct eye contact.

"I see," said Kagome going around Rin to pick up the knife. The child gasped from being caught, "Well, children don't play with these, or any sharp objects for that matter. What did you think you were doing?"

Rin frowned ashamed, "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just..."

Kagome looked at her disappointed, "I don't understand. Sesshomaru still needs to give her a suffice punishment and here you are choosing death. Rin you of all people is really loyal to him. It's way out of your character to disobey him to this extent."

Rin gave a grudging smile, "She seems to do that to everyone."

"Huh?"

"Make people go out of character. Like because of her, she pushed you to become stronger. Not only so that you could protect me, but to protect yourself too. You're more than just a human. And besides Makato, no one like her, they don't even want her here. She's defied the Lord so much, so why is she even still alive," Rin began to cry, "I hate her Kagome. I'm scared. She's always trying to kill you. It's not like you're intentionally stealing Lord Sesshomaru away from her. I think that if Lord Sesshomaru prefers you, a human, over her a demon, then she should see him about it not you." Rin closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from running but it seemed as though only more escaped.

Kagome frowned and picked her up rocking her out of comfort, "Shhh. Hey don't worry about any of that okay," she gave her a reassuring smile, "Although Sesshomaru falling for me is farfetched, whatever the case may be this is an adult matter. You shouldn't be driven to kill her Rin," she reasoned. "Let's leave. She's already cranky from our battle, no need to make her more upset like this," she grabbed Rin's hand and they walked out of the room. Kagome closed the door behind her and sighed walking over to pick up the vase.

"How?" Rin's voice echoed dejected.

"Huh?" Kagome stopped turning to her.

"How can you even be so kind to her. You could have killed her. You're strong enough to have," she looked up at her angrily, "that's why I wanted to do it! I don't want to give Aridon the chance..." Rin broke.

"Rin..." Kagome was speechless.

Rin continued, "I don't want to give her the chance to do even more crazy stunts and eventually she ends up succeeding. Kagome you don't understand me at all," she rested her arms against her sides sadly and looked away from her, as though ashamed, "Before I met you, I used to be so alone and without any family. No one cared about me, not even the women of my own village. I'd have to hope if I'd eat or catch food myself many nights since I lost my parents due to war," she gave a sarcastic smile remembering it all, "Kagome your…you're the closest thing to my real mother...to family I even have. If Aridon takes you away I'd feel abandoned again. I have to protect you! I won't let Aridon take you away from me. She hates you so bad in yet you're always kind to her. I don't know whether to call you foolish or amazing."

Kagome smiled; she placed the vase against the wall and picked Rin up catching her off guard embracing her. She began walking through the corridors and spoke, a tears falling from her own eyes. "I am Rin, so happy."

"Huh?" Rin was confused, what had happened?

"I'm happy to see you feel so intimate about me," she placed her hand on top of her head, "For so long I've always thought of you as my daughter. And I've done things, even things that resulted in you being in this castle, to protect you. But I just thought these were silly thoughts and I probably shouldn't feel such a way to that extent because you could never see me as something so ridiculous."

"Kagome..." Rin was speechless.

Kagome then bought Rin into a room and sat on the bed with her in her arms. There was a small silence for a moment and Kagome sighed speaking, "But I have to be kind to Aridon. And I'm glad I stopped you, Rin," she turned to her, "Someone like her, isn't worth you loosing your innocence."

"But why Kagome!" exclaimed Rin impatiently.

"Did you forget Rin," Kagome said in a voice that immediately calmed Rin down as she smiled. "She and I are connected by the curse. Had you succeeded in killing her, you would have also killed the very person that is precious to you."

Rin quickly fell silent and bile churned in her stomach, she had forgotten that they were linked and the only way one could die where the other lived is if one killed the other to be freed from the curse. "How foolish of me. You're right, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't," replied Kagome, "That's why you did it. Not thinking brings out the foolishness in people. And I'm guilty of that too," she giggled, "But I admit Rin, I don't like Aridon. And although that's the case, it certainly doesn't mean I hate her. She hasn't done enough to me to push me to that extent yet. She does foolish things out of her, even more mysterious, one track love for Sesshomaru. And because of that she does a lot of things without thinking. But I am not as amazing as you think. I am human after all. She's pushed me quite a few times not to be so nice to her, otherwise she wouldn't be in the predicament that she's in now," she shrugged.

"She's a really bad person. You try to at least get along with everyone. But it seems like since I've been here at least, there's a split in the castle between demons who wish to accept humans and those who don't. Although the majority of the castle does accept our company here, the ones who don't scare me," admitted Rin.

Kagome placed an arm around her. "That's why I want you to stay around Symphony and the others at all times. We're also just as safe because Sesshomaru bands the approach of any demons whose intentions aren't good. So in a way, though not for the right reasons, we're protected," she then grimaced at the mention of him, "Geese that guy, though it's nice I wish the reason wasn't because I'm his servant and I owe him my whole life of duty to him. He's more than full of himself, kami he gets on my nerves!"

Rin smiled, "That just means we're special."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"Cus it means he's keeping an eye on you and me. I think the others are jealous because they just came here and that was it. Rather they lived or died didn't matter. But Lord Sesshomaru must care about what happens to us. He's saved us and this castle so many times. He gets on your nerves but you don't really hate him do you?" Rin percept the situation.

Kagome gave in a smile combing through her hair, "Yeah you're right. In a weird way when he wants to be, he's an okay guy. He's much different from Aridon. I see him a bit more as my companion than the jerk that's got me imprisoned in a large fancy castle, or just Inuyasha's brother."

"Do you miss home Kagome? I don't understand how, this whole castle has the space of a village," Rin said innocently.

"You're so young you wouldn't understand. But..." said Kagome rubbing her head, "I miss my family the most. There are even people out there who knows about Inuyasha and our battle against Naraku. Naraku is dead, and so is Inuyasha. But I'm pretty sure everyone else thinks that all of his companions are dead along with him, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara. But," she turned to Rin giving her a passionate stare, "No one knows that I at least survived. Money, fancy things, when you're free it's priceless. I suppose I'm not an ordinary human. These valuables and things I have access to that I'm blessed with because I'm Sesshomaru's prisoner, don't really satisfy me at all."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, you seem to really resent Lord Sesshomaru even still for doing that to you," frowned Rin.

"It's alright," Kagome smiled petting her head. Rin looked up. "Just think of it as a lesson. Bad taste in your mouth right? I feel that way at least. He makes remarks that identify that I'm an ignorant human more so than less. But, to his credit, when it really comes down to it he's there for me and we stand together. Matters like what we're talking about now, don't go through my mind concerning if I should help him out or not. So in a way it's almost like we're comrades, in a weird way," struggled Kagome to be sure if she caught the right way to phrase their relationship.

"I didn't think comrades act like that," laughed Rin.

"They don't," Kagome immediately replied, "But you should always be open minded. Though I hate it, I'm in the demon world and I depend on Sesshomaru and he knows it. He reminds me of that every chance he gets, it pisses me off," Kagome sighed, "Any who, sometimes you can always believe that if there's just a little leeway in people, that there's a light somewhere that's in a place so dark it needs help to shine." Kagome winked at her.

"I guess," chuckled Rin not sure about that comment, "though I'm too young so I really don't know what that means."

"Oh!" Kagome said shocked. "I'm sorry I forgot you are still just a child. Well, you'll learn when you get older. But, you know the song the servants sing in the castle?"

"Y-yeah what about it?" Rin said nervously getting a bit defensive. She couldn't tell her what it was all about if she was changing the subject to that that was for certain. It would defeat the purpose and appear as though they only needed her to restore order to Sesshomaru's power. Although that's the full truth of it, everyone in the castle gained to love Kagome just as much as a companion than the one who could tame their Lord and save his powers from completely diminishing.

"Well, I'll sing a song my mom use to sing to me when people bothered me a lot with that kind of stuff. It's real catchy, and the words are so encouraging. It helped me get out of a lot of my slumps. It always looks bad, the way we perceive people. But you have to endure it and search for it. Since you know that weird song this one should be fine too. The words are really easy to remember," smiled Kagome holding Rin.

Rin blushed feeling embarrassed, she felt more like a child than she wanted to. Even though she was 8 she hated feeling less her age. "Is this necessary Kagome?"

"You'll fall asleep," warned Kagome smiling playfully.

"Huh?" Rin said confused.

"I'm going to sing it while combing through your hair. This is how my mother always used to encourage me when I was your age, and I always went to sleep. Doesn't hurt to be too careful," she smiled.

"I guess," Rin blushed.

MAKATO sighed walking down the corridor carrying the blankets, "Man. I wish Lord Sesshomaru would control his temper, because the servant for this area forgot these sheets for the beds of each of the guest rooms he killed her," she sighed, "What a bother, I wonder what's eating him. Ever since we returned from the East-Western boarder to help Kagome lessen the progress of the curse mark he's been acting weird. Eh?" She seen the door opened with Rin and Kagome inside and smiled.

"Ready to hear me sing it?" she said.

Makato froze in shock. Was she going to sing the castle song? Did she know it already? And where was Lord Sesshomaru? She sensed that he was somewhere not too far from the corridor they were in. If she began the song she would just nonchalantly interrupt to quickly stop her before she could finish the sentence. Makato quickly went against the wall listening, on her guard.

Kogome then began to sing, "_Sometimes we make each other cry. Sometimes we walk inside the prisons of our pride._ (Makato stood in the doorway shocked listening. Her voice was fair, but the words made her sound beautiful)_ Sometimes we break each others hearts with the words we say. Let our anger get in the way. Too many times. But always after all. Mmmmhmm love is all that matters. After everything...one thing remains the same. One thing we cannot change (Rin smiles and yawns slowly begining to drift off to sleep. While walking the corridors from elsewhere Sesshomaru's ears picked up the singing voice and he turned around hearing the words clearly song by someone_, "Huh?")_. We all have one heart. And one heart needs another. Love...love is all that matters. Love is all that matters. It matters after all."_

Kagome then smiled, Rin was fast asleep. "Amazing," said a voice. Kagome jumped turning around to see Makato in the doorway blushing from being overwhelmed. "That song's amazing."

"It's nothing. My mom used to sing it to me," she whispered placing Rin on the bed to sleep. They both then walked out leaving her there to sleep peacefully. "She's been through a lot. More than what I knew. A lot of it was the first time I had heard it."

"That song heeds a great message in it. You should sing that to Lord Sesshomaru?" she teased.

"Don't be so absurd! He'd just leave while I was in the middle of it and just say, 'heh, just like a human to feel such trivial things. Love cannot solve anything, the only way to solve any matter is power,'" she mocked impersonating his voice, "or he'd say, 'how foolish, you shouldn't give a child false hope such as that, the reality is that the world doesn't work as simple as your optimism mind does human. And when she gets older she will soon learn such things for herself and will hate you for putting such rubbish in her head when she was younger. She must be prepared for this now, not shielded by your fairy tales,' As if singing something like that to him will matter," Kagome said haughtily folding her arms.

Makato laughed hysterically at her imitations of Sesshomaru, "You sound just like him I could totally see him saying every single thing you just said. That is so wrong!"

Kagome smiled hesitantly. Even still, she wished he wouldn't feel that way. She then sighed speaking, "Although. The song only came up because of issues involving him."

Makato then stopped laughing looking at her face, the mood in the atmosphere drastically changing. She smiled encouragingly. "You do still have a nice voice though. I think I understand the point you were trying to make to Rin," Makato then sighed.

"Still worried about Aridon?" asked Kagome as they started walking across the corridor halls.

"She deserved what she got true. But she's been unconscious for a few days. I can't help but worry," said Makato.

"But with Sesshomaru punishing her when she wakes up. Don't you think her being as she is now is safer?" asked Kagome.

"That should be true," Makato smiled faintly.

"Do you need help with these sheets?" asked Kagome picking some of them up from the wall Makato had dropped them at.

"Oh! I totally forgot about those thank you. Don't want to be the next target," she expressed nervously.

"Next target? What do you mean?" Kagome said alarmed.

"Not like that!" blushed Makato trying to cover it up, "No one wants to get in trouble by Lord Sesshomaru. He's just been an ill mood as of late. Best to stay out of his way when he's like that isn't it?" she chuckled nervously.

Kagome frowned, "I wonder what's eating him. He looks sick, I wonder what's wrong? Do demons get sick?"

"Of course we do. Though, I've only seen Lord Sesshomaru sick twice since me and my sister have been abducted here. And we've been here for quite some hundreds of years heh heh," she laughed embarrassed.

"You say that like it's only a year. But I guess in demon time scale it is. Oh well, here let me give you a hand with these," said Kagome starting to walk of while Makato grabbed the other half.

"Oh you don't have to, I feel bad enough as it is," Makato said following her. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome, who stopped turning to look at her.

"I'm being summoned by Lord Sesshomaru telepathically and..." she said turning to Kagome, "Apparently Nardisia and the others are there too. Also, he wants me to bring you with me."

Kagome flinched back and grew confused. She sighed, though it was rare, she silently wished she could have one peaceful day inside the castle without there being anything wrong. With the adventures they'd had to such dire extent. A couple of days of peace if they weren't healing from a battle wound, there was always some type of trouble. She only wondered how Sesshomaru had time to be such an aristocratic leader.

MAKATO and Kagome went to the library in another part of the castle going up the long spiral staircase. Walking into the library all the way in the back of the room was Sesshomaru staring out the window. Leaned against the wall waiting for them was Nardisia. And Arielle was sitting on the ground sighing from boredom. Kagome had guessed they were sitting in silence like that for a while. When Arielle seen Kagome and Makato she jumped up excited and Sesshomaru and Nardisia both looked over at them.

"So you've finally arrived. Was locating the human difficult?" Sesshomaru said cocking up an eyebrow.

Kagome growled ill-tempered at his insinuation.

"No my Lord, actually I was with her. We were both on the southern wing of the castle," reported Makato.

"This Sesshomaru understands," he glared at Kagome, and Kagome returned the stare.

"Geese he has more mood swings than a woman on a period," thought Kagome evilly.

Makato broke out laughing and Sesshomaru quickly looked over at Kagome and ignored both of them.

"Are you through Makato," he said coldly.

Makato quickly caught her self being and shut herself to silence, "Aye my Lord, forgive me. It was most inappropriate." She coughed from the awkwardness trying to excuse herself.

He sighed and turned to all of them, "This Sesshomaru has summoned all of you here because for the most part. As my servants you are the most useful, loyal, and probably one of the closest people that this Sesshomaru will entrust to be certain things are taken care of as I see fit."

The atmosphere quickly changed into shock. "_The others I understand but, why am I here? I can't be counted in what he just said could I?_" Kagome thought confused.

Makato smiled and nudged her with her elbow to snap her out of it.

"This Sesshomaru must leave this castle for a little while. There is an uproar in the Northern area of the Western lands. It appears that there are two tribes of demons whose relation in conflict are escalating. Apparently from my understanding of both sides, one tribe was hunting for food and went into part of the other's territory. There is argument over the boundaries and because of this, one of the tribe members inadvertently killed one of the comrades of the other. Unfortunately the person that was killed was the tribe leader's of the opposite side's only grand-daughter. Because there is dispute about boundaries and revenge is driven, the other side has killed the opposite side leader's mate. Now war is on the rise and both are now attempting to take over the other's land," he explained.

"That sounds horrible," said Kagome appalled, "That's right. Since you dominate the whole Western boarder you're responsible for all the regions within it right?"

"Yes Kagome, he's a bureaucrat," jeered Nardisia.

Kagome blushed and shot her an accusing glare, "Geese no need to make me sound so ignorant."

"Sorry, not my intention I swear," laughed Nardisia backing off.

"Although, it's you yourself who puts yourself in the predicament human, yes. This Sesshomaru is a bureaucrat of all the regions and areas that involve the Western lands," confirmed Sesshomaru.

"But this is bad, if nothing is done, the war could stretch out to the village that the area is near and humans will be wiped out. Then there's going to be even more problems because it'll be extra free land," said Makato.

"That sucks, Lord Sesshomaru. Weren't you just in that area a few months ago? It was to maintain the balance of the humans and demons since the demons were getting too careless by eating too many humans," asked Nardisia.

"There's an equilibrium maintained between the populations of humans and demons?" Kagome mumbled horrified.

"You are correct," Sesshomaru replied to Nardisia.

"But I don't get it why summon us here? Do you want us to look after the castle while you're away?" asked Kagome.

"On the contrary human. This Sesshomaru merely requests your participation in the matter," he said turning to her.

"Huh?" the girls said in unison shocked.

Sesshomaru turned from them and explained, "It is likely that in order to stop them, they will have to go into war and I will have to intervene. Taking care of them for someone like this Sesshomaru will not difficult."

"_Then you need our help because of why now_," Kagome thought rolling her eyes from frustration.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled cockily as though reading her thoughts saying, "There are rumors that they have gathered tribes of their alliances in that area. It's going to create uproar in that area, therefore the numbers have increased. It will be up to the rest of you," he said ignoring Kagome now who pouted crossing her arms, "to stage off as many of them as possible. This Sesshomaru will have a better and more detailed plan once he knows the full situation when we arrive in the area. The object is to avoid war but if it happens, it would be lack of my leadership if he was ill prepared for it."

"Either way," said Kagome resolved, "you need us right? Even though you can handle it." Makato was about to stop her from talking before she went too far, "It's fine," she shrugged, "If you need me for anything I'll do it. Just tell me whatever and whenever and I'll do what I can."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her. He was calm and upset at the same time. Upset at her remark to make him sound as though he couldn't handle it himself. As if he needed anyone to handle such trivial matters. He was Sesshomaru. But he was calm at the same time to be assured by her words of sticking with him despite the situation. And though she often pissed him off, somehow her saying that made him feel calmer about the situation. He hated how she found ways to act a bit bitchy for a half millisecond and then turn into an angel the next. He wondered if perhaps this was the manipulative evilness of humans in general.

"If Lord Sesshomaru requests me for the battle field I am there!" nodded Arielle loyally.

"No need to ask me about fighting. You called the right person if fighting's happening," smiled Nardisia cockily holding up her fists.

"You're always in a mood to fight, this is so sad for you," said Makato.

"So what, it's the best excitement I get now days. And I'm having a ball at it too," laughed Nardisia. She then sighed of relief, "And oh, how peaceful this castle is since the last battle ended with the good guys winning."

"Nardisia! That's not nice!" chastized Arielle.

"Geese you sound like Makato, you guys should be excited; it'll be just like the good old days back in war. You guys are no fun," complained Nardisia.

Kagome sweated nervously out of awkwardness.

"That reminds this Sesshomaru. Makato," Sesshomaru turned to her.

"No my Lord, she has yet to awaken," reported Makato.

"Is that so? She would usually awake by now. This Sesshomaru is almost tempted to ask what it was you did to her human?" he asked turning to her.

"I didn't do anything! If anything," Kagome opened her hand and the Artimis Bow appeared, "ask Artimis."

"Perhaps you are stronger than the weapon is," said Sesshomaru glancing at the weapon for a moment and then focusing his attention back on her.

"Heh?"

"This Sesshomaru has seen earlier in the battle between the two of you. You had released a pink arrow. That is not the power of the Artimis bow. But that of a priestess filled with holy energy," he said. Kagome blushed not saying anything feeling embarrassed. That's right; she had never fought Aridon with _her _own power before. Perhaps this was why it was different, and because she descended from a long line of priests and priestess it only made sense. "Judging by your behavior it seems that this Sesshomaru is correct. If she dies though, however at least the curse over your head will be lifted."

"I'm not thinking about that!" Kagome defended.

"You should," retorted Sesshomaru bluntly. "Of recent, Aridon's death is my wish. This Sesshomaru cannot kill her because you are connected to her. Only you can do it. If not, then she will dispose of you herself eventually. You should not be too kind enough to be taken advantage of," he said walking past her and through the doorway. "We are leaving right now. So be quick."

Kagome then frowned; a pink energy glowing around her she was so upset.

"Calm down Kagome," encouraged Arielle placing her hands on her shoulder.

"Please don't be too upset," said Makato who snapped Kagome out of it returning to normal. Makato smiled faintly, "Kagome despite the harsh approach though I don't like it: he is right you know. You have to kill her eventually. She's done so much; it's nice to keep her alive but not for her to go after you like this. I'd rather you do it before Lord Sesshomaru gets too impatient and do it himself and then use the Tenseiga to bring you back to life."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah he does have that as an option doesn't he?"

"I wonder what's eating him though. He's been like this for a while," said Nardisia curiously.

Makato thought for a moment, his behavior was a flip, "What day of the month is it?"

"Don't tell me he really does have a period," said Kagome in a 'you have to be kidding me' tone.

The girls started chuckling and Makato then replied, "No. It's not like that. If only for what we're talking about it was as trivial as a period."

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"You'll learn about it eventually. I don't think it's this month is it? You guys?" asked Makato turning to them.

"I don't think so, but I haven't been keeping up with that stuff. I won't really know stuff like that until he leaves suddenly for a week. He's usually gone for about 3 weeks right," shrugged Nardisia.

"Why am I the only one sitting here confused not knowing what's going on here," Kagome said getting irritated, "This place has too many secrets it's suffocating me that I'm even imprisoned here."

Ignoring her Arielle then said, "I don't remember him acting so stand offish like this though. But none of us never really knew when the time would happen until he disappeared. I guess when he handles political business and him traveling like now, we never had too much contact or relationship with the Lord to notice if his signs were like this or not."

"Yeah, since Kagome turned up, this is the most contact we've had with him ever. Which is a miracle within itself," said Nardisia.

"Um, hello. Since no one wants to tell me what's going on. Sesshomaru is waiting for us, or leaving us. I really don't know which," Kagome said leaving pissed.

THE girls panicked and quickly ran after her leaving the library. Running down the main stairs they seen Geisha sitting Symphony in a chair and froze in shock to see the surrounding crowd gathering around her. Sesshomaru kneeling in front of her.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome alarmed.

"Could be?" panicked Arielle.

"Let's go!" Makato said distressed quickly running down stairs.

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "Apparently this is normal for them too huh. Hhn?" she then gasped to see Symphony opening her eyes, they were pure white, her head leaned back. She panicked herself and quickly followed the others down the end of the stairway. "Symphony!"

Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand out to stop her. "Be calm human, it is nothing to be of concern. She will be fine momentarily this Sesshomaru assures you."

Kagome turned to Makato, "What's going on?"

"This is bad," said Makato nervously. "Any time she does this it's bad."

"What do you mean can someone please tell me something since I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life damnit!" Kagome blew off frustrated.

"Everyone in this castle is Lord Sesshomaru's servant. So you should be aware that no one here is completely weak. One must be strong enough to protect themselves in case things like the castle being attacked from before, happens. Makato has a special ability to read minds. Well Symphony, she has a special ability too," explained Nardisia.

Kagome gasped, "Don't tell me she can see into the future."

"For once human you are sharp, but it's not put so simply as to just the future," explained Sesshomaru.

"He's right. Anytime Symphony has a vision, it's bad. She always sees really bad things that impacts everyone and we try to stop it. Generally we do thanks to her. But she doesn't have visions often, which is good because it shows Lord Sesshomaru has many things in order," said Arielle.

"_No wonder they were so panicked then_," thought Kagome waiting for Symphony to return from her trance. "I had no idea that she was capable of doing all of this. So then it just makes me wonder, what is it can everyone here do exactly?"

Interrupting her thoughts Symphony began coughing and her eyes began to return and she stood up grabbing Kagome by the shoulders pulling her to the ground trying to breathe, her body shaking. Kagome panicked, being scared to death. Arielle and Nardisia quickly tried to calm her down while Chuzunna also stepped in to try to pull Symphony off of Kagome.

"Breathe Symphony. Breathe," soothed Geisha who joined in from behind.

Sesshomaru stood up watching as Symphony began to calm down, cold sweat dripping down her face as she looked down Kagome.

"Symphony," called Sesshomaru.

She immediately shot a panicked look at Sesshomaru and then stood up letting her grip from Kagome go and looked carefully around the castle. "Where's Aridon?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"She's gonna do something so crazy its forced Symphony to have a vision!" panicked Kagome outraged.

"Look on the bright side, at least you didn't kill her," smiled Nardisia. Everyone in the room flexed her angry stares. Nardisia shrugged wondering what she said wrong, "What, she didn't?"

"Wrong time Nardisia not now," said Makato seriously.

"She has yet to awaken. Symphony you must get a hold of yourself and tell this Sesshomaru everything you've seen," soothed Sesshomaru calmly.

"Kagome," she shuddered horrified.

Kagome then feared, did Aridon actually succeed in killing her as the others warned so heavily? She squeezed the Artimis Bow out of comfort. Keeping a straight face, Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome, his eyes showing a bit of concern.

"Kagome," Symphony continued, "Kagome will suffer a great pain that her very life will be hung on a string of balance."

"Again? That's not anything new," complained Nardisia.

Arielle slapped her back chastising at her rudeness and beckoned her to keep quiet.

"It's true. Get the human, sure, I don't mind. My life's always in danger," shrugged Kagome sarcastically totally agreeing to Nardisia's point.

"No!" panicked Symphony shaking her head upset and alarmed, "This is different, this will take place here. It'll be here," everyone then grew confused as she shuddered, using both of her hands to her head to try to remain steady, "Something happened here in this castle. It happened under our noses and it'll unveil itself soon."

Sesshomaru's face quickly stiffened in panic, but he hid it with anger and frustration.

"What?" Makato said confused.

"It will be revealed and it'll split the castle a bit. Kagome will suffer betrayal, and the Lord will suffer angst and regret. This situation will split the Lord and Kagome drastically that it will be hard to repair the relationship they have now," she said forebodingly.

"Huh? Relationship? But we're only...we're only," Kagome thought, "Man what are we?"

"We're all comrades Kagome," corrected Makato.

"Even still, if I'm mad at Sesshomaru who cares, why does it have to affect the castle?" asked Kagome.

"Hhn," Sesshomaru said turning around. "That will be all Symphony. When I return I wish to speak with you privately," he said walking off.

"Oooh," Nardisia mumbled. "He's pissed."

"He must know what that vision means. There's a secret under the secret that's already here that we don't know about? I wonder what it means," asked Makato.

"More importantly," Kagome said, "How does it link to Aridon nearly killing me? What is she gonna do?"

Sesshomaru's bangs grew darker, his eyes turning red for a moment then turning back hazel gold. He held his head and looked outside into the sky and growled. "I see. It's that time again. I must hurry and deal with this matter before it's too late." He growled frustrated as his eyes turned red again, his iris turning green and then he returned to the normal golden butterscotch color.

Geisha helped Symphony into the kitchen and she frowned. The only thing she could truly connect to her vision was the New Moon that would soon rise tomorrow night.

IT was quiet during the flight to the Northern area of the Western Lands (Kagome riding on Ah-Un). The girls all frowned concerned about Sesshomaru. Makato then created a telepathic link with the girls responding.

"_This says guilt_," Makato thought automatically.

"_Yeah. I think so too. We were all confused about Symphony's vision but as soon as Lord Sesshomaru heard it he became really upset_," thought Arielle.

"_He may know what the secret is. If it's enough to split the castle, it must be really bad_," thought Kagome sadly. "_I can't help but feel bad for him_."

The girls all frowned. Kagome then petted Ah-Un on the side and he sped up matching Sesshomaru's speed. The girls gasped quickly trying to call her back but it was too late. In the mood Sesshomaru was in he'd usually threaten their lives if they approached anywhere close to him while his mood was like that. But no, he merely sighed and allowed Kagome to be there out of her friendly way of comfort.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your petty compassion human," he said simply.

"You're right," stated Kagome, "you need a friend. I don't know what it is that gave you this idea that you were some hot shot that can do it all. But your stance is breaking. You're letting everyone see your expressions visually instead of hiding them like you used to where it was beyond anyone's notice. You can't put up that fake facade around me Sesshomaru. There's probably not much I can do, but at least let me carry a portion of your burden if not half. Isn't that what loyalty is about. Not as my master, but as my friend."

"Keh," he mumbled turning away from her blushing a bit embarrassed. "Have it your way, this Sesshomaru is through questioning the ways of humans. He will probably never understand it." Kagome then smiled; happy he didn't totally blow her off or defend what she had to say. "Slow down human we've arrived."

Kagome nodded as they began to descend down what appeared to be a normal forest in the area. Makato and the others walked around looking around.

"So whose territory are we in exactly as far as the boundary goes," asked Arielle looking around.

"Geographically, from what my father drew out. This is supposed to be the boarder between them both," replied Sesshomaru.

"Um, sorry to be an ignoramus but who are tribes and what kind of demons are we talking about here?" asked Kagome.

"Actually it would not at all be foolish question since this Sesshomaru was at fault in the vagueness," corrected Sesshomaru. Kagome was shocked that he actually took some responsibility without the need of embarrassing her of her ignorance. "The demon tribes we are dealing with are foxes and eagles. The fox tribe is called the White-Tailed Fox Tribe. These are special foxes that have four tails with a snow white underside. They are the ones who killed the eagle's tribe known as, the Mungee Feather Tribe ('s), only grand-daughter."

"Geese, its bad enough the two animals are already enemies of each other," said Nardisia.

"Yeah and the eagle is about as proud as you can get with birds, if they want war we're really going to have to come off strong to stop it Lord Sesshomaru," advised Makato.

"As this Sesshomaru is aware Makato. We'll be visiting the tribes separately and then see about placing them together in a treaty agreement. Hopefully this will take less than a day and we will be able to return to the castle," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome placed her bow around her arm and smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Very well. Remember, all of you are force, whatever the matter you mustn't interfere at any cost-human," he said turning to her especially.

"But-" Kagome argued.

"As a human you have this impulse to jump into anything because of an attitude called justice, but put in the wrong place can cause a disturbance in a matter. This Sesshomaru has maintained the domain with his ways long before you arrived and there were no issues with those rulings prior, so he requests that you do not interfere."

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

SESSHOMARU nodded as they walked in a leftward direction heading towards the fox tribe village. When they entered they came across a fence that held large mountains and caves. There were a few huts which were built into in a cave like manner. As the city engulfed them Kagome noticed hanging dead animals and demons of skin and bones made from weapons. Kagome just stood there impressed, they were above their time. It was almost as though they were Native Americans from what she had heard about in America. She was excited; she couldn't wait to see the eagle's village. Walking two fox demons walked over to the group and to Kagome's surprise they almost looked like Shippo. One was a female who wore a beautiful fur top in a style of a vest but a skirt made from Fox's skin, and she had four long orange tails that were pure white at the bottom. Her eyes were clear blue, and her hair was black. The other was male; he was dressed top half with armor wearing a fox headband, wristband, and leg bands. He too had the four white tails. Kagome shook her head from the déjà vu, now he had especially reminded her a lot of Koga. His eyes were bright red and orange.

"Lord Sesshomaru," greeted the woman. And she and her companion both bowed in his reverence. "The White-Tailed Fox Tribe welcomes you. We will escort you and your retainers to our leader, Lord Umasue. I am Coryn, and this is my ally Topais."

"My Lord," Topais bowed.

Kagome chuckled to herself, its stuff like this that she understood Sesshomaru's inflated pride. "What is this situation dealing with the Mungee Feathered Tribe?" asked Sesshomaru as Topais and Coryn began leading them through the mountains.

"Ugh! Those filthy scavengers! They killed the mistress of our village. The relationship between them and us have worsened and war perhaps, even with your help my Lord, may not be avoidable," Topais explained.

"Killing someone so important to our tribe to attack our leader for such results in the punishment of death my Lord. It is the ultimate betrayal of our treaty signed by your father that preceded you when the territory was our issue 1000 years ago," said Coryn.

Kagome's face turned to shock with disbelief, "_They're talking like it's been 10 years or something. I hate living in the demon world, my life span is so small compared to theirs I can't stand it. I can't even tell what's going on_," Kagome cried to herself in thought.

She turned over to see Makato concentrating facial expression; her attention had appeared that it was hardly focused on their conversation but elsewhere. "_That was right_," recalled Kagome in thought, "usually in things like this she'd be busy talking to her and the other girls telepathically." But she had almost forgotten with political stuff like this, that Makato's first duty lied in reading the people that they dealt with's mind. To tell who would lie, and who would betray. Kagome smiled, it was her first time seeing Makato in action like that, and it was pretty cool.

They continued going up the mountain base as Sesshomaru conversed with Topais and Coryn.

"What exactly happened that this whole thing began?" he questioned.

"It's quite simple. A comrade of ours was out hunting for our people. In doing so he killed one of eagle tribe's own. He would not have done such a thing on purpose, especially knowing that that was their leader's grand daughter to cause ill temperament between us," said Coryn.

"Agreed. Those eagles just wouldn't let it go and took it too personal. They're our common pray we didn't know," defended Topais shrugging.

"You couldn't tell them apart?" Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison shocked. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Kagome and she quickly closed her mouth embarrassed, she didn't think she'd spoken loud enough to be heard. Sesshomaru gave her a warning looking and turned back to Coryn and Topais, "Please continue."

"Kagome what are you doing," whispered Nardisia looking up at them to be sure they couldn't be further heard.

"I didn't know they heard me I said it low enough," Kagome tried to whisper as low as possible. She had forgotten in the demon world that all demons pretty much had a bat sonaric hearing.

"We did not recognize them no. For you see, birds are one of our preys, and the daughter was dressed in a different bird's costume flying and he attacked. Before he knew it, he found it was her. What made it their fault even more was that they were in our hunting territory that was part of the grounds your father laid out for us in the treaty signed 1000 years ago. Our people and even our leader had already apologized. But those prideful eagles wanted payback, and now it's war," said Coryn coldly.

"This Sesshomaru understands," he said plainly as they finally reached the top of the whole mountain.

ENTERING into the cave was a larger fox demon lying on a large boulder. He had grey eyes and was muscular. He stilled looked halfway depressed when he shot up to see Sesshomaru and the others following behind him. He then transformed down turning much human like but a demon nonetheless. His fangs were bared, and he wore a large full fox coating revealing his leadership.

"Master Umasue, Lord Sesshomaru is here," Coryn presented and both he and Topais bowed.

Lord Umasue bowed to Sesshomaru and dismissed Coryn and Topais by nodding his head. Understanding, they both then dispatched themselves away.

"Lord Sesshomaru," greeted Umasue walking up to him, "it is an honor to see you on these parts of the Western grounds that I welcome you here. I trust my servants have well informed you on the situation correct?"

"You are correct. War seems to be on the brink, for cases such as these I have accompanying me my warriors to do whatever is necessary should the time come," he noted.

Umasue sniffed the air and turned to Kagome who froze in fear and he smiled. "I see you've brought lunch?"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and sighed, "Please don't mind the human, she's just along for the ride."

Kagome spiked in fury, "_Yet you just said before we left that you needed me_," she thought angrily.

"Really? I must say I'm shocked Lord Sesshomaru. It is not in your character to be so tolerant of humans," he said examining her up and down, his attention then turned back to Sesshomaru, "Should I wonder if it is a taste you've picked up from your father?"

"Please Master Umasue, this Sesshomaru is here to smooth over conflict between you and the feathered village. Do not insult this Sesshomaru and risk starting another war with a creature you wouldn't you wouldn't want to make an opponent," he warned changing the tone in his voice. "The human is a lower status and due to circumstances she is here. Be sure you tell your informants, this Sesshomaru would not want there to be another mistake in prey. Repeating that, will reap dire consequences in dealing with this Sesshomaru is that understood." Sesshomaru gave them a cold threatening look and Umasue cringed back nervously.

Kagome was in shock. She was truly confused. Did he just protect her? She hadn't seen him look so cold about something in a long while. Not since he thought she had betrayed him and attempted to destroy him. He had looked like his old self. She then shook it off, old self? What was she talking about; he was still the same Sesshomaru. The selfish cold hearted, human hating, short tempered person who murdered someone without even a blink of an eye. He'd kill first and then ask questions later. She then rubbed her head. Did she really think all these things of him? To even think those things now seemed foreignt to her in her mind. Because all of it was not him. She then thought about how she seen Sesshomaru when she traveled with Inuyasha compared to now. Was it really all that different? What was it, why, and she hated to admit it, did her whole perspective of Sesshomaru suddenly just change, and was still changing? And what was even more insulting to her, was that her perspective of him was changing more positively than negative. Was he really not that bad? Like Inuyasha, a person who puts up a front to seem big and bad instead of weak, but was really not a half bad guy? Was such a first encounter facade necessary here in the demon world?

Lord Umasue calmed down and looked back at Kagome and whimpered a bit disappointed, "It really is too bad. But as you wish your lordship, have it your way." He confirmed his agreement by bowing noting that he understood Sesshomaru's wish.

"Very well," Sesshomaru turned to the girls and seen Kagome's confused face and discomfort. "You're no longer needed at this point. Please escort yourselves outside and this Sesshomaru will join you shortly."

The girls nodded but Arielle seen Kagome was still out of it and nudged her breaking Kagome from thought. When she looked up at Sesshomaru she didn't give eye contact and just nodded. Her curse mark then shocked her and she flinched.

"_Kagome? What's wrong? You're not worried about Master Umasue attacking you with the type of skills you have plus us are you? Come on get it together_," Makato said telepathically.

She grabbed her and all of them walked out of the cavern leaving Sesshomaru back to matters at hand. He had decided already that her behavior was not the result of Lord Umasue's gestures, but it was him. He filed the matter away in the back of his head to deal with for later out of confusion. But what irritated him even more was that even though what he had to do was more important. Her acting like that, not giving him eye contact, it bothered him. He couldn't stand her. There was no way his father's damn curse was making him fall for a human to deal with such petty concerns, it was unheard of.

Sesshomaru then turned to Lord Umasue and they began to converse over the matter further.

KAGOME and the others were at the entrance of the village the girls (except Kagome) were all laughing and eating thanks to the generosity of the village.

"Geese the situation sucks. I don't really know who to side for," said Nardisia thinking aloud.

"You can't side for anybody you don't know the other side of the situation yet," said Arielle biting the head off of a demon centipede.

"Well they were telling the truth for the most part," said Makato replaying the story in her head.

"Alright mind reader what you got for us," said Arielle sitting up excitedly.

"They're just as prideful. Honestly though, I don't think those two fox kits really knew the heart of what's going on. Bad sources of information since it got us nowhere so actually we're still back a square one. If only we could find the person who attacked the Mungee Feathered Tribe's grand daughter it could shed better light," Makato explained frustrated. She then looked to the others concerned, "I went through some of Topais and Coryn's memories and it seems like that creature pleaded what he could about the situation. Who's to say to avoid trouble he who caused this whole thing to happen didn't have some kind of discrepancy to their story."

"True. And further more I have a problem with them killing birds seeing as I'm one myself," pouted Nardisia folding her arms.

"True," Arielle agreed. She then shrugged, "I think that was why we were all so perfect for this favor. We're probably meant to take care of the birds if war does break out and Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are probably handling the fox pack." They then all froze and turned to Kagome who was still rubbing her head and hadn't uttered a word since they left the cave.

"Kagome?" asked Nardisia concerned.

Makato walked over to her and Kagome immediately shot her head up, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She gave them a flaky smile.

"Boo you," complained Makato crossing her arms. "You just did that so I wouldn't read your thoughts."

"I'm just sorting through some internal problems its fine," Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well not to be cold, but that kinda has to be put to the side for now. I don't think you realize what position you were in Kagome. You can't daze off in space like that. You're life is already in danger here as it is because you're a human," explained Nardisia.

"She's right you know. I'm grateful that Lord Sesshomaru stepped in when he did," smiled Arielle.

"She didn't need it. Kagome would have attacked. Which probably would have offset more bad than good...Never mind I just thought about the chain reactions. He needed to do that," laughed Makato nervously.

But throughout all of this Kagome did not smile, she was in her own world.

"Why is it without knowing how to read minds, I know somehow it wasn't about what happened with Master Umasue," said Arielle sitting beside her.

"Don't worry," nodded Kagome standing up determined. "If battle comes up I'll be ready I assure you."

"Good to know," said a familiar silky voice.

Kagome froze startled knowing that voice. Without Kagome turning around Makato nodded, "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Did things go over well with Master Umasue?"

"Nothing much extended then what we were already told. If this issue doesn't resolve they'll surprise attack the enemy first. But, eagles are stronger and smarter. This Sesshomaru has no doubt that the Mungee Feathered Tribe has already scoped out the area and is hiding in places ready to strike as this Sesshomaru speaks. Therefore human," he called.

Kagome looked timidly over at him avoiding eye contact once more and nodded. "I understand."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need you distracted. If war does pursue, a distracted mind is first off the battle field. Put whatever that's bothering you away," he said straightforwardly.

She nodded and turned away from him. Sesshomaru's face didn't change in tone, but her behavior towards him really did shock him, he just didn't show it. Makato though, caught the falter in Sesshomaru's eyes to tell that he was shocked and she noticed Kagome's actions just now as well. He merely sighed walking ahead of her.

"We're going to visit the Mungee Feathered Tribe next. Makato, did you get anything from our interval conversing with the fox kits at entrance point to seeing Master Umasue," he asked as they walked out of the village.

"There's discrepancy in the story and I don't think that they even know it. It would have been better if we asked the person who actually attacked the eagle leader's grand daughter," said Makato.

"Could you not shift through her memories?" he asked.

Kagome then caught it, 'wait she could actually do that? She never told her that far extent of her powers'

"Yeah, that's why I think there's discrepancy. The one who made the first attack could have honestly done anything, but I guess we'll know more once we visit the Mungee Feathered Tribe," said Makato.

"But..." Kagome then froze and the others looked at her. Kagome blushed embarrassed. "Never mind."

Sesshomaru sighed, "This Sesshomaru is interested." Kagome looked at him confused, "This Sesshomaru is interested in your input human. Everything must be considered and this Sesshomaru does not wish to miss anything."

"But I'm just a human I don't know anything about the demon world," laughed Kagome trying to blow it off.

"Kagome don't take that too personally," said Arielle. Kagome wasn't sure what she had meant, "Lord Sesshomaru didn't want your input earlier due to hierarchy," Kagome gave her a look of enlightenment as Arielle continued to further explain, "Because both Lord Sesshomaru and Master Umasue are on a high status your input isn't counted. Actually it's really disrespectful for you or any of us to put our inputs in such a serious matter when there's a conversation between two leaders. We're servants, for us to have even been there as long as we were shouldn't have happened." Kagome then thought about how Lord Umasue quickly dispatched his servants immediately, "That's how things work in this royal demon world we're in. As a human though, you're on a lower status than even a servant because you hold no political power or influence-but I hate to break it to you, mainly because you're human."

"That's actually pretty interesting," Kagome said forgetting why she was depressed for a moment. And it made sense for why Sesshomaru said some of the things he said. He wasn't so much as trying to insult her earlier; it was just how things worked here. "You know, eventually you guys should really give me a one on one class on this type of stuff instead of a learning as we go type of thing. When I don't know it can really strike up misunderstandings and my ignorance in the future I'm serious."

"It would be quite easier, this Sesshomaru agrees. He will leave matters like that to Geninji. But human, you will not continue to withhold your thoughts. What were you going to say earlier," he pressed.

"Oh it's just that. I wondered about their customs," she chuckled nervously hitting her head.

"Customs?" they all said in unison confused.

"Well yeah. Every area has customs right? Like what Arielle just explained," Kagome mentioned. She furthered her explanation, "the royal customs in the demon world are totally different or close to the same as the customs of royalty if you're a human. They're tribes so I wondered about their customs. If they had a treaty with the opposition about territory and the White-Tailed Fox was really sorry about what happened to the eagle leader's grand daughter. Wouldn't they have given them some type of peace treaty or give up the person who killed the grand daughter and have them killed even? It's still wrong but at least from a demon's perspective I would have thought it was fair...in a way," shrugged Kagome. "Perhaps since the grand daughter was next in line for leadership I'm assuming, they just felt like they lost the future of their village. And just an oral apology wasn't enough if the fox tribe even did that much. Perhaps since they weren't consoling enough, the Mungee Feathered Tribe didn't think they were really sorry and decided to take out the future of their village by killing the leader's mate since she could bare their future leader to call it even."

When Kagome stopped talking she noticed everyone had stopped far back ago looking at her astonished. Kagome just sweated a bit blushing embarrassed. She then scratched her head, "_I guess this is what I get for talking to them about the future of history and how things happened to now. I forgot I'm ahead of their time_."

"That's incredible Kagome!" said Makato in awe.

"Quite interesting human. This Sesshomaru admits, he's impressed. He agrees with you about their customs. It does seem suspicious that under such circumstances that the White-Tailed Fox leader wouldn't do anything to apologize other than orally apologizing. Even a gift would have sufficed for it to have been the leader's grand daughter. And by the way you were right," he said.

"Hn?"

"The leader, his son and daughter in law were killed 15 years ago. Their daughter, his grand daughter, was heir to become their next leader. If she was wearing something different that they couldn't recognize and one of the fox demons attacked, she was perhaps going through an initiation for a transfer of power. This Sesshomaru is almost certain," he said thinking aloud, "Hmm."

"Kagome I didn't know you were good with relations between lands," smiled Nardisia.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Politics? _I'm not, that stuff is just too complicated. I just said some of the things I read back in history class. Oh man, if my teacher seen me now my marks would have been higher than a 10 on my final." _Kagome then turned depressed not getting over such a disappointing grade. It was her last final before summer vacation prior to the battle against Naraku.

"Is something bothering you Kagome," asked Makato confused at her drastic change in mood.

"Oh nothing!" Kagome blushed snapping out of it, "Doing that stuff is really complicated. It's just a fluke."

"For such to be the case, you did well in performance of knowing what you were talking about despite the opposite fact," he smiled walking ahead.

Kagome then got upset, "What's that supposed to mean!" she then ran after him and the girls laughed.

"Nice to see him loosening up. He picks with her a lot I've noticed. Purposely, just to see her get like that," said Nardisia.

"You don't have to read minds to know that. But at the same time, it's so out of his character," said Makato smiling in acceptance.

"Yeah. I almost hope he doesn't change too much when Kagome does break the curse. I don't' think I can get used to that. But she's knocking him down don't you think?" said Arielle happily agreeing in optimism. Nardisia nodded agreeing.

"I think, they're knocking each other down," said Makato.

"Huh?" Arielle and Nardisia said confused.

"Oh nothing, we'd better hurry before we get too far behind," said Makato walking off.

"No fair withholding information and you can read minds cheater!" complained Nardisia as she and Arielle ran after her.

ENTERING the next village were totem poles and feathers everywhere. It was built more around the same base as the fox village. The demons there all had eagles on their shoulders or on their arms. Everyone had really long hair like Native Americans. Some had white hair, some had white, and others even had brown or black with silver eyes. But none of them looked any different than the birds that hung on their shoulders or arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru," called a voice. Looking ahead were two twin eagle girls who bowed. "Welcome to our village. I'm Amu."

"And I'm Ami. We're your escorts, please follow us so that we may take you to Lord Frey," spoke the second girl.

"They're cute," mumbled Kagome as they began to follow the girls through their village.

"Are there any updates on the situation," asked Sesshomaru.

"No my Lord, besides the information that was given, except further turmoil, not much as changed," replied Amu.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome and she gave him a serious look and nodded. He then turned to them, "Amu, Ami, explain something to this Sesshomaru. What exactly was going on the day the leader's grand daughter was murdered? This Sesshomaru is biased about the situation but, according to the other side they did not recognize her, otherwise they would have avoided creating such tragedy. What events have taken place that they should claim this?"

"They are all lies my Lord we assure you. They recognized her, even our leader Master Frey knows so otherwise," said Amu bitterly.

"And they were on OUR territory of the land that was in the treaty," said Ami, "That's one way how they should have known. They were beyond their territory, and then to attack us." She growled.

"That is not what this Sesshomaru is asking. He is wondering your customs. The grand daughter, her name was Sora correct? Was there something going on that day, such as hunting?" he asked.

"I can explain that," said an elderly voice. They all looked up to see that just in front of them was the leader of their village. He was old and tan faced, and wrinkly. The eagle on his shoulder looked just as old as he was and was gray, and the eagle was fairly large to display his leadership. Kagome and the girls bowed and the leader bowed to Sesshomaru. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry that only after 1000 years that it is King InuTaisho's heir that has to resolve such trivial matters that was long resolved by your late father."

Sesshomaru nodded and the leader dismissed the twins away. "I must further apologize Lord Sesshomaru, I must admit that the reason why your escorts were so young is that due to caution, I have already dispatched many of my warriors over the fox village already for obvious security and battle reasons."

"This Sesshomaru figured as much," he admitted. "Can you explain to this Sesshomaru a bit about your culture Master Frey?"

"_I can't believe he was right about that_," thought Kagome recalling him saying that earlier while they were in the fox village.

"To answer your question Lord Sesshomaru, you wish to know about our customs? To explain, the day of Sora's death she was going through an initiation of transfer of leadership power. I am already as you can see, very old. She was supposed to take over the village as of today as the new leader. For the initiation as you will notice everyone here have eagles. The eagle that they capture, they create a link, and it shows them how much power the owner possesses. Sora's last portion of her initiation was to obtain an eagle of her own. To do so she needed to wear a cloak of a different bird to challenge the eagle. To battle with it and prove her worth to it, the eagle would have then become her companion," Lord Frey explained.

"This Sesshomaru sees, so that was why they were confused," he mumbled.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru do not be mislead, what they did was still unforgivable, they were in our lands. As so they were trespassers," Lord Frey said sitting on a rock near him thinking. Clearly, emotionally he was still in pain and still felt bitter.

"This Sesshomaru sees, so as he knew it would be. The main issue that it's really come down to is the boundary line between your territories. Tell this Sesshomaru, was the person who killed Sora punished, what was their reaction," he asked.

"Huh," spat out Master Frey with bitterness. "They did not punish him. I did not even get the chance to look at the scoundrel's face. Nothing will bring my grand daughter back. And instead, all they could do was give a mere oral apology and expect or tribe to continue as if we had lost nothing. This is why we made them pay."

Kagome felt compassion; she figured that it had something to do with that. I think compared to everyone else; she was more shocked about how on point she was about the situation than anything else.

"This Sesshomaru sees. If you do not mind, please point me to the direction in which Sora was killed," he asked.

"Very well. Amu, Ami," he called. And the twins immediately popped up.

"My Lord!" they stated in discipline with unity.

"Take Lord Sesshomaru to the spot where Sora was killed," he ordered.

"Yes my Master Frey!" they said in unison.

"Follow us," and they led them away.

"Does Sesshomaru know where the boundary is," whispered Kagome to Nardisia.

"Wrong time to ask that question, let's watch. You have trust him," replied Nardisia.

Kagome then thought. Even though the situation was awfully sad, should the White-Tailed Fox Tribe really be punished because of the ignorance of not knowing the Mungee Feathered Tribe's customs?

AFTER they reached the area everyone immediately noticed where she had died by the blood stained in the grass. The feathers were still there. Sesshomaru walked over to the spot and kneeled down observing it and looked around as though trying to scope out the area. He then nodded, "I see. So that's how it is," he then sighed as though he were being bothered by something, "Honestly this is just like my father to do such a thing for conflict to occur and rise completely out of scale. If anything it's quite troublesome."

"What is it," asked Arielle examining the vast painted bloodstain in the grass.

Sesshomaru stood up and turned to the Amu and Ami. "I'll need to see both the leaders together for this. This matter can be resolved without a meaningless war." He then spiked his head up and sniffed the air and pulled out his Tokijin sword snarling with irritation. "It appears we're too late."

"What's going on!" panicked Kagome.

"I smell...a mixture of eagle and fox's blood in the direction of the Mungee Feathered Tribe village," he said.

"What!" exclaimed Amu alarmed sniffing the air for herself.

"No, our leader Frey!" panicked Ami.

"Hurry!" said Amu as she flew off.

"Excuse us our Lord. But the time is now. It is up to you to choose whose side you believe is right. Until then, this is war," Ami said determinedly and quickly flew off behind her sister.

"Keh. As if this Sesshomaru has to choose," he scoffed insulted. His attention then turned to his own party, "Everyone be prepared for battle, we have to stop both of them."

"Both my Lord?" questioned Nardisia confused.

"Correct," he replied nodding.

"So neither of them is in the right," asked Makato puzzled.

"All will be explained when we stop this unnecessary war. We must be quick. Other than this Sesshomaru himself, Nardisia will accompany me back to the White-Tailed Fox's village. This Sesshomaru is certain that they too are under attack. Makato, Arielle, and the human will take care of things here."

They all nodded.

"Just," hesitated Kagome before Sesshomaru quickly ran off. He froze when she spoke and turned to her. "Just be careful okay."

He smiled sarcastically. "Your concerns are thoughtful but unnecessary. Just who do you seriously think you're talking to here?"

"Geese calm down I'm sorry I insulted you," Kagome said bluntly full of sarcasm placing her fists on her hips.

"If the plan is understood here will be our base point of return. And if you are anything like the human," he shot her a sharp look and she crossed her arms, "If this Sesshomaru has not returned by sunset, then you are free to grow concern. But this shouldn't take long," he nodded and then ran off and Nardisa nodded.

"Good luck. And don't worry Kagome, I'll look after Sesshomaru. If he even needs it that is. But as a human, it's you who should be careful. Makato and Arielle you better take good care of her," said Nardisia flying into the air.

"It's funny coming from you when you're the one wanted to leave her in that fire from before remember?" Arielle singled out suspiciously.

"I'm not even gonna go there with you right now," she retorted blushing embarrassed, "we'll meet here by sunset just have your part of the plan covered geese," said Nardisa flying off to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," pressed Makato. Kagome nodded and they all ran back towards the village where the Mungee Feathered tribe was.

IN THE CASTLE DID ARIDON lie unconscious. Her whole world was destroyed, she felt betrayed. Her eyes weakly opened. "**_Lord Sesshomaru why? Why? Why is it always that girl? And a human no less? Why did I loose? We've created so much together. Soul mates we are. You are, my imprinted mate. So why, is this you testing my loyalty to you? Is it you testing my love for you? You treat me so coldly; I thought that was just you. But you've done away with me as though I didn't exist. Your whole cold exterior has broken. And since your Inauguration, you haven't really been killing off your servants as often. The structure in your face has loosened and changed. No longer is it stiffened by coldness. Was it her? That human that bought you back? That gave you this new life of change where I have failed? You told me that a human could never have your heart,"_** she began to cry, tears slowly coming down,**_ "But your actions are doing the opposite of your intentions. So my love, what went wrong? Do I keep fighting and be damned to hell quicker because this bitch won't let you from her grasp? Or am I not thinking outside the box. Was Taikin right? Did I really have to become the human for you to show me the kind of emotions you've showered upon her that you've failed to show anyone else? You never...would have hugged me before like that. It was so easy for me to fall in love with you Lord Sesshomaru, but why? Why is it not easy for you? Was what made you act so different because of the new moon? I still remember...I still remember when there was me and you. Just us..."_**

**_ARIDON'S FLASHBACK: _**

_A younger version of Aridon was outside the castle looking around trying to sneak off and quickly she was pulled back to meet Makato._

_"Aridon, what are you doing?" asked Makato suspiciously crossing her arms chastisingly._

_"Trying to escape this hell hole. We've been sold here to be prisoners for a couple of months now. We need to escape while the Lord isn't here. After I would have found weaknesses around here I would have gotten you and we could have flown out of here," said Aridon excitedly._

_"Don't be a fool. You'd die trying. The best thing to do is what we're supposed to if we want to stay alive. Lord Sesshomaru would kill you when he caught you," warned Makato._

_"He'd have to catch me first. We're crows, we're not gonna let a dog over rule us. Besides, he's been gone for almost a week now," defended Aridon._

_Makato sighed shaking her head and kneeled over towards her placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Just stop with your escape plans and accept your life here before the Lord just kills you off. All we have is each other and I can't risk loosing you too. We have to stick together and I doubt he'll hear my case if you do something he feels is treason to him."_

_"He might. You're helping him out because of your mind reading thingy right?" _

_"That's not the point Aridon! Stop this okay," she said standing back up, "Even if that's the case if you keep trying this do you honestly think that Lord Sesshomaru will even let you off the hook for a second time? Learn to think," she said getting ready to walk off._

_"You're so weak!" screamed Aridon. "Giving up on yourself like that. We're birds. We have to fly, there's no freedom here. What about that."_

_"That's over," she said coldly turning away from her for a moment and Aridon frowned sadly, "It's okay. Don't be so stupid. You have cleaning duty today. All these buildings outside the castle need to be cleaned while you're out here trying to plan some fantastic escape."_

_"Why do I have to do it? I'd rather be dead," she huffed folding her arms._

_"Aridon," Makato said warningly turning towards her._

_"Damnit fine, shit!" she complained stomping away out of anger._

_"And Aridon please," Makato begged. Aridon looked at her with resentment, "Stay AWAY from the west tower. It's not cleanable yet, it's actually where the Lord is which is kinda far out in the woods right now with the other ones you have to clean. I mean it."_

_"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere near there. I already more than halfway don't wanna do this shit anyway. Any less work is right up my alley," she said walking off._

**_I think during that time, my sister. I think she already knew what was wrong with Lord Sesshomaru and why his absences were always so stretched and long. I was so young then so I didn't know nor could I comprehend to understand. I was only 14 at the time so of course I didn't know the difference, and even though usually I'd disobey my older sister. For that day, because at the time I was so obsessed with my freedom and not being able to fly, I wouldn't disobey. But there was a problem. I didn't know...I didn't know where the West tower was, nor did I know in what direction west lied. And it was because of this, that my fate cealed itself for events to result the way that they did._**

**_PAUSE:_**

BACK IN THE VILLAGES Kagome and the others were having problems trying to get either side to listen. Demons from both sides had already suffered death. Makato and Arielle both had out their weapon trying to separate them.

"Damn, there's so many," complained Makato steering two eagles off of a single fox demon.

Kagome looked around, "Where is Master Frey? He has to be either leading them somewhere or is being kept somewhere. He can probably stop this. At least from the Mungee fighting back while we hold the foxes off," Kagome used the Artimis Bow to smack a fox away from an eagle whose neck it almost bit off.

Arielle landed and turned behind them panting. "This has been going on for a while, I think until one side is all the way dead, this isn't going to stop andy time soon."

"Human!" a fox demon cried out hungrily jumping towards her. Before Kagome could use her bow Amu quickly kicked him out of the way.

"Thanks," expressed Kagome relieved.

"Anything for our Allies. Thanks for being on our side," nodded Amu flying off heading back into battle.

"Wait we're not-" but she had already flown off. Kagome sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we can't just sit here. Come on we have to get back in there and do something," said Makato flying off in one direction and Arielle in another.

Kagome panicked thinking. She may have no right to have no order but she wished Sesshomaru was still here. He's the only one who would know what to do at this point. Kagome then began to run across what was once a peaceful village, a battle field trying to find Lord Frey.

"Come on Kagome think. Eagles, what do they like. To fly, okay duh. That's not happening. Um, high places. So...a cliff? Is there one around here I wonder?" Kagome mumbled uncertain thinking in a panic looking around. Kagome then just sighed, what was she doing? She was in an area that was completely unfamiliar to her. She then saw Ami struggling to push a fox off of her. Kagome in a panic quickly shot an arrow separating the two. Kagome then cringed back after recognizing the fox that she had attacked.

"Topais?" Kagome said shocked.

"Why are you pointing your arrow at me?" he snarled pointing at Ami accusingly, "Incompetent human, they are the enemy! Unless this is evidence that Lord Sesshomaru has decided to be on their side over the matter."

"Hey I'm not on anyone's side. Or, Sesshomaru isn't on anyone's side. He says you're both in the wrong. Let's all go back to the scene of the crime, Sesshomaru will be there momentarily and this can settle without battle," reasoned Kagome.

"Are you a fool human!" yelled out Topais. "It's too late. They've already attacked our village! Damn birds. That's how we knew the barriers here would be as weak as they were."

"You bastards," squalled Ami. "You will pay for what your people have done to Lady Sora. She may have not meant anything to that filthy tribe of yours and you will never comprehend it! But she was our natural born leader of peace and you took her life away from us!"

"I believe we've well comprehended your loss well when you took our future no need to concern yourself with that!" Topais growled jumping towards her as they went into fight.

"Dang it!" complained Kagome.

"_Kagome!_" called Makato.

"What is it?" said Kagome aloud, but she didn't know why she did that knowing she was being summoned telepathically.

"_I read Amu's mind. I know where Lord Frey is. I'm sending the picture to your brain now. If you think it's going to help this mess then take it and go!"_

Kagome then smiled seeing the vision in her mind, "Thanks Makato, as if you don't need me to say it, but you're awesome as usual!"

KAGOME quickly changed directions and went into the forest as buildings being destroyed and blown up could be heard behind her. Kagome then came near a cliff with a waterfall at it. She kept breathing heavily and nodded going towards the waterfall getting wet trying to feel where there wouldn't be a wall. As she felt her way through, where there was no wall she fell through into an unexpected cave.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered happily sitting up. Running through the cave she was met with the head of an arrow and she quickly used the Artimis Bow to knock it out of the way due to reflex as it hit the wall next to her breaking. "Hey! Calm down it's me."

Coming from the darkness of the cave were two eagle demonesses with their birds on the shoulder holding an arrow at her. Both of them wearing the common style clothing that only their village would wear. One of them had two brown pony tails and the there had hanging ebony locks.

"Get away. We don't even know whose side you're on. You're not killing our leader!" warned the brown haired ponytail eagle.

"I'm not on anyone's side okay! I've just been told to stop the both of your sides. Sesshomaru has a way to resolve this all I'm asking is that you please listen to me!" pleaded Kagome.

"Well apparently he was too late in finding a solution. Our village was attacked without warning, you think we'll stop just because you say so?" retorted the ebony lock woman untrusting.

"No! But hopefully if Lord Frey does, then you will and me and my friends can protect you from the foxes if they won't stop. All of us need to go to the spot where Sora died. Sesshomaru thinks he knows what really happened," Kagome explained.

"What really happened?" the pony tailed woman hesitated lowering her bow and arrow, "What is this that you speak human?"

"Yes, and with Lord Sesshomaru at such a high status as owning the whole domain, why are you the only one absent in calling him 'Sesshomaru' instead of his proper title?" said the ebony lock girl.

Kagome blushed; she hated the whole demon hierarchy culture, "It's a long story but that's not the point," she said nervously. She then became serious, "But it is all about if you trust someone with that high power. Now where's Lord Frey?"

The girls looked at one another debating on whether to trust her or not. They both looked at her sternly and then nodded beckoning her ahead. When Kagome walked through she gasped to see Frey injured with bite marks all over his body panting heavily. Kagome quickly ran to him.

"What happened?" she said in alarmed.

"Didn't we tell you human, our village was attacked," said the pony tailed demoness annoyed.

"_I really need to stop doing that_," thought Kagome chuckling nervously. She then turned to Frey and held him up, "Hey, are you still alive," said Kagome aloud worriedly.

"A Human? Ah, you must be the human that accompanied Lord Sesshomaru," he chuckled faintly.

"He's found a way to resolve this issue but the fighting between you and the White-Tailed Fox will have to stop," said Kagome meaningfully, "We'll protect you if you do."

"Ah yes, I heard you earlier. Something about my Sora correct? You-" he grunted trying to sit up.

"Lord Umasue!" cried the ebony locked woman worriedly.

"I'm fine. You mentioned something about the truth," he asked looking over at her.

"Apparently Sesshomaru understood what his father did," Kagome replied.

"And what is that exactly?" he asked.

"Before he could tell us your village was attacked. He went to the White-Tailed Fox village in order to bring everyone to the spot where Sora's death occurred. Please Lord Frey, the eagles, you're wise. And it was your grand daughter. Even though everyone in your village is family I'm pretty sure she was closer to you than any of the rest of the clan. If they see you want what's best for your tribe by stopping this fighting before this turns into a war they will stop," pleaded Kagome.

Frey scoffed bitterly, "And what does a human, one with such a low status know about how I feel as a demon and my villagers, that you should request this of me?"

Kagome became angry and then grew stern, "Hey, I didn't ask for this." Frey looked at her questioning the tone she used with him, "I didn't ask to be a human Lord Frey. I may be different from you due to species, but I do know what it means to loose your whole family at once with no one left I assure you," she said thinking about Inuyasha and the others, "And I can tell by your village's customs that you are a family. In your village and in the White-Tailed Fox's your brothers and sisters are fighting for Sora because of what happened. They are hurting and mourning just like you are. Everyone's doing so much hurting and is filled with so much revenge that no one wants to really think. Tell me, is this really how you want your servants to remember her?"

Frey said nothing and turned from her as she continued in a more sympathetic and compassionate tone, "Besides. As you said I'm traveling with Sesshomaru. For you to have called him all the way out here and he came, you must have trusted he'd know what to do. Please don't judge me because I'm human," Frey turned to her and Kagome nodded deciding to become serious as her face stiffened and became threateningly resolute, "But look at me and talk to me like I AM Sesshomaru. Due to his absence I represent him. Trusting me is trusting him and I promise I won't allow that trust to be misplaced if you listen to me. So what will you choose? Will you let this battle continue and loose more, causing more loss in your village and a never ending cycle of hatred between you and the White-Tailed Fox Tribe even more until you annihilate each other?"

There was a long period of silence as the two eagle women frowned listening to her views.

"My Lord?" frowned the brown pony tailed woman turning to him.

Frey studied Kagome her resentfully but Kagome stood in a form that was strong and confident. All she could think about was Sesshomaru, to imagine how he always looked and made sure she took the form. Plain and uncaring as if the result of his people was clearly up to him forcing him to think wisely on his decision. Doing this, made understanding Sesshomaru seem easier. She understood now-at least in part why he was the way he was. Demons really were like animals, you had to show you were more dominating. After sizing her up and studying her temperament for a while he gave in a sigh of defeat.

He smiled crookedly shaking his head overwhelmed by her standard. "Human, your words have stung me more than the injuries I've received today and personally," he grunted standing up, the girls helping him stand, "it's more stinging than any of the words Lord Sesshomaru has told me," he turned to her smiling at the irony, "As a human, I've killed many of them constantly. Your status with Lord Sesshomaru keeps you alive true however," he paused closing his eyes, "You are right. And I can do nothing but respect you for that human," he then with struggle did a sloppy bow to her. "Forgive me for questioning you. I am sorry."

"My Lord?" the girls said confused. They then looked at Kagome and shrugged bowing as well.

Kagome blushed startled, "Eh no, it's nothing there's no need for all of this. Besides how are your injuries, will you even be able to travel back to the village?"

"I'll be fine I assure you human," Frey said as he and the girls stood up.

KAGOME nodded as they then walked out of the waterfall, Frey on the brown haired woman's back. However, upon their return to the village everything was empty. Everyone was confused. Dead bodies were laid out on the ground and among them were the injured and the dead.

"What happened here?" said the ebony demoness horrified.

"There's no time we have to find them," said Kagome.

"But we don't even know where they are human," said the brown pony tailed woman.

"It's fine. I believe if the human said it she must have a pretty good idea where they may be. I'll go with her and you girls take care of the rest here. See if there's anyone left here alive," he directed.

"But my Lord," argued the ebony locked woman.

"You will join us later. Please Katana; do not make me repeat myself. I am already weak," he begged.

The ebony locked woman frowned saddened and nodded looking at the brown haired ponytail woman, "Ishizu, come on."

They both then left and Kagome took a hold of Frey going to Sora's death spot.

IN THE MEANTIME the battle has switched to the area where the disputed boundary between the two places was. Makato and the Arielle were struggling to keep them all separated. They both flew into the air looking down in panic sweating.

"We really need Lord Sesshomaru here for this," panted Arielle heavily. "Or at least Kagome, her arrows could slow them down."

"Yeah I know that," said Makato breathing just has heavily. "This is really bad. We can't keep them apart at all; it's like its getting worse, even though the battle's left their own village."

"Well at least they're already here," shrugged Arielle nervously.

"Honestly, you and Nardisia both have a bad timing doing stuff like that geese. Bad time and wrong place," complained Makato.

They then heard a distinct squall and the ground began to shake. The battle even temporarily stopped to see that ahead of them was a large stampede of eagles flying into the air and White-Tailed foxes coming their way. During their way down, they were all still fighting. When both sides seen someone they knew struggling, each side interfered in the others battle and the whole thing was now bigger than before. It was growing out of control nearly breaking the boundary line. Coming from ahead over the mob was a tired and beat up looking Nardisia flying towards Makato and Arielle.

"What the hell happened?" asked Makato in shock to see her friend's condition.

Nardisia breathed heavily and shrugged, "I got them here didn't I? Not how I wanted to go about but-"

"Uh never mind," Arielle said rolling her eyes, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well," Nardisia chuckled nervously avoiding eye contact. "About that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" panicked Makato.

"He told me to take them here. Which I'm not so sure was a good idea considering his condition," she mumbled off rubbing her arm feeling guilty.

"And you did it anyway!" snapped Arielle.

"It was an order!" Nardisia defended, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"What's going on with him, what do you mean by his condition?" interrogated Makato.

Nardisia frowned, "His powers. They're waning."

"What?" the girls froze taken aback.

"He's loosing his powers really bad. They aren't as affective as they would have been if he was at full power. I think it took him by surprise too," explained Nardisia.

"Could you tell?" asked Arielle.

"Yeah, he showed it in his expression. Now he has to work twice as hard. He's relying on some of the powers he has right now, but a lot of it is the Tokijin, and in numbers I don't know how much it's going to help him. Last I seen he was back there," Nardisia said pointing behind the still incoming stampede. "I don't know anything else."

"This isn't good," said Makato pushing up her bang from frustration.

They all looked down to see foxes biting down on eagles and eagles pecking at the fox's backs and them whimpering running off. Even the animal eagles and foxes were enduring a bloody battle with one another. Eagles pecked out fox's eyes, and foxes jumped into the air capturing eagles snapping their necks or taking out a whole wing and howling victoriously.

"What are we gonna do," said Arielle anxiously looking around.

"I usually have ideas but for once, I really don't know..." Makato said helplessly. She then growled from frustration. "Damn it I can't think of anything!"

FROM far atop a mountain stood Kagome along with Frey watching horrified as the battle became fiercer. A fire aura began to shine around her as she watches more and more of them die. Tears filled her eyes as she drew her hand across the bow as once a gain a new bow began to form as air formed around her hand. A purple electrocuting bow then formed with air still surrounding the arrow and her hand. She quickly then released the bow as she screamed, "STOP THIS!"

Her screams snapped Makato and the others out of it in time enough to see the attack.

"Shit!" the girls all screamed in unison at her awesome powers quickly flying out of dodge from it.

The arrow came faster than her usual arrows spinning like a bullet. The foxes and eagles didn't catch it until last minute as the arrow's power slid across the land exploding everything in its wake. The explosion was so huge that it knocked all the foxes on the side of their village and vise versa with the eagles on their side where their village was directed. When they all sat up they all seen the arrow stuck in the middle of the ground that still separated them from another as its power shinned immanently and powerfully.

"Damn!" hyped Nardisia excited, "What a blast!"

"That shut them up quick and in a hurry. Finally some peace," smiled Arielle relieved.

"Get ready girls come on focus," said Makato.

The foxes all grew shocked to see that it came from a mere human. Even Frey could not hide his impression of astonishment. Kagome then walked down the hill going towards them, her face was angry and upset at all of them, Frey following behind her. The wind blew and many of the foxes whined making their ears go back as she stepped next to her arrow and it stopped glowing. Lord Umasue then stood from the crowd of the foxes side.

"I see, so it's true, Lord Sesshomaru has sided with the Mungee Feathered Tribe," he said angrily.

"You're wrong," Kagome said coldly cutting him off before he even began. "Sesshomaru isn't on their side or yours. You're both wrong. This wars stops now," she established with order. Umasue cringed back in shock of her taken over leadership to see she was serious.

"Please," plead Frey turning to his allies, "I've already lost a grand daughter. Please no more lives, I don't know how much I can bear."

"But they attacked our village!" an eagle men yelled.

"And look at your injuries, we will fight for Lady Sora till the end," another shouted.

"She's dead!" Frey screamed and Kagome quickly grabbed him as he grunted. Tears coming from his eyes, "She died instantly. She didn't even have time to hate. She just died. How can you fight for the dead, she doesn't even know you're doing all of this. She was going to become a new leader and I doubt she would have had such trivial matters be resolved in such a way. We have desecrated my grand daughter's death and even on the soil she died on. She already has met her end, it's pointless." The eagle demons all frowned turning away feeling ashamed of themselves, some crying.

"That's enough," encouraged Kagome trying to hold up Frey by his shoulders.

"But they were the ones that trespassed on our boundaries," frowned Ami crying.

"That's disputable," said Makato landing next to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru figured something out when he came and examined everything here. It must have been about the boundary line. I don't know what it means, but you both are in the wrong apparently," shrugged Nardisia who landed on Kagome's opposite free side.

Arielle landed near Makato and nodded.

"Just stop this. All-" Kagome said turning to the fox tribe, "of you. Is this how you want to remember your loved ones? I know I'm human but that doesn't neglect my understanding of how it feels to loose someone you care about. I think that feeling is universal."

The foxes frowned ashamed of themselves as well, and the eagles all nodded putting their weapons down. The foxes all looked at them confused and suspiciously.

"They've let down their guard. We can take what's ours, let's go!" cried Topais charging to attack.

But quickly Arielle, Makato, and Nardisia's weapons was at her neck. "That means if you attack we'll be fighting their side until you give up," said Arielle sternly.

"So back off!" Makato warned.

"What? And by a human no less you're being controlled like puppets," Topais ridiculed examining Kagome with a harsh stare of resentment.

"That is enough," said Lord Umasue walking over to the girls, "Topais. It doesn't matter what her breed is. She and Lord Frey are both right. And there is no species or ethnicity of right and wrong. It doesn't matter." Topais growled pouting and walked away as Umasue nodded to his side and immediately all the foxes threw their weapons down and just sat. Umasue turned to the human suspiciously crossing his arms, "We'll do as you wish. At least for the moment."

"Fine," agreed Kagome. Makato and the others backed off as the girls stepped over to the side to regroup their plan as the sun began to set in full.

Kagome then looked to see the sunset and smiled, "Alright Sesshomaru it's sunset we-did...it?" she turned around and had just realized that he never popped up anywhere. "Sesshomaru?" She turned to Nardisia, "Where is he?" she hissed.

"Uuhm..."

"Don't 'Uuhm' me, where is he? He told us to bring them here what happened?" asked Kagome concerned.

"He ran into some…problems," stated Nardisia nervously trying be sure if that was the best way to really put it.

"Whatever happened it's sunset now. He's Sesshomaru, as he so points out. Whatever happened it shouldn't take this long to deal with it," Kagome said concerned thinking aloud to herself.

"What will we do, it's not like he told us what he thought about the issue of the boundary line for any of us to tell them," said Arielle.

In a panic Kagome quickly ran to Lord Umasue and bowed and beckoned Frey to come to her. And it was then that she was in the middle of them. "I'm sorry I don't know what's going on and why Sesshomaru isn't here. But I'm asking you to give me time to find him so that this whole thing can be resolved right here," she requested.

"How long do you expect us to wait," said Frey sternly eyeing Umasue suspiciously, Umasue returning the stare.

Kagome then thought, "Give me until the sun is at its highest point," she appealed.

"Do you need so much time to locate him?" asked Umasue.

"Well as it's been pointed out so many times, I am still a human," she said simply.

Both the leaders snapped out of it, they had totally forgotten that fact. Both of them studied her closely. Resentfully they nodded agreeing and Kagome ran off.

"Hey, Kagome wait!" called Nardisia. But she was already long gone.

"There she goes, again," said Makoto. "Without thinking."

"What do we do?" asked Arielle.

"We wait here, we have to make sure nothing happens to spur them back up again," said Makato.

"Yeah", said Nardisia turning around, "Cuz right now this looks like a cold war."

Makato and Arielle then turned around to see the two opposing sides staring one another down filled with anger and hate.

"This. Is very awkward," said Makato uncomfortably.

"Yikes you're telling me," mumbled Arielle agreeing.

KAGOME arrived in the White-Tail Fox tribe's village looking around the debris and casualties of war.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" she called looking around, "Sesshomaru where are you? Can you hear me? Are you conscious?" She heard squalls and growls and turned around trying to find the sound.

IN THE mean time, Sesshomaru was tired out. He had bite marks all around him and more blood seeped from his kimono and he panted heavily. He was only able to sit up by using the Tokijin as a crutch. Sesshomaru cursed to himself. He pulled out his hand to emit his poisonous whip, but even that was so faint that it wouldn't even appear.

"Damn you father, because of your games this Sesshomaru's powers is now almost that of that half breed son you had," he growled angrily. He looked up to see a pack of fox demons on a mountain, and a flock of eagles just above. They all then charged at him at once, tired of his interference. Sesshomaru cursed to himself, he was still strong enough that even after the attack to know he'd still be alive. But the pain would still be critical.

"Sesshomaru!" cried a voice. He then snapped out of it to see Kagome holding up the Artimis Bow pulling a white arrow while running towards him. "Get out of the way!" She then raised her weapon taking aim and released the arrow from the hold of her index fingers. The arrow successfully hit the foxes and eagles as she quickly grabbed Sesshomaru around his waist jumping off the edge of the cliff they were both on. The arrow then detonated enacting a huge explosion. The impact further pushing them across the cliff crash diving into the water for escape.

IT was late at night, a waxing crescent moon present in the sky. In a cold night air of a river did Kagome pulled out coughing. She took a moment to catch her breath and then pulled an unconscious Sesshomaru out with her by using her back to carry his weight. She was back in the same place she had found Frey earlier, go figure? Kagome rubbed her body from the cold night air and with struggle leaned Sesshomaru's body up against the cold cliff wall.

"Sesshomau? Sesshomaru!" she cried out in alarm.

But there was no reply. In a panic she quickly stripped open his kimono robe and put her head against his chest. There was a steady heart beat so at least his life was in no danger. She sighed relieved and gasped blushing realizing what she had just did. The top half of his body was perfect. And she was lying on it as though it was nothing. She quickly shot up awkwardly and cross examined him. His arms were perfect muscle form and his skin was like vanilla with a perfect chiseled chest and a well toned six pack muscles. Kagome's curse mark quickly went off and she screamed holding it trying to catch her breathe. She couldn't even get too upset, because even she had to admit it was one rare time she probably really did deserve it as her mind became distracted.

She then turned back to notice some of the bite mark injuries across his shoulder and neck. He was bruised. She tore a piece of her kimono sleeve off and dipped it in the running river that they came out of and lightly rubbed the cloth onto his wounds. She then awkwardly moved her hair back looking up at him blushing. He looked like a dream guy in such a scene, and part of the dark side of the moon and its light had hit him perfectly. She blushed more and got another shock from the curse mark but couldn't help it. His hair was wet and draped across his body in all the right places. That was it! All she had to do was rearrange it and then he'd be the Sesshomaru who irritated her again and these girlish things of foolishness would end.

She put the cloth on her knees and leaned toward him stroking through his hair. While doing so she took the time to notice the grace of his hair and how long and beautiful it was, even the water particles were in the right places to make him look far above a human attraction. Kagome continued stroking through his hair almost as though she was hypnotized by him. Her hand then traveled down the bone structure of his face and back to his hair. Asleep like this he looked completely innocent now, without having any negative thoughts attached. It then bought her back to her internal issues from earlier. What was Sesshomaru to her? It seemed so silly to ask herself that, but it made perfect sense. She and him had a very strange relationship. One she wouldn't call hate, but not exactly getting along either. Her perspectives of Sesshomaru from before were totally different when she was just on the outside traveling with Inuyasha. But now that she's traveling with him, her perspectives of him have turned 360 degrees. She felt if no other time, to an extent she understood his ways more and more. And to think, things that happened with the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tailed Fox dealing with politics and all its matters, were what, he dealt with on a constant basis.

She didn't want to admit it, but the demon world really was totally different from the human world. She was too naive to see that up until now, his whole disposition had to be what it was for these reasons she was sure. Kagome had noticed this because even her herself, had to jump out of her character and become something she never knew she could. And she liked it. She supposed it made her stronger, less hesitant and surer. She understood perhaps more so people's outlook on Sesshomaru in the castle now. He really was incredible, brave, and someone she could look up to. Someone she could count on because he was always there when it mattered. Even when he didn't like it, he'd complain about her being human, and move on. But he never turned her away. She never thought about it before, but he did always listen to her.

_Flashback: _

_"But..." Kagome then froze and the others looked at her. Kagome froze and blushed embarrassed. "Never mind."_

_Sesshomaru sighed, "This Sesshomaru is interested." Kagome looked at him confused, "This Sesshomaru is interested in your input human..."_

_Flashback over_

He'd always have some stupid excuse for why he wanted to hear anything she had to say, but even without the excuses she knew he wanted to just hear her perspectives on matters anyway. Kagome then snapped out of it, what was she thinking? She didn't like it, she didn't like what she thought, but those were her most true and most inner thoughts. Overall, Sesshomaru wasn't too bad. In the middle of her thoughts when she snapped out of it again she nonchalantly went through his hair and down his jaw line. When she looked up she froze embarrassed to see Sesshomaru's eyes piercing through hers. All she could think was: How long was I out of it and how long had he been like that? Testing her luck she combed her hands through his locks again. He did nothing but his eyes remained locked on her as she watched his hair flow freely through her fingers.

Sesshomaru's gaze did not leave, his heart speeding up trying to calm himself down. When he had awoken to see her doing such an intimate thing his first thought was to break her little human arm off. But her scent that filled the air from her being wet was sweet and easily calmed him down. And he could smell a hint of arousal from her that was driving him crazy that it took much of his patience to stay where he was and not crush her under the ground and just take her. A human? He didn't care at this point. And her hair was beautifully wet across her face, she looked like a goddess. Sesshomaru then looked at the river near them and panicked noticing why his behavior was the way it was. Half of his eyes were blood shot red and part of his pupil was green. He then looked outside to see the phase of the moon was in its waxing crescent stage and panicked. The new moon was close, and then it would be full dark: the new moon. He had to hurry before he totally lost control of himself. He already had some constraint but barely. The new moon would be tomorrow night, and he had to leave before then no matter what.

While Kagome went through his hair, without warning Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her wrist with a bit of pressure which shocked her. But his hold on her was shaky, and in a husky cold voice he said, "Human, if you value what you are, then you will restrain your behavior."

Kagome blushed stopping and scooted back, "You're right, I'm sorry" she smiled scratching her head awkwardly 'kagome what were you thinking?' she then noticed Sesshomaru's eyes and that two strange zigzag designed purple marks were present across his cheeks, the crest moon on his forehead was half blue, his claws were extended and his fangs now bared easily.

"Hey are you okay?" she said approaching him closer.

"Don't come near me!" he panicked huskily raising his right arm to push away, this action totally startled her into a freezing stop. He then smiled evilly, "You don't even know the danger. Just stay put until I decide what I need to do," he said turning from her as his bangs concealed his facial expression.

Kagome looked at him confused, "Danger? Need to do?"

Sessomaru said nothing and Kagome only grew a bit upset. Maybe she shouldn't have touched his hair and he was picky about it.

"Human, why did you interfere earlier it was fine the way it was," he said his voice becoming more rough lowering his arm.

"That's one way to thank someone for saving your butt!" snapped Kagome.

"I never asked for you to!" he snarled arguing back.

"Too bad, it's the package you get for wanting me to stay your servant so bad and it was past sunset!" she yelled back.

"I said to grow concern not come after me! I could handle matters fine before you interfered!"

"Sure you could, that's why a pack of foxes and a flock of birds almost did some serious damage to you, sure, we'll pretend it never happened," she shrugged sarcastically sitting her back up against the wall pouting, "You know if you want to thank me just say so it's not hard you know!"

Electricity went between them from anger and they were both a bit upset. There was a long drawn out silence and both of them were turned away from one another arms crossed. The only noise breaking the silence of the first few minutes were the flowing river and waterfall.

And resentfully Sesshomaru finally spoke hesitantly looking over towards her, "You…have my gratitude human."

"That's all you had to say," she said simply halfway turning towards him nodding, "And you're welcome."

"Keh," he grumbled. But the remark only pissed Kagome off even more; the pride was really killing his character. "Answer me this human." Kagome looked at him to notice a strange foreboding and corrupted smile, "Why is it that you went to such lengths to undress me."

Kagome blushed; "I know how it looks but I swear it wasn't like that!"

Her curse mark then electrocuted her and he chuckled, "It seems you're being untruthful. You're making it hard to convince otherwise." He looked up at her and his bangs covered half of his showing off a dark expression across his face.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, you were unconscious and you didn't look like you were breathing so I was trying to see if you were breathing and...and..." She blushed.

"You placed your head on my chest to check my heart rate...how sweet. So...human of you," he chuckled with hidden intension. "And innocent..." He nipped a bite against one of his knuckles and moved his tongue deliciously around his fangs to Kagome's oblivion.

"The intention was innocent from the beginning!" she screamed blushing.

"I see," he smiled shooting a studied look at her and then closed his eyes turning his head away, "Tell me human, what color were my eyes just now?"

"They were completely red a few moments ago. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kagome asked concerned. But somehow, her instincts for some reason were telling her to run. And suddenly she felt uncomfortable, somehow…unsafe. A rise in tension that was so thick she could hardly breathe as fear crept across her back somehow.

"You're asking the wrong person that question," he said simply trying to control his breathing.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Where are Makato and the others?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Not too far from here. We should hurry; we're not too far actually," Kagome stood up stretching pointing out the exit of the cave, "Lord Umasue and Lord Frey are waiting for you we have until the afternoon to get back." Sesshomaru then growled being annoyed, she said their titles easily but never gave him his, he felt somewhat jealous. "What's wrong? Everyone's waiting?" He then opened his red tinged eyes and calculatedly stared at her for a long time and Kagome looked at him confused. "Eh, Sesshomaru are you alright. You look weird you're starting to creep me out," she said uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, his stare piercing through her eyes hungrily. Before he made his final decision, like cold water splashing onto his face Aridon immediately came to mind, and almost instantaneously he snapped out of it shaking his head. The blue filling colored of the moon mark on his forehead disappeared, his eyes were back to normal and his nails had again reduced as he began to pant hard trying to regaining full control of himself. Kagome quickly ran over to him in alarm helping his sit up. "Maybe I should have just tended to your wounds anyway."

"It's fine human," he said back in his normal but suddenly exhausted voice. "I don't require such necessity. These will be healed in mere hours. I just need rest." He leaned his head against the wall breathing heavily. "You may do as you please and tell them I'll be there the next day." He said tiredly closing his eyes.

Kagome frowned and touched his forehead feeling his head, "You might be sick. You were acting creepy and weird earlier."

Sesshomaru laughed, "No that's not it. Demons don't necessarily get sick exactly," he stated rolling his eyes at her unknown ignorance and naive ness to the situation she was once in.

"It doesn't matter I'm not going to leave you," Kagome beside him leaning her head against the wall looking over at him. Sesshomaru was shocked as he continued breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. "You asked me earlier why I saved you. And the reason was because I just didn't want to loose you." Sesshomaru grew shocked and sat up, he had felt more guilt for almost even considering raping her (which would have later been consensual) and then that's when he stopped breathing heavily. The symptoms were now eased as he looked at her and Kagome explained, "I didn't want to loose you and I was scared that I would have to hit such a quick reality. I'm a human but I can't help that. When you found me I lost everything. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou in the final battle against Naraku. And it was like being here I belonged. I'm at least doing something, it's like another family. And I always somehow feared that I'd loose you, Makato, Nardisia, Arielle, Rin, or any of the other girls at the castle like I did Inuyasha and the others. After you trained me I promised myself if I had the power and I got stronger, I'd never let it happen to me again. I'd rather die first before I let it happen to me again."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Many of my servants in the castle, especially the child human, I'm pretty sure feels the same way." He then grabbed her and held her in his arms embracing her, Kagome blushing.

"Um, Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she said uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru chuckled placing her on his lap, "Do not be alarmed human. You merely said earlier that you would not leave me behind did you not?" Kagome nodded. "Well I will not return until tomorrow and you have not dried from the water. Sleeping in draft air in a place like this will cause humans to fall ill will it not?"

"Oh I hadn't thought about that," she chuckled nervously.

"You never do, you just do it. Both a merit and punishment you'll discover along the way. But as a demon my body temperature is 109 degrees, enough to keep you warm until the morning and you have drier clothes, is that fair?" he asked.

"Uuuh, I guess," she said blushing uncertain how it was 'fair' to that definition. And as soon as the last words left her mouth, almost immediately he fell asleep with his head against hers. Kagome wasn't used to this; she hadn't even been this close to a guy before in this context much less a demon. She was shocked he was so willing with her being a human. Her curse mark shocked her and she sighed in dread. "I guess I'm in for a painful night. I might as well get a bit comfortable...I guess..."

She leaned her head back against his and his grip readjusted her into a more intimate position, and just like that, they fell both fell deeply asleep.

**_RESUME:_** **_I think during that time, my sister. I think she already knew what was wrong with Lord Sesshomaru. And why he was gone for so long. I was so young then so I didn't know. I didn't know the difference, and even though usually I'd disobey my older sister. For that day, because at the time I was so obsessed with my freedom and not being able to fly, I wouldn't disobey. But there was a problem. I didn't know...I didn't know what direction West even was to avoid it. And it was because of this, that my fate was sealed for events to result the way they did._**

_The younger version of Aridon stretched carrying a bucket of water and a cloth walking towards the next tower. "Okay, so after this one I'm okay because sis said not to do the __West__Tower__, or was it East? Damn. Oh well, if Sesshomaru's there I'll just leave," she shrugged. She then looked outside to see the moon. It was her favorite phase of the moon, the new moon which was its dark side. She loved it because the black of the moon reminded her of feathers of a crow. "Well the night is young, and who knows, sis isn't around and neither is Sesshomaru, maybe I can sneak off."_

_She then went into the tower, unaware of the light that emitted from the top. Walking in she seen it was really dusty. Aridon scoffed, "Hell the other ones weren't this bad. This looks like no one did it since the King InuTaisho was a prince, this is a total reconstruction." She walked around and heard screaming and shaking coming from the vibration of the floor from above her. Aridon looked up as the crumbs from the ceiling fell. "What the hell?" Aridon then became scared and turned back around. "Maybe it's my imagination, there are no such things as...never mind there are monsters here but I don't think there's any demons living this close to the castle is there? Especially in one of Lord Sesshomaru's towers."_

_She then heard the same screaming and noises upstairs where dust fell from the ceiling. **Being a child I was foolish, I maybe perhaps should have ran. But my curiosities got the better of me. And little did I know I would regret it...but I never regretted it. It was the night I fell in love with Lord Sesshomaru where he made me his, and I on that night made him mine.**_

_The younger Aridon walked up a long spiral staircase as the screams became more coherent as she heard the pounds of the walls, and as she came closer the screams sounded like, moans? "Is that...Lord Sesshomaru?" She then panicked freezing in her step, "What's going on that could possibly have him in this much pain?" She quickly ran faster up the stair case. She didn't know why she even cared; she should have just ran out and grabbed her sister to leave if someone was doing them a favor. She then saw a single door which was halfway ajar. When she looked through it she gasped trying to cover her mouth blushing. She had witnessed her Lord stroking himself freely in a most sensitive place and while doing so banging on the wall from sexual frustration of his dissatisfaction._

_Aridon quickly tried to leave but there was a squeak from her foot on the stair step and immediately Sesshomaru knew someone was there. When Aridon made the squeak she panicked and looked back inside, but from what she could see, there was no one there. She slowly opened the door hesitantly walking inside. The room was lightly lit and there were cracks around the room. And there was one large King sized bed with ruffled sheets and it was bolted both to the wall and the floor. Aridon looked around._

_"Se-shoma-ru?" she said hesitantly feeling uncomfortable, she wasn't even sure if she should be calling him when she was trying to avoid his attention. "Um, I just came to clean up the place but you're occupying it so I'll try another time don't worry about it." _

_She then froze when she heard a squeak that wasn't made by her as she slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru in the doorway. The door that was once opened by her was now closed and from what it appeared to her to be locked. His shirt was nonexistent and he looked like a stranger to her. His eyes were bloodshot red and a light greenish-blue colored pupil. He had purple marks on both side his cheeks, his nails longer, and his crescent moon on his forehead totally blue and he was breathing in and out heavily and smiled darkly. _

_Aridon felt such heavy fear she was motionless, she felt trapped. She wanted to run but had no where to go. _

_"No need to trouble your leave because of my occupancy Aridon. Actually..." he said swiftly and before Aridon could blink he was already standing before her caressing her jaw line with his long nail, "This Sesshomaru doesn't mind the company." He then forcefully pulled her against his body with his revealed erect stature._

_"Um, its okay I'd rather leave if you don't mind," she said awkwardly, doubting he'd let her go even while she requested._

_Sesshomaru chuckled maliciously and blew on her ear, and feeling his smile, knowing her fear told Aridon, "Unfortunately Aridon this Sesshomaru cannot let you go. He doesn't really think you realize or understand," he then grabbed her left breast and she jumped slapping him backing away. "Lord Sesshomaru what the hell is wrong with you!" she snapped. She then looked at the door and tried to run for it but before she even made her first step he was already in front her. He then grabbed her wrist and threw her at the wall paralyzing her body from the rough impact the wall had to her back as she fell onto the bed. Sesshomaru then licked his fingers of her blood off and Aridon looked at her missing skin wrist and began crying. _

_She didn't know what was going on; she didn't know what was going to happen. If she was going to die. All she knew was that she was just scared and wanted wishing she could be with Makato. She knew something was seriously wrong and that whatever it was something really bad was going to happen to her. She cursed to herself, so this was "that" tower, the West. _

_"Rule number one Aridon," he then slashed at her and Aridon covered her eyes but she was okay, but most her clothes had just been destroyed and barely clothed. She panicked trying to cover herself but Sesshomaru only smiled pleased, "You never hit the master under any circumstances." He then caressed her face and she tried to bite it in protest. _

_"What are you going to do to me," she panicked in fear._

_Sesshomaru smiled, "Unfortunately for you naiivness is a silly way to grow up but you'll have to suffice for my burning desires. And I promise after a while..." he gently bit her ear and she gasped blushing, "It won't hurt anymore. And you'll enjoy yourself as much as I will..." he then chuckled and Aridon's eyes dilated._

_"No, No, please...LORD SESSHOMARU! NO! NO! NOOO!" her screams echoed throughout the forest for help. But none ever came._

**_I was resistant at first. But it followed as promised, it didn't hurt after a while. Lord Sesshomaru has made me feel more than what I've ever thought I'd felt. It was the first time I had experienced him in his time of heat. The time that happened every dark new moon. The new moon that would be tomorrow night. For me, it's something that would technically mark our anniversary of our love when we became one. And just like back then, I will take him during his whole two week of heat period just as I had done before. Perhaps he had forgotten what I was like, and that was why his love for me had waned a bit. But soon that will change. Now that I am conscious...I know exactly where he goes when he is in heat. And I'll be there, waiting. It will be the act that will not only win Lord Sesshomaru's heart. But because of the act, due to the curse that I placed over the human's head, his pleasure due to me, whether with gratitude or sexually of whatever kind, it will be her pain. And tomorrow night I will put him in so much ecstasy, that the human will die this time because of it. Lord Sesshomaru and I's love will kill her, it is only appropriate. Because just like the dark moon, the night that happened and tomorrow night, will be hidden, just like all the things that are hidden on the dark side of the moon during it's new cycle._**

* * *

Next Time On I'd Rather: It's part II of this Mysterious Dark Side of the Moon. Betrayal is always something that you can expect to be a hurtful thing, but when it's a love betrayal you can't help but run away. No, no one never ever expected the rising secret besides the prophecy to unfold the truth. Drama, tears, and the only chance it may be mended is by Rin. Will vision Symphony foretold and warned earlier this chapter come true? Find out the conclusion of this matter of the Next Chapter of I'd Rather:

Chapter 12-Mysterious Dark Side of the Moon Pt 2: Mind As Judgment


	12. MDOTM Part II: Mind As Judgement

* Chapter 12: "Mysterious Dark Side of the Moon Pt II: Mind as Judgment."

* * *

The birds flew over the cave as Kagome slowly began to open her eyes. Everything from last night seemed to be crazy, but she sighed grateful that it was a dream. When she closed her eyes and laid back down against something hard and muscular she opened her eyes to notice she was still lying on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was awaked just looking at her as she jumped in shock out of his possession pointing at him.

"Ah! It really wasn't a dream?" Kagome panicked blushing.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused, "Do not say foolish things human. Are your dreams so lively," he said standing up.

"Uh, hey Sesshomaru! Be careful your wounds..." said Kagome hesitantly.

Sesshomaru sighed boredly rolling his eyes, "The injuries from the night before have already healed. It only took a few hours."

"Well excuse me for worrying then geese!" snapped Kagome blushing.

Sesshomaru merely stood up and turned to her, "We should be leaving. Thanks to your oversleeping the time of the sun's highest point is near."

"What do you mean, 'thanks to your oversleeping?' why didn't you wake me up, or just knowing your character leave me?"

"Had you slept a few minutes more such would have been the result," he replied plainly.

Kagome gave a look of shock as though a block just fell on her head. "Why...you..." she growled angrily.

"Come human, this senseless argument will not get us any closer to our top priority at this point," he said leaving her.

"I suppose you're right," she said laughing sarcastically lingering behind him. She then snapped out of it, "But, you're going meeting them like that?"

Sesshomaru merely looked at her and she flinched back, "Like what?"

"Well you're top half is not covered, for battle and meeting the leaders is such appropriate?" she said.

Sesshomaru just stopped and looked at her cocking up one of his eyebrows like she was crazy. "You fail to remember human, whose responsibility is it for my top half not being covered?"

Kagome blushed high red, "It wasn't like that I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "You are such a human."

"If you're that annoyed why not let me free," argued Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru is not that generous," he replied simply.

"Then stop complaining geese. For an upper class demon you sure are a baby!" but before Kagome realized what she said she quickly covered her mouth.

Sesshomaru just stopped and looked back at her pulling out his green glowing claw of poison. But there was something strange about the green aura emitted around them; the color was so faint and pale. Sesshomaru then sighed closing his eyes remaining stretching his patience," If only I was serious enough to slice you in half for such a comment. I wonder if you will eventually say something to me that will really make me hurt you. I wondered if this would be the extent but apparently it isn't. I am not pushed to that extent yet," he lowered his claw and the glow stopped as he opened his eyes studying her for a moment. Then he said with a distinct bothered but plain tone, "You annoy me human. Because I don't know what it is about you, but I cannot act normal with you around me. It is very problematic and inconvenient." He then simply walked off leaving her behind.

Kagome was just awestruck, she was still alive? However, he was right. Once again she had spoken without thinking.

"Human," he called. Kagome snapped out of it and quickly followed him, "What was the situation concerning the two tribes when you left to come search for this Sesshomaru last?"

Kagome nodded. "Everyone's in the clearing waiting for you. It was a huge war but..." Kagome then froze thinking about the arrow she shot to stop the battle. She couldn't believe she'd taken so much charge back then. Would Sesshomaru believe it? What if he got upset, she was after all only human?

**FLASHBACK:**

_FROM far atop a mountain stood Kagome along with Frey watching horrified as the battle became fiercer. A fire aura began to shine around her as she watches more and more of them die. Tears filled her eyes as she drew her hand across the bow as once a gain a new bow began to form as air formed around her hand. A purple electrocuting bow then formed with air still surrounding the arrow and her hand. She quickly then released the bow as she screamed, "STOP THIS!"_

_Her screams snapped Makato and the others out of it in time enough to see the attack._

_"Shit!" the girls all screamed in unison at her awesome powers quickly flying out of dodge from it._

_The arrow came faster than her usual arrows spinning like a bullet. The foxes and eagles didn't catch it until last minute as the arrow's power slid across the land exploding everything in its wake. The explosion was so huge that it knocked all the foxes on the side of their village and vise versa with the eagles on their side where their village was directed. When they all sat up they all seen the arrow stuck in the middle of the ground that still separated them from another as its power shinned immanently and powerfully._

_"Damn!" hyped Nardisia excited, "What a blast!"_

_"That shut them up quick and in a hurry. Finally some peace," smiled Arielle relieved._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome took out her hand staring at it and found an emotion of uncertainty within her and Sesshomaru looked back at her confused.

"Does something bother you human?" he asked concerned.

Kagome snapped out of it and shook her head smiling, "Fine. Everything's been taken care of. Makato and the others have both sides held down to make sure the fight remain on even terms until you return. But we couldn't find you so they gave us until the highest point of the sun otherwise they'd continue."

"Keh, both of them are such fools," he sneered as they continued walking.

Kagome looked up at him and frowned. She then shook it off and asked, "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Um, is there really a way to solve this whole thing? For who's at fault and the boundary?" she asked.

"Of course, that is why thanks to this Sesshomaru's father he made a fool out of them both. However, politically and economic wise, it was a smart move and this Sesshomaru will not change it," he said. Kagome looked at him confused and Sesshomaru smiled, "Do not concern yourself with trying to understand human. Please have more confidence in my abilities. This Sesshomaru knows exactly what he's doing, and he knows the perfect compromise as you will soon see."

Kagome nodded as they continued straying forward.

DEEP in the forests of the foxes and eagles even throughout the night had remained in their same positions. Both Lord Umasue of the White-Tailed Fox Tribe and Lord Frey of the Mungee Feathered Tribe were on their opposing sides merely meditating. The soldiers on both sides, such as Topais and Coryn, and Ami and Amu, were both antsy keeping their eyes focused on the sun's position looking back at one another.

"Damn it," complained Arielle looking around. "Where's Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah I'm a little worried myself, they're cutting it pretty close," admitted Nardisia looking around. "Do you think Kagome was able to find Lord Sesshomaru, Makato?"

"Hm, hard to say. It's better not to falter in confidence in her after she's gained the trust of both Lords which as a human is incredible for her. However, no matter what if they aren't back in time we need to find a way to extend the timing if possible for just incase. But I doubt they'll listen to us," said Makato folding her arms thinking. "It seems like other than Lord Sesshomaru Kagome was the only who had any influence over them."

Lord Umasue then stood up and looked up at the sun. "The human nor Lord Sesshomaru has yet to return," he said.

"Please, just a little while longer I'm sure they are almost here," stretched Nardisia.

"I don't want to hear it, they will pay for what they've done to my mate!" shouted Lord Umasue as the rest of the fox soldiers began to stand up and growl. Those of the eagle trial then stood up picking up their weapon preparing for battle.

"You're mate?" questioned Frey. "Do not forget that it was one of your kind whom struck one of ours to begin with."

"It was not done purposely and you know it. You lost your granddaughter due to that she stepped into **our** territory over the boundary line," argued Lord Umasue.

"It is our territory!" countered Frey pulling out his sword.

"This is getting bad Makato we have to do something," panicked Arielle.

"We're just going to have to stop them both," said Makato pulling out her sword. "Until Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome return."

"Enough of this nonsense," intervened a harsh voice, one that sounded like lightening putting them all to silence. Everyone stopped and turned to see coming unto the scene was Sesshomaru, along with Kagome walking not too far behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!" the girls cheered.

"Thank goodness you're here!" said Arielle relieved.

Nardisia then blushed, "Um, my lord your kimono top what happ-"

"This is not the appropriate time for such matters Nardisia, if anything question the human," he said walking past her.

Kagome blushed as Arielle and Nardisia gave her insinuating smiles putting Kagome in panic, "It wasn't like that!"

"Is that why you were so late," said Arielle suspiciously.

"So I see you and Lord Sesshomaru found boundaries that could make you agree with each other," teased Nardisia.

"Makato help me out here, you can read my mind and everything! You know nothing like that happened right!" Kagome said flustered.

"Kagome's fine girls, come on stop messing around. You're making a fool out of yourselves!" Makato reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry!" Naridisia and Arielle said ashamed.

"Saved," Kagome sighed relieved.

Sesshomaru walked in between Lord Frey and Lord Umasue and they turned to him.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I see the human was able to locate you. Would you please tell this bird that this portion of the boundary line is apart of our territory!" emphasized Umasue.

"This Sesshomaru will not say such a thing," he said simply.

"What!" Lord Umasue said taken aback.

"I told you that this was our territory!" shouted back Frey.

"That is not the case either," Sesshomaru said just as cold and simple.

"Huh?" everyone said confused. The villagers on each side began to murmur among each other in confusion creating small side conversations. But not just them, Kagome and the girls were also just as puzzled by his response.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you talking mad? You aren't making any sense, the boundary your father laid out to split clearly shows this spot as ours!" argued Umasue.

"So you're saying that this space belongs to no one, impossible!" exclaimed Frey.

"This Sesshomaru did not say such a thing. This territory does belong to someone but it is not either of you," Sesshomaru said calmly. Everyone was in pure silence as the wind blew. Sesshomaru then walked away from them, "Tell this Sesshomaru. While considering the geography of the area, was territory your only concerns? Did you pay attention to any of the geographic figures of this area?" He said looking around the area carefully smelling the air.

"The geographic figures?" Umasue said confused.

"There are plenty of mountains and cliffs in the area. Is there anything specific we were supposed to be looking for?" asked Frey.

"Yes. The Lord at the time himself," replied Sesshomaru turning to them.

Kagome gasped shocked realizing what he meant, "Don't tell me!"

"Drawing a boarder between territories requires a line. But if you take a look at this portion of land geographically, each of the others territory could not be split equally. The spot all of us are at now would cause the problem," Sesshomaru then continued to explain, "During the time period, you were all mortal enemies and the late King InuTaisho had to find a way to compromise. Giving one more land than the other because this area is geographically uneven, would make him appear as though he was unbiased. And that was not what this Sesshomaru's father aimed for. However, my troublesome father found another way."

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin sword and it glowed red as Kagome watched, "_He did it. He did it for the-_" She thought silently.

"Umasue, Frey, out of the way if you value your lives," Sesshomaru warned. The two leaders quickly jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru sliced the bundles of trees side ways destroying a portion of the forest. He then put his sword back in his sash closing his eyes. "Come look."

Everyone ran over to the area and when Makato seen it her eyes expanded understanding. At the bottom was a village filled with humans. Children were playing together and the adults talked to one another. Some sold food while others tended to the fields.

"There is a village here," said Frey, "Of course there is. The village is nothing new."

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the purpose of this?" asked Umasue.

Sesshomaru looked back at them, "My father made you both into fools. This whole area is the boundary line cutting into the land. And the territory does not belong to either of you. But to the humans of the village down there."

The demons all went into an uproar and Nardisia chuckled, "That sounds like Lord InuTaisho alright."

"It's not fair that he did that to them though," Makato admitted troubled by the whole situation.

Kagome smiled, "I knew that was the case."

"Can you imagine how much of a tragedy it would have been if a war happened. All those lives dying for nothing and this portion didn't belong to either one of them. I almost really feel bad," said Arielle compassionately.

Kagome nodded remembering what Sesshomaru told her earlier. To 'trust' him, and now she understood why.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" growled Umasue.

"You do not have to like it," said Sesshomaru turning from him walking off, "But that is what happened. If you recall, my father has taken a liking to humans. And that was the case well back then because he found himself smitten by one. He weakened himself by growing more concern for them as a whole. Where you two disregarded their presence there, my father did not. And territory wise, this village would be considered a biased place for a boundary to be."

"So what about my grand daughter? She died in vain because of this? Can you not just change how the territory is split now?" said Frey.

"This Sesshomaru could. But there are two things. One: Master Frey, as much of a tragedy of death your granddaughter Sora had, doing so would not solve anything nor would it bring her back to life," Sesshomaru then turned to lord Umasue, "It will not restore your mate's life either. And secondly: this Sesshomaru will not change how my father has split it."

"But you just said the humans-" but Sesshomaru quickly cut off Umasue's outburst.

"This spot is bias. As this Sesshomaru mentioned earlier about the geographic features of this area. For what you both want, this makes it uneven. Splitting even this portion will force this Sesshomaru to choose which tribe he's sided with. Which means this Sesshomaru would be choosing who was right. And in this case it is neither of you. For this decision although it sickens me that the humans benefit, this Sesshomaru will not change how it is split. It is only most unfortunate that my father did not make you aware that he'd done such a thing without your notification. Perhaps because he never thought you'd come this far out of your own territories, but for whatever the reason may be this is how it is now. For my father's foolishness this Sesshomaru apologizes," he then bowed.

"Tch, how pathetic," mumbled Umasue in spite. Everyone then took to his attention, "even after death King InuTaisho still protects these worthless beings."

Frey laughed content with the matter, "Perhaps, but they are not all worthless," he said eyeing Kagome specifically. She then blushed turning away. Sesshomaru then looked at her and she put the Artemis bow over her shoulder and shrugged as though nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes sighing, "Master Umasue, this Sesshomaru fully agrees to that fact. But he does have a compromise. Master Frey."

"My Lord?"

"During the transfer of leadership, you are no longer able to come to this spot to avoid such tragedy again. The white-tailed fox," he said turning back to Lord Umasue, "will be the same to keep things fair. This Sesshomaru suggests a grave dedicated to both sides. This way you will both remember this war, this boundary, and your allies. One cannot turn back the hands of time to return death; rather one was killed purposely or not. However, it cannot be ignored that both of you have suffered even grounds of lost, especially of the ones that were lost, were supposed to be what carried ones tribe over. This territory issue is resolved," he turned away looking back down at the human village that lied at the bottom, "Do not come back to this spot once the grave commemorating the lost of both sides are built. This Sesshomaru is notifying you both that this area of land is biased ground."

"Man he looks cool out there!" praised Arielle inspired.

"That's our lord for ya," bragged Nardisia smiling broadly.

"Huh, he's changed a bit," said Makato thinking aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome walking over to her.

"I can't put my finger on it but somehow he's changed," Makato paused for a moment and then smiled with pride, "But I think…King InuTaisho would be quite proud of him. Compared to some of the other political and economic crises in the western lands he's dealt with, I think this made him grow up just a little." Makato winked at Kagome.

Kagome reacted with a smile of pride turning back to the scene, "yeah I guess he does look like a Lord out there huh?"

"I will not accept this!" Umasue sneered angrily.

"It cannot be helped Umasue and even you know that," said Frey turning away from him, "fighting a war over territory is meaningless if it was neither of ours to begin with. I fully accept Lord Sesshomaru's decision. If your intent is to never deal with us again that is fine. But this boundary will remain as it is always had."

"Lord Frey are you sure!" asked Ami.

"Yeah humans don't count for anything!" argued Amu. Sesshomaru flinched a bit at the comment and Kagome sighed heavily. Man segregation of species sucked, why was she there again?

"You children are foolish," said Frey, turning back to the village below them. "It's humans that changed everything. If they wouldn't have counted then this boundary would have belonged to one of us at least. Apparently King InuTaisho took them into consideration even though we did not. For issues such as this I feel that such is fair."

Kagome was impressed. "What's gotten into you Lord Frey? You sound as though you're standing up for the humans?" asked Topais.

"I don't know if I'll go that far but," he then turned to them shrugging, "Don't they give you a different perspective? Their existence cannot be completely insignificant now can it? They're here, we cannot change that. And even more they coexist with us. Why not make the best of it."

Sesshomaru said nothing taking in what he said and Kagome smiled nodding and away from the scene.

"Heh, I suppose a war would have ensued if King InuTaisho hadn't done what he did. Fine," Umasue sighed finally giving in, "I do not like it because Lord Sesshomaru has already decided, so resentfully I will agree with his compromise."

"Very well. Unless a biased agreement is to be placed here by both sides, then no one is to come back here. Is that understood?" ordered Sesshomaru. Everyone nodded. "Very well."

Umasue and Frey looked at one another untrustingly but sighed walking over to each other. "We may still need each other for something in the future," said Umasue.

"I was thinking the same thing. But only for special cases!" cut in Frey.

"Very well you old bird, whatever," Umasue sourly pulled his hand out.

Frey smiled and took his hand and shook it. When they let go Umasue then stepped back from him and pulled off his fox cloak from around his body. He then placed it at Frey's feet and bowed down to him. Umasue's tribe members gasped.

"White-Tailed Foxes, bow now," he commanded. Without question all of them immediately got on the ground bowing with their leader. "Master Frey of the Mungee Feathered Tribe. You have suffered a great lost due to one of my subordinate's ignorance of your culture. Though what we did was unforgivable, we express our deepest pleas for you to forgive us by offering our most sacred coat of our tribe. The white tailed fox cloak. Though we cannot bring her back, this is the best way for us to express to you our deepest sympathy. In the correct way."

"Nice to see this will work out eh Kagome," said Nardisia. She then looked around confused, "Hey has anyone seen Kagome?"

"Uh ugh," Arielle said shaking her head.

"She's not too far," said Makato, "I just talked to her telepathically she said not to worry about her. She's probably tired from all the human bashing they've been doing."

"Oh I see," Arielle said sadly.

"I suppose I'd leave too then, she must feel so out of place. This wouldn't be so bad if Kagome wasn't human though," said Nardisa sadly.

"Don't talk foolishly Nardisia that's impossible," said Makato. "Besides if we want her to break the curse, she needs to be just as she is. We shouldn't want her to change." Arielle and Nardisia both nodded and agreed.

Tears came from Frey's eyes as he smiled and took off his leader's feathered hat. His tribe members both came behind him and in sync all bowed to Umasue.

"We have forgiven you and accept your apology. We too apologize for purposely taking a life from you when in our case it was not done on accident. We ask that you accept the most noble of pride in our village. The Eagle feather leader tribe hat," Frey took off his chief hat and placed it at the feet of Umasue and smiled content, "No one can replace a mate, she is one that leads the future of the village. Hindering that future in our anger and grief is more unforgivable than your crime. We are more than mournfully and deeply sorry."

The wolves then howled and the birds took flight into the air flying in circles. Sesshomaru merely watched and then walked over to Makato, Nardisia, and Arielle nodding. "Well done. This was quite successful."

"You were incredible my Lord," bowed Naridisia.

"Yes because of you they could compromise, your father and Lord Gininji would be thrilled in your abilities right now," said Arielle just as impressed.

Sesshomaru then looked around, "Where is the human?"

"She's gone. Should I fetch her?" asked Arielle.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned from them, "Such action is unnecessary. For now leave her be. This Sesshomaru is not concerned however, her behavior towards me since our arrival has been strange. Is she well Makato?"

Makato tried to suppress a laugh with how quick he contradicted himself, "No my Lord. I should have used my abilities but when she was about to tell us this came up," she shrugged, "so I'm not sure."

"This Sesshomaru understands. Perhaps it is something trivial. It's not his business however so he will not occupy his mind about it further," he said walking off.

Makato then smiled smugly.

"I thought he wasn't concerned," smiled Nardisia.

"Shhh," Makato smiled with her finger. "If he doesn't notice it then we won't either."

IT was dawn, the sun was set. A large totem pole with a fox and eagle were both on them to commemorate Umasue's mate and Frey's grand daughter Sora, along those that fell in the war. Both tribes were at the border line partying and dancing with a large bon fire. And there were already a few stars in the sky. In front of the bon fire were Sesshomaru, Frey, and Umasue drinking sake as everyone continued to celebrate with one another.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" called a voice. Sesshomaru turned over to see it was Umasue, "does something ail you? You seemed a bit distracted."

"This Sesshomaru is not," he said quickly putting down his sake, "excuse my rudeness."

"You have much to be proud of young Lord, there is no need to wear such a face in the mist of such a celebration," said Frey.

"Your appreciation is satisfying enough," nodded Sesshomaru.

"You have quite the soldiers with you as well and so quickly. I believe it took your father quite some time to find those so loyal to him. Speaking of which," said Frey looking from his sake through the crowd, "Where is the human?"

Sesshomaru flinched, "Should it matter?"

"Well for me it does," he said leaning back to relax more comfortably. Sesshomaru looked at him shocked.

"That's true; she showed quite some leadership skills. I underestimated her because she was human, but to have her as one of your retainers with such strength I understood your reasoning," complimented Lord Umasue. "It's different but I think you'll grow well in becoming the Lord these next couple of centuries to come."

"That human is amazing. She really knows you well. I could trust her with my life no problem. During the war that had started, did she tell you she was the one who single handedly stopped it?" said Frey.

Sesshomaru was taken back, "Really now? She said that the others took care of it but no, she failed to mention that portion to this Sesshomaru."

"No they had their hands full I was there. She used that bow, and what a power it had. She's very strong willed and loyal to you. I had time to get to know a bit about her myself and I am curious. She will be a great investment," he said calculative.

"That human has many faults, she is...how one would say, 'difficult' to handle," commented Sesshomaru.

"That's a huge fault however it was that 'difficultness' that saved us all. She even went to find you and accomplished doing so. Had I not known better, besides Makato, I would have thought she was your main bystander of command in your absence. She handled herself quite affectively during the battle," said Umasue.

**FLASHBACK:**

_FROM far atop a mountain stood Kagome along with Frey watching horrified as the battle became fiercer. A fire aura began to shine around her as she watches more and more of them die. Tears filled her eyes as she drew her hand across the bow as once a gain a new bow began to form as air formed around her hand. A purple electrocuting bow then formed with air still surrounding the arrow and her hand. She quickly then released the bow as she screamed, "STOP THIS!"_

_Her screams snapped Makato and the others out of it in time enough to see the attack._

_"Shit!" the girls all screamed in unison at her awesome powers quickly flying out of dodge from it._

_The arrow came faster than her usual arrows spinning like a bullet. The foxes and eagles didn't catch it until last minute as the arrow's power slid across the land exploding everything in its wake. The explosion was so huge that it knocked all the foxes on the side of their village and vise versa with the eagles on their side where their village was directed. When they all sat up they all seen the arrow stuck in the middle of the ground that still separated them from another as its power shinned immanently and powerfully._

_"Damn!" hyped Nardisia excited, "What a blast!"_

_"That shut them up quick and in a hurry. Finally some peace," smiled Arielle relieved._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Sesshomaru then turned back to the crackling fire, "This Sesshomaru sees, so that is what happened."

"She carried quite an aura of power; I admit that after that I was a bit afraid. Even to defy her," laughed Frey merrily.

"So when you mentioned humans giving you a different perspective you were really talking about that human in particular," pointed out Umasue spinning the concoction of his sake in a cup.

"Correct. Whoever trained her, they've taught her well. For the future I would hope to see her again whatever the circumstances are for why she is traveling with you," said Frey. He then took a gulp of his sake and sighed from the refreshment it gave him.

Sesshomaru turned to him and looked back into the fire. Umasue then stretched and stood back up and looked at Sesshomaru. "My Lord, later tonight we will have an even bigger party with the vixens," he winked. "Why not dismiss your retainers and spend the rest of tonight to relax yourself."

"What party now?" smiled Frey craftily jumping in.

Sesshomaru then stood up and turned to him. "As tempting as the offer is right now. I must decline. There is somewhere else I'd rather be right now given the time. Please excuse me," he said walking off.

"That's peculiar," said Umasue more intrigued then shocked.

Frey laughed, "Perhaps not. That is King InuTaisho's son," he then placed his cup against his lips watching him continue his walk ahead and nodded, "He may grow to be just like him in so many ways."

Umasue then smiled contently drinking his sake, "I see. Well no need to distract him then," he then turned to Frey, "Shall we?"

Then walked off leaving the festivities going to their own private matters.

KAGOME was in a dark forest near the waterfall. She looked up into the night sky looking at a flower as the wind blew. Fire flies glowed all around her as the leaves danced. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed thinking about what the others said.

**FLASHBACK:**

**"Tch, how pathetic," sneered Umasue. Everyone then took to his attention, "even after death King InuTaisho still protects these worthless beings."**

**"Yeah humans don't count for anything!" argued Amu. Sesshomaru flinched a bit at the comment and Kagome sighed heavily. Man segregation of species sucked, why was she there again?**

**"You children are foolish," said Frey, turning back to the village below them. "It's humans that changed everything. If they wouldn't have counted then this boundary would have belonged to one of us at least. Apparently, King InuTaisho took them into consideration even though we could not. For issues such as this I feel that such is fair."**

**Kagome was impressed. "What's gotten into you Lord Frey you sound as though you're standing up for the humans?" asked Topais.**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"What am I doing here," Kagome mumbled depressed as she placed her head on top of her knees.

Demons hated humans with such a passion. So why was she in a world where she didn't even belong? She should consider herself grateful she was alive and well off as she was. But it did make her feel disheartened. The whole entire trip she had to prove herself to become even decently respected just because she was human. She felt alone, everything was dealt with the demon world and their matters. Matters she felt perhaps she'd never understand. Yet it was King InuTaisho who wanted to protect the humans of their demon world's lands once he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother. Kagome then thought about Sesshomaru. Compared to before and how he treated her, she did notice the drastic change in him compared to when they first met.

Would Sesshomaru change if he could learn to love a human? She wondered if the feat within itself was even possible. She then sighed laughing to herself at such a silly thought. Doubt it. He always thought lowly of his father because he had chosen a human to taint their clans' name, and perhaps Sesshomaru would never forgive him for betraying their high status. However for him to be so determined not to be like his father in that way, was the reason she wondered why he hated humans so badly. She remembered what he said earlier in the conversation about not changing the boundary line. That, 'For this decision although it sickens me that the humans benefit, this Sesshomaru will not change how it is split ' Kagome frowned. If as a species she was that useless, why he would torture her by keeping her there. Unless this was the torture. For her it really wasn't fair.

There was rustling in the forest and when Kagome turned around she seen Sesshomaru come out. She smiled and then turned back to the flowing river destroying the flower in her hand and letting it flow off. He then walked over to her looking around.

"You were here this whole time?" he asked returning his attention back to her.

"Yeah, it looked like it was going to work out anyway. Congratulations," she stuttered in her voice. She then caught herself. A tear came out and she laughed, "Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me it must be allergies."

Sesshomaru looked at the river, "Human. You are a terrible liar." Kagome said nothing and Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Why are you here anyway? Makato and the others left not too long ago and said there was a party back at the boundary line," said Kagome wiping her tears away.

"Because you need the company," he said plainly. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru turned to her, "You are bothered because of the conversation earlier are you not?"

"Oh was I that easy to read through or did Makato tell you that," she said guilty rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"You are quite easy to read," he replied.

"I shouldn't be there. I shouldn't be here," she shrugged trying to be nonchalant but her depressed expression took over, "Sesshomaru why do you intend to keep me when I clearly don't belong here. Overall demons despise humans with a passion. These are all demon matters, even if they wanted my help they'd never take it."

Sesshomaru looked back over the outskirts of the night as the wind gently blew his hair back, "Although what you speak is the truth, I can't answer why I'm keeping you with me. Much less alive. This Sesshomaru never knew the reasoning from the beginning. However, due to circumstances he knows at this point he's not letting you go."

"Huh? What do you mean? I've caused nothing but trouble for you and everyone in the castle. Everything's disruptive. I've tried to stay to myself but I even messed that up when I tried that during your Inaugeration party," she held her head frustrated shaking her head and shrugged saying sadly, "You and everyone else is perfect compared to me."

"As Lord of the castle human," Sesshomaru began as he looked out over the river, "It is my duty to keep not only my castle in order. But this western country as well. Do you understand?" he turned to her to confirm his opinion, "The child in the castle and the majority of the servants there has taken a liking to you. If this Sesshomaru should kill you, especially now, the castle would be off balance. And this Sesshomaru would be too irritated about it to run the rest of the country. If I cannot take care of home then I shouldn't run the rest of the country. So the object of running a whole domain is to be sure that everything is within its balance at all times."

"But-"

"I am not finished," Sesshomaru cut her off, "You have caused much trouble for the castle, but at least it is never dull. I do not understand you human. Your ways and everything about you is not easy for me to grasp. Though I hate humans and seek no interest, I do look to you in a way to at least try to understand what it was my father even seen in one, much less enough to mate with. And I do not have to like the answer but understanding it would at least satisfy me."

"Did you ever figure it out?" asked Kagome.

"Keh, with just you I still have no idea," he shrugged turning from her.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kagome blushed insulted.

Sesshomaru then became dazed watching the river flow as a gentle wind washed over them again, "I suppose that even after a while and with your annoyance you grow used to it. Perhaps that's what's not going to change. And that growing used to it, over time you eventually learn to love it. To fall for a human does not happen over night for a demon. Although you're seeing the results of what my father tried to do to help your kind. Believe you me; he hated humans as much as any other demon did. It's hard to imagine he flipped the pages on every creature in our four domains just that simply." Kagome smiled looking up at him and Sesshomaru turned to her, "What?"

"It sounds like you understand your father's feelings to me," she smiled suspiciously. Sesshomaru turned his head from her blushing. He was blushing? Sesshomaru cursed to his father. "Are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you embarrassed."

"Do not be stupid I do not get embarrassed," he pouted in denial.

"Excuse my mistake then my Lord," she pretended to gasp out derisively as though she were truly sorry.

"It irritates me that you do that so sarcastically," he mumbled aggravated. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru closed his eyes patiently continuing, "However even though humans are useless, you are not the case."

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"You being here mattered human. Master Umasue and especially Master Frey stretched everything that you've done throughout the whole war. Including when you stopped it by yourself using the power of the Artimis Bow," he said looking at her.

Kagome gasped blushing turning from him, "So they told you about that huh?"

"Indeed, so it is true," he faintly chuckled ironically, "That disturbs me. You had everything under control. Yet when I asked the status of both villages," his facial expression then became seriously concerned, "you failed to mention that you had done such a thing. I would have never known had they not told me. Why would you hide such a great achievement?"

"I thought you'd get mad," she frowned looking at the grass, "After all I am a human, wouldn't it look bad that your best warriors who are demons couldn't handle something like that and a mere human girl could? I screamed at them without thinking, and disrespected all of them just so that we could avoid a war and it happened anyway. People...demons I mean, still died."

"That was not your fault. You are used to traveling with Inuyasha but I will be frank: traveling with me you will not be able to save everyone. The best thing should be to save as many lives as possible, but it is inevitable, no one can save everyone. That is the first and foremost you need to understand," he said straightforwardly, he then closed his eyes, "Besides, though I never understood why it was I kept you alive back then, at this point now I still need you for purposes that have yet to be carried out."

"But why me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru merely shifted his sleeve to cover his face as though embarrassed to lower his pride in such a manner. He then turned back to her and then looked back out to the site in front of them and in a low voice mumbled only what she could hear, "Because. I do not hate you... as much as I had originally." Kagome was shocked, she couldn't even say anything. "I can trust you from what Master Frey and Master Umasue were trying to stretch to me. Having another strong ally makes me relieved. Therefore, you have my grad-" he then rephrased, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome was shocked, that was the first time he ever said her name and frankly, it was out of his character.

"And another thing, though humans are hated here. You should not let it bother you," he said standing up as his bangs covered his facial expression. He then walked off.

"Ah! Wait, Sesshomaru!" Kagome grabbed his right hand trying to stop him.

As a reflex Sesshomaru quickly pulled her off the ground against his chest and looked down at her. Kagome froze; his eyes looked totally different, soft and gentle. Was he vulnerable now? His eyes took her breath away as though she was hypnotized. They both looked into one another's eyes as the wind blew across the field.

"What is it," he asked gently.

Kagome's heart began to race; both of them were entranced into one another as neither of them said anything. Sesshomaru then slowly lowered his head going closer towards her. Kagome panicked; was he going to kiss her?

The full darkness of the moon then appeared into the sky and Sesshomaru froze, feeling a pulse go throughout his body as he began to shudder. Quickly he threw Kagome over at the ground and tried to move far away from her falling on the ground.

"What the-?" Kagome said confused. "Sesshomaru are you okay!"

Sesshomaru began to growl, his eyes turning jet red, his claws extending. Damn, it was too late. He totally forgot about the New Black Moon. Kagome tried to run over to him and Sesshomaru turned to her growling at her in warning.

"Don't come near me!" he snarled panicked.

Kagome quickly stepped back startled. She remembered him looking a bit like that to some extent but this time she could tell it was worse. Much worse. The crescent moon was fully blue and his eyes were red with green-blushish pupils. And he had the red marks across the cheek bones of his face. Sesshomaru began to scream in pain breathing hard.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome trying to run towards him.

"STAY BACK I SAID!" he screamed signaling her to back up by placing his hand out to block her away from him. Kagome immediately stopped. He began breathing faster, "Leave. Get out of here and run before I kill you."

"What's happening to you?" asked Kagome.

"I don't have time to explain that. Tell Nardisia and the others I'll be gone for a long while. Address the leaders my apologies and leave. I will not be returning to the castle until later," he said in a more forceful growl voice.

"But Sesshomaru-" pleaded Kagome.

"I'll be fine," he said simply. He then jumped off running as far as his legs could take him before his hormones completely took over him turning into a beast.

"What's happened to him?" Kagome asked worriedly. She then thought about when he almost kissed her and she blushed. Why? Why didn't she try to stop him? Did she want him to? But then, the curse mark shocked her. Kagome immediately touched it but it was fine.

She then ran back to the camp fire to see Nardisa and the others laughing hitting it off with Ami, Amu, Topais, and Coryn.

"There you are, it's about time you joined the party," said Nardisia.

"You guys this is bad, something's wrong with Sesshomaru!" panicked Kagome.

"What do you mean something's wrong!" panicked Arielle as she and Nardisia stood up.

"Where is he?" asked Makato.

Kagome then cried, "I don't know he ran off somewhere! I couldn't do anything. He said if I got closer to him he'd kill me and ran off."

"What? Why would he say such a thing," asked Amu.

"Kagome calm down," reasoned Makato coolly, "Tell me what happened exactly."

"We were together for a moment and then something went wrong. His eyes went red and his crescent on his forehead was fully blue. His voice got all husky like he was possessed or something I don't know," Kagome panicked.

Makato panicked and looked up at the sky to see the full black moon. "Shit," mumbled Makato.

"Makato what's wrong?" panicked Nardisa.

"What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru!" asked Arielle just as concerned.

"Shut up hold on," panicked Makato. She then touched her mind trying to locate him telepathically and cursed, "He's long gone." She then turned to Kagome checking her head and body, "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing all of this for what are you talking about?" Kagome said confused.

"Girls, it's as we've feared it's that time," panicked Makato turning to Nardisia and Arielle.

"What do you mean?" asked Arielle still a bit lost.

"Look at the moon damn it!" Makato said pointing at it behind them.

Arielle and Nardisia both turned to it and immediately, their eyes expanded in shock panicking.

"Oh my gosh," Nardisia said unable to believe it.

"Kagome I'm surprised you're okay he must have really been holding back," Arielle said going towards her combing through her hair. "Are you alright?

"Would you all just stop it," Kagome pulled away from her looking at them all like they had gone crazy, "What's going on and where is Sesshomaru? He said he won't be back for a long while what does that mean?" Kagome panicked.

Makato sighed, "What else did he say."

"Does that matter, we have to do something!" Kagome said alarmed.

"Kagome please!" Makato begged closing her eyes, "What else did he say?"

Kagome looked at her shaking and gave in. "He wants us to go without him. That he'll meet us later."

"Of course he will," sighed Nardisia rubbing her head frustrated.

"We have to help him!" argued Kagome.

"We can't," sighed Arielle.

"What?" Kagome said shocked.

"She's right," said Nardisia. "We can't help him it's totally out of our hands."

"So we're just gonna let him go!" screamed Kagome.

"That's smart since there's nothing we can do and no one wants to be a victim," said Makato sternly.

"You're all too calm about this. Don't tell me, don't tell me this has happened before?" asked Kagome.

Makato and the others nodded, "Kagome he'll be fine but if you or any of us go after him we will not. Especially you; you could die."

"Makato what should we do?" asked Arielle.

"We'll leave in the morning first thing. Lord Sesshomaru had a special 'emergency' case. It would be ill-suited if all of us just left unannounced," said Makato.

"Even though he's like that you're still going to be able to sleep?" Kagome questioned in shock.

"Kagome please, I know how it sounds right now. You absolutely don't know anything at this point. I swear, but please trust us. We will tell you. But not right now," pleaded Makato.

"When?" begged Kagome. "I'm surrounded by nothing but secrets and it keeps coming in my face all the time when are you going to tell me I'm a big girl now what is it? At least if I know I'd feel better!"

Nardisia's bangs covered her eyes and she smiled resentfully, "Is that what you think?"

"Nardisia calm down, you shouldn't tell her. It'll worry her even more," said Makato.

"Tell her," argued Nardisia.

Makato looked at Kagome and back at Amu and the others. "Please excuse us," she said grabbing Kagome's hand walking out with Arielle and Nardisia following behind her.

"I hope everything works out," said Coryn concerned.

"Yeah, especially for their lord," agreed Ami.

"Huh," thought Topais aloud biting an apple. "Hey Coryn,"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Are you thinking the issue is what I think it is" said Topais examining his apple nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Perhaps that's why Lord Umasue wanted to do that after party, I was wondering why when they appeared his scent was off."

"Oh so you guys know already, care to share," asked Amu curiously.

"No way, it's a dog demon thing," said Coryn leaning up against a tree.

"Sorry guys. It's a S-E-C-R-E-T," said Topais who took a bigger bite into his apple.

"How cruel," whined Ami.

"Yeah," agreed Amu.

MAKATO pulled Kagome to an opening inside of the forest and sighed as Kagome waited. Naridisia and Arielle standing next to her. Though Kagome wanted to know, with how serious the situation was, she had to admit: she was scared.

Makato turned to her, "Are you familiar with the biology of humans and dogs and what not?".

"Yeah why?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

"Nardisia you do that part," said Makato.

"Fine. Okay here's the thing," Nardisia began, "A long time ago, before dogs diverged into demons, wolves, foxes, domesticated animals, anything, there was an original ancestor."

"Are we talking evolution here?" asked Kagome.

"What's that?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome blushed forgetting she was from the future, they didn't know about Darwin and evolution yet. "Never mind, ignore me keep going."

"Anyways, there was an original ancestor before there was a split in different species. One day the dog had been suffering from loneliness and found a female human. She was a princess, but she was an evil princess. A witch per say. The dog fell in love with her beauty and followed her everywhere. The dog became one to protect the evil princess. One day though, the dog saw her bathe and couldn't help himself. He threw himself at her and raped her until he was satisfied. The evil princess was disgusted, angry even. So she killed the dog and she felt she was made a fool out of. Because of this, she cursed all dogs around the world that they would suffer from their thoughts and foulness of desecrating her, what she wants to call 'innocence.' The whole dog line was placed under a curse to experience a period of time where they would go crazy and suffer for their untamed hormones that it would even almost drive them insane. That period is called: Heat."

Kagome gave them questioning looks, "Heat? Are you joking?"

"We are not," said Arielle firmly. "Every demon diverged from a dog that's full blooded has that enigma. It happens to all of them. But the periods of when they have heat and how often does depend."

"So what does this mean for Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"To be frank, what happened with Lord Sesshomaru was his process of going into "heat". This usually happens to him around certain periods when there's a black new moon," explained Makato pointing at the sky.

Kagome looked up and gasped, and then she remembered it all. She really was in danger back when they were in the cave, and she was ignorant not to even know it.

**Flashback:**

_"Don't come near me!" he panicked huskily raising his right arm to push away, this action totally startled her into a freezing stop. He then smiled evilly, "You don't even know the danger. Just stay put until I decide what I need to do," he said turning from her as his bangs concealed his facial expression._

_Kagome looked at him confused, "Danger? Need to do?"_

_Sessomaru said nothing and Kagome only grew a bit upset. Maybe she shouldn't have touched his hair and he was picky about it._

_"Keh," he grumbled. But the remark only pissed Kagome off even more; the pride was really killing his character. "Answer me this human." Kagome looked at him to notice a strange foreboding and corrupted smile, "Why is it that you went to such lengths to undress me."_

_Kagome blushed; "I know how it looks but I swear it wasn't like that!"_

_Her curse mark then electrocuted her and he chuckled, "It seems you're being untruthful. You're making it hard to convince otherwise." He looked up at her and his bangs covered half of his showing off a dark expression across his face._

_"Don't get too ahead of yourself, you were unconscious and you didn't look like you were breathing so I was trying to see if you were breathing and...and..." She blushed._

_"You placed your head on my chest to check my heart rate...how sweet. So...human of you," he chuckled with hidden intension. "And innocent..." He nipped a bite against one of his knuckles and moved his tongue deliciously around his fangs to Kagome's oblivion._

_"The intention was innocent from the beginning!" she screamed blushing._

_"I see," he smiled shooting a studied look at her and then closed his eyes turning his head away, "Tell me human, what color were my eyes just now?"_

_"They were completely red a few moments ago. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kagome asked concerned. But somehow, her instincts for some reason were telling her to run. And suddenly she felt uncomfortable, somehow…unsafe. A rise in tension that was so thick she could hardly breathe as fear crept across her back somehow._

_"You're asking the wrong person that question," he said simply trying to control his breathing._

_"What do you mean?" Kagome said hesitantly._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I was so unaware," Kagome stuttered falling to the ground, "I didn't know."

"Of course not. He's usually gone for up to about two weeks. The Sesshomaru you know is now gone. He's just a sex addict beast at this point. He's not thinking with his mind anymore but with what he needs. He tends to be really rough to. I can smell your innocence, and with how rough from what I can understand dog demons can be during that period of time, you wouldn't survive it," said Makato.

"I think," said Kagome, "he really wanted to protect me."

"Huh?" the girls said confused.

"He had signs," she said darkly crying, "Last night I seen them. I didn't know what it was but though I wanted to help him. For some reason, I had an animal sense to just run. That I was endangered and I didn't even know why. And because I wouldn't run. He ran away from me instead."

"Kagome," called Makato. "Lord Sesshomaru is headed to a place not too far from the castle but far enough away."

"Huh? Will I still be able to-"

"No!" Arielle cut in sternly.

"She's right, you mustn't go there I can't stretch that enough," said Makato. "He's there probably by now and he's gonna be there for a while until he can return and it's out of his system. When the Lord was younger I was told by another servant that served under King InuTaisho that in his first experience of heat he would rape many of his servants for years. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru wants to admit it, because he's putting up the pride of not wanting to let anything control what he does, but I think he really felt bad about it after a while. And to protect us he decided being away from the castle would be better."

"And if you seen his eyes like that last night, then perhaps his behavior were signs of him coming into his heat cycle," said Nardisia.

"We'd just have to be careful for next time since we're so new at this. Play it by ear," suggested Arielle.

All but Kagome nodded. She was completely sad. Perhaps all that stuff he said earlier he didn't mean. And the fact that he held her in the cave and that he nearly kissed her. Were they affects of him being in heat? It shouldn't matter, she should be relieved that that's the case and it wasn't anything real. The act of his real feelings. But why, why does thinking that way not relieve her? Why, did it bother her so much?

Although Makato read her mind, she didn't respond to it and walked over to her putting her arm around her. "I'm sorry Kagome. We should have told you."

"So when would you have!" she snapped shooting up. Makato quickly jumped away from her. "Did it have to take me becoming a victim instead of nearly becoming one for you to tell me?" Tears came from her eyes. "And now he has to suffer and there's nothing anyone can do."

"Come on Kagome cheer up," encouraged Arielle.

"He'll be back. And trust me, he'll go back to being the old Lord Sesshomaru we all know and love or your money back guaranteed," winked Nardisia.

"Don't lie, he's always irritated about it for the first couple days and then he laxes out of it later," said Arielle.

"True," chuckled Nardisia nervously scratching her head.

"Are you sure he'll be okay like that alone," asked Kagome concerned.

"He's managed before we got you," smiled Makato in reassurance. "Please don't concern yourself. He's Lord Sesshomaru come on."

Kagome laughed, "I guess you have point," she said wiping her tears. "I just want him to be okay." Makato looked at her and Kagome returned it with an expression of confusion. Kagome then looked around to see Nardisia and Arielle giving her the same look. "What?"

"You're so different now," said Makato impressed.

"Wha—what do you mean," asked Kagome nervously.

"When it comes down to Lord Sesshomaru. It's none of our business but, did something happen prior to this?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome blushed panicking as the nearly kiss crossed her mind, "No! You got it all wrong; I think you're totally overanalyzing the whole situation here!"

"Makato?" smiled Nardisia craftily.

Makato smiled, "I'm not gonna do it."

"What!" Arielle complained.

Kagome looked at her impressed. "You're no fun," complained Nardisia.

"If it did it's none of our business. Besides we really might be over analyzing the situation," she said winking at Kagome. Kagome growled to herself, Makato had read her mind for herself. She then smiled, oh well as long as no one else knew it'd be fine. "Come on everyone, let's go to bed."

They all went back to the forest and Kagome frowned looking at the black moon. "What irony how connected Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are. The white new moon forces Inuyasha to become a human for a night. And a black new moon forces Sesshomaru to be in a crazed 'heat'. How strange." She then walked off and they all took shelter going to bed.

BACK AT Sesshomaru's castle, Aridon sat in her bed looking at the dark moon smiling. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru. All of your pains...all of your needs. I will fulfill them to the utmost," she then laughed getting out of her bed. She then opened her room window and escaped.

When Symphony walked past the room she gasped, "What the-?"

Geisha and Chuzunna then walked up behind her. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Geisha. They then looked inside and gasped.

"Shit! Aridon's gone!" panicked Chuzunna.

"She was just here not too long ago when you and I checked on her Chuzunna!" panicked Geisha.

"Quick, someone informs Master Jaken, now!" ordered Symphony. "This is really bad, after that vision I had, I don't like it one bit!"

Geisha and Chuzunna nodded and quickly ran off as Symphony went into the room opening the window to look outside but found nothing. She then jumped on the roof to look around but still found nothing.

"I don't like this. She wouldn't just leave the castle. I doubt she'd give up on Lord Sesshomaru like that as much hell as she's gotten from him worse than this," she said thinking aloud. "Kagome," she mumbled worriedly.

Geisha quickly ran into Gininji's office out of breath. Gininji turned to her alarm and walked over to her, "Geisha what's wrong?"

"There's trouble: Aridon, she's gone," she said.

Gininji then became stern and looked outside to see the dark new moon. "This isn't good. If we don't find her, Kagome will die. Have the others returned yet?" asked Gininji.

"No my Lord I'm afraid not. Chuzunna's going to inform Master Jaken now. We don't know how long she's been missing but she's gone my Lord," said Geninji.

"Inform the servants, find her," ordered Geninji.

"Yes Lord Geninji!" bowed Geisha running off pulling out her weapons.

"WHAT?" panicked Jaken in shock, he then fainted.

"Hey you stupid toad get up!" exclaimed Chuzunna angrily shaking him to snap him out of it.

"I can't believe Aridon escaped again. Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me!" he dreaded.

"That's why you need to help us find her so you can save your own ass, let's go!" said Chuzunna.

"Fine," Jaken said snapping out of it fixing his collar. "Inform every servant and guard, this instant, finding Aridon is the top priority!"

Chuzunna nodded and ran off. From the outside of the window Aridon smiled and turned away escaping into the direction of the dark storm clouds heading their way.

"I will take back what was originally mine in the first place. And Kagome, tonight she will die. And I-I will be victorious. It will be a glorious anniversary for us, right my Lord?" she grinned evilly running towards the direction of the tower.

THE NEXT MORNING then passed as Makato, and behind her, Kagome, Ah-Un, Nardisia, and Arielle all bowed to Frey and Umasue and their tribe members.

"Please excuse our Lord in his absence. Things have sadly come up and was out of his control so he had to take an emergency leave," apologized Makato.

"That is not an issue right now at this point my dear girl, I am well aware from what my subordinates Coryn and Topais have told me," said Umasue, "I invited him knowing such was the case, his scent told it all. However he did not accept it. To be honest I thought he had a secret relationship with this human and she was only used for such a purpose."

"Hey!" Kagome barked insulted.

"Not in that way human please forgive me, I only meant that I thought you were his lover-mate," he bowed.

"Lover-mate? Isn't that like the same thing?" Kagome said confused.

"Well, just so that you're aware, here it isn't," said Nardisia.

"Yeah, when you're only used as a sex toy, you're considered more so a lover. A mate is more commitment. It's what you humans would call marriage pretty much. A lover-mate means that there's interest between the two and one or the party isn't necessarily ready to commit so they love one another, and continue sexual activity, they just haven't necessarily mated with one another yet. But being a lover-mate has quiet a status, it's almost like the human fiancé thing a bit but not quite you see?" explained Arielle.

"Not really but it's its enough to keep up. It's definitely kind of confusing," mumbled Kagome, she then blushed, "but no Master Umasue that isn't our relationship at all."

"Even still young lad, good luck with everything. I wish for your Lord's safe return," said Frey.

"Thank you all so very much. You've treated us so kindly. And we hope both your loved ones rest in peace," said Makato bowing.

"Yes, please give our greetings to Lord Sesshomaru for us when he returns," said Umasue.

They all waved and Kagome got on Ah-Un as Makato, Arielle, and Nardisia then flew off flying into the air. Flying back was quiet and awkward, no one said anything. Kagome on Ah-Un was lingering behind. She was still really sad.

"_Sesshomaru_," she thought worriedly. She then remembered his face and how cool and complacent he was, then compared it to the possessed expression he had of struggling to be taken over by his heat before he left her.

Makato and the others frowned.

"Will she be okay?" asked Arielle in a whisper.

"You can tell she's really worried about our Lord," whispered Nardisia compassionately.

"This is good, however there's still nothing we can do about it," said Makato.

"What part of this situation is good exactly," said Nardisia confused. She quickly looked back at Kagome but she was too deep in her own world and wasn't paying any attention.

"Well think about it. If she's really worrying about Lord Sesshomaru that means she cares a lot about him right? It'll be our luck if she starts to fall in love with him," said Makato, "As far as I'm concerned she needs this period."

"Yeah I know, and then the curse is broken which I have no problems with. But it won't matter if Lord Sesshomaru is continuing to be this stubborn. It's like he's fighting not to love her, it makes everything that much harder," said Arielle lowly in distress.

"That is true. But she has to mean something if she was in danger twice before during his heat cycle and he spared her enough for her to come out of it alright without scratches. Had it been either of us we wouldn't have survived," said Makato.

"Scary but true," admitted Nardisia shuddering.

"I guess either one of them beginning to give in to one another is better than neither," sighed Arielle.

"She has feelings for him anyway that's she's disregarding as unimportant. But I just think like Lord Sesshomaru she's not trying to accept it," said Makato.

"Is this really okay though," asked Nardisia, "What about Inuyasha. She does still seem to think about him."

"Well he's dead and he died a tragic death. Only time will heal with that," said Arielle.

"Unless he comes back to life," mumbled Nardisia sarcastically.

"That's not even funny don't jinx it!" snapped Makato.

"Geese sorry just joking. As if it'd really happen," ridiculed Nardisia nervously.

"Besides look at Kagome, I really think that's the last thing she needs right now," mumbled Makato sadly.

They all then looked back at her and Makato beckoned them to follow her back. They all slowed down matching Kagome's pace and she looked over at all of them.

"Don't worry Kagome it'll be alright," reassured Makato.

"So don't worry your pretty little face off," smiled Arielle.

"I just wonder," mumbled Kagome depressed.

"Huh?" the girls said in unison.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment and looked into the sky. "I wonder if Sesshomaru's really changed or if he's always been like this? Because if he had, I only wonder why he and Inuyasha never got along. They have so much in common including the phases of the new moon."

"Master Inuyasha gets like this too?" asked Nardisia.

"Not in 'heat' no. And not the new moon when it's black. But the new moon when it is completely white. He'd turn completely human. Just dealing with this again but instead with his brother though, is still kind of deja vu for me. Even if the phases of the new moon are the only thing that's different," frowned Kagome.

"That's right, half demons do have a period when they turn into humans, and his was the light of the new moon," recalled Arielle.

Kagome sighed lying on Ah-Un's neck, "I don't really know anything when I should have. I think before this whole thing Sesshomaru and I was talking about the dark side of the moon and he was asking me strange things but I didn't really catch it."

"What? He tried to tell you something that personal himself?" Nardisia said shocked.

"I suppose. I don't know what's wrong with him he won't talk to me straight he always has to say what he means in a riddle. I don't know whether to take it as his pride because I'm human and he's a royal class demon or if he's really shy and protective when it comes to his emotions," smiled Kagome faintly.

Makato smiled, "Maybe it's both."

Kagome returned her outlook, "He's so difficult, maybe it is both." Kagome then flinched holding her neck as her mark began to spark a bit.

"Careful Kagome," said Arielle concerned trying to steer her body up to stop from falling.

"Geese, even if I worry about him just a little? This curse mark is strict," complained Kagome holding her neck.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Nardisia.

"I don't know. My heart's beating kind of fast. I really don't feel well," said Kagome nauseated.

"Just continue to lay on Ah-Un and when we return to the castle you can rest," said Arielle.

Kagome began to get sleepy and sweat, Makato flinched. "I don't like this something's wrong," Makato said alarmed.

"Yeah no need to tell us, she looks a bit purple and her skin is pale," said Nardisia approaching her closer.

Her curse mark began to spark again and Makato's face turned stern, "Aridon's doing something. God knows I don't want to know what but it's affecting Kagome too."

"So she is alive," said Nardisia, "I don't like this Makato I don't care if it is your sister. You remember the vision Symphony had."

"I know, I know," stressed Makato rubbing her head frustrated.

"We have to hurry to the castle we're still a ways off from it. Even for Makato to telepathically contact anyone at the castle," said Arielle.

They began to speed up checking on Kagome every once in a while. Kagome was half asleep as she began breathing hard. "_Why? Why does this feel so foreboding? Something's wrong; I mean really wrong. I don't know what it is but I'm really scared right now._" Kagome shut her eyes tighter, "_Sesshomaru, I wish you could save me since Inuyasha can't anymore._"

Immediately, an electric wave from the curse mark went only through her, unaffecting Ah-Un. Makato and the others quickly turned around alarmed as Kagome fell off, steam emitting from her body.

"Kagome!" the girls exclaimed in unison. All of them, including Ah-Un, quickly shot down after her.

"What the hell is going on!" cursed Nardisia panicked.

Ah-Un quickly sped past them quickly retrieving Kagome by catching her with his back. They all flew over to her.

"Kagome are you alright!" Makato called alarmed. But Kagome was now unconscious.

"Symphony's vision must be happening. Whatever Aridon's doing-" said Arielle.

"It's ultimately slowly but surely killing Kagome," Nardisia finished.

"We don't have time for this, everyone we're stretching our wings. We have to quickly get back to the castle; it wouldn't be to my surprise if Aridon's missing. She wouldn't do this knowing there'd be creatures so close by to stop her," said Makato.

"You know your sister better than us but I do agree," said Arielle.

They all nodded agreeing and shot off with greater speed than they had originally.

"I wonder what's causing the curse mark to act like this. There's only few conditions to it for it to act this way isn't it?" asked Nardisia.

"Well it's my sister so who knows. We don't even know the extent of Kagome's curse mark. We just found out recently she could control it to hurt her at will when her mark went to level two remember?" said Makato.

"Your sister is being difficult with Kagome, I think the curse mark reacts only if she starts to feel any kind of attraction to Lord Sesshomaru," said Arielle.

"Maybe, but who knows if there's more to it than just that," Makato said with fear. "When she came from those shrines and while our castle attacked. She told us that King InuTaisho's prophecy would never come true. Whatever that means, I'm guessing its affecting what's now. And I don't like it…I don't like it at all."

AT THE DAWN HOURS outside of the castle in a tree sat Taikin smiling, "My, she sure can start an uproar," he then chuckled, "Doesn't matter. Her plan will fail." He then turned around and disappeared.

"What do you mean!" came a familiar squabble from inside the castle that only belonged to Jaken.

"We haven't found her yet," mumbled Chuzunna with an unfortunate tone.

"Please tell me you're looking beyond this castle right!" panicked Jaken.

"Calm down," said Geninji. They were all in the entrance hall, the clouds were b grey and lightening hit as rain began to pour heavily from the sky. "I don't like this. I'm getting a really bad feeling."

Geisha then spoke up, "We're checking outside the castle as we speak and on castle grounds. So far no luck."

"Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if she's headed towards the eastern part of the western lands!" whined Jaken. Symphony then walked in, she was soaked breathing hard.

"I still can't find her. I don't like this; it's starting to look like my vision a bit. It was raining just like this," said Symphony panting.

"Until Lord Sesshomaru and the others return, I don't think we'll be able to stop her vision from happening," said Chuzunna.

"What exactly was your vision, Symphony?" asked Geninji.

"I'm not really sure. I seen Lord Sesshomaru, he was relaxed. And then I saw Aridon torturing Kagome. She was dying, I mean really dying. It was raining, just like this. And then I think she was saved at the last minute, maybe. But all I know was that Aridon was next to Sesshomaru and they were talking to all of us, we were shocked, and Kagome. It was like I was her, she felt so hurt, so betrayed. She ran off and the event of whatever they said, split the castle for how we all thought of him," explained Symphony.

Geninji frowned, "I see. Then Jaken, you may be saved," he said turning around.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaken.

"Because I don't think-" but immediately, Geninji was interrupted with Makato, Ah-Un and the others busting through the door soaking wet. Makato was holding Kagome who was breathing harder, electricity sparking from her curse mark.

"What the hell happened to you guys!" panicked Geisha running over to them.

"And where is Lord Sesshomaru," asked Symphony.

Nardisia looked up at them breathing hard, "He's not coming."

"What?" all but Geninji questioned.

"Just as I thought," Geninji mumbled and sighed with frustration, "Oh dear."

"We're fine but please try to help Kagome," begged Makato.

Chuzunna and Geisha nodded and quickly took her heading off towards her room direction.

"What happened?" asked Symphony.

"That doesn't matter right now," said Nardisia.

"She's right. Please tell me Aridon is here," said Arielle.

Geninji and Symphony gave them sad looks and they gasped.

"She's been missing since last night," Symphony informed.

"Symphony is your vision-!" panicked Nardisia.

"Is so far happening right now? Yes," answered Symphony. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Makato and the others frowned, "He's in heat right now," Makato replied.

Geninji and Symphony's eyes both expanded.

"Just as I feared," mumbled Geninji.

"I don't like the fact that he's gone God knows where, and Aridon has disappeared along with him," growled Symphony.

Makato and the other girls panicked.

"This may have been how Kagome's gotten sicker and why her curse mark's been acting up," said Arielle.

"This is bad. If Aridon's plan is to take Lord Sesshomaru while he's vulnerable this could be bad for Kagome, even kill her," said Symphony.

"Are you sure?" asked Makato.

"According to my vision it could, and from what you're telling me it all makes sense to me," said Symphony in a serious tone.

"I don't see how," said Nardisia.

"Yeah I thought Kagome's only affected unless Aridon controls it or she gets too many positive feelings towards Lord Sesshomaru," said Arielle.

"Aridon may have done something else, but from the curse mark I've read on Kagome's neck it also causes her to suffer if Sesshomaru is delighted in any way; in other words if Sesshomaru is pleased by Aridon in any small means. As strict as him thinking her hair looks nice in the sun or a good job; Kagome will pay for it," explained Geninji.

Makato and the others gasped.

"Oh my god," Makato said stunned.

"And if she has sex with him while he's in heat and that's what he needs..." Arielle said just as speechless.

"The rise of his ecstasy will kill her!" panicked Nardisia.

Geninji turned to Symphony, "This must have been apart of your vision."

"Yeah I've seen bits and pieces that didn't make sense but after this I'm pretty sure that's what's going on. We have to find and stop them," said Symphony.

"But we don't even know where they are!" panicked Arielle.

It was then they heard echoing all around the castle, a tragic scream of pain and suffering. They all froze and turned to upstairs.

"Kagome!" they all shouted in unison alarmed.

They all ran up the stairs going to the Western Wing where Kagome's room was. When they arrived there they saw Geisha and Chuzuuna unconscious against the wall.

"You guys!" panicked Arielle running to them both.

They both then woke up and turned to them.

"Quickly, what happened?" asked Geninji alarmed.

"Kagome," Geisha said weakly pointing inside, "There's really something wrong with her curse mark. I'm afraid for her."

"Yeah it's like it's killing her, she's being tortured. Be careful going in there," warned Chuzunna.

They then heard Kagome scream again as they ran inside gasping. Kagome squeezed the bed sheets with one hand and hanging on to her chest with the other. She was sweating and breathing hard, and she had scratches and injuries all over her. Her mark was glowing an ominous purple power as she received a large amount of electric jolts from the curse mark, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shit!" cursed Symphony running over to her. But quickly, the electricity hit her and she was pushed back into the wall.

"Symphony are you alright?" panicked Nardisia running over to her.

"Fine," said Symphony dizzily rubbing her head. Her attention then turned back to Kagome, "this is really bad."

"It wasn't this bad earlier," mumbled Arielle.

"Which means..." thought Nardisia aloud.

"She found him..." Makato said confidently with a serious tone.

Symphony stood up, "I don't need to tell you guys what has to be done. Kagome's only human; I don't know how much more of this she can take. Go!"

Makato, Geninji, Nardisia, and Arielle quickly ran off, only Jaken remaining. Sparks flew off of Kagome as she was trying to breathe. She then got electrocuted again.

Jaken sighed, "Damn Aridon, I just don't understand why this human doesn't kill her to get rid of this curse already. Now Lord Sesshomaru's being taken advantage of."

"Aridon is Makato's sister and Makato and her are close. So I can imagine how much of an uneasy thing that must be for her," said Symphony.

"But even if she dies, Lord Sesshomaru can use the Tensaiga to bring her back," said Jaken.

"That is true. However, I'm still panicked about her dying even once. And besides, if Kagome is the human to break the curse, with Lord Sesshomaru's time limit winding down quickly, who knows if just using the Tensaiga to bring her back to life will even be as simple as him bringing you or I back to life," said Symphony sadly.

"I see," Jaken said looking at Kagome.

"Jaken. Please don't tell Rin about this," she said.

"You don't have to tell me that I'm no fool I know!" he snapped.

"Good," said Symphony.

LIGHTENING and rain continued to ensue as Geninji, Makato, Nardisia and Arielle continued running outside.

"Do we even know where we're going?" asked Arielle.

"Yeah," said Makato. "Every time the Lord is in heat he always goes to the west tower."

"How do you know this?" asked Geninji.

"He told me, he said he didn't want to be too far incase the castle was attacked but he wanted to be far enough where he wouldn't have to be tempted enough to come back in his condition after any of his servants," she replied.

"The West tower isn't terribly far so it's fine," said Nardisia.

"No it isn't," grumbled Makato.

"Uh oh, what is it that's not in our favor now," panicked Arielle.

"Well you see..." said Makato nervously.

**REWINDING TIME A BIT BACK TO WHEN THE STORM STARTED: ARIDON ****AND**** SESSHOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

Lightening clashed as it began to rain as Sesshomaru began to approach the west tower. Only Kagome's face in his mind for how scared she was. Deep in his mind, he felt terrible. What was it that she thought of him now? And he couldn't even control his urges. Even now, he was so hot; he pulled of his armor and top kimono breathing heavily. He then screamed in pain for his relief. When he finally reached the West tower door he opened it roughly and slammed the door closed running up to his chamber through the spiral stair case on the top floor. He closed the door which automatically locked and he fell on his knees to the floor.

The room was the same design, dimly lit candles and a single bed that was bolted to the wall and the floor. There were scratch marks all over the room. Sesshomaru dug his nails into the floor as the pain from his erection and needs began to over power him as he screamed. His hair draped the floor as sweat dripped across his body. Then, there was a small chuckle and Sesshomaru froze looking around the room.

"Who's there," he said roughly looking around.

Coming out of the wall in a corner of darkness was Aridon, Sesshomaru's eyes expanded in shock and he growled angrily.

"Get out," he warned coldly.

"Come now my dear Lord, for what you suffer that's not exactly how you talk to someone whose here to help you," she smiled.

"This Sesshomaru would rather suffer from this enigma than take your worthless help!" he growled baring his teeth.

Aridon laughed, "Oh? But that's not what you said before. Don't you remember Lord Sesshomaru? This specific crow moon night was when we first made love with one another. I would call this an anniversary, and it cannot be celebrated without the other guest of honor."

"Stay away from me," he growled, "Of course I remember and I've regretted it ever since. I've told you then and I tell you now, I don't want you and I don't need you!"

He then flinched falling to the ground screaming trying to hold himself down and Aridon walked over to him.

"You make that sound so convincing right now, really," she said sarcastically. "I must admit I had a hard time finding the West Tower. You must have made my sister create the pentagon marry-go round ability. To your fortunace it looks like I figured out where the real one was." Sesshomaru cringed back angrily, "Look at you Lord Sesshomaru. You look pathetic right now. It amazes me you can even talk like this, that you can think to an extent when you're like this. But it's too bad it wasn't like this before when I did reject," she stated darkly, her bangs covering her face. She then raised her head smiling optimistically, "Not that I regret it love."

Sesshomaru scooted back from her trying hard to breathe fighting his sexual urges. He cursed to himself; this was her plan all along. And he just couldn't let her succeed to take advantage of him. He had to fight harder before he lost all control.

"Leave me be," he warned huskily shuddering.

"Now surely I know you don't mean that. You can't scare me off Lord Sesshomaru. You must remember I've seen you at your scary points and dealt with you on your heat cycle before. Nothing you say will convince me to leave, will convince me from having you, will convince me that you don't need me, and when you do have me, what'll be so becoming is that because of your predicament you're gonna like it and want more of it. Even well from here I can see your erection crying out to be relieved. And though I never thought I'd see it but it turns me on even more, I can tell through the back of your eyes how scared you are," she smiled craftily touching his shoulder.

Sesshomaru flinched, "You bitch," he snarled angrily releasing himself from her hold.

"What caused you to change Lord Sesshomaru, hm?" smiled Aridon as she slit her kimono open to show over her nicely shaped navel and parts of her nicely B shaped round breast. The rest of her nice thick thighs and the rest of her bottom half visible. Sesshomaru began to pant harder turning his head away, his body shuddering uncontrollably, his bangs covering his face as he felt his erection comb so powerfully he thought it would burst through his hakama. He was completely pissed at how much control this heat had over him, and because of that, how much control Aridon had gained. But none the less he didn't answer her question. Aridon just shrugged, "Don't tell me that it's for that human's sake."

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment and then responded brutally, "This Sesshomaru has not changed, and if what you see is a change then it is because he chooses so, nothing can influence his decisions." He then weakly stood up; his only hope was to try to escape before he gave in to his instincts that he couldn't help control.

Aridon chuckled, "Tell me anything. You Lord Sesshomaru are on a completely different level. You can tell if you smell her scent that she is inexperienced. There is no way someone like that can even hope to satisfy the needs you crave for," she then pushed him to the wall trying to stop him from escaping and whispered seductively in his ear, almost desparate under an evil smile, "Let me satisfy you."

Sesshomaru quickly pushed her away from him trying to get to the door but Aridon quickly arrived there first kicking him. Though she missed he jumped back keeping him inside the room. Sesshomaru cursed to himself. What was he going to do?

Aridon laughed pulling her kimono down to her shoulders to show them off making Sesshomaru's body pulse. "It's really not healthy for you to deny what your body needs, you could get sick. And you've denied it for so many years my Lord while you were in this position. You want me, it doesn't matter that **you** don't want me but your body does. And you will have me, and when you remember what I was like, then you will come to love me."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I am not a person that loves." He then froze, immediately when he said that Kagome's face popped into his mind. Why? Why was he thinking about her right now of all times and when he said that? He can't love, can he?

Aridon smiled and mumbled, "Well while you're trying to figure it out."

Quickly while Sesshomaru was distracted in his own thoughts Aridon pushed him back to the wall and before he could resist she kissed him deeply. Her gentle hands lightly caressed his lower abs up to his chest as she extended her tongue deeper into his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it, his body shuddering. She then pulled off the rest of her kimono pushing her chest up to his. Sesshomaru's body melted as he gave in, letting her hand go and used that same hand to cup her breast kissing her back. The angry growl he once had from the kiss now becoming moans of relief and satisfaction.

Aridon combed her fingers through his locks with one hand and continued caressing his stomach as they kissed one another wildly battling for dominance. Sesshomaru's breathing began quicken as he released himself from her lips and went down to sucking on her neck. Aridon moaned gently and moved her hand down lower to the prize she sought as she smiled with victory.

"_I win, human,_" she thought cockily.

Sesshomaru growled lowly as Aridon made it pass his kimono pants and began stroking him. He moaned deeply, and his body shuddered dangerously. Aridon smiled and got down to her knees massaging his tip a bit. She then pulled her tongue out licking the very tip of it. Sesshomaru gasped as cum immediately escaped from him erupting to her face. Aridon chuckled and then put the whole thing in her mouth as he howled in relief. Aggressively he grabbed her head pushing her towards him to force her to swallow the whole thing. And Aridon without complaint obliged as he moaned deeply breathing harshly. Aridon moaned just as deeply taking his whole size going faster. She then stopped and came up kissing him deeper than earlier.

Sesshomaru then pushed her onto the bed fondling her breast. His hair draped around her body as he released from her kiss suckling hard on her nipples. Aridon moaned lightly as he nicked them a bit with his fangs. Aridon placed her hand through his perfect locks as he caressed the rest of her body down to her inner thigh. While sucking her breast he then smiled going to the next one. Aridon then moaned deeply moving around as Sesshomaru placed two of his fingers inside of her pulling in and out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she moaned.

He lightly bit her nipples continuing and went between her breasts licking her down from her in between her mid breasts going towards her stomach, one of his hands still grasping her breast. Aridon went crazy as he came down her body going down to her inner thigh as his fingers continued to pump inside her. He then used his tongue to lightly flick her clit and she gasped harder. He then placed his whole mouth over it sucking it. Both of them moaned in unison, Aridon already near her climax as Sesshomaru went faster. Finally, without being able to take it anymore, he pulled out his fingers and roughly pushed himself inside. Both of them moaned in relief as Sesshomaru began to drive into her harshly and fast, his whole body pulsing and shaking being overtaken by nothing but pleasure...

**BACK AT THE CASTLE WHILE THIS IS ****NOW**** GOING ON**

"AAAH!" Kagome screamed out in shear pain that electricity jumped off inside of the room. The room was practically destroyed by the electricity fired off in the room. Even the glass windows in the room were now destroyed. Symphony and Jaken were merely outside trying to use their arms to block as much as they can.

"Damn it what are Makato and the other's doing!" cussed Symphony.

"Yeah, at this point the human will die. And maybe even destroy this castle!" panicked Jaken.

"We have to do something, it doesn't look like this is gonna stop anytime soon!" panicked Symphony.

"Are you sure your vision said she lived because if that's the case, Lord Geninji and the other servants are gonna be really cutting it close!" complained Jaken.

"Shut up I know that! I just see what happens not how okay," Symphony then began to cry. "We really can't do anything can we," Symphony mumbled hopeless.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kagome's yell of pain struggling to hang on to life. Kagome then thought in the mist of her suffering, "_No. I can't die yet. I can't let Aridon kill me like this. But there's nothing I can do. What can I do!_"

Tears began to flow out of her eyes as she nonstop continued to get electrocuted. Geisha and Chuzunna then came by and watched in shock themselves.

"What's Aridon doing to her!" panicked Geisha.

"Right now," said Symphony standing up. "She's doing what she wants to her."

"If this keeps going though your vision will come true!" panicked Chuzunna.

Symphony then cried, "I know that. The only ones we can count on at this point are Makato, Lord Geninji and the others."

"Quick, where's Rin!" panicked Jaken.

Geisha frowned, "I had thought about it and didn't want to go above the Lord's rule. But I told her that Aridon was missing and for her and a few other servants to check the village outside of the castle."

"Are you crazy, thanks to you three people broke the rules of the castle that Lord Sesshomaru said NOT to do!" snapped Jaken.

"Who's going to tell," warned Chuzunna threateningly. Jaken then calmed down, "I certainly will not. Lord Sesshomaru will be gone for a few weeks and he will not know."

Jaken then calmed down and nodded turning back to the ever suffering Kagome. "This is a tragedy; she's fighting for her life in there. I can understand why you did it. Rin wouldn't be able to handle her suffering like this. We barely can," said Geisha sadly.

"Yeah. It's really hard to watch," agreed Geisha.

"What are Makato and the others doing right now, they need to hurry. Please," begged Symphony crying.

"SAY WHAT!" Nardisa, Geninji, and Arielle said in unison unable to believe it.

"Is that why we've been going into 3 out of the 5 different West towers that were fake?" asked Arielle.

"We're loosing time, Kagome's probably dying right now!" panicked Nardisia.

"Be quiet. Don't you think I know that by now?" Makato said frustrated. "I didn't think this would happen but Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to do it. What was I supposed to do?"

"Just explain to us what exactly you did and its purpose. Why are there five different west towers," asked Geninji.

"The move I used is called the 'Pentagon Merry-Go Round.' I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to use it. He said that he's been paranoid that one of the servants may find him incase someone had a bad sense of direction when cleaning the buildings outside of the castle. So he ordered me to recopy and create 4 more of the west towers. Sesshomaru could be in the real west tower while the rest were fakes. To up security about it even more every time there was a black new moon, rather it would be around the time Lord Sesshomaru was in heat or not, the towers would all switch positions," explained Makato.

"I see," mumbled Geninji.

"Man, your sister is a beast. Out of the five towers that were fakes she still managed to find Lord Sesshomaru? She's quite tenacious, I have to admit I'm a bit intimidated," said Nardisia.

"Don't be," responded Makato sternly, her bangs covering her face. "Don't forget that Aridon is my twin sister. She's very familiar with my powers; I know the tricks to her abilities as she does mine."

"In other words she might have gotten the first tower wrong but once she realized it was a fake, she automatically knew you were involved and managed to find the real one," said Arielle.

"Pretty much," she replied her eyes then turned red, she was filled with so much anger.

"We have to hurry and hope that this next tower is the one we're looking for. If it isn't Kagome will die. We can't hope; we have to be realistic, obviously by now they're going at it by now. This is our last chance, if it's not it, Kagome is good as dead," said Geninji sternly.

"Yeah we know," growled Nardisia, "We don't like it but this is realistic. What are we going to do when we get there even when we do find them?"

"Aridon is mine," Makato said undoubted, her eyes turning redder.

"I think I'll be able to handle Sesshomaru just fine own my own. But Arielle I may need you to reason with him. Your voice is gentle enough and I'm pretty sure if you explain to him what he's been doing his senses may temporarily overpower his 'heat' condition," said Geninji.

Arielle blushed, "Then leave the rest to me."

"Sweet that means I get to help Makato kick Aridon's ass!" cheered Nardisia excitedly.

"Please," Makato said darkly, "I can handle her myself. Do not get in my way."

Nardisia looked at Makato's death look and her face became stern as they continued forward as she then responded, "I will not allow you to kill Aridon and Kagome's life is already endangered. You could kill Kagome too Makato if you get mad enough to let the situation take over you like this. I will not stop you, but if you go too out of place where she is dying and Kagome is already weak, expect me to interfer," said Nardisia unmoving.

"Fine, have it your way," Makato resentfully agreed. Makato then froze sniffing the air. "Here we go guys this is the right tower I found their scent."

"Yeah me too," said Geninji.

Everyone nodded going deeper into the forest as loud echoes of moans and screams erupted throughout the area.

Makato flinched and Nardisia growled angrily, "She's gonna pay for this! Aridon's going to pay for trying to take advantage of our Lord while in his most vulnerable position."

Everyone then increased in speed to the point where they were flying at high speed. Before they knew it the tower was in front of them and Geninji quickly got in front of them pulling out his sword prepared to break the down the doors as they soon approached the tower ready to attack.

KAGOME continued to scream in pain from the bolting electricity of the curse mark. Even the mark itself was beginning to turn purple from the over exertion. The tears that Kagome had once shed was completely dry from being fried from the electricity. But no longer, no longer could she really feel the pain anymore. It was all numb, and her vision, her whole consciousness began to blur out. She couldn't believe it; her mistake of letting Aridon go was finally coming back on her. This was it; she was really going to die. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. What would happen to Rin after this? Who would care for her?

Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Is whose name she wanted to call out. But she knew that he would not come. And because Sesshomaru was suffering just as well, she knew that he would no longer come either. The whole irony of it all seemed funny to her. Three months ago she wouldn't have cared and would have easily let Sesshomaru killed her when he wanted to. But now, this time it was different. She wanted to live now more than anything, and it broke her heart that she couldn't. Aridon had won, if she could cry more from hopelessness she would, but the electricity was all too powerful. She couldn't believe that she was going to die like this, and she knew she would die this time because she felt the life force leaving from her.

Immediately, the electricity around her stopped, and slowly Kagome fell back into her bed, one last tear falling from her eyes, "_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I tried._" She then heavily fell on her bed and Symphony and the others gasped.

"Kagome!" they all cried running into the room.

"What happened?" panicked Jaken.

"Kagome!" cried Geisha.

"I don't know what's going on. Either Lord Sesshomaru stopped his acts on his own or Lord Geninji, Makato, and the others found them instead," said Symphony. She tried to approach Kagome but a shock immediately sparked at her hands and she stepped back.

"Are you alright?" asked Chuzunna.

"Yeah. She's suffered so badly. To be perfectly realistic, she may not even make it if they arrived too late," said Symphony sadly.

"Don't say that!" cried out Chuzunna, "I don't want her to die."

"But it's still possible. Don't forget with all those bolts for it to be so long, Kagome is still human. The only thing she has left to hold her down is her own strength," Symphony said a bit more coldly.

The whole mood in the room turned morbid and depressed. Symphony then tried getting closer to Kagome again, this time she was not electrocuted as she placed her hand over Kagome's lips and mouth and she flinched.

"I can't feel any breath from her body," she said. Everyone gasped in fear as she laid her head on Kagome's chest and she sighed sitting up. "She has a really faint pulse right now."

"Wait! The Artimis Bow, maybe that could help!" suggested Geisha.

"Quickly, give it to me," ordered Symphony holding her hand out.

Geisha quickly went to the corner of the room grabbing the Artimis Bow and handed it over to Symphony. Symphony nodded her thanks turning back to Kagome and placed the bow in her hand. But nothing had happened.

"Nothing's happening; this is really bad," panicked Symphony.

"What! No!" cried Chuzunna.

"Isn't there something else we could do?" asked Jaken in panic.

Symphony sighed turning to them, "I'm afraid as far as Kagome living goes. That there's not much else we can do, and it's going to be up to her own strength if she makes it or not. I'm sorry."

Geisha and Chuzunna turned away from them as tears slowly fell from their eyes as Symphony turned to Kagome, "Please Kagome, please. For the sake of us all," a tear fell from her eyes, "LIVE."

SESSHOMARU ran as fast as he could through the forest towards the castle at high speed in the pouring rain as lightening continued to clash. He wore his kimono pants, and his fangs were bared, but he was still shirtless. His marks on his face were still there and his crescent moon was still full and his eyes had not changed its color. However, their expression was much different. In his eyes were fear and hesitation, a feeling he never knew he could feel.

"How?" he growled roughly, "How could I have lost control of this situation to have let this happened? To have let it gotten this far, why?"

Sesshomaru then thought back to what happened:

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sesshomaru kissed Aridon hungrily, both of them moaning in satisfaction. Aridon then rolled him over smiling cockily as her hand traced up from his abs down to his stomach as she engulfed his member inside of her mouth. Sesshomaru moaned not knowing how much more he could take before he exploded again. Aridon took him in deeper using her tongue to massage his member while in her mouth, gently sucking him down softly. Sesshomaru moaned louder clasping her head pushing her down faster. She moaned louder and quickly rose up from him and got on top placing his member inside of her._

_They both moaned again as she slowly began to ride him, Sesshomaru pumping inside of her. He lightly moved his hand up her body to cup one of her breast as she rode him. As she continued he felt himself reaching his climax, soon his ultimate orgasm would be reached as she put more motion into her bounce. And he didn't want her to stop either. He then sat up and began pumping inside her fast, Aridon also reaching her climax_ _as they neared their ultimate ecstasy._

_Then at random, all they could hear was something being destroyed downstairs. But they ignored it, too busy into their own world. But then, their door was broken down and immediately Nardisia and Makato charged into Aridon pushing her off him and crashed through the wall falling outside. _

_"WHAT?" Sesshomaru screamed aggravated about to go after them for being interrupted. His eyes shining a deeper crimson._

_"Enough, Sesshomaru," came a wise voice entering the room._

_Sesshomaru then turned over, "Geninji? Arielle? Why are you here?" he hissed._

_"This has to stop Sesshomaru, I know you can't hear me when you're in your heat stage but trust me, Aridon is not what you want," warned Geninji._

_"Maybe not but for the time being she's all I need. I can't stand suffering like this! You don't know anything, and she just flails herself at me, what do you expect me to do!" he growled possessively._

_"Exactly what you're doing now, that's why we're here, Sesshomaru you don't know what you're doing," reasoned Geninji._

_"This Sesshomaru knows exactly what he's doing," he said turning away from them and back to the hole, "I'm going to get her back, and if any of you try to interrupt or stop us during this period of time this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill any of you. Go back, and that is an order."_

_"Please Lord Sesshomaru what about Kagome!" exclaimed Arielle._

_Sesshomaru then froze and turned to the side and answered without looking at her, "What about her? Am I supposed to care?"_

_"Yes you do!" cried out Arielle passionately._

_"I do not intend to fulfill that prophecy and you know it Arielle. That human is my servant and nothing more!" he snapped whip lashing his body back about to jump out of the hole._

_"You're wrong she's also our ally!" shouted Arielle back. Sesshomaru then froze and hesitated. "You can flail about how much you hate humans all you want but you at least do care about her. You don't hate her Lord Sesshomaru not anymore. Not as much as you claim! And that's why you're scared that you'll love a human! That's why you're fighting to get close to her!"_

_Sesshomaru growled angrily and snapped pushing her back with his green poisonous whip from aggravation, "Don't talk like you anything about me!" _

_"We traveled with you," said Arielle poisonously. She then looked at Sesshomaru meaningfully, "and you said that you chose us because you trusted us. And Kagome, as a human, was in that group. You're letting your pride eat you alive, so get off your high horse and admit you feel more than what you're letting on. It doesn't even have to be love but you don't hate her. I refuse to believe by action you could hate her so deeply."_

_Sesshomaru gave her a sharp and cold stare. Then Arielle spoke compassionately, "Lord Sesshomaru, you are in heat and I understand that. If you want to take me, Nardisia, or Makato to substitute and take over as an order I don't care fine. But you cannot take Aridon," she then cried, "Don't you see that because you've been continuing with her like this that you're killing Kagome!"_

_Sesshomaru's face immediately faltered catching his attention, his eyes had then stopped glowing, "What are you talking about?"_

_Arielle cried in panic, "Aridon's plan wasn't just to come here to take advantage of you. That's child's play; this was only a camouflage for what she really had in mind. She wanted to kill two birds with one stone. If Aridon made you feel pleasure or made you think anything positive of her whatsoever, it doesn't even have to necessarily be sexual, but if it happens, Kagome gets affected by it. Her curse mark enacts and she gets electrocuted."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes expanded as panic overtook him remembering everything that had taken place as Geninji continued, "So if any thought you felt was sexual, think about how that affected Kagome. Every pleasure you felt, she was electrocuted for. Had you reach your point and had an orgasm, it could have finished her off.** If** we weren't too late already."_

_Sesshomaru's bangs covered his face and quickly he punched the wall next to him, creating another hole, baring his fangs as he hissed in frustration. He was truly angry._

_"Please for Kagome's sake don't continue with this," begged Arielle._

_"What state is she in health wise?" he asked gruffly. Geninji then smiled, Sesshomaru's normal senses were taking over his heat senses. _

_"I don't know, we were trying to find you but depending on what's happened and for how long; only you can really estimate her condition. She's back at the castle now. Huh?" Arielle said thrown off._

_Sesshomaru put his pants back on and walked past them._

_"Sesshomaru where do you think you're going?" asked Geninji visually following his every move._

_Sesshomaru stopped and picked up his Tenseiga, "Back to the castle," he replied simply._

_"Are you sure, in your condition-" but Sesshomaru quickly cut Genenji off._

_"It is my responsibility," he said coldly. They all froze and his bangs covered his expression, "I have more than let her suffer for my mistakes because I could not control the situation. For her, it is not fair. That is something that species has no control over, it's still wrong. Besides, if what you say is true; if I don't hurry she will die on my account due to lack of controlling the situation on my part. I failed by letting it get this far out of control. I cannot let her suffer for that, I will not." He then turned to Geninji and Arielle as they all heard the battle between Makato, Nardisia, and Aridon from outside. Sesshomaru then turned his attention back to them placing the Tenseiga at his waist. "Bring Aridon back to the castle, I will deal with her and establish a very violent punishment for this when she returns."_

_Sesshomaru then left._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Sesshomaru continued running as the castle came to his site. He then increased his speed bursting through the front corridors running up the stairs.

"What was that?" Symphony said alarmed.

"Prepare yourself," said Geisha pulling out her weapon.

Then for the moment, it became really quiet, Jaken gulping preparing his staff of heads. They then heard slow footsteps and gasped. Coming to the doorway of the room leaned against it tiredly was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" everyone said shocked blushing at his form.

Symphony then gasped, "Stay back, he's still in his heat form!"

They all got in a defense position to protect Kagome. Sesshomaru then chuckled and opened his eyes now giving them a serious look.

"Do not bar your weapons at me. Despite my disposition that is not what I have come for, out of my way if the human's life is what you seek," he said holding up the Tenseiga, the others flinching back, "Now allow me to see her."

Hearing him in first person, though they did not trust it, they were more assured that he was serious about what he had said. Resentfully they all stepped back as he walked through. His eyes were taken aback and grew really sad for the scene he had to witness, she looked as though she were fried. The others all watched, really nervous and scared at the same time. They all held their breath as what they then saw, they couldn't believe. One tear drop had actually fallen from his eyes down his cheeks hitting her body.

Before Jaken could squabble in shock, Chuzunna and Geisha quickly grabbed him to muffle him quiet.

"What is her condition right now?" he asked turning to them.

"She wasn't really breathing at all. And her heart beat is really faint," Symphony explained.

"I see," he said. He then sat on the bed next to her and pulled out his Tenseiga, its aura glowing a powerful green aura. He then sat it next to her heart as Kagome's body began to be overtaken by the green aura. Everyone watched in anticipation all hoping for the best. Sesshomaru merely watched, his face complacent and unchanging. From the outside, it was hard to tell what he was expecting, what he hoped for, and even more...what he was feeling about the whole situation.

It was then that Kagome's chest began to slowly move, her breathing coming to. And following in sync, did the Artimis Bow began to glow purple and pulse overtaking Kagome's body to heal as well. Everyone in the room cheered reassured, Sesshomaru only smiled in relief, then his face went back to normal turning more serious.

"She should be fine at this point, please return my Tenseiga to the library. I can no longer stay here at this point since I do not know how soon my heat trance will return," he then sighed turning to them, "This Sesshomaru more than trusts her in all of your care. Two weeks from now he expects her back to normal when he returns."

"Yes my Lord!" they all said in unison.

"Thank you my Lord, thank you!" cried Geisha, everyone nodded agreeing.

Sesshomaru merely looked at them and turned from them prepared to leave when he heard the door bust open in the front. Everyone in the castle, who heard it, quickly went down stairs at the front to see a badly beaten Aridon halfway dressed carried by Makato and Nardisia, Arielle and Geninji following behind them.

Symphony then looked around and began to panic, all the servants in the castle with the exception of Rin, all came to the hall to watch. Everyone was whispering and talking lowly among themselves. Symphony then flinched; it was all beginning to look like the other portion of her vision.

"Aridon how dare you show up here you no good little tramp!" Chuzunna shot off angrily about to attack.

Geisha quickly held her back, "Come on, she's not worth it. She's already had her work cut out for her. Anymore danger and all of our works and hopes to keep Kagome alive will be in vain stop it!" warned Geisha.

"She only used Kagome as a safe guard because she knew we'd hold back!" screamed out Chuzunna crying, "We almost lost her because of her pettiness!"

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru in a warning like tone. He walked up to her and within a blink of an eye he slapped her across her face. "And that doesn't even touch how upset This Sesshomaru is. How long do you expect to make a fool out of him by going over his head when clearly **I **am the ruler of this household and the Western country to continually let you pass by? We just cannot let you see death to affect the human, but she should still be fine as long as this Sesshomaru does not kill you." He gave her a threatening glare.

Aridon then began to chuckle and then her chuckles turned into hysterical laughter as they all looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Oh my, my Lord. Look whose acting all tough in front of his servants."

"My limit has far outreached you Aridon, when the human wakes, by now she will want to kill you and I will grant that request," he said definitely.

"Kagome this, Kagome that. Since when have all of you become friends of a human? At this rate, all of you will become just like King InuTaisho," she mumbled disgusted, "such soft beings."

Sesshomaru quickly pushed Nardisia and Makato to the side holding Aridon up in the air by her neck, "I will not have you disrespect my father's name by no means."

"But it's only fair that you have? Oh that's right you have a different relationship with your father about why it's okay. However, while all of you see me as a bad guy, I only took what I had anyway," she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Geninji.

I slept with Lord Sesshomaru long before this," Sesshomaru quickly then threw her on the ground and turned away from her.

"Aridon don't be stupid. Is this one of your stupid wishful fantasies, Lord Sesshomaru would never touch you of his free will. You had to do what you did now, exactly what you did now, to get what you want!" accused Makato.

"Shut up!" Aridon snapped, tears coming out of her eyes looking at all of the servants in the halls, "Shut the hell up! Don't any of you know anything!" She then began to cry, "For your information I was innocent at one time. He took my innocence, he took all that I had without question!" she screamed almost heatedly towards Sesshomaru, his face was stiff, he said nothing. Aridon was breathing heavily and turned back to them, "so as far as I was concerned, I returned the favor."

Nardisia laughed, "Come on Lord Sesshomaru tell us this isn't true she's lying right?"

But Sesshomaru remained silent, his bangs covered his face frowning, "She is not. What she speaks is…the truth."

Everyone gasped in shock as Aridon continued, "I hadn't always had interest in Lord Sesshomaru. I was much high spirited about my freedom, just as that human once was. Tonight, tonight was our anniversary where I found the West Tower and it all happened."

Makato gasped, "That was years ago I told you to stay away from the West Tower!"

"Well unfortunately at that time I had a bad sense of direction," Aridon replied callously.

Makato flinched back feeling a bit betrayed looking at Sesshomaru, "So that's why," she said, her voice hesitant, "that's why you wanted me to create those extra towers using the Pentagon Merry Go Round ability, incase someone had a 'bad sense of direction', meant more so Aridon didn't it?"

Sesshomaru continued not to say anything; everyone then turned their heads to the side, upset and embarrassed of him.

"It wasn't just that night. We found a relationship that day, and for that whole two weeks he was in heat gone, I was there with him. We had established a form of a relationship, even when he was out of heat. He hated humans, not that I didn't understand why. And I began to hate them just as well. Then he told me, that because I understood him, that I would suffer to win his love, that his feelings for me were already there. That I shouldn't worry about what he says and how he treats me, "she then began to cry, "But that he'd come back to me."

"Enough!" snapped Sesshomaru bitterly turning back to her. "I will cut you off there. That much, I **did not** promise."

"Do not deny me Lord Sesshomaru!" argued Aridon.

"I haven't thus far, but now when it is getting untruthful is where I cut you off. You were nothing to me but what you were tonight, a thrill," he growled, "And you were perpetrating a fraud by hating humans, you grew to hate them but you could never fully hate them. I asked to never see you again and apologized for ruining your innocence but still..." he frowned turning his eyes away from everyone and Makato intervened.

"I apologize for interrupting my Lord," Makato spoke in a shaky voice, "But I wish you had told me. Otherwise this would have all been avoidable. You see, when our crows mate we do so by performing the first sexual intercourse and we imprint. You were bound to be her first love. Had we gotten it during that time immediately, we could have broken that imprint, because of the years that it's all build up too, it's impossible to break her imprint with you now. No wonder you were all she seen."

Sesshomaru then inwardly grew pissed at himself; it could have all been avoided had he said something to her earlier? And then Kagome could have not been affected.

There was then commotion in the back of the crowd as everyone turned around including Sesshomaru to see that there hanging on to her bow was Kagome. Though his face expression didn't show it, he did prefer she didn't know about that, much less this way. Although he didn't understand why was it he should care about what she thought, seeing her face had probably just reminded him.

Her face was angry and embittered, she slowly then climbed down the stairs weakly and Chuzunna ran over to her.

"Kagome you're still too weak you shouldn't be up!" soothed Chuzunna.

Kagome just shook her head and held her hand up for her to step over to the side as she walked over to Sesshomaru standing her ground breathing evenly. She was not only upset from hearing the whole entire story, but she was hurt.

"That whole thing is just...despicable," she mumbled digusted.

"Your input on it was not asked, it has nothing to do with you," he said dryly.

"Of course not, not the past, but the result for when I came in has **everything** to do with Sesshomaru!" she snapped, "This girl literally hated me because of you! Because of that imprint!" she then stopped catching her breathe and breathing heavily, her body shuddering.

"Human, I am well aware of the fact that I am at fault. You needn't overexert energy you do not have to give for trivial matters such as this," he said plainly.

"Is everything in this castle a lie?" snapped Kagome crying, "I mean really. There is nothing but secrets in this castle that I'm not allowed to even know and if they're all like this I suppose I can see why. This whole time I thought you were someone that's strong with leadership skills, I was starting to believe you were actually descent. And I was actually beginning to believe you were as amazing and high and mighty, dependable, and trustworthy as everyone in the castle believed you were. In all that I can see," she then looked at him giving him a sharp look of hatred and said icily, "But you still have the same faults as any other male demon, you're just as loose as all the rest of them I see. And she was so young too, who cares about culture where's the respect in a prince in that?"

Sesshomaru flinched his eyebrows crossed at the insult, "That is not your judgment; perhaps this Sesshomaru did get off on the wrong way that weren't necessarily the right or the best ways. Especially since he had foreshadowing leadership. However as I am aware at least my lovers were always reachable and I did not have to compete and loose against a dead priestess made from clay."

Kagome froze in shock crying as he continued poisonously and without mercy, ridiculing her, "Yet even now you are still faithful, when he cannot help you, when he cannot save you. So I'd rather not be judged or reproached by a resentful human priestess when a meager half demon prefers what's dead better than you. He chose his past instead of moving on to that priestess reincarnation which would have been you. Perhaps you could have taken notes by just taking what you wanted like I had."

"Bastard," Kagome mumbled icily. Without Kagome even realizing it before she could even stop herself out of grief and anger she slapped him across the face, tears falling down her face. "I'm not like you and I never will be!" Everyone gasped shocked covering their mouths in shock at the scene, Kagome's eyes holding on to her tears but still escaped, "You two timer, I don't care what you're trying to accomplish. It will all fall into rubles, you don't have what it takes to control a country. You can't even control your situations here. You will never out due King InuTaisho! Ever! You cold hearted, over prideful creature!" she quickly ran off.

Sesshomaru's heat mode was now completely off, his face now normal, his eyes back to gold. However he was more than pissed off mad. Quickly shot his poisonous whip at her that Kagome quickly blocked with the Artimis Bow by slapping it to the side. She then turned to him, her eyes now more hurt than angry.

"I hate you. Who can respect such a prince now," she said frigidly, and then walked off. Everyone then looked at him, some in disgust walking off, and their hearts cold. Symphony frowned, her vision, all of it had came true. Sesshomaru's bangs blocked his facial expression as he turned from everyone and walked off for a moment. Even Arielle and Nardisia was a bit in disgust for the whole situation.

"Arielle, Nardisia," called Geninji, "Take Aridon to the dungeon. Symphony's vision has already come to pass, and there is no way that Lord Sesshomaru will deal with this situation at this point. Do you understand?"

"Aye my Lord," they all said lowly and took her off to the dungeon in the basement.

Now the only ones in the room were Makato and Geninji and she cried. Geninji then walked over to her and bowed, "Sesshomaru will probably already do so later, but for him and in his place, I do apologize for everything that he has done to cause you and your sister such pain and heartache. I am more than sorrowfully sorry Makato. If you are betrayed, if you even feel hatred towards our Lord then I do understand."

Makato laughed whipping her face, "Yeah I should be feeling hate and everything else. It's no wonder she loved him so much," she then sighed trying to take a deep breathe to calm her hysteria down, "So many servants around the castle hate him now because of it, including Kagome. So many have inwardly lost respect for him but will keep respect in tact for who he is. But now, no one really likes him, more so even before Kagome arrived here. Yeah I should be feeling hatred." Makato then smiled, "But if I did that I'd only be helping Aridon, giving her what she wanted. As bad as it hurts, I will show her, I will not betray Lord Sesshomaru no matter what even though the whole thing isn't completely his fault. And I will not betray the hope that the prophecy can be broken by Kagome. I'm sure even if Kagome forgives him, because she has so much influence over the castle, it'll help, even if it's just a little."

"I thought you'd say as much," said a voice. Geninji and Makato turned around to see Symphony, Nardisia, and Arielle.

"He'll be too prideful to say it, but he does need allies, I'm with him too," said Symphony, "Because no offense, it has nothing to do with me. And as a Lord, he did try."

"I won't lie, I was a bit disgusted at first but looking at it from those points of view you're right," said Nardisia crossing her arms, "And I refuse to give Aridon that satisfaction."

"I am too, once the prophecy is fulfilled I'm sure this whole thing will be resolved just as quickly," said Arielle nodding.

Geninji smiled, "All of you have my utmost gratitude, and I thank you. You really are his most faithful servants. Quickly Symphony, what can we do from here," asked Geninji.

"They're both hurting really bad. They said things to each other that probably should have stayed kept to themselves. However, we can do something to kind of help bridge them together for an understanding," said Symphony.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Nardisia.

Just then Rin entered the hall humming the same music that Kagome had sung to her earlier, "Hey everyone. What's going on, did you find Aridon yet?"

"Rin? You've been gone this whole time?" asked Arielle shocked walking over to her.

"Yeah, we couldn't find her in the village, is Kagome alright?" she panicked.

Nardisia smiled and kneeled down to her, "Kagome is alive yes, but she's really injured and sad right now thanks to her battle. But we did find Ardion and she's imprisoned now so you are safe."

"Thank goodness now I can sleep tonight!" she smiled.

"That's it!" said Makato striking an idea. They all looked at her, "It'll take a minute to bridge them together right? I think I know a way to start the process for them to make up, it'll be stupid but it just may work depending. That beat, the one that Rin's been humming, Kagome sung that song earlier yesterday."

"Song?" Nardisia said confused.

"Yeah I'm with her, what are you talking about?" asked Symphony just as lost.

"Yeah that's right," Rin replied to Makato, "Kagome said every time she gets really upset she sings that song. But watch out, it'll make you fall asleep," smiled Rin innocently.

"We don't know the song, but if it's singing do you really think it'll help both of them?" asked Geninji skeptically thinking aloud.

"It will, but Rin will have to go to Kagome and sing it, you guys will go with her. I think for obvious reason, I'll handle Lord Sesshomaru," said Makato.

"Are you sure Makato?" asked Nardisia.

"Yeah can you handle it," said Arielle hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," Makato assured, she then turned to Rin and kneeled down to her, "Rin you have something very important to do concerning the prophecy. Aridon helped make things really bad for Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome."

"Really! That meanie, that's why I can't stand her!" pouted Rin angrily crossing her arms.

"We have to help make them make up, I'll handle Lord Sesshomaru, but if we want anything to come out of it for Kagome, do you remember that song she sung to you yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was humming the beat earlier just before I came here," said Rin.

"Perfect," smiled Makato. "Sing that song to her, the others will join you. I think if you do, she'll stop being mad and look at the bigger picture of things. So what do you say?"

"I'm ready Makato just tell me what to do!" Rin said enthusiastically nodding.

KAGOME sat out in the beautiful rose garden crying looking out into the river. "What a jerk. Why should I care about what he and Aridon did in the first place?"

She then tried to hold herself together, but the more she tried, the more tears seem to flow. Did she really care? If she didn't, then it wouldn't hurt so badly, why? Why did it hurt her so bad? To chew him out like that in front of the rest of the servants to make him look like a fool? Then her thoughts began to flow even more freely. What was up with choosing both brothers, and both of them had women in the past that they couldn't let go? They always popped up somehow when she came around. She dealt with it from Inuyasha up until he died, and would be damned if she had to see it again. That was when Sesshomaru's harsh words came back to her and she cried even harder.

"He didn't have to say that, or be so cold about it knowing how sensitive the subject is," she mumbled sadly. She then beat the grass again, "Why! Kagome why do you keep doing this to yourself, why? Why does this keep happening to you," she said frustrated. She then froze, crying like this, being alone and slapping him, it was just like the feeling of what happened every time Inuyasha had seen Kikyo. Was it possible that she was actually falling for him? Her mark then began to spark and Kagome covered it. "No," she dreaded, "No it can't be. How can I?" She then frowned, "I don't. And I won't."

Rin then came in and Kagome turned around smiling weakly trying to wipe her face.

"Don't waste it I understand," comforted Rin running over to her.

Kagome immediately then hugged her and began to cry wholeheartedly, "I'm so sorry Rin."

SESSHOMARU sat on the roof, the wind blew through his hair. What a day, or a night. It all had seemed to be a nightmare as the sun finally began to rise, ending the long first night of the new black moon. Although he felt regular now, he knew the powerful curse enough to know that he would have to leave sooner or later. He then sighed, "Of all people; This Sesshomaru is shocked to see you here. If it is revenge you seek in your sister's name this Sesshomaru can understand but he'd rather deal with it later."

Makato then walked up from behind him with a hand on her hip shook her head, "No, it's not that. Although the castle may see you in a new perspective to the point where they disrespect you my perspective of you has not change Lord Sesshomaru. You are still my Lord, my prince, and my future king of this Western Domain and I will not abandon you. Nardisia, Arielle, Symphony, Geniniji, and though she's upset right now, Kagome too I'm sure, will always stand by you. When you're right, and when you're wrong."

"Keh," Sesshomaru commented under his breath turning from her ashamed. He then opened his eyes, "That human hates me at this point, beyond everything she said that she should have died for, disrespecting me in front of the rest of the servants, her saying she hated me perhaps is the only thing that bothered this Sesshomaru really. Besides that, he can disregard everything else she said. She doesn't know anything," he dismissed stubbornly.

Makato smiled, "You know, Kagome is used to getting mad at you, she even made a song to help her feel better in the daily tribute of it" she said walking beside him.

"What's your point," he said coldly.

"It's better when she sings it, so if she sings it and it helps her feel better, it may be able to help you too," she smiled.

"If this is a way to cheer me up, as a request please do not attempt it," he said plainly. Makato then sighed and prepared her voice.

IN sync to what was happening; Rin prepared her voice too, as they both began to sing the song at the exact same time.

"_~Sometimes we make each other cry: Sometimes we're locked inside the prisons of our pride_ (Sesshomaru then immediately turned to her remembering the melody being hummed somewhere inside the castle earlier the day before. So it was the human singing it. At the same time, Kagome began to wipe her tears looking at Rin as she continued the song) _Sometimes we break each other's hearts with the words we say. Let our anger get in the way, too many times but always after all~ Love is all that matters: After everything, one thing remains the same, one thing we cannot change _(Arielle, Nardisia, and Symphony all entered the room as Kagome turned to them crying as Symphony carried Sesshomaru's Tenseiga over handing it to her. A tear then fell from Kagome's cheeks down to the sword. In the mean time, Sesshomaru turned out to the sky as the wind slowly began to blow, and he closed his eyes continuing to listen to the words of the song) ~_We all have one heart: And one heart needs another. Cuz love...love is all that matters, love is all that matters it matters after all~_"

Kagome then sighed and picked Rin up holding her, she sniffled a bit, but her crying had really stopped. She then smiled, "You remembered my song. Fully; and I only sung it once," she said touched. Though she hated to admit it, the song did make her feel a whole lot better. She looked into the slow sunrise and in doing so to see the ceiling of the glass, found Sesshomaru staring right down at her. Their eyes met for a moment, he then closed them and stood up and turned to Makato.

"This Sesshomaru will be absent for a while, not only due to the heat cycle I'm in, but it appears everyone needs a break from the whole night," he said examining his claw.

"Not a bad decision my Lord," nodded Makato.

Sesshomaru began to walk past her and then stopped turning to her, "I do apologize for all of this Makato. Your loyalty to me, is more than full of my gratitude for it, though I do not deserve it."

"Serving you is innate for me Lord Sesshomaru, I've done so for centuries and will continue to do so for many more," she said loyally bowing.

Sesshomaru then nodded and looked at the sunrise, "The song was nice Makato. Perhaps if the human and I learned to understand one another better. This Sesshomaru would be content if he heard her sing it since you say she does so better."

"Worry not my Lord, for I am more than positive that the day you and Kagome will meet each other on common grounds of understanding, will be soon enough and have its own proper time," said Makato.

"Perhaps, but it is not as though it is a top priority even if it does not," he said walking away.

"But you would be better content with the situation," said Makato.

Sesshomaru stopped and sighs turning to her from the side and answered, "Yes, I would be better content."

He then walked off and Makato nodded.

KAGOME then sighed, he's probably leaving. She wished that maybe she could attempt to talk to him; she did not want to leave things between them as they were, but she supposed it could not be helped. She only hoped that one day; they would come to a common ground of understanding. Until then, until the problem could be resolved for them to find that common ground, she would just have to await his two week return and pray for his safe trip back.

* * *

Next Time On I'd Rather: Sesshomaru and Kagome are still a bit upset with each other, words were exchanged and some will never be easily forgiven or forgotten. But jumping into this scene seems to be Kodoichi and it seems it's at the wrong time. Apparently he's there to request Sesshomaru's permission to court Kagome! What will she do as she's trying to fiddle out her feelings of what she does and doesn't feel for Sesshomaru? During this, Taikin enters and it seems that Typhon is finally prepared to make his move on Sesshomaru and the castle as he attempts to attack the capital. Next update of I'd Rather: Chapter 13-Lord Kodoichi's Surprising Visit!


	13. Kodoichi's Surprising Visit

*Yay! I'm done with finals, I am so sorry you guys, I know I missed a month but my teachers went bonkers, then I had finals. Well it's cool now, finals are over, and it's just this story and the summer, oh yeah! So here we go, thanks for tuning in you guys, here's the next chapter-Chapter 13: "Kodoichi's Surprising Visit."

* * *

The day was beautiful, the birds outside the castle chirped with spring's incoming season. However, the mood inside the castle was very much depressed and divided. It wasn't until this situation had occurred that Geninji had even realized that not only did Kagome have influence over Sesshomaru to some degree, but to the servants inside the castle as well. Some, like Makato and the others had accepted his past and how things turned out and their perspectives would not change. Others, like Nardisia for the moment, felt disgusted and had complete disregard of him as a leader of the lands.

Outside on the balcony of the hall she and Sesshomaru had danced on for the Inauguration Party, was Kagome sweeping the dust off. She was in a complete daze and thought on the things that took place the night of the first new moon.

**_Kagome's Flashback_**

_"That whole thing is just...despicable," she mumbled._

_"I mean really. There are nothing but secrets in this castle that I'm not allowed to even know and if they're all like this I suppose I can see why. This whole time I thought you were someone that's strong that I could look up to. A real leader with class, but you're loose just like everyone else I see." _

_Sesshomaru flinched, his eyebrows crossed at the insult, "That is not your judgment; perhaps this Sesshomaru did get off on the wrong way that weren't necessarily the right or best ways. Especially since he had a foreshadow of leadership. However, as I am understand at least my partners of interests were reachable and I did not have to compete with a dead woman made from clay."_

_Kagome froze in shock crying as he continued, "Yet even now you are still so faithful, when he cannot help you, when he can no longer save you. So I would rather not be judged by a priestess who is not getting what she wants because a meager half demon prefers what's dead in opposed to you. He chose his past instead of moving on to the future- to the priestess reincarnation which would have been you."_

_"Bastard," Kagome mumbled icily. Without Kagome even realizing it before she could even stop herself out of grief and anger she slapped him across the face, tears falling down her face._

_"You two timer, I don't care what you're trying to accomplish. It will all fall to rubbles; you don't have what it takes to control a domain. You can't even control your situations here. You will never out due King InuTaisho! Ever! You cold hearted, over prideful creature!" she quickly ran off._

_Sesshomaru, out of a reflex, his heat mode completely now off, his face now normal, his eyes back to gold. However he was more than pissed off mad. Quickly he aimed a poisonous whip at her that Kagome quickly blocked his attack with the Artimis bow. She then turned to him, her eyes now more hurt than angry._

_"I hate you. Who can respect such a prince," she said angrily, and then walked off._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

Kagome then sighed as Makato, Geninji, Nardisia, and Arielle peaked into the room from outside the hall.

"Man she's really out of it," noted Nardisia sympathetically.

"Of course she is, Lord Sesshomaru's been gone for 11 days. I understand why he needed to leave besides the heat cycle from what you told us Makato, but it seems to have left everything around here so on edge," said Arielle.

"It's not like I don't agree with you," replied Makato, "and I hate that there's not much we can do about it."

Kagome then sighed going into her own thoughts. It shouldn't bother her this much; her excuse was that it was because Aridon was after her life that she felt such animosity toward Sesshomaru that Aridon had her on her target's list. Sesshomaru. Kagome frowned. She was so worried about him even though she was still upset. She couldn't balance if she was more upset or depressed. More tears fell as she thought about herself and what she had did. Did Sesshomaru even feel any type of shame of what he did? Did others finding out hurt his pride? It seemed like stuff like that wouldn't bother him, but as Kagome was beginning to learn, he had always maintained his poker face and did well at hiding his true feelings.

But there was something else: did it bother her that he was with Aridon in such an intimate way at all? She did recall earlier when the castle was attacked by the parasites when she asked Sesshomaru about their relationship he told her that he gave Aridon a chance. But she hadn't known it went to such an extent. Did it matter? Thinking about it she felt even sadder and irritated and more so betrayed somehow. As if Sesshomaru owed her anything about what he does. But she had to admit: It bothered her true, but why-why did it bother her so much? Why wasn't the hurt in her heart that it happened lessening? She frowned, in a way she really hated the terms they left on; and she had no idea what she was going to do once he returned. 3 more days. He would return home in 3 more days, and then what?

The wind softly blew her hair and Sesshomaru's cold words from last night rung through her head. _"Yet even now you are still faithful, when he cannot help you, when he cannot save you. So I would rather not be judged by a priestess who is not getting what she wants because a meager half demon prefers what's dead as opposed to you. He chose his past instead of moving on to the future- to the priestess reincarnation which would have been you." _Kagome then stopped sweeping and froze.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, a tear escaping from her eyes hitting the floor.

Makato and the others gasped silently and quickly closed the door hiding behind it.

"Maybe the fight isn't the only reason why she's so depressed," whispered Arielle sadly.

"Ah, yes Sesshomaru did mention his younger brother that night reminding her of it all. Kagome's heart has not yet healed from the tragedy that happened with the young hanyou's battle against Naraku. Actually, I do not even think she has even had time to grieve over his death because so much had happened immediately after then," said Geninji thinking about it.

"It's been 3 months and she still thinks about it. She carries on that dreadful memory every day thinking about it probably, even though so much has happened to keep her busy. Her heart hasn't forgotten and she hasn't let go. Though I am very curious," said Arielle turning to them.

"Yeah me too, the relationship between her and Master Inuyasha," nodded Makato. "She's crying of grief, but I can't help but feel that those tears are somewhat of something of resentment. I know she loved Inuyasha, but what really went on between them. Even if our plan was to try to make her fall for Lord Sesshomaru she said some pretty harsh things for being upset. Like she couldn't take it, almost as though she was afraid of the situation."

"Did you get that feeling too?" asked Nardisia. They all then looked at each other and nodded as they slowly opened the door watching Kagome carefully.

Kagome had stopped working and just looked out over the land beyond the gates in a daze, "_Inuyasha. I wish you could rescue me right now. But I know how impossible that is. At least before you died, you got to at least see Kikyo, the one you really loved,_" Kagome then bawled her fist, feeling anger as tears freely flowed from her eyes, she knew that bothered her, and more than that, she hated it, "_If only I was as strong as I was now. I wish without the situation being what it was back then, you could have known how I at least felt. In yet Kikyo," _Kagome shook it off resentfully growing frustrated as more tears erupted faster, "_Despite everything she has ever done to you, even almost dragging you down to hell you still continued to love her. I was never enough no matter how hard I tried. I never could capture your heart as you had mine. Will I ever be enough, enough to be number one to someone? Will this hurting ever stop? I feel so angry and bitter at once about what happened Inuyasha but...how? How can I judge when I am doing what you once did now?" _Kagome laughed sarcastically at the irony of it as her laugh turned into cries, more tears. Regretting and dwelling on the past was the last thing she needed right now.

Makato frowned as Geninji watched Kagome with everyone else and he asks, "What's wrong, what is she thinking? Why is she crying?"

"Guys, I really think we should leave her alone and back off just a bit with trying to get her to fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think it's going to work for a little while," frowned Makato.

"What do you mean, it's been three months, mind you we have 2/3 of the year left until Lord Sesshomaru completely looses his powers," said Arielle.

"You've seen what happened back at the White-Tailed Fox village? That was a disaster! What if other demoness and demon lords found out, they could try to take advantage of him in his weakened stage," said Nardisia.

"I know how it looks, but you really have to trust me. If we force it as she is now, it won't help. I mean look at her, does she really looks like she feels like being in love so quickly after feeling the lost of her old love not too long ago," reasoned Makato.

"Oh great, so now Lord Sesshomaru has to compete against his dead half demon brother, whoopty doo good job King Inutaisho, was this in your plans to choose a human with such a situation for the prophecy, really?" Nardisia said crossing her arms sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Geninji held back a snicker and Arielle looked at her with a scolding expression. "Come on Nardisia, don't be so cold. I think I agree with what Makato is saying she does need a break," said Arielle.

"However," interrupted Geninji seriously, "despite Nardisia's sarcasm I do wonder how true her statement is. She may really have a point. I agree that maybe we should give Kagome room but not too much. Though I sympathize with her hurt, you know the only real cure to a broken heart is the same material it was broken with. I think if she had a new love, like Sesshomaru actually, she may have a chance to move on. Approaching it in the way you want us to Makato however, she won't be able to do it alone no matter how much time or space we give her."

"To tell you the truth, she never grieved properly, all of us know that. I really think what she needs to do is cry actually. This is why we need to just leave her alone and let her cry to get it all out. She might feel better after this," said Makato.

"I kinda get what you mean," said Nardisia feeling bad.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice mumbled that called their attention. "Why is it every time I think about you I feel all alone and the memories come back? I try to find ways to be upset with you somehow about everything you've did to me to make me suffer, but I just can't. You-you were a victim too I just wish..." Makato and the others listened closely, "I just wish even if for a moment somehow you could come back to life. Especially since we departed on such terms as we did...and for the way I was. I am so so sorry-" her voice then broke as she fell on the floor and began to cry wholeheartedly no longer holding back as the others frowned. They hadn't seen her cry like that since she came back with Rin understanding the fact that she would never have her freedom.

Symphony then came up from behind Makato and the others who watched her sympathetically. When Nardisia turned around so did the others to notice Symphony was there.

"Symphony-" called Arielle but Symphony walked past them and went into the room to the crying Kagome.

"Kagome?" called Symphony.

Kagome gasped and looked over as Symphony came next to her. She quickly whipped her face and stood up trying to pull a smile even though her tears still broke through, "What's wrong do you need me to do something?"

"You know," smiled Symphony, "You don't always have to act so strong. You are human. It's okay to cry if it hurts."

Kagome then frowned, "I guess I was never really fooling anyone but myself was I?"

"Well life is a cycle, it's not like Lord Sesshomaru's here to see you cry or anything," smiled Symphony.

"Don't talk to me about that jerk! No one cares about him," she sniffled, "I don't want to hear about him. As if him being here would matter for why I wouldn't cry!"

"Still pissed off huh? You do realize he'll be back in 3 days right? It can't stay like this you know," she said trying to sound fair.

"I don't care. How can you go and just do something like that! It's wrong no matter how you look at it. And then come to find out the reason why I was dying was because he was having a ball? He didn't care. I'm shocked he did stop since I'm human. He's always wanted them destroyed right? So disgraceful, I really hate him right now!" she snapped crying.

"Oh?" smiled Symphony.

Kagome looked at her confused, "Why-why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You and I both know that you can't seriously think that Lord Sesshomaru cares absolutely nothing about you. You should even know better by now at this point," she said serenely looking outside.

Kagome then slowly followed her gaze outside saying nothing for a moment and then said, "It doesn't change what happened."

"That's right. It doesn't. Listen to what you just said. It's what 'happened.' Everyone has a past. Rather it hurts them in two ways as: a secret they want hidden and was revealed, or what they thought of their past wasn't a secret that winds up affecting everyone as though it was. You never know what you do in your past and how it affects people in your future if it comes up again. Karma is something else; if you're not too careful, maybe one day you'll understand that feeling too."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. She then frowned thinking about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou; Kikyo and her sister Kaiede. Even though they're gone are they considered her past? Could it really affect somehow her future with Makato and the others? Rin? Or somehow Sesshomaru? She then laughed, yeah right. "I doubt it."

Symphony just shrugged, "Tell me Kagome, you said you hated him, why? After everything Aridon has done to you, and yes I understand the imprint for her loving him. But, you had such animosity in the things you said to Lord Sesshomaru, almost hateful. What was your real fire for going off like that? Despite you were talking to him, it doesn't seem like some of the things you said to Lord Sesshomaru really pertained to him. Are you getting a situation with him mixed up with another one that's closely similar?" she asked lightly.

Kagome then turned away from her thinking saying nothing for a moment then answered coldly, "I-I don't really know." It was the same question she continued to ask herself that bought more and more tears. And part of the reason why, is because for some reason when she thought about Aridon and Sesshomaru she always seemed to think of Inuyasha and Kikyo for some reason, as though comparing the situations. Why? Why would she do that? Especially thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo when it bought her such pain? Kagome then held her head frustrated.

Symphony turned looking at the outskirts of the land from the balcony, "I thought from you, you made it to at least becoming his friend." Kagome then turned to her as she continued, "And he only really has one, to claim, but two in all counting you if that's really the case. Lord Sesshomaru is so cold and stand-offish at times, rude too. He's the type of lord that even in political socialization is hard to get along with or become close to besides business reasons," she began to explain.

"It's not like you can't see why," huffed Kagome crossing her arms. "He has too much pride it's almost ridiculous."

Symphony chuckled and shrugged, "You're right. But for over the hundreds of years I've served under this family I can say that 'this' son of King InuTaisho, " she then shook her head laughing, "There aren't too many demon or vixens who could get as close to him as you did, or can even influence him to any degree."

"I influence Sesshomaru? I think you're over exaggerating things," said Kagome skeptically.

"You were the one who called him your friend on the last mission before the night of the moon did you not?" asked Symphony.

Kagome blushed eating her words recalling:

**FLASHBACK:**

_The girls all frowned. Kagome then petted Ah-Uun on the side and he sped up matching Sesshomaru's speed. The girls looked confused shocked. In the mood Sesshomaru was in he'd usually threaten their lives if they approached anywhere close to him like that. But no, he merely sighed and allowed Kagome to be there out of her friendly way of comfort._

_"This Sesshomaru does not need your petty compassion human," he said simply._

_"You're right," said Kagome, "you need a friend. I don't know what it is that gave you this idea that you were some hot shot that can do it all. But your stance is breaking. You're letting everyone see your expressions visually instead of hiding them like you used to where it was beyond anyone's notice. You can't put up that fake facade around me Sesshomaru. There's probably not much I can do, but at least let me carry a portion of your burden if not half. Isn't that what loyalty is about? Not as my master, but as my friend."_

_"Keh," he mumbled turning away from her blushing a bit embarrassed. "Have it your way, this Sesshomaru is through questioning the ways of humans. He will probably never understand it."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Symphony then continued, "After an event like that of so many days ago, don't you think as his friend you should be there for him? Kagome I know it's upsetting but...don't you think anyone, human or creature, would feel regret about their past? I'm sure if anyone could rewrite their past they'd make it a pretty picture for an audience to enjoy. But that's just life, you do things and you take chances and sometimes things don't work out the way you expect them to and you have to go another route because that experience sometimes turns into a painful memory."

"I-" Kagome could barely talk, "It hurts. Just knowing it and experiencing it, I feel like I'm reliving my past a bit. And if that's the case I'd rather been killed by Aridon's curse. It always seems like I'm always being abandoned for someone else. If I'm not quite good enough or undeserving of really being cared for the way I need to be, then what's the point? I don't want to sound like a victim or whine but I'm just so tired. I'm tired of always being left helplessly for something else (Kagome in thought_: for someone else_)_,_ he probably doesn't even care and is gonna blow this whole thing off anyway. What I said to him that night doesn't matter, I probably made him mad since I hurt his pride by disrespecting him in front of his servants and that's all. I wish he'd think of things more important than himself."

"You're wrong," smiled Symphony, Kagome looked at her confused, "you really did hurt his feelings."

Kagome snorted skeptically, "You give him too much credit."

"No. You just don't know him well enough yet to give him enough. I have more than enough centuries over your head to know this family and to know Lord Sesshomaru. And yes you're right; he is very prideful, especially when it comes down to what he's really feeling. He'd never show it around a crowd of servants, but he did react. Kagome, when Lord Sesshomaru found out what he was doing was killing you; he stopped and ran back here to the castle to save you. You haven't been here long enough to tell the difference but Lord Sesshomaru has drastically changed and it's been since you got here that that change has been occurring. He's changing because of you. Now, as a Lord he's more tolerable to deal with now, and very slowly he's revealing more of his emotions. Did you know that when he seen you in your condition he cried from all those shocks you got because of him?"

Kagome gasped and her face turned into concern, "Maybe it was sweat?"

Symphony chuckled truly wondering if that was the case, "It was one tear, and I don't know who does that. Maybe it was sweat. But the point is, you do matter to him. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru wanted you to know about his past with Aridon, especially not like that, that's why he allowed Aridon talk as freely as she did. I mean seriously, think about his personality, you're not the only one hurting. He really went out of the way for you, and it's was so fast and innate I don't think he even had time to realize it to stop himself; even now."

Kagome shook her head thinking. **_Kagome's flashback:_**

**_Sesshomaru sighed, "If you're going to be sarcastic with this Sesshomaru's title then he'd rather you not say it at all if you cannot take it seriously."_**

**_"Oh come on live a little," she said playfully bumping him. He gave her a warning death look but she only stuck her tongue out and he sighed again. Though he was getting irritated, he hated to admit it but he did feel more relaxed around her for the moment. "You're a person too. Worry a little, laugh, smile. Even cry."_**

**_"Heh, cry? And what human do you think this is a monastery? Whatever happens in life you deal with it and change what you can. Crying only makes you weak," he said looking back at the moon._**

**_"Oh, I don't see it that way. It's a way to release, that way you can move on. At least you care when you do cry," Kagome smiled._**

**_"Heh, taking it from a human this Sesshomaru is certain," he said with sarcasm._**

**_"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never cried!" said Kagome unable to believe it._**

**_"No," Sesshomaru mechanically responded, "I haven't."_**

**_Kagome's flashback over._**

Kagome was in shock thinking, "_Why? Why would he cry for me, and in front of his servants?" _Kagome then frowned disappointedly,"_ Maybe they really were mistaken I shouldn't get so excited._"

"Here's a little tip to reading his poker faces a bit," Symphony interrupted Kagome's thoughts getting her attention, "look at his eyes, when you do you'll read everything."

"His eyes?" Kagome questioned.

"That's right, window to the soul right? It's dangerous because they're really cold and can stab you like a knife but between that and the atmosphere he carries around himself you always know what moods he's in," assured Symphony.

"It sounds like I'm being set up for a death trap," Kagome said skeptically looking at her like she was silly.

Symphony laughed happy to better lift her mood, "If you feel like you're reliving your past Kagome, then change what you couldn't during the time when whatever was happening happened."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

Symphony nodded enlightening her, "See this time as an opportunity to change what you couldn't and have what you couldn't be rewarded the first time the situation occurred. If you really are reliving your past don't make reliving it a dreadful deejay vu story to make your life miserable. Tell me Kagome, you're upset about this whole thing. It shouldn't bother you, and knowing Lord Sesshomaru's personality you just said you wanted him to care for you. But to what level of being cared for by him are we talking about?" she teased poking her with her elbow winking at her

Kagome blushed, "It's not like that! That's not what I meant at all, not in that sense!"

"No? You sound pretty jealous to me," she retorted bluntly, "A lover's quarrel."

"Don't be stupid, what he does is his business I don't care!" snapped Kagome standing up sounding almost back to normal. Makato and the others watched smiling seeing her spirits rise a bit again.

"Then why are you so mad at him?" she questioned.

Kagome then frowned pouting. Was she jealous? She had supposed Aridon had always spoke of being with Sesshomaru and plotted against her due to that goal. Aridon had also plotted to make him fall for her, but Kagome never thought about how she would feel had Aridon actually succeeded. In the past she would have been relieved and hoped Aridon would leave her alone. But now, she felt different about the situation for some reason. She didn't know exactly why, but the only thing that came out of it was what Symphony had just said about trying to change what she could if she was reliving her past through what her new life was now. As she thought about Aridon and Sesshomaru possibly being together only one word came to mind: "Fight." She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to fight, even though she didn't know what she fighting for.

"Well?" interrupted Symphony smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry please forgive me!" blushed Kagome forgetting she was asked a question.

"While you're trying to figure that out," Symphony said picking with her, "If you think Lord Sesshomaru just abandoned you you're wrong. After all, did you not find his precious Tenseiga, his father's heirloom, there on your bedside healing you?" Kagome then frowned feeling guilty, was she really that mad? Did she go off on him that terribly? "Kagome rather you want to believe it or not, Lord Sesshomaru's raped many women here at the castle in the past due to his heat cycle. He decided to get a tower not too far from the castle to be available incase of an emergency but far enough to keep us all safe. And he even had Makato use an ability that allowed the towers to switch around the order for more security every night. Just as well, it was Makato's sister and even she forgave him. Unless you have a stronger 'emotion' for Lord Sesshomaru on what grounds do you really have compared to Makato to 'hate' him so much and she's the one who should be feeling more betrayed as faithful as she's been to him after so many centuries?"

Kagome frowned, Symphony was absolutely right. The whole 11 days she really had been avoiding everyone not thinking about how Makato, being such an important accessory to Sesshomaru for political business, crossed she might have felt. And she forgave him? She was still going to stay by his side?

Kagome then stood up and walked to the balcony and sighs, thinking about what Sesshomaru had asked in regard to the moon. **_Sesshomaru unexpectedly stood up quickly, startling Kagome. He turned away from her and sighed, looking at the moon. "Human, tell me, with no pentalation on your opinion. The dark side of the moon is a mystery you say? Do you think if humans or any creature in general, knew what was on the dark side of the moon, that they would be prepared to accept the things that they would find? It may not be as beautiful as the other side, the light portion that we see. Because it is the dark side of the moon, it may be hard and intangible to grasp and get through."_**

"To accept the things that they find...that they find out once the dark side of the moon was revealed because it's not as beautiful as what's seen," she mumbled to herself understanding what he was hinting at to try to tell her from back then. Symphony looked at her confused. "I see, that's why he said I didn't understand anything from before."

"What are you thinking Kagome?" asked Symphony confused.

Kagome frowned, "I have so much to learn about him. I don't understand him at all, and I don't really think I ever will because of his complex and lack of being honest to himself and open with everyone else. I just remembered something to know that you were right. That situation in front of all of his servants probably did hurt him, especially with how his pride is. I think he's perhaps more sensitive then he lets one to believe but," she turned to Symphony smiling, "Thank you. I understand. Thanks to you I realize unless I had feelings or something for Sesshomaru which is totally crazy (Symphony, Makato, and the others all playfully roll their eyes with how ignorant to the situation she was) I really don't have a true reason to be upset. If Makato if all people will remain by his side then that's all that should matter I guess. I don't like the situation any better. However, Sesshomaru does need support and I-" she thought about Aridon understanding her plan in revealing what she did to everyone all along; to make them all turn against him. "I can stick it out with him and remain at his side too." Though her voice sounded clipped when she said it as though it was a struggle, she did however mean it.

"You sound so confident," chuckled Symphony sarcastically.

Kagome's face then turned serious and turned completely around to see Makato, Geninji, Nardisia, and Arielle in the doorway. Being caught they all felt embarrassed walking in.

"Oh don't mind us we were just concerned," laughed Arielle nervously scratching her head.

Kagome nodded and seen Makato who stepped in front of them as Kagome walked over to them. There was silence for a moment and Kagome then spoke, "Makato I'm-"

"Don't say anything," she smiled holding her hand out to cut her off, "Really. If anything I am the one that should be apologizing to you for everything that my sister has done to make your life hell because of her jealously. I am only sorry that as strong as her feelings were for him, that I did not recognize earlier being my own kind that it was due to an imprint where all this trouble could have been avoided."

Kagome then smiled, "Well if you're sure."

"I know it's a lot to take in Kagome but," said Geninji.

"You really must learn to trust Lord Sesshomaru. He has faults too. And it takes a lot to get high status and it doesn't take much to fall low. Lord Sesshomaru's come far with trying to be better and rather you want to believe it or not, it is because of you," begged Nardisia hoping she'd give in and completely forgive him.

Kagome then thought and shrugged. "Okay. It'll take a while, but okay. I'll accept that, you win. Where is Aridon anyway?"

The girls all looked at each other and Makato answered, "She's in a torture prison. I think where she is personally I fear she'll die which will affect you but she's done well to hold her own I will give her that much."

"That's why I didn't mind when she got the torture cell that she did. She'll be alright, bitch hard to kill she's still here isn't she? Besides Makato you shouldn't talk, you acted like you were gonna kill her that night of the moon when everything happened. I can't believe I had to hold "you" back!" said Nardisia.

"Whatever," mumbled Makato embarrassed avoiding eye contact.

"The irony is quite amazing, you would figure it would be the opposite as much as Nardisia hates her, eh?" chuckles Geninji.

"I see," said Kagome who sighed. They all stopped laughing and Kagome looked outside as the wind blew through the room.

"Kagome," asked Arielle, "What will you do?"

Immediately upon answering, her Artimis bow appeared in her hands and she turned to them, "When Sesshomaru returns."

The tone was tense and Makato tightly shut her eyes and nodded her head, "I completely understand. Do what you must. Just try to be as humane as possible."

"I'm really sorry Makato," frowned Kagome.

"Hey, you tried don't even worry about it. I can only feel remorse for her since you really tried not to go that route with her. After such an experience with that kind of curse and how it affected you this time I can understand why that was the last straw. It would have been too nice, even for you," admitted Makato chuckling uncomfortably.

Kagome frowned and turned back to the outside as everyone dwelled in the silence of the room.

DEEP in the prison cells of the basement of the castles was really dark. There was only one door, and through there was the only place light could enter. There was mold around the gray brick walls along with large rats with bright colored orange eyes. Rising from the ceiling was a weakened Aridon who was chained everywhere. Her legs, her arms, even her neck had chains, and she was hanging in the air. And on each chain that weighed her down were heavy weights. Aridon was broken hearted and barely conscious at all when she heard a musical humming. She slowly looked up to hear the singing get louder upon the approach.

Protruding through the darkness was a happily humming Taikin, carrying a single lantern. "My it's dark in here. Quite the promotion you got compared to where you were huh?" he teased. Aridon looked up at him solemnly and then just put her head back down without saying anything. "Oh come now Aridon sweetie don't be like that. You're so much better when you're on fire yelling at me. Did you really loose so much of your pride that this plan has failed, just like all your other ones mind you? You shouldn't get too down."

"Go away," she mumbled desolately. "Go away and let me die in peace damn it."

"What's that?" asked Taikin shocked by her attitude.

"I'm pretty sure that bitch Kagome, she will probably want to assassinate me after this. And if she doesn't want to, Lord Sesshomaru will make her do it anyway. But I refuse. I refuse to die by a human hand as low statues as her. No. No I will fix them all. I'll die on my own; I'll die due to the creature that caused me a broken heart, Lord Sesshomaru. He-he is the only name that deserves to bare the reasoning of my death," she smiled stubbornly.

"That is totally not a turn on," said Taikin who then sighed, "you do realize I told you two weeks ago that this would fail right? You've worked on your own far enough." Taikin threw the candle at Aridon's chains which cut through them all and breaking her off the weights falling to the cold floor. But when she fell, she just laid there; she didn't want to get up. Taikin walked up to her body moving it with his feet and grumbled, "Psht, you look so pathetic lying around like that. If you're that immobile and you're about to die let me at least rape you."

"Fuck off!" she snapped back strongly sounding like her self.

Taikin smiled, "So there is a shred of fight left in you. Good, I knew that'd bring it out. Look, I'll only ask you this once more. Join me. You don't want the human girl and neither do I, but she's protecting the Artimis Bow so I need her to get it. The proposition still stands. Work with me and Lord Odin to capture the girl and get the Artimis Bow. We won't need her after that, and without the weapon she's weak so it should be nothing for you to kill her right? Then you could be with Lord Sesshomaru after that."

"Lord Sesshomaru hates you; to be with you would be to betray him. How can I betray him when in the end I plan to go back," she said stoically.

"My dear child, I don't think you completely hold the comprehension of a deity's powers do you? Once Lord Odin kills Zues, he will be head of all the gods. He will have plenty of power to make Lord Sesshomaru forget about filthy humans and dispose of them all. And then you will be Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Queen of the Western Lands. Why-Lord Odin will even lift the curse Lord Sesshomaru's father placed on him to make him fall for a human. That way you never have to worry about outside competition again. And then Aridon, then your dreams can become a reality," he smiled.

Aridon slowly began to stir and sat up saying nothing for a moment and then turned to him questioningly, her face having a little more life than what it once did. "A reality?"

Taikin nodded, "Yes, a reality. I'm offering you a devil's contract of a deal here. Don't turn your nose up at it when all it can do is benefit you in the end no?" Taikin then held out his hand, "Come on, no one wants you here. You're love hates you, your only family and big sister has turned her back on you, and the human's the star of the show. I believe she's done more than too many times to make you look like a fool. I'd be looking for revenge too don't you agree? Honestly, listing to all these things and you talking about dying, really Aridon, what do you have to loose by joining us?"

Aridon hesitantly thought for a moment, the flashes in her mind of her once best friend Geisha flashing through her mind who turned on her because of Kagome. Then she thought of Lord Sesshomaru who, with the strength to overcome his heat cycle, left her to run to Kagome. And then her sister who she'd looked up too, betrayed to only protect Kagome. Everything was for that filthy human. She'd make them pay, all of them. Especially the cause of it all, the human herself they called, "Kagome.""

Aridon's bangs covered her eyes as she lifted her hand and took Taikin's and he smiled, "Welcome aboard, Aridon." The scene then grew darker and immediately, everything disappeared.

**ON THE THIRD ****DAY**

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. The sunset of dawn striking through the window of the dark room of the tower he was in that he had destroyed. His shirt was off due to the affects of his 'heat' but he was now completely back to normal. He turned his head to the side, upset with himself. His pride even more damaged from the simple fact that he allowed such a serious situation to get so out of control. Despite he was Sesshomaru and he owed no one an explanation nor should he even care about how others judged him. He for the first time, dreaded returning back to his own castle.

Although by right because of his royal blood, the demon servants are expected to respect him by law, he did care that they no longer would care to do so of their free will since they all now held an ill temperament towards him. He wanted to blame the human, and he hit the wall next to him.

Why? Why is it he couldn't control her, yet she had so much influence over the other servants in the castle? It had bothered him since the time he was actually depressed when the human had found him in the Eastern room. He felt a bit jealous of her, despite the law, he could tell reading them all. Many of them had more loyalty towards the human than him himself? It just irritated him.

He then thought about that night: **FLASHBACK**

_"Bastard," Kagome mumbled icily. Without Kagome even realizing it before she could even stop herself out of grief and anger she slapped him across the face, tears falling down her face._

_"You two timer, I don't care what you're trying to accomplish. It will all fall to rubbles, you don't have what it takes to control a domain. You can't even control your situations here. You will never out due King InuTaisho! Ever! You cold hearted, over prideful creature!" she quickly ran off._

_Sesshomaru, out of a reflex, his heat mode completely now off, his face now normal, his eys back to gold. However he was more than pissed off mad. Quickly he aimed a poisonous whip at her that Kagome quickly blocked his attack with the Artimis bow. She then turned to him, her eyes now more hurt than angry._

_"I hate you. Who can respect such a prince," she said angrily, and then walked off._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Sesshomaru sighed again and stood up walking to the window watching the sun rise as the cool wind blew through the room. He couldn't believe her saying that of all things bothered him. But he was more mystified with why he cared about how she felt? And moreso wondered why when she did find out, he was upset and probably would have shut Aridon up if the human was there otherwise. She was such a strange human, he hated to admit it but he was actually beginning to feel foreign emotions he never felt before because of her. He then grew pissed; perhaps they were emotions of compassion. Damn it the human was making him soft. He then felt guilt, shame, and apprehension. Was she still upset? She was human and more than that a woman and no matter what species that within itself meant they behaved in the same manner. He then decided, 'yes. Perhaps she probably was.'

However, his pride was not completely deprived, he refused to let a human fear him of his own castle. But her voice echoed in his mind again: _"You two timer, I don't care what you're trying to accomplish. It will all fall to rubbles, you don't have what it takes to control a domain. You can't even control your situations here. You will never out due King InuTaisho! Ever! You cold hearted, over prideful creature!" _

Sesshomaru then smiled bitterly, "Ignorant woman. This Sesshomaru will prove just how well he can handle things at the castle and his country. These mistakes will not be made so easily again. However," he then thought about what she said. Two timer? "Who was it that she thought she was talking to?" The human did act a bit exasperated and schizophrenic to his own consideration, and some of the things she said were perhaps unnecessary. He then wondered about the White-Tailed Fox village around when she was distracted and depressed. Was there something wrong then and he just didn't pay enough attention to her at the time?

"Keh," Sesshomaru shook off. Why was he even thinking about it? As if considering her feelings or even her presence mattered. He then laughed at himself wondering what got into himself. He picked up his kimono top putting it on along with his armor. He then heard a reminiscent laugh and quickly he turned around pulling out his Tokijin. He then lowered his guard to see the shadow of his father outside next to the sun. His father laughed again smiling and then turned from him disappearing. "Glad to see you find this so amusing," Sesshomaru seethed glaring at his father as he left, even more pissed. He didn't know who was irritating him more between his father and the human. There may be a tie. He shrugged, he was thinking about her yet again!

"Damn it, she's so infuriating. With her personality it feels as though she's everywhere. Even in my 'heat' cycle before Aridon stole me away she drifted into my mind. Such a parasite," he scoffed leaving the room frustrated.

Walking outside his clouds formed under him lifting him into the sky flying in the direction of the castle. He wondered if he was goaded about the situation enough, if a servant gave him a smart attitude if he'd kill them to exert his own frustrations. He sighed again, if the whole castle was like that, that'd never relieve him of anything.

KAGOME was in the garden room again and yawned. She was very sleepy. For the last three days she hadn't slept properly wondering what to do. Sesshomaru would return today, and being around many of the servants was weird. Many of them treated her nicer for some reason, even those who didn't normally like her were being nice. She could tell with the others at least, Sesshoamru wasn't really off the hook on their forgiving side. And from time to time she'd see other servants whispering and then when they noticed her there, immediately stop. Part of her couldn't believe they were all acting out like that because of she snapped at him his so violently. But it seemed like they took his act as seriously as she did. Even though thanks to Symphony's reasoning did she recognize that she went just a little over board.

At the same time, she didn't know if she should talk to Sesshomaru. She forgave him sure, but what, what without talking, could she do to show or say to show that fact without bringing up the subjected act? She then heard a squabble and Rin cheer laughing quickly running past the room.

"Are you sure!" squabbled Jaken excitedly.

Kagome then walked into the room where Jaken and Geninji were conversing, "What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing, just that I see Lord Sesshomaru flying towards the castle with the rising sun at its horizon behind him, he'll be here quite soon. It'll be nice to have order back around here again," smiled Geninji walking past her.

"Huh? He's back this soon?" Kagome said shocked not knowing she'd have to deal with her situation so quickly.

"He's a diplomat and is running a whole domain. He can't just vacation as long as he wants to! Despite what you may think in his abilities you bratty human!" squabbled out Jaken.

Kagome then frowned, she did yell at him about his incapability didn't she? She had no idea what she was saying, what else exactly did she say? She couldn't remember any of it now, she was really upset at the time and now all of it was a blur. Was she really as harsh as Symphony said she was? Then, how should she have been? She then thought of Inuyasha and how she would scream at him when she would always know he was with Kikyo. Her jaws then tightened and her bangs covered her face, maybe she was getting the situations with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mixed up and that was why she acted like that.

"Now mind your tongue Jaken," disciplined Geninji.

"Yes Lord Geninji," mumbled Jaken.

Kagome then smiled weakly, "Oh okay, well if you'll excuse me then," she said, her voice staggering as she walked off.

"Huh, I wonder what was up with her?" asked Geninji, he then sighed frustrated. "Even for a normal human she cries more than normal. Ah well, she's a strong one so not to worry. Though," he turned to Jaken, "you need to watch your words Jaken."

"Why is everyone always on her side? Is she ever in the wrong, she didn't watch her words at how she disrespected Lord Sesshomaru, the ungrateful wench! And he went through all the trouble to come back here to save her. Tell me how wrong was she to judge him?" argued Jaken.

"Though you make a valid point," said Geninji, "what was the purpose of reminding her of such things?" Jaken then frowned and put his head down saying nothing, "I say this even to myself Jaken. Even though you have such loyalty to Sesshomaru, menacing in his affairs also isn't safe for even his closest advisors to do. Nothing will ever give us those rights."

Geninji then left and went downstairs and Jaken sighed saying nothing.

When Geninji got down stairs Sesshomaru had just walked through the front door. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Finally you're home; it was so boring without you around."

Sesshomaru looked up at Geninji and nodded, his usual cold poker face was back. "Geninji, have you fared well while this Sesshomaru was away?"

"But of course. Where is Rin? She was so excited to see you coming back," asked Geninji.

"I was bombarded by her at the gate," he gave a very subtle but true grin, "never thought there'd at least be a single person glad for their lord's return."

"Oh you were missed," chuckled Geninji nervously.

Sesshomaru flinched catching the true meaning of what he was trying to say. It was then that Geisha was carrying a box of clothes and froze not suspecting Sesshomaru to be there. "My Lord!" she said caught off guard. "Uum." She then looked at the ground, her face expressing uncomforableness. She then bowed looking to the side at the ground, "Your welcome is highly valued. Welcome back."

Sesshomaru tried to calm himself trying to breathe evenly, and roughly, in a bit of an angry voice he responded, "Do not push yourself." He then walked right past her and Geisha frowned feeling a bit bad and Geninji and Jaken followed. In a pissed tone he said, "This Sesshomaru was missed by whom exactly?"

"Oh Sesshomaru you shouldn't let that bother you," cooed Geninji.

Sesshomaru was quiet observing many of the servants who gasped turning away from him or not giving him eye contact. Some removed themselves from his presence completely. "Being feared of your power by others in the outer world is fine. But being home you do not expect the same thing. Power is one thing, but the fear in the castle that should be among his warriors and servants is one of respect. And it appears I've lost that here. The fear that's here is the same fear that is outside of the castle."

"Ah, so King InuTaisho did teach you about those morals. It is something that all upcoming Lords need to be aware of," informed Geninji with a smile.

"This Sesshomaru figured what his father taught him back then was a waste of breath as usual. However this Sesshomaru didn't exactly understand that concept back then. But due to this situation, he understands the difference in what he said now," he said.

"Don't worry my lord; pay those ignorant servants no mind. With time they'll forget all about it," encouraged Jaken.

"For once the toad said something wise," said Geninji.

As they continued walking, Sesshomaru's eyes expanded in shock to see Kagome. She was carry something wrapped in a clean white cloth and her mind seemed troubled and distracted. He could just walk pass her and pretend she wasn't there. He hated being that way because of her, but as a coward, he wasn't as ready to face her as his pride lead him to believe.

Kagome then looked up and gasped to see Sesshomaru, and suddenly without him noticing, he had stopped. Kagome then smiled, not a struggling smile, but a genuine one. She hadn't realized how much she missed him even though she was upset with him. And compared to the night of the black new moon, the lustful Sesshomaru back then didn't look like the Sesshomaru in front of her now. Her eyes then became relieved; the two different Sesshomaru's were nothing alike. This person in front of her was "her" Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back home Sesshomaru," she said in a relieved tone. Sesshomaru's eyes flinched in shock at her behavior. She then walked up to him unraveling the cloth revealing the Tenseiga and bowed handing it up to him, "Don't worry about the other servants. It will be okay after a while."

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his eyes as he turned looking away from her and said growling, "Weren't you just one of them 11 days ago?"

"Upset? Yes. Pissed off? Yes. However, turning my back on you was something I never did despite my being upset. Rather you wish to accept this or not even though I am human, you are still my comrade Sesshomaru. I'll never be upset enough to not be on your side," she said sincerely.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and without looking at her, without wanting to face her, he took the Tenseiga back. "Very well," he mumbled lowly and quickly walked passed her. Kagome then smiled contently and walked passed Geninji and Jaken. As Sesshomaru continued to walk the corridors, he had a relieved smile hidden under the dark shadows of his bangs.

"I don't get it, did I miss something? What was that?" squabbled Jaken in a panic.

Geninji then sighed and quickly took Jaken's staff and hit him with it. "Did you not hear my conversation earlier? Stop meddling in his affairs so much," he said sternly.

"But I wasn't it," Jaken said dizzily in pain.

Geninji then looked after Sesshomaru and smiled, "_It is nice to see they made up again. The castle is in higher spirits when those two can get along well. It seems I'm not needed anymore at this point. Judging by his hidden happy change in mood, Kagome really was his main concern._"

"Ah, lets go Jaken," he said pulling his collar.

Sesshomaru went into the library and sighed with relief. It was amazing with just her single encounter that he felt himself in better and higher spirits. _"Turning my back on you was something I never did despite my being upset. Rather you wish to accept this or not even though I am human, you are my comrade Sesshomaru. I'll never be upset enough to not be on your side."_ He then blushed turning his head away, why was her saying that so comforting? He then shook it off, why did he have to feel embarrassed or shy just because she said that? It didn't mean anything. He then stood up and walked over to a different window that faced the village outside the castle walls. He then looked over to see Kagome who stretched and then used her fingers to comb through her hair. Sesshomaru then smiled at her innocence and continued watching her. Kagome then yawned and looked at a tree that was near her and walked over to it. She then leaned against it, and as soon as her head touched the trunk comfortably she was immediately knocked out.

"Keh," he chuckled out, "stupid human." Before he turned away, he then looked over to see approaching the gates to the castle was Kodoichi. Sesshomaru's face then grew completely puzzled. "What is he doing here this Sesshomaru is curious about?" He then immediately left the library to go outside to investigate more.

WALKING up to two demon guards, was a large muscular fox demon with a crown of leaves and vines on his head. He had a large orange tail with a white tip. On his waist he carried a powerful sword whose blade was similar to a fox's paw. His chest was bare; he only wore a bear knit around his waist to make it appear like they were shorts. He had bear knit skin around his wrists and ankles too, and was barefoot. Both guard demons were an eagle and a goat who bowed to the approaching Kodoichi.

"Lord Kodoichi, what an unsuspecting visit," said the eagle.

"You're visit is most honored my Lord, shall I fetch Lord Sesshomaru for you? I assure you that he will be only but a moment with you," said the goat demon.

"Ah please do not bother. I'm moreso at fault, I came without warning. I believe I can locate Lord Sesshomaru myself, please no need to go through all the trouble," smiled Kodoichi.

Both of them nodded and opened the gate letting him through. He then sighed smiling; he appeared to have been in a great mood looking around the castle. "Hm, in the dark for the Inauguration I couldn't notice much but it appears this place really hasn't changed since Sesshomaru and I were kids."

He then looked over to see Kagome lying against a tree asleep.

"?" Kodoichi then looked around, to his surprise; there wasn't anyone outside at all. It was just her. He then smiled mischievously and walked off of the trail that led to the rest of the castle over to the sleeping Kagome. He then examined, "My aren't we exhausted today?"

But Kagome did not stir, she was still fast asleep in her own dream world and Kodoichi sighed smiling with a relief. He then reached over to a few strands of her hair pushing it from her face. "Now you look perfect." Kodoichi then smiled in a daze, it was amazing how many weeks it was since they had met from the Inauguration party but her being inside that gorgeous dress was still embedded in his mind. For a human, she did have class, especially when another demoness tried to oppose her the way the Princess of the Middle Lands had acted towards her. He would have never guessed that rather it was due to the curse or not, that Sesshomaru of all creatures who hated humans, would pick up such a strong and rare jewel as this type of human. Kagome was her name, yes he still remembered.

Soon, after he talked with Sesshomaru depending on how the conversation went-things just may become easier. For, it was only due to this human that was his reason of visit. Even in her servant outfit, to him, she looked truly beautiful with the sun hitting her ivory skin. And the wind blowing her jet black ebony locks. He caressed her jawbone, and still she did not stir. How could he even resist someone such as her, he felt like he could eat her. He then used his thumb to caress her lower lip and smiled smugly, "This is definitely dirty and goes against all of my aphorisms. I love for women to see who it is their lips are attached to. However I suppose for you human, since you seem to be a rare case of many situations, I'll make this an exception and let it remain anomminus."

Kodoichi then leaned his head towards her, his lips near grazing distance. "Kissing a woman in the darkness of her ignorance? What a way to steal someone's purity," came a familiar silk and crossed voice who stopped Kodoichi's further approach. "I must admit Kodoichi, I didn't think such tactics would be your style, nor taste for that matter."

Kodoichi smiled but with disappointment and let away from her sighing, "Oh my, caught stealing the human from her cookie jar I see," he slightly turned his head smiling sarcastically, "Haven't you heard of trying something new? Geese I gotta say, you really know how to ruin a beautiful moment do you not?" he then turned completely around, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave him a challenged smile, "Didn't realize there was such a scene," his voice clipped, "What business do you have with me for such a visit so that you can continue on your way."

Kodoichi chuckled smiling, "My aren't we rude and in a bad mood today? Did I make you upset Sesshomaru? You seem quite irritated right now. I understand being a Lord on business but we're childhood friends, you don't normally kick me out so rashly or quickly."

"I am not irritated," he said turning away from him, his bangs covering his expression.

"Then why are you talking in first person?" smiled Kodoichi, "You can't fool me. Is this human perhaps, special to you?"

"Do not be so foolish," he said taking a few steps away from him. He then stopped, "Human!"

Kagome quickly woke up alarmed, so quickly that her Artimis Bow immediately summoned into her possession as she looked around in panic to see what was wrong.

"What's happening?" Kagome panicked, she then looked over and blushed embarrassed seeing Kodoichi there. "Ah! Lord Kodoichi I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

Kagome then began to sweat a bit, she knew she was in trouble now; she was just waiting for it.

"Human, do you mind telling me why is it you were sleeping outside unprotected? You do realize the room that I assigned you was for that purpose unless you have a preference for sleeping outside?" he reprimanded.

Kagome then blushed panicked, "No! I'm sorry I was just so tired," she chuckled nervously and immediately turned to Kodoichi, "I'm sorry Lord Kodoichi, you must have thought I was a terrible and silly servant to have arrived and I wasn't here to entertain you. If you want I can still offer-"

"Do not bother," Sesshomaru cut off rudely.

Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence, what was his problem today? If she read his mood right earlier, she thought he was in a much better mood. Then again, his bangs hid his eyes so its not like she was sure, maybe she was wrong and it'd take her a little more time to learn.

"You have entertained him far enough for today. Besides he will not be staying long," he said looking at her coldly.

Kagome then flinched back hesitantly, what the heck did she do? She never has seen him act like that before. "_Geese if looks could kill,_" thought Kagome.

"Now, now, no need to be so harsh. Worry not human. You slept so soundly, I actually thought it was very cute," he smiled.

Kagome blushed taken aback and said uncomfortably, "Um, thank you."

"Enough with this foolishness," snapped Sesshomaru turning to them, "Human if you are unrested then rest in your room, outside is hardly an appropriate place. For now leave us. And Kodoichi," his focus switched, "state your business. Why are you here?"

"_Geese is he bipolar I didn't even do anything,_" thought Kagome in shock leaving.

"Please human, don't go. Or do you mind if I call you by your name, Kagome was it?" asked Kodoichi.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned to him and there was silence and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru then just looked at him curiously (NOTE:_ in the demon world knowing a servant's name by your lord and even by another lord indicates the servant's importance, although Kagome did not know this given the condition she is still shock that because she and Kodoichi met once he remembered her name_) and Kodoichi turned to him smiling, "You're right Sesshomaru. I do have business with you, and since the main topic of my conversation is here. The business that I wish to discuss with you concerns this human girl."

"Huh?" Kagome said shocked.

Sesshomaru looked at him with interest and said nothing, just listened.

"This human girl is very rare, she is a warrior. She has a name for herself among the UDGR (_United Demon Governments of the Region_) since the Inauguration party. And though it seems really soon, everyone knows about her part in Mungee Feathered and White Tailed-Fox tribe dispute and what she did. She is an interesting human of her kind. One that holds extraordinary powers, even for a priestess alone," he said.

"And what of it?" Sesshomaru said lightly. Kagome looked at him shocked at his disinterest, she was certainly surprised, she had no idea she'd made such a impression on the demons in the region. "You tell me things that I am already aware of. And while I am shocked at the UDGR's sudden interest myself; it is not as if they plan on accepting a human into their arms so easily even if she is skilled in what she does. She is still after all, a human. All of that information you've transferred to me however still doesn't explain why you are here, get to the point, you of all creatures should know I hate dressy introductions."

Kodoichi smiled and shrugged, "Have it your way, my business with you is my request of your permission, since Kagome is a servant under your royal crest, that I may be able to pursue her?"

"You wish for what?" questioned Sesshomaru as if Kodoichi was out of his mind.

Kagome blushed, did she mishear that?

"I'm requesting your permission to pursue this human. She has great abilities and for a human she is strong and can have great investment. I'll add or trade anything extra for your price, since she'll be out of your hair right? And you hate humans anyway correct? Marrying her off to me should be fine," smiled Kodoichi.

"Now- now... hold on a minute!" blushed Kagome stuttering nervously interrupting.

"You have no say so in this human," Sesshomaru corrected walking closer to Kodoichi. Kagome puffed and was about to argue back but Sesshomaru had already cut her off by talking. As he spoke, he gave Kodoichi a sharp warning glare, "However at the same time, I am of course denying this request of your pursuit of her." Kagome then sighed of relief. "It is so unlike you to settle down, much less with a human."

"But it is not as though you have much need of her like you do Makato," reasoned Kodoichi crossing his arms.

"You cannot speak on what I need her for, she serves me well to suit my purposes despite her species which I will have to tolerate, but that is not something for you or any other creature to decide," he retorted back with attitude. This time, he was barely keeping the clipped anger in his voice down. Kagome was in shock, she had never seen Sesshomaru get so openly upset like this before; it was as though he was loosing control of his emotions. What was bothering him?

"Is that so?" question Kodoichi leaning against the tree Kagome slept on, "You are aware that as young as she is she'll have to invest soon correct? With someone as a human that's even made a descent status in the demon world with her attributes and power, and especially with such a low life span she'll..."

"I am aware of that," he cut off closing his eyes. Kagome then got nervous; she obviously had no idea what they were talking about. Status, invest? What did it all mean? And why was Sesshomaru getting upset? Since she woke up he never stopped talking in first person and he only seemed to have gotten worse.

"You will not be able to keep her like this. With what she can invest that is simply too cruel, and I will be after her when that time comes," he stared with a challenging smirk.

Sesshomaru twitched and turned to him, "I will have already found another way to take care of it. I am not a fool. I know not to waste her investment; however any creature pursuing her at this point is out of the question."

Kodoichi began to chuckle, and then his chuckle turned into laughter and Sesshomaru's left eyebrow twitched with irritation. "My I see, now I get why you're so upset. My Sesshomaru, you have the pride of a beast and I've never seen you break your calm poker face exterior before to let others know exactly what you are thinking. No wonder your behavior had been foreign to me," teased Kodoichi understanding Sesshomaru's gesture.

"Do not play games with me," warned Sesshomaru glaring evilly at him knowing exactly what Kodoichi was trying to say.

Kagome looked at him confused. Was Sesshomaru jealous maybe? If they were even talking about the same thing she was thinking. To her it seemed like they were speaking another language, it must have been more demon culture stuff. However she did notice Sesshomaru didn't just suddenly get like this after Kodoichi asked him about pursuing her (as far as she knew anyway). He was like this even when she woke up. So how could he be jealous if he was already like this prior before that fact? She just shrugged off the inquiry; they probably weren't even discussing her as a subject anymore.

"My, it's really getting to you isn't it? How upsetting for you. But I suppose it's just in time since you're time is almost up," Kodoichi mocked.

"As I told my father and I will tell you, I have no interest in the matter. Do not misjudge anything," he said strongly.

"Ah, still in in denial huh? Well, I'll put it to you like this: Even if it is the situation you're in, I won't be holding back. And while I did do the respected thing by asking your permission, I am in love with your human and I will pursue her. Should I succeed in winning her heart, and then I guess it will be later on the battle field when I shall fight for her hand in marriage and her freedom. Of course, this will not change the status and relationship of our nations, its more of a personal matter," he smiled.

Sesshomaru gave him a hard stare and said nothing, and then Kodoichi said, "You really need to learn how to control that temper of yours, but seeing you this way for such a matter is quite amusing. How about this, if you really have so much concern for her, then I challenge you," he turned to him smiling cockily, "do something about it."

"You are talking nonsense, and as usual you misunderstand everything. I am not as my father was. Therefore, if that is all, our business is done here, please leave, I'll have someone else personally escort you out," he said angrily with his eyes closed. He quickly walked past him and grabbed Kagome's hand, which to his unexpected behavior threw her off balance as both of them continued walking back toward the castle.

"Yet it is you, who chooses to walk the path of your father," smiled Kodoichi who turned walking away the opposite direction.

KAGOME struggled in Sesshomaru's grip; he held her hand tight enough to cause her a great deal of uncomfortable ness. When they got into the castle he dragged her down the south side of the castle and whirled her around giving her a cold grim look that made Kagome feel smaller than what she was. He then sighed heavily and looked over crossing his arms leaned against the wall.

"How is it you're so much trouble? These kinds of things that are happening to you and happening because of you, has yet to cease to amaze this Sesshomaru. You come along and now creatures (NOTE: _"creatures" is _w_hat demons refer to each other as a whole, for humans to refer to each other as a whole we say 'people' in this world they say 'creature' instead_) want to change all of a sudden," he said solemnly.

"I'm not really getting married am I?" panicked Kagome rubbing her hand from Sesshomaru's tight grip.

"To Kodoichi?Heh, of course not. I will not allow such an event to happen. You needn't worry about any of it," he responded with a dismissive attitude, his eye twitching.

Kagome then sighed of relief and turned to him, "Sorry."

"Human you are fool? Who sleeps outside anyway," he asked leaning off the wall, "Anything could have happened."

"But I was just asleep, I didn't think it would hurt anything," said Kagome harmlessly.

"Huh, you are too naive," said Sesshomaru flatlyturning from her about to walk off. "You completely dropped your guard because you made yourself too relaxed. And that was the problem."

"Myguard?" Kagome questioned confused.

"Yes. Just so you are aware, while you were "just"sleeping, Kodoichi almost kissed you," he said.

"What?" Kagome said shocked covering her mouth. Her face then turned red from embarrassment.

"Don't be stupid, This Sesshomaru said, 'almost', he did not succeed because to your convince, this Sesshomaru had come there. This Sesshomaru should punish you but the situation that has taken place is enough for you to learn the lesson that sleeping in such open boundaries can be dangerous," he said.

"But then wait, so the proposal wasn't...?"

"It was real," he cut off seriously, hating the fact, "He is in love with you apparently, it is not something a demon lord flaunts around to another creature unless he is serious."

"But he doesn't even know me? How? He had another woman at the Inauguration and..."

But Sesshomaru sighed frustrated; he had some of the same questions she did. What was his childhood friend planning? He sighed and turned to her smiling forebodingly, strands of his hair across his face making him look sexually attractive, "Just try not to sleep outside under anymore trees. If not, you may not be as fortunate as you were today. No one may not be there to intervene and save you from your sealed fate."

Kagome got crept out blushing, what was that just now? She then shook it off and realized though the signals toward her were still strange and out of the ordinary, she assumed it was all a joke, he was actually joking with her. And as abnormal as even that was coming from him, she actually, in a weird strange way, found it a bit charming. As though the restraints he had always placed himself under, was beginning to cut themselves loose.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Very well," he then turned back around putting strands of hair behind his ear and began to walk off.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called.

He then stopped and turned to her, "What is it?"

Kagome was hesitant, and Sesshomaru just stared at her, not rushing at all. Kagome then sighed nodding and gave him a serious look as her Artimis Bow appeared. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow in curiosity and Kagome then spoke, "I want to talk to you about Aridon."

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment and then responded, "You wish to request something regarding Aridon?"

Kagome nodded, "As I'm sure you can already tell the situation by now," she spoke walking towards him then stopped, "I want to duel her to the death."

Sesshomaru looked at her and released a snicker, "I'm serious Sesshomaru," warned Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of this, that's why he finds this situation quite amusing," he said turning from her.

"How childish," mumbled Kagome.

"You misunderstand me human," he said gaining back control of his emotions, "Tell this Sesshomaru, the creature that you seek to kill, you are already aware is your close friend's twin sister are you not? Are you sure you wish to go through with such an action even if this Sesshomaru did grant your request?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Makato is already aware of what I'm planning to do. She's not okay with it, however she does understand and she told me she wouldn't hold any grudge against me for it. I want to do this."

Sesshomaru then gave her a serious look with all jokes aside, "Amazing."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru then leaned his head to the side looking at her curiously, "Resorting to such tactics is out of your character. For so long as close as she's come to killing you, you've always fought to keep her alive even though you've had more than enough reasonable reasons before this happened, to kill her. And while this Sesshomaru cannot complain, coming from you it seems a bit foreign. This Sesshomaru suspects that perhaps the formalities of the demon world may be changing you a bit."

Kagome said nothing for a minute and turned away from him and Sesshomaru flinched but continued, "Granting this duel means that your life will be endangered as well. And while you may have subdued Aridon in the past you fought her only to defend yourself. This Sesshomaru is concerned that the battle may change if it is her life on the line now. If this is a duel and anything is to go wrong, this Sesshomaru or any of the other servants 'will not' be able to interfere, you do realize this do you not?"

"So you're worried about me too?" smiled Kagome. Sesshomaru said nothing as Kagome continued, "I was warned even by Lord Geninji that demons fight differently based on how they're feeling. That when Aridon fought me before, it was through irrationality and anger. She was hurt. But when your life is in danger, or someone else's it affects your powers and it reaches a different potential than normal. You fight different and you act different, your adrenaline and reflexes speeds up and is more accurate. Lord Geninji explained to me, that this very explanation was the reason why your father, the late King InuTaisho, had explained to you that one is much stronger when their reason to fight is to protect someone else. Because when you fight for yourself you can only go so far, but when it's someone else, you forget about yourself and you can do more for another than what you can do for yourself when you're alone. That that is true strength."

"Then you are aware," said Sesshomaru, only making the remark for the simple fact that he didn't really know how to respond to such a speech.

"I am," Kagome said lowly putting her head down.

"Tell me human, what is it that you are trying to accomplish? Why was it now, you choose to make this decision and fight her on a warrior basis?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Kagome answered truthfully and shrugged, "I'm just following my gut right now and I hope that it doesn't fail me."

"Your instincts?" inquired Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, " It's telling me to fight. I don't know exactly what it is I'm fighting for, but it has something to do with her. But despite everyone's concern in me being human and she a crow demon. I am fairly confident."

Sesshomaru's eyes flinched in shock as she continued, "A few months ago I wanted nothing more than death. I didn't mind it, as a matter a fact, I wanted to embrace it. But so far, I do enjoy life. And just like she will, I too will also fight to live. I won't be on the battle field alone. Because I'll be fighting for all of you, everyone who wants me to come back alive. And while I don't think it'll be an easy battle for me given the life and death conditions. I am confident I will win, and I will come back alive. That much I am certain," she then held her Artimis bow out and it glowed majestically, "Please let me do this."

Sesshomaru looked down at the glowing artifact and then back at Kagome. His eyebrows shifted in concern and he sighed heavily. He then turned from her, "This Sesshomaru understands you well human. However if you duel her, you will pay if you do not come back alive."

"Huh? but I'll be..." Kagome stopped, she'd be dead. So if he's saying that, did that mean he'd use the Tensaiga to bring her back?

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Arrangements will be made. This Sesshomaru assumes you want this to be a fair battle correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Until then I can train harder, so I'm not so worried. Makato and the others have already been training me for the past three days while you were away."

"So you made this decision only recently?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm confident in my abilities Sesshomaru," Kagome assured with fortitude in her voice.

He then turned back away from her and held the handle of his Tensaiga and sighed, "I… believe you," he said and then slowly he began to walk away.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. Speaking of changing character, lately it seemed as though Sesshomaru really was changing just as much. Now even she was starting to see it, however she wasn't going to tell him that. As if he'd accept that fact anyways as high as his pride and ego were.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" called an alarmed voice breaking their moment. Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly turned back to see Nardisa running towards them.

"Nardisa?" questioned Kagome confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru come quick to the prison cell this is bad!" cried out Nardisia.

"The hell...impossible!" thought out Sesshomaru angrily running past them to the basement prison.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Come see for yourself," said Nardisia taking Kagome's wrist as they both ran to the prison cellar.

DOWN in the cellar were a few of the servants. Geisha was downstairs along with Makato, Arielle, Geninji, Jaken and Symphony. About time Kagome and Nardisia joined them Sesshomaru was already downstairs. The cell was empty, and the weights were on the ground.

"No way!" Kagome said shocked unable to believe it.

"Yeah, this is pretty bad," said Symphony.

"I can't believe Aridon escaped from us again what is this! This prison is impossible to get out of!" squabbled Jaken.

"She's good," said Geisha.

"Not good in skill of her own performance," said Geninji picking up the chain examining it closely, "Socially skilled."

"Quite correct. This Sesshomaru thought he found it strange, it is impossible to escape," he said continuing to examine the chains.

"You mean she got help?" asked Makato.

"That is exactly what this Sesshomaru means. These chains have been burned," he said standing up turning to them.

"My assumption is the creature who let her out, is the enemy we face now that's after your Artemis Bow Kagome," said Geninji.

"You sure it wasn't anyone in the castle that's hiding her or helped her escape? If it were the enemy why wouldn't he have just attacked us while inside?" asked Kagome.

"That would be foolish he'd bring too much attention to himself," said Arielle.

"Yeah, and they can benefit with Aridon. I'm pretty sure the bitch knew her time was just about up, so I'm sure the enemy took advantage of her to convince her otherwise. Well, assuming that's the case I mean," shrugged Nardisia.

"But betraying Lord Sesshomaru, how dare that wench, she's really dead now! You'd better be sure to kill her next time human!" exclaimed Jaken. "I knew she was bad from the beginning!"

"Enough of this excitement," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes. "This Sesshomaru is quite annoyed. If she was able to escape and it was by the enemy that means our enemies can attack anytime. This Sesshomaru already believes this to be the case since our castle was attacked on two different accounts. He can enter and leave such a guarded area too easily and that causes for most concern."

"Well the enemy couldn't have left their tracks all the way behind," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Kodoichi come down stairs.

"Lord Kodoichi!" all the servants but Kagome exclaimed. Everyone quickly bowed and Kagome stood there confused. Arielle gave a quick glance to see Kodoichi come towards them and quickly dragged Kagome to the floor forcing her to bow.

"Do you wanna die?" Arielle spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I didn't know," said Kagome blushing, remembering Sesshomaru telling her he tried to kiss her.

"There, there now, no need to get so formal in a place like this now," he then walked straight toward Kagome and lifted up her chin smiling and she blushed, "It's nice to see that even in a dreary place like this something beautiful can still shine here."

Everyone of the servants got confused and immediately without holding back Makato read his mind to figure out what was going on.

"Keh," scoffed out Sesshomaru turning his head to the side goaded from his presence already. Suddenly watching him with the human like that was beginning to stir a strong feeling of annoyance with him. And then just seeing him that close to her made him even more irritated, his thumb rubbing the rim of the sheath of his Tokijin blade.

"Ah Kodoichi, I haven't seen you since the Inauguration. What's the reason for such a warm and great visit?" asked Geninji.

"Ah yes you are right Geninji it has been a while," he said helping Kagome stand up. All the other servants shrugged and Makato's face turned rigid and sharp.

"Geese what's up with that," whispered Symphony to Geisha.

"I don't know," replied Geisha.

"I don't like this at all," said Makato warningly.

"Uh oh," said Arielle.

"Sounds like although we don't know, one of us does," said Nardisia.

"So envious of that mind reading ability, so lucky," whined Arielle, "Well don't keep it to yourself tell us!"

Kodoichi then walked over to a griming Sesshomaru, "The bigger question is why you have yet to leave?"

"Oh Sesshomaru don't be like that. After I seen so many of your servants running around in such a panic I knew I couldn't leave and that something had to be wrong. I'm sure there's something I can assist you with."

"This matter does not concern you," he justified sternly, "your assistance is appreciated but not needed."

~"I'm sensing bad vibes coming from those two," said Arielle.

Kagome just frowned out of guilt. "Kagome what's going on? I can tell you know," said Nardisia.

The rest of the servants all then looked at her curiously and she blushed a bit turning from them, "You really don't want to know," Kagome replied embarrassed of the fact.

"Triangle," Makato cut in. The girls all looked at her. "I read Lord Kodoichi's mind. He proposed to you didn't he?"

"What?" the girls all exclaimed in hushed whispers.

"He can't, doesn't he know about the-" Nardisia said.

"He's very aware," Makato cut her off before the excitement of the news blew their cover about Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the prophecy, "but he doesn't care. Now every creature chill out before our harsh chattering gets their attention. Right now we're being ignored because there are bigger things going on over there. But that's pretty much the case isn't it Kagome," asked Makato.

"Yeah," nodded Kagome uncomfortably, "But to purposely change the subject Aridon's gone."

"Don't worry Kagome," assured Symphony.

"Yeah, she'll be back. No matter who set her free," said Nardisia.

"Yeah, if for nothing else, revenge. You'll probably be the first she'll go after. So I'm sure not now but later you'll get that battle from her you've been wanting," said Makato, "I know my sister."

"True, but no matter what kind of love she has for Sesshomaru, she wouldn't really betray him and work with the enemy would she?" asked Geisha.

"It really doesn't sound like her," admitted Makato with a frown.

"Psht, I wouldn't put anything past her. What if her hatred for Kagome's got stronger than her feelings for Sesshomaru," said Nardisia.

"Then that would be extra bad and we'll definitely have to make Kagome's training harder than what it's been," said Arielle crossing her arms.

~While the servants own separate conversations were going on, the Lords and Jaken had all been ignoring them the whole time having their own.

"Now Sesshomaru there's no need to be so rude. Before the Inauguration Party he hadn't visited this place in so long. He's your best friend, that's not a proper reunion," said Geninji trying to calm Sesshomaru down.

"All the same, it does not change the situation. I can do this alone with my other servants," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just upset because I've decided to pursue a human," smiled Kodoichi challengingly.

Sesshomaru's eyes strayed away from them and Jaken went into a panic.

"Lord Kodoichi? That's crazy your kingdom could go into an uproar! You seen what happened to King InuTaisho didn't you?" panicked Jaken.

"Yes I am aware," he closed his eyes and then opened them, "But I love her and that is something that Sesshomaru will have to get over. I think our relationship is still mutually good relationship, he's just pungent towards me of that fact," explained Kodoichi.

"But Sesshomaru if that's his choice then-" said Geninji but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Do not be so on the surface when you know what the true issue is," he closed his eyes for a moment but then they slit open to show an even deeper shade of anger and irritation, "I detest humans enough already as it is. If you choose to pursue a human and die because of their incapability to protect themselves and leaving that whole responsibility solely upon your self then by all means go ahead and waste your life, pursue a human. However, it is "my" human that is off limits," his voice clipped with a threatening intonation in his last sentence.

Geninji and Jaken flinched as there was an awkward silence between them all as the news settled in.

"You wish to pursue Kagome?" asked Geninji in shock.

Kodoichi sighed, "Yes it's true. But I really do not see any harm in doing so since you just claimed you detest humans so much Sesshomaru."

"Excuse my rudeness but you are aware of the circumstances Lord Sesshomaru is under thanks to the late King," complained Jaken.

"As I have already explained, I can deal with only having lost half of my powers. I will not attempt to fulfill that prophecy," said Sesshomaru.

"However out of all the humans, why ours?" asked Geninji, "I can't help but feel some of Sesshomaru's irritation."

"Irritation?" Kodoichi released of sarcasm, "Why of course he is, he's jealous of the fact. But what did he expect to happen when he hasn't even gotten far enough with her yet. Or to even make the slightest move to show an interest," he smiled.

"Enough with this nonsense. The human is not of any personal interest to me on that level of a relationship. However I will not allow anyone else to have her at this point. Her investment is nowhere near expiration or of any danger so it is nothing to be of concern with. Now leave. My subordinates and I can handle this fine ourselves," he dismissed sternly.

"Oh really?" he began to circle around the prison looking around; "It appears to me that this prisoner of yours have escaped more than once. And from what I've gotten from you your castle has been attacked by the same enemy coming through here with ease more than once also correct? However due to this prior fact you say that with just you and your servants it can be handled?" questioned Kodoichi.

"Are you questioning my abilities to ascertaining a hold on this situation?" inquired Sesshomaru insulted.

"Now don't pick out a fight Sesshomaru, now is really not the time," begged Geninji pushing Sesshomaru away but he barely moved. He's feet was already in the ground and already he was irritated enough to just fight. They never really fought before, always spared, but then again he never remembered Kodichi ever getting his so upset before. Since when did it happen so easily he wondered?

"Oh I don't think he is," said Kodoichi closing his eyes, "My apologies, said that way it does sound like I insulted you didn't it? No Sesshomaru you misunderstand my intent that was not what I was trying to communicate. Since this situation does sound small, but a bit troublesome, I merely offered my assistance so that the situation that seems to have escalated can finally settle. Just to be sure things are together here, I only wish for Lady Kagome's safety."

"She is under proper training, she can handle herself perfectly," Sesshomaru retorted cocking an eyebrow.

"As I seen at the Inauguration," Kodoichi smiled challenging.

Sesshomaru glared at him and then looked up at Kagome who was talking to the servants, to their ignorance unware of the conversation they were having. He then turned back to Kodoichi and walked past him over to her.

The servants all immediately stopped talking interrupting their conversation. And Sesshomaru gave one subtle word, "Find her."

"You think she'd still be around the castle my lord?" asked Symphony nodding apprehensively.

"This Sesshomaru is not sure. However, one should still check. If she is not here, then we needn't worry. She'll come back to us herself," said Sesshomaru.

"But the question stands that under what conditions will she come back to you under," Kodoichi interrupted, "Am I correct?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and Kagome trying to even out situation interrupted, "It won't matter. We'll just be ready for her under Sesshomaru's orders. Rather she escaped alone or she's on the enemy's side. But battle strategy wise, we should only assume the worse."

"You still want to fight her?" asked Geisha.

"Yeah. I almost feel like I have to. Wasn't it obvious what happened before? If I don't kill her, she'll surely kill me, and she's not holding back on doing that either," said Kagome.

"She's right, although it hasn't happened yet, changing her mind is out of the question now," Geninji came in. "They'll fight."

"Ah, a battle sounds interesting," said Kodoichi joining in the conversation.

"Heh," mumbled Sesshomaru, "Enough. We've gathered everything we could from down here. Search for her, and Nardisia."

"My Lord?" questioned Nardisa.

Sesshomaru picked up a chain from the lock examining it and turned to her, "I wish to discuss with you later on better equipment then this. I'm getting very irritated that this is the second time this has happened already. I refuse to continue to be made a fool out of."

Nardisia smiled excited nodding, "Very good my lord you can count on it."

"If she's going to be making prisons its gonna be hell," mumbled Arielle.

"Kill Aridon is going to be her theme of it," chuckled Makato.

"Damn straight, ha ha!" Nardisa said excitedly.

"Very well, off with you now," Sesshomaru dismissed.

The girls all nodded and they left leaving the lords down stairs alone.

"I trust you'll remain here huh Kodoichi," asked Geninji.

"Of course. I won't be in the way of course, in finding the prisoner that is," corrected Kodoichi with a hidden intention smile.

"Heh, do not outlive your stay Kodoichi," Sesshomaru said taking two steps past him, "Or I will personally kick you out myself."

He then walked off and Geninji sighed concerned rubbing his head, "I'm too old for this we just got over a bump and we're back at it again."

"Ah worry not Geninji, I'll be gone before then rest assured. My intention isn't to cause uproar in this castle at all. Though its amusing, I never knew Sesshomaru was such a green eyed monster," he laughed. "This new personality is quite enlightening for me."

"He gets that from his father I assure you. You'll never convince them their jealous though. However, I request that you do rethink pursuing her," asked Geninji.

"I do not wish to make things uncomfortable or difficult for the human, which is why I will soon depart. However, my pursuit of her is quite true. It is unfortunate that Sesshomaru is in the predicament he is in with his father's prophecy. However I will not hold back due to that. If Sesshomaru truly does have interest in her, he will fight to win her heart as well. If he continues to let pride take over his mind and don't follow his heart, he will loose her altogether. And you can forget about fulfilling the prophecy," he said. He then bowed to Geninji and then left.

"So what now?" asked Jaken turning to him.

"Well little imp, it's just competition now. We help Sesshomaru, but not so knowingly. Leave it all to me and the other servants, don't you try anything," said Geniniji.

Jaken nodded and both of them left the basement and joined the search for Aridon.

THE sun was high as Makato and Arielle first searched the castle. Kagome went by herself to search around the different towers that were part of the property of the castle. Sesshomaru, Geninji, and Kodoichi were also searching outside. Symphony and Geisha searched the roof of the castle while Nardisa searched from the air. And after a few hours of searching from everyone, Aridon was remained yet to be found.

Kagome sighed frustrated rubbing her head from sweat and decided to sit under a tree.

"Geese, why was it now of all days did it have to be this hot? I can't believe we haven't found her yet after all this time," said Kagome frustrated.

Her weapon then glowed and she sighed smiling indistinctly, "Yeah I know. Maybe it was a sign I wasn't ready for her yet and I should be getting ready. True but still."

"Ah, such a timid smile. Though it looks so uncertain," came a cunning flirtatious voice.

Kagome jumped at the voice being startled to see coming out of the bundle of trees was Kodoichi.

"Oh, Lord Kodoichi you scared me," she sighed out relieved.

"Kagome you look so stressed," he asked concerned walking over to her.

"Mm mm," said Kagome shaking her head. But her voice still revealed her disappointment. "I really just thought I'd find her. Aridon detests me more than any human in the whole race I'm more than positive about that. I figured if she really was at full strength and she seen me out in the open like this alone. That this would be more than incentive enough for her to attack me even more. But I guess it didn't happen. I guess I'm a bit more disappointed than concerned."

"Ah, so you have more business to settle with her out on the battlefield than anything else. Interesting," said Kodoichi walking intimately towards her.

"Oh I don't know if it's so highly as important as that," Kagome laughed nervously taking the same steps back, he took forward. She suddenly wished now Sesshomaru would pop up and save her again, though she did remember the warning that if she did sleep under a tree again she wouldn't be as fortunate to be saved. She wondered despite the situation at the time with teasing jokes if this was what Sesshomaru had meant when he said that. Even though this time she wasn't asleep.

"Ah, please don't be like that Kagome," advanced Kodoichi smiling subtly, "I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable."

Kagome released a sarcastic look to contrast her faith in his words. "It's just weird is all, we're alone in this forest together like this and you're the one who wants to marry me, a human of all species," Kagome stuttered trying to find a way out of his web.

"Awe, such a naughty girl," he said placing his arm around her in a friendly manner. Kagome quickly slipped out of his grasp and smiled at him faintly shrugging and he smiled challenging and shrugged, "I wouldn't dare put you in such a situation, if that is your fear you only need request of me not to do anything. I will not advance on you here if that is your true concern. You have a Lord's word," he bowed. "Playing hard to get, I believe I'm even more interested now."

"But really Lord Kodoichi," Kagome said uncomfortably trying to change the subject sitting on a large boulder, "I'm a human servant and you're a demon 'lord' why set your standards so low."

"Ah, you misunderstand me from being around Sesshomaru this whole time. Not every demon compels with the laws of the UDGR. Every creature is not concerned with status (they should for that matter), doing that is not so uncommon. Although, I do see your concern with me pursuing you as of the fact that status isn't the main concern but your species is. Our separate species and our worlds do make this particular situation different. Humans being involved with demon lords even for the amusement of sexual pleasure are highly looked down upon and there's zero toleration for the matter. A demon lord, and a human, especially under a servitude status, that is something unheard of. In the history of the UDGR, King InuTaisho was the first to break tradition in that manner, and despite his human in her own world was at a higher status than you are. In a demon lord's eye, especially the UDGR's, it makes no difference since they are on top of the food chain," he explained sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry, UDGR?" Kagome said confused.

"Sesshomaru hasn't explained to you about the formalities of the demon world yet?" Kodoichi questioned in shock.

"It's still a work in progress, things keep popping up so so far, cultures in the demon world and what I need to know has been a bit of a 'learn as you go' type of thing," she smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, I see how cute," he smiled winking at her, "Your innocence is quite charming."

Kagome then blushed flinching back, "At any rate, what's the UDGR?"

"They are a really important organization here for the Eastern, Western, Northern, Southern, and Central Lands of our Demonic Domains. It gets smaller on the scale but I'll just give you a general idea. The UDGR stands for the United Demon Governments of the Region. That's the best I can tell you, you are still Sesshomaru's servant. His crest is over your head, so my going any further than what I have will be a total disrespect on my part. He will tell you soon enough I assure you," he said standing up, "But you needn't worry because I'll be there to help support you if things get too out of hand here."

"How can you fall for me when you only met me once at the Inauguration you don't even know me," said Kagome in total shock walking away from the boulder. "Wouldn't I blemish your whole demonic line?"

"Kagome I wish to know you even more. Doesn't interest and attraction go hand in hand when pursuing someone," he warmly reasoned walking towards her that Kagome flinched in the quickness of his advances. Before she knew it his fingers were entangled in were intertwined in hers and he was suddenly much too close to her, his forehead on top of her. And then suddenly she felt herself in danger.

"I think if I did I could love you even more than I do now. I can be a better example than what King Inutaisho was, he failed to protect his human before but with us our ending can be different. You'll fall for me; I'm not even concerned on that note, and what will happen after when there's just you and me against the UDGR and Sesshomaru we'll deal with when the time comes rest assured," he used his other hand to trace down her face, "I assure you Lady Kagome," his eyes shot straight into hers which made her even more overwhelmed of how strong and serious he was. The tension and the atmosphere was so thick, literally she felt like she was about to suffocate, "I can also promise that you that I will better suitor to you than Sesshomaru will be."

"What?" Kagome said nervously leaving his grip, "Don't be silly. It's not like Sesshomaru has interest in me in that design at all you're mistaken."

"I can still be a better lord than he is to you Lady Kagome," he smiled confidently, "he has you confined here and you can only go so far. You're human, compared to us demons your life span is not long at all. When is the last time you've seen your family, your friends? They must think you're dead. And Sesshomaru will not even give you enough freedom for you to assure them otherwise."

Kagome then frowned, knowing it was true and turned her head away without saying anything. He combined his hands through her hair, "Awe, my dear love, forgive me I did not mean to cut you off with such cold words." And quickly of his speed, he pushed Kagome to a tree and lifted her chin up to look up at him, alarm in her eyes. If she had a bit of doubt that Kodoichi had almost kissed her while she was asleep, seeing his actions now, she more than believed it. "I only wish to point out pros, cons, and faults here. If you are with me, I am well aware of you having a human family. As long as I am notified you could go and visit your family any time you wished. Bring them to live in the castle if you'd like. You cannot rush a heart to love true, but do not feel rushed or pressured. I will wait until your heart can completely belong to me."

He leaned his lips towards her, and Kagome could barely say anything, he coming so much closer. She wanted help, anything anyone. And her mind could only cry out, _"Sesshomaru please_!"

Immediately Kodoichi's face turned serious as he picked her up dodging a flashing red energy attack that hit the tree they were at.

"You whore!" came out a familiar outburst.

Kodoichi sat her down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks," said Kagome rubbing her head. She recognized that voice perfectly and for once she had to thank her. She looked up and smiled, "I think we found her."

~There was a loud eerie sound as coming out of a dark warp hole was Aridon, but she had looked totally different.

"Ar-Ardion is that you?" Kagome said shocked.

"She truly looks like she's been consumed by evil," said Kodoichi sternly pulling out an enormous scythe.

Aridon's hair had been pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands of her hair spiked out in star style and she wore crow feathers that decorated her hear with small black pearls. She also wore black feather earrings and a black gladiator armor that showed off her cleavage with Odin's seal on it. She had worn black lipstick and her eyes were catlike with red irises. She even wore a black ring. Black high healed boots and tight black leather pants with a tight black skirt and a belt.

"Keh!" she complained spiting to the side. She then pulled out a dark black sword, in the middle of the handle was a red eye that was condensed and she put it behind her neck. "It's been a while. You drove me out the castle with my thoughts of loosing Lord Sesshomaru and you're hoeing around with other demon lords? How dare you betray Lord Sesshomaru like that you wench!" she pulled her sword out and the eye began to expand as its powers to strikes a large red energy towards Kodoichi and Kagome. They both quickly moved out of the way and the attack destroyed the area of trees that were behind them.

"You've got it all wrong, I didn't betray anyone. As if you'd even listen to me anyway!" called back Kagome.

"You're right; I don't want to hear anything you've got to say. What's with demon lords and their interests in you useless humans anyway," she said bitterly.

"It really doesn't matter, you're going back to the prison in the castle, and my preference in women is none of your concerns," said Kodoichi preparing his scythe.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with you Lord Kodoichi. You're in my way, this human is my headache. I came here for one reason and one alone: To take back the Artimis Bow to Lord Odin and to kill this human. Her life belongs to me!" she charged at Kagome with her sword, the eye expanding again.

Kodoichi quickly looked over and grabbed Kagome at the last second as there was a flash of white light that intervened across the battlefield separating Kagome and Kodoichi from Aridon.

"What's this?" Ardion flinched back confused covering her eyes halfway.

After the light dissipated Aridon gasped in shock to see that her sword had come in contact with Sesshomaru's Tokijin sword that was still staving her back. The impact of the attack created a large crater under him in his struggle.

"Take this bitch!" screamed an out cry. Aridon looked up and to see Nardisia come out of nowhere to attack her with her two swords. Aridon gasped quickly jumped out of the way freeing Sesshomaru from his defensive stance. Coming into the woods now was an out of breath Geisha and Arielle. Makato had then flown on battle scene with Geninji to the scene holding their weapons out prepared to fight.

"Huh, why am I not surprised?" Aridon halfway rolled her eyes, "Even after I've left not much has changed. You're all still protecting this little whore I see. What is she to you, I mean really," she scoffed.

"Well Aridon, I see you went beyond our expectations," smiled Geninji challenging.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Lord Geninji. Or any of you," she said solemnly looking at each and every one of them carefully.

"I can't believe this is what you've become. How could you Aridon? How could you go this far?" asked Makato.

"Enough!" she screamed angrily.

Sesshomaru then returned his sword back inside it's sheathe walking out of the crater and looked at her, and she said nothing for the moment.

He examined her for a moment as a dry wind blew. "I see. So this is what the situation has become. You chose to betray this Sesshomaru and the Kingdom in which you yourself has grown up under. A kingdom which had served you so well."

"Oh don't try to give me that guilt trip Lord Sesshomaru it will not work. I don't regret ANYTHING I've done so far. Yes I've betrayed you but only temporarily. I have a deal with Lord Odin and he will keep it," she assured.

"And you're really certain of that I see," said Makato sarcastically.

"Shut up! You really think this is what I wanted to become, what I wanted to do. This blame goes nowhere but towards the human and the rest of you. All of you are responsible, so don't sit here and try to lecture or judge me as though I've done something wrong," she spoke sharply.

"Betraying this Sesshomaru for another Lord? This Sesshomaru fails to see what plan in doing such a thing will win his heart if that is even your intentions any longer," he said.

"Of course it is, I will not give you up to her!" she said pointing accusingly at Kagome.

"You're so pathetic," said Kodoichi, "using such childish excuses and then going to such lengths all because you feel threatened your desire would be taken away by a human. Where's your fighting pride? It's enough to make me sick. We'll apprehend you and there will be no justification for you at all."

"Ha, so says one of the loosest demons in the four Domains. If you wish to take me back just try," smiled Aridon. "For now you're in my way, I want that girl you all are trying so hard to protect. And while you're at it hand over the Artimis Bow."

"I am not being protected," corrected Kagome strongly. Her Artimis Bow then glowed as she walked away from Kodoichi to Sesshomaru's side.

"If you plan on fighting me so be it I don't care," said Kagome pulling her hand across the bow forming an electric arrow.

"Kagome no!" cried out Symphony.

"She's right, look at her; she has the power of Lord Odin. You're not strong enough to fight her right now!" said Arielle.

"Don't do it," mumbled Sesshomaru under his breathe.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused slightly turning to him.

"This Sesshomaru understands your desire to settle things with her in battle. However, right now the battle is not fair, if you fight her as you are now. You will die," said Sesshomaru. "While it is true that you have the power of the deity Artmis in your hands, you do not know how to use her powers accurately and your reflexes need much work to match the level she is at now. Please do not irritate her any further."

Kagome then frowned and the electric arrow that formed then disappeared.

Aridon laughed and appearing next to her from another dark warp was Taikin.

"Ah, hello everyone. Do you like what Lord Odin and I did with her? We felt her potential being under your crest was weakening her, so we decided to make her a lot stronger than what she was. Oh my do we have a crowd today," he joked.

"You bastard, what did you tell my sister!" screamed out Makato angrily.

"Oh don't go all 'overprotective big sister' on me now, it's not like you ever cared about her anyway. You let her die off. She was ready to die off before I saved her three days ago. She may hate you but if you have any type of sympathy for your sister you should be grateful that she is at least still alive. Even still, being upset with me all you want doesn't change the situation," said Taikin crossing his arms smiling, "in the end it was all still based on her choice and hers alone."

"Don't pour such lies into my sister's head. I never agreed with the things she's done so far but I never stopped loving her!" cried out Makato angrily out of frustration.

"Don't lie," said Aridon bitterly. "You were never on my side. You never supported anything I did. I even got raped and you never knew it. You're not even my sister any more. I dismissed that blood from us long ago. Mom and dad would look down on you with shame right now if they seen this. If they seen that thanks to your poor misguideness what I've become," Makato gasped and Kagome frowned, she knew more than anything, that that hurt her, "If our parents seen what you betrayed me, not only a demon but your only flesh and blood twin sister for! You never wanted to know my hurt, even when I tried to show you my point of views you never understood anything. You just sympathized. I don't need your damn sympathy your poor excuse for an older sister!"

Aridon lifted up her sword, the eyes expanded and an electric energy went towards Makato. Taikin just watched laughing in amusement and Geisha and Symphony turned back to him angrily.

Quickly, Kagome and Kodoichi both rushed to a dazed out, Makato, and Kagome used the power of the Artimis bow to shield Makato from the impact while Kodoichi used his scythe to cut through the attack dividing the damage. Everyone else quickly moved out of the way dodging the rest of the attack and many of the trees in the area were practically destroyed. Makato was on the ground covered by Kagome and she snapped out of it. A few free tears escaped from Makato's eyes she was so hurt.

"Hey don't let what she says get to you; we'll get her back okay. You're an amazing older sister and you did try," smiled Kagome comforting, "I'm an older sister myself with a younger sibling so I know. It's never easy but...sometimes they lead their own paths and there's nothing you can do about it."

Makato nodded silently wiping the tears from her eyes.

They then both turned around to see Kodoichi on one knee and with his scythe in the ground as he stood back up but leaned onto his weapon.

"What a hellish attack," he said.

"Lord Kodoichi are you alright?" asked Kagome who helped Makato up.

"Ah, you're concern alone is strength enough to apprehend out enemy. Thank you Kagome. However, I'm fine, only a minor set back," he said standing up putting the dull side of the scythe across his shoulder.

"There is no need to put them under such pretense. You and this Sesshomaru both know well enough you'll be just about done if you take one more attack like that again," said Sesshomaru bluntly.

"Don't concern yourself, with all of us here taking them down shouldn't prove an impossible task," said Kodoichi.

"So you won't be useless in a this fight," Sesshomaru smiled teasingly.

"Heh, I've gotten older not weaker," challenged Kodoichi.

~"Ah, but see Aridon. Such power isn't it thrilling?" said Taikin.

"It is, you said I'd enjoy taking the 11 Eyes sword out for a test run," smiled Aridon praising the weapon.

"Eleven?" Nardisia said in pure shock.

"That means-" said Arielle.

"The eye she's been using on us has only been eye one," grunted Geninji frustrated.

"This is bad," said Geisha.

Sesshomaru flinched angrily, the enemy would escape and he knew it. There was no way possible they were going to win this battle now with such a weapon as that. The best he could do was experiment with the weapon to find any weakness it may have. He pulled out his Tokijin and everyone looked in shock.

"There are but two orders this Sesshomaru will give to all of you. Support the human, and do not die. We must fight them," said Sesshomaru getting in an attack stance.

All of them nodded raising their weapons.

"I'd love to test this weapon out by destroying all your servants gladly if they are that meaningless to you Lord Sesshomaru," said Aridon lifting up her sword.

"No that is enough for today," said Taikin putting his hand out in front of her looking at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"What? We have them on the ropes why let them escape. And the Artmis Bow is right there. The human cannot win. I can destroy her now, and Lord Odin will have Artimis! Every creature goes home happy what other golden opportunity can be better than this" she complained.

"Please learn to be obedient and patient. If we strike now in battle they will learn to read our attacks and be able to strategize against us. I am sure that's why Lord Sesshomaru is rushing for a fight," he leered at him suspiciously.

Sesshomaru grimed back at him and Taikin continued, "Besides I don't want a long battle, I want a quick one. You'll have your revenge in due time, and we'll have the bow, and you can have Lord Sesshomaru during that time as well. It's best if we can wait until you can unlock the 'true eye' before we do a final battle with this."

"But the human is already completely ignorant to the type of power her weapon has," she argued.

"Although that is the case, the weapon is a deity in a weapon form. The weapon works with her, but she and the weapon are two independent beings. The weapon will know its potential even though she does not and that's why though it will be tough and very slim, she'll stand some spark of a chance in battle against you with the level the 11 Eyes Sword is at now. When you and the girl face off her chances in a battle with you need to be zero," Taikin justified.

"The conversation is nice however," intervened Sesshomaru, he quickly moved his sword agilely and a wind attack came their way and they both dodged it.

Kodoichi quickly came from behind Taikin and attacked him with his scythe but Taikin quickly blocked the scythe with his metal bracers. Following suit, Nardisia, Geisha, and Geninji both came in three ways to attack Aridon.

"Stand back you fools!" she lifted the weapon into the air as a red aura of energy surrounded her pushing all three of them back.

"Shit that hurt!" complained Nardisia.

"What an attack, I can imagine how Kodoichi must feel right about now," grumbled Geninji.

Aridon laughed evilly, but then, a pink bow hit her shield, and immediately it was broken. She stopped laughing and turned to see that the attack came from none other than Kagome, who used her own power instead of Artimis's.

"If he says I stand a small spark of a chance lets see if the odds are in my favor," said Kagome acutely, "This has to end today Aridon. I refuse to keep looking behind my back not knowing if you're going to attempt another attack on my life again."

"Kagome don't do it!" begged Makato rushing to her.

"Yeah that's suicide!" said Symphony weakly getting up.

"Maybe but I'm not going to just let you guys die like this. We're all struggling," argued Kagome. "If Sesshomaru's trying to see with this weapon can do I'm the only one who can force her to use it!" Kagome then shot a flame arrow and Aridon dodged it heading towards her.

"Fine by me!" cried out Aridon. Kagome nodded and ran towards her.

"Kagome stop!" cried out Geisha.

During the two on one battle against Taikin, Sesshomaru quickly looked over in shock to see her attempt with the fight against Nardisia.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru growled frustrated.

Taikin quickly used Sesshomaru's distraction to strike him with his sword, but Sesshomaru barely dodged it, a cut going across his cheek.

Kodoichi then quickly kicked Taikin across the face standing next to Sesshomaru breathing hard. "We have to focus, our battle is here. Not over there."

"As this Sesshomaru is aware," he said, but he was still distracted by his concern for her and he grew even more frustrated.

Upon the impact of Aridon's red glowing beam attack, The Artimis bow began to emanate a strong white aura holding off Aridon.

"What? Impossible!" cursed Aridon.

"I won't let you kill me! I won't!" cried out Kagome strongly as the Artimis bow glowed brighter, Aridon then completely got deflected back.

"No way..." Arielle said unable to believe it.

Taikin then cursed, he knew they should have waited. Kodoichi and Sesshomaru were in sheer shock themselves as they too were distracted from watching Kagome and Aridon's fight. The bow then flashed and Kagome nodded.

"Got it," confirmed Kagome from listening to the voice of the Artimis Bow, she quickly spun the bow to the side and a dark pink vortex of arrows came out and attacked her assailant.

Aridon fell to the ground and stood up holding up the sword, the eye turning yellow as it then expanded. Taikin quickly cursed and disappeared to reappear next to her. "We're done here," he said grabbing her.

But before Aridon tried to resist a black warp appeared behind them, "Though we aren't leaving without a leaving behind a gift." They quickly jumped into the black warp and everything got quiet, Geninji, Kodoichi, and Sesshomaru all looking around intensely.

"I wonder what he meant by a gift," asked Symphony.

Makato and the others then also joined them in looking around, "I don't know, but coming from them it doesn't sound too good."

Kodoichi, Geninji, and Sesshomaru were already looking in a direction from a far-off side. "There," said Sesshomaru nodding in a direction to get there attention.

It was then the ground began to shake and the clouds began to become dark.

"What's happening!" said Geisha alarmed.

"I don't know but we'd better prepare ourselves!" said Nardisia.

Electricity began to escalate as coming from under the ground was a gigantic creature made out of tree with snakes in its hair and a hole in the middle of its stomach with claws.

"You can't get any more creative than this can you," said Kagome in shock.

"Girl just keep living in the demon world, you'll see all types of things. When you think you've seen it all there's still something new," said Arielle.

"So true, this might be kinda difficult though," warned Makato.

"All of you," said Sesshomaru. They all looked to him for orders. "Run."

"Or at least get out of harms way," said Kodoichi.

"What are they talking about?" asked Symphony confused.

The monster then turned to them, its eyes glowing red as it bent its body back, a large warp energy formed in the hole of its stomach as it shot out a huge black ball into the sky. Then, small black energy from the ball began to rain down on them. The servants screamed quickly trying to get out of dodge of the raining dark energy balls. Geninji, Sesshomaru, and Kodochi dodging them with ease.

"How bothersome," mumbled Sesshomaru.

Kodoichi then landed next to him, "Even so, if we don't hurry with that kind of attack it'll not only reach the castle but the village right outside the castle too."

"He's right, let's head straight for him before he makes more of a mess of things," suggested Geninji.

"Agreed," nodded Sesshomaru.

The three of them then headed off dodging the explosions, the trees, and the black beams headed towards them.

"This is crazy!" said Kagome, she then watched as the guys left. "They must be headed towards the creature to finish it off."

"We should help out too. It's not like I don't understand, at this point this kind of an attack will hit the village that's just outside the castle," said Nardisa.

Kagome then gasped in became alarmed, "Rin!"

"We'll get him before then, don't worry come on let's go," comforted Geisha.

Kagome then climbed on Nardisa's back as Nardisia, Makato, and Arielle flew, while Symphony and Geisha ran below them matching their speed. They too also dodged the small dark balls. The creature then leaned its head to the side and bent back and a large dark orb began to form in the hole of its stomach again. Sessomaru then flinched in his speed with a bit more hesitation.

"You feel it too," asked Kodoichi who'd done the same thing.

"This next attack may seem similar to his last one but it is definitely different," said Sesshomaru troubled.

The creature then unleashed the enlarged ball but this time headed straight towards all of them without stopping.

"Shit!" cursed Makato. "Nardisia get out of dodge now! Geisha, Symphony you too look out!"

Sesshomaru looked up checking on the girls and as Nardisia tried to move, she flew too quickly and lost balance dropping Kagome.

"Damn it!" cursed Nardisia in panic.

"Kagome!" cried Symphony and Geisha in unison.

Kagome screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

Geninji and Kodoichi looked back in panic and Sesshomaru quickly jumped on a tree parachuting himself back into the opposite direction in attempt to reach her. Nardisa still tried to fly to catch her but looked to see the beam's incoming approach and quickly flew away hoping Sesshomaru would catch her in time before she could. Kodoichi cursed to himself and quickly pulled out his scythe.

"Hey old man, I'm gonna need your help," he said.

"No problem I already know your plan," smiled Geninji.

Sesshomaru turned around to see the beam approaching closer and he quickly climbed up another tree jumping into the air as Kagome fell and caught her. Everyone who was out of dodge from the incoming attack sighed from temporary relief but still saw the beam coming not too far behind them.

"Thanks I thought I was a goner," she sighed out relieved.

"Keh, honestly. This Sesshomaru does hope you do not intend on being bothersome like this in future battles to come," he complained but was just as relieved himself.

"Geese sorry, you didn't have to save me then," she pouted.

"This Sesshomaru had to," he said twitching his ears, Kagome looked at him confused and he smiled at her cockily, "For it was my name you called for to be saved, was it not?" Kagome then blushed not saying anything, she didn't think about it but it was, must have been a habit from all the times she'd called out to Inuyasha. And that was the second time she did it too, however this was the first time he responded so immediately to it.

Sesshomaru then turned around and looked down at her, "We will not be able to dodge this attack in time," he then pulled out the Tenseiga and a strong wind formed around it. Prepare yourself."

He then stopped and turned to face the large dark beam, "What are you doing?" asked Kagome panicked.

"Hoping that what I test will work," he said seriously and under pressure sweating a bit.

There was then a huge white beam of light and the dark ball split in half, Sesshomaru then smiled, the sneaky bastard was still trying to steal the spot light.

"The beam split, which must mean Lord Kodoichi must have..."

"Yes, it is apart of his weapon's special ability as you may have probably noticed by now. He can reduce an opponents attack in half reducing the impact by a half. However," he smirked challenging, "Watch and see human, that only in this Sesshomaru's abilities nothing is ever left half done," he raised his sword as it began to flash a powerful glow, "This Sesshomaru gets rid of things, entirely."

Kagome blushed and watched as Sesshomaru held his Tenseiga in front of him.

"What is he doing?" panicked Arielle watching under pressure as the beam still headed to the seemingly unmoving Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"He's challenging Lord Kodoichi," said Makato.

"What? This isn't the time for that!" panicked Naridsia.

"You're wrong, it's the perfect time. Because she was in danger the first time and I was Kagome's best friend was the only reason why he saved me. It's all about who can impress her better so that she can choose. Lord Kodoichi lost ground the minute Kagome got into the most critical part of her life. Whose name you can call out when it's in danger? And she called out Lord Sesshomaru's name instead of his. This showed that she's confident in Lord Sesshomaru's skills beyond anyone else's on the battle field and she's confident he can protect her as well. Because of this, Lord Kodoichi in response sacrificed himself to use the last bit of his power so that he can still protect her and get the credit for it," explained Makato.

"Oh I see, and with Lord Sesshomaru's pride he's going to try to protect her entirely," said Symphony.

"I don't care, as long as it works. Kagome's a human, and humans die easily. What he does had better work," said Geisha restlessly.

"A well enough point raised and I can't help but agree," said Nardisia impatiently.

KODOICHI sat up out of breath and turned around breathing hard, "She'd better not die Sesshomaru," he mumbled.

Geninji huffed injured just as out of breathe, "I'm sure Sesshomaru and Kagome will be fine."

"All the same, thanks for backing me up old man. I might have been dead by now if you hadn't used your weapon's special ability," he chuckled.

"Of course, it's been so long since I exercised it, I'm quite impressed that it still works so well," he laughed, "Although, I haven't been in such a gruesome battle like this in a long time."

"I speak for myself on that one as well," said Kodoichi as they watched the beam head towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Why is he just standing there?"

"I believe he's challenging you," smiled Geninji, "From what Sesshomaru had explained to me about the situation, wasn't it you who told him if he was concerned enough about her to, 'do something about it'?"

Kodoichi then smiled crookedly, "I see."

Sesshomaru then placed his sword in front of him and the Tenseiga began to pulse and glow green. Kagome then looked amazed, what was happening to it? Sesshomaru then thought, it had to be like before. Just like when he healed all those trees in the fire when they had to save the human from her curse mark from subduing her in his fight with Taikin. It had to be like then. He could no longer hope it would happen again, it had to. If not then there would be no mistaken that the human would die. And he refused to let it happen. Even if he survived and could bring her back with the Tenseiga, he didn't even want her to die once. That strongly he did feel. He was all she had left for protection, and protecting her, he would do.

Wind flew around his sword dangerously as he lifted up his sword, his eyes turned green seeing the dark warp approach. Green wind slashes appearing everywhere.

"The Tenseiga is glowing," said Kagome in shock. The Tenseiga then transformed into a different sword. Everyone gasped shocked. The sword was large and had a single handle made out of an ivory beautiful metal. On it were in scripted green words that glowed powerfully.

"It-it transformed!" said Kagome speechlessly.

"Whoa!" all the servants gasped impressed just as flabbergasted.

"So this is the Tenseiga's true form!" said Kagome astonished.

"I was wondering when Sesshomaru would finally get to see would the Tenseiga's true form, took him long enough. Now as you can see, at this point, the sword no longer looks as useless as he thought it'd be," smiled Geninji proudly shrugging

"But, but how?" Kodoichi said in a staggering voice.

"When King InuTaisho died, he granted both of his swords to his sons: The Tetsusaiga and The Tenseiga. The prideful fool wanted his sons as strong as possible but he wanted them to learn strength the right way. He felt strength is at best if you could find someone you could protect. He did this with his love for humans because during that time period did he find himself smitten with one. Although at first it was not in his intentions for his sons to fall for humans as he did, he at least wanted them to learn to respect humans. He wanted them to love something, which didn't necessarily have to be a human.

"Inuyasha was had no problem reaching his father's requirements in unlocking the true power of the Tetsusaiga to learn that. He was a half demon and grew up in the human world away from his royal accessories. Sesshomaru however, was still being selfish. Because his Tenseiga transformed now, this is proof of his true feelings and newer outlook on humans, well, at least for Kagome. Despite his uncaring facade he wears so often I always disregard it. The truth is he wants to protect her, he wants to protect her enough to fight for her life it seems," smiled Geninji proud.

~"Now," said Sesshomaru, "Behold the true power of the Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru raised his newly formed sword, "Wind Restoration!" he cried out. He spun in a full circle and a green wind circle surrounded him a large green wind went across the plain and attacked the dark balls. The impact of the attack reflected the balls across the air flying above Geninji and Kodoichi's head. The two balls plus Sesshomaru's attack instantly hit the creature destroying it in one full blown move.

Everyone gasped and dropped their mouths in shock. Kagome blushing completely impressed.

"It's-it's-!" she was lost for words, "_It's just like Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack!_"

"How unfair," scorned Kodoichi crossed.

"I never recalled fighting for a mate ever being fair have you?" questioned Geninji with one eye open, "It's better than forcing yourself on someone. You are aware that Sesshomaru and I heard your conversation with Kagome in the forest earlier right? He didn't exactly think you were being fair either."

"Keh, but it was true," said Kodochi out of spite.

"Well competition is competition, both of you have it. Lets see the outcome shall we?" said Geninji smiling.

"Of course, I hardly ever back down from a challenge. Especially when it's from Sesshomaru, he's the only one that's ever been real competition for anything for me. Since we were little," smiled Kodochi.

"I was there while you two were growing up. I am already far aware of that. That's what's going to make this whole thing a little interesting," smiled Geninji.

~The servants all cheered and Kagome still sat on the ground in absolute shock.

"Kagome!" cheered Nardisa and Geisha.

"Wait," said Makato.

Symphony held her hand out blocking them.

"What?" complained Nardisa.

"Look at them," smiled Arielle beckoning them to watch.

They did and then all smiled.

Sesshomaru looked up at his sword and smiled as it then transformed back into its original form. He was shocked at what happened, he had more than underestimated the power sword. But coming from his father as clever as he was, he had to admit he wasn't as shocked as he would have been. He then placed his sword into his sheath and turned around to look down at Kagome as the sky cleared and the wind blew.

"Are you well human?" he asked holding his hand out.

Kagome blushed at his kindness, "Um, yeah..." she took his hand and he pulled her up from the ground.

"Very well then," he said turning his face from her.

"The Tensaiga..." Sesshomaru turned back to her to be greeted with her smile, "It was really incredible. I bet you didn't even know it could do that. It reminds me a lot of our first battle against each other remember? Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga only reacted when he had to protect me back then too."

"Keh," he said turning around, after that he then knew his guess had to have been right. Curse his father even in his grave was all he thought.

"However what you did was still amazing Sesshomaru and I'll never forget it," said Kagome interrupting his thoughts. She then smiled faintly feeling guilty, "No matter how much I get trained I always seemed to need saving. And you always seem to do it. I know it's troublesome for you and you get irritated. But still, thank you."

Sesshomaru then blushed and his bangs covered his face turning from her, "Heh," he responded walking away. Kagome just looked confused, "We should rejoin the castle now human. Today's battle has made me quite starved."

"Uh, okay?" Kagome said confused with his change of subject. She then chuckled, was he scared to actually be nice, I mean really?

THE sun was setting and on the bridge that leads between the castle and the village was Sesshomaru, Kagome, Nardisa, Makato, Arielle, and Geninji on one side and Kodoichi on the other side.

"Ah, Kodoichi. Your visit will be missed. We thank you kindly for you help in the battle from earlier," said Geninji.

"Yeah, and for saving me," bowed Makato.

"Me too, and twice for that matter. You really came through for us today Lord Kodoichi, you're incredible," complimented Kagome.

"Oh? So are you indebted enough to me to accept my proposal?" he smiled.

"Not that indebted," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "I don't think I'm overjoyed enough to that extent so I'm going to have to nicely and respectfully decline that offer."

Nardisia and the others all laughed uncomfortably along with her.

"Ah, too bad. I would have went back home a happy King. All the same thanks for nursing me back to health, your kindness is appreciated my dear human. But rest assured, I will not give up on you. My offer still stands, and please do not forget what we discussed in the forest earlier," he smiled.

Makato and the others looked at Kagome confused as she frowned, but she said nothing. Sensing her uncomfortable ness, Sesshomaru decided to break the ice.

"Heh, at any rate, this Sesshomaru will admit it but your assistance was actually useful today," he smiled challenging.

"All the same, I won't let my guard down the next time. What you pulled was a cheap shot, and I will not allow it to happen again," he said turning around walking way.

"Kodoichi," called Sesshomaru. Kodochi then stopped and turned to him, "Be aware, that there is no battle that I've ever lost. And no victory that I have not been able to keep," he challenged.

Kodochi scoffed and laughed but seen Sesshomaru face did not falter, and his eyes were very intensive and held strongly. Kodoichi then stopped laughing and his face became grim, "I see," he smiled turning his head over and smiled. A smile that read as, "how unfortunate" type of atmosphere, "So is that how it is now?" Kodoichi asked. Sesshomaru did not answer and Kodoichi sighed shrugging. Geninji just nodded proudly and the girls smiled happily while Kagome was completely lost by the whole encoded conversation, "Very well. I do not expect anything less from you and I will not take your challenge lightly."

"Be sure that you do not," he stated decisively halfway turning from him.

Kodoichi nodded and then walked off, his bangs covering his face.

Kagome then became confused, "What was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter. For you, ignorance is a virtue," he said grabbing her hand. Kagome then blushed, "let us hurry back."

"Huh?" she said confused. She then felt a shock in her curse mark and he looked at her, "I'm fine."

He then responded "Aridon was especially dangerous today. And while you did well as you was your whole training will have to change."

Kagome, still flustered from him not letting her hand go then responded, "Change in what way exactly?"

"I will train you. If the others wish to assist then they may do so. What has happened today cannot happen again. And besides you wished to fight her to the death did you not? This Sesshomaru will assure that you become stronger for such a circumstance. Is that okay?"

Kagome blushed and he let her hand go, "Um, sure."

"Very well," he then turned away from her and walked off.

She then looked at her hand, she felt a bit hot for some reason, "that was, so weird. What's going on with him all of a sudden?"

Kagome turned to Makato and the others whose suspicious behavior was more than making her uncomfortable.

"Oh look at that the sun is setting, must be time to check out the files Jaken put on my desk earlier," Geninji said walking away.

"Oh wow yea, I didn't water the garden room today due to today's battle, I'd better go do that," said Nardisa walking off.

Arielle then panicked and fake stretched pretending to yawn, "Oh I'm so sleepy I'm going to take a nap," she said walking off.

Kagome then looked at Makato and who chuckled.

"Oh wait, you have a poor excuse to leave me here confused too, right?" said Kagome.

Makato shook her head, "No. Let's play with Rin. It seems like after all the shock that's gone to your system that's what you need right about now."

"I suppose," said Kagome unsure watching Sesshomaru walk off, as her and Makato then took leave themselves.

**_THE PROPHECY: _**_The boy whose heart is icy cold. The girl whose heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman who's generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most. _

SESSHOMARU stood on the roof, the words of the prophecy playing in his mind. He hated it, the whole situation. Why did he tell Kodoichi that? He hated it, and although he refused to admit it being love. He did know that for what he did which caused the Tensaiga to finally show its true from, that the human was at least somewhat important to him.

"I hate her," he mumbled coldly. But he knew the words he said, were just words in the air that had no meaning, and were not true at all. He was beyond hating her now at this point, he cared about her, but that was about it. There was nothing else, for in his mind he was convinced. Nothing a curse or his father did would make him fall in love with a human. He refused to let it get that bad. He would never accept it. He will never, on that level, be like his father, and follow in his footsteps.

King InuTaisho then appeared in the sky and chuckled and then forebodingly disappeared as the Tenseiga inside his sheathe began to glow gold again.

* * *

Next time on I'd Rather: Kagome's training gets intense but compared to before, she's keeping up a lot better with Sesshomaru. In order to help Kagome's battle skills become better, Sesshomaru gets an assignment where he has to leave the castle, of course taking his favorite servants along with him for the ride. Thanks to some tinkering from Aridon and Taikin, it seems there is a problem in the local villages whose souls are being stolen from them in their dreams. Kagome is in panic. Could it possibly be Kikyo? What will she do if she must face her, does she know that Inuyasha is dead? Could this be an already known enemy or a totally different enemy, find out in the next chapter! Chapter 14: Dreams of Reality


	14. Dreams of Reality

Hello to all my viewers and welcome to a beautiful and enchanted fanfiction I created on my own, yay! I had to do this, for the simple fact of, we're finally getting ready to get to the adventure part of the story where everything skyrockets. It's my little Inuyasha manga without it really being from inuyasha I guess cuz I love Sessomaru lol. Anyways though, I'll probablly take a bit longer to update than usual. I have way too many people viewing this story and since I don't have school, I want to take time off to edit some stuff. I noticed mispellings, mistypes, wrong characters saying the wrong quotes, and even words (more than one) missing from sentences, or actually sentences missing! How you guys could bare it is more my appreciation you have for the plot of the story you have no idea. But I won't be adding really important things. Just minor grammer things for all those that are picky with grammar. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to keep you going. So that's just my little messenger for you guys. Anyways, without furthor adue, I introduce you to the next chapter of I'd Rather Have the One who Holds My Heart: Chapter 14- "Dreams of Reality"

* * *

There was a bright full moon shining into the sky and the lakes were still and the atmosphere was quiet. Then suddenly, the lakes began to create ripples and the crows squaked flying quickly in the opposite direction. Heavy panting was heard rushing through the woods jumping past trees. A woman wearing a green robe and a gray skirt with her red scarf was running as fast as she could filled with fear. Tears in her eyes. As she ran, something loomed behind her filled with light. But the light was not that of good, evil could be sensed off of it as the girl quickly ran. But the mysterious light was gaining ground on her.

"Please!" she cried, "Please leave me alone!"

She contiued to run but then tripped on a rock cutting her foot and fell in the river. The girl gasped looking at the reflection to see the floating light behind her and she turned around. When the light dimmed down, standing there was a beautiful white horse with a long white mange looking at her.

The girl shivered in fear, "No! No please leave me alone. No!" the horse merely approached, it's eyes glowing a tainted black color as the girl screamed in torture.

THE next day in the village there were harsh cries.

"Inami! Inami!" an elderly man cried.

Everyone in the village came closer into his home looking inside. The girl that wore the green robe and gray skirt had been in her bed lying there lifeless. Her whole body was completely pale and drained, and her eyes were completely dark and tainted. As though her very being was gone.

A bold monk then entered into the hut. He wore a yellow outfit and looked down at her and examined.

"Please, please not my precious grand-daughter, I hope she is not hit with the plague herself!" he cried.

After the monk examined her he looked fearfully at the old man, "I see. I'm sorry to tell you but this is no plague. It appears your granddaughter's soul has been swipped from her."

Many of the nosy villagers that were there began to whisper in harsh whispers.

"This has gone on for long enough," one said.

"Yes, this is the 12th one this week alone, our village will be taken out if we do not do something soon!" another panicked.

"So what are you saying!" the old man panicked.

"I'm sorry sir. The best I can do is pray for her spirit well. You're granddaughter is no longer with us. Judging by how she looks," the monk moved closer to her, "It appears this was done by a very powerful demon."

"So what do we do? No one's really safe!" someone else shouted.

The monk then turned to them, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said a village man, "It appears that from all the victims this has happened to Monk, the thing that they all had in common were that they were sleep when it happened. Every time one sleept, more than one person would be found in this condition the next morning."

"I see," thought the monk outloud, "An enemy that seems to feed off of people's dreams. How troublesome," the monk furrowed his eyes.

"There is not a way you can help us monk?" asked the old man, "Please, no one should have to loose their lives over this. The town is afraid to sleep at night."

"I do understand. The best I can possibly do is talk to the head of your village and have them seek assisstance. A demon as crafty as this eluded me very easily," he said walking up to the girl's dead body picking up a burned out insence stick and a pot filled with herb oil. "Your Lord of this village called me here to take care of this but it seems this is out of my hand. A demon knows a demon. And at this point your village will look like a ghost town if you don't call for your demon lord to handle these matters."

"But he hates humans, he doesn't care! King InuTaisho was the only demon lord of the western lands that has ever tried to help us!" the old man cried out in despair.

"Perhaps," sighed the monk, "But ask none the less. Had he hated you that much he would have destroyed every human village in his territory and he has not. I don't argue that he hates humans, however-I do to some degree believe that between human and demon matters: he is fair."

The people then looked at him with distrust and skeptisim. The monk then sighed, "You will continue to loose more people this way. Is this really the time to be so picky about who helps you? You must beg it of your lord while he is alive and able. Send for Lord Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands, perhaps he will better know how to handle the situation." He nodded and then walked off leaving the people disgruntled but doing as they were told.

* * *

KAGOME landed on ground looking around out of caution. Ever since the day Kodoichi had arrived her training had been that more vigorous. But as she got used to it, with her own self training, she had gotten alot better. Right now she was in the middle of the forest looking around, Sesshomaru had disappeared and would probably strike at any moment. Kagome had applauded herself, she had gotten a whole lot more better-probably to about Sango or Mirokus level. She knew they would probably be proud of her if they had seen how she was now. This much though, made her a bit sad. If only she was this useful back in the battle of Naraku, perhaps, just perhaps, no one would have had to die.

In a random direction of the forest that she had hadn't expected, a green whip headed towards her. Kagome turned around and gasped and quickly jumped into the air dodging it, landing onto the ground. The whips followed her as she ran barely dodging the whips. The Artimis Bow glowed and her speed began to increase as she then decided to jump into the air dodging the whip. The whip would hit the ground her foot would touch and then try to hit her again but missed just as well. Between Kagome's control of the Artmis Bow, she did notice that in her focus of training that learning about the Artimis Bow had helped to endure her training with Sesshomaru. She had learned to do all sorts of things. She could shoot different types of element arrows at will and create barriers, and she had also learned during another training session that she could block attack and spells and her weapon could transform into a sword.

On the roof of the castle watched Geninji and Makato.

"Her learning curve is incredible," said Geninji, "for a human to have been a month. She's so focused."

Makato nodded agreeing, "She really wants to defeat Aridon."

"Ah no, that's just a trial. I doubt its something so small and trivial," chuckled Geninji.

The wind then blew and Makato looked at him confused then smiled looking back on the battle field, "You're right. It's about her reason to fight isn't it?"

"That's exactly the reason," smiled Geninji.

The green whip then caught Kagome's Artimis Bow forcing her to land. She gripped her weapon pulling it back as the whip tried to pull her, she dragged through the dirt a little bit and used her strength to pull the whip all the way out landing on the ground.

She then gasped, "It was bait!"

She quickly looked up to see Sesshomaru coming down at her with his Tokijin. Immediately, their was a flash of light from the impact of Sesshomaru's attack and Kagome blocking it. When the flash subsided Kagome was blocking his sword with the sword form of the Artmis Bow. She struggled under his weight and Sesshomaru smiled smuggly which really started pissing Kagome off. Kagome then formed a pink reflection barrier off of her which pushed Sesshomaru back into the air. He did a recovery move and started laughing and went back into the forest. Kagome panted evenly with frustration looking around.

COMing onto the rooftop joining Geninji and Makato was Nardisia, "How is she?"

"It appears Sesshomaru's testing her with enviornmental skills. She can't seem to find him," Geninji laughed amused.

"That is funny. Wasn't that your area of expertise Makato?" teased Nardisia, "Maybe she needs a better teacher."

"Shut up!" snapped Makato blushing embarrassed, "I taught her well thank you. She'll do fine. If she gets hit she'd better not be down for the count because it only means you did poorly teaching her how to endure attacks."

"Don't attack me because you're training is lacking," laughed Nardisia. "I'm the fighter, she'd probably been alright if she would have just been in my hands."

"Thank goodness that's not the case. Goodness knows you have no discyplyn in yourself and it definately shows in your fighting style. You fight as barbaric as Master Inuyasha used to," combat Makato.

"Why you!" blushed Nardisa embarrassed.

Geninji then sighed, "Will you two take that elsewhere geese. If you want to see the results of your training then just watch-no use in fussing about it."

"Yes my lord," they both pouted from the chastizement.

Makato then watched the spar stretched out, she really didn't want to get embarrassed, "Come on Kagome remember our training. You've got to, otherwise Lord Sesshomaru will eat you alive out there."

ANOTHER whip then shot out to hit Kagome and immediately her weapon transformed back into an arrow bow and she knocked it back. She began to look around thinking frustrated, almost panicking, "Think Kagome think. What was it that Makato told me in training again about demon auras?"

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kagome sat in the middle of the forest on a rock concentrating. Her object was sense demon energy off of Makato. Makato would hid in the forest and come at her from a random direction to attack. Kagome's goal, was that if she successfully sensed her demon aura, she would be able to block it with her Artmis Bow from an immediate summoning. The wind blew and immediately out of no where Kagome heard a shift in the air and she turned around to recieve a kick in the face being knocked off the rock. _

_Makato sighed frustrated, "Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Come on Kagome. You're still not catching on."_

_Kagome got up rubbing her face, "That had a little too much power in it."_

_"Sorry, I'm not trying to get hurt by your weapon when you block it. Well you were suppossed to block it I mean," said Makato, "You're still having a hard time sensing demon energy aren't you?"_

_"It'll take alot of time, I mean I'm only human," shrugged Kagome sadly._

_"Oh no. As much out of the ordinary stuff you pulled, I refuse to let now of all times, you decide to use THAT as an excuse, as a disability. Not by me you aren't," said Makato walking over to her helping her up. "Sit on the rock."_

_Kagome hesitated for a second by conspired and sat and Makato stood in front of her breathing evenly. _

_"Now its my turn to teach," said Makato. "Close your eyes. Sense everything around you. It's peaceful. You have to get to know your area. Know the aura and the piece of what a forest feels like. What the castles feel like. What humans feel like. What villages feel like. All of them have a different aura, have a different kind of peace. Meditate on it, do you feel it?"_

_Kagome heard the birds and then suddenly felt relaxed being overcome, "Don't rush it," said Makato, "Now listen to me. Every demon, no matter how hard they try to hide it. Every demon has an aura. Rather the demon is good or bad, their aura is always evil because it is demonic. We are not beings that technically belong here. It is our aura that represents power, that upsets the balance of nature. When you feel that off balance, you know it is by the works of the demon. The stronger their aura, the stronger the demons are. Now, open your eyes and look at me when you feel something wrong."_

_Kagome just stood completely still and Makato slowly began to walk towards her. With each step, as she approached the halfway mark Kagome flinched. For a second, she felt something in the air, like a disturbance. "Slowly now," smiled Makato, she then walked halfway point distance her and Kagome were and Kagome's face began to construe. Suddenly Kagome felt taken, there was a harsh pulse in the air, a swirl. Something disturbing that wasn't usual._

_Makato pulled out her sword. And as soon as she got less than a foot away from Kagome to strike, Kagome immediately blocked it with her Artimis Bow. From the impact Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at her smiling proud teacher. Kagome then became intransed shocked._

_"You see it. Don't you? My demonic aura?" asked Makato._

_And she did, she did see. Surrounding the crow demon Makato was a strong purple aura that radiated off of her, almost pulsing. _

_"You're so strong," said Kagome in awe._

_"You'll become stronger than me don't you worry. Student has to surpass the teacher sometime. But I knew you had it in you," Makato then dimmed her aura, "This is what it looks like when you try to hide it. Depending on just how strong you are you either can't hide such power. Or you're scarily good at it. Don't worry, practice is far from over I'm teaching you every area in this so don't worry. You should have experience sensing stuff. Didn't you tell me and the girls you were the only one who could sense the jewel fragments of the shikon jewel?"_

_"Well yeah but that's a bit different," said Kagome blushing._

_"Sensing is sensing. It all feels the same, when it's far a away its not as strong and when it gets close enough to you it gets stronger, remember that," Makato said turning around walking off._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome then snapped out of it, "That's it, that's right she said you can't ever hide your demonic aura. So if Sesshomaru own a whole western region and he's a therobred. His demonic power must be strong." Whips then went out towards her in different directions and Kagome easily maneurvered dodging them without moving from her spot. She then looked among the forest around her and turned back around smiling. Makato from above nodded proudly. "Too bad."

Kagome pointed her arrow in the arrow pulling a purple arrow and released it into the area. The area completely exploded and Sesshomaru jumped from the area coming out of hiding. Quickly, Kagome pulled a dark arrow with electricity and missed. Sesshomaru smiled and threw his whip capturing attacking her and she fell onto the ground. She got up caughing as Sesshomaru landed on the ground.

"Heh, not bad for today. You should probably give up, you must be tired. Especially if you can't even shoot arrows straight," teased Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood up smiling, "I didn't miss."

Sesshomaru stood there shocked and immediately the black arrow she shot went through his left shoulder and his shoulder armor broke off. He kneeled down and Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried running over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" everyone on the roof gasped.

Sesshomaru chuckled holding his left shoulder, "How foolish, I should have paid more attention."

"I'm so sorry!" panicked Kagome, "It was an arrow I practiced. It's ability can travel through different dimensions until it hits its target."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes turning away from her, "What a convience."

"Come here let me take a look you're hurt," said Kagome touching his arm.

He immediately flinched away and Kagome looked up at him. His bangs covered his face, "I'm fine," he said gently.

Kagome smiled, "Alright tough guy, I want to see how bad it is," she then forced the sleeve down and gasped to see there was only a burn mark.

"Do you have such an obsession of ripping off my close forcefully, this Sesshomaru sometimes wonder," he said flatly.

Kagome blushed moving back, "But I don't get it! How? It went right through you, don't tell me it healed already?"

Sesshomaru stood up pulling his sleeve back up, "That is what happens when you pick the right armor," he then picked up the pieces of his broken one that was left, "You've done well today human."

ON the roof, Makato and the others looked in awe.

"Talk about a lucky break," said Nardisia.

Makato nodded, "Yeah, but at least she figured out where he was. Who's the best teacher now?"

"Psht, whatever. She was able to stand those blows thanks to moi, she just lucky guessed where he was," Nardisia waved down.

Geninji sighed, "Honestly. I'd say she used both of your techniques today. Can't we just be happy with that?"

SESSHOMARU looked down at Kagome and she stood up preping her Artimis Bow.

"Okay so what's next?" she asked determined.

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a moment and looked at her. Training had done her well. Her body form was perfect for battle and for his eyes and that alone. But he could tell she was exhausted. All month long, his trainings were rigourus but he never tried to push her so hard. She pushed herself. Her will was there, but her body told it all. Kagome blushed under his stare, she had to admit, since Kodoichi's visit he was actign weird with her. It kind of made her uncomfortable, and for once she wished she knew what he was thinking. But she was frustrated with the whole thing, for every time she did what Symphony advised, he always avoided eye contact from her. As though he knew what she was doing. Did he?

Sesshomaru then looked at the roof at Makato and she gave him a confused look blinking. She then nodded and turned around.

"That's kind of weird," mumbled Makato.

"What did he ask you to do?" asked Nardisia.

"Well, I'll need your help for it. Are you coming Lord Geninji. They're not going to be out here long," said Makato.

"Really now? Well if such is the case," shrugged Geninji following.

KAGOME looked at the others on the roof leave confused and turned back to Sesshomaru. He only smiled and put the Tokijin back in its sheath. "Put away your weapon and follow this Sesshomaru."

"We're done with training already?" asked Kagome confused.

"Heh, of course not. There are other ways to train besides just the body," he then stopped and turned to her, "When the time comes, this Sesshomaru will be sure that your body gets the proper exercise for other training."

Kagome blushed, "What other training," she gulped not liking how that came off.

Sesshomaru then turned back around, how he enjoyed toying with her mind. "Soothe your mind at rest human, it is nothing you have yet to concern yourself with. Shield away your weapon and follow this Sesshomaru. We will be doing another excersize where it will not be required."

Kagome hesitated not exactly trusting him. Sesshomaru turned to her and gave a smug smile, "As your instructor, do know. I'm not asking you to follow me, but as Lord and Prince of this castle, that was an order." He then walked off and Kagome blushed, she put her weapon down but she refused to get rid of it and kind of lingered far behind a bit. They walked back to the castle in silence and went inside. Kagome looked around, all of her friends were hard at work. Including Arielle and Symphony who walked past her moving vases.

"Um, Sesshomaru where are we going," asked Kagome.

"Keep follow and you will see," he said.

Kagome looked at him a bit skeptic as they climbed up the staircase going through different room until eventually, Kagome began to recognize the area. They were in the Northern wing of the castle. Sesshomaru then stopped at a double case door.

Kagome froze in shock, "No way. Why are we here?"

Sesshomaru opened the door and inside was the ballroom they had danced in. The windows were open showing off the balcony and without answering her he went inside. Kagome looked around and ran inside. The floors were polished and music was playing. Hiding behind the wall were Nardisia, Makato, and Geninji.

"Why did we do this again?" asked Nardisia.

Makato shrugged, "He asked me too."

"Ah, so he's taking my advise," said Geninji. He then looked around, "come now. We must be gone, you two aren't excused from your duties to that extent."

"Aye my lord," the girls said in unison bowing and they all walked away.

Sesshomaru walked into the middle of the ballroom and stopped, Kagome stopping abruptly. She didn't even know how to react or what was going on. How was listening to music training? Sesshomaru then turned to her and got in a rest position.

"What? You want to waltz? Now?" Kagome said thrown off.

"This Sesshomaru warned you to put away your weapon," said Sesshomaru calmly.

"But this isn't training at all I thought we would do something else and-!" but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her, she dropping the Artimis Bow which disappeared on its on accord. And he pulled her close to him and grabbed hold around her waiste. Kagome blushed completley embarrassed and was rendered speechless as he looked down at her gazing deep into her eyes.

"Human, you must learn to trust me. This will be training. Take a look of where you are. This Sesshomaru does not think that you understand the significance of where you are," he said gently.

Kagome looked around confused, "But-"

"Try not to say anything," he cut off, "Human. You are pushing yourself way too hard. For the past month. And in the end, you will break down and you will not be able to protect anything. Isn't that what your orgin of what you're fighting for reigns?" Kagome frowned and Sesshomaru from comfort put his head on top of hers and she gasped. What the heck was going on with him, "It will all settle and come in due time. Increased strength cannot be rushed. In the mean time, this will be the last of our training for today. It will be something you can relax too."

"But what um...exactly kind of training is this?" she questioned nervously.

Sesshomaru lifted his head from her and began moving his feet, Kagome quickly followed his movements and then he answered her, "I will train you in the mind."

"The mind?" Kagome questioned following and catching on to his lead.

"There is no use in training you to protect yourself if you are not familiar with where you are with how things go. Remember, you asked that you would not learn such things along the way. Even Kodoichi has gotten to you with the UDGR," he said.

Kagome remained silent, so that's what this was really all about. Kagome smiled comforting, "Please don't let Lord Kodoichi bother you." He looked at her, "You don't have to tell me anything. It's not like he showed you up or anything. It's fine."

Sesshomaru smiled and spun her stretching her out, then pulled her back to her and they continued dancing in circles, "Aquired information is my job. You are human, under my crest."

"But weren't you going to have Jaken do it," asked Kagome.

"I am more fit," he smiled smuggly, "Allow me to give you a run down on this world you're in and what to expect. Please keep up."

Kagome pouted, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru's face then turned serious as he began,"This whole area of Japan, is split into four sections mainly. North, South, East, and West. It was found and dominated by the four powerful demons that took over the territory. As you are aware, one of them is the Inu-which goes down my family line," Sesshomaru nodded to the wall and Kagome gasped to see a painting of four animals. A large dog, a large lion, a large goat, and a bear. Off the side were four other smaller animals, a duck, a deer, a rabbit, and a pig. Kagome looked in awe remembering what Aridon had said about looking at the design of the house closely to see that they all told a story. And in common what it all had was about family history. She couldn't beleive, she was right.

Sesshomaru continued, "The Inu was one of them who dominated the Western regions. The Raion which are the lions-dominated the Northern Domain. The Kuma-the bear, dominated the Eastern Domain, and the Yagi-the goat domated the southern Domain. Together, they are the main government force of the UDGR. They maintain the transactions and piece among the land between humans and demons. Not that they favor humans at all. It is mostly so that the demons in the regions do not get out of hand on over eatting food, file out the issues between the demons, or that no one fights over the lands. That kind of thing. They are also law enforcers, there are rules here like anywhere else. Strict ones. Depending on what crimes are done they settle out the punishment. The UDGR consists of the elderly, for me, it is my great great grandsire. Usually, it is the grandfather of the family who is apart of the UDGR, had my father not been so foolish he would have happily retired there while I took over the throne. For a creature of royalty like me, my job is to maintain and do the backround dirty work that the UDGR cannot do. But we all still must answer to them by some way or another. Me, and others who's blood line are from the Four Domains-hold that responsibility. Here, it is all about heirarchy. The Four Domains hold both political and physical power. That is why we as offspring are so important."

Kagome looked in awe, she never knew, it was all very intresting. Now everything Kodoichi had told her earlier made sense. She then frowned, "Sesshomaru. Not to bring up bad memories," she asked while dancing, "But...your father and what he did. Did they disown him? Like, is it forbidden for demons to mate with humans."

Sesshomaru stared at her in deep thought for a moment and Kagome blushed embarrassed wishing she'd never asked the question. He then stretched her out to look at her and replied, "Your status is badly looked down upon if you do. Your children will be foul. Other demons look down on others who are not royal who mate with humans. But that is their buisness. However," he pulled Kagome to him, "Here in the demon world, when you are of royal blood especially from the Four Domains...-It is forbidden."

Kagome looked in shock, she don't know what happened, but if felt like something pulled in her heart. They stared at one another for a moment and Kagome then answered, "He risked alot."

"He did. He was a fool for it too," he said, "commoner demons would have been able to. But royal blood such as me or Kodoichi. We aren't allowed to do such things. Actually, if demon lords wanted to even have sexual activity for fun, humans aren't to be used for that much either. They do not want any mistakes or offspring going anywhere because they would be considered royal. Demons never had a problem with it, because they did not like humans anyway. It was my father who changed everything. So many traditions of laws and rules that's conitnued for hundresds of generations just to be unsettled now."

They then began to dance again, "Defying the UDGR, could get one targeted or killed. The demon society shuns you and it is made harder for you and your country to survive."

"Sounds tough," said Kagome, "So if that's the case the demon lords of every domain and region must present who they will mate with to the UDGR for their approval."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You would think that is the case but it is not. They do not get involved in our choices as long as they are not human. They look to us to make the judgement ourselves. They will also however, get involved if a lord remains single for too long. That is when they will pressure you and send many to you themselves. Here offspring are important and valuable, because it shows who will take over."

"Oh I see, so what about those other animals over there," pointed out Kagome to the duck, deer, rabbit, and pig.

"Ah, those are the lords of the dynasty regions, they are under someone like this Sesshomaru. It goes into an area of the Central dynasty, the Northwest and east dynasty, the Southwest and south east dynasty, and the eastwestern dynasty," he explained.

"Wow, they hold two parts?" asked Kagome in question as they danced.

"Territory wise yes, but it breaks down furthor. You don't need to know much about that, this is just the main things. First the Central region, which is the daughter of who you were in a confrontation with during the Inaugeration..."

"That still wasn't my fault," argued Kagome.

"Never blamed you," chuckled Sesshomaru lightly, "Anyways there's the Ahiru-duck whose dynasty is the central region. And then there's the Northern west and east region under the dynasty of the Shika-deer. The Southern dynasties belong to the Buta-pig, and the eastern dynasty region is the Usagi clan-rabbit. Their system is pretty much set up as the UDGR as well. Here, status and dominace matter here. There are politcal assets, wars, and everyone must report. Respect is greatly natured and everyone is called through surnames and you will know that through power and sometimes status. In the village we went to on our last mission I was refered to as a "lord" while their leaders were referred to as "Master." This is because I hold both a much higher rank and status. Since my presence is not there however, because they are the highest in power there when I am not around, it is "lord," until I come there otherwise. Had Inuyasha been around and visited here, even though he carries our father's royal blood, his sir name is "Master" because of his human birth mother and he is a half breed."

Kagome frowned, "That's wrong."

"That's how things are here, nothing is too fair. Everyone here is refined, politics, parties, and mingling to know your allies. Even the western region has allies and enemies as well, and there are huge issues, political and enviornmental that are discussed," he explained.

"_Man are they advanced for their time!_" thought Kagome impressed not knowing what else much to say.

"The main game is to keep everything at a balance so that there won't be much calamity. With demons, and their short-tempers, that is never easy. Good always balances out with evil, it is the way here. And you will meet different personalities too. But yes, as I'm pretty sure you've learned humans are low of the low. Because I am making you my Alpha, you must be prepared to suffer this type of discrimination and even skeptisism in your abilities. Your power and your example, even your leadership will shut them up when you show your talent otherwise."

"Wait Alpha?" Kagome said confused, "As in the leader?"

Sesshomaru spun her kneeling her down and picked her back up spinning her and then continued to lead, "Yes but not exactly. I am the Head Alpha, my position controls everything, even in war. You are the Alpha meaning," he spun her out and then brought her back to him, "If there is ever a time I am absent or away-you have the command."

Kagome blushed, "When did this happen? Why would you even give me a position like that, shouldn't that be Makato's position?"

"Makato is my Omega. If you are absent she takes full command. She also assists you. I found such appropriate seeing how well you two get along. Your battle skills are at par, and you work well with region affairs I have seen for myself. Do not panic, I am sure you can fill the job description part well," he said confidently.

"But I'm human, won't that make you look bad?" she said panicked.

"It will for a short coming. However, I know your skills, and as Master Umasue and Master Frey said-they could understand why I had you with me. You're power will speak for itself, creature's questioning will not bother me because I am well aware of your skills and abilities," he said.

Kagome blushed embarrassed and her mark started to shock her. Sesshomaru noticed it but said nothing else about it and spun her to a stop. "And that is pretty much the basics I will cover. There is plenty more, but this is enough for today."

Kagome scratched her head, "Yeah that was alot. Uum..." Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically, "I have one more question that may need to get explained."

"What?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Your mother." Sesshomaru's face turned grim, "I know its a sensitive subject and I'm sorry. I realize you and Inuyasha both had two different mothers. I only asked because of Kodoichi. Everyone's talking about mating and investment and I don't know what that means. I remember Lord Umasue talking about lover-mates or something like that. Is there a wedding ceremony how does that work? How did your mother feel about your dad and Inuyasha's mom?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her blinking and she blushed. She then sighed turning around, "Never mind I really do talk too much that was wrong of me." She quickly ran to the double door and touched the handle until she heard an echo.

An echo of one word that came from Sesshomaru, "Betrayed."

Kagome stopped startled that he even answered and she turned around, his eyes were sad and filled with betrayl too. Mostly that of disappointment and bitterness. Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome and tilted his head to the side and said, "That incident made creatures hate humans even more. To this day I'm sure that my mother hates humans to the core."

Kagome looked at him and turned back to the door and spoke compassionately, "Are you able to tell me about it?"

"Keh," he then turned around and looked back at the cieling. "You want to know about my father, my mother, and Inuyasha's mother along with mating? Then I will tell you what I know, but I am not my father to tell the story. I will tell you the story perhaps some other time. However you mentioned mates and lover-mates. I will tell you the seriousness of those things and how it links to my father, my mother, and Inuyasha's human mother."

Kagome frowned and she turned back around. The way he said human, rolled off as being quite cold and she stood and began to listen to Sesshomaru's story.

"Every demon lord or demoness must be able to find a mate. Every creature at least once has a fling, but the way you mate depends on culture and the kind of demon you are. Because my father is a dog demon of course it is in our blood that we play around. However, once we grasp onto something, we are extremely loyal. For us, mating is very binding. Some can have more than one mate, but in my line. We cannot. Males are the pursers here, perhaps they are at first lovers. But when both are ready to commit yet are unsure they become lover-mates. In your human world it's consider the fiance, before a marriage."

"So do you guys have wedding ceremonies? And wait I'm still confused, I usually thought when you used the term with "mating" with someone it usually required...um-you know-" Kagome blushed and couldn't look him in the face. Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle and then noticed. He felt so relaxed with her. And he never laughed as much in one day before. It seemed so different. Kagome looked up at him confused at his dazed look. "Are you okay?" He looked at her and nodded.

"A mate is deeper than just sex. You asked about weddings. We do not have those however we do have a ceremony in a later event to recognize the Lord/Lady and their "known" mate," he explained.

"So how does one become someone's mate?" asked Kagome still lost.

"In order to mate with someone it has to work both ways first off. If there is competition to gain a mate which can happen between two or more females and two or more males for that creature's commitment. There is usually a competition until the goal of whoever they seek as their mate chooses them. Usually it is solved by two things. Either by battle or if the creature does have a preference for a lord or demoness in specific. In other words, if they loved them," restated Sesshomaru.

"Creatures can love here," Kagome said shocked.

"Heh, of course they can," Sesshomaru scoffed almost insulted, "A mate is equal to a human marriage. We are beasts but not everyone seeks to mate with a creature just to produce the strongest offspring. It is not always that way. King InuTaisho and Queen InuKimi-my mother. They were the strongest mates in all the four domains and together they were a powerful compatibility."

Kagome flinched, so he was finally going to talk about his parents. She frowned a bit seeing a bit of hurt in his eyes. It hadn't occured to her then but she did notice as of late, espeacially before now today. Sesshomaru seemed to glow. And he didn't seem nowhere near as standoffish or unapproachable as before. She wondered what caused it but whatever it was. She then smiled, she was happy to see him that way. It made him look good. The mark began to spark a bit but didn't shock her. Sesshomaru stopped dancing with her for a second and touched her mark. She blushed high red and then she got electricuited and stepped away from him.

"I'm fine," she said embarrassed. "Continue. So if she was the Queen they were mated already right? But Inuyasha's mother. Didn't you say the Inu clan could only have one mate? What happened?"

Sesshomaru looked away from her and chuckled sarcastically, "When my foolish father decided to be with that human intimately. Did you know, that my mother was the first one to know?" Kagome looked at him confused, "Allow me to explain how a mating works. While there is sexual intercourse involved when one is in their orgasm, you bite your fangs into a spot. It could be the neck, the shoulder, the leg. Anywhere. And your family's crescent appears on them," he pointed at the moon on his forehead, "your mate recieves some of your powers and a piece of you. And you must suck their blood to recieve a piece of her or him. It is then then your mate must get you to your highest point of sexual satisphaction and they too must bite into you as well tasting your blood. A mark will be left. Its almost our version of wedding rings in a marriage."

"Sounds kind of twisted and brutal to me," Kagome said blushing creeped out. It sounded a bit brutal but kind of intresting. She then blushed, why was she thinking like that.

"What are you thinking?" questioned Sesshomaru confused about the look on her face.

"Nothing! Go on. But wait so if that's the case what does that have to do with Lady InuKimi knowing Lord InuTaisho stepped out on her. I thought you said the Inu clans were loyal because of the dog ancestor blood coursing through you?"

"In general they are. Once you are mated with, the sex kind of consemates that and you're shielded around one another's scent that only the two of you could love. Any other demon that tries to approach them or steal them away, it works as a repellant. Usually demons don't want to touch anything that's been mated with. Mates are close but its for the reason that they can feel each other."

"Feel each other?" Kagome was confused and Sesshomaru walked over to the balcony. Kagome shrugged and followed him.

"The mating bonds you to each other. If the feeling or emotion is strong enough, you can know when your mate is happy. If they are sad, or in danger. If they are in pain, emotional or not. It works that way on both sides. Sometimes you can even use your bond to be able to find where your mate is."

Kagome frowned and looked outside understanding, "Queen InuKimi was the first to know because...she felt when he did it... didn't she?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. Its true that through the mating bond you can also feel your mates pleasure and desire. Originally and genetically, that was the purpose in the strength of the bond. To always care and protect your mate, and to ensure pleasure can satisphy both parties in order to stop one from stepping out on them."

"But I don't get it. You said there was a scent that kept-"

"That kept other _demons_ or _demoness _away..." he cut off.

Kagome face turned stunned understanding, "And she was a human."

"Correct. Having an intimate relationship with the human was one thing. But my mother felt pain and nearly died because while he chose his path by being that deeply involved with the human. He mated with her," Sesshomaru spoke bitterly and his aura became dark and he turned away from Kagome. "There can only be one mate. Nothing can break it accept for mating with another. They no longer had that bond anymore because it was with someone else. When I saw my mother I seen the condition of her mate mark. It was burned and fleshy, and took alot out of her. I slightly remember the day she had left the castle because she couldn't stay there anymore. Her face was upset but her eyes told me how sad she had been."

"_Wow, so personality wise it sounds like Sesshomaru's a lot like his mother but looks like his dad,_" thought Kagome listening.

"She said she would never return because my father had found someone he actually loved. And she left. The specific story between my father, my mother, and Inuyasha's human mother is another story. But one I can hardly really narrarate because I was about 11 when it happened and didn't really understand what was going on until I found out he was with a human. My mother had pretty much left the demon world by then or wondered off by herself. She was disgusted and betrayed. My late father embarrassed her in front of the whole demon political community."

"With how high status is here, I'm shocked she didn't do anything crazy from that humilation," said Kagome sadly. "She must have been so hurt to have seen or feel such a thing in action if she really did love him. That story alone...is a tragedy."

The wind blew and Sesshomaru said nothing. Feeling his sadness Kagome hesitated approaching him not knowing what else to say or do. No wonder such conversation was avoided in the castle. It then had dawned down on Kagome, she didn't think so much Sesshomaru hated humans all that much either. He was bitter. Really, really bitter. It was his mother, who hated humans-and with good reason. She figured likely, perhaps InuTaisho and InuKimi got together for some type of politcal reason and perhaps later InuKimi fell in love with InuTaisho eventually on her own. But that's not necessarily how the King felt. She only made that hypothesis remembering what Sesshomaru had said his mother told him before she left, "_She said she would never return because my father had found someone he actually loved._"

Sesshomaru gripped his fist hard, his bangs covering his face. He then sat up, "That's all for today. If you want to understand about the investment thing. It's much appropriate if your favorite servants told you than I. I would find such conversation between you and I quite uncomfortable." He then began to walk off and slowly without Kagome even knowing it a tear fell from her eye into the palm of her hand. She then gripped her hand with the tear inside and ran towards hi. Sesshomaru then felt an impact slam against him and he froze snapping out of it in shock. Kagome had hugged him from behind and then hugged tighter for a stronger embrace.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes. His eyes then grew gentle and his tense shoulders then relaxed completely and his bangs once again covered his face. "I can't speak for your father, or Inuyasha's mother. Or any other human and it may not help any other demons but you're the only one I really know right now that matters. For whatever...for existing. For your mother, for blemishing your family's status. It won't change the fact that you hate humans or even hate me," she spilled out wholeheartedly, "But I'm still...so so so sorry! It's not pity, it's not compassion for the apology. It's real. It can't change but I am still sorry it had to be that way. No one ever thought about how you would be affected. You can say it didn't concern you but I know it affected you and I know it hurt. And as a human I apologize that it was a human who reigned terror to affect your life like this."

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he melted in her embrace. What manner of human was she? In general he would be ready to rip her into pieces. Throw her away from him. But with her...he just wanted to remain with her. His forehead cringed, he wasn't really falling for her was he? But he felt strange somehow, different. Like telling her all of these things made the bitterness and the hurt ease off alot of his internal pain. Internal pain that he never knew until talking to her, that he had. Why was it that she was the only one who affected him like that. He had never even went into that deep specifics about his family with his own point of view to anyone. Not even Kodoichi. His throat felt dry and he felt like bile was in his stomach as he held himself back. He tried to fight his mind but what he really wanted to do was to kiss her...no, he would refuse. Refuse to let his father's curse win, and to render futhor embarrassment for his family line that he's working so hard to still recover the status of. He remembered clearly almost allowing himself to slip before with the new moon, which he still deamed a fluke. But he would be damned if he let it happen again and this time he was fully conscious and aware. Doing so would mean he really was beginning to fall in love with this human that he had to admit, was beginning to become important.

He slowly removed her hands and without turning to her said, "Your comfort...is appreciated," he then walked away from her and then stopped and without looking at her said, "thank you."

Kagome then grew confused pushing her tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry that was too much I don't know what came over me. That was really out of line. It won't happen again."

"Kagome," he called lightly. Kagome flinched and began to blush. He never called her by her name unless it was really serious. How he said her name...it was wierd, he hadn't spoken to her like that since the night of the New Moon, so was that not a fluke? And just as it was then, emotion was heavy on it, she was able to notice it easily. And she never heard him sound that way except when he said her name. "This Sesshomaru will be away for some important buisness for about two months to navigate some of the areas in the Western region that's not too far but far away enough from the castle."

"Two months?" Kagome questioned shocked.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru needs to handle political affairs. You are my Alpha, and so you are indeed required to come with me," he said lightly.

"Huh?" Kagome said whiping the tears from her face. "When?"

"Later on today. It seems earlier today, this Sesshomaru has gotten quiet an emergency call from a human village. You may be able to calm them easier than this Sesshomaru can. Accompaning us will be Makato, Symphony, and Nardisia. Geninji, Geisha, Arielle, and Jaken will remain here to look after the castle," he directed.

"But are you sure? What about Aridon and Taikin?" asked Kagome worried.

"They are after you, human. This Sesshomaru does not think they will go after the castle but merely come after us. And I'd rather be away from my port kingdom when they attack than here. Repeating what happened when Kodochi visited, we do not want to repeat such close causes," he said.

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Oh by the way," Kagome ran in front of him shocking him and she smiled genuinly, "The past really sucks and I understand it comes back to you. But even though its hard. Try to let it go. Free yourself. You seemed so relaxed today, a country can't run with the past lingering over their prince to make him always bitter and upset. Today was the first time I seen you so relaxed and free from that. Try not to think about it and it'll remain that way. You'll have enough stress doing what's required of you as a Royal demon from the main Four Domains since you carry a bloodline of the founding Inu that's dominating the Western Lands. No need to let the unneccassary stress you out. I mean it matters but its the past. What can we do about it now."

Sesshomaru looked at her stunned absorbing what she said. And he could not help but release a genuine relieved smile, "This Sesshomaru will be sure to consider that in the future." Kagome smiled back at him and he blushed a little, his eyes embarrasingly averting from hers, "Prepare yourself. We will be heading out quite soon."

She nodded and turned away, "This training session really was relaxing andI did learn alot. You were right, I guess I was overdoing myself too. Thanks for telling me about your family," she then reached the door opening it and turned back to him with a reassuring nod, "I know I have far away to go. But if even a tiny bit. I at least understand you a little more. And that's what makes me happy." She then walked off closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru was in shock in a daze for a moment until he heard a loud applause.

Sesshomaru flinched growling, "Are you here to taunt me?"

Revealing coming down the staircase was Geninji, "My that girl has changed you. Are you in love with her yet?"

"Bite me," he growled frustrated walking off.

"My, my, such a rude comment. I would have expected such attitude from Master Inuyasha but from you...I think not," he laughed.

"When you're annoyed you say anything," he said opening the door Kagome had just left, leaving. Geninji followed close behind.

"If you really want to know about Queen InuKimi, King InuTaisho, and Lady Izaiyo I would have explained much of it to you if the trueth is what you seek. Surely, you do not think your father wasn't aware of what he risked by choosing the human did you? And Lady Izaiyo was not as much of a bad guy in this situation than what other creatures think," frowned Geninji.

"So this Sesshomaru's mother was?" questioned Sesshomaru coldly continuing his pace.

"In the political world its harsh. And I believe with this situtation everything (used when lumping humans and demons together when singluar or plural) but your father was who was innocent," he explained.

"Then my bitterness goes towards the right person. And now this curse is placed on this Sesshomaru to force his father's point of view on him. This Sesshomaru does not wish to share it," he said coldly.

Geninji sighed rubbing his forehead, he felt like he was dealing with a rebel indenial teen, "I understand. But it is a prophecy moreso than a curse. And a prophecy doesn't work that way. No one can force you to love what you don't want to. If you're feeling anything and is indenial about it...it's happening because you're letting it on your own. Rather you accept that fact is up to you. But the truth is the truth. Do not use this prophecy of your father as an excuse for your disgust in the feelings you're gaining for Kagome. I hardly doubt that's fair."

Sesshomaru then stopped and looked at the cieling. No. He refused. He refused to be what his father was. He then looked back ahead thinking. "This Sesshomaru will see you when he returns Geninji." He then walked off leaving Geninji standing there and he shook his head.

"Scary," said a gentle voice.

"Ah, Arielle," Geninji said turning around, "How long have you been there?"

Arielle came out of the corner with Symphony, "Long enough."

"Yeah we were moving the vases," nodded Symphony. "And what was that all about? What do you mean by scary?" She looked at Arielle confused.

"Well, I was here around the time when the King InuTaisho and Lady Izaiyo situation started. I was new then. And the way I'm looking at it. Time is repeating itself. He's acting just like his father did before he accepted the fact that Izaiyo really was in his heart," said Arielle.

"Really? Lord Geninji?" asked Symphony.

"He is," sighed Geninji annoyed, "you'll never be able to tell him that though. However, with the curse nearly sealing off his powers. He doesn't have time to go through the same processes his father did. His pride will eat him alive if he doesn't learn to let go. Ah well, you two are dismissed."

"Aye my lord," they both nodded walking off. They then walked towards the Western entrance conversing until they heard Kagome's voice shriek.

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

Symphony and Arielle looked at each other and shrugged then opened Kagome's room. Makato, Nardisia, and Geisha stood there laughing and when they looked at Kagome her face was strawberry red. One would think steam was coming out of both her ears.

"That's too much," mumbled Kagome in shock, "No wonder he said it would be uncomfortable if me and him talked about it. Its uncomfortable now!"

"What's going on," asked Arielle suspiciously walking in with Symphony.

"Oh, hey you guys. Done with your shifts?" laughed Makato.

"You ready to go Symphony?" asked Nardisa still laughing.

"Almost. Uuum, what's going on here?" asked Symphony just as confused.

Geisha laughed, "She'll be fine. She's just in a state of embarassment shock."

Kagome then covered herself shaking and Arielle went over to her looking at them suspiciously, "What did you tell her?"

"What she wanted to know really," shrugged Nardisia, "We're actually innocent bystandards for once."

"It's true we did," shrugged Geisha.

"What's that suppossed to mean though?" asked Symphony.

Makato laughed, "She asked us about investment and the meaning of it, and... we told her."

"It's digusting!" snapped Kagome shaking. Symphony and Arielle then looked at each other and started to laugh. "That's not funny! How dare they talk about something like that in front of me like I was an animal on a farm or something. I don't care if they are lords, to be so blunt and talk about something like that in front of me, I feel so violated!"

"Oh come on Kagome, I understand but its really not that bad," comforted Arielle chuckling.

"Oh yeah, then you tell me what part of that whole thing isn't bad? Are you crazy," Kagome said blushing harder.

"Well you see..." Arielle then thought for a moment and then sighed, "Okay so it is kind of sick but still."

"As young as Kagome is she has plenty to invest, you're worth more being so young. Older women have less investment. Because of how old you are, you're quite ripe," teased Nardisia.

"Shut up!" snapped Kagome, "That's not funny. I was wondering with those demons at the inauguration was talking about."

"Just so I'm clear doesn't an investment pretty much measure a female's fertility range and how fertile they are in depth? And probably how good their...never mind that is digusting," Symphony said rubbing her head nervously.

"See, there's nothing NOT bad about it!" said Kagome standing up defensively.

"Oh come on, be a woman. You're totally over reacting," chuckled Geisha.

"I don't like to be talked about like that especially in front of my face! Like they were talking about how nice the weather is outside or something!"

The girls laughed.

"If she's acting out like this, you're probably not going to be able to tell her evaluations and scores for investments are you?" laughed Nardisia.

"I don't need to know that!" blushed Kagome.

"Well welcome to the royal portion of the demon world. You'll hear about investments all the time. Especially since Lord Kodoichi is persuing you. It comes with the careful choosing of mating," informed Makato as though she was a scholar on the subject.

"But don't feel bad Kagome," said Geisha, "they have it for guys too. With females when they measure the fertility rate and other things (ahem) its called an Endowment instead of an investment."

Kagome blushed, "How ironic that the demoness would would call it that for measuring a demon lord's fertility rate among other things."

"Someone's thinking a little perverted," teased Nardisia.

"With this conversation and reproduction parts its not like a person has a choice," she mumbled defensively, "I feel like my brain just got turned out."

The girls laughed and Arielle spoke, "Endowments with guys measures their fertility, ejaculation speed, length, thick-" Geisha and Symphony quickly covered her mouth as Kagome looked dazed until she fainted.

"Man, I didn't think she'd take it that hard, we're all grown and over age here," said Arielle when they let up.

"You're such a freak, really..." mumbled Makato in the tone of she couldn't believe Arielle said that.

"Yeah, I think she got the point already you didn't have to do specifics," said Nardisia, "Poor thing. Now is the line that's crossed where I actually do feel bad."

"Kagome," Symphony said worriedly faning her, "I feel like we just told a child there was no such thing as holidays. You slashed her innocence."

"Hey don't make me feel guilty, its not like she didn't have any ideas!" blushed Arielle embarrassed.

"It still could have been kept to yourself though Ari," laughed Nardisia.

"I think that's enough for today," chuckled Makato nervously.

"Yeah she's just out if it poor thing," said Symphony still faning her heavily.

"We shouldn't keep that much, if she's going to fullfill the prophecy she at least needs to be prepared that in that area size is increasingly significant than any human males. They're much bigger and thicker!" she screamed.

"Don't talk about the prophecy around her!" snapped Geisha.

"And calm down with that Arielle geese, you're getting too excited. It makes a demon servant wonder," said Makato suspiciously.

"Look she's unconscious anyway. And besides its better to be up front with everything before she gets in a situation where she finds out the hard way. If anything I'm trying to help her," Arielle defended crossing her arms.

"What a weak justification," said Nardisia skeptical.

"And what's that suppossed to mean!" said Arielle taking offense.

"It just sounds kind of bad coming from you of all people Arielle," said Symphony in a "no offense" tone.

Kagome then began to stir slowly sitting up rubbing her head, "Ow. I think that was just a little bit too much for me."

"You'll live. We won't talk about it again. I didn't know it'd blow away your mind like that. You really are innocent," chuckled Makato.

"It's not like I'm not aware of things like that but I don't tend to think about that of stuff either," said Kagome blushing.

"So you'd be the one oblivious if someone was to try to sneak a sexual pass at you, you wouldn't even recognize it," smiled Makato darkly.

Kagome blushed not saying anything for a moment, "Wh-why would you ask me something like that?"

Makato shrugged, "I just asked. There's nothing wrong with it. Stay innocent," Makato then walked past her. Kagome was embarrassed. Did she know? Was the things she saw in Sesshomaru with those moments she felt strange, really sexual passes he was making at her? But it was impossible, he was a demon. He rootedly disliked humans and could never see her in that way. She was lucky by just nearly getting allyship and the trust that she had from him. It was impossible. It was impossible, wasn't it? She did admit he was treating her a bit differently but she felt it was only because she had finally gotten enough respect from him otherwise.

Reading her thought Makato replied, "Kagome," the human snapped out of it. "Remember. No matter what, you are still a woman first." Everyone looked confused and Kagome was in awe. Makato then smiled, "Don't linger too long about it, we're departing out of here momentarily. Lord Sesshomaru is already awaiting for us probably."

"Oh dear, that's right I still have to get ready," Symphony said running out.

Kagome stood up and nodded and the others then left the room. She walked out onto the balcony as the wind blew into her hair. That's right they would be gone for two months across the western domain. After Inuyasha and the others died. She never really thought she'd travel again. She thought that she'd always be stuck against the castle walls but she was finally leaving. It had been a really long time. It all seem very memorable for her, nostalgic. It really did seem like she was repeating her past. Her heart then clenched. If it was a repeat, -she then looked out into the afternoon horizon-what would become of her and Sesshomaru? Would he be a stand in for Inuyasha? I mean, the major difference was that she was hated for being Kikyo's reincarnation but he had loved Kikyo. With Sesshomaru, she really had no ties. He just really dislike humans period, the gender didn't matter. But he seemed to be warming up to her, trusting her. He actually seemed like a normal person. Like he hadn't been happy in a long time, a weird glow. She combed her hair back. Maybe she was totally overthinking everything and they were just becoming closer friends and he was fighting that fact because she was human. It was the only thing that really held up and made sense to her at this point. No-she smiled-she didn't have to worry about there being anything between her and Sesshomaru. That would be impossible. Especially for what she learned about the UDGR and his mother.

"I'm sure he'll find a good Princess demoness in another region to mate with," she said. But then she grew confused. She didn't sound so enthusiastic about that, and when she said it, it was with a frown. She shook it off, "that was kind of weird." When she looked into the sky she gasped to see in the sky King InuTaisho looking back at her smiling. "K-King InuTaisho..."

He then smiled at her, "Save my son Kagome. Just like I told you before."

Kagome remembered the moment perfectly. It was when she had went into the Eastern wing when she wasn't suppossed to. But she had assumed the whole thing was a dream. She had touched the Tenseiga and King InuTaisho told her the same thing back then too. She only remembered seeing Sesshomaru as a child being electricuted and remember a funny prophecy or something being whsipered to her. What was it? Something about a kiss and heart of gold and cold and taming a prince? None of it really made sense to her, she couldn't catch it all it went so fast. Seeing this now and being told what he had said then, she now knew it wasn't a dream.

"But...King InuTaisho. What can I do I'm just a human."

King InuTaisho smiled, "I cannot tell you specifically how. But for you...being a human is a great advantage. If ever faced with temptation do not ever change that about yourself. As a human you see things that demons fail to see. You are a great access to Sesshomaru even if he doesn't fully know so yet. For what my son faces, you are the only who can save him. And thus, save this blood line and the whole entire Western Domain."

"Okay no pressure," Kagome said sarcastically, "Anyways why does he need me?"

"After today's affair, did you not see that answer for yourself?" he questioned.

Kagome paused and said nothing remembering her and Sesshomaru's talk about his mom, his dad, and Izaiyo. "I don't really know if I can save him Lord InuTaisho. I can't do anything except be there when he needs me," she said sadly. "I'm powerless."

"Do not underestimate yourself. You do not know it yet, but more than anyone in the castle, you carry the most influence over Sesshomaru. You are his heir of reasoning. And as hard headed as he is, and it will not be easy...because of you, he will listen to you," said King InuTaisho.

"No offense but you do realize this is Sesshomaru we're talking about and not your other son right?" said Kagome skeptically.

King InuTaisho just laughed, "You have noticed the change for yourself have you not? You are a woman first Lady Kagome, species no longer matter. Remember that as the number one thing as your try to sift and uncover the truth. Never drop the impossible Lady Kagome. Because when you figure that all things probable is not the case. Then you must consider the impossible. And Sesshomaru has less than a year to be helped."

"How? Tell me what to do!" Kagome begged. King InuTaisho smiled and turned away disappearing, "Wait! King InuTaisho! Come back, tell me how!" she reached out to him but his figure was gone.

The wind blew and cherry blossoms flowed around her as his voice then whispered to her, "Just do what you've done today as you've always done. Open his heart. Only you can do it. If you wish to save him...then open his heart."

The wind stopped blowing around her and she picked up the cherry blossom petals around her, and looked back out to the sky, "What does it all mean. I don't know what exactly is going on. But something about Sesshomaru, this castle and then Aridon hating me. There's too much that don't make sense that I don't know. And someone with my ignorance to it all, I can tell somehow I'm the soul key involved."

There was a light knock on the door and when Kagome turned around there stood Rin. "Kagome Lord Sesshomaru and the others are waiting for you. Are you ready!" she said chipperly.

Kagome smiled. Well there was at least one person she could count on that was normal. She went and picked Rin up,"Yeah lets go shall we." Kagome grabbed her old bookbag with her things inside and then put the Artimis Bow behind her back.

"Will you really need all that stuff?" asked Rin as Kagome and she left the room going down stairs.

"Well I was used to traveling before this so I think this will probably cover it mostly," Kagome then walked outside. "Rin I'll be away for a while. Are you sure you'll be okay."

"I'll have Lord Geninji, Arielle, Geisha, and plenty of others keeping me company no need to worry. You just focus on helping Lord Sesshomaru!" cheered Rin.

Kagome then frowned, "I see." She was almost positive Rin knew something. It seemed like she was being pushed toward him. She then shook it off. Maybe she was being paranoid. She then smiled, "Well then be good while I'm gone okay."

Rin nodded, "I promise." Kagome smiled and kissed Rin's little forehead combing through her head. "Don't worry 'Mom' I'll be fine."

Kagome laughed blushing, "Alright. I love you Rin." And she had meant it. She cared for Rin as though she were her own child.

Rin blushed and hugged Kagome tightly, "I love you too Kagome. Please be careful while you're gone."

"Will do," said Kagome lightly. As they went to the backyard they seen Ah-Un, Makato, Nardisia, and Symphony.

"Kagome!" called Nardisia waving.

"Yeah girl hurry up come on!" waved Symphony.

Rin jumped out of Kagome's grasp and nodded, "Come back home Kagome."

She then smiled, "I'll be back. And you stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry!" Rin said running back inside the castle.

Kagome then walked over to the girls and looked around, "Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

"Did you really think he was going to wait? He went ahead and told us to be sure to hurry and catch back up," said Nardisia.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting so long," said Kagome.

"You're sure taking alot of stuff," said Symphony noticing.

"She's traveled with Inuyasha before so I'm sure she knew what to take," said Makato knowingly.

"You know, it's not nice reading people's minds," mumbled Kagome frustrated.

"I didn't for once," smiled Makato pointing to her head, "I know you right now. You're like my best friend Kagome. I don't have to rely on such dirty tricks anymore."

Kagome smiled and got on Ah-Un. She then looked at the others quizzically, "Um, can I ask you guys something?"

"What's up?" replied Symphony.

"Are we sure that King InuTaisho is dead?"

The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you ask something weird like that? Of course he's dead," said Nardisia.

"Yeah it was quite a tragedy. The body and everything was found," frowned Symphony.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Kagome said shaking it off.

"Are you okay?" asked Makato perceptively.

Kagome then looked at her, "I think I am. Strange things have happened."

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Nardisa.

"Neh, let's hurry before we make Sesshomaru even more impatient. After you guys told me that it's fine," she smiled. They nodded agreeing with her as Symphony got on Ah-Un behind Kagome and they and Nardisia and Makato flew off.

Kagome then thought. If everything was playing over again, she had a weird feeling that everything in the past dealing with King InuTaisho and his reign over the Western lands, as well as Queen InuKimi and Izaiyo-would soon reveal itself along its travels. Just as the past about Naraku tricking Inuyasha and Kikyo to betraying one another. It seemed like the past always had a way of catching up with people. She then frowned.

"Kagome are you alright," asked Symphony sadly.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me. It's nothing. So where are we going exactly," asked Kagome.

"Because you weren't there, Sesshomaru didn't really give us instructions on the situations per sae," said Makato.

"Yeah miss Alpha," teased Nardisia sticking her tongue out.

Kagome blushed mumbling, "I guess eventually everyone else had to know that huh."

"Don't be shy, congrats on that by the way," smiled Symphony.

"Anyways, we're going to a village that at this rate, we won't be there until nightfall," Makato explained.

"Should we really be rushing then," asked Nardisia.

"Well he wants us to get there at night on purpose," said Makato.

"Ah, so whatever the problem is its happening at night," figured Symphony.

"That's exactly what it means. The village we're going to is Sakura village."

"Geese really Makato, that almost makes me sad. With such a nice name the village sounds peaceful enough," said Kagome.

"It's a human village. I don't know what's going on specifically though," she said.

"You didn't read Lord Sesshomaru's mind?" asked Nardisia.

"Well unlike you Nardisia, I don't abuse my powers," Makato stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. There's no use in having mind reading abilities if you can't have a little bit of fun!" reasoned Nardisia.

Symphony chuckled sarcastically, "You are so childish."

Kagome then giggled, "_I should just enjoy the time with my friends and traveling with them. Besides this would be more experience on my part. I can't waste it over thinking about the past and stuff. I told Sesshomaru to let his go and look what I'm doing. I should learn to follow my own advice." _

They then finally caught up to Sesshomaru who was flying peacefully on his cloud. He turned around seeing Kagome and looked back ahead, his bangs covering his eyes, "Heh."

Kagome looked at him confused, "Geese Kagome what did you do?" asked Symphony.

"I don't know honestly," Kagome said just as puzzled. They continued to ride the sky for three hours as the girls prattled away and laughed telling jokes. As they talked Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru thinking about what his father had told her. _"Just do what you've done today as you've always done. Open his heart. Only you can do it. If you wish to save him...then open his heart_." She was still confused about what he had meant. Sesshomaru feeling her stare turned and looked at her. Kagome feeling foolish averted her eyes and blushed. Sesshomaru's face remained poker like but he was honestly really confused. He then looked at Makato and nodded and Makato looked over at the others.

"Okay guys we're about to land for a break. Lord Sesshomaru is about to tell us what's going on," said Makato. Everyone nodded and they all followed Sesshomaru down landing onto the ground. The sun was almost going down but it had yet to set. Kagome and Symphony jumped off of Ah-Un and Sesshomaru watched them all surround him.

"We will rest here for the moment," he then turned to Kagome, "human, if you need sustanance there is a river beyond this bank not too far from here. We won't make a last rest stop until another few hours when we arrive in our destination later in the night." Kagome nodded. She was shocked he had her in consideration, but seeing she was in such a high position she suppossed she understood. "Now that we are all here, this is the situation."

He then began to explain, "In Sakura village it appears there are a numerous amount of people whose souls have been snatched from them."

Kagome gasped and stared in shocked. There was no way. Could it have actually been Kikyo? Would she run into her sooner than what she thought?

"Whoa really, a soul thief?" Nardisa said shocked.

"Even for us this is pretty new," said Makato just as shocked.

Kagome frowned and Symphony came behind asking, "Do the humans know the source?"

Sesshomaru then turned to them, "No they don't. All they know is that it happens every night. They've lost twelve people, mostly their females in one week."

Kagome then became irrily silent. It all sounded like signs of Kikyo. What will she do? What if Kikyo was aware of the results of the battle of Naraku which she probably was. Technically Kagome did kill Inuyasha. The kill that she stole from Kikyo that she never expected to steal. Inuyasha's life. And if she knew Kikyo enough she knew, that priestess would come after her for vengeance. She had totally forgot to think about that while traveling. Eventually, what if she did run into her? But she never thought it would happen since she was in the demon world. Women's souls were being stolen to keep her life sustained. It all sounded like the exact same scenario in the village she went to with Inuyasha and the others to discover it was Kikyo. What...what was she going to do if they ever stood to face one another. What would she say. Would the priestess...hate her? Would she want to...kill her?

When she snapped out of it she jumped back to see Sesshomaru holding her chin up at him gazing deep into her eyes. She quickly stepped back breathing from a heart attack from the shock and closeness they had. "What was that for?"

"You are deeply distracted," Sesshomaru stated simply. "Does something about this mission trouble you?"

"Yeah you seem like you've seen a ghost or something," said Symphony concerned.

Kagome frowned turning her head away, "It's nothing. If that's all I'm hungery and I'll go catch something it won't be long." She then quickly walked off until she got out of siting range from them all.

"Makato," called Sesshomaru immediately.

"Apparently she fears she knows who the enemy is since the situation is similar. It relates to her adventures with Inuyasha but she snapped out of it so quick I couldn't finish reading her mind," reported Makato.

"This Sesshomaru sees. For now, leave her be. Is that understood?" Everyone then nodded. "In about a half hour we're taking our leave." He then walked off the opposite direction.

"I'm really starting to worry about her," said Nardisia.

"Yeah but the prince did say to leave her be. But if Kagome thinks she knows who the enemy is shouldn't she tell us?" asked Symphony.

"Well she's hoping whoever it is, that it's not the case. Whoever it is, it puts her in anguish. Sometimes, when emotions are too strong I get kicked out of a person's mind. She felt too much pain and anguish for me to even sift through the rest of her thoughts it was going so fast," said Makato. "I think Kagome has a past too. And like everyone else..."

"It's going to bite her hard in the ass," finished Nardisia laughing.

Symphony gave Nardisa and Makato disgusted looks.

"Well I knew she would finish it off by saying that so why not?" shrugged Makato.

"You're both sick," chuckled Symphony.

Kagome stood at the edge of the bank near the fire she had waiting for her fish to finish cooking. If she faced Kikyo what would happen? Would there be an exchange of words. She had to admit, innocence or no...she had always envied Kikyo for keeping Inuyasha's heart. And there was nothing she would be able to do about it. Would it be right if she took that frustration out on her now since Inuyasha was gone? She then thought about when they were trapped in the cave together how she wouldn't thank her because Kikyo felt she only did it because of Inuyasha. How she was put to the test, to kill her or not, for the selfish thought of her having Inuyasha to herself. And she very well could have.

Thinking about it made her heart grow a bit dark and she got pist. What, what would she do then. Knowing Kikyo she'd probably expect her to do something like that. When your character is being tested, what does one choose when faced with difficult decisions. It amazed Kagome just how difficult life really was since she turned a new age on her birthday. How hard it was, a struggle...to even do the right thing. In yet just how simple it was to do evil.

"Kagome!" called Nardisia snapping Kagome out of her troubling thoughts.

She snapped out of it and turned around to see Makato and Nardisia. Kagome frowned a bit, Makato's face showed complete concern. And that's when she figured...probably without any arguement: She read her mind.

"Kagome Lord Sesshomaru is ready to depart. We should get going," said Makato.

Kagome only nodded and followed them without saying a word.

DEEP in the nashes of the forest was a bright light. When the light dimmed down sitting on a tree revealed a demon in human form. He was gorgeous. He had worn all white. White dress slacks, and slick white shoes. He wore a white vest and the rest revealed his chizzled chest. He had short white hair in an emo stlye where the bangs swung down the left side of his face. His eyes were a demonic green color.

He then smiled at the the dawning sunset and stood up. "Well now. I supposse its nearly meal time already. Human souls always rile up my appetite." He then transformed into a beautiful white horse with a beautiful mane. He had eagle wings, some of his feathers were white, the others were gold. And he had a beautiful dark horn, but it ejected a black aura around it.

"I never miss out on my prey," he bragged. Both his eyes and horn glowed mysteriously and he jumped into the nearing darkness of the sky toward the direction of where Sakura village was and disappeared.

IT WAS dark in the nightfall as Sesshomaru and the others flew across the sky. They were almost in Sakura village. Sesshomaru turned around to see the servants prattling away happily. He was completley amazed just how much demoness in general could talk. And it was probably moreso of meaningless things. Generally he probably would have told them all to shut up and take a break but he felt like being generous today. He then peered at Kagome who hadn't said a word at all since they had left their last resting area which was almost three hours ago. She was sad and looked sick. As bright as she usually is when she's happy, he had to admit unless it was he who was responsible, it felt uncomfortable seeing her like that. Kagome looked out into the sky, her facial expression not changing as the wind combed into her ebony locks. Sesshomaru then noted that the moonlight actually done her justice. She hadn't looked that interesting since their dance in the moonlight at the Inaugeration which he had to admit, he enjoyed and found quite memorable thanks to her. It would have been boring otherse. Plus the fight she had picked with one of the Central Royal dynasties he had to admit, he found amusing but had to remain stern at the time. Thinking about it released a smile. He suddenly wondered if he was always a bit childish like this.

When Kagome looked over she noticed him looking at her and she flinched startled. Noticing his smile she returned it with hesitation and uncertainty. Kagome then layed against Ah-Un's neck and remained quiet. Since he told her what they were dealing with for this next village she hadn't said one word. When he seen they were in the horizon of the village with its bright lights from the candles he turned around.

"Makato, Nardisia," he called. The girls all looked up in alert. Kagome just looked uncomfortable feeling a bit apprehensive. "Fly ahead and alert the villagers of this Sesshomaru's arrival and return back here."

Nardisia and Makato nodded and quickly flew high speed going past Kagome and Sesshomaru. It had thrown Kagome off into shock, she never even knew they could fly so fast. They were almost like bullets.

"Symphony, human," Sesshomaru directed getting the remaining servants attention, "We're landing here and scoping the area to see if we find anything out of line or suspicious before approaching the village."

Sesshomaru then landed in an open bank with Ah-Un coming behind him. He nodded at them and walked in a northwestern direction. Symphony then turned to Kagome, "So which way do you want me to go?"

"Huh?" Kagome said confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're the Alpha Kagome, I can't just go anywhere," said Symphony.

"Oh," Kagome said snapping out of it. "Sorry."

"Are you okay. You've been acting really strange lately," asked Symphony concerned.

Kagome rubbed her head, "Let's just say I've seen better days. Um. Take Ah-Un and go east, I'll be here to check this area so there's at least some exact point where we can all meet up."

"Are you sure you'll be fine. I'm worried about leaving you alone Kagome if you're not completley focused," said Symphony worriedly.

Kagome smiled wearily,"I do understand. But I'll have to be okay so don't worry."

Symphony nodded taking Ah-Un and his leash going the direction she pointed out. She then sighed. If she seen Kikyo at least there'd be privacy and a decent one-on-one battle if one is to occur. Which she hoped was something she didn't have to worry about. She summoned her Artimis Bow into her hand and held on to her chest. There was a little bit of darkness in her heart about the situation. Kagome hated thinking of Kikyo, because she knew these sorts of thoughts always occured in her mind. It always felt as though she had control. A tear then fell from her eyes and she stopped near the flowing river, probably the same one she had caught fish in earlier.

"Why is it that she always wins everything."

Then suddenly, around her everything began to turn gold and cloudy. Kagome snapped out of it looking around as flowers began to grow around her. She looked around in awe confused and stood up. Her Artimis Bow then began to pulse strongly and Kagome looked around confused whiping the tears from her face. She then looked on a hill to see a beautiful white horse with a white unicorn horn. Eagle wings with white and gold feathers. Kagome stood there in sheer shock.

"No way..." she could barely speak as the horse showed off its beauty and slowly approached her until he was inches from her. "A Pegasus?" Her Artimis Bow glowed powerfully as the horse stretched its head out. Its emerald eyes hypnotizing her. Kagome hesitated and grabbed the head stroking and rubbing the horse. She couldn't believe it. The horse then looked at her quizzically and she smiled.

"Its too bad I'm not asleep. My dreams are more fun than reality," she spoke sadly. Pegasus looked at her with interest. "You are so lucky. Stay in dreams. Where anything is possible. Because in this reality. The pain, the memories...it's all real. And not all the time can that be twisted."

Pegasus twitched its ear and moved its wing. Kagome laughed with her head down, "On the contrary." Pegasus then walked around her lifting up one of its wings and embraced her with it. Kagome then smiled, and suddenly to her unknown, her heart began to become darker and she suddenly became depressed. Pegasus looked back at her and slowly she was becoming hypnotized and then suddenly, she was becoming sleepy.

"Kagome!" called a friendly voice slowly approaching. Pegusus turned around glaring and looked back down at the nearly hypnotized human. He then looked her in the eys and his eyes glowed and then suddenly her eyes became blank as he let her go and just flew off. And when he left, the beautiful area that was once around them, had disappeared.

Coming from behind the hill from the bank were Nardisia, Makato, and Symphony with Ah-Un. They had looked down to see Kagome looking out at the river distracted. She was back to normal. The girls exchanged looks with one another and walked down the hill. Kagome then turned around and smiled dispondently.

"Need the company?" suggested Makato.

"Girl you look messed up I'm sorry," said Nardisa shocked to see her in such a depreessed condition.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. Something was bothering me but somehow I feel extra tortured and depressed for some reason and I don't really know why."

The girls walked down the bank to her. When they all appraoched Kagome Symphony then spoke, "Did you find anything?"

"It's all clear on my side, you?" asked Kagome.

Symphony nodded, "I didn't see anything too out of the ordinary."

Nardisa then looked next to Kagome and noticed a feather that was half gold half white and picked it up curiously. She then looked back at Kagome and hid the feather in her robe without saying anything.

"Nardisia and I made it to the village. The Lord over the village is expecting us quite soon," said Makato.

"Then I guess we leave when Sesshomaru returns," she moaped putting her head on her knees. "Technically we should all probably go back to where we landed and await Sesshomaru's futhor directions. You guys go ahead and do that. I'll be there momentarily. Makato can just telechantically summon me if he's coming so I won't hold you guys up again waiting for me. I just need to think for a minute."

Nardisia, Ah-Un, and Symphony looked at Makato and she sighed. "As you wish Kagome."

"Thanks you guys," said Kagome pulling out and playing with the grass.

Makato and the others then left, Nardisia thinking about the feather. She had found something suspicious about it.

"I don't feel right just leaving her like that," said Symphony.

"You think I do, we have to trust her. Besides I couldn't just insist, she's a higher rank than I am," said Makato.

"That doesn't matter Makato, its no secret around the castle you're like Kagome's best friend. You know she's not paying attention to that kind of stuff!"

"Don't worry about it," Nardisa said interrupting Symphony. Symphony looked at her appalled, "Whatever is bothering her we may or may not find out later on. But as one of Kagome's teachers I've worked with her, and I assure you that she's a tough cookie, she doesn't need to be babied."

Symphony frowned and Nardisia pulled out the feather showing them.

"Hey what do you have there?" asked Makato recieving it from her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It was at the bank next to Kagome."

Makato then spun the feather, "It may mean something later. We don't know where to go from it so I say unless things start to make sense do we mention this to Lord Sesshomaru."

The girls all nodded and approaching the spot where they landed Sesshomaru came out of the forest and they met eachother and bowed.

"Are they prepared Makato?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Aye my lord. They are expecting us quite soon. It is starting to get quite late already," reported Makato, "And the area on the outskirts of the village has checked out. Although we found something a bit suspicious we do not think it yet poses a threat or concern."

"Ah yes, the feather you mentioned earlier," said Sesshomaru twitching his ear. Makato nodded and pulled it out. Sesshomaru took the feather observing it and put it in the sleeve of his kimono, "Where is the human."

"She wanted to be alone, she's over the hill on the bank by the river," mumbled Makato sadly.

All the girls tensed their shoulders expecting to be chastized but instead Sesshomaru frowned and turned to them, "This Sesshomaru will deal with this nonesense himself. Go to the village. We will both join you momentarily."

The girls shoulders then relaxed in shock and they all nodded flying off without arguement. As if any of them had the spirit Kagome did to question his commands, not that they'd get away with it as she had. They definately knew better.

KAGOME laid across the grass looking into the sky in a daze. Goodness she felt terrible. More than usual, she didn't know what was wrong with her. Green eyes flashed in her mind and she quickly sat up holding her head shaking it. She felt like something was tampered with. She was thinking about Inuyasha and the possiblity of running into Kikyo and...that was it. The rest was blank. She felt like there was a gap somewhere. But she felt aweful, depressed to the clear point where she felt like throwing up. She rubbed her mind and then spoke weakily, "I'm fine. I didn't mean for you to wait."

Coming behind her and now standing next to her was Sesshomaru, "You're getting good with sensing auras around demons. Quite impressive."

He then sat besides her and Kagome looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"This has to stop," he then turned to her, "What ails you so?"

"Nothing just something about my past I'm remembering," she said quickly standing up.

As quickly as she stood up Sesshomaru had quickly grabbed her pulling her back down next to him, "Again human. You are a poor liar. You aren't usually upset unless I am the one causing it. It distracts me that you're like this without me being a factor and it makes me grow concern." Kagome looked at him shocked. You know as of late, he was talking to her in first person alot. "We cannot have two distracted leaders for something as serious as stolen souls. That is a fate that I personally find worser than death."

Kagome spoke coldly, her bangs covering her face, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you."

But instead of getting insulted Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle of irony and Kagome became even more confused, "I suppose I deserved that. It was what I've always told you is it not? However the tables has turned. Why wouldn't you think it'd matter."

"It's human stuff I don't think you'd care to listen to nor would you understand," mumbled Kagome.

"I admit I'm a cold demon but understanding situations of humans is something I had to grow up to do. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this village now. And you are not me. If it took half the night so that you could smile and be back to normal," he looked up at the stars, "I'd stay here and listen to you all day."

Kagome blinked, she couldn't believe he said that and thought about what his father said about her influence over him. Maybe it was true. "Why?"

"Heh, I'm indebted to you. You've heard my unnessary story that didn't involve you. And in my time of vulnerability you decided to be that strength. You are under that same vulnerability. It is only right that I give you my strength now," he explained.

Kagome blushed a bit and her bangs covered her face, "You don't have to feel so obligated you know."

"This is not obligation," he said, he then looked at her and smiled teasingly, "You need a friend. I don't know what it is that gave you this idea that you were some hot shot that could do it all. But your stance is breaking. You're letting everyone see your expressions visually instead of hiding them like you used to where it was beyond anyone's notice. You can't put up that fake facade around me."

Kagome looked at him in awe. It was the exact words she told him word from word on the way to the White-Tailed Fox village after Symphony's vision. He had actually listened to her. "I was under the impression human, that friends confided in one another. I trusted you enough to confide in you and you listened without abandoning me or being judgemental. 'There's probably not much I can do about it, but at least let me carry a portion of your burden if not half. Isn't that what loyalty is about? Not as your master, but as your ally and friend.' Isn't that what you told me not too long ago? Well, I am telling you this same thing offering the same reassurance."

Kagome was totally thrown off. How could she defend against that?, "And you're aware that it's a human who you're now claiming as a friend right?"

Sesshomaru put an arm on his knee lifting it up, "I am well aware."

Kagome looked at him, only King InuTaisho's words crossing her mind about opening his heart. She couldn't believe he was acting this was way. She was speechless...and she could tell he was serious and he looked at her. Tears freely fell from her eyes suddenly and his face tone hardened in concern.

"I'm...I'm afraid..." she spoke speechless. She was barely coherent in even saying that and Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows confused. "This mission. I may know whose responsible and if its who I think it is. Then I'm not sure if I can handle it because I may have to face a past that until now, I never knew I had."

"I see. I can concure. Being faced with your past is not something easy," he said lightly.

Kagome chuckled sarcastically, "It's funny. Symphony told me that if people could rewrite their past it'd be a glamourus fairytale. And she said you never know what are bad things or what's in the past that's deemed "the past" until your future comes when everyone else may get affected. I never thought something like that would come to me so soon." She held a fist against her head from the frustration and thought.

It was quiet between them for a moment as Sesshomaru watched her cry. He was torn to see her that way, he wanted to hold her like she did him. But doing such a thing would reap dangerous. They were allies and friends and that's all he'd give in to admit, so he made sure to keep his distance even though he was sitting right next to her. He looked up into the sky. "What is your past? Who exactly do you think is behind this whole thing?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment and spoke lightly, "Kikyo."

"Ah, the priestess Inuyasha was infatuated with that was tricked into betraying him thanks to Naraku. An old witch bought her back to life somewhat recently and she's made of soil and requires souls to survive am I correct?"

Kagome laughed a little, "Nothing gets past you does it?"

Sesshomaru smiled cockily, "Rare things do. I hear things here and there."

"I see," said Kagome a bit comforted.

"Why do you fear her? Inuyasha is dead. You are free from her are you not?" asked Sesshomaru confused.

Kagome then frowned, "Kikyo has always wanted to kill Inuyasha with her own hands. Even though she knew it was Naraku's fault of what happened 54 years ago. Her hatred for Inuyasha burned her to her grave into coming back to life. She had even tried to drag him down to hell with her at one point."

"What stopped that?" Sesshomaru scoffed sounding amused actually liking the idea.

"I saved him when I called out to him," Kagome spoke crisply looking at him.

This time it was Sesshomaru who frowned, "Yet, he still loved her after that."

Kagome's voice shuddered and then spoke bitterly, her heart growing darker, "He did. It's not like I could help that."

Somehow hearing her voice sound like that, Sesshomaru sounded disappointed but he didn't know by what exactly. Yet he felt excitement at the thought of Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo. Oh well, he was dead now. He then looked at Kagome's eyes and noticed the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly, he went back to what he said back at the night of the new moon. _"That is not your judgement; perhaps this Sesshomaru did get off on the wrong way that weren't necessarily the right or best ways. Especially since I had a foreshadow of leadership. However, as I am aware at least my mates were reachable and I did not have to compete with a woman from the past that was already dead and made from clay." _Suddenly he felt bad. Maybe he really did cross the line. His bangs then covered his face and it all settled in. He completely understood the whole situation without her even going there, and he pitied her, anger boiling towards Inuyasha. But he had to be sure, he had to test his understanding of the anylitical side of his part to be sure he understood it.

"And throughout all of that and being there...supporting him, you still continued to love him anyway despite Kikyo's presence in his heart," he stated, not questioned. And suddenly he felt hurt saying the next sentence, "And you still do now even though he's gone."

Kagome paused a moment before she answered and resentfully smiled wirily, "I can't help that either. I think the three of us, for it to have been a love triangle. I called it the fools circle."

"I tend to agree," mumbled Sesshomaru dryly becoming a bit bitter about how the whole situation was himself. "But how does this affect now?"

"Kikyo wanted to kill Inuyasha. He didn't die exactly in the hands of Naraku," Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically, and Kagome could barely say her next sentence. "I killed him."

For the first time, Sesshomaru's emotions freely got away from him escaping his poker face and he looked at her completely shocked and Kagome lifted up the Artmist Bow. "With this weapon. It was the only way. He was holding down Naraku. And if I hadn't done it...then Inuyasha would have died and surely I would have too. And the world would have been in much pain and tragedy due to Naraku's sick games. And we both couldn't bare to see that happening."

Sesshomaru then felt a feeling he never thought he'd ever feel. But looking at her and the situation he couldn't help it. He felt for once, sorry. And he felt deep compassion.

Kagome then told him what happened.

**KAGOME'S FLASHBACK**:

_"Inuyasha this is no time for stubbornness," said Kagome trying to sit him back down._

_"Eh, shut up," he said standing up weakly stubborn._

_"Inuyasha, you need to lye down," pleaded Kagome._

_"And what, let Naraku take you out and have his way with you, hell no!" snapped Inuyasha. Kagome gasped shocked and said nothing, but Inuyasha looked up at the storm as the winds and the rain picked up. He smiled, yet frowned, and looked back at her. "Kagome listen. I hate to say this but-"_

_"No!"_

_"But-"_

_"NO!"_

_"Would you shut up and listen to what I gotta say damn it!"_

_"No! You're gonna tell me I'm gonna be the only one to escape alive aren't you?"_

_Inuyasha gasped at her intuitiveness and said nothing as he frowned sadly, slowly nodding. And she burst into tears. It was true._

_"Don't tell me that, please Inuyasha. Without you, what am I supposed to do," cried Kagome, tears falling from her cheeks. Inuyasha struggled trying to stay strong as he brought himself together, he couldn't stand to see Kagome cry._

_"Kagome," he said taking her hands looking at her passionately. "Listen. The poison Naraku injected into me with that sword of his, will have me to live for about four hours tops. I'll die anyway. Lets face facts here. We've both come here to destroy Naraku, all of us, me, you, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. You can't let all those lives go unavenged at this point. This is it, and it may be the last chance we even get this close. You have to finish it. So, you need to pick up the jewel. I'll hold Naraku down, and then you let the arrow go," explained Inuyasha._

_"But you'll never survive the attack!" argued Kagome tearfully._

_"Do you rather Naraku get away with taking all those lives and kill even more people that we love and care about, or just one life whose already damned for death anyway, think about priorities here!" snapped Inuyasha._

_More tears filled Kagome's face. She could not imagine loosing her Inuyasha, much less being the one to take him out. Inuyasha frowned whipping the tears from her eyes._

_"I know its hard Kagome. You can do it. I believe in you. And I have faith in your abilities that you can. I didn't promise you that it wasn't gonna be easy. But it does have to be done. I'm sorry you have to go through this and that you have to do it. But it is necessary."_

_"Enough!" cried out Naraku interrupting their moment as thunder clashed behind him in fury. He quickly picked up another sword that was closer to him on the ground destroying the Hirakots charging towards them._

_"I told you I'd never let you touch her. Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" he cried attacking him at full charge._

_As the battle continued, Kagome took out the Sacred Jewel in Naraku's sword. Immediately, the jewel was purified. About time Kagome looked up, Inuyasha had Naraku by the throat._

_"Kagome now!" cried out Inuyasha._

_Kagome cried as her hand drew past her bow, the arrow forming, as every last memory and adventures of her and Inuyasha played through her head._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered in dispair letting loose the arrow._

_The attack spun diagonally, the energy mass being powered by her emotions as it hit both Naraku and Inuyasha, the purification burning both of them. When the attack dissipated, Naraku transformed into a purple gaseous form, floating into the air. The rain pouring harder as lightening clashed into the sky._

_"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome in despair running to his motionless body._

_Inuyasha laid with smoke emitted from him, on top of other dead demons as flames and purple shards flowed into the air. Naraku was dead, and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, was finally destroyed._

_**KAGOME'S FLASHBACK OVER**_

Tears flowed from Kagome evenly and for once, Sesshomaru frowned from the hurt she felt. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. As usual and unsurprising, his brother had been a fool. And unfortunately for her, she had to be a victim of his brother's foolishness and mistakes. He had never thought to ask her about the battle with Naraku when he found her in the condition that he did. And then once she arrived he took away her freedom. She really was left with nothing, when he came to her...he stripped her of the last thing she had left. Guilt had washed over him, as if back then her explaining the situation would have changed his mind. He knew how he was back then, the two of them had clashed powerfully back then too. He probably wouldn't have gave less than a damn. But he saw his change, and he know knew her, that was what had changed everything. She had added and gave him so much, and all he had done was take away from her.

Kagome had bawled herself between her knees crying wholeheartedly. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for the moment. So much had dawned on him. He would never forget this night. And actually this day, for it was a day where he and Kagome got to know eachother deep from the roots of where they came from. And it was then it settled that they began to understand each other. And he now comprehended her feelings. Why she had her reason to fight and worked hard to become stronger. She had blamed herself for that battle and what happened to Inuyasha and her comrades this whole time. And still continuing with life, she had yet to grieve over their deaths, but mostly her lost love... his brother Inuyasha.

A love that was never properly returned to her even upon his death after she'd showed him so much loyalty and dedication...support even. Human or not he admitedly noted: she was a real woman. A pretty damn good one too...better than most demoness royals that was available for him to choose on the market that sucked for pickings. And for that much, did he grow disgust towards his brother. And only one thought crossed his mind, "Such a waste." He wouldn't tell her that. But that was really how it felt. It was all a waste for her...her feelings for Inuyasha. A feeling Inuyasha could either not return, or not fully return. He wasn't sure, he hadn't really grasped the whole situation enough to know if he loved her back. But being as he was looking at it from a war stance he assumed worse case scario. He had to admit it pist him off that he had to so he did: At minimum halfway at least, Inuyasha had to have loved her back. The human was smart, if she truly thought she'd had a chance, there was no way she'd waste her time like that by competeing against a clearly stronger opposition.

He reached his hand over to her and placed it on top of her head and her tears began to slow when she looked up at him.

"I understand now," he spoke gently. He rested his head on top of his hand which was right on top of her head, "Despite the battle you cannot think that the whole thing of you being weak at that time is your fault. My brother made some precarious mistakes and ill thought decisions on his own in the end that resulted in his own demise."

He then began to stroke through her hair soothing and massaging her scalp, then suddenly, the darkness and tensity she once felt that began to cover Kagome's heart slowed. And the aura around her heart began to turn bright and white. Sesshomaru was shocked with how well mannered and kept her hair was, it was extremely soft that he was actually beginning to enjoy playing with her hair. She then frowned even though she now felt calm, "I wish everyone could see it the way you do. Kikyo won't. She will probably have ill feelings toward me for stealing a kill I didn't want."

"And in doing so to fill her satisfaction of killing Inuyasha since you stole her kill, she'd seek your life instead, correct?"

Kagome said nothing but nodded. "I don't know what I would do if I ran into her if it is her this time."

Sesshomaru sighed and lifted off her head, "If that is the case, then face your past. And if she tries to kill you, then defend yourself."

"If?" questioned Kagome

Sesshomaru pulled out the feather showing Kagome and spun it, "Eventually. Like so many of us have, you will need to face your past and resolve it to a close so that it can remain in the past so that you can live your future. This was found in the area, and unless the priestess has a pet, there is nothing to concern yourself with to fill your heart with troubles."

Kagome looked at the feather and slowly touched it, something about it looked familiar, but she got nothing. She then looked up at Sesshomaru and it was then then, that their gazes locked into one anothers. They remained that way for a long moment and Sesshomaru then blinked snapping out of it. Kagome snapped out of it too and coughed from the awkwardness.

"Thank you," she murmered embarassed.

"Can you focus now?" he asked professionally.

"Yeah. I'll be alright and I'm not saying that this time to be saying that I do mean it. I'll be fine," she said as they both stood up at the same time.

"Very well," nodded Sesshomaru, "We need to catch up with the others, they are already in Sakura Village awaiting our arrival."

"Sorry," mumbled Kagome scratching her head.

"Just don't turn it into a habit," he smiled smugly

Kagome released a small laugh and Sesshomaru looked at her again and she stopped, blushing. "What?"

Clouds formed under him, "You're usually as calm and happy as you are now. It's relaxing and a relief to see. You cannot concentrate being the Alpha if you're allowing the past to make you bitter and upset. If you don't think of the past you can remain this relaxed without letting the past weigh you down," he then smiled cockily, "The past really sucks and I understand it comes back to you. But even though its hard, try to let it go. Free yourself. No need to let the unneccassary stress you out. I mean it matters but its the past. What can we do about it now?"

Kagome held back almost dropping her mouth, "Okay I get it. I get. Take my own advice I got it."

"Restating your words back at you for that reason is not my intention human I assure you," he said as Kagome got on the cloud holding on securlily to the side of both arms. He looked back at her, "I think that they are important dogma every human and demon should hear when they forget and stray off of the basic foundations of life."

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru then added, "You are quite foolish, clumsy, and for all the things I can do, you can probably do 60% of what I can successfully." Kagome pouted, now he was turning back into the Sesshomaru she sometimes got along with, "But for the 40% you are capable of achieving much more successful than even I have to admit that surpasses my own abilities. You are persistant, strong, loyal, care about your friends and doing what is good and best for others, and real. Stratistic, a descent badass fighter and stern, leadership, and beyond that...wise for both the human and demon world before even learning the unknown at such a young age. I supposse, that traveling with that half demon brother of mine was to your advantage, if he was even a factor at all."

Kagome blushed, "Um, thanks for the compliment, ...if that's what that was suppossed to be."

"Take it as you see fit. My brother was foolish. The woman he sought and loved from the past no longer exists in the priestess that's living off of souls now. You were there the whole time to support him. He was foolish for not choosing you either way. For putting up with what you did up to his end being a woman. Something that goes beyond the difference in species, to be in such a situation. You're too damn good." Sesshomaru then sped off and Kagome screamed from the quick and unexpected jerk quickly grabbing hold of his one arm and looked up at him in awe.

Sesshomaru kept ahead, the last thing he said about Inuyasha being foolish not choosing her was a dead mistake. He had meant to keep that to himself. He then realized he probably had to watch himself. Since spilling his emotions about his family and listening to her, was beginning to make it too easy for him to talk to her privately without having any restrains. And that fact scared him.

Kagome set in awe, everything about the conversation between her and InuTaisho all dawned on her. And what dawned on her was something else, yet she didn't know what it was. But overall she knew one the was right, her and InuTaisho's conversation from earlier.

When they arrived, the clouds discentegrated and they landed safely on the ground. Sesshomaru then looked over at her and Kagome gasped taking her arms from under him. "Sorry."

He then looked ahead walking up to the castle, it was almost built like a pentagon. When they went inside, for Kagome it was almost the same as the usual castles Miroku would sneak to get them in. She laughed recalling many of those memories. That was right, it was not only Inuyasha. But Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara too. The designs were gorgeous with vases and gold lining. Blinds and mats. But Kagome couldn't help it, she was quite bored with it, compared to Sesshomaru's most close to being modern castle...this was nothing.

When they approached the main room the humans were at first in shock to see a human was behind him. Sesshomaru then gave them a death stare and the human soldiers then quickly bowed opening the door. Opening the door were beautiful lit lamps with gold everywhere. At the stand was a young prince who awaited at the end. On both sides were soldiers as well as gold dragons at its sides. There too were beautiful blinds, and the wood floor was nicely waxed. At the side were Makato, Nardisa, and Symphony. Leading from the door up to him was a long red velvet/cotton red carpet.

The Lord ontop of the stand wore a black hat and had a mustache with a long dark green kimono showing off nice intricate designs of his royalty. Next to him was the monk from earlier wearing an gold outfit and was bald. When the doors opened to show Sesshomaru walking in with Kagome behind. The girls looked up and smiled. Kagome was smiling and full of energy, her aura shined powerfully off of her and they all sighed in relief.

The Lord of the castle's face showed shock that he had a human behind him, and was more shock at the thought of the idea that he was late because of this human as much as he was known to hate humans. The monk that was leaned against the wall was also in shock, "Interesting," the monk mumbled.

The lord of the castle stood up and walked up to meet Sesshomaru halfway, and immedately, everyone bowed to one another. The Monk then met and stood side to side by the Lord and Makato stood next to Kagome while the other two filed out behind the both of them.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru, I do hope your trip was comfortable," he said politley, "Thank you for coming on such an emergency."

"It was well," he said dully with an uninterested tone. Kagome chuckled nervously to herself, geeze he really didn't like humans. He must have found stuff like this a real drag.

The Lord held back the offense and continued, "Allow the monk to explain the situation."

"Such is not neccessary. You sent this Sesshomaru a full report on the situation already. What this Sesshomaru needs to know is if there has been any new developments since you sent it to him," he dismissed.

"As I figured," smiled the Monk interrupting the rising tension, "Allow me to introduce myself your lordship. I am Deixi (prounciation:Dey-shi). Please follow me and see the situation for yourself."

The monk turned to the human lord and he nodded his approval, "Fine, take care of it. I leave the rest in your hands."

The monk nodded and the Lord went back to his seat and resentfully sat down. Holding back his attitude Sesshomaru closed his eyes to maintain his patience and followed the monk out of the main hall. They walked outside the castle porch and stopped to a dark rooom. When he opened it Kagome screamed a yelp grabbing on to Makato's shoulder.

Deixi then turned around, "Worry not Alpha, I understand it's quite a disturbing view."

"What are you doing keeping all these bodies here, are you some kind of freak!" snapped Kagome.

"Huh, never knew you were so inexperienced with so many dead bodies at one time," said Makato dumfounded.

"They're souless," defended Kagome, "I've seen slaughtered bodies not souless."

"Human restrain your behavior," warned Sesshomaru simply.

"Sorry," she pouted.

Inside the room lying on mats on both sides were many of the 12 bodies that lyed dead and souless. Their bodies were gray, their hair froze and twisted, almost lifeless. Some of their eyes were closed showing anguish, others were opened eyed and they had no iris, just completley white and their faces were all twisted and lifeless. The monk then took them to the most recent one who had died.

"She was the latest one," said Deixi.

Kagome just shook her head from compassion of the site and Sesshomaru looked at her, "Look familiar?"

Kagome shook her head, "She never did anything like this to them when she did it. It'd had been much more humane and serene...not that taking souls is ever relaxing."

Sesshomaru then smiled relieved for her and Kagome smiled back too. Now she could completley focus without worrying. "Very well."

Nardisa and the others all looked confused and just shrugged.

Nardisa then snuck up to Makato, "Is it me or did those two atmosphere change?"

"I don't know maybe, I will tell you this much it does look like they did get a little closer. It's definately recent though," hissed Makato back.

Symphony just smiled, proud of the fact.

"Is there a problem?" asked Deixi.

"My apologies, we had an idea on the enemy and were mistaken," Sesshomaru then took out the feather. "Seeing as you're the most competent human on the premises, tell me. Did you make anything out of these bodies while keeping them for observation?"

"If they are asleep when it happens, it is very likley that they are being attacked in their dreams. By who or what is beyond me," replied Deixi shrugging.

"Would this help," Sesshomaru gave him the feather and he examined it, "By my allies accompanying me was it found on the outskirts of the village as we arrived. And I know that it is not by coincidence."

Deixi examined it and sighed relieved, "Well. I did some further research and after loking at this feather I at least feel a bit confident about it. Though there is room for error." He'd spoken the last part of his sentence more to himself than to them.

"Explain yourself," said Sesshomaru subtly.

"Aye my lord, but its much easier explained if I showed you. Follow me," he then continued walking and there was a curtain. It was lightly lit with candles. When they walked inside they all gasped. There was a buddah statue in the front holding a candle. Around the room burned candles and also around the room were burning insence of flowers and honey. There was a hint of herbs Kagome could tell from the smell. In the middle of the floor was a waxy material that formed a circle that held a pentagon. Kagome couldn't tell what the smooshy wax stuff was made out of, but it was there. Around the circle were wooden staffs hanging the only thing Kagome could recognize: Dream catchers.

"I'm sorry to speak out of line but what on earth are dream catchers doing here?" asked Nardisa.

"Quiet!" hushed Makato.

Deixi went and picked up a book next to the buddah and he bowed saying a quick prayer and ran back to them, "I've been doing research and I wanted to see if you or your consorts," he then looked at Makato and Kagome, "Would mind being bait to see what exactly we're dealing with."

"Is there a point," asked Sesshomaru dryly. Skeptisim filled his voice, even though he had retained his poker face of indifference.

"It sounds a bit silly, but the most I came up with by my journal dealing with dreams. Apparently everyone is being attacked in their world formulated from their dreams where the enemy can freely control their reality. The only person known to freely enter dreams to do something like that is, " he then showed them the book.

Without looking at it, Sypmphony then answered, "Pegasus."

Sesshomaru and the others looked at the book and Kagome held her head. Sesshomaru picked up the feather and compared. It was a perfect match. "Hmm, this Sesshomaru sees."

"Sesshomaru?" requested Makato.

"You are free, speak," he said turning to her.

"Exuse me monk, but I was aware that Pegasus in the legends was always a good guy. We're dealing with somone of an immortal greek god of dreams almost," said Makato.

"Ah, no need to worry Omega, I'm not completely saying that we're dealing with Pegasus specifcally, but maybe a demon who has the same powers as the Pegasus in the legends is all," explained Deixi.

"That seems probable," said Nardisa looking at Symphony and she nodded.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't think the idea is so stupid anymore. It's worth a shot."

"If we allow you to do this what would you expect," asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I'm not sure but I'm assuming you must kill the enemy or enemies if more than one, twice. Both the dream part of them, and then killing them in reality if we assume these are the given conditions," nodded Deixi.

Symphony shivered, "Man I have to admit. I'm a bit uncomfortable going into something like this without really knowing the enemy and what all they can do."

"That's the most exciting part," perked Nardisa. Makato rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I've been in this type of situation too many times. You get used to it, it's never a thrill," comforted Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled and Deixi looked at him interested, he was definately different. Royal wise in the demon world, he knew they were all out of order. He was strict at first, but now he was being flexible, and for Sesshomaru, he thought he would never see the day.

THEY all laid down in different areas of the circle. First Sesshomaru, on his right was Kagome. On his left was Makato. On the bottom of the pentagon were Symphony and Nardisia. The monk then got some ashes and sprinkled it all over them.

"Now before you enter the dream world, you must be careful. Remember, you are going into the enemy's territory. And in the dream world of dreams, 'anything' quite literally is possible. Remember, your mind and conscious is there. You can not physcially get hurt, Pegasus, or whoever our enemy is, however... can. Even if it doesn't seem that way. However heed what I will tell you next," the monk's face then turned grim when he paused and he put his arms behind his back, "If in the dream world you really think you're being hurt, that you're being killed, or tortured. It will become a reality in this world. Almost like a virus killing you from the inside first until it gets to the outside. All I can advise from my research about the dream world is for all of you to please no matter what you may find when you enter there, that you stick to the truth. That is all you can do, and in reality...that is the only thing you can rely on to fight the dream distractions back with. In the dream world everything will be fabricated as real as though you are reliving it...and I assure you that you are not. Do not hesistate, do not get distracted in the play of things in that world because that will be your down fall the moment you do. Because you will then become apart of it and your dream will turn into his churning nighmare. You do not want to get into the enemy's web making you vulnerable for him to do anything to you."

"That's comforting," Nardisia mumbled sarcastically.

"Be nice for once," hissed Symphony.

"So is there anything else. How does this dream thing work?" asked Kagome.

"I can't tell you. This is my first time doing this, everything EXCEPT what I just warned is theoretcial. I only have research to back up the rest of this though. I don't even know if it'll pull off, much less with five people. The dream world is vast, it connecxts everyone in the world's dreams that's linked together. Going there instead of remainng in your own dream is dangerous within itself. Just the fact that someone has the power to control it and go in and out as they pass strike a dangerously potent enemy. The dream world is so vast you may not even be together when you get there. You'll likely be separated. And so then you'll have to use the links of the circle that'll connect to you guy's dreams to find each other," he explained.

"So we'll be able to enter one another's dreams?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That's what these dream catchers are for, yes. Not only to monitor what's going on in the dreams but to serve as links. If you're that concerned about staying together when you enter the dream world you can try, but the only thing I think 'may' work at best is by holding one another's hands."

Everyone looked at one another and grabbed each others hands. A spark hit Kagome when she held Sesshomaru's hand. And she twitched under his touch.

"Alpha are you well?" asked Deixi.

"She is fine, your concern is not necessary," he stated simply.

Getting the point he backed off. "Okay everyone. Just relax and take in the insence around the room and you will flow very easily into the dream world. Go to sleep. Breathe in deepily."

They all did as they were told as the monk sat in front of the circle and began to chant. Kagome's head suddenly began to flow and cloud as the cieling she looked at began to spin as her eyelids then closed just that quick. It was dark and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was off the ground and the whole world around her was spinning. Everythng turned a dark bloody red around her and it seemed like everything was a dimension. The monk from the outside watch as the dream catchers came on from the becoming cloudy purple clouds that showed in the empty cricle, or once empty...to show that everyone was successfully deepily asleep.

**THE DREAM WORLD***************************************************************

**KAGOME**

When Kagome landed on the ground she looked around. The air was misty and the grass didn't even seem real. The clouds were on the bottom and yellow. There was an old tree leaned over hear giving her shade and it was complete slience besides the errie wind blowing about. She was completley alone just as the monk had predicted. "Oh great." She then summoned her Artimis Bow and it came, "Well at least everything didn't fail."

Her weapon then glowed furiously and she then turned around and gasped. There the white horse stood in front of her. "I don't believe it!"

"Welcome, priestess. I have been waiting for you," he said telechanetcally wagging his tail back and forth.

"What the heck! Now I remember. I have seen you before!"

"Why, it was only you who called me. I was attracted to such a dark heart. But it seems it has gotten lighter. There is no need for that. Dark hearts are what makes souls delicious," he said soothingly.

"You're sick, so you are responsible for taking these innocent people's souls for the past week! Come out of that ridiculus form and show me who you really are!" demanded Kagome.

"Show you? Who I am? Oh but priestess you should already know who I am," he then transformed into his demon form and Kagome blushed at how good he looked and he smiled flirtatiously at her. "I am just as you named me earleir, Pegasus."

She was in shock, she was speechless, "Impossible."

"Oh but it isn't. I have to say though. You're actually the first victim I've had to see my true form this way without dying first. I congratulate you, unfortunately," he then immediately tranformed back into the horse, "I must keep this form seeing that it is the best and most easiest to travel through dreams. Otherwise I cannot stay here. So excuse the rudeness I'm sure you understand."

"I'll just take you out then," Kagome pointed her glowing Artimis Bow at him.

"Ah, Artimis, it's been so long. How have you faired?"

"You know her?" Kagome was thrown off in shock that he was talking ot her weapon as she had. The immortal goddess of the forest and earth, Artimis.

"Of course, I'm Pegasus remember?"

"You're a liar!"

"Talk to your weapon and you'll find how much of what I'm saying is a bluff. Well, you willingly came to me before with a dark heart until we were rudely interrupted. Hmm," he then looked around in a certain directions, as though he had a radar then he said, "I see your other friends are also here in the dream world. I've always enjoyed company for lunch. I supposse I'll torture your hearts into darkness before having your souls engulfed in my tummy. In the mean time I will just feed on the other villagers souls by torturing them in their dreams. After all, I can tell with just the five of you, you're going to be a problem."

"The heck if I'll let you!" Kagome shot a powerful pink arrow and it turned ino butterflies.

Kagome gasped shocked.

"Did you forget that this was a dream," shrugged Pegasus, she then thought she seen a little smile across the horse's mouth insulting her. "Even you little human, don't you remember? Didn't even you say that staying in dreams that anything is possible and that reality indeed can not be twisted as easily. Well just as you'd stated correctly, in here I control everything. Now, here's something that will keep you and your friends busy for the time being while I enjoy my meals. Allow me to show my hospitality in your last welcome and graves inside the dream world."

He then flew off and Kagome gasped.

"Hey, get back here!" she tried to shoot again but this time it disappeared. "What? "

She screamed frustrated. He got away. But she had wondered, what did he mean he would take care of her and her friends by turning their hearts dark?

The dream she was in then began to shake unmaterializing around her for a moment changing the scene into something else. When she looked around to see the soil she noticed that all completely was soaked in blood. She stepped back and gasped to see Sango's and the other's bodies dead. Kagome shot into complete shock.

"No," she mumbled.

Coming from the horizon then was Naraku, "I knew after killing the rest of those fools you would be easier."

Kagome shook her head, "No. This isn't real. Inuyasha and I killed you!" screamed Kagome.

If it's not real then tell me, he stepped aside to see Inuyasha's lifeless body, "Why is he lying here dead!"

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

Naraku smiled flippanlty speaking, "That is the reality right? He's dead. No one can save you now. You were too weak, and it's all your fault."

"It's not I tried!" defended Kagome.

"You tried but it looks like it wasn't enough now was it!" he then charged at her.

Tears came from Kagome's eyes and she fell to the ground holding her head looking at Sango's and Miroku's body on one side and then on the other side Shippo's and Kirara.

Naraku then stabbed her in the stomach on the side and she fell limp onto the ground.

"Now join your friends in death!" laughed Naraku sinisterly.

"No," mumbled Kagome weaily, her vision getting blurry. "NOOOOO!"

**MAKATO**

Makato was in a grassy area in the forest and it was night time. She had recognized the area quite well, it was the outer grounds of the castle. "Okie doke," she said pulling out her sword looking around. She then heard tortured screams. "Kagome?" she questioned.

Makato quickly ran as fast as she could and stopped to see the west tower in awe. She then looked into the sky to see a black crow new moon.

"I know that little bastard didn't," mumbled Makato shakily. She breathed in and out, "Remember its just a dream. It's not real, it's not real, its not real..." she then took a deep breath and nodded and went inside.

"MAKATO!" the voice screamed tortured.

Makato quickly hurried up the stairs and slammed opened the top door and she dropped her mouth.

In front of her, was the little innocent younger version of Aridon she had remembered. And there, was Sesshomaru in his heat state raping her mercilessly without holding back. Blood from her lost virginity everywhere.

"MAKATO!" she cried out in distraught.

"Shut up!" he growled continuing harshly.

Makato turned her head away almost pewking, "It's not real," she mumbled, hot tears coming out of her eyes, "it's not real."

"MAKATO!"

"This Sesshomaru said silence!" he then slapped her hard across the face until she went numb and unconscious, "You will pay for your foolishness." Sesshomaru then threw her against the wall cracking it.

Makato's bangs covered her eyes and her heart began to become dark. "Dream or not. I'd let it pass me in the real world, but in the dream worl where I have a chance...I refuse to let it happen twice when I'm here and can do something about now. So stay off of MY little sister!" she then charged angrily and with full hatred at Sesshomaru, her heart pulsing dangerously as she lifted her sword into the air.

**NARDISIA**

Nardisia looked around to see she was off in a canyon where the soil was purple. "She looked around, this seems a bit familiar."

It was then that she seen a male peacock version of herself and a female peacock and Nardisa went into shock, "No, please don't let me relive this again."

The woman then ran into her,"Nardisia baby what are you doing we have to go and hide in the mountains they're coming!"

"Mom no!" shouted Nardisia. "Don't go ito the mountains they're expecting us there. Please you have to trust me."

"We don't have time for this," grouched the male peacock.

"No, mom, dad you have to listen to me please!" begged Nardisia.

"Our village has been completley massacred, you have to fight and live even if we don't let's go!" her father then picked her up.

"Dad no!" Nardisa said beating on his overly side muscular back, which had ultimately done no good.

They then found a cave in the cliff.

"There's one honey!" her mother pointed out rushed.

"No, aren't you guys listening don't go in there!" cried out Nardisia.

They then went inside sitting Nardisia down and she pulled out her double edged swords alertly looking around.

"Just be quiet dear," soothed her mother, "We'll be fine. You'll see."

"The hell we will..." mumbled Nardisia.

It was then low growls echoed throught the cave and quickly before two lion demons attacked Nardisa had alreay blocked them and pushed them back, "This is my dream damn it and I refuse even here to loose again. I'm not a little girl anymore now am I? Now I remember, my whole reason of being in loyalty with the the Inus," Nardisia's heart then began to blacken, "To get revenge on the Raion family for massacring my family and my whole clan!"

She then heard loud thuds hit the ground and turned around shocked. Her parents, both of them were dead from the lion demons that came in front of the cave. Nardisia's eyes then glowed and she yelled, "NOOOO!

**SYMPHONY**

Symphony was already suffering. Her world held nothing because she was phycic. Her whole area was purple and swirling. When she opened her eyes it was clear and she was filled with pain having random vision of seeing the deaths of Sesshomaru, Kagome, Nardisa, Symphony, Geisha, and Makato at the castle. She was the only survivor and she kept running. Running, running, and running. From the pain and the hurt she screamed. And her heart pulsed uncontrollably, from the pain slowly her heart too darkened.

**SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru looked around. He was back in his castle and walked around. "This Sesshomaru sees. So we did separate did we. This Seshomaru supposses this will make it easier for the enemy to pick us off one by one," he then pulled out his Tenseiga in its transformed state. He then walked into the garden. But it was not his garden he had known to recognize from home, the one he often saught solitude in. It was much different. There were doves everywhere and a flower arch. There was a moving lake and a full white moon from the sun window that peered through. Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow skeptically and totally thrown off.

"This dream certainly does not belong to this Sesshomaru. Nothing of power belongs to him anywhere in this dream," he sighed. He admited, he was kinda disappointed.

He then looked out into the lake to see someone standing on it. In the pure moonlight she was beautiful, she had long dark locks and a beautiful sapphire dress. Sesshomaru growled. This wasn't about to be a dream, but a nightmare...he could feel it.

The person then turned around and revealed that she was human...the human was Kagome. She had wore the dress and crown of flowers that he found her so attractive in at the Inaugeration.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused putting away his sword and walked onto of the water.

"Human, this is no time for fratrinizing around. This must be your dream correct?" he said grabbing her wrist.

Kagome smiled and only shook her head, "I knew you'd come here. This is after all, where we connect best, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru looked at her confused, then Kagome answered his first question patiently, "No. This is your dream. Or...a nightmare." She then went into Sesshomaru's arms and held him.

Seshomaru quickly pushed her away,"What are you doing?"

"Don't you see by now. Lord Pegasus is attacking you and all of your friends at your weakest points. This human, she is your weakness."

"Keh!" he then turned around closing his eyes walking away. But when he opened them she was right back in font of them.

"Oh, denying are we? You're afraid to fall for a human aren't you? Her in particular," she said caressing his face gazing deeply into his eyes and he returned the gaze being hypnotized by her stare as he always had; there was a long pause in conversation for several moments. But then Kagome broke it,. "This is how it's always been between you two, hasn't it?"

Sesshomaru shot escaping out of the gaze and then responded coldly with boiling anger and threat, "I will slit your body open before anyone can even recognize which parts belong where. I do not find this amusing," he then walked off from her and Kagome smiled lingering behind.

"You're trying so hard not to be like your father. But so he was with human. What's wrong with being like him. He was a great leader. Who he was with did not change his character in that area as far as leadership roles go."

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and turned without looking at her said, "You aren't even real. The real human knows nothing about my father." When he turned around there Kagome stood again and she combed through his hair and smiled. At had been his one weakness that froze him inyet turned him on, such as what happened back at the cave when she had first did it unknowingly.

"I'm real. You're searching for the truth to fight off this right? Well here's something. I can't not be anything to you if even here as a nighmare I exist to you Sesshomaru. You fear falling for a human. And in reality, the real reality. You're falling deeply in love with her and you cannot stop it. You want the Kagome whose hair you love to touch," she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and let him feel her hair. "You want the Kagome that's wise in her years even though she's young. You love this Kagome in front of you now even though I am a creation by the figments from power cycling through the dream world. You never say her name though you know it, in fear of letting your hidden feelings show...and until you block them you won't ever call her by her name. You could say her name at any time, but you avoid it at all costs because you and I both know then when you say my name. How you carry it is filled with such passion and affection that anyone with failed perception could see that love for her you're trying so hard to quell Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quickly tried to go another direction becoming frustrated and panicked but Kagome blocked him and then then recited the prophecy to him. Sesshomaru just growled from hearing it all over again, "I do not intend to fullfill that foolish prophecy."

"It doesn't matter. You will. Rather it will be within the year's time is another question but you will," Kagome then walked up to him and hugged him as she had earlier. "Defy the UDGR Sesshomaru and run away with me. Just like your father before us reliving the repeat. Come on I know you. I've seen you get upset while I was talking about your brother. It sickens you that I still love him doesn't it? That my love was wasted because Inuyasha could only give me half of his heart. Now he didn't deserve my love, did he?"

Sesshomaru growled frustrated holding his fist against his head, he couldn't take it. This was getting to be too much, even for him. "Enough," he growled.

"My heart is sad and incomplete. Who will seek it Sesshomaru? So if I walked away, would it not bother you? That's why you're keeping her away from her family aren't you? I've seen that hidden glint in your eyes. You want my body too. You want it. You've almost kissed me once during the night of the new black moon and had to fight kissing me for a while now. That is your male instinct attraction to me. And I know since your heat state, you've always just been a little curious. I know," she neared his ear, "you really want to mate with me."

"I am not my father!" he snapped and quickly ran off. Never had he ran from a battle, ever, and especially not that fast. He actually though he might fall. But fleeing from this was one he had to comply with. He then crossed the bridge and the gate opened and there Kagome was again.

"I don't mind. Leave me defensless. Even though we're suppossed to be friends. You know I had a past with Inuyasha. And you were quite upset with how he treated me."

"Do not lie to yourself," he growled trying to keep his temper down, "It is a lie."

Kagome smiled, "Whose really lying about this to themselves?" She then walked to Sesshomaru touching his face to make him look at her and she gazed passionately into his eyes with a sad glint in her eyes. "It's okay I get it. I'll leave. Kodoichi wants to be with me anyway so its fine. I would have stayed if you would have told me you wanted me. That you loved me. That you don't want to let me go. That's how I feel about you anyways. Just another one sided love wasted. I'm used to it, I could never be accepted by anyone," she then frowned. "It's fine. You weren't in my past and I didn't really know you then. But if you want to knowingly let me leave to be in another man's arms because you feel unfit or whatever the reason. I understand. What will you really do Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shuddered at her touch, he felt more attracted to her than ever and the instinct to kiss her came once again. His father then appeared in the sky reciting the prophecy: "_The boy_ whose h_eart is icy cold. The girl who's heart as pure as gold. The boy who kills for joy and pride, the woman who's generosity exceeds all and tells no lie. The woman who shall come to tame the prince. Together when union shall share true love's first kiss. Now the prophecy will come true, and behold amiss shall occur, for the evil prince's heart once cold, shall learn to love, when he looses that which he treasures most."_

An errie wind blew and his bangs covered his eyes. He then opened his arms and embraced Kagome tightly and Kagome whispered, "I really do love you Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru then looked gazing deeply into her eyes almost hypnotized as he started caressing her face. Be like your father, be like your father was all the echoed around the moment. He hesitated in fear as he drew closer to and then froze hesitating. If he did it he would be no better than his father. Responsiblity or following your heart. What does one do? His heart then became bitter and slowly grew dark. Was loving humans in his blood? Would he just kiss her anyways? And it was there they froze in that dark of hesitation that Sesshomaru thought and considered. Was this, was this how he really felt?

* * *

NEXT TIME on I'd Rather: It's dark over everyone who must face their biggests fears, pains, anger, struggle, and regrets as they all suffer under the hands of Pegasus. Only Deixi can help and tell them Pegasus's weakness in the dream wolrd. Once they break, they must travel to one another's dream to save them in their separate nightmares from their hearts blackening into becoming soul victims themselves. But easier said than done. Will they be able to get it together and face the dream Pegasus for the first fight in the dream world? Tune in to find out on the next chapter of I'd Rather:

Chapter 15: Pegasus's Black Heart


	15. Pegasus's Black Heart

*Hey everyone, well just so you know the first four chapters have been edited and should be close to perfect actually. Or there shouldn't be that many mistakes at all thank goodness. All the chapters you look at with this mark "*" on it means that it's been edited, the ones that don't have it aren't yet. Anyways you've long been patient, especially with such a cruel cliff hanger. So that ends our announcements and I'll keep it up with updating you new chapters and remastering the old ones ^.^ Here's: Chapter 15: Pegasus's Black Heart

* * *

Deixi growled looking into the dream catchers, "Damn it I told them not to get involved in their dreams!" He quickly stood up and paced, "Pegasus must have tapped into everyone's weaknesses and turned their dreams into nightmares." He looked down at their bodies and gasped to see part of their bodies turning gray as all the other victims. Kagome gripped the ground moving her body around and slash marks went across her body. "At this rate they're going to die like this."

Deixi quickly ran out of the room to the front where the bodies were and quickly opened the closet as many books fell out, "There must be something I can do to be able to connect to them to snap them out of it. Or at least one of them." He quickly opened a book and cursed to himself again, nothing he saw helped. He rubbed his head and turned slightly to see a glowing green book on the floor emanating a gold aura. "What's this?" He crawled over to it and picked it up, "I've never seen this one before."

Deixi cautiously opened it and inside held an all white horse with a long white mane and a gold spiraling horn, "This must be the real Pegasus." The book began to glow again and Deixi began to flip through the pages. Strangely enough, every page he flipped through were empty pages. "What's this some kind of joke! I don't have time for this right now."

The second he was about to close the book gold letters appeared writing by themselves, "_Their fight from Sanan is far from over if he has my powers."_

"What's going on, did...did it..." Deixi was confused. He flipped through the rest of the pages and saw everything was still empty and then looked at the book to see the words seep back inside the book. "Is this a magical book?"

Fancy gold letters appeared under the Pegasus picture saying one word, "_Yes." _The words had then seeped back into the book again.

"Then this must be the real Pegasus! So wait, you say the impostor that's acting like you, is a demon named Sanan? Please there are people in the dream world that are trying to fight him, you if anyone else must know how I can save them. How I can contact them in the least," begged Deixi.

The book glowed again and a paragraph of words appeared as Deixi began to read what it said aloud: "_That is why I am here. I wish to help you. Sanan controls the dream world now. However even though he can manipulate other's dreams and turn them into nightmares. As long as the dreamer can make the dream theirs, they have more power than Sanan does in their own separate dreams. They can twist their own dreams just as easily if not easier than Sanan."_

"Hmm," thought out Deixi aloud as the words disappeared from the book, "I see. So that's how it is, they can change their own dreams and fight back. They don't have to accept what they see. Does Sanan even have a weakness have a weakness?"

"_The human girl of the group is the key. She is the only one who can "successfully" destroy the dream version of Sanan in the dream world without him continuing to return. Sanan can only travel through dreams in my form, but he carries my power within the dark horn that pockets out of his head. My powers have been tainted and because of it, I have been sealed away as this item. The human girl is the key because she can purify the horn to release my power thus making Sanan drastically weaker and easier to destroy forcing him back into the real world. Only then will the Prince Sesshomaru be able to destroy Sanan without fail and victory will fall into your party's hand."_

Deixi sigh of relief, "Okay that's good news at least but all of them are trapped in their own dream and I don't know how to contact either of them. Plus their dreams are turning all of their hearts are dark!"

"_You've failed to see. You saw the dreams in the dream catchers but you failed to see._"

"What?" Deixi said mystified shaking his head confused reading the sentence that had appeared, "what do you mean? All of their hearts have darkened, some are darker than others but..."

"_You cannot contact anyone whose heart is darkened. The human girl, you have failed to see, her heart has not yet darkened. She has not reliving her dream as shown to her because she already recaptured this memory countless of times which to a degree makes her immuned to her own dream. She feels regret however she has accepted the inevitable which is why her heart yet to become dark. She does not see this as a nightmare, but a memory. There is a difference between a dream, a memory, and a nightmare. You should be able to talk to the human, and once you tell her everything she will have to travel through the dream catchers to save her friends and take down Sanan."_

The words seeped back into the book and Deixi became confused looking back at Kagome's sleeping body. He then turned back to the book, "Are you sure? Her body is turning gray like all the others."

"_It is, but not for the same reasons as the others. You can still connect to her however if she is left as is, this memory/dream of hers will consume her with grief instead of blackening her heart by involving herself like it is a dream in the event as the others have. You must trust me please. Or Sanan will take more victims in the village than he already has."_

Deixi nodded, "So how do I connect with her, I'm in the real world not the dream world. What do I need to do tell me."

"_I have little power left. Go to the human's dream catcher and put cantations around yourself and point the book at her dream catcher. It will only be then that because I am the true Pegasus that I will use the last bit of my power to open communication between you and the girl. You must make it quick so that she can get this message across to the others when she awakens them. This will be easier for her because not only does she have individual connections to them, but she has the power of purification as well. As long as her heart does not taint and remain so, she will never loose that power. She is a High Priestess._"

Deixi gasped picking up the book and ran to where Kagome was looking at her in shock, "A High Priestess? No way...there hasn't been one of those in over 900 years they're so rare. No wonder she's Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha. I wonder if he's even aware of this."

"_He does not. There is an enchantment around them both. Both of them will change everything about the Western Land I believe, they will continue what King InuTaishou had started. Now, we must do our part and save them both, so that they can save not only the others in the village from meeting the same fate as other victims. But to demons and human creatures alike. We must hurry."_

Deixi nodded quickly grabbing the gray candle mud he had around the others to form the circle. He grabbed one green candle and a white candle and lit them both taking in the incense lifting the book at her dream catcher. The book began to glow, and Deixi heard one alert voice that came quickly, "_Now!"_

"Alpha!" cried out Deixi.

**THE DREAM WORLD*****************************************************************

**KAGOME'S DREAM WHILE ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING:**

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome seeing his dead body on the ground.

Naraku smiled flippantly speaking, "That is the reality right? He's dead. No one can save you now. You were too weak, and it's all your fault."

"It's not I tried!" defended Kagome.

"You tried but it looks like it wasn't good enough now was it!" he then charged at her.

Tears came from Kagome's eyes and she fell to the ground holding her head looking at Sango's and Miroku's body on one side and then on the other side Shippo's and Kirara.

Naraku then stabbed her in the stomach on the side and she fell limp onto the ground.

"Now join your friends in death!" laughed Naraku sinisterly.

"No," mumbled Kagome weakily, her vision getting blurry. "I refuse to let it end this way."

Kagome then weakly got up and began to run away holding her stomach crying, "I'm sorry everyone. I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy him on my own."

As she ran she fell down an unsuspecting bank and twisted her ankle screaming grabbing it as she hit the ground. When she took a look at her ankle it was bruised and turning purple "What is this," mumbled Kagome, "This isn't good." She struggled sitting up and moved through the swamp in the darkness of the trees and vines. "I don't know how long I can go on like this. Makato, Nardisia, Symphony...where are those guys? Where are you!" she called out. The crows that hid in the trees immediately flew away from the shock and echo waves of her voice and she began to sniffle, "What did I do all that training for if I'm still this helpless. I need to be told something, anything." She then walked over to a tree and leaned against it breathing evenly looking up into the night filled starry sky and Sesshomaru's face came to mind. When it did, her heart grew a brighter white color. Kagome frowned when she thought of Sesshomaru and placed her fist over her heart, "I wish you were here with me. Then I'd feel more confident. You always say something to make me stronger...Sesshomaru."

Her bangs covered her face when she said those words and glowing fire flies began to drift around her, lilly pads spinning in the estuary she was in. A strong pink aura light reflected off of the back of the tree she was on, "Hm?" Kagome then turned around and gasped stepping back, her adrenaline kicking in forgetting about her injured stomach and twisted ankle. "No, no way no."

In front of her stood an alive Inuyasha, but he wasn't alone. Kikyo was embraced in his arms passionately and tears came from Kagome's eyes hitting the water. It was a scene she grew accustomed too, but the pain was something she would never get used to.

"Kikyo, we'll destroy Naraku. Don't worry, all I'm asking you to do is to be patient a little while longer. We will defeat Naraku," reassured Inuyasha.

"And then what will you do? Hm?" replied Kikyo.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had no way to answer.

"You and your friends have spent the seven years of your travels for one purpose and that is destroying Naraku. What do you think you'll do once you've succeeded," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha let her go and cupped his hand around her chin, "I want to be with you Kikyo. Until death does us part. You and I (Kagome gasps stepping back not being able to take anymore), come from a different dimension of a different time. We don't belong here ("No!" cried out Kagome), but if you still hate me enough to drag me with you to hell. I will be content with that, ("No Inuyasha I won't let you!" Kagome cried wholeheartedly with more tears), just promise me that if we do go. I can embrace you in my arms just like this. For all eternity," he said hugging her tighter.

Kagome gasped as the wind coldly blew her hair and Kikyo looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Kagome and smiled craftily, "Yes Inuyasha. For all eternity."

Kagome's eyes went blank as she slowly turned around. Inuyasha, had once again chose Kikyo over her. She slowly walked away, she then fell to her knees crying more and her fist grabbed onto her heart. A small ting of darkness covered it but she fought to subdue it as it flickered dark and white. When the white came on she heard a shouting voice, "ALPHA!"

Kagome snapped out of it breathing and her heart was consumed in a pure white aura again, "ALPHA!"

"What is that?" mumbled Kagome confused standing up.

"Alpha get ahold of yourself! This is the dream world! Whatever is happening, disregard it. Those injuries, they aren't even real, everything that you see is part of what Pegasus wants you to see!"

Kagome shook it off, "I recognize that voice. Deixi? Is that you? But...but how?"

"I have little time to explain alpha. Listen to me, you must find the dream catcher entrance inside of your dream and go to the others. You have to save them, you are the only one who can. From what I've been told you have purification powers that can not only defeat Pegasus but also save your friends," spoke Deixi.

"Sesshomaru," mumbled Kagome in panic, "What do you mean save them, why what's wrong with them?"

"If your friends hearts are consumed by darkness then its all over, they will die in there and Pegasus will eat their souls. You have purification powers but you can only do it IF your heart is not tainted in darkness at all. Otherwise you will loose that ability. Besides that, when you find Pegasus purify his dark horn to destroy him, otherwise no matter what anyone does to kill him in the dream world, it won't matter because he will just keep coming back. Everything is riding on you right now alpha," said Deixi passionately.

"Why is it of all the times when I show up, me of all humans matter now!" panicked Kagome.

"You are no ordinary human, especially here. Listen to me alpha, you and all your comrades need to know this too. Even though Pegasus can freely control the dream world and your dreams it is still 'your' dream. You can control it just as easily as he can in any way you see fit. The vision and the setting doesn't have to be what he's making you see. You can change it. Now snap out of it and save your friends, I don't have much time left!" he said alarmed.

Kagome began to run and her speed steadily began to increase. She remembered Deixi's words about controlling her own dream and now she was about to test it. She closed her eyes focusing and immediately she lifted off the ground. She had angel wings and dashed faster through the air. "Deixi do you know in what direction the closest dream catcher portal is in my dream?"

"I can't tell you. All I know is from looking out here is that you're in between two portals, rather that means north or south, east or west in the dream world is beyond me."

"Geese that helps," murmured Kagome.

"Hey I'm trying!" complained Deixi.

"Just hang on everyone. I promise nothing you've all taught me in training will go to waste. My reason to fight is to protect those that I care about. I will not let another tragedy like what happened to Inuyasha and my friends repeat itself. I refuse!" she shouted out determined speeding up. Thoughts clouded her mind as she thought about the last few battle advices she got before they arrived in Sakura village.

**_QUICK FLASHBACK:_**

_Sesshomaru was around the fire with the girls, Kagome was still out of it, her mind troubled with thoughts of running into Kikyo and what their encounter would be like. Makato leaned her head against the tree sighing._

_"This Sesshomaru will give all of you one last lesson just before we face our opponent so pay attention." Everyone nodded. "In every battle you'll face three things will apply. If you follow these three things you'll stay alive. These rules apply to any battle you face, and they are all simple. You do them all the time but you just fail to recognize it. However you must recognize it because with these three basics comes decision that when followed will save your lives, or if disobeyed will risk it. This especailly pertains to you human. Without training or dealing with Aridon, this will be the first real battle you'll face."_

_"You're not nervous are you Kagome?" asked Symphony._

_"I...I don't know. I mean we'll all be together so I'm sure..." Kagome trailed._

_"That may not always be the case in every battle scenario," interrupted Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him. "This Sesshomaru has seen many battles and situations that can change in a matter of seconds. Take this five minute lesson and if you live you'll remember this for the rest of your human life every time you fight. There are 3 basic and important rules that pertains in any battle. Number one: Run."_

_"Geese thanks..." murmured Kagome sarcastically._

_"Hey if the enemy's attacking you may have to run to get out of the way," complained Nardisia for Kagome's insult of the advice._

_"For that very reason that is why it's number one. The second rule: Never hesitate in a battle. Ever. Go with your first mind. You've fought before human, as you know in fights your mind is constantly racing. Being a good thinker may help, but while doing so if you hesitate you will wish you didn't. That one mistake alone can cost your life. This Sesshomaru warns you of this especially. You're a human and you have two powerful enemies. Aridon, and we cannot forget Odin as well," explained Sesshomaru._

_"That makes sense. So run and don't hesitate. Man there's so many battle styles and rules there's no way I'll be able to remember them all," Kagome said rubbing her head frustrated._

_"You will," said Makato. She looked towards her, "You have to remember we gave you conditions, in a conditional battle depending on what kind of enemy you face that's when our lessons may or may not come in."_

_"So what's the third one my Lord?" asked Nardisia._

_"Simple," said Sesshomaru placing his arm around his knee, "Confidence."_

_"Huh?" Kagome said thrown off, "hearing something like that come from you is just a bit surprising."_

_"This Sesshomaru is not referring to an arrogance of confidence human, you misunderstand," he corrected._

_"But confidence is the same all around," reasoned Kagome, "Isn't it?"_

_"When you look at it simplistic like that then it is. However I'm looking at it for the battle perspective. When you fight you have to hold confidence. If it breaks because you're intimidated by how powerful your opponent is, fear comes to you. Your enemy will take advantage of you and immediately take you out. Sometimes it's the confidence that allows you to think smarter and act quick," he said standing up. __"We must take our leave, too much time is far spent already," he noted as his clouds appeared._

_"Hey...but!" Kagome argued._

_He looked at her and smiled confidently, "Human, you'll find that as conditional as the battles may be or may change, what this Sesshomaru has told you will always reign true in any battle. It's not as overbearing as you may be used to when you traveled with my younger brother Inuyasha. But, this Sesshomaru has other mechanisms in how he wishes to protect you, even if you fail to see it that way."_

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Kagome nodded. Run, don't hesitate, and confidence. Piece of cake right? Suddenly, the sky grew bleak as falling out of the sky were angels. Though not real ones. Their wings were aflame and they each had a dark X over their foreheads with broken halos. The fallen angels also had sharp green claws and wore cloaks. There were a full pack of them. Kagome didn't falter but she was concerned.

"Okay so if there's this many I must be close to a portal," she thought aloud, at least that's what she hoped. She flew a bit higher even though the creatures followed to see a large glowing circle at the end. Kagome smiled satisphied, "That must be the dream catcher entryway to one of my friends' dreams!"

"Caw!" screeched out an enemy heading towards Kagome.

Kagome faltered and was hit in the shoulder. She screamed holding her injury as the rest of the creatures flew at her. Quickly Kagome shook it off and the Artimis Bow appeared ready in her hands. She blocked the first set of attacks with the bow pushing the first few back and jumped dodging those coming at her from below. Another enemy then jumped kicking its feet towards her. Kagome quickly ducked and back kicked him into another hoard of enemies. Just then, an angel flew towards her with a golden staff. Quickly Kagome dismissed her Artimis Bow and blocked it with her arm. Inwardly she screamed of the pain, the enemy still trying to hoard the staff towards her.

"I guess if this was real life, it'd hurt. Too bad, the reality is: You don't even really exist!" Kagome maneuvered the weapon away and used her fist to hit the angel's face forward and when the angel fell towards her she used her elbow to hit him in the back of the head. She then took it's wrist and slammed it on her thigh and the creature had no choice but to let go of its' weapon. Kagome then kneed it in the stomach and used her hands to push the creature back into the others. She then summoned back up her Artimis Bow and the burns she had on her arm from blocking the previous attack was gone.

The angels cawed and flew towards her and Kagome then disappeared. Many of the angel's looked around and Kagome laughed. How she loved Deixi's free information about how she could control her own dream. Immediately she reappeared and slid across the sky tripping most of the angel's. Those that jumped at the dodge used their wings to blow fire towards her. Kagome gasped and quickly flipped back and pulled an arrow back. It was black and had a spacy like atmosphere to it. She released the arrow and it dissappeared as it shot. The angel's looked confused and attacked her all at once. Kagome nodded and flew towards them transforming her weapon into a sword. She dodged the first few, a angel that nearly took her head off with it's claws, she quickly dodged by jumping on a random angel and instead they received it's attack instead of her.

She quickly maneuvered her swords striking the six fallen angels that surrounded her. They all discentegrated and Kagome turned to see there were still about 15 left. Kagome smiled to see that the arrow she had shot earlier had returned. She was impressed with herself and was almost glad she had tested this arrow on Sesshomaru earlier before they had left. Only this time she added a twist. The angel's looked at the arrow and a warp hole was immediately created. Powerful winds sucked in the majority of the angle's until it disappeared. Kagome then turned to her last few enemies, only 3 left.

The birds then flew towards her surrounding her in a triangular form opening their wings. Rapidly, Sesshomaru's voice came into her head, "Run." Following the voice, Kagome did as she was told as they mighty fallen angels released a tornado amount of fireballs. Kagome held up her sword sneaking behind one, and in unison with Sesshomaru's voice both said, "Do not hesitate." Flying with increased speed Kagome sliced up an angel and immediately chopped the rest of its body sideways killing it.

Now she only had two left. Kagome returned the sword back into its bow form as a stand off between she and her enemies took place. She was feeling alot confident, which further may have added to her performance. She was doing well on her own for now but she was beginning to feel a bit tired already, even though she couldn't let that show. And so she was disappointed in herself really. She still had four more dreams to go, and then there'd be Pegasus in the dream world and then Pegasus after in the real world. She growled to herself moving her hand across the bow like a delicate intrument as a pink arrow formed between the index of her finger. One of the angel's quickly disappeared and the other one charged at her for attack. Kagome timed its approach, getting nervous wondering where the other one was. As it became closer under the pressure she accidentally released her arrow.

"No!" she cried.

The angel quickly dodged to reveal where the second one was, as the first one flipped over her going to her otherside. Immediately Symphony's advice about predicting moves came to her. If she was right, this didn't have to be her doom. Instantly as the angels scorched their claws towards her from both sides Kagome jumped into the air and side kicked one of them to the side so both of their claws could pierce one another in the chest. Kagome watched in shock, but none in more shock then her last two enemies, frozen. They pulled their claw out of one another, the iris in their eyes disappearing as they free fell from the sky harshly landing.

Kagome breathed out evenly, "Thank you Symphony." She quickly flew off and sighed bored of the setting. She closed her eyes and the land drastically changed into a park she loved to go to in her childhood back in her own time. "That's better." She then flew faster toward the large circle dream catcher, "hang on whoever this is."

When she flew inside immediately her wings disappeared and she fell on the ground. It was hard purple cement rock as she walked around. There was a village there, destroyed, many peacock warriors and children soaked in their own blood. Kagome recognized scenes like this too well. Whatever it was, a massacre had taken place.

"I guess it's safe to assume that I'm in Nardisia's dream huh? Oh joy..." mumbled Kagome, not sure if it was a good or bad thing. "Nardisia!" But there was no answer, she then seen an outlet out of the village. "I supposse it wouldn't make sense for her to be this close to the dream catcher to my dream and not come out huh."

She began to walk out the outlet entering a pass and heard low growling sounds. She stopped. Sensing demons from what she could tell from their aura, she grew seriously concerned. She hadn't recognized an aura this strong since facing Sesshomaru. She then growled frustrated. What the heck was Nardisia dreaming about? She could understand perhaps there'd be some fighting, Nardisia was a warrior by nature. But she wouldn't dare dream of an enemy this strong. No whoever it is wasn't sent by Pegasus to stop her. This was Nardisia's nightmare. That much she could note.

Kagome slowly continued but this time in doing so walking a bit faster. She caught that there was more than one following her. A shadow jumping over many cliffs keeping an eye on her. Kagome kept calm, she felt like taking out her Artmis Bow but there was too much about the situation and even Nardisia's dream for her to know yet. She just knew she felt uncomfortable, she felt like she was being hunted by a predator.

Kagome then turned over to see two shadows block the back passage and another coming from each side. Immediately her Artimis Bow came to hand and she began to sweat from nervousness. Nardisia's combat training had did her well in the last dream, she only hoped what she learned from her would safice in Nardisia's own dream.

"My, for a human you're fiesty aren't you?" said a voice.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. Ahead of her turned suspiciously foggy and suddenly she heard loud roars. "A lion?"

Kagome looked around to see a tall prince with long sandy brown hair and light skin. His eyes growled but around his noise you could tell he was a lion. He wored a red and yellow outfit, one that would fit a prince, his eyes however was the the only thing that was off. They were green. Kagome looked to the side to see soldiers that held similar descriptions matching their prince's persona. Next to them they had huge lions by their side.

"My am I still hungry. Peacocks were delicious, but a human as a side entree' would do me good," he sighed relieved.

"Who are you and why did you attack this village?" asked Kagome firmly.

He then shrugged, "I'm merely part of the dream world enjoying my time here. I can't give any information that the dreamer herself doesn't know."

Kagome gasped, "You massacred Nardisia's people!"

"Yes, we did. After all, we are of high royalty in the demon world. The Raion family can take anything they want."

Kagome wore a mystified look, the shock startled her. She remembered Sesshomaru telling her about the Raion family while they danced the waltz before they had left. The Raion family, like Sesshomaru was of high royalty in the demon world. They were ruler and dictators of the Northern Domain region. It explained why she recognized the power of their aura so well that was close to Sesshomaru's.

"Now then," said the prince. The soldiers and the lions all jumped down from the cliffs surrounding her. "We can't really go too long without killing you. Maybe if Nardisia sees you dead it'll be enough to turn her heart completely black and Lord Pegasus will be able to feed off of her soul. Then she can reunite with her parents."

"Why you!" snapped Kagome angrily, she then flinched back. She wished she could fly, however since she was no longer in her own dream Nardisia had the control.

"What," smiled the prince, "were you gonna...do something about it? Little human?" Kagome growled, "Meal time."

All the lions behind her went to attack, Kagome then said a silent prayer. Now more than ever was the time she needed to run. Even though she felt hopeless she had to keep confident. She thought about Nardisia hoping the training and fighting skills with her would pay off. She then began to run at the prince.

The prince laughed, "Are you suicidal human? Not only do you think you can outrun us. But do you seriously think I'll let you pass." An even larger lion that was so tall it went up to the prince's shoulder appeared and the prince caressed its mane.

"I don't care!" shouted Kagome not faltering in her run. 'Sesshomaru said not to hesitate!" she thought to herself firmly. The prince beckoned the lion towards her as the enemies behind her closed in on her from behind. "Please Nardisia if you're in this dream please send your experience to me so this can work!"

The prince faltered as Kagome went right before the lion in front of her and at the last minute she slid across moving her whole body back as the lion went over her. "What? Impossible, how!" The lions crashed into the other lions and servants as they all crashed into the ground.

Kagome swiftly leaned her body foreward like a track runner and dashed off in high speed down the pass, "Nardisia! Nardisia where are you! I would seriously accept your help at any time now!" She turned around to see that already the lions were gaining ground on her and she panicked, her heart shining brighter, "Nardisia please!"

**NARDISIA'S DREAM WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING**

Low growls echoed throughout the cave and quickly before two lion demons attacked, Nardisa had already blocked them and pushed them back, "This is my dream damn it and I refuse even here to loose again. I'm not a little girl anymore now am I? Now I remember, my whole reason of being in loyalty with the the Inus," Nardisia's heart then began to blacken, "To get revenge on the Raion family for massacring my family and my whole clan!"

She then heard loud thuds hit the ground and turned around shocked. Her parents, both of them were dead from the lion demons that came in front of the cave. Nardisia's eyes then glowed and she yelled, "NOOOO!"

Nardisia cried out in distraught, her strong demonic aura engulfing her weapons. Her eyes shined red, and her heart began to darken half of her heart. She was completely out of it. The lions that had attacked her parents turned to her. They had wore armor, the seal on them was that of red and yellow. Tears continued to stream from her eyes and a woman approached out of the cave's darkness. She was light like all the other human form lion demons. She strolled towards her in high heels.

"Why you, you bitch" growled Nardisia angrily.

She turned to the dead corpse of Nardisia's parents and turned back to her. "It's really ashame. Your creatures in this area are known to be warriors. Even after the hundred years that's passed for you to grow up and train your hardest. However even in the mist of the dream world you had to watch them die again. What a petty."

"I'll kill you. I'll exterminate all of you just like you did with my whole clan!" growled Nardisia putting up her swords preparing for a fight.

"If you want to practice killing us, kill your great Lord," smiled the woman deviously.

"What?" Nardisia said thrown off.

"If you can't kill Sesshomaru there's no way you can take us out. We're on the same level. After all we as the Raion clan are gods of a whole Northern region. Now what can you do? You got stronger and not much has changed," she shrugged, "You can save yourself but still can't protect anyone. It's a dream and we're still more powerful. Now imagine real life. You've done what you've set out to do. You've gotten stronger, snuck your way into one of the high royals just to get closer to us. And made sure you were a top warrior enough to travel with so that you can increase your chances of running into us so that you can kill all of us. You're still just so far out of your league. Take this as a sign and die. Go on with your parents."

"Oh you go to hell!" snapped Nardisia charging towards her, "I'm not helpless anymore. I'll show you what I can do, don't forget this is my dream!"

"Even in your dream you can't conquer. I know! How about while I'm here I go and kill Sesshomaru as well. Just so I can torture you," she quickly jumped back from Nardisia's attack disappearing.

"What?" Nardisia said in shock from frustration of missing her attack.

"Ooh, too slow," said the woman soothingly floating above her. Nardisia looked up and quickly the woman kicked her in the face. Nardisia slid across the ground but quickly grabbed a rock upon her slide recovering and swung herself back up. "Try again?" she teased.

Nardisia prepared herself and dashed towards her swinging her sword at the woman, but in each swing she made she missed. The woman was too quick. Nardisia only got more frustrated as she tried to slice her down but the woman landed on her sword and she laughed. Nardisia cursed to herself and quickly removed the sword to slice her again but the woman blocked it with her claws.

"Why won't you die!" Nardisia growled angrily.

"You're just too weak. Here, allow me to show you how to dispose of an enemy. I am a bit disappointed I must say," she quickly disappeared again and reappeared under Nardisia and kicked her high into the air hitting the cieling of the cave. Nardisia heavily landed with a thud and weakly sat up. The woman quickly ran at her laughing sardistically, however timing it, Nardisia countered by quickly tripping her. The woman tripped and Nardisia quickly got up holding her fist and put in her whole weight into elbowing the woman in her stomach. The woman gasped out breath and tried to kick her again but Nardisia used her arm to block and together they pushed one another back.

"Using the same trick gets old," smiled Nardisia smugly.

"Your level hasn't passed the basics my dear," smiled the woman, "I'll fight you fairly when you can prove you're worth me wasting my power on."

She ran back at Nardisia, Nardisia preparing her sword, her heart growing blacker. "You'll pay damnit. You'll pay for everything you've done to my clan. I'll take you out in this dream world, and I'll do it in reality."

The woman went towards her and immediately blades came from her arms going towards her. Nardisia quickly ducked, a few strand of hairs getting chopped off. The woman used her arm blades again and this time Nardisia blocked it with her double edged swords pushing her back. When the woman flipped back, her shoes turned into blades as well. Knocking Nardisia off guard a slash mark hit her cheek as blood tainted the ground. The woman laughed charging at her, Nardisia didn't back down herself. To Nardisia's approach the woman crossed her blade arms and swipped at Nardisia. Quickly, Nardisia ducked moving to the side. Leaving an opening to the stomach, Nardisia used her chance to use the point of the bone in her knee to hit her in the side of the stomach as a loud crack echoed throughout the whole entire cave.

"Why you..." the woman grovelled falling to her knees holding the side of her stomach.

"You're level hasn't passed the basics," smiled Nardisia. She quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the woman and used her elbow to blow her in the back of her neck sending her flying off into the wall of the cave. "Now you can die." Nardisia then faltered back and began to scream in agony holding her chest. She began breathing hard, tears spilling from her eyes. "What's...what's happening to me!" She then began to cough and coming out were black beetles. Nardisia gasped and continued to hold her chest. The pain was excruciating, and her mind was racing. But most of it was coming from her chest. She then looked closer at herself to see her chest glowing off a crow dark color.

Chuckles were heard from the rubbles of rocks as Nardisia turned to see the woman stand up. Blood dripped from her mouth as she wiped it off and walked towards her, "Lucky shot. But, it looks like our time in our battle is up."

"You're not going anywhere," cringed Nardisia from the pain, "this is nothing."

"I don't think you understand the condition you're in. So here's the situation: Lord Pegasus eats souls and does so by the dream world. Death, is an evil thing not good. So how do you think he accomplishes getting those souls? Hm? Well now, if he turns your hearts dark by giving you sweet nightmares of your past those emotions of fear, uncertainty, revenge, in denial, any of those things. Well, that can just about consume any person or creature," the woman stopped in front of her as Nardisia growled angrily. "You got too caught up in a reality that was nothing but a figment of your mind. This is the dream world, and for that you're entangled in it's web."

"What!" panicked Nardisia. She then recalled Deixi's words perfectly, _"If in the dream world you really think you're being hurt, that you're being killed, or tortured. It will become a reality in this world... stick to the truth. That is all you can do, and in reality...that is the only thing you can rely on to fight the dream distractions back with. In the dream world everything will be fabricated as real as though you are reliving it..."_

"Shit I should have listened. I was so caught up in revenge and all of it seemed so real I forgot that it was the power of the dream world. What a fool I've been," she murmered hopelessly holding her chest. Sparks of electricity popped off of her. "I've got to find a way to take back control. Maybe if I just calmed down my heart can go back..." she mumered inbetween breaths trying to stand up. But she quickly fell back down, "Damnit all!"

The woman laughed, "Don't be stupid. You're in the dream world it's not that easy. That's why when you have nightmares you wake up, so that your heart won't turn dark. You and your friends did something stupid by purposely coming here and now you're going to pay for it. There's nothing you can do to get rid of the darkness that's covered your heart. It's more than halfway dark."

"No, this can't be. I can't die like this. At least not until I defeat the real family members of the Raion clan, not by a figment of my imagination. But what, what can I do when my heart's covered with so much darkness to the point where you're rendered paralyzed and you can't even help yourself!" panicked Nardisia in thought.

"Well I can finish my role play, it'll make you hate me just a little more. And I'd say, with that temper of yours I'd just need another boost or so for you to hate me and your heart's history. Then your soul will belong to Lord Pegasus!" the woman crossed her arms and released red wind blades heading towards Nardisia. Nardisia panicked. She really couldn't move, the darkness in her heart held her down and her chest was in so much pain.

The attack hit Nardisia directly as she crashed into the wall, rocks falling on top of her. The lions in the cave roared victoriously walking over to the woman wagging their tails. The woman chuckled as the rocks fell from the top of the pile. Nardisia shot up coughing still holding her chest as she sat up against the wall breathing hard and coughing from the dust that filled the air. Two cross cuts were in the middle of her chest. Nardisia leaned her head back shuddering from the pain.

"No," she struggled in pain.

"Aren't you the little warrior. I guess you won't be satisfied until I give you a nobel end. Every warrior has to face it eventually. Time's up...Nardisia. Alright my pets, dinner time," she beckoned the lions after her. The two lions roared and galloped towards her with intense speed.

"Ugh! My heart's so dark and you mean to say there's nothing I can do to help it? That can't be true, she's bluffing. But as calm as I'm trying to remain this pain isn't stopping and the bleak situation that's heading towards me is definitely starting to make a believer out of me," she mumbled breathing heavily.

"Nardisia!" cried a voice.

Nardisia snapped out of it, "What...? Was that..."

"Nardisia help! Nardisia I really need your help, it's Kagome!" the voice cried.

Nardisia quickly gained awareness as the darkness in her heart began to recede a bit. "Kagome? Why...how, how is she here in my dream?"

She then heard roars of lions and Nardisia turned back to the lions that leaped at her ravenously. Nardisia quickly stood up and used her double edged swords to slice the creatures in half killing them.

"My babies!" exclaimed the woman, "You'll pay dearly for that."

"How dare you send weaklings like that at me," Nardisia then fell keeling over as she held her chest breathing hard, "I'm not dead yet so don't treat me as though I am."

"I'll teach you," the woman charged at Nardisia lifting her blades towards Nardisia. "I'll give you a family reunion with your parents and your clan. In hell!"

Nardisia fell to her knees holding her chest and closed her eyes. She had used the last of any energy she had left to take out those lions but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't fight. It was then that Nardisia heard the woman screech in pain that she looked up. Hovered over her was the woman with her blades opened wide to kill Nardisia. But her eyes were blank and her body shuddered in shock. The woman then fell to her knees in front of her and Nardisia gasped in shock. Inside the woman's chest was a glowing shining pink arrow.

"Imposs..sible..." the woman gurgled in shock. She then keeled over and died.

Nardisia looked over in shock to see in the entryway of the cave was a heavily breathing Kagome with her Artimis Bow out. Kagome smiled faintly, "I'm so glad I made it in time, Nardisia." She walked in but her leg was lame as she hit the wall breathing hard.

Nardisia gasped, "Oh my god Kagome what happened to you!"

Kagome's leg was bruised and there was blood coming from her shoulders and slash marks on the perpendicular side of her sleeve. "Do you know how hard it is for a human like me to outrun some fully grown lions? Much less demons? All of the rules Sesshomaru said I've definitely had to use."

Nardisia was in shock and she began to cry wholeheartedly. Kagome's face became firm as she closed her eyes. The blood on her shoulder was gone, and so were the slash marks, and her leg went back to normal.

"I'm sorry Nardisia," said Kagome walking to her.

"Please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru!" begged Nardisia. "He'll think that I'm not loyal to him and that's just not true. I'm very loyal. But..."

Kagome had reached her and kneeled down beside her. She then looked over at the corpse of Nardisia's parents bodies, "I know. You have buisness of your own. Is that them." Nardisia nodded. "How old were you?"

Nardisia then replied in resentment, "I was only 5." Her heart then grew darker and Kagome panicked.

"Hey calm down," soothed Kagome, "everything's going to be alright now. That's another story. Right now we have to get to the others before its too late. And get out of here before the rest of the Raion family catch up. I didn't run that fast."

"How did you find me here?" asked Nardisia.

"Your heart," replied Kagome. Nardisia looked at her confused, "I called out your name while I was in danger hoping you'd do something heroic and pop up to back me up. I felt a senister dark energy, and an aura layer right outside of it that I recognized was yours. More than three quarters of your heart is consumed in darkness Nardisia. And that's when I knew that it wasn't me who was in danger. It was you."

Nardisia smiled and leaned her head against the wall holding her chest, "I see. Well it looks like I won't be able to do you any good. I can't turn my heart back, and this darkness in me feels like it's consuming me so there's not much anyone can do."

"There is," said Kagome.

"Huh? Oh hey wait I just noticed your heart's whiter than Pegasus's mane."

"That's what I'm saying. There's no time to explain the whole thing but because this is your dream Nardisia you control everything. We don't even have to be in this cave if you want. Your whole imagination is at your disposal. These injuries as real as they feel, aren't even real, this is the dream world."

"This pain in my chest feels real enough to me. I'm guessing you found all this out from Deixi. But that's weird considering I didn't think with how we got here we could wake up."

"I didn't wake up. I don't know how but Deixi contacted me through my dream and told me you and the others were in trouble and that I could help. I'm also the only one that can kill the dream Pegasus here."

"No shit? Man not only are you human, but you have that much weight on you already so early?"

"Geese thanks..." Kagome noted sarcastically.

Nardisia panicked, "Please don't take what I said as an error in your abilities you're my alpha after all. I'm just concerned," Nardisia then frowned and wore a grave expression, "Kagome this is big. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Kagome smiled shrugging, "It's not like I have much of choice do I? I mean thanks to everyone's training I got this far didn't I? So lay back."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna do what I hope Deixi was right that I can do. I'm going to try to purify your heart."

"You can do that?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was told I could. Guess we're about to find out. I used to do it with the jewel shards after the whole jewel broke while traveling with Inuyasha thing. But I only thought it was coincidence since the jewel was in my body for 16 years. But I guess that must be my real power, assuming this works. Now hold still."

Nardisia laid back and Kagome closed her eyes placing her hand over Nardisia's chest where her heart was. Immediately Nardisia gasped out a breath taking heavy intakes as the darkness began to recede letting its grip around Nardisia's heart go. And in a matter of moments, Nardisia's heart shined brightly. Nardisia coughed up holding her heart taking in the air. Kagome opened her eyes and scooted back to see the brightness of Nardisia's now purified heart.

Nardisia then looked around holding her heart and laughed, "Damn girl I think you overdid it I am a demon you know."

Kagome laughed, "You'll get the right amount of darkness back on you on your own. But be grateful, I don't think here, since we don't know what's in store for us that you want even a speck of darkness on your heart to risk it."

"Good point," laughed Nardisia standing up. "I feel so light," she then turned to Kagome, "Thanks. But that's pretty amazing. That means we can go and save the others now."

Kagome's face turned stern, "We have to do that in a hurry too. Thinking about how the circle went and seeing you here, I'm guessing Symphony's dream is up next. Then Makato, then Sesshomaru's. If we have to fight like this I'm afraid especially since Sesshomaru is the last one, that their hearts won't last long."

"No need to worry about Lord Sesshomaru he'll be fine," said Nardisia nonchalantly.

"I don't know," frowned Kagome, "I'm getting a bad feeling about him in particularly and I don't like it. They're going by people's weaknesses too. This means pretty much we'll be going through people's dreams and finding everyone's weak spots. Sesshomaru's always kept a poker face and doesn't talk about himself much," Kagome then thought to herself, "_Well he's opened up to me a few times so there are only a couple of nightmares I can imagine Pegasus could use on him. That's what makes me worried_."

Nardisia looked at Kagome in awe, she was truly worried. Nardisia then smiled and stood up, "Well then no need to keep him waiting. You only came to my dream to pick me up right? So let's get through Symphony's and Makato's dream and get to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, when they turned around Kagome gasped to see the Prince and his soldiers with their lions at the only exit there was to the cave that served entry.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Nardisia having just about enough.

Kagome shook her head, "Well I did warn that there was more behind me when I got here remember? I only out ran them from adrenaline so that I could get to you."

"I don't believe either of you will be going anywhere. Especially that human. I'll be killing you first seeing as you had no hesitation in killing my mate," he said with boiling spite.

"Wha-what? Mate?" panicked Kagome.

Nardisia looked over, "Yeah. The person you just killed, her name is Queen Sylveria. She's married to the real blood line of the high royal of the Raion family, King Kaito. Both of them are still very much alive, their daughter hasn't taken over the throne yet but she will face initiation soon as Lord Sesshomaru has. She's just been in training."

"Oh that bites," mumbled Kagome putting up her Artimis Bow.

"Hey Kagome, is there a way, since this is my dream. That I can dream the dream catcher behind me," asked Nardisia preparing her double edge swords.

"Tried it and it ended in failure. That's our only limitation. We have to actually go to the dream catcher, wherever that is. I know it's not the opposite direction because my dream catcher is there so we have to probably go beyond this cave to find yours," said Kagome.

"Well damn, do we ever get good news?" complained Nardisia.

"Live first and plan later. Attack them all! But the human, she is mine," growled Kaito. The soldiers and the lions all charged at them with full force coming their direction.

"My they're serious about their mates aren't they," said Kagome faltering back.

"Remember what Lord Sesshomaru said. Confidence," reminded Nardisia. Kagome then nodded. "Now hold on."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. Immediately the ground that they were on shot up from the ground. "What's going on!"

"Yeehaa!" cheered Nardisia having a blast.

"Don't let them escape!" growled Kaito, "the rest of you, head towards the dream catcher." Half of the lions quickly followed him.

The other lions that stayed behind jumped on the rising rock. Most fell, but there were a few that began to climb up towards them. The other servants ran up the side of the rocks bouncing back and forth on each ledge that poked out of the wall to be able to catch up to them. The rock began to spin and Kagome gasped at the ceiling they began to approach. She quickly ducked covering her head.

"Not a problem Kagome, it's my dream and I own everything here," she pointed her hand at the ceiling and immediately a big enough hole appeared in the cieling that they entered so quickly, like a cork popping off its whine bottle.

Kagome then sighed relieved, "There's just some people who shouldn't have so much power. She's having too much fun with this," she murmured to herself.

"Whoohoo!" cheered Nardisia, "This is better than flying." Nardisia then turned to a western direction above the cave and smiled. "Alright Kagome look!"

Kagome looked over and stood up excitedly. Right beyond them was the dream catcher leading to Symphony's dream. "Cool, and it looks like it's flying distance," smiled Kagome.

They then heard low growls and the girls quickly turned around seeing nothing. They both panicked and quickly went back to back of one another putting their weapons in front of them defensively. On both sides two lions came up with their owners on top. The warriors on the lions jumped off surrounding them.

"You aren't going anywhere!" cried out one of the servants.

"Everyone's a critic," murmured Nardisia rolling her eyes.

"Focus!" Kagome chastised firmly.

"Sorry!" Nardisia said nervously.

She then watched Kagome look around, it was the first time she had seen her act so serious. To her, it seemed like the first time she had ever seen her act like an alpha since she got the position. Even though it was the first time in centuries since any King of the Western lands, especially Sesshomaru had even had one at all even temperarily, she was lucky enough to see one in action. She was still alot shocked that they had one now, when Sesshomaru was told about having an Alpha he deemed them unnecessary and criticized that it would make it easy for an assassination. Especially for the many things an Alpha could gain if their lord fell in battle before they could mate and have a child, and bared no other siblings.

Nardisia grabbed Kagome's hand and the human looked up at her quizzically. Nardisia then nodded and Kagome smiled with a smug.

"You remember what I taught you when conditions like this happen don't you?" smiled Nardisia.

"It's ironic I get to do something like this with you and you taught me how to do this," laughed Kagome, "It comes at an advantage since I know all your moves and you know mine." Nardisia nodded, "Lions are weaker in their hind legs."

Nardisia nodded, she could tell that from facing Sylveria, it was no wonder why her stomach was always left so open.

"Get them!" shouted another servant.

The lions charged at them and quickly Nardisia swung Kagome at the lions as she slid across the rocks tripping the lions while Nardisia kneed one in the chest breaking it's rib cage and used her elbow to punch the other lion that jumped over Kagome's shoulder, harshly in the head where blood dripped off of the forehead. From the impact of the attack both lions fell off the rock. Immedately the soldiers went after them. Kagome dodged the first attack from one of them and used her bow to smack the soldier in the back. He tripped falling towards her and Kagome stealed the chance and used the back of her arm to push him further back to knee him in the stomach while Nardisia turned around to punch him in the face. On Nardisia's side she used the lower palm of her hand to strike up her opponent's chin knocking him back. But instead of letting him fall back she quickly grabbed his armor collar leaning him forward towards her and punched him in the face. She then side kicked him and Kagome on sync shot a blue electrocuting arrow at his chest killing him as his corpse then fell to the ground.

"Ah!" cheered Nardisia hugging Kagome proudly, "Training's paid off! My student, you get an A for excellent!"

Kagome chuckled modestly, "I thought excellent was spelled with an e?"

"Oh whatever you get the point. I can't wait, wait till we save Lord Sesshomaru and he sees what great work I've done with you yeah?" she smiled happily.

Kagome's face then turned red blushing, "It's not like that," she shrugged embarrassingly turning away.

"Oh of course it is. I mean you've trained with him but when he sees you in action like that. He may have to worry about having a fight on his hands the next time he trains with you, yep," she winked.

Kagome rubbed her arm awkwardly and blushed harder turning away from her, "Whatever, let's just get to the stupid portal already geese." Nardisia grinned teasingly. Though she had to admit after seeing her face so red, she was shocked to see her curse mark didn't react. Perhaps it may have been because she was in the dream world?

Nardisia then looked on the outskirts of land beyond them and smiled, "Good we're almost there."

"Hnh?" Kagome said turning back around walking to her side. They both then frowned. "Uh oh."

"Yeah I know, trouble," said Nardisia frustrated.

At the front entrance of the dream catcher was Kaito and other warriors that stood waiting for them.

"Oh great, I hope every dream doesn't have mini bosses like this one to fight. It'll tire us out before we even get to Pegasus," said Kagome worriedly.

"Well don't you worry about it. If you can help it try to conserve your energy," said Nardisia pulling out her double edged swords facing the creatures that lied awaiting them at the bottom.

"Oh no. I don't care how much experience you have, I'm not letting you fight all of them on your own like that!" panicked Kagome.

"It's not like they can kill me," said Nardisia confused.

"I refuse to sit back here just to watch and be under a veil. We're allies, let me fight with you!" begged Kagome.

Nardisia looked at her quizzically and looked back at the last remaining of the Raion pack and sighed, "Have your way. Geese I was never one to talk out of good fight either," she smiled cockily, "Let's go. Just like we did before."

Kagome nodded and they both jumped off the rock landing in front of the hoard of lions. It was almost like a lions den there were so many.

"Prepare to die," said Kaito firmly.

"Not so much. We're immortal here as long as our hearts don't turn black, so if anyone's going anywhere. I hate to be so negative, but it's you," smiled Nardisia confidently.

"My lions and servants, attack!" commanded Kaito.

Again Kagome and Nardisia got back to back of each other as their enemies came. In sync, the first two soldiers that attacked they kicked at the same time into the air, and their heads crashed into one anothers and fell. As another soldier approached Kagome, she tried the trip tactic again but the soldier jumped avoiding the attack. However he did not avoid Nardisia's punch to the face knocking him back while she side kicked another person coming from above her. Another soldier approached and she flipped back out the way while Kagome came under Nardisia's jump to instantly turn her bow into a sword slicing him down as they then switched sides. Kaito stood there getting pist off at how easily the girls were thwarting his soldiers. Two soldiers immediately tried to stab them and quickly both of the girls tripped them as their swords punctured a soldier behind them, and they too shared death. Two lions jumped at the girls from both sides. Immediately the girls switched sides as Kagome's sword turned into the bow and like a stick she slammed the very tip of the weapon into the heart of the lion, which not only stopped it's heart from beating, but the impact broke the lion's back. Nardisia pulled her double edged swords out shishcobbing her lion in the stomach. More men came at them and both Kagome and Nardisia threw the heavy dead carcass lions at their attackers knocking them to the ground.

"Enough of this, it's my dream so I make the rules here. All of you weaklings fuck off!" snapped Nardisia releasing a powerful purple wind around the arrow. Like poison all of the lions and the soldiers chocked on the smog and fell dead before Kaito's eyes.

He then growled angrily but released a smile and began to clap, "Wow. I must say... I'm impressed. A human and a demon tag team huh? I wonder if things would have turned out differently for your clan had this interesting human been there."

"Shut the hell up! Don't talk about my clan like you're preaching a damn eulogy. You're not even real. I just wanna fight so I can get through the dream catcher and that's all. So fight or I'll make you cause you're in our way. I'm not even interested in what your voice sounds like anymore you murderer!" snapped Nardisia.

"Nardisia," said Kagome appalled monitoring Naridisia's heart concerned.

Nardisia smiled, "Don't worry Kagome, my heart's well in tact as you can see," she then turned back to Kaito, "It's over, I should have known this was a dream from the start. There's no way my enemies and their soldiers could be this weak."

Nardisia charged at Kaito and he faltered back at Nardisia's speed. In that falter Nardisia plummeted one of her swords into his neck and chopped his head off, and used her free sword to vertically slice the middle of him down as he fell to the ground.

"Wow, that was..." Kagome said in shock, "merciless."

"That's how you face the truth. And that's why," Nardisia turned to Kagome, "You never hesitate. This is the result of doing so. I wasn't that fast he could have blocked that."

"Geese, tell me about it I get the point now," said Kagome walking up to the dead corpse.

"It won't bite, not anymore it won't," laughed Nardisia.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome concerned looking over at her.

"Of course never better," replied Nardisia smiling nonchalantly. "Now let's go, who knows what we'll have to face while trying to attain the others."

They both nodded and quickly ran into the dream catcher.

**ENTERING SYMPHONY'S DREAM**

When the girls got inside they looked around.

"This is pretty weird," noted Kagome.

"Yeah," agreed Nardisia.

The whole area was a purplish black swirl and lightening stroke everwhere. Kagome then tried looking around, "Let's see. I was able to find you by sensing the darkness of your heart so maybe I can do the same thing for Symphony."

"Good idea, any luck?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome looked around and paused in a northern direction pointing, "She's that way. No wonder it was so hard trying to find it. The darkness that's covered her heart isn't anywhere near life threatening as yours was thank goodness. I'd estimate just from here the darkness of her heart has covered about 1/4 maybe?"

"Still doesn't mean we shouldn't hurry. This is Symphony's dream. She has flipp'n visions we can run into anything," warned Nardisia.

"Like those," pointed Kagome in panic.

Nardisia gasped in shock as heading towards them was a black creature with a body build of a panther, but in the face was a carnivorous creature with sharp teeth and metal wings. What was worse was that their cheeks sagged and there was more than one of them that approached.

"Damnit Pegasus!" cursed Nardisia. "We really can't be doing this in every dream we go to. It's starting to get ridiculous. Now thinking about the order we all are in from the set up of the circle I'm starting to worry a heck of alot about Makato and especially Lord Sesshomaru. My nightmare was hell enough long to get through already as it is."

"That's what I've been saying!" panicked Kagome, "We have to do something. We don't have time for this." The creatures then stopped in front of them and tilted their heads to the side smiling devilishly at them. Kagome looked over at Nardisia, "Are you tired?"

"Psht, don't insult me like that," laughed Nardisia.

"I'm serious," said Kagome firmly. "We have to cut our time down. Since I know where Symphony is and I can purify her heart. What if I leave you with these two while I go off to heal Symphony and we either come back for you together or you catch up with us when you're done here."

"I won't complain about that idea, these two seem easy peasy enough for me," said Nardisia cracking her knuckles pulling out her double edged swords, "After the last dream we went through I'm all stretched out and warmed up. Good luck."

Kagome nodded and ran past them all. The creatures were about to follow her until Nardisia got their attention, "Hey!" she called, "I'm your opponent now. If you want her try your luck at killing me first. If you can."

Nardisia smiled confidently behind her words and the creatures both turned back to her growling as they had a face off. Nardisia then disappeared and reappeared behind one of them to strike a punch but the creature very easily blocked it with the palm of its hand. Nardisia then tried to knee it in the face but the creature used it's other hand to block that attempt as well. Nardisia then pushed off of him and disappeared and then reappeared beside the other one to kick it hard in the neck. But the creature on stood there without being affected.

"What? That should have been instant kill!" said Nardisia shocked. The creature then grabbed Nardisia's leg picking her up and threw across the ground. "Okay so this isn't easy peasy level, whatever." She stood up facing them, "These guys are tough admitfully. But I'm better. They have a weak spot somewhere and if they don't then Kagome you and Symphony had better hurry up!"

KAGOME continued running as fast as she could. All she could think about was Sesshomaru's words when he told her the basics of battle. About running, about not hesitating, and about confidence. That he told her this in his own form of protecting her. As she experienced in a real battle she noticed: he was right. And hearing the alarm in Deixi's voice about how all of her friends were in trouble and how close Nardisia's heart was from nearly blackening. Sesshomaru's safety scared her even more, it was taking them too long to get to each dream catcher. Not even with just Sesshomaru but with Makato as well.

Kagome stopped to see more of those bird creatures she ran into earlier. To her great luck a random boulder was there. She quickly ran behind it and watched as they walked passed her. Kagome sighed, "Halfway there Symphony. Just hang tight for a little while longer."

Lightening clashed and Kagome quickly closed her eyes pressing her body closer to the boulder. The birds looked up into the sky and squawked and began to fly away towards the opposite direction she was headed. Kagome then moved from the rock and continued running, her footsteps echoing loudly around the area. Immediately a gigantic round metallic ball crashed in front of her.

"Oh come on!" complained Kagome. The ball opened itself up to reveal a purple eye in the middle and looked down at her. "Uh oh." A red beam immediately shot out towards her. Kagome screamed as she began to run her hardest, but the beam followed her completely around in a circle until it unexpectedly stopped. The ball had completely shut itself closed and began to roll after her. Kagome continued running in the direction where she sensed Symphony as the metal ball sped up. Kagome turned around while she ran backwards and summoned the Artimis Bow to her. She quickly aimed and shot at the metal armor, but to her unsurprise it was deflected off as she continued running, "Why did it have to be armor geese!"

The metallic ball then jumped into the air landing in front of Kagome, the impact making her fall to the ground. The ball then opened itself up as the purple eye appeared before her and the same beam came out, only it came out from both sides heading in opposite directions. Kagome panicked as the beams moved at a full circle. When both beams were about to cross each other she jumped inbeween them sliding on the ground dodging the attack but barely. Kagome quickly shot her arrow but the ball immediately closed up blocking the arrow. Kagome stomped the ground like she was having a tantrum out of frustration and waved her hand across the Artimis Bow, "I hope this works."

The bow that came out was the black dimension bow and she shot the arrow at the ball that just remained still, as the arrow approached its target it suddenly disappeared right before the enemy's face. The ball became confused but wasted no time heading towards her. Kagome continued to run towards Symphony's direction, the pull much stronger.

"Come on, come on," Kagome egged on. She then used her bow to trip herself purposely and the ball stopped, taking its chance, it opened itself up to reveal the eye as it charged up the next beam. Kagome smiled, "Got ya!"

Immediately the dimension arrow Kagome had shot reappeared in front of the creature's eye. The creature quickly closed itself up but it was too late. The arrow had peirced throught the eye when it closed itself up it screamed in pain until eventually it just stopped and lifelessly rolled away from her. Not wasting time Kagome continued running until she seen something at the horizon of her site. Kagome squinted her eyes trying to make out the shape to see the shining darkness.

"Symphony!" exclaimed Kagome, "Hang on Symphony!"

Symphony remained on the floor, her chaotic visions about everyone being dead in the castle, and she the only survivor, driving her mad. Her body was shuddering, she couldn't handle much more, and her heart was nearly halfway dark now. Kagome immediately reached her and sat her body up. "Symphony!" cried Kagome worriedly.

Tears poured from Symphony's eyes, "No. No please. Make the visions stop. Make it stop. I can't take it anymore. Don't die Lord Sesshomaru. Don't die Kagome. Geisha, Nardisia, Arielle, Lord Geninji. No please don't die, not you too. Please, you and the others. None of you can die and leave me all alone. No!"

Kagome smiled, it was almost like holding a child and watching them have a harmless nightmare. It was hard to believe that being alone was her weakness. Loosing everyone she cared about. Inyet, all of it was very nostalgic for her as well. She had went through the same thing not too long ago. That's why Symphony could talk to her with such compassion. She, out of everyone in the castle understood that. Not being alone was what kept Symphony sane. But Kagome never knew just how sane until watching being in her dream like this.

Kagome sat Symphony on her lap and touched her chest where her heart was as the darkness began to recede and Symphony began to calm down, "Shhh. Come back to us Symphony. It's alright. We're here. You didn't loose anyone."

"But...but my visions and..." panicked Symphony crying, the darkness fighting back Kagome's purification powers.

Kagome noticing grew determined and spoke in a very serene voice, "We'll never leave you. You'll never be alone. You're visions tell us what can come. But that doesn't mean they have to be. Why do you think you're gifted with them? Shouldn't the point to be to stop them if you can?"

"We rarely do though," cried Symphony slowly calming down as the darkness began to recede at a greater speed, "2:8 is the ratio of our success in deflecting the visions I do have from happening."

"It's better than none," said Kagome firmly, "We have each other. And we have our free will. If you've seen my death, Nardisia's death. Tell me, whose voice do you think is talking to you? Why am I still here if I am dead? Why do you hear a voice if you are truly alone?"

Symphony said nothing and Kagome smiled, "We'll always be here. Rise together fall together. But, no matter the result I can promise that all of us will be together. Now come back to us Symphony. Come back, wake up."

Symphony's heart was touched and her heart then purified immediately under Kagome's touch without using the darkness to fight her anymore. Symphony then closed her eyes and when she opened them her iris was present, and coming into focus was Kagome's face. Symphony blinked absently and looked around as she sat up holding her head.

"Man I have a headache. I can barely remember what happened," said Symphony.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"Now I am," Symphony held her chest, "My chest kinda hurts but I feel really light right now. What's going on, how are you in my dream?"

"There's no time for that, we have to go to the next dream catcher and get into Makato's dream. But first, we've got to save Nardisia. When I left her last she was fighting some bird thing or whatever. And on my way here, two more went her way. I'm worried!" panicked Kagome.

"Iee! That does sound bad," said Symphony aghast.

"You have to take us there," said Kagome.

"How can I?" panicked Symphony.

"It's your dream! You control everything here. Use your imagination. We don't have time to run there and come back to god knows what else awaits us. Symphony you have to. This is the dream world, you can do anything here, especially in your own dream! Makato and Sesshomaru need us right now!" begged Kagome.

Symphony nodded, "I think I get it. I'll...try."

Symphony concentrated and immediately the four birds appeared with a half beaten up Nardisia across the ground.

"Nardisia!" cried Symphony and Kagome in unison.

The birds then turned to them and Nardisia coughed, "I don't know how you guys got here. But I won't complain. Symphony what the hell were you thinking dreaming up these things? What are you afraid of birds or something?"

Symphony pouted, "Hey do you want our help or not?"

"I don't care it's your dream just tell us how to get rid of them already!" complained Nardisia sitting up.

"Can we get rid of them?" asked Kagome.

"No not you, or even Naridisia, that's why she got her butt handed to her," shrugged Symphony.

"I resent that!" said Nardisia heavily standing up.

"If that's the case how do we get rid of them!" panicked Kagome.

Symphony sighed flipping her hair to the side. "This is how you kill them." She walked passed Kagome to stand in front of Nardisia, "I'm the one that can kill them. It's my dream so that's how it's set up. I created them which also means that as their creator I can kill them too."

"You sent these things after us?" exclaimed Nardisia appalled.

"Not purposely be quiet I already feel enough bad about it," Symphony pulled her hand out and snapped her finger, one of the birds immediately set on fire. But it wasn't a normal fire, the flames were eerily purple. "Sorry guys, this is one fight you have to sit out from. Relax. It won't even be three minutes until I'm done."

"Wait, your phycic abilities can really do this or is this a dream?" Kagome said shocked.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you've really seen me fight huh Kagome? Well although we're in the dream world I really do fight like this in real life," smiled Symphony. One of the birds cawed and bulldozed towards her. Symphony's eyes glowed red and immediately the bird stopped in it's track holding it's head and shook off the pain as it cawed going back for more. Even Kagome became intimidated. Kagome then noticed the bird's head becoming inflated, bigger and bigger it grew until finally, like a hole being popped into a balloon, the side temple of its head blew off.

"Geese between you and Nardisia you're brutal, I'm afraid to see what Makato can do!" exclaimed Kagome.

"And two more to go," sighed Symphony relieved.

Nardisia flipped up, the injuries all disappearing, "Can you just kill them already. Makato and Lord Sesshomaru are waiting for us. And we have no idea what conditions their hearts are in. If their hearts turn all the way black their souls are Pegasus food. Kagome's the only one with purification powers that can save them."

"Well geese we are in a hurry you should have said just how much in a hurry we were in. My bad," panicked Symphony.

She quickly charged at one of the birds, the bird of her target immediately extended its claws to slash at her. But Symphony was too quick and grabbed the bird's wrist using her strength to jab the claws into the creature's own neck killing itself. The last one quickly ran at her and Symphony blew out red wind freezing the creature. She then walked up to it and placed her nail on the forehead of the creature. When she removed it the creature fell dead.

"What did you do to it!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Huh?" Symphony said confused.

"Oh you couldn't see it? All she did was pull its soul out," said Nardisia nonchalantly.

"I see," mumbled Kagome nervously. "Anyways we have to keep going. The dream catcher to Makato's dream is this way."

"I can't just summon it to us like I did with Nardisia and those other creatures?" asked Symphony.

"It's your only limitation for it to be your dream so join the club," complained Nardisia.

"Boo," pouted Symphony crossing her arms.

"Let's go guys, we're more than halfway there," said Kagome. "By the way Symphony."

"Hm?" Symphony questioned.

"I'm not one to complain about someone's style. But can you please do something about the setting of this dream? I'm uncomfortable not knowing where the ground is," said Kagome presenting the setting around her.

Symphony blushed embarrassed, "Sorry!" She closed her eyes hitting the ground as the whole setting changed. The sky turned into a night with many stars and a full white moon, Kagome and the girls were ontop of a hill near a bank.

"The place that's right before Sakura village? Really Symphony, you can't get more creative than that?" complained Nardisia.

"Oh yeah, what was your dream! A volcano of rocks and caves with lots of fighting or something? I bet Kagome went through hell trying to get out of your dream with your violent streak!" snapped Symphony.

Nardisia blushed embarrassed turning her head away and Kagome chuckled nervously thinking to herself, "_She wasn't too far off._"

"And since Kagome's not complaining about it, then it stays! So hmph!" said Symphony walking off.

"Why that little," grumbled Nardisia.

"You picked at her first so I don't even want to hear it," laughed Kagome following behind her.

"Geese," complained Nardisia crossing her arms following the North.

Symphony smiled pointing over the ridge, "Hey there it is. You can't see the whole thing, but you can see the hedge of it!"

"Yeah you're right. So we aren't too far. Is there a way we can fly there?" asked Kagome.

"But you two can't fly," said Nardisia.

"This is Symphony's dream. She can imagine us with angel wings or something and we'll fly. I did it in my dream," smiled Kagome.

Symphony closed her eyes and thought, and immedately a white fluffy cloud was raised under her. Kagome's back glowed and beautiful white angel wings appeared on her.

"Impressive on the wing detail Symphony," complimented Nardisia.

"Thanks I do try, I'm glad I can finally ride on this thing!" cheered Symphony.

"I thought I recognized it, isn't that Sesshomaru's cloud?" Kagome asked shocked.

"I always wanted to ride it geese. Let me 'live my dream' will ya?" laughed Symphony riding off.

"Oh geese," said Nardisia rolling her eyes at the joke.

They all flew off in the dream catcher's direction as they took time to explain the whole situation to Symphony. When they were done Symphony's cheery flying mood was gone.

"How is it we never get good news?" said Symphony.

"See? Someone's riding on my train," agreed Nardisia.

"I'm serious though. And then you have such a huge responsiblity to kill off dream Pegasus. I know Lord Sesshomaru's pride and it won't take too kind to that. Is Deixi sure he got that right Kagome?" asked Symphony.

"It's all been the case so far. Don't worry. It's not like he says it's gotta be me that completley kills him. Sesshomaru can have him in the real world. We just have the bigger advantage with me in the dream world," explained Kagome.

Symphony sighed, "Okay so we're headed towards Makato's dream. Does anyone know her past so that we know just about what we're walking into? Or her fear even? Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "None that's she's told me. But I think everyone has something that they'd rather not talk about... or think about," she eyed Nardisia but the peacock kept her cool and continued flying.

"Did you dream Kagome? About your battle with Naraku and Inuyasha?" asked Symphony.

Kagome smiled bitterly, "Yeah, but I have that dream all the time. I sorda got double wammied in my dream or memory should I say. My heart almost turned bitter for the one thing..." Kagome imagined Inuyasha still embracing Kikyo in her dream and frowned, "...that I couldn't help. Even if I had wanted."

Symphony frowned and then Nardisia spoke, "Destiny has it's own way of doing things Kagome. You may be meant for greater things. I mean it's bad to loose someone you love. Especially when you loose them twice. Heart and then soul. But...a silver lining...a selfish one I warn: You wouldn't have gotten stronger normal wise," Kagome looked at her in awe and Nardisia continued, "You've changed into a real warrior thanks to that tragedy. You'd never learned how to protect yourself as well as you do now. You pulled off moves I've never even seen you do in training. I think had I been in your dream and you needed to snap out of it I would have reminded you of that."

Kagome looked at Nardisia and thought about it. That was why Nardisia was able to defeat Kaito so easily with one strike. The truth was that the Kaito in real life was a much powerful fighter than that. And he wouldn't send his men in and without doing anything himself. Because he was stroked with the truth he faltered and that's what gave Nardisia the strength to temporarily forget about her past and take advantage of her enemy's hesitation to strike.

Kagome looked at Nardisia feeling a bit better, "Thanks Nardisia. Overall...that is right." She looked out towards the sky with the dream catcher just beyond them. Immediately they entered and when they did they all fell on the ground.

"Guess the powers of my dream vanquished. This is Makato's world now," said Symphony rubbing her butt.

"Ow no kidding," said Kagome rubbing her knees. They then heard Makato's battle cry and they all turned toward a specific direction. "Looks like she saved us the trouble of finding her."

"Hey doesn't this forest actually look familiar?" said Symphony looking around.

Nardisia looked around, "That's because this is our forest back at the castle!"

"I wonder what she's dreamed of to send us back here?" Kagome questioned confused.

Symphony and Nardisia exchanged panicked looks.

"We need to go," said Nardisia quickly walking past Kagome.

"Yeah, because if this is what I think it is as her dream...well. I don't even want to think about it. Let's go!" said Symphony.

They all urgently ran through the forest and upon reaching the exit a body went into a tower and the girls gasped. Sitting up was Makato wiping the blood from her mouth with her fist. The majority of her heart was heavily covered in darkness. The condition was that more worse than Nardisia's. Heart heart for Kagome's concern, was too close to being completely black.

"Makato!" cried Kagome.

"Oh shit, that means..." trailed off Nardisia.

"Her opponent's no one but..." said Symphony turning to the crow moon.

The dust of the crash into the tower began to clear as walking toward Makato through the smoke was a topless Sesshomaru carrying his Tokijin sword at his side.

"What the...hgn...?" Kagome said totally thrown off. "Wha...wha...why are they fighting?"

**ENTERING MAKATO'S DREAM**

Sesshomaru held his Tokijin at his side, "Now. Die." He dashed toward her and Makato quickly charged at him with her crow feather shaped sword.

They both jumped at each other to strike but missed quickly dashing around a corner to face each other again.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing!" exclaimed Kagome in panic.

But Sesshomaru didn't respond, his only target was Makato who growled angrily, "You are in the way of my feasting."

"I refuse to let you have my sister you bastard," Makato bared her sword at him, "I don't care who you are!"

Kagome gasped, "What the..." but she then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nardisia shake her head. "But we have to stop them...we can't let Pegasus do this to them. They should be fighting Pegasus not each other!"

"Take a closer look Kagome," corrected Symphony.

"Huh?" Kagome answered quizzically looking back at him. She then gasped.

"As you can see, that's not our Lord Sesshomaru. It's Makato's nightmare Lord Sesshomaru," explained Symphony.

Kagome noticed the Sesshomaru that stood before her that she had recognized. The one that was her own personal nightmare. The evil Sesshomaru consumed by his own sexual heat. The pure red eyes, the purple marks across his cheeks, and his extended claws. How rough his voice was when he spoke.

"The black moon doesn't lie," said Nardisia turning looking over at it.

The two went back at one another, Sesshomaru striked at Makato, but quickly she flipped back. However, a slash mark went across her outfit. Yards of battle ground had separated them as they circled one another trying to find an opening to attack each other.

Kagome was out of it, she was completley shocked. She then looked up to see outside of the tower on a window ciel was a child that strangely looked exactly like Makato. Kagome then pointing up, "Hey, is that Aridon?"

Nardisia and Symphony looked up and Symphony shrugged, "Is it Nardisia? I wouldn't know what either her nor Makato would look like when they were younger. Though I admit it does look alot like her."

"That is her!" exclaimed Nardisia.

The mini Aridion was still crying, "Makato be careful. Please, please don't let Lord Sesshomaru hurt me again!"

Makato's eyes went towards her then back at a smiling Sesshomaru, "You know how it is during the black moon Makato. Do not make this Sesshomaru kill you for something you can not stop. You're such a valuable servant. This Sesshomaru will give you one last chance to leave."

"Go to hell," Makato replied acidly, "I'll never let you screw with my sister while I'm around. You'd have to kill me first."

Kagome watched as more darkness clouded Makato heart heavily and she frowned. She knew it was too good to be true on the night of the black night of the new moon to expect Makato of all people to so forgiving. She wasn't, and she'd never forget. And Kagome could understand Makato and her feelings, espeacially being an older sibling of overprotection, that Makato very much so still felt regret for the whole event to have happened. That as an older twin sister she should have been able to protect Aridon. That so much would have changed if she had. That maybe Aridon wouldn't have chosent the path of evil.

Kagome put her head down thinking: Maybe. Maybe all of those things could have happened if Makato could have. But the truth, Kagome thought lifting her head up determinedly, was that Makato couldn't and Aridon chose that path of evil. Out of all the dreams she'd visited, Makato out of that guilt was the one that was most consumed in her dream to think it of reality. Such foolish thoughts as trying to save her sister from way back then when she couldn't. Hoping that their sibling relationship would rekindle, was nothing but a mere fantasy created by the dream world.

"I don't even think they notice we're here," said Nardisia crossing her arms.

Kagome held her hand out summoning the Artmis Bow to the girls' unnotice while Symphony agreed, "This is bad. Makato's heart is almost black, we have to find a way to do something."

"Yeah, no way we're letting Makato loose her soul over her bitchy sister from her own guilt. I don't care if it is blood. Blood will do you colder than a something whose not family will," said Nardisia.

Kagome then took one step forward and the girls jumped startled to see Kagome's face. Her aura seemed different, her eyes totally focused. Kagome's Artimis Bow then transformed into a sword.

"Hey, hey, hold on Kagome!" said Symphony startled running to stop her.

"Yeah calm down what do you think you're doing! You can't fight them on your own come on there has to be something else!" said Nardisia.

"There's no choice," Kagome spoke firmly with no hesitation, "Don't you see? Makato's totally sucked into this dream. She actually thinks it's all real. If you notice, her heart is almost consumed in darkness and the pain is killing her." Symphony looked at the fighting Sesshomaru and Makato. The two jumped at each other throwing strikes with their swords pushing one another back. When Makato landed she cringed holding on to her chest, her body shuddering, "She's fighting with all her might to protect her younger sister because she loves her that much. This regret about Sesshomaru raping her when she was younger is tearing her up. However, the past is just as it is: The past. What's she's living," said Kagome slowly walking towards their battle, "is a mere fantasy. So the plan...both of you handle Sesshomaru. Makato's mine."

"WHAT?" Nardisia and Symphony exclaimed.

Kagome turned around, "It has to be me!" she snapped. The girls then calmed down, "You think that even this heat filled dream Sesshomaru will watch us all fight Makato. He'll just try to kill us all while Makato's trying to fight him and us. The fight will be chaotic. It has to be in order. We have to...before it's too late."

Kagome continued walking towards the fight.

"What do you think?" asked Symphony.

Nardisia shrugged, "Everything she's said is making sense. It's not like we can really question orders she's our Alpha. Though I admit I have been eagerly waiting for a fight between our Alpha and Omega for a while. Just to see if Kagome deserved the position."

"Nardisia!" snapped Symphony.

Nardisia shrugged, "What? It's the demon in me okay. She's making history by being the first Alpha in the Inu family in centuries and a human at that."

Symphony frowned, "Still. Kagome seemed so serious earlier. I've never seen her so serious before," Nardisia thought about what she said recalling Kagome's facial expression back when they fought the lions on the flying rock in her dream, "I hope she has the capabilities to do it."

"We'll see if Lord Sesshomaru was wise enough in his decisions for that. I definately hope she can too, if not this will definately turn ugly. Makato's been with Lord Sesshomaru since her childhood. So likely, this dream Lord Sesshomaru in heat, will be really close to facing the real one. It may take two, but I'm afraid with us...it still won't be enough," said Nardisia bitting her thumb nervously.

"Kagome knows that. I think she just wants us to fight him long enough as a distraction until she heal Makato's heart," said Symphony turning to Kagome who got closer toward the battle field.

"And then what after, Lord Sesshomaru will still be there," said Nardisia.

"Let's get there first then worry about that later," shrugged Symphony.

DREAM Sesshomaru waved his poisonous whips to strike at Makato. Makato quickly jumped back and forth with great speed dodging the whip attacks. She then jumped into the air releasing dark feather blades going towards him. Dream Sesshomaru quickly jumped back lifting his sword up, a red demonic aura surrounded his sword and the feather blades were destroyed upon impact. Makato growled angrily charging for another attack. The dream Sesshomaru smiled cockily lifting up his left claw, a poisonous green aura radiating off of it. Makato went to strike but dream Sesshomaru was too quick as he came behind her. Makato loosing balance in the shock of his response, was attacked by dream Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. She flinched, the green slash marks across her back shoulder that stretched furthor down. But dream Sesshomaru didn't stop, he tried to strike with his poisonous claws again but Makato quickly placed her feather sword in front of blocking it. Unfortunately smoke steamed from his strong grip on the weapon as it slowly melted. Makato cringed frustrated and went to kick him but dream Sesshomaru quickly jumped back. Once he landed he stampeeded at her like a rocket and successfully slammed into her. Makato's body crashed into the tower from great impact creating another hole in the bottom of the tower.

"This is foolish. You are very aware that this Sesshomaru cannot be defeated are you not," said dream Sesshomaru. Makato looked back up at her crying and hopeful little sister, Sesshomaru bared his sword at her, "You can't save everything."

Makato gasped and without hesitation dream Sesshmaru went to strike. Makato gasped out a breath holding her chest. She didn't know what was wrong, she assumed it was dream Sesshomaru's poison taking some affect, although it had been hurting her a while. When dream Sesshomaru came at her Makato was already prepared as they combated one another with their swords. Makato jumped back on the side of the tower as Sesshomaru continued pushing her back while they fought on the wall of the side of the tower. Makato was breathing heavily trying to keep up with him, but she felt like she was getting slower, the unbearing pain in her chest taking over her reflexes.

"No, I can't loose," thought Makato panicking.

Dream Sesshomaru spun to strike and Makato quickly pushed her sword down to block the attack as they pushed eachother up into the sky continuing their sword fight of dominance. They then pushed one another back leaving plenty of yards in between them. Makato breathing hard, whatever would happen she would make it her final attack. She had to. She lifted up her sword and angrily charged at him, Sesshomaru not backing down went to attack as well.

But quickly Kagome slid in the middle of the battle field spinning the Artmis Bow as a large tornado wind vibration took over blowing them both back. They both slid across the ground, dust filling the air from her weapon's response.

"Whoa!" Symphony and Nardisia said in unison.

As the dust cleared Makato weakily sat up, "Wha...what was that? Such power."

Dream Sesshomaru quickly stood up pissed off that someone could blow him away through a sneak attack in lack of his paying attention. When the dust cleared there stood a serious toned face Kagome. But her attention and how her body was turned was only at the panic-strikened face of Makato.

"The human?" questioned dream Sesshomaru. "Impossible, she's not that strong."

"Ka..Kagome what are you doing here? Wa..wait how are you here?" Makato said confused standing up. She then faltered back holding her mostly darkened heart.

Kagome stared at the condition her heart was in and looked back at her, "Enough."

Makato looked at her shocked, "What do you mean enough? Who's side are you on! He tried to rape my little sister!"

Kagome closed her eyes and turned her face away, "I know. But...it's already done." Makato gasped, "It's already happened Makato. We're in the dream world. That's how I'm here."

"That's a lie! There's still hope!" snapped Makato. Kagome merely stared at her unmoving to show how truthful she was and Makato shuddered holding her heart. "No, I can't. I won't."

"Both of you have disturbed me in my time of heat," interrupted dream Sesshomaru, "Since that is the case I won't show mercy to either of you."

Kagome turned around to the dream Sesshomaru in spite and then turned back to Makato, "Symphony, Nardisia."

The girls nodded jumping behind of her, but their blockage of their human Alpha made them stand right in front of the dream Sesshomaru.

"You're here too?" dream Sesshomaru said startled.

Nardisia winked at him, "Welcome to Makato's dream. I'm sorry she's gonna take a vacant ticket today."

"Which means unfortunately for you, me and Nardisia will have to be your opponents for today," smiled Symphony.

Dream Sesshomaru scoffed out a chuckle, "Even with the both of you, do you really think you'll last long enough to even give a decent fight?"

"Hell if we know," shrugged Nardisia truthfully.

"But," finished Symphony, "I think we can take you for long enough."

Dream Sesshomaru placed his sword out getting into fighting position, "Have it your way. However this Sesshomaru will warn, the whole time in his battle against Makato, she hasn't been able to lay one finger on this Sesshomaru. He would hope with the two of you that there'd be a better chance so that's this Sesshomaru is not too bored."

"Let's go then. We'll make it worth your entertainment my Lord," challenged Nardisia summoning her weapon to her grasp. It was a long stick with a beautiful purple scythe at the end of it, the blace was long, heavy, and thick, and intricate designs surrounded the plade portion of it.

"Then, shall we begin?" taunted dream Sesshomaru.

"Let's see what you've got dream Lord Sesshomaru!" challenged Symphony summoning her sword into her hand. Immediately he charged at them with the battle between dream Sesshomaru and Nardisia along with Sympony, began.

KAGOME and Makato was still at a stand still.

"Why do you stand up for him? There is no such thing as a dream world, what are you crazy?" protested Makato.

Kagome closed her eyes sighing, "You know what I've learned while being in the dream world. We're here based off of our fears, regrets, and the low self esteem we have in ourselves, all mixed up in some twisted fantasy. We dream and have these nightmares because we can't accept our truth, or accept our truth in the way that we see them. That's why," said Kagome thinking about all the dreams she'd been through so far, "we dream. Because we can escape by twist the truth and turn it into what we want. But Makato this is not the real world. I'll show you the truth you don't want to see. Because lying to yourself...is literally killing you." She eyed her nearly consumed darkened heart.

Makato lifted her sword up, "No. I won't let you. Kagome you're my best friend please," she flinched holding her chest as the darkness radiated off of her heart, Kagome panicking, "Don't do this to me. Don't betray me by siding with that monster. Aridon is an innocent child."

Kagome absently blinked transforming her weapon into it's sword form and raised it, "I'm sorry Makato. But it's time to wake up. Wake up to the reality!"

Makato growled holding her sword with both hands and initiated multiple strikes at her. Kagome quickly jumped back dodging each strike. But in her back jumps, Kagome tripped and fell back, Makato then went to strike her in the back, but Kagome quickly turned around blocking it successfully with her Artimis Sword. Makato tried pushing it down as their eyes peered through one anothers. Kagome's eyes remained firm and immediately, a white holy electricity popped from Kagome's body slamming Makato back. Kagome quickly stood up charging at her with a single strike. Makato quickly moved over and turned to strike at Kagome's side. Immediately Kagome transformed her sword into it's bow form successfully blocking it. From the impact a powerful pink wind aura blew off of a shining white Kagome, while a powerful black crow aura collided blowing off of Makato as they both faught to push the other back. Their aura's dangerously colliding creating a powerful electricity between them both and an increased storm wind around them since neither would back down.

Kagome's hand quickly shined white and immediately she took the risky move by letting her bow down putting both of her hands together pushing Makato in the chest where her heart was located. Makato was pushed back from the impact sliding across the field as she coughed out black beetles and stumbled back. Kagome smiled, in her attack some of the darkness of Makato's heart came off. However her best friend was nowhere near out of danger yet. Makato held her chest where heart was located breathing hard, but she felt like she got a large intake of air, as though her chest was choking her.

Makato smiled resentfully, "You never faught like this in training."

"There's alot of things I noticed I've never done in training. I guess it makes a difference when you're in a real situation to fight for you and your friend's lives," smiled Kagome, "I think all of you did a good job training me. However," Kagome 's face turned serious again, "I don't believe I was trained as an Alpha to combat my Omega Makato."

Makato glared at her and quickly stampeded towards her jumping in the air releasing a powerful dark wind pushing Kagome across the battle field. Makato then swung her sword powerfully at the young human and black wind blades went towards her. Kagome gasped at the incoming attack.

Symphony turned around and gasped, "Kagome!"

"Shit, she's in trouble!" panicked Nardisia.

Dream Sesshomaru quickly came behind them both and kicked them across their back as they too, slid across the ground, "This Sesshomaru is your opponent, he recalls you saying, remember?"

The girls sat up weakily, the whole battle just as Sesshomaru had promised, they hadn't had luck touching him, and the truth was that Makato was putting up a much better fight with him by herself than they had together. He was far too quick for them, and his attacks were also unpredictable. And even though the pain wasn't suppossed to be real in the dream world, it sure felt that way.

AS the strong dark wind blades came at Kagome she panicked and quickly rolled across the ground as fast as she could getting out of the way. She quickly seen a rock while dodging and grabbed it pulling herself up to regain control. Makato quickly countered by throwing more feather blades at her. Kagome's Artimis Bow shined and immediately she spun it around blocking the blades, though she missed a few getting a cut across the cheek and a few across her right leg.

Kagome staggered from pain but shook it off charging at Makato, her opponent not holding back buldozed at her as well. Their weapons clashed with one another's again and quickly they jumped back trying to strike one another, each anticipating the other's moves. Kagome became frustrated, but at the same time she was shocked. To her surprise they were actually well evenly matched! Makato then tried to slash her from the side and Kagome moved back and quickly tripped Makato. But upon Makato's fall she kicked Kagome up the face. Even though blood streamed from her noise the battle did not slow down at all. Kagome swung her bow down into the ground where pink electricity went towards her. Makato cursed to herself quickly getting up, but upon her jump, Kagome quickly got under her so that Makato would flip over her back. With Makato's balance thrown off upon her landing Kagome took advantage of her hesitation to elbow her in the face pushing her back. Makato covered her face from the pain and Kagome quickly cupped her hands pushing them both together with pressure and smashed a powerful attack into Makato's darkened heart.

Makato slid down spitting out more beatles. She felt alot weaker but more better, looking up at Kagome whose eyes peered at her filled with compassion and truth. But she couldn't understand, why was Kagome betraying her? And it seemed to her surprise, somehow, they were evenly matched. But it seemed Kagome was not trying to truly fight her, for some reason her target always seemed to be her chest where her heart was, that was always her target when she attacked. Perhaps Kagome had seen her weakness. However, she touched her heart and thought about what Kagome had said, about her as an Alpha not being trained in the arts to fight her Omega. Alpha? Omega? When did that all happen?, she couldn't really remember.

Kagome just stood there, hoping that something would come back to Makato. Her last attack at her heart was powerful enough to get close to half of the darkness off of it. The shining portion of her heart trying to escape the dark engulf that had once tainted it.

Makato looked up at Kagome confused and Kagome then said in a pleaded voice, "Please Makato. Wake up."

Makato growled, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're talking foolish if you don't think this situation isn't real!"

Makato immediately threw a large purple wind blade towards her. Kagome just remained still as her bow glowed a firey light blue color. When the attack came at her Kagome deflected the attack by smacking it to the side heading towards the dream Sesshomaru and the girls. Ultimately it hit the dream Sesshomaru unexpectedly who had almost used the Tokijin's ultimate attack on Nardisia and Symphony. Being knocked out from the attack he slid across the ground.

Symphony and Nardisia tiredly looked at one another exchanging confused looks and sighed of relief. The dream Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing cynically red as he went towards Kagome. Symphony and Nardisia quickly jumped in the way pushing him back with their weapons detouring him in another direction.

"Um, Kagome not to pressure you but..." trailed Nardisia trying to strike dream Sesshomaru who jumped out of the way.

Symphony had then reappeared landing the first successful kick in the battle pushing him back furthor and turned to her, "We're dying out here!"

Makato looked over at them confused and immediately Kagome ran at her. Makato gasped turning back around and blocked her attack with her sword. They then entered in another attack and block combat with predicting one anothers attack. Kagome tried to hit her side ways with her bow, but Makato flipped back and Kagome tried to trip her. But Makato countered by using her hands to jump off the ground to dodge Kagome's attack and used a round house kick move to kick her in the face. Kagome flew from the attack landing on the ground but recovered and quickly transformed her bow into a sword switching the sides so that she was holding the blade portion of the sword and used the handle to plummet a strong holy electric attack into Makato's chest which sent her flying into the western tower so hard that the whole bottom portion of it collapsed. Kagome sat up breathing tiredly, she now had a bit less than half of Makato's heart to go to stop it from completely darkening.

Kagome slowly walked towards her as Makato sat up to see Kagome's shuddering bleeding hand. Makato had grown confused, if Kagome had wanted her dead, she would have used the other side. Makato then gripped her chest, the pain was still there but nowhere near as unbearable. Her face then turned into shock, was Kagome helping her somehow by striking at her heart? But why, and more importantly, how?

"Stop this," said Kagome walking towards her. "You want the truth, let's talk about the truth," Makato immediately shook her head scooting back. "You've served Sesshomaru faithfully, you were fully trusted. But he betrayed you by raping your sister when she was younger. You weren't there."

"It's a lie I'm here now!" snapped Makato crying.

"Only by the power of the dream world!" argued back Kagome. Tears slowly escaped her eyes herself, "You love your sister so much. And the truth is: Since it happened so long ago and you didn't know. There was nothing you could have done. Your sister didn't even trust you enough to say anything."

"You don't know anything, look at her," Makato cried hysterically pointing up at the younger version of Aridon, "My innocent little sister. I just saved her she didn't get raped."

Kagome looked at the window ciel of tower to see Aridion still crying and cringed, "Yes. Look at her, and how she used to be. But keep looking at her and watch the truth unveil itself. Even in the dream world fantasy cannot remain so..."

"What?" Makato looked up to her crying little sister. The little Aridon then slowly stopped crying and began to hiccup rubbing her face. Then suddenly, her bangs covered her face and a smile appeared. When a cloud went to cover the moon all was dark on the tower for a moment. But when the coulds left the dark the moon Makato gasped. Standing at the tower was the well grown Aridon that they were all too familiar with who had joined Taikin and Odin.

"That's why you eventually wake up," Kagome said finishing her sentence. Makato shook her head hysterically turning away with her eyes close, "Look at her Makato, this is what Aridon's really become. Don't shut your eyes to the truth. She's disowned you. Your sister has tried to kill you and betrayed you and your kingdom. She's placed a curse on me."

"No," mumbled Makato flinching back, "all lies. Everything I was fighting for..."

"Is just a fantasy," finished Kagome, "Sesshomaru apologized to you. He admitted what he did, which he could have lied and we all may have believed it too easily if he did. Yet he chose to tell you and the whole castle the truth, and out of respect for that you chose to stay at his side because you knew what your sister had done. Your sister learned nothing from that horrible experience. She herself in the mist of the new black moon chased after him and seduced him herself when he resisted. Reliving a moment that should have scarred her for life."

Makato fell to her knees breathing heavily, it was almost like she was fighting to have a nervous break down. "It can't be."

Kagome noticed Makato's heart turning darker. "And the last truth that you are aware of, is that as your best friend that's been cursed by this suppossedly innocent sister of yours," Makato looked up, recalling memories back of her own. About Kagome and the others, and about Pegasus. About her being the Omega, and Kagome being the Alpha, and about the dream world itself. She was slowly grasping on to every truth being told back to her. "When I find her, before she kills me. I will kill her first."

"No, I won't let you!" snapped Makato charging at Kagome tears filled.

Kagome then dismissed her weapon standing unguard and frowned compassionately. She had no idea her best friend was so torn up about the whole thing. To Kagome, she felt Makato, even more than Sesshomaru, put up the best poker face...the best facade. She never would have guessed otherwise.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. But...it's time you woke up from this fantical dream of yours. None of this is even real," Kagome's body shined a powerful pink aura as she dashed toward an upset Makato. She lifted her sword at Kagome to strike and quickly Kagome grabbed Makato's wrist pushing the sword in its grasp away as her hand shined a watery white aura and used both palms of her hand to push her harshly to the ground. She then used all of her power to push her hand into Makato's chest and she inhaled a large breath as her heart shined completley purly white with all the others, no speck of darkness present.

When that happened, immediately, the tower, Aridon, and the dream Sesshomaru had disappeared. Symphony and Nardisia looked in shock to see that Kagome had successfully took over the unconscious Makato and her heart was shining purly white like a sparkling clear crystal.

"Hey look!" said Symphony pointing to the moon.

Nardisia looked up to see the dark new moon had turned into a full white moon. Slowly the moon began to lower and the twilight of dawn appeared across the sky in mixes of orange, yellow, and purple. "Wow, now isn't it always great when the night of the eclipsed moon is over."

The girls quickly ran over to a hard breathing Kagome who hadn't moved from her position over Makato and a body burned Makato.

"Goodness," gasped Symphony shocked.

"Damn did you kill her?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome didn't answer orally but instead only shaking her head slowly. Then, Makato's slowly began to open her eyes taking in new breath as though she were breathing for the first time. She then looked up to see a tired looking and sweating Kagome along with Nardisia and Symphony smiling.

"Thank goodness," sighed Symphony relieved.

"You know what," laughed Makato, "It's bull crap like this that makes you not even want to fall asleep anymore." The girls all chuckled. Kagome only released a smile and Makato returned the gesture. "Good job Alpha."

The girls laughed and Kagome let Makato up, "I'm so glad...you're okay now. And that you remember everything. And I...I don't ever want to do that again," Kagome then fell out unconscious and the girls gasped.

"Kagome!" everyone exlcaimed in unison.

"Her endurance isn't built like ours. I'm pretty sure this is the hardest she's ever worked on her own period," said Nardisia concerned.

Makato sat her up, "Yeah I've noticed. Someone needs to get me up to speed. We're in the dream world and now what? Have we even ran into Pegasus yet?"

Nardisia and Symphony exchanged looks and quickly began to explain everything. Makato looked over at Kagome as they talked and she looked at the human totally impressed. Kagome was extra determined to have went through so much and then to endure a battle with her? And they still had Lord Sesshomaru left too? She didn't even know how the human would deal with trying to heal the Pegasus's horn after she exerted so much in the battle with her.

Makato sighed concentrating and all of her injuries disappeared along with Kagome's and the others.

"Man, what a story. The most thing I'm shocked at is when Kagome gained pride like that? She totally went out of the way to do things herself," said Makato concerned, "And now she's too burned out for her real purpose."

"Maybe but she really didn't have much choice," argued Symphony.

"She's right. Kagome is the only one that can heal the darken hearts when she finds them. She even knew where they were because she could sense how strong the darkness in each person's heart is. What else could she do. Too early and too quick as true as it is, she really had no choice but to take full duty of her Alpha position," frowned Nardisia.

Makato sighed, "That's the understatement of the day." She then looked over at Kagome, "Even though none of this isn't real, including the pain. The one thing that is real is the fatigue. I'm sure Kagome's mind is more than overstretched. We should probably leave her here and go into Lord Sesshomaru's dream without her."

"Hell no!" snapped Symphony.

"Symph!" exclaimed Nardisia.

"You and I couldn't lay a hand on him in Makato's nightmare alone. That's as real as it gets since Makato's had more experience around Lord Sesshomaru. Who knows how much worser he is in his own dream," argued Symphony.

"It doesn't matter we're not leaving Lord Sesshomaru stranded. And no offense on either of you, but I've traveled with Kagome with my dream included. Each dream we went in the situation was chaotic, so who knows what positon's Lord Sesshomaru's in. Lord Sesshomaru was Kagome's main concern since we've been doing all of this we can't just stop. He could be in worse danger than even Makato was right about now if we don't hurry!" reasoned Nardisia.

"She's right," said Makato, "we have to keep going. Once we find Lord Sesshomaru we can all rest in his dream or something and try to find out where to go from here in finding Pegasus."

"Even if we went do you really think the three of us even have a chance? What if we have to fight him too. Or help him fight whoever and his heart is nearly dark. Kagome's more than half out of it right now and she's the only one who can really do anything," said Symphony, "Going will hurt us more than help us."

Makato shrugged, "He may be reasonable minded when we get there."

"I know I was in my dream," said Nardisa.

"Then once Kagome wakes up she can..." but Makato was interrupted in her sentence when they heard a groaning. Everyone turned to see Kagome beginning to stir.

"Kagome?" called Symphony.

"Hold tight warrior, slow down," soothed Nardisia.

Kagome then sat up breathing hard, "We...we have to find Sesshomaru."

"Kagome we will. You just rest. You've done way more than enough of what you were expected to already. Let me and the girls take over you need a breather. We didn't train you to take on this much yet. At least a half an hour break for you," reasoned Makato.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't do that. At least not until we get Sesshomaru I can't. I'm worried. I have a really bad feeling. And looking at what condition you were in, who knows what his nightmare is doing to him."

Symphony kneeled down to her, "You're down for the count, you shouldn't try to overdo it. We'll take care of Lord Sesshomaru."

"But I'm the only who can heal the darkness in his heart," said Kagome sadly. Her bangs covered her face and the girls looked at her as she clenched hands,"What if...he really does need me." Memories of them talking at the bank while she was depressed about running into Kikyo then came back to mind. She turned back to them, "I won't abandon him...not if he needs me." Kagome then used all of the strength she could muster and in her struggle, stood up on her own, but her body was limped to the side. Nardisia immediately went under her to hold her up over her shoulder.

"Is that why you're doing all of this?" asked Makato confused.

Kagome chuckled in irony, "I don't know why I'm so inept about him like this when he should be able to take care of himself. But. I follow my instincts and what my body tells me to do or say first, then I ask questions about it why later."

"Speaking of," said Symphony standing up, "Where is the dream catcher portal to Lord Sesshomaru's dream anyway?"

Makato turned around and then began to take flight into the air over the forest trees and looked around. While she scoped the area she then gasped in a northern eastern direction.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Is it in that direction?"

"Um, yeah. Nardisia I think you may need to come up here," said Makato in a panicked voice.

Nardisia and Kagome exchanged looks as she then gave Kagome to Symphony and flew into the air with Makato. Naridisia had then dropped her mouth. The castle was in the exact position beyond the forest of the west tower. And right in front of it was a large dream catcher. Nardisia and Makato exchanged looks and flew back down completley complexed.

"What's up?" asked Symphony.

"We have to go to the castle. Well the dream castle," shrugged Nardisia.

"It went to that extent?" said Symphony shocked.

"That can't just be it. What's the real problem?" asked Kagome.

"Well," said Makato uncomfortably, "In front of the castle was Lord Sesshomaru's dream catcher."

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"I don't get it so what?" shrugged Symphony.

"We don't think that dream catcher is in a random place just because. I think that dream catcher is our entryway into the castle that's apart of Lord Sesshomaru's nightmare or whatever," explained Makato.

"Oh crud and that's not in his character," frowned Symphony.

"Our point," validated Nardisia.

Makato created a carriage out of thin air and made Ah-Un appear. "Symphony get on Ah-Un, we have a long way to go. And Kagome..."

"Are you sure the carriage isn't pushing it?" asked Kagome, "I'm not a vegetable or something."

"Kagome there's no argument you fainted earlier. Now please if you want us to save Lord Sesshomaru don't argue with reason. You of all people need as much rest as possible," frowned Makato.

Kagome chuckled nervously in a surrender body communication, "Okay I give in geese I just asked. I'm not arguing with anyone. Fine."

"Thank you," sighed Makato relieved.

Once Kagome got on everyone flew into the air, for Kagome before they had even gotten started on flight, she was already knocked out. When they flew off Nardisia looked inside the carriage to see Kagome fast asleep.

"I hope she's really okay," said Nardisia worriedly.

"I'm just as concerned really," mumbled Makato, "She puts up a good front. But she's mentally fatigued and she doesn't even know it. It won't take us long to get Lord Sessomaru back, she should relax."

"As long as it took us to get to you, I'm sorry. Lord Sesshomaru's the last one and has had to wait longer than the rest of us. I can't help but feel Kagome's concern," frowned Symphony.

"Yeah. Hey Makato," called Nardisia. Makato turned to her, "you're nightmare."

"I'd really rather not go there if you don't mind," Makato mechanically responded cutting her off.

"As loyal as you are. You won't ever fully forgive him, will you," asked Nardisia.

Makato smiled, "I guess in an unknown realization, I won't. But it's the past, just like Kagome said. Aridon went and reinvited the memory of when she got raped by doing what she did. Purposely. So how terrible does that make her. And after this event thanks to Kagome, I was able to fully accept that. I supposse to an extent: I'm a bit more loyal towards her than to Lord Sesshomaru. Though even despite the downfalls and uprisings, I hold them both as equal treasures."

Symphony nodded agreeing, "I think alot of everyone at the castle even, shares that view."

They then approached the castle with the portal and they landed right in front of it. Upon landing Kagome immediately woke up and got out the carriage.

"Ready?" Kagome asked uptight.

"Everything's going to be fine Kagome just calm down," encouraged Makato.

"Sorry, I guess its a habit," she smiled. However inwardly, though she heard it, she couldn't help but be concerned. Something when she thought about Sesshomaru...didn't make her heart feel right. She was worried, it had taken them more than too long to get to this point. So much fighting, one thing she was forsure. Even though the injuries weren't real, the fatigue definately didn't escape the dream world, that really was a reality. She felt that she'd be fine once she seen old cocky Sesshomaru up and hinting off the first amos of insults that she'd be fine to relax.

They all then turned to the dream catcher and together, walked inside.

**ENTERING SESSHOMARU'S DREAM**

When they entered they stood out on the bridge that led into castle gates. Even though the whole temperance of the castle was there. There was something errily off about it. For one, no one besides themselves seemed to be there, and two: it was quiet. There was a beautiful full white moon with dark clouds but it all seemed frozen.

"This is heart warming," noted Nardisia sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. Like watching some creepy twilght zone episode," said Kagome folding her arms looking around.

"Twilight zone?" questioned Makato.

Kagome blushed awkwardly, "Never mind, it's weird is my point."

"I can't believe that portal really led inside this castle," said Symphony looking around. "How are we gonna find Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh come on the castle isn't that big," laughed Nardisia.

"I tend to agree with Symphony. I've been here for 4 months cleaning it and I still get lost," agreed Kagome.

"It is kinda quiet, I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru's even here. Maybe he figured everything out and went to go find us in our own dream," said Makato.

"You can't find him by reading his mind?" asked Nardisia.

"Don't be a fool. I can't do long distance mind reading unless its family," said Makato.

"Sweet, that means we have two trackers. Why don't we split into teams and search the castle," suggested Symphony.

"I don't know if counting on my mind reading abilities is even reliable. Kagome's sensing of darkness in hearts is much better," frowned Makato.

"Yeah but even I'm not sensing anything from here," said Kagome. "Maybe we should go in."

The girls all nodded walking through the gates across the yard. The then went to the front door and walked inside. The first coming to sight, the middle stair case that separated the east and western wing from one another.

"This is a crazy replica of the castle," said Nardisia.

"To the last detail," agreed Symphony touching a vase.

"Maybe we should split up after all. Kagome?" asked Makato.

Kagome then thought looking around, "It does seem better. We don't really know what to expect around here though. It is too quiet, at least if all of us together there'd be no problem. Even if we did split into teams of two," she shrugged.

"Let's all check the west wing first. It's not as deep as all the other wings and we can definitely split up by ourselves there. That way if something happened and we do make noise it'll be a higher chance we could hear it," said Kagome.

The girls didn't argue and they all ran up the middle stairs going into the west wing splitting up. All of them checked each room but had no luck. All of them then met in Kagome's room and decided to split each wing up to each person and to meet back in Kagome's room in an hour. But even still, they found nothing.

"This is some bull shit," cursed Nardisia crossing her arms, "Where is he?"

"Not the dining room..." listed off Makato.

"Not in the study or library..." continued Symphony.

"Not outside, or the roof," followed Nardisia.

Kagome sighed, "Not in either of the ballrooms or..." Kagome thought and the girls looked at her confused.

"What, did we miss something?" asked Makato.

"Of course. The moon's room," mumbled Kagome.

"Oh you mean that garden you love so much?" said Nardisia. "You really think Lord Sesshomaru's there?"

"He likes it there too!" defended Kagome blushing. The girls all looked at her and there was an awkward silence, "Whatever. It's the one place no one's checked right."

"Well I guess," said Symphony blinking absently.

They all went back up to the western wing until they reached the door. When Kagome touched the handle she froze, her face pale and darkening. The girls all panicked looking inside but seen nothing.

"Kagome what's wrong?" panicked Makato.

"Talk to us," said Nardisia trying to sound calm. Symphony looked back outside and turned to Kagome who was holding her chest. A tear fell from eyes and she turned to them, her eyes a bit red.

She looked at them confused, "You guys didn't feel that?"

"Feel what Kagome what's wrong?" asked Symphony in fear.

Kagome turned back to door that led to garden, "I just had a really bad feeling. Something just stroke me and..." Kagome held her chest and another tear came out, "I don't feel really good my chest hurts."

The girls looked at Kagome's heart, it was shining just a pure white as before. It wasn't darkening, so they didn't know what the problem was.

"Kagome do you want to rest for a second and we can go check it out," asked Nardisia.

"No," Kagome said firmly and the girls flinched back shocked. Kagome then calmed down and sighed. "Sorry. I mean no. It's probably just nothing I'm fine let's go."

Kagome opened the door and stepped outside looking around. There were doves everywhere and a flower arch. There was a moving lake and a full white moon from the sun window that peered through.

"Wow, this place is nice. I haven't been here in a while," said Nardisia.

"No wonder you love it here," smiled Makato.

"There's something off," said Kagome cringing back.

"Really?" asked Symphony.

"I thought there was something weird. The garden didn't use to look this extravagent did it?" asked Nardisia.

"No," replied Kagome panicking, "It didn't." She turned to them, "Something's off. The whole castle is the same and this is the only room that's different."

"What does it mean," Makato's face furrowed.

"What do you think!" said a familiar voice.

Makato turned to Kagome, "I don't know geese no need to sound snappy about it."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said confused, "I didn't say that."

"Huh?" Makato said confused.

"Wasn't that your voice Kagome. I thought that was you too," said Symphony.

Kagome gave them a back up hand gesture, "I didn't say anything."

"On the lake," chuckled the voice.

They all looked out and gasped to see another Kagome. The dream Kagome, dressed extravagently in the sapphire dress.

"Hell no!" exclaimed Symphony shocked.

"I refuse to deal with this shit again," complained Nardisia.

"You must feel famous Kagome, everyone want to be you," teased Makato.

"Not funny," grumbled Kagome.

"Alright where's Lord Sesshomaru," demanded Makato.

The dream Kagome smiled smugly, "Oh what's wrong, real Kagome can't find him and you need my help?"

"Don't mock us!" snapped Nardisia. "Our Kagome's right beside us so don't think we won't hesitate killing you off."

Dream Kagome laughed, "I'm your Alpha. And from what I seen in all the other dreams it was not only Kagome that saved you but whipped the floor with you all. I'm no different."

"Whatever," replied Kagome, "This is Sesshomaru's dream. So the reality is you aren't that strong here. I've faught a copy of myself before so it's not like I'll hold back to complain."

"I wouldn't even worry about Sesshomaru right now. Lord Pegasus will be here soon, and while you all have escaped for the time being I'd get out the dream world," she smiled.

"Not without Lord Sesshomaru!" the servants all said in unison.

"Where is he," demanded Kagome clenching her fist.

"Psht, a pity," scoffed dream Kagome. The area of the dream then immediately transformed around them.

"What's going on!" panicked Symphony.

It was then they were outside of the castle but the rest of the garden was just behind them. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Uh oh," murmered Nardisia looking around.

"Everyone be on your guard!" warned Makato.

They then heard clamping foot steps and a loud raspering from a horse. They all gasped looking up to see Pegasus with the dream Kagome sitting on his back, on top of one of the castle tower roofs. The horse majestically spreaded his wings flying down in front of them. Everyone quickly summoned their weapons to them getting in battle formation.

"Well now, I'm quite disappointed that you all escape. Almost all of you that is," smiled Pegasus.

"Don't screw with us you stupid horse!" barked out Symphony.

"Pity, and all of you had such scrumptuous souls. Especially this one," he looked over at Kagome, "I was really looking forward to it. But you were the hardest heart to darken than anyone elses seeing as you're the only one who's escaped that fate."

"So glad you brought yourself to us. The dream world is too vast of a place to look for a unicorn," said Makato glaring at the horse.

"Tell us what you did to Sesshomaru," said Kagome nervously sweating.

"Unfortunately you're going to have to leave him here. He's not going with you," spoke Dream Kagome.

"Why are you even here!" snapped Kagome. "This is Sesshomaru's dream!"

Dream Kagome tilted her head to the side smiling, "How sweet. You're really that worried. Do you know Sesshomaru's fear? Hm?" The servants all growled frustrated and the dream Kagome looked over at them, "they know."

Kagome looked at them, "What is she talking about?"

"I'll tell you. They had up until now and they didn't so why not? Sesshomaru's biggest fear is you, get it?" she spoke bluntly.

"That's a lie," scoffed Kagome incredulously. "Now I know I'm being bs-ed spare me."

"I am not," said dream Kagome mechanically, "That fool Deixi said you needed the truth to fight the things you find in the dream world. Unfortunately what the poor monk didn't know was that to that Sesshomaru, you represented the truth he didn't want to accept. He couldn't fight the truth with his indenial and uncertainty and that's why he lost."

Kagome flinched, "What are you talking about?"

Pegasus's eyes shined red, "I'll uncover the veil since you wish to find him so much."

Once his eyes stopped glowing Kagome gasped out air holding her heart dropping her weapon and fell to her knees. The girls gasped, Nardisia and Symphony running over to her.

Makato kept her attention at them, "What did you do to her!"

Pegasus tilted his head to the side, "I truthfully did nothing."

"Kagome! Kagome speak to me!" panicked Nardisia.

"What's wrong!" exclaimed Symphony just as excited as Kagome began to hyperventalate. Her eyes turning red. "Kagome!"

"Such...such darkness...I...I never felt this much..." Kagome said inbetween breaths. She then clenched to her heart and suddenly flashes of Sesshomaru went past her mind and she then froze. Her body shuttering.

"Kagome?" questioned Nardisia concerned.

Kagome did not answer, she stood up and slowly turned around toward the garden portion of the scene. Out on the lake was a floating body and her whole face went pale. The immense dark energy lyed out on the lake. The girls followed her site seeing a floating body.

"What's that?" asked Symphony.

"I don't know but it wasn't there before," replied Makato.

Kagome quickly dismissed her weapon and dashed away from them, "No!" she panicked, "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Makato gasped, her eyes disappaiting, "It can't be..."

"What's up Makato? Did you read Kagome's mind?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah what's wrong," asked Nardisia.

Makato absently pointed out to the pool, "Look closer."

The girls did and flinched back just as exasperated. Kagome made it to the lake and gasped. The body floating around the mist of the lake, where fireflies freely flew under the night sky. Was Sesshomaru's body. And he radiated a dark aura. Kagome stared at his heart blankly, his whole heart was totally consumed in darkness. Kagome quickly jumped into the lake swimming towards him.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" cried out Kagome.

Makato and the others turned to Pegasus and dream Kagome.

"Both of you motha fuckers are totally dead now," seathed Nardisia.

The girls all charged at him and Pegasus quickly jumped out of the way while dream Kagome laughed. "There's nothing she can do. Once a heart turns dark in the dream world it's Pegasus's meal."

"And I do hate sharing my food," Pegasus smirked, "yet I suppose a little excersize before meal time won't hurt."

"You're not taking Lord Sesshomaru's soul sorry," screamed out Symphony going for the first strike with her sword. Pegasus then combated blocking it with his dark horn pushing her back and Nardisia quickly came in to attack but he disappeared to reappear behind her.

Quickly to Pegasus surprise Makato came out of nowhere and side kicked dream Kagome off of him. Dream Kagome landed automatically and quickly her own Artmis Bow appeared.

"Hmph it's totally pointless," she shrugged.

"We made it this far. If he wants Lord Sesshomaru's soul he's gotta find a way to kill us. Like him we're immortal in the dream world ourselves!" Makato disappeared to strike but dream Kagome quickly transformed her Artimis Bow into a sword blocking it.

"Don't think I'll let you get another cheap shot," warned dream Kagome.

Makato smiled smuggly, "You're not the real Kagome. So I don't have to worry you putting up any kind of a real fight!" she quickly tripped her and the dream Kagome flipped back cursing to herself.

KAGOME continued to swim towards Sesshomaru, "Please don't die. Please don't die!" she panicked crying. Once she reached the middle where his body was she flinched, the darkness was so powerful it was affecting her. It was the point Makato had almost reached. Kagome's eyes were red from crying looking over his dark aura. She pulled some of her hair back looking over his body, "Sesshomaru what did Pegasus do to you. What ever that dream version of me said you have to ignore it."

But he did not move an inch as she walked over to him lifting his head. She caressed his face, tears spilling, "Sesshomaru please wake up. You have to. I don't care if you're flipping evil and I have to fight you. It would still mean a chance I could help you. Sesshomaru," he still didn't make one reaction, "Wake up darn it I faught for you!" More tears came from her hysterically, her bangs covering her face. She carefully laid him against her shoulder and pressed her hand against his dark heart. But a strong barrier shocked her hand back burning it. "What?"

She looked back at his face, it was strange. Even asleep he still held a poker face. She would never know if he went peacefully. If he went tragically, "I came all this way to help you Sesshomaru. I faught all the way up to this point. You're the Prince of the Western lands you can't let something like this of all things be what ends you. Sesshomaru please no. Not when we were finally starting to get along a little bit please!"

She tried to place her hand on his chest, and even though the barrier was rejecting her she endured the pain going through it to touch his heart as she began to get electricuited causing distraction from the battle on the other side.

"Kagome!" the servants exclaimed.

"Poor human. Does she really think she can bring back Lord Sesshomaru when his heart is completely darkened. If he even had a spec of light left in his heart there'd be hope but there's nothing. She's wasting her time," spoke Pegasus smugly.

Nardisia turned to watch the scene, "You can't give up Kagome. You have to try!"

KAGOME ignored the pain of being electricuited trying with all her might to use her purity powers to touch his heart. But nothing wasn't working, nothing affected the situation at all. Until finally, the barrier overtook and blew her away from him.

"Kagome!" the servants screamed in unison.

Pagasus chuckled, "As I thought. You hopeless human, there's nothing more you can do to him accept deliver his body to me on a silver platter."

"Kagome are you alright!" panicked Makato. "Kagome! Answer me, Kagome!"

Kagome sat up, a white holy electricity surrounding her. Her bangs covering her face, "No. I won't let you have him. You can't." She then swam back over to him picking up his body and embraced him in her arms, "Even if it is too late. I'll protect your soul with my own. But you have to fight with me, I can't do it by myself. I always depended on you being at my side to have the confidence to do anything Sesshomaru," the aura around her began to turn brightly light blue, electricity surrounding the both of them, "Please. I don't want to loose you. Please if there's even a spec of light in your heart shine. Shine so you can come back to me."

As the prayer was silently spoke Pegasus and the dream Kagome flinched back.

"What's this?" questioned Pegasus. A whirlpool began to flow around Kagome and Sesshomaru as she put her head against his. "No, impossible. Dream Kagome stop her now!"

Nardisa and the other quickly disappeared trying to cut her off, and Pegasus growled flying at full speed towards her.

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest without the barrier inacting as more tears filled her eyes, King InuTaisho's voice echoing around them that deathed Kagome's ear. "For _the boy whose heart is icy cold_. And for _the girl whose heart as pure as gold_."

"King InuTaisho!" exclaimed everyone else on the battle field.

A hollogram of InuTaisho appeared behind Kagome, "Fret not my precious son." He went around Kagome and touched Kagome's last few tears that filled her eyes which turned gold. Kagome wasn't even aware of the happenings around her, her only focus was Sesshomaru. He then disappeared from the dream and Pegasus increased his speed to the human girl.

"Please. Sesshomaru I need you." The golden tears had then left her cheek ("NO!" roared Pegasus) as it fell on Sesshomaru's darkened heart. Asingle light began to shine and Kagome rubbed her eyes, "Hnh?"

Kagome grew confused, where did such a bright light come from? She looked at his heart and gasped, there was a very small spec of light left on Sesshomaru's heart. It wasn't much, perhaps the size of a mustard seed.

"Yes!" cheered Makato.

Kagome was just as shocked, "I don't believe it." She then turned and recieved a body slam from Pegasus pushing her harshly across the water.

"Kagome!" cried Symphony.

"You're in my way!" screamed out dream Kagome frustrated slamming Symphony with her Artimis Bow escaping. "I have to make his heart darken before Lord Pegasus is too displeased. But how, how was she even able to pierce through darkest heart. No matter, it won't take much to deliver the final blow. It's only a small bit of light."

"Shit, Someone stop her I let her get away!" panicked Symphony.

"Geese are you that inept!" complained Nardisia picking up Symphony's slack pushing dream Kagome in another direction by interfering in her pathway.

Symphony quickly ran over spinning her weapon joining in. Makato used her sword to strike feather blades at her.

KAGOME faintly sat up coughing and looked up to see an angry radiating Pegasus. "Damn you. Just what the hell kind of witch are you? Raising dead kings from the grave. I don't won't your fucking soul for even a pastry dish or entree. I'll fucking kill you myself."

Kagome stood up and looked to Sesshomaru's single shine in his darkened heart and then back at her opponent. She summoned her Artmis Bow in her grasp, "I don't know what you're talking about but if I were you. I wouldn't face me as your prime opponent." She eyed the dark horn on Pegasus's forehead stepping back. Pegasus charged at her and quickly Kagome stood her ground taking the impact blocking the horn. Her Artimis Bow shining.

"What? Not you too!" he gasped talking to the weapon. The bow's shine increased pushing Pegasus back across the ground. Kagome quickly ran back toward the lake swimming as hard as she could. "Not this time human!"

Pegasus charged towards Kagome. She panicked and quickly dived under water avoiding the attack.

NARDISA jabbed dream Kagome in the neck and turned up to Makato, "Girl you need to go!"

"But," Makato started to argue.

"Hell..lo! We got this!" assured Nardisia.

"She's right. Your first job is to protect Lord Sesshomaru. Thanks to King InuTaisho and Kagome we have a chance. Besides it really looks like Kagome could use the help," pointed out Symphony.

Makato turned and gasped to see Kagome swimming for her life going into the water dodging each of Pegasus's attack. She nodded and flew in Kagome's direction while they took care of dream Kagome. Makato panicked and quickly read Kagome's mind. Makato's face then grew troubled as she read Kagome's strategy. But for what she would do, would it work?

"You'd better be right about this Kagome," mumbled Makato frustrated pulling out her feather sword. She quickly released a dark wind attack which successfully attacked Pegasus.

Kagome turned around from the confusion and smiled in relief to see Makato. Makato nodded, "_Kagome don't just stand there. Go! And it better work too!_"

Kagome nodded and began to swim under water, "_Thanks Makato. I'm hoping it does too._"

Pegasus flew up growling looking around the lake, "The human...why you..." Pegasus expressed angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint but Kagome's an extremely busy woman you do understand," smiled Makato smugly.

"I don't have time for you!" he growled looking at Sesshomaru's body. He quickly went after it and Makato quickly disappeared to reappear in front of him kicking him across the face.

She then raised her sword, "I'm sorry did that hurt? Too bad."

KAGOME swam until she seen Sesshomaru's body and slowly pushed it away from the whole battle. When she felt the coast clear she raised up to see the single shine of Sesshomaru's heart and touched it. Sesshomaru began to stir shaking his head breathing heavily.

"Shh. You'll be fine in a moment," Kagome frowned, his heart still did not heal with her touch just as she assumed, there was too much darkness tainted over it, but at least there were no barriers. She had hoped for what she planned not only would it work, but if she could even pull it off. When Sesshomaru seen who it was he tried to struggle but screamed of pain, instantly Kagome held him down by putting her arms around him and said calmly, "I'm not her." Sesshomaru's body then froze, "I'm not a dream. I'm real."

She then let herself off of him and let Sesshomaru see her. He noted to trust her, she was in her same outfit, and her cheeks were bruised and smelled of salt. She had to have been crying for some reason, but why? He then shuddered from the unbearing pain he felt. He couldn't even remember what happened, "Human, what's happened...to...!" he then grasped on to his chest screaming leaning his head back.

Kagome her arm to support him up before he drowned himself, "Hold on Sesshomaru don't move. You're going to be alright in one moment." Kagome quickly placed both of her hands over his heart and prayed, her body glowing clear, her heart crystal and white. She then placed her head ontop of his heart. Immediately, the whiteness of the single light began to expand across his heart becoming lighter. Sesshomaru's screams began to slowly subside as Sesshomaru's heart began to increase with light. Sesshomaru's screams of pain was replaced by Kagome's whose heart was beginning to go dark. The power had stopped when both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's hearts were equally half pure white and half dark. The shock of the movement created an electric explosion pushing them back from one another.

Makato gasped in the middle of her battle and looked in a different direction, "I don't fucking believe it. It worked. What...what is she...?" she mumbled.

SESSHOMARU had found himself on a tree breathing hard. He felt like he was drowning or choking and was breathing for the first time for a moment. He then kneeled over in pain, even though the majority of the pain was gone, it was barely halfway bearable. He felt his chest, just what exactly did that human do to him? He scoffed going back over memories of the dream human and was disgusted. He then looked around, she was nowhere to be found. He then heard a loud explosion. So it had appeared they were in battle.

Coming towards him was Pegasus, and just behind him was Makato. Sesshomaru held on to his chest trying to breath evenly and pulled out his Tokijin. Pegasus had stopped startled along with Makato.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Makato happily.

Pegasus cursed upset, "I don't believe it. The one I disregarded turned out to be the person to undue all of my plans. Your soul was about to be my meal. You should be grateful that human loves you so much."

Sesshomaru cringed insulted, "This Sesshomaru will not be grateful to an act that's expected out of ones servitude for thier prince. It shouldn't be confused with anything else."

Pegasus scoffed, "Really? And where is she now? I'm guessing she gave up the purity of her heart to save the darkness in yours. She is quite a priestess. Doing so much for a demon like you might have been suicide for her."

"Why you..." growled Makato.

Sesshomaru retained his poker face but he couldn't help but feel just as upset. He then put the Tokijin back and pulled out his Tenseiga. It glowed a powerfully green aura and transformed into its other form. "The human is not apart of this conversation. However Pegasus your death is. Whatever you did to this Sesshomaru, for you, you should regret she reached me to bring me into consciousness."

"Hmm, maybe I misjudged the situation. For even the dream Kagome felt that maybe you had a thing for her. And after her acts, one would think you've mated," he teased.

Sesshomaru flinched holding his chest, his heart going a bit darker.

"Tell the truth Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Makato.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't let it get to you. You have to fight what he's saying by putting aside your pride and thinking about the truth. That's how you weaken them, that's how you fight back. If you don't and suck in what he tells you without thinking about the truth...you'll be back to where you were before. They take your weakness and the truth and twist it into this," warned Makato.

"I see," mumbled Sesshomaru gravely. Now he remembered, the dream Kagome and why she flaunted herself over him. He gripped his sword pissed, seeing her would mean that the human had become his weakness. And for him, having any weakness pissed him off. He was so angry his eyes turned red. He quicky dissappered to reappear behind Pegasus piercing the horse at his side. Makato flinched, in shock of his thoughts. He wouldn't fight Pegasus with truth, but with his pride.

They both then landed on the lake. Makato looked around, she didn't have time for this. She had to find the real Kagome and fast. Pegasus halfway keeled over, "How disappointing. You were worth so much trouble inyet you were this weak." Sesshomaru quickly released a powerful wind attack that destroyed Pegasus off the lake. Sesshomaru sighed and kneeled forward holding his chest, "How annoying and unworth my time." He then turned back around and stood there in wonder to see dark sparkles pour over the lake as Pegasus reformed itself again shaking it's head.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"It would have been disappointing if something that small would have been your fated end," he replied simply.

Pegasus turned his head to the side, "No one can kill me in the dream world. Unlike you, I cannot get tired so easily."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows angrily and raised his sword. Pegasus chuckled and a red sparkle appeared over the lake. Sesshomaru looked up and appearing from the sparkles was the dream Kagome, Nardisia, and Symphony. Dream Kagome and Symphony fell into the lake and Nardisia remained aflight.

"What the?" Nardisia said confused, she turned over to see Sesshomaru and smiled excitedly, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're alive!"

Symphony came up from the water and smiled, "Well I'll be. Kagome's definitely became a trump card for this little mission. He is alive."

Dream Kagome smiled, "Well now. How unsurprising. Of course she's called her one and only love back from death."

"I don't recall being asked to be hitched," clipped Sesshomaru bitterly trying to hold back his anger before more of the darkness took over.

Symphony gasped, "That's how you darkened his heart!"

Nardisia quickly turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru we'll take care of her. Send us back. To the castle anywhere it doesn't matter. And then find the real Kagome!"

"I do not need the human to take down such an easy opponent," he said copping an attitude.

"The fuck you don't!" snapped Nardisia, "Look you're pissed. I understand fine. Kill me later if you want for talking like this to you but you do need her. She's the reason we're all even here don't you get it! Kagome's the only one that can kill Pegasus without him coming back to life over and over again."

"She's right, Kagome has purification powers. If she heals his horn dream Pegasus is busted!" explained Symphony.

"What?" Sesshomaru and Pegasus shocked in unison.

"You're bluffing," growled Pegasus flying back. Sesshomaru seen Pegasus's hesitation and turned to the girls, now instead of defeating an enemy he could so easily, the human was the only one who could successfully? He grabbed his chest, a small shock of darkness moving but not significantly. Pegasus then recalled back Kagome's taunt,_ "If I were you I wouldn't want to face me as your prime opponent."_ He had figured it was a taunt like anything else, but to think she was actually serious.

"There needs to be another plan," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes, "the human can no longer help us if that indeed use to be the scenario."

"What do you mean?" asked Nardisia confused.

Dream Kagome laughed noticing Sesshomaru's heart, "I don't believe it. Don't you fools get it? In order to get Sesshomaru even part way up to speed the human gave up the purity of her own heart to fight the darkness of Sesshomaru's heart. Which means since part of her heart's tainted, she can't purify anything."

"What?" exclaimed Symphony and Nardisa in shock.

"She speaks the truth. How foolish if such was the case that she would do such a thing without thinking if she indeed was the key to Pegasus's destruction," he grumbled angrily.

The girls both had negatory thoughts of retorts for the ungrateful comment, "Well then," smiled Pegasus. "If not one of you, I can kill off the weakest link and still have a feast after this."

Dream Kagome glowed and appeared beside him trapped and a dark electricuiting bind. Everyone was in awe.

"Lord Pegasus, what are you doing? Why?" she begged.

"I'm using the truth against this fool to take the rest of his heart out," he turned to Sesshomaru, "Now then Sesshomaru. You know the truth is that it pains you to see your lover like this and you hate feeling that way don't you?"

"No, please!" begged dream Kagome.

"That's just cruel," mumbled Nardisia.

Sesshomaru watched the dream Kagome struggle, if no one helped her she would strangle to death. "You're fighting feelings you don't want but can't help. Won't you save her?"

Sesshomaru did nothing for a moment, the wind blowing. He did not flinch, his eyes towards the suffering dream Kagome cold and unfaltering. He then smiled smugly, "Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."

Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapatating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnessary."

Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree."

"Why that," growled Nardisia.

"That's cold. I'm glad Kagome didn't hear that," said Symphony.

"Speak for yourself," said a low voice.

Symphony and Nardisia turned around to see Makato holding on to a weakened Kagome in her arms. Kagome held her chest cringing and started to laugh, "Wow, never knew he hated me that much."

"Kagome don't pay him any attention," soothed Symphony.

"I'm not interested in any excuses put up for him from any of you," Kagome spoke coldly, her bangs covering her face. She breathed heavily, "He meant every word he said. Now what's done is done. I have a plan that can still give us the upper hand and win. Let's hurry before they notice I'm even here."

The girls nodded and Kagome began to talk them, they all nodded agreeing as the battle turned over to Sesshomaru and Pegasus.

"Well now, I must admit Sesshomaru. I'm quite surprised. You must break many hearts," said Pegasus circling him.

"This Sesshomaru's affairs is none of your concerns, now prepare yourself!" he dashed at him with his Tenseiga as they commenced their fight. During the fight Nardisia and Symphony were across the field while Kagome and Makato were underwater of the place where they faught. The girls all communicated through Makato's mind network. Kagome's plan was risky, but everything else she planned work, so no one dared question her.

Pegasus shot a dark energy from his horn towards Sesshomaru and he quicky dodged it. Quickly Pegasus appeared behind Sesshomaru who quickly blocked his horn. Electricity happened between the conflicting impacts and Sesshomaru flinched, his face turning into definace and debate.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru, are you seeing the inevitable sink into you," taunted Pegasus.

Sesshomaru flinched. Makato was talking to him telechentically and the conversation was not pleasing. He growled in protest, _"Please Lord Sesshomaru! All you need to do is to make one powerful strike_!"

Sesshomaru cussed to himself, "Fine," he resentfully agreed through clenched. He then thought, how was it he could create a strike powerful enough to send him back without destroying his whole body giving him room to regenerate. He then thought about what Makato said earlier that he had ignored at the time, "_You have to fight what they're saying by putting aside your pride __and think about the truth. That's how you weaken them, that's how you fight back. If you don't and suck in what they tell you without thinking about the truth...you'll be back to where you were before. That's how they get you, they take weakness and the truth, and then twist it up to your worst nightmare_." He had thought about it, the truth, the real truth. And put together what the dream Kagome and Pegasus had in common in their conversation to darken his heart. His one fear and weakness: All of them had questioned his emotions for the human. If such behavior was truly because he loved her.

Pegasus pushed Sesshomaru back and flew at him fast like a missle. Sesshomaru then watched as many wind blades surrounded his enemy raising his blade in the air. The truth, he then smiled. It was so small, so simple. He didn't know why he couldn't fight with it earlier. Pegasus began to slow down in question and Sesshomaru's bangs covered his face as thoughts for the human filled his mind.

"The truth concerning my feelings towards the human is simple," he said so low that it sounded like he was mumbling to himself, but only Pegasus could hear it for himself as Sesshomaru looked up at him with a firm stare, "I admit to question those feelings on my own. But it doesn't mean I care. It doesn't mean I love. It just means in whole that I don't know or recognize what I feel for her. I am not afraid to say that at this point, I still do not know."

Pegasus flinched back and Sesshomaru released his wind restoration attack striking Pegasus harshly into the air, burned. While flying into the air Nardisia came from above shocking Pegasus and used her double edged sword to strike at Pegasus's arms. Symphony then came up kicking him so hard back into the air using her sword to strike at the wind, two powerful wind blades striking his wings.

"Makato now!" cried out Symphony.

Makato shot out the water heading towards Pegasus. Pegasus panicked and quickly shot at her a spiral dark beam from his horn. Makato smiled smugly spinning in the air, "Kagome!" she cried out. Kagome to Sesshomaru and Pegasus's shock somehow appeared in Makato's possession of her spin and threw Kagome under the beam which had left Pegasus wide open. Kagome reached her hand out grappling onto Pegasus's horn firmly while he was falling.

"What are you doing, you can't purify my horn!" he exclaimed.

"You have to purify me first," smiled Kagome smugly. Pegasus flinched back confused as Kagome gripped onto the horn closing her eyes. Dark electricity poured off of him and the horse screamed in pain. The half of Kagome's heart that glowed shined brighter. The darkness that had once covered it had receded back, transfering into Pegasus's horn. The darkness from Kagome's heart had completely left, her heart shining brighter than it had before.

Pegasus began to laugh cynically, "Are you a fool? Do you know what power you've given me!"

Kagome smiled herself, "It's not like you'll live long enough to enjoy it." Kagome immediately used her holy powers to its full extent and electricuted Pegasus completely, his whole body then began to burn on fire as the horse raspberried in pain. Kagome reaffirmed her grip on the horn and closed her eyes concentrating. The horn electricuiting, Sesshomaru watched from above, he was completely pissed. But he couldn't surpress how impressed with her he was. He was actually if nothing else, feeling a bit envious toward her. He was not surprised at her power, he knew it was there the whole time. His reason for making her his Alpha. But it bothered him, that there was not one enemy he couldn't handle, and it was this one that got away. And then his soul was stolen only to be saved by a human. He felt like an utter fool to be called Prince of the Western Land domains to leave such responsibility in control of a human."

Kagome hung on to his horn as his body crashed into the ground as Kagome continued gripping the horn and slowly started to pull it out. The horn's darkness began to recede, gold pulsing out of it.

"Kagome finish it!" cheered Makato.

"I got it!" called out Kagome in her struggle. She had then decapatated the horn off of Pegasus, and when she did so, the horn in her hand shined a powerful brick gold color. Kagome fell back with the horn in her hands and the servants all cheered.

"Tch," scoffed Sesshomaru angrily.

"NO!" roared the dream Pegasus, his body then glowed as the horse turned back into his normal demon form. He had worn all white. White dress slacks, and slick white shoes. He wore a white vest and the rest revealed his chizzled chest. He had short white hair in an emo stlye where the bangs swung down the left side of his face. His eyes were a demonic green color. But they were stressed with red veins. He held his head where the horn once was, blood spilling everywhere. "You...you bitch. I'll...I'll kill you in the real world!"

He then immediately transformed into a white orb and flew off.

Kagome then let out a huge sigh of relief falling to her knees. For now it was over, "Shiznit..." she responded to replace a real cussing word she had in mind.

Makato and Nardisia flew over to her while Symphony and Sesshomaru walked around her. The horn in her hand glowing majestically.

"What a blast," commented Nardisia.

"She always does everything in a blast. You should have seen her at the White-Tailed Fox village, she's leathal with that Artimis Bow!" exclaimed Makato.

Sesshomaru turned his head away walking off. Kagome flinched angrily getting pissed off. Suddenly, the horn began to flow into the air and coming from the horn connected to it was another horse. It was nicely built and was purely white with its gold horn.

"Not another one!" gasped Symphony.

"Hold on you guys," said Kagome calmly.

"Yeah, I think..." questioned Makato, "you're the real Pegasus aren't you?"

Sesshomaru then turned around and the real Pegasus nodded speaking to all of them telechentically.

"_Thank you. A__ll of you. Wether you know it or not, because of you. You saved all of the dream world_," he then landed in front of them and walked up to Kagome, "_I am especially indebted you great high priestess Kagome, thank you most of all_."

Kagome blushed stepping back, "Oh it's really nothing. We all helped, no need to go high priestess on me it's not like that."

"This human is a High Priestess?" Sesshomaru said in scoff.

"Well that explains every bit of everything! We haven't had one in centuries and here there's one under our nose," laughed Nardisia at the irony.

"Good thing she's our friend," laughed Makato.

"Come on guys, what's this high priestess stuff?" asked Kagome.

"Oh my goodness you really don't know?" Symphony said shocked.

"Are you so surprised, she's ignorant to alot of things," said Sesshomaru simply.

Kagome glared at him, "_Ignore him_," soothed Makato touching her shoulder to calm her down. Pegasus looked inbetween both of them to see their troubled conflict and closed his eyes walking over to Kagome.

"_High Priestess talk is something I will leave to your Lord since you are under his crest. But for helping me, please a token of my gratitude. A gift from me and the dream world_," The horse kneeled into her head and Kagome blushed confused, suddenly the horse began to glow and an illusion figure of human like lips appeared smiling. It then leaned to Kagome connecting to her lips. Everyone gasped as the kiss errupted angel wings out of Kagome's back. In seconds Pegasus was yards away from her back in his horse form. Kagome blushed touching her lips, her wings flapping. When she looked up she was startled to see Sesshomaru in front of her with his fury auriated Tokijin giving the horse a death stare.

"When the hell did he get there?" asked Nardisia confused.

"Your guess...is as good as mine," Makato said shaking her head.

"Poor Kagome, I bet that wasn't how she imagined her first kiss," laughed Symphony amused.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing," asked Kagome confused.

"Do you let anyone kiss you?" he snapped turning to her.

Kagome insulted then snapped back, "You're acting like I kissed him back, it wasn't a purposeful he just gave me wings geese!"

"If he was still evil he could have killed you," he said darkly.

Kagome glared at him without faltering and replied coldly, "Why should it matter. There's no way you could ever truly care for me. Isn't that what you said." It then grew awkwardly silence as both of them stared in a high tensity.

"Uh oh," murmered Symphony.

"_Your matters should not concern each other in the dream world, but in the real world_," interrupted Pegasus, _"You must stop Sanan before he reigns terror unto your world_."

"Wait, Sanan?" asked Makato confused.

"Is that the name of the opponent we've been fighting this whole time?" asked Nardisia.

"_It is_," nodded Pegasus, he then turned to Kagome, "_High Priestess_." Kagome broke her stare from Sesshomaru and turned to the horse. "_My intention was not to stir up trouble and for that I apologize_," he then looked at Sesshomaru who ignored him turning the other way, "_Truthfully I envy the one person that keeps your heart shining such a pure aura_." He looked back at Kagome, "_Those wings will forever be apart of you, you can fly on your own. Please use this ability as you see fit in your travels high priestess. I wish all of you well. When things are taken care of here, go to your dream catchers and I will transfer you out the dream world_."

"Thanks Pegasus, how sweet. And don't worry about the kiss..." she growled eyeing Sesshomaru, "I understood the gesture."

He nodded, "Good luck warriors," he then turned to Kagome and winked at her flying off.

"Oooh, I see Kagome has a few admirers other than Lord Kodoichi," teased Nardisia.

"Looks like he'll have to be on his toes," smiled Symphony.

"Not now guys," Kagome replied dejectedly. The girls all frowned.

"Will we need to be so dependent on you in the second battle?" Sesshomaru said coldly turning to her.

"Maybe, is that a problem?" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome shocking all but her. She didn't even falter, "Do not challenge me human. You're not quite that elite."

"I challenged no one. I'm not like you," spoke Kagome firmly, "You wanted me as your Alpha and I held my position as so while you were incarsarated what do you want from me." He then leered at her and quickly Kagome pushed her hands to his chest making him slide across the ground holding his chest and Kagome turned around. "Now keep hating me if you want. I'm going back to my dream catcher."

Kagome then tested out her new wings and flew off. Sesshomaru became angry but then calmed down, he was breathing fine. He then released his hand and his heart shined perfectly white, clear of all darkness. He turned to his servants and they all bowed. He dispatched them away. The girls all exchanged looks and Makato and Symphony went one direction, and Nardisia left following Kagome's direction while Sesshomaru was left to himself in his own thoughts.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter of I'd Rather: The ensuing battle against Sanan is included in this next exciting chapter. And Aridon and Taikin make their next debut. Will Sesshomaru be able to calm his pride down long enough to work with Kagome and the others in their battle against Sanan? Find out in the next exciting chapter of I'd Rather- Chapter 16: Sanan Strikes Back!


	16. Sanan Strikes Back

*Hello reviewers and readers alike! Welcome back to the next exciting chapter if I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart. You're time spent reading my work is greatly appreciated thank you. Well, chapters 4-8 have finally been re-mastered. Yay! So that's all for my announcements. Anyways please enjoy this next action packed chapter. Entering Chapter 16- "Sanan Strikes Back"

* * *

Deixi remained outside and sighed looking around. The book that was the item of Pegasus had suddenly disappeared going into Sesshomaru's dream catcher. So he figured soon they would come back. Since Kagome had pulled out the horn out of Sanan's head everyone's dream catchers turned off like a snowy television, so he was able to see anything. He leaned against the wall taping his fingers against his arm worriedly. Suddenly, everyone's dream catchers began to glow bright and radiantly. Dexi quickly sat up as the circle drawn around them blew away and the dream catchers had then stopped glowing to just remain dead and stiff. Then suddenly, all the dream catchers had then fell to the ground as everyone began to stir.

"Are you all okay? Good job on the battle field back there Alpha," congratulated Deixi walking over to the group.

Kagome then stood up in unison with Sesshomaru and they gave one another attitudinal death stares and quickly she stood up. And as she walked passed Deixi murmured, "Thanks."

"Huh?" Deixi mumbled bewildered.

Makato, Symphony, and Nardisia all stood up and frowned as they watched their comrade walk out of the room. Deixi then turned to Sesshomaru and he growled.

"Tch," he sneered angrily leaving as well.

Deixi grew confused and turned to the girls.

"Um, I know the dream catchers kind of went out but...what's wrong with those two?" Deixi asked perplexed.

Nardisia chuckled nervously, "Well you see...we kind of don't really understand ourselves. And even if we did, I hardly doubt we'd be able to speak so at liberty about it since Lord Sesshomaru could kill us."

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru "would" kill us," corrected Symphony rubbing her head.

Deixi shook his head, "No harm intended. I do know how strict and private your demon prince is. Please forgive me. However your lord should know that he fought quite well, being envious of her power should not harness such an issue."

"Was it that obvious," Makato chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll discuss it no further. However, do understand she is not a normal human," he stated.

"So you're aware that she's a High Priestess too then?" asked Nardisia.

"It was the real Pegasus who had informed me. Lord Sesshomaru should not feel so belittled over something as small as this," reasoned Deixi.

"You don't know our Lord. There hasn't been one enemy that's been able to escape him as a death sentence and just loosing to this one well..." Symphony trailed as Makato gave her a death stare to be quiet.

"My apologies Omega. She's right, you mustn't speak so freely. Although," thought out Deixi aloud curiously, "The Inu Clan hasn't had an Alpha in many centuries. I suppose as a young prince whose trying something completely new he will have to get used to this much. He shouldn't carry so much pride on his shoulders. Other wise he'll continue to get like this," he then sighed, "I almost feel bad for the Alpha."

The girls chuckled nervously knowing how true his statement was, their demon lord was definitely a piece of work to handle social wise to be a "dog" demon.

"Oh, Deixi, what time is it exactly?" asked Makato.

Deixi looked around the room and shrugged, "Why I'm not sure. I've been inside all along."

They all exchanged looks and quickly ran out the room to outside and gasped. The sun was rising to greet the morning; their whole battle took all night long.

~"I can't believe it," said Symphony in shock.

"Screw this man," complained Nardisia stretching, "I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep at all. My dream was just as much hell as anyone else's."

"I wouldn't call what we did dreaming. Dreaming is sweet, no," frowns Makato, "Those were pure nightmares."

"I can imagine. It was painful just being outside watching you all. The human is quite..." trailed Deixi.

"Yeah, she almost fought totally different. Like she was another person I don't know," thought aloud Makato, "The fact that she's a High Priestess explains so much. That name alone would put fear into any demon, especially the UDGR."

Nardisia gasped turning to Deixi, "You wouldn't report us or anything would you?"

Deixi laughed, "As if humans have anything to do with the demon world even though we are apart of your territory." Nardisia frowned and he sighed, "Of course I won't. I like your friend. And your lord has become quite interesting. I would like to see him develop more."

"Of which, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Symphony looking around.

"Well," said Makato walking up to a white feather on the wooden veranda picking it up, "Well, looks like Kagome high tailed it out of here for the moment, that's for sure."

"You think Lord Sesshomaru followed her?" asked Symphony.

"Psht, I doubt it. He's so pissed off with her right now. I don't care what anyone says, he was irritated the whole way, pride wise that he couldn't kill Sanan in the dream world, and she could. But it didn't really start getting ridiculous until Pegasus ki-..." Nardisia was about to speak but Makato covered her mouth.

"Damn it between you and Symphony. You're my friends but I'm not trying to die because both of you can't shut up," grumbled Makato.

"Ah, so it is beyond this issue. Well no matter," he turned from them, "If you would like rooms to rest before the evening of your final battle against Sanan you are more than welcome. I'm sure I can work something out with the Prince of the castle so it shouldn't be a problem. Perhaps space is what your Lord and Alpha need to cool their heads. I'm sure with both of their powers, even though the girl's is still developing, it should be more than enough to get rid of Sanan now."

The girls all inwardly sighed relieved. "Thank you," bowed Makato.

"After sleeping with what we got out of from those dream catchers, I'm afraid if I'll ever be able to dream again after this," sighs Nardisia.

"I assure you that you'll be fine. With the horn taken from him, Sanan's much weaker and he'll take his time to recuperate as should you for the advantage," he smiled welcoming.

"Well put like that I can't argue, I suppose I could try," said Nardisia scratching her head yawning.

"Then please, follow me this way to the Lord of the temple. I am sure he'll supply you with a suitable room," assured Deixi pointing them in another direction.

Makato nodded as they began to walk off and sighed looking around as a dry wind blew past them. Symphony then lingered behind and turned to see Makato had not moved. She walked over to her and smiled touching her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh sorry," said Makato startled.

"You're really worried about them huh?" smiled Symphony timidly.

"I've never really seen them fight like that. It's sort of awkward because he can never just stay upset without killing who he's mad at, someone else. It's a shame really...they had such a good mood earlier when they came to the castle late because Kagome was so upset. But I wonder if it's alright letting them go off like that so freely when there's an enemy out there that's after us," murmured Makato.

Symphony scoffed trying to cover her laugh, "You're seriously worried about those two for that reason? Lord Sesshomaru is a given he can handle anything on his own fine. And Kagome...after what she just proved in the dream world come on. They're the last ones to be worried about, protection wise."

Makato laughed, "You're right what am I thinking? But..." she frowned, "Kagome's a human even still. She must be really exhausted mental wise after basically doing everything in the dream world. She more than anyone else in our party."

"Don't worry. She'll come back when she's ready. I don't think she'll be out all day. She's just been hurt I think. What Lord Sesshomaru said to Sanan when torturing dream Kagome was probably what really hurt her. Remember?" asked Symphony.

**QUICK FLASHBACK:**

_"Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."_

_Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapitating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnecessary."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree."_

_Symphony and Nardisia turned around to see Makato holding on to a weakened Kagome in her arms. Kagome held her chest cringing and started to laugh, "Wow, never knew he hated me that much."_

_"Kagome don't pay him any attention," soothed Symphony._

_"I'm not interested in any excuses put up for him from any of you," Kagome spoke coldly, her bangs covering her face. She breathed heavily, "He meant every word he said. Now what's done is done..."_

**QUICK FLASHBACK OVER**

Makato frowned, "Yeah. She put up a front but...she probably thought they were finally getting along and to hear that...I bet it did hurt. I had thought that by now they had at least become friends, just like she probably did. And he was serious with every word he said too which makes it worse. She risked so much in the dream world to save him because she was fighting for a bond she at least thought they had decently established but instead..."

Symphony smiled, "Well. Let's sleep on it then. I'm sure it'll work itself out. If not when we wake up, then on the battlefield. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru may just need a little bit of time. I know you read his mind, but he couldn't have been as serious as he thought he was could he? I mean, his Tenseiga was still in its transformed state when he said that, and it didn't revert back."

Makato sighed, "Maybe. I mean it's a bit scary. We've all lived in the castle and served him for centuries. I was even closer because I was a valuable trump card for overlooking every domains secret agenda against our kingdom. And it seems like with Kagome here, with how drastically and rational his behavior has become it just dawned on me..." Makato turned to Symphony, "none of us really knows Lord Sesshomaru at all. We just knew the creature he allowed us to see. We've seen him worry or even almost feel guilty when he admitted to the whole castle what he did to my sister. At one time we've even seen him depressed. Him being jealous because Kagome could defeat an opponent he couldn't. And actually being mad at Kagome just because Pegasus kissed her. It almost makes him appear so..."normal" instead of prideful, cold, and indifferent to things all of the time. Even before all of this, he laughs and jokes around way more than usual and it just gives him a whole different glow. So now...I'm at a lost since I don't know what to do. I don't know this Lord Sesshomaru at all."

Symphony pat her back and turned away beginning to walk off and Makato turned around looking at her confused, "I used to honestly think on the same lines about the relationship between you and Lord Sesshomaru. Like because you can read his mind, you'd be the one to understand him best. I think partly, because you still have that understanding of him, what you're feeling is how he really feels too. He's never dealt with anyone like Kagome before. It's different to him. He's used to things going his way without or little effort on his part less the other party chooses to be resistant. So, let's leave all the unstableness of his character to Kagome, and we take care of the part of Lord Sesshomaru that we do know."

Makato smiled as Symphony turned back to her. Makato nodded and followed her, then stopped and turned back around looking at the early morning twilight sky, "Yeah." She and Symphony then quickly went to catch up with Nardisia and Deixi.

DEEP in the dark part of the forest was a weakened Sanan walking against the trees breathing heavily. Blood scorching out of his head as he screamed in pain.

"Damn that evil witch!" he cursed infuriated, "All my power...everything. Gone. Her and her comrades will pay dearly for this!"

"What a bore," came in a voice. Sanan looked around, "I've given you all the tools you needed and you still came up quite short of your own dream."

Sanan growled and looked up a tree to see Aridon sitting on a large branch against the base of the tree and Taikin standing next to her.

"You again! I should kill you both, you...you deceived me! You knew this would happen to me eventually didn't you!" he growled.

"Now do calm down," smiled Taikin, "You were the one who seeked our power and help because you were too weak at the time to catch any food on your own. I had my best tool here," he pointed at Aridon who smiled proudly, "do what normal demons couldn't do to help you out. She...captured a Greek god. Stole its horn by imprisoning it, in yet after only for about two weeks, you let that kind of power be taken away from you?"

"And by a human at that..." chuckled Aridon teasing him, "Now the horse is free."

"Enough!" interrupted Sanan standing up, "I will not be outdid by a mere mortal. She even possessed Artimis with her as apart of her party, I don't know why she's in a weapon state but either way the human herself is nothing to under estimate. She is Sesshomaru's Alpha for a reason."

"Alpha?" questioned Aridon startled, "Are you saying she's supposed to be his trump card?"

"Now, now Aridon dear try to be calm," Taikin said as Aridon's eyes glowed demonically red with fury.

"The Inu clan hasn't had an Alpha in centuries!" Aridon snapped.

Sanan grimaced at her, "So this was all about your own personal gain. I will not be a pawn for whatever you're trying to accomplish any longer."

"You will," smiled Aridon craftily quickly calming down, "That human just embarrassed you. I mean you have a hole in your head for goodness sake. What Taikin and I did won't even matter."

Sanan growled, "You little..."

Taikin jumped off the tree and landed in front of Sanan, "Look at it like this: We can work together. You get your revenge while my retainer gets hers and call it even. Since our product is still under warranty."

"You figure that I should trust you after what I've become. I'm the real Pegasus, nightmares of everyone's dreams."

Aridon laughed, "You're definitely dreaming if you really believe that. Perhaps you used to be. We can give you back that crown if you'd like. We'll even help you just as Taikin offered. We want something from that group besides the human's life and we'll get it."

"Tough luck," Sanan turned around spiting to the side, "we may share a common enemy but that does not make 'us' allies."

Aridon pulled out her 11 eyes sword, the eye in the middle had turned yellow, "I do have ways to be convincing." She jumped off of the tree branch and turned her sword to its side, the yellow eye glowed and the iris began to transform into slits, as though a snake's eye. Sanan watched the eye in the sword and his eyes began to glow yellow becoming hypnotized.

"Honestly Aridon, you do have a way with words without saying what you mean," sighs Taikin shaking his head in shame.

"I'm just making a point. He'll do what we want. We get the Artimis Bow for Lord Odin. Then I can kill the human and then be with Lord Sesshomaru and everyone can go home happy," stated Aridon.

Taikin laughed, "My you're so impatient. However I will warn, you must be careful using that weapon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm aware you told me about this weapon the last time I tried to over extend its powers I know geese," she rolled her eyes and turned back to Sanan, "Now as for you. We have the power that you seek. When the light is gone you'll attack the village and find the girl that was your downfall and you will...kill her. As grotesque and merciless as possible."

"I will," Sanan said submissively dazed.

"Very good, now," Aridon opened her hand and inside was a perfectly beautiful black crystal. She then blew it over towards him, "Now go and do what it is that you must." The crystal flew over to his chest and went inside. Suddenly, Sanan became electrocuted holding the sides of his head as his hole began to glow. The aura around him became dark, his heart pulsing as he screamed from the pain and Aridon and Taikin just stood along watching expectantly. It was then Sanan's pants began to glow turning black, dark shadows surrounding him as he began to grow bigger, his shirt began to turn black as well. He began to growl as shadow whirlwind engulfed around him and the aura of the whirlwind rising up into the air like a black fire. When the dark shadows calmed down there stood Sanan in his horse state. But he was an agate black colored horse. His mane was made of dark shadows, his eyes yellow, and even as a horse he was bigger and much more muscular. He even re-grew a horn, a much more powerful and darker one, covered in electricity and shadows alone.

"Impressive," smiled Taikin taken aback.

"Ooo," cooed Aridon circling Sanan to check out her work, "Nice…very nice. I like. I like very much," she pat the side of the horse and laughed, "This will be very exhilarating. I can't wait until the battle."

"Then why wait, let's attack them now. I'm sure after coming from the dream world all; including the human, all of them must be mentally exhausted. It's just perfect," suggested Taikin.

"For some reason Sanan can only make his moves at night, it's quite the inconvenience. However I will witness myself to see," said Aridon turning around, "If that human is really Alpha material."

"Ah, so you want a rematch with her then," said Taikin, "How fun, I get to face Sesshomaru again."

Aridon turned to him, "We're involved but...I will not hesitate to kill you if I see you making the wrong moves towards Lord Sesshomaru."

"Worry not, I will not kill your only love," teased Taikin, "We had a deal. I can be a man of my word at sometimes."

"I will be the reassurance that for this situation...you will be," she said with a hint of a threat at the last sentence. She then grabbed Sanan as they walked into the forest.

Taikin laughed, "That girl is a piece of work. It's amazing how Lord Odin is just letting me have oh so much fun toying with the pawns and seeing how it all plays out. However that human...," he turned to the side furrowing his eyes in concern, "to be an Alpha. I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru has up under his sleeve. I wonder if there's something about the girl Aridon and I don't know for her to be his Alpha after so many centuries that the Inu family has failed to have one. Perhaps for Aridon without her knowing it, that human may prove to be more than just her love rival in the end."

KAGOME shot up looking around breathing hard. She was in the forest so she had guessed she fell asleep. She looked around standing up, "Such strong darkness. Where is it coming from," said Kagome confused looking around. She frowned, "I have a really bad feeling about this." The wind wisped through her hair ominously and she sighed leaning against the tree she had slept on looking up at the high sun.

She sighed being completely exhausted. She was shocked she was even able to sleep, but despite it all. She did not feel refreshed, she had no nightmares but she didn't dream either. However she was still quite upset with Sesshomaru and his attitude. Sesshomaru...

Kagome frowned; Quick BackFlash: _"Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."_

_Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapitating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnecessary."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree." _: If nothing else that was the memory that echoed deep in her mind. She had thought they were friends, that was what he had told her at least before they entered the dream world.

She rubbed her head confused, "It's almost like he has two personalities. I honestly don't get it." Even still, as far as she was concerned his attitude wasn't necessary. Especially against Pegasus, "What kind of girl does he think I am? Asking if I just let anyone kiss me," she folded her arms feeling herself get just as upset again. "Jerk." She then sighed. She had to go back eventually; keeping up that animosity would probably look out of place on the battle field she was sure. She walked from out of the tree and frowned as more wind blew through her hair. Sometimes she really wished she was like Makato and could read through his mind so that she could understand. Understand better what it was she needed to do for them to get along peacefully.

They would venture for two months; they couldn't keep at each other's necks like this. She then questioned King InuTaisho's words about changing his heart. She wondered if that was even possible. She thought she was finally making a little bit of headway. But it had appeared she was shut out again. She nodded; hiding out here would do nothing. She'd go back and handle whatever would come at her.

"I hope so anyways," Kagome's angel wings then stretched out of her body as she jumped into the air flying off going back towards the castle.

NARDISIA yawned heavily sitting outside on the veranda rubbing her eyes as Makato then walked by her. She then laughed.

"Can't sleep either huh?" asked Makato.

"You're damned in the dream world, and then you still have unsettled issues in the real world. I'm gonna get my butt kicked in our fight with Sanan," whined Nardisia leaning her head against the wall.

"Just don't die out there," said Makato.

"Psht, I won't be that exhausted," waved down Nardisia. "So what's your excuse, why are you up?"

"I actually got a few hours of sleep unlike a certain peacock demoness I know," Makato teased and Nardisia pouted, "It's not like I got the normal hours of sleep though. I don't know what it is but the aura...everything just feels so tense."

"It does," agreed Nardisia frowning.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru or Kagome returned yet?" asked Makato.

"No. But it is kind of amusing...Lord Sesshomaru arguing with her like this. I find it cute," laughed Nardisia.

"This is not cute, not before a battle. Even if Lord Sesshomaru was in the wrong (cough) it'll take the earth crashing on his head for him to admit it and apologize. Honestly," Makato sighed crossing her arms, "They're both so stubborn."

"Well why are you still here? You're the Omega, isn't it apart of your job to get the Head Alpha and the Alpha to get along," said Nardisia.

"Kagome will be easy but Lord Sesshomaru..." Makato trailed unsure.

"Say no more," Nardisia hand gestured for her to stop, "just that by itself explains everything."

Makato and Nardisia then looked over into the sky to see something flying towards them.

Nardisia then smiled, "Well speak of one of the devils. Looks like Kagome's returned."

Makato sighed relieved, "Finally."

Kagome landed in front of them as her wings dismissed themselves and nodded towards them, "Makato. Nardisia."

"Were you able to get any sleep while you were out there?" asked Makato.

Kagome sighed totally exhausted holding her head, "I wouldn't exactly call what I had sleep. I'm still so exhausted."

"Will you be able to fight?" asked Nardisia.

"I'd love to sit out," said Kagome sitting next to them and then lying on the floor sighing, "But I doubt Sanan will even let me. He looked pretty pissed off when I stole that horn off of his head."

Nardisia laughed and Makato shook her head, "Kagome. Will you be alright?"

Kagome stood up brushing off the pants portion of her garment, "I'm sure I'll be fine. With all of us fighting one common enemy it shouldn't be too hard right?"

Makato frowned, "Now you know that wasn't what I was referring to."

Kagome's bangs grew dark turning from her, "I know. I personally don't want to talk about it. It's not like I'm the one at fault here."

Nardisia smiled, "Well as long as you'll be ready to fight that's what really matters right?"

Kagome nodded, "I don't know how, but somehow I'll be ready." Kagome then turned up to the sky to see storm clouds gather, she furrowed her eyebrows concerned.

"Something wrong Kagome," asked Makato.

"Earlier I felt something really dark. I mean scary dark. And just now...I thought I felt it again," she replied gravely.

"Really?" questioned Nardisia, "As in dark forces?"

"Yeah. I'm familiar with the dark power alright. But this one's stronger than the darkness I've had to combat with you guys' heart," explained Kagome.

"In other words, Sanan is on the move probably," assured Makato.

"But then, where could he have gotten all that power from if Kagome's sensing a stronger darkness than what we've had to face in the dream world," asked Nardisia standing up looking at the clouds approach over ahead.

"I don't know," replied Makato. "What do you think?"

Kagome looked confused, "You're asking me?"

"Well you're the one sensing it. And Lord Sesshomaru still hasn't returned yet. You judge the situation for what it is. Do you think Sanan will try to attack us in the daylight or what?" asked Nardisia.

"It's honestly really hard for me to decide that effectively. He doesn't have Pegasus's powers anymore, so that should have been the reason why he strikes his victims at night. Nothing could stop him from attacking us now accept for the fact that he got seriously injured in our last battle in the dream world. He could actually attack us at anytime perhaps. I don't want to over think anything either I'm not good at this kind of stuff," Kagome chuckled nervously.

~It was then that Symphony and Deixi walked in to join the conversation. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Symphony.

"Oh, hi you guys. Kagome sensed a really sinister dark energy earlier and then again not to long ago," summarized Nardisia.

"Really Alpha? So did I," said Deixi alarmed.

"He did," confirmed Symphony, "he was just telling me about it which was why we were on our way to seeing you. And hoping that you and Lord Sesshomaru would have returned by now."

"Unfortunately for you there's only one accounted for," Kagome said giving a faint smile.

Symphony smiled sympathetically at her, "Either of you will suffice so don't worry."

"The prince has yet to return? But it's already past the afternoon," said Deixi concerned.

"Don't worry about him," said Kagome turning away, "he can handle himself I assure you."

Deixi chuckled nervously, "I see you're still upset."

"Despite the gesture she is right," laughed Nardisia.

"Still, I hope he'll be here when the battle begins," thought aloud Makato.

"It's not like he'd try to put everything on Kagome would he?" asked Symphony.

"Pride," replied Kagome angrily, "The prideful jerk, he'd better not. That's a stupid way to make a point."

"I didn't mean to try to get you upset again Kagome. I wasn't necessarily suggesting that he would," corrected Symphony.

Kagome sighed and the others cringed back to see how sad she was, "I may be talking just to blow off steam but. I'm really hoping that he wouldn't do something like that to me. You guys were there; you know that I wasn't trying to embarrass him in front of you guys. Like my powers were stronger or better than his," she said looking at them, "he really needs to get beside himself and let that go."

Deixi clapped his hands once and smiled putting his fist to his sides, "Well said Alpha and I do agree."

Kagome turned to him and smiled, "So since this was your duty at first," asked Kagome, "Would you like to fight with us against Sanan?"

"Oh but of course, I would have went even if Lord Sesshomaru told me not to," smiled Deixi.

"What's up with humans and their irrationality," murmured Nardisia.

"Your guess is as good as mine," agreed Makato.

"However," interrupted Symphony, "If he's stronger we should probably move out of this area and away from the village so that people won't get hurt."

Lightening began to cross the clouds that slowly spread across the sky.

Kagome's face turned worried, "I think you're right."

Deixi looked at the clouds as well, "There's something unsettling about those clouds."

"Unsettling? Abnormal is more like it," said Nardisia suspiciously, "Storm clouds aren't usually that black are they?"

"No," replied Symphony standing up to see the clouds beginning to turn shadowy covering the sky, "They aren't."

"Let's get out of here!" cried out Deixi.

The girls nodded as Kagome, Nardisia, and Makato charged into the air while Symphony and Deixi kept up the pace running below them into the forest and out of the village area. Shadowy black lightening then went across the clouds, Nardisia and Makato were in awe but Kagome kept a grave face.

"He's coming," she stated seriously.

It was then a large lightening crashed right in front them, the feat threw them so off balance that the second lightening strike hit them all causing them to fall out from the sky. Deixi and Symphony gasped. Makato quickly recovered and flew back up while Deixi quickly increased his speed jumping into the air catching Nardisia. Symphony then placed her hands on her head concentrating. A large purple energy net appeared on the ground catching Kagome as her wings dispatched from her. Makato flew down to them.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Makato.

Kagome rubbed her head, "Ugh, yeah."

Nardisia slowly opened her eyes to look at Deixi, "Huh?"

"Retainer, are you well? That was quite a fall," he asked concerned.

Nardisia blushed flipping out of his arms coughing from awkwardness, "Psht. An impact like that would kill a human; I don't think you know who I am. I'm a warrior; it'll take a lot more than lightening to get rid of me."

He laughed, "Is that so."

"Whatever," complained Nardisia turning from him annoyed.

"Well if Nardisia's like that than she's fine trust me," Makato exhaled heavily shaking her head. The ground then shook and everyone looked around. "Be on your guard everyone."

~Everyone nodded getting in battle stance as Kagome and the girls summoned their weapons to them. Deixi pulled out his staff, much similar to Miroku's. It was then the bushels of trees were destroyed as going through the trees heading towards them was shadowy black lightening. Everyone gasped quickly jumping out of dodge. Kagome looked over and gasped.

"Everyone look out it was a distraction!" she warned. A red beam headed towards the direction of Kagome and Symphony. Quickly Deixi cut through pulling out at tablet sending a quick prayer, his staff glowing blue. He then placed it in front of him catching the attack. The attack began to push him back as he struggled holding the attack off.

"Deixi!" cried the girls in unison.

Deixi continued to be push back until he used all of his strength to push his body back to throw the attack on the side destroying a whole bushel of trees in a different direction. Everyone was silent an in high tension as smoke from the last two attacks filled the air. Deixi breathed heavily, his arms hanging lazily at his sides from exhaustion, sweat coming down his face.

"Whoa," Nardisia said impressed.

"Deixi are you alright!" panicked Kagome.

Deixi nodded, "No worries Alpha."

"Look, I think we have company. And I don't mean our one expected guest either," said Makato gravely.

"What do you mean?" asked Symphony.

"You seriously didn't recognize that attack?" said Nardisia in an obvious tone.

There were cackles echoed around the battlefield causing everyone to freeze looking around awaiting for anything to happen. Kagome looked around sweating; she recognized the voice all too familiar now. Her mark began to spark and she flinched back.

"Aridon," stated Kagome.

Coming through the smoke in front was Aridon who was riding on a darkened Sanan. And next to them was a smug smiling Taikin.

"Awe, I've been found out," laughed Aridon sarcastically.

"Keh, I should have known you orchestrated this whole thing from the beginning. This whole plan sprouts 'give me attention' little sister," growled Makato.

"You know, we're tired of cleaning up your messes. We don't have time to deal with you and your jealous streak right now make an appointment, we have business elsewhere!" complained Nardisia.

Taikin laughed, "I see your ex friends have jokes."

"None of them were never really my allies. I suppose while I'm here I might as well get rid of that annoying peacock along with the human," replied Aridon sternly.

Nardisia smiled challengingly, "Now that was a funny joke, just try if you think you can. I'm tired of seeing Kagome kick your ass I want a piece of you myself. You know what they say, nothing like getting the satisfaction of beating the crap out of someone you despise than actually being the one to do it yourself."

Taikin smiled petting Sanan on the side, "Well since you all seem so busy we thought we'd crash the party while you handled your business. After all, it's our job to be apart of your misfortune."

Kagome looked over at the horse and gasped, "That's Sanan? So much darkness..."

"No way..." said Symphony unable to believe it, "All that darkness that's covered on it. What'd you do to him?"

Taikin shrugged, "Aridon just gave him what he wanted, more power. And this is the result."

"We were able to compensate a deal quite easily," Aridon said smiling especially at Kagome, "After all we had a common hate for a human that made both of our lives hell. How could I pass up such a golden opportunity?"

"Now I'm agreeing with Nardisia," said Kagome raising her Artimis Bow defensively, "never expected you of all demoness with the hate that you have for me, would send someone else to do your own dirty work."

Aridon jumped off of Sanan pulling out her 11 eyes sword getting into battle position, "See that's the difference among my fighting styles and who you've trained under. I feel like this, 'whatever works is good enough for me'. Lord Odin and Taikin wants that weapon and I want your life. All I'm here to do is to ensure it gets done personally myself. And I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty while I send others to do the dirt that I've created."

"Lovely," murmured Symphony sarcastically.

"But...but how," Deixi said confused, "I don't understand. How is Sanan even here, he can only attacks during at night."

"Take a look at the sky," pointed Taikin.

They all looked up to see the thick tar black sky with even extra darker lightening going across. The sky was so black that it seemed to look like a dark purple color.

"Such evil..." trailed Deixi in shock.

"What a foolish monk," smiled Aridon, "allow me to educate you humans on demons. While it is true he can only attack during the evening. With the powers I've given him with darkness, creating a night environment was quite simple even though it's near afternoon. I had discovered this on my own so I figured why schedule a battle in the debt of night when you're all rested. Might as well get you when you're most vulnerable."

"How cheap..." growled Makato.

"Psht, even Lord Sesshomaru should have told you that battles are never fought fairly when it's your life on the line. It's in *everything's* nature, humans and demons alike to want to fight to live," said Taikin pulling out his own sword.

Kagome looked over at the blackness of Pegasus's heart and flinched back, "That darkness is terrible. This is what I've been sensing before. Darn it, Sesshomaru where are you?"

Aridon smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru's absence is best this way. I had worried that Taikin would attempt his life but with him out of the picture to your unfortunace it reins relief on my side. It'll only be too bad that he won't behold your death himself. Now, with me and Sanan fighting you human, let's see how well you can hold your own to hold the positional status of being Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha."

Kagome gasped, "How'd you know that."

Aridon walked towards the fighting party head on, "I know everything. Taikin you take care of the rest, Sanan and I are handling this human. It shouldn't take long."

Taikin sighed shrugging, "Have it your way. Though it will be much boring without Sesshomaru around but whatever."

They all flinched back holding their ground.

"Uh Makato," said Symphony pulling out her weapon.

"What is it?" replied Makato stressed summoning her own.

"I think it's a good thing we took this many to fight what was supposed to be one enemy," said Symphony.

"No kidding," said Nardisia stepping back pulling out her weapon getting in a defensive position, "There's no way we're gonna stand by and let Kagome take both Aridon and Sanan at once. I refuse to let Takin can keep us here while Aridon and Sanan take advantage of Kagome like this."

"Damn it," growled Makato frustrated, "Lord Sesshomaru where the hell are you?"

Taikin laughed jumping into the sky, the servants all turned around to see Taikin land right behind them, "You're all like rats to me, I'm pretty sure I can make sure none of you will sneak away while Sanan and Aridon destroys the human and obtain the Artimis Bow."

The servants and Deixi all cringed back. Aridon then turned to Kagome with Sanan smiling confidently, "I do hope dear Kagome. Youaren't afraid of the dark. Even so, since you're so goody, seeing darkness will only be what's momentary in your death. Now, Sanan," she jumped on the back of the horse, "Let's go!"

Taiking spun his sword heading towards Makato, "Shall we begin retainers and monk!"

The two different battles on each side had then begun as they all without hesitation charged at their assailants prepared to conquer and defend themselves.

KAGOME quickly jumped back as lightening from the sky strikes down to Sanan's horn powering up to release a dark energy beam. Kagome's wings quickly ignited into the sky and Aridon jumped into the sky using her sword to strike but Kagome quickly blocked it holding her own. Aridon smiled and pushed her back and used her knee to strike her upper arm. Kagome screamed holding her arm as Aridon's 11 Eyes sword turned red to release a red beam. In the meantime Sanan flew into the sky releasing black wind blades. Kagome quickly used the Artimis Bow, the weapon glow a powerful silver aura. She headed towards the black wind blades with the red beam attack on her trail. She then reached Sanan as he tried to strike her with his horn but she quickly blocked it with the Artimis Bow and used the weapon to strike him across the neck pushing him back. She then flew around the black wind blades and pulled her hands across the bow to create a white arrow. Kagome had then released it and with the arrow going through the black wind blades the arrow ignited exploding creating a counter beam destroying Aridon's beam creating a counter attack going towards her.

Aridon easily dodged the attack and lifted her sword into the air. Black shadow lightening went through her sword like a rod. "Sanan!" Sanan who was on the ground for the moment lifted up his horn stomping on the ground releasing black lightening into the sky. Kagome then looked around confused as the sky became more deadly. It was then, that across the battle field black shadowy lightening began to strike everywhere across the battlefield at random places. Kagome in confusion of the attack was hit in the wing by a lightening falling towards the ground. Her other wing recovered quickly breaking her fall as she landed on the ground dismissing them. She breathed in and out sweating, her vision began to way. Mentally she was still so tired; she hadn't had that much time to recover. She never knew how much energy she exerted in the dream world and it was beginning to take affect on her now.

She then heard sounds of a horse and Kagome quickly turned around to see Sanan throw a dark shadow beam at her. Innately Kagome quickly leaned her body back, the beam going over her just barely grazing her chin hitting the trees behind her which destroyed acres making the whole ground shake. When Kagome raised up she was greeted by Aridon who elbowed Kagome in the stomach. She gasped out heavily coughing up saliva. Immediately she took the pain and before she met her fall back she kneed Aridon in her chest as they both rolled across the ground in pain.

"Why you..." trailed Aridon.

Kagome weakly sat up still coughing and smiled, "See, I catch on to the demon world kind of quick. Nothing's fair here right?"

"Sanan!" cried out Aridon irritated.

Sanan flew into the air using its wings to ignite enormous shadow wing blade attacks. Kagome gasped and quickly rolled out of the way as the attacks kept coming. Frustrated, Aridon quickly jumped into the air and used her sword to stab the ground releasing her powerful red beam. The attack caused great disturbance in the ground as a wave ignited moving Kagome out of control of her roll as she screamed. Cracks began to spread into the ground as Kagome headed towards one of Aridon's hole. Kagome gasped falling into the hole but quickly grabbed onto the ledge. Aridon smiled pulling out both of her arms, which shined a red aura, and smashed them together. Kagome gasped and quickly pulled herself up as the hole immediately slammed together missing its target. However Kagome could not take a break, the minute she escaped Sanan was there waiting and stomped heavily on the ground releasing a great dark electricity attack pushing Kagome across the ground.

Kagome feebly sat up and Aridon pulled up from behind her to use her sword to strike. Kagome quickly grabbed the sword with her arms avoiding serious injuries and instead taking the round cut between the portions of where her arm held the sword to block the attack. Kagome then slammed her head back into Aridon's head making her falter back. Kagome then turns around and pushes Aridon's sword against a tree restraining the weapon and Aridon's wrist from moving. Kagome followed up with a few punches and then strikes her with an upper cut. Aridon flew across the ground but quickly recovered before landing charged back at Kagome head butting her stomach. Kagome stood her ground but slid across the battlefield before she had unexpectedly received an electric shock from the continuing random firing shadow lightening from the sky. Kagome fell to her knees breathing weakly; she was then assaulted by another attack and rolled across the ground. She could barely lift her head to see the attack was a backlash from Sanan's tail.

"Sesshomaru...where are you? We need you..." she said breathing heavily. Blood poured from Kagome's head, and she had bruises and scratches. Quickly she pulled her hands across her bow to release a black spacy arrow heading towards both Sanan and Aridon but it had quickly disappeared before it reached them.

Aridon smiled as she wiped the blood across her lips, "Pathetic, that was a waste." She then lifted up her sword, "Ha, an Alpha. You seem like an abandoned mutt to me. What Lord Sesshomaru sees in you is beyond me; perhaps it was falter in his error that he'd expect so much of you human. You can never belong in the demon world. Now:" The eye in the middle of the sword then began to turn yellow and Kagome gasped she had never seen it in that stage before. They were so snake like, and she felt an evil pulse coming from it. Aridon's eyes began to become snake like too. "Mental Break!"

The aura around the whole battlefield in Kagome's mind began to turn yellow, everything was quiet and she felt dazed and hypnotized. Then, a huge gravitational impact violently pushed at her whole body off the ground and her back slammed into a tree which bounced back onto the ground. She could barley move, but her mind. Everything seemed so wrong. She felt sick to her stomach as she began coughing. Her whole site was blurry, she couldn't make out anything, and everything was so wobbly as though she were dizzy. Aridon's laughs echoed across her ears. She couldn't see her, she could only hear her. In reality, Kagome's pupil in her eyes had shot down to be less than a 3rd of in inch smaller, and they had become crescent slits.

"Oh great...not good," mumbled Kagome dimly, "Really, really, really not good."

UNFORTUNATELY for Makato, Nardisia, Deixi, and Symphony, they too were having their hands full during their battle with Taikin. They were being affected most of all by the random shadowy lightening attacks that fell at them from the sky.

Taikin spun into the air and violently crashed down to the ground as dark electric shadows spread throughout the ground. Makato and Nardisia quickly dodged into the air. Deixi quickly used his staff to cut through the attack charging towards him dodging any other sparks of electricity that attempted to strike. Symphony's hands shined purple as she pushed the electricity that was heading towards her back towards Taikin. During the dodge Makato was attacked by dark lightening from the sky.

"Makato!" cried Nardisia as Makato crashed onto the ground.

Deixi raised his staff at Taikin who quickly jumped back and did a side kick towards the monk. Deixi immediately ducked to trip him but Taikin jumped into the air at the attempt and when he did Deixi gasped getting hit from the electric shadow that Symphony had pushed towards him. He crashed into a tree and weakly held his chest.

"Sorry!" cried out Symphony heading towards Taikin, "I'll get him!"

Taikin laughed hysterically, as though the adrenaline of the battle was nothing but a game to him. Symphony raised her sword to strike. Taikin caught her sword with one finger and quickly tripped her and elbowed her in the stomach. But immediately as she fell on the floor Nardisia made a sneak attack and kicked him across the face pushing him across the battle field. Makato quickly released a dark purple wind at him from her sword. But Taikin had quickly recovered from Nardisia's attack and dodged Makato's attack. Taikin then lifted his sword up unleashing a powerful fire wave heading towards everyone.

Deixi gasped and quickly ran towards the attack pulling out a talisman. He prayed and stuck the parchment on his staff and slid through everyone pushing up his staff. As the flames shot towards them, Deixi's staff quickly enacted an enormous large white aura barrier around he and the others as the flames went around them hitting the surroundings around them. Taikin grimed at the monk from irritation. When the flames ceased, all around them were flames accept from where the barrier had protected them.

"Nice move Deixi," complimented Makato.

"Honestly monk, you're really beginning to pester me. Perhaps I should get rid of you first," Taikin clasped both hands on his sword as it burned a blue flame around it and smiled. The flames then ignited out of the weapon to shoot into the sky. Taikin laughed grabbing the flames as it calmed down and forming into a single ball.

"What's he doing," asked Nardisia.

"I don't know but be on guard," warned Deixi, he then turned to see a struggling Kagome against Aridon and Sanan, "We have to hurry. The Alpha is in need of our assistance."

Taikin smiled, "I'd be worried about who'll come to your assistance. It's unfortunate for you that Lord Sesshomaru is absent to see what pathetic retainers he had." He then dropped the fire ball on the ground and everyone stepped back as the flame hit the ground rising up into the air becoming on large flame. It was then; two slits went across the flames: eyes. Then another slit went on the bottom of it: nose. Each opening showed it glowing green and roared.

"Shit look out!" cursed Nardisia.

The fire monster clenched its fist and slammed at the ground. Makato quickly grabbed Symphony and Nardisia hooked her arm into Deixi as they flew out of the way while trying to dodge all the randomly striking shadow electricity raining from the sky at the same time.

Taikin laughed. "Try helping her while you yourselves have two enemies to balance at the same time!"

"Where the heck is Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Nardisia frustrated.

"I don't know but I really wish he'd show up right now," panicked Makato just as frustrated.

"What a wrong time to have an argument, I never knew your Lord could hold a grudge," said Deixi as Nardisia swung around trying to dodge the fire monsters strikes at them and the lightening.

"Makato look out!" cried out Symphony. Taikin appeared behind Makato who gasped and Symphony quickly strikes at his neck but nothing happened.

Taikin merely smiled, "That tickles." He quickly grabbed her sword as Symphony struggled to get her weapon back. Makato quickly unleashed her black feather shruiken at him. Taikin flinched back as Symphony released herself from Makato to dangle from the sky holding only onto the sword Taikin wouldn't let go. Taikin quickly flew higher into the air to dodge Makato's assault and quickly lifted up the sword that Symphony was on to throw her from the sky. But his plan went awry as Symphony maneuvered herself to jump onto his shoulders, her weapon landing on the ground. Symphony grappled her legs around his neck and wrapped her arms around his head. Makato quickly shot up punching him in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood. Symphony in sync quickly pulled her body back flipping him back throwing him from the sky crashing into the ground. Symphony free fell and Makato quickly caught her hand flying back up.

"Geese you're heavy," joked Makato. Symphony pouted, "Nice team work though." She gave her thumbs up and Symphony returned the gesture.

"Look out!" warned Nardisia from out of no where. Makato and Symphony turned to receive a powerful flame attack which pushed them into one of the random dropping shadow lightenings. Both of them receive the impact of the attacks and dropped from the sky.

"This is bad," said Deixi frustrated watching them fall.

To the girl's unfortunace, Taikin rose from the ground spitting to the side. Blood dripping from his left temple down to his jawbone, and his lip were busted. His face was no longer playful, but grim and serious. He looked up to see the girls freefalling. And without hesitation he ran to gain ground and jumped into the air grabbing both the girl's ankles spinning them into the air. Deixi and Nardisia gasped but Deixi quickly warned her of an incoming flame hand heading towards them from the monster they were tangling with.

The flame hand opened its mouth and a funnel of fire came towards them.

"Uh, Deixi!" cried out Nardisia.

"Already on it," Deixi took out another talisman placing it on his staff and shot a bright beam into the funnel creating a path for them to go through which headed towards the beast. The beam from Deixi's attack went through the funnel and through the beast's mouth exiting out the back of its head. The beast roared as Nardisia threw Deixi through the hole. While he flew towards the mouth surrounded by the fiery funnel he pulled out a green talisman, he did another silent prayer but this time the talisman went into flame on it's own slowly burning down. As Deixi went through the mouth he dropped the talisman inside the creature as he escaped out of the hole that was in the back of the monster's head.

While this happened the monster raised its hand at Nardisia releasing more flames at her. Nardisia breathed out heavily sweating pulling up her sword blocking the attack but taking careful note not to get hit by any of the small flames. She quickly pushed the flames away from her and flew behind the monster's head catching Deixi who then threw his staff in between the foot of the flame monster. The monster looked down confused as Deixi prayed, his staff began to spark electricity. The monster then looked at itself to see a large ball of light form in its stomach region. Nardisia quickly flew out the way as the creature then exploded in an earth shaking flash of light. Nardisia quickly landed behind a tree and she and Deixi kneeled down as the wind of the explosion affected the whole battlefield. Kagome took advantage of the smog of the smoke to kneel her arms back and jumped up kicking Aridon in the face. Despite she was temporarily blind for the moment; she felt the hit and heard her voice to know that she was successful. Taikin dropped the girls towards the explosion of the beast so that had received most of the attack.

Aridon sat up wiping her face looking behind her, "Hey Taikin, keep your battle in control damn it!"

Sanan raspberries to agree.

Taikin ignored her walking through the smoke picking up Symphony, she was badly injured. Blood across her face coughing from the inhalation of the smoke. Taikin raised her body as she cried out in pain, her body motionless. He then slammed her back on his leg as she coughed out saliva from the pain. She then went unconscious as he lifted her body up and side kicked it across the ground. When the smoke cleared Taikin stood over Makato's body. When Nardisia and Deixi looked up they gasped to see there friends in trouble.

"No!" cried out Nardisia charging towards him. She jumped to strike his head with her knee but Taikin easily blocked it with his elbow. Nardisia flinched back and Taikin quickly used his other hand to grab her head shoving it to the ground. Before he made a secondary attack Deixi had successfully used his staff to slam him across the stomach. He then used the end tip of his staff to hit him up the chin and the ring portion of his staff to slap him across the ground.

Deixi quickly helped Nardisia up coughing, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I can still fight thanks," snorted Nardisia in reply. Taikin immediately shot up, his eyes glowing orange, covered in an evil red demonic aura. "Uh oh. I think you pissed him off."

Deixi laughed, "You sound intimidated. I thought you were a fighter."

"Don't sass me, you're the human. I actually have a chance to survive here," retorted Nardisia insulted.

"None of you weaklings," said Taikin dangerously lifting his head, "have a chance." His eyes flashed powerfully pushing them off the ground slamming them into the trees.

Deixi weakly sat up, "Such power."

"He didn't appear like this earlier," said Nardisia in struggle.

Taikin's power then calmed down as he turned to Makato picking up her weakened body. He then threw her against a tree that was behind her.

"MAKATO!" cried out Nardisia. Kagome froze in her battle with Aridon and Sanan as the haze from Aridon's attack began wear off, her site becoming clear. She gasped to see the stance her friends were all in. Symphony was unconscious and broken down. She watched as Nardisia tried to get up to run after him to save Makato but she fell down from the pain surging through her own body. Makato's body was limped against the tree and it seemed Taikin wasn't done with her yet. He raised her up, she gurgled in agony, blood coming from her mouth and coming all down her legs and arms.

"You bastard," growled Makato weakily.

Taikin grimed her, "You're the only real threat to protecting this human. Once I kill you the rest will all be too easy. I'm sure your sister won't mind. Wouldn't you Aridon," he turned to her.

"No blood off my skin go ahead," shrugged Aridon.

"What? She's your sister!" snapped Kagome.

"Heh that was thrown out the door a long time ago. And soon you'll be joining her, go ahead Taikin, do it," said Aridon impassively.

"Makato!" Kagome quickly dashed over towards the other side of the battle field but Sanan quickly stepped in front of her to strike using his horn and Kagome's Artimis bow quickly turned into its sword form blocking it.

Aridon scoffed eyeing her suspiciously, "So the affects of my attack have fully worn off I see."

Taikin grabbed Makato's leg picking her up and slamming her side violently against the tree. She screamed out in agony. Taikin then swung her body back, and like an axe repeated the torture.

"Makato!" cried Nardisia.

"No!" cried Kagome.

Aridon smiled, "You can't help her. And now, as seen fit, you can die as a no good Alpha, with your fallen Omega." She pulled out her sword as Sanan used his horn with force to overpower her strength in the struggle to push her back. Kagome fumbled back as Aridon lifted her sword to deliver the final strike. But Kagome wasn't paying attention to that, she was watching her very best friend Makato suffer in front of her face as she fell back. Helpless once again.

"No..." mumbled Kagome. "I won't...I won't be helpless again." Taikin then strikes Makato against the tree harshly, this time something echoed across the battle field cracking as Makato's eyes dilated screaming out in pain. It was then, Kagome had lost it, the pupils in her eyes disappeared and she began to glow an electric white aura energy surrounding her whole body, something in her chest pulsing. The rise of her power lifting her bangs revealing three small jewel shards on her forehead as a trinity.

"Take this!" cried out Aridon smiling not noticing the change. It was then Kagome shifted so fast she used the Artimis Bow (Bow form) to block out Aridon's attack. "What?" Kagome then lifted her hand and an enormous and powerful white electric energy blast pushed Aridon all the way onto Taikin's side of the battlefield causing Taikin to freeze in his actions. Kagome charged towards Aridon as Aridon raised her sword towards her assailant releasing red beams out of it, but Kagome dodged each one of them with great agility. While dodging the random striking shadow lightening from the sky, Kagome moved in a catlike manner as her sword transformed into its Bow form striking Aridon across the face. Kagome then quickly jumped over going towards Taikin. Sanan quickly stomped the ground of electricity towards her, and Kagome countered by transforming the weapon back into a sword slicing through the attack. Kagome quickly grabbed the horse's tail and used her elbow to strike at his upper back hind muscle leg. The horse faltered back as Kagome used its tail to slide herself under the creature and used a jolt of holy white electrocuting energy to attack the horse from under its belly. The horse raspberries in pain, as Deixi and Nardisia watched befuddled and speechless.

"Whoa," Nardisia said in a daze.

"Such power," said Deixi just as impressed.

"This isn't her power is it?" asked Nardisia.

"I believe, with Makato's endangerment, it may have unlocked some of her High Priestess abilities we see before us now," explained Deixi.

"Wow," Nardisia said awed.

"Kagome," gurgled Makato faintly.

Taikin gave a grim look not letting his grip on Makato go, "Just what is she? This power..."

KAGOME moved past the horse and while Taikin watched, within a blink of an eye somehow Kagome was in front of him as she transformed her weapon back into a bow to mercilessly jam the point of the weapon into his neck forcing him to release his grip on Makato. Kagome then ducked transforming her weapon back into a sword releasing a powerful sword attack across Taikin the pressure pushing him above the ground going towards an acre of trees. Kagome quickly followed him with increasing speed until she got in front of his head. Her fist glowed white and she punched him into the ground dragging the rest of his body across the ground.

Taikin recovered from the attack, and Aridon was in much awe. "Why you...I'll show you."

Aridon's hand glows a dark electric power and Kagome began to become fully electrocuted, coming from the curse mark on her neck. But Kagome was not screaming; despite the jolts she was not being affected. In fact, she only looked more pissed off. She changed her weapon back into a bow and lifted it up into the air as the black electricity strikes through Kagome's weapon she put out her hand turning it into fist. Makato and the others sat up in awe to see her fist turn dark with electricity. And immediately as she had done so, Aridon screamed of torture being shocked from the electricity that came from the sky. They all looked up; all of the random shadowy electricity that strikes from the sky was going to Kagome's weapon as the rod which was ultimately going towards Aridon.

"YEAH!" cheered Nardisia and Deixi in unison laughing excitedly. "Kick their ass Kagome!"

Taikin spat on the ground and charged at her and Makato gasped, "Kagome, behind you!"

Kagome's eyes strayed behind her to see an attacking Taikin coming behind her. She strikes the air releasing the last power of the electricity at Aridon, so much that there was an explosion knocking Aridon off the battlefield unconscious across the ground dropping her sword. The others gasped as Taikin raised his sword and the servants all turned around not bearing to look. Innately Kagome dropped to the ground tripping Taikin forward and he screamed in pain falling on the ground with a soft thud. The girls all looked and gasped. In Taikin's chest was Kagome's dark spacy arrow that could travel through dimensions. The arrow then disappeared and Kagome walked away from him towards the others as though he was nothing while he fell forward onto the ground. She then disappeared with great speed to reappear next to Makato.

"Kagome..." trailed off Makato weakly.

She only looked at her, and then her eyes had reappeared and she fainted next to her, "Makato..."

"Kagome!" the others cried.

Makato could barely move her own body as appearing from dark wind energy was an angry Sanan. Taikin weakly stood up holding his chest breathing hard, Aridon regaining her consciousness but could barely move an inch. Her body felt useless. How, how had the human learned how to use the covenant of the contract of the curse she made, back on her? It was impossible.

Sanan's eyes grew furious preparing to strike, Nardisia and Deixi gasped. Makato gasped turning to her best friend panicked and cursed frustrated. She wanted to protect Kagome so bad but her body had past given out on her, Taikin had broken one of her ribs.

"Kagome! Makato!" cried out Nardisia. She tried to quickly move but faltered back from her injuries, "Damn it I'm useless!" she said frustrated punching the ground.

"The Alpha has to awaken, if not she and the Omega are history!" panicked Deixi.

"KAGOME! MAKATO!" screamed out Nardisia passionately.

Taikin and Aridon both stood up as Sanan rises up to strike them with a powerful shadowy dark beam attack which created a huge explosion. The impact shaking the ground causing a powerful wind to ignite. Taikin and Aridon both flinched confused.

"Huh?" Aridon murmured confused. It had seemed somehow the attack had faltered.

Taikin smiled noticing what she had as well, "Ah I see." When the smoke cleared blocking the attack effortlessly was Sesshomaru using both his Tokijin and Tenseiga in its transformed state. Obviously both of the weapons had canceled out the strong dark attack. "So the prince has returned."

"I don't believe it of all times!" cried out Deixi shocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Nardisia.

Makato faintly looked up to see Sesshomaru holding off the creature's horn. But his face was statuesque and serious; she chose not to say anything. He looked nowhere near in the mood for conversation, he actually looked lethal. Sesshomaru pushed the horn up quickly using his elbow to strike up the horse's throat. The horse flew across the field and quickly he returned his Tokijin sword back into its sheath. He pulled out his Tenseiga to harshly strike at Sanan's darkened horn busting it off. Sanan quickly recovered and jumped into the air landed besides Aridon and Taikin, a wide amount of space separating them as an ominous wind blew past.

Taikin walked up next to Sanan petting him, "Lord Sesshomaru. So nice of you to finally join the festivities. Now things will get a little interesting."

Sesshomaru grimed him, "A simple feat to take out a simple enemy would not take this Sesshomaru's battle party so long to dispose of. And now this answers it all. All of my allies are rendered from battle, and for both my Alpha and Omega to be in the condition that they're in. Disgusts this Sesshomaru's sights alone."

"Awe, you're upset I suppose," he said petting the horse's nasal. "I think you need another Alpha and Omega personally. And retainers, they hardly," he looked around, "put up a real kind of fight."

Sesshomaru smiled bitterly, "Examining the battlefield tells this Sesshomaru how much you bluff," he turned to look especially at Kagome then turned back to the opponents before him, "You're hands were full I presume?"

Taikin glared at Sesshomaru while Aridon growled shouting, "What? Do you know something about her that we don't!"

Sesshomaru turned to her, "The fact that she's a High Priestess is the first and foremost you should be aware of. So approaching her in battle, a fool wouldn't fight without caution."

Aridon gasped, "You're...you're bluffing! A High Priestess…but those come every…"

Taikin's face then turned crucial, "How interesting. It explains so much. How sad, this does really change everything. Well then, we apologize for interrupting your original battle with Sanan. Aridon and I will be going."

"What!" exclaimed Aridon. "You're going to believe them?"

Sesshomaru quickly disappeared to reappear behind them switching his Tenseiga with the Tokijin as a red flaming wind pushed them back. They both safely landed on the opposite side of him and Sesshomaru turned his sword to its side, "This Sesshomaru will not allow you to escape after what you have done thus far. You will fight him and accept the consequences of your deaths accordingly."

Taikin laughed, "Such a spoiled demon lord. This is the outside world, soon Sesshomaru, you will learn that things do not work the way they do in your castle. This is a completely different environment and your demands will not be always met!" Taikin countered releasing his sword throwing flames at him, Sesshomaru immediately cut through them.

"Do not bore this Sesshomaru," he said seriously.

Taikin's face turned just as serious, "Aridon, there is no point being here. We're leaving."

"But the human!" she argued.

"Do not be a fool!" snapped Taikin, "Live and follow orders, or die disobeying your choice. She is a High Priestess; she nearly killed you moments ago. What's there to be skeptical about?"

Aridon's mouth was taped for a moment speechless, "She's unconscious, we can get rid of her now. Before her powers develop further and get the Artimis Bow while she's down quiet easily."

"Easily you say? Look at them," pressed Taikin pointing. Aridon turned gasping; somehow Deixi and Nardisia, though leaned against their weapons, were breathing heavily and had surrounded Kagome and Makato for a barrier of protection. She then looked over to see Symphony began to wake up coughing looking around. She sat up and froze from the pain in her back. She then summoned her sword and dug it into the ground bracing herself to stand up. All of them were breathing heavily and tired, but all of them were still very much alive and had formed a circle around their Alpha and Omega. Aridon had then turned to see Sesshomaru well and ready to fight and he himself would be enough as it was. Aridon flinched back cursing to herself, Taikin was right. There were too many barriers. Then there would be the possibility that Kagome could always wake up and she wasn't as badly injured as her comrades from battle. And who knows if she'd still be in the state she was in before when she turned the curse back on her. "Now do you see?"

Aridon frowned at first but then faintly smiled giving in, "I see. It's not worth it." Sesshomaru growled. She looked up at Sesshomaru and bowed, "My Lord. Our meeting was short and sweet. So forgive the haste in my leave."

Before Sesshomaru could respond Sanan had quickly appeared to attack. Sesshomaru jumped back dodging the attack. "Huh?" Sesshomaru was confused, the horn that he had broken off had mysteriously reappeared in full heal. "How?" He turned over to see that both Taikin and Aridon had already once again escaped. He growled completely pissed off.

It was then a powerful Sanan crashed onto the ground roaring into the sky and turned to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised his Tokijin prepared for battle as Sanan dug it's hooves into the ground and charged towards him. Sesshomaru stood his ground blocking Sanan's impact with his sword and tried to strike back but Sanan just as easily blocked with his horn. Sesshomaru grew frustrated, since when did his horn grow back? Sanan pushed Sesshomaru back as the horse tried to upper strike him but Sesshomaru quickly placed his sword down just in time for Sanan's strikes. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and Sanan ran under him sliding across the ground in his turn around to unleash a powerful dark shadowy attack at him.

Sesshomaru immediately got out the way landing back on the ground. Sanan jumped into the air pounding onto the ground and dark electricity shot up through the cracks. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way as Sanan jumped into the air and used the force of its hooves to pound on the ground forcing the terrain under Sesshomaru and the gang to move in a wave formation. Makato and the others hung on to one another as each hill that came towards Sesshomaru he jumped on to get closer to Sanan. Sanan's eyes glows piercingly dark blue as he unleashed another dark beam. Shocked at the enemy's decision he quickly timed his closeness to the beam before he slid across the ground and used his sword to strike under the horse as he slid under. The horse raspberries. When Sesshomaru came up to deliver a final attack, unsuspected, the horse used its two hind hooves to harshly kick him into the chest making him slid across the ground. But he used his sword to stop the slid and wiped the small amount of blood that came off of his lips and got back into battle position.

The horse glared, "You and that human girl will die for what you have done to me. I hate you both!"

Sanan spun into the air and strikes by using his tail pushing Sesshomaru through acres of trees. Nardisia and the others gasped in panic but Sesshomaru was not down for the count yet. He quickly got up, no real injuries just his clothes messed up a bit. He hated when his garments turned tethered, it was a small pet peeve for him during a fight. Sesshomaru slid so fast across the field that within a blink of an eye his sword was already pushed up against Sanan's horn, unfaltering. They both attacked one another, each successfully blocking the other's attack with their great match in speed. The horse quickly kneeled up to use his hooves to deliver a powerful strike. Sesshomaru quick on his feet lifted his Tokijin up side ways to block it. Taking advantage of the openness of the horse's abdomen Sesshomaru pushed Sanan back and kicked the horse onto the ground and he harshly fell on the ground. Sesshomaru moved a few strands of his hair behind his ear as Sanan stood up angrily.

The horse then took place into the air and raised its horn; Sesshomaru from the bottom prepared himself. The clouds around the sky began to spin sadistically as dark lightening clashed from the sky hitting his horn. Random drops of dark lightening once again enacted across the battlefield. Sesshomaru grew confused but most of the lightening he felt weren't at all so random. They all were trying to strike at him but he dodged them effortlessly. When he saw an opening he stopped to wave his sword into the air unleashing a white wind blade attack towards the horse. The horse back flipped out of the way shooting another shadow beam destroying more of the terrain from missing the quick demon lord. Sanan's eyes glowed an ominous blue again, Symphony gulped from watching the scene.

"Not that move again," muttered Symphony.

"I've got a small bad feeling about this," mumbled Deixi worriedly.

"Don't worry, watch Lord Sesshomaru. He can handle what every that fairytale pony thinks he can dish out against the demon lord of the western lands!" cheered Nardisia.

THE whole ground began to shake, Sesshomaru began to look around, lightening began to erupt across the sky as the clouds began to create a strange sadistic funnel. Sanan lifted its horn into the air raspberring proudly. Sesshomaru looked up and gasped quickly moving out of the way as a large electric filled cloud funnel dropped from the sky barely missing Sesshomaru from him moving out of the way. The servants and Deixi all gasped. Another then came crashing down but this time from the impact of the blast from the last one that dropped down, it caused him to fall on the ground. Sesshomaru quickly rolled out of the way recovering into a flip to stand up. Another then came down along with another one; Seshomaru quickly moved out of the way growling frustrated. All together there were four electric cloud tunnels targeting him while at the same time he still had to deal with random dropping dark shadow lightening and Sanan's attacks itself.

"Heh, have it your way," mumbled Sesshomaru whom was running away from the attacks. He looked into the air to locate Sanan. When he located the horse he maneuvered through the falling shadow lightening dodging each one gaining ground towards the floating Sanan. His face remained in a poker face stance as he looked around to see the chasing cloud funnels. Sesshomaru jumped high into the air releasing his poisonous whip which grazed Sanan's same weak back hind leg. Sanan raspberries and a wind funnel immediately shot at the spot he was at. Sesshomaru spread out a small faint smile, but his face restored itself as he moved back. The funnels had a 15 second delay, way too long for his speed, for the attack to be a real efficient move. A weakness he would gladly take advantage of. When he moved out of the way another electric cloud funnel strikes next to the one he was at. And then the other.

"What exactly is he doing?" asked Symphony.

"I don't know," said Nardisia just as confused.

Makato just watched as the last funnel came down, her eyes in shock, "I don't believe it. Kagome and her crazy tactics..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nardisia.

"Remember in the dream world how highly risky her strategies were. I didn't understand it at all since I had personally trained her in strategy I figured she was suicidal but...reading Lord Sesshomaru's thoughts just now for what he's about to do. I see where the influence came from now."

"Huh?" Symphony mumbled confused, "Well that would make a heck of a lot of sense since he did have his hand on her before we left right?"

"Watch him," murmured Makato, "Watch him."

They all looked back at the battlefield. When the last one came down Sesshomaru quickly jumped high into the air going towards the funnel. The servants (not Makato) all gasped including Deixi.

"He can't be serious!" exclaimed Deixi.

Sesshomaru jumped onto the cloud funnel running up the direction it was spinning, his shoes were being burned from the electricity but he barley touched them. He quickly jumped from the one he was on to the other one as that one disappeared. He flinched from landing getting shocked but continued running, so fast that once again he rarely touched the electricity in the cloud as he escalated up towards where Sanan stood in the air. He ran the same direction going up and jumped to the third one, he had about five more seconds to make it to the last one before it would be too late and it would disappear if he timed it perfectly. Nardisia and the others watched from below lowly cheering for him as Sesshomaru made it fully around the funnel jumping to the very rim of the last. He increased his speed raising his sword escalating high into the air before that funnel disappeared. The horse cringed back, electricity slashed down towards him but Sesshomaru quickly pushed the attack away and came down on the horse slicing through the horse's neck chopping off it's head.

"Alright!" cheered Symphony.

Sesshomaru came down landing on the ground, his feet smoking as the dark electricity continued to strike down at the ground randomly. Sanan's head fell on the ground as well as its matching corpse and Sesshomaru turned to it glaring at it suspiciously.

"Did he do it?" asked Makato.

"I don't think so, that doesn't look like a face after a victorious battle to me," said Deixi. He then gasped, "No way."

The dark heart inside Sanan's chest began to glow and immediately the head flipped up and reconnected to Sanan's head to Sesshomaru's unsurprise. He held his poker face but he was now beginning to get extremely frustrated. They were in the real world, not the dream world. He shouldn't be so impossible to kill, and this kind of power, where did it come from? Especially after the human had taken back the horn that gave him so much power, he shouldn't even be in such condition. He was a simple opponent enough, but he still hadn't come up with a tactic thus far for keeping him dead. What on earth was his source of power? What's keeping him alive, he didn't understand.

"This is ridiculous!" complained Nardisia.

Deixi grimed, "So that is what she meant. It's almost as though we're stuck in the dream world all over again."

"Talk if you know something!" snapped Nardisia, "That makes no sense, what do you mean still in the dream world?"

"Sanan's heart. Do you not find it strange that he has one seeing as he eats other's since the heart is the connector to one's soul," asked Deixi.

"What do you mean?" asked Symphony, "He's too dark I can't see any of that stuff."

"Of course not, but you should be able to sense a really strong dark energy in him can you not? That source of dark energy is Sanan's heart. And it's stone cold black. I remember back in the beginning of the battle, I heard the Alpha mumbled something about the darkness covered on the horse asking how. Do to the atmosphere of the battle I thought she meant the horse and its power, but that wasn't what she meant at all. It was the reason the Alpha and I sensed such dark and wrong energy long before it came. It perhaps passed you because it's otherworldly, maybe something highly trained priests and monks can sense I don't know," explained Deixi.

"So are you saying Lord Sesshomaru has to somehow purify Sanan's heart to destroy him," asked Makato.

"It seems likely, or maybe all he needs to do is destroy it. While you all were in the dream world I had a chance to talk to the real Pegasus and he told me that the Alpha would kill Sanan in the dream world and Lord Sesshomaru would do so in the real world. So somehow I'm sure he'll figure it out," assured Deixi.

"Well," said Nardisia looking at Sanan and Sesshomaru's face off. "If that's what the pony says, who are we to question it. As if we need some fortune to tell us an already concluded battle anyways."

Deixi stifled a chuckle looking back at the battle, "You're probably right."

Sesshomaru and Sanan stared off at one another moving in slow moving circles across the battlefield watching one another's moves carefully. Looking for any opening, but both of them guarded themselves well. Sesshomaru then noticed a lame in his step and noticed that it came from Sanan's back hind leg. Sanan took advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction to strike. Sesshomaru quickly looked up moving to the side he put his Tokijin back in its sheath and pulled out his poisonous green whip striking both of Sanan's back leg pulling the horse to him. Sanan raspberries and unleashed a dark shadow black beam. Sesshomaru ducked and charged going inside his enemy's space raising his right hand as it glowed green smoking with poison, he stuffed his hand deep into the injured hind leg. He then pulled his hand out and grabbed the horse's horn flipping the heavy animal over his back, then bended the animal back cracking its back. He then threw it across the battle field.

Nardisia laughed, "He won't say it but I bet that was for Taikin breaking one of Makato's side rib bones."

Makato laughed from reading his mind, "It was."

The smoke around the horse raised and Sesshomaru gave him a statuesque cold stare, "Enough of this. Just die peacefully and stop resisting. You're allies have abandoned you so you must be aware that you're chances of surviving this battle is more than none for you."

The horse began to glow and transformed into his demon form. He looked like himself only his hair and outfit were all evil black. The horn in his head pulsed, sparks of electricity popping off of it as though it had dysfunctioned. His eyes were a dark cloudy purple color. And though it took Sanan a moment he stood up limping weakly to the side breathing hard.

"I will kill you. You and that human, Sesshomaru. This battle field will be you and her grave sites!" he cried out.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear, "This Sesshomaru supposes you've dealt in the dream world for far too long. Your talk is nonsense. What you speak are the materials of impossibilities that dreams are made of." Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga in its transformed state and stated firmly, "Allow me to do you the favor of giving you eternal sleep so that you can dream to your heart's content."

"You'll never be strong enough to kill me Sesshomaru," Sanan grabbed his horn pulling it out and it became a dark slender sword, "I'll end my fight and die if I must. But not before you and that girl come with me!" He charged towards him.

Sesshomaru looked at him confused, "So it is true. Misery really does love company. Such bafoolery," he rubbed his head and disappeared. Sanan quickly turned around to block Sesshomaru's sword but the demon lord quickly tripped him kneeing him in the chest where his ribs were. He then disappeared and reappeared above him using the heel of his foot to violently kick Sanan across the left temple of his head. Blood spurred out as Sanan slid across the ground. When he stopped he took a quick breath but in that same breath Sesshomaru slid across the battle field. Sanan gasped as Sesshomaru went through him; he became confused as the real Sesshomaru really came through side swiping the air as a strong green wind blade cut him across the chest pushing him into more trees. Sesshomaru cringed, this battle was now pointless, and for Sanan's sake he'd better hope he never finds his weakness because at this point he'd stop fighting just because he was tired of it.

Sanan stood up and charged at Sesshomaru wildly waving his sword around unleashing dark shadow electricity towards him that Sesshomaru easily dodged. He raised his Tenseiga as many green wind blades began to surround the enemy for him to do the sword's ultimate attack. But Sesshomaru froze in his attack, in Sanan's chest he seen a dark mineral black crystal. Sesshomaru then thought about the purification of the dream world and said plainly, "So that's what it is." He then closed his eyes and ran towards him across the battle field lifting up his sword as it glows a powerful green aura, "Wind Restoration!" He spun in a full circle and a green wind circle surrounded him a large green wind went across the plain.

Sanan was stopped in his tracks getting hit from the pressure of the attack and then by the full attack itself as he got pushed back from the heat of the attack. The servants and Deixi all gasped, Sanan's seemingly lifeless moving body flowed into the air, his body had seemed restored. His hair white, and so is his outfit, but they were rags, his eyes were a snake hypnotic color. Sesshomaru looked past all of that to see the stone shadowy darkness of his heart. He inwardly sighed to himself; he'd finally be able to get rid of him. That's why his power always restored, that was the source of his power all along. Sanan violently fell onto the ground and inadequately sat up.

"Why you..." he trailed off struggling.

"I can't believe he still has energy to fight after all of that," said Symphony impressed.

"He has a warrior's spirit I'll give him that much," said Nardisia, "I can relate. Despite he's our enemy out of my own culture I cannot help but respect the fighter side of him. He will not stop unless he's killed violently. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru will give in to his wishes. So far, it shocks me that he's been so lenient."

"You call everything he's done up until now lenient?" Deixi exclaimed incredulously.

"I was actually thinking the same thing," said Makato agreeing with Nardisia looking at the battlefield. "I wonder why. Because of that stern face Kagome calls a poker face he wears, it's hard to tell what it is he's thinking."

SANAN stood up, his body shuddering and dripping out blood. Sesshomaru just remained still watching him and raised his sword.

"Will you still be able to give a descent fight? Whatever you do after this Sanan, I commend you to do it. This will be my final move," his voice said unfaltering.

"Don't toy with me. Who are you to call out last moves! I hope you enjoy your death," Sanan held up his hand and a dark orb held his hand, Sesshomaru looked at the thing in interest, "When you and your allies go to the underworld you'll be able to say that I was your assassin. Once I drop this dark orb as long as I can stay alive long enough, everyone here and in the village nearby will all die."

The servants all gasped.

"A bomb!" panicked Deixi.

"No fair what a cheater!" complained Symphony.

"This is bad," said Makato in concern.

"So much for dying with honor," said Nardisia. "I guess Lord Sesshomaru is right. On a battle field when you're life is the prize, there are no rules."

Makato then looked over to see Kagome stir; the others all looked over as she slowly sat up rubbing her head. She felt really dizzy looking around.

"Alpha!" called out Deixi.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome looked around to see Makato and gasped, "Makato! Oh my goodness that's right Taikin and the others..."

"Calm down Kagome, they're gone," said Makato calmly.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"After you went unconscious Lord Sesshomaru came and saved the day," said Symphony.

"He came," Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru on the battlefield with a transformed Sanan holding the bomb. "So he's winning."

"Um yeah about that," said Deixi nervously.

"Don't make it sound like that!" snapped Nardisia.

"What's going on," Kagome said looking back at the battlefield.

"Remember when Symphony said he saved the day? Well almost," shrugged Nardisia. "You see that dark ball thingy; it's a bomb that's capable of taking everyone out in the area including us and Sakura village."

"What?" exclaimed Kagome alarmed.

"All he has to do is live," explained Makato, "If Lord Sesshomaru strikes to kill him and he drops that thing unless he dies fast enough, he'll be able to hang on to his life long enough to see that bomb go off killing us all."

Kagome cringed in concern, "That doesn't sound good." Kagome then looked up to see the clouds and looked back at the bomb. Huh. Was her only thought. From what she could recall, Sanan only made his rounds during the night, and after what Aridon said...

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Take a look at the sky," pointed Taikin._

_They all looked up to see the thick tar black sky with even extra darker lightening going across, so tar black that it seemed a really dark purple color._

_"Such evil..." trailed Deixi in shock._

_"What a foolish monk," smiled Aridon, "allow me to educate you humans on demons. While it is true he can only attack during the evening. With the powers I've given him with darkness, creating a night environment was quite simple even though it's near afternoon. I had discovered this on my own so I figured why schedule a battle in the debt of night when you're all rested. Might as well get you when you're most vulnerable."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome's mind continued to race looking back at the sky then the bomb. Her Artimis Bow shined as though it was agreeing with her thoughts as she picked it up. Kagome figured, if she can just erase the clouds to show Sanan sunlight it would also help kill him quicker then the bomb wouldn't enact to explode. Makato watched Kagome pick up her weapon.

"What are you doing?" asked Makato.

"You'll only be in Lord Sesshomaru's way. He doesn't really prefer tag team partners," said Nardisia.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not going to interfere in his fight at all," she said placing her hand across her bow preparing to move it across but held her pose.

The others looked really confused and turned with her back to the battlefield.

Sanan smiled, "So Lord Sesshomaru. Demon Lord of the Western Domain, quite a few titles your old man left you with to live up to. I wonder if what your family is known for is true. Let's test your once in a life time killing efficiency. 16 seconds," he stated with a grim face, "Once you attack me and make your final move as you so call it I'm dropping this thing and when it drops out of my hand the time will start."

"What?" exclaimed Deixi.

"It won't even at least wait until it hits the ground first!" panicked Symphony.

"Guess not this kind of bomb," said Nardisia.

Kagome seen Sesshomaru's mouth open but then close back up, his face critical and firm. Kagome nodded, "That's it Sesshomaru, remain head strong."

Sesshomaru prepared himself and flinched feeling another strong power. His eyes slowly looked over at Kagome standing with her Artimis Bow. What was she about to do? From her position it appeared that she wasn't going to try to interfere in the fight more or less, but that her goal seemed to be focused elsewhere. He gazed into her unfaltering eyes and looked back at the bomb. He was always told by her that she'd be by his side, and her eyes told him to trust her. That much he could read. But he had no experience in trusting humans, much less with her own abilities. He stared back at the bomb thinking about his capabilities. He was fast, but were his kills just as fast? He had never thought to question it before, and though he hated admitting it, he had to rely on the only capable person left to freely move. The human herself. He decided with no choice, to test it and trust in her. He didn't know her plan, but figured if it was going to be as reckless as her plans in the dream world were, he hoped it would work. And he hoped the human wouldn't fail him, it was his only chance because he surely couldn't do this on his own.

Sanan laughed cynically, "How fast are you Sesshomaru? My you sure are hesitating."

Kagome cringed in thought, _"Come on Sesshomaru. We're allies on the battlefield. Trust in my capabilities already_."

Sesshomaru turned the flat side of his sword up, "We shall play this game of yours. Lets see if my strike will keep you living for 16 small seconds."

The servants and Deixi gasped and Kagome smiled. Sanan smiled, "Excellent, never known you to be much of a gambler but just try it!"

Sanan charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru retained his poker face as Deixi and the servants all stood up watching apprehensively on the edge. Kagome quickly ran across the battlefield looking into the sky pulling her hand across her bow revealing a white arrow between her index fingers. Sanan quickly paused turning around sensing Kagome's power.

"What is she doing!" panicked Sanan. He then gurgled up spitting out blood as Sesshomaru's blade existed out of his back going through the pure black mineral of his darkened heart destroying it. Sanan shuddered as Sesshomaru plunged deeper into his chest as he dropped the ball. Everyone gasped as Sanan smiled, "Now you all can die."

Sesshomaru violently twisted his sword and pulled it out as Sanan fell back. The bomb dropped on the ground rolling towards Kagome. Sesshomaru looked over and his eyes expanded in shock as Kagome grabbed the dark energy. She cringed.

"8 more seconds Kagome hurry up!" called out Makato.

Kagome endured the pain and threw the bomb as far as she could into the air while using one hand to keep in tack her white arrow. When she threw it she unleashed the arrow that went through the bomb. Everyone on the ground waited apprehensively, Sanan on the bottom struggling to hold on to his life in shock of what that human alone have done throughout the whole time he had gotten to know her. She alone, was the key in subduing all his plans, his only thought was... "_So this is the power of a High Priestess_."

The arrow pierced through the clouds purifying them as sunlight strikes at Sanan who screamed in torture, the dark shadowy clouds disappearing. Kagome smiled but was quickly picked up by Sesshomaru who jumped behind a tree.

"Get down!" he warned. He pressed Kagome close to him as they kneeled over, he used the long sleeve of his kimono to protect her and ducked as Deixi and the servants followed suit ducking, the sky and the ground both shaking as a huge explosion erupted across the sky. The powerful impact pushed everyone out of place destroying most of the trees around them. Everyone screamed trying to hold out from being powerfully blown away. In the blast somehow Kagome lost grip with Sesshomaru and she screamed out.

"Sesshomaru!" she called.

"Damn it," he grumbled running after her. He quickly grabbed her arm as they both continued to get blown away. Sesshomaru quickly during the powerful whiplash of the wind clawed into a tree trying to pull himself and her up. When he did enough to anchor himself he pulled Kagome up to him, "Put your arms around my neck and hang on!"

Kagome nodded and did as he directed as they continued to endure the strong wind, "Man shooting it in the air seemed like a good idea at the time! I didn't think it'd do this much damage!"

"You orchestrated your strategy without falter nor mistake," he stated.

"In English please!" begged Kagome.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth at her attitude but sighed looking back at her, his face and tone completely calm, "Under such circumstances and pressure for a strategy you pulled off at the last second, you did well human."

Kagome blushed as her curse mark began to spark.

MAKATO screamed falling towards a tree. Quickly Deixi fell through the wind gaining speed to reach her and grabbed her. To their luck when he swung out they fell into a large ditch hole. Deixi pressed himself as close to the wall as possible pulling the injured Makato to him.

Nardisa fell through the wind screaming.

"AAAAHHh!" she cried out. Quickly jumping onto the scene was Symphony who grabbed her using her arm to grapple onto a nearby tree. "Symphony?"

"Damn it all this tree better be sturdy or I'll be real pissed!" exclaimed Symphony.

"Symph have you seen Makato or Deixi around anywhere?" asked Nardisia.

"Um, no. I've been too busy trying to **live**!" she snapped.

"Geese no need to be like that I get it," murmured Nardisia.

Symphony pulled herself up and with her Nardisia as they kept their heads down from the debris and trees that flowed over their heads, "I understand you're worried about them Nardisia, but I'm pretty sure they're fine. Hopefully they're fairing better off than we are right now," said Symphony.

WHEN the explosion slowed down everything began to turn calm. The trees all stopped blowing, the clouds all spread out as the late afternoon sunlight made its peak, dust filling the area. Rocks fell from mountains and all was quiet. When the explosion completely ceased everyone came from out of their hiding places going back towards the area of the battlefield as the dust calmed. Symphony and Nardisia were the first back on the field; they were then met up with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Where are Makato and Deixi?" asked Kagome.

Symphony and Nardisia both shrugged. Sesshomaru then looked to the side to see Deixi weakly appear from the dust with Makato on his back and the girls all smiled letting out a sigh of relief.

"All here and accounted for Lord Sesshomaru and Alpha," smiled Deixi shyly rubbing his head.

Sesshomaru released a small smile and Makato looked up at him showing a thumbs up, "This Sesshomaru must admit Makato. Even in the toughest of battles, he's seen you in better shape."

"Geese thanks my Lord. Yeah I know right, Taikin and Aridon kind of crashed the party," laughed Makato.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Please forgive this Sesshomaru for his delayed arrival, perhaps some of this could have been minimal had he noticed sooner."

"It's important," said Kagome her back to him, "It's important that you came anyway. Because if not then we'd all be dead. You once told me in training not to fret over regrets, would haves, could haves, and should haves, just grow from them. And the only regret you should face is doing it again if you haven't truly learned from your last mistakes."

The wind lightly blew past; the human had once again left him speechless. The girls all smiled, proud. That even temporarily that their demon Lord can seem a bit normal with emotions for a little while. When the smoke cleared they had seen a burned corpse of Sanan lying there.

"Is he dead finally?" asked Nardisia.

"That is the better question," laughed Symphony nervously.

Sesshomaru's face became poker like again walking across the battlefield to Sanan's spoiled corpse, "This Sesshomaru will be sure that we do not have to look over our shoulders with such lingering thoughts."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand out pointed towards the body and a green toxic spray of poisonous acid came from his hand dumping on the corpse as it slowly began to melt down, the smoke of the corpse going into the air. Everyone began to step back away from the toxic smell until even the bones of Sanan had long disintegrated leaving nothing but burned ashes on the ground of his presence. And after a moment, even the wind blew those away. Sesshomaru sighed; the battle was a descent exercise for him at least.

Deixi sighed heavily, "I can't believe that it's finally over."

"As much as he kept coming back, I'll have Sanan nightmares for weeks of him coming back over and over," said Nardisia.

The servants and Deixi all laughed at the joke.

"Tell me about it..." agreed Makato in laughter.

During their excited conversation Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, he then looked back at her as well. He closed his eyes and turned around walking back towards the direction of the village. The wind slowly blew as Kagome watched him off.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" questioned Symphony confused.

"You two haven't made up yet, really?" said Nardisia shocked.

"I thought surely after how well you two worked out there, it would have fixed all of that," said Makato smiling weakly.

"We argued but it doesn't make us enemies on the battlefield, it makes us allies. Differences outside of battles and inside are two totally different scenarios," she stated. She then ignited her wings, "I'm going back to the castle okay." She then immediately flew off as they all watched her go saddened.

"Why those two thick headed stubborn little...!" growled Nardisia angrily.

"It is very saddening that they haven't made up yet," sighs Symphony disappointedly.

"Maybe the problem is they're too much alike or something like that," said Makato crossing her arms, "No one's backing down."

"It's just too bad them fighting together didn't help, what a waste," complained Nardisia folding her arms.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," said Deixi, he grabbed everyone's attention, "I think the battle personally broke the ice between them. I'm sure it'll be fine after a little while. Those two, somehow I'm confident. For a demon who hates humans and whose family clan never uses an Alpha. It all just takes patience. Once they get over that hill of misunderstanding one another and get used to one another's personalities, they'll make quite a formidable team. An intimidating one that even the UDGR fear enough to intervene in over time."

"With their personalities they always clash, I don't know if I can deal with that for two months of traveling," complained Symphony.

"At the same time, I think I see what Deixi means," smiles Makato, "Even if they argue, at the end of the day, they're still willing to go completely out of the way for one another. Kagome still helped dispatched the bomb and at least spoke to him, and Lord Sesshomaru made sure to protect her after that explosion."

"They're personalities clash but to me I think that's what makes a partnership interesting and not so boring and business like all the time. Both of them have something to offer one another, that's," he turned to them, "The type of thing that sparks a strong and passionate chemistry of romance. Their differences will be the curiosity that draws them together, and will also be what ultimately attracts them to one another," he smiled suspiciously towards them.

The girls all blush cringing back laughing nervously.

"Oh don't be so silly!" waved off Nardisia.

"It's not like that between them at all. You're over reading things, especially with his hate for humans," said Symphony.

Deixi gave them a challenging look, "He can't hate them that much if he broke the cycle of the Inu clan to make a human that he hates his Alpha without even knowing she was a High Priestess. And all of you look suspicious."

"It's your imagination," corrected Makato, "those two, yeah right."

"Well," smiled Deixi confidently, "Just because you say so to try to convince me, doesn't mean you're right."

"Huh?" the girls questioned.

"Anyone with perception after today's battle, with the dream world and even up until now. Would be able to tell if they just observed the battle long enough. Though I'll never tell Lord Sesshomaru that himself unless I want a death wish," he smiled, the girls all gave in smiling back, "He said in his dream catcher that he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father did. I believe after the rumors I've heard about between King InuTaisho and Izayoi, he's already accomplishing that. And he and Kagome will be stronger than Lord Sesshomaru's father and Queen InuKimi once were. Thinking about it raises great expectations for the future."

The wind blew as the sun finally began to set and Makato sighed pushing the strands of hair behind her ear, "Yeah. It does," she agreed.

**TWO DAYS LATER AFTER THE ****BATTLE**** THEY TRAVEL THE ****ROAD**** OUT OF THE VILLAGE**

THE sun shined bright into the sky on the open road. Kagome had patched everyone up as they silently traveled on foot, Ah-Uhn behind them. Already were the injuries sustained by Nardisia and the others completely healed, though Makato still needed a bit more time. At a fork in the road the gang stopped, on one side stood Deixi holding in his hand his staff and in the other an arm sling, his arm bandaged.

"Well I suppose this is where we split off," smiled Deixi, "It's been quite an adventure, one to hit my books of experience."

"Are you sure you'll be fine, where will you go?" asked Symphony.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be another village up the road I'll be fine," assured Deixi enthusiastically.

"If you're sure," smiled Nardisia, "You're company was fully enjoyed. Do take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I hope we can make this a habit as allies Deixi," waved Makato.

"Thank you," smiled Deixi he then turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru, they hadn't spoken to one another in a few days. "I do hope you two get over whatever you're arguing about."

Sesshomaru sighed, "It matters not. I suppose as a human you've become somewhat useful. Your assistance in battle was more than enough, and for it I am now indebted to you."

"He doesn't want to admit it," said Kagome shaking Deixi's hand, "But that's his way of saying for a human you're not half bad. As for me, I'll fight along side you any time Deixi. I really do hope that sometime along our journey we cross roads again."

"I hope we do too," Deixi said nervously.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't recall you translating anything. How can you say what I think when clearly there is only one Sesshomaru," he countered with an attitude.

"You're always so difficult get over yourself by eating your pride and admit that humans aren't half bad already!"

"They're a nuisance if they're all coming in like you, so pointless," he said folding his arms.

"How could you be so childish are you stupid or something!" she yelled bawling up her fist. The girls all began to sweat nervously wondering how far this whole thing would escalate, it was actually the first time they seen their demon lord in an argument without raising his sword. "Deixi almost got into trouble from that explosion almost taking out the whole village and then you had to go and threaten the Prince of the Village's life to make sure Deixi didn't get into any trouble for some of the damage done due to the explosion. Now what kind of governmental business is that I'm shocked you're not at war between the different regions you have to travel through!"

"Now remind this Sesshomaru again who it was that let go of the arrow to trigger the explosion in the first place that almost destroyed the village," he said calmly thinking, "leaving such matters into your hands was unwise on my choice."

"Why you..." growled Kagome loosing her patience.

Sesshomaru then turned to Deixi, "This Sesshomaru apologizes for the inconvenience of his human, he should do better to train and discipline her the next time."

"That's alright," he said nervously stepping back.

"TRAIN AND DISCIPLINE? I'm not a wild animal you know! Deixi how can you even answer him with that?" she screamed insulted.

"This is getting totally blown out of proportion," mumbled Symphony.

"Pointing out the obvious," agreed Makato.

"Also, for my delayed actions in battle, your injuries are the fault of the human for causing her bafoolerious nature to distract me," he said stated calmly.

"No he didn't go there," cringes Makato nervously.

"He did, that's so cold," said Nardisia.

Deixi even stepped back kneeling back as if Kagome was the bomb and was bout to blow while Sesshomaru remained calm not paying her any mind.

"Why you..." growled Kagome angrily gripping her fist tighter, Sesshomaru's eyes leered behind him, "SIT BOY!" she screamed. Everyone jumped down and Sesshomaru stood there looking over at her like she had lost her mind, when Kagome calmed down she blushed embarrassed at her self. "Eehhhh...?" Sesshomaru cocked up one of his eyebrows and everyone sat up.

"Huh?" Makato said confused.

"I...I don't believe it," said Deixi just as mystified looking around.

"Nothing happened it appears," said Symphony examining Sesshomaru.

"Huh..." trailed Nardisia thinking.

"Was that...supposed to...do...something to me?" Sesshomaru then couldn't hold back another moment and let out a light chuckle covering his mouth with his finger.

Kagome's whole face turned red, "_Two totally different situations mixed up...I feel like a fool now._"

Makato lightly pat her shoulder, "There, there, maybe next time."

"Sit boy...the words are quite amusing to this Sesshomaru," he said continuing to laugh.

"Shut up nobody asked you!" snapped Kagome blushing angrily, "You're a big jerk!"

Deixi stood there sweating awkwardly staring at the scene and smiled as the girls all remained there shrugging. He then chuckled to himself; he doubted if Sesshomaru even noticed how free he was being with himself. It was actually the first time he had ever seen the Prince laugh much less heard about it. Even as a child it was rumored that he was always so serious. It was a time when he can think even temporarily he could be normal, and it was all because of one human girl that flooded all of these emotions he never tried to pick up being younger. Deixi stared at them as Sesshomaru continued to torture her by teasing her, getting Kagome angrier but only he was getting a kick out of it lightly pressing his nail against her forehead pushing her back. 'He's slowly beginning to change' he noted to himself. He couldn't wait to see how far their relationship would come the next time he would see them. He looked over at Makato and she stared back at him and he winked. She silently winked back.

Makato then shrugged thinking about Deixi's words as she watched them go at it. **QUICK FLASHBACK: **_"They're personalities clash but to me I think that's what makes a partnership interesting and not so boring and business like all the time. Both of them have something to offer one another, that's," he turned to them, "That's the type of thing that sparks a strong and passionate chemistry of romance. Their differences will be the curiosity that draws them together, and will be what ultimately attracts them to one another," he smiled_. :**QUICK** **FLASHBACK OVER.**

Makato just laughed, "I guess he's right, so there really is nothing to worry about."

"I'll never forgive you for this Sesshomaru!" snapped Kagome.

"Yet it was you who made yourself look like a bubbling fool," he countered idly.

"No need to be so childish about it though, just because you're sore about me defeating Sanan to take it out on me like this. By the way if anything you should be apologizing to me right now!" she snapped.

"Oh?" he stated in a shocked tone razing his eyebrow, he looked at her with a sharp challenging stare, "And what power and influence do you have to make this Sesshomaru."

"What a spoiled prince! You make me so sick sometimes!" yelled out Kagome.

Deixi laughed, "Alright you two please try to settle down and maybe you can settle your differences." Sesshomaru turned to him, "Anyways, you guys have a region to follow and I must be off too. Lord Sesshomaru," he bowed, "It has been an honor working with you and getting to know you even just a bit. If ever you need assistance for anything at all, you have me as an ally. Just say the word and I will gladly work at your side."

Sesshomaru smiled holding his hand out, "This Sesshomaru...will hold you to that promise Deixi."

Deixi looked up and smiled taking his hand as they shook on it. Deixi looked at the others and nodded waving back as he walked off.

After he got in enough distance Sesshomaru turned around and began walking down their own path. The others turned towards him and smiled faintly.

"There he goes again," said Symphony.

"Eh," shrugged Nardisia, "I guess its back to business as usual now."

"You can say that again," mumbled Kagome sarcastically.

"Oh I wish you two would make up already," said Makato.

"And what is it do you want me to say? Sorry I stole your kill, sorry I couldn't stop a horse from kissing me and you got upset about it!" snapped Kagome. Makato sweated nervously seeing her point.

Nardisia sighed, "Well this can't go on forever. Anyways, it's weird but I'm already starting to miss that human monk Deixi already. With all of us bonding in battle it almost felt like he was apart of our party didn't it?"

"No kidding," Symphony agreed, "It almost feels like we sorda lost something somehow since he went the opposite way."

"No worries guys," reassured Kagome enthusiastically placing her arms behind her head, "I'm sure we'll see him again some day. Just you wait." Kagome smiled, for her Deixi had reminded her of Miroku without him being so lecherous. It was almost something that brightened her day, apart of her past she would love to remember every day if she could. And she was happy, happy that she didn't run into Kikyo, a bad portion of her past she didn't want to remember just to be reminded of Inuyasha again. But if they're traveling for political reasons, how long will it take? When is the eventually that she and Kikyo will cross paths? That is a dark thought that's going to forever, if even a little bit...linger in her mind.

* * *

Next Time on I'd Rather: Looks like Kagome and Sesshomaru are still in a cold war. And for this chapter I do mean literally. On their travels they're warned about a path to the mountains they must take to get to the next village for their mission, about a snow yukai who eats her victims. The demon owns that mountain, there's even snow there and the temperature there is not most comfortable for humans. But when Kagome and Sesshomaru strays away from the group to get captured by the snow yukai, Sesshomaru must find a way to keep Kagome alive until the ice storm the snow yukai puts created stops so that they can destroy her! Will Makato and the others be able to kill of the snow demon and find Sesshomaru and Kagome before they become this evil snow demon's dessert? Stick around to find out secrets about the meaning of a High Priestess and the romantic chemistry that develops between Kagome and Sesshomaru...in the next chapter! CHAPTER 17-Yuki-Onna's Frozen Embrace


	17. YukiOnna's Frozen Embrace

*Hey everyone thank you so much for such powerful and complimenting reviews. They meant so much to me and tells me a lot about how well I'm getting certain points across my story that some of you have caught on too. Thanks to those reviews it looks like I'm doing a good job with that. So arigato mina! Especially those of you who are cross country reading this besides the U.S. Canada, the Philippians, Australia, Spain, even the middle east. There are other countries those are just the ones I remembered, but thank you. You readers and viewers are my inspiration. Chapter 9-12 have been re-mastered by the way and I'm excited because this will be the last chapter I write before I go back to school the end of the month so I'm really pushing it for you guys. Boo College, no more fast updates and back grammar but I promise even though I'll be busy with school I'll try to my utmost to do better grammar and spelling wise. Updating won't be a problem; it'll just take a bit longer to do so. Anyways that's all for announcements today. So kick back and relax to enjoy the next chilling chapter of I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart: Entering Chapter 17- "Yuki-Onna's Froze Embrace"

* * *

THE day had been long, Symphony was comfortably riding on Ah-Un while everyone else road across the sky. Everything was peaceful and no one had said a thing. Symphony looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru and smiled; though it's been almost a week at least their relationship was better. They weren't completely on non-talking terms as they were when they left Sakura Village but it was at least something. Sesshomaru didn't seem affected by it though; he personally appeared as though he could care less. Knowing his character, she was for sure that was exactly how he felt.

"Hey Kagome, do you know where we're going from here exactly?" asked Symphony.

Kagome pointed over to Makato, "Ask the person who can read minds. That pig-headed Lord of yours keeps everything to himself so who knows if we're close."

"Geese Kagome really," said Makato sweating nervously.

"Pay the human no mind," commented Sesshomaru, "It's best to ignore a tactless human who makes such foolish side comments."

"Well aren't you on your high horse today, where are we going anyway?" asked Kagome.

"You will know when we get there," he said dryly.

"Not too surprising," complained Kagome sighing with boredom.

"Geese you two..." sighed Naridsia, "Kagome you should really cut your loses."

"I refuse to loose to his pride I was never that curious to know to begin with," Kagome debated.

Nardisia scoffed, "So that's what it's about? To make a statement?"

Symphony smiled, "What if we apologized to you for him in his place."

"You will do no such thing," commanded Sesshomaru dryly, "leave it."

Everyone became quiet and Makato laughed and looked over at Kagome enacting a telekinetic conversation, "_Kagome, you can't keep this up forever. I've seen times the relationship between you and Lord Sesshomaru is good, you can't be enjoying this."_

"_I understand he's your prince of the lands and all but how he did me was wrong and he needs to face up to that. Rather it was to piss me off or not, he even apologized to Deixi as human as he was. He chooses not to with me so how do you think that makes me feel?_"

Makato smiled, "_Well I think you need to apologize,_" before Kagome could argue Makato lifted her hand for her to listen, "_It'll bring peace to our party. Besides Sesshomaru's a proud soul. Think about anything in the situation you could have did wrong even if you don't mean it, and just apologize for it. Maybe if you're lucky, MAYBE, you may stir him to apologize back to you for acting like such a jerk. Though I won't promise he'll say, "Forgive me human" off the bat. You may have to read in between the lines. He's a great leader but his social skills are badly lacking."_

Kagome sighed, if nothing else she knew that much was right. He almost never said what he meant; he'd encode it for a person to analyze what he means which annoyed her. She then froze in wonder and looked over at Sesshomaru. His whole temperament, she wondered if it really was something that she had to decode. Were his actions and everything else really reactions for what he felt? Maybe? She rubbed her head; she wouldn't make things that complicated for herself. Kagome frowned, perhaps she was spoiled. She closed her eyes thinking about the training and how Kagome had comforted her with their conversation about her past and how she comforted him back at the castle. Before the incidents in the dream world they did build a good relationship. And she had come to see a lot of Sesshomaru's sides that she doubted even Sesshomaru's servants never knew he had. She smiled contently; she wanted to see more of those sides. She then perhaps concluded that maybe because of their growing relationship since she was so used to seeing those emotional sides that she was spoiled. Because she knew Sesshomaru could do better and chose not to just to make her upset. Maybe Makato was right?

**QUICK FLASHBACK:**

_"Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."_

_Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapitating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnecessary."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree."_

_Symphony and Nardisia turned around to see Makato holding on to a weakened Kagome in her arms. Kagome held her chest cringing and started to laugh, "Wow, never knew he hated me that much."_

_"Kagome don't pay him any attention," soothed Symphony._

_"I'm not interested in any excuses put up for him from any of you," Kagome spoke coldly, her bangs covering her face. She breathed heavily, "He meant every word he said. Now what's done is done..."_

**QUICK FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome frowned sadly looking up at Sesshomaru. Or perhaps maybe they're both completely wrong. She thought she was beginning to understand Sesshomaru but his character was still a mystery. She wondered if she wanted Sesshomaru to apologize for overreacting about Pegasus kissing her or about the cold harsh words he said back then. Her bangs then covered her face, but he couldn't apologize for something that he really felt could he? She then turned bitter, what was it? She looked up at Sesshomaru more determined, despite there small bickering from time to time he never looked her straight in the face anymore and unless it was her imagination he seemed to...distance himself from her more. She remembered finding him when purifying his heart how alarmed to see her he was.

"What," murmured Kagome anxiously, "What did that dream version of me say to cause your attitude to have such a bad distortion towards me."

Nardisia and Makato looked at one another exchanging looks and Sesshomaru's face remained calm and ahead as his ear twitched. Appearing before them was a large luxurious mountain that was straight ahead as they approached it. Sesshomaru then froze, everyone stopped along with him.

"What ails you Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Nardisia.

"Examine the mountain before us and tell this Sesshomaru what it is that you see," he stated.

The girls all looked and everyone gasped.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Symphony.

"Is that, snow?" questioned Makato shocked, "During this season?"

"To be more specific," said Kagome concerned looking closer, "Seems like ice caps to me. It's greenery on the bottom of the mountain but midway all the way to the top is snow."

Ah-Un began to flinch and move away, then suddenly without warning he began to fall towards the ground. The girls freaked out alarmed following after her as Symphony held on screaming. Makato and Nardisia quickly flew after her with shining speed.

"Ah-Un what's wrong with you!" she complained.

Ah-Un crashed through many trees until he finally made his crash landing onto the ground, his nasal turning purple and its wings flattening beginning to cripple. Kagome immediately slowed down to see Sesshomaru approach slowly down to examine the problem. Kagome became confused and flew back up out looking the mountain and cringed back away. There was a strong purplish poison barrier that filled the air that seemed to stretch a certain distance out to the sky from all sides of the mountain. Ironically that's where it seemed to have been coming from.

Symphony weakly sat up rubbing her head as Sesshomaru landed, "Symphony, are you well?"

"Fine Lord Sesshomaru thanks but..." she turned to Ah-Un as Nardisia sat him up, "What's wrong with Ah-Un?"

Nardisia examed Ah-Un, the two headed dragon demon was roaring shaking their heads as Nardisia slowly pulled off their muzzles to see their nasal purple, "Geese Ah-Un. No offense boy, but you've seen much better days."

"What happened?" Makato asked petting the other head. The two headed dragon just leaned onto the ground breathing weakly as Sesshomaru walked over to him looking up into the air.

Kagome landed in the crowd with everyone, "How is he?"

"he doesn't look too good," said Symphony, "Though I don't understand what's happened."

"The sky is polluted with poison," said Sesshomaru, everyone turned to him. Kagome was shocked, so he knew? "This Sesshomaru noticed too late which is why he stopped," he looked up at Kagome, "You've seen it too, didn't you human?"

"Yeah, it looks like a barrier. From what it appears anyway it looks like it's only surrounded and outstretched by the top cap of the mountain," frowned Kagome.

"Psht, I don't like it," Makato crossed her arms thinking, "If it's only there and not the whole area that means what ever is wrong is coming from the mountain. Lord Sesshomaru can we not go a different route?"

"Unfortunately for our next state of business the location is not too far beyond that mountain. We have to pass it, and apparently it will not be by air," said Sesshomaru standing up.

Makato sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Well it's cool, all we have to do is go through the mountain right?" asked Nardisia.

"No way, did you see those snow caps!" exclaimed Symphony, "And who knows if we're in approach to a demon or human area. I'm not trying to freeze my butt off if we can avoid it."

"It would take longer," said Kagome troubled, she turned to Sesshomaru, "But I am really worried about Ah-Un. He needs some help. And wouldn't traveling the mountains be longer, we don't have a deadline do we?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "The situation is pretty important so we have to get there as soon as possible and the only way is through the mountain. We must go through it."

Symphony freaked out, "But Lord Sesshomaru you must reconsider, if there's a barrier in the air isn't it obvious. It's a trap and we're being forced to go through."

Sesshomaru scoffed cockily, "That is plainly obvious but it should perhaps be their worry of us that should bother them not the other way around," he turned to Kagome, "Is there a way you can help him?"

Kagome examined him, "I'm not veterinarian but he won't fly for a while, it looks like it hit his nerve system. He'll be fine in a few days I hope but I really have no clue what type of poison that air barrier is to call something like that. We can help ease his uncomfortableness but I don't really see any herb fields around here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well we'll go on foot for a while. How troublesome but it cannot be helped."

"Hey if we find a village along the way maybe they'll be able to tell us more about the mountain, and perhaps how to help Ah-Un," said Nardisia.

Sesshomaru thought, "Actually this Sesshomaru believes there is a village not too far ahead of us. He remembers this mountain quite well but he hasn't been here in 50 years and I don't recall there ever being a sky barrier. It must be recent."

"You would know that in a half a century time span," Kagome said incredulously.

Sesshomaru smiled cockily, "For demons 50 years is like 5 years."

"Sure, rub away your extra slow deteriorating age, no ones jealous," Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Nardisia helped up Ah-Un rubbing his back, "There, there, Ah-Un, we'll get you some help as soon as possible okay."

Makato sighed, "Well it can't be helped since we have to continue on foot. We were really making progress too."

Symphony turned to her, "So you do know where we're going?"

Makato laughed, "No, but we flew over 500 kilometers nonstop nearly and you're telling me you don't feel accomplished? My wings haven't exercised like that in a while."

"Guys come on!" called Kagome who was far ahead waving them down, Nardisia and Ah-Un following further ahead, "Sesshomaru's already gone ahead of us already."

Symphony and Makato blushed embarrassed.

"Geese what a cut and dry Lord," mumbled Symphony.

"He definitely gets to the point that's for sure. Come on let's get going before we get our heads bit off," said Makato quickly running off. Symphony followed right behind her catching up to Kagome as they all went to catch up with Sesshomaru.

DURING their walk eventually they came across a pathway leading towards a village not too far ahead. And as they noticed, the mountain that they seen became larger as they approached. The bottom was evergreen but even from where they stood the patches of snow could still be seen. Ah-Un stumbled in his steps and then fell. Sesshomaru turned around and Kagome quickly ran over to him.

"I don't really know how much strength he has left, but that poison must have been lethal," said Nardisia petting him.

"Well his life isn't in any danger but it still doesn't change his condition," said Kagome concerned.

"The village isn't too far from here, we may have to leave and return later," Sesshomaru directed.

"Are you sure we should leave him out here like this to be this vulnerable?" asked Symphony.

"Ah-Un is very valuable to this Sesshomaru especially for the long distances we will have to travel. Perhaps that village may know more about this mountain and its poisonous sky barriers to be able to assist Ah-Un. Unless his life is in danger, prolonging our journey to the village because he has become slower will only further his suffering," explained Sesshomaru.

"I'd just feel bad leaving him here like this but it can't be helped," said Makato petting him.

Kagome stood up and pulled her backpack off of her back pulling out a canteen bottle of water, "I don't know if it'd do any good but here Ah-Un."

Ah-Un looked back at her and cooed drinking the water as the girls smiled. Sesshomaru stared at the scene and turned away. "We must continue." He then began to stalk off as the girls waited for Kagome.

"Don't worry Ah-Un," Kagome reassured, "We'll be back just hang on in there. I promise."

The beast nodded as Kagome stood up to see the girls nodded walking not too far behind Sesshomaru.

"Hey well what do you know, I think you and Ah-Un are starting to finally get along," smiled Symphony.

Kagome smiled, "Maybe, but I really do hope he gets better. I'm starting to worry just leaving him by himself in that state like that."

"You're not the only one," said Makato looking ahead up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru continued his casual walk, but no one could read his face seeing as his bangs covered the expression.

WHEN Sesshomaru and the party arrived the village was vibrant and filled with happy humans around. Sesshomaru's face became aggravated but Kagome got excited.

"Alright we can stock up on supplies while we're here!" she exclaimed.

"Human please do not forget our purposes for even being here," warned Sesshomaru.

Kagome waved him off, "Don't be so rigid I know."

Nardisia stretched her arms, "But honestly though, what are the odds that we'd run into another human village in our demonic territory."

"Well it looks like fun, they don't seem to need any help," said Symphony looking around.

Makato crossed her arms, "Maybe but poison off the mountain that's right above their village with snow caps on top of it screams help to me."

"Perhaps, but we will not push assistance where it is not needed," Sesshomaru said straight to the point, "we will just pass through here like we will this mountain."

"Passing through the mountain?" cried out a voice in aghast.

The whole village began to stop and turned to the group. Kagome who was at a market looked around to see everyone's cheery faces go ill. Many people then suddenly began to move away or go back to their homes.

Kagome looked around rejoining the group, "Who said that?"

Coming out of a crowd was a middle aged man. He had his hair in a ponytail and wore a gray Hakama pants with a dark green robe.

"Hey, who are you to question Lord Sesshomaru," warned Nardisia.

"Demon Lord or not it is a most unwise decision going through that mountain," he pointed above them.

"Excuse my disrespect but the problems you as humans have with whatever is going on with that mountain may be a small matter to us. It's probably even caused by a weaker demon nonetheless," shrugged Makato.

The human smiled, "Yet you want to take such a chance. I see even with wings you and the peacock cannot fly over the mountain can you not?"

Sesshomaru flinched and in an instant grabbed his collar lifting him in the air," Very well, so you see this predicament this Sesshomaru and his party is in. You are aware of the poison are you not?"

The human chuckled, "Perhaps, but seeing as I'm human it's as the woman said. It's bigger than me and is only a small matter to you."

Sesshomaru gave a sly threatening smile, "I will only say this once. My patience and tolerance for the foolishness of humans is ground zero. Tell us what you know or you and this village will have a bigger problem besides whatever is wrong with that mountain."

"Stop it Sesshomaru," intervened Kagome trying to calm him down. "Let me try." Sesshomaru turned to her and looked at her like she was crazy, "We don't want to do anything that's not necessary and I won't sit here and watch you harm my own kind. Let me try Sesshomaru. Please."

Sesshomaru glared at him and threw him to the side heavily on the ground, "As you wish. Though you do know the consequences of this situation should it fail?"

Kagome nodded, "I do."

Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and folded his arms letting her take the floor while the human smiled.

"I suppose I should thank you. But you're still alive hanging around with a bunch of demons?" he said.

Nardisia was about to snap at him but Symphony and Makato quickly stopped her.

Kagome smiled kneeling down to him, "Well I don't discriminate. Listen, you called us out going up to that mountain. So I suppose it's particularly dangerous?"

The man scoffed, "Woman if only you knew. I'm not sure where you and your," he looked over at the demons, "group is headed particularly but you shouldn't take this route. You either find another route that's completely out of the way or find business elsewhere."

Kagome gave him a stern look, "Why?"

The human turned to the mountain pointing, "We have travelers that come in from time to time to go through that mountain. Sometimes are forced because the creatures that can fly are poisoned from the barrier outreached from it."

"Is there actually a cure for that poison, it's not particularly dangerous is it?" panicked Kagome.

The man shook his head, "No, it's more of a paralysis to render creatures from the ability to fly for a while. To cure it though," he pulled out a clear white bottle and Sesshomaru slanted his eyes towards the bottle keeping it in focus, "There's a special paralysis herb on the mountain, the green section of it if you want it."

"Is there a way we can have that one," pleaded Kagome.

"You aren't that nice," he commented putting the bottle back. Sesshomaru's face quickly became disgruntled and impatiently turned away.

"Whatever we got what we wanted, leave or get to the point already geese!" snapped Nardisia.

Makato and Symphony grabbed her mouth. "Shhh," hissed Symphony, "Be quiet with that temper of yours before you blow everything!"

The man turned back to him, "If you and your party still plan on going up that death mountain and that crow demon boasts about how strong you are then you should be more than capable of obtaining it on your own. But that mountain is a death trap; many people here are actually travelers who are forced to stay here because they cannot make it across the mountain."

"Why? What demon seems to be terrifying everyone?" asked Symphony kindly.

The man sighed, "The Yuki-Onna."

"The...Yuki...Onna?" questioned Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed rolling his eyes; he had much quicker and forceful tactics that was making him now loose his patience. Information that took the human several minutes would have taken him mere seconds.

The man looked over at the mountain, "You ever wondered why there's snow on that mountain like that. It is the Yuki-Onna's whole domain. There's a story behind it all. She came out of nowhere, she looks human but she is surely a demon with pasty hair that's as white as the snow she creates, but her heart is as icy cold as the environment from which she thrives."

"How true is such a story if what you claim is that no one has returned human. Surely human, what you say is only a folk story told among your people," said Sesshomaru skeptically.

"I assure you demon lord it is not," the man said severely, "I can speak as a witness because I was there," the man stretched his right arm pulling up his sleeve to reveal his left forearm cut off, "That was from the frost bite of the creature herself. I too was just as skeptical."

"Tch," Sesshomaru turned over and said no more as Kagome retook the floor.

"What exactly is she, don't tell me there isn't a way to stop her?" asked Kagome.

"If you find a way then great are you and your party. The Yuki-Onna is ruthless. Yes you see greenery, but just as easily as the Yuki-Onna made the whole top half and middle half ice and snow so can she do the same for the bottom of the mountain. The reason that she leaves it that way is perhaps for skeptics like the demon lord among you. Humans are even more skeptic that is why they are more statistical victims. Everyone who has ever came through the mountain has come back dead, some frozen in solid. I've been the only one to break the record of going there and coming back alive. And even I didn't return unscathed," the man shifted his body position and stood up turning to the mountain, "The Yuki-Onna when she first appeared always used to turn human. Usually that of a woman, a beautiful woman, this is how she used to lure and trap our people. She would use her powers to confuse them to make them go into circles. Many of the men she would make empty promises and entice them to her which only leads to them to being devoured. Everything she has ever touched with her hands became ice or snow. It was in her nature.

"There was even a young girl, while me trying to escape the forest on the mountain that belonged to the demoness. The Yuki-Onna would appear kind to the children and play with them, usually she'd have a carrier to them to sit in. But when they returned, inside the carrier would be them, turned into snow itself. Now since many people steer away from the mountains, the wise ones at least. This makes the Yuki-Onna upset, since our villagers usually stay around the green area of the mountain close to the village but," the man sighed, "As of recent if you travel too far deep in the greenery portion of the mountain, the demoness will use her magic to trap you and somehow without even knowing it you'll end up in the cold portion of the mountain. All of it is the Yuki-Onna's domain, her element. Chances of survival for a human are less than one percent," the man looked at Kagome, "So I more so stretch for you not to go than any of the rest. Your body will not be able to handle those kinds of temperatures you could die!"

Kagome flinched back, "Uh..."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "That is enough. The information was useful but hardly something to concern this Sesshomaru about."

"Are you mad!" exclaimed the man standing up.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around pushing the air towards the man as pressure shot at him. Kagome quickly caught him, "Hey!"

Sesshomaru half turned over, "This Sesshomaru is not out of mind, but he is capable of everything. Remember that before making judgments. We are going through this mountain. If we run into the Yuki-Onna consider it to your convenience that we kill her if she continues to stand in this Sesshomaru's way."

The man growled as Kagome began to get fed up with his attitude. Makato sensing the tension quickly cut in.

"Thank you for your warnings, we'll make sure not to take them lightly," nodded Makato.

"If," said the man growling towards Sesshomaru, "If you go there your whole party will die. You'd adjust a better plan than blindly going somewhere. Especially for this girl," he pointed at Kagome, "She's too young damnit. Don't you care at all?"

Sesshomaru gave him a cold glass look, "Not really. Only the strong will survive, no need to concern yourself with our troubles," he turned away, "Now, we are going."

Kagome became angry, but also a bit hurt, "And he says I'm tactless."

The man gripped Kagome's hand and she felt something, when she opened it there was the bottle to cure the poison from the barrier in the sky. The man frowned, "If your party is weakened by it, then they will need it. All the strength they can muster." He then stood up, "That Lord of yours may be the only one to survive, he is as cold as the Yuki-Onna herself."

Nardisia stretched, "Well at least this gives us something to look forward to."

"I'm not excited about it in the least. Kagome did you bring something like firewood or something just in case?" asked Symphony.

Kagome stood up and nodded, "Yeah I just hope it's enough. Should we go and get Ah-Un?"

"Well only half of us should go. Since I fly faster I can go and Nardisia can come with me. You and Symphony should go quickly before Lord Sesshomaru looses his patience," said Makato.

"As if I'm scared of him," pouted Kagome.

"For the peace of it all," warned Symphony, "please?"

Kagome folded her arms, "He could have been more polite is all. But fine, I won't say anything. This time."

Makato sighed, "Thank you, and Symphony be sure she doesn't. Geese you and Nardisia are like firecrackers."

Nardisia smiled proudly, "Like student like teacher I always say!"

"We'll be back soon, you guys head up the mountain," directed Makato as Kagome gave her the cure.

"Be careful," said Kagome.

The man then stood up, "If you want to reach your friend faster, may I suggest flying a bit lower to the ground."

Nardisia nodded, "Thanks, we'll see you guys soon don't worry about us, hurry."

Makato and Nardisia quickly flew off, but as advised stayed much lower to the ground. They didn't even chance flying above the peak of the trees. The old man stood up and turned to Symphony and Kagome, "Do be careful. As I have stated no one has returned alive. But," he smiled showing his empty left forearm, "I believe there can be a first for everything."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks. And please forgive Sesshomaru he...he has his own ways of doing things."

"Well I admit I was being a bit difficult. So I thank you for sparing me because who knows what he would have done to me," he sighed of relief, "Such an ill patient Lord. I wish you and your friends well on your journey."

Kagome and Symphony nodded waving farewell and continued walking.

"Wow that interesting right?" laughed Symphony placing her hands around the back of her neck. She turned to Kagome and frowned to see her bangs covering her face from being upset. "Kagome?"

"What is wrong with him...?" mumbled Kagome.

Symphony smiled compassionately, "Don't be that way Kagome. It's just how Lord Sesshomaru does things. Try to have patience with how he treats humans. It took you guys a while to adapt to one another too didn't it? And what do you know, you're his Alpha."

"And that's what's bothering me," responded Kagome, she lifted her head up for her face to be clearly seen. It was troublesome and her eyes appeared to be fighting back tears, "It's not really just what he did before but it's "me" I don't get it. Somehow, I feel more distant from him than before."

"He treats all of us with that same kind of distance though Kagome. Maybe you just feel that way since you two are putting up with this cold war thing of not talking to each other," she teased.

But the gesture didn't make Kagome smile at all, "I disagree. It felt like everything changed during the dream world."

Symphony frowned, "Yeah me and the girls heard you mumbling about that earlier."

"What did that dream version of me say to him?" Kagome turned to Symphony, "I was a bit skeptical at first but is it true?"

"Is what true?" Symphony said confused.

"The dream version of me said that there was a reason why I was pigmented in his dream. The dream world was supposed to hit on our fears, weakness, or most troubled pasts. The dream version of myself told me that Sesshomaru feared me. Is that even possible? Is that why he hates me?" she asked passionately turning to Symphony, "Please tell me the truth I need to know."

Symphony faltered prolonging her response and said nothing for a moment, "You can ask me but, you'll only get my perspective," she struggled trying to avoid the answer, "So ask him yourself." Kagome gave her a questioning look and Symphony shrugged innocently, "What?"

Kagome turned ahead to see Sesshomaru already from afar climbing up the mountain and said disappointedly and sadly, "You're not being honest with me. None of you are."

"Kagome please," pleaded Symphony trying to make her understand.

"Never mind forget it," Kagome cut off stopping in her tracks. She bawled up her fist upset and turned to her, "I'll figure it out somehow on my own. It'll come out eventually, there are too many strange things happening around me and Sesshomaru that I can't just keep ignoring anymore," Kagome shook her head hurt, "I can't believe Aridon was right," she then walked ahead leaving Symphony behind.

"Kagome wait please!" begged Symphony. But she had ran off already more than halfway caught up to Sesshomaru. Symphony frowned sighing, "Damn. Great now what?"

THE wind gently combed through Kagome's hair. So many secrets. She just couldn't understand. Before, she wouldn't have cared to hear about any of the secrets in the castle since she wasn't involved with any of it seeing as she just got there. But somehow she felt like as of late, she had a bit more to do with some of the events that was happening than what she had realized. Kagome then thought of Sesshomaru's father. He had asked her to save his son, so how? Whatever was going on was she somehow destined to save him from something? Was that why Sesshomaru even kept her? But then again, it just didn't seem in Sesshomaru's style. There was still so much she didn't know. Kagome shook her head. They were connected but how were they connected was an even more troublesome question.

She then felt a thud snapping out of it to see she had run into Sesshomaru's arm. She had no idea she had caught up that quick. Sesshomaru avoided eye contact and Kagome furrowed in irritation as Symphony finally joined them.

"Did Nardisia and Makato go to fetch Ah-Un?" he asked directing the question at Symphony than Kagome.

Symphony nodded, "The villager wound up giving us the cure so they went back to grab Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "As I figured he would," Kagome and Symphony gave him a confused look. Ignoring it he opened his eyes and continued, "They will catch up to us momentarily it should not take too much longer." He then turned around and continued walking.

The others followed behind him as Sesshomaru remained in his own thoughts. Hearing the news made him happy but also curious. The villager was so easy to manipulate to accomplish what he needed done but, his eyes slanted toward the deeply thought and distracted Kagome, she is much more difficult to manipulate, if it's really what one purposes would ever call successful. Well it wouldn't matter, everything was peaceful. He wouldn't completely disregard the story seeing as the mass amount of snow on the mountain edified what the villager spoke. So he probably figured it was more than likely that crossing the mountain he would run into Yuki-Onna. He actually anticipated it; it would take far too long to cross over that whole mountain to make the deadline for where they needed to be. Killing her would be the only option so that they all could fly the rest of the way out.

Though Sesshomaru was frustrated with the villager he dealt with he needed to figure out how other matters would be handled. It was more than obvious that he and his own human possessed different manners of handling problems or even getting information. It was quite irritating, he supposed she approached angles more stern and together while on the other hand he wanted things more to the point and if not he would get violent. Though he admitted if he hadn't have let her handle it the villager wouldn't have revealed that he had the cure on him. If he would have just killed him and then went to demand answers from another villager they would have lost out and it would have taken them through much more trouble to get the herbs themselves to help Ah-Un. He smirked a bit rubbing his head, what day in age was it that he ever got so frustrated this often? Perhaps it may have been that now more recently he was beginning to think things more thoroughly than he normally would have which proved helpful in the past, than being reckless.

Though somehow he didn't know how but he needed to find a way to deal with Yuki-Onna when the time would come for it. There was too much about the demoness he didn't know, and from the words of a human villager, there was just too much he wouldn't consider as strong reliable information yet. But where ever the demoness was, she was somewhere. And Sesshomaru could already sense she was closely watching them already.

SESSHOMARU then immediately stopped and looked around, Kagome snapping out of it.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" asked Symphony.

Sesshomaru looked up, "The others have finally caught up."

Kagome and Symphony looked up to see coming into site was a happy and Ah-Un with Nardisia and Makato smiling proudly on both sides of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" laughed Nardisia waving towards him.

Sesshomaru turned to them as Nardisia and Makato all landed next to Symphony and Kagome. Ah-Un flew right in front of Sesshomaru landing. Sesshomaru began to examine him and the beast bowed. After a few minutes of prolonging Sesshomaru gave a content smile petting both heads of the monster.

"This Sesshomaru is proud to see that you are well Ah-Un," he said. The creature smiled happily roaring victoriously. "Job well done Nardisia and Makato. We will continue forward."

"Aye my Lord," nodded Makato out of breath. Kagome walked over to the two headed beast and just as excitedly the heads quickly nuzzled against her.

Kagome laughed happily, "I'm glad to see your better too okay. I told you we'd come back for you didn't I?"

The beast cooed happily as they all continued walking, but the beast stayed attached to Kagome's side.

Makato laughed turning to Symphony, "They seem to be getting along better than before. So is it safe to assume we haven't missed any action yet?"

Symphony sighed, "Yeah you haven't."

"Don't sound so disappointed, the Yuki-Onna's going to come out. And when she does I'll be ready for her," said Nardisia stretching her arms out.

"That's not it," she quickly dismissed the topic and Nardisia and Makato turned her confused. Symphony lowered her voice, "Makato we have to do something Kagome's getting too suspicious."

"But she doesn't know anything does she?" asked Nardisia.

"Put it to you this way, she doesn't trust us. Now you go figure that out," hissed Symphony in low reply.

Makato frowned, "She must have hit something to think that. What happened?"

"Search through my memory, trust me it wasn't long ago. She said Aridon was right about us, she knows we're not honest," said Symphony sadly.

"What did you get trapped in a corner," asked Nardisia crossing her arms.

"Pretty much, yeah Nardisia I did," said Symphony coping an attitude. She then turned back to Makato, Nardisia glaring at Symphony for making such a smart comment, "Makato search my memory and tell me what you would have did. Come on, go on," insisted Symphony.

"Um, Okay," Makato touched Symphony's head and used her powers to cross into her brain sifting through the conversation that happened between Symphony and Kagome. Kagome's concerns and questions, her begging Symphony to be honest. Conversations concerning the dream world. And then her running off on her own. When Makato came out of Symphony's memory she was in stupor.

"So is the drama queen right. Is it bad?" asked Nardisia cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Damn," was all Makato was able to comment after a moment of silence from being shocked.

"See?" said Symphony turning to Nardisia warningly.

"At the same time," Makato intervened before the two began an argument, "it makes me and Nardisia look really bad too and we weren't even there. There's a total misunderstanding here."

"Well what else was I supposed to say? She's mad at me more but...I don't know. If only," she looked at Makato and signaled for her to just start up a telekinetic conversation. Makato nodded and obliged as Symphony continued, "_If only Lord Sesshomaru's disposition towards Kagome would change positively for even a little bit she wouldn't start considering things in about the castle._"

"_I understand but when you look at it Lord Sesshomaru has been treating Kagome a little more "distant" than normal hasn't he? They held up a good relationship with one another for a good while before things got ugly in the dream world. You know, what he said,_" argued Nardisia. "_That was pretty harsh don't you think, and then earlier, it's like he's being more "harder" on her. So it's not like you can't blame her for coming up with the topic._"

Makato sighed, "_So what are you asking me exactly Symphony?_"

"_Can't you see why Sesshomaru's acting different towards Kagome or something, we fix it and then voila?"_ she asked.

"_Well first off, my powers are being misunderstood. At most I can sift through his memories to see what exactly the dream Kagome did to torture him. I can't read into his reasoning, I can read his "mind" and he has to be thinking about it at the time. And I read his mind far off before we landed here. He's fine; it seems like his minds set on handling the Yuki-Onna so we can get to our next definition. Kagome's the least of his concerns right now_," shrugged Makato.

Nardisia touched Symphony's shoulder, "_True, and we can't solve all of their problems for them. We'd be interfering too much and then Lord Sesshomaru would think we're trying to push the prophecy and we don't want that now do we? Let them scuffle to get it out of their systems. At least when they finally do get on track and everything's smooth on them they won't be bothered by one another's habits as much. So unfortunately you have to hold the fire."_

Symphony frowned, "_But..._"

Makato cut her off, "_The best thing we can do for you right now is to tell you to act as normal as possible. If you feel guilty or anything you'll only confirm her suspicions and that's not what we want. You have to._"

Symphony nodded, "Alright," she gave in aloud.

Makato and Nardisia gave Symphony comforting smiles as they all looked toward Kagome and Sesshomaru continue to walk in their silence. Makato then sneakily uses her powers to travel through Sesshomaru's memories, but immediately she was shut out. She cursed to herself but then flinched back to see Sesshomaru give her a sharp warning stare. Makato sighed.

"Guess not?" asked Nardisia.

"I guess not," chuckled Makato nervously. Though she wasn't too shocked, she and Sesshomaru had so many telekinetic connections for political business it'd be no shock that eventually he'd learn to block her out eventually. His mind must have been very sensitive to have gotten caught as careful as she was that time.

NIGHT seemed to have come easily, Nardisia had quiet enjoyed it smiling relaxed. Ah-Un was asleep around their prepared campfire. Symphony and Makato sat down close to where the fire would be and Sesshomaru sat up against a tree with one leg stretched out and the other bent up with his right arm relaxed on top of it. His head was against the bark of the tree, his eyes closed.

Makato looked around, "This seems weirdly suspicious, no Yuki-Onna yet huh?"

Nardisia made a sarcastic gasp, "Makato what are you saying, are you claiming to be a nonbeliever!"

The girls chuckled and even as upset as Kagome was, she had to release a small chuckle as she walked over to Ah-Un putting down a plate of grass. Ah-Un cooed sitting up excitedly. Kagome looked at the campfire and began to walk off.

"Kagome where are you going?" asked Makato.

Kagome turned to her, "I'm not going far at all, I'm just going to go get some fire wood it'll be fine."

"I don't know Kagome," said Symphony warily, "I don't think we should really separate with us being this deep into the green portion of the mountains at this point. We still don't even know when Yuki-Onna will strike."

Nardisia stood up, "At least let one of us go with you for back up just in case."

Kagome sighed, "Look I'm not even going 6 feet out of the area. I'll scream if something's wrong," she then summoned the Artimis Bow into her possession, "I'll be fine on my own."

"You really want to take that risk Alpha?" joked Makato.

Kagome smiled, "Well," she looked over at Sesshomaru, "we're risking being in a place where everyone but one person is known to come back dead so why not." Sesshomaru ignored her and she rolled her eyes, "I'll go. If something happens to me it'll be my fault because I wasn't cautious enough," she said walking off.

"Hey Kagome what do you mean by that wait," said Nardisia quickly getting up alarmed.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about it I was just being sarcastic. Like Sesshomaru said, 'only the strong survive right?' And you guys trained me well I'll be fine." She winked and jogged off and the girls frowned.

"I don't know about this you guys. All jokes aside maybe one of us should have went with her," frowned Nardisia.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," mumbled Symphony worried.

"Leave her be," said Sesshomaru plainly. The girls looked over to see him just as relaxed against the tree, "With the Artimis Bow she'll be fine. You must have more faith in her than what you do, unless you do not feel confident about how well you've trained her. This Sesshomaru had entrusted you all to be sure she was ready for this journey unless all of you had lacked somewhere?"

"N-no no my Lord that's not the case," stuttered Nardisia.

"But who knows what will happen to her, are you sure this is okay?" asked Symphony concerned.

"It is too late to know a for certain answer seeing as she's already gone. Allow her room to be affected by her decisions," he said.

The girls all nodded and turned back to one another changing the topic to quell down their worries. It was then that Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes which expressed anxiety and concern as his face furrowed with frustration. He then leaned his head back and used his hand to grab onto the hilt of his Tenseiga squeezing it to exert some of his stress.

KAGOME pushed through some of the bushes picking up more sticks. She had an arm full of them as she continued to look around. She then looked at her batch.

"Let's see, I think this is enough for now. It has to be, it's not like I can risk going farther than what I have. Probably need to head back before I get the others too worried about me," Kagome turned around and then heard a scream.

She quickly lashed her head around to see a woman in the middle of the road. She wore a beautiful kimono and had long stringy jet black hair. If anything to Kagome, she reminded her of the little girl off the horror movie, "The Ring," than anything harmful or harmless. There was a basket fallen with fruits and it had appeared that the woman had sprained her ankle. The woman looked up at Kagome.

"Oh, traveler. Please. I don't want to trouble you but I need to request your assistance please," she pleaded gently.

Kagome checked the sprain without moving from her spot, "You've been through a lot. Why are you so deep in the mountains?"

"There's a village at the bottom of this mountain, a friend of mine's wings were affected by the poison. I wanted to help it so I came here to find the herb that's the antidote. If you could just carry me back down to the village please," the woman begged.

Kagome just looked at her and didn't say a thing. She tilted her head to the side and sat her sticks down, "Sorry I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'm not strong enough. Though I can get one of my guy companions to do so."

The woman gave her a troubled look, "I'm sure you'll be able to manage. You wouldn't even have to carry me, just support half my weight."

"And then what," said Kagome darkly summoning her Artimis Bow to her hands, "You eat me, Yuki-Onna?"

The woman looked shocked, "Wha-what do you mean? You're speaking nonsense."

"No one's this far deep into the mountains," Kagome stretched her arm and a white arrow appeared between the index of her fingers, "Please don't play games with me. If it were someone else it would have likely worked. But unfortunately for you Yuki-Onna, your demonic aura is being poorly suppressed I hate to tell you."

The woman's smile was conniving as she stood up easily pushing her hair behind her ears, "My, my, well aren't you the perceptive one. You're not just a mere human." An icy cold wind blew that startled Kagome. She looked at her arm to see a cut across her arm from the wind it was so icy cold. When the wind died down appeared before was a pale but beautiful woman wearing a light blue kimono robe. Her lips were pale pink, and her hair was a sparkling crystal snow collar that trained to the ground. Yuki-Onna moved her hand to her face pushing her hair back to reveal an evil smile and crystal ice eyes. Kagome held her ground frustrated, now more than ever she wished her friends were with her at this point. The Yuki-Onna looked Kagome up and down sizing her up.

She then scoffed, "I see. That's how I was found out. You're a priestess?" she then sat down on a near by boulder that transformed into an iceberg, "Come to put me away by request of villagers priestess?"

"You've killed too many people as it is," stated Kagome.

"Well what do you think happens when you get hungry?" she shrugged wistfully, "You look tasty."

"You're sick, I think from everything you've done it's a perfectly justifiable reason to kill you," said Kagome.

"Ah, so is that why you and your demon friends entered my mountain. Specifically to kill me huh?" she laughed unalarmed.

Kagome cringed back alarmed, "My demon friends? You already knew we were here."

Yuki-Onna stood up blowing out ice forming it into an ice spear poking the tip to test its sharpness, "Of course I did it's my mountain. From all sides I know who enters and where they are. It's my job. You know, I feel like I should give a nice house warming to so many guests who've decided to come visit me specifically, and not to just have a destination to go to. It makes me feel special; your deaths will put me in a high good mood."

"There's one person that'll probably be impossible to kill in our whole party and that's going to be Sesshomaru," warned Kagome.

"Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru? Prince of the Western Lands? Ah, I thought the demon in front looked familiar; he's way out the way of his capital. Ah well, it wouldn't kill me to try. If I succeed I can turn his whole kingdom into an ice country," she said liking the idea.

"Psht," Kagome steadied her arrow, "Fat chance you'll die trying."

Yuki-Onna shrugged slowly walking towards her as the ground under her began to turn into ice, "That's highly likely. But the bigger question is why you as a priestess would associate yourself around so many demons. That has to sicken you, is that why you're out here so vulnerable and away from any help at all. You're alone, like a wolf cornering in its rabbit," she moved her tongue around her lips. "I promise it'll only hurt just a little bit. Just a little."

Kagome stepped back hanging on to her arrow, "Well if you're going to try then this wolf has a fight on her hands because I refuse to go down without a fight!"

Yuki-Onna flinched back shocked, "Oh? You won't even appease me by attempting to run?" Kagome let loose her index fingers releasing the arrow to prove her point. The arrow slapped Yuki-Onna across her face as she screeched across the mountain holding her face. When she removed it there was an ugly ice scar across her jaw and she growled at Kagome. "I see, so that's how it is. Forgive me for under estimating you human. As hungry as I am I think just for that attack I'll kill you just for the pleasure of it." Yuki-Onna's friendly attitude was completely gone as she moved her hands out to her sides, "Why not change the field then shall we?"

An ice wind quickly blew as Kagome screamed enduring the many slash marks cutting across her arms and legs from the sharp cold ice winds. When the wind ceased Kagome stood up in shock, she was surrounded in deep snow with blowing ice winds. And it was snowing, snow was everywhere. And she felt so cold. Dark blue mist came around her to extend out her breathing. She looked at the tips of fingers, they were already turning purple from being cold and she hadn't even been there a full 30 seconds. Yuki-Onna then appeared in the snow, her hair whisking with the wind. Kagome growled frustrated, if she wanted to warm up she had to move, just standing would make it worse.

Kagome pulled another arrow, her famous purple one and released it. Yuki-Onna quickly put up one finger and the arrow turned to ice falling into the snow. "What?"

"This is my world now. And I decide who leaves or not," she said icily.

Kagome growled frustrated and transformed her bow into a sword. She then froze looking at her arm, it was beginning to turn blue and she was shivering. Her lips were beginning to turn blue as well, "Wha-wha-what i-issss ttthh-thisss," shook Kagome.

"I can just watch you freeze to death if I so please. You won't last a minute and 30 seconds here. The temperature here is perfect. Exactly -145 degrees Celsius. Isn't that nice?"

"Fffoorrrr, wwh-whoo ex-exaaactlly...?" Kagome began to falter over and breathe hard as Yuki-Onna charged at towards her. Kagome cringed; she refused to be taken out like this after coming so far. But if her body was quickly giving out under this cold then what would she do? Kagome got into a defense position murmuring, "Makato, Nardisia, Symphony where are you?" Yuki-Onna pulled out her ice spear attacking her and Kagome quickly blocked it with her sword. Yuki-Onna was shocked as Kagome kicked her in the stomach, "SESSHOMARU HELP ME!"

SESSHOMARU quickly shot awoke and looked around alarmed. His ears began to twitch, they felt hot.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Nardisia. Sesshomaru readjusted himself to see the girls surrounding him, they must have been trying to wake him up for a while. Though judging by their concerned faces he knew what would come next.

"Lord Sesshomaru it's been almost 30 minutes and Kagome still hasn't returned. I'm starting to get really worried," said Makato concerned.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and the girls cringed back as he walked past the fire searching for her scent. When he found it he turned to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Symphony in anxiously.

"An hour," he said sternly in his voice, "If the human and I have not returned in an hour. As a group come find us. And if you run into the Yuki-Onna as I'm sure the human has by now. Do not hesitate to kill her, is this Sesshomaru understood?"

Everyone nodded not questioning him and in a blink of an eye he was already long past gone. No one dared to question him.

"You know, I think it was a facade earlier but..." said Nardisia.

"Yeah," Symphony agreed seriously, "he was trying to calm us down but he was more concerned about her than we all were."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Makato fearfully, "For Lord Sesshomaru to rush off like that. Kagome's in deep trouble. I can feel it."

"Try not to worry Makato. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru's going to reach her in time, he's really fast at running," assured Nardisia.

"Even so, you heard with that villager said. Kagome's human and she's definitely not "fit" to handle that type of cold temperature," Makato reminded.

"Well if that's the case should we really wait an hour?" asked Symphony.

"We have to. Lord Sesshomaru still has to get to whatever location he's going and then he still needs to find "her" if we assume when he does Yuki-Onna isn't there with her, or stops him while he's searching for her. Either way I understand the hour but," Makato sat down crossing her legs shaking them impatiently, "This is going to be the longest hour I've had to suffer through to wait for without knowing what's going on."

"I understand," frowned Symphony.

"Let's just hope they both come back within that time limit. If they don't," frowned Nardisia, "Then I really will worry."

YUKI-ONNA slid across the snow and looked up smiling as she whipped blood off of her mouth.

"How surprising, to see that you even have that much strength left. I must say as a human and a priestess you impress me," she smiled.

"I...ca-ca-can't believe that y-y-you'd be sooo che-che-cheap fi-fighting here..." shivered Kagome angrily.

Yuki-Onna laughed, "Save your words for your strength you might need it." Kagome's whole body was blue and she was breathing heavily, her eye lids were beginning to have frost on the sides. "Besides this makes it easier for me. By the way, I'd watch directly touching me if I were you."

Kagome looked at her leg and gasped. Her leg had glaciers of ice surrounding it, and she couldn't move. She was impressed, it was quite a defense. Which meant she'd have to do far away attacks since close attacks wouldn't cut it.

"You're finished, just submit yourself into your death," smiled Yuki-Onna putting her hands on her hips walking towards her. Kagome smiled confidently transforming her sword into a bow pulling out her black dimensional arrow showing that she disagreed otherwise. Yuki-Onna's face of laughter went cold, "Foolish human, do not insult me!"

Yuki-Onna charged towards Kagome again. Kagome remained calm, she didn't know if this cold would kill her or not but if nothing else she needed to make sure this demoness was dead to protect her friends. To protect even Sesshomaru. Her bangs then covered her face.

It was strange, that even in such a dire situation she had the nerve to think about him when he cared nothing about her at all. Why was that? It was the same way when she fell off the cliff the time she fought Aridon who had disguised herself into Kagome. But she guessed maybe this was the difference between demons and humans. Emotional wise, she just couldn't be as cold as Sesshomaru, she just couldn't hate him like she had in the beginning when they first met. It was impossible for her to go back to since she had seen so many of his sides that proved somewhere within him he had a heart. She had remembered all of his emotional sides clearly in her mind. She had seen his playful side, his well known poker face serious side, his feel of betrayal side, his annoyance side, his angry side, his proud and responsible sides, and sides where he was so emotionally hurt to the point where he could have cried but refused. And even (*thinks about their conversation with Inuyasha and Kikyo during the Pegasus mission when he places his head on top of hers*) his comforting side...

"Oh my god...!" Kagome realized as she snapped out of it and accidentally released her arrow as she inhaled a large electric wave across her body from the curse mark. A shock so large she hadn't received one so powerful since the night of the crow moon when Aridon had seduced Sesshomaru. The aftershock of the electricity pushed back Yuki-Onna who slid back pulling up her arm which was bleeding.

The ice around Kagome's leg was now gone, but despite she was much warmer from the electric shock she was still in danger. Her skin was still dark blue. Yuki-Onna stood up.

"You know you're becoming quite the trouble. By right, you are supposed to be dead by now," she growled angrily.

"Not...until I...ki-kill you first," she managed out. She charged toward Yuki-Onna who blocked her attack with her ice sphere pushing her back. Yuki-Onna then released an icy cold wind across the battle field pushing Kagome into the sky enduring multiple sharp air wounds. She fell into the snow that broke her fall sitting up. But without delay, Yuki-Onna released icicles from her hands going towards her. Kagome screamed quickly dodge rolling away from the multiple attacks.

"Yes yes roll in my snow, when will the human stop," she then sarcastically thought and laughed, "Only I know!" She stomped the ground as the snow from under her exploded sky rocketing Kagome into the air. "Gotcha!" Yuki-Onna threw another icicle towards her. Kagome gasped and quickly picked up the snow. Her hands felt so numb and frozen but she did the best she could to force it into a hard coil snowball and threw it at the icicle which cancelled out the attack.

Kagome was in shock that it had even worked. She fell on the ground touching the snow while freezing. The snow was mushy as snow should be, but you could still feel the hardness. Like miniature icicles. For her it was crazy. She had no clue what was keeping her alive for now but she doubted she could continue like this any longer. Her vision was beginning to go; she turned to Yuki-Onna wondering if she'd die from her, or from frostbite. Neither one sounded too pleasant either way.

Yuki-Onna landed in front of her pissed, "Tch, I wish you'd die already. This is getting ridiculous."

Kagome smiled, "My sentiments exactly."

"Huh?" Yuki-Onna said confused shocked at how well her sentence came out. Kagome gripped her fist and her dimensional arrow came out of nowhere attacking Yuki-Onna in the right side of her chest make her fall back first into the snow.

Kagome smiled proud of herself laughing, "Ge-gets 'em ev-every-every time that arrow." Kagome then felt like the whole ground shook and shuddered. She felt sleepy, sleepy in a place like this? But she couldn't fight it, and she wanted freedom from this icy environment. The wind blew over her body as she succumbs to unconsciousness and the icy cold tundra.

Yuki-Onna roared out in agony as dark blue blood poured from out of her chest, blood coming out of her mouth, "Da-damn her," she turned over to see Kagome lying unconscious not too far from her. Yuki-Onna weakly sat up, "I...I am going to **kill** her." She held on to her chest walking over to her, "I don't even want her body to freeze over. I need to see blood to assure me she's gone!" She then stood over Kagome's body raising an ice spear, "Allow me to introduce you to the eternal cold depths of hell you good for nothing human!"

As she came down with the spear she was unexpectedly violently pushed back by a red electric beam. "What?" Yuki-Onna looked up to see in front of her was Sesshomaru. His long hair covered his facial expression but when he raised it his eyes were red and his fangs bared growling. "Lord Sesshomaru, I should have known better. The human warned me of you."

"Unfortunately for you Yuki-Onna I have to kill you. You're in our way from proceeding past this mountain through the sky. I've never enjoyed walking much," he turned to Kagome then back to her, "And I've never treated those kindly enough who abuse my possessions either," he said in an emphasized threatening tone.

"Ah, so it is the human's life you seek to save," she snickered sitting up, "so out of character."

Sesshomaru smiled sarcastically, "You're one to judge. Look at you. My own human conducted so much damage on you for such unfavorable conditions and this is supposed to be your playground. How pathetic," Yuki-Onna growled angrily, "But then there's nothing to be ashamed of. She is my Alpha for a reason."

"You're bluffing I don't believe that," growled Yuki-Onna holding her chest looking over at her, "A human, you've got to be kidding me. No demon in the demon world's done that; even you wouldn't sink so low."

Sesshomaru raised his sword, "You've fell to her power yourself. It's not about questioning the human's status in breed. But the fact, believe as you will, is that such is the case. And now...like all things...this must come to an end."

Sesshomaru charged towards her with increased speed and Yuki-Onna quickly faltered and turned into the snow falling into the ground camouflaging. Sesshomaru looked around and gasped turning back to Kagome's body to see Yuki-Onna form over her to attack her. Sesshomaru quickly released his poisonous whip and grabbed Yuki-Onna's wrists that dropped her icicle dragging her through the snow and away from Kagome. Yuki-Onna gasped, she refused to perish like this. Quickly she materialized herself back into snow. Sesshomaru quickly ran towards Kagome's body staying around her looking around.

"You've chosen the wrong demoness to cross Lord Sesshomaru," she roared across the area.

Sesshomaru looked around, his senses were more sensitive as he tried to locate her," You're not the first demoness to tell me that."

"Good luck escaping my maze. If I cannot overpower you, then I will just allow you both to freeze to death in my storm!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru looked around and froze as snow began to fall, then the wind began to slowly blow. The snow began to increase and so did the wind. Sesshomaru calmed down deciding that for now Yuki-Onna was gone. He sighed, his eyes and face going back to normal. He turned over to Kagome to lift her up but cringed back. Her body was so cold. He frowned, ice flakes were beginning to form around her face. He moved her bangs out of her eyes and picked her up. He flinched at the coldness and bared with it trying to look around. No matter what he needed to find a cave, otherwise the human would definitely die if she wasn't dying already. He began to run off searching the mountain as the ice storm began to worsen with the flying snow and hail along with the fast wind rates. The cold hadn't affected him yet but for the human this was more than enough. After a while to his luck he found a cave inside the wall of the mountain and quickly walked inside shaking the snow off of his shoulders and head. He turned around to see the clouds grow darker and the storm grew worse and was happy that he had found shelter just in time.

He sat Kagome down on the cold ground and out of his sleeve pulled out some of the branches he found on the ground when trailing her. He placed them all cabinet style and with a flicker of his eyes, fire erupted around all the sticks warming up the cave. He placed Kagome closer to the fire; he had never seen her so cold. Her whole body was dark blue. He hated to admit it but he was starting to worry and blamed himself for letting her go alone. It would only be this human's luck that something that would have been a simple job for anyone else to accomplish that she was always the exception to find trouble.

Sesshomaru approached her and placed his hand on her cheek, she was still ice cold. He sighed and pulled off his robe top wrapping her around with it. He then made her body sit back against his chest as he cringed at the icy sting at first, and placed his face against hers. He made sure she sat in between both his legs, which he raised up to further protect her from the cold. Sesshomaru was also careful to allow his hair to fall around her and around himself as well to protect them both from the cold winds of the storm. He embraced her tighter hoping what he was doing would work. All Sesshomaru knew was that until Kagome, he had never dealt with humans at such a close prospect. So it wasn't like he was a professional at knowing how to take care of one either. But he was willing to try anything as long as she could live. He raised his right hand lightly caressing her face in deep thought.

Since when? Since when did this human become so important to him? He heard her cry for him and no questions asked he would move right away. Was she really beginning to become his own weakness? It seemed somehow without knowing when, or without knowing how. That until now, did he learn just how much he cherished her. He thought about the conversation that took place between him and her in what seemed to be ages ago.

**QUICK FLASHBACK:**

_Kagome shrugged, "Yeah, we as humans are like that. But what about you? Your father tried to save a human and in doing so he lost his life to save his family I believe that's how the story went correct? So how was that so different from what you did all the times you saved me?"_

_"You owed me your life here, you belonged to me," he countered._

_"So did Inuyasha's mother. She was his love," she retorted wispily._

_He then got irritated, "My intentions for you are much different than his."_

_Kagome shook her head, "The result was different is all. All the times you saved me, you could have died."_

_"Do not insult me human. Those opponents were hardly worth a fight. Over you, this Sesshomaru would not go into a battle if he was for sure his life was at risk."_

_"True," Kagome agreed, "I could see that..."_

**QUICK FLASHBACK OVER**

Sesshomaru laughed leaning his head against the wall as he took in the irony of it all. He was eating his own words, for all he knew both he and her could die of frostbite depending on how long this storm would last. He began to reminisce on the event when he had saved her and Rin from the wildcat beast. Everyone was confused when he returned to the castle with both of them and they had a better room than them all. He couldn't understand full reason for it himself but somehow with the child he was assured that he could trust the human's word since the child would cripple any further reckless actions. And though he picked up on the human's strong sense of loyalty on that day, he had never expected that loyalty to go so far beyond any expectation he could have imagined for himself after everything that he had done to her. Never had anyone went so far out of the way for him like the human had, and though he was Lord of all the Western Lands, being around her felt calming. Because besides being royal of one of the four domains, in the presence of this human because of all that she had done for him, he felt special to her "just because" with no other reasons attached. He felt from her a strong devotion just for merely being who he was.

It was the first time he ever felt specifically "special" to any one person before without status reasons. The human worked hard just to become stronger and to his shock she turned out to be a High Priestess. She had stopped the war between the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tailed Fox village. She had traveled through the dream world fighting alone to make it to his own dream while saving his soul in the process of everyone else's. And she helped him subdue a bomb that could have taken out a whole region within itself. And even beyond that, the human was always there for him even when he didn't want her there. And there was always something about her temperament that wouldn't allow him to just write her off. The human had proved that he could completely trust her even though he would purposely give her a hard time. She stuck by him like she always said she would, and like she always had. Something small he'd come to appreciate and didn't realize he had taken for granted. This human, he then rested his forehead against hers, no this woman...was incredible in his eye.

Sesshomaru sighed leaning his head back against the cold cave wall and took a closer look at her. "Humans...such unique but sensitive creatures," he spoke gently caressing her forehead, "They can hardly stand on their own without some kind of help. They're weak and always need to be cared for, and they always need to be handled carefully because they are so easy to break, but are also innocent. Yet it is these beings that seem to somehow make you stronger and somehow make you want to..." he couldn't dare utter the next words. Words his father preached to him day in and day out as he looked at his shining green Tetseiga next to them leaned against the wall. He sighed taking in the last word of the sentence he trailed off to, "protect." As useless and weak as these specimens were, as even she was until her High Priestess powers developed, why is it that they seem to be what changes everything? Why?

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his facial expression as he embraced her a bit tighter, Kagome's skin no longer blue, but finally sinking back to normal color. He sighed of relief, likely her life was no longer in any danger. He leaned Kagome's head under the crook of his neck comfortably and he laid his head on top of hers resting his eyes. For him, like this was just fine, for in her presence did he always feel such tranquility. With the best that the human had given him, he couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled and selfish to keep her alone to himself, like right now. What besides a High Priestess was she that even in his darkest hours during the crow moon before Aridon had her way with him; did her face still linger in his mind? Noting the situation he chose to be discreet with it, but promised himself in the icy cold of the night storm of the cave, that unless it was dire, that he'd always protect her if no one else could. And it was on that promise that he came to accept these feelings at least, that he really did care deeply about the human than what even he himself had come to realize.

MAKATO sped up looking around across the mountain. When she and the girls landed the snow came up to their knee caps. The wind gently blew but nothing appeared to have been looming around anywhere, everything seemed just as deserted as if nothing had ever touched besides the holes in the snow made by themselves.

"This is getting frustrating," complained Nardisia.

"There's a whole mountain in front of us. Makato you're the Omega here are you sure we shouldn't just split up?" asked Symphony.

"No Symphony. Sesshomaru's orders were not to split up. Doing that is what has both of them lost right now," Ah-Un then appeared showing up behind Makato looking around the area as well.

"Damn it!" complained Nardisia throwing herself in the snow, "I hate being this helpless! Do you know how aggravated I am right now? Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome could be fighting the Yuki-Onna together or separately right now and we're not even there to help them. I hate hunting for *everything (remember used when mixing creature population and human (people) together creatures just say everything in this world) this is crazy!"

"Complaining won't do anything. If we have to find them since neither of them came back something must have seriously went wrong," said Makato, she flexed her wings removing all the frost from her feathers, "The temperature here is starting to get uncomfortable, which means just like that villager said it's probably killing Kagome right now."

"Yeah that's why I'm concerned about finding her," Symphony said shaking the frost on her off as well, "it seems like we're getting nowhere."

"No we are, something's just wrong," said Nardisia seriously as she sat up from the snow, "If Yuki-Onna's domain is this mountain she probably knows by now since we're in the winter section of the mountain that we're here already. In yet we've seen no signs of it."

"I agree Nardisia it is too quiet," Makato said looking around suspiciously, "I don't like it."

"Hey, have you been able to even get a telekinetic sync on either one of them. Just to see if we're close enough for you to read their thoughts?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah that's what I've been doing all day still out of range," Makato continued to take big footsteps into the snow, "Let's keep going. Somehow I doubt we're going through here unnoticed so be careful. We're on our own now."

Nardisia pulled out her weapon and shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, it's serious so bite me. I hope they haven't destroyed Yuki-Onna yet without me having a whack at her." She followed close behind Makato and Symphony became disgruntled.

"Is fighting all you can think about really?" snapped Symphony.

Nardisia shrugged, "Fighting is what I do. It what I was created for and I take pride in it. And likely when we find Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome we'll have to fight when we get there. You're the one who shouldn't have your head in the clouds thinking about the inevitable. That's why enemies get away from you; you're never mind prepared to fight."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a weak fighter?" Symphony exclaimed insulted with anger.

"The words came from your mouth not my own," Nardisia spoke dryly.

"Both of you enough!" threatened Makato turning to them, "I'm strong enough to whoop the both of you now shut up. There's no time for this-" Makato was quickly cut off turning around sensing something as well as the girls and Ah-Un.

"What's that?" asked Symphony.

Nardisia got in battle form, "It sounds abnormal enough to take seriously to me."

Makato got in battle position pulling out her crow feathered sword, "She's right we need to prepare for anything." The ground began to shake violently as Symphony pulled out her own weapon looking around. Makato gasped, "Everyone jump into the sky, Ah-Un catch Symphony!"

Everyone followed her orders immediately jumping, Makato and Nardisia taking flight into the air and Ah-Un flying over to Symphony where she swung one of her arms over the saddle as they all looked down to see the ground they were on turn into glaciers cracking under them like a mirror and falling into a dark cool blue pit of nothingness.

"Well Nardisia I think you're gonna get your wish," said Symphony.

Nardisia laughed, "All right now," she looked around, "Come on you bag of ice cubes get out here!"

"Nardisia look out come left!" warned Makato.

Nardisia quickly tried to follow direction but in her attempt beams of ice shot out nowhere and got part of Nardisia's leg that froze into ice. The girls gasped. Nardisia flew harder staying in the air but the extra weight made it heavy.

"Well that's good to know," snickered Symphony.

"Shut up no body asked you!" snapped Nardisia.

"We have to be careful; she's not someone to under estimate that's for sure. Her powers are great," warned Makato.

"Psht, she'll be easy for us to kill. She must be pretty weak. From my experience of fighting usually it's the enemies that have really great defense but are definitely weak when they get hit once we find a way to break through it," noted Nardisia.

Makato smiled, "You know what, that is true. You're legs ice to make it harder for you to move and we're in her environment. Come on we have to get away from this hole."

The girls nodded and Nardisia turned to Ah-Un, "Hey boy, can you help me out here?" she pointed to her ice leg and Ah-Un nodded. The right head unleashed a blue fire hitting her leg enough to break through the ice. "Thanks Ah-Un."

Symphony hoped onto the creature's saddle as they flew away. Then suddenly, the sky turned dark and the harsh winds began to blow. Snow falling everywhere.

"What? Ice storm?" said Symphony off guard.

"It came out of nowhere what is this?" said Nardisia struggling trying to block the snow and wind from her face.

"Land, now," warned Makato.

Everyone immediately did as they were told and when they landed Nardisia gasped looking at her wings. They were frost blue red, when she touched it she cringed back at the sting of the touch from the ice. She cried upset and extremely pissed.

"My beautiful precious wings, what did she do to you?" she cried. She then growled out angrily, "That bitch, she'll pay for this!"

Symphony took a look at Ah-Un's wings to see his wings were in just as much poor condition, "You should rethink your flying ability thing." Ah-Un whimpered apologetically and Symphony petted him, "There, there."

Makato carefully looked around, but it was extremely difficult to see through the snow storm. She then turned to the others, "Be really careful guys. I know it's hard to see through the storm but she's close. I can read her thoughts too easily here now." The girls' awareness quickly rose as the storm continued to blow on them.

"Well either way we should find her before we freeze ourselves off in this storm," suggested Nardisia.

"Working on it as we speak," said Makato looking around. She then gasped, "Symphony something's coming at your side."

Symphony panicked to see a beam of ice head towards her. She remained calm as her eyes began to shine a dark purple color lifting up one finger. When the ice hit, immediately it was deflected by a purple physic barrier going around her and the others. The wind from the storm forced the ice to transform into glaciers. And Immediately Nardisia jumped on Ah-Un pulling out her sword.

"Ah-Un, I need a little more fire power if you would be so kind," smiled Nardisa. Ah-Un easily complied shooting out blue fire that hit the metal of her sword. The burn heated up the sword, increasing the heat to meyal of the sword as all the glacier ice that began to surround them melted.

"Got ya!" Makato quickly held out her sword unleashing her feather like shruiken as the ice beam stopped coming at Symphony which had Nardisa and Ah-Un stopped their actions. As the feathers went through towards a shadow they caught in the storm the feathers immediately stopped where they were like icicles and fell into the snow. "What?"

"Either she and Symphony have the same barrier ability, or fighting close combat is so out of the question now," said Nardisia concerned.

Makato quickly looked over at Symphony, "Are you okay?"

Symphony frowned unsure, "Um, for the most part?"

Nardisia looked over and gasped to see Symphony's finger that held up the barrier was now frozen bluish purple, as though frost bitten. "That's not okay!"

"Be quiet I said for the most part geese!" snapped Symphony. She winced from the pain shaking her finger but with the 50mph wind going through the area doing so hurt more than helped.

"So I see. You must be the mind reader," came an icy voice.

The girls looked up to see revealing through the snow storm's shadow was Yuki-Onna. The girls staggered back at the hole in her chest and scarred face.

"Hey Makato, didn't the villager say she was beautiful or something," Nardisia said lowly.

"I resent that remark," she responded threateningly, "Your Alpha and Lord Sesshomaru thought this would be funny." The girls smiled proudly but Yuki-Onna continued with a sly smile, "But now I think they're going to be ice about time this storm is over. I can be pretty funny too you know."

The girls growled alarmed. "Where are they you monster!" cried out Symphony.

"Hopefully dead. The human was already a frost bitten statue when I seen her last and Lord Sesshomaru interfered. If she wasn't dead then she's likely dead now in this storm. Even if they found shelter, if there's no fire I can't see any hopes of them surviving. And I'll keep this storm up until I feel confident about it otherwise."

"Fat chance," said Nardisia putting up her sword, "You'll be dead before you get the chance."

Yuki-Onna looked over at Makato, "You all would be dead but I see there's a pest in your mist," she grinned slyly at Makato, "The Omega. You have an aura of leadership that won't leave. So you're the infamous Makato. Your reputation precedes you in the demon world of politics throughout the whole western domain as Lord Sesshomaru's right hand aid. I thought the rumors were just what they were but I see before me they're as much as a reality as I am living."

"Not for long, you're already weak. You should be easy enough to kill," said Makato with fortitude in her voice.

"Easy to kill huh?" smiled Yuki-Onna taking her threat as a joke. Her hand transformed into ice as she began to suck on it seductively. She then used her other hand to point at them, "That's all a matter of opinion. I believe this battlefield may have evened the playing field out a bit to make us both just as weak."

The girls looked at themselves. Naridisia, Makato, and Ah-Un' wings were frost ice.

"What?" exclaimed Nardisia in shock. She tried to move them and turned to Makato, "This is bad I can't even flex my own wings."

Ah-Un and Makato tried as well and got as far as Nardisia could. Makato turned to Symphony, "Well how are you. I know you can't fly but..."

Symphony's face was disgruntled, "I use my psychic powers to fight with my hand gestures and my mind. If I keep trying to fight with my hands it could be risky since one of my fingers is gone. So everything will be off balance, then there's also a chance she could freeze my other ones. The best thing for me to try is my mind."

Yuki-Onna laughed haughtily, "Welcome to my domain. I may be in my weakened stage but as long as neither of you have the strength Lord Sesshomaru has to survive my cold powers you're no different in resistance to this storm as the human you have traveling with your party. It's only a matter of time." The girls growled getting into battle position.

"Um, Omega..." trailed Symphony nervously putting her fists up.

"Yeah I know," growled Makato just as frustrated, "I can't think of anything for right now."

"Well don't worry about it for right now," assured Nardisia with a smile, "You're good at coming up with ideas when you're improvising during battles. It's been like that since we've worked together like this. You'll come up with something eventually and when you do," Nardisia confidently tapped her head, "let us know."

Makato smiled craftily, "Thanks you're right."

Yuki-Onna walked towards them and stopped pushing her hair behind her ear, "It doesn't matter what you plan. I reign supreme here on this mountain. I don't care if Lord Sesshomaru had 6 more retainers than you. Even in my faltered stage I'll show you just how much quality out reign's quantity."

Nardisia smiled sarcastically, "Fine."

"But unfortunately," crouched Symphony as they all prepared to charge.

"We have both," Makato and the others immediately charged towards her as their fight kicked off.

KAGOME slowly began to open her eyes, she felt really warm. When she fully opened her eyes she seen the snow storm outside the cave and then turned to the camp fire in front of her. She tried to shift around but immediately noticed she was wrapped in a robe and held tightly.

She blushed, "What the..." she quickly looked up to see a half naked Sesshomaru above her leaned against the wall asleep. His long hair draped around her and himself. She stuttered as her face turned red. She then screamed and immediately both of them got a strong electric shock from the curse mark. Sesshomaru growled annoyed from the wake up call to look down to see her awake. "What's going on Sesshomaru let me go this instant!"

He sighed, "And it was so peaceful while you were asleep too."

"Why are we in this position let me go!" she snapped struggling.

"Quiet human and relax," he said simply, and then pushed her closer to his chest, "This Sesshomaru will not let you go."

Kagome's face turned red and both of them were electrocuted again, but Sesshomaru persevered from the shock not loosening his grip a bit. "You have to or it'll keep being like this if you don't!"

"Then at least you will be alive," he stated wistfully.

"Huh?" Kagome then calmed down looking up at him.

"Human, if this Sesshomaru releases you from his grip, he will guarantee that in less than a minute with this temperature. You will return to your original state."

"Original state?" Kagome thought for a moment remembering her fight with Yuki-Onna and how cold she'd been and then going unconscious. She turned up to Sesshomaru, "You did all of this to save me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to avoid eye contact blushing a bit, "You just would have been frostbitten in the snow otherwise. So please do not overexcite yourself. The curse mark is very annoying."

"Hey, it's your fault I have it remember," she pouted relaxing in his grip more comfortably, but she wasn't out of the fire yet. Her face was still blushing, she was embarrassed and it made their predicament awkward. The last time they were like this was when she saved him from the eagle and fox on the cliff during the war between the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tail Fox Village. They were both soaked from the river they had fell in and he wanted to keep her warm to stop her from getting sick. She felt out of place because compared to then and now, they were intimately much closer than back then. Before she was on his lap, she looked over to see both of his legs bent up and she gulped; now she was in between them. Her curse mark sparked and Sesshomaru shot an aggravated looked down at her.

"Have you figured out what makes your curse mark react as it does?" he asked with irritation.

"I'm getting an idea," blushed Kagome sarcastically keeping eye contact away from him. Sesshomaru was only confused by the comment "Hey. Is she dead. Yuki-Onna?"

Sesshomaru looked outside to see the raging storm, "No. This Sesshomaru is certain when she is gone this storm will cease."

Kagome panicked, "But I got her with my dimensional arrow how can that be?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Humph. Trust this Sesshomaru, you definitely did some serious damage. Afterwards though, unfortunately this Sesshomaru had allowed her to escape. And now this is our current situation so it seems."

Kagome looked at the fire, it was getting lower, "But it can't stay like this forever."

"No. It cannot," Sesshomaru stated in agreement leaning his head against the wall sighing, "It's been well over two hours since we've been trapped inside this cave. Makato and the others should have long left the camp site to find us. Or at least be fighting Yuki-Onna by now." His eyes lingered outside due to boredom and shrugged, "Our survival depends on their success in that fight." Kagome frowned but Sesshomaru then placed his right hand on top of her head, "but I am confident," he looked down at her, "that because of our comrades we will be alright. After all only the strongest survive."

Kagome blushed returning his stare. There it was again, his comforting side. She silently nodded looking back outside. The fire continued to burn allowing them both to take in the strong silence that had taken over for a little while. Kagome sighed as thoughts of the dream world came back to mind.

**Quick BackFlash:**

_"Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."_

_Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapitating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnecessary."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree."_

**Quick BackFlash Over**

Kagome folded up her knees and put her head on top of it frowning, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" he immediately looked down at her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked desolately.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "That is an odd question. Human, are you delirious?"

"I'm serious," she said in an emotional tone that made Sesshomaru's eyes falter in shock, "I'm your servant I owe you my life, whatever. But I'm human aren't you disgusted with me? I'm not necessary so why are you keeping me?"

Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and then had his bangs conceal his facial expression turning from her, "Because it was an innate action that this Sesshomaru did so otherwise. Do you really think ill of this Sesshomaru enough that he'd "let" something purposely happen to you?"

Kagome was caught off guard by his answer, "I-I don't understand. You treated me as though you didn't care about my well being. Like I didn't matter, don't act that way," she rubbed her head frustrated, "Somehow I feel like there's some distance between us. Ever since the dream world you've treated me totally different!"

Sesshomaru gave her a poker face look but he was still caught off guard from all of this. He dropped such a senseless argument a long time ago. Although he did find it strange at how abnormally quiet she had been since then besides the pointless bickering that got them nowhere. If anything he felt she was trying to distance herself from him not the other way around, so for him he was being quite enlightened.

Kagome continued, "And it's not right. It seems like you treat me cold like that because you hate me, like the same hate you had for me in the beginning when we first met. We were actually starting to get along and I feel troubled because I don't know what the dream version of me said to you. Did she change the way you look at me or something, what is it?"

Sesshomaru blinked a few times and then looked away from her, "Human, you really do think too much."

"That's not an answer!" snapped Kagome. Sesshomaru turned back to her confused. Kagome then turned back to the entrance of the cave and reminded Sesshomaru of what happened.

Quick BackFlash: _"Truth? If you want the truth. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon god that needs help from nothing of the likes of this human in front of him. She is pathetic. I would never consider companionship, much less a passionate love with this thing. I will not make the same mistakes as my father. I could never truly care for her."_

_Nardisia and Symphony's hearts broke and Pegasus was in just as much shock. "Have it your way, then if you are not affected," the black electric vines then crushed the dream Kagome decapitating all of her body pieces across the field, "No need to keep what's unnecessary."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru cannot help but agree."_: Sesshomaru's eyes faltered in shock.

"I see," he noted. "I spoke the truth, so I cannot understand how that alarms you? I didn't even know you were there."

Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind, "How can you save me feeling that way towards me. I mean it's not like..."

Sesshomaru then cut her off, "Wouldn't you feel cold towards her?"

"Huh?" Kagome became confused.

"Did you feel such connection to the dream version of yourself that you cannot help but feel that way? I personally prefer you better to deal with than she."

"My…my dream self?"

"It is too much of you to ask that I don't hate her. I trusted you were alive somewhere so anything happening to her left me no obligating feelings about the situation. Simply because realistically that dream version of yourself wasn't really you and to me that was all that mattered. The dream human and then you are two different people despite your alike appearances," Kagome listened to Sesshomaru in shock, "The dream version of you was a disgrace. She did everything in her power to darken my heart the wrong ways. I would like to leave her mechanisms personal if you do not mind. But, she never once tried to fight me. She tried to darken my soul to give to the enemy for a personal meal so that I could forever be subdued," he tilted his head to the side looking deep into the fire; "You are different however. You fought by putting yourself at a disadvantage and still managed to defeat our enemies and saved my soul. So we are not only comrades but as I told you before we entered the dream world," he looked over at her, "We are friends." Kagome gasped, "How do you expect me to savor such a strong amount of hatred towards you if I'm saying that? You are not the dream human, the one that I truly hate, but you are the real human."

Kagome was in shock. She blushed embarrassed. All of those feelings were towards the dream version of herself and not towards her character specifically.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. They both jumped startled in shock that the other person said anything.

"Wha-what did you say?" Kagome exclaimed shocked.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confused.

"That's my question," Kagome then calmed down. So Sesshomaru had no idea what she was thinking the whole time, it was a complete misunderstanding.

"Humph, I can apologize but it's really for nothing," Kagome looked at him confused, "Tell me how my outlook should be comparing a real person who wants to save me and a dream who wants me destroyed. So I'm sorry that you're upset that I dislike the dream version of yourself but that will not change."

Kagome smiled, "It's okay. I understand." Sesshomaru looked at her shocked. That was easier than he thought. "But, you still could have treated me better to that villager near the mountains. He warned us this would happen to me and look at what has to be done to keep me alive!"

Sesshomaru let a laugh escape, "I suppose this is true. However we got the elixir needed to help Ah-Un in the end as I wanted, so it wasn't in vain."

Kagome looked at him in shock, "You wanted to manipulate him for personal gain, so you did that! You said some really hurtful things you know!"

"Then learn to pay them no mind," he said flatly as if that was the easiest answer in the world.

Kagome calmed down, "Why do you always give me such a hard time."

"It amuses me," he replied plainly without emotion.

"Get a new hobby!" she snapped angrily. She then turned from him and sighed, "I'm serious though Sesshomaru. Your words are sharp; do you even think before you speak?"

"I do, and I was serious as well, pay my words no mind. Ignoring you has become just as easy," Kagome shot him a dry warning look but Sesshomaru paid her no mind. "As we continue to travel you'll find that there are demons even colder than I am. You have to learn to trust me more, even though you can't understand how my disposition towards you may have to drastically adjust and change from time to time," he paused a moment thinking of how to formulate his next sentence so as to better explain it better, "Listen, I can teach you a lot about the demon world but you won't really learn or understand our culture until you've lived here and interact with different demons after a while. I fight for myself and do everything for myself. And I am not very socialistic. I am strong and can become any creature's headache. As far as any demon knows, I have no real weaknesses."

Kagome laughed, "That's true."

"It is not," Kagome looked at him confused, "Like any creature, or any one. I am capable of dying like the next person. The object is to not make it so easy. Human tell me, why is it you didn't let Rin come along with us on our travels?"

"Are you crazy, it's too dangerous!" snapped Kagome, "I'd never let her come out with us. I mean look at now? She would have frozen and there would have been nothing I could have done about it. Or if we had to fight an enemy like Pegasus, she would be an easy target."

"That's right," confirmed Sesshomaru, "She would be an easy target. Is that something you'd want traveling in the demon world?"

Kagome then paused realizing at what he was getting at. "I see."

"My father allowed his enemies and comrades to see his human was his weakness because he loved her so much which resulted in his death. Even with close friends or allies one must be careful. In the demon realm it really is the strongest to survive and when a weakness is found they easily take it. For them killing another demon for power, especially under the status we're under, makes it easier for gain. So me and the other four domain royals must be extra meticulous, but in general any demon with class that's even somewhat normal with sense will appear to not have a weakness. But there is always a weakness somewhere. It is just done well enough to hide. That was why Sanan was so difficult to finally kill yet easy to handle in battle," he explained.

"Huh," Kagome said enlightened. Although she understood, she was still a bit confused. She had a feeling that despite the conversation Sesshomaru was trying to tell her something in between the lines. Like a code. Though whatever it was, she wasn't sure she completely understood. "So never let anyone know your weakness and who's close to you?"

"Precisely. Aridon and Taikin are aware of how close you and Makato are friendship wise. So both of you must be careful with them in the future. Otherwise for future reference you must try to keep the state of your relationships in control. You shouldn't really appear too close to Makato even though you really are. Have you ever noticed during the last demon village we visited, she and the others personalities became different than from when we traveled?"

"I did wonder about that actually," trailed Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, "That. Is the reason why. Your weakness without Rin, is that because you are human you can easily die. Or easily get injured and it'll take a while for you to regain your strength to continue a battle again. Though this is true, many demons as you already know will not take you seriously and will think you weaker than what you are. That under estimation, like with Yuki-Onna, will be their downfall. That is why your training is so hard. You will always be at this disadvantage, at least not until your powers awaken."

Kagome became confused, "My powers? You mean with the Artemis Bow?" Sesshomaru looked outside to see the snow coming down and watched their continuing lowered fire. He shuddered a bit and Kagome panicked. "Hey Sesshomaru are you going to be alright? Maybe you should take your robe back."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, "This cold is nothing. I'd prefer you keep it for now since you need it more than I do. I have more resistance to the cold than you do." Kagome rubbed her arms; the draft was starting to come through the robe now. "All we really need is a conversation to distract us and the topic I'm about to get into will be perfect for that purpose."

"About the Artimis Bow?"

"No. Your High Priestess powers," he said shivering a bit. Kagome frowned and lifted her body up more placing her face against his. He faltered blushing from saying his next sentence for a moment and turned his eyes out over to the snow storm to distract himself. "Are you not aware of the full meaning of a High Priestess?"

"Not really, but the title sounds heavy," admitted Kagome.

"I admit to being mystified myself, seeing as you had a demon hunter in your party traveling with you to have not told you about it," he said stunned.

"Sango? What about her," asked Kagome.

"Human, are you familiar with the priestess named Midoriko?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said taken aback, "She, she was a really great priestess. I was told she was the best in the feudal era. Demons hated her and she was really skilled. She fought a battle for seven days with a demon that really consisted of 100 demons and eventually coming out of her chest formed the Shikon Jewel. And both her soul and the demon's soul were trapped inside continuously fighting that battle."

"Very good, then you are familiar with the background," he said relieved.

"The background?"

Sesshomaru's face then turned serious, "Human, did you ever ask questions listening to that story? Did something mysterious ever cross your mind that stood out in particular?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look, "Have you ever wondered how a priestess could be powerful enough to even fight a battle so long? Or for a demon's soul and a priestess soul to be trapped inside a single object, that even a shard of it could quadruple a demon's power?"

"I did kind of wonder about that now that you mention it," said Kagome thinking.

"There is a reason human, that Midoriko was known as the greatest priestess in the feudal era. Demons feared her for clear reasons. Midoriko was strong because she herself was actually a High Priestess," he said seriously.

"What?" Kagome said shocked.

"High Priestess are rare, they come around every era. Usually it's about every 1000 years, but the point is High Priestess usually do not come around unless the balance between good and evil is drastically off balance. Usually dealing between humans and demons."

"So it's kind of like what you do in a way."

"It's similar but not quite, the demons and humans, though it pains me to say, are more evil and stronger. Every demon knows about High Priestess and they are usually reincarnated into the next one after they die. Every time they are reincarnated each High Priestess comes back stronger than the last one. High Priestess have extremely well trained eyes to evil and they do well in battle. Their skills and abilities match that of even the strongest demons. High Priestess also excels in wielding purity powers which is a demon's worse nightmare. And she can also connect between the living and the dead. Unrested souls is an art that she can deal with as her specialty and she is the only one who can "free" them from the boundaries of this world so that they can rest in peace to go to the next. The High Priestess literally opens the gate for them."

Kagome's face furrowed, "That's some serious power."

"Despite the High Priestess is a human, she is not a normal human. A troublesome side dealing with a High Priestess is that she comes out of nowhere. No one really knows who she is, but when it's realized she's already too powerful to handle."

"But she's a High Priestess so isn't that expected?" asked Kagome.

"The woman grows into a High Priestess. And even she won't know until it's too late when her powers are unleashed and completely developed. When a High Priestess fights demons, after every battle she fights she continuously gets stronger. She gets faster, she gets more perceptive, and her powers get more powerful increasing its damage. Her fighting skills are better and more efficient. For every injury she's inflicted after that battle and she heals, her endurance gets stronger. She would eventually do as well healing herself as a demon like myself. If you and I faced one another in a battle at this point and one of your arrows purged me through my chest, the injury would be gone in a few hours or even be gone by the time I woke up the next day. Dealing with a being like that who constantly grows stronger in power with skill and resistance, puts demons into that kind of fear."

"That's good to know but I can't do any of that stuff," shrugged Kagome.

Sesshomaru made no specific facial expression, "Did Yuki-Onna tell you how cold it was during your battle while you were outside?"

Kagome thought, "Um, she said -145 degrees Celsius."

"How long was your battle?" Kagome replied in a shrug, "Was it more than a minute?"

"Definitely, she said I shouldn't have even lasted for more than a minute..." she paused in stupor realizing.

"It took me 15 minutes to find you human, and when I had arrived she was subdued for the most part. And it had appeared that despite your condition and what you had to face that was to your disadvantage, you hadn't even been unconscious for any length of time when I got there," he said looking over at her.

"But...but that's nothing," stuttered Kagome.

"You're alive now. The storm makes the temperature colder," he said simply.

"But that's because you're keeping me warm and the fire," explained Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You've gotten highly skilled in fighting demons on your own, and no it's not because of the training either. A normal human's learning curve even on a priestess's level should not be that skillful even with me and my servants training you."

"But," Kagome faltered, "You said every era a High Priestess shows up. And Midoriko's..."

"Soul remained in the Shikon Jewel. The very item found inside your body. I recall you mentioning that."

"I thought you were asleep when I was talking to the others about that!" blushed Kagome.

"That was your fault in assumption since my eyes were closed. I pay attention to everything, you should be careful of appearances."

Kagome then frowned, "So then, what are you saying? Do you think Midoriko gave her High Priestess powers to me or something? The Shikon Jewel is already destroyed."

"I will not make it seem as though I know all the answers. My only theory of it is that once you grabbed hold of the jewel and purified it when fighting Naraku Midoriko's spirit fused into your own. Since Typhon wants the Artimis Bow we are dealing with a potential war between the gods and the human world which will also involve the demon world in that result, so I am pretty sure as a High Priestess you were needed anyway. But as I said earlier I am not completely sure myself, it is only a guess," he shrugged.

Kagome frowned putting her head down, her bangs covering her face as tears escaped her eyes. She was so frustrated. "Why are you so troubled?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"I hate this!" Kagome snapped strongly, "I don't want to be anyone but **KAGOME**!"

Sesshomaru looked at her confused as she cried out wholeheartedly, "Since I got to this place from the beginning I was called Kikyo's reincarnation. Especially after the Shikon Jewel was found in my body. My soul was even used to bring her back to life, and now she's taking everyone else's soul to sustain her soil made body. And now I'm being told I'm part of some other person too!" she began to cry holding her head frustrated, "Am I anything? Is there any origin to myself that I have that's my own that's not because of someone else? It's not fair. It's not fair to me at all."

Kagome immediately began to calm down from being startled as she felt Sesshomaru's free right arm cross from her left shoulder to her right. His eyes were shut tight as he embraced her strongly. Tears free fell down Kagome's cheeks from shock as they stood in that same position in silence for several long moments.

"_Sesshomaru_..." thought Kagome touched and speechless.

Sesshomaru partly opened his eyes, and though she couldn't see his face, his eyes expressed her sadness, "To this Sesshomaru, here in my presence now despite wherever your power may originate. With whatever reasons, or whoever you look like. I have always recognized you as Kagome," Kagome turned to him in shock, "And in your eyes all I see is Kagome. Despite so many powerful priestess have chosen you. Your powers, maybe even your soul. There is always something original that belongs to you that no one can share no matter what's shared or what's reincarnated." Kagome became confused and Sesshomaru looked over at their fire which was almost nonexistent, "your heart. And for as long as this Sesshomaru's known you, you have always remained just who you were because of it. And I cannot see that changing."

The fire then went out and suddenly something drastic happen. Sesshomaru and Kagome flinched back to see the cave glow brightly and looked up to see beautiful blue ice glow worms light up the ceiling of the cave. Kagome stopped crying wiping her tears away. The scenery that had developed around them was, "Beautiful..." Kagome said speechlessly. Suddenly Sesshomaru began to glow, Kagome quickly sat up as Sesshomaru looked at himself just as puzzled. The glow around Sesshomaru then went towards his left arm where Inuyasha had cut off his forearm.

"What's going on?" Kagome crawled over to him and touched his glowing left arm. They both grew confused and instantly before their eyes a turquoise power came through Sesshomaru's forearm and materialized into the original forearm that he had. Sesshomaru's jaw couldn't help but remain dropped open from shock. He felt like he was dreaming. He began to flex his arm and move his fingers and they all moved according to how he desired it so. "Oh my goodness this is great Sesshomaru your whole arm is back now!" Kagome grabbed his arm examining it and bent his forearm up and she smiled up at him, "It's real alright."

Sesshomaru returned the gesture and Kagome flinched back blushing. It was a real smile, none that had a hint of sarcasm or amusement. To see all sides of Sesshomaru was what she wanted to see, for their friendship to be back the way it was. But why, why is it the way he's looking at her now is causing her heart to beat faster? Anxious? She quickly looked away from him feeling a bit self conscious toward him as she then stood up. Sesshomaru just remained leaned against the wall engaging in the beautiful cave ceiling of the glow worms.

Calmly he said, "I told you...that you were a High Priestess."

Startled Kagome turned back around to see him lift his forearm up smiling teasingly, "Thank you, High Priestess human. This Sesshomaru...is greatly indebted to you."

Kagome said nothing in response, her whole face was red. With Sesshomaru's robe off the way it was and the beautiful cave scene that lit up the ceiling. Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him, especially the way his hair draped over his body. She immediately looked away but it was too late, the curse mark had got her once again.

She touched the curse mark still blushing, "_What's happening to me? Why is it all of a sudden I can't look at him normally anymore like I could before? I feel so...awkward and tense around him now,_" she thought rubbing the neck where her curse mark ached. She hesitantly turned back over to watch him looking up at the glow worms relaxed, enjoying them. He looked so calm. Kagome smiled becoming dazed watching him. Sometimes, Sesshomaru really could be incredible. She turned back to the entrance of the cave to see the storm starting to slow down drastically.

Kagome began to laugh excitedly and Sesshomaru looked over at her confused, "Alright! The storm's stopping, and it doesn't feel anywhere near death cold as it was before. Makato and the others must be winning the fight!" cheered Kagome happily.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru stood up walking next to her noticing the wind had stopped blowing and the snow falling more slowly. And though it was still cold, it was nowhere near as deathly cold. It would be survivable enough for the human and definitely next to none nothing for him. If he could estimate, the temperature was probably about -4 degrees Celsius. And actually it was beginning to go higher than that. He smiled proudly and leaned against the wall as he and Kagome watched the decrease in the weather happen waiting for both the battle and the weather to be over.

SYMPHONY rolled into through snow laughing, "Makato you're open!"

In the middle of the battlefield was Yuki-Onna leaned on her side. She was quite upset. She held on to her injured arm which had a severe deep cut across it to render useless. And more blood was escaping from her since Makato's last surprise attack reopening the injury that the Kagome had inflicted on her earlier. She could tell she was growing weaker because her snow storm was now nothing and it was beginning to get warmer. The snow was already beginning to mush. She growled angrily.

When Symphony screamed those words Makato popped out of the snow to attack with her feather sword. Yuki-Onna gasped quickly turning around, touched the sword turning it into snow. "Symphony!"

Symphony quickly touched her mind to force Yuki-Onna to stay in that position, "Nardisia anytime now!"

Quickly Nardisia came from behind Makato and with her raised flaming sword (thanks to Ah-Un) she pierced the sword through the hole Kagome had put in originally. Yuki-Onna coughed up blood but remained steady.

"What?" the girls said shocked.

"Damn I thought we had her that time too," complained Symphony.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuki-Onna screamed furiously outraged breaking Symphony's hold on her and pushing everyone away from her.

Everyone fell into the mud since the snow was already drastically melting. She heaved heavily as the girls sat up cleaning the mud off themselves.

"Uh oh, I think she still has some fight left in her," muttered Makato.

"What exactly is she about to do," asked Nardisia.

"Well, first of all I hope when we kill her we can get me and your sword back," said Makato.

"My sword?" emphasized Nardisia confused. Yuki-Onna pulled out Nardisia's sword as it turned to nothing but crystal ice. "MY SWORD!"

"I think we have bigger problems Nardisia," said Symphony trying to sound reasonable.

"The hell we don't! That's the only thing I have left originally from my clan before it was completely exterminated, now how the hell do you think I'm supposed to feel!" snapped Nardisia.

"Incoming!" warned Makato. Symphony quickly got out of the way with Makato but Nardisa remained. Yuki-Onna quickly crossed field in an instant heading straight towards Nardisia who hadn't moved. "Nardisia get out of there now!"

"Die!" cried out Yuki-Onna.

Nardisia looked up, her face was still as pist off and her demonic aura began to rise, "You have a first class invitation!" Nardisia quickly charged at her and used her arm to grab hold of the crystallized sword and pulled back her other arm striking her arm again through her hole filled chest, "Give me back my clan sword you bitch or to hell you go!" she immediately snapped her head backing knocking her head into Yuki-Onna's pushing her across the snow and mud.

Makato sighed shaking her head, "Honestly that girl makes me so nervous sometimes with how reckless she is."

"Do you know how amazing she'd be if she puts all her energy she does into fighting into more useful things besides this," said Symphony in just as much shock.

Makato smiled, "But this is her. Like she told you before, fighting is what she does. Her clan lived and breathed this kind of thing. Telling her not to fight is telling her not to exist; it's like taking away her birth right. You may not like how Nardisia does things most of the time but she's not completely out of control. Lord Sesshomaru has her out here for a reason, and I've worked with Nardisia on countless occasions. She's really not that bad."

Makato walked away from her as Symphony watched Nardisia's frozen ice hand punch Yuki-Onna mercilessly in the face with one arm and pumping her arm through the hole in her chest at the same time.

"Give it back damn it, give it give it!" Nardisia cried outraged. She then jumped and kicked her in the face pushing her into the air, her body violently crashing into the muggy ground sliding across the mushy snow. Nardisia breathed heavily crying, "I want my sword!"

"Nardisia," called Makato in command.

Nardisia quickly snapped out of it and turned to Makato, "But...but Makato you know how important that sword is to me..." she turned away crying.

Makato pointed to the sky and Nardisia looked up to see the sun, it was now about 16 degrees Celsius (60 degree F). The snow was heavily falling off the trees and there was barely any snow on the ground. Most of it was slush and muddy ground, "I think...that this is a very good thing. Because the weaker she gets the more everything becomes back to normal." Suddenly part of the snow that was left begun to formulate into some of the villagers from the town below the mountains. Nardisia looked up to see Symphony walk over to her as Ah-Un landed behind her. Symphony held the crystallized sword in her arm and showed Nardisia that part of the ice had broken off to reveal her sword in its still original state.

"My sword!" she exclaimed happily picking it up as she sniffled.

"Ah-Un did that," said Symphony, "the ice is still very hard but as it gets hotter it'll be easy to melt. It won't take too long."

Nardisia looked up at her shocked by her behavior and looked back to her sword as though she were cradling a baby, "Thank you. I know you and I have always bumped heads but this isn't just some measly sword. This is my clans; it's our right of passage to signify us becoming warriors. I got this before my village was massacred so it's really important to me." She gripped her sword tighter.

"I know I can tell," smiled Symphony guilty, "I'm sorry I judged you like I had Nardisia. I guess it's true; Arielle's the only one in the castle who really can understand you as deeply. But I'm not her, and I don't know you as well as her and Makato to be able to work with you just as effectively well. This is new for me so I'm only asking that you please be patient with me."

Makato smiled and Nardisia looked at her for guidance. She shrugged and Nardisia turned back over to her and smiled, "Fine."

They shook hands and Symphony gasped, "Watch it!" she twirled Nardisia over dodging an enormous iceberg headed towards them that Symphony used her psychic abilities to push the piece of ice rock back.

Makato angrily looked over to see a shuddering body shaken Yuki-Onna, "How dare you. How dare you carry on as though I...as though I could be defeated by the likes of you!"

"It's over!" claimed Makato. She pulled a feather from her wing as it then transformed into her original sword from before charging towards her, "Ah-Un!"

The dragon roared flying into the air following her lead as Makato lifted her sword into the air, "Crow Breaker!" Dangerous dark purple shadows formed around her whole body and headed towards an aghast Yuki-Onna. Ah-Un from the left head released blue flames while the other released blue electricity carrying three times as much power striking Yuki-Onna who screamed in peril until it ceased. Then there was a huge explosion which ignited the ground shaking and breaking the snow and ice throughout the whole mountain. After the explosion and smoke ceased Symphony and Nardisia looked around as Ah-Un landed next to them roaring with pride. Flying next to him was an out of breath Makato.

"Did I get her?" she asked.

Nardisia smiled, "I think you did." They all looked at Nardisia's sword to see the ice was totally free from it. After the smoke had ceased all that was left was hard mineral ice rock inside of a puddle. Yuki-Onna was no more, and the temperature was back to its original design on the mountain as it should have been.

There girls laughed happily of relief.

"We did it?" Symphony said unable to believe, "We did it!" The girls all jumped up and down cheering for their victory.

"About time too," came a chipper voice. The girls all stopped and turned to see approaching them was Kagome with Sesshomaru not lingering too far behind. The girls stood there with broad grins of excitement on their faces. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about us. I didn't want to freeze myself off geese." She gave a teasing smile.

"Kagome!" everyone exclaimed running over to her giving her hugs laughing in excitement. Ah-Un joined the scene greeting Sesshomaru who merely petted both the heads smiling.

"We were so worried about you," said Makato relieved.

"I guess I'm off firewood duty from now on huh," she laughed.

"You'd better believe it, I should have went with you!" said Nardisia putting her in a headlock.

"Uh, I'm sorry okay geese let me go it's not like I did it on purpose!" begged Kagome.

"What kind of student makes her sensei worry like that? I was kicking heads over for you!" snapped Nardisia.

"Don't mind Nardisia, we're all glad to see you're alright," said Symphony as Nardisia released her from her grip.

Kagome smiled, "It's good to be back."

"Well done," said Sesshomaru walking in the middle of the group, "All of you."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" everyone quickly bowed and stood back up.

Nardisia nodded, "It was nothing, but she was already weak after you and Kagome were through with her. She wasn't really much of a challenge."

"So says the girl who nearly got iced by an iceberg," chuckled Symphony sarcastically folding her arm.

"Watch it!" Nardisia answered back.

"This Sesshomaru sees," he sighed coming his left hand through his hair. The girls gasped.

"What the-!" said Makato startled. The servants all gasped in shock running over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru your...your arm!" exclaimed Symphony just as shocked.

"That's incredible how'd you get your forearm back!" cried Nardisia excitedly.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked at his arm, he guessed he'd used his left arm so much since he got it; he was in a habit and forgot it'd be a shock to the others.

The girls turned to Kagome, "So what happened, don't tell me it's something crazy like you fought Yuki-Onna and her ice materialized it or something like that!" said Symphony excitedly.

Kagome blushed chuckling nervously, "Erm, something...like that?"

Makato looked at her confused and Sesshomaru tilted his head, "We are behind schedule as it is. My left arm has been regained and that is all you need to know."

Sesshomaru took special attention to Makato and she cringed back nervously, "Yes my Lord I understand."

"Very well. Our destination is beyond this mountain, so we need to hurry so as to not get too far behind," he said as his golden clouds began to form under him. Kagome summoned her wings just as ready to go as Sesshomaru was the first to take flight.

The others followed behind him, cleared from the poison.

Makato flew over next to Kagome, "We didn't make you and Lord Sesshomaru wait too long did we? Yuki-Onna said you were frostbitten and I got worried something happened to you."

Kagome thought and her face became disgruntled not really sure of how to explain it, "Well, truth be told you guys could have worked faster. It was getting to the clutch for us."

"It was Nardisia's fault," said Symphony immediately resting on Ah-Un's saddle.

"What? You stupid weasel don't you start with me; you were a dragging ass on that battle field. If it weren't for me we'd still be fighting Yuki-Onna. How about on our next mission you actually make yourself useful in a battle for once!" snapped Nardisia angrily.

"What! I'll show you how useful I am," threatened Symphony pulling out her weapon.

"Don't play games with me you know I'll take that seriously," warned Nardisia pulling out her own sword.

"Now, now, you two don't fight. We're in the air and all we'll do is infuriate Lord Sesshomaru even more, calm down with that," reasoned Makato flying in between.

Kagome watched the three of them squabble among themselves and lightly snickered to herself smiling content. "_That's alright. I honestly wish it would have taken them longer_," she thought about the cave and the memories of how tightly Sesshomaru had embraced her, and then sharing the site of the ice glow worms in the ceiling of the cave, "_I already have great memories. And even though he won't show it, I can tell our friendship's gotten a lot closer than what it was. And I'm glad. The way I was embraced in that cave was more than what I would have expected from any guy. It was a first for me, and despite the hug may not have been specifically for a romantic ambiance,_" she closed her eyes blushing; "_I'll always remember it. I'll always remember it as Yuki-Onna's cold embrace. I'll remember that event of us, Sesshomaru."_

She opened her eyes looking at him, his eyes slanted toward her and he smiled. Kagome returned the gesture as he turned back around and flew off faster. The wind billowing through their hair passing over the village and the mountain of their defeated foe.

THE villager they had ran into looked up into the sky and got confused to see a whole crowd come at the foot of the mountain. He walked through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" he asked. He then looked up and gasped. The whole mountain was green, not a snow cap in sight. "I...I don't believe it they really did it." He looked up into the air to see them fly across the mountain and smiled thinking about what the human girl said in the group. That their Lord had "different ways of handling things." He nodded with satisfaction, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and benevolent young girl. May you and your friends' travels continue to be safe..." he said as he watched them disappear out of his site.

* * *

NEXT TIME on I'd Rather: Sesshomaru and the others head into the next demon village. Apparently there's conflict going on that can only be solved by this group. But definitely not without a fight. The village they're headed to is a large city consisting of many small villages and they have an out of control dictator. Many things go wrong with the village, the dictator's request is to steal the original leader's daughter and take her as his Queen. But she is in love with a creature of another village who is not their village's greatest allies. The only hope is to try to combine the villages through the marriage between them so they all can work together to take down this evil demon dictator, but can it be done? Next time on I'd Rather,

Chapter 18: "The Dictator PT I: Monopolization of Power"


	18. Dictator Pt1: Monopolization of Power

Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome new readers, and I give a shout out of hellos to my returning readers. Thanks so much, last month for me my viewers reached over 3000! You guys are so awesome I can't tell you how much I appreciate it; my story'd be nothing without all of you. Now, to respond to some of the main reviews and questioning. Updating, man whooo! Well I'll be real. With school, and then having Japanese and Chemistry in one semester at the same time. I'll be honest. I WILL TRY. To my utmost, TRY to update as often as possible. I do not prolong updating to torture you, but there are variables that are just beyond my control (homework, exams,/week etc.). This summer due to lack of school my goal was to update twice a month. I hope I made that mark and I knew going back to school especially after the last chapter, quicker updates would be a real concern. So I will give you a solid ground on this: Suggestion one, if you haven't already, make sure you favorite alert/author this fanfic. Two, I can AT LEAST guarantee of task that I will **update once every month **okay. AT LEAST. If we're lucky you'll get it twice. Now, due to the fact that alot of the readers are teens or college students, like I for example, for the school year, I'm sure everyone else has busy schedules during the week too, so I will also guarantee that any time I update it will be on a **Friday or Saturday**. Meaning it could be from Thursday midnight to Saturday midnight. Inbetween those two days, you'll always get an update. Weekends are our breaks. So to answer updating questions: at **minimum will be once every month between friday and Saturday ****midnight**** (Sunday ****midnight**** latest). **Yeah I know, boo school right? But that's the best I can do for you guys right now I'm sorry. ^.^', So that does it for announcements, keep reviewing I love your comments and what you think about the story keep it coming I do not mind. BTW, the next to be updated in chapters will be chapter 13-16. Here's the next updated of I'd Rather coming right up, enjoy: Chapter 18: The Dictator PT I: Monopolization of Power.

* * *

Flames covered the air as destroyed buildings fell to the ground. Everyone running for their lives. Groups of male demons (human form) stood their ground fighting one female. She had purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a short skirt that was halfway up her knee cap. Her hair was in a tight bun ponytail and she wore a gravel covered armor outfit. Everyone who surrounded her tried to attack. She just smiled as her eyes then sparked a red glint and from the inside out everyone's heads exploded. She laughed jumping around the village.

"Hmm, nope. I still don't see her. How did that little badger escape," she shrugged, "Oh well if this is what Eros-sama wants then who cares!" she chimed.

Just then buildings immediately cut across the village falling in destruction. And coming through smoke was a tall shady guy. He had short thick white blonde hair and wore a royal purple slacks with no top. His eyes glowed red as he sat up placing his sword back in its sheath.

"Huh, pathetic, nothing there either," he grumbled.

"Ah Toro-chi!" the girl chimed.

He gave her a disgruntled look, "Have you located Akahana yet, Dawn?"

"Of course not," she said placing her hands on her hips, "She should be ashamed of herself. Eros-sama says no one gets in nor come out. The silly girl, did she not think she'd be noticed missing and she's the offspring of the leader of Kyouji village."

"It doesn't matter," Toro said dryly, "She's gone and that's what concerns Eros-sama. Now look at the trouble we have to go through. Unnecessary fighting."

"Oh come one," said Dawn jeering Toro in the arm winking confidently, "You enjoy killing these weaklings more than the next."

"I do not. I would love an actual challenging fight. Destroying these low class demons like this makes it hard to believe that this is a town or village at all its so pathetic. Its almost like getting rid of mice," he said walking off.

"Wait for me!" chimed Dawn.

He sighed, "You're annoying me. Why are you always so happy and optimistic?"

"I'm working at Eros-sama's side, isn't that enough," she smiled.

"You do know that he plans to mate with Akahana do you," he said bluntly.

"Oh silly I know. But I don't mind, I can share," she smiled, "Just taking in his whole being on my own I doubt I can handle it!" she blushed with inspiration, her eyes glittering.

"Huh, what a fetish..." he complained.

"Well since she's not in this city," he said, "We should report back to Eros-sama immediately."

Dawn put her hand out to stop him but before he could reply she placed beckoned him to be quite and nodded her head to the corner across their village of destruction. Toro sighed of annoyance and the both left the scene.

After a few moments coming out of the rubbles were came out a three male demons. One of them was middle-aged. He had long silk red hair and gray eyes. He wore a beautiful green kimono outfit and a tattoo crown across his forehead. The male demon held on to his arm from the slash injury he had gotten during the attack of the village. On his back was an enormous sledge hammer as his weapon. Beside him were two younger ones. One was more of a tanner skinner and he had a tattoo mark across his face. His dark green hakama pants went down to his ankle but besides that stopped. He had two slash marks across his chest and was breathing heavily. He turned to the middle aged demon.

"Lord Cyros are you alright?" he asked.

Cyros struggled to get up and growled, "Damn him. Its one thing for him to take over my own city but the whole region and destroying everyone," he struggled in pain. He turned to the tan skinned demon, "Sumari. We have to find a way...we have to find my daughter. If Eros gets his hands on her then..."

"Worry not my lord. I'll protect Akahana with my life I assure you," nodded Sumari.

"That's right!" chimmed the other young male demon. "Sumari and I will handle Eros if he even thinks to disrespect her in that manner."

"Inagari is right Lord Cyros," Sumari said helping him up.

"Though her escaping so skillfully past all the soldiers is a wonder," said Inagari.

"What does Eros want with her. He has the city including our main capital of the town he wants."

Cyros stood up and said coldly, "He wants my daughter to be his bride."

"What?" the young males said startled.

"That pig! He'll die. He can't!" said Inagari angrily.

Cyros closed his eyes, "Akahana was there and overheard it. She seemed upset at first but it didn't appear she'd do anything like this," he then opened his eyes, "especially to even succeed with how tight security is. We only got out because they are looking for her so security is a bit weak."

"You don't think Akahana abandoned us did you?" asked Inagari.

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Sumari, "I've known Akahana all of our lives and she's never give up her birthright or her people to "him"."

Inagari frowned, "I'm sorry you misunderstood. I never meant for it to come out. But what now, weren't you and Akahana supposed to..."

"Eros," sighed Cyros, "has changed everything. Likely I will die. He won't have my daughter, I won't allow it. He will do nothing but treat her like trash. I want her with nothing of the sort," he looked at Sumari, "not when I know there's someone else to treat her better."

"I say while security is low we find Cyos and kill him head on!" charged Inagari. But immediately Cryos screamed holding his head. A large supersonic reception sprung through his head. Cyros and Sumari quickly stood up in alarmed.

"Inagari what's wrong?" panicked Sumari trying to help.

But Inagari quickly shook his head stepping back and in a matter of seconds his head inflated and exploded. Blood splashing out over his friends horrified faces.

"Inagari!" cried Sumari running over to his decapitated body. He stopped and turned his head to the side from angst. His childhood best friend was now gone.

Coming onto the scene was Dawn and Toro, "Well what do you know. I doubt his plan would have worked on Eros-sama but it definitely worked for him," she chimed.

"You cynical bitch! That...that was my best friend you murdered," growled Sumari.

Dawn shrugged, "I only did what was ordered by Eros-sama. Any creature with plans of overthrowing him or even threatening him must be put to execution."

Cyros growled, "He was young was that even necessary."

"Hmph," said Toro, "I'd be more worried out myself. You're out of your city. Your daughter's in trouble, but not just her. So are you."

He quickly disappeared and Sumari shot his head back, "Lord Cyros look out." The minute Sumari turned over Dawn took advantage of his distraction to step on the ground. The ground turned into tar and elasticized up his body electrocuting him. Sumari quickly used his powers of fire to burn off the tar but his attack only reflected back on himself. Forcing the tar to expand and constrict tighter. Dawn laughed and kicked him into air. She ran with radiant speed jumping into the air and back kicking her captured foe back at the ground which crashed into buildings. Dawn laughed as Sumari cried out in pain coughing out blood. Dawn laughed walking up to him and used her tip toe to kick him up the air and then side kicked him through even more buildings.

"Still alive?" she stepped on him as he screamed in pain. His vision was wavering. She kicked him over for him to face her. "Now, if you follow directions you may possibly live unlike your friend from earlier. Where's Akahana?" Sumari spat blood at her face and she scowled whipping it off. She closed her eyes to calm down. "Let's try this again shall we?" She stepped harshly on his chest and a loud crack was echoed across the battle field. Sumari screamed out in agony and then Dawn used a phycic ability to draw all of his breath out. Suffering from not breathing. She then placed all of his air back into his body and he started coughing. "Well?"

"Fuck you I hope she stays gone," he growled.

"Ha, wrong answer. You low class creatures," she shook her head as though she were speaking with great unfortunance, "always so difficult," she stepped harder and there was another crack in his ribs and drew his breath out, this time longer and gave it back to him. "I can do this all day you know. Making you suffer. Eros-sama would have kill you long before. I'm trying to give you a chance." Sumari said nothing and Dawn shrugged, "Have it your way." She then continued with her practice of torturing him.

~In the mean time, when Toro had disappeared and Sumari warned Cyros, Cyros had immediately turned around and blocked Toro's attack with his sledge hammer weapon pushing one another back. Cyros slammed his hammer into the ground igniting a long sound wave echo. Toro flinched covering his ear as Cyros went in the inside of him to attack. Toro's eyes grew red from the sound wave of the attack to grab the weight of Cyros weapon that nearly crushed his bones and countered by kicking him back. But Cyros flipped back holding his injured arm.

"Huh, well I asked for a challenging fight so I suppose this will do," he shrugged with a bit of interest,"Not bad for such an old creature."

"Do not use me for your amusement. Eros has gotten what he wanted but my daughter isn't coming with this domain package," he growled.

"Heh, what Eros-sama chooses to do with what he possesses is his own choice. You had your capital city and own military which is now Eros-sama's. Everything you've owned, the leader of each village of this Intercluster Village, now belongs to Eros-sama. You have no ownership of anything," Toro smiled evilly, "And that includes your own daughter."

"I hate you!" he cried out charging towards him.

Toro's smiled in amusement, "You were once a leader Cyros. So perhaps now is the perfect time to give you a lesson in how subordinates are supposed to behave to their superiors. Swear your allegiance to Eros-sama and bow!" he quickly used his sword to slice up the air which then released a large explosion of purple energy at Cyros. When the explosion ceased just at the tip of his feet was Cyros unconscious. Steam came from off of his body and he had injuries everywhere, his clothes were tattered. "Huh." He grabbed Cyros collar raising him up, "Lord Of Kyouji City huh? Psht. You only have a title, you are no real protector." He then looked over to see Dawn boredly torturing Sumari.

"Hey, if you're not going to kill him lets head back and report to Eros-sama. We'll let him decide their punishment."

"Hm," Dawn thought for a minute without stopping her actions and shrugged, "well geese okay. It doesn't seem like either of them knew anything anyway." she then stopped, Sumari was unconscious. She picked him up, still within the tar, and threw him over her back, "They were probably trying to find her before us."

"Well good, we got rid of a future annoyance then. Let's head out," said Toro.

"Right Toro-chi!" she chimed.

"You can be so annoying sometimes honestly," he muttered as they walked off disappearing.

Coming from the rubble of a broken down castle came out a hand. And then pulling out of it was a male demon wearing a fancy red royal kimono with silver hair medium hair. "Damn you Eros. Damn you and S-class soldiers to hell," he growled angrily. "My village...my village...completely gone in a matter of five minutes. EROS!"

IN a village was a high rose red sunset that seemed to touch the background of the mountains. Running through the trees trying to remain hidden was a young demoness female who looked to be the age of 15 at minimum. She was beautiful, with large purple eyes and long cherry red hair pulled up into a ponytail. On top of her ponytail was a golden baret symbolizing of royal blood. She wore lipstick and had on small earring and wore an all purple warrior's outfit with matching boots. Her speed was uncanny. She had elf-like ears and long sharp claws and carried a large scythe across her back. When she jumped into the air she landed in an open field breathing heavily for air as black crows flew away across the sky and she looked around.

"Prompt as usual aren't we Akahana?" chuckled a voice in amusement.

The girl scoffed and turned towards the woods with a teasing smile, her hands on her hips, "Oh really, you know the situation I'm in yet you still complain because I'm late by what, a few minutes."

Coming out of the forest smiling was a male demon who was of a simple demon form as she was, humanlike but unlike one. He was tall with pointy ears. He had short spiky crystal colored hair and had green hazel eyes. He wore armor around his hakama legs of his kimono and shoulder armor. His temperament showered off overconfidence. He then shrugged. "It's okay."

He walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehard. The girl pouted crossing her arms, "You're not going to make me forgive you Naoto. I've went through too much to get here and your complaining."

"Awe," he wrapped his arms around her, let's just call this me being selfish. I hate not seeing you months after months, it's torturing." Akahana's mood then changed frowning and Naoto's face turned just as stern as well, "How's Kyouji city."

"Horrible," she answered immediately shuddering, "that bastard he's..."

"I know," he comforted, "I'm amazed you were able to get out so many times after all this time," said Naoto.

Akahana let loose from his grip sighing, "He over threw my father, security around the city is really tough. He takes the women and does what he wants. And all the males are too weak or too cowardice to stand up and do something. I don't like it, I with there was something I could do to get the power of my father back but...there's nothing. Eros has taken over our village for the past five years and it seems that not much has changed. I'm actually in shock with how locked down the city is in, that Lord Sesshomaru hasn't caught on yet."

"He will eventually," assured Naoto placing his arms back around her, "It's sad that the capital city is under so much control under such a gluttonous monster of power. It's reached our city too. However there is something. If somehow we can find a way to combine our power, all of our villages in this small region since our village stretches out so vast and its so close together. It has to be enough. You're village and mine..."

Akahana let loose from him, "You know that's not possible."

Naoto frowned, "There's no way you can try."

"If it were better than my father would have approved of us getting married by now wouldn't he have? Your mother...my father, they hate each other. But there's so much our villages can offer and give each other I don't understand why we can't work together the way we should," said Akahana rubbing her arm.

"One day we will. I promise," assured Naoto, "on our love we will."

Akahana shook her head, "Even if we could Eros has gotten too powerful. He has military and undercover arsenals already waiting for anyone to defy him. And besides...we can't get married."

Naoto frowned stepping back from her and examined her, "Why do you say that with such finality."

Akahana hesitantly looks up at him, "My father. He has already arranged for me to be with someone else."

Naoto grimaced, "It's not possible, there can be no ceremony. Not when WE have already mated with one another. You don't love him do you?"

"Of course not my feelings for you have never changed!" she argued. She then frowned, "But while that's the case," she turned her head over, "Situations and life around us have."

He growled and grabbed her arms, "Why can't we just be together already? We can just run away together. After Eros took over our cities and made it into a prison there's definitely an incentive to go. I'm not handing you to anyone else!"

Akahana smiled and wrapped her arms around him out of comfort, "That's seems the best thing to do doesn't it? Just running away. Running and never coming back. But. I can't. We can't," Naoto frowned, "As nice as it sounds. We have a duty to our villagers. I'm am the future Lady of Kyouji Village and you are the future Lord of Taho Village. If we leave now, what hope do our people have. My village and your village will be forever divided. And we'll never be able to find a way to get rid of Eros that way. So we have to stay, don't you see that? We have to ignore our selfishness and think about the bigger picture. What's beyond ourselves."

"Tch," Naoto complained begrudgingly, "You say that so simply. I haven't seen you in four months and it hurts that you can say all of that so easily. However what you speak is the truth, our responsibly to our creatures."

"I never said I was fond of the idea," she said. "But I will find a way to stop Eros somehow."

"What?" he looked at her, "Akahana, don't do anything foolish." His voice raised a stern warning.

"If the situation doesn't change, my father will eventually die and that I won't have. Until we get help somehow... this will be a never-ending cycle," she walked away from him, "I know we haven't seen one another for a while and I didn't want us to leave on such an awkward disposition but for the time being," she half turned to him, "this is what the situation is now. And how it must be."

Naoto sighed, "I see. You are right; things cannot remain stagnant can they?"

"No," she shook her head sadly with a grimaced smile, "they can't."

He chuckled and sighed. "So, who am I rivaling for your heart my dear Lady Akahana."

"He's not too bad," she turned from him, "he's a child hood friend of mine. His name is Sumari. It was unexpected."

"I see," Nato said weakly turning from her, "that guy."

Akahana turned back, neither of them was facing each other, "Naoto I'll always be yours. We're mated with each other. So. I don't know. With how dire the dictatorship has over all the villages within the Interclusters and our villages rivaling each other with hatred even though we're the strongest ones," her bangs turned dark turning from him, "I don't care what you do. But please, find a way to stop the betrothing mating ceremony somehow."

Naoto nodded and said with strong fortitude in his voice said, "I assure you Akahana. I will."

Akahana turned back to him and smiled. Naoto returned the gesture as they awarded one another in a long engaging and passionate kiss. As they slowly let free of each other their ears both twitched and they gasped. Someone was coming.

"Naoto!" panicked Akahana alarmed.

"Go! Don't get caught by Eros and his men get out of her now!" he hissed. He quickly jumped back into the forest and Akahana quickly pulled out her scythe moving through the trees trying to cover herself moving. Large carriages of guns and soldiers and horses were surrounding the area.

"Shit," cursed Akahana.

She needed to find another way to escape; she now only panicked on Naoto's well being. She quickly found a swamp jumping inside to swim out of dodge. It was a river that connected near her village. She seen glowing lanterns go over the river and swam deeper staying close to the wall to remain from being seen. Tight security around their large village city had always been that way. The males always slaved to death and worked for Eros swearing their royalties. Those who did were tortured. The women were used to serve and please him if ever they were called. One thing she neglected to tell Eros that in those five years, she always avoided being chosen. But now, her debt had caught up. He wanted her. But for Akahana, she'd rather die. It was the reason she had a power to fight. And she would. Taxes in all the cities were high. There were soldiers stationed in every entry and exit, even for export. Bases in the wilderness of the forest that separated the cities with military arsenals of weak and skilled demons alike. And soldiers were also planted around all houses in the city where those who owned them kept the ownership of their home but could only keep it if they housed Eros's soldiers. And even they could do whatever they wanted. When higher ranked "S" class soldiers were around, one had to bow. And fighting them were impossible. They. Were to strong. And calling for help was nearly to ground impossible.

When Akahana seen the edge of the water she came out breathing hard.

"Ah, I knew you'd come out here if I would have sent the soldiers that way."

Akahana froze panic-stiffened and slowly looked up. "Eros."

Eros had large raven wings with green hakama pants, his eyes were brown but he had jet black hair with facial hair. He also had a heavy athletic built of muscle all around his body. He had a clean facial hair cut with his hair wavy but pushed back to the side. There was also a black tattoo across his right arm with an arrow across it. And a large snake tattoo across his back.

He clapped his hands in applaud, "Now, now Akahana. I always knew you'd go missing from time after time and never knew how. Well, until today that is."

Akahana made a grimace look at Eros, "Bastard."

"Oh really. I don't feel that way. Your village's been so easily taken over. I feel so terrible since you were next in line and you didn't get the chance to try it yourself," he walked up to her and caressed her face, "You should try it. So much power, you should feel honored to even be in my presence."

"This is just a small Intercluster Village it's not like you're Lord of the whole Western Domain," spat out Akahana bitterly.

"Oh but I will be. Lord Sesshomaru won't even see it coming. See you have to work steady and slowly. About time he finds out, it'll be past too late. I've already made my allies and plan a whole hostile take over."

"Tch, as if you could," spat out Akahana turning from him.

Eros grimaced, "Don't toy with me girl," he said grabbing her chin snapping it in his direction. "Did you forget whose in control here? I have many death camps, poisonous gases. Being taken out by some of my strong "S" class soldiers powerful attacks, poison. Is that something you want for not only your father but your people too? I can arrange it so easily. After all, Dawn and Toro have already informed me that while in Pyro city they were found. And let's just say that they aren't in a...conscious position right now. Killing them in their sleep would be so easy."

Akahana's face turned cold and she said nothing while Eros smiled in his victory, "That's what I thought. You, a leader, who's sole responsibility and compelled to her creatures, will do anything to protect your city and even your own father. Now. I may not understand what's going on beyond where you go. But it stops. Today." Akahana growled, "Oh yeah. And I don't like your face. So for defying me."

Eros quickly closed his eyes and suddenly her area turned darkish red. Akahana panicked as a large monster came from underground. It had tentacles, with their own teeth at the edges, everywhere with a skeleton head. In its rib cages were more tentacles and teeth. Muscles were all around the monsters and it was locked in chains. Akahana stood terrified and quickly tried to grab her sword but the creature roared a screech that was so loud. The effect of the attack froze her muscles and nerves so she was unmovable. Tentacles came rushing at her and she screamed.

"NOO!" the all slapped her across her body and with each slap she received, she was bite for it. Blood across her forehead, across her arms and legs cutting into her outfit. In the background of her torture was Eros's laughter of amusement. Dark brown eyes entered into the realm glaring at her and in a shot, somehow her mind seemed to have frozen, as though somehow attacked. And immediately her vision went black. Akahana screamed as Eros voice echoed in the background.

"You will learn not to defy me," he said.

The tentacles wrapped around her biting her around her neck and began to constrict around her choking, and she couldn't fight it off because she was still unable to move. A tentacle then thrusts itself down her throat as blood began to drip from her eyes. When the tentacle pulled out Akahana was threw into the air, emotionless and the stomach of the skeleton creature opened its mouth devouring her and moved back into the ground. She experienced suffocation, and darkness. The area then turned back to normal where Eros stood smiling. Akahana was in front of him, motionless, her eyes swirling black, but the injuries she had retained from the other dimensional world remained as Akahana then fell forward and immediately Eros appeared to the side of her stretching out his arm to catch her.

"There, there my dear future mate," he smiled craftily, "It'll be all over soon. I think perhaps it would be in your better interest to be...submissive." He then wrapped his dark wings around her and they disappeared in a dark void. The only thing remaining of their absence, was a dark feather. And in the deep depths of Akahana's mind, she wished for some assistance. A plan, some help that could bring all 5 of their villages together to over throw him. Will there be any creature? Will this really continue as it had for the past 5 years without Lord Sesshomaru's notice? If so, then who is to know...who will liberate their mega village?

* * *

KAGOME and the servants were all siting in the forest. It had been about three hours since Sesshomaru had left and they were waiting for him to return. Nardisia trained with her sword off to the side while Symphony took the time to feed Ah-Un meat from a demon she had killed not too long before that tried to attack them.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Makato who had her snap out of it. "You're so quiet."

Kagome sighed, "Just bored. We've been waiting for so long."

"Well put it to you this way, three hours isn't too bad," smiled Makato.

"She's right," said Nardisia excerisizing with her sword, "Remember the war we faught in 70 years ago in Gaozin village? Makato, Arielle, and I had to wait ten days."

"That's the possibility we have here!" panicked Kagome.

"Well what's the rush where are you trying to go," said Symphony calmly turning to her.

Kagome sighed, "I guess you do have a point. It's just boring. At least while we were traveling it felt like we were somewhat getting somewhere. I took a nap, woke up, and we're still in the same place."

Makato laughed, "Poor Kagome. Well if you're that bored spar with Nardisia."

"Yeah, spar with me!" said Nardisia excitedly putting her sword down.

"Hey, she's our Alpha and a High Priestess. Why don't you go against all of us," smiled Symphony smugly.

"I thought you hated fighting," said Nardisia suspiciously.

"Just curious is all," replied Symphony in a shrug.

"No way, I don't feel like a High Priestess. Three of you against me isn't right at all," argued Kagome.

Makato shrugged, "Guess you aren't that bored then. We haven't trained in a while even though we've been doing alot of fighting. Remember what we told you, training's never over. So anytime you have the time you should."

Kagome frowned, "Yeah I know you're right. But its because of all the battles why I don't feel like it. Besides, who knows how close we are from where we need to be. We don't want to give the enemy an upper hand on us if we're too weak from training."

"Kagome's having a rare moment of sounding like an Alpha again," teased Nardisia.

"What's that supposed to mean, I've made a descent Alpha so far!" blushed Kagome shyly.

The girls all laughed and Makato jeered Kagome in the arm, "It's not too bad," she then tried to sound sarcastic, "for a human that is."

"Oh!" the girls all jeered with laughter shagging Kagome's hair.

"Geese, that'll always be my disadvantage," chuckled Kagome.

"So how's your curse mark? I've been worried since the crow moon night at the high potential it had," said Symphony.

"That's true have you figured out what makes it go off like that? We know it has something to do with Lord Sesshomaru but of what exactly?"

"Um," said Kagome nervously and uncomfortably. "I have an idea, but it's really strict." Kagome didn't really know how to explain it to them with there being a misunderstanding, "I just can't get close to him."

"We've walked together and stuff with you and Lord Sesshomaru beside each other so I doubt that's it," Makato said insightfully.

"Well that's how it seems from time to time," chuckled Kagome nervously iching to change the topic.

"But at any rate it hasn't gotten worse has it? I haven't seen it go off in a while," asked Symphony.

"Well we haven't ran into Taikin and butterscotch Aridon either," said Nardisia folding her arms.

"And with that, actually worries me," said Makato thinking aloud. Kagome touched the skeleton mark on her neck and Makato looked at her, "Please tell us it really hasn't gotten worse has it?"

"Um..." winced Kagome unsure of how to explain it rubbing her neck.

**Flashback:**

_"Human, if this Sesshomaru releases you from his grip, he will guarantee that in less than a minute with this temperature. You will return to your original state."_

_"Original state?" Kagome thought for a moment remembering her fight with Yuki-Onna and how cold she'd been and then going unconscious. She turned up to Sesshomaru, "You did all of this to save me?"_

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes to avoid eye contact blushing a bit, "You just would have been frostbitten in the snow otherwise. So please do not overexcite yourself. The curse mark is very annoying."_

_"Hey, it's your fault I have it remember," she pouted relaxing in his grip more comfortably, but she wasn't out of the fire yet. Her face was still blushing, she was embarrassed and it made their predicament awkward. The last time they were like this was when she saved him from the eagle and fox on the cliff during the war between the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the __White-Tail__Fox__Village__. They were both soaked from the river they had fell in and he wanted to keep her warm to stop her from getting sick. She felt out of place because compared to then and now, they were intimately much closer than back then. Before she was on his lap, she looked over to see both of his legs bent up and she gulped; now she was in between them. Her curse mark sparked and Sesshomaru shot an aggravated looked down at her._

_"Have you figured out what makes your curse mark react as it does?" he asked with irritation._

_"I'm getting an idea," blushed Kagome sarcastically keeping eye contact away from him._

_Calmly he said, "I told you...that you were a High Priestess."_

_Startled Kagome turned back around to see him lift his forearm up smiling teasingly, "Thank you, High Priestess human. This Sesshomaru...is greatly indebted to you."_

_Kagome said nothing in response, her whole face was red. With Sesshomaru's robe off the way it was and the beautiful cave scene that lit up the ceiling. Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him, especially the way his hair draped over his body. She immediately looked away but it was too late, the curse mark had got her once again._

_She touched the curse mark still blushing, "What's happening to me? Why is it all of a sudden I can't look at him normally anymore like I could before. I feel so...awkward and tense around him now," she thought rubbing the neck where her curse mark ached. She hesitantly turned back over to watch him looking up at the glow worms relaxed, enjoying them. He looked so calm. Kagome smiled becoming dazed watching him. Sometimes, Sesshomaru really could be incredible._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kagome rubbed her neck, "_Oh no...it can't be. Something feels weird all of a sudden..._" Kagome's face began to glow red.

"Kagome?" Nardisia said confused.

"Why are you hesitating? Don't tell me it did get worse?" said Symphony alarmed.

Makato felt Kagome's head, "You're troubled about something, and your face is turning really red," she kneeled down eye contact with Kagome reading her mind and Kagome avoided eye contact from her, "'It can't be?' What do you mean when you say that? 'What feels weird all of a sudden?'? I don't understand. Your thoughts are so cloudy and scattered."

"Nothing!" Kagome rushed standing up. "Um, the curse mark's fine. It's getting a bit worse but at least its not happening often. So it's a good/bad thing."

"I see..." trailed Symphony leery of her behavior.

"Hm," thought aloud Nardisia suspiciously. Instantly Kagome got sparked from the curse mark enacted and she flinched rubbing it and sighed. Nardisia stretched, "Well whatever," Kagome looked at her and she smiled at her content, "We don't have to know what causes it but as long as you know what needs to be done to avoid it that's all that matters."

"Very true," said Symphony sitting besides her.

"Thanks guys," said Kagome sighing out of relief.

"But will you really be alright?" asked Makato worried.

Knowing she was talking about what Makato had read in her thoughts Kagome sighed troubled, "It'll all work itself out. I won't worry about it. It's...nothing. Really..." And despite her answer had an uncertain and hesitating notation a small electricity sparked her neck and Kagome covered it.

Symphony then turned around and smiled, "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome back. Returning so soon?"

Everyone looked behind her, and after a small while Sesshomaru suddenly then appeared landing in front them, but his mind appeared distracted. And he made no response to the welcome whatsoever.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Makato.

"What's wrong?" asked Nardisia alarmed.

Kagome walked over to the crowd and Sesshomaru sat down on the ground folding his arms thinking both pensively and meticulously. Immediately, Nardisia and Makato followed the gesture, Kagome and Symphony shrugged and sat. For several moments there was silence and the atmosphere remained that way. Sesshomaru then sighed annoyed.

"There. Is a problem," he stated simply. The girls became confused, "We are in our designated area, as close as we can be to it that is. And there is a serious conflict. We are actually near a *mega village (*a term in the feudal era to mean our version of the cities we live in today, because of Sesshomaru's status a more higher vocabulary word he could have used for demon etiquette around those of his status that describes the term better is_: Intercluster Village. _Mega village is more of a slang terminology used among those of lower status class._)_

"Really?" said Nardisia shocked.

"Mega village?" Kagome said confused.

"Its like a huge area that are somewhat clustered together with many small villages in one area but are not too far apart from each another. The population is small in each village of the clusters, though together counting it all as one we call them Mega Villages. Usually they have leaders of each main capital village of the clusters," explained Symphony.

"I see," noted Kagome, "_In other words it sounds like a "city". This should be interesting,_" "So what seems to be the problem?"

"For a while now, this Sesshomaru has noticed this area's transactions that's notedly coming from this Intercluster Village among the western regions that were becoming suspicious. More weapons and materials for an army being bought than trades of food or even wood or stone, false deals and drastically low population difference with a much higher military rate than normal," he said.

"But Lord Sesshomaru couldn't it be that maybe they're about to fight a war? Similar to the situation with the White-Tailed Fox village and the Mungee Tribe maybe?" asked Makato.

"At first glance despite doing a bit of investigation that is how it appears. However, during this Sesshomaru's travels in Sakura Village and even from Master Frey and Master Umatsu prior. He had told this Sesshomaru something quite disturbing happening around this area. Apparently that village has been making deals across the Western domain and even the small areas around the boundary of the Southern Domain. They have serious weapon inventory. Master Frey has yet to hear from Master Cyros, the Lord over the capital village of the _*__Intercluster__Village_."

"Well how long has it been?" asked Kagome troubled.

"5 years."

Everyone remained quiet and became confused as the atmosphere began to thicken.

"That makes no sense all of those transactions being made at the same time and there's no direct contact? That doesn't sound like Master Cyros at all," said Nardisia thoughtfully.

"It is very out of character," said Makato confused thinking, "Something about this...doesn't sound right."

"But Lord Sesshomaru what about the transactions, did the numbers add up?" asked Symphony.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes thinking, "After this Sesshomaru investigated more thoroughly on the situation before leaving the castle Lord Geninji and him discovered something strange. The transactions taking place between Kyouji Village and all the other areas else is a stagnant zero. Mathematically, answering Symphony's question, according to their past inventory, nothing added up, as though the files were fake and the numbers were just made up. As of right now we're 20 kilometers away from the Intercluster Village and even further from Kyouji Village, which is North West of here. After returning, "Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, "This Sesshomaru has discovered why. All of the entrances throughout the Intercluster Villages that could be used to enter are guarded by military arsenals. Arsenals that I don't recognize even belonging to them. And on those soldiers, I smelled demon blood on them, the same demon blood that belonged to the demons in the very village they were on the outside of."

"How strange, if the blood is from the people of the village they're protecting..." thought aloud Kagome.

"They're not being protected. They're being guarded," said Nardisia thickly.

"You mean," said Symphony strongly.

"Some creature was really able to take over a whole mega village on their own? And then keep it in total control? That almost sounds insane! Taking over one demon village is one thing but the whole mega village? And to keep it, for five years without notice?" Makato said thrown off.

"It almost sounds unreal..." said Nardisia evenly impressed and concerned.

"So in other words the *Pentagaku(*_name of the __Intercluster__Village_) Intercluster Village has been hostily taken over? So I guess the question is if Lord Cyros or his daughter is even still alive then huh," thought out Makato.

"Don't forget the other leaders too. Lady Eerie and her son Naoto. Master Jyroku, and Master Kiusha, and Master Gohan as well," said Nardisia.

"Oh yeah," said Makato.

"So you're familiar with this mega village already?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah, during the time of war, Nardisia, Arielle, and I were apart of a plan to cut through Pentagaku Intercluster Village and take out the enemy's forte there. It was a really important battle, Pentagaku is a very valuable mega village," explained Makato.

"Why's that?" asked Kagome.

"Because," said Sesshomaru, "Kyouji, which is the capital of Pentagaku Intercluster Village and is leadered by Master Cyros, is known for their arts in weaponry. They lack in strategy but are the richest in the Intercluster Village and helps keep all the other villages moving. Inside that same Intercluster Village that's not extremely far in distance from Kyouji Village called Taho Village who is leadered by Lady Eerie. The village fails in making weapons however their warriors have stealth. They excel in hiding in shadows and they are very quick. Excellent warriors."

"That's true, they scared the shit out of me during the Konkoju battle we had here during war. Taught me alot of tricks though. Be still and unmovable as the mountain, quick as the wind, fierce as fire..." named off Nardisia.

"As silent as the forest, as calm as the water, and as camouflaged as the shadows, I still remembered. You loved that village it was your favorite," laughed Makato.

"Ah good times. Such good fighters and sparing partners," sniffled Nardisia nostalgically. "But despite that their strategies did kinda suck."

"They did lack strategy yes," agreed Sesshomaru. "However Gojen Village didn't."

"That's Master Gohan's village isn't it?" asked Makato.

"It is," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes. "They excelled in strategy, and excelled in their defenses and traps. However they lacked number. The village as I remembered is Shimigamii Village, leadered by Master Jyroku. However, the second richest city that excelled in the numbers we needed was Nirahora Village, leader by Master Kiusha.

"Wait, if this is a demon city, that's also a "mega village" and its villages specialized in all of those things, can they really be so helpless as for all five villages to be taken over by one person?" asked Kagome, "All they'd have to do is work together."

"We won't assume its one," said Makato strictly.

*****"One dictator that is powerful will be the worse case scenario, than more than one creature who is weak. However if there is one, then it will be a concern. None of the demons in that Intercluster Village in particular aren't the weakest demons in the domain, for them to be taken out so violently and the many that have been abundantly killed is strange. It is even more of a concern that the villages in the Intercluster Village has yet to form some type of plan to overthrow their dictator."

"I'll say. I'm not familiar with the area but it sounds like that have all the materials they need to get rid of the trouble," shrugged Symphony.

"It may not be easy," said Kagome. "If they're being guarded so tightly then they probably can't come together to cooperate so easily. I wonder what type of creature this dictator is," said Kagome.

"Besides that taking them out one by one before the other village expects it would make it quite easy to take over if you ask me. They're not that far apart from one another at all but its still enough to blend in with normal villagers of that particular village of the Mega Village to destroy everything and take over. That feat within itself is an Intercluster Village's weakness," said Nardisia.

"I see, any further it wouldn't be considered a Mega Village would it?" asked Kagome. Nardisia shook her head to confirm she was right."

"I see, this is troublesome then. So we can't just foolishly go through without a plan," Makato stated. She rubbed her head, "Hmm. Is there anything else exactly my Lord?"

"This Sesshomaru supposes when we actually can get into the capital of the Intercluster Village the creatures there will be more than willing to tell us. Formulating a plan between all five of them should not be a problem. Hopefully, getting rid of whoever's behind this should be every creature's goal. However, this Sesshomaru finds it quite disturbing that for five years this went on without even his noticing. Inyet no move among neither of the villages for resolve of their conflict has yet to be moved."

"I'll say. Kyouji Village and Taho Village together itself should be enough to resolve everything," said Makato.

"They don't even do trades or export with each other, that's how bad the relationship between Kyuoji and Taho village is," shrugged Nardisia petting Ah-Un's mussle.

"Two of the villages don't get along?" questioned Kagome.

"Yeah, unfortunately. There was even a cold war between them even during the war we were in. They could work with us but not each other. Although, the villages and their cultures are like total opposites," explained Nardisia shrugging.

"Surely they wouldn't hang on to something so petty in a given situation like this would they?" said Symphony.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Makato.

Sesshomaru stood up looking in the direction of a village, "This Sesshomaru should hope that due to circumstances relationships among them shouldn't hinder their common goal of liberation. Doing so otherwise would be quite foolish."

"Is their relationship as bad as the last village feud you had to resolve?" asked Kagome.

"It is worse," replied Sesshomaru turning to her.

Kagome frowned, "That doesn't help "their" situation."

"It's worse, however they're more mature with it," detoured Makato. "They don't care for each other but go around each other. They want no dealings."

"'In other words I won't bother crossing your path and don't cross mine' kind of attitude," said Nardisia.

"I see," murmured Kagome unable to believe it.

Strange how demon cultures always seem to clash. Although human villages always had their problems, grudges between other villages or even for her time frame, countries, never got so out of hand unless they were attacked due to war. Besides that, hatred or grudge would remain among civil in their own boundaries and not cross country...or village. She wondered if perhaps demons were more short tempered and thought for power than even humans. Perhaps humans had the intention, but never had the power, just influence. Demons however had both, which she supposed would be a power recalling how Sesshomaru explained, how demons thirsted for it (power) and that was the reason all of ones weakness had to remain hidden because the demon enemies would take advantage of it. She was begining to find the demon world a bit interesting. At how rich they were in culture and intellectually beyond their time, especially for war, yet at the same time were also barbaric. What could it mean she wondered. War, death, blood...she felt like puzzles were moving in her mind. Something about the phrases seems to click. But how, how was it all related?

"The villages this Sesshomaru has scouted over have all mostly been completely destroyed into rubbles. There are only two standing. Kyouji village and Taho village," he explained.

"That's ironic," muttered Makato.

"I'll say. So is there a plan Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Nardisia standing up.

Sesshomaru turned to her and smiled craftily between her and Kagome. "Perhaps."

Kagome and Nardisia just looked at one another and Kagome frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think I'll like it. Whatever it is if I'm involved I'm already telling you it won't work."

"Do not trouble yourself human. For once, being your species may actually become useful," said Sesshomaru with a hidden agenda in his smile.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Kagome a bit offended.

"Well who ever have taken over the village has heightened security around the village so that the enslavement of the creatures are not discovered as quickly. Likely if one is caught trying to pass through or get out they are dealt with. Since they will be high on guard, what they won't expect is you," he smiled.

"Ah, I see...sneaky," nodded Nardisia.

Kagome cocked her eyebrow still missing the point and Makato took over, "Well since we're deep in the demon lands, they don't expect for demons and humans to work together or know much about the demon system to tend any threat."

"So does that mean I'll be able to freely walk through?" asked Kagome.

"It will not be the simple. This Sesshomaru is hoping you get captured," he said.

Kagome frowned, "I honestly have to be bait."

"That's right!" cheered Nardisia.

"I see, Kagome will be able to lead us to the capital city and we'll be able to learn more about what's going on between my psychic abilities and then Makato's mind reading abilities. It's perfect. We may even be able to see who's behind this whole thing," nodded Symphony.

"So where does Nardisia come in at?" asked Makato, "I still don't understand exactly that part."

"Nardisia while also be bait. If Nardisia pretends she's trying to capture the human, and the human's trying to go inside the village it will force both of the soldiers to capture them. Judging by formalities of their military when its under a severe dictatorship such as this one, they don't want to mishandle a situation that's uncommon," said Sesshomaru.

"I see. And likely from what you said earlier a general order may mean to check out anything suspicious or if anyone tries to get in or out travel wise to just dispose of them," said Makato, she shrugged, "I'll bite that one."

"Will it really work though? The results could be variable seeing as that I'm a human. They wouldn't want to capture me would they? They'd just want to kill me, if anything they'd take Nardisia," said Kagome concerned.

"Chickening out?" teased Nardisia.

"You do it then, I don't want to if I don't have to!" snapped Kagome.

"Unfortunately for you, you're the only human here," jeered Nardisia.

"Despite that," Kagome snapped her head back at Sesshomaru, "I'm serious. They could try to kill me or something you know, then what next about the plan?"

Sesshomaru sighed pulling out his Tokijin. "This Sesshomaru will not be too far from where you'd be. Originally, his plan was to just go in for a direct attack and recapture the capital of the Intercluster Village back. But there is too much we don't know, and the stacks of numbers against us, with possibly many amounts of decent fighters like the ones we've faced recently, would be too much even for us to handle. If it should fail and they do not capture you human, then the plan will be abandoned and we will go with our original plan."

"So we're going to take down the leader from the inside," stated Kagome.

"In summary yes. To the capital and then to the dictator itself, which is likely where he will be. It is quick and most effective, but we must do things surreptitiously and confined. Once you are into the city and we see what's happening, we'll be able to get through easily," Sesshomaru looked at Symphony.

"All there," said Symphony kissing her fingers, "Four souless soldiers right on it."

"Should we try to blend in?" asked Makato.

"It would be impossible for me to. Every creature in the domain knows who this Sesshomaru is, but as for the rest of you, yes. Including you human when you escape," said Sesshomaru turning around.

"Who will do that?" asked Kagome.

"You of course, you are not helpless," he said straightforward.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" snapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru half turned to her, "This Sesshomaru will leave that up to you. When Makato contacts you telechenetically to escape then you use what works best. Neither of us may not come to your aide. If there are any prisoners free them, I'm sure there may at least be one leader from one of the smaller villages in the Intercluster Village that has been captured, seeing as most of the small villages and even the main ones have been completely destroyed. Seeing as your the Alpha this should be easy for you."

Kagome struggled holding her tongue. She didn't want to remind him coldly that she never chose the job to begin with. There were still so many questions, where would she and the other prisoners go and so forth. But she could tell knowing Sesshomaru because there was so much unknown; she had to figure alot out on her own because she was the "Alpha". Up until know, she had never felt the weight of the title nor the expectations. Traveling with Inuyasha and the others she never had such huge responsibilities. She was unused to it, so I guess whatever problems she'd had. Even if the demons wouldn't listen to her because she was human, she'd have to make them work for her somehow. Man did she feel like such a real situation was as stressful as taking one of her finals that she had no preparations for. A few tools, not much understanding, with little to know how to work with what she got. She just hoped because it was her life and others that this was the one time she had to make a passing grade. She couldn't fail. Failing would mean her own death as well as others.

Nardisia walked over to Kagome putting her hand on her shoulder nodding and Kagome sighed. Symphony gave her a comforting smile, "It'll be alright. Are you ready?"

"I suppose. Let's get this over with," Kagome sighed dejected not liking the idea. Symphony walked up to her and placed her hand on the side of her temple massaging it. "Er. What are you doing?"

"Just stay calm. I'm putting a bit of my demonic aura inside of your brain. It'll act as a tracker taking in all of your senses. So whatever you see I'll be able to see, and also because I have most of my powers, I'll be able to see beyond even your scale of site. So I'll be able to warn you about guards and such while you try to escape with any prisoners you may encounter. You seemed so worried," reassured Symphony kind chuckle, "With Makato reading my mind, she'll read that I'm focused on the things you see, so both of us will be able to talk to you telechenetically."

"That's so awesome! What a power!" complimented Kagome.

Symphony laughed cockily, "I try..." she then turned to Nardisia cocking up her eyebrow and Nardisia scoffed.

"Someone has to look up to you I guess," she shrugged.

WHILE Kagome and Nardisia walked towards the village her mind remained distracted. Nardisia turned to her.

"You seemed concerned. All jokes aside you aren't really scared are you?" asked Nardisia concerned.

Kagome sighed, "Not exactly. I've never done this before, he can't really have enough confidence to think I have the skills to pull of everything he wants me too does he? Besides you, it feels like I pretty much have the real "meat" of the mission."

"Well you do. I don't see anything wrong with that, you're our Alpha. You've done enough as of recently to prove to Lord Sesshomaru he can have enough confidence for you to do just what you have to now. And I don't blame him," stated Nardisia.

"What happened to me being human though?" asked Kagome

"He hasn't given you that crutch in a while. People will underestimate you, but I'm sure after proving everything you've done with all of our missions. Plus you're a High Priestess, you'll find a way. You should have more confidence in yourself. Can't you see with the responsibility Lord Sesshomaru has in you that he already does?" Kagome blushed and said nothing. Thinking about it, she supposed he did. She then received a spark of electricity from her neck which stung her and she held her neck. Nardisia turned to her, "Besides if things do go bad with the demons just kill them. You've saved us enough times, you're not helpless. You're a weapon," she stated leery.

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Kagome.

"That it'll be a sigh of relief when you learn "all" of your powers and learn how to control them where they're not so all over the place endangering everything (creatures and human) around you. But it will be fearful with you having such powers with control for later on," she stated darkly. Kagome was silently for a moment. What. What exactly did that mean? Nardisia then looked up and her expression did a thirty second change of whirl as she smiled enthusiastically. "Once I get inside the village with you I can infiltrate this village and we can rally up a resistance." Kagome sighed and Nardisia stopped. "What was one of the first lessons all of us taught you back at the castle."

"There were so many, I guess remember your reason to fight?" she said.

"That's right. You want to "protect" people you care about. Even though these are demon matters, like what demons have done to humans when they've lost loved ones. They've lost their families, friends. People have been separated, families have died, and these demons are scared. If no one doesn't do anything it'll continue. You're a human female, and unlike us demons," Nardisia smiled confidently, "you have enough compassion in your heart to know how they feel. So protect them. Besides that, second thing that you forgot that you've dismissed that Lord Sesshomaru should have taught you," Nardisia drew out her sword smiling, "Confidence. Now, we're near the village, Lord Sesshomaru's already ahead and in position. You ready? Make it believable."

Kagome nodded.

TWO demon guards remained disciplined at their stations looking around for anything suspicious. The village they protect had the appearance of a poor city than the rich city that it once was. Everyone on the streets was unhappy and many wore rags. Despite not physically, emotionally and psychotically it seemed as though they wore invisible shackles. Women held on to their children, while other children were on the ground being pocked with sticks by other demonic soldiers that were hoarded around the village. Many of the male demons were doing harsh labor such as making gold and building high-tech (well advanced for their time) weaponary. Others were forced to serve the soldiers as though they were there masters and were spat on.

"No!" cried out a young demon child that looked about seven. He had orange hair and brown eyes, and three soldiers with skewered smiles had captured a beautiful demon woman wearing a silver kimono growled angrily. "Please, not my mommy. Let her go!"

The guards chuckled, "Sorry kid. She's not even supposed to be here," said one guard.

The other guard looked at her, "You blended in so well Lady Irene, wife of Lord Gohan are you not . I wonder what Lord Eros would think of you trying to break your word."

"Return my son!" she growled out baring her teeth.

"Lord Eros was so kind by letting your eldest one live. All he wanted were your city's resources and "you" of course, you traded it all for your son's life," he stated.

"My child was never returned to me!" she growled, she frowned sadly, "I did everything that was asked. When he said he'd spare my youngest life he failed to mention that he had already separated him from me," she looked darkly up at them, "What kind of deal with that. This has nothing to do with owning a village; any mother would die for their child."

"I wonder what Lord Gohan would think if he," the soldier pulled out his sword smiling, "were widowed a wife."

"No!" the child cried. He picked up a rock and charged towards him crying, "Let my mommy go!"

"Back off kid!" snapped the other guard kicking him helpless to the ground.

"Arima! Are you okay!" panicked Irene in struggle to be free.

The boy weakly got up coughing holding his stomach, halfway unconscious crying, "Ma..mommy..."

"Don't look baby!" cried out Irene turning her headed with her eyes closed to prepare for death, "do what mommy's doing I won't look either."

The soldier put the cold metal up against her neck and then laughed putting it back, "Heh, I can't kill you without Lord Eros confirmation. Although," she looked at the boy, "I can't make such promises for your son."

"No!" she panicked, "Please not my son. He's one of the heirs of the village!"

"You decided this for your son on your own by coming here and breaking your word with Lord Eros. And now he's going to pay. Dearly," said one of the soldiers walking over towards the weakened child.

"No!" she cried.

"May as well prepare you for what Lord Eros will do, torturing him before your eyes should teach you a lesson," laughed the other guard holding her back. Before the woman had a chance to summon her weapon there was a huge interruption at the front gate as they heard huge grumps.

"Hey did you hear that?" asked one of the other soldiers. "Sounds like they need back up we should go."

The soldier holding down Irene looked between her and the kid. "No you go on ahead. I'll handle these two."

The soldier nodded leaving and the moment he left Irene quickly pulled out a dagger thick enough that it fit into the palm of her hand. The edge of the weapon pierced through the soldier's mouth and he fell front first on the ground. "Bastard. The one mistake you shouldn't have made." Jumping out of the bushes was a beautiful demon Lord with long silk orange hair as well and emerald eyes. He wore a turquoise kimono and had a sliver v shaped crest in-between the arc of his eye brows.

"You had me worried Irene. I feared you couldn't handle it," he said.

"Lord Gohan," she bowed, "I'm sorry love but..."

"You acted too slowly. To your convenience something else distracted them. Having my youngest son is one thing but they'll die before they take my mate," he placed his hand under her chin tilting it up to kiss her forehead. And under the kiss appeared the same crest that then disappeared when the touch of his lips left.

"Daddy," cried the young demon.

"Be strong Artimis," he said picking him up. "We must hurry to the revolt."

There was another huge explosion that this time shook the whole village and many soldiers ran past them ignoring their presence completely.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Irene.

"It's best that we make advantage of it whatever it is. Let's go," he said grabbing her hand.

Then immediately Nardisia landed in front of them. Gohan was about to pull out his weapon before he recognized her and froze, "Nardisia-san? Wait, then Lord Sesshomaru..." (**Note: For this arc Nardisia and the servants will have the honorific of "san" because the servants are well known in the western lands to be Sesshomaru's retainers. Because Sesshomaru has a much higher status than Lord Gohan does even though Nardisia is a servant/soldier because Sesshomaru's status is much higher they, even Nardisia and the others will have the honoric of "san" meaning they are important and of higher rank even than they despite their normal status. This will work throughout their travels as you will notice in the many arcs of the different chapters I will write to come**.)

"No time Lord Gohan, you and Lady Irene along with the young lord need to get out of here right now. Quick before they get here. Please don't argue. It'll ruin Lord Sesshomaru's plan. I'll explain later."

"Would you really risk that?" questioned Gohan.

"Please!" begged Nardisia out of breathe. Everyone's ears twitched and catching the hint quickly left.

"Gohan," called Irene passionately.

Gohan smiled cockily, "I know. If Lord Sesshomaru is near, then we've lucked out. It seems we will get our village returned to us in a short time."

"Do you think Nardisia-san would need our help?" asked Irene.

"Hmm, she's a sufficient fighter. And it seems it has yet to be chosen. But...I don't have confidence in her. Not in her fighting skills, but there is much she and even Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know even though they were drawn here for whatever reasons. So..." he stopped and turned to Irene handing her Arima. "I will be quick."

Irene nodded and quickly shot off in the direction they were headed as Gohan went back the opposite.

KAGOME ran through the village and accidentally tripped onto the ground.

"_Kagome look out you need to roll out of the way! Some soldiers are preparing to shoot flaming arrows at you!_" warned Symphony.

Kagome quickly rolled out of the way as hundreds of arrows replaced the spot she was in. "Why is getting captured this hard! I gotta live first."

"_Geese stop griping_," complained Symphony, "_Hey don't turn left right there. There's about 6 reinforcement's soldiers coming that way move about 39 degrees west and turn right where you'll be safe."_

Kagome nodded.

"_Kagome,_" called Makato, "_Nardisia's about to catch up with you. Remember, you only need to keep yourself alive. But seem as helpless but troublesome as possible. The object is for you to get caught don't forget."_

"Don't remind me I know my part, but will they be able to do there?," she said worried.

More soldiers continued chasing after her and flying above them all then appeared Nardisia laughing cynically as some of the soldiers stopped to attack her. She easily dodged and barked at them.

"Hey you're in my way I'm trying to capture lunch here!" she growled.

Kagome screamed, "Please don't let her get me. Anything but that!"

The soldier from earlier pointed at them accusingly, "You both are trespassing on the territory of Lord Eros. You'll be placed under the penalty of death."

"Sure, sure, after I eat," smiled Nardisia charging towards Kagome. When she swooped down Kagome ran faster screaming at all the demons around her who had confused in yet disgusted looks on their faces.

"Move! Move, Move!" shouted Kagome trying to get out of Nardisia's dodge. But to the soldiers' ignorance, Kagome had emphasized the demon villagers to literally "move" out of the way. As Nardisa swooped down towards Kagome, she went through different buildings and the ones she went through created huge explosions and chaos.

The soldier from earlier growled, "Apprehend them both. This has gotten even way out of our league now."

"Understood!" they all said disciplined chasing after them.

Some of the soldiers with the power of flight quickly jumped into the air after Nardisia. Throwing Nardisia off guard from the shock, "Uh oh," she quickly flew the opposite direction leaving Kagome by herself.

"_Kagome watch it!_" warned Makato and Symphony in unison. Kagome gasped to see an arrowhead come towards her and quickly bent her body back. The arrow lightly grazed her forehead it came so fast at her as it shot towards a tree.

"What the..." but Kagome looked up to see even more demon soldiers coming after hearing much growling and raiding and continued her run_. _

_"Kagome. There's an escape path to your left, take it and then there's an underground pass. You can use that to lure some of the demons there and kill some of them off,"_ said Symphony.

"But what about to seem as helpless as possible for the element of surprise like Sesshomaru had said earlier," asked Kagome.

"_I know, but that many without your Artmis Bow is too much. Just kill some of them and destroy things so that you can get captured. With this many of them all they're thinking about doing now is killing you,_" advised Makato.

Kagome escaped to the left of the forest as many of the soldiers behind her increased as they continued shooting weapons at her that she dodged. So tempted was she to just pull out her Artimis Bow to start fighting. Most of the things she threw reminded her of the exercises during Makato's harsh training of dodging the very flaming arrows that they were shooting. But she had to seem normal; it wasn't until now that she realized just how much she gained through the training. Kagome seen a log cabin and hid behind it for a moment to then immediately jump away from it as the soldiers attacked the building.

The same soldier from earlier screamed, "Idiot! Don't destroy the storage with all those resources or Eros-sama will kill us!"

"Eros-sama (_"Eros-sama?_)" Kagome (Symphony and Makato) questioned in unison.

"That must be the dictator whose taken over the Mega Village," said Kagome in realization. "Is that person familiar to either of you?"

"_Not really_," said Symphony, "_Makato?_"

"_No. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru knows him either. But with the condition of the villages, I'd say he's terrible news_," said Makato.

"Yeah no kidding," agreed Kagome. She then tripped over a small ditch and fell rolling down a hill.

"_Kagome!_" cried Makato and Symphony.

The soldiers all smiled, the one leader pointed, "Half of you, jump ahead and get her. Destroy her."

"I can't believe we've lost so much from just a single human," called another soldier.

"Such a fast runner," commented another.

The soldier leading them pointing, "Well she's injured now. Eat her if you must."

The two soldiers he was talking to nodded and they as well as the other half of the soldiers sped up increasing their speed. From the trees of the forest that remained hidden looking at the scene with interest was "S" class soldier Dawn. "Hmm." She then closed her eyes and disappeared, "A human causing such a fuss that cannot be subdued. How...uncommon..."

When Kagome recovered from the fall and got up breathing hard to realize she was in a cave. There were many ores and gold there. Kagome walked deeper inside the cave looking around. She had guessed she hit one of the biggest resources of all.

"_Kagome focus. It's not over yet,_" warned Makato.

"_Yeah, you have a portion of demons coming towards your direction at 3'oclock. Now's the time, get rid of them,_" said Symphony.

Kagome nodded and turned over sensing the powerful demon aura coming her direction from the whole soldier pack. Then she heard yelling from the rambunctious mob until eventually they came to her site charging towards her.

"There she is!" cried one.

"Too bad you'll be eaten anyway little human," laughed another. "There's no way of escaping now!"

The mob then spread out to block her way out; Kagome's only escape was to go deeper in the cave. However, Kagome didn't move at all. She just watched them; her eyes appeared as though she were estimating their approach. Makato and nervous were all nervous for a moment wondering when she'd attack as they all continued to get deathly closer. However neither of them said anything of fear of throwing her off concentration. All the soldiers than jumped towards her for attack and immediately, like magic; somehow the Artimis Bow had appeared in her hand throwing all of the demons off. Kagome seen a space between them in their attack towards her and shot a white arrow with high energy sparks of electricity and shot the arrow through and immediately ran to take cover as all the demon soldiers in shocked look at the arrow as it went in-between them to see it explode. The whole mine shook as rocks fell and the remnants of the explosion, like a pipe, exited through the entryway.

When Kagome peered out she gasped to see few of the soldier's bodies left, although they were still dead. The rest of the soldiers bodies had decentagraged from the explosion. Kagome nodded content and dismissed her Artimis Bow running out of the cave to continue foreword. While the leader of the soldiers ran towards the cave he sent his soldiers into prior he gasped to see Kagome running out.

"What? She still escaped!" he gasped out angrily. He then looked at the cave to see it crumble down to the ground. All demons gasped, "Fools! They've exerted so much for a worthless human and destroyed the whole ore cave. I will not take the fall for this when Eros-sama asks me why the resources are so low."

"But my lord, I don't think I've seen any of our soldiers come out behind her," said another soldier.

"She must have been smart enough to let them destroy the whole cave looking for her and escaped while it collapsed. Troublesome human. Well, don't just sit there. Get it!" he ordered. All the soldiers grunted and headed towards her and the chase was back on.

Sitting inside the tree was Dawn rubbing her chin, "How suspicious. I wonder if she's even that smart as the general thinks. Hmm, adventure time! How exciting!" she chirped. She then jumped off the tree humming and headed towards the rubble of the cave, "Too bad, he's going to die for this. Eros-sama has such low patience," she shook her head with unfortunace. When she arrived at the cave she looked at it in wonder and touched the rubbles of ore pile. "Hmm, are these low class soldiers really powerful enough to do this much destruction? At a level like this, it is something only Toro or I could do. Perhaps there was a secret potential "S" class demon in the group. Oh well, they're dead now," she shrugged. "At most they probably combined their powers. Yet at the same time," she thought frowning, "I'm still unsatisfied. All of them are so weak, not to even be able to capture a human, and then to go so far out of the way."

She looked over to notice something on the ground that she hadn't before. Her eyebrow flinched as she walked over to it kneeling down. On the ground was a dark burn skid on the ground. Smoke still emitted from it as though it were recent. And there were small remnants of a material there. "What is this?" She kneeled closer to the smoke and cringed back. It smelled awful. As she looked closer she seen what was also in the skid mark was blood. Yet the human looked fine. What could have caused such an explosion for it to come outside? Whatever it was she know figured somehow it wasn't the soldiers stupidity that brought the whole cave down. Deciding that conclusion on her own, the childlike character she had maintained immediately disappeared becoming disgruntled. When she placed her hand towards the smoke to pick up the remnants of the pieces of the unknown particles in the burn skids. Immediately her hand got electrocuted and she pulled it back growling baring out her fangs.

"What the hell..." she hissed. She looked at her hand and then back at the smoke. "That's a purification aura...but why would..." She grabbed a stick nearby and moved the small remnants away from the burned skid marks. When she did, she saw a small blue cloth that are only worn by Eros's soldiers to mark their loyalty. Dawn growled, "I will not allow anyone to make a fool out of Eros-sama..." she growled evilly, her eyes glowing red. Somehow with the situation, that was how she felt, that human. No normal human could outrun so many demons or even escape. Somehow, she didn't trust her...she was very...suspicious of her...

THE soldiers chased her back through the village and there were much less now sense she had killed off more than half of them. "Get out of the way now!" shouted Kagome. She went to a couple of cottages and the soldiers shot more arrows are more of their own special attacks that she dodged that wound up hitting the buildings. Many of the demons took their time to escape out the exit (to the soldiers unknown by Sesshomaru who was back at the entryway). Kagome then ran back outside to a dead end with a cliff and gasped.

"Uh, Oh," she then turned around to see a whole hoard of half exhausted and pissed off soldiers completely blocking her off. And though the soldiers seen Kagome's worried and frustrated face of the situations, their reasons for it and her reasons were opposite. "_Did I get caught too quickly; I don't want us to have to abandon this mission."_

"_Calm down, we'll see_," said Makato.

"_Hey, Lord Sesshomaru's already evacuated out the village and seems that Lord Gohan's caught up with Nardisia. So if they try to kill you, for this portion of the mission it's okay to kill them off."_

_"Human..."_ came a familiar voice.

Kagome gasped and one of the soldiers growled. "Yeah you're scared. You'd better be!"

The leader of the soldiers pointed to the direction of their village, "You troublesome human, you destroyed one of Eros-sama's bases in the mega village! You will die for this I have to pay for it with my life," he raised his sword.

"_Sesshomaru..."_ trailed Kagome.

"_Human. It is imperative that you get captured. If you must use your powers enough to impress them so that they may take you to their leader then you have this Sesshomaru's permission to do so. At this point this Sesshomaru must take Makato and Symphony. They're skills are needed elsewhere so for a while you are on your own._"

"What?" Kagome said aloud in shock.

"That's right, now die!" cried out the soldier charging towards her.

Kagome looked around in panic telechentically calling them, "_Makato? Naridisa? Sesshomaru? Anyone?" _But there was no answer. She turned back to her charging assassin. "Oh no..."

SESSHOMARU took his hands off of Makato's shoulder who behind her were many demons or human form behind him. There was an even split ratio of male to female demons along with children. Makato sighed, "She'll be fine won't she?"

"Oh stop babying her, don't forget she's "our" Alpha. She'll be fine, it's not like she'll die. The most she can do is blow the mission by not getting captured."

"It is true," agreed Sesshomaru, "However if there is one thing this Sesshomaru gives that human credit for is the skill of doing enough foolish things to attract the advantage to her. She carries that kind of luck so he puts faith in it that it will happen again. She is not ordinary, so perhaps "they" will see it too," he turned to them, "Perhaps this 'Eros-sama' creature will be interested, even for a temporary fulfillment of curiosity for a small time of amusement."

"Eros-sama?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah, we heard that name being mentioned. I suppose an assumption is made that we're dealing with just one terrible demon right now," nodded Makato.

"Correct," Sesshomaru turned to the demon villagers behind him, "they explained in summary what happened. We'll learn more details later, but we are dealing with one powerful assailant. However," he closed his eyes and Symphony became confused.

Makato closed her eyes nodding and responded to what she read in his mind halfway opening her eyes, "There are two powerful warriors that will be in our way that we have to get rid of isn't it there?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Perhaps if the human is lucky, we will be able to know more details soon enough..." The atmosphere became thick and quiet, some of the demon villagers afraid, some confused, and some upset that Kagome caused so much damage. Sesshomaru then turned to Makato and Symphony, "Find Nardisia. We are leaving here."

The girls nodded and quickly flew off disappearing into the sky as Sesshomaru nodded leading the villagers of the oppressed to a place of relief, safety and shelter.

KAGOME pushed herself into a wall as the soldier charged towards her. She silently prayed to herself hoping she wouldn't have to summon the Artimis Bow but it seemed like the inevitable. The second she was about too, the soldier stopped a quarter of the way towards her holding his head screaming in pain. Kagome looked confused and the soldiers all became afraid stepping away. The solider shook his head screaming, his eyes turning red. And then his head began to inflate and exploded clear off his head. Blood splurged everywhere and Kagome screamed feeling sick to her stomach at witnessing such a suffering scene of death.

"Totally useless soldier, Eros-sama would have killed him anyway for letting it get this out of hand!" chimed a childish voice. The soldiers all looked around and in the middle some gasped and began moving out the way making a pathway bowing. At the end of the path Kagome saw Dawn, and in her fingers to Kagome's shock was the very arrow head that almost killed her earlier.

"_Did she throw that? Is she the one really over them all?_" she questioned.

She walked down the isle, every demon soldier in fear. She stopped mid in aisle throwing the dagger which barely grazed Kagome's face who had gasped flinching. "Hmm," Dawn questioned. She then disappeared in with as much speed that she had only imagined Sesshomaru to have, she appeared in front of her as though she teleported. She eyed her suspiciously.

"Such a strange human, causing all this trouble. Destroying half the village, and causing even the caves to crash. No, Eros-sama wouldn't like that at all. You should die," she smiled.

"Eros-sama? What are you talking about?" asked Kagome with fear climbing in her voice.

"He now dictates this whole Intercluster Village that you ran yourself into human. You came too deep in the demon world seeking protection only to see death. However," she grabbed her kunai knife she had thrown past Kagome earlier and pierced through her eyes, "I may be an S ranked soldier to Eros-sama. Those soldiers weren't that weak. You're quite fit for a human have outran them all."

Kagome began to panic a bit, she must have been suspicious about the accident in the cave so she tried to play helpless, "I just wanted to live everyone was chasing me. Please don't kill me after all the trouble," she pleaded.

"Hmmm," she picked up a lock of Kagome's hair and gave her a suspicious look, then patiently closed her eyes, "Interesting human. However this was one of Eros-Sama's resource villages that you half destroyed, and we even lost some slaves due to you. So I think instead of leaving us with the frustratrion of Eros-sama's wrath you should tell him what you did and he can kill you himself."

"But...but," she pretended to plead.

Dawn smiled, "Take her. And prepare our leave for the capital, Kyouji Village"

A few soldiers behind Dawn came and grabbed her and Kagome pretended to struggle, "No, please. Let me go!"

As the soldiers left one of the other soldiers bowed, "Should we even waste our time with a human?"

Dawn grimaced, "I don't trust her. She's not a normal human. It may seem as though I'm taking her prisoner to Eros-sama but I there are some things I am suspicious of that surrounds that human alone. Of course she seems to be a worthless human who has nothing about them in particular. But I feel that this is only what she is making it seem. I wish for Eros-sama to make out the situation to know for sure."

"Most of the villagers of Gojen have escaped the area, and all the soldiers have are either out trying to find the other demon or are here for this human. Excluding the other ones who are dead," he said.

Dawn growled frustrated, "We've lost too much. This..." she growled, "was a distraction."

"Lady Dawn!" called another soldier, she turned to him and he bowed fearing his life. "Master Gohan's wife Irene and the kid are both gone."

"What?" Dawn screeched lost.

"Also, the soldiers have returned, a quarter of them are dead. But one of the soldiers who chased after the other demoness described her as one of Lord Sesshomaru's vessels."

"Distraction," she said lowly in a serious tone. "That human was a distraction. So Lord Sesshomaru is somewhere close in this Intercluster Village is he." She quickly walked past them to Kagome and picked her up slamming her so hard up the cliff she almost when unconscious, blood seeped from her head," Who are you? How dare you try to make a fool out of Eros-sama. What are Lord Gohan and Lord Sesshomaru up to?"

"I...I don't know what you mean..." she gurgled trying to sound helpless. "Some crow demon just tried to eat me and chase me out. I don't even know what's going on let me go."

"She's lying," said a soldier.

"Useless human, just kill her. Don't let her waste Eros-sama's time."

Dawn then smiled, "Perhaps but Eros-sama has been complaining about being bored. Perhaps killing her could pertain as even a bit of amusement. How unfortunate for you human," she pulled her to her so that they were close enough to bore eye contact, "I don't know who you are, if you're involved in anything or not but. It's unfortunate even if you are innocent that you were manipulated by demons to see your own tragic death that they discard you so easily."

"Please let me go," she struggled.

Dawn smiled, "I'll let you go alright." She threw Kagome to the ground, "We're out of here. We're going straight to Kyouji Village, a quarter of you stay here and straighten this out."

A few of the soldiers quickly grabbed Kagome taking her away her hari covering her face, _"I hope...I'll know what I'm doing when I get there. I hope_..."

NARDISIA and Lord Gohan remained against the trees and lowering their aura to hide themselves better. But it really had appeared that all the soldiers were gone. They both sighed of relief.

"That was close," sighed Nardisia.

Lord Gohan nodded, "It's good to see you out in about. I still would love to see some of my own soldiers fight in your style," he complimented.

"I never get rusty," she said cockily.

He nodded, "That's great. Seeing you here, means that Lord Sesshomaru is here somewhere correct? So our liberation is at hand."

Nardisia nodded, "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru found out something weird was going on and we've investigated. So we had our Alpha use herself as a distraction so that we can get you guys out of here and find out what's going on."

"Ah, I congratulate Makato-san for her promotion. She has carried the Omega name for a long time," he said.

"Um..." but before Nardisia could explain Lord Gohan continued.

"Where is Lord Sessshomaru gathered," he asked.

"I'm not sure, it's a bit vague. I'm sure he'll find me. But what about Irene and the others, they can't go back to..."

"They will not," he stated. "Me, and my creatures that could escape along with us have abandoned Gojen village. And it's sad that it has to happen that way. We are in hiding and we are doing much to regain. But we have litter resources, and not alot of fighters to help out. Many of the villages have been divided, and apartheid has taken places. Where siblings, mothers from their children like our own situation, and even lovers have become separated. It is a sad situation. If you are in any village, unless you are going to die or it is for anothers suffering. Once you are in that village, you cannot leave. Even to travel from village to village."

"How sad, so you don't even know if your loved ones are alive..." said Nardisia sadly.

"Yes, though for me since my son has been rescued. That is no longer the case anymore. It has been this way for five years. We've lost many," he explained.

"All of your villages are badass, why don't you all work together?" asked Nardisia.

Lord Gohan sighed, "It is most obvious but some grudges just don't die even if the scenario has become dire."

"You don't mean..." said Naridsia.

"That's right Nardisia-san the immediate response were to work together. But the problem lied with the two strongest villages of Pentagon Intercluster Village that were dire to help overthrow Lord Eros, Kyjouji Village and Taho village."

"Lady Errie and Lord Cyros," she sighed annoyed, "70 years and its still the same."

"Sad but true, it is not even a temporary truce," he explained.

"I see," she mumbled, "It's been hell like this for five years?"

"It has been. Our population is dropping tremendously so many have died, many of my own demon warriors that are left or even trying to become warriors are feeling hopeless. The most troubling that lies before Lord Eros are his two strongest S-class soldiers Dawn and Toro," he said forebodingly.

"Who are they?"

Lord Gohan shook his head, "We should find Lord Sesshomaru and I can explain everything there completely," he smiled teasingly, "I just apologize you had to loose your meal. So much trouble for a human, or were you just manipulating her as a distraction."

"Mainly a distraction," she laughed nervously.

"Hmmm, I've ever grateful that humans can be useful for once. Well she's probably dead now so it really doesn't matter," he dismissed.

"Ah, wait Lord Gohan you should know that..."

"Nardisia!" called out a voice.

They both looked up to see Makato in the air and coming from the trees appeared Sesshomaru and the escaped villagers. Makato landed and Gohan smiled and bowed, "Prince of the Western Domain, I welcome you but," he then frowned, "I apologize that it is a lacking welcome under such conditions."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes nodding, "Worry not Master Gohan, there are just some situations that cannot be helped. Makato and Symphony have already in tuned me in on your conversation so there is no need to repeat any of it," he turned to the creatures behind him, "We should all go to your hide out and have things explained there while they're are other plans in the words concerning Eros-sama and the capital."

"Very well," nodded Gohan. "It will take a while to reach so we must hurry; we have quite the distance to cover."

"Very well, Makato," he turned to her and she nodded.

"I'll be right behind you leading the villagers," she nodded.

Gohan nodded proudly, "Congratulations Makato-san. I'm glad to see things have gone better for you."

"Eh? Oh...I see thank you..." she trailed off nodding remembering their earlier conversation. She then wondered how things may be different if all the leaders did find out that within their party they did have a "human."

"Master Gohan, a word with you," he then turned to the others, "keep up." They then all began to walk the trail going to Lord Gohan's Refugee hideout.

KAGOME woke up half unconscious to see that already it was dark. That many hours had past already? She tried to sit up but seen she couldn't, restrained by heavy shackles on her legs, arms, and neck. She growled and looked around to notice movement, so she was in a carriage. She wondered where she was. Then suddenly the carriage had stopped and all was silent until her door open, and at the end instead of the normal demon solider she had expected there stood Dawn with a smile.

"Wakey, wakey, human. On your feet, Eros-sama is expecting us very soon," Kagome barely could stand from the weights of the shackles on her. She could she must have had them on for a while or that they were heavy since marks were already being made around her waist and neck. But because she took too long, Dawn aggressively walked inside the wagon lifting the weights up with ease lifting Kagome off the ground. She then threw her out the wagon as she screamed sliding across the ground injuring and scrapping her self as she coughed from crashing into the dirt. "Humans...I wonder if we can put you in a prison with the other demons without them trying to eat you since we've starved them."

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, the way her voice came off was like a regular conversation when she was so rough with her before. "Well now human shall we go now? Eros-sama expects our arrival."

She pushed Kagome forward and walked around in shock. Many of the servants were demoness who walked around naked and had a wing burn mark on their arm as though branded. Kagome then grew horrified to see more of the sight. To her, this was a feudal version of the Holocaust lead by Hitler. She then looked over to see many of the women in small fenced farms with the same shackles as Kagome huddled together like pigs on a farm looking sad and dirty. She then checked out the outlook of the castle, there was a Chinese influence of architecture to it. She then gasped stopping to see a whole hoard of humans before her eyes come face to face with some of the demon soldiers just to be killed. And then afterwards picking up their bodies like a carcass throwing it to the naked female demons who were fighting for food like real animals. Kagome had to sustain herself from throwing up and had the weights not been so heavy she would have covered her mouth. This whole scene was just insane to her. She couldn't believe someone got pure thrill out of this. She the closed her eyes and followed Dawn's lead, she couldn't bring herself to see anymore.

"Oh don't worry, perhaps Eros-sama would want you to choose your death. You should look," she punched Kagome in the face, and Kagome nearly blew her cover by fighting back but held back as Dawn walked to her, "Isn't it a dream. Just look at it..."

Kagome turned to see demons and demoness run for their lives from Toro who used his sword to swipe in another attack. Trying to escape they never seen the ditch at the end, and all of them who were running for their lives fell inside and Kagome quickly turned her head before she seen the result. "You sicken me," she said in a shuddered voice.

"Oh what do you know. You're a human you have no opinion," she waved down.

"Maybe but I've seen demons with better class than do what they do. Why torture them to death why not eat them?"

She shrugged, "You humans are low class food for the lower status of demon. More high quality tastes actually come from other demons. Don't flatter yourself as a meal, You're not as good tasting as you may think. Get tired of having the same meals everyday."

Kagome growled, "You leader is an Inglorious Bastard for treating creatures and humans this way!"

Quickly, Dawn snapped slapping her so hard across the face she fell onto the ground. Kagome gave a begrudging smile, "I thought as a human I held no opinions."

Dawn's eyes glowed and Kagome screamed holding her head, "Don't be a smart bitch, I can still kill you. How dare you sullen Eros-sama's name in my presence."

Kagome held her head growling and Dawn's eyes fused back into normal color. "You'll die a slow torturing death, I'll be sure to advise Eros-sama."

"Better than standing here watching the result happen to *everything (_whenever you see a star next to "everything" from now on it represents speaking on demons and humans together as a whole not the usual English everything_) else."

She pulled Kagome up by her hair and she screamed looking at her angrily, "For a human on death road you have too much spunk."

She pulled Kagome away going inside the castle. Walking into the first whole everything lavished in royal purple, blue, and gold. And there were black wings decorating the hall. Standing before them was a long pool. The castle seemed so rich, though she didn't know whether to enjoy it as the capital of the Pentagon Intercluster Village, or if to hate it because the design was redone by their dictator. From the pool was shiny wood floor and a marble staircase from both sides leading up to a different room. Kagome looked up, there were 5 floors all connected by stairways from each side leading up to the middle where the doors were. Decorated by gold handle, and royal red door designs. The castle was lightly lit by pillars of fire and lamps and canteens. The walls around the castle were beautifully decorated with complicated and intricate designs along with pictures that reminded her of Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome then noted in shock, there were a lot of doors. Even the exit looked like the rest of the room.

Dawn forced her up each of the royal purple carpeted stairs until they reached the last one. When Dawn opened the door she shoved Kagome to the side in front of the blinds that covered the room and bowed.

"Eros-sama, I have arrived with this indignant human beside me, may we enter Lord of highest power..." she said worshipping.

Kagome waited for a moment and then behind the blinds flames of shadow popped out. "Yes my Lord," she turned to Kagome with a smile. "You'll be imprisoned with Lady Akahana, she hasn't eatten in a few days. So for your sake I hope she doesn't get too hungry. Your survival makes no difference to Eros-sama since your end is guaranteed anyway."

"Of course it is," said Kagome sarcastically.

"But you should want to die by a creature of greater power such as Eros-sama. It's in honor for you to be in his presence," she smiled.

"Allow me to examine her," came a voice.

"Huh?" Kagome jumped from such a silk and monotone voice to see a black feather drop.

"Yes Eros-sama," bowed Dawn, "you heard Eros-sama. Enter you worthless human," she pushed Kagome through the blinds and she stumbled nearly falling over to look up and gasp. Before her was Eros who had large raven wings with green hakama pants, his eyes were brown but he had jet black hair with facial hair. He also had a heavy athletic built of muscle all around his body. He had a clean facial hair cut with his hair wavy but pushed back to the side. There was also a black tattoo across his right arm with an arrow across it. And a large snake tattoo across his back.

Eros gave Kagome a disgusting look, "This human girl was someone who destroyed a whole village with more than half of my resources and took out more than half of my soldiers."

"Aye my Lord," said Dawn on her knees. He then examined her and Dawn snapped at Kagome, "On your knees human in the presence of Eros-sama."

"Give me a break. I'll never bow until I'm dead. What he does to his creatures and humans disgust me. I'd would be a fool to worship someone who'll kill me anyway," said Kagome strongly.

"Why you..."

"Calm down Dawn," said Eros circling Kagome like a hawk examining her, "She's a human her ignorance knows no bounds. You should hardly let what she says bother you to make you so upset."

"Yes my Lord," she pouted as though she were disciplined like a child.

"She seems pretty normal to me, she caused such crimes and I have no use for her. Give her to Akahana to eat and return. I need you to explain to me why you rushed to show me such a worthless being. I knew there could never be anything particularly special about a human," he waved off. Kagome's blood pressure was rising, she didn't know how much human bashing she could take, and they were so racists. And it seemed the deeper in the demon world she got, the more that it became apparent. Watching Eros she wondered if there were other prisoners, as stubborn as demons were if they really would take orders from her. Or to what percent would they listen to her if at normal a demon/demoness who would have talked like that would have been killed for such disrespect for her to be excused because she was human and held no position. It did nothing more than piss her off.

Soldiers grabbed Kagome taking her a to cold cellar. In each cell held hundreds of demons getting excited trying to break through just to have a taste of her. Kagome shivered, it was freezing in there, and the demons looked like all the innovation and "human" intellect from them were gone. They acted no different then lower class demons.

"Quiet, this is for Lady Akahana so too bad," the soldier then laughed as the other growled.

~In a cell among others were Sumari who gasped in shock. "Did you hear that?" he crawled weakly over to Cyros who was tied up against the wall who was breathing hard.

"Lady Akahana is here," he said excitedly.

"Perhaps but to what joy should that bring? My daughter is in the hands of a monster," he growled.

"Look I know it's bad but if we found someway to escape we may be able to..." said Sumari.

"Enough Sumari..." said Cyros.

"But my Lord..." reasoned Sumari.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Later but not right now..."

"Besides," scarfed out another demon, "There's nothing that can break these to make us get out. These material was especially demon made and we don't even have our own weapons. They have Lord Cyros in his on prison cell. What hope do we have if even he's given up."

Sumari stood up, "He's injured. I'll find a way out. I have to. Akahana is my lover-mate and my best friend so she's counting on me. I have just as much status of leadership as she does and I will figure something out."

"Humph," said a naked demoness shaking, "Whatever you do that. We'll see how many people listen. You're plan just better not get us all killed quicker."

Many of the cell mates of all the cells began to chatter and comment among themselves on that fact. "Come one guys, we're known as the capital of all Pentagon Intercluster Village. Where's your will to fight?"

No one said anything and turned around and Cyros called out to Sumari, "Please be patient with them Sumari. Can't you see that their will to fight had discentegrated over time along with their pride. All the other villages within the Intercluster village has suffered enough."

Sumari growled, "Is there anyone."

"We have but one hope," coughed Cryos.

"What is it Lord Cyros?" he asked.

"There is a reason for this injury on my shoulder Sumari. I risked sending out a message to Crest Intercluster Village where the Western Domain tower is located," he said weakly. Everyone quickly began to murmur among themselves and Sumari stood up excitedly.

"So Lord Sesshomaru and the others will soon come. Makato-san, Arielle-san, and Nardisia-san?"

"Yes and it is far too late for the message to be intercepted. The only problem is for how long it will take for them to recieve it and for them to come, and what all will happen before then. I hope it will not be too late."

Sumari looked through the crack of his imprisonment to the moon, "I hope so."

NAOTO quickly snuck through the forest of the darkened night remaining hidden to see the movement of Eros soldiers around. When the cost was clear he went deeper into the forest.

"Huh?" he quickly turned around and received a harsh slap across his face so hard that he fell on the ground. When he looked up there was a beautiful young looking woman who much alike resembled him. Her hair so long it trained around her feet and she was crying. "Mom?"

"How dare you make your mother worry by leaving for so long unexpected like that do you know what I thought? Do you know what Eros could have done to you had you been captured or worse you idiot!" She fell to her knees and embraced him and suddenly from the shadows of the forest many demon warriors with a similar clothes alikeness holding different weapons revealed themselves. For Naoto, this was much what Taho Village was reduced to since Eros took over. His father had died to protect him, his younger brother, and his mother. Unlike most other villages however, all of the villagers were skilled fighters, so the majority escaped the hostile take over of Taho Village by remaining inside and receiving the harsh treatment by never coming out and becoming slaves like Kyouji and other villages of the Intercluster Village. Only a small few remained and even those numbers were dwindling. Their survival was that they stuck in a pack and always changed locations.

"Lady Irene, we are all relieved that Lord Naoto is safe," said a muscle toned demon. He was dark in skin with a headband and wristband. He also had a belt across his chest with grenades. And everyone carried a sword.

"You're relieved? I'm relieved!" said Lady Eerie. "Had Eros did anything to you I would have..."

"Mom, calm down," said Naoto taking her side shoulders rubbing them to calm her down, "It's alright. Really."

"Dude we have to stick together," same a voice from in the crowd. Everyone bowed at a younger brother who had short turquoise hair. He could pass for being 16, "I'm too young to take over the village because you feel like playing hooky."

"Playing hooky?" Lady Eerie said exasperated, "Is that what you did? Putting your life at risk, or giving away our position for a cheap thrill?"

"That's not it," he gave his younger brother the serious threatening look emphasizing, "Tell mom that's 'not' it Zaori."

Zaori just shrugged, "You only left..."

"You little brat..." he growled lowly.

Lady Eerie crossed her arms upset and this time slapped him with real sense. He held his face, the sting of the slap burning.

"I hope that hurts. Be lucky you feel pain because it's proof and a blessing to show you're still alive for what's out there. We need to make it to Lord Gohan's refugee camp hidden in the mountains 12 kilograms from where we are now. And just before we get there and around that area are where Eros's heavily armored soldiers are staking out to capture people like us, and you go out so freely on for you to go on a two day stroll? Naoto, must your mother remind you of your responsibility as future Lord of Taho village? Especially with strenuous circumstances such as these?"

"Mom I know it's just..."

"No," she cut off sighing turning around. "You don't know. And until you have a child of your own, you won't." She closed her eyes turning from him, "From now on round about security for you."

"But mom I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're acting like a child so you'll receive the treatment," Lady Eerie said sternly, "This is the second time you've done this in a while and I'm not risking my son's life out there. Not to for him to be some crazy demon's fetish of hobby to find new ways to torture creatures."

Naoto growled and Irene sighed placing her hand on his shoulder, "Naoto. Us, and your creatures behind me, and even as an example to your younger brother. We're a family, tight as family and we show our love through fighting together as a family. We were all scared when we couldn't find you. And you know like this, and the Pentagon Intercluster Village who knows what will happen. I may not be here to see the peace that comes with our liberation when we're freed from our oppression. And when that happens you have to lead them. And you have to be strong for every creature and you'll have very hard and important decisions to make that every demon and demoness in our village will follow because they believe in your leadership as they do mine. You represent us to communicate with other leaders in the Intercluster Village and what you say will reign just as important when it regards everyone else as a whole. Don't you understand that? Your status?"

"Yes Mom, and don't say stuff like that," he sighed and shrugged, "Of course you'll be here when we are liberated."

"Well I plan on it but I'm doing this to make a serious point. You're not like a normal creature who can go out and play so freely and if something happens no creature cares. You are this village's future. You are some creature important. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom. I...I understand."

"Do you?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes. My creatures are my first priority," he then frowned imagining Akahana's voice echoing the words he heard before he left her and hearing she would commence a mating ceremony soon. The reality of her words hit like cold ice water.

"Very well. We travel faster at night in groups. Set traps, be on the look out. Some of you move ahead some of you stay to the back and a few of you cover both sides while the rest of us and my kids are in the middle. Move out, we have a lot of ground to cover thanks," she turned to Naoto, "to some unexpected inconvenience." She turned back around and they all nodded disappearing with such speed heading out in a much quicker pace jumping and flipping through trees going across mountains. In a tree Naoto landed on he picked up a good size rock and threw it at Zaori.

"Shit, what he hell was that for dumbass," he said stopping rubbing his head. A bit of blood came off of it, "I'm going to kick your butt for that!"

"Geese, thanks for showing real concern for your brother by letting me get in chastised by Mom, and front of the villagers who were watching no less," he said folding his arms.

"It's your own damn fault. You should have let me come with you. You always go off every once in a blue moon for a couple days and never take me with you. Then you expect me to cover for you so you can not get into trouble and repeat the cycle. What do I get out of a deal like that?"

"Stop being such a brat don't worry about where I go. It doesn't matter now. I was going to take you with me the next time but now that I'm under high security..."

"Hey!" called the same muscular guy from earlier.

"Sukura?"

"Don't just stand there boys get going. We have much ground to catch up on if we want to be there by morning."

"Be there by morning? How far is it?" asked Naoto.

"We've only covered .5 kilograms/mile already," he stated.

"But that just means at our current speed we won't get there for 7 more hours at this speed," said Naoto.

"That's why as warriors we adjust and pick up the paste. Now I strongly advise you to get going before Lady Eeire has it at you again," said Sukura.

Zaori just laughed and Naoto gave him a distasteful look, "Seems like your day to be reprimanded brother."

"As well as yourself," emphasized Sukura warningly coming closer to Zaori. "Younger Lord. Both of you now."

"Ha ha," laughed Naoto teasingly.

"Oh shut up," said Zaori as they jumped off.

During their run Naoto sighed thinking about Akahana's warning, _"Akahana turned back, neither of them were facing each other, "Naoto I'll always be yours. We're mated with each other. So. I don't know. With how dire the dictorship has over all the villages within the Interclusters and our villages rivaling each other with hatred even though we're the strongest ones," her bangs turned dark turning from him, "I don't care what you do. But please, find a way to stop the betrothing mating ceremony somehow."_

Naoto sighed Zaori looked at him, "What's eating you?"

"Why, gonna tell Mom on me?" he snapped.

"Then stay depressed asshole I don't care," he pouted turning back ahead speeding up faster.

"Hey! Wait Zaori slow down!" he quickly caught up and Zaori turned to him. "Sorry. I didn't mean 30% of that."

"Oh geese thanks for letting me know how less sympathetic I should feel," he said rolling his eyes expressing sarcasm.

Naoto frowned, "Hey Zaori. Mom said I had alot of responsibilities right?"

"Well yeah, you're the first in line of leadership it sorda comes with the job. I'm the youngest why are you talking to me about stuff like this. The closest I can be to you besides your brother on that level of status is your advisor," he shrugged.

"That's why I'm talking to you," said Naoto seriously. "As my advisor."

Zaori's sarcasm completely left and turned serious, "What's ails you elder brother?"

"If I had the power, and leadership. How do you think our village would respond if I wanted to find a way to finally make peace between our village and Kyouji village. I don't know, have our villages kind of fuse as one."

"Tch, fat chance. And how would leadership work?"

Naoto shrugged nonchalantly trying to cough sliding his point under it, "I could (cough) take Lord Cyros's daughter (cough) as my (cough) mate (cough)," he said clearing his throat from the awkwardness he knew the suggestion would cause.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zaori exploded and stopped snapping his body towards him and slapped Naoto upside his head, "Are you fucking crazy? She's one of them. Those stuck up rich high class demons that can't fight worth a shit and thinks that they know everything mate with you? That would be a betrayal to all the creatures of Taho Village and what we stand for. We've had no dealings with them before and it is not going to start that close of bond so close in the beginning. If a descent relationship between our village and theirs is what you're aiming for. Our creatures would never respond to that, for that much if she'd even consider you for a mate to go along with it. She and the rest of her lot are trash."

"Hey," Naoto said seriously insulted by the comment towards Akahana, "It is a consideration. WE cannot keep moving on with the past and get nothing. They have things we can excel in that we lack and vis versa. It'll help everycreature on both sides if we put aside our difference it can't keep going on like this."

"Fine man but why sacrifice yourself by tainting our blood with theirs? If you want peace between our villages start slowly. Doing something out of the blue like that will put in shock their creatures and ours that's so stupid! How long has this been on your mind?"

Naoto turned over and shrugged, "Never mind you're right it is a stupid idea. I guess it just seemed right at the time."

"And what time was that? Did you forget what we were taught? Do you know why our villages hate each other so much?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped back, "but it has nothing to do with circumstances now."

"The hell it doesn't. We're two totally separate breeds of demons completely. It'll never work. Since you "think" you remember let me remind you so you don't come up with suicidal ideas like that again." Naoto growled rubbing his head as Zaori continued his rants, "No. No. From our ancestors in our battle of lands and dynasties over those who oppressed us the first time, who betrayed us?"

"They did," said Naoto grudgingly to get it over with.

"Yes, and who gave away our resistance positions and bases to have the majority of us killed!"

"They did," Naoto said dryly.

"And after their son married the oppressors leader's daughter out of their coward fear of our revenge, a revenge that they should have feared, who made us work the hardest and lowest paying jobs, and then a few centuries later exiled our creatures off the land for us to build anew?"

"They did."

"The hell **they** did. **They **did all of that. **They **are fake warriors who need protection since they never learned how on their own since they're spoiled and used to everything being given to them. We are real warriors. We fight to the death and we carry pride and family. We don't betray each other like they do. We don't look down on another we help each other. We know what real work is. Everything was given to **them**. And you want to work with something like that? Mate with one of **them**? Don't sell yourself low on such a level. That will **never** be our option," he said coldly and walked off.

Naoto's bangs covered his face as he said nothing for a moment and mumbled, "But I can't loose Akahana to some other demon either."

He then followed behind as their speed increased and it began to thunderstorm.

SESSHOMARU and the others were inside of a large cavern buried deep inside a mountain. Inside were small buildings and shelters. The storm continued to ignite, the clouds growling and flashing. Symphony and Nardisia were playing with baby Arima with Lady Irene. Makato, due to Sesshomaru's orders, was leaned against the wall concentrating on reading Lord Gohan's mind from far off while he and Sesshomaru spoke privately with one another a bit far off from everyone else. They mainly whispered, there was not alot of room for an open conversation, and it was crowded. Boxes of food and other resources decorated the cave along with lamps. But despite the circumstances, the survivors that were left still found a way to smile and enjoy the life they had for the moment.

"Makato-san," called a voice. Makato looked up to see a demon with human form walk over towards her wearing a red colored kimono. He was muscular but stopped in front of her and bowed.

Makato smiled nodding to greet and bowed herself, "Ah, young Master Kabito, eldest son of Lord Gohan and Lady Irene. The honor is all mine."

"I apologize for interrupting your work even though I feel such is unnecessary," he gave in a smile.

"Would "you" question Lord Sesshomaru?" laughed Makato.

"I said it was unnecessary not that I didn't understand," smiled Kabito. "My family and I are endebted greatly to you for helping us retrieve my baby brother even if it was not in your own plans."

Makato shook her head, "If anything thank Nardisia, she did it all. But I'm glad little Master Arima is safe."

He nodded, "Our village owes Lord Sesshomaru much. I am just sorry that the circumstances had to be so dire for you to intervene."

"This will be nothing for Lord Sesshomaru. It'll be like the war times," conversed Makato.

"Yes, I remember. Fun times but..."

Makato grimaced herself, "There is alot we must conquer with small resources and little supplies. But we have to take back one of the cities that way it won't be so hard. We have to," she looked in Sesshomaru and Lord Gohan's direction, "_And that's what they're trying to do decide._" She then turned back to him, "How is Chimaru?"

"That old stiff? You know what a bad attitude he has, for some reason though he and mom are still just as close but he acts like he hates the world. Is it so bad to be a middle child?" he laughed.

"I wouldn't know," Makato frowned, her mind trailing back to Kagome being a bit worried. Hoping she was okay.

"It'll be fine. Even though it's hard," said Kabito distracting her from her thoughts, "Besides its been a while and we get to catch up. Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Promotion?" Makato was confused.

He looked at her confused, "Yes, Dad said that you're the Alpha which is as expected. You were amazing controlling and planning things out with Lord Sesshomaru and we were victorious too. We didn't loose too many of our warriors at all. I was getting a bit worried. I thought Lord Sesshomaru would never get an Alpha because he couldn't find someone to trust enough or something like that."

Makato chuckled nervously, "Um yeah about that..."

"And didn't you make yourself a distraction somehow, that's what Nardisia-san said. Quiet impressive," he said.

"Um..." but Symphony came over with Makato and gave her a stern look, "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a hard time trying to locate over Kagome," she said.

"What?" panicked Makato.

"I'll need your help," she frowned.

"She's not..." panicked Makato.

"What's wrong," Kabito said alarmed.

"Stop over dramatizing," Nardisia said unexpected coming up popping her in the neck. "Even Lord Sesshomaru says it. She may not get things done how a person normally would, it may be creative and impossible but she gets it done."

"She's at a huge disadvantage though Nardisia," said Symphony defensively. "Perhaps we should inform Lord Sesshomaru."

"Not over a false alarm we'd better not. He'd just tell you exactly what I said. She'll be fine, let her breathe. If anything they're the ones at a disadvantage," she said pulling out her sword sharpening the tip with her claw.

"She's right, as bold as it is," said Makato rigidly, "I don't like the fact but she is right. You need to keep trying. I can't help you find her because I'm working myself."

"I see," said Symphony catching the hint of her mind reading abilities.

"Are you missing someone in your party?" asked Kabito. "If so I can perhaps..."

"It's best to leave it be eldest Master," said Makato.

"It's part of our plan, besides she's our Alpha for a reason," said Symphony.

He then became confused, "Isn't she here?"

Nardisia looked at him and he pointed to Makato, "Um..." she said uncertain.

Makato and Nardisa then went into telechentic conversation, "_They don't know she's human?"_

"_Of course not. I haven't received any indication accepting or rejection from Lord Sesshomaru about mentioning it or not. But it does seem like he's trying to avoid the topic,_" said Makato.

"_He can't avoid it forever," _said Symphony sternly, "_She'll be revealed eventually."_

Nardisia made a decision, "No, our Alpha isn't Makato. But the person who we're talking about is very capable and will help bring the mission we are aiming for at this point together.

"I see, even than Makato-san?" he asked in shock.

"They are both skilled young Master," said Nardisia.

His face then became interested, "Mystery woman I see. How interesting. I have high expectations then," the then bowed to them and took his leave.

The girls remained to themselves and turned to Sesshomaru and Gohan as lightening continued.

"What are they talking about," asked Nardisia.

"They're exchanging information and he's telling him everything that's happened over the past few years. They're going over carefully well thought out plans that I hope will work but..."

"Let me guess. Taho and Kyouji Village. Again?" said Nardisia boredly.

"Yeah but..." Makato grimaced, "Kyouji Village is in a heat of trouble. It does have me worried for Kagome's well being."

"He's there. Isn't he? Lord Eros. He chose the capital to thrive in as his main base," asked Symphony.

"It is. We're in no predicament to fight them now in our current position. Especially since the village excels in weaponry craftsmanship. We'll even have trouble so Kagome is truly on her own. I wonder if she really can escape on her own," said Makato bitting her nail. The girls all frowned in concern and turned back to the conversing lords.

~"This Sesshomaru understands," said Sesshomaru. "There is much to take back. So the only city that remains who hasn't been that affected by Eros yet is Niahora village?"

"Yes my Lord," reported Lord Gohan. "Before your return the plan was to work with Taho Village and trudge to Niahora village to meet Master Kiusha."

Sesshomaru then thought a moment, "How odd that the one in a less dire predicament would be Niahora Village. Especially since they have the vastest numbers of soldiers, it is strange."

"Well master Kiusha surrendered on site because he did not want to see anything happen to his followers and village creatures. Eros almost killed him on the spot not trusting him but changed his mind to keep him alive because he'd be useful. We still have yet to know what that means exactly."

"This Sesshomaru understands. And for what we have to work with, getting there would be quite a task. It's completely eastern of where we are. It's not really far, but with the amount of soldiers patrolling that works for Lord Eros and our few in numbers and resources it makes it that much more difficult."

"Perhaps in resources, but numbers will soon no longer be a problem," Sesshomaru looked at him ready to expand more, "because of our small resources and creatures we had to plan carefully. On their way in this storm now is Taho village. Most of the villagers survived."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Why is that not surprising."

"It's what one would expect of their village full of warriors. Imagine 1000 Nardisia-san," he joked.

Sesshomaru cracked a smile at the joke, "Ah, and so they will be here shortly."

"Assuming everything goes well yeah. Although they were supposed to be here a while ago so Lady Eerie and the others must have ran into some trouble."

"This Sesshomaru sees. Very well, we wait. That is all I need to know, when Lady Eeire and the others arrive we will converse further to see if any extra information is needed. And then we will attack," he decided.

"In such weather? And attack what exactly?"

"We aren't attacking anything directly, we're attacking defensively. And the warriors of Taho village are what we need. As this Sesshomaru speaks, my Alpha is already moving things in Kyouji Village."

"She will take them out by herself? But wait, is Makato not your Alpha?"

"Makato is gifted as the Omega as she is, someone this Sesshomaru himself has personally chosen is capable," he blew off the subject quickly going to the next. "But she will not be there to fight Eros and his two elite S-class soldiers you have told me about. She is there to free prisoners. And from what you have just told me a while ago, within them, are both Master Cyros and Lady (_no matter what status between smaller village leader and domain village leader this is always used. It doesn't change as the guys honorific names do as Sesshomaru had explained to Kagome in another chapter prior to this one_) Akahana. So she is exactly where she needs to be. We must free them so that their numbers and ours can collide. Only then can we go to Niahora village and work with them to strike down Eros's soldiers to take back over the village to establish a main base there."

"Excellent. Once we gather strengths and resources we should be able to take back each of our cities one by one." said Gohan thinking it through, "I like the idea."

"With those two S-class soldiers and their powers, especially from what you speak of with Dawn, doing so will not be easy. Especially since you mentioned her mind powers. It will be most disturbing. This Sesshoamru will perhaps let Symphony handle her, for some reason she seems fit, due to her psychic abilities. It is worth the experiment. But for now we need to retrieve the creatures and followers of Kyouji village. And there is no better time than when Lady Eerie arrives to strike. This weather is a perfect advantage. His warriors are not used to fighting in weather like this but Lady Eerie's warriors are."

"But will they really do it if Kyjouji village is involved?" asked Lord Gohan, "They're grudge has yet to cease on both sides. Especially because of what happened all those years ago."

"This Sesshomaru is not interested. They will do it under my order and I'll kill anyone who opposes," he said simply, "We have no time for such petty situations such as thinking of things of the past. Now is a different story. Besides this Sesshomaru has already proposed a compromise. It will be too much confusion to allow two different battles to take place in one war at the capital of the Intercluster Village. If anything we'd be giving Eros amusement since doing such sickening things are his hobby," he said with finality.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a voice. The two men looked up to see coming through the cave entryway in front was a soaked Lady Eerie with Naoto to her left and Zaori to her right. The three of them bowed to Sesshomaru and the rest of the village that followed behind bowed as well.

Sesshomaru only smiled, "Such convenient timing."

"We welcome you Lord of our Western Domain. Son of the Late King InuTaishou, Prince Sesshomaru," all of them said in unison.

"Very well, you may stand," nodded Sesshomaru.

Lady Irene walked onto the scene, "Lady Eerie do your soldiers need anything?"

"Yes please, anything would be greatly appreciated," she turned to them and beckoned them to spread out, "Except for you," she had emphasized towards Naoto, "You stay. You're apart of this too, come one."

Naoto nodded as the other soldeirs expanded and socialized with everyone else. Symphony ignored the gestures still trying to find Kagome but with her powers found no luck.

"Where are you Kagome..."

"Nardisia-san!" greeted Zaori.

"Young Master Zaori, my only well skilled sparing partner. Don't come in better quality," smiled Nardisia. They both looked at each other for a while, and neither said anything. Then, within a split second both of them had their swords pulled out clashed into one another. Nardisia smiled cockily. "Ah, you've gotten much better since I've been gone."

Zaori chuckled, "Had to so that I was prepared for you. I see you're at par still," they both released their swords and then began to laugh. "You should beg Lord Sesshomaru for you to live with us; you'll go up in status so fast in our military. I'll make sure of it, you're skills."

"Hey I was born to fight, it's what I live for," she smiled.

Makato smiled and turned to a focused Symphony and walked over to her, "Still no luck?"

"No...huh? What's going on something's happening..."

"What is it?"

"It's kinda blurry, like she was around darkness or something. I wonder what happened. Nothing's in focus."

"Something's better than nothing. So does that mean she's alive?" asked Makato.

"Either something's interfering with my psychic abilities and she's very much alive. Or she's barely alive, but I don't know which."

"Interesting. Hey Symphony. Have you ever fought someone else psychic before, or who had mind reading abilities," asked Makato.

"Well yeah, in my village you do. It's quite draining though since you use so much of your mental energy to fight. Why do you ask?" asked Symphony.

Makato looked around to see Lady Eerie, Naoto, Sesshomaru, and Lord Gohan in a deep conversation. Good, for her it meant Sesshomaru was distracted. She was never allowed to spill any new information to *anyone else before he received it first.

"I read Lord Sesshomaru's brain and Master Gohan's. There are two strong warriors under Eros that we have to defeat first and one of them has mind abilities. Is it possible because of her aura that maybe if she's with Kagome right now it could be affecting your powers?"

"It's possible, but only if she's nonelemental touched based demon. Demons with harsh psychic abilities. In order for them to live they usually are already dead or have closely died once and use their mind which is technically a forbidden element to use for any creature when fighting. With me I am psychic because I live and I use nature. That's why I'm always tired after I fight; I need to manipulate nature with my mind. It works almost like alchemy a bit," explained Symphony.

"WHAT?" cried out Naoto so loud that it silenced the whole cave that now everyone was in attention. Sesshomaru's face didn't change at his outburst but at least now instead of repeating himself a third time he could do it once now that he had all the creature's attention. "All of Kyouji Village's creatures including Akahana and Lord Cyros are imprisoned?"

"Tch, figures. As I explained to him before, they're worthless warriors," commented Zaori.

"Try not to be so harsh," chuckled Nardisia nervously.

"Wonder what's going on," said Makato.

"Who knows," said Kabito holding Arima joining in Makato and Symphony's group, "But it looks Like Lord Sesshomaru's going to take advantage of it now so we'll find out what's going on in a moment."

"I agree with my son here," said Lady Eerie dryly placing her hands on his shoulders, "Show some self restraint son. I understand your anger, but you must do better to restrain. I'm just as uncomfortable with placing my soldiers out to save "them" when we are not even allies. There is no point. I'd die first than having them to be indebted to me even if your Alpha escapes with them."

"How did it happen!" panicked Naoto, "_No. Akahana. It's my entire fault she got captured. Gotta save her somehow._"

"Neither Lord Gohan nor this Sesshomaru is aware of the details. But while the weather is unfavorable attacking now is perfect. And the numbers will be perfect that way we can overtake Niahora Village to establish some kind of base for our side."

"Huh, they can struggle, maybe then they will learn how to fight. This is nothing but karma returning to them from centuries back," said Lady Eerie stubbornly.

"Mother..." Naoto tried at his best to hold back his real emotions.

"You will do it," said Sesshomaru and Lady Eerie turned to him as he pulled out his sword, "if death is what you truly want then you may receive it from my hands. At least I will not torture you. This is a war. There are no friends, just allies and strategies, and winning. Nothing more. We need all of the village's back not just one. The conflict between your villages is none of my concern. This however is and I will not allow something so petty distract the whole Intervillage from returning to it's original stature."

Lady Eerie growled, "We cannot work together."

"She is right," frowned Naoto, "The shock would hit them and then they'd..."

"Therey're too stupid to want our help because if they have to take it they'll be admitting that all those centuries ago that they were in the wrong!" cried out Zaori.

All the villagers of Taho village cheered out, "YEAH!"

They murmured among themselves and Sesshomaru closed his eyes and under a steel cold voice did he say simply without yelling, but silincing everyone, "Enough." Everyone quickly went quiet. "I am forcing a temporary truce and will have one of my retainers contact my Alpha to avoid confusion. Besides, your people will not be literally going inside the castle for them to escape. But we need to water down their warriors, trap them and distract them. This kind of element is to your advantage, and since you live to camouflage in darkness."

"So then all we are doing at best is fighting while we make our way back here little by little one by one to this direction?" asked Naoto.

"Exactly, we won't have long to rest here after the battle so we'll have to break for an hour or so and keep moving. It will be hard after this battle since it will be trying to free prisoners from the main base where the enemy resides. But with our skills, it will be fine. And there are plenty of weapons there that we will need that can aid us in later on," said Sesshomaru.

"Tch. As you wish Lord Sesshomaru. we aren't directly involved with them so it shouldn't reign to much of a problem. Naoto smiled a bit relieved, Sesshomaru was confused by his gesture a bit observing it but shook it off. He then took out his sword.

"Another thing, so that there is no confusion. Stay out of this Sesshomaru's Alpha's path. For her safety, but more so yours," he stated.

"I thought you said she was cable?" asked Gohan.

Sesshomaru sighed, "She is but she's a little sloppy. That much you can't help to expect when she's...human."

Many of the demons hissed and erupted into noise of shock.

"A human? As an Alpha?" questioned Gohan.

"Is that even legal under our laws," said Lady Eerie disgusted.

Kabito turned to Symphony and Makato, "Is this you're lord's soft amusement as a joke?"

"Despite her breed she is capable," said Makato.

"Tch, I feel more assured if it were you," growled out Kabito.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm shocked you've even considered a human as much as you hate them why?"

"Because she is useful. Once we go out and fight, you will see for yourself why. A Alpha is quite the status and she does everything behind the name and responsibility to back it up. Do not let her breed fool you as it will become our enemies fall. Do not let it become yours also," he said walking off. "I do not want anyone from our side killing her. She is an ally."

Gohan stuttered shocked, "So the plan about your Alpha being in the Kyouji Village castle with such high responsibility. Eros is there she'll never survive even if she is as skilled as you say. She's still a human and unreliable."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked off then stopped a moment at the entrance for the cave and turned to the crowd, "It was proven enough that she can be reliable. If you won't trust the human, then trust in my word of her capabilities. That is your only responsibility at this point. Now are we going or not."

Many of the demons became unsettled, Zaori sighed, "Working with the Kyjouji villagers and then putting our sole trust in a human, this is got to be the craziest thing ever."

"She's good," said Nardisia who turned around, "Like you. I've trained her. So I know, she's good," she said walking off joining Sesshomaru who then joined Symphony and Makato.

"Tch, whatever," said Naoto quickly jumping off the cliff they were on to follow Sesshomaru, "Are you going to fight our what. Take back what's belonged to you already. Are you warriors or cowards? Fight as warriors, don't hide as cowards and use our history relationship between other villages," he looked at his mother, "As an excuse. That's why I'm going."

He quickly ran out the cave and Zaori joined as all the creatures in the cave began to wither out the entryway. Lord Gohan then thought aloud, "This will be interesting."

"Have you seen her?" asked Lady Eerie.

"She didn't seem special but then again I was told she was a distraction. If she really is as strong as Lord Sesshomaru claims, she will serve as a great distraction for battles to come. It is no wonder perhaps it was so easy for her to get in, they will disregard her until she surprises them otherwise. Assuming her strength and skill, so besides that his strategy seems perfect," said Lord Gohan.

"Tch, besides the fact that we have a human and Kyouji village to work with. They're better used as sacrifices for traps. They'll be in the way for battle," said Lady Eerie coldly walking out.

Gohan sighed. "This battle will be different from the ones I've fought." And he too left.

~Sesshomaru took in the wind with the storm. With Makato by his side she said, "They're following."

"As this Sesshomaru knew they would. Has Symphony located the human. She seemed to be having trouble earlier," his ears twitched.

Makato was in shock, of course lying was not an option since he knew, "She seen blurs but she's," Makato turned around to see Symphony touching her head trying to focus, "still working on it."

Sesshomaru's face became serious, "She must get in contact as soon as possible and break out now. Alert Symphony and tell her to tell the human it is time."

KAGOME was thrown inside a cold prison and she weakly sat up rubbing her butt, "Ow." When she looked over and she seen a weakened Akahana who halfway woke up and then closed her eyes. "_So this is Akahana huh? I remember her. I remember that she's the daughter of Lord Cyros of this capital village of the __Intercluster__Village__. And the richest. I can tell that before now she was once so beautiful. I can't belief how much life was drained from her_."

"Heh. He plans to feed me a human," she turned her head over, "I will not eat something so useless. I'll starve to death first."

"You're Akahana right?" asked Kagome.

She looked up, "Why do you, a human ignorant of the demon world, know of me?"

"I came here to get you and your family out of here," she said.

"Ha, don't make me eat you," she smiled sarcastically, "Rather I do it or Lord Eros is another story. You're too powerless to do anything. Besides my family is dead. Eros told me."

Kagome frowned, "Maybe, maybe not I don't know."

A soldier then came in, "Hey she's not eating the human," he said.

"It was as Lord Eros expected of her stubbornness. Go on ahead," he said leaving.

Akahana and Kagome became confused and exchanged looks. Coming into the room was Toro, "Huh, a pity. Fine. If you feel that much distress allow us to help you bond with your family."

"They're alive," Akahana said filled a much more life than earlier.

"For now yes. If we take you to them will you and your family eat her. She's become such a nuisance," he said. Akahana looked at her and nodded. Kagome's face turned stern, this was getting bad but as her brain continued to spin she realized it was working to her advantage. She would be in the heart of where she could help all the prisoners escape, going there would be perfect. But convincing them who she was and who she was associated with was another story. "Alrighty then." Toro picked up Kagome like a carcass as she fought to get down. He lead them through some cold doors back into the original prison and the prisoners became excited seeing Akahana.

Sumari stood up walking to his bar, "Akahana!"

Akahana shot up and ran over to his bar crying, "Sumari. You're really still alive. Eros told me...he told me..."

"Shhh," he soothed kissing her forehead.

"Ah," interrupted Toro, "so you want this cell," he opened it where Akahana walked inside and he threw Kagome on the ground where all the demons and demoness's eyes turned red, their mouths salivating and Toro chuckled, "Ittadakimasu!" and he laughed walking off. Kagome stood up and Akahana looked around.

"Where's my father," she panicked. Sumari pointed to the wall and Akahana gasped, "Father!" she ran to him gently slapping his face to wake him up. When he awoke he smiled.

"My daughter, you're really alive?"

"Of course, and so are you. I'm so relieved," he sighed out weakily.

"Lord Eros please, savor your strength," advised Sumari. Lord Cyros nodded and Sumari turned to her, "How are you here? Damn it Akahana where were you disappearing like that?"

Akahana frowned out of guilt, "Um, I got here because of the human, we have to eat her."

"Alright that works for me," said Sumari.

"Don't eat me," Kagome said simply. But she wasn't begging, her face was serious.

"What's this, a change in attitude all of a sudden?" asked Akahana.

"I didn't come here to get eaten, I cam here to save all of you," said Kagome.

"Tch," chuckled Sumari, "And what can a mere human do."

Kagome closed her eyes to calm down, "I can help you live. Please listen to me, listen to anything that I say."

Akahana walked up to her staring her down and circled her, "You're as helpless as we are. Actually even more helpless. Why should we trust you, a human?"

"Because for one I'm all you have left, and two," she turned to Akahana with whom Sumari possessively locked his arms around, yet she noticed her uncomforatablness at his gesture. "You won't be forced to be Eros's mate. Which is my guess of the reason why you were imprisoned in more comfortable circumstances than these."

"You're bluffing," said Sumari.

"Yeah I agree she just doesn't want to be eaten!" cried out one demon.

"I say we eat, I want her head!" cried out another demon.

Cyros weakily lifted up his head impressed; the human seemed a bit sharp.

"Fine, amuse us," said Akahana folding her arms. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, and the minute it becomes completely bullshit you're dead," warned Sumari. Kagome gulped.

"_Kagome!_"

"Huh?" Kagome looked around.

"Well , begin human, or I will on my dinner," said Sumari.

Kagome turned back to him, "_Kagome its Symphony!"_

"_Don't forget about me!_" chimed Makato.

"_Where are you guys, I'm kinda of in a jam here. No one will listen to me all because I'm human._"

"_You must make them Kagome. We're headed you're way and will be there within 15 minutes so you need to do something fast. Symphony will be here with you to help lead you through the safest routes out so you know where to meet us. And make sure you tell them that Thao village will join us in their rescue mission along with Gojen village."_

"Will that even work?" asked Kagome aloud. "I thought they hated each other."

"Who is she talking to?" said Akahana confused, "Such a foolish human. She must be dleirous. We should eat her."

"_Doesn't matter now, times running short, get to the point, get out of there and ring out as many weapons as possible. Get to it_."

"Great," complained Kagome. She hated her situation, and knew somehow with such complexity that Sesshomaru was more than responsible. She listened outside and growled to hear lightening. It sounded like a bad storm. She cursed to herself at Sesshomaru's haphazardness and turned to them.

"Is your lie straight?"

"Fine. I'm sent here to help you under the name of you Prince Demon Lord of the Western lands, Prince Sesshomaru. I am his Alpha," she stated.

Immediately there was a flash of light and clashed together holding Sumari's claws back was Kagome with her Artimis Bow. _"Thanks Symphony_."

_"Yeah what a close call_," she said.

"I said the first bullshit story you're dead and you did so in the first sentence," said Sumari.

"It can't be true, Lord Sesshomaru hates humans, he especially wouldn't closely associate himself around one enough to call an Alpha that's human," he said detested.

"I agree, I don't believe you either," said Akahana untrusting.

Kagome pushed him back with her own physical strength. "Here's what's happening, under ten minutes I need to bust you guys out of here, Sesshomaru's going to come with Lord Gohan and Lady Eerie."

All the demons under the prison all hissed, and Sumari scoffed, "Work with those barbaric creatures?"

Akahana then jumped up and grabbed her collar, "Are you sure?"

"I have no reason to lie to you." Akahana became to breathe evenly; going with them would mean she'd have more of a chance to see Naoto again. He would come to save her.

"Calm down love," Sumari touched her shoulder and she let Kagome go. "I'm sure this human is only talking enough nonsense to keep herslef alive. We shall silence her. There's no plan that could involve us working with those barbaric Taho villagers, I'd die than have my life be indebted to them."

Akahana frowned a bit to no one's notice.

"_Symphony!"_ cried out Kagome, "_A little help here, they won't listen to me!_"

"_Kagome, 101 lesson in human/demon relations. Make them listen. Even Lord Sesshomaru has trouble, if you were able to make Lord Umatsue and Lord Frey listen to you. This is the same way, think about Lord Sesshomaru. We're coming up on you in 8 more minutes. Ah! Lord Sesshomaru told me to tell you to work faster._"

"_Tell him to switch places with me!_" she snapped frustrated. She turned to them and walked over to the bar and they all looked at her confused.

"Such a strange human," muttered a demon.

She lifted up the Artimis Bow, "Look, here's the truth rather you like this or not. Despite the circumstances of Sesshomaru's relationship with humans I'm his Alpha and he's on his way to help you. So here how it goes, I'm going to blow this place up and all of you will be free. Anyone who wants to follow me out to Sesshomaru's direction so that we can have a chance at saving your Mega village is up to you. I'll do my part. And remember, Lady Eerie with her warriors from Taho village are coming as well. So please do not clash with them. Your mission is to fight to escape, not to fight and get out. You may have lost hope but, your hope is here. Don't miss the opportunity because you're stuck in a mind set of what you think you know, and what you don't. Just because I am a human, has nothing to do with the ultimate goal of defeating Eros. So you're getting out of here, you can do what you want from there. However if no one else I do request for Lady Akahana and Lord Cyros to follow me out."

Akahana turned to her father filled with skepticism. And the other creatures in the cell began to calm down.

Sumari looked at Lord Cyros, "Do you think she can really do it Lord Cyros."

"The fact that she is human is to my distaste," he said weakly, "However if you've observed more carefully. This girl has already more than proved at least one thing that she says about the situation and that is that she for some unknown reason is Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha."

"What?" Akahana said shocked, "Foreal?"

"When Sumari tried to attack her with such quick speed she would have been dead. But somehow out of nowhere appeared a weapon blocking it. I don't know the range of her strength but she is unlike a normal human, and to that stretch at least until escaping, I feel we should believe in her words for the time being until we see the truth of what she says otherwise.

"But if what she says is true what about Taho village?" asked Sumari.

"Tch," he said even more hatefully towards them than Kagome, "Ignore them and move on as we always have. We know not to fight them, and though I hate to be in their debt do whatever you must to repay one of them and move on. At least have enough honor in that. Just keep away from those filthy beings, we're tainted enough by Lord Eros as it is."

Kagome was in shock about how deep their relationship ran and Cyros looked towards her. "_Kagome four minutes hurry up!_"

Cyros nodded towards her, "Do what you came here to do human."

Kagome nodded, "Alright everyone. Prepare yourselves. We're getting out of here, they're four minutes away from us let's do this."

Everyone got prepared as Kagome calmed herself down with a hidden smile of her success. "_All right!_" Symphony congratulated.

Kagome focused and slowly pulled her hand across the arrow as the white bomb arrow appeared in-between her index fingers, then suddenly, a purple swirl began to from around it. Kagome was just as confused until the weapon spoke to her, "_It will break all the prisons at once. Trust me. This will be used to take out many enemies at once as well. So be careful with my power."_

Kagome nodded, thanks Artimis. "Fine by me here we go!"

All the creatures stared in awe at her power as she used her index fingers letting loose the arrow.

EROS sat in his palance and Awn stood before him on her knees bowing, "It was as you expected Eros-sama. Akahana decided to eat once she was reunited with her creatures."

"As I figured, now stand before me," he ordered.

Obiidently Dawn quickly follwed, Yes Eros-Sama?"

"Please tell me why you would bring such an unninteresting human in my presence, and how the soldiers allowed her and another demon to do so much damage to one of me key villages?" he snarled.

"Forgive me my Lord, I didn't mean for my ignorance to displease you. I just wanted you to examine her. I found something strange about her," she stated.

Eros cocked his eyebrow quizzically, "What do you mean strange? She seems ordinary human enough."

"Well my Lord, I found it weird that some f our best soldiers who were after her, she was able to outrun with ease. And then the ore mines. When I went to investigate them, the smoke that came from the explosion that allowed the whole ore mine to cave in, was filled with purfication smoke."

Eros quickly had his attention caught, "Purfication powers?" he quickly shot up alarmed, "Where is the human now?"

She is probably lunch from Akahana in her followers by now in the lower cells," she stated.

Eros quickly grabbed her collar, "You fool! That human's not a normal human she's a..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole castle then began to shake coming from under ground and he threw Dawn to the side looking at the shaking floor. "She's a priestess..." he informed angrily.

Dawn quickly got up, "They will not escape Eros-sama. I will personally see to it that they don't!" said Dawn.

"!"

That explosion was bigger and shook the whole castle instead of just under ground and Eros went to the window, yet he could hardly see anything from the terrible thunderstorm and darkness that consumed the outside, so any numbers of being attacked was not known, or if they were being attacked at all and it was just the girl. He growled irritated.

"Check it out, if the prsioners have escaped assertain them and bring back Akahana. Bring back the human as well Do not loose them both!" he snarled.

"As you wish my lord," nodded Dawn quickly running off to handle the problem.

Eros turned back to the window and growled, "No one, absolutley no one will defy me. And these attacks are too organized. More than one village must be invoved which means..." He looked outside. "Lord Sesshomaru is moreso responsible for this..." He then growled and screamed of anger and frustriton. "DAMN YOU LORD SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

Hey, well just so you're aware, this chapter was a couple thousand more words longer but the computer shut off on me. It wasn't my intention to give you such a cruel cliff hanger so I do aplogize for that. I would have continued from the point I stopped like I did dow when the computer shut off but you've all waited long enough so, sorry. You didn't see as many (if any at all lol) romantic Kagome X Sessomaru scenes this chapter (one reason being that A: this is the introduction to this arc and then B: this is a building of character chapter lol), it'll be made up later, you have the whole series for many more romantic Kagome and Sesshomaru later anyway lol. But I will update as soon as possible with more scenes with them. Anyways here's the cutscenes from the next chapter of I'd Rather: The war to the Kyouji villagers liberation is at hand and a great battle in deed. Kagome finds out the real story behind Naoto, Akahana, and Sumari. Once everyone escapes, Sesshomaru sets his sights on taking back Niahora village. See in the next chapter what will happen to our star crossed lover of Naoto and Akahana and find out from Akahana's village side why their village hates theres so much. And Eros will not give up so easily each of the villages to Sesshomaru as he becomes even more brutal than before even in torturing *everything* Also, Kagome sheds a little bit of outlook from a human prospect to Sesshomaru and Akahana as the war to retrieve all five of the main villages of the Pentagaku Intercluster Village continues in:

Chapter 19- Dictatorship Pt II: Inglorious Bastards


	19. Dictator PII: Inglorious Bastards

Hey everyone welcome back, well for those of you who don't know I tried to update this as soon as possible so I didn't get to editing the other chapters like I wanted. But I wanted to continue from where I left off, or should I say where the computer cut me off. So my apologies if that's chapter is a bit too lengthy, about the first 17000 are from what was supposed to be in the last chapter, and of course I added scenes so really it was supposed to be shorter than 17000 it just ended up that way. The last 16000 words or so are actually part of this chapter originally. So again I apologize, but not to worry, next chapter I can almost guarantee it's not going to get THIS lengthy again so you're fine. I hope you enjoy it, I still made it good. But perk up; think about how much you've read up to this chapter, my words for each chapter have averaged to about 24,000 words after chapter 9 or 12. You just get rare ones like this chapter or the last that are near 30,000 or a bit more and I apologize for that. Anyways enjoy, here's next in our mission of retrieving all the villages of the Intercluster Village in Chapter 19: Dictatorship Pt II: Inglorious Bastards.

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Kagome and the Kyouji Villagers broke through the smoke charging out of the basement in their escape. "_We're out Symphony!_"

"_Good, we're already in! Hey look out the hall you're coming down is actually where the inventory to all the weapons_," said Symphony using her powers to scope the direction she was headed in.

Kagome smiled, "Alright how convenient." Kagome pulled out her hands across her bow headed towards a crowd of soldiers and Kagome flinched from the unexpected company. She then stopped as all the soldiers charged towards them. "Not what I wanted to waste my arrows on but oh well," she released the arrow and its purification powers sliced through them destroying them all.

Akahana, Sumari, and Lord Cyros were in shock as Kagome turned to them, "You're weapon inventory is this way. We need to carry as many as possible, and..." she looked at the dead demon carcass, "Take whatever weapons you need."

All the demons looked at the dead bodies and quickly stole the weapons they once had as Kagome ran on ahead to see a large safe lock. She was impressed they actually had safes like those in those days. She pulled out her bow and all the demons stood back watching in amazement as Kagome released the arrow creating another huge explosion shaking the whole castle. She had blown the cap of the entrance way clear off and Akahana and the others quickly went inside mobbing and carry as many weapons as possible.

_"Kagome I'm headed your way. Someone's waiting for you if you exit the main entrance. But Lord Gohan and Zaori both blew holes out both sides for them to be able to escape, you'll just have to hold her off for a little moment. I'm in your area_," said Symphony.

Akahana came out with a large scythe on her back decorated with red rubies. Kagome had noted it must have been hers anyway. Sumari turned to Kagome, "So now we escape to Lord Gohan's refugee village."

"Yeah. However I've been informed that our exit's being a bit clogged so when we get to the main get escape from the two forced entryways that are in the wall and run to the Refugee camps. There are plenty of our allies out there who can help you," said Kagome.

Lightening the strikes and Lord Cyros turned to her, "In a storm like this?"

"Hey I never said it was my plan," shrugged Kagome.

She then ran off with the others following behind. The Kyouji villagers became excited and more rowdy. Kagome had guessed they had gained their pride and reason to fight back. When they reached the main hallway exit Kagome froze in shock to see Dawn there. Akahana and Lord Cyros out of the one of the exit holes as warned by Kagome who raised her bow defensively. Of all the enemies to have to distract the last person she needed was her.

"How dare you upset Eros-sama. And how dare you make a fool out of me to him," growled Dawn.

"I'm a human I kinda can't help that character and fault about me and how I do things to mess demons over. But you can't be too upset, you didn't make much effort to go after Akahana and Lord Cyros." said Kagome suspiciously.

Dawn snarled walking towards her, "There is no need since Toro is outside. He will handle them, but I. I personally want to destroy you myself."

"Uh oh..." mumbled Kagome getting into battle position.

Dawn placed her fingertips on her temple and stared her death, "I'll blow your head clear off you head!" She used her mind to unleash gigantic sound waves across the area and Kagome covered her ears for a moment but then ceased when she couldn't hear anything. When she looked up she was shocked to see Symphony and with her a physic barrier that deflected the attack.

"Symphony?" Kagome said stunned, "Where...where did you come from."

Symphony struggled to hold of the attack and then used her pychic abilities to deflect Dawn's attack into another wall, her demonic aura rising shining a dark purple color.

"Impossible!" roared Dawn.

Symphony turned to Kagome, "Are you okay? That actually really could have killed you?"

"You'll die for that," said Dawn extending out her claws.

Symphony turned to Kagome, "Um, I think for your safety you'd better leave this one to me. You should find Akahana and Lord Cyros and protect them. Take them to safety and you'll find out where when you run into one our allies."

Kagome nodded and quickly ran off and Dawn screeched throwing snapping her hands into the air as her nails came off turning into spikes heading towards Kagome. Kagome gasped and quickly ran as fast as she could and rolled onto the ground to dodge the attacks that created terrible explosions. Symphony quickly placed her hand on her forehead and released a powerful sonic wave through the air and the gravity of the pressure pushed Dawn into the wall. Kagome got up and ran away and Symphony turned back to the enemy at hand as Dawn stood up. She got pretty pist off and released more of her nails spikes at her. Symphony charged at her and formed her hands into fists and placed her hands just before the spike opening them causing them to explode turning into a mist destroying them and threw a purple energy beam at her. Dawn growled and touched her mind dispersing the attack and then all became still as they stared one another down with a thick atmosphere. Anticipation was one the edge as they circled each other.

"I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru would have the nerve to have retainers that were such trouble. A psychic," she growled lowly. "And a troublesome human as well."

"Oh you should see the rest of our party," chuckles Symphony as they continued circling each other, "How inconvenient for you. You and Eros should give up peacefully while you still have the value of your lives. Continuing, such a thing you've taken for granted will be taken from you."

"You dare threaten me?" scoffed Dawn as though she was insulted, "Do you know what I am?"

"I do. And personally since we know what each other are, you should know that it's really you who's at the disadvantage not me. I can't believe as a nonelemental psychic that you even exist. So it's not like I'm not going to be stretching my powers from this battle too," Symphony smiled excitedly, "I can't hold back my excitement to see how this battle turns out."

"Go die in the name of Eros-sama!" Dawn charged towards her releasing a strong screech wave barrier around herself for protection but as an assault to her defender.

Symphony didn't back down charging towards her enacting a demonic psychic purple energy around her charging at her. Their barriers bounced off of one another pushing them far across the hall. Dawn quickly disappeared with speed to reappear to Symphony's shock in front of her and kneed her harshly in the stomach making her cough up salvia. Dawn smiled and quickly pulled out her breathe. Symphony struggled to breathe but fought it using her psychic abilities to manipulate the gravity and to harshly push her in the chest making her crash into the stairs dropping Symphony's air back in her mouth. But Symphony didn't give her break and charged towards. Dawn quickly looked up smiling.

"Hah!" a huge screech sound wave hit Symphony and she screamed from the pain and fell onto the ground rolling on the floor holding her head. Dawn just laughed jumping out of the crater Symphony had made in her last attack.

"Damn it!" she screamed in pain.

Dawn picked Symphony up by her hair worsening the screech sound wave. Symphony's vision began to blur and her eyes began to turn red. Quickly, she struck her hand into Dawn's forehead and Dawn let her go screaming.

"What are you doing!" she cried out. Symphony was breathing weakly forcing her pull into her mind to pull out her soul. She cursed to herself, because she was a nonelemental psychic it wasn't as easy the most she was doing now was torturing her.

"Come on work!" pressed Symphony frustrated.

"Hands of you bitch!" Dawn screamed out and released a powerful sonic wave pushing Symphony away from her and she crashed into one of the pillars.

Symphony faintly looked up and gasped to see another sonic wave go towards her. She quickly raised her demonic energy and used one of her hands to grab hold of all the energy of the sound wave into one sonic ball and crashed it into the ground making the castle shake as the ceiling began to crumble and fall.

"Fool!" cried Dawn. But when she turned Symphony was not there until suddenly when she looked up she gasped to see Symphony spinning herself towards her like a missile releasing a high psychic energy forming a purple ball.

"Master Mind!" she pushed her hand which created strong air vibrations around the room as a beautiful purple wave with another small dark beam in the middle of the whole wave spinning towards Dawn.

Dawn gasped and quickly placed both hands on her forehead to stage off the attack forcing the whole castle to shake from the struggle. Symphony cried out louder trying to push her attack harder while Dawn responded just as strongly to stage it off as the strong energy rotated in the air around both of them for who would receive the attack. But the force of the attack caused the ceiling to crumble towards Dawn. And breaking her concentration looking up Symphony pushed with her best and Dawn turned around receiving Symphony's attack and being attacked by the rubbles of the ceiling. Smoke from the rubble covered the area and Symphony crashed into the ground out of exhaustion. To her, the whole world was spinning and she was breathing hard. She could barely see straight.

"Darn it," she complained inadequately standing up hanging on to the side wall for balance, "I think I over did it. Between keeping contact with Kagome and then this fight. I think this is the first time I ever had to stretch my abilities this far before..." She then kneeled over and began to throw up falling on her knees and felt even dizzier. Her eyes were still red from receiving such a close attack from Dawn's screeching sound wave.

She turned to the rubble and then looked back to the hole, "Damn, I can still feel her demonic energy. I'd better hurry and..." she said faintly headed towards the exit. When she reached it she tried to breathe and nearly keeled over from mental exhaustion, "I'd better hurry and get out of here while I still can. She's unconscious for now but I definitely don't plan on being here when she gets up. Or to run into Eros." Symphony quickly took cover going into the forest leaving the battle scene. It was then that the rubble began to shake and quickly the rocks from the cave in rose up and exploded. Dawn's eyes glowed red, and her face showed pure fury as she screamed powering up and quickly rushed into the forest in search of her foes. Now more than ever, did she have the intent to kill. She didn't even want to go through the amusement of torturing them. They were beyond that now.

AKAHANA, Sumari, and Lord Cyros continued running with their weapons to see battle between many of those from Gojen village fighting. Some of the Kyouji villagers joining in the frey so that they could all escape. Those of Taho village slipped through the darkness silence murdering the guards and all of the soldiers from alerting more soldiers of an attack which gave everyone more time to escape. Due to Lord Cyros's critical injuries Sumari and AKahana focused on protecting him by cutting through most of the soldiers and continuing their run. The thunderstorm continued clashing across the sky, the clouds growling as the sky turned darker becoming even more sadistic as the wind picked up.

"I see the human was correct. She was telling the truth so it seems," said Akahana.

"Yes so it seems. It's amazing at how powerful she is. I could read her energy from those arrows. She must be a priestess," noted Sumari, "But I wonder if even still she's powerful enough to be ranked an Alpha in the demon world."

"It doesn't really matter now at this point. Where exactly are we going?" asked Akahana.

"Well, if the human's directions were correct we're supposed to find a refugee which I'm sure is much far from this place," said Sumari.

"It is," interrupted Lord Cyros.

"Daddy?" Akahana said confused.

"Before you disappeared I got in contact with the leader of Gojen village, Lord Gohan. He wanted to come up with a plan for overthrowing Eros, I know exactly where it is," he said.

"Way to go dad!" smiled Akahana.

They both then gasped and quickly jumped out of the way as a large wave of energy beam went towards them.

"Look out!" Sumari quickly grabbed Akahana and the reaction of the wave that hit the ground exploded.

Lord Cyros harshly hit the ground reopening his wounds and sat up looking around to see the smoke slowly settle, but he couldn't see Sumari or Akahana anywhere. "Akahana? Sumari?" he then sat up looking around, "Akahana! Sumari!"

His ear then twitched from a movement far off in the forest and he quickly turned in that direction lifting his hammer weapon up defensively. Walking through the forest laughing cynically was Toro.

"You bastard," he spat out angrily. "Where are Akahana and Sumari?"

"As if I'd be the one to know. I merely initiated the attacks. I can't promise that other kid, but I'm pretty sure your daughter at least is still alive. Now then, how about you stop resisting and come back to the castle like a good little ex-lord of a village that you are," he said throwing his sword over his shoulder.

"Ha," scoffed Lord Cyros. "If they're both still alive I'll take you on. I may not make it back but as long as I give my daughter and my son-in law time to escape then both he and my daughter will carry on this mission and we will retrieve everything that Lord Eros and followers like you, have taken from us."

"Really now? Humph, such a pity," he raised his sword getting in a battle stance and Lord Cyros mirrored him as they circled one another, "Very well have it your way. Are you ready for round two then old man?"

Lord Cyros growled and raised his hammer weapon crushing the terrain under him as volcanic lava raised going towards Toro. Toro lifted up his sword and it glowed yellow attracting the flames to the sword like a lightening rod and cut through it blocking the attack and jumped towards him. But Lord Cyros used his hammer to block the kick pushing him back. Toro flipped back and while doing so attempted to side slash him but Lord Cyros quickly used the base of his hammer to receive the impact of the attack. Lord Cyros quickly jumped back keeping a large enough gap in between them as the lava from the ground began to glow becoming unstable. Lava began to splash up like geysers and Toro lifted up his sword and charged at him. Lord Cyros carefully watched Toro's steps timing him to strike. When he caught the perfect timing and distance he raised his hammer which raised Toro's interest of what he would do next. However it didn't make him faulter in his step and he just smiled continuing his charge. As Lord Cyros came down on his hammer he froze taking a striking pain from his injured shoulder faltering over to the side.

Toro's laughed, "To bad," he jumped into the air prepared to give his final move, "It'll be sad you won't see your daughter's mating ceremony to Eros-sama. He at least wanted to keep you alive for then but since you're stubbornness has settled. Time to sleep forever!" He came down towards him but quickly to his unnoticed then received a powerful dark wave consumed with feathers striking him down. He crashed through the base of several trees in the forest from the attack. "What the...?"

When he turned over a large powerful green wave came towards him and that one he did dodge. When Toro recovered from the attack both he and Lord Cyros looked around to see Sesshomaru and Makato land onto the battle scene. Makato with her feather sword present in hand and Sesshomaru holding onto his transformed version of the Tenseiga. Both of them were drenched wet from the rain, but he battle faces they wore proved that they disregarded the weather as though it didn't matter as lightening continued to strike and steam began to fill the area from the rain hitting the hot lava.

"Lord Sesshomaru...perfect timing as usual," smiled Lord Cyros.

Sesshomaru faced Toro and rose his, "You are trespassing."

Toro just laughed, "Oh my. So the rumors are true. The might of the Western Domain is here in this little Intercluster Village gracing us with his presence. The great Prince Sesshomaru of the Western lands himself."

"Cut the introductions," spat out Makato, "Taking over another creature's land is one thing but you know that by law this is not how it should be handled. And then you planned to overthrow Lord Sesshomaru yourself when you've reached enough power. That's treason beyond compare and I know you know the result of such crimes. Especially if we ourselves had to personally get involved in such a manner."

"Of course, of course," smiled Toro, "Death right? But I wonder if you can really enforce your law upon me," he chuckled, "Perhaps. Perhaps you may kill me. You may even succeed in killing my subordinate, Dawn. However, do you fools really think you'll stand a chance against Eros-sama? His powers are beyond compare. Even," he turned to Sesshomaru, "more than yours."

Sesshomaru smiled as if he told a good joke, "Then this Sesshomaru should hope that he will entertain him with a good enough fight," his face then turned grim, "But either way all of your fates are sealed. For the excessive crimes committed it is not even enough to exile you."

"Then do what you must and enforce you demonic law Lord Sesshomaru. Let's see," he laughed as a lava geyser exploded behind him shaking the ground, "just what level I am compared to you. I heard your heart is as cold as ice, and that you have no mercy in battle. Let's see if it's a bit over exaggerated."

"Very well, if that is your death wish so be it. Makato," he called.

"Yes my Lord?" nodded Makato.

"You know the plan well yes? Then take Lord Cyros and get him away from here," Makato nodded and quickly flew over to Lord Cyros. They both nodded and she helped him up as they made their quick escape through the covering mists of the fog the rain hitting the magma gave.

~The wind gently blew and quickly Toro's sarcastic smile left and became furious and Sesshomaru commented, "As I thought. A facade."

"How dare you interfere Lord Sesshomaru. Let me just say that Eros-sama isn't the least bit happy. Using a human as a decoy, and due to the ignorance of one of my subordinates have her be brought into the heart of the castle to allow all the creatures of Kyouji Village to escape while destroying one of the village of the Intercluster Village that Eros-sama depended on for resources. Planned out to the tee I applaud you," he said gritting his teeth.

"Hmph," smirked Sesshomaru, "As demons it is our flaw to completely disregard humans due to their insignificance to us. Unless they are our servants them calling us by our honorific names or not doesn't even phase us. And don't misinterpret this Sesshomaru, humans are small fleas and their presence are disregarding, except..." he placed the Tenseiga back in its sheathe and pulled out the Tokijin, "She was the human to mistakenly disregard. And now he is embarrassed to be bought down so easily by a creature so small as a human girl."

"Don't you dare insult Eros-sama," growled Toro threateningly.

Sesshomaru got into battle position, "Normally this Sessomaru doesn't waste battle time on conversations. However if you are lucky enough to live you should encourage him to perk up," he smiled insulting, "She did all as expected of an Alpha."

Toro was thrown off. A human, an Alpha? Was that even possible in the demon world? Or was he just bluffing? Toro just growled tired of conversation. He no longer cared. All he wanted was revenge. They both looked at one another in a stare down, lightening striking the sky hitting the ground and then as though that was the bell that commenced their battle, immediately charged towards one another with their swords for the start of their fight.

AKAHANA slowly got up rubbing her upper back leg, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she complained and looked up at the cliff she fell down, "Darn its raining so hard I can barely see it. Reminds me of when we fell in that large ditch when we were little eh Sumari?" But she got no answer, "Huh? Hey Sumari are you still alive," she turned around to see no one was around and gasped. It was just her alone by herself. By herself when it was she that Eros was after. It made her afraid. She picked up her scythe on the ground gripping it tighter becoming even more nervous and looked around. She didn't even know where she was.

The rain continued and quickly she turned over and gasped to see glowing red eyes heading towards her. Coming out was a black demonic creature. It had a long mussel and nostrils. It had no eyes but slithered out a snake like tongue. It also had no eyes but had bear like paws and long claws and a long tail. It growled like a dog. It had a pink under stomach that looked like muscle tissue was decorated all around its skin even though it had little patches of dark fur decorated in patterns. Akahana was afraid but hid it pulling out her scythe defensively. The creature circled her in curiosity sticking out its tongue and smiled pleased.

"Ah, Lady Akahana. There you are. Lord Eros is looking all over for you. Why fight the resistance and just follow me along," it said.

"You may be blind but incase you haven't noticed I have a scythe waiting here to slice your head off. I am not going back to that hell hole," she threatened. "You and Eros can die in the hands of Lord Sesshomaru and his retainers!" she said charging towards him.

"Ah, such a pity. I really didn't want to force you either," it said. Quickly it jumped around with such high speed Akahana couldn't even see where it had went. In a matter of seconds the beast had pinned her to the very cliff she fell down. Its paws gripped around her wrists making them immobile from her to use her weapon. "Come now girl, don't be so resistant."

Akahana screamed in a struggle and growled, "Screw you. You'll have to kill me first because I refuse to be taken out like this!" she quickly maneuvered the lower portion of her body to swing both her feet to harshly push the beast in the chest letter her loose sliding across the ground. Akahana swung her scythe around and then ran at the beast and attempted to slice off its head. But as the blade came towards its head the beast quickly opened its mouth and grappled to it. "What?" Akahana was completely thrown off guard and tried swinging her weapon around to throw it off but it wouldn't budge. "Let it go!" The creature then bit harder into the weapon as Akahana struggled with it until she gasped to see the base that attached to the scythe beginning to crack. "Impossible! This material is made from..."

But the creatures quickly completely bit threw the weapon and swallowed it whole before Akahana's horrified face. She looked at the half broke stick she had left and threw it to the side. "Damn!" she quickly tried to run through the forest and the creature quickly chased after her on her tail. "No," she began to cry, "I can't go back to that place again no." Distraught quickly took over. She wanted to die. Going back wasn't worth it. Death for her seemed inevitable. She pulled out a small kunai knife that she remembered Naoto giving her and cried even more. She couldn't even be with the person she loved. If it wasn't Eros then it would be Sumari.

Akahana quickly ran into the forest opening as the storm continued and the creature jumped on a tree and shot itself at Akahana hitting her in the back and she fell near a tree dropping it. The creature than landed and slowly approached as Akahana slowly got up and pushed herself up to the tree. She touched the kunai knife and cried closing her eyes. She refused to go back.

"I'm sorry everycreature please forgive me for failing," she whispered out. The creature just looked at her confused and she closed her eyes tight, "Naoto I love you."

It was then a loud battle cry interfered throwing the creature and Akahana off guard. A dark figure from the storm crashing into the creature as they wrestled with one another on the ground struggling. The creatures growled swiping the figure across the chest as a last tear fell across Akahana who slowly got up watching the fray becoming confused as the storm continued in the synchs of Akahana's nervous heart. The creatures then squealed as the figure lay on its back, the creature struggling as though choking and the figure took a sharp hard boned knife and thrusts it through the creature's side temple killing it. Akahana gasped as the figure stood up and through the creature off to the side like a carcass and turned to Akahana. She gasped cowering back in fear leaning towards the tree wondering who the figure was. But then the lightening strikes and the flash of light revealed her savior to be Naoto.

"Naoto?" said Akahana unable to believe it.

He looked at her breathing hard, his outer appearance made it obvious that he had been in other battle prior to the one he just finished. "Akahana."

"Naoto!" she cried out relieved running to him.

"Akahana," he opened his arms and she jumped into them crying and he embraced her tightly.

"Oh Naoto I was so scared!" she cried out. "I tried to fight it and he broke it and I was so useless after that. I didn't know what to do!"

"Don't worry. I'm here now," he then frowned, "Akahana please forgive me. It's my fault that you were captured by Eros in the first place," he combed through her hair, "I went crazy when I found out. And even though this mission was solely to free your people. Though I have no personal grudge against the Kyouji Villagers myself," he tilted her head up and softly kissed her forehead and caressed her face, "You were the only Kyouji villager I was concerned about escaping. Since this battle began I've been searching for you. And thank Kami...you're safe."

Akahana nuzzled her head into his chest and he embraced her tighter, "Naoto. Please don't let Eros take me again. Please..."

"Don't worry," he comforted, "We were separated but since our creatures have to work together for the time being I'm here now. And I won't let anything happen to you," he lifted up her chin, "hey. I'll protect you from anything even Eros."

Akahana nodded and he kneeled down and they awarded one another with a case as the rain continued to pour even harder.

~Kagome sighed walking around in the forest. "I wonder just how exactly I'm supposed to find Akahana, Lord Cyros, and Sumari. What if they're already at the refugee shelter already," she sighed as the storm continued to poor down on her, "I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing. It's been almost a day but if feels like days since I've seen him," she chuckled, "I guess I'm so spoiled with his constant presence it seems wrong just not having any of them around," she said pushing through a bush. "Huh?" she then gasped blushing and quickly hid behind a tree and covered her mouth so that not even her breathing could be heard.

"_What the...?_" she thought in shock. She was in confusion watching the scene. She had found Akahana already, but for who she was with, wasn't Sumari in the least. Who was he? She examined his outfit. Whoever it was wore a different outfit than she seen Akahana, Lord Cyros, and Sumari in. "_Is it possible that he's from another village? But which one?_" Akahana and Naoto then released one another from their pull and just held one another and Kagome turned back from the tree thinking in confusion, "_An affair maybe? I didn't catch her as that type of girl. I always thought her and Sumari would..._" she turned back from the tree and then her face of confusion turned into a smile of happiness. She could read Akahana had a completely different aura of happiness. Of love. The aura that she caught lacking between she and Sumari, "_I see. So he's the one who really has her heart_." Kagome frowned, _"So she's betrothed as Sumari's lover-mate but she doesn't love him, and Eros wants her and of course she hates him. What a tragic love story. The only thing to top it off is that if he was from Taho village and I really hope that's not the case at least_."

A huge lightening then clashed striking the ground that scared Kagome into startle and she jumped screaming. Akahana and Naoto quickly released from one another and Naoto pushed Akahana back and pulled out a sword from his side in a defensive stance. But they both then relaxed when they noticed that it was just a human. Kagome looked up at them blushing startled.

"Um, sorry the storm scared me. Please don't mind me I'm just passing through. I wanted to see to it that Akahana was safe," she said laughing nervously blushing from embarrassment, "and now that I see that she is, I'll just go and leave since you seem to have everything taken care of here," she said shying away.

"Huh. A human?" questioned Naoto in high interest. Akahana then became disgruntled and gave her a cold look stepping back. Kagome didn't notice and looked at him, "Ah, I see. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned a great of many positive things about you. You're the rare human Alpha we were warned not to accidentally kill."

"Geese thanks," said Kagome sarcastically. She then blushed catching the first part of his sentence, "Wait. Did you say Sesshomaru said positive things about me?" Since when, was all she thought.

Naoto and Akahana gave her a confused look. They then wondered since she dropped using Sesshomaru's honorific title what degree their relationship was on. Noticing he had hesitated from the shock that from a human such a thing was done he decided to mind his own business and answered her.

"When Lord Sesshomaru mentioned that this plan was already in motion at the refugee camp site he said that his Alpha had already infiltrated the castle. And that for this plan to work that you were, "capable." And I see now that that is the case," he turned to Akahana and then back to her, "You freed all the creatures in Kyouji Village including Akahana. That's pretty amazing for a human status. And for that you'll always have that gratitude from me."

"_Maybe they are from the same village_," Kagome thought in shock. She then smiled, "No problem."

"Ha, she's okay," said Akahana rudely, "It's about time you got here. I was just wondering how long I'd have to be around this barbaric Taho villager anyway. All we've done is argue along the way," she said darkly with her bangs covering her facial expression, "I can't stand being around it anymore. I may dislike humans but its nothing compared to those primitive style beasts."

"_What?_" Kagome was in confusion and shock, "_He really **is** from Taho village!_"

Naoto became confused but quickly caught the hint and Kagome became confused. Naoto then followed along and turned his back from her, "Psht, it figures. Leave it to a spoiled rotten demoness who couldn't even defend herself to show your gratitude towards the person who saved you by treating them like trash. You fought better you wouldn't have been in a situation such as this."

"I didn't ask for you to save me," she emphasized rigidly turning to him. But her eyes showed a deep oracle of sadness.

Kagome sighed. She got the picture and seen what they were trying to do. They must have figured out she seen them. She pulled out her Artimis Bow and transformed it into a sword, "Whatever. I have no idea where the refugee camp is. He's the only who can lead us back. If you hate being around his presence that bad I'll stay in the middle to keep you separated," she said closing her eyes walking past them.

"Can we just find somecreature from Gojen village instead and they take us back instead," she scoffed. Naoto gave her a meaningful look and Kagome slapped her hand on her head shaking it. The girl was definitely trying too hard.

Kagome turned back to her and smiled, "It'll be fine I promise."

Akahana was shocked by her kindness and Naoto walked passed her and while Kagome wasn't looking he smiled of satisfactory. On usual terms he hated humans to any degree of level. But he was starting to like her. He stretched and then spoke.

"Well if I must. Fine," he said pretending to be bothered by the trouble, "Hope you ladies can at least keep up," he turned to Akahana and teased, "Don't break a nail Princess."

Akahana gave a pout, "You just worry about getting us there."

He then laughed and quickly jumped into the darkness of the forests as the storm continued. As they traveled it was silence, however the travel was as Naoto predicted. Because he was used to always training from the background of his village he was much faster and more fit than she and Akahana who was more far back. Kagome had decent stamina of some familiar ness due to Nardisia and Makato's training sessions but she never went this long. But she did stay a little further back to make sure they didn't loose her. Naoto then slowed down realizing he was going just a bit too fast.

"Hey we really do need to pick up the paste all jokes aside," he said as lightening strikes.

"Working on it," called back Kagome. She then slowed down to Akahana, "Can you go any further?"

"Of course not. I'm not as gifted with stamina," she said. It was then the ground began to shake which stopped everyone in their trails.

"What the...?" questioned Naoto who immediately pulled out his sword.

Kagome raised her sword as well, "What was that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't sound like it's in our favor whatever it is," said Akahana.

"Come on. We shouldn't be this closed in without seeing our opponent," said Naoto.

Kagome nodded but then the ground began to shake and lift. Kagome, Naoto, and Akahana quickly ran as the ground began to rise. Kagome quickly ignited her wings and grabbed Akahana flying off matching Naoto's speed as they then stopped to see lifting up into the air a wood demonic creature wearing the a soldier's suit that represented Eros. The creature had a bird like head and its eyes settled down on them. On its back where all the forest trees as it lifted high into the air hovering over them.

"Um, Naoto. I don't think we have to go through the trouble," said Kagome dropping Akahana off on a tree.

"What the hell is that thing? Its enormous!" cried out Akahana alarmed

Naoto landed next to Kagome, "Apparently judging by its wear, our new opponent," he raised his sword.

Kagome shrugged, "Well it is big. But," she smiled, "I was told by a really awesome demoness who trained me that never let size be an excuse to loose in a battle. Use leverage to make their size to your advantage instead of theirs."

"Hey, Nardisia-san says that," Naoto turned to her in shock, "She trained you?"

Kagome nodded, "They all did. Makato, Nardisia, Arielle, Lord Geninji, and even Sesshomaru."

"Alright right! You should be a kick ass fighter then let's do this!" Naoto said excitedly, "I don't know if you can tell by now but Taho Village is really taken by Nardisia-san and her fighting skills. We wanted to keep her at one point. Just you saying that satisfies me enough about this fight."

The wooden dragon creature roared headed towards them and they quickly back flipped out of the way. The dragon then blew out fire towards them. Naoto quickly spun his sword deflecting the attack. Kagome quickly transformed her sword into its Bow form and pulled a fire arrow releasing it but it did little damage. The dragon then turned its attention towards her and while distracted Naoto ran up the creatures back and threw grenade bombs at it creating huge explosions.

"There!" cried out Kagome pulled a white arrow who then released it hitting the same spot. The dragon roared as both Kagome and Naoto landed on opposite sides of the dragon as the creature cried out.

"Did we at least affect it damn?" said Naoto shocked. The dragon then glared at them and raised its tail slapping them across the battlefield.

"Naoto!" cried out Akahana.

Naoto weakly got up and turned to Kagome, "Hey human are you alive? You can take a hit can you?"

Kagome feebly got up," Not that kind of hit," she said spitting out blood. She weakly got up along with Naoto. The dragon then growled and jumped into the air crashing into the ground creating earth waves.

"Crap!" Naoto quickly ran and picked up Akahana and Kagome ignited her wings as they all ran from the chasing mud hill wave as the lightening strikes.

"I don't know if we can out run that!" panicked Akahana.

Kagome turned to the nearing wave and then to Naoto, "Hey grab hold the both of you."

They looked at her confused and did so and Kagome to the best of her strength flew up as the wave barely grazed under Naoto's foot. Kagome then understood Makato frustration of trying to carry a person, especially more than one. Kagome then quickly dropped them and like cats they landed on their feet. She landed to breathing out of breath.

"Thanks, I guess," said Akahana.

Kagome looked around, "We'd it go."

"It'll be back, we know it didn't run it had too much of the advantage," said Naoto looking around. The ground then began to rumble and Kagome and Naoto quickly began looking at the ground which made small waves around them from the terrains disturbance. "Come on. Come on which way are you coming."

Kagome followed the trembling waves and gasped pointing when she saw the bigger waves under Akahana's feet, "Akahana look out it's headed towards you get out of the way!"

"What?" panicked Naoto turned around. He quickly rushed over to her and Akahana panicked jumping as high up into the air as possible as the dragon than came up under her feet gaining speed about to swallow her whole. "Get out away from her!" Naoto with quick speed and agility ran up the dragon's back and jumped across it head pushing Akahana out of the way. However now he was about to be swallowed.

"No!" cried out Akahana in distraught.

Naoto was about to fall in. Kagome panicked quickly pulling her bow to unleash a purple arrow but before she could unleash it a powerful turquoise energy slammed into the monster pushing it back saving Naoto. Naoto who was in shock of it all landed looking around and jumping from the sky to join the battle scene was Nardisia and Zaori.

"Yeeehaaa!" Nardisia cheered excitedly as they landed.

"What the hell Naoto!" snapped Zaori turning to Naoto, "You were almost gone let something like this kill you for of **them**? You must be out of your fucking head what's wrong with you?"

"Hey!" cried out Akahana angrily insulted.

"Nardisia!" Kagome said relieved dismissing her arrow, "You couldn't have came at a better time I only hoped my arrow would have worked."

"Psht, it would have," said Zaori turning to her, "I can't say anything about you, but the energy from that weapon would have been more than enough. It could have killed him so I had to do that."

Kagome blushed embarrassed, "It wasn't intentional!"

"I can believe that, but her," he turned to Akahana, "I won't believe. I wouldn't have wasted an effort saving you. My brother would have died a death that was senseless due to your incapablities. You're the only one not fighting; this human even has you beaten in usefulness."

"Hey it's not by choice, I don't even have anything against you," said Akahana seriously angry.

"Psht, good for you that makes one of us. Let me guess, something happened to your weapon during a fight and now you're useless in this battle now right?" said Zaori. Akahana growled angrily but couldn't say anything knowing it was true. "Figures. You Kyouji creatures aren't useful for anything when it gets really tough and down to the wire."

"Zaori enough," said Naoto joining them.

"He's right, if nothing else she had to be saved she's the leader's daughter and he's already not in so much great condition as it is. Their creatures need her," reasoned Kagome.

"Yeah dude try to calm down," said Nardisia who then turned to the dragon smiling excitedly, "Besides we're part of this battle now. And I told you if we found Kagome that she always finds a good fight."

Kagome gave her a sarcastic nervous smile look, "I wouldn't exactly call this fight exciting."

"Psht, it's a festival to me. Ready Lord Zaori?" said Nardisia preparing.

"Hell yeah let's do this Nardisia-san!" he nodded getting in battle position.

Naoto and Kagome looked at each other exchanged looks shrugging and got in battle position. Nardisia charged into the air, while Zaori ran up the creature's stomach going towards him making cut marks across trying to find a weak spot. The creature roared and Nardisa flew inside it's mouth and stroke her double edged twin swords right out of the jaw of it's mouth and it screeched. She smiled proud and panicked to see the mouth about to close flying out.

"So that's where it is huh?" smirked Zaori. He then jumped on his back along with Naoto. Kagome ignited her wings and flew into the air focusing her energy and pulled her hand past the power to reveal a glittering glowing pink arrow that even shocked Kagome. It was almost like her initial power but his power. Something about it was much different? What? What did it mean? The creatures then screeched turning to Kagome to see its arrow and panicked quickly jumping into the air before Zaori and Naoto had a chance to attack its head. The boys were knocked up into the air receiving a back tail slap from the dragon as it dived towards the ground. Kagome gasped and quickly grabbed Akahana flying into the air as the Naoto and the others from the sky (rather flying abilities or were knocked into the air) as the crashing dived back in making a large crater forcing the whole terrain in the area to shake as they all landed back on the ground.

"Get ready I don't think he'll hide," warned Nardisia.

"Me either, not this time," said Kagome.

It was then that from the opposite side of the battle field the dragon came rushing back up towering over everyone and roared. Kagome growled frustrated flying into the air.

"Where is she going?" asked Naoto.

"At least she's doing something," mumbled Zaori looked at Akahana, "Dead weight."

"Get off my back if you wanna live then keep fighting it!" snapped Akahana.

"No disrespect but both of you shut up, we're not in a good situation to be on village relations hating terms right now," said Nardisia watching as Kagome flew up into the air.

Kagome then thought. The creature panicked when it seen her arrow. Why, why did it panic? She then closed her eyes hoping she could get it again and drew her hand. This time the arrow appeared again but swirled with white energy. It looked so beautiful she was almost sorry she had to throw it. Nardisia nodded and turned to them.

"Alright bows on my mark," said Nardisia as they prepared nodding.

They then heard a battle cry which threw everyone off guard as they looked around. Even the dragon was looking around in confusion. Then, suddenly jumping from out of nowhere from the grass of the forest as lightening strikes, was Sumari.

"What?" Kagome said thrown off.

"Sumari?" Akahana said just as thrown off.

"Where the hell did he come from?" asked Zaori.

~Sumari pulled out two swords and jumped on top of its nasal and jabbed them both into the creature's eyes blinding it. The creature shook its head screeching out in pain moving its tail around in panic as Sumari quickly jumped out of the way. It was then that Nardisia ran towards creatures' tail and sliced it clean off leaving open of Naoto to chop the head clear off the monsters shoulders and Zaori slicing his sword down from the open softness of the decapitated portion of its neck down through half of its stomach slicing it in half.

"You're up Kagome!" said Nardisia.

"Already on it but take cover!" she warned releasing the arrow.

Hearing that Sumari quickly grabbed Akahana catching her off guard and she frowned for a moment from being separated from Naoto and unwillingly followed. Naoto frowned to and growled angrily as he and Zaori both ran the opposite direction taking cover as Kagome arrow came in contact with the carcass of the creature creating a huge explosion causing a large amount of light to glow in the storm. Pieces of the creature were in flames raining across the arrow. Smoke rose into the air, the only thing left present of the creature's existence were ashes. When Naoto and Zaori came up from hiding they dropped their mouths and shock as well as Akahana and Sumari.

"Shit Kagome was that much necessary? I said kill it not dismantle it completely," said Nardisia just as shocked.

Kagome blushed laughing nervously," Sorry it was a new arrow I was trying out," she said landing.

"Be happy that I saved you from that," said Zaori. Naoto only silently nodded in just as much shock.

"Just what are you exactly?" he said looking at Kagome's wings.

Kagome dismissed them and scratched her head nervously, "Believe it or not I really am all and 100% human."

"Bullshit," said Zaori skeptically, "You're mixed with something. I've ate too many humans before. They don't have the power like what you've demonstrated just now."

"I see," said Kagome uncomfortably.

They then turned around to see Sumari along with Akahana at his side approach. And he nodded to Kagome and Nardisia.

"Quite the display of power Alpha indeed," said Sumari. Naoto grimaced. Sumari then turned to Naoto and gave him a gruff look.

"What? What about my brother?" said Zaori defensively.

Kagome began to fear hoping he didn't find out. Sumari closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "It's not any of your buisness but," he opened his eyes, "You've risked your life to save my lover-mate twice. Once from her imprisonment and then when that creature nearly ate her. And I hate being indebted to your breed of creatures. So I have slain the dragon saving both you and your brother's life. Our debt to your creatures as far as I'm concerned is paid in full. There are no other unnecessary ties," he said turning around putting his arm around Akahana.

Zaori growled, "Slain? Slain? You slain every piece of shit the monster dished out you spoiled rotten Kyouji Villager. Don't talk so high and mighty. You..." he then went and pointed to Akahana, "You have done nothing but caused trouble for the whole fight or was just plane in the way. You bastard you hid in the forest the entire time waiting when to strike."

"In yet the result was still the same," Sumari said warningly on the edge of being tried. "Its impressive to see you creatures are useful for something. Someone has to be a distraction and you did a fine job fitting the role you're placed in."

"You bastard! All you did was take out its sight. Your lover-mate could have did that if we gave her something to fight with. That's not saving anyone and that's not a full debt paid you cheap dipshit. See this is what I mean right here. You rely so much on those weapons and you'll be like your mate there, defenseless, scared, and useless in a real fight. This is karma stripping you of everything given to you, learn how to do real work on your own," he said crossed.

"Ha, and be a primitive demon like you that thinks who has the best skill in fighting makes them better?" he stated.

"It would certainly do you some good in the current situation right now wouldn't it? That's why every creature in your village got imprisoned by Lord Eros and we still have over 95% of our villagers who escaped and we were never imprisoned," he smiled sarcastically.

"Had Akahana not been involved I wouldn't have interfered in the first place and you all could have died for all I cared," he said coldly.

"Hey," threatened Nardisia.

"You've done nothing that wasn't going to be the same result anyway. It was inevitable that it would die at that point. You hate us that much then take you and your concubine lover-mate back and find your way own to the refugee shelter," he scoffed.

"Zaori!" chastised Naoto angrily.

Sumari just smiled laughing, "My, my look at you," he wrapped his arms around Akahana, "Such manners. But actually I was going to do just that. And watch your tongue about my lover-mate," he warned, "We will be leaving now. We have our own usage of getting back." It was then that coming out of the forest was Kabito who nodded greetings to everyone but overlooked Kagome.

"Nardisi-san, Lord Zaori, Lord Naoto," he greeted. Everyone nodded and he turned to Kagome and scoffed trying to hide his laughter. Kagome shook of anger and Nardisia placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She seethed in anger at such racism but kept it to herself.

Sumari then took over the conversation. "We'll be going now. Mustn't have ourselves assoicated with the likes of you creatures anyway. Such bad manners and nature. Maybe you could sleep outside in this rain and have that be part of your training," Zaori almost snapped but Naoto pulls him back, "You say our weapons our the weakness in our customs? However it's because you lack better weapons that your "hard work" fighting skills that you call it will only get you so far. You're speed makes it hard for you to die, but because you lack of weaponary to carry out your skills...you'll never be able to survive under Eros's rule for good. But then, why should I make your primitive mind hurt even more, you cannot grasp the conmprehension of true art in battle. Not just simply look at the ground to tell when an enemy's coming. But strategies as well, you creatures fight so sloppy and that is what will always make us so different from the likeness of **your **creatures."

He took Akahana and laughed while Naoto was pretty upset as well for his culture to be insulted and his woman are stolen away from him in one swipe. So for him, his attitude was not at its best look.

"Grrr," Zaori then swiped himself free from his brother's grasp, "How? How can you just let him get away with insulting you like that? Insulting our creatures? Have you no pride?"

"Grow up," he said rigidly. In a voice so strong his brother calmed down, "There is no point. You must grow up. Name calling and insults will lead us where? The fact is that they believe in a completely different way of fighting than we do. Continuing insults like children will give them another excuse to call us primitive and that we are not."

Zaori growled angrily and turned away, "Whatever," he pouted angrily. "I should have threw a knife in his head and showed him how durable our weapons were then."

"Zaori," reproved Naoto.

"But..."

"I said enough," this time there was a warning intent in Naoto's voice.

Zaori looked at him angrily and quickly turned around stalking off. Nardisia smiled kindly and shrugged, "I guess we head back towards the refugee camp then?"

"Yeah," sighed out Naoto, his bangs covering his facial expression.

"Okay," said Nardisia not noticing the change in his attitude as she followed behind Zaori.

~The rain continued to power as lightening strikes. Kagome was sad for him. She really didn't know what to say. She knew the true reason why he was upset. The wind blew and Kagome hesitantly walked over towards him.

"Lord Naoto..."

"Alpha,," he mumbled, "Tell me. You've seen me and Akahana from before. Didn't you?"

Kagome frowned, "It wasn't intentional but yes, I...I did."

"I see," he said smiling faintly turning to her, "Then do me one favor. That scene, erase it from your memory or take it to your grave," he half turned to her. "As you can see anycreature knowing about it would reap dire consequences."

"The situation has already been clearly understood," replied Kagome nodding.

"Thank you. Lord Sesshomaru has..." he turned back letting the rain soak him in his sorrows, "a hand for picking." He then walked off and Kagome became confused.

"Picking? Picking what?" Kagome said confused as the lightening clashed into the sky. She then frowned again and turned back to the direction Akahana left with Sumari at, "I wish things were...better than what they were. I feel so bad for them. Is there nothing I can do?"

"_Kagome!_" called a voice telechentically. Kagome looked around confused. _"Kagome it's me, Makato_."

_"Makato? What's going on where are you_?" Kagome began looking around the forest.

"_I'm back at the refugee camp right now. Have you found Lord Sesshomaru yet_?" asked Makato.

Kagome then became confused, "_Of course not, so far he's the only one out of all of us I haven't seen or heard from yet. Why what's happening is everything alright_?"

"_Um, define alright_?" asked Makato.

"Makato..." said Kagome aloud.

"_Okay, okay, Okay. Look if you were ever looking for Lord Cyros he's here and Akahana and her lover-mate just got here as well. But there are social problems going on here that's starting to get beyond my control that I think only Lord Sesshomaru's power and influence will be able to help resolve. However besides that there are more serious problems_," said Makato.

"_Serious? What can I do I'm in the middle of a forest. I'm right in the fire of Eros's clutches right now_," debated Kagome.

"_Which is why you're the only one who can help. We've managed to fulfill the mission as Sesshomaru planned perfectly and all of the creatures are here. However, there are important creatures still missing_," said Makato.

"_Well Nardisia, Lord Naoto and Lord Zaori are with me now and we're heading back towards the refugee camp. Symphony was in a battle with an S-class soldier warrior who calls herself Dawn back at the castle last time I checked. When I was there she was holding her down well. Don't tell me she isn't back yet?"_

"_No she isn't,"_ Kagome's face became troubled, "A_nd not only is she absent. But all the leaders of each of the village that we have are still absent too. All the creatures are worried. Lord Gohan from Gojen village isn't back yet, Lady Eerie from Taho village is also missing, and besides you guys and Symphony that are left, Lord Sesshomaru has also yet to return."_

Lightening strikes as the rain began to pour harder. None of them were back yet. She began to worry, hoping that nothing happened to Sesshomaru. Dawn was powerful because like Symphony she had mind controlling abilities. And if Symphony lost then what defense would Sesshomaru and the other leaders have? Nothing seemed good.

"_This is a problem_," Kagome said.

"K_agome you're the only one in that area. Have Nardisia escort Lord Naoto and Lord Zaori back. More than likely the Lords or even Lord Sesshomaru are trapped inside a battle. Worse case scenario with Eros himself. So more than likely to find them you're gonna have to go back inside the castle."_

Kagome sighed, "I was really hoping you wouldn't tell me that after it took so much out of me just to escape," sighed Kagome rubbing her head frustrated.

"_Kagome!"_

_"Don't worry I hear you. Hey is it possible from where you are to locate Sesshomaru by trying to read his mind like Nardisia was telling me before when Sesshomaru and I got lost on the mountains in your fight with the Yuki-Onna to give me some sort of lead," _asked Kagome running through the forest alarmed heading towards Nardisia in the others.

"_I wish. I'm way too far from him. It only works as a tracker when I'm close. Apparently you aren't too far from me since I can contact you now. However Lord Sesshomaru is further so I can't. If Symphony was here maybe I could like what we did with you before but..." _she trailed.

"I understand," said Kagome alive. The conversation ended with that until Nardisia and the others came to view. "_Hang on everyone. Please just stay alive_." "Nardisia!"

Nardisa and the others quickly stopped turning to her alarmed voiced, "What's wrong?"

"Nardisia. You need to take Lord Naoto and Lord Zaori and go back to the refugee camp. I'll catch back up with you later," said Kagome.

"What's happening Alpha?" asked Naoto.

"Yeah, because I don't think I'll leave you by yourself if it's that serious," said Nardisia.

"They're safety is important," said Kagome.

"Maybe, but there are safety in numbers as well too," combated Zaori.

Kagome sighed, "I've been contacted telechenticaly by Makato," she said directing her conversation more towards Nardisia than anyone else, "None of the leaders have returned yet and Symphony is missing."

"None of them?" said Nardisia shocked as the boys became alarmed.

"Lord Gohan, Lady Eerie, and Sesshomaru aren't at the refugee camp yet, they're still missing," reported Kagome.

"What?" Nardisia, Naoto, and Zaori exclaimed in unison panicked.

Zaori then became alarmed, "Mother."

"Yeah I know," said Naoto.

"We're coming with you," said Nardisia, "It's no questioning in your fighting skills but if all the leaders haven't returned yet they've ran into enough trouble to keep them busy. Perhaps with all of us we may be able to distract the trouble enough for all of us to be able to escape."

Kagome looked at Zaori and Naoto. Zaori smiled making a muscle, "Don't concern your self over "our" saftey human. Unlike those soft Kyouji village creatures you don't have to worry about having to protect us."

Kagome grimaced and Naoto hit him upside the head, "What my "younger" brother means is that we'll be fine protecting ourselves. You saw us against those other creatures. So please do not cut us off by making us return to the refugee camp. If our mother's in danger we will save her at whatever cost."

Kagome sighed from being over ruled and nodded, "Fine. But we have to hurry." Everyone nodded and quickly ran off in search of Sesshomaru and the other leaders.

SESSHOMARU and Toro were staving one another off with their weapons on even grounds as the battle between them began to intensify. The storm continued to grow worser as the steam from the lava excellerated into the sky. Sesshomaru and Toro pushed one another back as Toro unleashed a powerful yellow energy attack that Sesshomaru tried to deflect. However, in doing so, he failed taking the full attack. Toro quickly bounced on the battle field digging Sesshomaru deeper into the lava to be burned but Sesshomaru quickly threw him off of him as a lava gyser blew up hit him perfectly. However he was only injured minimally. Sesshomaru held on to his side cringing a bit and grew frustrated.

Toro's last attack should have been nothing; he should have been able to cut through the attack destroying it. But it didn't work. Why? Toro then quickly attacked. Sesshomaru flinched trying to jump back. But his speed lagged somehow, however he was still able to block the attack and staved Toro off of him throwing him into the air. He then used the Tokijin to slice through the air released a red energy blade attack that damaged him, but not to anything serious. Sesshomru flinched angrily, as for as he was concerned he staved off his attack like it was nothing. He looked back at his sword and gasped realizing. The prophecy.

He growled angrily. That was right, this was his last year to do anything about restoring his powers completely or else just like know his powers, his speed. It would all wane. His last attack should have nearly killed him and hardly any demon had any comparison to his speed. He was pulled out his hands which turned a very faint green; they could barely produce a poisonous aura enough to be affected by plants. He cursed to himself, it was just like what happened during the Mungee Feathered Tribe village and White-Tailed Fox, and only this time...he could have sworn it'd gotten worse. He growled, by what amount and how fast would his powers wane.

Toro scoff, "Heh, what are you waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. You seemed distracted."

"Heh," said Sesshomaru raising his sword.

Toro looked at him, "Enough toying Lord Sesshomaru. I can tell you're not serious, you're fighting as though you're a halfbreed (Sesshomaru flinches in insult of the word) if you will not get serious I will. I'll teach you to toy with me dog of the west." He charged at him and released from his sword his finishing move that subdued Lord Cyros. The large purple wave emitted from it, Sesshomaru became alarmed but not panicked holding his ground quickly switching from the Tokijin to the transformed Tenseiga. "Now Die!"

Sesshomaru quickly ran towards the attacking hoping that despite his failure in using his weapon to cancel out the last attack he would succeed this time. When the attack touched the blade of his sword there was a huge explosion and the ground they were on began to disassemble and fall down the cliff as steam emitted into the air. Lightening strikes powerfully as the steam continued into the air, as now a flowing river of lava went over the cliff. Far off away from the area Sesshomaru landed coughing, covering his mouth with his long sleeve. Sweat coming down his face, his hair was a bit frizzy from the struggle and all he heard was laughter as he calmly looked around.

"So that's it. That's all the power you have left? You bragged so much. Don't tell me with only that much power you really think you'd stand a chance against me, much less Eros-sama do you?" Toro ridiculed.

"Hmm," commented Sesshomaru calmly closing his eyes. He listened, very intently trying to find him. And then he opened his senses, attempting to find Toro's demonic aura.

"I suppose its true; humans can great demons even in your blood weak. I expected nothing much. Once I destroy you then the human should be fairly easy enough to get rid of."

"Heh," scoffed Sesshomaru with a smile, "Somehow this Sesshomaru fears more for your life should you actually succeed in subduing me than hers. However," his face became serious and his eyes began to glow red, "You'll never make it to the point of reaching her because this Sesshomaru," he pulled out his sword which glowed powerfully green pulsing, "is a creature that you cannot subdue." He quickly shot his attack in the air which made for and even more powerful explosion making the mist disappear and Toro fell from the air, successfully being shot down by Sesshomaru's attack. "You are no match for this Sesshomaru how dare you insult him to think you could subdue me with such ease to focus on a future opponent. I am more than enough of a challenge for you think about making plans for anyone else. Much less my Alpha," he clipped coldly in a threatened tone.

Toro stood up holding to his side and spat frustrated holding up his sword. Toro was completely confused. Sesshomaru's strength, where had it come from? He hadn't exerted nearly as much power in his battle earlier and it seemed as though he had gotten stronger. He looked at the Tenseiga wondered if perhaps it was the sword. "You seem so quiet now," said Sesshomaru, "Do not tell me you're in a state of shock to think that that was all my power amounted to?"

"Heh," Toro scoffed unkindly, "If you're ready to fight me seriously very well."

Sesshomaru was calm, however behind his facade his confidence swayed. It seemed as though his powers were fluctuating which was even more dangerous than just being normally weak or normally strong. Due to the curse, his powers were unstable, which meant at any one point could it give out on him. He just hoped for now, his normal powers for the most part could stay just long enough for him to kill him off.

Suddenly, it was then Toro quickly jumped out of the way to an intervening Gohan who tried to nail him with a scythe. But out of nowhere thanks to the floating mist of the air, due to the smoke of the water from the rain hitting the lava going over the cliff, Eerie successfully came from the smog placing her legs around his head to throw him back into the ground.

Eerie and Gohan joined beside Sesshomaru and although he didn't show it was relieved.

"Are the others?" he asked.

Gohan nodded, "Every creature should have returned to the refugee camp by now it's all cleared out."

"Very well," said Sesshomaru

"I see he wasn't trying to let you get away was he," said Lady Eerie.

"He's quite an inconvenient opponent, it was planned to be a quick battle so that we may all flea. However as you just stated," he explained as Toro stood back up again smiling, "he's not doing much to let any creature escape."

"Well now, what do we have here? All three of the Intercluster Villager leaders right before my eyes. The gods must be blessing me with such convenient luck to kill you all in just one swoop. I couldn't ask for anything better," he smiled.

"The battle's changed Toro, and while quality sometimes out due quantity," said Eerie getting in a battle formation, "Unfortunately for you, you have a quantity of high quality fighting leaders and Lord Sesshomaru as your opponents, I'd say this situation's become more than most ill-mannered for you."

"Killing you now so we won't have to deal with you later will definitely be fine in the long wrong," said Gohan.

"As if you could," he smiled, "I've handled all of you like trash and the only among you who stands any chance of defeating me is Lord Sesshomaru himself since apparently," he looked up at him, "he's been toying with me this whole time."

"Keh," scoffed Sesshomaru as his Tenseiga glowed mightily.

"Well now, don't wait for me to be the first to attack, make your move," chuckled Toro whirling his weapon around prepared to defend himself, "I challenge you to."

Lady Eerie and Gohan quickly attacked but he quickly dodged. However he merely met with Sesshomaru's sword, but he had switched it back to the Tokijin. "Change in taste Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled and lunged his sword foreword but Toro quickly side flipped and his weapon clashed with Gohan and Lady Eerie's. But then Gohan quickly disappear to reappear unexpectedly behind Toro who was too slow on reflexes to be hit by Gohan's attack with his sword which release a powerful orange beam. However Toro quickly recovered kneeing him in his chest. Sesshomaru and Lady Eerie quickly tried to attack but Toro moved his head back. The swords barely grazing over his neck. However Sesshomaru and Lady Eerie quickly reflected by elbowing him in the chest.

When he stood up from the attack Gohan tried to release another powerful attack which he easily dodged. "Ha, how pointless," laughed Toro, he then looked up to see them try to escape understanding the plan all along and quickly disappeared to reappear in front of them.

"Tricky. Fleeing from battle? If I am so weak not just kill me? What difference would it make for you to kill me know rather doing so later? Isn't that what you said? Yet you're fleaing, why so merciful to spare my life when I'm not being so generous with yours? And the fight was getting so interesting too, a pity," he shrugged. They all growled frustrated and he laughed, "No. You're all going to stay here. And die, rather it is by my hands or eventually Eros-sama. You can not hope to continue on with life."

He quickly lifted up his sword that Sesshomaru had recognized the form of it being his finishing move, "Get back!" he warned.

As he raised his sword he was then unexpectedly from everyone met with a powerful pink arrow which canceled out his attack badly injuring him.

Gohan and Eerie calmed down as Sesshomaru examined the attack looking around. Was it the human?

"Mom! Lord Gohan!" called a voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out Nardisia's voice echoing over it all.

Their attention was quickly grabbed to see Nardisia, Naoto, and Zaori pop out of the forest.

"Come on!" directed Nardisia.

Without question or argument they left, Sesshomaru hesitated a bit looking at the arrow as the mist began to intensify with the pouring rain. Toro then weakly got up, a deep gnash in his chest as blood coughed up. It was a real arrow, and from it he could smell the same human's scent that Dawn had brought earlier. Sesshomaru's human. He growled, his eyes glowing a powerful red demonic color, his demon aura heightening. "Don't think, you can just escape from me so easily." He was about to chase after them to quickly catch up but then something distracted him. There was a loud scream. Not of pain, but of fury. The voice coming from Eros. So big and powerful that the ground began to shake and the clouds in the sky began to crack. "Keh," scoffed out Toro, "Perhaps next time." He turned around going back towards the castle as the ground around him began to break.

SESSHOMARU and the others ran with increase speed as everything continued to shake. The winds began to pick up and the storm reached hurricane level.

"We need to hurry out of here it's getting really bad I can hardly see!" said Gohan.

"We're trying Lord Gohan," said Nardisia.

It was then suddenly, the rain just stopped. As though it had frozen. The sky began to break turning red and the thunder began to strike in a beat of a human's heart.

"That doesn't sound too good," said Naoto.

"Don't be fools!" said Lady Eerie. "Let's escape; I'd rather avoid seeing what big thing is going to happen if it even causes the weather to freeze."

Suddenly jumping out of the forest out of breathe from running was Kagome to Sesshomaru's shock.

"Kagome! There you are!" greeted Nardisia happily.

"I told you she'd catch up," laughed Naoto.

"No way we stopped this doesn't count," argued Zaori.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and smiled subtly, which really hid the happiness he felt about seeing her again. They'd been separated for one full day now and to see her alive and well gave him such relief. Apparently he was more worried than what he knew. Actually, he didn't even know he was worried at all. He walked over to her and Kagome sat up blushing. For her too, it had dawned that it had been a full day since she seen him. A full day, yet here they stood facing one another...and neither of them knew what to say. Forgetting they had an audience looking at them. Naoto cocked his eye brow up with interest. Sesshomaru then spoke closing his eyes.

"It amazes this Sesshomaru, your strategies of how you keep yourself alive," he said.

Kagome just smiled, in other words he's glad she's okay. She was beginning to learn more about his character. "Yeah well...it's like that sometimes," she shrugged awkwardly. Her heart began to pound again and her face turned red and she suddenly felt hot again. Was wrong with her? She avoided eyes contact and then he opened his eyes.

His eyes showing the smile he refused to reveal, "Well done today human," he then turned away.

Zaori just grew confused and whispered to get Naoto's attention, "You don't think..."

Naoto sighed petting his head, "Don't be foolish little brother. Seeing as we didn't even know he had an Alpha she must be knew so she's embarrassed. Have you seen what humans' done to their family? Their situation is almost the same as ours and the Kyouji villagers."

"Very true son," said Lady Eerie shrugging, "Said that way you're right. Perhaps this was her first trial as an Alpha. I'm a little impressed myself, but no need to be so dramatic."

Nardisia laughed but Gohan said nothing sighing, he wasn't going to touch the subject. Rather it was true or not, exploring the subject more for either answer was something he didn't wish to know.

"However it was foolish for an Alpha on her part to involve "both" of my sons in this rescue mission. If something seriously happens to all of us then my village has no future. How could you dare put them in danger as such. A much unwise decision which has much to be learned Alpha," she spoke crossed.

Kagome frowned feeling bad, "Yes you're right I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"I'll be the reassurance that it won't," she said coldly. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow at the topic.

"It's not like we're weak and we need protecting," complained Zaori.

"Your lives are in danger even now and that's what will never change, it has nothing to do with needing protection," slighted Lady Eerie more strictly." Who will protect our village if we all just died, who will lead it to stop Eros's reign of terror if I'm dead, if you're dead, if your brother's dead. Didn't any of you stop to think about that?"

"But mother we only wanted to assure your safety, the Alpha didn't want us to go but we convinced her to let us," explained Naoto.

"All the more foolish," she reprimanded. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow up again continuing to listen and Kagome prepared herself to get chastised knowing it was coming. And it came, "that makes her even more inept on her part. Of her own power. Out of all you if you don't think about her species she has a higher status than you all in your group. She's Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha. For her to agree to your demands and you're at a lower status than she means there is a great fluctuation in her leadership abilities for her to be able to change her mind and that is a problem for her position if she cannot get it done," she turned to Kagome, "If you seen a better outcome for them not to come and you knew it was smarter bringing one of my son's for reassurance is understandable but both?"

"You're right," she gave in sadly.

Lady Eerie's bangs covered her face, "Should anything happen to either of them I will not hesitate to kill you." Kagome gasped at the threat.

"Mother, don't be so unreasonable! It's because of his Alpha that we got this far, she strategizes as well as Makato-san!" reasoned Naoto.

"And she's a hell of an ass fighter," argued Zaori.

"I did not question her qualifications of being an Alpha," she said looking coldly at Kagome then back at Sesshomaru, "she has the qualifications that much is evident by what the result of now is. I'm just justifying the leadership qualification of her position, something that you boys and Lord Sesshomaru perhaps, need to learn to consider. They need to meet all of the qualifications, not the majority."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and gave her a cold look walking to her and Kagome cringed in fear, "Rest assured when we return to the refugee shelter, this Sesshomaru will be sure to take on the correct disciplinary measurements as seen accordingly, this Sesshomaru assures," he said with a chastising intent. Kagome flinched in fear of what exactly that may have meant.

"We've longed settled here Lord Sesshomaru," reminded Lady Eerie as the lightening continued to strike in beats. Sesshomaru looked into the sky and nodded. Quickly everyone began to run with high speed trying to get as far as possible, Kagome using her wings to fly matching their speed. When she turned around Kagome screamed.

Getting the others attention the gasped in panic as the ground behind them began to fall into a pit of darkness as though it was eroding.

"We gotta make it, out of the Kyouji village boundary isn't too far up ahead!" said Gohan.

"We're assuming it'll stop just beyond that point?" panicked Eerie.

"He doesn't have that much power," informed Sesshomaru getting the others attention. "Whatever this event is that's taking place, it is neither human like nor obviously demon-like. This is actually some kind of summoning, and the darkness behinds us wants us to be apart of it."

"The hell I will!" spat out Zaori as they all ran faster.

Immediately in their run their speed lacked from hesitation to see Dawn up ahead breathing out of breathe. Her hair attached to her face, but her face was furious.

"How dare you. How dare you all anger Eros-sama and then think you can leave alive. You will all perish and fall into the hell you've created for yourselves that chases behind you!" she screamed out putting her fingers on both of her forehead releasing a large psychic wave towards them. Kagome gasped and immediately out of nowhere did Symphony intervene.

"Symphony?" Sesshomaru said caught off guard.

Symphony staved off Dawn's attack pushing forward as Dawn began to slide back. "Why you...!" growled out Dawn.

"Tell Eros-sama better luck next time!" Symphony grabbed hold of Dawns attack and creating a purple energy. Her demonic aura rising as she pushed all of her strength to emit both her attack and Dawn's back canceling out Dawn's attack. Symphony then followed with another gravity attack and pushed her harshly into the chest knocking her through a bunch of trees.

"We gotta hurry!" cried out Symphony turning to them. They continued to run escaping from Dawn's clutches as she growled angrily watching them leave as the darkness around her began to cover and the floor under her fell. It was then that eventually after some point (Kagome turning around.).

"Hey you guys I think it's slowing down," said Kagome.

"Excellent, and we're almost out of the Kyouji village boundary too," smiled Naoto.

"That seems to have worked out well," said Nardisia. It was then the rain suddenly began to continue to poor.

"And back into our normal weather again I see," said Zaori sarcastically.

Symphony faltered weakly and Kagome turned to her, the soil chasing them long ceased. "Symphony are you alright. You pushed so much of your power today."

Symphony nodded, "Yeah much more than usual I just need a good amount of sleep. That Dawn, she was definitely a work out."

"Good now you know what real fighting feels like," smiled Nardisia smugly.

"Who asked you!" said Symphony.

"Enough," said Gohan before Sesshomaru could interrupt. "Symphony-san are you able to continue the trail back. I think giving the situation you know why all the more situation why we can't just break here."

Symphony nodded," I know, and we definitely have a ways from here to go to get to the refugee shelter."

"Carry her will be no problem," said Zaori walking over to her.

"No she should walk, she's been picking up weight lately anyway," shrugged Nardisia.

"Don't start with me," blushed Symphony as Zaori picked her up.

"Eh she's fine. This is nothing for me. Shall we continue?" asked Zaori.

"Mother," Naoto turned to Lady Eerie.

"I'll lead the rest of the way. Stay hidden in the trees so that you're apart of the shadows. Let us move quickly," nodded Lady Eerie.

They all nodded and ran off. Kagome took in the rain and turned to see around the Kyouto village area where time had stopped. As she flew she turned to see a weird dark skeleton like creature climb atop the castle and roared furiously. Being freaked out Kagome quickly increased her flying speed to match with the others as the creature turned out towards their direction growling. Despite that Kagome nodded, they had escaped for the time being to head back to the refugee shelter. They had escaped but to Kagome's suspicion, for how long?

MAKATO stood in battle position inside the refugee cave. The creatures from Gojen village were all over the place, however those from Taho village and others from Kyouji Village, created a deeper split in the cave. The storm continued and quickened furiously, but the cave was nowhere near quiet. There was a major issue.

Makato was trying her best to separate a creature from Kyouji village and another creature from Taho Village from fighting. The Kyouji Villager's confrontation was with no one else but Naoto's family retainer, Sukura. His muscles began to flex from his swollen irritation and he gave the Kyouji villager a terrible look. Because of this confrontation the cave was very quiet as the Kyouji Villagers on one side were prepared to defend if anything were to happen, however those on Taho village's side was just as prepared. Lord Cyros scoffed at the whole situation.

Akahana was tending to her father's wounds watching the whole drama with sadness. Why, why did Naoto and her creatures had to be on such turmoil? She smiled weakly, of course she knew why. She looked back up at the situation, and probably because of the past she doubted anytime soon she would see anything become better. She slightly looked back out at the cave again. It's been three hours Naoto and the others still hadn't returned; she was worried. She looked back at the situation noting, however if they didn't return soon she could tell that soon this situation may begin to get out of even Makato-san's hand.

"You worthless traitor! What did you think you were trying to do? Get back at us, huh?" cried out the Kyouji villager. "How could you just let him die you could have saved him!"

Sukura then responded coldly, "It is most unfortunate you've lost such a comrade. However that's just what battle is, its about who can loose more, or are in danger of loosing more warriors defending what's precious to them and if they cannot defend it or take it then the war is over. It's like that on both sides, some of survive, he didn't. That is not my place to be blamed on."

"No I saw it, the whole thing. You could have saved him, you saw those creatures come from nowhere and you saved yourself getting out of the way while you let him get jabbed in the chest to die!"

"What if I did," he said in a threatened tone. People in the Kyouji Village began to get riled up and so did those on Taho village. "Mustn't I remind you that I owe you nothing of my services? What do I look like risking my life for one of "your" creatures? Our villages despise one another. My life, my services was owed nothing. We didn't even have to save your creatures. This much was a force of protocol done by lord Sesshomaru. It's probably you're creature's usual casualty with lack of fighting skills again."

"You bastard!" he charged. But Sumari quickly intervened holding him back and Makato used one of the special abilities of her blade to push Sumari back from attacking as well.

"Keh, typical Taho villagers, they should be outside in the rain," grumbled Lord Cyros. Akahana just hesitantly looked up continuing to wrap her father's wounds saying nothing.

"We need to continue to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. He'll settle this momentarily so just stop it the both of you," Makato warned raising her demonic aura, "Geese can't you just not talk to each other and stay on each of your sides like we're all civilized."

"Keh, I never started any argument Makato-san I was attacked," growled Sumari.

"LIAR!" cried out the Kyouji villager.

"Try to calm down I understand," soothed Sumari as the villager listened crying.

He looked up at Sukura pointing at him accusingly, "You let him die and karma will come to kill you in return. You say that he lost his fight because of his lack of fighting skills, because of his lack of awareness. But he lost his life because you tapped into your barbaric instincts to save yourself! You didn't care; it'd just be one less Kyouji villager you'd have to worry about."

Everything grew silent and Sukura was breathing heavily of anger. "Enough of it from both of you. Now," emphasized Makato.

"Tch," scoffed Sumari, "It's impossible to make us get along. Our histories that intertwined thousands of years ago won't ever change. They'll always be what they are, murders."

"And you'll always be traitors!" exclaimed Sumari hatefully riling up the Taho village side. The Kyouji villagers got riled up too. Makato rubbed her head frustrated, she had no idea how Sesshomaru made it seem so easy to handle both the sides. Literally they were starting to drive her nuts and she just wanted to attack everybody.

"You are the only real traitors," said Lord Cyros coldly. And it seemed like it was his voice that silenced everyone.

"Lord Cyros," called Sumari sadly.

"Daddy you need your rest don't," begged Akahana but he raised his hand to silence her.

"Our pasts will forever intertwine us together and from that union will the hatred continue to extend. Our line is still suffering for everything you're people has done."

Before Sukura could defend a cold feminine voice echoed into the cave in response that grabbed everyone's attention to the entrance. And despite what was said, Makato couldn't help but smile of relief, "Suffering? And what do such high class and rich creatures know about true suffering?"

Walking into the cave door as lightening strikes was Sesshomaru in front. However beside him to his left was Lady Eerie and to his right was Lord Gohan. Behind him were Naoto, Zaori, Kagome, Symphony, and Nardisia.

"Thank goodness you're all back and alive," sighed out Makato relieved.

Naoto looked around to find Akahana. And when he did she smiled faintly, but then frowned. He frowned as well as Akahana nonverbally communicated to him pointing to the dispute at hand. Naoto watched to see what the scene was paused on as they continued walking inside the cave approaching the cave.

"Don't make me laugh about trying to say you suffered, you've suffered nothing. You and you're frivolous creatures. You'll never know how to suffer until your whole creatures are exiled and had to start over," she said unkindly.

He chuckled, "Perhaps that was the god's repayments for your wrong doings, you caused your own misfortune."

"Enough of this," she turned to Sukura, "Why is that you're in controversy with the likes of those creatures what really happened."

"Do no not make it appear as though our creatures are the ones who diverge from the truth," said Sumari pushing gently pushing his friend to the side standing up for him strongly.

"Keh," scoffed Sukura. Makato snuck over to Kagome and they smiled a greeting.

"It looks like this will get ugly," said Makato.

"No," interrupted Nardisia, "it looks like what will get ugly if they don't shut up," the girls all looked at their lord, "is Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's poker face remained firm, however you could tell looking into his eyes how cold and glassy they were. He was getting just as annoyed and frustrated with all the bickering.

"Heh such a normal expression. You can't even keep your story straight, you build on family but you only save yourself," complained Lord Cyros.

"Sumari now," threatened Lady Eerie, her cool facade on the situation quickly dematerializing.

"Apparently, I'm under suspicion that I allowed one of their creatures to die purposely even though they could have easily been saved. That I wanted them to die," explained Sukura.

"And what of it if he did?" cocked Lady Eerie turning to Lord Cyros. "The last I checked our ally ship has never been on good terms, we owe you nothing. All we did was open the cage for you to escape and you were on your own after that. How dare you act like "we" owe you anything."

"Of course, all your creatures do is manipulate and kill for your own gain. You wish to look pathetic to shed petty on your own story but we know the truth of why we're really here," said Lord Cyros standing up.

"You know nothing," she emphasized threateningly.

Lord Gohan sighed shaking his head; he knew it'd get this bad.

Before the argument could get any further Sesshomaru's voice cut it so slick and cold not only did it bring silence, but fear as well.

"This dispute ends now," he said coldly. The air was dry and even Lord Cyros and Lady Eerie backed further away from each other. "Personally I do not care who died and if it was done on purpose or not. I can kill all of you and Eros and then this would be an abandoned Intercluster Village."

It was quiet and Kagome smiled nervously, that was definitely some way of getting his point across. Sesshomaru walked in between them.

He turned to Lord Cyros, "You're creatures were captured. Your daughter in danger," he turned to Lady Eerie and Lord Gohan who was now comfortably with his mate and child, "You're creatures despite such skillful fighting chased from your own village. Some of you," he began to pace walking, "Some, such as Lord Jyroku whom isn't with us yet, lost their whole village which isn't even standing. And some are just being controlled such as Niahora village." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "And now we are here. Homeless, chased from our own territory. This. Is war."

Everyone was silent and Sesshomaru's voice didn't change, "All of you have lost some creature. Some of you have been tortured and your mind will never be same again. You've lost children, family; demoness bodies have been abused. Some of you have lost your mates and lover mates, or have even been separated," Naoto and Akahana sadly looked at one another, "the point? It's a war. We've all lost something. And to retake it back some of us will have to die. The only question will be if it's you? The creature next to you is not promised to live, so in this do I challenge for all of you to attempt to live. Was there," he turned to Lord Cyros, "exception to the rule when he took over your village?" Lord Cyros said nothing, "Or killed your loved ones?" he turned Lord Eerie, and she and her sons all frowned remembering the loss of their own leader from Eros's hand. "There is one common enemy who causes us to suffer. On a battlefield all us count. Do understand that. Frankly, with the past was over 2000 years ago. This condition should be enough to change situations now. How your villages get along depends on our success in battle. Fighting skills," he turned to Naoto and the others.

"And excelled weapons," he turned to Sumari and the others too. "Perhaps not to destroy Eros but definitely enough for his followers. It will be just like the battle 70 years ago and I do not wish to hear anymore less. I cannot make you have peace with one another but for this situation it needs to be temporary. Otherwise all of you will fall and my assistance will be for nothing."

No one said anything but Sumari was bold enough to speak, "But we can't just teach them our ways. Show them how to use our weapons; it may reap dire consequences for us later."

"On one point I can't help but strongly agree Lord Sesshomaru," said Lady Eerie.

"Then merely settle your differences," said Sesshomaru. "Honestly, both of you have much to offer one another to make it harder for any other demon to dare try to dictate your Intercluster Villages again." Naoto smiled smugly petting his brother's head and Zaori scoffed. Being reminded of what he had mentioned earlier about trying to let it go. "It is foolish to keep teaching your offspring such things. To hate the other. I'm sure after all those years, where some of you had not lived, you were only told. But none of us were there, so do we really know what happened?"

No one said anything, "Taking back each village will be easier for us all if you settle your differences and start over. Teach one another your specialites," he turned to Lord Cyros, "Perhaps in doing so to create a new beginning merge your villages into one and have your daugher be mated to Naoto."

Both the sides roared in disagreement and excitement to show their contrast.

"Give her? To my son? Lord Sesshomaru have you gone mad?" growled Lady Eerie. "To either of them would be soil on my bloodline. It's almost like telling them to mate with a human!"

"I will never let my daughter be with those barbarians, who knows where they'll be. My daughter is elite, none of them deserve such a treasure," cried out Lord Cyros angrily.

"Hey old man, you don't think we're good enough. Wake up, your daughter would have been dead, your weapons you depend on so much broke and had my brother not been so nice about it she wouldn't even be here. It's she who isn't worth sullying our blood line!" cried out Zaori. Kagome frowned shaking her head at the whole scene looking in between Naoto and Akahana. The whole time they avoided any contact from each other during the whole conversation, and they definitely felt more than uncomfortable.

"Besides, Akahana isn't just loose," said Sumari strongly, "I'm betrothed her."

Sesshomaru just looked at him and then back at the situation, "Heh, then wouldn't that rain unfortunate for you in this given situation." Sumari flinched from the shock and Sesshomaru sighed, "I never said to do anything just suggestion. The only thing I'm directing you to do is to declare temporary ally ship for the given situation and nothing else. Your matters of not getting along is not any concern of mine. Only if it is what gets in the way of our further battle of success. However not combining your powers will only be a waste and you will find yourselves back in this situation again. So if not this generation," he half turned from them, "Eventually with such hatred your villages have with one another, the only way for peace is for your offspring to mate off with each other. It is the strongest covenant of ally ship that one has."

"I assure you Lord Sesshomaru," said Lady Eerie grabbing her son's arm, "We will never get that desperate by involving our children. Perhaps one day, one day.."

"Yes, perhaps one day our villages could start of with a trade of some sort, but her ally ship will never go so far," seethed Lord Cyros. Sumari nodded agreeing walking over to Akahana putting his arms possessively around her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Then that is your choice. I do not want such senseless bickering among you again and that is the only thing I want to clear. As an incentive if your creatures can not find a way to get by, drastic measures as such will be taken that neither of you will like is that understood?"

Everyone bowed and Sesshomaru turned to Irene, "Irene, I need you to tend to Symphony's wounds. Makato," Makato looked up from being called, "I need to know exactly our supplies and what we need to work with. All the leaders and anyone presiding," he looked at Akahana and Naoto, "there is much we need to discuss for battle plans. We don't have much time. Cyros will soon move. So the rest of you prepare yourselves to migrate, we're heading for Niahora Village." He turned off and everyone began to talk among them selves.

Kagome sighed frowning. She watched as Sumari talked to Akahana combing his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead. She gave a faint weak hesitant smile. Kagome shook her head, he was probably reassuring her. But for Akahana that reassurance was nothing but heartbreak. She turned to Naoto whose mother seemed to have been reassuring him as well. She nodded walking off beckoning him to follow. He nodded and when she turned away frowned. His sight then caught Kagome's stare. She gave him a comforting smile, he returned it, but felt no less better.

"What's wrong Kagome," asked Makato interrupting her thoughts.

"It's just that..." trailed Kagome now. She didn't know how to explain it, she only sighed, "As it is now. Is this really okay?"

"Hmm," Makato said interrupting her thoughts. "I don't know. It's always been this risky doing something so important with two different villages who hate each other so much." Makato and Kagome watched as Lord Sesshomaru and the others were going over plans.

Kagome frowned a little, "Sesshomaru sounded so amazing saying all that stuff about war and stuff."

"Yeah wasn't it cool," smiled Makato. But she stopped to see Kagome's face, "What's really going on?"

Kagome looked up and picked up a box, "I just wonder if Sesshomaru really understood what all exactly that he said is all."

"Really understand?" questioned Makato confused.

Kagome just turned to her, "Yeah. Really understands."

"I don't see what you mean," asked Makato.

Kagome then thought about what Sesshomaru said and compared it to humans. Naoto's mother said that Akahana and Naoto mating what be like telling one of their children to mate with a human. But to Kagome, it just seemed like this situation reminded her of the soul difference between demons and humans. She remembered even from Inuyasha, how his mother was ridiculed when he was a child because he was a half demon. It was funny, weird how things like that worked. What are humans, what are demons, that like Sesshomaru said that they cannot learn from one another? What would happen if such hatred like with Akahana and Naoto, separated them from being together. A demon and a human being together. Just seeing their world, such restrictions, Kagome couldn't help but think more. And slowly, thinking about King Inutaisho and what he had done with Inuyasha's mother. Did it dawn on her just exactly how much he risked, the danger. And before her now comparing it all, could she see the same thing happening between Akahana and Naoto. Can something so separate really come together and be successful, can their ever be a happy ending between two people, whose family's or species that are enemies. To Kagome it felt like a tragedy. Makato frowned reading through some of her thoughts since Kagome was not paying attention and frowned. She then turned away to leave Kagome to herself.

THE sky was a dark red color as growling erupted in the area. Eros stood on the highest tower as lightening strikes, his eyes were a demonic red color of fury, his fangs bared, and dark raven wings flapping ominously. Most of the soil on the ground was disturbed and ruined. The trees were all destroyed and dead. Electricity sparking in the atmosphere. On the ground below the castle bowing was Dawn and Toro.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eros roared out frustrated angrily. He jumped from the roof landing harshly into the broken earth under his feet. Each step he made the soil had stuck from his claws gripping harshly through it. Eros was breathing heavily from being so upset and turned to them. "Can one of you please tell me how is it that I went to a whole prison system of Kyouji villagers...to NONE!" Dawn and Toro flinched saying nothing. His voice echoing throughout the now abandoned area. "Can one of you please tell me, how is I went from safely securing Akahana in my position to not, or no wait better yet. How more than three fourths of our soldiers were outdone by a small remnant of escaped villagers that came from the villages I took over!" Still there was silence between them and out of frustration did he grab Dawn shaking her. "I've personally myself made you both S-class soldiers. The highest rank and you're telling me that due to this failure you were undermined, to even further embarrassment, by human?" He threw her on the ground and Dawn sat up.

"Forgive us my Lord," mumbled Dawn guiltily.

"Yes," agreed Toro. "It was most unexpected. But now we know what they are fighting with Eros-sama. Knocking them down should not be an issue."

"I will not set that expectation so high. Being over confident is what us in the predicament int the first place," he seethed angrily. "It will never be that easy," he growled pacing, "Lord Sesshomaru is now assisting them, and dealing with him at this point is more of an unexpected shock than most. I did not expect to deal with him so soon."

"My Lord please allow me to deal with Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure he is a creature that I'll be able to handle," suggested Toro.

"Yes, and the human. It was my fault, I led her hear and to my ignorance she allowed them all to escape. Please allow me to redeem myself by getting rid of her for you my Lord. If it is what pleases you please..." Dawn begged.

"Keh," Eros jumped onto the castle looking around and then jumped back on the ground. "No. If Lord Sesshomaru's here he didn't just do this to embarrass me. He did it because he needed the Kyouji villagers. It's not just taking back the Kyouji princess that he wanted. He wants to take back all the villages."

"My lord?" questioned Toro standing up confused.

A dry wind blew and Eros turned to them, "Lord Sesshomaru is challenging my mind. He wants a war. Because I've taken over this whole Intercluster Village it is he wants to restore them back to power. And the original leaders of each of the 5 villages back into their control," he explained.

"It makes sense to me. It would seem weird that without any allies or any real plan would they come to the capital which is where you reside first instead of last," said Dawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru is trying to collect whatever's left. Whatever I've missed he'll use what he has to slowly take back each village, that much I'm sure," Eros said displeased. He then thought, almost as though it were a game of chess. Where would he go first? It would be smart to attempt to attack any of the villages left that seemed weaker than the rest. But to his mind he could not think of one village. He then snapped out of it.

Dawn then spoke, "Eros-sama, they can't have gotten too far. We can still break them."

Eros closed his eyes, "I don't wish to break them. I wish...to crush them," he said walking past them, "I believe I have an idea of where they will go first. You and a few thousand soldiers will go there, and I want you to crush everything. Including them. For your sakes," he turned to them threateningly, "You'd best not return unvictorious. And I want Akahana in my possession. You can take care of the rest of the weaklings."

"Where do you want us to go," said Toro.

"From where it seemed like the direction they came from, they'll have to pass Niahora village. From there cut them off, I don't know what they're planning. But best to cut them off now before whatever they're plan is gets along the way. Am I understood."

"Yes Eros-sama!" they nodded.

"Oh and should they attempt taking over Niahora Village, destroy as much as the city as possible before you abandon it," he said coldly.

Dawn smiled, "Oh how fun, just like what we did to Shimigamii Village?"

Eros smiled of amusement, "Very good Dawn yes that's exactly right. Just like Shimigamii Village. Now, go. And when you return here, I expect to see my future mate with you. When you're done meet me back in Taho Village," he dismissed and then disappeared. Dawn and Toro looked at one another nodding and they too disappeared off.

AKAHANA sat on the side of the cave in the rain. She wanted to be alone but felt hopeless.

"Akahana?" Akahana shot up and turned to see Sumari.

She smiled weakly, "Hey," she greeted.

"Does what Lord Sesshomaru say still bother you?"

"How do you figure," laughed Akahana as Sumari put his arm around her kissing her forehead.

Sumari laughed, "Because I still remember when we were kids how your dad used to piss you off and even in the rain you'd sit in wait and wouldn't go back home."

Akahana laughed, "You still remember that."

"Of course," he smiled pushing her wet hair out of her face. "You were cute then too." Akahana turned away from hesitation and Sumari frowned. "What's wrong? You've been so withdrawn lately.

"Lately?" Akahana said confused.

"Well yeah. We grew with each other I can tell when something's bothering you. I don't have to address it every time I know what's wrong. I wanted you to tell me first I didn't want to pressure you."

"So you "think" something's bothering me," teased Akahana trying to change the subject.

Sumari looked back over the clouds as the rain continued to fall, "There is," he corrected. "It bothers me that you won't tell me. We use to be so close when we were younger and know you seem so closed up to me lately. Is there something wrong with me?"

"NO!" Akahana said grabbing Sumari's hand. "No it's not that it's just I've been under so much pressure and..."

"I got it," he smiled, but it wasn't genuine, "I wasn't trying to upset or accuse you of anything calm down."

Akahana sat trying to calm down and frowned, she was speaking as though she were guilty of something. And if nothing else did she know of her friend, he caught it. She rubbed her head. Why wasn't she happy? Three years ago being betrothed to her best friend would have been a dream. It wasn't as though she never loved him, but it was just that...Naoto. She shut her eyes tighter, "I'm sorry excuse me," she quickly jumped from the cave side and ran off on her own again as lightening strikes. Sumari's bangs covered his face.

"I see. So my thoughts are correct. She is hiding something from me," he jumped from the cave edge walking in another direction. From the cave Kabito looked over and walked outside over to him.

"Geese you look so washed up out here," smiled Kabito.

Sumari laughed sarcastically turning to him, "Hey thanks for escorting me and my woman back here. I owe you alot Kabito."

"No problem, so when is your mating ceremony supposed to take place?" asked Kabito.

Sumari frowned, "Originally, Lord Cyros would have wanted it after Eros was defeated as a celebration."

"Originally? Was? Why the past tense all of a sudden?" asked Kabito as the rain continued to poor.

"Eros is after her, he wants to mate with her. I've been trying for the past year or two to convince Akahana to let me imprint with her early. That way incase of an emergency our scent would work against Eros as a repellent," he said.

"You aren't seriously relying on just that were you? You do know imprints can break by being replaced from another," said Kabito.

"It still would have been a barrier," Sumari argued, hurt in his voice. Kabito frowned, "This whole time we've been betrothed she hasn't let me touch her. And I'm lucky that I even get to kiss her. She's always avoiding the conversation or changing to topic or even ruining the mood."

"Perhaps she just wants to see you look good in her father's eye," suggested Kabito.

Sumari sighed, "That was her excuse to but from her I don't believe it. I do love Akahana. And from time to time, sometimes I can see the same love I have for her in her temperament. But it is not from me. She is in love but she is not in love with me. It's with someone else."

"Who do you think it is?" asked Kabito.

"I don't know. Perhaps that's why she's so stressed. She just ran off again," he pointed out.

"And you didn't go after her?" said Kabito.

"I was afraid to. It hurts to see her like that when I know the truth already. I don't want this betroth to be a prison sentence for her. That how it seems, she deals with enough from Eros chasing her and then being with me and can't be with who she really wants to be with. My only depression is when..."

"Hm?" asked Kabito.

"Akahana and I grew up with one another. And we loved each other, so when did it go wrong that I lost that with her. Despite being with her would be for the right thing of our villages I just don't know. From the beginning I was there for her, even when her mom was murdered. I comforted her, yet still it seems someone else was able to capture her heart more securely than I could. And that guilt is what's killing her," he whispered.

"It's bad," said Kabito hitting him on the back, "But don't sound so weak." Sumari looked at him, "You told me you lost a best friend earlier with your fight against Dawn and Toro."

"Yeah Inagari, he was my best friend. He grew up with me and Akahana as well," he said.

"Well then you heard that speech Lord Sesshomaru gave earlier right? Everycreature's lost something from this. Don't just give up on your woman. You have history with her, that's one advantage you'll always have. Try going back to the beginning and figure out what it is you think made her fall for you anyway. And you may re-win her back again," advised Kabito.

"You think?" asked Sumari.

"Women's heart can change. I think your problem was that you relied too much on your childhood past to think no one would take her from you even though it was in your village's expectations for you to be together. So you were reckless and grew too comfortable with that fact," he smiled cockily, "You know what my old man would tell me."

"Lord Gohan?" asked Sumari.

Kabito nodded, "I'm not in your situation but...it looks like you'll be able to make better use of the advise than I will so shoot," he turned over towards the cave, "The same thing it took for you to get it her, will be the same thing it'll take to keep her." Kabito then waved him off, "I'll let you think about that for a minute, I don't like getting baths from the rain like you do."

Sumari then laughed, "Kabito," he called. Kabito stopped and turned to him, "Thanks. You should, come to the mating ceremony." Kabito shrugged and nodded him a good luck walking back.

The rain continued to fall and Sumari frowned wondering if he was too late to win her back. There was still just so much more he needed to know.

FROM the cave Sesshomaru stood leaned against the wall; his ears were hot and flinched. He then sighed annoyed. There was too much going on he could tell. Many of the circumstances were not his concerns, however there was a few situations that didn't matter to him, however if things went wrong he knew they would hinder their cooperation working together. One of them dealing with Akahana's betrothal to Sumari. And after ear searching and picking up Sumari and Kabito's conversation from outside it was all that he would need for it to become a real headache. It didn't matter to him, nevertheless he knew that the issue would definitely affect cooperation between everyone for them to try to take back all the villages and destroy Eros. However their conversation made him think alot. It made him drift into his own opinions. Do what one would expect you to do, and then what you really want to do. Sumari and Akahana where expected to be mated with one another since they were kids, but Akahana had a change of heart. Would fighting really be worth it? He wasn't sure; Sesshomaru had no experience dealing with romance at all. And as far as he was concerned, he was certain that if she wouldn't allow him to touch her, more than likely she was already under an imprint.

"This will end in tragedy this Sesshomaru can tell already," he scoffed under his breathe. Situations like that always end in a tragedy. He never understood why risk doing something so foolish as stirring away from your higher ranks expectations. It was almost like what his father did. If love caused that much trouble to be so irrational in thought to cloud judgment he wanted no part of it. Sesshomaru's mind then drifted, if you love someone is it not so easy to continue without them as though they aren't there and do what you're required to do. Somehow as his mind drifted that way his eyes shot toward Kagome who had stacked the last box talking to Makato who nodded walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called and he snapped out of it. "All the weapons are gathered. Many of the Kyouji villagers were actually able to steal back some of their tools so they can make more of the things we have."

"Excellent. Akahana is off somewhere, tell the human to retrieve her so that we may leave. The young demoness is holding us up," he said turning away. Makato nodded and Sesshomaru walked off. Hopefully the situation would never have to be addressed.

Makato ran back to Kagome.

"Are we leaving yet?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but..." she shrugged.

"But?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"Akahana's gone."

"Again?" Kagome questioned. She looked around and spotted Naoto. She was calm, okay so she wasn't with him. "I'll find her."

"Okay we have to hurry Lord Sesshomaru wants us to leave now," Makato pressed.

Kagome nodded. "I got it. Can you sense her from here?"

Makato closed her eyes focusing and then pointed eastern, "She's really not that far just go that way."

"Thanks Makato," Kagome ran off and saw Sumari. "Sumari?"

Sumari turned to her, "Are we ready Alpha?"

"Yes, um. Have you seen your lover-mate by chance?" she asked.

Sumari pointed in the exact same direction and Kagome followed.

THE rain finally slowed completely and Akahana sat on a rock just waiting. There was silence. Akahana then without looking over spoke, "What do you want. Human."

Coming out from the forest was Kagome, "Just that's very...polite."

"You are the last person I want to see," she snapped.

Kagome kept her cool wanting to just leave her, but if there was anything she did remember. It was that she was deep in the demon world and with that, meant she had to build up her toleration to any normal human injustices. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I don't know your pity," she scoffed out stubbornly.

Kagome crossed her arms, "You can't run from everything Akahana."

"Who asked you of your opinion? If you weren't anyone important I'd just kill you off and things would be back the way they were," she said coldly.

"I'm a human I shouldn't make that much difference should I?" questioned Kagome coldly. Akahana said nothing and avoided eye contact from her. "I don't need eyes to know not to say anything Akahana."

Akahana then began to break down and cry, "I'm such a terrible creature. Why, why did it have to be this way."

Kagome frowned, "I don't understand what the problem is. Why is it that Taho Village and Kyouji Village hate each other so much? All the name calling and such where is it that all of that came from?"

Akahana sat up, "I'll give you our village's side and then Taho village's." Kagome was almost thrown off with how quick she was ready to explain, "Many thousand of years ago. This Intercluster village used to be called TrioIntercluster Village instead of PentaIntercluster Village. Gojen Village, Niahora Village, and Shimigamii Village were all separated. However, it used to be where my creatures and Naoto's creatures really was one village. Because we were small, we weren't really considering part of a major village yet, but we were close. However, the very thing that's happened now with our village being taken over happened back then too. And it was then that there was splitting among us. The Taho villagers wanted to fight, but we were too weak we didn't stand a chance of doing what we had to. Two very influential creatures had their own way of approaching things. The two leaders were my great grand father and Taho's great grandmother. My great grand father had infiltrated the castle to help take back the village, however he was captured. Tortured into giving information. The dictator's daughter saw the tragedy in it and asked them to stop. He remained imprisoned but she treated them with kindess.

"However the Taho Villagers were too aggressive, my great grandfather wanted to take time and that maybe if he could union with his daughter to make peace and all the creatures could live as one mega village. Because thanks to the dictator, with their monopolization and power, and political influence we became really strong and became a forth village. But somehow," Akahana frowned, each of the fortes the Taho villages were stations at to overthrow him were being found. Creatures were being killed, and so they deemed him a traitor to his creatures. And of course my great grand father's followers had their own thoughts. So those in Taho village skillfully infiltrated the castle and killed the dictator. His daughter was almost killed but he protected her. From there Naoto's great grandmother deemed him a traitor, and felt with no doubt that it was because of him that so many of their creatures had died. With my father's begging the daughter didn't punish the Taho people. However she favored those influenced by my great grand father. We were treated better furnished housing and the best housing and food. Naoto's great grandmother sure that he manipulated his way to the top to make it that way.

"Years afterwards when my grandmother was born from their union Naoto's great grandmother killed my great grand father. In strike of this the woman committed suicide and only my grandmother lived. So she cut off the Taho villagers and exiled them leaving them with nothing. So my creatures were taught to defend ourselves to skillful uses with weaponry, and that we were more elite and thoughtful fighters, careful planners. That they were not. In Naoto's village, the story is much the same however the difference told was that my great grandfather had spoken with Naoto's grandmother about joining them. But Naoto's grandmother had come to reveal that the reason their village was taken over in the first place was because he had stole a rare artifact treasured by the very type of demon who took over our village. It was that item that he had searched for. That my grandfather orchestrated the attacks, everything the whole time. And that she would never join him in the manner where innocent creature's blood was tainted. And so my father had ordered many soldiers to attack her creatures who lived on the lower poorer side of the village. In that raid, she lost one of her children and it made her snap to kill him."

Kagome was quiet, she didn't know what to say, "That's a very difficult past. Do you know which one is the truth?"

"I don't know," Akahana said whipping her face, "He and I don't know."

"Then it's just as Sesshomaru says. It's so far in the past there's no point..."

"We know that," Akahana intervened cutting her off, "But that doesn't mean our families feel the same. Don't you get it he and I are NEVER gonna be together!"

"Akahana..."

"Oh damn it I must be out of my mind. I know I'm depressed to talk to a human about such matter that doesn't even concern her. I don't know why I even thought I could talk to you," she said standing up. She looked over, "I guess I just thought after seeing you and Lord Sesshomaru..."

Kagome blushed, "Me and Sesshomaru...um wait I think that..."

"Hey..." Akahana turned to her and smiled weakly, "I can keep a secret too. Naoto told me about the two of you when you were reunited in the forest."

Kagome's face turned cherry red and sighed, "I'm only his Alpha."

"Maybe. But you know his family's story especially with humans. He is the most of us all should be the one who hates humans more than the rest of us. Yet here you stand, the highest status than all the demons in his party whose been with him for hundreds of years. You're Alpha material but I cannot help but feel a familiar "unfortunate-sensation" from the both of you."

"Unfortunate-sensation?" Kagome said confused.

Akahana's bangs covered her face and before she walked off she said, "We're nothing alike. But I can't help but feel that our situations are alot alike."

Kagome frowned, her bangs covering her expression, "It's not like that between us. It could never be, that's why..." she faltered and chose her next words carefully, "if it ever happened time would repeat in tragedy. Our situations in that case would never be the same. Ours would be worse. You're family's all you must deal with, and even though you may don't want to. There's always an option for you two to run away with each other. Sesshomaru and I...we'd never have that option. His status has him much to close to the UDGR."

Akahana smiled, "Man you're deep into the demon world for even a human to be aware of them. But. We say these words," Kagome looked up at her. "We say these words can't. It's impossible, and it's just that restriction...its just that curiosity that draws you to love them for some strange weird reason."

Kagome said nothing as Akahana stalked off heading back and Kagome frowned. Her curse mark burning her. Kagome rubbed her curse mark. It was already going crazy when she got crazy attracted to Sesshomaru for even one second. She hated to see just how much more she'd get electrocuted if she dared fell for him. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't, besides Sesshomaru hated humans. And above all that, doing so would prove Aridon in the right for cursing her. For accusing her. And for her, she'd always wanted her to be wrong. Kagome stood up. But that still didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Right?

Kagome looked at her reflection from the puddle of the rain, "Right?" but she frowned, something about that thought made her whole allusion seem so much like a facade somehow. She then thought about Naoto and Akahana comparing it to King Inutaisho and Izayoi's love story. So similar to the Shakespeare she'd read in Romeo and Juliet. "This won't end in the same tragedy will it?" Kagome frowned. Is the only liberation for anyone to break tradition, to change, is to do so when they are so liberated from that way? Love cannot always be that way, it just couldn't. Kagome nodded her head in determination. No it couldn't. That much she was certain.

IT was late in the afternoon. Outside of a village you could see Niahora Village. It was heavily guarded by Eros's soldiers. Many of the Niahora creatures were being enslaved to building huts and castles. Among them, was a young demon lord. His eyes were catlike and he had a long jawbone. His hair was long and fluffy but jet-black, and his skin was a bright orange. He had almost looked Indian. He had blue marks across his face to show his leadership as he carefully looked around. When he seen many of the soldiers out of earshot he went to one of his creatures and whispered.

"Alert some of our undercover soldiers. Lord Sesshomaru has just contacted me through Makato-san's mind reading abilities. Be prepared to strike at any moment, they are not far," he warned.

"Yes Lord Kiusha!" said the creature in a hushed tone carefully looking around rushing out.

Lord Kiusha nodded, "_Lord Sesshomaru everything will be in position soon enough. It will not be long now._"

"V_ery well. This way things should go very smoothly and we'll suffer very minimal if any loses since your creatures are being forced to work under Eros-sama under his soldiers orders are they not._"

"_Correct,_" said Lord Kiusha.

"_Fine, prepare yourselves._"

Lord Kiusha then whistled a loud song catching many creatures attention. Eros's soldiers looked at him suspiciously walking towards him. Many of the other creatures knowing the sign quickly began to surreptitiously move out.

"Hey!" one of the soldiers punched Kiusha in the face.

"Enough of that, what do you think you're trying to pull!" grimed one of the soldiers.

Lord Kiusha smiled patiently, "Nothing, I just thought it was a nice day today."

The soldiers spat at his foot and then turned around walking off. When their backs turned Lord Kiusha summoned two large bonefied scythes from his arm, his eyes glowing red.

SESSHOMARU and the others stood hidden in the forest not too far outside the village. In front was Sesshomaru carrying the Tokijin, and one side was Lord Gohan and a fixed up Lord Cyros, and on the other was Lady Eerie. Behind them were Kagome carrying her Artimis Bow and Makato with her crow feather sword, and behind them were Nardisia, Zaori Symphony, Akahana, Sumari, Kabito, and then Naoto all prepared with their weapons. After that, whole armies of all of their villages, with their weapons supplied from the Kyouji villagers, were all in hand.

"All creatures," commanded Sesshomaru, "Prepare yourselves on the mark." It was then there was a big explosion that erupted in the village, "Now!"

Everyone charged from their positions going through the village fighting any of Eros's soldiers. Many of the Niahora villagers already assisting, those who were forced to be soldiers killing off many of their commanding officers. The amount that came into the village to take over overwhelmed many of the soldiers forcing many to flea. However Nardisa, Naoto, and Zaori cut many of them off killing them like the skilled assassins they were. In under 30 minutes Niahora village was reclaimed with no casualties, they had killed all of Eros soldiers who had taken over the village. When the battle became quiet where it seemed no other enemies remained present.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" roared the whole village victoriously.

Kagome laughed at the heightened mood, "Wow this was definitely one of the easier missions we ever did."

Makato laughed as well agreeing, "Yeah well this was the weakest out of all of them loyal wise. Now we have a main base which was what we really needed anyway. This village is the most stable so we'll definitely be able to lay comfort here for a while."

"This must be the first victory they've ever had," said Symphony astonished looking around just as much.

"It's no wonder. You've seen part of Eros's power yourself. It'll take all of us to finally take him down, somehow I'm just so sure of it," said Kagome.

"I can't argue there," nodded Symphony.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Makato.

"Yeah, scary strong. That was a huge storm the other night, more abnormal than usual and when he enacted his powers he made it stop around the whole area of Kyouji village," explained Kagome.

"That does sound scary; I can't believe Zaori and Naoto had to be there for that. That could have been dangerous," said Makato. Kagome frowned rubbing her arm. "What?"

"I...I let them come," she said hesitantly.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Makato.

"I know...I know. I'm new at this whole Alpha thing. Sesshomaru definitely wasn't very happy," frowned Kagome.

"How did he punish you," asked Makato.

"He hasn't been able to yet. He's been busy and frankly," said Kagome looking over to see Sesshomaru join himself with Lord Kiusha. Lord Kiusha bowed to him and then watched as Lord Gohan, Lord Cyros, and Lady Eerie greeted, "I'm hoping he stays busy enough to just forget."

"Fat chance," said Symphony.

"Don't scare her," chastised Makato who made Kagome even more uncomfortable. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Lady Eerie made it sound really bad. You should have been there, and darn it what could I say. It wasn't even so much of the fact that I took what she said because of her status. I'm not as bound to that kind of stuff as you guys are yet, but I couldn't say anything because she was totally right about everything and made Sesshomaru even question his choice of him choosing me as an Alpha."

Symphony frowned, "That is depressing," she slapped Kagome in the back, "but cheer up. Lord Sesshomaru's the Prince of the Western Domain, he's not going to let a royal on a much lower class them him make him change his mind about his Alpha. So I doubt you'll get demoted or something weird like that."

"I still feel like she hurt my pride I don't want any more punishment the verbal beating I got from Naoto's mom was enough," begged Kagome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," came an announcement catching everyone's attention to Lord Kiusha, "Allies, I welcome you to Niahora Village. Job well done and ascertaining this village and returning it back to my possession. We suffered no casualties with such an easy and hostile take over. So you have me and my creatures deepest gratitude. You'll receive more details from us in a few hours from each of your leaders in separate areas. For now, rest easy. Celebrate your victory, for we have many more battles to come before we can destroy Lord Cyros. Eat, restore your weapons socialize anything. That is all."

Lord Gohan laughed, "Aren't you energetic?"

"It's been really hard on us before you got here. You almost have to out number them like we had to even get by," explained Lord Kiusha in a grave tone.

"At least we were able to take back this village fairly easily so this can serve as a perfect base. For training and such arts," said Lady Eerie.

"Exactly," nodded Lord Kiusha.

"Master Kiusha," called Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru understands you've had much to deal with on your own with your own village. But by chance, have you heard anything concerning Master Jyroku. Is he dead?"

"Rumors say he is but I don't believe it. However I think very few of his creatures if any besides himself survived. Besides Kyouji village, he was hit up worse than most of us out of the five main villages."

Sesshomaru then thought for a moment, "I see."

"So what direction are we heading towards next," asked Lord Cyros, "The only thing I can suggest is perhaps trying to take back Taho Village. It'd be too soon returning back to my village."

"He actually has a point," thought Lady Eerie, "However my concern is that Taho Village is so far from here to be our main base. I don't believe even with Master Kiusha's creature's there'd be enough warriors to stay here to hold down forte to protect this place incase its attack while fighting another battle so far elsewhere."

"Perhaps," said Gohan suggesting, "what if we even out our retainers. If some remain here, while the others go to Taho Village to take it back."

"Maybe," said Lord Cyros.

"That plan does sound risky," frowned Lord Kiusha.

"I've seen Makato-san's and Nardisia-san's power enough; we are all familiar with it. But none of you have seen the power held by the human girl."

Lord Kiusha looked around smelling the air, "Ah, so no one didn't have dinner," he then settled his sights on Kagome, "Who is she?" he spoke with more confusion than interest.

"Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha," replied Lady Eerie carefully.

Catching the hint Lord Kiusha just said in an interesting tone, "I see..."

"The point is the human has much power, perhaps she should stay if we choose to carry out such a plan."

"Leave my village in the hands of a human?" scoffed out Lord Kiusha.

"She is capable," intervened Sesshomaru calmly, "contrasts to your thoughts." Lord Kiusha then snapped his lips saying nothing else, "The plan to separate us will be exactly what Eros will be anticipating so we will not do it."

"So then what else do you suggest Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Lady Eerie.

"Calm yourself, rushing is the problem," snapped Lord Cyros.

"Why you-" before Lady Eerie can bark back Sesshomaru had already dryly and rudely but them off.

"You win anything by thinking first," he said. "There's no rush. Soon, Eros will learn what has happened here, and so he'll try to retrieve it. We'll remain here until the time comes for him to retrieve it. And we'll win because of our retainers and their capabilities. Then, he will not attack this village again, at least not in enough time where we'll fight to retrieve back Taho village and then return they won't. In a battle they hardly attack the same place consecutively more than once. So once things settle here, than will we take the risky decision to move beyond here." All the leaders nodded, no one argued. The plan seemed perfect. "Very well," he dismissed.

"You hold such confidence in your Alpha. Are you sure she's even fit for her position," asked Lady Eerie.

Lord Cyros scoffed, "It's hard seeing that question come from you. Your creatures worship Nardisia-san and her battle skills. Are you not even aware in the least that she trained her."

"Demon capability and human capabilities are two different things. I cannot trust her after what happened back in Kyouji Village, that irresponsibility makes me hesitant of her," her voice clipped.

"Keh," scoffed Sesshomaru as if she'd told a good joke, "As this Sesshomaru has stated the whole time, she is capable. Her leadership for the mistake she made was done by inexperience. You were not so experienced when you first transferred leadership of your village from your father were you? You were taught much but holding the torture yourself instead of watching someone else run with it paints a completely different perspective doesn't it?" Lady Eerie said nothing, "This Sesshomaru does not expect for you to understand his decision in making her his Alpha, and could care less if you trust her or not. This Sesshomaru has beheld her capabilities himself," he then walked towards Kagome's direction but before he continued, stopped to say one last thing, "After all, she freed Lord Cyros and the others, and she distracted Toro long enough with her arrow for us to escape, what other feat within itself prove her capabilities as being an Alpha. She just needs to be directed every once in a while. And who doesn't need that. You have my gratitude in reminding this Sesshomaru in addressing that."

He then continued and walked off. Lady Eerie scoffed and then walked off. Lord Gohan, Lord Cyros, and Lord Kiusha only exchanged looks with one another but went their separate ways.

KAGOME sighed still talking to the girls.

"I don't know you guys," she said dejectedly.

Symphony then gulped, "You probably should find out."

"Hm?" questioned Kagome.

The girls all quickly stood back and Kagome's fear began to climb knowing they only acted strange like that when Sesshomaru was near.

"Human," called his familiar but cold voice.

Kagome shrinked and hesitantly turned around, "Y-yes."

"Follow me, we have something very important to discuss. Mainly about the future of your position," he said taking one step in front of her, "I believe discipline correctness is an order."

Kagome hesitantly stood up and the girls gave her looks of good luck.

"_Just stay strong Kagome. Don't let him break you,_" encouraged Makato.

Kagome nodded following him out of the village. She wondered how far they would go, or even what he would do to her.

KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU walked deep inside the forest for a while. Silence between them had thickened the atmosphere. Geese when was they last time they were alone like this. Her heart began to beat thinking about the cave and her curse mark began to spark. Kagome quickly slapped it and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She smiled nervously and Sesshomaru cocked up an eyebrow saying nothing and continued walking. It was then Akahana's voice echoed in her ear,

**Flashback:**

_Kagome frowned, her bangs covering her expression, "It's not like that between us. It could never be, that's why..." she faltered and chose her next words carefully, "if it ever happened time would repeat in tragedy. Our situations in that case would never be the same. Ours would be worse. You're family's all you must deal with, and even though you may don't want to. There's always an option for you two to run away with each other. Sesshomaru and I...we'd never have that option. His status has him much to close to the UDGR."_

_Akahana smiled, "Man you're deep into the demon world for even a human to be aware of them. But. We say these words," Kagome looked up at her. "We say these words can't. It's impossible, and it's just that restriction...its just that curiosity that draws you to love them for some strange weird reason." :_**Flashback over**

Kagome's solemn mood then returned. Why would she think about that at a time like this? Kagome looked around; it was already so early in the evening. Suddenly Sesshomaru had stopped. Around them were large trees from the forests, vines and a few large boulders. An open lake sat before them as fireflies began to spark around the area.

"This is far enough," he said. He then turned to her and Kagome kept her head down with her eyes shut frozen. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Human, why is that you are so tense?"

Kagome then opened her eyes and looked back at him, "Huh?" He walked over to a rock and just sat with both his legs. "Aren't you going to stab me with your sword or strangle the air out of me or something like that?"

"Not unless you give me a reason," he cocked up his eyebrow into chock, "Shout this Sesshomaru be?"

"No!" exclaimed Kagome. "Um, didn't I upset you? I didn't mean to, I know what Lady Eerie said was right and it won't happen again and..."

"Enough of your babbling human," he said simply. Kagome gasped to his eyes staring right at her, Kagome cringed away as though it was his eyes alone that were torturing her instead of him himself. She felt like she could hardly breathe.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, "This Sesshomaru did not bring you all the way out here to torture you or what ever wild imagination you have set in your mind. So for the time being on that level ease your worries."

Kagome looked at him confused. "Then...why we're so far away."

"So that speaking to you this Sesshomaru has no restrictions," he stated simply, "This is the demon world," he pointed to his ears.

"Oh that's right," Kagome remembered.

"Human what exactly happened before you arrived to this Sesshomaru and the others to distract from Toro?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, "It was nothing really. Everything she had said."

"Lady Eerie is a bit strong, however this Sesshomaru is not certain that it went under the impression she thought it did," he said.

"It felt like it did," admitted Kagome. "For her to even question you I felt like I embarrassed you more than I should have. It's enough just being a human as your Alpha."

"You did embarrass him," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes, "but hearing your side will change everything. And I know in it will be the truth; somehow I feel that your decisions your choice meant no harm. You just think differently as we do." Kagome said nothing and Sesshomaru continued, "Do not hesitate in your explanation human, speak."

Kagome frowned and said nothing shutting her eyes, "Makato had contacted me telepathically and she wanted to know where we all were. Sukura and the one of the creatures from Kyouji village were having confrontation getting out of hand that she needed your assistance with. So she told me to find you and the others since all of the leaders went missing," Kagome frowned, "Originally my plan was to just tell Nardisia to escort them back while I go find you, or at least for us to meet back somewhere after she'd dropped them off. However, the boys were worried about their mother and said they weren't going back. Nardisia wanted to help you too so they begged and eventually I was convinced for them to join me."

Sesshomaru smiled trying hard not to laugh, "Was that all?" Kagome looked at him confused in his changed of mood. "So that was it, I see." Kagome then became nervous of his use of first person as he stood up walking to her. Kagome froze. He placed his nail against her forehead and she froze.

"Human, learn not to be what you are," said Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes looking at her confused. "The issue wasn't that you weren't too inept to know not to bring Naoto and Zaori, but that your heart was too weak. As a human you sympathized with them wanting to protect their mother and that is why you allowed your judgment to be clouded despite you disagreed with it. You can not base your decisions on human emotions in the demon world. It can get one killed," he said.

Kagome became confused. "Yeah, I know that now. At the same time I don't feel so confident as an Alpha anymore," she said turning to him. "The responsibility may be more than what I can handle."

"You're a special case and you know it," dismissed Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped knowing he was talking about her being a high priestess, "However one thing that disturbs me that this Sesshomaru will agree with Lady Eerie on is your ignorance to your position," he pulled out the Tokijin and placed it to Kagome's neck who froze in fear.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Human...it wouldn't even take a tenth of a second to jab this sword through your neck; however despite the situation this Sesshomaru is sure that you want to live do you not?"

"Of course I do keep that thing away from me!" panicked Kagome.

"Are you sure, death may not be too bad either," he smiled.

"Yes!" cried out Kagome alarmed.

Sesshomaru then quickly placed his sword back into his sheathe and half turned to her, "That's how your position as an Alpha is." Kagome became confused, "When you are so sure about something, especially when your rank is the highest of anyone else's. Then you must stand firm and not allow anyone to change it. I'm sure when you agreed to allow Nardisia to come it was more out of friendship than a plan during that point. But we aren't traveling, we're fighting, a war at that. Being weak around any point do to human emotions such as friendship, or such as sympathizing, is something you'll have to really fight to ignore," he walked a way sitting on the ground. "That is probably more worrisome for this Sesshomaru in you being an Alpha, it'll be the hardest thing to overcome but you must."

"But I don't think I can just do that," frowned Kagome, her voice then turned firm looking towards him, "I can't be like you."

Sesshomaru laughed sarcastically, "Is that what you think it is?" he turned over to her, "Heh, so humans die senselessly but when it is their life in danger their so quick to go into primeval instincts to either take another's life or be betrayed by trying to save someone else's. Is that how they think?"

Kagome dropped her mouth becoming extremely pissed off mad and stomped over to him. She then sat in front of him with her legs cross too giving him a serious expression and her eyes were sharp and unfaltering, "You think I'm some foolish and ignorant human. But since I'm in the demon world and we have so many different aspects of morals I guess that is the case. However until you experience anything about a human I cannot take what you just said seriously and so shouldn't you." Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and Kagome closed her eyes feeling sad, "You've forever hated humans your whole life and I can't be upset at you for it because humans are being taught the same way. I may not know how the demon world works, but you're ignorant to the human world. It's the human world that's always disregarded, but we're always the one's most affective because of your primitive morals to gain power and then fight to keep it."

"What exactly is your point?" he stated uninterested.

"You're a fool," Kagome stood up; "There's so much to the other side besides that demon world that you just don't know. If you did, perhaps you could come out better. Humans shouldn't just be disregarded as air bubbles just there. However, humans and demons are not so different," Kagome's bangs covered her face, "You fight wars like we do, and you have restrictions like we do. And you love just as irrational as we do, and you can also die...just as we do."

Sesshomaru said nothing only listened as Kagome walked behind him and sat, their backs leaned back to back of each other as silence filled the air, the wind blowing. "You make plans and fight to take over territories, and after the war you win you celebrate becoming victorieous. Even such as Eros taking over. You made such a great speech earlier, but I wonder if you really knew the deepened heart of what you were saying. Differences. There will always be differences. Sesshomaru, did you know that when I got imprisoned, that in those torture camps what I saw besides demons?"

Sesshomaru half turned to her, "No."

"I saw many humans. Demons were tortured to death while humans just stood to die just for amusement. And it made me think again on your speech. During Eros's take over, how many human villages were affected," Sesshomaru paused in thought when she said it, "No creature ever stops to think about that do they? How what they do affect the humans in the area around them when they do things."

"It never really mattered," commented Sesshomaru lightly.

"Right," smiled Kagome weakily, "But it did. Didn't it? During the war that broke out between the Mungee Feathered Tribe and White-tailed Fox village during the argument of the battle, didn't it matter? All those creature's lives lost? Didn't it matter when I could infiltrate through the castle to save everyone without being brought to suspicion?" Sesshomaru still said nothing, "You disregard one of the normal things like a normal demon and you find that the thing you found most useful can be the key to everything. You just need to know how to manipulate the situation to your advantage which is what you've always done with any given situation. What is the difference between humans and demons Sesshomaru, besides demons special abilities that humans are so disregarded?"

Sesshomaru turned to her and she said, "I think despite are abilities, or even how different we fight, how far off our morals and beliefs may estray," Kagome pulled out a spear to slightly cut the skin in the palm her hand and very slightly did she cut Sesshomaru's hand as Kagome spread out her fingers and guided Sesshomaru's red bleeding hand to place up against hers. Sesshomaru watched as the blood from her hand and his fused falling down the bottom palm of their hand to reveal a thick red blood. "We'll still bleed the same blood." A thicker silence went between them to allow Sessomaru to sink in the words she was saying, "Humans and demons are no different from the creatures in Kyouji Villager and Taho Villager. That's why nothing will never be just completely useless." Kagome frowned, then, "I was told about the past between the Taho Villagers and the Kyouji Villagers past history today and it was only then did I get your point. "

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said enlighten.

"Their morals may have broken them to separate villages, but their structure and how they think for battles are the same. The DNA between humans and demons in their blood is different but it all originated from the same place."

Sesshomaru watched as the blood from her hand and his fused with the blood in his hand on the grass. Their blood was the same, red, despite the compositional make up. However he was still a bit confused on the message the human was trying to get out to him. Humans...so worthless. But he only thought about what Kagome said, how many were affected, curiously, by Eros and his hostile take over. He then wondered looking at the blood if somehow humans and demons could be one? But it wouldn't make sense. He then became frustrated, perhaps it didn't because he knows nothing much about the human race in general besides the human in his own party. But perhaps there was something more that could make them somewhat useful, if nothing else that point she made clear. His fingers then slid through her spaced out ones allowing his fingers to intertwine with hers. Kagome blushed as her fingers to lock inside his palm's grasp tightly. They looked at one another for a moment but then shied away from each other's stare as Kagome's curse mark began to warm, a small slit going across it; an eye slit. Sesshomaru looked up at the clear night sky as the butterflies and fireflies flew around them. From a great distance away stood Akahana listening in, for enough where she couldn't be sensed taking in the human words.

"To where we all originated from huh..." Akahana then turned back, "Maybe human. Maybe." She then jumped off leaving tem alone heading back to Niahora Village.

There was silence between them for a moment "Sesshomaru," called Kagome standing up breaking their hands from each other she then smiled happily, "Follow me for a second."

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow incredulously, "Do you know where it is that you're going? It can't be possible for you to be familiar with the area already."

"There is one place I'm familiar with," said Kagome taking one step foreword turning to him. "Come on follow me, we're actually really not that far!" she ran over to him excitedly pulling him up from his wrist dragging him away. "Follow me."

Sesshomaru did but his face seemed more worried and unsure than curious or anything for that matter to match her excitement. As she pulled him did they escape from the trees from the forest to stand on top of a hill. Many fireflies flew around as Sesshomaru looked down hill confused.

"Why here of all places?" he asked drably. In their eyesight was a small human village. Outside of it though were children running around playing trying to catch fireflies.

"Please," begged Kagome not turning to him, "We won't even go that deep inside just to where the kids are I promise." Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome turned to him sadly which was so strong it almost broke his poker face expression. "I've been here for 3 months in the demon world. I judged you unknowingly and there was so much I didn't understand, for how you were and why you did the things that you do. Why you are the way you are. I know understand a great deal more than what I did before, so I don't question you, or judge or get as upset with you anymore. You have so many questions about humans, there's so much you don't know. Please? Just once and you never have to do it again. I can keep a secret. But you need to see what I see and feel what I feel. And see just why I am the way I am if only a little. You don't have to agree with it or like it, just understand it."

Sesshomaru just stared at her and Kagome sighed, "Never mind then, you don't have to. Just give me a few minutes," she said walking down the hill and stopped, "But I still do hope you follow me. If not then you'll never know."

Sesshomaru watched her leave and sighed heavily of frustration. The wind blew his hair freely as Kagome ran off the children. As though expecting her or not even being the least bit suspicious, the children jumped up and down watched curiously for a moment and then sat on the hill as he watched she and the children play around. Watching all of them chasing after fireflies and to see just that simple feat bring them all so much happiness? To him it was foolish, childish, and unheard of. He then watched one of the kids run back to Kagome giving her a jar for her to attempt to catch a firefly. Sesshomaru smiled.

"This should be amusing," he mumbled flatly. Kagome tried to her hardest catching it but failed each time and pouted. The face was cute enough to make Sesshomaru break into a chuckle and he had quickly caught himself. He was...laughing? Genuinely? He watched as all of them went chasing after the same firefly. It was then that Kagome tripped, the children falling ontop of her and they all laughed. Sesshomaru used his sleeve to cover his face but there forming was a smile. And his eyes had then faltered completely, softening.

"GEESE Kagome I'd don't think we'll ever catch it," said a small human girl hanging on to her doll.

"No way!" said a younger child whipping his nose with one finger, "I'm the fastest kid in the village. All show you girls how a real man catches a firefly."

"Like him?" pointed the girl to Sesshomaru.

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed the child, "I'm talking about me stupid."

"Then we're all doomed," joked the girl.

The other children all then laughed and Kagome chuckled nervously scratching her head.

"Hey Kagome," asked another girl, "What's up with your friend, doesn't he want to play?"

"Tch, he's probably scared. I don't think he'd be able to catch any of these fireflies so that's why," said the same boy pouting.

"Oh quiet Roku, everyone can't be like you," said the same girl.

"No one asked you or Sai anything," barked Roku.

"Well I think he looks cool what about you Nana," said Sai in admiration holding tighter to her doll. Nana nodded and Kagome sighed steering them away from his sight.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little shy is all," said Kagome.

"I think I'll make soemthing for him, you think if I did he'd come down and play with us?" asked Nana.

"Probably not. Hey you guys let's try one more time, I bet with all of us trying together we'll at least get one, what do you say?" asked Kagome.

"Okay!" they cheered. Kagome then looked around.

"Where's my jar?" asked Kagome confused. The kids all gasped in shock mumbling in excitement.

"Amazing!" cheered another girl from the group in awe.

"Wow, you're really awesome!" said Roku.

Kagome became confused fused and turned around. She jumped startled to see Sesshomaru so unexpectedly close behind her holding her jar, and inside flew seven fireflies. She was so speechlessly looking from the spot he was in to the top of the hill he was on if barely even a minute ago. "How did he?..." Kagome was speechless.

Sesshomaru then turned to Roku, "Boy, does this satisfy you in this Sesshomaru's abilities?"

Roku became confused.

"Yeah stupid!" said Nana slapping him upside the head.

"Hey!" Roku complained rubbing his head.

"You're the one who said he couldn't do it. He caught seven and you couldn't even catch one," said Nana.

Sai hesitantly walked over to him and he looked down at her, honestly with the doll in hand she really much reminded him of Rin. "So you're called Sesshomaru?"

She asked Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first but then nodded his head, "He is."

"You talk funny," said Roku. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

"Hey don't be too mean because he caught more fireflies than you jerk!" screamed out Sai. Sesshomaru faltered at her voice and she turned back to him smiling. "Don't mind him, he just a sore looser. Anyone who can do what you can, I think should be able to talk in any way they want."

"I agree with that too!" smiled Nana. The kids all cheered.

"Pft," complained Roku pouting. Kagome chuckled as the kids all gathered around Sesshomaru. He cocked his eyebrow up, he had no clue what to do with them at this point, and there were so many of them all at once. He looked to Kagome for guidance, if nothing else he knew especially with human children he needed to be careful in handling them, his reason for always being especially picky with Rin. Children were delicate with any species, to him; they were still like new born cubs. Kagome nodded encouraging him to go with the floor, but his face faltered a bit of apprehension.

"Hey Sesshomaru can you show us how to catch a firefly properly. Please?" asked one of the children.

"There's really nothing to it," he said in an obvious tone letting the ones he had free. The kids all watched in awe and Sesshomaru turned to them. "This Sesshomaru however, fails to understand your purpose in catching them, aren't they useless?"

"No way!" said a younger boy, "They're cool. And they're pretty."

"I see," he said almost disappointedly.

"But more than that," said Nana, "It's so we can." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow up in confusion, "Just seeing that you could do it means that there's potential we can to. We're chidlren so we can't do much yet, but catching them is a goal so that we can feel like we have a purpose besides just working out in the fields."

"Yeah or helping prepare dinner at home," nodded Sai. "Just to say that we can do something, and we have more to us than just being average children. It's not like any of our parents can catch them after all."

"Yeah we'd look awesome if we can show them we can at least catch one!" said another enthusiastically. Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment as the kids continued to spit out more reasons that he listened carefully to. They were all so much like his human. Dreaming, and working to make up for what they lacked. To have a purpose. He believed in that he understood, despite the fireflies were such a useless way of doing so, their intentions for the exercise was impressively understandable.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said interrupting them, "If that is such the case this Sesshomaru will show you how to catch them since it is of that much great importance to you. Watch carefully," he said raising the jar. The kids all watched excitedly.

Kagome smiled watching the scene as the wind blew. She turned to a group of villagers were the parents were watching smiling and then walked off going on about their business. She looked over to see Roku to the side still trying to catch a few and growled pouting at his failure. Kagome walked over to him and smiled, "Don't you want to go over and learn how to catch fireflies with the other kids?"

"Leave me alone!" he snapped tears forming in his eyes, "I can do it myself. I don't need his help. And I'll catch more than them by doing it too!"

"I see," said Kagome kneeling down to him. "You know there's nothing wrong with getting a little bit of advise every once in a while." The kids all cheered and awed clapping to see him hold a firefly in a jar as he kneeled down explaining to them carefully and the kids all nodded determinedly as if they were about to fight the biggest war in their entire lives.

"He thinks he so cool with his cool fur and cool hair and catching 3 firefliess," he pouted whipping his tears, "I'll catch 8 of 'em you watch."

"Don't you think you're being just a little unreasonable," said Kagome calmly.

"But you're never really learning how to do it if someone tells you how to do it," he frowned.

"You aren't?" asked Kagome. Roku looked at her and she pointed to Sesshomaru and the others. The kids were all trying hard catching the flies, some being patient and focused but were still missing and Roku looked in awe. "Weren't you listening to what they were saying about helping their abilities get better? You can always get advice but in the end if you can't do it yourself there's no point is it." Roku watched the other kids trying and sniffled as Sesshomaru walked over to him and sized him up.

He then kneeled down to him, "You are as annoying as this Sesshomaru's own younger brother once was."

"Sesshomaru!" chastized Kagome.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed and then spoke lazily placing his nail against his forehead, "Carrying such strong spirit is good for a man at your age. But it can turn into arrogance much of the time if you can't allow yourself help every once in a while." He then stood up walking away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell him how to catch one of them?" asked Kagome.

Seshomaru turned around and smiled cunningly, "Weren't you listening human? He just did." Kagome became confused, "For him, he just did."

Roku just stood in awe thinking about what he said. Kagome was still puzzled and shrugged; maybe it was a guy thing? Roku carefully looked around watching for a particular firefly flying around. A strong spirit but too much can turn into arrogance? He must have mean that he was too impatient with catching them. He looked over at the others watching them all carefully spot out certain fire flies carrying their jars around. They had completely changed their strategies from blindlessly catching them to thinking. Roku turned back to the firefly he was looking at and followed it.

Sesshomaru watched smiling proudly as Kagome walked over to him.

"What?" smiled Kagome.

"Watch and see for yourself human."

Roku went over to the firefly to see it land on the side of the house. His instincts wanted him to just catch it, but he held his position, acting to fast this excited would only allow it to escape. It was then after a moment when the firefly was just about to fly off, quickly, Roku placed the jar around the direction the fly was flying and before it could try to fly back it was trapped the wall of the house. Kagome gasped amazed. Sesshomaru just chuckled lightly. Roku only nodded watching as the fire fly flew crazily around the jar searching for its escape but finding none. After that, the firefly just calmed down and slowly started flying around towards the opposite end of the jar and Roku nodded. He slowly pulled the jar up, the fly not escaping as he just secured the lid on top closing it. He then smiled laughing.

"Alright!" he cheered catching everyone's attention. "I got it! I got it! YEAH!"

"What?" said Nana shocked. "I can't believe he'd be the first out of all of us to catch one."

"What? Really Roku?" said one of the kids. They all ran over to him watching the firefly in the jar at awe.

Kagome smiled, "You knew he'd be the first one to catch one didn't you."

"I did," he said calmly smiling, "He had something special that the other children lacked that would allow him a bit less effort than normal in catching them. He'll make a very well bred potential human warrior."

Roku raised his jar victoriously and then ran over to Sesshomaru and showed it to him as he said cockily, "There! So you're not the only one who can do it."

Sesshomaru chuckled, Kagome just watched, his personality with the kids had completely changed. "Apprently not," he closed his eyes, "Job well done."

"Sesshomaru!" called Sai running to him with her doll carry her jar out of breathe. She smiled holding hers up, "I caught two! It worked just like you said."

"Good job!" praised Kagome. Everyone then ran away trying to catch their own and Roku pulled up his sleeve.

"Huh, as if I'll let a girl out due me!" he then ran off to catch more.

AFTER many hours Kagome and Sesshomaru stood just in front of the hill leading back to the forest. All of them carried jars with at least seven fireflies in each.

"Wow, you all caught so many," said Kagome awed.

"Yeah, thanks so much," said Roku looking at his jar shaking it, "I got the 8 that I wanted. Our parents are gonna be so impressed."

"You all take care of yourselves. And mind your parents," said Kagome. Sesshomaru just nodded to them.

"Ah wait! Sesshomaru!" called the Sai. She ran over to him and Sesshomaru kneeled down to her and she smiled and held her doll out to him.

"Heh?" he said confused.

"Sai are you kidding me!" compalined Nana.

Kagome was just as shocked, "Are you sure Sai, isn't this your favorite. You seemed so attatched."

"I have to grow up sometimes!" smiled Sai. "Sesshomaru can just hold on to it for me for a while."

"And what is it this Sesshomaru is to do with it?" he asked baffled by the token.

"That's my most treasured item. I'm going to promise to become stronger. Where I'll go beyond just fireflies. I'll kill some of the strongest demons," said Sai looking at his sword, "Ill be as strong as you wait. So take that doll, and then when you come back here, you can return it to me. That way I'll know how much I've grown. Won't you?"

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow looking at the Sai then back at the doll, Kagome apprehensive. Sesshomaru stood up taking the doll and placed the doll in the left side of his robe. "That, this Sesshomaru will promise you. He cannot hold a doll, so since you have ownership of it, he will return it. And hope to find that," he looked at each and everyone one of them, "All of you will be stronger."

"You got it!" nodded Roku.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around, "Boy," called Sesshomaru. Roku looked at him, "Take care of them all. This Sesshomaru is leaving that responsibility to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be stronger than all of them and protect my village, you'll hear about me."

Sesshomaru let another smile escape and Kagome smiled as well, "I look forward to that." The kids were all shocked he spoke in first person but smiled nodding.

"See you later kids," waved Kagome.

"BYE!" the kids all cheered waving to them.

Kagome waved back turning to Sesshomaru whose bangs partly covered his eyes. Kagome turned to him, "That was really nice that you did that Sesshomaru."

"Keh, this Sesshomaru is not so kind," he said stubbornly walking off faster. Kagome held back a laugh as they continued back to the forest.

ENTERING back inside the village did Sesshomaru and Kagome watch everyone socializing with one another under the darkness of the night.

"So?" asked Kagome smiling, "Didn't you at least relax,? I thought it was very fun."

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment and then flatly said, "It was...interesting." He then walked away from her and Kagome sighed. Again he was being stubborn. She sighed. Oh well, at least she tried.

"Kagome!" called Makato running over to her out of breath. "Well what do you know, I see you're alive. Huh?" her nose cringed and picked up Kagome's hand, "What happened!" She said freaked out seeing the slender slash mark on her hand.

Kagome then tried to calm her down, "It's okay. I did this, really, he didn't do it it," said Kagome calmly.

"Hmmm," said Makato, "You're not gonna really force me to use my mind reading ability are you, I can trust that right," asked Makato.

Kagome gave her a calm face nodding, "Trust me. He really didn't do anything to me. Not like what I expected. "Makato and Kagome then began to walk around.

"He must have given you serious conversation then, you guys went so far away," said Makato.

"I wanted to show him what it was like to be a human, to give him a different perspective," frowned Kagome.

"And?" asked Makato.

"At first I thought I could see it but now I don't know," frowned Kagome.

Makato frowned but then smiled, patting her on the back, "Perk up don't get too hard on yourself, it's been a concept that King InuTasho's tried to teach him for a long time and it still hasn't sunk in even now."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. I should praise myself for at least trying," she sighed, "I just wanted him to try to understand my world since I'm trying to understand his. To me, there's really not all too much of a difference."

"Really?" asked Makato enlightened.

"We ourselves put up barriers of difference. I was chewed out by Lady Eerie on making one single mistake and she spoke as though she wanted Sesshomaru to take my whole status away, because I was human. And Kabito greeted everyone by name and looked over me purposely even though I had a higher status. For me, positions of being Alpha, Omega, retainer, that doesn't matter. For humans and for demons, the outside of each other is all that we'll ever see."

"Really, Kabito didn't huh..." said Makato thoughtfully banking her words to memory. That would soon change the minute she had free spoken with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. I mean Sesshomaru and I will always be different from each other," Kagome then looked at her hand, "But we still cross and have our own similarities the same. Like this mark, I just found out our blood is the same color."

Makato smiled, "You've really become fond of Lord Sesshomaru haven't you?"

Kagome blushed, "Why are you saying it like that for?"

Makato shrugged, "It's just something I'm watching from the outside looking in since we travel with each other all the time. I'm not mad about it I'm on your side remember," she teased.

"Geese Makato focus."

Makato opened one of her eyes looking at her suspiciously, "I wonder how much closer you two will really get."

"It's not like that," said Kagome gravely, "I'll never be what Aridon wants me to be." Makato then frowned, "I feel like it's my fault she betrayed the castle. She tried so much to attack me because she really believed I was in love with Sesshomaru trying to steal her from him. Doing such a thing such as getting too close to him in that manner would only prove her right."

"Things change," said Makato lightly looking at the sky. "Kagome, don't ever let reasons like that ever stop you from freely feeling what you do feel. Do you think, that King InuTaisho, knowing how much control the UDGR had over him, and what he risked, that he "wanted" to fall in love with Lady Izayoi? Sometimes things like that just happened, and you should never put yourself in a guilt trip over it. That's how many people or creatures miss out. Take what belongs to you, that's one thing about human world and demon world that'll never change. There's always competition for everything around us, and preference is just what it is, our own preference."

The wind lightly blew as Kagome thought about it. It had reminded her of Akahana's words from earlier; **_QuickFlashback: _**_Akahana smiled, "Man you're deep into the demon world for even a human to be aware of them. But. We say these words," Kagome looked up at her. "We say these words can't. It's impossible, and it's just that restriction...its just that curiosity that draws you to love them for some strange weird reason.": **Quick Flashback over. **_Kagome then thought to herself, is it up to them to let curiosity draw them to a fate they can't escape. Should one dare to go against and challenge their morals if all that comes from it is tragedy? Kagome didn't know her feelings at this point, her and Sesshomaru were friends and she was happy with just that at this point, even though sometimes they do have some weird moments when they're alone with each other. Moments that make her heart beat faster, moments that make her shy away from him and feel nervous. She rubbed her head frustrated. She felt like somehow she was already somehow starting to fall for him but it was impossible, she had to try harder, which shouldn't be too hard, right?

Makato looked at Kagome and frowned, "Kagome. Don't do that to yourself," she spoke stern and sure. But Kagome turned her head away hesitant; she wasn't going to come into her feelings, to the stereotypes to allow everyone to be right. She would prove them all wrong. She would just lock up her heart and allow nothing else to happen. "You're not being fair. Kagome."

"Makato...I..." but Kagome was quickly cut off by alarmed voices and everyone moving around.

"What's going on," said Makato alarmed.

Kagome and Makato looked at one another and flew into the sky gasping to see flames over head and hunds of thousands of demons headed their way. Makato and Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru landed on top of a roof in front of them, "Do not stand idly there, prepare yourselves for battle."

The girls nodded resolutely and spread across the field. As they ran Kagome looked over to see running side by side with one another was Akahana and Naoto. It appeared that they were in a very serious conversation. They nodded to one another and separated.

"Naoto!" called out Kagome intervening in his thoughts taking his attention.

"Alpha, Makato-san?" said Naoto surprised.

"Does any creature know what exactly is going on in this attack," asked Makato.

"According to my mother it's being led by Toro and Dawn. It estimates to thousands of demons we need to take on. If we let the enter the village we're doomed so we're going to have to fight them as far away from this place as possible." They jumped out of the village and into the forest.

"Thousands? So many to take back over a village?" questioned Kagome shocked.

"No," said Makato gravely pulling out her sword Kagome summoning her Artimis Bow, "So many to destroy both us and Niahora Village!"

Naoto growled, "Eros, that bastard. He pulled out a beautiful ivory weapon that Kagome recognized could only be crafted from creatures of Kyouji Village. She smiled; no doubt Akahana personally crafted with her hand that weapon.

It was then that Kagome, Naoto, and Makato jumped out of the way from a purple explosion beam to be met by a dragon demon. The dragon spit out more fire hitting different parts of the forest.

Kagome gasped appalled. "They're just trying to destroy everything in the area!"

"We have to stop them, it's getting too out of control," Naoto quickly jumped into the air slicing the dragon's head off with ease killing it. They then ran deeper into the forest until they came upon the real battle field. Sumari and Lord Cyros stood back to back of one another using their weapons taking out the enemies that surrounded them with ease.

In another fight Nardisia had captured a demon gripping its arms and legs while Zaori came down stabbing it in the heart with his sword. Another demon tried to attack Nardisia but she ducked easily as Zaori skillfully maneuvered his weapon throwing the dead carcass at it.

Lady Eerie had fallen to the ground, a demon nearly about to devour her, but Sukura quickly intervened stopping it and used his muscular fist to pierce straight through its neck throwing it at other oncoming demons helping her up.

"Thank you Sumari," nodded Lady Eerie. Sumari nodded.

In other battles Symphony fought along side Akahana and Kabito. When Symphony to a quickly look she gasped, "Kagome, Naoto watch it!" the second Akahana heard Naoto's name, Symphony released a psychic barrier blocking the fangs of the same dark creature who had nearly out did Akahana. Immediately with her scythe, Akahana had disappeared to reappear right before Kagome and Naoto stabbing it in its chest. Makato then followed stabbing it in the same place killing it.

During another battle Kagome could see Lord Gohan, Lord Kiusha and Sesshomaru endlessly cutting through demons. Sesshomaru instead of just using one of his swords had each sword in both of his hands. She turned to them, "There's too many of them. Makato we have to find a way to get them all in one area and maybe between my powers, yours, and Sesshomaru's it'll be enough."

"From you arrow in the last battle I can believe it," said Naoto.

A creature then came up stabbing Kabito in the arm. Akahana turned around shocked, and Kabito growled, "Well if there's a plan human be quick about it already!" he growled taking the knife that was in him arm and pushing it back out through where it came from jabbing it through the assailant's hand. He then took his sword striking it right through the creature's cranium.

"Symphony!" called Makato.

"You got it, Naoto and Akahana I'll need you both," said Symphony. They both got in battle position. Kagome looked around frustrated; she didn't know what to do or who exactly to hit, and the whole battle was in chaos. She was actually shocked that Dawn nor Toro hadn't popped up yet. Akahana and Naoto were serving as a barrier of protection for Makato, Kagome, and an injured Kabito while Makato was speaking to Sesshomaru telepathically. In the mean time Symphony created a powerful psychic light pushing enemy's away from Makato. Makato cleared her head sighing.

"Okay," said Makato calmly.

"Plan?" asked Kagome.

"There is none," said Makato.

"What? I thought you said it was okay!" said Kagome alarmed.

"Sesshomaru likes the plan you set but we have to get them all in one group and that part isn't a plan. He just wants us to get it done somehow," Makato turned to Symphony, "What are you psychic ability's limitations?"

"It depends on what you need done," said Symphony curiously.

"Can you change time? Around you? I need you to make this ground weak, make it erode and this will make all the creatures move. I can warn all the creatures to come to your side while you make the ground drop setting a barrier between us. It won't stop them, but the shock will drag demons through the earth and those still alive will be held off moment enough for Sesshomaru, Kagome, I to deliver the final move," directed Makato.

"Oh wow, I don't know if I can do that," said Symphony.

"It sounds a lot similar to what Eros did from before," said Naoto.

"I can't guarantee it'll work perfectly Makato but I will try. You should probably warn everyone. And I'll need all of you to protect me why I do it," said Symphony. Kagome seen a flying demon head towards them and she snipped it easily with her arrow.

"That shouldn't be a problem, let's do it."

Symphony placed her head through the ground concentrating as Makato alerted everyone in their battles. Sesshomaru flinched and quickly turned to Lord Gohan and Lord Kiusha.

"We need to take cover, we're in the way," said Sesshomaru taking out about 50 demons with one swipe of his sword. Lord Gohan and Lord Kiusha became confused as Sesshomaru quickly fled. Lord Gohan and Lord Kiusha felt the ground began to break violently and quickly followed suit.

Sumari and Lord Cyros froze from their thoughts being interrupted from killing off another demon and turned to where Makato was. Sumari looked over to his shock to see Naoto and Akahana working with one another killing off all the demons that had surrounded them. Sumari growled warningly noticing the weapon Naoto was carrying was from their village. Quickly he rushed over along with Lord Cyros. Nardisia was contacted as well.

"Come on let's get out of here hurry!" Nardisia warned for Zaori, Lady Eerie, and Sukura.

The ground began to shake violently as Symphony did all she could. "That's it Symphny!" said Kagome as she took out more demons with her flaming arrow, "You're doing it!"

A large pink demonic energy formed around Symphony as she screamed, the veins in her head popping out from the overstress as the soil before them that their enemy's stood on all began to fall from their feet. Many of the demons all fell perishing, but as did the many perish, many from the mountains continued to come.

"AAAAh, Kagome, Makato, Lord Sesshomaru hurry!" Symphony said struggling. Makato, Sesshomaru, and Kagome aligned themselves beside one another. Sesshomaru pushed his Tokijin back inside his sheathe holding up the transformed Tenseiga. Kagome pulled her fingers across the Artimis Bow as a large white arrow appeared in between her index fingers. Makato. Sesshomaru raised his blade lifting it as green blades appeared everywhere from the incoming attack.

"On my mark," he said gravely as many more came. All the demons from each village watched in awe at their powers as the demons continued to come and Symphony gave out. "Now."

Sesshomaru had unleashed his wind of restoration attack while Kagome released her arrow and Makato her feather energy from her sword. The three attacks fused into one another becoming a powerful being going through all the demons, all of the desentegrating from such power until it successfully it the very mountain they all originated from completely destroying it. The after shock shook the ground, smoke formed everywhere.

"Incredible," mumbled Lord Kiusha in awe.

After the smoke had cleared, the mountain was all destroyed, and nothing before them was there. All the demons had perished.

"Heh," he scoffed as his bangs covered his face putting his sword back into it's sheathe and walked off to no ones notice.

Nardisia ran over to Symphony, "Hey are you alright?"

Symphony laughed, "Of course," she then fainted of exhaustion.

"Hey!" panicked Nardisia.

"Get her to a place so that she can rest. Now," directed Lady Eerie. Sukura quickly picked her up heading back to Niahora village.

Lord Gohan sighed of relief, "That. Was one hell of a battle, and quiet unexpected."

Naoto turned to Akahana, "Well what do you know we did it."

Akahana smiled, "Yeah it feels good to know that you're particular part is the reason for the success of a battle."

"Akahana," called a warning voice. Akahana turned to Sumari confused. "We should be heading back. There is no reason to be fraternizing with the enemy more than necessary." Naoto almost broke his façade.

"You're right," she shrugged. She walked towards him, her bangs covering her face as Sumari put his arms around her.

"And that weapon," he said getting Naoto's attention, "Is not fit for the likes of you before you hurt yourself with it."

Makato and Nardisia quickly held him back as they walked off as he growled. Zaori shook his head, "Now he sees the point. Ungrateful bastard needs to die."

"That is enough Zaori, let us carry on," said Lady Eerie directing him back toward Niahora Village.

Naoto shuddered violently of anger, his eyes glowing red, "You will never truly have her."

"What?" Nardisia said confused. "Naoto try to calm down. He isn't worth it. We're all fighting on the same team remember?" As Nardisia tried to calm him Makato looked around.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Makato.

"Didn't he head back to the village," asked Nardisia as Naoto scoffed spitting to the side.

"I saw him leave right after you guys did your finishing move. I don't know where he went but it couldn't have went to Niahora Village, he went the opposite way," said Naoto.

Kagome then thought and gasped.

THE sun began to rise to greet the day, however there was no happiness of the new day. But tragedy. Inside of the village Sesshomaru and Kagome were in earlier, it was destroyed. Many of the huts burned out and destroyed. Human blood covered the whole area.

Kagome walked into the village covering her mouth from the shock. It had seemed, no one survived. As she took one step forward she seen a jar filled with 8 fireflies and picked it up crying. "Roku…"

As she walked continuously she walked through the village she finally then ran into Sesshomaru. He sat kneeled in front of a vast amount of blood holding Sai's doll. In the pool were clothes from the clothes he had remembered seeing Roku wear. And the blood had belonged both to him and Sai. His bangs had covered his facial expression as the wind blew. Kagome frowned and walked beside him. How, how was it that she knew of all places she'd find him here.

Sesshomaru sadly looked at the doll and tightly shut his eyes. What was it? This feeling, this pain of sadness he was feeling? Of great loss? He had seen many human villages look just as bad or worse and never had it phased him before. In yet somehow Kagome's words rung into his mind. **_Quick Flashback_**_: "I saw many humans. Demons were tortured to death while humans just stood to die just for amusement. And it made me think again on your speech. During Eros's take over, how many human villages were affected," Sesshomaru paused in thought when she said it, "No creature ever stops to think about that do they? How what they do affect the humans in the area around them when they do things."_

_"It never really mattered," commented Sesshomaru lightly._

_"Right," smiled Kagome weakly, "But it did. Didn't it…" **QuickFlashback over. **_How long, besides this situation. How many humans really had to become this because of the affections of their decisions in the demon world? Humans were less than small flies to him, disregarding. But this children. He couldn't just write them off. Something about each of their personalities had somehow made him perhaps…a little attached. Fighting to have a purpose. It was what those kids worked so hard for. The shallow differences between the human and demon races for this tragedy didn't even matter. For any situation with *anything*, they were the same. And watching this he could tell that despite they never stood a chance, they still fought to protect each other. When did he become this weak, when did he ever feel…so sad? So completely helpless, so much full of regret? And those kids had so much potential.

**FLASHBACK: **_Kagome was just as shocked, "Are you sure Sai, isn't this your favorite. You seemed so attached."_

_"I have to grow up sometimes!" smiled Sai. "Sesshomaru can just hold on to it for me for a while."_

_"And what is it this Sesshomaru is to do with it?" he asked baffled by the token._

_"That's my most treasured item. I'm going to promise to become stronger. Where I'll go beyond just fireflies. I'll kill some of the strongest demons," said Sai looking at his sword, "__Ill__ be as strong as you just wait. So take that doll, and then when you come back here, you can return it to me. That way I'll know how much I've grown. Won't you?"_

_Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow looking at Sai then back at the doll, Kagome apprehensive. Sesshomaru stood up taking the doll placing the doll in the left side of his robe. "That, this Sesshomaru will promise you. Hecannot hold a doll, so since you have ownership of it, he will return it. And hope to find that," he looked at each and everyone one of them, "All of you will be stronger." _**FLASHBACK OVER.**

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his face halfway as he slowly opened his eyes gripping the doll in his hands tighter. The only thing he did was silently pray to the children, "_Forgive this Sesshomaru_.._._"

Kagome opened the jar crying letting loose the fireflies as the freely flew around them and up into the sky. Kagome only placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and kneeled next to him looking at the doll. The wind blew over them as Sesshomaru carefully placed the doll on the cloth that was on top of the blood so that it wouldn't be sullied furthered. He then stood up and turned to the rising sun as the wind continued to blow.

"Shall we return human," he said impassively.

Kagome turned to him and smiled compassionately and nodded her head whipping her tears, "Yeah sure whenever you're ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk off as Kagome turned back to the doll that lye there as the fireflies flew toward the unwinding time of the sun.

"Rest in peace guys…" prayed Kagome who bowed and ran off to catch up to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Next Time On I'd Rather: The group reunites with with Lord Jyroku as they prepare to fight to take back over Taho Village in the next action packed battle. Over, as the truth unwinds about Akahana and Naoto, watch as much tragedy and loss falls in the chapter that Lord Cyros tries to take Advantage of. Betrayal and war within the Village between Taho Village and Kyouji village will attempt to reign. Will Sesshomaru be able to get all five of the the villages together to focus on the main enemy set before them? If the Taho Villagers and Kyouji Villagers are so separated? What is it that separates race that will challenge each person what they believe in will be questions that Sesshomaru and Kagome will be faced with in this next chapter. Stay strapped in your seat for the next chapter of I'd Rather that I promise you won't want to miss in:

Chapter 20- The Dictator Part III: The Final Distance In Reaching You


	20. DicPtIII:Final Distance In Reaching You

Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter of I'd Rather. Well for starter uppers Chapter 14 -16 have been re-mastered beautifully. Chapter 15 has not. I'll update it later with the last few chapters I wrote since both of them are about 30,000 words long incase any new readers (or old for some of you who love the story enough to reread) have noticed a lot less spelling mistakes in those chapters but still heavily grammar/spelling mistakes in that chapter. Also to extend for those of you who love this story feel free to savor your torturing yet faithful patience in waiting for this story to update by reading my other stories. If you're a Naruto Fan then I also have another story lined up that's on hold due to the higher demand for this story, however it is still just as good called "My Endless Love". It's a HinataXSasuke story so feel free to read if you're interested to help bypass the time if you feel I'm not updating fast enough or you want that same suspense pull this story gives you. So that's all for my announcements, here's the next dramatic chapter of I'd Rather coming right up: Chapter 20: The Dictator pt III: The Final Distance in Reaching You.

* * *

NAOTO sat on roof looking out over the horizon and sighed. He wasn't too far away from Niahora Village, but he just needed to get away. To cool down. Nothing seemed to have been going how he wanted at all. He felt it would be easier for him and Akahana to be together since due to the war they would be around one another more, but it only just seemed harder. Now being around her all the time he had to swallow her facade life of her incapable lover-mate and then have his culture insulted at once. It pissed him off, and for him, he feared that he had no clue just how long he could keep their relationship undercover. The human had done so well and worked so hard with him to keep it under wraps but it seemed his patience was quickly running thin. How long would it be like this for them?

"Heh, you and she are so alike," came in a voice.

Naoto quickly turned around in stupor to see that standing beside him somehow was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." he was speechless, he hadn't even sensed his demonic energy. Naoto turned back to the empty land, "I can not see who you mean. My mother perhaps?"

"Do not insult me as a fool," he said with a hint of a joke underlying his words. "Of course I mean your mate."

"The Alpha..."

Sesshomaru's eyes were taken aback, "Ah, so she was already aware?" Naoto became confused, so she hadn't consulted him. Sesshomaru then continued. "You need to do better in covering yourself, your facade crumbles much too quickly. This situation, though it doesn't concern me will hold back the rest of our plans because of your opposing villages. I'm only here to press onto you, Akahana, and the human if so, to maintain this situation at least until after the war."

Sesshomaru then turned around prepared to leave and somehow without Naoto realizing, he called out, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked over to Naoto. Naoto hesitated, but made sure at the same time to choose his words carefully so as to not get himself slandered when mentioning the human directly or indirectly. "I don't know how. So I'm seeking your advise, even though the result doesn't concern you either way. If it were you then..."

Sesshomaru cocked up an eyebrow incredulously, "You're seeking counseling from this Sesshomaru?"

"It would just seem you would have better experience seeing as, though the situations are different, you're dealing with a similar disposition in having a human as your Alpha above all of your higher demons," he took careful note in his words.

Sesshomaru just looked at him, despite Naoto's careful wording Sesshomaru could already read between the lines. He closed his eyes and turned back around, "You've gotten the situation between the human and this Sesshomaru confused. But if you truly seek this Sesshomaru's advice then there are two options. One: ignore your parents' wishes so that after you take over your positions officially as leaders, to go along with this Sesshomaru's initial suggested plan. Or, two: cut your loses."

Naoto growled at the last suggestion, the first one didn't sound too bad, but knowing their parents and the villagers it was easier said than done. And seeing how possessive Sumari was of Akahana, Sumari'd duel him first before just handing her over to him peacefully.

Sesshomaru half turned around, "Honestly, is it not so simple to just leave her alone? To just ignore her?"

Naoto laughed lightly which got Sesshomaru's attention, "Easily dispatch a creature out of mind? It's not really that easy. No disrespect my lord, but, by chance have you ever fallen in love before, even once?"

"Keh, not in particularly," he scoffed shrugging as if Naoto had just told him a good joke, "Love is no interest nor advantage to this Sesshomaru with or without it. But with your predicament he feels he's saved by such an inconvenience when there's more important problems than one's own personal love life."

Naoto laughed, "So even if you were to fall in love you would never realize it would you?" Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow saying nothing and Naoto just smiled content. "I see."

"It is of no interest to this Sesshomaru either way," Sesshomaru again replied not changing his opinion, "Just do well enough a favor and do not become too reckless in what you do."

"Yeah, though I won't lie I can't make any promises."

"You will," said Sesshomaru with a threatening complex in his tone.

But Naoto wasn't fazed at all. Not to be rebellious, but to state a fact more than anything, "I will try. Lord Sesshomaru you don't know what its like. There's a main war "and" an internal war going on, one Akahana and I have been fighting for a long time. When you have something that impacts you, to give you such reassurance and peace, to have it threatened to be taken away from you, don't you get desperate?"

"This...Sesshomaru doesn't really know," he admitted solemnly breaking his words not sure of what else to say. His only real experience to have a slight comprehension of where Naoto came from was back when the human almost died from the cold temperatures due to what Yuki-Onna had did. But nothing more. "However, blindly following something as weak as your heart can lead to your death Naoto. It's not necessarily in what you do but how you do things. If its so impossible then cutting your losses seems to be what is better for both parties."

"Can you get a new Alpha?" asked Naoto.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed for a moment in anger. Despite his poker face stayed perfectly in place, his eyes had betrayed his true emotions. And he wondered why he even reacted to the comment the way he did at all. What was Naoto trying to prove?

Naoto continued, "If the UGDR decided that your Alpha wasn't good enough, and that she knew too much about the demon world to annihilate it and ordered her out as a _blood lust _[this term is used in a high class demon world that stands for an emergency alert to kill a demon/human in particular that could be a threat to the whole demonic world. In a way, it's like being black listed, only the person's life is the target, like all the other terms in this world soon and later on you will see this term again]. Would it be so easy for you to just get a new Alpha? Dispatch her?" Sesshomaru said nothing, "Answering that question answers mine. I can't let her go, and I'll fight for her no matter what."

"You would go so far?" questioned Sesshomaru confused.

"If it were your birthright at risk wouldn't you?" smiled Naoto crookedly, "If you found a demoness as important to that degree to you, wouldn't you?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback, but nonetheless he wasn't about to back down nor show Naoto had gained any ground in his argument. "That's a subject I'd rather avoid since it isn't me who's in a dire situation here," he noted meticulously.

Naoto turned back to him with a cocky facade even though the smile he wore had a hint of sadness, "Sometimes you have to cut your losses. Whatever you choose to feel is important I suppose. However taking an easy route doesn't make it the better choice. But," Naoto only stood up, "I understand your predicament well enough Lord Sesshomaru in your pickiness in demoness. Me personally, I almost wish I were like you in that way. To just go and take care of something and then when it's lost not be affected as though it never existed. I...envy you for that quality."

Naoto then walked back to the village leaving Sesshomaru behind in his own thoughts wondering. Sesshomaru then began to question his father and his own choices. Akahana was no human, still a demon nonetheless, yet Naoto was stilling willing to go out of the way for her because he, loved her? Perhaps his father had done the same, and it was just ironic that the woman was human to make things even more worse. He even thought of hearing the story the human had told him concerning his own brother. How loyal she was but still the competition had gotten both she, and Naoto in comparison, no where. Just emotionally hurt and scarred. What is that weakening emotion formed by both humans and demons that causes them to fall, only to have to suffer? For love's sake, a martyr?

"Keh!" scoffed Sesshomaru. All he knew was, he wouldn't do it. From his perspective, he still lacked a perfect example of what love was "really" supposed to be since following the path from what he examined always seemed to have led to a tragedy. What could be so beautiful, to go out of the way for such a useless and weakening emotion, when you'll only suffer unnecessarily? Never to be rewarded for the input you worked so hard for. To him it made no sense. To him until proven otherwise, love was a death trap within itself, and an inconvenience of distraction and as far as he was concerned right now, a pain in the ass. It was what led to Inuyasha's imprisonment when he fell to a 150 year sleep from the enticement of the Priestess Kikyo. It is the very thing that has left the human emotionally scarred from dealing with both Kikyo and Inuyasha. And it was also what got his father killed, and now it was a situation that was a nuisance with Naoto and Akahana. It personally disgusted him. He wouldn't dare be drawned into such a death trap, to be ensnared in such an illusion such as love. It was how he remained without any obvious weaknesses to be target and how he always strayed away from unnecessary and out of the way trouble. And he had no regrets. He didn't need love then, and now especially he didn't need it now. Nor would he ever need it as far as he was concerned.

Deciding that, Sesshomaru then turned back around and headed back toward Niahora Village.

SUMARI lye on the roof of a building thinking adrift: **_SUMARI'S FLASHBACK:_**

_Sumari was younger and carried with him a large stick with demon heads on it. Young Akahana played with a doll laughing and to her unexpectedly, Sumari just placed the stick of demon heads in front of her face._

_"AAAHH!" She screamed jumping up. Sumari laughed and Akahana blushed embarrassed and pouted. "Sumari you jerk!" she slapped him upside the head with her doll, "I can't believe you would do that why would you be so mean to me!"_

_"Ah be quiet. Here are you gonna eat it with me or what?"_

_"No thank you. Humph!" she turned around. Her stomach then growled and her face became flustered._

_"Well fine then starve it's no skin of my back," he laughed biting off a head._

_She blushed, "Alright fine just this once."_

_Sumari pulled the head off the stick and threw it to her. "Bon appetite princess."_

_Akahana smiled, "Hey Sumari you're not going anywhere are you?"_

_"Hm?" he looked at her, "Don't be stupid why would I?"_

_"Well it's just me and Dad now since mom's been dead. You and I have been together since we were babies and even though we have a different kind of closeness compared to me and my mom, I'd feel even more alone if I lost you too. So don't go anywhere okay!"_

_Sumari blushed scratching his head, "Yeah, yeah, glad to know I'm just like your mom."_

_"Don't be like that you know that's not what I mean. I loved my mom, just like you love yours. But we're different, I love you in a different way than that, so don't leave me otherwise I'll be really sad Sumari," she smiled._

_Sumari blushed turning his head away, "Yeah I won't don't worry. I'll stay around you as long as you want me too," he then tried to blow it off, "As if you could get too far without me."_

_"You're right," said Akahana, and throwing Sumari off guard she kissed him on the cheek, "I'd be totally lost without you. So stay with me forever, stay with me and rule KyoujiVillage with me as my prince Sumari."_

_Sumari blushed smiling, "Think I could?"_

_"Of course silly, I'd never know what I'm doing and you seem to know more than me. You'd be great. How about it, promise?"_

_"Uh sure," he said his face still red._

_"Good," she then pecked him on the lips, "Then its offical. I can't wait until we grow up Sumari!"_

**Flashback over.**

Sumari then sat up and sighed, "To have those days back again. Back then, I really was the only creature she seen."

"Sumari," called a voice. Sumari immediately reacted jumping off the roof landing right in front of Akahana, "There you are. Dad wants you, but I think we're going to head out soon. Alot of creatures are tired out from our last battle so we'll probably be making some big moves soon."

"Has Lord Sesshomaru returned yet," asked Sumari.

"Ha, I never knew he left actually," said Akahana thinking aloud.

Sumari then smiled, "You aren't going to be too busy later will you?" he smiled cunningly placing his arms around her.

Akahana blushed already knowing where this was going; she only needed to find an excuse to get out of it. In his attempt to kiss her she quickly slipped away, "Sumari now's not the time and place come on. And you know what I said."

"You shouldn't be such a stickler about it," he pouted crossing his arms.

Akahana smiled walking back over to him and kissed his forehead, "You shouldn't keep my father waiting; besides I'm pretty sure we'll be moving out soon. I'll probably have to join my father shortly along with Lord Sesshomaru to go over how to take back Taho Village."

"And that's more important than us right now?" he said copping an attitude, "Them?"

Akahana furiously turned around, "Yes. It is. If we want peace to be restored in our Intercluster Village we need EVERY CREATURE," she emphasized.

"You seem pretty suspiciously attached to that village since our last battle with Lady Erie's son," he said suspiciously.

Akahana turned from him, "There are more important things than just us Sumari, than just mating! Geese it makes me think that's all you want me for."

"Don't turn this argument on me you know that's not the case!" he snapped. "You're just acting cold towards me and I demand to know why!"

Akahana sighed and looked at him begging, "Sumari. Please not now. Not when I need you the most. Don't do this."

"Psht, if you really want help then go to your new Taho village friend you seemed too happily to conversate with earlier in our last battle."

That was when Akahana sparked, "We are in a war damnit!" she snapped, "If you can't understand that, and I'm the main one in danger since Eros is after me, then maybe you shouldn't be by my side. Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

She quickly turned around and Sumari quickly snapped her back, "Akahana wait," he said calming down, "Please just wait." Akahana turned back to him, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you away you're right. I guess I just felt a little jealous to see you talking to Lady Erie's son so comfortably and happily and especially after what Lord Sesshomaru had initially suggested before. I guess it just got to my head is all. I don't even know why I should have even felt that way." Akahana avoided eye contact out of guilt of his last sentence. "But you need to understand where I'm coming from too. You're not being fair. We've been this way ever since our Intercluster Village has been taken over and I "need" you. I'm a guy what do you want from me? A guy who's been in love with one girl for 17 years, how long do you expect me to hold on? How can you even be so strong? Did you loose some sex appeal of me over time or something?"

Akahana frowned and just touched his face smiling, but Sumari could see the sadness in it, "That's not it at all. And I know words and action are two different things. But please just wait until this whole thing is over," but before Sumari could argue Akahana cut him off, "I know. You've waited for a long time. And I give you credit for being so patient with me. Really you're amazing. I almost feel like I don't even deserve you..." her voice faltered.

Sumari's face faltered as well, "Akahana, talk to me what's wrong? Don't tell me while you were captured that basterd Eros already..." he said getting upset.

"No!" Akahana said quickly trying to calm him down, "Kami no."

"Are you sure?" he said, "Because I'll..."

"Yes. Please!" she begged trying to calm him clenching on to the cloth of his clothes desparately shaking, "Please. So many creatures have died already so far. Our friends, like Inagari, gone, because of this. In the whole Kyouji Village I only have you and Dad left. And with me being the only heir, who knows if even Dad's life is promised to me. I can't risk loosing you too. I'd rather Lord Sesshomaru, his Alpha, and Makato-san take care of it so please." She begged fighting back tears.

Sumari smiled and embraced her kissing her on her forehead, "You're still the child I remember."

"Huh?" she said confused.

Sumari smiled subtly and looked back down at her, "I treasure moments like this. It reminds me too much of when we were young. Everything, so innocent and real. It wasn't too long after your mom died, remember? You asked me to stay with you forever, because you were afraid to loose me."

Akahana smiled, "Yes. I do remember."

"I want to retrieve those times Akahana. Even though we still grow older, I want our relationship to be as playful and innocent as it was back then, only growing even stronger. I'll abide by what you say until after the war is over, but only because I love you and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want."

"Sumari I..."

But Sumari placed one finger on Akahana's lips and smiled cockily, "It'll hurt my pride as a man for me to beg you to give it me. But that's only an abstract thing. Just having you really is enough even though my actions contrast what I'm telling you. I really will stay with you forever, Akahana," he then kneeled down and gave her a true passionate kiss in which Akahana had returned. A real kiss she couldn't remember feeling so alive between them since before she had met and fell in love with Naoto. Naoto...

It was then the kiss between them went cold that she broke it, "My dad's waiting for you," she coughed awkwardly. Sumari only smiled victoriously, thankful for Kabito's advice earlier. He only needed to continue the pattern.

"As you wish princess," he winked stepping away from her, then bowed, and walked off.

~Akahana frowned walking away and suddenly ran right into Kagome.

"Human?"

"Oh Akahana..." said Kagome startled.

"Were you there that whole time too?" she panicked.

"No," Kagome said truthfully confused. "But if you're "busy"," she said assuming Naoto was close without saying his name, "I'll take another route. I was actually looking for Symphony to see how she was coming along with recovering since our last huge battle."

Akahana calmed down, "It wasn't what you think. I was with Sumari."

Kagome then became confused, "Then that's a good thing right?"

Akahana sighed, "Perhaps, but I could never be with him. Not really. Not when I'm already..." Kagome became confused, more so of the fact that Akahana had seemed to become so attached to her somehow to tell her so much. And she felt guilty about not telling Sesshomaru about it at all. Somehow she knew this would cost her down the road.

"But then who does your heart long for Akahana?" asked Kagome.

"Naoto of course," she whispered under her breathe. She looked at Kagome and lifted her hair to reveal a mark. It showed two separate fangs shaped as a cross with intricate teal colored flower petals designed in swirls. Kagome looked at it in awe.

"That's really beautiful, it's so intricate," she said impressed. The mark actually seemed to glow. Akahana quickly placed her hair back over it.

"Human," she said darkly, "Do you even know what that was?"

Kagome became confused, "Not really. Is that to show you're heir to the Kyouji Village?"

"No. Don't be foolish. That was my mating mark."

Kagome gasped so startled she almost fell back. So that was what a mate mark looked like. She had remembered Sesshomaru's explanation about mating and the imprint that went with it to show you were mated with. The one thing that stood out of Kagome's mind was a warning with mating marks; that anyone attempting to mate with someone already with a mate mark, it would react to a scent that only you and your mate could stand to reveal that you were already mated with. That's why Akahana could never...

And then Akahana spoke Kagome's thought's aloud, "I couldn't ever go back without Sumari knowing even if I had wanted to."

Kagome frowned, "Walk with me for a moment Akahana," Kagome began to walk off and Akahana walked beside her, careful to continue to keep their voices lower, "Akahana you can't keep this up. If you don't decide something soon, tragedies could happen. You two are leaders and heirs of two opposing enemy villages. Just from this one simple thing, people...creatures I mean, will die over this."

"Only if we keep it this way," she argued.

"Even you know it can't stay this way," said Kagome stopping turning to her giving her a serious look, "Eventually. Something has to give. You need to decide now, and don't tempt fate to decide it for you. Because usually if fate decides you won't like the decision nor how it goes by getting there" Kagome then thought, "Hey. I have this friend. Her name was Juliet, and she was like you, who was in love with this guy named Romeo."

"Okay?" Akahana said confused.

Kagome then thought guilty, she felt bad as though she were totally changing time but she had to make her point somehow. "Okay, her cousins were killed, and even members of Romeo's family were killed as well. The two fell in love at first site and married, mated- for your term right, that same night but kept it a secret. "

"What's your point?" asked Akahana still confused.

"Getting there, geese what is up with demons and their ill patience," she huffed being reminded of Sesshomaru's own attitude. She then frowned, "Like you she was to be married off to. Romeo had to go somewhere for a while and Juliet sent someone to send Romeo a message that she would take a potion to make her heart stop and appear dead for 24 hours and not to be alarmed. The traveler with the message who was the only one who knew about the marriage, never made it in time to Romeo. So when Romeo had heard about Juliet's "death" he was heart broken and drunk poison to kill himself with his beloved who wasn't even dead." Akahana's eyes grew very sad, "And not long after he did it did Juliet wake up to see the tragedy. So she kissed his poisoned lips and killed herself with a dagger. My point: Don't repeat that story Akahana. I don't want you and Naoto to be that, a Romeo and Juliet story."

Akahana created a bitter and sad smile, "It almost sounds nice. Being a martyr of love, they finally joined each other in death."

"Love doesn't have to be this though. Death, pain, suffering, and sacrifice. It's supposed to be beautiful," said Kagome.

"You really believe that? It's not flowers and rose petals all the time."

"Maybe," said Kagome. "But romance doesn't mix well with boundaries either and that's why this situation is a problem. Like this you'll loose them both and you'll be the one who suffers most, or Sumari, or even Naoto."

"I just want to be free Kagome," Akahana said desolately, "From everything. As sad as your story was, I feel as though your friend Juliet was lucky. Then again what is love that you don't have to go through anything to get to it. Rather it's playing hard to get, or even boundaries separating you, it's always a twist of fate. As women we love the idea of being in love. But isn't love the one who should be really thought of as the antagonist of all our stories? Fighting "for" love or against it...," Kagome couldn't say anything, "Yeah. And that's my point. I think King InuTaishou and his human would agree. So perhaps I'm not the only one who should be careful."

Kagome stood speechless as Akahana walked off and she frowned. Even though Kagome was strong to her beliefs there was nothing she could do to combat anything Akahana said. After all, from her own experience of romance with Inuyasha, all of it did seem true. And then her curse mark seemed to have been getting worse due to how close she and Sesshomaru were slowly becoming. Even though it wasn't, she felt, romantically close. But what, what can one judge when there was truly nothing to show for it. Would crossing out of your own culture, your own ethnicity, always create death because people and creatures alike wouldn't accept change? How then, Kagome wondered, was love happiness? A familiar ally or an antagonist to fight against? Those were definitely words Kagome had to tango with in her mind of Akahana's words. Less than a month ago she was always so optimistic and despite her contrasting situation with Inuyasha and Kikyo, she would have still blindly fought the argument. But now, with everything that's happened so far and then this situation, it almost just makes everything else seem even more depressing.

SYMPHONY lied on a mat breathing out of pattern while Nardisia and Makato sat with her.

"Will she be okay?" asked Naridisia concerned.

"I'm not sure," said Makato nervously, "She exerted a lot of energy from that last battle. I honestly have to say, these last few fights Symphony's really been our trump card this time. And it definitely looks like she's not gonna be up for our battle in taking back Taho Village that much is for sure."

"That's not too surprising. She's used her powers more than usual, and used them in such abnormal ways due to conditions, than if she would have on a normal basis," said Nardisia.

"That much is true," agreed Makato.

It was then that both Zaori and Kagome walked in at the same time. "How is she?" asked Zaori.

"Honestly?" said Naridsia looking at her then back at Kagome and Zaori, "She's seen much better days than this."

"Should we wait for her to fully heal then? Human, is there nothing else more you can do?" asked Zaori turning to Kagome remembering her art in providing care to the injured from their last battle in freeing the Kyouji Villagers.

Kagome walked up to Symphony checking her injuries and took the damp cloth off Symphony's head to feel her fever which had yet to drop. Kagome sighed placing the rag in a bowl full of water and wrung the cloth placing it back on Symphony's head and shook her head.

"She'll at least need two days to get back to some normalcy, maybe," reported Kagome. "She took a real hit this time. Her powers may have even short circuited."

Makato sighed, "Then I suppose I'll report back to Lord Sesshomaru her condition then."

"Perhaps Makato-san, you'll be able to convince him to wait for a while. Symphony-san's proven very useful in every battle we've encountered. I wouldn't feel comfortable in our success with her here and left like this," said Zaori concerned.

"I understand how you feel Lord Zaori," frowned Nardisia, "But you know Lord Sesshomaru. He'll keep moving. Waiting too long here will give the enemy too long to plan and then they'll come back here. Right now this place is their only target since for right now this is our only base. We have to keep gaining ground while they're weak and in the mists of trying to grab more soldiers. This is their weakest point there's no way he'll let us wait."

Makato sighed, "I can ask, however Lord Zaori, Nardisia is absolutely right. Even I wouldn't cease this opportunity the way it's presented itself now."

"Hey," mumbled Kagome lowly as she changed Symphony's bandages, "Didn't you guys find that last battle a little...weird though?"

Makato, Nardisia, and Zaori all looked back at her giving her a serious face.

"Weird in what way exactly?" asked Makato.

"Well, it's just that. There were many demons that came from all sides of Niahora Village, so they were attempting to destroy the whole village but. Something's just not right. Why weren't Dawn and Toro there in that battle with them? I expected it to be much more difficult than what it was."

"Hey I'm the most rambunctious creature when it comes to fighting out of all of us and that battle was no push over even for me Kagome," said Nardisia concerned.

"I don't think that's what she means," said Makato thinking more carefully with Kagome.

"All I'm saying is that all of it just seems a little too convenient is all. What if us going to Toro Village really is a trap? It's what they want us to do?" asked Kagome.

"Do you think they expected us to win?" asked Zaori confused.

"They couldn't have Kagome, look at the measures they've taken by sending down all those demons at the same time," said Nardisia.

"Then again I kinda see what Kagome means. If they did mean business why not send their top fighters, Dawn and Toro. It would have been a quick fix, at least to get Akahana at minimum if that's what they were aiming for. It does seem a bit...out of place for neither of them to not show up at all," thought out Makato pensively.

"Besides Nardisia, I'm not saying they did necessarily expected to win. However although they don't know anything about me, they're familiar with you and Makato's power, and even Sesshomaru's," Kagome stood up as Symphony drifted back to sleep and turned to them, "Perhaps they wanted to take extreme measures for all the strong retainers in the battle hoping Sesshomaru and the other retainers (including us) would destroy them all while the numbers forces us to suffer enough loss or be tired enough to avoid or slow down moving into Taho Village near the mountain bypass. Perhaps by then, we are more at it disadvantage and they will try to hit us the hardest then. It just seems like Eros was trying to test us "thinking" wise. If they would have won that battle it would have wreaked more in his favor but if not, Taho Village is really where he expects to gain some kind of ground."

"Huh," said Makato enlightened thinking aloud. "Or maybe, that those group of soldiers were a distraction for an even more true hidden agenda. I agree. They were likely trying to wear us down. Considering we don't have too many huge allies, with a lot of resources or numbers in their comparison. It's a normal plan for a battle strategy when one sees they have the advantage."

"Touché to the both of you," said Nardisia impressed. "And honestly Kagome I think as an Alpha you're starting to do really well at doing your job."

"I agree," came in a voice. The others turned to see Sesshomaru walk inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" everyone said aloud. Kagome just turned her head to avoid eye contact. She had to leave their relationship as it was, couldn't avoid getting any closer before the curse mark got worse.

"Strategizing will be our next move. This Sesshomaru and the other leaders will be meeting fairly shortly to discuss this. Since Symphony is down, Makato, this whole battle will fall to the dependence on you and the human is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord," bowed Makato.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome to be sure he got order and she only nodded refusing to face him. She only thought aloud not to turn, in fear of the curse mark's reaction since now she realized what caused it. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and hid a smile, perhaps she felt guilty keeping the relationship of Akahana and Naoto a secret from him. He only shrugged it off, he'd let her suffer as a lesson for getting too involved.

"Very well then," he said turning away leaving. "By the way human, you and Makato's input just now. It is highly possible and I'll be sure to mention that prospect to the other leaders when we meet. Well done the both of you." He then left leaving the room silent.

"Huh. I wonder to what we owed the quick visit," said Nardisia shocked.

Kagome frowned, "_Sesshomaru..._" She'd have to avoid him, if they got any closer than what they were, the curse mark would only hurt her more so she had to keep their friendship somewhat of a distance. She wondered if he even noticed at all or cared for that mattered. For one thing she learned, nothing ever slipped past Sesshomaru. He'd just normally ignore it or wouldn't care too much for it, especially if it wasn't his business. And with his poker face, you could never tell anything. But knowing Sesshomaru, she either doubted the case he noticed, for one, or second, which was likely, it didn't make him one bit of difference either way. And of course why would it? Why would he care about what she thinks and how she feels and treats him the way she does. She sighed, in a way her fluctuating attitude never really changed towards him so maybe he was getting used to her and those baring faults of hers as well which meant it probably really didn't matter to him. She sighed; it was almost a little disappointing.

DAWN AND TORO stood on the large mountain bypass surrounded by many soldiers. The air was dark and windy as they looked around.

"Heh, they haven't showed up yet so I fancy they haven't made any big moves yet," said Dawn.

"Patient my dear Dawn, do you know how far Niahora Village is from here?" chuckled Toro.

"Waiting here for two days is quite the irritation," growled Dawn, "I want to make that human Alpha of Lord Sesshomaru's pay for making a fool out of me. If it weren't for her, this situation wouldn't even be right now. Thanks to her I have fallen from Eros-sama's grace."

Toro turned to her, "You will have your chance," he laughed turning away from the scene going back to the camp fire that was there sitting down. "They shouldn't prove too difficult even with Lord Sesshomaru and Makato-san, and Nardisia=san."

"You shouldn't count the others out," stated Dawn.

"Huh, you mean that psychic and the human," chuckled Toro, "No disrespect but it seems like they're the only opponents who are more so a threat to you, than Eros-sama."

Dawn growled insulted, "Perhaps that psychic but if I were you I would not under estimate that human. Even if she's not as strong as most demons she has a creative mind to strategize which her more troublesome than any normal human. Do not forget it was because of her that we're down to such measures."

"I am aware," Toro said stiffly not forgetting, "We lost a village, not to mention us ourselves have completely destroyed Shinigami Village already. And they took back over Niahora Village with far too much ease. They'll come here next."

It was then they heard foot steps and they looked up to see before them was Eros. He cocked up his eyebrows and Toro and Dawn quickly stood up getting to their knees.

"Eros-sama," they greeted.

"Huh, so you've decided to lead them here. Still, where is Akahana?" he asked smoothly.

"My Lord," nodded Toro. "It was my idea, I dispatched many troops to Niahora Village to destroy it and if they can capture Akahana to do so."

"Obviously you knew such wouldn't be the case. And when exactly did this happen. For you to be here now empty handed," he said with an underlying threat.

"My lord," bowed Toro, "I honestly didn't expect them to win, but with their small numbers in soldiers as well as not much resources. It would slow them down and drain out their numbers, they'd be weak before coming here as their next target."

"And tell me exactly why would you assume they'd come here instead of Gojen Village, and what weakening them would do when all they need is rest?" said Eros walking dangerously close to him getting more impatient.

"High Lord!" called Dawn grabbing his attention, "It's because Sesshomaru's leading them. Knowing his personality we know just how he would think. Despite his troops exhaustion he'd feel that we're at more of a disadvantage and that we're trying to get more troops elsewhere from the other villages we've taken over, so during our "weak" transaction despite their weakened troops, any leader would see such a golden opportunity to keep attacking since they have nothing. To break us down to their level before getting stronger."

Eros thought for a second and stepped away from him going to Dawn, "Really?" he said interested.

Dawn continued, "If this is Sesshomaru's thinking surely he'll come with the Princess and we'll have not only more numbers than what attacked Niahora Village but we'll also be there as well. When they took back Niahora village there were too many villagers there who would easily betray your loyalty and that was why it was easy for them to take over. More acted against you and there weren't enough soldiers to cover that since Lord Sesshomaru's troops came in to assist. Toho Village is under that same assumptions since most willingly stayed to let many of them escape. If that village seems also easier for them to grab like Niahora Village in comparison to Gojen Village well...it only seems more reasonable."

Eros looked at both of them carefully, "Two days. Today and tomorrow, I give you to have Akahana at my castle in front of my bad ready to for me to mate with her. If not, both of you will need to prepare to defend yourselves. I will kill you and find another creature who is capable of doing what you cannot. So for you and your brother's sake," he eyed Toro, "I hope it works. This is my last and final warning..."

"Yes Eros-sama," they both bowed.

"Heh, by the way," Eros stretched out one of his wings and falling out was an unconscious Lord Jyroko fell to the ground like a heavy dead carcass.

"Ah, Lord Jyroko of the Shimigami Village, I thought he died with the rest of his creatures," said Toro musically.

"No kidding," said Dawn.

"I should hope the two of you will not be so careless when Lord Sesshomaru and the others come here. There is no one in that party including that human that is not a threat. Do not hold back. Kill them all if you can. In the mean time, I would suggest you to do something with this," he kicked Lord Jyroko's body to them as his body rolled across rugged ground of the mountain before their feet.

"I'll await further report, and better results at the castle. You cannot afford to fail me again," snarled Eros.

"As you wish Eros-sama" they both bowed.

Eros then folded his wings and in dark energy disappeared.

Toro then turned to Dawn, "I could have handled that myself no need for you to have interfered. Isn't he your precious Eros."

"He is, but you are still my little brother you weren't getting to the point quick enough. I told you already Eros-sama has ill patience. Just don't go getting in my way. That human and that psychic are both mine," said Dawn tossing her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Tch, as you wish. I only have interest in Lord Sesshomaru. However we both still forget how we're supposed to capture Akahana," said Toro.

"We have two days, that'll be no problem I can assure. She's surrounding by too many shields that need to be dealt with before we strip her of being helpless enough to capture. Don't for get we did have her the first time," said Dawn leaning against the wall.

"That's not a plan enough for me and you know it," said Toro.

"Fine, if I manage to kill the human and the psychic will be the first I'll go after. Actually you probably need to take care of Makato as well; she can still help protect Akahana as well."

"Ha, we'll leave that to the other soldiers it'll be too late. They can keep her distracted," said Dawn standing up walking up to Jyroko's body picking him up. "What shall we do with "this" in the mean time?"

"Eros-sama could have easily killed him, so for him to still even be barely alive. He must think we can use him to our advantage," said Toro with his arms crossed.

Dawn turned to him smiling cunningly, "Yeah then why don't we? He'll be what directs them in the correct direction."

NIGHT still covered the outside. Sesshomaru and everyone else were all traveling. They had decided to continue forward and strike. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Lord Cyros all with the Kyouji Villagers to approach south towards the mountain bypass. Makato and Lord Gohan with the rest of the Taho villagers were coming separately from the east. Nardisia, Lady Eerie and Lord Kiusha and their villages decided to come west. The plan was to discover their numbers. All the leaders agreed to Sesshomaru's suggestion (Makato and Kagome's to their ignorance) that a real fight would be likely and they expected just as high numbers as what attacked Niahora Village. So Sesshomaru and his group would be the bait to bring out the attackers in the mountain first. Hopefully with just their numbers they would assume they'd lost a lot and come at them at full force. It would be then that the others would attack from east and west side of the mountain making it easier to handle even if they did had far more troops. It was in Sesshomaru's hopes that they would suffocate that numbers and come out victorious and be able to move forward to take back Taho Village.

Kagome looked around, everyone was so quiet and tension was so thick. She sighed missing the company of her friend Symphony. She had to stay back at Niahora Village to recuperate but still she would have been a lot more fun than this. And her best friend was in a different group, how sad she felt, that she got stuck with two stiff demons. She sighed.

"Why do you look so bored," asked a voice. Kagome looked over.

"Oh, Akahana. Weren't you with Sumari."

"He started acting weird again so I told him I needed to chat with you since you seemed troubled. Which is one of the rare excuses that actually wasn't a lie. But you should be excited, I envy you. You're at least grouped with the one you want to be with."

Kagome blushed looking around, but even knowing demon ears were sharp she hissed to Akahana, "I told you it's not like that you've got it all confused!" She then spoke aloud, "Besides we're in a war, priorities. You should take notes and learn from them. Who has time for stuff like that?"

"Nothing brings lovers together than a tragedy," she hummed musically.

Overhearing it from the front of the march, Sesshomaru sighed heavily scratching his head to such a silly gesture.

Lord Cyros turned Sesshomaru chuckling, "It is quite strange. Akahana was the first to hate that human so much. It's so strange that she's grown so fond of her. I wonder what could have gotten them so close?"

"Heh," commented Sesshomaru. He wondered indeed, was his sarcastic thought.

"Akahana," said Kagome continuing their conversation, "That's sad that you would say something like that."

"Well we're so close to the mountain, you can't remain still forever right," she smiled.

Kagome sighed, "I thought demons and demoness alike had good hearing so why aren't you hearing anything I say that's coming out of my mouth. Besides..." Kagome was then interrupted in thought to see a body rolling down the river. "What the..."

Akahana gasped, "Daddy! Sumari!"

Sesshomaru, Sumari, and Cyros quickly became alert as all the other troops turned to them. The soldiers that they were around all gasped pointing as well. Kagome quickly ran to the river jumping inside swing against the curve. When Sesshomaru and the others made it they gasped.

"What the..." Sumari said shocked.

"Daddy, isn't that..." asked Akahana.

Master Cyros nodded, "It is. That's Lord Jyroko of his fallen Shimigami Village."

"He shouldn't be out this far going towards Taho Village. His village is nowhere near the area," said Sumari just as confused.

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, "You're right it isn't." Sesshomaru then began to look around placing his hand around the hilt of his sword which pushed everyone else around him to follow his example. Akahana ran down to the river to where Kagome was.

"Akahana be careful!" said Sumari.

"Yeah I know," replied Akahana nodding moving carefully. Kagome pulled out of the water dragging Lord Jyroko out whom coughed looking up at her breathing hard.

"Are you okay? Is it true, are you Lord Jyoko of the Shimigami Village?" asked Kagome.

For a moment he wouldn't answer, but quickly Akahana came around Kagome to join and he sighed heavily of relief. "I am."

"Lord Jyroko what the hell happened to you? No creature of our Intercluster Village was even sure if you were alive still after what happened to Shimigami village," said Akahana. Foot steps approached as the girls looked up to see Lord Cyros and Sesshomaru.

Lord Jyroko turned over and his eyes dilated to see Sesshomaru was even there. "So the rumors of your presence here is true."

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru kneeling down to him. "You were in the enemy's hand this Sesshomaru supposes. Meaning they are aware at least of our presence."

"Ah, a welcome gift perfect," said Cyros sarcastically.

"Then you are aware that if you continue to go towards that mountain that it is a trap," said Lord Jyroko.

Sesshomaru nodded. "My Lord," cut in Sumari looking to Sesshomaru and Cyros for permission to speak. Sesshomaru nodded and Sumari continued, "Excuse me Lord Jyroko, I am Sumari, the heir of Kyouji Village, Akahana's, lover-mate. I need to ask do you know if they plan on taking Akahana or not, or even for what purpose Lord Cyros would want her in particular?"

"Sumari, I doubt for them to send him to us they'd let such information leak out," reprimanded Lord Cyros.

"Dad," warned Akahana.

Sesshomaru turned to Jyroko as he began to cough. Kagome was careful enough to hold him up more steady and he answered. "If there is an opportunity then they will."

"An opportunity?" questioned Kagome.

"I was but halfway unconscious or dead, I can't remember. But the only thing I am aware of is that Akahana is being sought out and that Lord Sesshomaru's human Alpha is the life that Dawn is targeting."

"Again? Honestly how do I do it!" complained Kagome, "What is this?"

"You should feel honored you're considered a threat enough to be on a creature's top priority to kill off first," said Sesshomaru simply.

"Not helping Sesshomaru! What kind of honor is that?" said Kagome.

Akahana stifled a laughter as Sumari just shook his head. He had no idea of their relationship, but even for a Head Alpha and Alpha, it was quite strange.

"You must be careful either way," Jyroko continued in further warning.

"Is there no other information you can offer?" asked Cyros. "Anything at all."

Lord Jyroko only shook his head, "Eros had captured me while I was trying to find anything else out. He is a beast, and quite a formidable opponent," he turned to Sesshomaru. "I know prince of the west, that you are powerful. But please heed my warning; I would suggest fighting him completely on your own. Even one more creature would due."

Sesshomaru just nodded and closed his eyes getting in contact with Makato telechenetically. He then opened his eyes. "We will wait until the others meet us here. This is too important to continue ahead to just ignore. However only the leaders and their offspring will be here," he then stood up and walked off.

"Hey! Sesshomaru what do you want me to...ugh! I give up," sighed Kagome after he was long gone. "

"I suppose human, he will be left to your care," said Sumari. He kneeled down to Lord Jyroko, "Worry not, you are in good hands she hasn't amazing healing."

Lord Jyroko looked at Kagome and to Kagome's shock not only didn't he scowl at her he smiled and gave her look of trust, "Is that so. Then my inquiries are rest assured," he sighed.

Kagome smiled, "Hey, I hate to bother you Sumari and Akahana but I really will need your help."

Sumari put his arm around Akahana, "No problem human lead the way."

Akahana laughed, but it wasn't awkward it was a real laugh. However it wasn't one of lovers, but of friendship. Kagome felt bad for Sumari, she was probably sure Akahana at one time did love Sumari up until she met Naoto.

IT had been a couple of hours but the leaders from each village were there all surrounding Lord Jyroko, who after Kagome, Akahana, and Sumari, bandaged him up looked much better than before.

AKAHANA sat by a river throwing a rock smiling and fell back into the grass closing her eyes to relax. When she opened them she gasped to see Naoto over her. She shot up and Naoto laughed kissing her forehead on her way up.

"Naoto."

"Did you miss me?" he winked. "It's been a while."

Akahana smiled lovingly at him, "Naoto." She then frowned, "I'm so sorry about what happened during the last battle..."

Naoto then turned grim, "I'd rather avoid that conversation if you don't mind. It's not like it was your fault. Are villages are enemies you know."

Akahana frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," said Naoto. He pulled up her hair and removed shoulder armor pulling down his robe enough to reveal a mark of beautiful green swirling staff shaped mark, "Every time I see this I'm always reminded your mine regardless of what's going on otherwise."

He pulled his sleeve back up and laid Akahana's hair securely back over her shoulder hiding the mark. He put the armor back over his shoulder to hide his. Akahana blushed flattered.

"Shouldn't you be back there with your mom questioning Lord Jyroko," she said.

"You're Lord Cyros's daughter, shouldn't you be there as well?" he laughed.

"It got boring," she pouted.

"I never followed the rules either I always skip important things like that," said Naoto lying back down on his back.

Akahana frowned, "I wish it wasn't like this Naoto."

Naoto blinked and turned to her, "Akahana, I talked to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ironically I talked to the human as well. So he knows about us now?"

"Apparently he figured it out. He didn't want us to be careless. So I was thinking..." he trailed Akahana looked confused, "If you're really tired of all of this. Then after the war, we tell both of our villages together at the same time. Everything. And to do Lord Sesshomaru's plan."

"Naoto...do you know what you're saying?" asked Akahana thrown off.

"Tell me Akahana. Do you have any ideas? With two opposing villages, what won't have a bad outlook? None of them will be happy, but at least this shouldn't lead to war. I don't think," he said now feeling horrible he said it at all to show that he had faltered in his choice.

Akahana had frowned; she didn't know what to do. She would have crossed that line with Naoto but how would that be fair to Sumari after what she had told him. It may not have been fair, but maybe doing what's expected would be better. And that after a while...

Naoto held her from behind squeezing her tightly, "Don't you dare...give up on us just yet." Akahana froze, tears spilling from her eyes. "I love you more than even he could. I'm sorry that he had to get cheated out on but don't let the guilt of what your heart feels, be the tragedy of my own heart Akahana..."

Akahana just stared into his eyes and suddenly she felt her mate mark pulsing. Reading his emotion, passion, and mood. They hadn't had each other for so long, and maybe that was why she felt so confused and unsure. Naoto caressed her face feeling her emotions and insured her with a strong passionate and electrifying kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around her and used his other hand to push her down to the ground. He moved his hand up her stomach and in each touch did they both silently moan.

"NAOTO WHERE ARE YOU!" called a voice quickly breaking them from each other calming down.

Naoto growled, "Damn it Zaori!"

"It's fine," Akahana said darkly blushing preparing to escape.

"Akahana wait," he said grabbing her hand longingly.

"They can't see us together Naoto," she smiled. She kissed his knuckle and let him go, "Perhaps after this next battle-" she then turned around and quickly ran off.

Zaori then appeared and ran over to the river. "I knew you were slacking off. Huh?" He became confused to see Naoto's irritated face. "What's wrong with you?"

Naoto then slapped Zaori upside the head with the back end of his fist, "Idiot!"

"What the fuck Naoto!" screamed Zaori angrily.

"Stop acting like a normal younger brother who annoys his older brother!" he yelled.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, mom sent me here. Why aren't you back with the rest of us talking to Lord Jyroko. Even the human Alpha is there, and really she doesn't have to be," said Zaori crossing his arms.

"Don't be stupid I have no input to ask anything that we already don't know," he said turning off from him.

"Phst, sounds like you. Apparently mom didn't think so. Either way you're gonna be in so much trouble when Mom gets a hold of you," said Zaori sticking his tongue out.

"Isn't he still here?" asked Naoto. "I can ask my stupid dumb questions then."

"Well Kabito and Irene are taking him back to finish recuperating at Niahora Village for that so there's really no point. You're busted. What the hell were you doing here anyway?"

"Just playing hooky on the event that's all," he said turning around.

Zaori looked around, he knew his brother, but couldn't argue since he had nothing to go on. Who knows, maybe this time he really was just here to play hooky on the event. "Then you deserved to be punished."

"Tch," said Naoto with an attitude. Zaori smiled. "Why are you smiling stupidly like that?" Zaori pointed behind him and when Naoto turned around Lady Eerie appeared raising Naoto's arm to kick him hard in the stomach. He felt the pain, harshly coughing out.

"What a stupid boy honestly! Do I need to worry about the village with you taking over Naoto? You need to show more responsibility than this I'm not going to keep preaching this to you," said Lady Eerie crossing her arms. "You were supposed to be there."

"Sorry mom," he said not really feeling all that sorry despite he real pain he got from his stomach.

His mom glared at him, "I don't know what you're putting all your time to, or what has your attention but it's not worth it at this time. There are more important things. We'll talk once we recover our village so I'll know what to do with you." She then walked off.

"Cool, if I'm lucky maybe she'll hand the responsibilities of the village over to me," teased Zaori.

"Maybe," Naoto said seriously standing up despondently. "I don't care either way anymore."

Zaori then became confused, "Naoto, seriously what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Nothing, so are our plans changing?" Zaori shook his head, "Then we should be heading back to the others as soon as possible so as to get into our positions. We have quite a battle tomorrow." He said darkly walking away.

KAGOME sighed walking rubbing her head just from the frustrations of it all. Somehow she had new respect of her own government. In her distractions did she walk right into Sesshomaru.

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously.

"Human," he said. Kagome looked at him confused, "You should tell Naoto and Akahana...to cease their behavior. It is starting to become more obvious what they are doing and we're a few battles away from defeating Eros completely. This Sesshomaru does not wish to deal with internal relations between Taho Village and Kyouji Village. It'll only upset all the creatures and cause confusion, we cannot win being at war with each other right now. Not when we are so close."

Kagome frowned, "I see, so you already know then."

"Human even you noted much doesn't go past this Sesshomaru. If he is sharp enough to see it what would you think of others? You assisting them to progress their relationship is out of order and reckless," he said walking off.

"Hey what kind of person do you think I am I know that!" snapped Kagome turning around following his movement.

"Tch," Sesshomaru scoffed incredulously.

"I haven't done anything but keep their relationship a secret and advised Akahana as best I could. I'm not setting up meetings between them or anything like that."

"It's not for amusement no matter what you think should happen between them," he stated.

"Just because I prefer them together doesn't mean..." Kagome sighed, "You don't trust me at all do you? Forget it. I can't believe you. In any case I don't think you completely understand their situation."

"Ha," Sesshomaru laughed, "Just because I'm not a creature that loves suddenly this Sesshomaru doesn't understand. If anything all of you make it self explanatory and personally, it hardly seems worth it."

Kagome gave him a stern look, "That's why you won't understand. I hope you find someone and fall in love really hard so I can laugh in front of your face for how foolish you'll act for you it to finally click!" She turned off about to stomp off but Sesshomaru had grabbed her wrist lifting her into the air cocking his eyebrow at her quizzically.

"You'll learn to bit your tongue," he warned.

Kagome's eyes were ferocious and she didn't back down, "Then have some compassion. It won't make you soft that much I can promise. If anything it'll make you most ignorant. Everyone can't be like you, Sesshomaru. Not everyone can see things as you do. And one day, truly, you'll really see that."

"And you think there's anything out there that can tame this Sesshomaru to act out of character the way all of you fools have over an emotion so insignificant otherwise?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Tame?" Kagome laughed even though she was being dangled in the air, "What a weird choice in words. Taming the prince huh," she laughed again. Sesshomaru only got pissed being reminded of that damned prophecy and just dropped her walking off. "Hey!"

"It makes no difference, its just bothersome," he said a little irritated. "You're only destroyed by love or left in despair. What humans and creatures alike do just going out of the way for it. It's so ridiculous."

"Maybe," smiled Kagome. She walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. She turned it over to show the mark she had cut just two days before. "I hope that one day should the day ever come. You'll have a different perspective of it. And," she dropped his hand, "If this situation should work out, you'll see when Akahana and Naoto are freely together just what it is that they fought for. And why...it was worth it."

Her face seemed to reassure Sesshomaru somehow. To almost make him calm, and he thought about Naoto's question to him earlier since no one other than the human could do it so well. If he really could replace her just so easily and coldly as he had made it sound. Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes were still the same and had not faltered but his mind was continually churning, trying to understand. He had supposed that he would test it, he would watch Akahana and Naoto to the end to see just what would result.

THE clouds were dark as everyone was already in position, Kagome was ready with her Artimis Bow and Sesshomaru in his hand possessed the Tokijin as they all climbed up the mountain. He careful looked around noting as his mind then focused.

"_Makoto,_" he called.

"_I hear right loud and clear Lord Sesshomaru_," said Makato whom nodded to Lord Gohan next to her.

"_Is everyone already in their set positions? We're about to head into the deepest part of the mountains where this Sesshomaru is sure they'll be awaiting us_," he said.

"_Aye my Lord. We're already in position, shall we start moving up the mountain_?" asked Makato.

Sesshomaru thought for a while looking carefully around his area trying to decide. Then noted taking into account for the situations, "_Do it. This Sesshomaru is sure about time you do so, they will have unleashed all of their numbers, by then you and Lord Gohan will need to make your best judgments. We already know what to expect, but there is still much room for the unexpected._"

"Aye Lord Sesshomaru," said Makato aloud nodding. She turned to Lord Gohan and beckoned him over. "Lord Sesshomaru says it's time."

Lord Gohan nodded, "Alright Makato-san let's take the troops and speed off."

Makato agreed, "Lord Sesshomaru stretched that timing from both of our sides were a big must and decided everything. So it'll be by our side and the other's side for when to come in and approach."

"Understood," he nodded. He turned to the soldiers beckoning them to quietly move forward as Makato went to use her telechenetic powers to contact Nardisia.

NARDISIA focused her mind and turned to face all of Lady Eerie, and both her sons, and then Lord Kiusha. Her face remained firmed and nodded.

"It's time Lady Eerie," said Naridisa.

"Alright, places creatures this is it. Especially for our creatures. Let's liberate our families," said Lady Eerie. "The point is for them to draw out all their numbers, but we know these mountains much better than they. Sukura."

The big muscular demon that was their retainer stepped forward, broad shoulders, muscular, and totally prepared for anything. "Yes Lady Eerie."

"I need you with me to take my back. Nardisia-san, you cover Zaori," she broke down.

"Piece of cake," said Zaori cockily.

Lord Kiusha then stepped in unleashing the bone sword from his hands smiling, "So I'm guessing that means I'm partnered with Naoto?"

"Would you please?" she chuckled.

"Geese thanks mom," Naoto complained.

"He's a slippery one so do be careful," picked Zaori. Naoto cut him a look. Sukura then popped him in the head with his fingers, "Sukura!"

"Please make sure he doesn't get too reckless Nardisia-san. He always seems to do worse in battle performance when you're around to try to impress you I think. But it really raises his chances of death so do watch him," informed Sukura.

"SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE!" sparked Zaori blushing.

Naoto just laughed and Sukura winked at him walking off, "We shouldn't be hesitating. Now is the time to act before are positions are given away."

"Right you are, all creatures know the plan. Stay away from Eros if he's there. Leave Dawn and Toro to Sesshomaru and the others if you can. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and Lady Eerie stepped in front with Sukura securely behind her with a sword in hand. Naoto and Zaori just a foot behind her with Nardisia and Lord Kiusha behind them as they immediately all disappeared.

"IT begins," mumbled Sesshomaru.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"We are already being watched quite carefully," informed Sesshomaru raising his sword looking around. "Be careful." He turned to Kagome, "They may attempt to capture Akahana. Human, it is up to you to know where she is at all times and see to it they do not succeed."

Kagome quickly got in front of Akahana, "Got it."

"Don't worry Alpha," said Sumari coming beside Akahana, "The battle will get crazy but you won't be alone in that."

Kagome smiled wearily, "Thanks."

Sesshomaru then suddenly stopped in the middle of the bypass looking around. There was no exit anywhere except from where they had came. The wind silently blew and there was nothing. Sesshomaru then looked up top the mountain and grimaced to see standing on top was Toro with his arms crossed.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Is this what your soldiers have really been reduced too, or will others join us momentarily?" he smiled cockily.

Sesshomaru sighed raising his sword, "Honestly, this Sesshomaru has never faced so many opponents who talked so much. It's quite irksome."

"Either way, no matter what your planning your group of soldiers are way too tiny for even the greatest reinforcements no matter what it is you're planning. I suggest, handing over Akahana nicely. You'll live a little longer, and Lord Eros will be happy as well. We'll all get off quite well," shrugged Toro.

"Who'd make deals with the enemy give us a break!" shouted Kagome.

"Human," reprimanded Sumari.

"However," said Lord Cyros stepping up, "She makes quite the point. Hand over my jewel to the hands of such a fiend. She already has a lover-mate so he will not be necessary."

"Besides," came an evil voice. The group all turned around to see Dawn smiling with a whole crowd of demons soldiers behind her. Everyone in Sesshomaru's group quickly went back to back of one another keeping Akahana, Sumari, and Kagome in the middle carefully pulling out their weapons defensively. "You don't want this to get..." Dawn smiled broadly, "Ugly do you?"

Even Toro from above the mountains laughed as the encircled mountain became atop with many demon soldiers.

"Shit," cursed Sumari.

"I knew it," said Kagome looking around.

Sesshomaru became a bit frustrated. Although he was aware of the many numbers the enemy would have he wasn't aware there'd be this many. The human, was more far past than right, and he only wondered even with the others soon to come if it'll be too late or if it'd even be enough at this point.

"Oh, still want to fight. Fine by me," said Toro turning to the soldiers, "Except Akahana, make sure their blood stains this mountain soil."

The soldiers all roared and all, like a stampede ran down the mountain heading towards them. Dawn yawned, "Yeah, yeah, go on kill them. But if you see a human in that group leave her be. She...is mine." All the soldiers came towards them from in front of them and behind.

Sesshomaru quickly switched swords pulling out the transformed state of the Tenseiga and immediately unleashed his wind of restoration attack destroying about less than a quarter of the continuous oncoming demons that were coming towards them as the war of everyone's fights began.

A large creature landed in front of Kagome. It moved in a very catlike manner and it's paws grappled each part of the ground circling her. It roared jumping to attack her. Kagome gasped and quickly placed the Artimis Bow in front of her using its energy to push the creature back. In the mean time a large sand like demon with large paws grabbed Akahana from the back. Kagome quickly turned around. "No!" Then there were echoes going through Kagome's head as she screamed from sheer pain falling to her knees. "AAAAAAHHHH. IT HURTS!" she looked over to see a Dawn quickly moving down through all the soldiers coming towards her. Her eyes glowing and she looked pissed.

The sand like creatures held up Akahana opened mouthed and quickly Akahana jabbed her staff into the demons eye and used her elbow to break herself loose from his grasp. It was then Sumari and Lord Cyros jumped in. Sumari taking out the creature's head while Lord Cyros smashed his hammer into the ground breaking Dawn's concentration temporarily freeing Kagome from her grasp. Kagome quickly tried to unleash an arrow that grazed past Dawn's face due to her vague vision from the attack Dawn hit her with earlier.

"You insolence!" cried out Dawn angrily screaming echoing her attack towards him.

"Daddy look out!" cried out Akahana moving him out of the way. The attack hitting the ground completely disturbing the solid under them shaking the whole mountain once more.

The whole group was then separated off being distracted in their own separate fights. When Kagome got up she gasped to see a large demon above her looking down at her. It was a bird skull's head, sand floating around its mouth. And it had long and dropping black wings with a human like body but horse-like legs with hooves.

"AH!" panicked Kagome. She quickly dodged roll as the beast unleashed acidic sand heading towards to recovered jumping back up. The creature then turned to her and opened its mouth unleashing a green energy heading towards her. Kagome turned around and quickly ran towards a crowd of attacking enemy demon soldiers. "Get out of the way get out of the way!" she warned.

Her allies who caught it quickly jumped away as Kagome at the last second rolled to the side as the enemy she was facing attack, took out a whole crowd of demons. Kagome hit her head against something hard and looked up to see a large read beast with a horn on top of its head holding a club. Innately it raised its club heading towards her. Kagome wasn't sure if it'd work but quickly she transformed the Artimis Bow into its sword form blocking the attack struggling to push it off.

"A little assistance please!" begged Kagome sweating.

"Human!" cried out Sumari. He quickly jumped into the air and used his sword to slap the horn off its forehead which was just enough distraction for the beast Kagome needed to use as much upper strength as she could to jump out of the way. The beast tilted back and raised its claws towards Sumari who swiftly went past it jumping on its muscular arm running up to it elbowing it at the critical point at the back of its head. Kagome quickly transformed her weapon back into the bow and drew across the weapon creating a white arrow and attacked its stomach completely destroying it.

However, there was no time for celebration. Akahana and Lord Cyros were battling out against the demon Kagome had escaped. The demon charged at them receiving the full throttle attack of its wings getting shoved into the wall of the mountain. They feebly got up and the demon picked up Lord Cyros by the neck.

"Daddy!" cried out Akahana.

"Akahana run!" cried out Lord Cyros.

"Lord Cyros!" cried out Kagome and Sumari trying to run towards him, but immediately they were both hit by two demons whose bodies were thrown at them. They both got up and looked to see another large creature. It had two small wings with dragon scales and large claws. One horn was curled, while the other was half cut off. It has a long nasal and roared mightily charging towards them.

"Sumari we need to split off!" warned Kagome.

He had no arguments there as they immediately split off.

~Akahana tried to attack the beast but the beast immediately threw her to the ground as though she was nothing.

"Akahana quickly! It's fine this way, you need to go to the Alpha. They are after you!" pleaded Lord Cyros.

Akahana looked around to see all the battles ensuing. Kagome trying to hold off the dragon creature that had stopped Sumari and her from getting to them. Even Sumari couldn't come to her rescue fighting off black demonish monkey like creatures that jumped on him biting at his flesh as he fought his hardest moving them out of the way. Sesshomaru was still using his wind restoration attack cutting down more and more of their numbers, however it just seemed as though more were continuing to come nonstop. Dawn and Toro were disposing many of her friends, her family, one by one. And even by groups with ease. They were all dying because Eros wanted her. No, she wouldn't let it end this way. She wouldn't be protected anymore.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" She jumped into air crying spinning her scepter and wrapped her legs around the monster's neck and used both her elbows by jamming it into the monster's neck whom let loose of the her father. She then quickly leaned her whole body back pulling the monster's body with her. She grabbed its beak and persevered through the sand by opening its mouth thrusting her scepter in and out of it until she was sure it was dead. She breathed unevenly. Blood everywhere. When she came to herself she looked up and her father looked at her in stupor.

"You...you fight just like they do. Those creatures in Taho Village..." he said shocked.

Akahana said nothing, remembering that just before how Naoto showed her some different skills and techniques of fighting and vis-versa. She then turned from him and said, "It doesn't matter how I fought. Whatever way, it just saved your life. So be grateful." She then ran off quickly and her father winced. No, it couldn't be. But it seemed as though perhaps his eyes were deceiving him, but did he just see...a mate mark? He stared after his daughter suspiciously. He couldn't pinpoint it. Something was very wrong. It could have been possible she and Sumari already mated, and though he would have been upset a bit there would have been nothing wrong with it seeing as they were already betrothed. But seeing that mate mark somehow, if that was what it was...didn't give him the reassurance and comfort he would have needed if it was indeed Sumari's somehow.

SESSHOMARU flipped back facing his opponent head on. It was a large beastly like creature. It had a long head, red skin and six yellow eyes with tentacles decorating around its head. It had large pincers and a pointy iron tail. With horns coming out both sides of its jaws. The creature roared revealing its two sets of carnivorous teeth. The creature charged towards Sesshomaru opening its claw to snap Sesshomaru in half but he missed. Unable to keep up with Sesshomaru's quick speed. Perfect, the number one advantage that he found besides the creatures ridiculous and unnecessary size. The creature then used the claws on one of its feet to attack but Sesshomaru easily blocked it with the Tenseiga with no problem.

"Honestly, please do not tell this Sessshomaru that this is the best you can do?" Sesshomaru's eyes then glowed and he used the strong gravity in the air pushing the creature back. However to what Sesshomaru didn't expect was that as the monster got pushed into the air it quickly recovered jumping back towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly jumped back as the creature then tried to use its claws to swipe at him. But in the creature's attempt it cried out in anger as Sesshomaru sliced it's wrist off with ease. "Heh, you're boring already. Enough." He then switched swords with the Tokijin and finished the creature off with a finishing blow landing.

Sesshomaru then quickly looked over to see Toro approach making a small applause. "My, my, look at you. You seem stretched out right now. Hopefully you can give me a better fight than the last time I presume?"

"Heh, anything can have an off day every once in a while," he answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Too bad for you that one day you were off couldn't have caused your death," said Toro firmly with a hidden intended threat.

Sesshomaru raised his sword, "Then lets not waste time on verbal assaults." He and Toro squared off and immediately began their fight. Both of their swords clashed into one anothers trying to stave one another off. Quickly they jumped back and Toro released another purple mist. Being careful this time Sesshomaru enacted a barrier. Toro growled angrily and cut through the air releasing a strong blue energy attack. Throwing Sesshomaru off he quickly jumped out of the way but the attack continued to follow him as Toro laughed in amusement. Sesshomaru's poker face remained intact however he admitfully didn't expect an energy beam to target one opponent from such an attack.

Toro quickly charged towards him again, as Sesshomaru immediately defended himself but quickly stepped back in time to dodge the energy beam. In his dodged, Toro managed to slice up the front cloth of his kimono which made Sesshomaru flinch in irritation. Somehow he had to get rid of that targeting attack. He raised his sword and instead of focusing on Toro so much he changed his target to the beam itself. Sesshomaru charged at the beam which confused Toro.

"Don't be a fool!" screamed out Toro.

But Sesshomaru ignored him, Toro growled chasing after him. What was that foolish demon lord up to? Surely he didn't think he could actually destroy it, did he?

Sesshomaru then smiled, he was more than positive he could do this now, "Do not underestimate this Sesshomaru as a creature on your level of incapabilities," he sliced through the attack with ease and because Toro was so close he received the whiplash of it. But he quickly recovered growling, his clothes now somewhat tethered. Sesshomaru stifled a laugh but continued to put on his convincing facade of indifference.

"Don't you dare," Toro raised his hand making energy of a sharp spinning disc. "make a mockery of me you stupid mutt!"

Sesshomaru's face grew into disgust as the attack went, but before he could defend, a white arrow quickly intervened changing the disc's direction destroying a few of the enemy's demons that had left their allies in deep trouble of death had it not happened otherwise. Sesshomaru and Toro were in shock to see on the other side from far off making the shot was Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked at the Artimis Bow, "Honestly, you've got some real aiming skills because I really couldn't have done that on my own."

"DAWN!" roared Toro.

Kagome became confused and Sesshomaru panicked, "Human, pay attention!"

Kagome quickly shot around blocking Dawn's surprise attack. Dawn laughed, "You're good for a human. I'm shocked."

"Oh great, I forgot you're the one whose soul intention is to kill me right," said a struggling Kagome.

Dawn laughed, "Very good, now that that's settled," she smiled. Kagome gasped knowing exactly what was coming next. Dawn unleashed a powerful mind blowing attack knocking Kagome off the edge of the cliff she was on as she screamed quickly grabbing on to a rock. But Dawn's mind attacks were forcing all the mountains to shake. It was then Dawn unleashed a powerful gravity attack pushing Kagome down the cliff until she fell on another edge. Kagome wearily stood up, blood dripping down her body, and personally if felt like she fractured her arm from such a fall. When she looked up there Dawn was smiling. "Bye bye."

Kagome gasped and was powerfully pushed back into the wall.

"Alpha!" cried out Akahana as she and the others turned to see her in trouble.

Sesshomaru was busy handling his fight with Toro, but his mind was still distracted. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

KAGOME halfway slid up the wall halfway conscious as Dawn walked up to her shaking her head, "Tisk, tisk, a human will always be a human," she froze in her place and said firmly, "know your place."

Kagome lifted her Artimis Bow faintly and spat to the side, she wouldn't let it end like this. Dawn smiled placing her hand on her forehead, "Good night."

"Good night!" cried out a voice. Dawn looked over to receive an arm grab unexpectedly by Makato who ran up the side of the mountain to jump higher into the air spinning and violently throwing Dawn harshly at the ground.

"Makato?" Kagome said confused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All the battles ceased, even grabbing Toro's attention to see that from the mountains on the east and west sides poured out soldiers that included Nardisia and Lady Eerie and her group of soldiers as well as Lord Gohan and Lord Kiusha in his group for assistance.

"Alright!" cheered Sumari.

"It's about time," complained Akahana, "What were they waiting for an invitation damnit!"

Lord Cyros quickly approached behind Akahana, "We took out more than a quarter of their troops and it appears that there aren't any more left. Now it's a fair battle and its any creature's victory."

TORO looked up angrily and looked at a smiling Sesshomaru, "You."

"Heh, let's see how well you work under pressure. But personally if Eros is as powerful as you say. Then this Sesshomaru feels your frustration. I hardly doubt your powerful Lord will tolerate anymore failures after this. This Sesshomaru is afraid you'll have to return with him with not only a bad report but," he turned over to see Nardisia and along with Lord Cyros, and Sumari had surrounded Akahana protectively, "you'll not return with the prize either."

Blood powered from Toro's head angrily, "Damn you to hell Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru flashed his eyes and immediately ran straight through Toro as he stood there frozen where he was. And then he fell on his knees to the ground.

"Tch, pathetic," he said placing his sword back into it's sheathe walking off.

Toro opened his eyes and looked up to see the battle between Kagome, Makato, and Dawn going on. "It's not over yet," his eyes focused on Kagome remembering their fight and he smiled, "Bingo."

ZAORI grappled his arm around a large muscular demon. It was brown with long lengthy claws as he used all of his strength to flip it to the ground. Naoto came from high into the air using his elbow to crash land on its neck, breaking it in two killing off the beast. Another beast with long claws came toward Zaori and immediately Naoto came out with a pocket knife and expertly threw it at the monster's eye. The monster cried out and Zaori just growled using his claws to puncture into his assailent's chest taking out its heart, killing it.

"Thanks brother," said Zaori turning to him.

"Hey, no creature's allowed to kill you but me, it's the rule," shrugged Naoto.

"Whatever," he laughed in response.

SUKURA ran through two large demons exercising perfect deaths for them both. A large white demon made from nothing but bones and large claws. Sukura was so powerful though, it seemed every attack killed any enemy in his way. The beast that came toward him reached toward him and Sukura grabbed his claw breaking it off stabbing the creature in its cranium. Another demon came unexpectedly behind and he quickly turned around putting all his force into his punch stunning the demon in its place. He then followed by using his knee to their chest knocking them to their backs. He cracked his knuckles and walked around to find more opponents while overlooking Lady Eerie, and the boys to be sure of their safety.

LADY Eerie went through small weak demons with one strike of her sword without any struggle. Another large blue ogre jumped in front of her and she scoffed jumping into the air. With one single kick did she knock the beast dead and out of her path as she flipped her hair. "Ha, and they call these soldiers. Ridiculous."

NARDISIA, Sumari, and Lord Cyros both circled around a beast that were giving them the most difficulties. He was a skull demon riding a black fiery horse. The skull was red, and two long horns came out it's head pulling back. The skull opened its mouth unleashing fire of a dangerous amount of degree.

"What the hell geese!" cursed Nardisia frustrated.

"Aren't you one of those crazy creatures that likes these types of things anyways," said Sumari rolling his eyes.

"Hey, now's not the time. The heck I don't know how I even got paired up to fight something like this with you of all creatures," said Nardisia sticking her tongue out.

The creature then pulled out a fiery whip and all three of them dodged it. "Sumari, priorities. Now's not the time."

"She's almost like one of "them", " he emphasized.

"Give me a break," pointed Nardisia who revealed Naoto and Akahana going back to back of each other taking out creatures that were trying to attack them from all sides, "You're lover-mate's doing just fine tolerating the circumstances stop being so damn petty. We can fight just like that."

Sumari's eyes flashed of anger, while Lord Cyros eye's flashed of suspicion. After a moment Lord Cyros then spoke, "Sumari she's right, drop it. The point is, Nardisia-san is one of Lord Sesshomaru's retainers who technically is neutral between us all. Do not act over prideful."

Sumari said nothing, his attention more distracted with Akahana and Naoto's fight. He had protected her before, and now, before his eyes, leaving him helpless, as a lover-mate who couldn't do it again. But he'd be damned right if bbefore his very eyes he wasn't watching Naoto protect Akahana in his place agaain when he had already did it twice before. What the hell was this? Akahana after all. Was HIS.

The creature then charged toward them to attack. While Cryos and Sumari jumped out of the way, Nardisia charged towards the creature.

"Are you stupid!" snapped Sumari.

Nardisia charged not backing down as the demon open fired its attack. Nardisia used her sword to grab the fire and throw it to the side growing even closer. She withstood the heating metal from the flames going into her sword and ignored the pain reaching her her oppoenet kicking the skeleton off of its horse. Sweat came from her and she turned to them.

"There. I have my enemy you have yours. I'm not fighting with any creature who has any small disorientation in working with me in a fight. Knock yourself out you asshole," she said walking off pissed.

The horse turned to Sumari and Lord Cyros and they got into defensive position. In the meantime, Nardisia walked over to the skeleton demon that rose up its sword. "Yeah, yeah, let's see how much of a challenge you are without your horse." Nardisia just slid across the battlefield and used her sword to easily slice through it. But the bones came right back together and she rolled her eyes, almost like dealing with Dream Pegasus all over again. "Damn it," she complained.

NAOTO and Akahana stayed beside one another sweating.

"They just keep coming Naoto," panicked Akahana.

"Yeah, I know. Even I'm getting tired out, how long have you and the others been fighting these guys," asked Naoto.

"Well it seemed to have gotten better at one point, but now it just seems like our opponents aren't as easy. Ah!" another monster picked up Akahana.

"Akahana!" cried out Naoto. Sumari quickly turned over in panic as Akahana struggled to escape but there was no helping it. The creature was too strong.

Sumari and Lord Cyros tried to focus on striking the horse but it was too quick, and it wasn't about to let them escape to help Akahana either.

"Damnit all," growled Sumari.

Naoto jumped into the air throwing a bomb at the creature loosening its grip for Akahana herself to escape.

"Thanks," she said relieved when she landed.

"Akahana are you alright," asked Naoto.

She nodded as they turned back to the oversized demon creature with large yellow eyes and all black skin and claws. The monster then suddenly had a red x appear over its body and blew up. Revealing that responsible for it was Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru placed his sword back in his sheathe and looked at them, "Honestly, there are too many. You cannot waste your time fighting one enemy. Too many of both of your creatures are dying. You need to be more efficient than this especially since you hope to build a kingdom," he then walked off in a different direction.

"Did he..." said Naoto speechlessly.

"Just help us? Yeah...maybe," said Akahana just as bewildered. She then gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru look out!"

A large bat demon grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders lifting him up into the air, digging its claws into his shoulders as Sesshomaru screamed in pain. Nardisia from above gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He struggled under the creature's possession, and his swords were both in their sheaths. How foolish was he to walk around a battlefield unprepared like that. The creature took him to the highest spot on the mountain above the battlefield and pinned him to the wall trying to chomp at his head to which Sesshomaru had skillfully dodged. He cursed to himself, his mind going fast about how he would escape but at this point nothing came to mind as the creature grabbled its claws deeper into his shoulders.

LADY Eerie struggled just as much becoming exhausted, it seemed like the enemy's were never ending. Then without her paying attention she was slammed with a powerful claw attack that she flew halfway across the field landing on the ground. She weakly looked up and gasped. The demon she faced was large. It was also burgundy and had elf ears and a white demonic head with sharp teeth. Tentacles spiraling everywhere as it released its slippery tongue growling. It went to charge toward her again and Lady Eerie quickly jets up running to shoot herself into the air to get out of dodge but the creature's tongue grabs her. The acid of its salvia burning her as she screams out in pain. The demon then throws her against the mountain wall and walks over to her. Bruises and sores all over her body. The creature then stops before her body and steps on her body causing her to scream in torture, blood spilt from her. And with the creature's size, it felt as though all her bones were crushed. Tears streamed from her eyes from the pain. From the fear. She couldn't believe it; she never thought she'd fear death. But perhaps it was the way she would perish that left her in such distraught. The creature raised its foot one last time as she prepared herself.

"I love you my sons..." she uttered with saddness.

But immediately Sukura intervened tackling the beast down taking it away from Lady Eerie who cried of gratefulness of her retainer's rescue. She weakly tried to sit up and screamed in agony. She turned her leg around and almost became nauseous to see one of her bones popping through her skin. She'd be done for all the battles to come at this point if she lived through this.

"Mother!" cried out Zaori coming.

Zaori cursed to himself landing beside her examining her, "Shit. You've definitely been better."

"Boy would you just help me!" she ordered in pain. "And be careful."

Zaori carefully placed his mother's arm around his neck lifting her up as to be careful not to put any tension on her bad leg. They both looked up to see even Sukura himself struggle fighting off the monster. But finally after twisting its head enough, the monster finally came down after he managed to break the creature's neck.

Zaori laughed, "Ha, ha, good old power house Sukura. As usual you deliver."

Lady Eerie smiled through her tears of gratefulness, "Thank you."

Sukura smiled, "Just glad you're both safe." It was then that blood spilt from his mouth and Lady Eerie and Zaori gasped in alarm.

"Sukura what's wrong!" panicked Zaori.

Sukura released his hand from around his stomach to reveal a serious stab wound, "Eh, nothing I can't handle."

It was then that from out of nowhere a creature came from underground with dark red eyes, and before Zaori and Lady Eerie's eyes did the creature used its scythe to slice Sukura from the right side of his neck down the left side of his body. Leaving him in shock, falling to his knees and to his death.

Lady Eerie was in deep shock, her heart racing.

Zaori was in just as much shock and when it settled in he screamed in distraught, "SUKURA!"

DURING Naoto and Akahana's fight Naoto froze feeling a huge pang hit his heart faltering that almost knocked him off his equiliberium. Akahana quickly caught a hold of him.

"Naoto?" asked Akahana confused, "Come on stay with me."

Naoto had seemed out of it for a moment and then he looked around, "Did...did you just feel that?"

Akahana became confused, "Feel what?"

Naoto touched his chest, he didn't know what was up, but he knew something. Something. Something was DEFINATELY WRONG. Something had drastically CHANGED.

KAGOME AND MAKATO slid across the battlefield facing a frustrated and half tired Dawn.

"Damn it all," she growled, "You're both annoying together."

Kagome and Makato remained close with their weapons held out defensively.

"_Kagome how are you holding up?_" asked Makato concerned.

"_I'm alive but she got me pretty good earlier. My body's completely blown, I'm not used to having my body take being beaten down a mountain cliff and then slammed to a wall. I am still a human you know,_" replied Kagome.

"_Touché'. Well we're with a formidable opponent right now I need you to hold up for as long as you can,_" said Makato.

"Honestly girls, no need to wait on the account of me but since you're hesitating," Dawn said lifting her hands.

Kagome quickly and innately shot an arrow at her finger. A real arrow that she had picked up on the battle field. The sphere of the arrow cut Dawn's finger which left her shocked enough for Makato to take advantage of to attack. It was now inevitable, Kagome was sure. If they could stop Dawn from putting her hands against her fingers then maybe she wouldn't create such a huge psychic wave.

Dawn used a yellow barrier pushing Makato back and her assailant returned by holding out her sword unleashing a purple tornado of feather shruiken at her. Dawn gasped from the attack and blocked enduring the pain as Kagome pulled her spacy arrow.

"What the..." complained Dawn.

Kagome then felt a pang of some sort. She then followed her instincts and shot one space arrow towards Dawn and then moved her body northward and shot her pink arrow in a north eastern direction.

"Kagome what were you shooting at!" panicked Makato.

Dawn quickly jumped out of the way from the space arrow that had disappeared right before it even hit her taking most of the damage from Makato's attack.

Kagome just looked in the direction and shrugged, "I don't know. I just know, someone needed it."

IN the death of Sukura's assassin, it lifted its claws towards Zaori and Lady Eerie. But then suddenly, Kagome's pink arrow came through the monster killing it before their eyes. However while that was a good thing, in front of their eyes did they behold a dear close friend's body.

BACK with Makato's and Kagome's battle, Dawn stood before them disgusted.

"How dare you," she eyed Kagome hatefully. She then smiled, "Fine then. Have it your way. I'll just kill you all. And unleash all of our soldiers."

"ALL?" Kagome and Makato panicked in fear.

"Yes," came a smooth voice which was Toro, "all. Please Dawn, if you will."

"But..." she said leery.

"No need to worry, I won't take your kill. Just handle Lord Sesshomaru for a while. I have something to discuss with his Alpha and Omega."

Kagome and Makato then became defensive, "As if," said Kagome strongly.

"You'll get anything out of us," growled Maktao just as protectively.

Dawn just laughed and disappeared.

"You won't live long enough otherwise," he chuckled.

Dawn went to the highest mountain grabbing all the fighters attention and raised her hands then pointed at everyone on the battlefield, "Alright let them have it!"

With that, it seemed the numbers doubled.

NARDISIA from the bottom dropped her mouth, "Shit!"

Naoto was in just as much shock, "Why...why are there so many..."

"Naoto..." Akahana said grabbing his arm.

"What?" panicked Lord Cyros.

"No way, so we were never making leeway at all?" said Sumari just as incredulous.

Lord Gohan watched their approaching enemies and shook his head, "This is just literally impossible."

"You've honestly got to be kidding me," said Lord Kiusha stunned.

Zaori and his mom were around Sukura as Zaori watched frantically, "There's just no way..."

Dawn looked over to find Sesshomaru finally get aloose from the bat demon that had him pinned and released his Tojin killing the monster with ease. She then landed in front of Sesshomaru and laughed.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. You cannot think you'll win at this point I know," she taunted.

Sesshomaru watched the flowing river of soldiers and all the fallen comrades and enemies alike on the battlefield. "Heh, honestly," said Sesshomaru dryly, "As inevitable as this battle seems. This Sesshomaru have a capable Alpha and Omega. And that's as much confidence as he'll need to be assured this battle will reign in our favor."

"You cocky little bastard!" she tried to use her mind abilities but before she could Sesshomaru had already started the attack.

~Makato looked seriously at the soldiers, her mind flowing quickly. Despite the numbers, it was different. Before, they were attacked on all sides, now it was just by one side. She smiled, this was their last batch. There'd be no more after this. But how, it was clutch time and now she needed a plan. As Sesshomaru had promised she had no doubt with anything she'd need Kagome's help. She gasped. That was it! She watched as the soldiers came down the mountain and looked at the two towering sides of each mountain and smiled knowing just how to reduce their numbers.

"Are you actually smiling because of your contentment with your deaths?" smiled Toro.

Makato scoffed at him as if she was told a good joke, "Nope. For our victory!" Makato quickly flew off going towards the mountain of incoming soldiers.

"What?" Toro turned to Kagome and growled leaving her there chasing after Makato.

"_Kagome..._" called Makato.

"Makato what the heck are you doing, are you suicidal!" panicked Kagome watching her go towards the mountain.

"_Did Toro follow me?_" she asked.

"Well yeah, he's on your tail. I don't...I don't understand."

"_Good, this makes it easier. Kagome listen to me, I know you're a little inexperienced with fighting but for the sake of everyone's lives we only have one time to succeed in this. And it's solely up to you._"

"Well what do you need me to do?" Kagome said confused.

"_Kagome. If we can knock the rocks from that mountain down from both ends of where the soldiers are coming down from we can get rid of their numbers. Symphony's not here but I can send a tremor to the mountain to weaken it and your arrow can create the finishing blow! We'll win I'm telling you. After this batch they don't have anymore. Kagome you have to trust me._"

"Okay," said Kagome not as confident. She looked over the mountain and gasped to see Sesshomaru fighting Dawn so close to where she needed to hit the mountain. She watched as Dawn's mind attack shook the mountain. She gasped. That was it. DAWN! Kagome smiled. The whole mountain, all of it was already unstable due to Dawn's constant attacks with her powers. It was then unexpectedly Ah-Uun had landed beside her. "Ah, Ah-Uun!" the creature nuzzled its head into hers, "You couldn't have come at a more convenient time. Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

Kagome patted Ah-Uun watching Sesshomaru closely and then turned to watch Makato as she ran past all of her confused allies whom questioned her sanity from the direction she was charging towards.

Makato jumped into the air unleashing a strong attack heading towards the two cliffs of the mountains which "seemingly" had done nothing.

"What the hell!" complained Sumari.

"Now come on Makato the enemy is right in front of you what on earth," said Nardisia just as confused shaking her head.

"FOOL," came a voice getting Makato's attention. The second she turned around Toro used his sword to slice her across her chest making her fall to the floor as all the soldiers went around them heading towards the others. "It's over, what is it that you thought you could accomplish."

But Makato didn't answer; she merely just laughed and pointed up at the mountain. Toro became confused and looked up as the rocks began to crumple and his eyes expanded in shock. Kagome then, on top Ah-Uun went straight past them and Makato got confused, "What the? Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome then took aim, "Following your plan," she then turned to Dawn and Sesshomaru's battle. "Hey Dawn!" Dawn quickly looked over and Sesshomaru froze. "Die!" She unleashed two arrows at once. One that was another space arrow and the other white. Dawn quickly enacted her mind attack to block the first arrow, as the spacy one disappeared. Dawn grew confused and Sesshomaru looked up to see the mountain shake as rocks began to fall down the mountain. Dawn gasped and before realizing it.

"AHHH!" she cried out as both space arrows, from when she shot not so long ago, and then earlier, pinning her hand against her skull as the whole mountain continued on all sides of them began to crumple and fall down. Not only the enemy soldiers but even allies began to panic and braced themselves to get out of dodge.

TORO looked down at a laughing Makato, "You bitch...of course you know. I'm killing you and that infuriating human for this."

Makato looked at him, "Try it." She then spat in his face and used both of her feet to kick his chest to free herself off flying into the air for her escape.

Dawn fell off the mountain from the rocks as the tremor from her attacks still continued to shake everything burying many of the enemy soldiers.

Sesshomaru tried to his hardest to get out of dodged but with all the dust it was getting harder and harder to see, even for him. When he landed on a ledge he gasped to see a boulder come towards him. The ledge he was under then broke under him as he fell down hitting the next ledge. He inadequately got up as a big enough rock hit his head causing his head to bleed. Although it felt like he had a concussion he still tried to escape. Then he heard a voice, the human's voice.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru where are you? Sesshomaru!"

He looked around trying to find her scent and gasped to see the large boulder coming towards him. He then pulled out the Tenseiga and sliced it in half. The whole mountain then began to shake, becoming unstable.

"SESSHOMARU!" called out an alert voice. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome riding Ah-Uun holding her hand out, "Hurry, this whole mountain is about to collapse!"

Sesshomaru quickly jumped into the air grabbing Kagome's arm as they flew away from the mountain as it continued to reduce itself to rubbles in their escape. Many of the others quickly escaped out of the only entrance to he bypass area of that mountain to safety.

Makato landed looking around worriedly for Sesshomaru and Kagome but found nothing.

"Makato!" exclaimed Naridisa angrily walking over to her. "What the hell was that all about? You could have killed us!"

"Well most of us escaped alive didn't they?" said Makato.

"Yeah but some of us didn't," came a low voice interrupting their debate that was only Zaori.

Makato and Nardisia looked confused.

"What...what's going on?" said Nardisia in fear.

"Nardisia-san..." he said sadly.

Naridsa and Makato looked at each other and quickly ran off.

AS the smoke cleared from the coughing most of the mountains were reduced to rubbles. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome incredulously. "What?"

"Honestly human, were you trying to kill me? Somehow this Sesshomaru doubts that portion was necessarily apart of Makato's plan," said Sesshomaru plainly.

"Dawn's attack had already weakened the mountain from using it so much, she seemed perfect but," Kagome looked over the rubble, "I didn't think it'd do this much damage."

Sesshomaru sighed and tried to stand up but quickly fell over from his head concussion.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly went over to him and Ah-Uun frowned worriedly. Kagome put her arm around his waist helping him stand up, "Try to take it easy for a second and don't push yourself too hard."

"Tch," said Sesshomaru avoiding eye contact from her, his face a bit red, "It's your fault I'm like this don't act so innocent."

"Geese we won, I didn't expect you of all creatures to be crying over it, I've got injuries too," said Kagome smoothly. "You should try to lean your head back, that way cleaner oxygen will go through your lungs to get most of the particles from the dust of the mountain out."

"Heh, I have a concussion not asthma," he countered. He then leaned most of his weight against her and leaned his head against her neck comfortably.

"Don't do that, what are you doing!" panicked Kagome as the curse mark began to go off.

"I don't know what it is I'm doing to cause your curse mark to make you suffer. However, you'll have to endure it. I have a concussion due to your recklessness. Now you're indebted to take care of me like this," he said detached.

"Ah, that's fine but why do we have to be this close!" she panicked blushing harder.

"Oh," Sesshomaru smiled inquiring, "Can you not be this close to me? Is that why your curse mark acts as it does?"

"Now wait a minute," blushed Kagome nervously trying to throw him off, "It was just a question I wasn't trying to inquire you anything like that!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Then you have nothing to fear for me while I test it."

"Ah you don't wanna do that, the others are probably waiting for your further orders, no need to waste time over me," she said nonchalantly.

"I wonder..." Sesshomaru raised his head toward her ear and lightly blew on it. Kagome blushed and immediately the curse mark put a different level of shock to her system that she fell onto the ground. Sesshomaru tried, but he couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly.

"What the hell was that for!" she blushed rubbing her curse mark and her ear.

He used his finger to calm down to a light chuckle, "Forgive me human, this Sesshomaru had no idea how sensitive you were."

"Sensitive...hey it's not like that!" she argued blushing.

"Interesting, this Sesshomaru is amazed at how unexpectedly useful Aridon can be," he said thinking aloud.

"What are you talking about!" panicked Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled cunningly, "I can use that to my advantage."

"What the heck, you...you stay away from me!" panicked Kagome blushing.

"Although, it intrigues this Sesshomaru, what is it about him being so close to you that shocks you?" Kagome said nothing, grateful that was the one part he didn't figure out. Sesshomaru just shrugged, "It doesn't matter, " he said walking past her, he then smiled, "But perhaps for you whatever the mechanic behind it is. In the future you should watch going too far out of line with this Sesshomaru. Humans are something this Sesshomaru will forever detest; there is no changing that fact. However, This Sesshomaru neccessarily doesn't hate you to that degree, therefore please be aware: I don't mind going out of the way to make you suffer to retain my order should you get out of line with me. Just remember that. "

Kagome gulped, what exactly did that mean for her future? Was this perhaps karma? Karma of all the time s she got mad at Inuyasha and told him to "sit" that it was now coming back on her the other way around but worse? She couldn't believe this. It was then a rock moved grabbing Sesshomaru and Kagome's attention as Dawn came out, weak, blood everywhere.

"You...it's always been you since the very beginning," she said walking towards her with each step full of anger I've never hated a human so bad."

"I seem to get that a lot now a days," chuckled Kagome nervously.

"Go to hell!" the second Dawn tried to draw her weapon Kagome had already beat her to the punch and shot her white arrow throw her killing her. She had did it so fast, she felt like she blanked out when she did it.

"Impressive," said Sesshomaru, "That is exactly how you should have executed that. Now this Sesshomaru believes you are fighting getting used to the way things are in the demon world." Kagome was in stupor, it seemed like she had done it so coldly and without a thought. Was she, turning into some kind of killing machine?

"Human, said Sesshomaru interrupting her thoughts. "We should leave. The others are waiting. There is nothing else left for us here. "Kagome turned to him in stupor nodding and followed him. He still felt dizzy, but instead of picking on Kagome he leaned some of his weight against Ah-Uun. Kagome began to panic, she couldn't let Sesshomaru think him getting closer would affect her curse mark just to use it against then grabbed his arm leaning his body against hers. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was indebted to you didn't you," she blushed avoiding eye contact.

"But wouldn't that torture you, I'll save that for later," he chuckled.

"If..." said Kagome boldly, "that's what causes my curse mark to react. It could have been coincidence."

"Really?" he said cocking up his one of his eyebrows incredulously.

"Well if it's any consolation you said who knew the mechanics right? That's still important. So, since you don't know, then you really don't know anything." Sesshomaru just cocked his eyebrow. That was when he noted: Apparently she knew the mechanics of how her curse mark worked and she knew of it at minimum perhaps until recently. "Let's test it I'm telling you you're wrong."

Sesshomaru made no expression careful to be sure he hid his internal smile, "Have it your way human."

He leaned his body against hers like it was originally and though her mark sparked to Sesshomaru's unnotice she didn't get electrocuted. She stuck her tongue out. "Told ya," she said still avoiding eye contact focusing ahead, in which Sesshomaru made careful to notice.

"Very well, you've proven your point," he said lamely.

Kagome wanted to panic; damn she hated his poker face! She couldn't tell if he bought it or not, if he didn't he'd never tell her. She then nodded and trudged forward completely focused, she had to divert his conclusion. There was no way she was going to be at the mercy of both Sesshomaru and Aridon from this curse mark. She wouldn't be able to handle it!

AFTER they had left long afterwards coming from the rocks was Toro. He breathed out evenly and looked around. Everyone was dead. He then turned to see his sister's corpse and picked her up, her eyes slightly open turning to him smiling.

"Tell Eros-sama to forgive me. That I failed," she smiled dimly. She finally then died, and a tear escaped from her brother's cheek as he then screamed. Of vengeance. "AHHHHH!"

He quickly disappeared returning to Eros's castle at the Kyuoji Village Intercluster capital.

WHEN Kagome and Sesshomaru entered they saw a huge large crowd. Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged looks and walked over to Sumari whose arms were around Akahana. Even they were sad. When the couple looked up to see Sesshomaru and Kagome they all made a pathway and Sesshomau detached himself to Kagome to walk down the path to see that in the middle of the crowd was Lady Eerie, mourning over Sukura's dead body along with all the other creatures of Taho Village. Nardisia stood off to the side crying. Naoto just stood there out of it, as the tears just fell subconsciously on its own. Zaori just as upset. Kagome gasped when she looked at the scene and covered her mouth from the shock.

Tears had come from everyone, but while even those from Kyouji Villagers were sad, Akahana was actually crying. She felt Naoto's pain. She knew how important Sukura was to not only their village, but to his immediate family within itself. Sukura was their mother's childhood friend, and gave up the love he had to his mother to protect her. She too felt the struggles of what one was obligated to do, they couldn't be mates due to the fact of status and hierarchy. After she had her sons, he was the one to actually train Naoto himself in getting stronger. And especially after their father died, he was their father figure. They had lost so much, and she felt very soon, she would be next. She had already lost so many of her creatures due to the war. As cold as it was, she just hadn't lost anyone too important to her yet. Sumari and her father were right there beside her. And to see Naoto and his family so broken up, broke her own heart.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment but then walked up to her and the dead carcass. His detached eyes softened to sadness and compassion.

"It will not help however, when its death on a creature you care about I suppose presence is the only thing that can say anything because words cannot touch your pain. However, I will do the respected thing. Lady Eerie...I deeply sympathize with your lost. For this, I am sorry," he spoke professionally however his voice was not as aloof or detached. Sympathy in his voice was influenced a bit but not overdone.

Lady Eerie just shook her head, "Please. Please just leave without us and let us have a proper burial for him. Please," she begged.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I've already looked over their village," came in Makato sternly, "Nardisia and I both, their people have been liberated. They used all of the soldiers they had from that village alone. It's safe."

Sesshomaru was still hesitant, "Well Sesshomaru we talked about taking back their village to set up base. How about I stay here with the Taho Villagers just incase. You can leave Nardisia-san here since she's also fond of Sukura too and Makato-san can keep in contact with both of us through Nardisia-san."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stood up, "Very well. This Sesshomaru gives you permission. He was, after all, your one and only retainer. We shall return back to Niahora Village for now, we will not be too far from you," he standing up walking past the others, "Let us go. This Sesshomaru is not keeping count, those of you staying stay, but if you are not following this Sesshomaru out."

Kagome frowned hugging Nardisia goodbye and turned to leave.

"Alpha!" called Zaori, she turned to him and smiled sympathetically at him

"The demon that killed Sukura. It was then killed by an arrow. Was that, yours?"

Kagome frowned nodding, "I just wished it would have hit sooner," she frowned.

Zaori shook his head, "Your arrow, saved me and my mother's life. My mother is grieving right now, but for both of us," he stepped back and bowed, "Thank you." Everyone in Taho Village nodded and bowed to her. Kagome returned the gesture and ran off.

AKAHANA turned around looking longly out toward a stupor Naoto. He needed her, so much. Through the mating mark she could feel so much of his pain, so many of his memories with Sukura pass her mind. And to feel his death, she could hardly take it herself, no wonder he was so numb.

"Babe," called out Sumari gently breaking Akahana out of her zone. "Calm down. I know. It's sad. But you don't have to cry over it. It's not like it's someone important you know."

"How dare you!" snapped Akahana. "He saved my life during a few battles out on that battlefield and where were you!" she snapped. Sumari was in shock, "I wish you weren't so racist to them Sumari it's giving me a headache." She rubbed her head, "If you'd stop being so stubborn living in the past you'd actually be able to open your eyes to something." She then walked up faster away from him and next to Kagome.

"Geese what' gotten her so touchy about them all of a sudden," he said confused.

Lord Cyros watched carefully and turned back to the Taho Villagers while they were leaving and looked back over at his daughter and Sumari and sighed. "Sumari," he called back.

"My Lord?" questioned Sumari confused, "I honestly didn't mean to upset her."

"Never mind that for now son, come here," he said firmly.

Sumari obeyed and then Lord Cyros spoke.

"When we get to Niahora village it is imperative that you see me. Do you understand," he said alertly.

Sumari was well caught in attention, actually a bit nervous. "Yes my Lord."

He then looked back over at Akahana whom was holding Kagome's hand tightly crying silently. Kagome frowning. A tragedy indeed.

IT was night time in Niahora Village that Kagome and Makato were bringing a now conscious Symphony up to speed.

"Now that totally bites," frowned Symphony.

"Yeah, I think they may have buried him yesterday I'm not sure," said Makato.

"That was still an awesome thing you did Kagome. If it weren't for your arrow, Zaori nor Lady Eerie wouldn't be here today. You reduced three deaths to one. If not then Taho Village would have really had something to mourn about. How are the boys? Lord Zaori, Lord Naoto?"

"Well Lord Zarori will have Nardisia. And I'm pretty sure Lord Naoto will be there for his mother, out of all of them he worries me. He was in such a shock stupor I couldn't believe it. I think next to his mother he took a hit really bad on that as well," frowned Makato.

Kagome frowned as well, no. What Naoto needed, who he needed, was Akahana. Now more than ever." She looked outside the window and sighed tuning Symphony and Makato out as they all recover from their injuries. Makato explaining that Sesshomaru, Lord Cyros, Lord Kabito, Lord Jyroko, and Lord Kiusha were going over plans future plans for what their next moves would be.

LORD Cyros stood in front of a quizzical looking Sumari.

"Wait I'm confused, you want me to do what?" Sumari said thrown off.

"Did you not hear me? You must mate with my daughter. As soon as possible, charm her, and then do her. It is as simple as that."

"But coming from you it just sounds so...wrong!" said Sumari.

"Is that so..." he said flashing his eyes warningly.

"N-not that there's anything wrong with it. But, Akahana won't let me touch her she wants to wait until..."

"Press her, it is imperative you mate with her," he said.

"But then that'd almost be like forcing her, and I can't do that."

Lord Cryos looked at him and sighed, "Sumari, I hate to break your dreams but you are loosing my daughter's heart to another that much I am sure. And somecreature may or may not have beaten you to the punch."

Sumari snapped out of it and looked at him as though he was about to snap in fury he was in so much shock. "What?"

"I can't say I know much Sumari, it is just my own fears. I just want them to feel more rested and relaxed if you'd mate with her. Akahana is too free; she needs discipline even if she is my daughter. And if she hates you I'll take the blame and tell her that I ordered you to do it. Which wouldn't be a lie because technically: I. AM." Sumari flinched back, "Akahana is taking advantage of your sweetness, of your hesitating. You will not have her; ensure her heart by ensuring her body. She always disappears and neither of us no where or for what reason. If it is with another, then challenge the demon and take her back. I am not sure if she is mated with or not," Lord Cyros paused in his lie, "However just replace it with your own. Is that understood Sumari. I am not long to live, and I need to be assured my daughter is entrusted with a real man, not a punk who can't make up his mind."

"Sumari frowned; it was not his take on a good idea anyway. But the thought of Akahana possibly being mated with someone else. He felt hurt, so he wouldn't care. He make her his, make her remember what they were before the war between Eros started when the dictatorship began.

He then bowed. "Aye, Lord Cyros."

"Then you are dismissed. You don't even know where she is do you? So follow her before she gets far, I haven't seen her this whole day. Go to her." He dispatched him away and Sumari quickly left the area in search of her.

And as though luck had blessed him, Akahana had walked right within his sight. He lowered his demonic energy. NO. He wouldn't just take her. He had to see his competition was for himself. Who, in the Kyouji Village would dare challenge his relationship with Akahana when they were betrothed to one another as far back as he could remember.

Akahana looked around and slipped into the forest running off, Sumari not too far behind her trail. In her run she gasped, someone was following her. An old trick of shadows that Naoto had taught her. She quickly sped up faster going through more trees and lagoons trying to shake whoever it was on her tail off of her. "Damn it go away," she complained mumbling to herself." She didn't know who it was but they weren't going to stop her from seeing and comforting Naoto. "Fine. Guess I have to do this Taho Village style."

She then jumped deeper into the darkest part off the forest remaining in the shadows. Watching and waiting. She then gasped in shock to see Sumari land from a tree he was on looking around.

"Damn it she's fast. I just sensed her. She must have went, the other way," he then flew off the off in the opposite direction and she sighed thankful of another Taho Village skill Naoto had taught her. "But why was he following me..." she said thinking aloud, "Better I should be careful. I think I'm safe now. Now onto Taho Village," she quickly then ran off.

IN Taho Village Naoto walked front out of the house to see Zaori.

"Oh. Hey," he mumbled depressed and incoherently as he walked past him.

"How's she doing?" asked Zaori returning the same depressed and grieved tone.

"What any creature would expect for a creature to loose not only their best friend, but retainer as well. I say she's peachy," he said sarcastically.

"Perfect," Zaori rolled his eyes returning the sarcasm.

"She's asleep now. So please don't wake her," he said darkly walking past him.

"Are you going back to Sukura's grave?" Naoto didn't answer, "Brother, we're all grieving but that is seriously not healthy."

"I won't go there. Rest assured," he said walking off. Zaori looked at him suspiciously as his brother ran off.

"Better reassure that's the case. He's been acting too weird. If he's not going there, he'll run off to wherever he goes. I might as well watch over him. Ironic and I'm the "younger" brother watching over my "older" brother, go figure" he shrugged keeping his distance to follow him.

Naoto ran across the fields sighing and after he jumped the grass he heard another jump. He then sighed. Oh great, his brother was following him. He then smiled darkly, "Sorry pipsqueak, can't let you tag on today. I feel like being by myself right now." He then increased his speed jumping into the air and unleashed a smoke bomb. Zaori stopped coughing and all presence, demonic aura included was gone.

Zoari growled, "Damn it Naoto!" he cursed, "Oh no, it's not like how it's going to be all the time. This time, I WILL find you. I don't trust you one bit that your head is straight," said Zaori determinedly running off, "I'll find you and your demonic aura and when I do, trust me when I tell you I'm coming!"

KAGOME looked outside and opened the door grimacing. Something felt off. Really off.

"Something wrong Kagome?" asked Makato.

"I have a bad feeling about this," frowned Kagome.

"Alpha," Kagome looked up and to her speechlessness it was Kabito. He gave her a dry look of irritation and Makato smiled. "Have you seen Lady Akahana. She's missing."

"Again!" exclaimed Makato.

"Honestly, a retainer needs to put a leash on that girl!" exclaimed Symphony.

"It's not just her, Sumari is gone too," said Kabito informatively.

Kagome's face turned firm, and so did the others. "This isn't good, if Eros has gotten to them then perhaps..." panicked Kagome.

"It matters not, I will report to Lord Sesshomaru. Prepare to move out, if Eros does have them both, prepare to depart for Taho Village. We may be heading in to our next huge battle sooner than we think."

He then left and Kagome began to panic. "Akahana. Please, be okay. We're coming!"

"Kagome," said Makato smoothly, "Let's not think the worst I'm sure she'll be fine. Especially if Sumari's with her."

"You guys better go; I may not be able to catch up with you for another day or so. Powers still need to circuit themselves," said Symphony.

"Yeah rest up, cuz when you do, we'll need you for sure at this point," nodded Kagome.

"Gotcha, be careful you too, I don't want to see you guys with worse injuries than the ones you got from yesterday," nodded Symphony.

Makato laughed, "It'll be a goal," she and Kagome then jetted out the house heading towards the direction where all the lords would be with a firm face.

"How could Eros have gotten them both right under our noses. His demonic power is too strong, even for him. He's one of those types of demons who couldn't hide it even if he'd wanted to," said Makato.

"Yeah," said Kagome recalling their cutting it close escape from Eros the first time and seeing that creature crawl up the castle looking at her. It gave her the spooks, "and that's what's scary."

NAOTO sat in the middle of an opening of the forest. The sky was clear. In front fof him was a small running river as he then lied back down looking up at the sky. A few tears still crossed his eyes thinking about Sumari. Over and over going through his mind. If only he was there, and then he had almost lost his own mother and little brother. It scared him. However, Sukura...was like his father. Eros had gotten away with killing so many creatures it sickened him. A lighter wind blew as he closed his eyes bawling his fists up tighter. He heard small rustling from around him and quickly shot around with his dagger.

"Damnit Zaori I said back off!" he was past prepared to throw the knife.

"It's me!" cried out Akahana revealing herself. Naoto quickly slipped from throwing the the dagger and placed it back on his belt and looked at her in shock

"Akahana?"

"Yeah, um...surprise," she shrugged shyly walking over to him.

He looked at her in stupor, "But...why are you here its dangerous," he said still in shock.

Akahana frowned, "I didn't want to just leave you alone to dealing with this after feeling your pain from the mating mark. My place is here with you. I know there's not much I can do, but if even to give my presence and you don't want me to speak at all I'll do that. But please Naoto...I love you. Don't shut me out too!" she begged.

Naoto looked at her still in shock and then softened his eyes smiling and placed his arms around her embracing her closely and tightly, "Don't be foolish of course I wouldn't shut you out. But how?" he pulled Akahana back taking a good look at her, "How of all places did you know to find me here?"

Akahana laughed pulling up her hair to reveal her mate mark with him, "Not that I needed it. I remember you showing me this place back when we had first met. You told me that this was where Sukura used to take you to train when he was first teaching you how to fight," she smiled.

Naoto laughed and turned back to the river with Akahana still in his arms, "I can't believe you remember such detail."

Akahana nuzzled up against him comforting, "I remember everything you tell me," she then frowned, "How are your brother and Lady Eerie dealing with it?"

"I've never seen Taho Village this morbid since my father was killed by Eros half a year ago," replied Naoto.

"I see," Akahana placed her knees up and rested her head on top of her knees, "Sukura was a really sweet guy. He was the only one who accepted me."

"Yeah. He knew about us and didn't say a word, he helped me trained you remember?" he smiled.

Akahana laughed, "I'll never forget when we got busted by him for you sneaking me here."

Naoto laughed, "Yeah," he then frowned, "So much as happened. My mother almost died and I couldn't be there to protect her nor my brother."

"You can't blame yourself for that Naoto," frowned Akahana.

"But I could have lost everything. Not just Sukura, and I think that's the reality that settled in. It feels like I'm not even ready to take on my responsibilities," he said dejectedly leaning his head against hers.

"Maybe," said Akahana turning to him caressing his cheek, "But I've seen your mother in action and I got a chance to meet Sukura. You've been around so many leaders your whole life…it's in your blood," she smiled, "You'll be the perfect lord. And I'll be right beside you for it too."

Naoto smiled and they leaned in toward one another entangled into a soft kiss. Naoto embraced Akahana tighter as she then came down sucking gently on his lower lip. Their innocent kiss then transformed into passion and need refusing to break from each other's bonds. As they fought each other for dominance Naoto quickly pushed her back to the ground using his finger to break through her robe and lightly move up her stomach to which her body reacted. But Akahana was just as impatient already loosening his belt and armor he had worn pulling them down. The atmosphere intensifying as both of their mate marks glowed violently expressing to both parties what it is they both really wanted.

After both parties freed one another of their garments Naoto release himself from Akahana's possessive hold in the kiss and came down to her curse mark play biting around it until finally he decided to suckle on it. Akahana released a soft purr as Naoto's hand caresses her navel going down even lower than that until he hit her sweet point. She gasped out as his finger played around her small, round, pink pearl. He then released himself from her neck and used his other free hand to fondle her left breast stroking her nipples unmercifully with his tongue. Playing with it and then biting it repeating the gesture.

"Naoto!" she moaned out ready to loose her mind. Naoto just smiled cockily and pressed one of his fingers inside of her and she screamed as a wave a pleasure shot through her. Her walls contracted perfectly into his finger as he pushed it in and out making her wet. He then used his tongue to trace down from between her breast down to her stomach and gently kissed it. He then plunged his second finger inside of her going deeper moving in and out of her slowly as her body reacted violently bucking up. Sweat dripped down her body grinding against his fingers as he kisses her longingly.

By Akahana's breakpoint she quickly pulls Naoto's fingers from out of her pushing him down climbing on top of him. She then carefully pushes his size deep inside of her. Her walls stretching to compensate for him to come in freely. Naoto groaned deeply as she then began to freely move her hips repeatedly moaning out in bliss of the satisfaction she had longed missed due to such stretching circumstances as their names never left each other's lips. The pressure and how deep he was inside of her became far more than enough for Naoto, as he was already close to reaching his climax.

FROM afar to their ignorance watching with cold red demonic eyes was Sumari. His body shivering in fury watching his own lover mate not only betray him as a whole, but all of the Kyouji Village! It sickened him, he felt as though she was…defiled. He then looked closer to see both of them had opposing matching mate marks and his demonic energy to their ignorance began to flare. Why? Was all he thought angrily? How was it that he had lost to a creature like him? It just wasn't possible, but here he saw it right before his eyes. How a dirty Taho Villager was not only together with his lover-mate. But making love to her…touching her in all the ways he fantasized and he just stole it away. The more he thought about it. The more ignorant, the more pissed he became. Full of jealousy. Watching him taste what he never could this whole time.

That's why Akahana always avoided him, if he would have pressed he would have discovered himself hat she was already mated with. The smell from their mate marks was disgusting, his anger was the only thing that allowed him to withstand the distasteful smell. He bared his fangs. He would kill him. And he felt as though he was on the verge.

On the verge…

Of seriously snapping….

He watched in anger as Naoto quickly sat up raising up Akahana's thighs and thrusting into her violently and fast unable to take it anymore. Akahana screamed moaning, digging her claws into his skin sucking harshly onto his mate mark giving him even more of a drive. Akahana's body shivered as she screamed out reaching her ultimate peak point as Naoto released his warm relieving seed inside of her. When he pulled out of her some of his semen poured out from in between her legs dripping down the side of her inner thigh.

And then that was it. Sumari had snapped.

"YOU BASTARD!' he cried out jumping out of his hiding place charging towards them with his scepter.

Naoto then nuzzled against Akahana's head and they both looked up in shock to see Sumari charged after them and quickly grabbed their clothes getting out of dodge.

"Sumari?" Akahana said thrown off in shock.

"Damn, wish this would have had a better outlook," mumbled Naoto sweating.

"How dare you…" growled Sumari alienated.

"Okay, you're pissed, I understand that. But try to calm down," said Naoto.

"The fuck I will!" he used the energy of the air to slice through as an attack to hit Naoto who quickly dodged.

"Sumari stop this!" said Akahana putting on her clothes, "That's enough."

"You shut up!" he said pointing the sword just as quickly at her to her shock, 'You. You deceived me. I'm in a whole different zone so I don't want to hear anything out of you. I'll deal with you later. I could kill the both of you. Right now."

Naoto quickly took advantage of his distraction to put on his pants and belt full of weapons but that was all he had time for as Sumari's attention further returned to him. But Akahana continued talking, "Sumari please let's talk about this just for a second. I never meant for you to find out about us like this."

"And how did you meant for it? Huh?" he snapped, Akahana turned over crying, "You know what, it's fine if you don't love me. If you fell out of love with me for some other creature. But to not only get with one of them, you never even considered the friendship part of us before we were lover-mates….to even allow me to fight for you? Now tell me how fair that is?"

Akahaana said nothing, guilt washing over her. He was absolutely right. Sumari turned to Naoto, "But it doesn't matter. I'll forgive you once I kill him and take you by force if I have to."

"What?" Akahana said thrown off.

"Oh now you don't. Child hood friend or not, that's where even I'm going to draw the line. Sumari, I know you're pissed. And if you want to duel me fine. But I don't want to fight you when you're like this, try to think. You're to angry."

"Well you piece of shit why do you think. How would you feel if you found the love of your life, the only person you've loved for 17 years, having sex with the enemy in front of your face. I guess I would be an ass-hole to have an attitude problem now wouldn't I?" He then set himself defensively, "It's over. I'm killing you. Now. Prepare yourself." Sumari quickly charged toward him and Akahana gasped.

"Sumari stop!" cried out Akahana with tears in her eyes.

But Sumari was far beyond listening as he jumped to attack Naoto head on.

Naoto quickly grabbed him flipping him back. Sumari recovered and charged in with his scepter. Sumari unleashed a red energy attack that Naoto dodged that shot into the air.. SUmari then tried to swing the weapon at him to which Naoto ducked around to grab the weapon kneeing him in the stomach and then punched across the face letting loose of his weapon. Naoto quickly grabbed chucking it into the river as they squared off.

IN the meantime, Zaori kept searching around for his brother but got nowhere. He growled.

"Damnit all," he then looked up to see a red demonic energy fly up in the air. He cocked his eyebrow, "What the hell…and it looks like its coming from our territory. Better go check it out," he said firmly moving out.

AKAHANA stood up trying to think on her feet. There just had to be something she could do to stop this before it got way out of hand if even Sumari was beyond listening to her now. She looked up to see Naoto and Sumari's continuing hand to hand combat. It had seemed Sumari was so furious, even on his bad days she's seen him fight better. Naoto was only playing defensively and hit him only when he had to, hoping he'd stay down so to better talk sense into him. But he was too stubborn and wasn't trying to hear anything.

Akahana ran into the river to grab the scepter hoping she'd be able to aim at Sumari's leg to diable him for a second.

Naoto blocked one of Sumari's weaker kicks and grabbed his legs spinning him and throwing him across the battle field toard Akahana's side.

"Naoto stand back!" she warned.

Naoto looked up as Sumari stood up ignoring her still facing Naoto, "You bastard…burn in hell!" he charged toward him again.

Akahana gasped, she didn't expect him to move so face so she quickly chased after him aiming.

COMING out from the other side Zaori gasped seeing Akahana and Sumari charging toward him.

"What? Naoto's being jumped by the leaders of Kyouji Village? This is betrayal!" he said panicked. Naoto stepped back toward the river and Zaori panicked. "Not in my own village you don't you dirty traitors!" Zaori quickly ran down the battlefield pulling out his dagger taking aim. He lost Sukura, and though he and his brother fight. They were still family, and he wouldn't let anyone kill his brother. "Naoto!"

Naoto turned around shocked to see Zaori land in front of him.

"Zaori no wait stop!" cried out Naoto.

But it was too late. Zaori, as well trained from his village, expertly threw the dagger across the field as it landed successfully into Sumari's head. Sumari froze in shock and Akahana's eyes dilated in shock.

"NOOOO!" she cried out. Sumari fell back slowly onto the ground, his face full of stupor and shock. "SUMARI!"

Sumari fell harshly onto the ground; his body shuddering as Akahana quickly ran over to him. "Sumari! Sumari!"

"Idiot!" snapped Naoto turning Zaori shaking him, "What the hell did you just do!"

"I was saving your sorry ass," he said breaking from his hold, "What do you think? You were being attacked by them both! He was the closest so I said the hell with it."

"Akahana was trying to "save" me Zaori," he explained.

"What?" Zaori said thrown off. He shook his head, "But even still that means I hit the right creature because…."

"You don't get it!" Naoto panicked pressing him.

Akahana cried out as Sumari slowly turned his head toward her shaking and smiling, "Aka…Akahana."

"Shh," she placed his fingers on his lips, "Don't you say a word. We're going to get help and everything's gonna be alright," she hiccupped crying.

But Sumari only shook his head, "Even though it's dark right now…hehehe, I guess I put this on myself huh."

"Don't say that!" cried out Akahana. "Don't you give up! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"Not to make you feel even worse but it feels like you left me…Akahana," he turned to her.

"No! My love for you may have changed but I never betrayed our friendship. You can't leave me alone I still need you!" she cried, "You're my best friend you jerk this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Akahana," he laughed faintly, "But I think for us, forever was just a little too short. However," even though his eyes had darkened he still turned her direction, "No matter what even in death. I will still forgive you. I may have abused my feelings for you by taking the wrong paths but there is one innocent thing. I always have, and even after death, I always will continue to love you for an eternity. This life time….and all the life times that comes after….this…." he then turned his head over to the side and his breathing ceased.

Akahana had tears pour from her eyes and Naoto shut his eyes tightly. She closed his eyes and cried. Her body shuddering in anger, Zaori somehow felt guilty.

"Grrrr, AH!" Akahana quickly snapped around to swing her scepter toward Zaori, "You MURDERER!" Naoto quickly intervened grabbing her under her stomach holding her back trying to control where she threw that scepter.

"Akahana try to calm down! I know," he said soothing.

But Akahana just continued to scream, "MURDERER! MURDERER!"

"I know it hurts Akahana," Naoto continued, "But there's nothing we can do to help him now. I'm sorry."

"NO!" she cried out wholeheartedly crying, "YOU KILLED HIM! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM…back," she then stopped and broke down crying as Naoto embraced her comfortingly.

"Shhh, I know…" he said sadly.

Zaori looked at them both carefully to see their mate marks and stepped back shaking his head. "Dude, no way."

Naoto looked at his mate mark that was revealed and sighed, "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

Zaori walked up to examine the mate mark, "Maybe. But…it doesn't look fresh at all. Which means you two mating wasn't recent at all. This has been going on for a little while," he scrunched his eyes questioning his tastes then turned back to him shrugging, "Why?"

Naoto shrugged, "I love her. What other answer do you want from me."

"Ugh!" he shivered and looked down at her, "You two have been through some complications then," he slapped his head, "Good grief, don't tell me all the times you've been gone you've been…."

Naoto avoided eye contact. "Dummy how are you going to explain this to mom? I mean I'm your brother I'll do what I can but…"

It was then that Naoto and Akahana looked up sensing a large crowd of demonic energy. One all three of them recognized.

"It can't be…." Akahana cried in shock.

"What are they doing here, and so close!" panicked Naoto. He then looked over at Sumari's dead body then back at Zaori. "Get out of here."

"What? But…" argued Zaori.

"Leave. Now. Just go and tell mom I'll be back or something. Hurry!" he ordered.

Zaori looked at his brother hesitantly stepping back and then closed his eyes running off. It was then that entering the scene was Kagome, Sesshomaru, Makato, and the others onto the scene. But about time they got there, everyone's clothes were fully on.

Kagome gasped in shock to see Sumari's body.

"Sumari!" cried out Lord Cyros running over to him.

Sesshomaru's face remained fixed on the body and turned to Naoto, "Shall this Sesshomaru assume that you did this?"

"What? Naoto…." Kagome trailed, "It's not true, tell him."

Naoto turned his head to the side, "Yeah. I did kill him."

Akahana gasped. "Naoto!"

"It's….fine," he warned.

"What?" everyone gasped in shock.

"It can't be, Naoto why?" said Kagome in shock.

"You dirty no good Taho Villager, do you know what you've just done? This? This is betrayal!"

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes, "If that is the case you'll be imprisoned and taken for judgment. We'll contact Lady Eerie about this later. Should you be convicted then you'll uptake full extent of the Western Domain law."

"What? No!" cried out Akahana standing up.

"Wait!" Kagome turned to Makato. "What's the full extent?"

"An eye for an eye," said Nardisia who sighed, "A tooth for a tooth."

"In other words," said Makato crossing her arms, "He'll be sentenced to death."

"What?" gasped Kagome. "Sesshomaru!"

"The laws cannot be changed. Naoto will still have to be judged before this decision is made. We still do not know what happened," said Sesshomaru.

"This is all wrong though!" cried out Akahana, "He didn't betray anyone I did!"

All the creature's looked at her and she grabbed Naoto pulling up her hair, "He's my mate and Sumari had some misunderstanding." Akahana then realized Naoto's begging to stop to ensure his brother is protected so she continued skipping that part, "It was self defense."

But in her explanation although Sesshomaru and Kagome had listened, everyone else was in pure shock saying nothing looking at their mate marks. "So this…" said Lord Cyros angrily, This is what you've been doing running off. You've betrayed our whole village. And gotten your own lover-mate killed! Idiot!" he back slapped Akahana hard across the face.

"Hey," Naoto warned grabbing her.

Akahana just shook her head darkly, "No. I probably did deserve that."

"Look at what you've done to your own creatures!" screamed out Lord Cyros.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru interfered. "This shall be decided upon later. In the mean time, Naoto."

Naoto nodded and held out his wrist as Makato and Nardisia walked over to him wrapping his wrists with ropes tying them together. "Geese Naoto, and not after your mom just lost Sukura," frowned Nardisia.

Naoto sighed, "I know. Just…take me in quietly." The girls nodded and walked off, Akahana put to tears. This just couldn't be happening.

Kagome stood in shock as Sesshomaru came behind her, "As this Sesshomaru said. Love, is a nuisance and a trap."

"It can't end this way," Kagome turned to him, "There has to be something you're the Lord of all the Western Domain."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "The law is the law. Not by this Sesshomaru's own, but by the UDGR. Even this Sesshomaru has a hierarchy to bow down to. It is out of his control. All he can do is enforce it. Such a pity," he then walked off.

Kagome frowned.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lady Eerie.

"It's all my fault. So…Naoto's taking the fall for me," said Zaori avoiding eye contact. He had avoided conversation about Naoto and Akahana being mates. He'd leave that fire for Naoto to deal with. He had come up and rehearsed the story up until he reached his mother to fill in the holes of keeping his brother's secret. But besides that, the rest he stuck with.

The village was surrounded by many of the Taho Village who was in an uproar. Lady Eerie growled, she still had much long to go to recuperate from her injuries in the last battle but her son was in danger.

"Fine. If it is a war they want then we will give it to them. We can work separately taking down Eros, and my son won't die for one of them. Especially if the leader of Kyouji Village's daughter was actually trying to stop her lover-mate herself there is no argument," she said standing up.

"Whoa, mom what are you doing you need to rest," said Zaori.

She looked at her son and turned to everyone else in Taho Villlage who awaited her further orders. "We're going to Niahora Village to retrieve Naoto. Convicted or not. Now."

Without hesitation everyone in Taho Village moved out, running into the shadows of the forest as she growled, "I'm tired of being nice to that village. No more. They will not repeat the past and manipulate the laws of the Western Domains to hurt us. I refuse."

NAOTO stood out tied inside a small dark tepee. His wrists tied to a wooden pole. When he seen the shadow changed he looked up to his surprise to see Sesshomaru stare down at him with his same unreadable poker face.

Naoto just laughed, "My Lord, to what do I owe the honors?"

Sesshomaru just sighed, "I requested one thing," he said seriously, "And you couldn't even achieve that."

"Forgive me. However I do recall telling you that I'd try," he said.

"And now here is the result of your consequences. I'm no fool. I don't know in detail what happened however I do know that you aren't the one who killed Sumari. But my word without proof is nothing. Now you're in this situation…do you regret nothing?" he said confused.

Naoto closed his eyes, "I didn't expect for things to get this out of control. And if I could I'd change a few things and how they ended up. But for what I fight in, and for what I believe in, even though you may think its foolish. I can't…regret anything."

Sesshomaru merely sighed, "Have it your way. You were so promising," he turned to him halfway, "Honestly, I just hate seeing that this situation is in the air, and there is nothing I can do to help you. You are sort of, "stuck" if you will."

"I'm content with whatever the consequences," he shrugged.

"Interesting," said Sessshomaru, but then he noted, "But will your mate be?" Naoto said nothing and Sesshomaru just released a laugh of sarcasm, "There's no real win or loose for anything is this game is there?" he then turned back too the exit, "This Sesshomaru wishes you well Lord Naoto."

He then escaped and Naoto just began to laugh, "Who knew the dog of the west had such an interesting character."

"Psst!" came a voice. Naoto turned over to the noise. "Psst. Naoto are you sleep?"

"What the…" Naoto then registered the voice, "Alpha?"

Kagome then laughed, "Yeah it's me," she whispered.

Naoto looked around, "Where are you coming from."

"I'm outside your tent. I don't know which side I'm on. You're kinda forbidden from having visitors," she informed sadly.

Naoto then laughed, "And you would be the one to break the rules huh?"

"Of course I'm a human, demon stuff doesn't apply to me," joked Kagome.

Naoto then laughed, "Thanks," he said solemnly. "I kind of needed that."

"How are you holding up here?" asked Kagome.

"Not too bad. But then again Makato and Nardisia are watching me so I'm treating with a bit of favoritism compared to all the other prisoners," he shrugged.

"Naoto I'm sorry this happened," frowned Kagome from the other side leaning against the tent.

Naoto shook his head, "Lord Sesshomaru warned me not to be reckless and that's the exact cause of why I'm in this predicament."

"There has to be a way. Naoto I'm new to the demon world, every rule has loops, there must be something," said Kagome.

"You're such a rebel," he laughed, "but no," he gave in with unfortunance, "It may be it for me who knows."

"Hey I know it seems hopeless," said Kagome, "But I believe in you in Akahana."

"You're such an optimistic human," he laughed, "You'll find things in the demon world work just a little differently."

"Not that much different," said Kagome. "Some love isn't meant to flourish in the time frame it's in, and it has both parties have to die to prove something. But some love can make it. And death between you and Akahana, with the love you have isn't what I pick up. Just….think about it. In the mean time, I've brought someone for you."

"Huh?" Naoto became confused.

"Naoto," called out Akahana softly.

"Akahana…are you well?" he asked.

Kagome nodded to Akahana and left and Akahana replied, "Perhaps exiled by my village, but nothing I can't handle."

"Ah," he laughed. Akahana smiled but frowned as well. Naoto frowned as well as they sat in silence for a moment, Naoto breaking it. "Akahana. I am so sorry that my brother…I tried to save Sumari I did I know I…."

"Shhhh," soothed Akahana, "I don't even want to talk about it I'm still grieving," she paused for a moment and then continued, "Somehow, I feel like even though your brother did what he did, that the knife didn't kill him. I did. I killed him by completely crushing his heart. He died of broken heart knowing about us in "that" manner. It was all totally done wrong," she cried. "And I won't…I'm not loosing you either Naoto."

"Akahana but the law…" he reasoned.

"Who cares? We've already been reckless enough. Accept kill us what more can they do. I don't care if you are convicted I'll fight any of them before they lay a hand on you. I love you."

It was then there was commotion going on in the background. "What is that?" said Naoto alarmed.

"I don't know," said Akahana alarmed.

"Quick get out of here it sounds dangerous," said Naoto.

"I'm coming back to get you out of here if its like this," rushed Akahana who then left.

She ran as fast as she could to see what was happening and gasped to see all of the Taho Villagers grouped before Lord Sesshomaru and the other leaders. In front of them was Lady Eerie, beside her Zaori.

"Where is my son," warned Lady Eerie.

"He is under high security," replied Sesshomaru, "He has no visitations."

"I'm his mother," she countered.

"Under normal circumstances that would be allowed but somehow this Sesshomaru doubts doing so otherwise is unwise."

"My son cannot get convicted over something they," she pointed to the Kyouji Villagers who were just as prepared to attack for vengeance, "did. My son did nothing."

"Were you there," said Sesshomaru coldly, "If you are not a witness then as his mother that is a biased opinion. Even you should know that."

"Besides, if nothing else your son dies for mating with my daughter!" snapped Lord Cyros.

"What?" Lady Eerie turned warningly to Zaori, "That information was omitted out."

"I'll be sure to charge everything on your son and be assured that you feel the loss we did," warned Lord Cyros.

"Enough," warned Sesshomaru.

"Lord Cyros, you don't even have enough authority to do that," said Lord Gohan.

"I don't' care," growled Lady Eerie. "I'm tired of you…" she pulled out her sword.

"Mother what are you doing? You're not challenging Lord Sesshomaru are you?" panicked Zaori.

"Don't be a fool of course not. Lord Sesshomaru is doing just what he's supposed to in a situation like this. He is not at fault. However if my son my die for a foolish crime such as the death of creature who couldn't hold Lord Cyros's daughter's attention and he lost in a fair duel. Then we might as well finish the rest of the lot off."

"Uh oh," said Nardisia pulling out her weapon.

Symphony had joined the party as well and she also prepared, "This is starting to get really ugly, really fast."

All the Taho Villagers cheered. And Lord Cyros jumped in front of Lord Sesshomaru as all the Kyouji Villagers cheered as well, "Be my guest. Ladies first."

"Attack!" called out Lady Eerie.

"This is crazy!" shouted Kagome.

The Kyouji Villagers and Taho Villagers went in for full attack. Sesshomaru's face broke into frustration and turned to everyone, "We have to get this in control. Now."

Everyone dispersed trying to stop the fights and Akahana ran to the battlefield. She then felt her arm being pulled as a Taho Villager lunged at her. She screamed and immediately Zaori intervened kicking the Taho Villager out of the way. Akahana looked up, "But…why?"

"Heh, because you're family now that's why," he said walking away from her, "In our culture, mate marks are serious. It means everything."

Lady Eerie and Lord Cyros squared off with one another as many fights between their creatures ensued.

"I've waited so loRg for this moment, you will die today. You and your creatures will perish along with us," breathed out Lady Eerie cynically.

"Huh, you can go it alone," scoffed Lord Cyros. They then charged towards eachother.

"Stop!" cried out Akahana.

Suddenly out of no where Symphony and Kagome jumped in blocking Lady Eerie, while Akahana jumped grabbing her dad moving elsewhere, and Nardisia and Makato landing on their side. When Lord Cyros got up he pushed her away, the fighting was calmed by the assistance of the helping other villages as Sesshomaru walked towards them. He was extremely pissed off.

"Akahana move out of the way. So you're apart of them now?" he said disgusted.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Naoto's mother Dad. I don't care if she does hate me! This won't solve anything," begged Akahaana.

"It won't," agreed Sesshomaru. "This is too foolish and has gotten beyond line crossing as serious. There is more of a war going on among ourselves than against Eros. Are you ludicrous?"

"But they!" pointed out Lord Cyros.

"No, them!" growled Lady Eerie.

"It's enough!" shouted Kagome. Everyone gasped receiving her attention, "I don't care if I'm human or not and may not have any say so. That's enough! I know about your pasts but what the heck, you can't even remember, you were just told to hate each other, what's wrong with Naoto and Akahana being together!"

Tears came from Akahana's eyes and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't," whispered Naridsia.

"No!" said Kagome. "There's "they" and "them" what the heck, look at you. You're two parts of one half. So you fight differently. They're both skills you'll need in a real fight. You guys still hold the same honors of cultures the same. What real differences do you see. Sumari had to suffer because of this. Because of obligations of what she felt for someone else so she had a barrier. And I know it doesn't matter, I know that there are laws, but you can't be so heartless! Look how far they went out of their way just to be together."

Lady Eerie looked over at Akahana and sighed calming down shielding her sword and Lord Cyros looked over at his daughter glancing at the mate mark. Sesshomaru just placed his hand over his head. Grateful that for the once the human's rebelliousness and quality of making sense when it mattered, came in handy.

SUDDENLY flames enacted around them causing explosions. Everyone gasped looking up into the air as enemy demons out of nowhere came form the works. Everyone began to panic.

Makato then shouted in warning, "Surprise attack!"

Many enemy demons came flooding through Niahora Village and coming from the sky was no one but the familiar presence of Eros. Eros had large raven wings with green hakama pants, his eyes were brown but he had jet black hair with facial hair. He also had a heavy athletic built of muscle all around his body. He had a clean facial hair cut with his hair wavy but pushed back to the side. There was also a black tattoo across his right arm with an arrow across it. And a large snake tattoo across his back. He laughed cynically.

"Akahana….Darling," he smiled cunningly, "I'm coming for you."

Lord Cyros panicked grabbing Akahana's hand, "Run!"

They both ran as fast as they could, Kagome and the others busy trying to defend themselves the enemies had such an advantage.

"Oh no, not this time," smiled Eros. He disappeared and Kagome growled.

"I have to get Naoto!" she growled frustrated.

"Kagome!" called out Symphony running towards her. "Come on I got you, where's Naoto!"

Kagome nodded as they ran rushing past the battlefield and back to the tent.

~Naoto sat gripped in his ropes trying to escape seeing explosions and fire erupt around there.

"What the hell is going on out there. Damnit. Akahana, Mom, Zaori!" he tried to his might but the locks were too tight. Quickly, Kagome and Symphony ran through breathing hard.

"Alpha…" he looked toward Symphony and nodded. "What's going on?"

"Eros is here!" she called out.

Symphony used her psychic abilities to break his ropes free, "Then that's all you had to say. Where is she?"

"I don't know," shrugged Kagome.

"You're gonna have to use your mate mark to find her," said Symphony as they walked outside. It was then that they were met by surrounding enemies.

Naoto growled, "Don't worry," said Kagome. "Go ahead. We can't let him get Akahana. Go!"

Naoto escaped and the creatures chasing after him were quickly destroyed without Symphony or Symphony moving. They looked over to see responsible for it was Sesshomaru and Makato.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said in awe. Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome and his eyes softened at her. Kagome returned the gesture as they all got into battle formation prepared to defend themselves.

AKAHANA and her father continued running and Eros then suddenly appeared right in front of them flapping his wings. He smiled perfectly, but it held a strong aura of evil.

"Good evening father. I believe you have something of mine. If you would be so kind," he bowed respectfully.

"Over my dead body will I hand my daughter over to the likes of you," growled Lord Cyros.

Eros shook his head, "Please don't joke with me. That can be easily arranged. You don't want your daughter sad do you? I was already informed that her best friend was murdered, you don't want to be added to that death list do you?"

"Bastard!" growled Akahana.

"Akahana I'm trying to be nice now please," his eyes flashed with a final warning, "Reason with your father."

"She's mated with already so there's nothing you can do about it at this point," Lord Cyros said pushing Akahana further back behind him.

"I'm aware, so I don't have to treat her as though she's fragile. Mating marks can be replaced with another, I'm no fool," He then disappeared in a mist of black feathers to reappear behind Akahana grabbing her laughing, "And now we shall return? Don't you miss your own home Akahana?"

"Let me go!" begged Akahana struggling.

"No!" cried out Lord Cyros. He picked up dagger throwing it at Eros's shoulder. Blood came out of the injury but Eros made no particular response as Akahana gasped.

Eros then shrugged, "Hey, sorry babe can't say I never tried."

"NO!" cried out Akahana. Eros bawled up his fist and from a dark void a sharp pincer went straight through her father's heart leaving him there helpless. "DADDY!"

"Shall we be off to our mating ceremony then," Eros said nonchalantly as if nothing happened. He then began to fly off.

"NO YOU BASTARD LET ME GO! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she cried out as she went higher and higher into the air crying out wholeheartedly.

Lord Cyros lightly lifted his hand up toward her, blood coming up. "Akahana…"

"Akahana!" cried out a strong voice that was Naoto who chased after her from spotting her from the air. He then gasped to see her father, the pincer still locked inside her father's heart, "Lord Cyros!"

"SOMECREATURE, ANY CREATURE, ANTYHING! PLEASE HELP ME DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"

"NO!" cried out Naoto.

But Eros just laughed and disappeared along with Akahana. And the moment he disappeared, the demons everyone was fighting died out as well. The pincer that was inside Lord Cyros's heart had disappeared and he fell down trying to gasp out for air.

Naoto ran over to him lifting up his limber body, "I guess this is just karma huh?" he coughed. He then began to cry.

"Lord Cyros…" Naoto said sadly. "I'm sorry. I may not be he ideal son you had in mind. But I do love your daughter. I promise on your death that I will get her back."

Lord Cyros then turned to Naoto, "I'm so full of regret. To have my life ended and I've treated my daughter so terrible. Please if nothing else, tell her that I love her and that…" he coughed, "you have…my….blessing….." He then closed his eyes dying.

"Rest in please…Lord Eros…." Naoto spoke silently.

SOON Sesshomaru, Kagome, Symphony, and Makato watched from afar. The wind silently blew.

"One by one, somehow Cyros just seems to…" said Symphony sadly.

"It didn't' help either," said Makato, "Us attacking ourselves."

""So what now?" asked Kagome looking to Sesshomaru.

"For the demons to have disappeared Eros must be aware that we are strong enough to take out his soldiers. It is more than clear that truly his one and only goal this time was to capture Akahana and nothing else more. So from here, we prepare for our final battle," said Sesshomaru resolutely.

"Our final battle?" asked Symphony.

"We're taking back Akahana and it's castle, therefore liberating all of Pentagaku Intercluster Village."

Lightening striking across the clouds as it began to rain, a foreboding shadowing over the next and soon coming final battle: The battle against Eros, himself.

* * *

Next time on I'd Rather: See the beautiful and final conclusion of the Eros arc in the final battle of liberating the Pentagaku Intercluster Village. And watch the first battle were Sesshomaru and both his Alpha and Omega have to face off against Lord Eros. What will be the result? Will Akahana and Naoto have their happy ending? Or will their lives end in tragedy, just as love has proven to do so in many examples so many times? Find this out and more in the concluding and enclosing Dictatorship of Eros's reign in power.

Chapter 21: Dictator part IV: Return to Eros's Crypt Village


	21. DicPt IV: Return To Eros's Crypt Village

Happy New Year everyone! Hopefully everyone enjoyed their Holidays: Well I'm excited about this chapter and I'm ready to move on out of this arc and on to the next one so I won't waste your time. Without further a due the next chapter of I'd Rather. Chapter 21: Return Back To Eros's Crypt Village,

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around giving orders to Makato who nodded and ran off to converse with the other village leaders. Nardisia helped move around the dead bodies in one place to give a proper grave to for later while Symphony was tending to the injured.

Makato leaned against the wall surrounded by Lord Gohan, Lady Eerie, Lord Jyroko, and Lord Kiusha was all in a semi-circle.

Lord Kiusha's arms were wrapped across his chest and said solemnly, "This has totally gotten out of control. Now we're more at a disadvantage and thanks to situations Eros didn't even have to do it. We caused this on our own."

Lady Eerie shot a look over at him, "Are you insinuating blame on me and my village?"

"No," said Lord Kiusha. "You and the Kyouji Villages perhaps may be mainly at fault, but we should have found a way to ascertain the situation earlier before it's even gotten this far out of hand."

Before Lady Eerie could speak Lord Gohan cut her off, "Please save the argument and take responsibility. If Cyros were still alive he would get no different treatment. You're villages both have taking a deep cut through your shoulders showing how much at fault you were in. You killed one another over what your kids were doing because you were already enemies leaving you both defenseless in numbers and in injuries for Eros's surprise attack. He was supposed to do what he did. We were already weak, tired, in disarray and fighting among one another. Who wouldn't?"

Lady Eerie bit her tongue and said nothing and Lord Jyroko turned to Makato, "Has there been any further orders Makato-san?"

Makato leaned off the wall, "Not really. Take care of things here while we prepare for the final battle. All who can go and that are able to fight that is. And that's chosen at your best judgment," reported Makato. "Will you be ready Lord Jyroko?"

"Heh, of course. My injuries are far past healed. I am the last of the Shimigami village as well as its leader. I have no problem going into battle. There is nothing else for me to loose besides my life and that's never really a guarantee for any day as dangerous as our world is even during the peaceful time," he shrugged.

"So that means we're returning then," said Lady Eerie who got everyone's attention. Makato just nodded, being reminded of what happened when Kagome, Sesshomaru, Symphony, and the others were fighting to escape. Although she wasn't there, Kagome allowed her to read into her memory to get her opinion on what it was. But even though she looked through her memory, she felt the same fear, the same omnipotent power.

"Yes," Makato responded unfaltering.

Lady Eerie looked over and sighed, "Perhaps, we should let Cyros take Akahana in a way for a while and give it a day. I don't understand a real emergency for it," she thought.

"Have you learned nothing from this at all?" said Lord Jyroko.

"Listen to me;" said Lady Eerie, "I'm not doing this to be a bitch," she defended to make clear, "Akahana. There is something about Akahana. Have you not wondered?"

They all looked at one another, realization dawning on them.

Lord Kiusha then thought, "You're right. Lord Eros made sure to take over Kyouji Village first and entrap all its creatures. And his only focus..."

"His only goal was always..." thought out Lord Gohan.

"Akahana," finished Makato, "That's right. There is a reason. There is a reason why Lord Cyros desires Akahana so much. She has something to his benefit and I think it's beyond the lust of the eye."

"That's my point exactly. If we can find out Lord Cyros's goals, then we'll know when to attack, what to attack and what he's after," said Lady Eerie.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru even aware of this," asked Lord Gohan.

"I don't doubt the situation we're discussing hasn't come up to mind. The way Lord Sesshomaru works is if he's on to something he likes to figure it out completely and then explain it. We don't know anything about Akahana to know anything," said Makato.

"We could simply just ask," said Lord Gohan.

"Ask? Who, everyone's halfway dead if they aren't dead already," said Lord Jyroko.

"Don't be a fool, of course I mean a Kyouji Villager. To see if there village perhaps has some kind of legend surrounding them about a leader in their villager perhaps with some kind of power or something," explained Lord Gohan.

"Worth a try. We're desperate I'm ready to try anything right now," shrugged Lord Kiusha.

"Very well, I'll go inform Lord Sesshomaru," said Makato going off to leave.

"No," said Lady Eerie in her official voice stopping Makato. Makato just looked at her. "I will inform Lord Sesshomaru. There are too many things that need to be done to send messages back and forth. As a matter a fact find Nardisia-san and Symphony-san to see if you can find any more fighters of Kyouji Villagers and see if any of them know anything. It will speed up things faster." Makato nodded agree and ran off the opposite direction.

"Are you sure?" asked Lord Kiusha.

Lady Eerie just nodded, "Once we learn about Akahana, we may find that we just might be able to make her our trump card in order to defeat Lord Cyros. If one is greedy as Lord Cyros is, always pursuing power. It comes with a double edge sword of being what makes one omnipotent, and what makes them fall."

"But if that's the case is it really so wise that if we know Akahana has something he wants to let him have it? We may not be able to stop it if we allow him to do that," said Lord Gohan.

"Not necessarily," cut in Lord Jyroko, "Knowing Lady Eerie and how she strategizes, you're going to use the mating mark between her and your son aren't you?"

Lady Eerie nodded. "I still think it's dangerous. I agree with Lord Gohan Lady Eerie. Perhaps you should rethink this plan through if Lord Sesshomaru will even allow you to even go through with it."

"He will. It's the best we've got," she smiled then walked away.

Lord Gohan eyed her carefully and just shook his head, "I've got a bad feeling about this if we go along with this plan."

"Even if we do I'm sure Lady Eerie has her own personal plans," said Kiusha.

"That much is obvious," said Lord Jyroko crossing his arms.

"That," said Lord Gohan, "is what worries me honestly."

Naoto sat on the steps of the shrine in deep thought. The wind howling softly past him grief and sadness echoed with both Taho Villagers and Kyouji Villagers lost in the battle, but along with that, the pain and loss of the Kyouji villagers' leader Cyros. Even the heir, was kidnapped, leaving so much room for disarray political wise and everyone hopeless. Sesshomaru stood off from afar watching Naoto as the wind billow through his hair. So many things came to mind in his thoughts; he didn't know where to begin. The whole situation was interesting, but beyond that it was something else. He felt in his heart something he couldn't recognize. Situations like these came and went past him all the time and although sometimes it was entertaining or even interesting. He never had a preference nor cared about the situation for what would happen. But somehow, he didn't know what it was, he felt more connected to the situation where he no longer felt indifferent. He couldn't place his finger on the feeling, but it was starting to bother him. He wanted to turn around and walk off, but he couldn't help but stare, his emotions forcing him to watch.

"Can't help but feel bad for him can you?" came a soft gentle voice.

Sesshomaru shifted subtly in shock as though he was caught looking at something he shouldn't have, but only turned to see that it was Kagome. She walked beside him watching Naoto concerned.

"Are you that worried about him," asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow insulted, "Not in particular. This Sesshomaru could care less."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yet he won't stop looking at him. It was a subtle change for Sesshomaru, but one to clap on that he was learning to care about others besides just his own wellbeing. She looked back at Naoto too, "I wish there was something more we could do too," Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes over towards her, "This attack completely came from out of nowhere," frowned Kagome feeling compassion for Naoto.

"Heh," scoffed Sesshomaru turning from her as the wind blew. "Akahana will be retrieved. However, you will not find pity on the situation from this Sesshomaru."

"Oh come on don't be so stubborn don't you care?" argued Kagome outraged. "You can't have a heart made out of steel Sesshomaru."

"I cannot find compassion in a man who accepted this suffering when he saw this outcome to chase after the one he so called loved," he said coldly. His bangs then covered his expression, "I've seen situations worse than this, and so it's nothing for a creature like me. Especially when you see things like this all the time, you don't have time to get attached to just one situation like this. Because when similar situations come up you'll find yourself doing the same thing for every situation which will cloud your judgment and give lack of quality in leadership decisions because you're basing them on your own emotions, not on what's best for the situation," he took one step past her as Kagome's mouth dropped in shock then shut, unable to say anything for a moment. He was right in that aspect, she supposed Sesshomaru did see things like this on a daily basis, but rather it was because she was human or not how can any creature turn their back on such a situation and not care or even feel a little compassion for the situation. She didn't understand. What is it...that will ever emotionally move Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru then turned over to Kagome "Naoto chose this path, and he will walk it alone. This is the consequences of the choices he made, the losses and the deaths is his responsibility to carry alone. Not mine. And should we save Akahana...it will be her responsibility as well."

"So there was no way you could have used the Tenseiga to bring back Akahana's father after all?" frowned Kagome.

"Heh, of course I couldn't," he replied.

Kagome decided to calm down noticing his format of conversation changing with her as he talked in first person, "But I thought your sword could heal and..."

Sesshomaru looked at his Tenseiga and closed his eyes, "The power of life is not in this Sesshomaru's control but in the will of the Tenseiga itself. If the death is tragic and the heart was in good intention before their death and the Tenseiga sees that the one death has a greater purpose or is one of deserving chance at life. Then it will react and decide to stop creatures from the nether worlds from taking the victims soul," he explained placing it back inside its sheath. "Come. We will head out soon or else another life will be lost." He turned around and walked off with Kagome trailing slowly behind.

Kagome frowned, that was right. Lord Cyros heart was full of hate from all the things going on with Akahana and Naoto. She then turned to Naoto and grief filled her heart as she turned back to Sesshomaru. His words echoing in her heart just several moments ago: _Naoto chose this path, and he will walk it alone. This is the consequences of the choices he made, the losses and the deaths is his responsibility to carry alone. And should we save Akahana...it will be her responsibility as well. _Will anything ever break that ice cold heart of his? Or was he just as stubborn as Inuyasha. Gaaa! What if it was both? She couldn't understand Sesshomaru. It still wasn't fair. How can one, even her as a human, even hope to thrive in a place where you had to keep your feelings in check. And to be so emotionless and only selfishly care about situations that pertained only to you. She knew that keeping one's facade to not reveal any vulnerability was obvious and had to be done in the demon world. But for once she just wished since they were supposed to be friends that he'd reveal his real feelings, if he had any. But then a scary thought, what if what he spoke really were his true feelings. Kagome only wondered, if she could ever look at things the way Sesshomaru did had she grown up in a world like this. Frankly, it felt like some of his outlooks reflected just as much truth in his own opinions as his facade. In other words, his feelings and what he his perceived feelings don't seem far off from each other at all. She wished she could show him, she wished she could get him to understand. King InuTaishou had entrusted her to help change Sesshomaru's heart. At times it seemed like his personality did change around her and she'd make progress. But then as life happened, the one step progress she made seemed to go back three steps. Was it really possible to truly change Sesshomaru's perspective? She so badly...the one thing that was taken from Sesshomaru, what was never really effectively expressed to him. To give the meaning of having feelings and affection back to him. She wanted to give him emotion, emotion that was outside of bitterness, distance, and indifference. To know happiness, to know compassion, to show and flatter him with what friendship is supposed to be. She wanted to melt his coldness...she had no idea how she would do this. But since his father asked it of her, that would be her ulterior mission.

Sesshomaru partially slowed down knowing the human had been watching him for a while. He sighed and turned back and jumped startled to the unexpected expression found in the eyes that reflected back at him. He retained his poker face but his eyes softened at her. The expression held in her eyes was deep and hypnotizing. He couldn't read her expression but he did know for some reason the look in her eyes had a strange effect on his heart, as it was speeding up and beating out pattern. Was he even breathing anymore? However despite this, somehow he felt both calm and nervous at the same time. As though he was looking straight into his own soul from what reflected throughout her eye's expression. He felt bare, almost as though something about him had been uncovered, and it made him want to kill her in a way. He wanted her to stop, finding himself embarrassed somehow. But even though under her stare he felt a little uncomfortable this way, because it was her, and because it was just them, he didn't mind. It only irritated him that she was the only one who had the power to affect him like this. Why? And did she know it?

The wind gently blew again, billowing their hair through the wind, the stares never leaving the other's, captured in the other's aura. "_Sesshomaru. I wish I could give you all my emotions. Even pain and suffering is better than feeling hatred, distance, or indifference. Care for something...Love. Love something...someone...Sesshomaru,_" thought Kagome passionately.

Sesshomaru's ear then twitched and stopped looking over, Kagome snapping out of it followed his attention to see Lady Eerie coming towards them. When she got there she gave Kagome a look and she frowned, she then turned to Sesshomaru who nodded, but for a moment there were no words. Just a long dreary awkward silence.

"My son: Where is he?" she finally asked.

"He's distanced himself from the rest of the party. Perhaps you can make him conscious. He mustn't be this way when we go out to fight Eros. Or will you flee?" he stated.

"Huh?" Lady Eerie commented shocked. Kagome just watched.

"Lord Cyros is dead. And Akahana is gone as well. You have no more ties, and neither does your son. Lord Cyros wanted your son killed and an investigation would have progressed to decide your son's fate. However Lord Cyros is dead and that is left to Akahana who is absent for apparent reasons. It would be a perfect opportunity for you to flee and not get involved. Isn't that what a mother would do, protect her child?"

"Keh," scoffed Lady Eerie. "That doesn't intimidate me. However, you are right in one aspect. That girl has nothing to do with me and my village anymore. I am retrieving my son to protect him. Nevertheless," she closed her eyes walking past them, "don't insult the Taho Villagers as ever running away from a battle, much less a war. Eros...he's hurt everyone. There was not one creature who didn't lose anything. Taho Villager, Kyouji Villager, and all the others, we've all lost those dear to us over the past five years. So, as far as our village and Kyouji village is concerned, from this very day we are even. Now, as the leader of Taho Village me and my son take full responsibility for it getting this bad, we started it. But make no mistake, we will finish it. Send the human when you wish to depart to Kyouji Village."

She then walked past him and Sesshomaru barely made a move. "Lady Eerie. Has Makato..."

"Yes. I have a message that I personally had to deliver to you instead of Makato-san. All of us have discussed and figure Akahana has something Lord Cyros is after. So Makato-san and the others are trying to find the Kyouji Villagers that aren't too injured to see if they have some kind of Urban legend that Eros may have heard to be after Akahana," she addressed.

"This Sesshomaru sees. What is it that you're planning?" said Sesshomaru more suspiciously.

Lady Eerie smiled, "A plan that will give us an upper hand in the long run. I'm going to talk to my son, however if I may advise you Lord Sesshomaru. We should move as hastily as possible."

Kagome then watched Lady Eerie walk off from them strongly and she grew confused. "Erm...Sesshomaru?"

He then turned to her, "By the way human. In the near future this Sesshomaru suggests when approaching demons of status that when you make your point you do it with a bit more of restraint in how you deliver it."

"Huh, what do you mean..."

"Earlier. When things between Lord Cyros and Lady Eerie got out of control. You repeated this same behavior with Lord Frey and Lord Umatsue before did you not," he warned, "Not all demons of power take to such strong sense in justice. Especially by a human, it doesn't matter if you are right and make since. Embarrassing a demon like that is enough to make a demon want to kill or dismiss you for that reason. You must approach certain situations with care. And prepare to physically as well as mentally, defend yourself if others cannot see things as you do."

Kagome looked at him confused; his voice seemed to have softened after he talked to her. Maybe he really was bipolar. "Sesshomaru. With what happened between you and Lady Eerie just now. And then with Lord Cyros being dead and Akahana...what will happen to the Kyouji Villagers and Taho Villagers?"

"Were you not paying attention to what Lady Eerie just spoke a while ago?" Sesshomaru cocked up an eyebrow in shock of her obliviousness.

"I don't get it," said Kagome still lost.

"Heh," Sesshomaru turned from her forgetting most political conversations were more assumption and deciphering code, "If we manage to retrieve Akahana. Then she will choose to set up a political relation with the Kyouji Villagers through Akahana since she is the heir. There 500 century hatred and grudge, she's finally decided to demolish it to start anew."

"So that's what she meant when she said, 'from this very day we are even.' But that's weird how..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Human it would do you well to pay attention. Most of these conversations are based on assumptions in their intention in what words they say and what they choose to say." He turned to her and Kagome made sure she listened eagerly to record so she wouldn't force him to repeat himself; she didn't know she'd dry his patience that quickly, "With demons you need to think on how to manipulate them with their weaknesses or possible weaknesses in order to move your pawns where you want them so as to get the best result in the favor you want. As you just witnessed."

Kagome then realized what he meant and why he intimidated Lady Eerie for their conversation to turn out as it did. The Taho villagers were big on their pride when it came to fighting, and nothing would destroy that. He used that against them, and even though it may have been a bit evil, it was probably what was best since many of the Taho villagers had great fighting capabilities. For Kagome it felt like having fifty Nardisias and who could top that? "I see. So they're on our side again. And the mutilation between their village and Akahana's is finally diminished."

"That will depend on each opposing Intercluster Village but ideally according to Lady Eerie, yes. Since Akahana and Naoto hold a relationship they may combine their villages and birth a child to further their village's relationship for change. And then all will be balanced," he said walking away from her.

Kagome stood in stupor. She didn't know what to think, how to take the way he thought. It seemed she didn't know anything. She then smiled; he really did care about the situation, even if we was too stubborn to admit it.

SESSHOMARU walked off from her and brushed his hands through his hair. Everything was frustrating. And more so than that, it seemed like they had lost everything. Unfortunately for now, since Akahana was gone he would have to lead the Kyouji villagers with the help of the others. It sickened him how things ended up. Completely out of his control, he was more than irritated but happy that some reverse psychology had sufficed for the time being in moving things in the right direction.

He turned to see Kagome sadly looking over at a saddened Naoto as Lady Eerie walked towards him. "Keh" he scoffed.

Why was that human always concerned about situations that had no ties to her? To him it made no sense. He looked back over at Naoto to see his dejected face. He would have given up everything for Akahana so easily. Naoto on death road, should have been what depressed, hopeless, and dejected then. The chance of never seeing Akahana again should have been what he's feeling now. But back then, he was so confident, and had never seen someone stare death so strongly in the face. But now he seemed to have lost hope, when he should feel stronger and in a rush to go save her. Especially if they made it in time to save her, they'd have their chance at being together. To Sesshomaru it was utterly ridiculous and confusing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome then gasped to see Lady Eerie walk over to Naoto. He sadly looked up at her and turned his face from her. Sesshomaru sighed and his eyes softened with compassion without his notice. Somehow he supposed the situation as a whole really was sad. Just watching them and understanding just what Naoto was fighting for, he couldn't help but feel…but feel? Is it Guilty? No, it was another feeling but it was foreign. Sesshomaru pressed his hands on his temple, he felt like now he was becoming weaker. Feelings. They were disgusting and made one weak, and he knew he wasn't like this before. Where did it all come from all of a sudden, it was still Naoto's and Akahana's fault but still his feelings wouldn't just allow him to sit on just that one emotion. To just write it off and throw it away.

"I hope somehow Lady Eerie makes him feel better. She was looking for him earlier wasn't she?" said Kagome.

That's when Sesshomaru snapped out of it and turned to Kagome. The human? Was it possible that she was at fault for making him feel things he refused to feel in the past. He hadn't started feeling unlike himself a bit since those children in the village died from two battles ago and even that still bothered him a bit.

"Heh," he thought aloud walking pass Kagome with his eyes closed

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said confused as the wind blew again.

"We shall not interfere by lingering here," he said opening his eyes. "The situation will work itself out in the end, so hoping is pointless when it's left up to fate to decide." He then grabbed Kagome's shoulder and steered her in other direction but without taking another glance back at the scene himself.

What could he possibly be thinking? This, while fairly impressive, human girl make a difference in his disposition was a joke. And hardly possible to be changed that easily, even if he did care about her just a little. It was hardly enough to change him. He doubted the human was the reason, but it was perhaps Naoto himself. Sesshomaru supposed that to be fair, for everything Naoto had risked. In a way since it was so much trouble, perhaps it would be Akahana and Naoto who'll find the happy ending they sought. He thought about Naoto's words back when they were on the outskirts of the village talking. "_There's a main war "and" an internal war going on, one Akahana and I have been fighting for a long time. When you have something that impacts you, to give you such reassurance and peace, to have it threatened to be taken away from you, don't you get desperate_?" He supposed that besides the war against Eros, Naoto and Akahana had been fighting to be accepted for a long time. He didn't have to like it or agree with it, but maybe because Naoto talked with him a lot about the situation that at least he understood. He noted to himself that in the future he would need to isolate himself from all these weak feeling creatures (the human mainly) so that he could go back to normal. He wouldn't dare allow himself to get this vulnerable because of some human or because of her influence to get emotionally tied to each situation he had to handle and not even realizing it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a voice that got Kagome and Sesshomaru's attention.

Coming up to them was Symphony who was breathing out of breath looking around, "Where's Naoto and Lady Eerie?"

"They're just chatting, why what's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"We think we might have found a lead on why Eros is after Akahana," nodded Symphony whose face was serious, "You're not going to believe this."

Sesshomaru's face turned serious as well, "Lady Eerie will catch up soon. Find Zaori and have him represent her. This Sesshomaru does not wish for any creature to interrupt them."

Symphony nodded running of, with Sesshomaru and Kagome not too far behind her.

NAOTO looked up sadly at his mother and she smiled guilty and sat down next to him. For a moment, there was an awkward silence.

Finally Naoto spoke, "Why did you come, I thought I told Zaori to tell you I'd be back."

"Well apparently that was a lie, think about how you would have fared off if I didn't come," she said simply. Naoto clamped his mouth saying nothing.

Lady Eerie then reached over his armor and pulled it off to see Akahana's mating mark of swirling staff glowing violently green. "Keh," she turned from her son rolling her eyes, "I see that's not recent. You've been mates for a while."

Naoto looked away from her in shame, "It won't change anything."

Lady Eerie sighed, "No. It won't. Because you're in love with her, rather me or any of the villagers like it or not." Naoto looked over at her in shock; it seemed like she was taking this lighter than Zaori. "Don't give me that look. I was young once."

"But mom, aren't you angry? Ashamed? To dethrone my position over the village, exile me?" he said getting up.

Lady Eerie frowned and that's when Naoto stopped. He could see the hurt in her eyes, "Did I give myself off as being that terrible as a parent, as a mother for you to think I would do something like that to you over her? I don't care what she is, a Kyouji villager, someone of lower status in our village. As a mother, with you and your brother that are all I have left, I would never allow anything to separate my love for you."

Naoto frowned from remorse, "Mom I…"

"Now you sit down and listen. Come over here," she said. Naoto went over to her and sat. "I'm sorry. And if Lord Cyros were here I'd duel him and beat the crap out of him to make him apologize to his own daughter. I always had a feeling you were seeing each other, but I never really knew for sure. Now when I first heard about it, was I upset? Yes, someone of her kind would be my responsibility as my daughter. Though I questioned your taste in women, I didn't question your judgment in her character. And the human and what she said. That was when I realized everything, and my anger with you and Akahana had diminished."

"The Alpha?" asked Naoto bewildered.

"Yes, she intervened for you and Akahana's sake that got me to realize something in order to stop me from fighting Lord Cyros even though I was in the condition I was in from the last battle," she said thinking back on the lines Kagome said. _"No!" said Kagome. "There's "they" and "them" what the heck, look at you. You're two parts of one half. So you fight differently. They're both skills you'll need in a real fight. You guys still hold the same honors of cultures the same. What real differences do you see. Sumari had to suffer because of this. Because of obligations of what she felt for someone else so she had a barrier. And I know it doesn't matter, I know that there are laws, but you can't be so heartless! Look how far they went out of their way just to be together."_

Naoto blinked in shock, "She said all of that?"

"She was right. It was Lord Cyros and I who were at fault. Teaching you to hate the other side over a past me nor my mother could remember. It was just how we were taught, to hate the other village. And that had nothing to do with your nor Akahana. I was too blinded by the hatred I was raised in for that village to see that. And despite it all, you two knowing what you were risking, you refused to give each other up anyway. And because as parents we weren't accepting, many had to perish."

"Mom…you," but Lady Eerie raised her hand to cut him off.

"Let me finish," she said, "I am taking that responsibility on me. And I can tell you, that I understand. Sukura. I loved him before your Dad. I loved your Dad though too, but I loved Sukura more. He was a lower status, he was only meant to serve and protect my family. My story was a bit of the opposite of Akahana's story. And thinking about it…I chose to accept her in my hands as my daughter."

Naoto was shocked, "Why, what made you? Was it because it reminded you of you and Sukura?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "You have to be tough and fight. Always. That has been our way for a long time. Akahana did what I didn't do, what I should have done for Sukura. She went and ignored her obligations for you and went after you anyway. I could never do that for Sukura. I was too afraid to lose everything. And to disappoint my parents, and my village? What she did took real guts, a characteristic for any woman of our village to carry. And to her I am grateful for that."

The trees moved with the wind and Naoto could barely say anything for a moment and then he spoke, "Mom. I didn't kill Sumari you know."

"I know," she said turning to him. "Your brother did. And he told me all about it. Didn't mean I was going to let anyone take either of you guys away from me now that I've lost both your father and Sukura now did it?"

Naoto just laughed. "Thanks mom. That…really means a lot to me."

"Of course it does," she said standing up, "After all. A mother's love comes with a life time guarantee, what are you crazy?" Naoto laughed again and Lady Eerie kissed her son on his forehead.

Naoto blushed, "Mom you're being embarrassing again!"

"Oh give me a break, I can't wait until Akahana has a kid and then you come talk to me," she then smiled and looked at Naoto's mark grimly to see it flashing. "Can you fight?"

Naoto then looked at her and nodded seriously, "Yeah. I feel much better now." He then stood up.

"We're getting her out of there Naoto and we're going to need you and Makato-san. But especially you. You're marked to her and I don't like that your mating mark is glowing so powerfully," said Lady Eerie.

Naoto frowned, "That's why I'm halfway depressed. She's in danger. I can feel her fear, and her distraught from her father being killed. If we don't hurry I don't know how coherent I'll be if he really does try to rape her and replace my mark."

Lady Eerie stood up and turned around, "You won't be. That's how the mating mark is programmed. You forget about everything that is important, even if your own life is at risk, and gain powers and strength you've never had before to get to her. You won't even be you anymore, you'll be a beast."

Naoto looked at her in awe, "How do you know this?"

"Your grandmother told me all about it. Will I assume that both you and Akahana traded stories about what happened all those years back for why our village hates theirs?" Naoto nodded and Lady Eerie continued, "During the time when your great grandmother was disgusted with the leader over Kyouji Village, deeming him a traitor to all the creatures. When the section where we all lived was raided and her family was killed she saw her mate getting tortured. As weird and uncommon as it was, he was raped by women. Your great grandmother had lost it. What happens when you mate is something serious, when they are being raped not only will you feel their pain but you'll see it. Especially when their mark is in danger of being replaced to give you the incentive and strength you need to go and stop it. If you can't see Akahana yet then she's not in danger yet and we'll need to get going. We'll have to depend on your mark to lead us to her."

"Mom. Do you know why Lord Eros is after her?" he asked, "He's going awful far for it not to be more than just lust."

"Ah, thank you son you just reminded me. Shall we go see if the others have found out anything?" she offered for him to lead the way to go ahead of her.

Naoto nodded and they both quickly ran off.

THE area was dark. Lightening compulsed the dark purple skies and the terrain was broken up. The trees were all dead and the only thing that stood beyond that standing was the Kyouji Village's castle. The village had appeared so empty and uninviting.

Akahana slowly began to stir and opened her eyes. She gasped to see she was tied down on the floor. But there was something off about it. She lye in the middle of a symbol. From where she could observe, it seemed that the symbol was a seven prong star, and inside of it, the middle where she lye, were three diamonds, all somehow forming a small five star.

Akahana gasped afraid, "What the hell is this…" she tried to move but she was helpless. Attached by some weird chains. When she looked around the room was dim, lit by pink fires decorated around the room. Above her was an old made chandelier, the wax burning violently red.

"Ah," called a silky voice. Akahana snapped her head to the side to see Eros come out of the corner of darkness in a dark cloak. He pulled off his hood smiling. "You're finally awake."

"Ugh, I'd rather you just kill me," she said trying to struggle harder out of her chains.

"But then I'd only be given you what you want," he said closing his eyes. He then pulled his cloak off as his wings fluttered at the freedom. His chest bare.

"Why. There are so many creatures you could take and you've already captured my village why are you so obsessed with having me," she growled.

"Why indeed," he flashed her a dangerous look and walked around the circle of the symbol. "You should know why Akahana. It is simply because we are two halves of one another. Part of each other."

"Don't give me that," growled Akahana, but when Eros gave her a death stare she clamped her mouth. He was serious as he looked up in the sky.

"My life is near that of an immortal, but my powers do not match my life. Do you know why?" Akahana said nothing, "Because, it was your ancestor who thought it would be smart to take it away from me by stealing a certain artifact."

Akahana gasped, "What?"

Eros began to pace around her. "I am a very old demon. I was around, at the time Taho Village and your village was at war."

"Who…who are you?"

Eros smiled evilly, "I am who I told you I was. Eros, god of lust and desire at your service. I make hearts but I can break them as well. Aren't we perfect?"

"Don't put me on your level I'm nothing like you!" screamed out Akahana in disgust.

"Really?" said Eros skeptically raising his eyebrow. "This war was supposed to be about over throwing me so that you can get your own village in yet you were only concerned about you and Naoto's love life. You kept running off and in that your friend Inagari died didn't he? You made love to your mate and your best friend who was in love with you 17 years had also perished along with him."

"Shut up," growled Akahana darkly.

"And let's not forget your father. His heart broken, he disowned you and because you couldn't talk to him. I had to kill him off. I would have felt bad if he would have died with a broken heart seeing his daughter go off with someone he didn't want so I just stopped his heart completely before it had a chance to crumble again at the fault of his daughter's hand."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed angrily, tears pouring from her eyes.

Eros chuckled. "You and I are much alike."

"It's not like that I didn't…"

"Do it on purpose?" smiled Eros, "Or you didn't mean for it to end up that way because you have no excuse with Naoto and Sumari now did you." Akahana said nothing, he was right. Eros' wing graced over her body and comfort, "Shhh. Princess. If you should feel better it's not your fault. Doing such a thing was in your nature. You can blame your ancestors for that."

Akahana's eyes shot open, "What are you talking about."

Eros face then turned grim, "I heard of a priestess once. Who wanted to protect this thing called the Shikon no Tama. She died by burning herself with the item, but that soon a girl, perhaps a reincarnation, had carried that very item the priestess had once burned inside her body."

Akahana's eyes dilated, "If you're after that item it's long gone."

Eros smiled, "No," he pointed, "It's inside you."

Akahana gulped, she knew that was the case as he explained.

"WHAT!" screamed Naoto, so angry he was shuddering

They had already traveled and were now resting in Taho Village in the castle.

"Try to calm down dear," said Lady Eerie who was writing on a piece of parchment paper calmly.

"I can't calm down. Akahana's in danger why are we still here?" he exclaimed.

"We're leaving soon enough," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, Naoto, the Leaders of each village, Kagome and her friends were talking to a weakened Kyouji villager whose arm dislocation was the only problem.

"That sucks even still," said Nardisia.

"What are we going to do," asked Zaori.

Kagome frowned, "It's no wonder he was after her then."

"So that part about the Taho village really was true," said Makato. "Akahana's ancestor stole the artifact of the demon that took over. But was it really an ancestor of Eros?"

"Can't this get explained later, Akahana could be in real danger. Just have him come with us," said Zaori.

"Calm down lad. I understand your rush," said Jyroko.

"Don't worry," said Lord Gohan, "At least we're not in Niashira village right anymore where it'd be impossible. You're village isn't that far from Kyouji village."

"I don't know, it's fairly far isn't it?" wondered Symphony.

"It is, however," said Lord Kiusha. "At least Naoto hasn't envisioned Akahana yet so she's still safe."

"At the same time though, I don't think it'd be unwise to push ourselves too close," said Makato.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Nardisia waiting for a suggestion.

"It will be hard but we have to listen. We don't know enough about the item and we need to come up with a plan," Naoto growled and Sesshomaru inwardly growled knowing he'd regret it, "while we're traveling there to figure out how we should handle the situation if worst case scenario takes place and he gets this power."

Naoto then smiled with gratitude and Kagome inwardly laughed.

"Are you sure that's all you know though," asked Lady Eerie looking up at the Kyouji Villager.

He nodded, "The only thing I know was that the artifact was powerful and had dark powers. I mean abnormally dark, even for us as demons."

Sesshomaru flinched, there was something strange going on. The Artimis Bow, fighting a Pegasus, and now Eros, all linking to Typhon. Greek gods. But what was going on, and why. He looked over to see Kagome in a daze, her mind twirling. He wondered if maybe she was starting to see a pattern in their enemies and their movements as well. Though somehow he doubted it.

"Alright so let me get this straight to the point," said Nardisia.

"For peep sakes so rude Nardisia," chastised Symphony.

"Anyways, you're telling me. That the artifact holds part of Eros powers, and probably by our hypothesis that it may be the key to his real immortal power? And since Akahana's ancestor wanted that power he kept it for his own, what kind of crap is that!" snapped Nardisia.

"I wonder where the artifact even came from though, there's still too much we don't know," said Makato-san.

"It's not possible that Eros really thinks Akahana has it does he? That's impossible," said Zaori.

"I wouldn't say that, she may know where it is and after looking through the village since he took over it. Maybe he needs someone of her royal blood to unlock it," suggested Makato.

"Or," said Kagome breaking their suggestions, "Maybe does she have it."

"But Alpha did you not here us when…" said Kiusha.

"But it's still possible. It depends," said Kagome.

"Then please explain," said Sesshomaru.

LORD EROS continued to explain it to Akahana.

"You see, a long time ago I was a part of catastrophe. I was born from night and darkness myself," his wings fluttered. "And set out to destroy people's lives by using the power of lust to overcome them, and the power of those who could love, to hate. I enjoyed every moment of it. But there was one who stood in my way. Due to the fact that I had someone who over saw what I was doing, he punished me by taking away my powers and to make me feel the lust and hatred I cursed upon humans and demons in this world. I relied on my powers of night and dark to compensate, but when I was seen as getting too dangerously powerful with how well known my irresponsibility with my powers I was from the past. I was instantly cut off to be made a demigod. So there are some aspects about me that are human. The way it was done, were that my dark powers along with my powers of lusting, making people fall in and out of love to my desire was all poured into the artifact your ancestor stole from the demon who took over the village. And even he himself had originally stole it after he seen what kind of power it had and all that he could do with it. Zeus, the fool…" he growled out hatefully

Akahana then got confused, who was Zeus? She listened continually anyways. "He thought that humans could hold an artifact with that much power more responsibly than I. And somehow it had got here, but what he didn't give the account for, were you demons. You see for the humans there's a barrier on it for how much of my power in the artifact should they get ahold of it, they could use. But the spell is nothing for you. You have free access to all of my powers. Your ancestor. Before he died he used a spell of some kind to place the power of the artifact inside his body, and after he had your grandmother it went into her body as well. Because of that, your family who was born afterwards that carried that problem would always be cursed. Did you know for example, that the reason your mother died is because she did exactly what you did to Sumari and Naoto? Hm."

"Lies…" Akahana shuddered from being traumatized, "all lies!"

"No. It's true. Too bad your father's not alive to defend himself. Your father killed your own mother in his anger and hatred. He didn't understand it when he did it and that the hatred pouring from his heart was manipulated from the remnant aura of the artifact that was left on her since you were born," he then scoffed and gave her a cocky look, "You. Aren't even. Lord Cyros's real daughter."

Akahana was shocked beyond speaking she couldn't believe it, and Eros shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. That's completely your choice. I've watched your family for a long time to know what happened, what secrets were being kept from you. The things you didn't know, I felt so bad for you, somehow I fell for you," he said caressing her shocked face. "Love, lust, betrayal, hatred. In that order they all begot each other and are therefore linked to form consequences of the sin born from it. The child is then born and as though cursed, repeat the same cycle the child seen themselves, or because like you since you didn't know about it, repeats anyway due to karma. For you, though, I'd have to say it was more so in your genes. You think I didn't know you went off with Naoto and made love to him?" He placed his index fingers to her lips shushing her and smiled, "Here's a secret," he uttered lowly into her ear, "I helped lead Sumari there just to find you in that very predicament so that between he or Naoto. One of them would die." Akahana eyes dilated the silence of her shock now too much to handle that it was mentally blowing her mind. Eros nonetheless continued. "You were too fast for Sumari, he technically did lose track of you. But I used my powers to lead him to you. Lead him to you just to find you. Just. Like. That."

Akahana screamed in hatred busting her shackles of anger.

NAOTO flinched holding on to his mating mark, pulsing. They were all running toward where Kyouji Village would be.

Lady Eerie and Zaori looked over at him in concern.

"Is she okay brother?" asked Zaori.

"Ugh," he grabbed his neck again. Sesshomaru turned around and slowed down to match Naoto's pace.

"What is the problem," he stated not asked.

Kagome looked down with Makato who was flying alongside her.

"I hope nothing's happened to Akahana," said Kagome concerned.

"Give me a second, I'm about to close in on their conversation and let you know what's going on," said Makato flinching her ear.

Naoto shook his head, "Akahana's not being tortured I don't think. She's just furious, like in a mental outrage type of anger. I've never felt her so upset before through our mark, much less experience it from her in real life. Something must have found out something."

"Interesting," said Sesshomaru. "Keep focus, we're entering Kyouji Village grounds soon, the fact that Akahana's been safe this long is surprising but to our advantage. Stay sharp."

Sesshomaru then sped and Makato got confused

"What's happening," asked Kagome.

"Apparently Akahana's safe but she's really upset. They think she's probably been told something," said Makato.

"Do you think I was right and maybe the item was inside her body anyways?" asked Kagome.

"Well the way you explained it with you and Kikyo was definitely interesting but I doubt that was it. Naoto said that she was furious, and I didn't catch Akahana as having too much pride about her village like everyone else, to be ashamed of her family history if that was the case," said Makato.

"That's true," nodded Kagome. "We'll be heading into battle pretty soon though."

"Nervous? You really shouldn't be," smiled Makato. "You were crazy, but ingenious in our last battle back at the impasse. And with only Eros as our enemy and then all of us. Our victory is a shoe in."

"Well not exactly just Eros," Kagome frowned.

"Don't tell me Dawn and Toro survived that avalanche of rocks?"

Kagome then gasped remembering what took place and frowned. When she had just shot down Dawn so coldly, not giving it a second thought. Though she did deserve to die, it wasn't in her fighting style. And she maybe wandered if the extremes of the demon world were changing her. Sesshomaru from below over hearing their conversation looked up focusing on Kagome then turned back up ahead.

"Heh," he murmured. He was shocked she still felt guilt for killing her off. He wouldn't have orchestrated a better attack than the one she exemplified. Did it really bother her that much?

Kagome then answered Makato, "Dawn is dead."

"Okay so that means all we have left is Toro. Dawn was merely annoying but Toro was the power house behind everything," said Makato.

"He left pretty upset since I killed Dawn," said Kagome.

"YOU? You killed Dawn!" she said shocked.

Kagome blushed insulted, "What's that supposed to mean why are you saying that? As if I were incapable."

"Well I don't know about incapable," chuckled Makato trying to cover her shock, "But incredible yes. Whoa Kagome I think you're starting to have our demon instinct ability to just kill I'm proud of you."

Kagome smiled but inward she frowned. Yeah, good job Kagome. Was that really such a good thing?

Makato flinched and looked down, "The Lord summons you Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome became confused and looked down, "Oh great might as well see what he wants."

She flew down besides Sesshomaru. "What's up?"

"Human. As you know we are about to enter a very dangerous battle. This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you did not get distracted," he stated.

"Hey, I'm not a complete klutz when I fight," Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you dare comment on that."

Sesshomaru just looked ahead, "Your mind was distracted about the way you killed off Dawn moments ago." Kagome gasped and said nothing, "You shouldn't let such a senseless thing distract you know. Come to terms with it and throw it out so that you can fight adequately in this battle we're going into now. This Sesshomaru would get pretty distracted if the way you let the way you killed Dawn distract you for how you'll kill your enemies in this battle. Worrying too much will affect your performance and will leave you vulnerable."

Kagome looked at him shocked, "Are you saying all of that to say you'd worry about me Sesshomaru if I got too distracted."

"Tch, would this Sesshomaru's answer make a difference and if you'd throw the subject matter away from your mind," he said.

"Maybe," smiled Kagome.

"Then this Sesshomaru supposed that your question doesn't have an emergence to be answered. That is enough now," he then picked up he speed running past her.

"Hey!" screamed out Kagome pouting crossing her arms. All the others looked at them confused wondering what happened.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Symphony running over to her.

"Don't tell me you and Sesshomaru got into another fight again," begged Nardisia running up besides Symphony.

Makato then flew over, "Geese what happened with that."

"Jerk," pouted Kagome crossing her arms.

Nardisia sighed sarcastically along with the others who just shook their heads. "I guess so. Why now of all times. And you two were doing so well."

Kagome then smiled. Rather he would be too stubborn to admit it or not. She knew what he meant, and he was right too. She'd throw it away. At least for now she would.

AKAHANA tried biting through her chains but got nowhere, she flailed around like a mad woman while Eros just watched.

"YOU BASTARD!" she roared outraged. "It's your fault! Everything…I did nothing!"

"Used you and the ones you love as pawns? Perhaps," Eros brushed off as though it were nothing. "But you didn't need any help from me to do that. It's the curse of the item placed inside of you. You see since your ancestor's placed the artifact inside himself for safe keeping in his greed for power, your family line had to pay for it. You live the pain every day and feel love for two people, only to betray one for the other. They are the ones who feel the betrayal and hate, so that in the end, rather its them or they. Death always results. When your ancestor hid the artifact away, that was the trade he wanted in order to satisfy his greed for power. He, your great grandfather, your grandmother, and even your mother had to pay for it. All because of what he did. And now you have that artifact inside you. The artifact that's locked away my powers of immortality that I want. That I need. It's up to you to complete me."

"Fat chance," spat out Akahana. "I don't have an artifact. Everything you're telling me is just lies."

Eros shrugged, "I'm truly sorry you feel that way. If you want to blind yourself to the truth that's fine with me," he said walking over to her. Akahana tried to struggle as he smiled kneeling down towards her, "But you should be able to know there's much truth to it. You are in this predicament for a reason aren't you?"

Akahana's eyes dilated as he sat back up smiling at her. His eyes revealing lust and hidden intentions he had just in stored for her. She silently prayed, hoping that Naoto would hurry up. She knew he was on his way, she knew it through their mating marks. But if they would make it in time was what she'd fear. Tears ran from her eyes as she struggled.

"Please," she whispered, "Naoto help me."

Eros scoffed, "Yes. Call, call for your mate's name. He can't save you at this point Akahana. But fear not, I think I'll torture him as well. And give you what he lacked, your incompleteness."

"I'd kill myself first!" she spat out disgusted.

Eros shrugged. "I know that, that's why I took extra precautions." He snapped his fingers and Akahana was restrained by the chains, and by a silver aura.

"Wha…what's happening to me…" she hardly uttered.

"This will make you a good little girl and stops your from moving. The spell won't even allow you to speak unless it's your desperately screaming out my name," he laughed. "Unfortunately for you while I could have killed you I'd be destroying the artifact. So this is the plan. I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru and the others are on their way soon but not quick enough to stop me. The only way I can get it is by opening up your body, which we're all adults here I'm pretty sure you know there are many ways I can do that." His eyes showed nothing but danger and lust. "Once your body submits itself to me completely the artifact will reveal itself and I can take it and restore myself to what I once was. Then we can continue until I think Naoto's had enough time to suffer and I will replace his mark with my own."

Akahana began to attempt moving but she was motionless, tears pouring from her eyes as Eros undid the belt around his hakama pants. "Your mate will watch you grow lust for me and only me and he'll suffer just as you will. Shall we begin," he said lifting up her chin.

Akahana's face was sad but defiant as he forcefully smashed his lips into hers. The symbol they lied on began to glow and all the candle lights went off. Eros went down to her neck licking it, her body shuddering in reaction as she tried to resist inwardly crying out for Naoto to come save her. He undressed her easily with one stroke of his claws and quickly bit down on her right nipple. She screamed out as the symbol they were on began to flash glowing. He then sucked down harder onto her moving her legs up so that she could reveal the rest of her body. Her body felt heated and somehow it was out of her control. It felt want, and need. Nothing she herself was feeling. She cursed to herself, Eros was probably forcing her body to glow on fire with lust even though her mind was strong enough to resist. Her mind then got distracted as she gasped. The tip of his tongue fluttering her nipples and biting down on them as he fondled them perfectly to how she liked it. She was trying to fight her mind, but her body and each thing he did was becoming harder and harder to resist.

"Still fighting hm?" he whispered seductively as he caressed her inner thigh. He gently licked circles around her and she gasped, her body bucking up shuddering. "I know you want this somewhere else," he bit down again eying his goal between her legs.

"No! Naoto help me!" she cried out breathing heavily.

Eros laughed, "Yes that's it cry for him, it only turns me on more since he can do nothing for you. I'm making you mine my beautiful red nip flower."

He quickly opened her legs wider and used his tongue to protrude violently inside her. Akahana made an outcry moaning. She found she was beginning to loose herself as her body shook, even in her mind. Her breathing was out of pattern and her body became even hotter. Then a red aura formed around her, and her chest began to glow showing a small necklace of dark wings. Eros smiled proud of himself as the symbol they were on began to glow even more violent. He only needed to push her more. He pulled out his tongue and used the tip of his tongue to play with her clitoris and her body out cried with moans of lust. He placed his mouth around her small peach pearl sucking it gently as he used his fingers to enter inside her. Akahana cried knowing even her mind was now losing.

"_Naoto. Please…forgive me…_" her mind cried.

The artifact was making itself more apparent in her body; it just needed to come out. Tired of playing around, Eros just released himself from her pulling out his hard size. Akahana wanted to close her eyes but due to the spell she couldn't even do that. Without being gentle at all Eros slammed himself into her without any warning and she screamed out. But the pain she felt was only temporary. The war didn't matter anymore, Naoto and who she loved didn't matter anymore, not even her father or Sumari's death. Her mind and body were both just consumed with now and what it wanted. And what it wanted was for its lust to quell and be satisfied, the feeling of need, power and dominance overcame her as she opened herself more for Eros plunging into her nonstop like a machine as her climax build. He then picked her up opening her legs more and while standing took her again. The artifact's aura glowing purple, slowly beginning to pull out of Akahana's body. He went deeper and deeper inside of her as the artifact began to glow along with the symbol they stood on while Eros he laughed cynically as the artifact reached its peak of freedom.

"That's it Akahana, just a bit more. Give into your lust, give into it so I can quench my lust for power," he laughed. He went inside her deeper and she screamed in marvel crying out for more, and of course Eros answered.

SESSHOMARU and the others were running at fast speed to catch with Naoto whose demonic aura was completely anger and red. Enduring the scene he had to witness.

"YOU BASTARD YOU'LL DIE!" he growled out alienated.

Sesshomaru flinched, "He's getting hard to keep up and maintain."

"Sesshomaru," called Makato. He looked up and Makato and Kagome pointed out. "We're here there's the castle."

"Quickly, prepare mentally prepare all the fighters," Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin as it glowed powerfully.

Makato and Kagome nodded summoning their weapons.

Makato turned to the others, "Prepare yourselves; we're entering the castle's territory right up ahead."

Everyone who was struggling to keep up nodded.

"Well we better have," complained Zaori sweating. He never had to run faster than he had in his lifetime and he was already getting tired. "I've never seen him so scary pissed I didn't want to touch him."

Lady Eerie and the other leaders pulled out their weapons.

"Be careful. And enemy can appear at any moment. Your brother's no coherent right now so please support and protect him while avoiding his pathway and getting hurt yourself," said Lady Eerie.

"Is that even possible do you know what you're asking me?" panicked Zaori.

Nardisia jumped beside him, "Don't worry I got you covered with that no problem."

"Don't forget," came in a voice. They looked over to see it was Lord Kiusha, out with his bone blades coming from his arms, "The human warned us. Toro is still alive so he'll come up pretty soon no doubt."

"Everyone look out!" outcried Symphony. Sesshomaru looked ahead to see Toro used the power of his blade to upset the Earth to make a large mountain head towards them.

"Kagome!" cried out Symphony. Kagome quickly flew over to Symphony picking her up and threw her over to Makato who threw her out in front of Sesshomaru. As the breaking terrain headed towards them, Naoto's eyes glowed and in one single punch he pushed through the terrain continuing his run.

Kagome gasped shocked as Symphony used her psychic abilities to touch the ground and turn the earth wave in another direction.

"Good save," sighed out Gohan relieved.

Toro then appeared on a dead tree with thousands of soldiers behind him. As Toro watched Naoto head toward him with his claws out and ready he just shrugged.

"Kill them. All of them."

The soldiers charged towards Naoto who brushed anyone blocking his way off. He used his claws to puncture some in the heart. Bite others necks off, and many other barbaric things that was out of his style to do. It wasn't long until the others quickly joined the battle fighting down the soldiers.

From the sky Kagome nodded, "Naoto needs help and so does Akahana. I won't allow Eros to get away with this," she pulled out the Artimis bow and drew an arrow. "Not after what they worked so hard for. I won't do it."

Toro then disappeared and reappeared behind Naoto who on instinct what have taken off his whole head if his sword didn't protect him. Toro kicked him in the stomach but Naoto recovered from the hit quickly, walking on all fours growling.

"Out of the way," he growled angrily.

Toro laughed, "Tough luck boy."

Naoto growled charging at him without restraint to attack him. Toro scoffed and pulled his sword out using its energy to push him back onto the ground. He smiled then gasped quickly blocking an oncoming sword belonging to Nardisia.

"Dude, learn to back off give the guy a break," she smiled.

"Not you again," growled Toro.

Nardisia expertly flipped back to do a reverse ground kick forcing Toro to trip, and out of nowhere Zaori kicked him inside his chest. Naoto grew confused and Makato flew on the scene.

"Naoto don't stand there. Akahana needs you keep going!" she cried out in emergence.

Many more soldiers then jumped ahead of him to attack and Naoto growled, only seeing the scenes of how Akahana was being manipulated and touched. He could hear her crying out to her, but could not reach her. That within itself sparked his fury even more.

Suddenly, Naoto and the others quickly jumped out of the way as a large red beam went across the field killing a good portion of their enemies. Taking no time to hesitate, Naoto dashed forward, but when another crowd appeared, before he had time to worry about it, he jumped back to see a flashing pink arrow go past him destroying not only the soldiers, but it actually attacked the castle blowing off the front entrance. Naoto grin knowing that power belong to no one else but Lord Sesshomaru's Alpha. He continued forward, and gave his inward gratitude.

"Damn," said Zaori in shock.

"Alright Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru good job!" cheered Nardisia.

Sesshomaru had stepped on the scene with his sword held lazily at his side. He looked up to see Kagome looking out towards Naoto.

"Please Naoto. Make it."

Sesshomaru then looked around to see Toro stand up whipping his face. "Lucky shot."

Zaori then looked to the side and gasped watching Lady Eerie follow not too far behind Naoto. Makato followed his gaze without drawing too much attention and quickly alerted Sesshomaru.

Toro continued, "At least there are three of you here that I want for my revenge."

"Heh. Normally this Sesshomaru would oblige but prioritizing enemies, this Sesshomaru cannot focus on you," he said simply.

"Don't speak down on me as though handling me was a thing to do on your to do list!" growled Toro angrily.

"Nardisia. Can I trust that you and the others will be able to handle Naoto without getting killed?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm your assassin. And I'm good at my job too," she winked confidentially.

Sesshomaru then turned around, "Then this is you, Symphony's and the other's fight." He walked away and Toro became so upset he tried to throw another attack at Sesshomaru in which Makato easily intervened blocking.

"Why you…" he growled.

Makato quickly placed her sword out as crow feathers attacked him blocking his site so that when he looked around, not only was Sesshomaru gone. But Makato and Kagome as well.

"Damn you," he growled.

"Sorry," laughed Nardisia rubbing her nose causing his attention. "Beggars can't be choosers so you're stuck with us for now."

"Tch," he turned around. "I'll kill you easily. I guess I'll find out what I is that the Taho villages praise you for."

Nardisia smiled, "I guess you will. I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Nardisia then quickly charged towards him with Zaori covering her as their battle with Toro commenced.

LADY Eerie ran as fast as she could trail a bit behind her son as he spliced through all the objects that got in the way.

"Lady Eerie!" cried a voice.

Lady Eerie turned to see the voice belonging to Kagome. In front of her were Makato and Sesshomaru and she nodded their welcome.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Can we really count on Naoto in this state to find Akahana."

"Fool," said Sesshomaru in a nonserious tone, "Of course we can. It's because of his mate mark with Akahana that he's like this that we can count on his senses. Right now, his senses of finding Akahana are much sharper than if Makato would have tried doing it."

"Mating marks are that strong? I mean I remember what you told me from before but still…"

"Yes, right now he's taking us in the exact direction of where Akahana is, and probably by the fastest route to get there in this castle. When you're marked and your mate is in trouble, it's the way its programmed. No one really knows why but it happens," explained Sesshomaru.

"That's a bit convenient," said Kagome thinking aloud to herself.

Sesshomaru then looked at her and smiled, "Perhaps you'll see when you get one yourself."

Kagome blushed panicking, "When? You mean "if"? You're not marrying me off to some demon lord are you?"

Makato chuckled, "Why not you are pretty popular."

"And you can do so much for your demon lands why not. And Lord Kodoichi seems pretty fond of you human."

"Don't play with me like that Sesshomaru! I won't forgive you if you did that to me! Besides you promised I wouldn't have to worry about Kodoichi!" she whined.

Sesshomaru then thought playfully, considering as he looked ahead, "Really now? Did I say that?"

"Sesshomaru you traitor!" screamed out Kagome.

"Don't worry you'll have my full support for your ceremony," smiled Makato.

"Not you too Makato!" snapped Kagome.

"Hey," called out Lady Eerie turning around, "Did you three forget what we're doing and where we're at. Knock it off."

"Well it's not like they don't already know we're coming after Kagome practically blasted an entrance through the front of the castle. A welcoming for your return doesn't get much homier than that," reason Makato.

"Yeah, and it smooth the edges off a bit too," smiled Kagome.

Lady Eerie sighed but then her ears flinched, everyone looked up to see Naoto jump forward pulling his fist. They glowed a powerful golden aura knocking down the door as he jumped inside smelling the room and growled looking around.

"Akahana! Akahana!" he cried out looking around alarmed.

Lady Eerie, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Makato all kept up their guard slowly looking around.

"Be careful everyone," murmured Lady Eerie.

"I'll say," said Kagome.

"Yeah, it's suspicious that it's so dark in here."

"If Naoto is here, then Akahana must be as well," said Sesshomaru looking around.

A loud chuckle echoed throughout the room as coming from the balcony of the darkness was the beautiful naked Eros. Kagome blushed turning away.

"Ah, welcome," he smiled.

"You'll die for this," growled Naoto. "Now where's Akahana."

Eros shrugged, "She's alive if that's what you're asking."

"You're death is your only payment for disrespecting the body of my mate," he growled.

"It wasn't like it was a temple," he chuckled.

"Wait," wondered Makato in thought. Something. Something just wasn't right.

"DIE!" cried out Naoto charging towards Eros.

"Naoto wait don't!" warned Makato.

Eros merely opened his eyes as it got darker and in a flash hundreds of wing blades had erupted from his wings. However it was Lady Eerie who intervened taking most of the attack. Naoto had then snapped out of it, his eyes no longer burning from the mark of shock.

"Mother!" he cried out.

"Lady Eerie!" cried Kagome.

She rubbed the injuries on her arms and sat down weakly, "I'm fine for peeps sakes don't count me for dead yet."

Naoto went over to her, "Mother are you alright?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at Eros carefully, "I see," said Sesshomaru in a serious matter, "So you've done it Eros. You've got the artifact from Akahana. So she really did have it."

"Of course," Eros flashed up the trinket from around his neck as it shined from the small light given in the darkness. "Akahana was so assisting and giving me back what was once mine. Now, I am truly immortal. I must say though, I am quite impressed with the attacks I made that you've come this fast."

"Enough with small talk Eros," said Makato.

"You heard my Omega," said Sesshomaru glaring at him, "And Naoto as well. Once more, where is Akahana. You will not," Sesshomaru raised his sword, "Be asked this again."

"Tch, have it your way. Sesshomaru-sama," he scoffed sarcastically. He closed his eyes and removed his wings to reveal Akahana on the ground naked and unconscious.

"Akahana!" cried Naoto.

Kagome and Makato growled.

"You monster," growled Makato.

"Call me what you like. How else did you expect for me to get an item bounded inside her body," he chuckled.

Naoto's demonic energy arose and Kagome scoffed. She was absolutely disgusted.

"You barbarian," Kagome pointed her arrow at him, "You will pay for this treachery."

"High priestess or not. Even you are still a human and you cannot touch an immortal," he smiled.

"Let's challenge that. I think the fact that you stole Akahana's dignity and the success of getting back your powers as inflated that noggin of yours a little," spat out Kagome.

"What's this?" Lord Eros said cocking an eyebrow, "Is this human…challenging me?"

"It matters not," spoke Sesshomaru pointing the Tokijin at us, "illustrate your powers so that we can destroy them. Our desires are all the same, which points to your demise."

"If that is your desire," laughed Eros. He then began to flow into the air and Naoto quickly took advantage running to Akahana. Immediately, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Makato followed Eros above the castle leaving Akahana, Lady Eerie, and Naoto alone.

Lady Eerie ran over to Naoto who was trying to shake Akahana awake.

"Akahana! Wake up! Please wake up!" he screamed out. But her eyes wouldn't open. Lady Eerie went over to her caressing her forehead. "Mother…is she?"

"Trust me you would know it if she was," intervened Lady Eerie before her son thought the worse.

Akahana slowly opened her eyes weakly crying.

"Akahana!" cried out Naoto, "Forgive me! I couldn't save you in time before that monster could touch you. Forgive me!"

Akahana breathed out heavily and caressed his face smiling, "You're here now, so that's comfort enough. I'm just sorry that…I couldn't protect the artifact well enough to stop him from obtaining his immortal powers," she said dejectedly.

Lady Eerie then stood up, "Akahana as cold as this sounds, you have to get up and brush of everything Lord Eros is doing. Down stairs, everyone is fighting to get back this village and win all of our freedom from Eros' hand. This isn't like a rescue mission as it was the first time to free your creatures. This is truly meant to be the final showdown to defeat Eros. So you're gonna have to suck it up."

"Mother!" gasped out Naoto for her insensitivity.

"No," struggled Akahana trying to sit up.

"Try not to force yourself if you can't," sympathized Naoto trying to sit Akahana up.

"Naoto your mother is right. If…if I stay like this I'll be the most vulnerable and I'd die I can't stay like," she said strongly getting up.

Lady Eerie nodded pulling up Akahana's clothes, "That's the strength and attitude I need to hear," she then smiled, "From my daughter."

Akahana gasped in shock, then tears filled her eyes as she nodded grateful taking her outfit. She felt like after what happened she didn't even deserved to be called a daughter to anyone. She felt like she had betrayed Naoto, and even his own village since Lady Eerie was accepting her in her role as Naoto's chosen mate. She was so grateful they had come in time. Had Kagome's arrow not plaster through the castle to distract Eros, he probably would have took back his powers and found other ways to torture her body again nonstop and replace Naoto's mark with his own. She lucky she was just raped. And considering her deeds, she felt for her, even that was punishment enough. She quickly got dressed and Lady Eerie nodded.

"Let's go!" ordered Lady Eerie.

Akahana pulled out staff and Naoto pulled out a weapon as well as they ran back outside the castle to see the battles continue to commence. Most appearing to focused on Zaori, Nardisia, and Symphony fighting off Toro.

"Uh oh," mumbled Akahana.

"This got really ugly pretty fast," noted Naoto worriedly.

"JUST perfect," growled Symphony.

"It looks like he's going to try to use another one of his special attacks so be careful ," warned Zaori.

"Die!" cried out Toro. He raised his sword and a yellow snake like mist poured out attacking all three of them. Lady Eerie gasped and quickly, she, Naoto, and Akahana charged in.

When Nardisia and the others faintly got up, the same attack had come hitting them again from behind. Symphony weakly sat up.

"Darn it," she growled.

It was then Lady Eerie flashed out a sword towards Toro that he easily blocked. He then disappeared to avoid being attacked by Akahana and Naoto and landed on the ground. He growled wondering where on earth they had come from. It was then Nardisia and Zaori were about to attack, but when Toro was about to disappear he found they he was immobile. He looked up to see Symphony using her powers to keep him there and by her force she pushed him right into Nardisia and Zaori's combination attack.

He recovered sliding across the battle field as Akahana and Lady Eerie both went in to attack. Toro blocked both of them with ease in their matching speeds. Both of them then suddenly flipped to the side as Naoto came in the middle to deliver a final blow. Toro growled and used the energy from his sword to attack Naoto directly with a yellow aura attack pushing him back toward the ground.

"Naoto!" cried Akahana.

"You monster!" cried out Symphony shooting out a beam of her psychic powers towards him.

Toro sliced through the attack while Symphony used the energy of the air around her to blow him back to be me right into Akahana's scepter, using the very end of it to jam into his back. Zaori tried to follow up with punching him in his knee but Toro had successfully blocked it despite the pain.

"Enough!" shouted Toro breaking from all of their attacks. He raised his sword as it glows dark purple.

"It's his special attack look out!" warned Lady Eerie running ahead.

Nardisia looked at Toro confused, it had such dark energy. Just like Pegasus had, and just like she remembered the same aura around Makato's sister. Was it possible, that this was more than just coincidence?

Toro released his purple wave special attack striking down all of his opponents pushing them all in different direction across the battle field, steam coming off of them. Toro laughed cynically.

"It's too bad I don't have an attack to kill such skillful soldiers at once."

Nardisia weakly got up, her sword holding her up. Symphony slowly looked up, her body paralyzed, she couldn't move. Zaori struggled sitting up as well, breathing hard whipping blood from his mouth. He turned around to see his mother was up but judging by her injuries, she probably couldn't fight anymore, especially with how she pushed herself this for from the injury in her leg from the impasse battle. It hadn't had time to heal. Akahana slowly rose up breathing hard, holding up her staff strongly, but even still her body shuddered from exhaustion and Zaori doubted she could take another blast like that. Nardisia looked around confused.

"Where's Naoto?" she murmured.

They then heard a battle cry and looked over to see Naoto jam a poisonous ball into the back of Toro's chest. The poison so lethal, that the acid burned through his clothes getting into his skin.

"Whoa!" smiled Nardisia impressed.

"How did he even dodge that attack?" exclaimed Zaori shocked.

Lady Eerie quickly sat up as Toro became angry and shot Naoto down. Symphony gasped and used the last bit of energy of her psychic powers to protrude a net to catch him. Naoto smiled victoriously and Toro glared at Symphony getting annoyed. He pointed his sword at Symphony releasing a red energy. Akahana speed dashed across the field and used her scepter to knock the attack back towards him. Toro grew pissed dodging the attack, leaving himself open for Zaori to knee him in the chest. Toro released blood as Nardisia quickly appeared taking her legs around his neck to flip him down to the ground crashing.

"Alright!" cheered Lady Eerie and Symphony in unison.

Akahana breathed out heavily, mist filling the air, "Did we get him?"

Toro's battle cry then echoed across the battle field as a huge blast of energy from the hole he crashed into, ignited into the sky. His aura blazed strongly as he raised up his sword, dark aura waves crashed down into them accept for Nardisia and Naoto who dodged. But the beams kept following them as they ran for their lives, Toro controlling them.

"Naoto!" called Nardisia.

"Got cha Nardisia-san!" nodded Naoto already knowing what the plan was. He quickly turned around heading straight toward Nardisia. Nardisia flipped around heading toward Toro too with the beams right on their tails. They focused on each other, hoping to time it just right. Immediately, when they were in close enough distance, they jumped into the air. But the dark beams maneuvered around one another following them up.

"What?" Nardisia said thrown off. "That usually works."

"What kind of attack is this?" panicked Naoto.

Akahana sat up from recovering from the attack and panicked. If she didn't find a way to do something soon then they'd both die. She had to get him distracted somehow. Her energy was already low being at a disadvantage but she had to try something. Lady Eerie sat up and turned to see Akahana charging towards Toro.

"What are you doing Akahana don't do it! It's a trap!" gasped Lady Eerie knowing already what Akahana was going to attempt to do.

Toro turned around and smiled, turning his attention back on trying to attack Nardisia and Naoto who followed his brief distraction.

"Akahana?" Naoto said confused.

"Fool stay back!" warned Nardisia.

Toro redirected the dark beams toward Akahana who dodged them. But when the beams hit the ground, it upset the earth. Dark puddles being formed to attack. Akahana gasped and jumped into the air jabbing Toro directly in the chest with her scepter. But she was troubled, for the face Toro wore was that of a smile.

"Good job!" smiled Naoto.

"I don't know about this," murmured Nardisia nervously.

Lady Eerie quickly got up as she ran as fast as she could toward Akahana. Naoto smiled but frowned to see Toro slowly disintegrate as Akahana landed on the ground.

"Akahana be careful that was only a copy!" warned Naoto.

When Akahana landed she gasped and turned around to see the real Toro. "Tch, Eros-sama has what he wants from you. I'm pretty sure you won't be useful anymore." Toro raised a dark warp electric ball and threw it at her,

"Akahana run!" cried Nardisia.

Taking the advice Akahana quickly dashed away and Toro laughed. "You can't escape this attack unfortunately Akahana dear," Toro smiled. The warp then went away and Zaori gasped looking around.

"Where'd it go," Zaori panicked.

Naoto then gasped, "Look out!"

Akahana looked around and seen a strange light going back and forth around her body the dark ball Toro had formed in his hand appearing around her.

"Akahana!" everyone cried.

She then cried, "I'm dead!" She screamed for her life when suddenly intervening was Lady Eerie pushing her out as the target and replacing herself.

Akahana fell onto the ground and gasped, "No!"

"Mother!" cried Naoto and Zaori.

Immediately the dark bomb exploded, burning her body as she heavily fell onto the floor motionless…and dead.

Akahana's heart stopped, she was in so much shock.

"Mom!" cried Zaori running towards her.

"Maybe later kid," Toro flashed a yellow beam toward him that he dodged and Zaori pulled out his weapon.

"You bastard you're going to pay for this!" he cried out furiously.

Nardisia and Naoto came down towards Toro just as hard and furious, tears echoing from both their eyes as Toro laughed just from the entertainment dodging all of their attacks.

Akahana crawled over to Lady Eerie lifting her body. Akahana cried into her breast of sorrow and lost. Why? Why did this have to happen, why didn't she let her take the attack. Akahana looked at her caressing her face while tears still jolted from her eyes with the background of Nardisia and the other's battle. How many, how many more lives will Eros or in the name of Eros will be taken. Akahana kissed Lady Eerie on the forehead.

"Your life will not be in vain. I will take care of both your sons and will not only be a good mate to Naoto but I promise I will be a good leader," she then looked up at the battle taking place before her, "And I will Lady Eerie, no, mother, I will live to complete my promise." She then set her scepter down, a beautiful dark energy formed around her. But it wasn't a dark energy of evil, it was light. A dark energy that was of night aura.

It was enough to stop the fight to get Toro's attention as Akahana raised her scepter releasing the energy to push Toro all the way back. Toro gasped and was about to point his sword at her but froze coughing up blood. The poison was taking effect on him. He cursed to himself as Akahana charged toward him.

"You," her voice boiled, "You won't live another day taking another life while you still live on. Do you hear me!" She slashed through his body using the night aura of darkness she carried to attack Toro. The attack was extremely affective, Toro's energy quickly dawning from the attack. Naoto quickly bashed his head in sending him towards Zaori. Zaori jumped into the air and reverse kicked him towards Nardisia. By this time, Toro was unconscious, his clothes tethered, his sword no longer in his possession. The poison had now spread throughout his body and he was motionless to stop anything. Nardisia grabbed Toro's leg and spun him towards Symphony who had regained some of her strength.

"Do it Symph!"

Symphony's psychic energy formed powerfully around her. Toro was barely alive, which was enough for her to do her final attack. "Time to end this," Symphony watched as the carcass came towards her like a bullet and she raised her fingers out. She focused with her eyes closed and when his body just got close enough she opened and snapped them.

Toro's bod froze in midair, and then, his body exploded into bits and pieces. Symphony smiled victoriously and took another look around. They were gaining a lot of ground. The leaders of each village destroying all the S-class soldiers down easily. It had seemed that as far as their directions from Lord Sesshomaru went. They had gotten rid of the hardest challenge they'd have to face as an opponent that was a threat besides Eros.

Symphony quickly ran over to Naoto, Nardisia, and Zaori. And in the middle was Akahana holding their mother. She picked up Lady Eerie's body and handed it over to Naoto and Zaori. Zaori turned his head away as more tears came from his eyes. Naoto bravely took her body and cried, everything settling in. His mother didn't have too, but he could already tell from what she did. They she had done so easily. She was prepared to die. Perhaps not this way, but somehow some way or another she knew, she wouldn't be coming back. That's why she was acting so strange, and perhaps the only way could repay back her responsibilities. The only way, was by risking her life for the woman he loved, a Kyouji villager. His mother, he gasped out and cried. What a foolish thing to do. Naoto dropped on his knees holding his mother close to his chest crying out whole heartedly along with Zaori. And there was absolutely nothing either of them could do about it to save her.

Tears fell from Nardisia's eyes as well as she looked over to see their fighters now going into the castle to take over. Suddenly, there was a gigantic explosion that shook the ground catching everyone's attention freezing from battle. A dark evil energy burst into the sky that parted the dark purple clouds creating a funnel in an area not quite some distance from them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Symphony.

"I don't know, but I thought it was too suspiciously quiet with our fight against Toro," said Nardisia seriously.

Akahana stood up as an ominous wind blew. "It's the fight. The fight between Eros and Lord Sesshomaru. Likely his Alpha and Omega are with him as well assisting in that battle."

Gohan, Kiusha, and Jyroko all stepped next to them.

"Should we assist them," asked Lord Kiusha.

"No, we'd only be in the way," said Nardisia. "The three of them among us are the only ones who really have a chance at stopping them."

"So I guess the only wise choice is to wait then," said Lord Gohan.

"Just believe in them. They're coming back, and they'll win," said Symphony confidentially. "With all three of them together, they just have to."

"If not then all of this will be for nothing," said Lord Kiusha. "We've defeated all the S class soldiers and have infiltrated the castle, if they cannot defeat Lord Eros who was the main problem anyway. Then it'll all be for nothing."

"We won't think on that route Lord Kiusha now calm down," said Lord Jyroko.

"He has his alpha and omega with him," said Naoto standing up intervening. "Lord Gohan, you're aware of Makato-san's abilities more so than I. And traveling with the human Alpha I'm definitely more confident. Lord Sesshomaru has the highest quality he'll get. They'll be back. We just have to be patient and wait." He picked up his mother's body and turned around heading into the castle. Zaori frowned sadly and so did Akahana.

Lord Gohan, Lord Kiusha, and Lord Jyroko all bowed to him, their faces one of sadness. "We express are deepest sympathies to you both. Lady Akahana, Lord Zaori, and Naoto in the loss of your parents."

Zaori frowned closing his eyes tightly trying to breathe, "Yeah." He then turned around following his brother into the castle. Akahana turned back up to where the explosion was that parted the clouds as the wind blew.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru and company. Win. Our lives depend on it," she silently prayed.

Nardisia walked beside her watching the same area, "They will win."

Symphony stepped on Akahana's other side and nodded agreeing. Clouds began to spark and the ground began to shudder again.

EROS's power erupted into the air parting the clouds. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Makato had followed him far out the castle grounds. All of them had surrounded Eros in a triangular motion, the necklace still around his neck. Eros stood before them with his arms folded across his chest with his eyes closed, a cocky smile across his lips.

"Now, this is more comfortable," he said finally, lightening crashing, "More room to do battle. I wouldn't want you distracted if my powers should reach those you care about."

"What the heck are you getting at," barked Makato.

"I came out here to fight all of you at your best to exercise my renewed powers that had been stolen from me as an amusing token to Zeus," he smiled.

Kagome faltered, "What's going on, our enemies so far have been…"

But her thoughts were immediately cut off by Sesshomaru's words, "Very well. I talk less to an enemy seeing as their lives will amount to so little once they're dead. Now that you've compensated for battle and have your full powers, there should be no excuses."

"Indeed Lord Sesshomaru," he smiled giving him a respectful bow. "I do hope your Alpha and Omega are at par," he eyed Kagome more seeing as she was a human, "Because for the sake of your living you'll actually need them both to protect your life. I'm already excited, fighting everyone on such high status." He looked at Sesshomaru who was in front of Kagome and Makato, "Head Alpha," he then looked to Sesshomaru's left at Kagome who raised her Artimis Bow defensively, "Alpha" and the turned to the right where Makato was, "And Omega. Let's not prolong this fight any longer I know how impatient Lord Sesshomaru gets."

Eros got into his battle style of defense and everyone else went into attack stance circling each other. Finally Makato charged at him raising her sword. Eros laughed. He raised his hands and suddenly the ground Makato was on attacked her as it rose up into the sky. He then quickly disappeared in a void of darkness when Sesshomaru tried to attack. Sesshomaru then turned around to block Eros attack. Eros scoffed and quickly disappeared and reappearing next to Kagome who barely blocked with the Artimis Bow. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome backslapping her with his wings.

"Too slow," But Kagome quickly recovered and shot an arrow towards him. Eros quickly jumped back but looked up to see Makato charging from the sky releasing her swords dark power wind attack. Eros's wings created a barrier breaking through Makato's attack.

"What?" she was shocked.

Eros laughed and disappear dodging Sesshomaru and Kagome's attack, their weapons clashing into one another's but immediately headed up following Eros. Eros charged toward Makato going straight through her. Makato hesitated but quickly looked up to see Eros shoot a dark beam at her pushing her into the towered Earth he raised earlier. Eros landed some space away from her and Kagome flew up along with Sesshomaru to the changed pick of battle positions.

Eros smiled, "Now my turn." He quickly disappeared and used in a impossible jolt of speed his wings attacked through Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Makato repeatedly. He laughed cynically as he jumped into the air and forced the area to become completely darkish red.

Sesshomaru gasped and quickly ran towards an injured Kagome picking her up as beams of darkness shot out of the sky randomly in which they and Makoto, though with struggle, dodged.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome pointing to an oncoming beam of darkness.

Growling frustrated he threw Kagome back over his shoulder pressing her to his chest and pressed his whole body around her, using his kimono as a further way protection going through the beam.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Makato.

She then quickly looked up to see Eros, "I'd be worried about me first," he then raised his arms and dark electricity crashed down on her and she fell onto the ground. Eros remained a flight in the air as everyone got up breathing heavily. "Come now, I'm not even using hardly a percent of my real power and you guys are dying on me."

Kagome pulled out her arrow of light and Eros glared at it swarming towards her. The human may be a pushover but her powers were incredible, he wouldn't be foolish enough to let himself get hit with any of her arrows.

"Kagome he's heading toward you be careful!" warned Makato.

Sesshomaru had to think fast and quickly disappeared. Kagome timed the arrow praying into the Artimis bow. Hoping it'd direct her on when to let go.

"Go on do it!" laughed Eros evilly.

"Kagome hurry!" panicked Makato.

But Kagome stood her ground as her light soon revealed that the Eros heading towards her was nothing but a copy. Kagome growled turning around and shot up her arrow to the sky. Eros, shocked that she didn't fall for it quickly moved back. But when he did so, was stroke down by Sesshomaru's attack from his Tokijin sword. Eros quickly moved back, a scar from the sword forming on his skin.

"Makato now!" called out Sesshomaru.

Makato pulled through a gust of crow feathered wind used her knee to knock him into the air with a strong kick. Sesshomaru had then disappeared in a quick light of speed used the Tokijin to stab him in the chest using his elbow to knock him harshly into the ground. Smoke filled the air and Makato and Sesshomaru was still on guard.

Kagome was in shock, amazed at how well Sesshomaru and Makato worked together in battle. It was obvious that they had done it for a long time.

When Sesshomaru and Makato landed on the ground they went back to back of each other looking around. Kagome stood up as well and in front of them was Eros standing there with his arms crossed.  
"There, that's more like it."

"You burn in hell," spat out Makato.

"Been there and back, I'll be the first to send you and your comrades a fist class ticket there," he chuckled. Eros's ears then twitched and he disappeared. Kagome's space arrow going towards him but disappeared. Eros had reappeared behind Kagome and used a beam of darkness to attack pushing Kagome across the field. The Artimis Bow quickly reacted using a shield to cover her from most of the attack's impact and she was able to recover.

Sesshomaru then thought looking around their new area, "Makato, this Sesshomaru has a bit of a plan."

"My Lord? She we move so quickly with Kagome's arrow…"

"That's exactly my point," he nodded.

Eros quickly disappeared to reappear behind Kagome again, already prepared the Artimis Bow transformed into a sword, throwing Eros off as she swiped him across his stomach moving back. Makato then shot into the air using a strong blowing wing attack on Eros. Sesshomaru quickly slid across the field using the aura of the Tokijin to blow Eros off. Eros growled going towards Sesshomaru for attack. With Makato besides him they wrapped their arms around one another and switched off swords. Eros was confused by this as well as Kagome.

Suddenly Eros froze coughing up blood to see the arrow Kagome had shot from Kagome in his chest. Makato and Sesshomaru quickly took advantage of this and charged towards him. Electrifying him with their swords strikes switching out back and forth. Strung together arm and arm, stopping Eros from dare trying to escape such an attack. Eros was trapped within the attack, Kagome still watching in awe. The red darkness of the area began to grow and Kagome gasped. She couldn't put her fingers on it. But something was coming. Something.

Tired of the beating, Eros surrounded himself with his wings pushing them both back. The attack made their bodies steam crashing into the ground.

Eros was upset, but the damaged he endured was quickly healed as if they had did nothing, but the bruises and the blood marks still meant something. Eros growled rising up his arms as dark red balls fell out from all around the area. Kagome gasped screaming as she ran for her life trying to dodge them all. Suddenly she found herself caught by all three balls headed towards her. Makato quickly dodged all the incoming dark energy balls coming at her grabbing Kagome from being squished. Each ball headed toward Sesshomaru he dodged with ease and destroyed with his Tenseiga that he quickly learned to switch to from the last attack. Eros stood and Sesshomaru glared with frustration charging to attack only to be found it was a copy. Suddenly, Eros had reappeared, and while all the chaos of dodging the dark balls had occurred, he used his speed to attack Sesshomaru, then disappeared using his wing attack to attack Makato and Kagome. Kagome then sat up and she got hit by one of the burning dark beams. Before she could even recover she had already gotten hit again by Eros's wing attack. Her blood staining the soil.

Sesshomaru flashed his attention towards Kagome and when Eros returned to attack he quickly blocked it going to put another attack on Eros again. But somehow, their speed became evenly matched. Their powers clashed, pushing one another back. Eros laughed, Sesshomaru confused turned around to be hit by another dark red ball.

Makato gasped and in her speed quickly disappeared. Eros laughed. "Say goodbye dog of the west."

Eros used his powers to pull out another dark beam to throw towards Sesshomaru so that he could be squashed in between the balls.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome.

Immediately Sesshomaru woke up and Makato intervened destroying the attack. Sesshomaru quickly jumped from off of the rock as Makato then took advantage to attack Eros with her dark feathered wind attack. Eros raised his hand catching the attack reversing it back towards her. Makato quickly dodged but gasped realizing by doing that the attack would hit Kagome.

"Kagome look out!" warned Makato.

Kagome looked up and shot up at pink arrow dispersing the attack. She then quickly jumped out of the way dodging another dark ball that nearly grazed her. Eros raised his fingers, "You won't survive long."

Sesshomaru quickly looked over towards Kagome and shot himself toward her. She spat out blood and growled frustrated standing up. Sesshomaru finally dodged enough of the balls to join her.

"Human, can you still battle?"

Kagome just translated his terms knowing what he really was trying to ask was: are you okay. She nodded, "I'm alive."

"That much is obvious," Sesshomaru looked up and innately grabbed Kagome throwing her on his back jumping backwards to dodge a dark energy beam heading towards them at an incredible speed. The beam went back and forth and then reversed.

Eros's voice echoed across the battle field as Makato took flight into the air trying to dodge his attacks as well. "You'll die trying to protect that girl Sesshomaru. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Sesshomaru flinched and Kagome then frowned feeling bad for her apparent uselessness. Sesshomaru was only in shock, was that what he was doing? No, it couldn't be. He was only assisting a comrade in battle as meant be. Totally different from protecting anything but his own life. Then again, when she was in constant danger, he was always distracted, and his concern about her wellbeing to see if she was okay did bother him a bit. So if that was the case and he was protecting her, why did he feel so obligated to do so? Suddenly, Naoto's words came to his mind, "_When you have something that impacts you, to give you such reassurance and peace, to have it threatened to be taken away from you, don't you get desperate?_" His eyes suddenly drifted toward her; was that why he felt so obligated to protect her, was they why she was important? He's desperate enough to do anything to preserve her life even if it's at the cost of his own? Sesshomaru was left to these thoughts but quickly blew it off. Seeing as what the situation was, defeated Eros and the human's safety caused more for his concerns then what his feelings toward her was at the moment.

The beam went back towards him surrounding him into three places. Kagome gasped. Suddenly without preparedness, Sesshomaru quickly threw her up into the air.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome. Sesshomaru endured the attack as Kagome caught herself in the air by initiating her wings. Eros laughed at this point and Sesshomaru growled irritated.

Makato flew over to Kagome, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but," she looked down to see despite the injuries Sesshomaru shook it off.

"Don't worry," said Makato and Kagome looked at her, "he'll be fine. You wouldn't have though."

"Makato there has to be some way to beat him," said Kagome.

"He has his full powers, I think he's a god actually and that's why. Everything we do no matter what just heals over as if we can't faze him," said Makato.

Kagome took a look at Eros and noticed he still wore the necklace around him, "I think I have a plan we could attempt."

Already reading Kagome's mind Makato sighed, "That's dangerous. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru's going to like it."

"I'm the only one who can though, what other choice do we have," murmured Kagome.

"It's a long shot but why not," shrugged Makato boredly.

Eros flew up into the air flying before Kagome and Makato. They both got into fighting position.

"I don't know what you two are babbling about trying to plan," smiled Eros evilly. "But for your sakes I do hope it works."

"You're not omnipotent Eros," said Kagome. "Ready Makato?"

"Of course," said Makato.

"Ladies first. Let's what the Alpha and Omega can do," he chuckled in amusement.

Sesshomaru from afar watched closely trying to formulate a plan of his own.

Makato and Kagome both charged at Eros with their weapons. Eros easily dodging them all, reappearing and disappearing from their reach. Kagome flipped back and rose into the air, Eros still blocking off Makato attention paid closer to Kagome. Kagome crashed down in a crash of speed. Eros quickly disappeared and the second he reappears Kagome was there and used her Bow to attack. The attack scarred his chest and Makato took advantage of the attack and used her wings attack him as well, immediately Kagome's used her wings to do the same thing. But Eros grabbed Makato's head squeezing it and used his wing to push Kagome back. He then quickly threw Makato right into one of his beams. She screamed from the pain, his ears then twitched noticing he had left himself open. When he looked down Kagome had come from up under him, her face so close chest as she flew closer towards him.

Sesshomaru watched and growled, "Fool!"

Kagome screamed she was so close to Eros; he was unable to protect himself now as Kagome pulled her arrow from where she flew and pulled her pink arrow. The attack not only went past him, the beam charring his face from the enemy, but his necklace had gotten destroyed. Makato sat up weakly breathing hard, "I can't believe that worked."

The pressure of the arrow sent Kagome herself flying back and she fell onto the ground harder than what she had anticipated.

"Kagome!" cried Makato.

Kagome weakly moved her head up, "Darn this body, this isn't good. I wonder if I might have actually sprained or broken something this time."

Eros screamed louder, as everyone else on the battlefield looked up to see his face filled with darkness pouring from it. "You wench!" he roared.

"Uh oh," mumbled Makato, she quickly looked down at Kagome, "Run!"

"That sounds so good if I could," she struggled trying to move.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his Tenseiga moving through the beams knocking them from his path to get to her.

"Handle this!" cried out Eros. His body then began to transform molding, as a large monstrous cry enacted. A large monster came from underground. It had tentacles, with their own teeth at the edges, everywhere with a skeleton head. In its rib cages were more tentacles and teeth. Muscles were all around the monsters and it was locked in chains. Makato and Kagome stood terrified and quickly creature roared a screech loud enough to paralyze their muscles. Tentacles came rushing at Kagome, she stood her ground and prayed into the Artimis Bow and used its power to refract the tentacles back. But it still wasn't over; the tentacles came back and had grabbed her. The more Kagome tried to move the more she felt pain, yeah; she definitely had injured something this time. The tentacles then bind her tighter and she screamed of pain.

"Hang on Kagome!" cried out Makato heading towards her as the monster pressed Kagome towards the bowls of its mouth.

But before Makato could even come close to her the tentacles had charged at her slapping her across her body and with each slap she received, she was bite for it. Blood across her forehead, across her arms and legs cutting into her outfit. In the background of her torture was Eros's laughter of amusement. Dark brown eyes entered into the realm glaring at her and in a shot; somehow her mind seemed to have frozen, as though somehow attacked. And immediately her vision went black.

"Makato!" cried Kagome. She struggled in her grasp as the tentacles begin to bite into her. Where was Sesshomaru? Why wasn't he doing anything while they tortured. Did he really just flee? "Sesshomaru please!" she cried out.

When Makato gained consciousness she shook her head, "What powerful force," she then turned back up at the creature, "What is he?"

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out, "Sesshomaru!"

The monster holding her down then transformed into what Kagome was more than familiar with from their narrow escape of this place the first time. It was a weird dark skeleton like creature with wings flapping, tilting its head slowly to the side. The creature raised Kagome close to it and smiled and from it did Eros's voice ring.

"Apparently human, you were only good enough to distract for your Lord's escape. But worry not; I'll do your death quickly. You were amusing for entertainment momentarily, but playtime is over," the creature smiled.

Kagome cried shutting her eyes tightly and she screamed one last time where her cries shook the whole dimension, "SESSHOMARU!"

As the creature placed Kagome closer to her to eat, he was quickly attacked and mauled by an over massive dog. The creature immediately dropped Kagome, Makato easily catching her. Eros growled loudly. Everything had happened so quickly it took Kagome a minute just to process everything that was going on. Fighting off the large skeleton creature was a large dog that was whitish gray with red marking on it. The dog's eyes were demonically red; its fur curly near its hind legs and it had a man circled around its neck.

"What the…" Kagome then gasped to see clearly, a crescent blue moon in the middle of its forehead, "Se…Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had seen Sesshomaru in his dog demon form before, but somehow this had a huge impact on her. Actually, compared to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father's graveyard, he was like a puppy back then compared to how enormous their father's bones were. However, Sesshomaru's size now, he was almost as huge as their father actually was, if not bigger. When, when did he get so strong? Makato held Kagome back watching as Sesshomaru in his transformed state battle it out with Eros in his true transformed state.

"This battle," said Makato, "Is definitely serious if Lord Sesshomaru saw the emergence that he had to transform like this."

"I wonder if me even breaking that artifact even did anything," murmured Kagome.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so. We'd better stay far back and clear out of the way. It seems like Eros transferred us into some other kind of different dimension near hell or some place," said Makato looking around.

Sesshomaru used his molars to bite the neck off pouncing on the skeleton creature and moved back throwing the bone to the side. He circled Eros growling, Eros circling back as they again went in to attack one another in great strife. Eros released down magma of fire towards Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru used his crest to block it and jumped to attack Eros again. Eros raised his arm, blocking Sesshomaru off as he barked out of vengeance and he pushed himself back. However in doing so, he used his paw to swipe Eros across his bone marrow face scaring it. Kagome just sat there in awe, wondering if Inuyasha was alive, if he'd even stand a chance. She couldn't even think about it, Sesshomaru was such a beast—powerful. It amazed her beyond compare that she was just absolutely hypnotized.

"Kagome!" screamed Makato.

Kagome jumped snapping out of it, "What?"

Makato looked back out on the battlefield then back her, "You okay? Sesshomaru seems to be handling his own you shouldn't be that worried."

She was actually attracted to the beauty of the battle, Sesshomaru's capabilities mainly. She was just that impressed but decided to just keep that part to herself, and better off hide it before Makato started to dip into her thoughts again. "You're right. We should be trying to come up with a plan."

"Kagome, aren't you a priestess?" asked Makato.

Kagome laughed nervously, "That's what I've been called here."

Makato raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Yes," Kagome quickly answered to not confuse her about being a girl of the future.

"Isn't there a way you can bind Eros. Hold him still long enough for Lord Sesshomaru or I to get a good grip at him and finally end this?" asked Makato.

Kagome thought, "I don't really know if I can."

The Artimis bow then shined powerfully, "_You can. I can do it._"

"Artimis!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I'm glad you finally feel like talking to us," said Makato sarcastically.

"But would it work, Eros is a god just like you are. Can you, as moon light and forest calm the night and Darkness that is Eros?" asked Kagome.

"_I can. Actually, Eros remains a demi-god. He is not as omnipotent as he thinks._"

"What?" said Kagome.

"Are you sure, what about the artifact that held his powers?" asked Makato.

"_When your powers are trapped inside an instrument, it cannot last as long, nor be as powerful. The artifact that went down Akahana's family line, in each generation that power became smaller and less stronger because it was given to the holder. Akahana was the last of her line to take most of Eros's power. She has its center strength which is why it is possible to defeat him. Eros bluffed the whole time; he couldn't unlock his powers within the artifact because there was hardly if anything left. His transformation now, is his last desperation to stop you from finding his weakness that he has no more of his own power left. The fact that he transported you to another dimension and used all of those attacks was the only power he had left inside the artifact. Otherwise it would have deemed much worse for you."_

"Well that's good news," smiled Makato.

Kagome beamed as well, "It looks like we'll owe Akahana our lives then."

"_Because this is the case with Eros, as the Goddess I am. My powers will be more than enough to bind Eros for both you and Lord Sesshomaru to finish off Makato._"

"Score!" cheered Makato.

"Artimis how do I do it?" asked Kagome. "I feel so terrible I've gotten Sesshomaru hurt this whole battle with him trying to protect me I want to feel like I'm doing something."

Makato frowned sadly, "Oh Kagome," she then thought. She has no idea that Lord Sesshomaru had chosen to do those things. To make sure that she could live.

"_Concentrate on my power Kagome. Concentrate as you have before, and I shall direct you every step of the way. But you must be haste; our opportunity to strike comes quickly._"

"Huh?" Kagome and Makato quickly turned over to see Sesshomaru and Eros biting at one another's skin scratching up the other's body. Kagome then focused to Sesshomaru, her eyes softening. Did she make him like this, she only wondered. Will he be upset with her later because she couldn't handle her own. The mark on Kagome's neck began to shine ominously, unknown to Kagome of its sparking electricity. Makato watched Kagome in shock at the way she looked at Sesshomaru, she smiled.

"That's it Kagome," she whispered, "Be attracted to him. Fall in love with him please fall in love. This will answer our castle's prayers." She wasn't sure if Kagome was completely in love with Lord Sesshomaru yet, but darn it she could tell that Kagome was definitely beginning to finally fall for him. For their sake personally, it was about time. The other girls would be thrilled with what she'd tell them, but the only trick would probably be trying to get Lord Sesshomaru to fall for her too. No use in trying to set the poor girl up for an unrequited love.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.

Makato was broken out of her thoughts back to the battle and gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru whimpered out of pain, his teeth grappled deeply into Eros's shoulder with Eros screaming out, but he had dug his bonefied sharp hands through Sesshomaru's stomach. Purple blood pouring from his injury. Sesshomaru bit down harder standing his ground.

Kagome nearly ran onto the battlefield but Makato held her back. "Kagome what are you doing calm down."

"Let me go!" cried out Kagome.

"You'll only be in the way and distract him try to calm down," said Makato coolly.

Eros laughed, "You're done Sesshomaru, now die."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and snorted in a gruff manner, Eros confused. Kagome froze in her spot thinking. Did Sesshomaru just mock him? Kagome then grew calmer; there was something about this situation that looked really familiar to her. She then gasped remembering.

Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout the area, probably by Kagome's guess, some form of telekinesis. "_Eros. Your ignorance surprises me. But this Sesshomaru cannot fault you. He was ignorant once as well. This Sesshomaru supposes even with a half demon brother you can learn new things._"

"What?" barked Eros.

"_Your ignorance that focused on the wrong thing will by the consequence that is your death Eros. Truthfully, I do not think you have god powers. At some point you did, but not any longer. You could not have dwelt around this world to be this ignorant._"

Sesshomaru then bit into Eros's arm crunching it and with his teeth pulled off Eros's arm jumping back and threw it to the side breathing hard.

"Whoa! Nardisia'd have a fit!" said Makato excitedly.

Kagome was still in shock. That was how Inuyasha had taken off Sesshomaru's arm when he was still after the Tetsusaiga. The memory of it almost made her cry.

Her Artimis bow then pulsed bringing Kagome to her attention, "_Prepare yourselves._"

Makato and Kagome nodded.

"Makato, try to quickly mental message Sesshomaru and tell him the plan. I think after that one, Eros is done for," directed Kagome. "If both of you attack I'm pretty sure your powers combined will be more than enough to make sure we don't have to worry about Eros anymore."

Makato nodded, "Already on Alpha!"

She quickly ran off and Kagome blushed embarrassed. Felt kinda weird to be called an Alpha by your subordinates as being one of higher status.

Eros transformed back to normal but when he did, he was injured and marred so badly, he was hardly recognizable. His left eye had blood coming down it, and his right arm had been completely and cleanly taken off from the shoulder. His neck had gnashes from the bite attacks Sesshomaru gave him, as well as paw and scratch marks everywhere else on his body.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" he growled.

Sesshomaru transformed back as well but he was on his side. His kimono was stained with blood. He held on to his stomach where blood had poured. He had a deep cut into his left arm and bite marks across his arms and his side stomach. He kneeled over picking up his sword leaning into it as a crutch. Sesshomaru had ignored Eros for the most part, his mind to distracted from hearing Makato's directions. He didn't dare argue. In his condition he knew he'd gave it his all and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer like this

"How dare you!" screamed out Eros raising his hand, "burn in hell!"

"Tch, all because you lost an arm?" scoffed Sesshomaru in amusement, "it gets easier."

Eros released a powerful dark beam to catch Sesshomaru's attention of concern and he quickly rolled out of the way dodging it. When Eros rose his arm again, his ear twitched turning around to see Kagome release her arrow. But it was different. They were wooden arrows that split off into three surrounding Eros on all sides. Eros tried to quickly disappear but he was powerless.

"What? Impossible, why can't my powers," he growled. He then looked at Kagome to notice her weapon and gasped. "Artimis!"

"Makato! Sesshomaru! Now!" cried out Kagome.

Eros looked up to see Sesshomaru raise his Tenseiga along with Makato who rose up her weapon. They spun around one another like bullets as Eros's eyes dilated, the binding spell from Artimis wouldn't even allow him to move. Sesshomaru did his wind of restoration attack which then melded into Makato's powerful dark wind crow feather attack creating powerful electricity.

Eros then screamed out, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ARTIMIS!"

The attack had successfully hit Eros disintegrating from the effects of the attack. Sesshomaru and Makato both landed on the ground and Kagome's Artimis Bow stopped shining as the area then transformed back into the forest they had chased Eros in. The clouds around the area stopped being dark and parted into a clear night starry sky under a beautiful white full moon light. Sesshomaru, Makato, and Kagome looked up into the air as black feathers free fell around them throughout the sky as though it were rain. Eros's dictatorship and terrorization, had finally met its end.

Makato sighed, "It's finally over."

"Yeah," agreed Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked around watching but then he began to sweat, his vision getting blurry as he then succumbed into the darkness falling unconscious. When the girls heard a thud they quickly turned over to see Sesshomaru on the ground with purple blood pouring from him.

"Sesshomaru!" cried out Kagome alarmed. She ran so quickly to him, that even though Makato was closer, she made it to his side first.

Makato reached his other side, "My Lord, try to hang in there."

"Makato! Kagome!" cried out a voice.

Makato and Kagome turned around to see chasing towards them were Nardisia, Symphony, Akahana, Zaori, Naoto, and the leaders of the other three villages. Nardisia had on her back to Kagome's relief, her back of all her medical things she carried back home.

"Damn," said Zaori when he returned.

"Shit what happened to you guys," said Nardisia when she got there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out Naoto running over to him. "What happened?"

Akahana sat next to Kagome in concern, "He isn't…"

"Of course not," said Kagome strongly, "Nardisia, my bag please."

Nardisia nodded and quickly handed Kagome her back as she took out all the materials, herbs in all to make the medicine she needed for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got injuries like that all the time and he was a half demon, so she was more than confident that Sesshomaru would be okay in a couple of hours. She was a bit used to the hole and the stomach thing; personally it was beginning to get a bit old. She didn't expect to have to do the same thing to Sesshomaru as she had Inuyasha.

"You're abnormally calm about this," said Symphony.

"Let's just say these types of injuries I'm a bit used to," sighed Kagome. "He'll be okay. He'll probably be in a bad mood later, but he'll be just fine."

Everyone sighed relieved.

"So?" said Lord Kiusha.

"Is Eros really?" asked Lord Gohan.

"Of course we're here aren't we?" smiled Makato.

Everyone then cheered celebrating and Naoto and Akahana turned to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome blushed.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru have done so much for us," said Naoto.

"Yeah, thank you Kagome, really," said Akahana filled with gratification and happiness.

Kagome blushed scratching her head, "I don't know what for," she then looked around, "Hey where's Lady Eerie?"

She turned to see everyone's face turn morbid and Makato looked around. Kagome frowned catching the hint.

"She…" said Zaori sadly, "She couldn't make it."

"What?" Makato said shocked.

"She was trying to protect me because I did something foolish. I was concerned about Naoto and Nardisia and…" Naoto placed his hand on Akahana's as tears flowed from her eyes.

Makato frowned, "I see."

Kagome continued to dress Sesshomaru's wounds, "To lose a lot was to gain for a greater purpose. Now," said Kagome looking at everyone, "You all can start over," she then turned to Naoto and Akahana, "And that will be completely dependent on you guys. I think if Sesshomaru were conscious that's what he'd say."

Nardisia sniffled, "That's my friend over there, she sounds more and more like an Alpha every day."

"Shut up Nardisia don't embarrass me!" blushed Kagome. Everyone then chuckled lightly. She then turned to Akahana and Naoto and beamed at them, "But seriously. In my words here's what I say. Cherish each other and what you fought for. And your love will never have to break."

"Each word will be soaked into us Lady Kagome. Thank you," smiled Naoto.

"You respect her that much now," laughed Zaori.

"Hey, I don't think there's anything wrong with it," chastised Nardisia. Zaori chuckled nervously.

"It's true though. I'd say you're actually the first demon to really call her by her name. Especially with such high regards," explained Symphony, "It's just titles."

"Oh come on guys, don't tell on me I really don't mind," she laughed nervously.

"Yes you do!" said Makato. "Lord Sesshomaru calls her a human on a daily basis and this whole time she's been called by her title as an Alpha. She does have a name you know."

"Is that so," beamed Jyroko.

"Please don't take that to…heart…" Kagome froze as they all then bowed down to Kagome and the others.

"Lady Kagome, Alpha of the Western Doman, Prince Sesshomaru, you and your comrades our in eternal debt for what you've done for us today. Thank you," announced Lord Gohan.

"Thank you Lady Kagome and comrades," echoed Lord Jyroko, Zaori, Akahana, and Lord Kiusha.

Kagome blushed, "Maybe you should thank Sesshomaru and Makato they're the ones who did the finishing blow you know."

"They are silly," laughed Symphony. Kagome looked at her confused, "you're the Alpha, since Lord Sesshomaru is unconscious they're praising him through you as his representative."

Nardisia then pat Kagome on the shoulders, "Don't be too embarrassed. You're our friend; we see how upset you get when demons don't call you by your name. And trust us, it pisses us off too. You earned your respect."

Kagome laughed then frowned, "So wait, does that mean the only reason Sesshomaru keeps calling me a human is because he doesn't respect me?"

Symphony and the others panicked.

"Idiot!" hissed Makato, "clean it up."

Nardisia quickly ran over to Kagome trying to fan down her boiling anger, "Oh no, that's not what I meant. He calls you human for endearment, and um…"

"Don't um!" screamed Symphony. The leaders of the Pentagaku Intercluster Village just looked at them confused wondering what the heck they were doing.

"He doesn't have a problem saying Rin's name," she growled quickly standing up.

"Eh?" panicked Nardisia.

Makato quickly pushed Nardisia to the side, "Don't listen to that idiot. You're thinking too much about it. You should think of it as a friend nick name or something."

"Having human as your nickname is insulting!" she snapped.

"I think they should just stop," said Zaori.

"Yeah, they're just pissing her off even more by trying to cover it up," said Naoto.

Akahana sighed shaking her head and Jyroko commented, "I'll say. That situation is a wrap."

"Fine!" screamed out Kagome. "If he doesn't respect me and think of me so low that I'm only a human, and being an alpha doesn't count than you finish wrapping his wounds since he has enough respect to call you by your names!" she threw her back harshly at Symphony she fell onto the ground and stormed off, tears leaving past her eyes as she went past everyone.

Symphony weakly sat up, "Damn that girl packs a wallop when she gets pissed off at Lord Sesshomaru, and he's unconscious."

"Nardisia you idiot look what you've done!" snapped Makato, "Everything was going so well and they're already pissed off at each other, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't even conscious to defend himself what the hell!"

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?" asked Lord Gohan.

"Nope," said Lord Kiusha as their argument continued.

"But I always love good cat fights!" smiled Zaori excitedly.

"I know right!" laughed Naoto as they bumped fists.

"You two are so immature and insensitive to Lady Kagome's feelings," sighed Akahana shaking her head.

"What? We were that close to working on the prophecy really?" said Nardisia shocked.

"Now we have to start all over again!" snapped Makato.

"Ouch, that is disappointing," frowned Symphony thinking aloud.

"I can't believe they gained that much ground," whined Nardisia pushing her fingers together guilty.

"Nardisia you're an idiot," side commented Symphony.

"Quiet weasel you have no respect from me I don't even utter your name!" screamed Nardisia.

"Do you rather I beat some respect into you!" Symphony said pulling out her weapon.

"Show me what you've got!" said Nardisia pulling out her own.

"Now both of you chill!" called out Makato.

"This is utterly embarrassing I'm leaving," said Lord Kiusha turning around.

"I'll say, I'm not going to be here when Lord Sesshomaru wakes up to such ruckus over his body while he's unconscious," said Lord Gohan following out.

"Good point," said Lord Jyroko after hearing that quickly changing his mind to leave as well.

Naoto and Zaori laughed and so did Akahana. She then frowned remembering as Kagome left tears fell from her face and she had wondered. What was it that was wrong?

**7 DAYS LATER AT A CELEBRATION PARTY**

Akahana sat in a beautiful room brushing her hair. She was wearing a long braced kimono that was orangish yellow with red flowers decorated on it. A red oboe tied around her snuggly and into a perfect bow. Beautiful diamonds and rime stones were decorated across them hem of the sleeves. Today was the day that not only she and Naoto's union would be celebrated, but to celebrate the dead, to celebrate the victory, and to celebrate the marking of the merging of Taho and Kyouji village. The once name of Pentagaku Intercluster village would be restored to its original name as the Sanaterashi Intercluster village (other's note: aterashi is a Japanese word meaning new, san is 3. The three new intercluster villages as originally restoredJ). Right now for the new combined villages, named Eienomamoru Village, Naoto and Akahana had decided to place it in the middle distance of where Taho and Kyouji Village once were and build anew. The celebration for now, was in the Niahora village castle.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in," said Akahana. When the door opened she beamed. "Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled walking inside, "Akahana you look great!"

"Thank you. Do you mind assisting me with my hair," she smiled.

"Of course," Kagome walked over to her and Akahana handed her the brush as she combed it, "Are you nervous?"

"Of course, it's going to be a new everything. A new government, new decisions, it kind of makes Naoto and I nervous."

"That's why I like the choice of what you two named your village," smiled Kagome. Eienomamoru, it signifies the promise of your two separate villages as one. To eternally protect each other, and as long you have that, your leadership and the creatures that follow you will be fine. And you'll always have the ally ship of Lord Gohan, Lord Kiusha, and Lord Jyroko if you need help."

Akahana smiled as Kagome placed the brush down putting her hair into a big pony tail tying it up into a bow. "You're sweet."

Kagome smiled in response and stepped back, "And done."

Akahana stretched and nonchalantly yawned opening one of her eyes, "So. Have you made your move yet?"

Kagome looked at Akahana purely confused, "What are you talking about? A move on what?"

"Come on, you can tell me. I can see you two are totally into to each other," teased Akahana.

Kagome blushed, "Not this conversation again."

"How is Lord Sesshomaru fairing since his injury? Hm?" she egged on.

"That hole didn't even last 16 hours, and for the other question I don't know. I haven't seen him in two days you can go ask," she turned stubbornly, "Makato and Nardisia about that."

Akahana sighed, "Oh come on he didn't even make that implication and you're so upset with him. If anything you should be mad at Nardisia."

Kagome frowned, "But she is right though. I never gave my name much thought. I thought I'd never hear my name spoken by a demon here. Just hearing "Alpha" or "human" mostly, I almost forget my own name is Kagome. I just figured my treatment was the cause of racism with demons and humans," her bangs then covered her face, "It's fine I'm used to it." She then turned around smiling, "so don't go talking silly stuff clumping Sesshomaru and I together as though we're an item or something. If he can't call me by my name, obviously he can't really have any relationship towards me other than me serving him as his Alpha."

"Surely you can't believe that, have you paid attention?" pouted Akahana crossing her arms.

"I personally think that you're reading too much into things because you want something to be there that's not," laughed off Kagome kindly.

"I've seen how you looked at him and how he looked at you. And you helped him with his injuries when he got badly hurt after your fight with Eros," pointed out Akahana.

"Isn't that my job, to protect and take care of Sesshomaru since he's head Alpha and the leader of the western domain," countered Kagome.

"Stop being so damn difficult you!" Akahana blew off on fire. "You fought for Naoto and I's love and I'll be darned if I let you pass up such a good catch."

"Sesshomaru a good catch? He's a cold fish," laughed Kagome. Akahana sighed and sat down in her chair giving her a distorted look that made Kagome nervous. "Eh? Wha..what?"

"You are totally falling for him," she stated. Kagome pouted shaking her head and turned around, "Kagome before you go." She stopped and turned around, "You can't let Aridon, or even the UDGR stop your feelings. They're you're feelings and if you're not too careful it'll well up and bursts and you'll be as reckless and Naoto and I were. Don't be like us. Don't run from it. Start fighting for your feelings for each other now. Just like King InuTaishou and his human did. You can stay in denial as you want but if you keep prolonging your feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. Something will happen to get you to realize your feelings and it'll hurt you when he's out of your reach. Badly. Don't linger behind him without saying anything for too long Kagome. As your friend, I'm really stretching that out to you. Move as swift as the wind, stay as silent as the forest…"

Kagome then turned around and finished, remembering the rest of the lines, "be as fierce as fire, undefeatable defense like a mountain. Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest, in raiding and plundering be like fire, and be as unmovable as a mountain. These are Tzu's Art of War tactics used when going into battle."

Akahana nodded, "It was the first thing Naoto taught me when he was training me to fight better. But I see you are already familiar with it."

"I am," (Because she had to read the book in high school, it was a required reading in her studies lol) Kagome turned to her and smiled, "Thanks Akahana, don't worry I hear you. You shouldn't be coming down so hard on me about it though. It's not like Sesshomaru has any feelings towards me you know."

Akahana sighed and then rolled her eyes, done talking, "Anyways you're not going to my celebration looking like that. You're the Alpha. And Lord Sesshomaru's going to be dressing up for the occasion as well," she smiled, "you'll want to look seductive."

Kagome blushed, "But I'm on duty! Makato said I had to be your body guard for tonight, I can't play dress up or whatever you're talking about trying to get me to do."

"Oh you'll guard me tonight alright," said Akahana walking toward Kagome smiling with hidden intention, "But you're going to look good while doing it too."

Kagome gave her a suspicious look, "What are you up to and did Makato and the other's put you up to this?"

~Makato and the others were leaned against Akahana's door listening and nearly keeled over when they heard Kagome mention them like that.

"Are we being that obvious about what we're trying to do?" chuckled Symphony lightly.

"I guess so, Akahana was more than happy to oblige once we told her what was going on," Makato said nervously sweating.

"Naoto didn't seem to matter either, it's one thing if Kagome finds us out but I think Lord Sesshomaru will kill us," said Nardisia. The girls then nodded.

NAOTO placed a small band on his forehead that represented his crown. He was laced in a royal purple kimono dressed for the occasion. Decorated onto it were stars and green gemstones. He sighed.

"You should warn creatures when you're in a room. They'd think you were an assassin," Naoto lifted up his mirror and moved it away from his face revealing Sesshomaru on the balcony window. "It's always a pleasant surprise to see you my Lord."

Sesshomaru wore a long laced white kimono hat was coral blue with red him designs. Under him he wore gray hakama pants and his hair was in a ponytail with red marks across his face with his two swords beside him. He really looked like a splitting image of his father. The sleeves of his kimono were barely past his finger tips as he sat on the balcony bar with his arms resting on his leg. Sesshomaru smiled, "This Sesshomaru's party will be leaving here early tomorrow morning. Are you sure there is nothing you are the others need. This Sesshomaru will say that he has other lands to navigate and investigate, and once he is gone. Then you are on your own. This is a very critical period for you all, and one that can still leave you vulnerable for attacks."

"Eros was a powerful dictator and he's crippled us pretty badly. But we'll make it, with our other allied village from the Sanaterashi Intercluser village partners," said Naoto walking over towards him.

Sesshomaru smiled a true and proud smile and nodded, "Then this Sesshomaru wishes for your prosperity in everything you do. You've taken over new responsibilities, and for the headache, gotten the girl of your dreams with most of an old demon god's power. For the trouble this Sesshomaru'd kill you should you ever be unfaithful to her," Naoto froze in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes leveled threatening at his, "you can't afford it."

"Of course I'd never do that Lord Sesshomaru what do you take me for? After everything that's taken place can't you tell she's the only woman I've ever desired?" he said stepping back.

"And she'd best remain the only one. Then again, with the power she now carries," Sesshomaru stood up and smiled, "She'd get ahold to you before this Sesshomaru would, and by then he would sure hate it for you."

"You have my word, everything is in good hands," bowed Naoto nervously while scratching his head.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and jumped off the railing smiling, "Very well." He was about to walk past him but Naoto's next words froze him in his place.

"So what do you think?" Naoto uttered.

Sesshomaru then stopped and turned back to him.

Naoto turned to face him. "After everything you seen Akahana and I fight for. Has your opinion of love changed at all?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a second and then he answered, "It is what is this Sesshomaru supposes. There is a rarity for happy endings."

"You can have one as well, even though I know your fight will be more rigorous than what Akahana and I had to fight for," said Naoto.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow confused, "Surely you're not giving this Sesshomaru an ominous oracle about his romance life Naoto."

"Not exactly. I know I'm overstepping my boundaries by saying this, but with your status so high in the demon world. I don't think they'll let you get away so easily with choosing a human as your mate."

Sesshomaru's face then grew stern and cold and he turned around, "You're right," Naoto then smiled, "you are overstepping your boundaries," Naoto then frowned as he began to walk away.

"You can't," said Naoto, "Just keep walking away from everything like this Lord Sesshomaru. There'll come a time where something will catch your attention about her that you won't be able to disregard and walk away from as easily as you're doing now. Be careful, disregarding your feelings continuously as you have been will carry consequences for you later. Love's an eternal battle, and it's not something easily come by. Have you ever heard of Tzu's art of war? Do you remember Furinkazan's morals and what he stood for in battle?"

Sesshomaru smiled at the irony and recited the whole line, "Move as swift as a wind, stay as silent as the forest, attack as fierce as fire, undefeatable defense like a mountain. Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest. In raiding and plundering be like fire, be immovable like a mountain," Sesshomaru scoffed, "I see. You've made your point clear Naoto."

Naoto nodded and Sesshomaru then left.

THE celebration had begun after Naoto and Akahana entered the stairway of the ballroom and bowed. Everyone clapped cheering and bowed to them in their new installment of power. They smiled and turned to one another awarding each other with a kiss and moved down to the celebration. Everyone laughed, conversed, drank, and ate merrily on their way. Music from violins and flutes echoed throughout the hall as everyone danced the night away.

Across from the side stood Sesshomaru leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He looked around and growled a bit frustrated.

"My Lord?" came a voice. Sesshomaru's eyes glared toward Makato and she jumped, "You summoned?"

"You did tell the human that she had to guard Akahana did you not?" he asked.

"I swear I did. She's here but…" Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, "Akahana says she'd rather protect her from afar because she didn't like the kimono dress she was in so she decided not to come because it looked utterly embarrassing."

"How petty," he scoffed standing up. "Where is she now?"

Makato quickly pointed the direction and he walked right past her. She sighed of relief thankful she didn't die.

"Makato!" called a voice. Makato looked over to see Symphony run over to her and pulled out a note, "I think Naoto and Akahana might need to see this. It was a letter written by Lady Eerie before she died."

"What?" gasped Makato. She looked around, Sesshomaru nor Kagome around.

"We'll inform them about it but wait until they both get here," directed Makato taking the message. Symphony nodded and ran off as she looked at the carefully folded parchment paper.

SESSHOMARU became irritated very fast somehow. He remembered recalling her trying to get out of the celebration of the Inauguration as well. He almost envied her that she hated these gatherings as much as he did and she had a freer choice of how close to the party she wanted to be. All because of a stupid ki…mo…no. Sesshomaru had stopped shocked in his thoughts and in his walk to find Kagome leaned towards a bridge ledge watching over Akahana carefully. Her kimono was long and beautiful. It was silver with a gold oboe tied around her waist into a fluffy bow. She barely had on any makeup and her hair was put up into a golden dragon clip. Remnants of her hair strands draped across her face. It was almost like he was reliving the times of the inauguration again when Lord Geninji dressed her beautifully then. Now he felt weird and uncomfortable approaching her and his heart was starting to race out of control again as though he was nervous of some sort. The moon shined down on her brightly enhancing her beauty and he turned away holding his head, his face blushing a bit. He cursed his father colorfully and decided he'd rot in hell before he allowed the human to succeed in doing this to him. He regained his poker face look again and carefully approached her even though it felt as though his stomach was twisting.

"Human," he called.

Kagome jumped and turned around in fear then looked back at Akahana chuckling nervously, "Why Sesshomaru, what brings you out to a place like this shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, "Shouldn't you as well? This Sesshomaru ordered you to guard Akahana."

"Hey, that much I'm doing as you can see. I'm not out here just to be out here you know," argued Kagome.

"Keh," he said turning from her.

"How," Sesshomaru then stopped when she spoke, "how are your injuries?"

Sesshomaru partially turned around, "This Sesshomaru has fully recovered for the days he has rested. And yours? He'd imagine your injuries will take longer to heal."

"Yeah," sighed Kagome. She then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled, "Hey come here."

Sesshomaru turned to her cocking up his eyebrow, "Must I?"

She went over and grabbed him by the arm dragging him over and pointed down. "Just look at them. I've seen you in your corner the whole time. Just take a look."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to see Akahana and Naoto dancing angelically across the floor. Their aura was engaging, it was almost hard not to watch. Their happiness. Akahana pressed her body against Naoto and they awarded one another with a kiss. Naoto rested his head on top of hers, and Sesshomaru could see that they were completely at peace. He didn't see them as separate creatures, but as one. Even in his own hierarchy, either he was too oblivious to see it so he didn't care, or there were a lot of cold mate couples in his status.

"I wanted you," said Kagome, "to take a good look at them. Just to say, that for this result Sesshomaru: This is what they were fighting for. Their love is so beautiful and engaging you can't help but get hypnotized by it. And if you don't understand than I pray you find the girl of your dreams you're looking for so that you will. Knowing and watching is one thing, but experiencing things yourself it's totally different." Kagome smiled turning to him but quickly flinched uncomfortably a bit when she seen Sesshomaru eyes bore back into hers, almost as though he were hypnotized. She turned her face over to the side and used her sleeve to cover her blush, "Why are you looking at me like that."

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and sat up, "No reason in particular. You never could take this Sesshomaru gawking at you for too long. So tell him, what is it that you are afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" snapped Kagome, "and why do you have to look at me if there's no reason for it?"

Sesshomaru then turned back to watch Akahana and the Naoto and just chuckled cockily, "Just for the sake of doing it. Is that so wrong? Must there always be a hidden intention in just that?"

Kagome averted her eyes from him then she frowned to see there was still a bite mark revealed on Sesshomaru's neck that wasn't perfectly hidden by his hair.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke after a while. He turned to her, "I'm sorry. About the battle with Eros. I'm the reason why you got hurt so badly," she then chose her next words carefully, "You kept assisting me in battle so much that you wound up getting hurt because of it. I couldn't even protect you and as an Alpha that was my job. I kept crying out to you for help like I was crazy," she laughed faintly as a way to conceal the disappointment in herself. "But don't worry. I'll be stronger, and become an Alpha you can count on. That way you'll respect me enough to stop calling me "human", and to actually call me by my real name." Sesshomaru looked at her in awe, "So just be a little patient, I'll get there."

Sesshomaru smiled and closed his eyes, her ignorance that he chose to "protect" her instead of assist her. So he just played along, "This Sesshomaru will look forward to it. Now," he sat up and turned to her. "Will you return back with him willingly, or should he force you."

"I look utterly ridiculous in this. It's too eye catching. This ceremony is supposed to be about Akahana and Naoto's mating and the others freedom from Eros. I'm not supposed to draw attention to myself like this!"

Sesshomaru examined her carefully. He personally didn't see anything wrong with the kimono. Once again she made herself look like a goddess in garments that fit that of a high status class. "Is that the only reason you seriously won't return?"

"Exactly," she nodded as though it were the best answer in the world.

Sesshomaru sighed frustrated turning around, "pitiful. This Sesshomaru cannot understand women at all, species makes no difference you're all still the same in 'this' manner," he shook his head.

"Don't make me sound like that!" snapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru then half turned to her, "So you're not going because you don't like the kimono?"

Kagome turned her head away pouting, "I'll like it if you like it."

Sesshomaru was thrown off by the sense of her logic on how his opinion would make any difference, although his poker face still remained intact. He examined the kimono and how well it showed off her body figure once more then saved her face for the final thing to examine and said, "Very well. I like it."

Kagome's face turned completely red, "You're just saying that so I can go back with you!"

"I am not," he said simply and seriously holding out his hand, "I am serious Kagome. I really do, like it," he said in a gentle tone. "Now please cease this foolish behavior and return with me."

Kagome's heart began to race. And he called her by her name, hearing it was intoxicating. Her flattery was short lived when immediately her curse mark electrocuted her. Sesshomaru flinched and Kagome laughed nervously, "You know I think it would be better off if I just returned with you," she said taking his hand.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Just when this Sesshomaru thinks he's figured out your curse mark it still reacts as strange times. Sometimes he wonders if Aridon is just activating it at random times to torture you."

"I wouldn't put it past her really," Kagome murmured

"What?" said Sesshomaru.

"Never mind, party, party let's go!" she said dragging Sesshomaru along. Sesshomaru just sighed blowing it off.

WHEN Kagome and Sesshomaru entered everyone stopped talking and Akahana and Naoto quickly ran up the stairs to meet them. Kagome looked around confused and hissed at Akahana.

"I told you this kimono wasn't okay," she blushed embarrassed.

"Oh hush, you look fabulous, that's not why they're staring," said Akahana.

"What exactly is going on here?" asked Sesshomaru, directing the question more so at Naoto since to him at this point; the language of females was beyond his reach. And Naoto would be the only one to make sense.

"My mother," said Naoto. He pulled out the note with it opened, "she wrote her last note before she died. We were waiting, for you and Lady Kagome to come back because she had your name symbols next to each part."

"So wait, she wanted Sesshomaru and I to read this out to everyone?" asked Kagome.

Akahana took the note from Naoto and handed it to her and Sesshomaru. She looked up at him unsure and he shrugged more so or less going ahead with it. Everyone was already quiet, waiting patiently to hear what it had to say.

Kagome then started off, "_Wishing to be wherever you are. My untimely death had to come, in order to complete the bond of the history which once separated us, together. To my dear children, and my son Naoto, I love you both. And to Naoto and Akahana: your story will teach many things to generations to come. Of the sacrifices, and of the victory. That love can conquer and endure all things even though it is against all odds. Not just romantically, but in any kind of relationships all together._

Sesshomaru then read his part, "_There are many blood lines, humans and demons alike, gods and goddesses. But from your story, you proved that we are all the same being. That there can be a coming together as one. The road may never be easy; there will be trials and pain. But they are endured together, they are worked on together, but together through the storms will both parties overcome. It took a death lesson to learn this; it took many sacrifices and deaths to enforce it. And it will continue to take this persistence to maintain it_

Kagome then read her part, "_I am sorry that I cannot be there to celebrate with you, for the battle with Eros has been long fought and past due to celebration. During these times it showed us how to come together, work together and by it did we finally overtake him. Naoto and Akahana, through your grief perhaps you don't agree, but for the strife that I had which had to die out to create a new beginning and start over. I had to make myself a personal sacrifice for the greater of your creatures. I had to die, to make amends and create a new covenant so that your two villages can become one. The adventure, the building, its already begun. Leadership may get hard for demand, but follow your heart. Don't tread on anyone else's feelings; don't think about some of the consequences. Make the best judgment, and persist on until those that are against you will accept who you are and what you chose. Stand your ground and don't give it up _

Sesshomaru then took over his next section, "_For love is not without sacrifice but it can indeed triumph over all things, just be ready to fight hell and high waters for it. It'll mold and you'll see just how your love comes out of the fire. How beautifully gold the furnace made it become. Protect each other, love one another. We live, we die, we love. Despite the species there is if nothing else, what we all share to have in common as living creatures or beings. This is not only encouragement for my creatures, and even Kyouji villager creatures as they adapt for their new life. But for both who have read this message, and to the listeners who are receiving it. Do well onto another and live peacefully_

Sesshomaru and Kagome then read the last paragraph, "_Here my words all: teach your children correctly as not to hate the other so that the past will not be repeated. The past may be ugly, but you can always learn from it and change what those in the past couldn't. There are many differences in our species, but we bleed in any battle we fight, we coexist in the same world, we share the same sky. And ultimately, we are connected by one destiny. So I charge you, and Taho Villagers know this:_

Sesshomaru almost sighed of being over preached but due to the occasion he kept it to himself as he read the last passage carefully and slowly. Yet for some reason, this time it stuck to him more, "_Move as swift as a wind,_

Kagome almost broke down into tears reading her next part, "_Stay as silent as forest,_

The crowd began to get excited chanting Lady Eerie's name, some of the Taho villagers silently murmuring the lines, as Sesshomaru read the next part, "_attack as fierce as fire_,

Kagome read on, "_undefeatable defense like a mountain_."

It was then Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped as the letter directed and the Taho village shouted the next lines: "Let your rapidity be that of the wind!" even Nardisia had recited the lines loud enough as she stood next to Zaori, and they all held their place like steel made soldiers, "Let your compactness be that of the forest! In raiding and plundering be like fire, be immovable like a mountain!" everyone else had joined the recite before the last line and everyone cheered.

Sesshomaru then read his last line, "_Stick to these morals, they are the only way you'll overcome anything. Even the battle of fighting what your inner morals question to be right. By these things will you ultimately overcome. Lady Eerie."_

Everyone cheered in celebration chanting out Lady Eerie's name as Sesshomaru looked over the letter careful. He knew Eerie had a purpose for writing the letter in the format that she did, separating certain parts for he and the human to read. Specifically besides her own creatures, she was talking to him and Kagome as well. He got annoyed that everyone was pressing the matter too harshly. For willingness and sacrifice is not so easily taken by both parties. And he, wasn't ready to make that kind of step for anyone at this point. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, he still at least had his sanity. He looked back over towards Kagome who was chatting along happily with Naoto, Zaori, and Nardisia and then looked out towards the sky. Yes everything was fine. Was perfect. She didn't need to change anything, at this point since he had just got installed into power, he didn't want anything to get too complicated yet. He then side noted, not that that meant anything for her. She was his Alpha now, and he already had to halfway prepare to hear from them just by her being his Alpha. There needed to be nothing else.

Sesshomaru sat up and then walked off. There needed to be nothing else, his bangs covered his face, and he could accept that couldn't he? Couldn't he? No, he had to. Questioning otherwise would admit that he was falling for the human girl and thereby accepting his father's prophecy. And he wasn't going to do that. His eyes then grew determined, he couldn't. Yet somehow in those definite eyes, there was falter.

* * *

Next Chapter of I'd Rather: If you thought we were done with Aridon and Typhon you're definitely wrong. In the next chapter a spirit communicates to Symphony through her powers warning her of a demon whose using humans as bombs in a war they're fighting with another demon village over territory! Who else is it that's manipulating the demons to come out, and what is it that she's planning for Kagome. The party's getting bad vibes about the whole thing, as they try to find the mystery behind the Artimis Bow, and Typhon with the enemies that they find that they are fighting by what they all have in common, and they may not like the truth they find. Next time: Chapter 22: Village of the Weaponry Humans.

* * *

Okay I got some explaining to do, I haven't updated in a while. I'll make it quick since these words are still being counted. Real life got hectic with my homework and test schedules in college. I barely have free time, writing this is my free time. Only reason how I could is because I'm on spring break. it is 3:40 am so I pushed it for you guys seriously. I hate leaving you hanging. Anyways it may not have been worth the wait, but I still hope the chapter was worth it. Review and enjoy and I'll update as soon as possible. Torian signing out.


	22. Village of Weaponary Humans

You guys have waited so patiently. I've recieved all of your emails. I will say this much. I gave you a two chapter update and not only that, I'm working on the third one as we speak so I can tell you look for it really soon. Believe it or not, I haven't updated because I've worked very hard on this fanfic. I needed chara development, a storyline to move and organize my ideas and how I wanted to do things. I've also taken a creative writing class as many of you will notice with how drastically better my writing style has changed. Now originally I had thought up to wait until I was completely done but after I had seen it got over 40,000 words so I could split it into three chapters so you'll have it all at the same time. But you waited long enough and I didn't want you loosing hope. So for those who had to stay and suffer for the wait, this newly updated chapter(s) are for you in the months I've missed. Please review me and let me know what you think not only of the storyline but my writing style...it was the suffering of your waiting and it was the reason for your wait and aplogize for that. If these next two, soon three chapters satisfy you, then your wait was not in vain. So I really do hope you enjoy. Thank you. So you've waited far enough, let me not stand in your way: Chapter 22- Village of Weaponary Humans

* * *

Aridon and Taikin were kneeled at Typhon's feet from giving their reports. Hisses of snakes were heard loudly in the background and two coiled vipers snapped into the air as a small scorpion trailed down his arm to his wrists. The scorpion moved around in circles poking its tail into the skin of Typhon when immediately a snake head snapped from out of nowhere, devouring the creature.

"I see. That human girl, is Sesshomaru's Alpha now?" said Typhon thoughtfully.

The cheetah-faced demon nodded, "Aye my lord, Sesshomaru and the others seem to be doing rounds within the boundaries of his own domain. I believe this will make matters that much easier for us to obtain the Artimis Bow since there are smaller numbers traveling with him, than warriors there'd be at the castle."

Typhon thought shaking his head unable to believe the situation for what it was. The Greek God then looked to Aridon, "Is this all true? Including the human's raise in status?"

Aridon flinched, anger boiling inside of her, "It is."

"Interesting," Typhon stood, and moved the palm of his hands around. He held there, three ancient relic designed keys glowing a red and ominous power around it. The head of the keys were red soiled and formed into different kinds of faces per key. "Although Taikin things would be easier away from the castle if everything you've reported to me is true. It will only make things more of a hassle if anything else."

Aridon looked up, "In claiming the Titans my lord?" she looked at Taikin shrugging to make sure she was even correct to speak. Taikin only nodded.

"Yes," said Typhon, "In claiming the Titans." He walked across his stage, his face dark, "Apparently, the war between the Olympian gods and the Titans have now begun. All because of Zeus' enfathomous greed. I believe between the Titans location that is now in Japan instead of Egypt. The news has gotten to many Gods and Goddesses who wants vengeance on Zeus if so many of them are popping up as recent. So annoyingly enough we may have other competitors to worry about that is of bigger threat than Sesshomaru and his party."

Taikin nodded, "Yes. First Pegasus, then while traveling we heard of Eros's defeat as well. Meaning if just those two Gods were here, only more are soon follow, if they are not here already."

Typhon smiled, "Zues is far aware of what I am doing by now. He thought he could defeat me in the battle of Promethus and stay locked away under Mount Etna. He's under estimated me for the last time. Aridon, Taikin." They both instantly shot up ready to move the moment their names were called as Typhon turned to them, "I want no mistakes. Keep Sesshomaru and the others at bay but should the opportunity present itself, I want that girl with the Artimis Bow," he looked at the keys in his hands thinking pensively. He gripped them tightly and said with a coursing troubled voice, his eyes shooting toward his followers kneeled down before him, "You both know your alternative mission. I want the rest of the Titans; it will be very bad if Sesshomaru has more information than he already does to where he and that human girl become more troublesome than necessary for my own ulterior desires."

The ebony hair girl nodded and looked up to Typhon, "This is true. So my lord, should we run into any more of the Gods and Goddess should Taikin in I take care of them?"

"That goes without saying. However, hmm," Typhon thought for a moment turning completely around and placed his arms around his back hissing. A devious plot quickly improvising in his head, "Zeus has betrayed those of his Olympians allies in the past," he mumbled. "Hm, as a matter of fact Aridon never mind. Don't take out all the Gods and Goddesses. See who we can take as an ally or at least a pawn before things get too messy. After all," he smiled walking up to Aridon brushing his finger up Aridon's chin forcing her to look up at him. "I still have my promise to keep to you Aridon. I wouldn't want to have Japan destroyed all because powers are going out of control from greed without any unity to help lessen the matter." Aridon didn't move, but her face was firm and unchanging, very concentrated.

"Master," called Taikin, "If the war should start in Japan to find the rest of the Titans couldn't one defeat Zeus since their element is that of Earth and Sky? Zeus would be weak against Earth attacks."

The evil Greek God released Aridon from his hold and chuckled lightly at Taikin's inquiry. "The battle isn't about killing Zeus is it? Not primarily," asked Aridon.

Typhon beamed knowingly at the both of them, "He's on everyone's death list prominently," he stepped a step of his stage and sat on his thrown shifting in it comfortably, "Do not loose site of what this war is REALLY about. Zeus has been coy enough to escape his death on MORE than one occasion. When putting your focus into it and with teamwork. Zeus can be easily defeated. The war isn't about who kills Zeus, the war is about who will take over Mount Olympus when HE is dead," he lifted up the keys, "When obtaining all thirteen Titans, their prison will be released. And since Zeus killed Cronus during the first war, he won't stand a chance. Not only that, but with that kind of power, it will be more than enough to make yourself leader over Mount Olympus. It's really quite simple. A mortal could do it, so it's not that complicated."

Both of his allies nodded understandingly. Taikin then lifted his head and spoke, "Everything is going well. I hardly doubt even Artimis knows what's going on since she's been out on the run for so long. So Sesshomaru and his party will walk around blind for a while..."

"Which will suit our purposes correct," finished Typhon leaning his head against his hands wearing a pleased smile. He looked at Aridon, "And how are you handling the 11 Eyes Sword, child?"

Aridon pulled her sword out moving it around to reveal in the middle of the handle of the sword, a glowing red eye, and then the yellow one, it then shifted back to normal, a gray one, "This sword is amazing I must admit Lord Typhon. For our purposes it's served quite well in obtaining the things we need. So rest assured my Lord, this sword is in good hands and is being handled fine," she bowed, "For this gift and opportunity I am grateful," she looked up curling her lips and snickered, "Worry not my lord, soon with this sure we shall obtain everything that we 'want' " she emphasized the Artimis Bow and Kagome in that intonation.

"Ah," the Greek God spoke impressed nodding to reverence Aridon's promise, "I am more than confident. That sword was carved by Hephaestus, he's good in weaponry. It was a sword that was given to my father a long time ago. Forged for leading and controlling the dead from the underworld."

Taikin raised an eyebrow, "How'd that get managed with Hades..."

Typhon cockily whirled his finger back and forth, "He's over the upper Underworld. He doesn't control anything in the lower portion of it where my father resides," he then leaned back into his thrown. Let's see how interesting things become. If Sesshomaru and the others start getting too deep where they are beginning to crutch us from our goals. Then I suppose we'll have to use other more...drastic means to prove our point now then won't we...Aridon?" he chimed her name playfully tapping his neck in an exaggerated gesture.

"Ah," smiled Aridon evilly in realization of what he was getting at, "the curse mark. Of course my Lord." The crow demon bowed.

Typhon closed his eyes satisfied with the state the conversation was in. A new plan was in motion, and that was good enough for them. He then used his hands flapping them away, "Very well. Off you go then." Aridon nodded and shadowed out disappearing. However the one who lingered behind that didn't move, was Taikn. He raised his eyebrow with interest smiling and turned back to Typhon putting his hands on his side. Typhon looked at him patiently for a moment as they sat in a small still silence and then commented in a very silk, evil, and satisfied voice, "Smart move for you to have her join us as our ally Taikin. She will be a very treasured and accessed pawn indeed. I never knew you could be the voice of such...reason," he hissed in a purring manner, "It wasn't the human or Artimis but this is a much greater compensation. Have you located the next Titan?"

"I ask for your patience just a little longer my lord. From the way the 11 eyes has been acting, we think it may be in an area but there's still no clue as to where exactly. It's not exactly a tracker, but we're making due with what we have to work with my lord," shrugged Taikin walking up to the point of where the first step of his stage lied.

Typhon closed his eyes for a moment, "Then go and search," he then stood up walking down towards him tilting his head to the side, "I will not distract you. Finding the Titans is what we need more than even the Artimis Bow right now. Both are necessary. The Titans power is not truly accessed unless by blood relation, otherwise it is worthless to even a human or demon. It is in the Earth somewhere. Do what you must to break into the Earth to locate them. I don't want us to overlook anything," he then dismissively turned around walking back up towards his throne.

Taikin's face became firm, "My lord?"

The snakes on Typhon's hands hissed and he grinned beckoning Taikin up a few more steps. "You may proceed to ask me what you will. I could tell you had another request." Taikin nodded and took a few more steps and Typhon turned around receiving his attention, "And I'm assuming she's the subject matter?"

Taikin grinned, "You read my mind so well my Lord."

"Ha, enough of your flattery," Typhon sat on a step lifting up his thigh as coiled vipers wrapped in curls relaxed. He then put his elbow on his thigh looking interested, "Make your case Taikin."

The blotched face demon's face became business-like and spoke, "It is about the human's curse mark. I wish to offer a suggestion that while it may not make Aridon happy in the idea, will help us in the long run. Especially since humans are more mutable and manipulative."

Typhon scoffed raising his eyes rocking his hand lazily back and forth looking at Taikin. Almost as if his very eyes smiled at him, "Careful Taikin. If that human really is a High Priestess and she's carrying the Artimis Bow, underestimating her mutablness could lead to dire consequences if the wrong assumptions are taken."

Taikin chuckled unaffected by his warning, "My apologies my lord. Although I can attest to what you're saying as far as I'm concerned she's only a human that's pushed out spurts of power at random times. I don't think it's anything for us to concern ourselves with yet. As long as she has a distraction and we attack before she realizes what she truly possess to use against us, her ignorance makes her not so intimidating."

"Hmm," Typhon tilted his head to the side considerately, "I'm listening. You may proceed with your request It obviously seems like you have a trump card under your sleeve."

"Heh, for the human of course I do. She won't see it coming, and there won't be anything even Artimis can do about it," smiled Taikin confidently, "After all why not...use their own stacks of advantages against them for leverage to make it a..." he chuckled, "disadvantage my Lord." Typhon stood waiting, and it was then as lightening stroke around the area Taikin further explained his plan.

NIGHT time had overtaken the skies over the campfire for Sesshomaru and his party. It had been three days since they departed from Akahana and the others. Everyone was asleep: Symphony, Kagome, and Makato were in a circle asleep on the ground with Ah-Uun circling them protectively. Nardisia was asleep sitting on a tree branch over the others looking out towards the woods. One of her legs hung lazily off the branch, the other stretched out, and holding her sword defensively. Sesshomaru sat in front of all the others lying against the tree bark with one leg bent up. His arms were crossed and his head leaned forward.

Symphony slowly opened her eyes, a chilling and mysterious voice calling out to her. "_Symphony...Symphony_..."

The wesal demon gasped looking up into the sky and quickly sat up looking over into the darkest part of the forest breathing in a panic. She shook herself and stood up, curious to check it out. When she seen Sesshomaru flinch, his eyes half lidded, she quickly responded, "I'm doing a quick outskirts of our camp area my Lord. Just in case."

Sesshomaru looked up at her cocking an eyebrow, "Is such a gesture necessary Symphony? It has been quiet for three hours and there isn't anything near the campsite for miles."

"_Come...come...Symphony...come_..." Symphony shuddered and it was then Sesshomaru gave her a look of concern not biting at all. Symphony shrugged, "I guess I want to be sure we really are alone out here my lord," she looked back into the forest.

Sesshomaru gave her an anxious yet somewhat distrusting look, "Symphony, did you have dream vision?"

Symphony felt her head thinking wondering if indeed that was what was happening. That the voice was part of her dream, but no, she heard it while awoke. The voice was what woke her up. She was sure she understood her powers or well...at least she thought she did, "I don't THINK I did..." she cringed frowning. Now she really wasn't sure, "I don't...I don't know my lord I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru examined her for a moment then leaned back into the tree closing his eyes, "This Sesshomaru will await your return should anything go wrong. You may leave."

Symphony almost jumped at the permission she'd received, "My-my lord?"

The dog of the west opened his eyes and looked at her, "Apparently if you are not sure about the actions of your own powers than this Sesshomaru will not stand in your way for you to try to determine what exactly is going on with them. However this Sesshomaru will press, that you do be careful. This Sesshomaru is sure that learning completely about your powers in its full extent if you are unfamiliar with what's going on, shall benefit our party in the long run. So go," He settled into the bark and closed his eyes saying, "Please do not stray away too far. We already have," he looked pointedly at a sound asleep Kagome, "A jinx that attracts trouble everywhere she goes," he looked at Symphony who was now laughing and Sesshomaru smiled teasingly, "This Sesshomaru would like to have a resting moment for us. He would not like to have to come after you should you be in a danger that you cannot free yourself of easily."

Symphony smiled and bowed, "Aye my lord. I shall return quickly," Symphony quickly ran off into the forest and Nardisia opened her eyes watching and turned to Sesshomaru.

"That was generous of you Lord Sesshomaru," said Nardisia blinking absently full of shock a bit.

Sesshomaru turned his direction up to Nardisia and placed his arms within his sleeves and sighed closing his eyes with a small smirk on his face, "This Sesshomaru didn't think you were really sleeping."

"Well I'd think you'd kill me if I really slept that hard when I'm supposed to be guarding," Nardisia spoke nervously scratching her head.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes smiling cockily, "Indeed. For that this Sesshomaru cannot fault you."

Nardisia tapped her sword a few times on her shoulder looking at the path Symphony ran down and turned back over to Sesshomaru, "She's not that far. I can inconspicuously follow her my Lord if you wish it."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, actually considering the notion. Finally, he stood up walking over to the tree Nardisia sat on. "For now, leave her be."

Nardisia nodded, "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at Nardisia, "Nardisia, please follow this Sesshomaru. He wishes to discuss something with you personally."

Nardisia became confused and jumped off the tree following Sesshomaru a little ways away from the camp site but not too far. While they were walking away, Kagome quickly opened her eyes and sat up looking in the direction Symphony had ran off in.

Kagome frowned, "Don't worry Symphony. I'll make sure you're 'really' alright." Kagome looked at Makato and Ah-Uun sleeping and stood up. She looked over to see Nardisia and Sesshomaru having a deep in depth conversation for them to not pay attention as she quickly jumped away heading off into the woods to find Symphony. Kagome wanted to be sure Symphony was safe. She opened her hand out and the Artimis Bow immediately materialized as she looked around. Symphony had done so much for her, so if something did bother her, Kagome wanted to be just as an equal good friend. "Symphony...where are you?" she hissed in a whisper looking around.

NARDISIA was scared to bits being alone with Sesshomaru to be personally called out. She thought about all the things she could have possibly done to screw up that he could kill her for. Maybe she was too noisy about Symphony and she should have kept quiet. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! She could only curse to herself. She inwardly sighed prepared to have it. She had supposed she jumped the train because at least from HER perspective, Lord Sesshomaru had appeared to be in one of his rare good moods from talking with Nardisia. She'd never seen Lord Sesshomaru as social, even with her and the others as his retainers. There was travel, reports, and battle. Nothing else, besides Kagome, she only dreamed of Sesshomaru actually being more than just a Lord. She admired his battle skills. She inwardly frowned wondering: even though they need to somehow MAKE Sesshomaru fall for Kagome with her being a human. If it was even possible that the way she changes him, will make him change his attitude towards them as well besides giving orders. Nardisia combed through her feathers nervously. If she was dead, she won't know now.

"Nardisia," called Sesshomaru. Nardisia jumped as though he attacked her already before he even moved. Sesshomaru sighed looking over at her, "You have nothing to fear, please do not let your mind go freely into panic. This Sesshomaru needed your opinion on something."

Nardisa sighed a breath of relief cheering in her mind, "_KAMI YES I GET TO LIVE_!" She then turned to Sesshomaru completely calming herself down now that she knew her life wasn't in any mortal danger. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru? I promise I'll give you honest answers as best of how I see the situation from my concept."

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru wished to ask your opinions about the battles that we've encountered from the last few villages we've ran into thus far."

Nardisia nodded, her face going firm, "Ah, between the battle with Pegasus, and then that huge war with Eros...that was something totally different than what we've ever experienced before I know."

"It was," Sesshomaru nodded agreeing, "it is perhaps one of the most excruciating battles we've had to face, it is not becoming easier. And although my safety is guaranteed, for the things taking place with what we're dealing with. This Sesshomaru is seeking more assistance from you and the others with trying to get things in the Western Domain back under control."

"That's understandable," nodded Nardisia, "I feel like we're on the brink of a war, the type of enemies we've had to face and the problems they've called is one to shake anything up. The mechanisms each circumstance had in common were that both of them were Greek Gods weren't they?" Nardisia bit her thumb thinking, "It seems like the deeper we go into the domain, the worser situations seems to be getting for whoever they're causing problems for. The battles are even more rigorous than before. I enjoy the fights, but kami I never expect them to go in the directions that they do. It always seems like we barely escape," Nardisia quickly covered her mouth to see Sesshomaru glare at her. "I meant that towards me, Symphony, Makato, and Kagome. Of course not you Lord Sesshomaru." She laughed nervously flagging him down.

Sesshomaru looked back out to the night's horizon. He didn't like what he heard, but Nardisia was giving her honest opinion. And even for himself, she was right. "Our enemies are suspicious. However, it seems their battle styles are similar. I'd like to think that what you said was right Nardisia. And that this Sesshomaru wasn't imagining things."

"Hm?" Nardisia turned to him confused.

The wind blew through his hair as he looked out over the stars in the sky, "What our enemies had in common. They were gods. Very strong and powerful ones. And it seems," he turned back to face Nardisia fully, "That things didn't start getting crazy until we possessed the human and her weapon revealed herself to be an actual Greek Goddess on the run."

"So you figure that perhaps there is a connection?" asked Nardisia.

The Inu demon sighed shaking his head, "This Sesshomaru cannot be certain all the time," Nardisia frowned nodding understandingly, so there was times he could be unsure. She was shocked he allowed her to see it, "Something is happening within my own Domain undergrounds and this Sesshomaru has yet to know what it is yet. The Pegasus situation and Eros seem different but linked. Apparently in the battle the human, Makato, and this Sesshomaru fought in, Eros seemed to recognize the human's weapon as the Goddess Artimis. Reciprocately enough, Artimis also recognized him for who he was. The reason we were able to kill him was because he was a demi -god from losing his powers to Akahana and Artimis was a full fledge status Goddess to keep him binded in one place while Makato and this Sesshomaru finished him off. Do you recall Pegasus acting in anyway familiar towards the human's Artimis Bow?"

Nardisia shook her head, "I don't think so as far as I know. I was the first creature Kagome had saved in the dream world, so if she had any reactions with Pegasus besides when Makato and Symphony was all together to rescue you, I didn't see anything that seemed out of the ordinary like what happened with Eros," she looked at Sesshomaru curiously, "Do you not trust Kagome my Lord?"

"Heh," Sesshomaru released a sweet smile, "It's her weapon disguised as a Goddess that this Sesshomaru does not trust. He wondered if even Artimis herself has told us everything. He partially even wonders if Artimis knew if the human was a High Priestess from the beginning and that was why she chose the human as her host."

Nardisia pondered on it for a moment placing a finger on her cheek, "That's true, she was...different, especially when we first met." Sesshomaru turned to her and Nardisia squealed. He gave her a knowing look and Nardisia sighed, "Well I don't think it's anything important but. When you first brought Kagome in after her battle against Naraku. Her bandages and everything, I was talking to her," she cringed a bit avoiding the fact that she sung the prophecy to her, "and Kagome started glowing with a holy power aura and she was healed completely."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru thought. He also recalled Kagome healing his left arm and continued, "Indeed. This Sesshomaru gotten disturbing reports in the Eastern, Southern, Central, and Northern portion of the Western domains that we still have to visit. And the problems are both suspicious and disturbing as you and the others will see for yourselves. Something is going on and this Sesshomaru fears that if he does not grab ahold of the situation soon, then whatever is going on that is beyond even my knowledge will reveal itself as a consequence. Who knows, if we will even be able to stop it."

Nardisia raised her legs up wrapping her arms around her thighs, "Like what happened with the Kyouji and Taho villagers dealing with Eros?"

"They were under harder oppression than normal. Demons have a certain strategy of doing things but how Eros, as a demi-god, went about it. It appears that even though this Sesshomaru didn't want to get involved with the Greek Gods affairs, if there is any connection and it's about Artimis we are in crossfire to get involved anyway so it seems."

Nardisia looked up in the sky, "The battles have gotten more troublesome. Before we've dealt with one enemy, and then to see how Eros manipulated the villages in one Intercluster Village like that. It was really dangerous. We stopped him, but his reasoning and why it happened makes it hard to place what exactly is going on here," she leaned back tilting her head side to side playfully thinking aloud, "I wondered if there was any other connections Eros had to bind his rule of the Intercluster Village further for that long. I tried talking to Lord Naoto but..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "This Sesshomaru was on the same page of thinking. At least hearing these suggestions from you put this Sesshomaru's mind at rest. However, unfortunately the leaders within the Intercluster Village that this Sesshomaru did discuss the matter with as far as Eros other connections went, even left them uncertain. This Sesshomaru has spoken with Lady Akahana and Master Naoto, Master Gohan, and even Master Jyroku, and there was nothing."

Nardisia's face became grim, "So there's a chance that there could be other demons in the region, or Gods that portrayed themselves as demons to overthrow you. Hmm," Nardisia thought, "But for what purpose though. If they're really Gods it seems just only a small feat for them to want to control the whole Western Domain don't you think my lord?"

"This is true," replied Sesshomaru, "That's why he wonders if there is something going on that's missing. This Sesshomaru gotten news from the diplomats in the subdivision regions of the Western Lands and it makes me wonder," he turned to Nardisia, "We don't know the reasoning but let's say worse to worse the Greek Gods or demons manipulated by them, are for some reason trying to overthrow this Sesshomaru. How would they approach it battle strategy wise. If it were you this Sesshomaru means."

"Ah, my opinion huh," Nardisia then thought a moment. She wasn't used to being asked such serious questions by Sesshomaru. Most of this information dealt with information to disgust with an Alpha, or an Omega at most. Who knows perhaps he had heard Makato and Kagome out and he was searching for one last opinion. Still, it made her feel great that he could confide in her all these things. No order, no real plans, just conversation. She didn't feel too buisnessy either. She'd actually for once felt very comfortable free. Hm? Well in any event she would give him a clear cut answer. "From the inside out would probably be the best route." Sesshomaru looked at her blinking and Nardisia continued, "It disturbed me, Eros the way he went about it if he was really after overtaking your power of the Western Domain. He didn't think about the fact that before he could get to you from the position of our capital that he'd have to deal with our south subdivision diplomat of the Western region. And it sounds like to me, like he hadn't even reported it to you."

"He hadn't. This Sesshomaru would have never known of the situation happening had Lord Frey and Lord Umasue not mention the rumors heard around that place," explained Sesshomaru.

"Hmm," the peacock demon thought, "Considering a battle style, if that's the case. Then I wonder if Eros was even familiar with the structure of the Western Domain. That would explain such high caliber of weaponry. I don't think he knew about diplomat of southern region of the Western Domain that you overlook my Lord. Maybe, hmmm. It's so hard to tell, I just don't understand for what he was preparing for and what he was doing, ah!" she scratched her head. She wasn't used to thinking at this level, "It's too early. It's hard to tell and that's what's frustrating. And Eros is dead so it's too late to ask him."

"This Sesshomaru sees," said Sesshomaru, "If we go under the assumption that Eros knew what he was doing. Perhaps he was trying to be inconspicuous before going past the subdivision leader of the area. Meaning, he has allies possibly in each subdivision region attacking and supporting each other to overthrow the subdivision leaders before doing a hostile takeover of the capital." He placed his bent forefinger against his lips thinking further. It was then he wondered, he was only over the Western Domain. So did that mean that the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Domains were also in danger?

Nardisia stretched her arms out nodding, "But that's just worst case scenario. We're headed towards the main city of the diplomat that looks over the southern subdivision of the Western Domain aren't we? So perhaps we'll know full detail of what's going on. I'm a bit disturbed myself. As strong as Eros was, I doubt with the weapons he had, there's no way as rich as the Kyouji villagers were, it wasn't enough to afford the quality of weapons that they had. So there must be other supports somewhere I'd bet. I wouldn't be too surprised."

Sesshomaru blinked sighing, "Nor what this Sesshomaru. How annoying."

Nardisia jumped freaking out again and Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow up at her, "I'm good!" she squealed nervously wondering if somehow she'd insulted him by being too honest.

Sesshomaru just turned his and scoffed a bit revealing a smile, "Are you well Nardisia?"

"Fine, completely I swear!" she said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomarus said truly concerned, "Makato has told me about what happened on the mountain during the fight with Yuki-Onna with your weapons. Then this Sesshomaru thought about the dream world with Pegasus using our worst memories for our weakness."

"Oh," Nardisia frowned and turned her head away.

**Flashback:**

_Nardisia gasped, "Oh my god Kagome what happened to you!"_

_Kagome's leg was bruised and there was blood coming from her shoulders and slash marks on the perpendicular side of her sleeve. "Do you know how hard it is for a human like me to outrun some fully grown lions? Much less demons? All of the rules Sesshomaru said I've definitely had to use."_

_Nardisia was in shock and she began to cry wholeheartedly. Kagome's face became firm as she closed her eyes. The blood on her shoulder was gone, and so were the slash marks, and her leg went back to normal._

_"I'm sorry Nardisia," said Kagome walking to her._

_"Please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru!" begged Nardisia. "He'll think that I'm not loyal to him and that's just not true. I'm very loyal. But..."_

_Kagome had reached her and kneeled down beside her. She then looked over at the corpse of Nardisia's parents bodies, "I know. You have business of your own. Is that them." Nardisia nodded. "How old were you?"_

_Nardisia then replied in resentment, "I was only 5." Her heart then grew darker…_

**Flashback Over.**

Nardisia rubbed her arm darkly turning away from Sesshomaru out of guilt.

"So, this Sesshomaru takes it that by your silence you had to relive that memory of your family's massacre. He had heard about it when he received you as a servant. No one really knows who killed them but," he turned to her, "This Sesshomaru supposes you didn't need to relive such a thing."

"Why are you asking me about such a thing all of a sudden my Lord," she said a bit fearful. She hoped, hoped that he didn't know that the Raion Family killed her family, hope that he didn't find out she was using him in order to get close to the Raion Family to return the favor. She had hoped...

"Because you've changed lately," he commented. Nardisia's shoulders cringed from the unexpected comment and she looked at him quizzically, "You're fighting with much more vigor. As though you have more to prove now. Your styles and tactics are acute and merciless now. This Sesshomaru, when we first met, had heard of your skills in assassination. And you were as good as the rumors your clan was praised for. If anything needed to be done, countless of enemies or even battle strategies this Sesshomaru could always depend on you to have answer the call with strong impending reinforcement."

Nardisia blinked shocked in thought, "Lord...Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru continued, "Your skills were even more on target during the war with Eros when you were with the Taho villagers. You led them well. The weakest points and then attacked. You seemed more passionate in your fighting style now. And this Sesshomaru could not think of no other reason for such a drastic change in your fighting except that."

Nardisia blushed waving him down, "No worries Lord Sesshomaru I'm just on a role that's all, I'll get back to normal."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and it nearly scared Nardisia out of her skin, what was it with him being all of a sudden so friendly tonight? "This Sesshomaru is not at all complaining about your style, just the reason for it." Nardisia looked at him confused and Sesshomaru became a bit serious, "Nardisia. You, Makato, Arielle, and this Sesshomaru. We've traveled and been through many ventures and survived many of wars. This Sesshomaru could never complain about you bettering in your skills. But your reason behind it is what worries this Sesshomaru."

"My reasons huh," she spoke lowly with guilt, her head down.

"The way you fought, although it was well with our last battle. This Sesshomaru could tell that a lot of your power came from emotion. Anger, hate, and sadness. This Sesshomaru was told by this, from Makato." Nardisia's eyes became hard cold and she said nothing. "This Sesshomaru merely wants to warn you, that fighting in such a style can be dangerous. If you fight too upset, you will lose sight of thought and will go on your own judgment without foresight of the consequences. Which can be dangerous…"

"I know," Nardisia choked darkly cutting him off. She turned her head shamefully to the side and said nothing for a moment. Nardisia was already so short-tempered and could blindly fight or attack without thinking about it. She'd forgotten when it came down to real combat as far as retainers went, of course Sesshomaru depended on her. And for her not to act so foolish and jumping into anything recklessly. She had lucked out with Pegasus and the Taho villagers with Eros but she couldn't keep that up. He and Makato were right; she was fighting a lot different. "Lord Sesshomaru why?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Hm?"

Nardisia looked up at him, tears misting in her eyes a bit, "My temper can put us in a worser condition you've seen that happen before. So why, why did you allow Symphony to come with us instead of Arielle! She'd have been a better asset and she can help calm me down easier so that I don't screw up!" she froze realizing she'd raised her voice at him and turned her head away, "Forgive me. Maybe I'm just talking this way because Symphony and I don't get along well."

"Perhaps that is the case," said Sesshomaru disregarding the fact that Nardisia rose her voice. To him, she had a good reasoning. In any mission especially with traveling, this was the first time he really allowed Nardisia travel along with him so seperated from Arielle. It was because Arielle was good at keeping Nardisia out of trouble and protecting her from herself, that she was usally brought along as a bit of a buffer to maintain some kind of balance. He blinked for a moment and turned to her, "But. Is it that you can't see eye to eye or," Nardisia looked up at him confused, "Is it that she's just different?"

Nardisia blinked thinking for a moment, "Huh?" she then went into thought to see Sesshomaru's serious inquiring face, "Different...?"

KAGOME ran around in the forest searching, whispering. "Symphony! Symphony!" she stepped on a twig and jumped looking around anxiously. It seemed with the forest trees everything was much more darker and now she was growing afraid. She looked around, "Symphony can you hear me where are you!" she hissed continuing foreward. The crickets chirped and she rubbed her arms sighing. "Man this is creepy."

"_Then why did you go off_?" her weapon glowed.

Kagome looked down, "Artimis? Is that you? Talk about choosing your moments when to communicate," she teased, "But oh yeah I forgot. You protect the forest and whatnot so you're basically right at home huh?"

"_I am_," she responded.

Kagome smiled, "Well if you're talking to me I do at least feel less nerve wrecking being out here by myself."

"_You will never hear the end of this from Lord Sesshomaru you know that right_?" the bow giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh let him gripe, I can take care of myself. Hopefully, Nardsia can keep him busy enough before he'll even notice I'm gone. I can go one day going into the forest without finding trouble can't I?"

"_Can you_?" she restated with a lilt inquiring tone in her voice that implicated otherwise. "_You didn't do so well with trying to find firewood when we had to cross that mountain and out of all things YOU had to be the one to find Yuki-Onna first_."

Kagome glared at her weapon. "You're not helping me feel more confident you know," she placed her hand on her hip, "And since I'm a rare human so deep in the demon world I'm naturally the first easy bait to pick on. It's not like I asked to find Yuki-Onna you know."

"_Then you should learn how to be surer of yourself before you blindly make decisions in doing things without considering its consequences. You tend to do that a lot. You really should learn to be careful Kagome. Sesshomaru probably does these things because demons are more apt to target you here and directing you otherwise is his own way of protecting you. Don't forget that you're his Alpha, and you're no good to him if something happens to you because of your recklessness_."

Kagome sighed, "Geese pull a guilty conscious on me why don't you I know!" she huffed out annoyed slumping her shoulders. The ebony locked woman then stopped and tiredly blew the bangs from her face exerting a bit of frustration. When she looked up she noticed she was in another clearing of the forest near a cliff and a lake in front of her. Fireflies floated across the oceans and the buzzing sounds of dragonflies hovered across the water as well with their mates. Kagome smiled, "Beautiful."

"_Nature usually is_," expressed Artimis appreciatively.

Kagome walked over to the lake dipping her hand in the water playing in it and smiled sitting down with her legs folded off to the side. She looked up at the stars, "Hey Artimis."

"_Hm_?"

The priestess smiled gratefully. "Thank you. For everything. Truly, I'd be nothing if it weren't for you. You exhert my powers and that's why I've been so successful as Sesshomaru's Alpha," she then frowned a bit placing her and on her thighs, "Sometimes without you, and if it was me just by myself with my own powers, I feel so useless. To the point where sometimes I wonder what Sesshomaru was even thinking making someone like me his Alpha. And then," Kagome began to become excited and confident compares the the downtrotted voice she had earlier holding up her fists excitedly, "there times I feel strong and I rule as a Alpha! Especially with you helping and guiding me! I really don't know what I'd do without you," Kagome shoulders then dropped and she frowned, "I can protect you from Typhon, but I won't lie to you. I almost really kind of depend on you. If not I'd be completely worthless otherwise." She raised her legs up wrapping them and frowned looking into the lake.

"_Kagome_," despite Artimis' bow form, Kagome looked at the _weapon, and her heart was overcome with a light warm feeling. Even though she couldn't physically see Artimis she felt the motherly love, almost as though she were smiling at her, "All I've done was give you the confidence. And lent you my powers when needed. Trust me when I say that all of your abilities are from you and you alone, Kagome. You have more power than you think. I know your powers, examined them, and you really do cut yourself and your powers off so short. I hope the day doesn't come but should it that Typhon ever does capture me-if even temporarily at some point- I believe you will manage. And you'll see for yourself that you don't depend on me as much as you feel you do_."

Kagome's lips furrowed and she placed her hand against her left temple, "I don't know about that one Artimis. You remember that fight with Eros we had in Kyouji Village. I'm the Alpha. I was supposed to overall help protect Sesshomaru while being affective in my abilities against Eros. He and Makato handled everything so solidly under control for the most part and I..." her voice faltered and she scoffed laughing faintly shaking her head, "what did I do?" she folded up her knees looking sadly into the water, "But continuously get in the way. I've trained so hard to become stronger and I still didn't have the ability to make a difference in in the rigorous battle against Eros. Or any battle for that matter."

"_Kagome_," called Artimis. "_Don't come down too hard on yourself. You have succeeded in so much. Your training made an astounding difference. If it weren't for you, Sesshomaru wouldn't be here. You saved him when his heart blackened in the dream world completely when we fought Sanan in the dream world remember? And you killed Dawn and put down many enemies during the fight at the bypass when they showed they had more enemies than we thought. You seek strength and power with the physical eye by what you see in your enemies and both Sesshomaru and Makato. Your real power Kagome, your real strength that made a difference, is your character and you mind. That changed. And in that, will be how affectively you will be able to execute them. And you did so, so well_."

"But Artimis even though you may be right. I couldn't even handle the other responsibility of my job in protecting Sesshomaru either-good thing for Makato," The dark haired woman rolled her eyes to indicate herself, "She and Sesshomaru had to support and focus on me to make sure I didn't get killed. We could hardly handle Eros alone, but the battle was much more difficult because I was the weakest link in that battle. Maybe," she sighed, "the progress of my strength would be more obvious if Inuyasha and the others were still alive and we faced the enemies I'm used to that's outside the demon world. However, now that I'm with Sesshomaru and the others I feel like I still came up short in the long run," she shrugged her shoulders, her eyes misting with tears. She never realized this bothered her, or hurt her so much. She sniffled and wiped her tears away with her arm looking into the lake, "I just don't understand. How...how even after all of my shortcomings, being human and then with what happened in that battle with Eros with the lack of my capabilities. And let's not forget Lady Eerie didn't make me feel any better around the time we were trying to escape Kyouji Village and her sons were with us," she growled to herself combing through her hair shaking her head, "That was stupid on my part," she shrugged her shoulders shaking her head truly lost, "How...why? Why is it that Sesshomaru still believes so highly of me and my abilities?"

"_It's funny that way isn't it_?" chirped Artimis softly. Kagome started and looked at the bow glowing as it continued to speak in a light manner, "_Even after all those faults that you just said. About where you fell short, about what YOU believed in yourself. Maybe. For that reason and that reason alone. Everything you just said Kagome, is why he believes so highly in what you can do even though you're too blind to see otherwise_."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her weapon confused.

"_Sesshomaru looked for the best in you when all the other creatures looked at your worst because he foresaw the potential of your ability. You just haven't fully unlocked them yet but little by little you are. Kagome, you have to believe in your abilities and the things that you can do. Find the character you had when you handled yourself demanding your respect from Lord Frey during that war with the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tailed Fox war, and take that form. If you stay too uncertain for too long as you are now, then Sesshomaru will begin to become uncertain in his judgment as well and that is not what we want. You're a High Priestess, you've learned what that meant, surely you cannot think you are THAT useless and you're something such as that. So his judgment was not too far off. And neither was mine. Your High Priestess powers is what drew me to you, and like Sesshomaru, in your possession my faith in your abilities is rest assured. Surely, you cannot think our faith in you is misplaced, is it_?"

"I just wish," Kagome sighed looking at her hand, "I could do more that's all. I don't want to embarrass him, and I don't want to fail you either. I don't want Typhon to get his greedy little paws on you. But I won't lie Artimis, sometimes," she placed her elbow on her knee looking down into her reflection of the water, "I really do think things would be a lot more easier for everyone if I could just somehow become a demon like everyone else is around here."

"_True power starts from you first Kagome_," advised Artimis carefully, "_And you will never tap into that power until you can come to terms to love and accept who and what you really are. Where's the respect in yourself for that_."

"Maybe that's the problem. It just gets so hard. The humans really aren't given a chance here. It almost makes you hate that you're one if you deal with it long enough just being here. It doesn't seem like any demon will respect the fact that I am a human. And sometimes I feel like why should I respect my identity in that if they can't," she spoke darkly swiping her hand through the water obscuring her reflection in the water.

"_Who are you trying to impress exactly_?" Kagome snapped out of it blinking from Artimis' sharp words, "_You'll visit an Intercluster village meet the leaders once and move on to the next village leaving them with their own opinions that won't matter because you're not around them long enough for it to. Makato accepted you, and so did many of the demons at the castle like Symphony, Nardisia, Arielle, and even Geninji. You can't change a world, but was it not you that said you can help change the people that you care about in yours? That was what you told Sesshomaru wasn't it? I think Kagome," Artimis chuckled sweetly, "You haven't slacked in your word this whole time and that's why they love you. Lady Akahana, of the Kyouji village, gained to adore you-and she hated you because you were a human. Naoto and Zaori learned to respect who you are along with Lord Frey and Lord Umasue. It won't happen all at once but little by little Kagome, you can make them reconsider the significance of humans. You heard Makato and the others; Sesshomaru had never considered getting an Alpha until you came along. And both of you are friends now. Who more than the one who consecrated your position do you need to prove anything to_?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Artimis was right: Who was she trying to impress? Yet it always felt like, she just had to prove something. Maybe that humans mattered and that they made a difference? She really couldn't say. She just wanted something. A new identity to show she'd changed from the person she was before. She didn't even know where all of this was coming from. She just wanted more of something somehow.

She placed her hand on her head. It was then Kagome's eyes flashed at Artimis' added comment, "I was under the impression that between being a reincarnation of Kikyo, and being a High Priestess, that you didn't seek another identity except to be yourself as Kagome. Tell me child, what more do you need to seek when you already have everything you need here?"

The young priestess' eyes came half lidded as the wind blew. She then answered truthfully with all her emotions, "I-I don't know Artimis. Somehow with all of this I feel so...incomplete. As if there was something I was supposed to accomplish that I've failed to do. It seems like I'm forever being drawn back. Speaking of confidence," she looked at her weapon, "You were a birthday gift to me. Did Kaede even know what you really were?" It was time to change the subject, Kagome was tired of whining and feeling sorry for herself so she decided for future references with all her insecurities she'd deal with it and bear it all her own.

"_No. I manipulated Kaede's mind to deliver me to you. Coincidentally, it was your birthday. Trust me, I am not the practice bow of powers Kaede thought I was. For obviously no practice weapon can hold such power as I do. I had heard of you from another land while being passed around from human to human in each village and I changed myself into an animal to travel faster in order to get to you. It was in you that I purposely handpicked you to be my protector. I sensed your greater power; all it needed was to be unlocked. And you were pure of heart, so I knew I could count on you to help me without any evil intensions and then have power to back it up. Although I did not expect our situations to turn out the way it did in being with Sesshomaru as prisoner servants_." She lightly snickered.

At the comment Kagome chuckled, "I don't think anyone did. I didn't even plan that. You saw how all my escape plans were fail," she laughed. Kagome then blinked in realization and picked up her weapon searching it purposefully, "Artimis be honest with me. Is one reason you chose me to be your protector dealing with my powers, because you already knew that I was the next High Priestess for this era?"

"_I did_," she replied truthfully, "_Your powers is barely awoken at this point but it is still there. You had awoken a small fragment of it once during our battle with Sanan but I doubt you remember. Makato was almost killed by Taikin and because you'd tapped into that High Priestess power temporarily, you saved her_."

"Really!" Kagome said shocked, "Whoa you're right I really don't remember that at all. I was too busy getting my butt handled by Aridon at the time. I wonder at what point in the battle did that happen? No wonder the girls upped my trainings by making it harder since then."

Artimis tittered, "_Of course, did you not find it weird how easily you caught into your training even for a human. The High Priestess represents the boarder of spirit and life, their age is timeless. They have powers of holiness like a priest and priestess would, but with the agilities and resistance of a formidable demon even though she looks human. Until their purpose is fulfilled, do they begin to finally age and die off as any normal human would. She is the chief and director of all monks, priests, and priestesses. To them, they see the High Priestess as merely an Urban Legend. And one, if they were blessed, could see once in their lifetime. You are more than a human Kagome. High Priestess in the world of Olympus are not normal mortals, but "Beings" instead_."

Kagome blinked tilting her head to the side trying to understand, "So I'm human, but I'm...not human?"

"_There was no other way we could really describe them. For the eras we've seen them, there had only been six in the past, and you Kagome...are the seventh_."

Kagome sighed playing with the grass, "Well the least I can do with these High Priestess powers if that's the case is to protect you from Aridon, Taikin, and definitely Typhon of all people. Who knows what it could mean if he gets his hands on you."

"_It can be very bad Kagome. If Typhon succeeds in killing Zeus and taking over Olympus the Earth will be hell here. Typhon is not one you would call—merciful- to humans. He will do just what you've seen Eros do to that last Intercluster Village and worse_."

"Ah, yeah about that," Kagome started in realization looking at Artimis, "You knew Eros? And then, Pegasus knew you too," Kagome gave her a reproving voice crossing her arms, "Artimis...is there more to the story than what you've told me and the others? What exactly is going on here? Ever since you and dealing with servants for Typhon. We've ran into more Greek Gods than normal. If it gets too ridiculous even Sesshomaru will start questioning things which I can't blame him for. What exactly is going on here Artimis?"

Artimis was silent for a moment and then spoke in a nervous dejected stutter, "_I-I-I'm sorry but…I-I truly do not know Kagome." Kagome gave her a sad questioning look and Artimis took spoke in a very fearful and broken voice, "I don't know what's going on and because I don't. In this-I am afraid_."

Kagome picked up her weapon cradling it and frowned, "What?" she asked compassionately.

"_Pegasus and Eros were two familiar opponents we ran into. I've looked after the forest and ran through them for a long time...but I've never been as blind to my environment as I am now. That within itself is dangerous. Something is going on...and I-cannot tell to say what exactly. Perhaps Typhon is doing something and as a result is causing uproar among the Greek Gods and Goddesses. I am not sure. Please understand that my knowledge on that behalf is limited-I have been running from Typhon for a very, very, long time. We've all had to face some seriously powerful Gods that have greatly damaged where they were-nearly destroying humans and demons alike. If we are seeing Greek Gods so often and they are the cause of the strife in the Western lands or Japan period. Then my inquiry is the same as yours. I too wonder, what it could mean_."

"So you're just as lost as we are at this point because you've been on the run for so long," Kagome stated delicately.

"_I am_," admitted Artimis. "_If more of them are popping up in Japan now. It obviously means that there's something major happening in the Olympus if too many of them are in the mortal world. And in Japan of all places they could go across the world. That's why I came here, so that I wouldn't be found. It would be less obvious, but to see so many, two in a row- here? I've got a bad feeling about this. If Greek Gods are being involved for the problems we have to investigate in the Western Lands, I'm telling you now Kagome: it's not anything good_."

"Hmm sounds serious, especially if it escalates and gets worse," Kagome then considered, "Then I guess we'd just better be prepared. I don't really understand what's going on in the demon world to tell what's the norm and out of norm. But we'll probably find something out soon enough since Sesshomaru has a lot to do with what we're doing now-" Kagome froze looking in the water.

Behind her near a tree staring right at her was a beautiful pale woman wearing lipstick. She had bright red lips, and brown eyes. Her hair was long and stringy that it reached about a quarter above the bottom hem of her kimono, and her bangs were parted. She wore a long peach kimono, draped off her shoulders. "Who is...?" Kagome mumbled questioning. The woman remained silent blinking dazedly and pointed at Kagome. Kagome jumped and turned around behind her where the tree was but no one was there. She then looked back into the lake to still see the woman there pointing at her piercing straight into her eyes. Kagome squealed jumping up pulling the Artimis Bow into a defense stance, "What the heck is going on here?"

"_We should probably get out of here_," warned Artimis not liking the feeling she was getting.

"I don't need anyone else to tell me that!" Kagome quickly ran into the woods panting running as fast as she could. She then hesitated in her run to hear faster rushed footsteps that barely seemed to touch the ground echoing with each contact it made with the bushes. Kagome gasped sprinting faster and the second she turned a corner she screamed to be met with two fingers in between her forehead about to snap. Kagome cringed shutting her eyes tightly prepared to meet whatever doom would come.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" came an outraged panted female voice. She that sounded like she was out of breath.

When Kagome slowly opened her eyes to recognize the voice she exhaled heavily of relief. Standing before her in her unmoved position was Symphony, who, wore a look of anxiety and confusion. When she noticed Symphony's fingers so close to her head in position to snap—recalling what her friend could do with them when she visited her in the dream catcher in the dream world, Kagome quickly panicked backing away, "Keep those dangerous psychic fingers away from me!"

The weasel demon sighed blowing her hair out of her face putting her fingers away, "Geese I thought you were a demon following me or something. Otherwise you could have kissed your life goodbye and it would have been lights out for you permanently Kagome." Symphony then crossed her arms, "What is this? Did Lord Sesshomaru send you to shadow over me or something?"

"Shadow?" Kagome blinked confused.

Symphony rubbed her head, "With that tone I guess not. Why are you here?" Kagome shivered wearing a wary expression carefully looking around Symphony, fear in her eyes. Symphony raised her eyebrow, "Kagome are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Kagome squealed nearly crying kneeling down onto the ground covering her head and ears, "Please don't mention ghosts! That's the last thing I need to hear right now."

"Huh?" Symphony said perplexed, "I don't get it."

"Grrr!" Kagome exerted frustrated. She then snapped her head over at Symphony flapping her arms around freaking out, "I know it's going to sound crazy but I know what I saw, I saw a ghost!"

Symphony raised both her eyebrows at the insinuation, "You saw, a what...?"

"I'm telling you the truth! Why isn't it unbelievable, a witch brought Kikyo back from the dead to life, we've dealt with demons stealing people's souls, ghosts and spirits are possible aren't they?" panicked Kagome.

Symphony tried to hold back but unfortunately she splurged into laughter. Kagome blushed glaring at her as Symphony continued, "That may be true Kagome but come on. You gotta draw the line at some point!" she chortled wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh that was funny." She looked up Kagome whose arms were crossed defensively, "I'm guessing you're not amused huh?"

"I know what I saw Symphony I'm not crazy. I saw a woman in the lake up ahead," she pointed in a diagonal direction away from them both to emphasize, "And when I turned around to look behind me she wasn't there but when I looked back into the lake she was still there. And she was pointing at me, her skin was as pale as powder and her eyes looked so serious but sad!"

"So you're afraid of a depressed ghost," the brunette demon leaned the weight of her body to the side looking at Kagome incredulously.

"I know what I saw Symphony!" the priestess snapped defensively.

Symphony shook her head, "I really think Nardisia would get a kick out of this one."

Kagome huffed placing her hands on her hips bloating up her cheeks, "Fine! Then come with me and I'll show you. I can't believe I was worried about you enough to sneak out and check on you," she mumbled angrily walking past Symphony.

"Check on me?" said Symphony bewildered as Kagome walked past her. Wait, she then caught it. "You snuck out? Kagome!" Symphony quickly jogged up to Kagome to keep up with her pace as the ebony locked human continue to stroll off in the direction she pointed to. "Hey look I'm sorry if I made you upset or made you worried I'm fine. But you shouldn't have had to sneak out you know. Lord Sesshomaru can't trust you when you go off by yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly? You think I purposely find trouble!" Kagome accused insulted now stomping across the trail instead of walking.

Symphony blushed holding her hands up laughing nervously, "Tha-Tha-that's not what I...mean?" Her voice rose at the 'mean' in the sentence to an awkward high pitch. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her and Symphony guilty avoided eye contact. She really didn't mean to blow things up that way; she probably should have just told Kagome the honest truth.

Kagome stopped and whirled her body around facing her, "I did."

"Huh?" Symphony blinked absently.

Kagome's face became more worried and affectionate, "I did have to sneak out and come find you." Symphony flinched being taken aback by Kagome's facial expression, and remorse had gnawed into her as she frowned ashamed of herself. She wasn't really used to anything caring about her like that. And wouldn't you believe besides her mother she'd received it from a human. "You were acting weird and you were going out by yourself with no help to support you in case you found trouble. Besides I really wanted to make sure you were okay and if anything had been bothering you more than what you were letting Sesshomaru know," Kagome then smiled, "You'd done so much for me, especially with helping me sort out my feelings and problems after the situation with Sesshomaru's heat cycle and that whole thing with Aridon that took place. And you guided me and the Kyouji villagers through the castle for their escape where Eros had them locked up. So I really wanna be there for you and help you out when you need it too. That's what friends do for each other."

Symphony's eyes expanded in shock. Friends? They were actually, friends? Since when? Symphony's bangs covered her face as she went into a thought. She'd always seen Kagome hanging around Makato, Nardisia, and Arielle. Now to her, she knew they were all close and they were friends, but her too? This human, befriends so many humans and creatures alike. And takes them into her arms without asking any questions about it at all. A vulnerable in yet beautiful spirited this girl was. She had no idea she was thought so highly by Kagome. When Kagome first came in as a human she was shocked. Symphony had never hated or disliked humans by any means. They were okay, but eating humans was the last thing down her food chain. Like everyone else in the castle, she wanted Kagome to break Sesshomaru's curse and fulfill it as the prophecy it was intended to be. In the castle everyone had their own clicks with certain demons or demoness. Symphony was a bit of an outcast and kind of knew of all the servants in the castle in general. But she didn't grow any real attachments to anything except for Rin.

Orders and other things was what she was expected to follow- she was after all, a servant. But it wasn't until Kagome said what she said, and to see the genuine look on her face that it dawned on her that humans were the only ones who seemed to treat her equal and not as though she was below anyone, from time to time. Symphony had many associates. And she could call many creatures in the castle her trusted allies for battle and support. But for the emotional, fun feeling aspect of herself she just not now made one link with this girl standing before her. Kagome was the first to call her something as serious as, a friend. Friends shared that kind of emotional and fun connection with each other. And she finally had that.

Symphony pressed her lips together, she was a bit speechless. Maybe this was why...demons shouldn't get involved with humans. They give such a connection and feeling of importance in yet they themselves are so frail. You can't help but put yourself in danger to protect them as long as they lived. She wondered to herself, if Sesshomaru ever felt this way with Kagome from time to time.

Symphony sighed returning a genuinely happy smile, "Friends huh? Really?"

"Well yeah duh, you're not just my ally when we fight silly," laughed Kagome, "we're comrades. A team."

"Hmm," she pondered reaching a great epiphany, "I'm not really used to that word. Friends," Kagome tilted her head to the side bewildered blinking and Symphony chuckled, "It's nothing," she rubbed her arm darkly turning to the side. As long as she wasn't completely alone where she could be around some kind of civilization be it humans or demons. That's all that mattered. To at least have purpose and help where it was needed to make situations easier. To be told she had a friend, somehow it was different from just wanting to be around demons or people. But just knowing she had that extra support, to have someone to call a 'friend', it truly felt like, she wasn't alone anymore.

A light tear escaped from her eyes through her eyes and Kagome became worried. "Symphony what's wrong talk to me. I knew it you aren't okay are you?"

Symphony had to admit, she was inwardly happy. Having someone to call a friend and depend on if she needed it. It felt like a great weight was lifted off of her and that she could feel better. Not only was she depended on, but now she had someone else she herself could depend on too. Wow, there were just some humans who just didn't mind giving their all and trust to anyone. She wouldn't abuse it, but she would watch over Kagome to make sure her judgment in trusting others wasn't abused by anything else either.

Symphony wiped her tears smiling and nodded happily putting her thumbs up. "I'm fine now. Thanks Kagome. And I'm sorry I laughed at you before. I'll take what you said more seriously. Let's go check up on that spirit you say you saw. Who knows if the reason why I'm out here and then you what you saw, it may be a connection and I may find that I have an extra ability with my psychic powers."

"An extra ability?" Kagome questioned as they restarted their walk.

"Yeah. That's why I left the camp in the first place. I heard a voice calling out to me, as if they were trying to communicate with me. But I couldn't see who it was. I recognized the voice as a woman's. She kept telling me to 'come.' But I didn't know where to come so I just decided to go off looking anywhere, but so far no luck. The voice was just...gone," explained Symphony shrugging.

Kagome became mystified, "Geese that is a little scary, sounds like that one American movie I seen called "Gothika" where the dead's trying to tell you they're innocent of a crime they didn't commit or something like that. And that you have to prove their case, like a spirit detective or something..." Kagome shuddered with goose bumps.

"I'm sorry what...? American?" Symphony shook her head confused, "A m-m-movie? What on Earth is that?"

Kagome's face tinted red and she waved Symphony down, "Never mind."

Symphony shook her head smiling, "Honestly Kagome, you really talk weird. I feel like you're on another planet than us sometimes with the strange things you say."

"Try another Time," Kagome mumbled lowly shifting her eyes to the side.

"What?" Symphony said not catching what ebony haired girl said.

"It doesn't matter!" laughed Kagome nonchalantly. She then pulled her arms behind her and smiled as they came near the site of the clearing with the lake. "You know Symphony I have to compliment you."

"Hm?" Symphony turned to Kagome.

"In our battle against Eros during the whole oppression," Kagome turned to her beaming with pride, "You were absolutely amazing! You were basically our trump card! Especially up against Dawn!

Symphony laughed rubbing her head overwhelmed from such high praise, "Oh geese thanks, I don't take compliments like that lightly. Especially since it's coming from my higher Alpha. I didn't do too much of anything. After all Makato told me and Nardisia that in the end you took care of Dawn anyway."

"But you still saved our skins Symphony. That surprise attack when you used your powers to split the Earth between us and the enemy in order for Sesshomaru, Makato, and I to nail them. Even though it was an idea by Makato it was only an idea. The fact that you accomplished such a feat which allowed us a major hand in even defeating them, was incredible on its own. If Sesshomaru or Makato didn't say anything I am," smiled Kagome, "Good job, you were unbelievable!"

The brunette chuckled goofily scratching her head. 'Haha, take that Nardisia. Who can be useful now, what? What!' She inwardly challenged cockily. She and Kagome entered the opening and sat near the lake laughing amongst each other and sat at the rim of the lake. "Well hey, thanks to Makato I found out I could extend my powers in a newer way than what I thought. I'll always be grateful to that much. Hey," she kneeled down towards Kagome. Kagome met with her and Symphony winked, "You should tell that stupid peacock Nardisia things like this so that she'll get off my back."

"Symphony," coursed Kagome in a reprimanding tone.

"What?" shrugged the weasel pouting crossing her arms, "I honestly don't get along with her. She thinks I'm completely useless just because I'm not a barbarian style fighter like she is!"

"Well you can't be that useless if Sesshomaru saw fit for you to travel with us now can you," reasoned Kagome softly.

Symphony froze and thought for a moment taking in everything that the priestess said and her shoulders relaxed giving in. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagome frowned, "I know I shouldn't talk being an Alpha the way me and Sesshomaru bump heads and he's the Head Alpha. But honestly, you two should really learn how to get along. We're supposed to be on the road for a few months—you two can't stay like this."

"She's the complete opposite from me though Kagome!" argued Symphony stubbornly, "Nardisia's rambunctious and just wants to jump out there and fight for the sake of doing it. I don't think she has any morals fighting is a respected format and she abuses it. You've heard her say it before; as long as there's fighting involved she doesn't care she's automatically in. Not caring about the meaning or what's behind it. She could be for us or against us but she'll easily be appeased as long as she gets to fight. It doesn't matter what it is if she's happy killing creatures for her own amusement to pump up her ego."

"That's not true," Kagome frowned defensively. "You just need to learn Nardisia and try to understand her more. She's really not all that bad-I know I may sound a bit like Makato when I say this but Nardisia is really sweet and fights for what she believes in. You've seen her with the Taho villagers; her fighting is a style that stands up for something. Fighting may be what she loves to do I grant you that much Symphony I do. But that's not the complete definition of what Nardisia actually is though."

"Pf, you could have fooled me," Symphony scoffed skeptically not sure about that one.

"Well maybe you two could learn from each other, we are a team you know. I've learned a lot from you guys," shrugged Kagome struggling to find a silver lining.

"I haven't learned anything except getting more out there when I need to get involved in battles during clutch time like what happened when we helped you break the Kyouji Villagers out of their bondage. Or when we got a surprise attack right after we helped Lord Kiusha free Niahora Village from their bondage with Eros' soldiers. Humph! That arrogant woman can't teach me anything but how to rush to my own demise being so stupid," Symphony folded up her legs stubbornly.

Kagome frowned. She couldn't feel too bad. The way Nardisia and Symphony argued constantly, she was betting Nardisia was feeling no different about Symphony and can bark equal complaints. How on earth did Makato do it for so many centuries like this she held no clue. However, from what Kagome could remember. Arielle and Nardisia seemed close back at the castle even while they did bits and pieces of traveling. So she bet if nothing else the trip would have been more enjoyable for Nardisia if Arielle was with them instead of Symphony.

Kagome then sighed standing up, "Well I suppose. I hope you change the way you feel one day. Both you and Nardisia are going to be forced to work together one day so try to make the best of it and be respectful of each other to avoid arguments. Please," she stretched, "There's still a long way before this trip is over."

Symphony stood up patting the dirt off her hakamas, "Ugh, don't remind me. But if it's an order as my Alpha: I'll try. If it's a suggestion as my friend: then all I can tell you is fine. But it'll be so fake it'll make porcelain doll look plastic," she crossed her arms.

Kagome rubbed her head laughing nervously, "Well something's better than nothing so at least it's a start. I guess there's really no ghost or anything here so we should probably be heading back."

Symphony smiled playfully bumping Kagome in the shoulder and the black haired girl giggled, "Yeah. Maybe we're both crazy."

There was a strong powerful wind that blew past them as the clouds in the sky seemed to have gotten darker.

"What the..." said Symphony covering her face from the wind with her arm. The wind heavily blew around them for what seemed like a few moments and then suddenly…

Stopped. Leaves from the trees around them began to slowly fall, like rose petals. Symphony and Kagome looked around and up into the sky to see where they had come from by couldn't tell.

Kagome sat up and looked at Symphony bemused as the leaves continued to fall around them, "Well that was kind of bizarre."

"Mhm," nodded Symphony agreeing.

A FLASH of light then caught the site of their eyes and they turned around jumping backwards startled. Standing before them on the lake was the same woman. A pale woman wearing lipstick with bright red lips, and brown eyes. Her hair long and stringy, her bangs parted. She wore a long peach kimono, half draped off her shoulders.

"_Symphony...come...come_..." the woman murmured cryptically.

Kagome and Symphony freaked out and turned around about to run but the divisions that separated the trees were now so close together there was no separation and there was no exit. All the trees around them enclosed.

"What the heck's going on here!" shouted Kagome alarmed.

"I don't know but I'm not going to stick around to find out!" panicked Symphony. "Let's try the other side!"

They ran towards the other side but the lake extended out blocking them from going even further. Symphony and Kagome gulped stepping back as the woman further approached them and stopped, her stare not faltering.

"K-K-Kagome," Symphony shivered pointing at the woman before them, "I-I-I t-t-think w-w-we found her."

Kagome gulped, "Y-Yeah. K-K-Kinda wish we didn't ya know," she said nervously.

Symphony gave a harsh exaggerated nod to exert her fear.

The woman stared, pointing at Kagome and Symphony who grabbed on to eachother shaking in their shoes. The woman looked at them, and a tear fell from her eye rippling the lake she hovered over—disturbing the stillness of the water.

"Huh?" Kagome started confused. "What?"

Symphony looked fearful herself to see the spirit's tears begin to pour from her eyes like a mouth opening in a river to reveal a waterfall. "Wait is she—" she became stunned tilting her head to the side examining the spirit curiously, "is she actually crying?"

"She-she is," said Kagome letting Symphony go walking closer towards the lake where the woman was.

"Kagome wait don't go over there what do you think you're doing!" hissed Symphony trying to call her back.

Kagome ignored her momentarily and gave the spirit an empathetic look. "So it wasn't my imagination before. You really were sad."

The woman slowly nodded. Symphony began to calm down and ran besides Kagome looking at the ghost, "Can you speak?"

The woman shook her head then spoke, "_Symphony...Symphony...come...come_..."

The brunette cringed, "I see so that's all you can say huh?"

Kagome flinched, "That's creepy no matter how you look at it," she responded lowly. She then spoke aloud, "So you want Symphony?"

"Don't throw me to the dogs Kagome!" snapped Symphony apprehensively shaking Kagome at her collar.

"I'm not I'm just-" they both froze to see the spirit entity nod and then she pointed to Kagome also nodding.

"Wait-so...you need the both of us. You want us to-help you...?" Symphony said trying to understand.

The spirit smiled elated nodding and clasped her hands together bowing in a plea. Kagome and Symphony exchanged looks and placed their attention back to her.

"But...what can we do?" asked Symphony completely baffled.

The woman frowned and raised up her prayer formed hands shaking them in a pressed begging manner. Kagome sighed; she felt like she was in that Halle Berry movie "Gothika" all over again, didn't mean she wanted to relive it though. That movie gave her nightmares. She didn't know what would happen but only going by what she remembered from the movie she nodded. "Okay, we'll try to see what we can do."

"What?" Symphony backlashed at Kagome. "You can't do that are you nuts? I know what you're thinking Kagome but come on this is NOT cool."

"Look at her Symphony what other choice do we have. She's obviously trying to communicate to us. Let's at least hear her out," reasoned Kagome.

Symphony stretched out her arms shrugging, "Um Hello. Not to be rude and heartless here but: she can't speak at all!"

"Symphony!" reproved Kagome seriously.

"Look I'm all for helping the helpless here okay," Symphony held her hands out to defend herself of her stance, "I just think it'll be easier if we kindly declined her request but still report back to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him what's going on. If he says let's investigate it, then fine-I won't like it but fine. But if not, we can haul ass out of here," Symphony then sighed holding her forehead frustrated, "Kagome Kami bless you as sweet and considerate as you are it's like this. If there's a problem we deal with humans and demons-maybe save a few souls here and there every ONCE in a while. But this? This. Was not a part of our job description AT ALL Kagome. Accepting spirit requests, Artimis barely got by! Besides what can us getting involved do? She's already dead she's beyond help now!"

The woman gave Symphony an angry meaningful look and Kagome turned back to the spirit pondering on the situation for a bit. The woman frowned and Kagome's Artimis Bow spoke. Blocking Symphony's hearing, "_Kagome. This woman may really not only need our help, but she also NEEDS our help. I think she wants us to help her and if we don't, then others will meet the same fate she did_."

The spirit looked at the Artimis Bow nodding to her comment. "I see," said Kagome lowly understanding.

"See what?" asked Symphony on edge turning to her. At this point she was ready to go back to camp and forget everything else. She was seriously getting creeped out.

Kagome turned to Symphony, "The Artimis Bow communicated with the spirit somehow. If we don't help her, there may be others who'll be in trouble that could suffer the same fate she did so maybe she was trying to see if we could help so that something like that won't happen to innocent people."

"Really?" said Symphony unsure.

The ghost nodded slowly. She then placed up one finger and used the other to pat down the air signaling them to wait and stay put. The ghost let out a short sigh and placed her hand across her face and whole body as Kagome and Symphony stepped back in astonishment. They both nearly screamed but held each other's mouths from causing too much disturbance of it reaching Sesshomaru. The beautiful paled woman was no longer beautiful or paled. Half of her face had burn marks and scorches. Part of her face even revealed the actual skeleton. She had blood everywhere draped through her kimono and on her head she had hair in some places but bald in the others. Bits and pieces of her skin were peeled off her face and the rest of her body. Blood was even found on her fingertips and her kimono was nearly that of burned rags. Her lips were busted, bruised, and burned as she opened her eyes sadden. Tears overflowed from her eyes as she looked at them. She then fell onto the lake wetting the sleeves and other portions of her kimono and silently cried wholeheartedly shaking her head. Symphony and Kagome covered their mouths in awe at the true form of the woman. There was such an extreme difference. It was so sad, that the girls themselves silently cried.

"Wha...wha..." Symphony choked hardly able to say anything wiping the tears from her face.

"What happened to you..." Kagome managed to say in a hush and speechless whisper.

The woman looked at them pleading and pointed in the southern direction beyond the cliff next to the lake. Kagome and the Symphony looked in that direction.

"Over there?" asked Symphony.

"_Come, Come, come_..." the woman spoke with urgency begging.

Kagome frowned, "I guess she wants us to head that way. If not more people will suffer her fate."

Symphony nodded replying lowly, "Yeah. She's from a village I'm betting that's just beyond that way," She then spoke louder talking to the spirit woman, "Is your village that way?"

The woman nodded with urgency, fear plastered in her now broken face. Kagome scratched her head, "This is going to be interesting. That direction is completely out of the way of where Sesshomaru has us headed towards. How are we going to convince him to take that route to help her?"

"Oh I don't know. Say, 'excuse me Lord Sesshomaru but we ran into a human spirit who wants us to go see what's happening in her village and help out the situation please and thank you' " Symphony said placing her hand on her hips sighing. "Really Kagome what are we going to do?"

"Thank you Symphony the sarcasm was greatly appreciated, really," pressed Kagome smiling mockingly herself and then groaned. "Not making it any better here." She placed a hand to her forehead rubbing her temples thinking.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I wanna help her as much as you do, really I do. I just don't see how we're going to pull this off you know how Lord Sesshomaru is," justified Symphony sadly. "I don't want to eave her like this no more than you do."

The spirit frowned as Kagome studied the ghost woman's face intently blinking. She then sighed smiling, "Don't worry. We'll help you. Me and my friends."

"What! Kagome! Are you mad! How?" Symphony exclaimed over exasperated.

The spirit closed her eyes transforming back into her beautiful form. She bowed and nodded determinedly at them. She then disappeared from their presence and a strong wind blew. Kagome and Symphony covered their eyes and when the wind stopped, the forest was back to normal. Birds were chirping. And trees were actually parted the way they had been before.

Kagome combed through her hair of frustration, "I'll make him see through reason somehow."

Symphony silently turned to Kagome, still flabbergasted the human even took the favor, "Good luck. Lord Sesshoomaru and reasoning with him in the same sentence is NOT an easy task. So prepare yourself for a HUGE argument on morals and priority here."

Kagome sighed, "I know. But she did at least look happy when we said yes!"

"When YOU said yes, Kagome," Symphony furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't just do things like that I really don't want you to get in trouble. It's not going to be easy getting Lord Sesshomaru to go out of his way like that, so I really hope for the spirit's sakes and ours to keep a promise, it really is serious. This can't be some simple normal human thing—no offense. I wouldn't care, but I know an Inu Lord that would who still despises humans who would."

Kagome gave a saddened gesture sighing, "I know you're right. But Symphony it has to be really serious," she turned to the weasel demon and gave her an eloquent expression defending herself further for the cause, "and apparently we were the only ones she could come to."

Symphony sighed giving in and sat at the lake shaking her head, "But Kagome what we're trying to get you to understand is, that we can't solve EVERY matter we run into in the Western Lands even though that's why we travel and whatnot. It'll take up too much time if we did that for every little thing, we take on the really high serious matters. Lord Sesshomaru will tell you that. The times he stays at the castle he gets many reports on problems going on specifically and out of hand from all over the western region. Then, he separates them by priority of importance. The very least important ones, he throws away and won't do, the others he saves that are urgent and really need his assistance. He saves, and then ranks them by priority and convenience of travel, and then we do what we're doing now. I'm saying this to say, if it's not urgent and Lord Sesshomaru overlooked it. To him, it just means that some things will have to work out on its own in whatever predicament is happening in the area, and that can include her village if it wasn't in our priority to go visit in the first place."

"Maybe the situation can't work out so easily on its own. For a spirit to come back begging us like that, Symphony. She allowed me and you to see her. And then she called you out of your sleep? What does that tell you?" said Kagome. She then sat beside her and huffed looking into the water, "Besides with Sesshomaru I have to at least try."

Symphony sighed, "Well if we tell him that it was a demon spirit instead, he'd at least be interested to check it out."

"You mean before he finds out the truth?" Kagome inquired questionably somehow not liking where that idea was going.

The weasel demon shrugged, "It could work, but the fact that we're dealing with spirits period will turn him off. Telling him it was a demoness spirit will give him more leeway than telling the truth saying she was a human will look better. Although farfetched, if it looks like it's a demon matter and not a human matter to Lord Sesshomaru, doubt the spirit would care. As long as we get there enough to tell what's going on and solve it right?"

"Right," agreed Kagome with a nod. "It's late, we'll rest and check it out in morning and then see how it all plays out from there."

"Just..." Symphony winced. Kagome sighed; she already knew she'd hear it from Sesshomaru. "Be prepared. Lord Sesshomaru will be upset about our dishonesty and you know how he feels about humans Kagome. Unless it's dealing with too many humans, too less, or their village is dealing with land and territories concerning the other demons that are involved like what happened a bit with the Mungee Feathered Village thing and whatnot. He doesn't really too much like dealing with them at all. So he's really not obligated to do anything for them if he doesn't want to for whatever we find. Pleasing the humans doesn't matter in the demon world I hate to say, pleasing the demons though, do. So I hope whatever's going on, like you said it has to be serious if that woman was trying to get both of our attention. So maybe the matter is urgent in general that Lord Sesshomaru's overlooked hopefully. It's the only way."

Kagome frowned. She felt a bit hopeless and wanted to believe in Sesshomaru, at least a bit. He was...kinda warming up to humans a bit. "But. After everything with Me and Rin. And Deixi. I even showed him a village..." Kagome froze and decided to keep that part a secret between he and her.

"That may be," pressed Symphony looking at her feelingly. "But be careful how you push it. The subject of humans is VERY sensitive to him. Rin, he is dealing with for the sake of you. And with YOU, he has no choice now, especially since you're his Alpha. Deixi came and went so he doesn't matter now. He assisted us; Lord Sesshomaru dealt very loosely with him for our advantage in fighting Sanan at the time but nothing more than that likely. Just…as a friend Kagome. Please don't think too low of him; I just don't want your expectations to be too high as much as you want to help that woman just to see them shut down if he really does say no. All of this is still new for him. So it won't be easy. I know you and Sesshomaru had to work hard to get where you are now, but you and then humans are two totally different things to him. He hardly sees you as just a human anymore probably," she stretched her point out shrugging.

"But the point is rather anyone likes it or not I AM A HUMAN. I didn't choose or ask for it, but that's what I am!" she shuddered upset, "So does that mean what you're trying to tell me now is that if there's something too unjustly wrong dealing with my own species, that I can't fight for it because I'm working in the demon world? Brush it aside because they're human, when I'm a human MYSELF! I'm sorry but that's just not what I stand for!" Kagome argued distressed.

"That's the position you're in," said Symphony lightly folding her legs up looking at Kagome sadly. She placed and arm around Kagome rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm hoping for that better Kagome. I really am. I'm just trying to give you a heads up so your feelings don't get hurt. Before, you didn't know your relationship with Sesshomaru, and now decently you and him are now friends. And he seems to be responding to you in that responsibility of status to you. I think." Kagome slowly blinked despondently, lost for words. "But you have to understand him too and his feelings and what he's seen and dealt with humans so far Kagome. That grudge is deeper than you, Rin, and Deixi," Symphony shifted her body to lean her head over to look up at Kagome encouragingly, "I hope we can help her and her village Kagome. But even if Lord Sesshomaru does agree. Remember: there's going to come a point and time where some matter dealing with humans that you and Sesshomaru are going to have it out at each other anyways with you being so close to him as his Alpha and sharing different views."

Kagome blinked thinking about all the moments she and Sesshomaru had. Some of his sweet sides, and some of his bitter ones. And then with the children and how disappointed he'd been when the whole village, was killed due to Eros' surprise attack. She didn't notice it before, but Symphony was absolutely right. So then, what did it mean for her and Sesshomaru then? Being a human besides the embarrassment, there was no way Sesshomaru chose to make her something as close as an Alpha without foreseeing an issue in matter like this like Symphony did. She then gasped recalling:

**SERIES OF FLASHBACKS**:

**In the Garden ch.5** _"It is not my purpose for such nonsense. Stop hiding and live," he said turning to her. Kagome looked at him confused. "Human. There is more to life than just sentiments and cares for the world. Life goes on and you must maintain your standards to move on and not be hindered before you are ran over with its obstacles. Other meaningless things like friends and love, and the human feelings that you have that you used to protect Rin, are second to none for a demon like this Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome said nothing for a moment and replied, "You don't need much to prove it. So you do all of these things and then what Sesshomaru, what are you trying to prove?"_

_"That is not of your concern human," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes to maintain patience. "But for future reference of not killing yourself priestess. Although you mean well and you're good at heart, you have to learn reckless compassion isn't an excuse."_

_"Reckless compassion?" Kagome said confused._

_"You can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be. Getting involved with things not purtaining to you can make your life harder, or end it."_

_Kagome thought about it and knew he was talking about Rin. "I see things differently than you do Sesshomaru. Anyone who has heart can change, that's my opinion. I may can't save the world but I can sure make a difference in helping to change the people in mine."_

**In the Library. Ch. 11**: _"Is that so? She would usually awake by now. This Sesshomaru is almost tempted to ask what it was you did to her human?" he asked turning to her._

_"I didn't do anything! If anything," Kagome opened her hand and the Artimis Bow appeared, "ask Artimis."_

_"Perhaps you are stronger than the weapon is," said Sesshomaru glancing at the weapon for a moment and then focusing his attention back on her._

_"Heh?"_

_"This Sesshomaru has seen earlier in the battle between the two of you. You had released a pink arrow. That is not the power of the Artimis bow. But that of a priestess filled with holy energy," he said. Kagome blushed not saying anything feeling embarrassed. That's right; she had never fought Aridon with her own power before. Perhaps this was why it was different, and because she descended from a long line of priests and priestess it only made sense. "Judging by your behavior it seems that this Sesshomaru is correct. If she dies though, however at least the curse over your head will be lifted."_

_"I'm not thinking about that!" Kagome defended._

_"You should," retorted Sesshomaru bluntly. "Of recent, Aridon's death is my wish. This Sesshomaru cannot kill her because you are connected to her. Only you can do it. If not, then she will dispose of you herself eventually. You should not be too kind enough to be taken advantage of," he said walking past her and through the doorway._

**In the deep forest Ch. 19** _Kagome frowned and said nothing shutting her eyes tightly, "Makato had contacted me telepathically and she wanted to know where we all were. Sukura and the one of the creatures from Kyouji village were having confrontation getting out of hand that she needed your assistance with. So she told me to find you and the others since all of the leaders went missing," Kagome sulked, "Originally my plan was to just tell Nardisia to escort them back while I go find you, or at least for us to meet back somewhere after she'd dropped them off. However, the boys were worried about their mother and said they weren't going back. Nardisia wanted to help you too so they begged and eventually I was convinced for them to join me."_

_Sesshomaru smiled trying hard not to laugh, "Was that all?" Kagome looked at him confused in his change of mood. "So that was it, I see." Kagome then became nervous of his use of first person as he stood up walking to her. Kagome froze. He placed his nail against her forehead and she froze._

_"Human, learn not to be what you are," said Sesshomaru. "When your rank is the highest of anyone else's. Then you must stand firm and not allow anyone to change it. I'm sure when you agreed to allow Nardisia to come it was more out of friendship than a plan during that point. But we aren't traveling, we're fighting, a war at that. Being weak around any point due to human emotions such as friendship, or sympathy, is something you'll have to really fight to ignore," he walked away sitting on the ground. "That is probably more worrisome for this Sesshomaru in you being an Alpha, it'll be the hardest thing to overcome but you must."_

_"But I don't think I can just do that," frowned Kagome, her voice then turned firm looking towards him, "I can't be like you."_

_Sesshomaru laughed sarcastically, "Is that what you think it is?" he turned over to her, "Heh, so humans die senselessly for foolishness or because they're willing to give their life for another-which is irrational within itself. Yet they are so quick to give into their primeval instincts that when they're life is in danger they'll take another's before seeing themselves go. You either want your life or you don't. The human mind is so sensitive and their hearts are so indecisive and weak. What a senseless way for humans to think if that is what their way of rationality is."_

**FLASHBACKS OVER**

Kagome's face became cold. She just not realized that throughout all their travels. Sesshomaru had been pressing her to get rid of her human feelings. So was that the real reason why? So that she had no emotion or sympathy on human situation and like Sesshomaru, can be cold enough to turn her back on her own kind when some kind of injustice happens to them? Kagome squeezed the material of her hakama pants she was so angry.

Symphony looked at her worriedly. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and nodded slowly, "Okay well use that story and then see what happens and go from there. Tweak the story and see if we can get him there first then we'll worry about the rest of that later."

She felt a little betrayed that Sesshomaru was trying to manipulate her like that, but grateful for her stubbornness that she never assimilated to such horrible things. She decided for now to keep that part to herself. And focused on inwardly hoping that what Symphony just explained wouldn't be a road she and Sesshomaru would have to cross. However if not this time, it would be a feat impossible that she knew at some point their views on matters as such would clash. Violently at that. She'd worked so hard to build up so much with Sesshomaru, and she'd hate to see it fall all because of his hatred of the whole human race went so deep. Even though she knew of his detest with humans from the beginning didn't mean she'd want to see it exemplified before her eyes. To just purposely allow them to suffer and blow off the situation to say it'll work out on its own. But then to relieve the suffering of demons due to power, hierarchy, and political matters that just...wasn't right. And it wasn't fair for the humans that they couldn't get the same treatment as importance. As far as Kagome was concerned if that was the case, then they needed a new government!

Symphony nodded, "Okay. Let's go then."

Kagome nodded determinedly standing up and so did Symphony as they quickly ran off as fast as they could headed towards camp.

SESSHOMARU searched Nardisia closely and looked back up into the stars, "You two cannot seem to get along because the both of you go about things in two completely different ways. The way you and Arielle work with your powers compliment one another, and you both think alot alike. So besides being close to her, traveling with Arielle would have been that much easier for you. Especially since she understands you better than all of us."

Nardisia lowered her shoulders frowning. "Symphony doesn't want to understand me-she is blind. Too busy looking at the appearence of me because I'm the forward force and don't mind attacking when it's time too. She sees me as a lower class than that because I don't have the discpline to her calibur in my style of fighting. She sees too much of my style's faults and not enough of its great advantages and purposes. She's no different from some of those stuck up rulers who act like they have pole shoved up their..." the demoness quickly covered her mouth wincing realizing she was just bad mouthing some powerful creatures in position of the four domains. Surely now she would get in trouble, or Lord Sesshomaru would soon scold and correct her for not holding her tongue. Her eyes slightly averted to Sesshomaru, who blinked at her in disbelief. However, to Nardisia unsuspected shock, Sesshomaru then burst into laughter. A real genuine laugh. The peacock's face was pale she was so astonished by what she was seeing. Lord Sesshomaru? Happy? Laughing like this? She couldn't help it, she was scared yet inwardly she was pleased as well. Although, because the situation was still weird, she laughed nervously scratching her head with one finger. Well what did she know, she was so used to seeing Lord Sesshomaru be so serious, detatched, and cold, she had no idea that under all that it was possible he even had a sense of humor. For her, it personally amazed her.

"This Sesshomaru never knew you felt that way..." he said lightly covering his upper lip with his finger to contain his chuckles and calm himself down.

The peacock grew red from embarrassement. "Sorry. I guess I got too ahead of myself. That was rude."

The demon lord gave a rebellious smile staring at her, "However, this Sesshomaru totally agrees," Nardisia blinked baffled when he said that. "Some of them do take formalities too seriously. However, this Sesshomaru didn't think he was the only one to see that they act a little...stiff? Perhaps would be a better choice of words," he mocked chuckling. Nardisia rolled her eyes playfully and laughed lightly at his sarcasm, "Intersting, it's almost too amusing you and probably others think this way. For leader though, it just further reveals how pathetically sad they are. What a shame."

Nardisia blinked for a moment and pulled her lips into a smile as she nonchalantly pulled up the grass, "But honestly Lord Sesshomaru, Symphony just seems like a wimp. I don't understand why you wanted her to travel with us to begin with. She's always so scared to get her hands dirty, never wants to fight even when you have to. I mean come on, if you don't fight for something then you stand for nothing! That's how I see her, as nothing since she never wants to fight to stand up for anything. She's the laziest fighter I've ever met," she crossed her arms pouting.

The prince placed a strand of his hair behind his ear thinking for a moment. For him really, it was the first time he'd dealt with any of his retainers this close to perspective. He'd wondered while talking to Symphony, what she'd thought with her relationship with Nardisia. Probably no different than what Nardisia thought of her now. The two didn't get along, they'd made it obvious with their constant bickering. Still, he did learn that sometimes even their company could be pleasant. For him it was something different. Spending an real conversation with Nardisia alone was an interesting and enlightening experience on its own.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't neccessarily go that far. She just fights in a different style than you," suggested Sesshomaru.

Nardisia scoffed rolling her eyes, "What, by playing possum."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes licking his lips carefully while shaking his head to withhold another response of laughter. Was this the content of the girls' conversation while they traveled? Social wise he never realized how much he didn't pay attention to the girls interaction with each other and conversation. The female species could chatter so much,and giggle excessively of nonsense. Sometimes they'd talk his ears off and he had to command them to stop talking on a few occassions because they were so loud with their giggling responses. And now, he could slightly understand why if the conversation was always something like this. There'd probably be alot more times where he wouldn't just completely ignore their conversation tuning them out.

The peacock continued, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru it just always seems like every time she just whines, whines, whines! I'm sick of it. She thinks I'm undisciplined just because I like to fight more than she does but if you don't creatures will just take stuff away from you." She leaned back on her elbows pouting turning away.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot at her, "Exactly." Nardisia then became confused turning back to him. Sesshomaru arched his leg up and wrapped his arm around it looking over at her, "Symphony is not as much as a coward as one would think she was. She is, a genius. And she has other uses for me besides being able to see bad omens in the future. The reason this Sesshomaru paired the both of you up was to help you learn from each other because both of your styles need work that can only be corrected if you learn from the other's battle styles. There are many different ways to accomplish a goal against your opponents. The way you go about it Nardisia, is in a very accute and aggressive mechanism. Symphony is a little different," he stretched and lied on the ground placing his arms behind his head relaxed. "From what I've noticed about Symphony when she fights is that she is patient. She tests out her enemies strength and weaknesses and measures them against her own. Once she does that, she strategizes and thinks about the easiest most rational way to defeat an opponent at their weakest point," Sesshomaru looked at Nardisia and smiled, "You Nardisia are a doer style fighter. Symphony," he places his hand on the left temple of his head to empahasize, "is a thinker. She is about manipulating and controlling the minds of her enemy to defeat them. And she wants to do so to her advantage as best as possible, while you wish to overcome your opponents physically by who has the better skill."

"I haven't caught that from that weasal," sneered Nardisia stubbornly.

"Have you ever paid attention?" retorted Sesshomaru wittily.

Nardisia groaned mumbling, "Tell her to fight then."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Were you not impressed with her performance when we she manipulated her powers during that surprise attack on Niahora village to move the Earth so that it seperated us from our enemies making it easy to combine three special attacks fused together to destroy all our opponents at once?"

"I mean yeah, but it was like FINALLY though! That's the first time I've seen her bust a cap to do something! Besides even though that was easier, that rodent wouldn't have known to do anything like that if Makato wasn't on the situation!" said Nardisia waving her arms around.

"But," Sesshomaru arged leaning his head back in a simple gesture, "It was still easy, and it both pleased and relieved Symphony. That is her comfortable style of fighting, she wants that reassurnce. Fighting that way reassures her. Makato may have directed her true, however. Symphony was impressive in that she could accomplish such a feat to manipulate her powers to do something it had never done before. The simplest way to tell the difference between both your fighting styles is that earlier you mentioned you hadn't caught Symphony's mechanisms of fighting. The reason why is her fighting style clashes with yours. You rush into any battle no matter what and fight with whatever style depending on how the enemy is coming at your blade, while Symphony carefully chooses her battles and how she'll fight in them the depedning on what her opponent gives her to work with."

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"Indeed it is true that Symphony does take the easiest route on anything, not just fighting alone. I've noticed that with both of you, the way your fight personifies your personalities and how you think as well. Rewind the situation on the surprise attack in Niahora Village for a moment and think about the choice of circumstance for what it is. Had it been your choice if it came down to it, your method to defeat our opponents and win the battle would have been to use all our soliders to fight every last one of them until they were dead, wouldn't you have?"

The Sapphire hair demoness shrugged, "Yeah why not seems the only choice to me."

"And that's the problem in your style. Fighting senselessly if you don't have to can save many lives. Fighting recklessly as your mechanisms have that certain quality to it that it does, can result in more lost and unneccesary sacrifices if you where to think first," Nardisia frowned and Sesshomaru continued, "Nardisia, what you need to have an open mind to understand is everyone's fighting styles are not as skilled as yours. Their endurance is not as built as yours either, you're built for that kind of thing it's in your clan's blood. But it is not in others-and you certaintly just one by yourself couldn't take them out if they'd all had been revealed your weaknesses to your enemies being out numbered which it would have given them the perfect opportunity to strike," explained Sesshomaru. Nardisia's eyes exapanded in shock and Sesshomaru lightly chuckled to see her expression, "This is probably why Symphony doesn't agree with your style of fighting. Her mechanisms refers to her testing the waters of her enemy and finding the most affective way to get rid of her enemy as quick as possible so that she is not in that predicament. She feels them out to study and find their weaknesses to use against them. She is careful and slick. Think about her powers and how they've work in the dream world-this Sesshomaru remembers the human telling him about it. Her psychic ablities works the the mind and her powers are very meticulous and sharp. Because of the advantage her powers had for the situation, it was easier and we saved a lot more lives on our side doing it that way because of the opportunity Symphony's powers gave us to attack on. Instead of loosing more numbers just fighting a senseless battle we were likely not going to win had we continued the way we were going. The physical body has its limits-" Sesshomaru saw Nardisia in deep thought and he placed his fingers before her eyes and snapped. She jumped startled and at him. He scoffed shrugging, "As does the mind itself." He referred gesturing to Symphony's limitations of her strategy as well.

Nardisia blinked from folding up her arms, "I hear you but still, even if she can do all these things she hasn't really impressed me any. I'll pay attention to the way she fights from now own if we can ever get her out there but darn her," she spat to the side.

"Both of your fighting styles hold its advantages and disadvantages and can be appreciated for the focus it has when taking down an enemy. However while your fighting style may be a bit too narrow minded and reckless. Symphony's style is not without serious faults as well. As you stated earlier, her style in defeating an enemy even as a whole is too slow and also risky. Who has times to pick a battle if you aren't given a choice? And if you risk testing an enemy's strength without going for the kill when you're already at strength to defeat them. If you give an opponent too much room to do anything and you're in the predicament you were trying to avoid, then in that situation this is where your battle style would fit and balance out the situation. So you see, both of you need to learn the other's style and in fighting and when to use them for your own benefit. It will be good for you both, and it'll lessen the disadvantages each focus your fighting styles seem to have. Especially if our battles are going to get tougher from here."

"Ha, manipulate a creature's mind psychologically. I don't have time to enter an enemy's mind, when I'm halfway in my own right mind when I'm fighting," the peacock demon sat up, "stupid weasel, I can definately give her a few lessons of my own. The only thing that rodent of demoness can probably teach me about as far as fighting goes is how to fight clean with out breaking a nail. Maybe dig a burrow. To me, even for the sake of argument let's say that was the way she faught. She'll examine an opponent and then decide if she can't win-to run away. She's done it so many times, or complain! Just because you see the simplest way to approach the situation doesn't mean it's always the best way."

"Perhaps but reciprocatively, sometimes outwitting your opponent is easier than using brute strength in a battle. Charging into a battle without thinking isn't always a solid way to win a battle either," he retorted cleverly.

"Huh, as if," the peacock stated bluntly with her arms cross feeing otherwise. "Worked for me and I'm not complaining."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow questioning at her attitude and looked back over the night's horizon, "Mock her as you like. However, she is still your ally on the battlefield and we have a few months to travel together so," Sesshomaru gave her a teasing smirk, "This Sesshomaru would start getting used to her as he had to with the human. You may find that you two can work as well together as you and Arielle."

Nardisia glowered at his comment and folded her arms, "I'll tolerate her Lord Sesshomaru, and that's all it'll be. Toleration. But trust me, it'll be so trying. Tolerate I will, to the best of my ability I shalll try," she expressed sardonically.

Sesshomaru shook his head, sometimes Nardisia could be as chilidish and hot headed as Inuyasha he was soon discovering.

"SESSHOMARU! Sesshomaru!" called two intertwining voices.

Sesshomaru's ears flinched and his eyes looked back, "Ah, so the human and Symphony have returned."

"Kagome left? When?" asked the peacock demon and shocked turning around to the campfire to see Kagome missing.

Makato slothfully got up rubbing her eyes blinking and Ah-Uun sat up. "What...is going on here?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Nardisia shocked by her comment, "You didn't hear her when she left while we were talking?"

"She snuck off? Again?" panicked Nardisia.

The demon lord sighed, "She's such a rebellious human. She needs a leash to restrain her, if that'll even hold. She gets into so much. Symphony was out there somewhere so this Sesshomaru was pretty confident and decided to allow her to run off to her own heart's content if needed be. Just knowing her character, Symphony's disappearence was probably her reasoning for going out into the forest so late at night in thefirst place."

Nardisia laughed, "You know her so well."

"It's disappointingly too well," he rubbed his temples overwhelmed a bit, "She'll learn at some point the demon world is not a playground to sneak off into. As long as one of you has a tag on her, this Sesshomaru could care less. He gave up on disciplining her a long time ago. She is definately what one would call...a special kind of case." Nardisia openly laughed clapping her hands in response she had found her Lord so entertaining. Although even she too had to admit, Kagome was a bit of a peice of work to deal with. "Shall we Nardisia?" Sesshomaru was already standing up.

Nardisia nodded and stood up stretching, "Okay let's see what's up."

Sesshomaru and Nardisia walked over to the situation to see Makato wearing both raised eyebrows with her hands on her hips talking to both Symphony and Kagome who hurriedly tried to explain. Both heads of Ah-Uun looked at each other and then back at the girls wagging its tail. The girls all stopped talking when Sesshomaru and Nardisia came in to join the conversation.

Nardisia spoke first, "Well yo, this is a bit of a late alarm what's going on here?"

"This Sesshomaru is also curious," his eyes went to Kagome, "Human."

Kagome scowled, "Hey! I didn't get into any trouble!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and stated astutely, "Yet here both you and Symphony are screaming across the woods as though it's an emergency and you call that not getting into trouble? How is it with you involved this Sesshomaru can always expect there to be something. You have worser luck than a gambler. Perhaps, you are a jinx."

Nardisia snickered, "That'd seriously suck Kagome. You do have a bit going against you with what happened last time when we let you get fire wood with Yuki-Onna and all."

"That's not important right now geese Nardisia," she huffed frustrated, pleading for the Sapphire, black, and lime-green locked demoness to take her seriously, "who's side are you on anyways!"

Symphony rolled her eyes sarcastically walking past Nardisia and Sesshomaru, "Point proven Kagome, like I said. The peacock won't change the colors on her feathers. She did say as long as it's a fight she's in it. No morals in any fight. She does it for the hell of it," her voice rolled in a whisper turning back to Kagome, "And that includes an arguement, which showed when she went against you not caring about the contents or importants at all of what you're saying."

It then got ominiously quiet as Nardisia clenched her teeth angrily from being insulted about her character. No morals in what she fights for? She didn't think she'd heard Symphony correctly, but her anger was already spiked. Her demonic aura hiking as she spat out silently with threat and insult, "What."

"You heard me," said Symphony not backing down, "You take advantage of Kagome and her kindess. It's not like it's the first time you've left her hanging," she flipped her hair off at her. In order to remind Nardisia of the time she left Kagome to the fire to fend for herself, when the capital was almost attacked while Kodoichi was there to assist when she accidentally dropped Kagome. She was about to catch her but with the dark ball energy attack heading towards them, she flew back to let her fall in hopes that Sesshomaru would catch her, and now the arguement of her against Kagome.

Nardisia's bangs covered the dark expression on her face as she shuddered, her eyes glowing threateningly red as her hair began to raise, her fangs extending. Makato started and ran over to her comrade rubbing both her arms comfortingly, "Come on Nar, get together..."

But the peacock demoness only climbed darker getting more pissed off, beads of tears stuck in her eyes and she was actually sniffling, shaking in pure anger, "Nardisia don't let that bother you," said Kagome sadly, she looked up at Symphony, "Symphony that wasn't right come on, apologize."

"I don't think I should, the wheels on a wagon don't run over anything but what's on the road. I was justified to say exactly what I said," she commented snootily.

The second Nardisia was about to attack, "Nardisia," came a low silk voice that somehow seemed to sharply cut into the high tensioned atmosphere and boggled mind of the peacock demon. Nardisia quickly stopped and Symphony turned around to see that the voice came from no one but Lord Sesshomaru. Nardisia instantly calmed down alot more and looked towards Sesshomaru in a 'see, this is my point' manner but Sesshomaru responded carefully, "choose your battles of argument."

Symphony flashed in shock and quickly turned to Sesshomaru. Yeah right, Nardisia with her short aggressive and narrow temper. If anything she could learn, Nardisia's style of fighting didn't fall to short of the owner's character itself.

"But she's being so...difficult!" Nardisia emphasized the 'difficult' in a dark clenched, venemous voice, struggling to hold her peace.

She hated Symphony, to make her look like a fool like that. As if she'd betray Kagome, as if she didn't care about Kagome at all! She could willfully admit that perhaps during the fire she did value Arielle's life before hers since she and Arielle were closer. But she had trained Kagome and knew of her own survival skills for what she used during their spars when she had knocked the Artimis Bow out of her hand, that she was a survivor when Kagome used other things in the woods to compensate for weapons sparing with her. And with what happened when the dark ball headed towards them and she had dropped Kagome, she had only left her because she was more than confident Lord Sesshomaru could catch her before she could since his speed was faster than her flight. And just now, after being with Sesshomaru in such a light and good mood. She was only playfully teasing Kagome, she had not meant for it to go out of such a perspective. Everything. Everything Sesshomaru had discussed with her about battle styles with Symphony and her character was thrown out the door. At first she was curious, and had actually gave it some consideration to pay attention to Symphony's battle style and incorporate it with her own. But no, she was still the same bratty and snooty Symphony she couldn't stand. That she could never hold any respect to. No Nardisia, didn't want any part of her, didn't NEED anything to do with her besides what she had to tolerate on the battlefield as retainers in helping to enforce Sesshomaru's laws. Nardisia's eyes then flashed and she looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. Choose her battles?

"Nardisia..." Makato pleaded in a concerned and uncertain tone.

"Please don't" begged Kagome. "It's not worth it."

Nardisia looked back at Sesshomaru one more time to see him nodd and then she looked back at an arrogantly smiling Symphony. Who, despite the facade of her stance was already prepared to defend herself for Nardisia when she attacked.

Nardisia shut her eyes tightly and breathed out heavily. Her hair falling gracifully back down to her back, her aura deminishing, and her fangs retracting. Makato relaxed whiping the sweat off of her face full of relief. When Nardisia opened her eyes they were back to normal, lime green, however her face was still stiff and full of resentment. She wanted to act now darn it! She was going stirr crazy, it had felt like Symphony had just won. And she wasn't a creature that enjoyed losing any battles OF ANY SORTS. Especially to that cock-tailed weasel of all creatures.

Symphony was thrown off by her reaction, "Are you serious? Well here now that's a first. Ever." Nardisia shot a peicing glare her way growling warningly.

Kagome crossed her arms reprimandingly and Symphony cringed. Okay maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Geese Symphony lay off already that was cold," reproved Makato.

Symphony glared at peacock demon and huffed from embarrassement. It made her angry, Nardisia didn't out smart her, Lord Sesshomaru did. All Nardisia did was listen and followed his suggestion so that she'd look more like a villian in the situation instead. It backfired, now she stood their looking like a fool and being overbearingly cruel even though it was Nardisia who had been. The silence was just kept too long for what she saw and she wanted it confronted, she was tired of seeing it. Now to see it all backfire as though hurt her feelings, as if Nardisia really cared-except that she got caught. And it made Symphony very angry, as though she was showed up to look like the person she was trying to expose Nardisia for.

Nardisia smiled sarcastically in the fall of her rival's own pit and walked past them over towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled proudly as Nardisia approached him. She then stopped lined up to Sesshomaru's shoulder for a moment as he spoke in Nardisia's ear in a subtle small voice, "Again, a mind manipulating thing."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Leverage against one's specialty is so beautiful," she then waved at her self turning around to face the others.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and Nardisia and grinned. She was actually impressed. That was one time where there was no hint that he used his rank to command Nardisia-his servant and retainer-to do anything. There wasn't even a gesture in his body or facial expression that he had done otherwise. He had literally gave her a choice for her to stop and she chose on her own to take Sesshomaru's advice and do it. For Sesshomaru to do something like that, was a miracle by itself.

"Anyways," Sesshomaru spoke now calling back to attention, "since the night is already disrupted. What exactly is going on here."

Kagome and Symphony both cringed looking at each other and Symphony bumped her in her arm to speak up. Makato frowned and then answered for them both, "They've seen a... spirit?"

Sesshomaru's face went into surprise but not shock, "That wouldn't be impossible."

"But it's different!" hiked up Kagome.

Nardisia blinked quizzically, "Okay I'll bite, how different?"

"Look you won't believe us but me and Kagome met a demoness spirit who talked to us!" explained Symphony.

"And that's why I remain skeptical," said Makato still unforcertain crossing her arms, "Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw and you two just aren't going crazy?"

"Oh come on Makato think about it!" argued Symphony.

"Yeah, she and I are two totally different species, how often do you find it that two people saw the SAME thing at the SAME time! Thats why Symphony went off into the forest, she said she heard a voice calling out to her!" argued Kagome.

Nardisia cracked up laughing and Symphony scowled in response. The peacock demoness laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach kneeling to the ground. "Okay, okay-now," she pointed at Symphony, "Her. I can believe she's crazy. If the dead wants her lets give them to her."

"Screw you!" scoffed Symphony acidly baring her fangs aggressively, fed up.

"Enough, this Sesshomaru there will be no furthor arguements at this point. Hold your tongues," Sesshomaru cut off in a sharp chastizing voice. Okay so they were both like children-he inwardly resolved. He walked over to Symphony who flinched retracting her fangs and stepped back, "Is what the human speaks true?"

"Tell them Symphony!" pressed Kagome.

Symphony looked at Kagome, who's human eyes were pleading. She couldn't believe they were really going to go through with this plan...they were about to lie to Lord Sesshomaru. She quickly decided she'd tell it before Kagome would to save her less trouble, "I did. Kagome was with me when I saw her first," Kagome shot a startled look of confusion at the brunnet and the dark crow Makato raised her eyebrow suspiciously. Symphony scowled insulted, "Read my mind all you want you'll still see the same thing. And I hope you like what the woman looks like too, we're telling the truth! What is this, an interrogation?"

"You're not a criminal," Makato justified lightly, "I'm just examining the situation for what it is so calm down."

"Symphony..." Kagome was speechless. They only expected to tell one lie but this...this was insane. Symphony would seriously get in trouble later for building something like this up just for their lie to be revealed and fall.

Makato sighed, "It is true so it seems."

"So you heard this woman's voice and you both saw her. What of it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She wanted our help," Kagome piked up answering. She quickly stood in front of Symphony pushing her back, enough damage was already done. She faced Sesshomaru firmly, "It's a little out of the way but since we do handle demon manners we thought it best if we investigate it."

The Omega scratched her arm, "You do realize this demoness you're telling us is already dead right?"

"Makato is correct," the Inu prince coincided, "For what reason should we have to honor the dead's request?"

"Yeah and are you sure it's not a trap or anything?" asked Nardisia.

Symphony and Kagome exchanged looks, they hadn't thought about it. "See, you two could be getting fooled and don't even know it," said Makato forsurely.

"Please!" begged Kagome so pressingly it grabbed everyone's attention on her, "Let's investigate it. Just to see. There's a village right over beyond this cliff. I know it's a little out of the way but-"

"How far out of the way are you hoping we'd go exactly human," Sesshomaru's voice cut through sharply raising an eyebrow questioningly at her, "Do realize that we cannot go on a wild goose chase. We are expected to be other places and who knows what we will run into on the way of just getting there. Hopefully not like anything we'd faced with Eros."

"I-I..." Kagoome then broke giving in and put her head down helplessly frowning, "I really don't know."

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and turned away from her, "Then this Sesshomaru cannot help you."

Kagome shut her eyes tighter and Symphony quickly intervened in the conversation, "Lord Sesshomaru please, hear us out for just a moment," Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her, "look I know it sounds chancy my lord. But this spirit-demoness entity came to us. She called out to me and she was in tears. She showed us a very terrible form-it'd take Makato to expalin the exact detail of what we saw" she pointed. Makato only frowned sympathetically, "And she was begging for our help. It may be interesting to look into because it may just reveal that I have the power to maybe communicate with the dead which could be awesome for our purpose communication wise in the future. Maybe I can learn how to bring up the dead to communicate information or something I don't know the possibilities are endless. We may even find that if that's the case then maybe your Tenseiga might have even furthor uses but we won't know unless we try. Can't that be worth a chance?"

"I don't know...it does sound suspicious," said Nardisia thinking about it.

"No one asked you!" barked Symphony.

"Hey, incase you wanna twist my words up again you rodent, I'm not narrowly saying no. I'm saying should we listen to you, we still need to be careful where we go since we don't know what awaits us is all," argued back Nardisia.

"Touche' Nardisia makes a good point," agreed Makato nodding. She furthor conversed, "I've seen the form of the woman and...she looks pretty bad for however she died. It looks like she may have been burned alive or something just looking at the state her clothes were in within you and Kagome's memories."

Sesshomaru looked to both Makato and Nardisia and contemplated with himself. Symphony continued, "Look my Lord. If it is a demon manner and that's what we do even though she's already dead. She may be trying to tell us to help a civilization that's still alive. Artimis communicated the spirit's intentions and it's not of evil."

"Really now," Sesshomaru spoke with an accusing tone of interest looking down at Kagome's weapon suspiciously.

Kagome looked at demon lord confused and back at Artimis gripping her weapon tighter. Kagome then defended, "The spirit didn't want those that were alive to suffer the same fate of death she did. It could be urgent, a whole village, or intravillage could be in danger for all we know. Why not establish order while you're passing through, you're the Western Lord for Kami sakes Sesshomaru."

Symphony stretched shrugging, "Just furthor investigate it my Lord and then pass judgement on whether the situation deserves your attention or not. That will be completely up to you. That's all Kagome and I are requesting. I mean, it could be something underground going on there that wouldn't have otherwise caught our eyes like what happened with the Pentagaku Intercluster Village and their oppression under Eros. Some extra undergounded work could be going on that may help us explain why we've been running into so many Greek Gods lately like we have." At that comment Sesshomaru rose his eyesbrows, and even Kagome was thrown.

"Whoa," said Makato jumping up on the statement as well, truly impressed. Her eyes darted at her Western Prince, "My lord? After all...it is your call but...if it's just to investigate and we have been running into many enemies that are Greek Gods. Then I would strongly advise to see if we're dealing with the same thing. They may be trying to attack us in areas that aren't paid too well attention to. We mustn't make the same mistakes overlooking anything since we're dealing with unknown enemies...it was a consequence that almost happened with the Pentagaku Intercluster Village had Lord Frey nor Lord Umasue gave you heads up about the suspicious things going on in the area my Lord. Won't you at least consider?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment hearing their side and closed his eyes turning back around. Symphony and Kagome then frowned lowering their shoulders of disappointment until Sesshomaru then spoke, "Very well," both girls looked up shocked, "We will examine the situation and see if there really is an urgency. If not then we are leaving immediately, is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Human?" said Sesshomaru in a reproved tone turning around. He did not hear her in the agreement, Kagome frowning. Symphony subtly knudged her in the upper stomach and Kagome cringed.

"Yeah," she said uncertainly.

Sesshomaru gave her a suspicious look and turned back around, "Very well. We should all rest then, this Sesshomaru wishes to visit this place early enough to leave the situation alone should it not require my assistance. Or prepare for another harsh battle should your intuition about the suggestion from the demon spirit be true. Either way, we shouldn't get too far behind our schedule." He then walked off from out of sight into the forest.

"Hmm," Makato said worriedly, "Hey," she turned back to Symphony and Kagome. "So we're all thinking it too huh? That something's going on, that's happening right under our nose dealing with the Gods and whatnot."

Symphony frowned, "We've ran into two of them in a row who wouldn't notice that." The brunet inwardly thought, that was why she mentioned the statement in the first place as a form of persuading him to check out the situation.

Nardisia nodded, "It's true," she looked at Artimis and in response Kagome held her bow protectively tight against her chest poking out her lips.

"Hey what on earth are you and Sesshomaru's deal with Artimis? Back off," Kagome spoke defensively.

The peacock demoness frowned, "Sorry Kagome it's just that. No offense on Artmis but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't really trust her."

"Really? Why not?" asked Makato confused turning to her comrade, "I mean of course since Artimis came around we've seen alot more Greek Gods pop up more than on a normal basis but that's about it."

"Well it's not like we even see our own Japanese Gods that often to where it looks like it's a daily basis like we do the Greek Gods do we?" said Naridisa suspiciously.

"So wait what are you trying to say?" Symphony questioned, "Don't tell me you suspect that the reason why so many are popping up more often now is because the Greek Gods are after Artimis too are they?"

"No! Of course not, what are you trying to say!" Kagome argued outraged.

"Look Kagome I'm not putting anything against Artimis," Nardisia walked up to her, "It's just really weird that every God we've ran into, recognized her. I mean, I'm not sure about Pegasus. But they've all had some reaction. And she recognized them too. Now you're telling us she was able to communicate with that demoness spirit you and Symphony saw? Who knows where this will take us. Are you really sure that you can trust that Artimis told us everything we were suppossed to know?"

The crow demon Omega rubbed her head sighing, "Well I don't know about all of that. You do make a valid point though," Nardisia shot up in shock. So this was the first time they'd all heard it? Sesshomaru didn't tell any of them at all? Kagome sure she expected, but she was shocked that not even Makato was aware of this. So that means...he had only confided in her about it then. Makato continued, "we were already in over our heads when we decided to keep Kagome as a servant WITH the type of weapon she carried. So I don't think it'll make too much of a difference now regardless of if the situation is worse that other gods are after Artimis now. It doesn't defeat the purpose, it just means we have to deal with more enemies because of it."

"Besides," Kagome spoke strongly grabbing Nardisia's attention, "I've talked to Artimis, and she was suspicious about it all herself. For her running into everyone like she has."

"Is her word solid?" questioned Symphony in concern.

"Yes!" pressed Kagome, "What is up with you guys tonight? Don't forget Artimis was trying to hide, she didn't exactly invite guests. They'd have no reason to find her."

"Unless," stated Makato holding up a finger, taking the floor walking over to Kagome's other side. She thought for a moment then spoke looking into the brown eyed priestess, "Unless, they all had something against Zeus and found out the secret to Artimis turning into a bow could subdue him like Typhon did. Zeus is the leader of Olympus, with him out of the way, then it's about who will take over as the new leader of Olympus at that point."

Kagome frowned, and feeling the emotionous aura from her weapon, she could tell that Artimis wasn't too happy with that prospect either. Niether of them had thought of that kind of scenario at all.

"Dang that'd suck," the weasel demon scratched her ears. "I'd hate to be Zeus right now if that's the case."

"See," said Nardisia making her point to Kagome.

"Hey don't gang up on me, one arguement battle at a time hold up!" said Kagome holding her hand up flat to signal for them to back off. She stepped back frowning, "Even if that is the case you can't blame that on Artimis. She told us so much she wouldn't hold anything like that away from us on purpose. Don't forget, you got me WITH Artimis. I got her for my birthday. Artimis has been on the run from Typhon for a long time. Typhon was the only enemy she had known was after her for all this time. She did what she had to in order to protect Zeus and that was why she fled, I highly doubt she knew about others going after her due to the same idea Typhon had. Think about it for a moment. Yes. I get it: we've ran into Gods she knew..."

"So that included Pegasus!" Nardisia cut her off catching the 's' in Gods at the end of her sentence. "She did interact with Pegasus then just like Eros."

"Yes but that's not the point Nardisia!" reasoned Kagome.

"I get it," said Symphony calmly whose eyes were closed for a moment hearing Kagome out. "Calm down you two put a sock in it." She protectively stepped in front of Kagome. "What she's trying to say is, since Artimis has been on the run for so long, she's as clueless as to what's really going on with all these Greek Gods popping up as we are. It's all new development for her too."

Nardisia looked at Symphony's stance, she didn't care about the weasal. But in the words, they were all clearly Kagome's influence. And she heard it out for what it was. She sighed satisfied and backed off.

"Is that true Kagome?" asked Makato.

"Yes," Kagome urged hoping they'd understand now.

Makato then groaned, "Very well I guess I'm good with that reasoning too. Geese you two, what a long night it's been. How inconvienient," she stretched yawning. "Can we all just go to sleep now finally. I'm a crow not a night owl. I think the night's been so crazy because we're all just cranky from lack of sleep. Let's go to bed."

Nardisia stretched her arms out rolling her shoulders, "I'm in. Lights out for me," said Nardisia walking back up to her tree. She flew up to it and sat leaned against it with her swords out clutched into her possession. The stance had reminded Kagome of how she would find Inuyasha asleep sometimes when he was on guard. Kagome was starting to find that Nardisia had a few more of Inuyasha's characteristics than she realized.

Kagome lightly chuckled shaking her head, "Always on security."

"That's our Nardisia for ya. No one else like her," smiled Makato.

Symphony rolled her eyes murming, "Thank Kami..." If anything, to her, seeing such a thing was sad. Being half asleep incase of a battle meant you weren't fully rested and you'd be useless in a battle to take out an enemy if you were still tired. Once again, the stupid peacock was not thinking. Always so reckless.

Makato then made a beckoning calling noise to entice Ah-Uun to come to her as she tugged at his lead, "Come on boy. We're going to bed. I bet you're tired too aren't ya?" she cooed rubbing his nostral. Ah-Uun growled pleased wagging its tail happily as Makato turned back to Symphony and Kagome waving, "Night guys. Don't stay up too long. We're probably going to end up checking out that village early tomorrow. So don't make yourselves worser off by staying up." The crow went back to the fire getting Ah-Uun settled and sprawled her body across the ground going to sleep as well.

Kagome turned to Symphony caringly just lost for words. She was truly touched by everything she had did in standing up for her this whole night. Despite her pleas if nothing else, the only reason they were going to investigate the human spirit's village was because of Symphony's reasonings. It was really amazing.

The weasel demon blushed under such a face and she shrugged modestly, "What? I guess we did it so. Might as well rest up. Never know what we'll run into when it's the unknown." She said swinging her arms walking past her.

"Symphony," called Kagome touched and teary eyed. The brunet turned back to her and Kagome smiled as the wind billowed through their hair. "What you did...everything and..." she couldn't express her appreciation and gratefulness enough, "Thank you. Really."

Symphony smiled and winked twitching her finger back and forth, "What do you mean silly? That's what friends do."

"Huh?" Kagome started in shock.

"Didn't you tell me," Symphony beamed, "Friends be there for each other I only did what I was supposed to do," she pulled up a thumb, "I'll be a true friend to you Kagome. I took it very seriously when you gave me such a status relationship with you. So no worries."

The priestess nearly cried dropping her head she was so moved. She pulled Symphony into a gripping hug and Symphony returned it. Kagome felt so sorry somehow, but then again it wouldn't be a somehow. She knew everything that was piled up that was done in order to succeed to push Sesshomaru to the village. Would turn into a bigger disaster of argument once Sesshomaru found out that the village is as human as the spirit who communicated with them. They'd both be in trouble, but because of how Symphony had build it up and pressed it she'd be in way more heat than she would. As a way to protect herself from going to desperate measures against Sesshomaru's wrath then her. All because Symphony-a demoness she found in the castle to be a bit of a wallflower who didn't easiy socialize with the others-wanted to be a real friend to her.

So what, what would happen come the morrow?

* * *

On the next upcoming chapter as mentioned in the last preview that didn't get to this section that will be in the next section. The party travels to the next village and meets the Lord of the village. Humans are slaves and there's a war going on between two oppossing villages and they're using ships and human bombs as their main weapons? Kagome's not going to like that. There are things that are off and suspicious about the village that even has Sesshomaru worried, and when the trueth behind the village is exposed. No one likes it and everything takes a major sharp turn for the worst. To the point where it causes a distance between Sesshomaru in Kagome to realize that the two are much more different in their morals of species than the other realized. And of course things will change when it's realized Aridon and Taikin are behind the whole thing. Find out how and why, and what this will mean for the party in the next dramatizing chapter: Chapter 23: Village of the Corpses


	23. Village of the Corpses

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. When I update the third chapter of this arc, I'll remind you then. But The beginning of the story line will be slightly changed so that I have a more better description of what all the servants look like. I'm sure by the last chapter you have a good description. Symphony's a brunet and Nardisia pretty much has multi-colored hair. I'll be updating that up soon. Anywho, let's continue on. Chapter 23: Village of the Corpses

* * *

IT was late morning as everyone walked in silence. Kagome and Symphony were in front of the party leading the way while everyone else behind them stood off in the quiet. Kagome wasn't sure about Symphony, but she was very nervous. They'd been walking for the past half hour but who knows what excactly all of them could be thinking right now. Kagome jumped when she felt a warm touch to her hand and turned over to see it was Symphony who gave her a reassuring wink. Kagome nodded and they kept going.

Makato then blinked looking out over a large lake where another source of land resided and smiled at the peace and tranquility as the wind blew. However, something then alarmed her attention, "Hey what's that over there."

Everyone turned to see the large lake that they walked passed and looked in the direction that was pointed by Makato. Not far off where they were headed, there seemed to be a dock near. However, it was then destroyed by a huge explosion that came from out of nowhere. Explosions went across the water and Nardisia ran over to the side wowing in awe. "Cool! A battle across the waters haven't did one of those in centuries!" she turned to them smiling excitedly, "I guess this means we're close to that village since there seems to be civilization somewhere."

"I guess so," said Makato in shock. "I wonder what exactly we're about to head into."

Nardisia then sniffed the air and rubbed her nose looking at her hand. "What is it Nardisia?" asked Kagome.

"I've never smelled gun powder like that it's weird. I wonder what kinda bomb they used it's starting to get to me," Nardisia then noted in her head. "It almost smelled like human blood. Is this village perhaps," she carefully looked Kagome's way without causing the human alarm, "A human village in a human war? But then...what could that mean?"

"Something wrong," asked Makato.

"Nope nothing!" smiled Nardisia nervously. "I'm just being picky that's all."

"Even down to the equiptment, you really should look at yourself sometimes honestly you're like an untamed hound," warned Symphony.

"I resent that remark," Sesshomaru's voice cut in coldly in offense.

Symphony laughed nervously while Nardisia secretly cackeled under her breath. "Of course I didn't mean that towards you my Lord."

Kagome just placed her hand on her shoulder and looked at her, "Shh..." she nodded. In other words, it was time to be quiet.

"In any case we shouldn't gawk," Sesshomaru said coldly. Now he was a bit aggravated. "Judging by the direction it seems we'll find out soon enough what exactly is happening since that's what it looks like we're heading to. This Sesshomaru supposses that the village we are to rendevous to isn't too much further up ahead."

"Yeah, so it seems," said Symphony warily turning to Kagome, "we'd better hurry I guess. Seems like whatever's going on it's dealing with war."

"It's always about war that's most of our cases," laughed Makato lightly.

Nardisia scoffed towards Symphony, "How rare is it do we go to a region where war ISN'T usually involved. Can't make the regions peaceful."

Symphony smiled challengingly, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you're absolutely right. That does explain why Lord Sesshomaru has YOU here doesn't it?"

Nardisia glowered dangerously, "Exactly, that's why I'm here," she emphasized adjusting her swords walking past her.

Kagome frowned, "Honestly..."

Makato placed her hand on her shoulder, "They'll get along one day."

Kagome sighed dropping her head hopelessly, "I used to think so," they then continued walking on, "But now I don't know."

Makato smiled, "How are you Kagome?"

Kagome's faced lips poked out, "I've been better than this."

"That's why I asked," shrugged Makato. "You know you haven't been yourself lately. Even before now. You've been acting strange since after we left Sanaterashi Intercluster village aftet we installed Akahana and Naoto in their place since Taho Village and Kyouji village merged. Did something happen?"

Kagome wanted to get away from the subject, she had so many feelings but in fear of Makato reading her mind as to not worry her she said, "No everything's fine. Really. I've just been tired lately you know. Remember I usually just travel and help people when I was traveling with Inuyasha. I'm not used to endurance of the physical work after a long period of time you know? So maybe that's why."

Makato smiled, "You're lying but okay."

Kagome then got caught off guard and Makato walked ahead frowning. She really wondered what was wrong with her best friend. She seemed off. Like she was hiding something. Makato looked ahead. It probably had something to do with what they'd run into up ahead. She didn't want to believe, but the Omega was no fool. She knew definately that there was more to the story than what Kagome and Symphony were telling. But what's the secret? What is it that they don't want them to know yet until they get to the village, where they felt that had to be dishonest even once? It was out of character for both of them. She could only trust in their judgement that probably likely whatever it was, it wouldn't be something Lord Sesshomaru would easily agree to for the matter. It was the only thing that made sense to her right now at this point.

Kagome frowned, she inwardly felt bad but she didn't want to be reminded of her failure in performace of the battle with Eros. Her and Sesshomaru were absolutely amazing. It was obvious that he and Makato had worked together often-long before she got there. Their moves complimented each others, and they were able to correspond and be there right when the other needed to be. Almost like they could memorize moves. Which wouldn't be in possible if Makato communicated with Sesshomaru telepathically. It was a long way from her performace. She could tell that Sesshomaru and Makato had a very close buisness relationship, he really could trust her. She couldn't pin point it, but somehow...seeing them like that... had bothered her a bit. The priestess waved it off convincing herself that it was probably because of the fact that she stood there like the useless human sterotyped by the demons that ruled this deep into the domain. She had never felt so helpless, she'd promised Sesshomaru she wouldn't be useless but why was it if felt like she wasn't getting stronger. Kagome lifted up her hair a bit looking at her curse mark. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

The Priestess looked at the back of her crow demoness best friend and sighed. What had gotten into her. She wouldn't dare think that perhaps she'd felt envious of Makato? Hmm, maybe a little. She did know more and seemed like she knew more what to do than she did. And she could depend on her, that's no problem, Sesshomaru could too and why not. She was dependable. It only proved that she had alot to learn. Perhaps that small envy was her natural competition she inwardly didn't know she had but she wouldn't let it come between her friendship with Makato. The demoness had done and sacrificed so much for her already. Kagome smiled. As if Sesshomaru really mattered, she almost felt silly for feeling any type of uncomfortability between Makato and Sesshomaru. They'd worked with each other longer and known each other longer. That was what she had to convince herself. And that was okay? Wasn't it.

"Of course it is," mumbled Kagome she sighed aloud and quickly walked up to Makato who blinked at her confused. "I'm sorry Makato I didn't mean to lie to you earlier. I just-don't really feel like talking about it. But I will promise to do better you'll see."

Makato smiled gently, "Are you still bothered about that battle with Eros? Kagome you were amazing, Lord Sesshomaru and I wouldn't have even held him still to get rid of Eros with our powers combined."

"You still defeated him together side by side each other though," she thought darkly. Kagome gasped shaking her head and Makato looked at her alarmed.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Makato worriedly.

Kagome held her head. Just what was happening to her? She subconsciously touched her curse mark wondering if perhaps it also affected her emotions or was she really feeling this way. Makato looked over her looking at her curse mark and looked at Kagome dsciplinly, "Kagome..." she said in a warning tone.

Kagome quickly pulled her hair out covering the curse mark with her hair shifting her eyes guiltily side to side. "It's fine."

Makato looked around and spoke to her mentally, "You should really tell Lord Sesshomaru if the curse mark is still affecting you like this it's not good."

Kagome closed her eyes sighing, "I promise Makato I'm really fine it's nothing."

The Omega gave her comrade Alpha a displeased look, "Doesn't look like nothing to me," Makato then frowned, "Kagome why are you doing this."

"Telling him might make him concerned and there's nothing he can do about it to help me. What we're doing now is more important," Kagome continued to rub her neck, "Besides. This way, I'm still fighting your sister in my own way. She won't win and defeat me. Not like this anyways."

Makato smiled. Geese did that girl go more than a mile to prove she was more than just a human. It of course is a very inspiring quality to one's character. "Okay," she gave in.

Kagome returned her comrade's smile with her own, "Thanks Makato."

The crow demoness then scratched her head, "Oh yeah. And incase I made you upset last night-morning," she corrected from the late night even that happened last night, "I'm sorry if Nardisia and I didn't back off enough to have you question your certainty in your judgement to trust what that demoness spirit told you for now. that's one of the main real reasons you're jumpy aren't you? Don't worry Kagome, follow your hunches there's nothing for you to worry about cheer up. By bringing this to Lord Sesshomaru and pressing it you're showing real leadership skills. If you're really correct, then he'll really grow to depend on you and trust in your judgement much more," Makato said in a perky voice.

"Ugh don't compliment me on such things," commented Kagome with guilt pressing her fingers against the temple of her head.

"What's wrong now?" asked Makato.

The ebony locked priestess sighed and gave Makato a look, "You're seriously asking me because you don't know?"

"Well you made me promise not to go dipping in your mind, but if you're giving me free permission to then I guess I could-"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed cutting her friend off. Kagome quickly shut her mouth when she caught Sesshomaru sharp stare back at her and went to herself. Symphony frowned worried wondering now if she should fall back to where Kagome was if Makato was handing her too much trouble.

Makato blinked taken aback, "Well if you feel that strongly about it..."

Kagome grimaced, "I'm sorry Makato it's not your fault ignore me. There are just alot of personal things on my mind that I don't want to be reminded of."

Makato smiled genuinely at her, "Are you worried that Lord Sesshomaru's not going to think the situation's important enough for him to personally resolve it?"

"Something like that," Kagome shifted her eyes avoiding eye contact.

Makato was confused at Kagome's behavior and said simply, "Trust yourself Kagome. If you said it and it was enough to come here. Then we just seen the beginnings of a battle with war ships-"

"Those were war ships?" asked Kagome in a shocked tone turning to her with pure curiosity.

Makato nodded, "Yeah. Those are our kind of war ships. Humans haven't caught up to our advancement. If you noticed how big the ship was, those are what we call cargo war ships when you fight on sea. Anywho, the fact that we've seen that means that there is some kind of trouble here so you can't be too far off."

Kagome then became confused, "Demon war ship? So wait-if those are demon battle ships, what exactly are we going into? Is it the right village? I'm pretty sure the spirit was a human. Is there really a demon village up ahead instead of a human village? If it is...then maybe just maybe..." Kagome thought, "Maybe this works out in our favor. But then, what's really going on that the woman demanded Symphony and I's attention." Kagome looked back over the outskirts of the lake where the ships were and froze startled. There standing on the lake, was the same spirit woman who was actually on one of the ships. She then pointed ahead of Kagome and nodded, then she half turned closing her eyes. And finally, disappeared.

Makato looked at Kagome's horrified expression confused, "Are you okay?"

"N-n-no way!" Kagome stepped back stuttering. She was now freaked out.

Symphony stopped and turned to her, "Kagome what's-"

Kagome quickly ran up to Symphony shaking her, "I saw her again! We must be going the right way, she pointed just straight ahead."

"Really?" Symphony sighed relieved, "Good. That means the village up ahead near where those ships are is the right place."

"Hey guys!" called a voice. Symphony, Kagome, and Makato turned to see a pouting Nardisia with her arms crossed, the feathers of her wings drapped off her under arms, "Hurry up, Lord Sesshomaru's way ahead and he says you're taking too long. He's at the village's entryway already what are you dilly dallying about?"

"Sorry, here we come!" called Makato, "Come on you two. Let's see what we got." Makato quickly flew off going ahead leaving the two girls behind.

Symphony and Kagome exchanged looks. "Are you thinking what I"m thinking?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah," Kagome said in an uncertain tone.

Symphony then thought for a moment, "But I don't understand. How? How can this even be possible? If the woman is telling us this is the village up ahead, and there's a battle going on between demons what could it mean?"

"Maybe," frowned Kagome looking at her, "we didn't see what we thought we've seen. Or maybe...we just assumed too much. It's not like she could really talk to us or anything."

Symphony shrugged. "Well if Lord Sesshomaru's already there. I guess we're going to find out just what specifically is going. I don't know what we'll find when we get there but..." she turned to Kagome whose face was more than full of worry and uncertainty.

"I don't want anything to happen to you because I pressed the matter," Kagome frowned, "Just be careful."

Symphony gave her a thumbs up, "Always. No worries. We don't even know what's going on. All we needed to do was get here. Now we'll see what it is that spirit wants us to do. Come one let's go. Mustn't keep my Lord waiting. Ugh!" scoffed Symphony, "It's starting to smell like something's rotted here let's get out of here." She gave Kagome a light pat on her shoulder and walked off.

Kagome sighed, uncertain, and flinched. There was an off oder. She shook her head and decided to worry later. As she ran of, coming up around the piece of land they were on, was a pale human arm covered in blood.

SESSHOMARU stood at the village's gate with Nardisia, Ah-Unn, and Makato.

"This is an interesting village..." said Makato looking around.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru's eyebrows settled looking around. It was then his ear's twitched. Nardisia's eyes then averted as they all turned around to see Kagome and Symphony run up to them and froze as they slowed down.

Symphony and Kagome looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably at everyone's stare.

"Wha...what's wrong?" asked Kagome trying to sound normal, but there was such nervousness in her voice.

"Nothing yet, just waiting for you two slow pokes. We're here so what do we do next?" asked Nardisia folding her arms.

"This Sesshomaru supposses we enter, shouldn't we?" he inquired.

Symphony and Kagome walked through them and stood in awe at the entrance of the village. Even at the entrance itself, there were two granite made pillars that were intricately carved. Arched over the pillars connecting them, were two large bones that hooked correspondently with each other, and the points crossed each other in an 'x' formation. The bones, seemed more like fangs. Inside were different breeds of demons that held Sesshomaru's form more or less. But also there, were few if little humans, most of them slaves and looked poor. Wearing rags. A few were pulled off in a wagon with chains wearing grim and despondent looks on their faces as the wagon rolled off.

Kagome and Symphony were the first to walk in. And Kagome commented on what the others were thinking, "Just...what kind of village is this?" There were different kinds of houses, some of the rich, others of the poor.

"Hmm," Makato noticed carefully. She then stopped to see a shop where a human and demon picked up large coals placing it inside a fire place. And then the demon picked up a peace of metal placing it inside. Carefully, the demon placed it on the ground as the human picked up a hammer slamming at it to shape it into a weapon. Makato inwardly smiled, "So that's how it is then..."

Makato's face then turned serious looking back at Symphony and Kagome shifting uncomfortably.

"Seems to me," Nardisa said answering Kagome's question, "Like a demon village where humans are slaves. It's not anything new."

"What?" Kagome snapped back.

Symphony quickly grabbed her and shook her head not to argue.

"What ails you human?" Kagome jumped to see the question had came from no one but Sesshomaru. He'd had been patient this long, but for Kagome she wanted to avoid contact with Sesshomaru for as long as possible. She felt the tension between them was so thick, she'd just word vomit everything that was really going on. The whole truth and nothing but. No doubt as observant as Sesshomaru was, he knew that there was something else behind this. And that for his own reasons alone, was perhaps the reason he decided to go. But he needed someone else to attract him with a good enough excuse to go while he explored for his own seperate purposes. I mean, she and Symphony were acting suspicious, anyone could see that. Or maybe she was the guilty party just paranoid.

Sesshomaru then continued, "This is true. There are many areas in the region where humans are used as slaves such as this. It is perhaps something that you may have to grow accustomed to. You don't have to disregard your feelings but you should learn to refrain acting on your opinions."

Kagome frowned, she was prepared to say something but Symphony held her hand tighter to beg her not to continue with the arguement and to just take it for now. It was really legal in the demon government to have humans as slaves-? What was this? Why, how...her heart seemed to be breaking. This was going down and Sesshomaru was just ALLOWING this to happen? It felt like every time she built a postive outlook towards Sesshomaru where she thinks he's really not that bad. There was always something to break or question her perspective of him. Her eyes softened expressing the pure hurt in her eyes. She really didn't know him at all did she? Or about the demon world. What else, what else more did she have to, 'grow accustomed to' to endure amongst her own species and not say anything?

Sesshomaru blinked. Somehow, he felt something shatter between him and Kagome despite she was quiet. He was actually ready for an arguement-yelled at of her displeasure in the way things were. Or even his insensitivity of what he had just told her. However what he was not expecting, especially for her type of personality, was te fact that she was quiet and not exherting just what she was thinking. This was perhaps more unnerving than her not saying anything at all. He was trying to keep her careful and strong, but with the demon world-she'd have to endure alot and see alot done against her own kind. Things he was accustomed to that she wasn't. Perhaps in her eyes he seemed cold hearted. But, when you see the same predicaments and situations over and over again to the point where you can memorize it like an overplayed screen play, and you just treat them all basically the same with a few adjustments to each situaiton. Then it tends not to bother you so much anymore. He meant that for the demons in his demon perspective, humans he didn't care. Though he would empathize that if it was his own kind, he would have an issue as well. Before he would allow the human to see he was affected in such a way, he closed his eyes walking past her. And it seemed like when he did, a bigger gap seemed to have formed.

"Human," he spoke. Kagome then let out a breath, apparently she held it she was in such awe. "The spirit. Besides coming here, did she direct you on what it is our task is? Where it is we are suppossed to go once we got here? It is getting late and we cannot afford to play charade like this wondering aimlessly blind without any kind of plan at all."

"Well," intervened Symphony stepping in front of Kagome backing the dazed human up behind her, "she couldn't say anything much." Sesshomaru's face turned into one of displeasure but the weasal quickly explained with just as a serious tone, "All she could say was 'Symphony...come...come' and move around her arms and stuff to point us here. Kagome asked her if she could speak freely and she shook her head and..."

"And now we're here?" jeered Nardisia raising her eyebrow.

Symphony gave her an ugly look and the peacock demon shrugged giving a mocking grunt but staying out of it.

"This Sesshomaru sees," Sesshomaru looked around thinking for a moment.

"This is still weird though," said Nardisia walking around, "I can't place it but something about this whole thing. This place period just strikes me as off," she wrapped her arms around herself, "I sense something really dark and evil here."

"You're not the only one," mumbled Makato. Makato walked up to Sesshomaru, "Well my lord, perhaps it has something to do with those two warships. Shall we see the head of this village and find out what's going on instead. I think perhaps that's the best place to start."

"It's better than nothing," Sesshomaru turned off from Symphony and Kagome, "and it's an idea. If we cannot locate the problem then this Sesshomaru seriously apologizes to the demon spirit should one have existed. However we have other things to do if she cannot be specific on what she needs us to help her with if it was so important."

Symphony winced and Kagome closed her eyes tightly. The human Alpha jumped when she felt a cool black feather press gently down her face of comfort. She jumped to see it had came from Makato. The crow demon winked at her best friend and led her ahead as Sesshomaru walked off.

Nardisia and Symphony stagged back a bit walking beside each other. The peacock demon didn't trust that weasal.

"What are you really up to," she mumbled.

Symphony sneered, "If you really feel I'm up to something you ignorant bird," she turned to her challengingly, "Then why not exzude the word, 'patience' and wait to find out."

"I'm not going to let you get Kagome in trouble over your foolishness Symphony. Me, Makato, Lord Geninji, and Arielle have worked very hard to try to get Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome closer up to this point so farin hopes of breaking the curse. We need steps foreward not backwards," reminded Nardisia distrustfully.

"I'm no fool Nardisia I know what we're suppossed to be doing. Kagome is well protected should anything happen and goes wrong," she then turned glaring at her, "But don't act like 'you' of all creatures care about what happens to her."

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome's been with me far less time than she has with you, Makato, and Arielle. So tell me, how is it she's so close to Makato, and then Kagome sees me as a friend. What are you to her really? If you're her friend, you have yet to show me a good example of one. You wouldn't stick your neck out for her if the time came for it. Trust me unlike you, I know what I'm doing. I made everything easier to make sure I'm the victim and not Kagome. When was the last time YOU did that. You have no relationship with her whatsoever and you're here trying to question me about protecting her to make sure there's no further rift between her and Lord Sesshomaru where do you come off?" she stopped and turned to Nardisia fully cutting her off from walking ahead, "There's more than just fighting Nardisia, you need an intimate relationship that doesn't just speak with swords. Your social skills seriously needs work. There is a thin line between what makes an ally and what makes a friend. You and Kagome are hardly allies in my opinion. But you're definately far off from being friends if a sparing buddy is all you see in her. Unlike you, she and other people are more than just fighters they have definition. You don't know anything about humans to really understand and know her so that she can confide in you her feelings," Symphony then walked ahead leaving Nardisia mouth dropped behind.

The peacock demon bared her fangs but froze putting her head down. She turned around and shut her eyes tightly. It was then her anger, was quelled as she stood there soaking in Symphony's words. Perhaps she had been more of an ally for battle with helping Kagome train her. But they had no real relationship had they? Not like what had just happened between her and Lord Sesshomaru. It was the first interaction of conversation she'd had that didn't have too much to do with fighting-besides with her and Arielle. Perhaps maybe...maybe she had been, on this level, as narrow minded as Symphony said she was.

MAKATO stood beside Sesshomaru while the others walked behind him. They crossed over a bamboo wood made bridge over a lake. Each plank of wood they stepped on, Makato looked over it taking careful note and when she and Sesshomaru's eyes met at glance they both nodded. Perhaps more than likely, this lake connected to the war ships.

"This castle is incredible!" Kagome awed in shock looking at the height of the castle.

"Yeah, for a baby castle it does look like a sea base," commented Makato tapping her finger to her jawline.

"More like a forte to me," shrugged Nardisia.

Symphony placed one hand her hip examining the castle, "Eh. Seen one castle you seen them all," she spoke unimpressed.

"Actually. This Sesshomaru had no idea that a place like this had even existed," Sesshomaru said turning back to his servants, "It is...strange."

The castle lied on top of a large support of foundation made up rocks and stones. Lying on those stones revealed small logs around different portions of the castle as an extra gate. The castle was medium sized but at the end of the bridge lied the opening of the gate. The roofs were build in the modern style of Japan during the time. The castle streteched up to be about two stories high worth of towers.

As the party came unto the gate, there stood two warriors guarding it wearing red armor. Sesshomaru's nose twitched, and immediately both his Tenseiga and Tokijin began to pulse threateningly. Sesshomaru glanced warily down at his swords, but then the reaction stopped. He raised his eyebrow. Just what was it that the human and Symphony brought him to exactly?

When they reached the guards they held their staffs across in an 'x' fashion blocking their furthor approach. "Who are you?" came a growling voice, eyes flashing red.

"And why have you approached here?" came the other guard.

Sesshomaru and Makato exchanged confused looks and Sesshomaru took over speaking, "This Sesshomaru requests conversation with your Lord over this village. He wishes to discuss what appears to be, a conflict your village seems to be having with another village."

"And what of it do you think that you should help with our conflicts? And why is that with you!" one of them pointed their scythes directly at Kagome who jumped at the scythe's point, "To have something of her kind here. She should be with the others, she is nothing more than a weapon, there is no other significance of her during these times of war. Yet if you wish to trade her measly flesh upon us, than perhaps we can alert the Lord. And you may enter."

"What!" Kagome stepped back outraged already placing the Artimis Bow in hand.

"Kagome no stop it!" warned Makato. "We aren't trying to start trouble, if we do then we won't know anything."

"Well geese can you blame her?" said Symphony empathically.

"What is that they're saying exactly?" asked Nardisia confused tilting her head to the side, "Trade up her flesh?"

"It doesn't matter something's really wrong and off here," said Symphony, "Why are they acting this way. If nothing else they should be bowing to Lord Sesshomaru. He owns all of this and them by heirarchy status. They answer to him. It is strange that they don't recognize him."

"Well perhaps we took too much for granted and maybe they don't," said Makato turning back to Sesshomaru, "My Lord?"

Sesshomaru's face became stiff and firm and he spoke informatively, "This human in particular is my Alpha. Therefore she is no threat to you"

"A human Alpha? Do you really believe we're going to believe that" scoffed the guard. "And a woman at that?"

"I don't like this, there's a bad vibe over this place I've felt it since we came in here," mumbled Nardisia.

"Yeah me too," whispered back Makato holding Kagome back. Sesshomaru eyes shifted back at them back to the guards.

"I think they're our enemies, come to take down the Lord and our castle but it's not going to work," said one guard.

The other guard then replied, "Let's see if they speak the trueth about this human. For the secret weapons our enemies are using with them, I am not to earnest with being around humans."

"Understandable," the other guard then looked Kagome up and down distrustfully while Sesshomaru took careful note in his head what the guards said as the other guard looked to them and continued, "To what is your buisness with our Lord to ensure us this is not some ploy to use that human as a detenator?"

"Detenator?" Kagome spoke outraged. "They talk like I'm some kind of bomb! Detenator?"

"Don't be silly that's impossible!" said Nardisia offensively. "What kind of sick demons do you think we are?"

"It does sound farfetched," agreed Makato crossing her arms.

"Quiet! You will be striked down if we find that you work against us and for our enemy. And we will send the human back with our own little special surprise ourselves. Now then I repeat. Why have you come here?"

Sesshomaru then spoke, "I am Sesshomaru. I dominate these whole Western Domains including your Lord in your castle," his voice was clipped and firm that even Kagome flinched. She hadn't heard him sound like that in a long time. "Now then, if my Alpha is an issue despite the fact she is a woman so be it my other retainers. Should this issue escalate, then prepare yourself to fall by their skills as well as this Sesshomaru's human female Alpha," his eyes then became glassy, "This Sesshomaru doesn't know the situation but if this Sesshomaru's human is seen as more than a threat than she should then be at peace. She only holds an Alpha status and this Sesshomaru carries no other human in his party besides this one."

The guards looked at each other then back at Sesshomaru. One of the guards then nodded to the other and turned back to the party. "Wait here then, and we shall alert our Lord if he wishes to trust you or not." One of the guards left and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Immediately his Tenseiga and Tokijin glowed again and Kagome growled.

Makato pulled Nardisia, Kagome, and Symphony to the side and immediately began a mental pychic conversation.

"Kagome, Symphony, where is it you brought us?" said Makato confused outraged.

"Hey it's not like we knew it'd be like this," defended Symphony.

"There's something weird going on I don't understand. I mean I've dealt with this mistreatment before but..."

Nardisia cut her off to agree, "They're treating you like you're damned! A curse even. Perhaps there's a reason these humans are slaves I don't know."

Makato looked back at Sesshomaru who waited, wearing his poker face. Who knew what he was thinking? Well of course she could find out but she couldn't do that and maintain the conversation between the four of them a the same time. "What's really off is their area of disrespect. It seems like these guys would follow the hierarchy just based on the fancy aspect of this castle the wa it's buit. You would have thought once Lord Sesshomaru told them who he was they'd run scared and show more respect."

"I know right. Hopefully this won't get ugly," the brunet demon weasal said worriedly.

"Yeah. That's the first time I've seen it. They treated Sesshomaru like he was nothing. As if they still didn't really know who he was I don't understand it. What's going on around here," asked Kagome.

Nardisia sighed in thought, "Well I hate to break it to you and the rodent Kagome. But if this starts getting out of hand, Lord Sesshomaru will leave before pursuing something he has no idea what he's suppossed to handle. It's not in our deal to disrupt peace ya know."

"Peace?" scoffed Symphony.

"Oh now here we go," Makato rolled her eyes at them both, "Honestly can one of you not make a bad comment after the other without it becoming an arguement. You cannot squabble here, you'll yell and then all of us will have migraines."

The girls simmered down when she said this and Symphony commented with a angry clip to her voice, "What I am TRYING to say is. For a place like this to be at peace there wouldn't be warships on their lake fighting wouldn't there!"

Nardisia gave her a look. So what, now the stupid weasal was trying to insult her intelligence and tell her she didn't know the difference between war and peace?

Kagome quickly cut in trying to calm them down, "Come on you guys, we don't have time for this. Really. This is bad news. This could mean trouble if we don't figure out what's up."

"There'll be trouble alright," the peacock demoness rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Honestly Kagome, what were you and Symphony thinking. I don't like this place. There's something off about it. Nardisia agrees with me. And even though he's been quiet I bet Lord Sesshomaru's thinking the same thing. Especially right now. I wonder what it means," the Omega thought curiously.

Before any of the girls could answer they all jumped startled at Sesshomaru's intervening voice of their mental conversation, "How long will you linger there?"

"My Lord?" questioned Makato nervously cringing over.

Sesshomaru opened his arm out ahead of them and the girls seen that the gate was empty of the guards. "We are free to enter. The guards are leading us. Now is not the time to get distracted. We are going into grounds unfamiliar to us. Be on guard," he turned around beginning to walk off, "We don't know just what exactly we'll have to deal with along the way. Human, Symphony."

The girls jumped at being called. "Y-yes?" Kagome managed to answer.

"This Sesshomaru will be frank and tell you: He does not trust this place at all," he pulled up the underhandle of his Tenseiga and turned especially to Kagome and Symphony, "Both. The Tenseiga and the Tokijin. Are very wary of this place." He then turned off from them walking ahead.

Nardisia sighed looking at the others. She raised her eyebrows shrugging following behind. Symphony followed along with Makato who frowned. Kagome frowned and when she looked over, there she found a small child. She was small, wearing rags, bruised and scratched up legs, with a few blood stains. Her black her was in a ponytail. She hid on the side of the castle giving Kagome a dirty look and turned around running off.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Huh. Now what was that all about I wonder," she mumbled. She walked into the castle catching up to the others.

The ground was made of blackstones, and ontop of that, leading a trail to the rest of the castle and other entrees, were stone made tile flooring. There were stone water wells and demon servants that walked the premises, but they looked dazed. Almost-hopeless.

"How can a place look this rich?" commented Symphony lowly.

"Tell me about it," admitted Makato looking around examing the whole castle.

Sesshomaru inwardly thought the same thing. There were things he hadn't seen as material in a castle of which he hadn't had in his own. Once the trail began to end from where they were being led by the two guards, they had reached a trail of stone made stairs leading up to the center of the castle. The roof designing was green, and there were gold bells hung. Beside it was a red alter that burned with a strange incense that made Sesshomaru's nose twitch. It smelled like blood. But not just any blood. Was it...demon blood? At this, Sesshomaru had no clue what was going on, but being this wary and uncomfortable, he kept his hand placed on the handle of his Tenseiga.

Following suit, the girls prepared their weapons as the guard opened the door for them to enter. The carpet they walked down was of high quality, the color green with intricate gold designs on the side hems. The walls were made of ivory and sitting in front on his throne was a demon. He wore a long rich green kimono that drapped on both sides of the arm rest down to the floor. He wore a bored look blinking as he watched Sesshomaru and the party approach. His face was a bit pale. He had long dry nails, his hair also of medium size placed on one side drapping down his shoulder in a ponytail. Despite his richness of the kimono, like Sesshomaru, he wore a gray, green, and red armor over his chest and waist. His eyes were a piercing red cynical color, pointy elf-like ears, his fangs bared. Two statues were in the corner of the room, and the lamps that hung around the room continued to burn at its whisk.

Kagome flinched uncomfortably, "He looks creepy..."

Sesshomaru flinched turning to Makato and Kagome beckoning them. The two girls nodded, and immediately as they walked towards them, all the servants got into the standard position. Sesshomaru in front, with Kagome and Makato placed behind him. Kagome at Sesshomaru's right, and Makato on his left. Then in the next level of line was Symphony and Nardisia who walked side to side of each other.

The demon lord of the castle looked at Sesshomaru stiffly yet boredly. His hands to his face. His eyes then shot to Kagome and his face became disgusted.

"Why have you come here? Lord of the Western Lands. You've had no dealings with us for a long time when we have called for help. So why show yourselves now," he said.

Sesshomaru flinched, allowing a look of shock and confusion to cross his face. "This Sesshomaru had no idea that such a place even existed until now. He sees that you have a serious war."

"We do and what of it? There is a Intercluster Village that wishes to take over this village in order to make trade and weapon. I will do no such thing," the demon kept warily looking over Kagome then to Sesshomaru a bit distrustfully.

"This Sesshomaru sees. So that is merely what your battle is for," Sesshomaru said simply.

"It is not merely a battle LORD Sesshomaru," he emphasized the 'lord' with spite, "This is a mark of territory and greed as Lord of this castle, my enemy Lord Miru would also agree."

"Who are you, if it is us who you claim to have ignored you?" asked Sesshomaru confused.

"You enter in the line of a situation without knowing the details Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned highly.

"This was why this Sesshomaru asked," Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened loosing his politeness in patience.

"I am of the third generation. Lord Osaku is my name," Sesshomaru's eyes dialted in shock at his introduction but then returned to fall normal as he just remained calm. "I am of the fang tribe of the Raion Family. Slight descendents but not really, why else would we be down here."

"The Raion," grumbled Nardisia angrily gripping her fist. Symphony looked at her confused and blinked.

Kagome looked over, slightly worried about Nardisia. She was very familiar with the Raion Family told by Nardisia in the dream world and by Sesshomaru on a seperate occassion. Not only are they responsible for exterminating Nardisa's whole clan, but they dominated the Northern Lands as Sesshomaru and the rest of the Inu lineage would. Because the Raion Family was on the same rank as Sesshomaru getting to them would not be easy. And besides high security, at Sesshomaru's level, the Raion Family were already military aresenals themselves. The priestess was very aware of Nardisia's plan to increase in her rank with Sesshomaru in order to have better access to getting closer to the Raion family because of Sesshomaru, just to return the favor. It was something Sesshomaru, and Kagome doubted despite Makato's mind reading abilities, didn't even know.

"I see, very well then. Please continue," said Sesshomaru buisness-like.

Lord Osaku continued, "Lord Miru not only wants my village and the area around it, but they want our portion of our lake which reaps us survival here. This may not be a big thing to you but for us it is certain," he flashed a grim look toward Kagome. "If you would excuse me..." he beckoned his guards over toward Kagome.

The second they approached her, Kagome pulled out her Artmis Bow with Makato immediately blocking there way from her pointing her crow wing shaped sword at them. Nardisia and Symphony got into a defensed battle form. Sesshomaru's eyes averted behind him and smiled, not only at the preparedness of his party but he found it a bit amusing how even in sync the human jumped to her own defense first, before Makato blocked her. Inwardly, he was proud. Sesshomaru turned back to Lord Osaku.

"You seem to have conflict with my 'human' Alpha. But apparently she's not taking a liking to your guards company," Sesshomaru said simply.

Lord Osaku stood up, but Sesshomaru did not back down, "If your human is innocent, then she should have nothing to fear? Why so defensive. Isn't this not a suicidal ark should we move her the wrong way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but back off creep!" snapped Kagome angrily.

Lord Osaku raised his eyebrow, "You dare speak in front of those higher up than you? You are nothing but an insect you insignificant worthless worm," he said appalled by Kagome's quick shot back attitude.

"I don't mind being an infection to enemies if I have to," growled Kagome.

"Why you..." Lord Osaku growled.

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckeled but it was hidden behind his nonchalant poker face, "What is it you want of my human out of all my retainers?"

Lord Osaku's stare quickly came back to Sesshomaru, "I only wish to be assured she is not dangerous."

"She is not dangerous?" Sesshomaru questioned confused.

"If your human is truely innocent, then she shall have nothing to fear. I will excuse her earlier ignorance of disrespect but she will not be hurt. Merely examined. This I give my word. If you are truely here to assist us I mean, than you shall see why everyone's attitude towards that human have been...different," he emphasized.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and looked back at his retainers. He then beckoned Nardisia and Symphony back to standard position and shot his head to the side to emphasize to Makato to step away. Kagome looked meaningfully back at Sesshomaru but he merely nodded and Kagome calmed down, but she did not dismiss the Artimis Bow.

"Guards you may perceed," ordered Lord Osaku.

The guards approached Kagome with percaution and resentfully Kagome went along with the program without complaint. They turned Kagome around, some touching her back. Kagome flinched, "Is that neccessary back off!" huffed Kagome offensively.

"Quiet human," said Lord Osaku.

Sesshomaru looked to Makato and she nodded. Connecting her mind to Sesshomaru. He immediately asked, "What are they looking for?"

"Apparently," said Makato, "They think Kagome's a bomb."

Sesshomaru stepped back from the shock at such an insinuation and looked back at the guards. One of them grabbed Kagome's cheeks looking her in the eyes then popped their hands against her jawline and smiled, "You're cute and firey too. You'd be interesting to have fun with."

Nardisia shook her head as immediately, Kagome, not taking it anymore, Stomped on the guard's foot and spat in his face. "Hmph!"

"You evil little wench!"growled the guard about to grab her wrist.

Kagome smacked his arm away and twirled away, her hair whiplashing a smack to his face as she angrily walked back over to her party crossing her arms, "Creep. I'm done being searched. You didn't find what you were looking for too bad."

Symphony covered her mouth holding back her laughter, and Makato laughed nervously. One thing Kagome and Nardisia both had in common, they both had that temper and was serious about their respect of person when it came down to the opposite sex. She looked over to see Sesshomaru smiled impishly. When she read Sesshomaru's thought process she almost laughed. I guess for him, it served the guard right. Apparently for now, Kagome would get away with being herself. Likely, since these creatures didn't host Sesshomaru as someone as important or a threat. Sesshomaru would return the favor and allow Kagome to act just how she pleased, which for these situations were kind of understandable. He complimented her on her class at least.

Kagome went back beside Makato crossing her arms angrily.

"You okay?" whispered Makato.

"I've just been sexually harrassed and you're asking ME if I'M OKAY?" Kagome looked at her outraged.

Makato laughed nervously for her to back up, "Sorry, sorry!"

"You're human needs training," Lord Osaku glared down at Kagome warningly.

Kagome shuddered in anger.

"Disgusting!" whispered Symphony angrily.

"Yeah, just where does this guy get off," Nardisia concurred lowly.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and responded, "When I see fit to so than I shall." The girls all jumped a bit. If he was talking in first person, now he was serious and probably just as upset. "Now then. Are you satisfied, you found nothing on my human."

The guard that touched Kagome glared at her walking off with the other guards and Lord Osaku came from off his throne. "Please do not misunderstand us. Of course with humans now a days in the day of war with how they are being used. I cannot help but to be careful. Follow me," he stopped beside Sesshomaru without looking at him, "Lord Sesshomaru." He then walked past them and Sesshomaru looked after him curiously.

He then followed him along with the girls who followed behind hin in the same ordered fashion. They walked past the bridge to see the carriage of humans from the wagon they had seen earlier. But instead of the humans looking grim, they looked hypnotized.

Sesshomaru looked at them, "What is this?"

"The better question is, what happened to them?" asked Makato.

"I'll say," mumbled Kagome. She then cringed, her stomach twisting, she had a bad feeling somehow.

Symphony watched warily and when Kagome turned back to check on her, the weasal demoness found that the High Priestess held the same sick expression she did.

"Allow me to explain," said Lord Osaku who stopped in front of the wagon. "Since this war has began. Our enemies have began using new weapons over the seas. That is where our battles are taking place, on ships out on the lake. However the new weapons they are using are no match for us. So simply, we are using the slaves of our humans here to combat with their weapons."

"Just what are you talking about? Weapons?" asked Nardisia. Sesshomaru looked towards her and and she covered her mouth frowning, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn my Lord."

Sesshomaru turned back to Lord Osaku, "Please answer her question. What exactly are you talking about?" Nardisia jumped starteled and smiled a bit from relief.

"Why of course Lord Sesshomaru don't you understand? Have you not figured it out yet? Of course the new weapons our enemies are using that we are trying to develop are the human time bombs."

"WHAT!" everyone but Sesshomaru commented in shock stepping back.

Sesshomaru however, was still in just as much shock, it sounded mad. Sick almost really. Realization then overcame him a bit and his face became a bit stern. "Hmm."

"That's crazy. How is that even possible?" asked Makato.

"Humans can't be used as weapons," argued Nardisia.

Kagome's face became pale white as she stepped back. She then bumped right into Symphony who held her tightly to keep her steady. So that was the reason, the woman. She must have been a human bomb that died. This, was what the spirit needed them to stop. "This...this is inhumane..." Kagome said speechlessly.

"You're deep in the demon world human," commented Lord Osaku turning to her with a grin. "And you're young. If you're this deep you'll soon learn that humans here in the demon world. Have no laws against us about what we do to them that's humane or inhumane. We do as we please with our humans."

"This is sick you still can't do this!" snapped Kagome tears in her eyes.

"Kagome," warned Symphony calming her down. Sesshomaru stared at them carefully, his facial of sterness not changing. "They can do that. It's terrible for you. But he's right. There really isn't laws like that for humans."

"But...but..." Kagome was almost exasperated.

"Ha, humans were always worthless, but I commend our enemies ingenius. Using humans as war bombs has not only made the humans have more purpose but it gives them use, and we're destroying their population at the same time. What an innovative advancement for the technology of demon wars. The older the humans are, the more bigger the explosion. I'm shocked on your way here you didn't smell it," smiled Lord Osaku proudly.

Symphony flinched, "So that's what I smelled earlier. It was human blood I smelled back at our crossing before me and Kagome came to the village's entry gate!"

Makato growled towards Nardisia, "This isn't good. I have a feeling this is going to get bad."

"Get bad?" scoffed Nardisia lowly, "This is going to get ugly later I can just tell. I knew I felt a bad omen from this place but we didn't think it was something for humans. Now I've done my dirt for food when it got down to it. But I'd never treat any human like this. This is insane!"

Lord Miru continued, "It's really been equiptment. Now all we're doing is trying to use our human bombs sparingly. Who has more ammo than the other. Now then, young peacock demoness," Nardisia looked up at being called, "you mentioned earlier that humans can't be used as bombs. I too was just as skeptical. It's not as up to par as our enemies since we don't know how they specifically do it. But it is affective greatly."

"Excuse my Lord, if I can," Makato requested evenly looking toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded her to speak and turned off, he was no longer interested in the matter any longer. "Why 'human' bombs. Can't your secretary of Weaponary Development think of something else to combat with your enemies that's less...cold than using humans."

"Using humans as bombs are cheap compared to the other weapons we build and trade Ms. Omega. Now I do realize you and the other retainers, especially your human Alpha, may have mixed or personal feelings about this considering you have a human in your party. But this mechanism is much better for us."

"In what way exactly?" mocked Symphony whose tone showed she thought otherwise.

Lord Osaku beamed evily, "I'm so glad you asked." He walked over to the wagon and pulled out a human with a bomb strapped to thier chest. Kagome gasped. "Perhaps you need just an example to see my point. For humans, you'll be surprised at the distance." A ship then came by and Lord Osaku welcomingly opened his arms to them to board the ship. "If you cherish your life than you will board," he then turned to a guard, "Place the other humans in the cargo in the lower deck to prepare for battle," he commanded.

The guards grabbed the chain of humans and began loading them up on the ship. Kagome stood there in shock. Nardisia frowned as everyone began to load up, a tear coming from Kagome's eyes. She couldn't believe this, "Come on Kagome," Nardisia said smoothly slowly pulling her off. Kagome's face was pale, in so much shock. "Come on Kagome I know but we can't stay here. Come on," pressed Nardisia sadly.

Symphony then came up, "I got her," she then grabbed Kagome's shoulder shifting her as tears flowed from the priestess' eyes as the weasal demon then led her up to the ship. Nardisia frowned after her. Did she really have no affect, no influence over Kagome at all? What if Symphony was right, what if because of all the times she did leave Kagome hanging, that Kagome and her lacked a bond. Did humans need affection that much? She suppossed of lately, she hadn't been a good friend. Had she?

WHEN they boarded the ship Lord Osaku stood next to a stone faced Sesshomaru as everyone watched the dock they departed from. Kagome blinked with Symphony and Makato holding on to her. Nardisia looked off from the side of the ship watching. As the ship got furthor, it was then a huge explosion blew up the docks and almost half an acre of trees from just one human. The smoke that filled the air was tinged with blood as body parts went everywhere. Kagome cringed down to her knees crying leaning her head into the material of the ship, she felt like she wanted to puke as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Breathe Kagome breathe," Makato said soothingly.

"Unbelievable," Nardisia said in awed shock from being lost, "And that's just from ONE human?"

"So Lord Sesshomaru," said Lord Osaku turning to him proudly with his arms crossed behind his back, "What do you think?"

As the debris flew towards them and Sesshomaru watched, his heart had only gotten colder. He had no care whatsoever about what happened. He then closed his eyes turning off from him, "Fight this war, and do what it is however you see fit," he said simply.

SESSHOMARU angrily walked off going down the lake past the fighting warships.

"We're not seriously leaving them when it's like this are we?" Kagome said outraged chasing after him along with the others trying to keep up with their speed. Once they got passed the lake, he kept going.

"Their matter does not concern me," he said coldly.

Makato flinched and quickly yanked Kagome back sensing Sesshomaru's rising anger and attitude. Almost a half a second after Makato did it, with enough room for everyone to step back, Sesshomaru whirled his overflowing red aura Tokijin sword at them, his eyes red full of anger, his fangs bared. "What. Is this?" His voice clipped each word of anger.

Symphony quickly stepped in, "We told you my Lord, we were only trying to get here. We had no idea what we'd find-" but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her neck.

"Symphony!" cried Kagome trying to go after her but Makato and Nardisia quickly pulled her back. "Sesshomaru let her go!"

"My Lord please, I understand you're upset but please try to calm down," pleaded Makato.

"I will do no such thing," he lifted Symphony up into the air, "You are lucky that this is all I am doing to you," his nails began to go into her neck as Symphony screamed in torture, poisonous smoke coming from them. "Perhaps. Perhaps you DIDN'T know what we'd find here. But do tell me this, if you and the human really seen a spirit. Was she REALLY a demoness? Looking at the situation the way it is, I have to question if she was actually human. Demon wise, these creatures do not need my assistance but it is the humans that are the ones that DO."

"I'm sorry...my lord. I-I didn't mean to lie I-" but Sesshomaru tightened his grip, "I have no dealings with humans. You'll do well to remember that. And," he pulled her down to level his eyes with her, "You'll also do well to remember your alligance is to me and not anyone else," he spoke warningly. "How do you expect me to trust you now if you will not be truthful and respect my order and my decisions. If there is mistrust in a party such as this then who do you trust. This, can be considered traitorous Symphony. I don't want to see this again," he then threw her to a tree as she coughed out blood trying to hold her neck putting pressure down on it.

Kagome wiggled away from Nardisia and Makato up to Sesshomaru just as angered. She didn't care. "Sesshomaru stop it don't blame Symphony this whole thing is MY fault not hers!"

Sesshomaru froze and said nothing then turned coldy to her, "I know," Kagome's shoulders dropped, "This is you and her lesson learned. You were to watch her suffer. Understand human that I am THE Head Alpha. I decide what goes, you are only SECOND in command and her orders or more alligiance to mine than yours. I don't even want to see you. How dare you make me look like I fool after I decided to trust you."

"And it wasn't in vain Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped. She rushed over to Symphony and almost the moment she touched her bleeding neck when Symphony fearfully wanted her to stay away. The markings on the weasal demon were healed.

"Whoa," Nardisia jumped shocked.

"It's all gone," Makato spoke speechlessly.

Kagome then shot a glare up at Sesshomaru, "You just admited yourself that the HUMANS needed your help. Doesn't that count for something!" she argued, "Why does it matter."

"I despise humans and you know it. You had to lead me here because you knew I'd dismiss it otherwise," Sesshomaru shot back angrily.

"That doesn't mean dismiss it!" yelled Kagome.

"We are are leaving. This discussion is closed human. You gave me your word that if by my own judgement if we shouldn't stay then you'd leave. I passed my judgement, it is not worth looking into," he said turning around.

"That's not fair Sesshomaru. Why won't you be something different. You can't hate humans that bad why would you even have me here!" argued back Kagome.

Sesshomaru half turned his body to her and sneered, "You are actually useful. I may not hate you but it doesn't mean that I actually like you," Kagome gasped in shock hurt, "I only tolerate you. Don't you ever forget the difference," the servants stood there quietly looking inbetween the High Priestess and the Demon Lord. This was definately not what they wanted. Sesshomaru then turned around and began to walk off, "Perhaps it was too soon. Perhaps I shouldn't have held my faith in you so high. But I was confident you were coming along so well."

Kagome growled angrily, so much anger and frustration, her holy powers of being a priestess engulfed her aura as she sniffled trying to hold back her tears. But the more she held back, the more tears seemed to overflow from her eyes which flashed full of hurt and anger, "I'm sorry I put my faith in you so high!" Sesshomaru cringed turning back to her, "I wanted you to changed. Hoped you would to see humans in a new perspective but you didn't. You wield the Tensiega. A gift your father gave to you because he held the same faith I did. With that sword you can change the lives of many with the power you wield that holds both life and death. And now here's a situation where you won't even save ONE life?" Kagome began to take a few steps back clenching her hands to her heart crying even more.

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned away from her, "Those humans cannot be helped. They can never be helped for this kind of situation. In that, you should also leave the situation as it is yourself it human. You can't save them."

Kagome then shouted bitterly, "You haven't changed at all! This whole time you wanted me to forget everything about humans but rather you choose to accept it or not as a human that is my identity. You can have it! All of it, my status as being Alpha, stamp me as a traitor. I can't turn a blind eye away from my own kind Sesshomaru that's too much for anyone to ask of me and you aren't exempt! If it were demons you wouldn't ignore it either would you!" Sesshomaru just looked at her and said nothing, "That's what I figured. Well you can forget it. You're still blind, cold, and fruitless and I won't let you take me down with you. Because they're human they don't derseve anything. No help at all. I'll help them."

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru corrected severly.

"And whose gonna stop me!" she challenged snappily. It then began intensely quiet and no one said anything. Makato and the others looked between them in alarm and panic. Sesshomaru glowered at her, "I'm helping my own kind. That's the one thing you forget Sesshomaru, you want me to not feel emotion, you want me to pay it no mind when I have to deal with and see my own kind suffer and be treated indescently like this but I AM STILL A HUMAN. I can't be like you I'm not build that way we're two different species."

"Then do as you please human," Sesshomaru stated simply.

"I will. I won't let you take away the humanity I still have left if I have to deal with this Sesshomaru. I refuse," Sesshomaru stiffened at the comment and blinked. "You can't make me unless you want to kill me first and that's your choice. But I am so sorry for you. I am so sorry, you still feel that way about humans due to whatever. So since humans have taken everything from you. Your mother, you father, I guess its okay to make sure they loose everything too where they're left with nothing. Good job," Kagome then whirled off running off in anger whipping the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his dark expression. Makato frowned, "Kagome..."

Symphony frowned along with Nardisia. For the peacock demon, even more than the crow moon. It was the first time since seeing Kagome, she'd felt her exhert out her pain as such. She then spoke half turning to see Sesshomaru already walking off. The opposite direction. Nardisia then spoke nervously, "M-my Lord? Should we fetch her?"

"Leave her be," Sesshomaru stopped darkly, his head half turning to the side, "Let her be 'human' and suffer the consequences that go with it."

"And if she dies?" Makato gulped.

"I still have the Tensiega. But I will not stop her. I still refuse to get involved in this matter. That has not changed. We are leaving. Now." He spoke coldy walking off. Makato, Naridisa, and Symphony looked uncertainly but fearful of each other and Sesshomaru stopped, "This was her choice. I will not repeat myself again."

The girls lowered their shoulder and followed off leaving Kagome behind.

ARIDON sat on the ledge on the ship as bombs and everything else ignited around them. The humans were left on the side of the ship to just fall into the lake floating toward the other war ships completely blowing them up. She laughed cynically watching from afar. There then was a hand clap and Aridon looked over to see a demon lord wearing an onix colored kimono with an armor chest plate on him. His face was also pale with bared fangs chuckling in delight. He wore a long black and gray hat walking over to Aridon.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course Lord Miru. I wouldn't have had it any other way," smiled Aridon proudly.

"I must say Lady Aridon. Since you've become our secretary of Weaponary Development. This new idea is just ingenius. We are slowly taking over our enemies camp. They are trying to mimic our weapons but it still lacks the same affect as our originals. You are ingenious and for it I assure you. You will be paid a wealthy woman after this."

"It is no bother whatsoever my Lord," Aridon bowed, "I only wish for your success in conquering what deserves to be yours."

"And so you shall be rewarded," he said turning around to walk off.

Aridon quickly looked up, "And so shall you, for being a most perfect host and puppet," she grinned.

"What?" when Lord Miru turned around Aridon's claws had already stabbed through Lord Miu's chest and he coughed up blood shivering, "Y-y-you! You!"

"I'm sorry Lord Miru. Although you were fine for a amusement. I'm afraid your services aren't needed. You see I have other things planned for these human bombs than just some stupid war over terriotry," She then yanked her long extended claws from out of his chest and he fell on the ground dead, blood covering the floor of the ship as she wiggled her fingers, "Ha. Honestly you would think you'd have better things to do than just worry about your own greed and terriorty."

It was then a bunch of guards came out and stopped started into shock, "L-Lord Miru!" one shouted.

"Who did this?" another guard yelled outraged.

Aridon smiled and used the tip of her nail to touch her lips with Lord Miru's blood on it, "Oh I'm sorry. We had a bit of a disagreement since his contract with me was now up. And what do you know: I guess accidents really can happen."

"You witch!" another yelled.

"Get her! She's a treasonous woman kill her!" another guard yelled.

They all jumped toward her for attack and Aridon laughed pulling out her 11 Eyes Sword, "Oh, oh please don't make me laugh!" she raised her sword and the slit in the eye became yellow as Aridon cried out, her eyes snake-like, "Mental Break!"

The yellow eye aura of the sword surrounded the head off all her enemies as they screamed out in torture seeing nothing but black and blood in their visionary. It was then, a gravitational impact from the ground came up blowing out their side temple killing them all as they all fell over. Aridon sighed smiling in satisfaction, "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" She picked up one of the carcass bodies of the guards and gave a pleasing facade, "Ah, your shelled bodies are still useful. Cool. I can use you guys for bombs as well," she dropped it and then looked at her 11 Eyes Sword which still pulsed glowing, "Hmm," Aridon looked around. "Now where is that Titan key. It's suppossed to be around here somewhere. I wonder if it's come up from out of water..."

"Of course not," came a voice.

Aridon looked over, "Oh, it's you. Still no luck?" Climbing over the ship's ledge and walking over the dead bodies was a soaked Taikin.

Taikin whirled his tail into a question mark, "Are you sure it's here?"

Aridon raised her sword, "Ask it. I'm just following what it's telling me. Maybe you didn't go down deep enough."

"Or maybe," Taikin grimmed, "You should just go down there and find it yourself. You'll have a better chance. That sword only responds to you." He then looked down at the dead Lord Miru and lightly kicked him face down where his back faced him and looked at the other dead guards, "I see you didn't waste your time. Always making a mess of things as usual for me to clean it up. Can you be subtle in anything you do Aridon honestly. You're like a small infant sometimes."

"Hey, it got done. Now that I've taken care of Lord Miru and you took care of Lord Osaku we have free human bombs to blow up the whole area or this whole lake in order to find the next Titan key. I think that makes for getting things done don't you?"

Taikin lightly chuckled scratching the back of his head and shrugged placing his hand on the ledge of the ship looking out over the sea, "I suppose said like that I can't help but agree with you."

"See, see," Aridon jeered at the cougar demon with her elbow laughing. She then became serious again, "But you did take care of Lord Osaku didn't you?"

"Eh," he said scratching the side of his face.

"What are you saying can't you do anything right!" snapped Aridon.

"Well, he's taken care of but he's not taken care of," shrugged Taikin.

The crow demoness placed her claws to the side temple of her head, "So is he dead or not?"

"He will be," replied the cougar demon, "Rest assured. He's already bomb strapped and he's halfway dead as it is. He can't get too far without a-" It was then, there was a huge explosion and Taikin shrugged, "well that. He's dead now that's for sure," he laughed.

"Geese don't go scaring me like that Taikin. We don't need him getting too far. Start showing more responsibility in the things that you do," she slapped him on the arm, "seriously."

"As I'm aware. But now we have more bodies don't we? So they'll be useful for what we're doing," chuckled Taikin. When he turned around he smiled, "Oh, what have we here? It's the soul that got away."

Aridon looked in his direction and smiled, "Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here since you've freed yourself. And what do you expect to do to us?"

Standing before them, was the spirit woman in her most terrible of form from what she had shown Symphony and Kagome. The woman smirked confidently.

"What is this?" inquired Aridon curiously.

"She's smiling at us? Hmm," said Taikin looking at the soul before them suspiciously.

The woman shook her head speaking, "Symphony...come...come..." she then pointed at them, "Justified." She then disappeared from them and Taikin and Aridon exchanged looks.

"Symphony? Meaning music?" the cougar demon tilted his head to the side confused.

"No," said Aridon threateningly, "Apparently that soul found help. And it's not the help we're looking for."

Taikin turned to her, "Surely you dont' mean Lord Sesshomaru. We are afar ways off from his path. His goal is to head toward the Western Boarder is it not? This is out of the way for him. Perhaps you are paranoid."

"I am not," Aridon quickly corrected walking up the ship, "Symphony is one of the servants traveling with them. There is that human who they call Kagome. My sister Makato, that annoying assassin Nardisia, and the one always overlooked because of her quietness. Even at the castle when I was there. Symphony was always an accessory to a quiet storm. She can look into the future and carries pychic abilities. It would make sense she would be able to communicate with that lost soul."

"But even if that's the case do you really believe if it was a human spirit requesting help that Sesshomaru would even consider coming this way?" asked Taikin.

"Ha," Aridon shot her head to the side in spite, "Long ago I would agree and tell you no. But since that human's been around. He's changed. He's changed without even knowing he's changed nor how much he has done so. And his pride refuses for him to acknowledge it so. If that human is with him and she is convincing enough, especially being an Alpha. He would at least, come to the village to look over it. And with the Tenseiga, it must be going crazy with what we're doing."

Taikin leaned on the edge of the ship dipping his head back, "But this is for only the case it is Sesshomaru by chance isn't it?"

"Of course it's him. It can be no one else," Aridon turned off from him, "Better over cautious than not cautious enough. I don't need to tell you that they can't find out what we're up to and that we're looking for the Titan Key that's around this area. Lord Typhon warned it would be troublesome if the party knew more than they should." She stated carefully.

"I agree. Tell you what I'll do," he turned to Aridon. "I will go and explore to see if 'Lord' Sesshomaru is indeed the human's suppossed savior of their already lost and dying villages. You go down stairs and check to make sure we have everything we need to keep these bombs going. Should this get worse and Sesshomaru is our worst case scenario, you use one bomb to stage them off and the other towards the ocean. Once we find the Titan Key we'll flee for the time being. Await my return and unless absolutely necessary. Do nothing."

Aridon nodded and Taikin jumped backwards into a portal disappearing. Aridon sneered and looked down at the dead Lord Miru, "Oh well time to get you settled." She picked up the body and threw it over her shoulder walking past the dead bodies of the guards going down stairs to the lower deck of the ship. The crow demoness walked down many isles and areas of prisoned humans standing sitting in huddled packing with hypnotized pale dead faces. When Aridon went down to the darker portion of the ship she then looked up and smiled.

Before her was a large glass tube that held light greenish liquid inside. Flowing inside of it were many trapped balls of lights and she looked back at the dead body, "Now let's see what kind of soul you would perfer. After all," an impish grin carved into her face, "We have both human and demon souls here."

KAGOME ran across the bridge and over into the village out of breath. She then slowly walked back inside the village hiccuping from crying so tough she was so upset and hurt.

"Stupid Sesshomaru...he doesn't understand anything. You can't just go saying things like that," she wiped her face and sat down against the wall of a weaponary shop, "I really thought we were at least friends. You didn't even come after me," she moved her finger in the dirt, "He doesn't know how to be a friend at all," she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried wholeheartedly. Who was she kidding, she'd came back. And she wanted to help. But she couldn't do it by herself. She had nowhere to go, no allies, and she didn't have a plan the first about what she could do. How she could save them? And now she was on her own.

"Ha, look at you. You look absolutely disgusting!" said a voice in spite.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up wipping the tears from her eyes and gasped to see the same girl that hid back when she and the others entered the castle. She was small, she looked no older than 7, wearing rags for robes and her legs were bruised and scratched up with a few old blood stains stuck to her. Her black hair was in a ponytail. Kagome blinked looking at the girl.

"I didn't stutter yeah I said it. Stop crying like that you look pathetic. I can't beleive you're crying over a demon. Why are you so shocked?" she said.

"Hey, don't take that tone of voice with me young lady you're just a child," said Kagome standing up wipping her noise.

"I'm not a girl and I'm no child," she said. "Despite my appearance I am a 17 year old male stuck within this body. And your situation, being friends with an incarnal demon? That can never be. You're the Alpha of that guy called Sesshomaru, ha! How can you even get so deep into the demon world to be in such a rank and come to expect anything different just because you're a high ranked status of one of the four domains. You're human and as high as you are, you're still no lower than where I am," she spoke poisonously.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome truly confused.

"My name is Seiyora. I shouldn't even talk to you seeing as I shouldn't have any buisness with someone who associates herself around so many demons to think they could really be YOUR allies."

"Hey!" Kagome took offense.

"We're never really the same next to them. What makes you think you can change anything," she spoke coldly.

When Kagome was about to retort she froze. Seriously thinking about the answer to his question and recalled the arguement she and Sesshomaru had. And then what had happened while she traveled with them. Viewing how demons saw and treated humans. She then frowned lowering her shoulder and admitted, "I don't know. I guess situations and time."

"Huh, well keep waiting on that time," she said turning off.

"Don't be that way!" came another voice. Kagome looked over to see a preteen 13 year old human male walk out in rags along with a demon female. They were the same tag team that helped eachother in making the weapons Makato had seen earlier. The demon had a deep scratch to her ear and the girl's arm had bad gnash in it that was poorly bandaged up.

"Are you giving this nice lady trouble because you hate demon so much. Don't say such things to her," said human male.

"Who asked you! You don't know anything!" snapped Seiyora.

"You're not the only one suffering Seiyora join the club. If this woman is crying over her demon friend then obviously they have a special enough relationship where he meant a great deal to her. That's why she's hurting like this," reasoned the demoness.

"And you should talk," he spat out.

"Hey!" said Kagome.

"Do what you want. All they'll keep doing is hurting you. They want you hurt, grobbling at their feet like you ned them," Seiyora firmly looked at Kagome stating, "You'll never be one of them. You'll never be accepted so stop trying. We're not equal in their eyes. I mean, look what they're using us for that should tell you something right there. What are you trying to stretch and prove? Humans and Demons can't ever get close. It's always a brew for catastrophe. We won't ever understand their way of thinking, and they-" said Seiyora walking backwards, "They'll never understand our 'human' type emotion. It's always the humans. We're always the enemy. We're always ignorant. And we always know nothing. And they NEVER get a chance no matter what demon," he turned sharply back to the demoness who folded her arms, "Stands up to that fact. If they're bold enough, the rare that will? They'll just burn with you." Seiyora then turned around and ran off.

"Hey wait you're hurt don't you want me to-" but Kagome stopped frowning, he/or she, which ever. Kagome still was confused, was already gone, "help," Kagome drew her hand down.

"Forget him," huffed the human male, "he's been a sore loser since he lost his sister to the whole human bomb thing so don't take it personal."

"I see," Kagome blinked, "Well. Thank you for standing up for me. Can I at least help you two?"

The demoness and the human exchanged looks and shrugged. The demoness then answered, "You can but I don't know what good it'll do."

"Good?" Kagome said confused. She then smiled, "I'll show you plenty good. I am a healer you know."

"Well aren't you sweet," smiled the human. "I knew after I seen that crow demon checking us out and how she smiled at us. That the group couldn't be all bad!"

"No I suppose not," chuckled the demoness.

"Crow demon? Makato!" Kagome said shocked.

"What a pretty name. Yeah Makato. Well, since you want to treat us come on ahead inside. We'll explain everything," said the human male. Kagome nodded and went inside the weaponary shop.

SESSHOMARU, Makato, Symphony, and Nardisia all traveled silently. Although for the girls, there was much mental conversation going on in the brain.

"I can't believe this is happening..." thought Nardisia sadly.

Makato turned to Symphony, "How are you doing?"

Symphony jumped startled at her Omega's concern, "You sound so unsurprised."

"After looking at the village in a weapon making shop between a demoness and a human I kinda figured it out. I can tell. That village is a rare village. It isn't one where it keeps humans as slaves as we first thought origianlly. It's a village where both humans and demons reside together peacefully and work together. That's how I figured for the emergence to come here, especially after the bombings when Lord Osaku gave us that demonstration. That you two had lied. The soul that spoke to you, she was human. I am pretty sure the demonstration was how Lord Sesshomaru was able to put the puzzle together as well."

"I don't understand though Makato. Couldn't you tell the woman was human after reading Symphony's memory?" asked Nardisia.

"Well if I would have went back furthor like I did earlier then yes. I actually gave Symphony and Kagome the benefit of the doubt. However, there is a blind spot to my powers. That I don't think Symphony knew for sure, but hoped would work." Makato had Nardisia's attention and Symphony got errily quiet as if guilty. Nontheless Makato continued, "The biggest trueth comes from within the mind. You can lie, but even your memories can tell on you. That is what I can see. However. I cannot help Sesshomaru if the person truly believes the lie they tell. So when I read the mind of what one is thinking. It may not always be true. You can also falsificate your memories to make me think elsewise. Falsifying one's memories or truely believing your own lie even to your own mid when inwardly you're lying to yourself. Is not a particularly easy thing to do, especially with me-since it's much easier for the outer conscious to lie to ourselves on the outside, but inwardly take the truth knowing it but disregard it. However, to fully and completely believe your own lie and truth even to where it's soaked into your conscious. There is a risk factor in that, but if one is to succeed I cannot read their mind if I cannot tell the truth from the lie. Or if they shift their mind of thinking. Kagome does that to me alot when she's frantic and really doesn't want me to know what she's thinking but she doesn't know it."

"Oh, so that's the inside joke when you tell Kagome's she's cheating when you're about to read her mind. I always wondered about that," said Symphony.

"Yeah. It's my own personal inside joke. I've rarely ran into this type of problem with others in the blind spot to my powers. This case was a near perfect example. That was why I hadn't known the soul Symphony and Kagome saw was human. I could only go to the most recent of memories. Plus when Symphony thought of the soul's second form when she was all blown up and whatnot. It's not like I could differintiate what species she was. Human or demon which I'm pretty sure was what Symphony was hoping for."

Symphony felt remorse blinking, "Yeah..."

Makato nodded, "So because of that I took to their story and believed it without any discrepancy. Lord Sesshmaru knows about the blind side of my powers which is probably why I'm not in trouble with the way the situation turned out now. Lord Sesshomaru knows my powers well enough to the point where as subtle as I am in how I approach so. He always knows when I'm reading his mind. I have to catch him off guard in order for me to read his thoughts without him noticing. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like me entering his thoughts without his permission and he knows how to keep me at bay when he needs to," explained Makato frustrated crossing her arms.

"That's good to know. I guess..." Symphony kicked a pebble with her head down.

"I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome so distant from each other before. It seems like we move one step forward and then we go two steps back. No progress at all," Nardisia spoke sadly. She then turned angrily to Symphony, "This is all your fault! You may have protected Kagome but you weren't suppossed to increase the distance between them you know! I told you not to mess up and you did it anyway!"

Before Makato was about to correct Nardisia, Symphony cut her Omega off, "You're right and I'm sorry." The comment had even thrown Nardisia off. Symphony frowned, "I didn't mean to put a bigger distance between them," her eyes softened, near tears, "I tried to help I really did. But it was out of my hands. I thought it'd be easier if I was blamed by both of them to stop the situation from ending like this. I was prepared for everything. But they still took it out on each other anyway. And it's all my fault because I depended tpo much of myself as being an outlet to not see that putting myself in it would cause an arguement too. So I guess my plan didn't go as simple as I wanted it to. So you're fight Nardisia. I failed and there's no taking it back. No sorries or anything. Not to fix this."

The peacock demoness turned over crossing her arms and said nothing. Makato looked back at a depressed looking Symphony. The weasal demon looked like she was about set on tears the guilt had overwhelmed her so much.

Sesshomaru then stopped suddenly, and so did the others who looked up trying to see what had caused the holdup. Coming out of the woods holding on to the tree was Lord Osaku, bleeding and injured coughing.

"Lord Osaku!" cried out Makato confused.

"What's he doing here?" asked Nardisia alarmed. "And like that!"

Sesshomaru blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"Is that blood!" panicked Symphony.

Lord Osaku came from the tree, drenched in blood. The blood smearing on the tree. He raised his arm out toward Sesshomaru and fell to the ground shuddering. Sesshomaru looked down to see a bomb package and startled in alarm, "Stay back all of you!" warned Sesshomaru.

When the girls recognized the bomb, they panicked moving back.

"Double... cross..er Double cross..." He coughed up a whole pool of dark blood and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Please Lord Sesshomaru. If you don't care for nothing else, you may have my whole lands to use however you see fit by your governement. Just get revenge. Kill the one who started it all please."

"What do you mean?" asked Inu Prince, "You didn't start it?"

"The human bombs were our enemy's idea. But our creation was manifested by a double crossing demon named Taikin," he replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes expanded in alarm. "Taikin?"

"No way!" exclaimed Nardisia.

Makato growled. The evil demon that had brainwashed her sister, Aridon, that she didn't love her. Yeah she remembered the bastard alright. "Is he a cougar demon?"

Lord Osaku lightly nodded.

"Crap!" swore Symphony. "You know what this means?"

"If Taikin's involved that means Aridon's somewhere not too far behind," Symphony then gasped panicking, "Kagome may need our help!"

"Taikin," spoke Lord Osaku as Sesshomaru watched him, "he and whoever his partner is, has probably killed Lord Miru by now. They used us. They used us to make the human bombs. They wanted it...they wanted it..." he then fell out and died.

Sesshomaru looked down at the body and blinked.

"Is he?" asked Nardisia.

"Already dead?" inquired Sesshomaru to finish off her sentence. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Well that sucks," said Symphony.

"My Lord? Will you not just bring him back with your Tenseiga?" asked Makato.

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga which glowed a baby blue aura around it. Sesshomaru lifted his sword and slashed through the body. He then quickly turned around speeding off past the girls shouting in warning, "Run!"

Quickly, everyone ran off as fast as they could away from the area. One beep came from the bomb, and it ignited blowing everything up in it's path. Sesshomaru flew in the air on his cloud with Symphony hung on to him while Makato and Nardisia took high flight into the air watching the explosion from the sky.

"Yikes..." cringed Nardisia. "That could have been us."

"I'll say," agreed Makato nodding.

The demon lord then landed on the ground where the debris and fire was. He pulled out the Tenseiga and did his 'Wind Restoration' attack to blow over the smoke and the trees to diminsh the fire and smoke. After the smoke cleared, the burnt corpse lyng in front of them was a sparkling white ball that held a red outter aura to it hovered over the body.

"What is that?" asked Nardisia confused with the entity.

"It is," answered Symphony, "A demon soul. That is what one truly looks like."

"Inside a human though?" Makato spoke incredulously, just as shocked as Nardisia.

"Listen," came a stern voice. The girls immediately straightened out, recognizing i'announcement like' voice as he dug his sword into the ground sitting on a bolder facing his servants, "to answer your question prior Makato. This Sesshomaru cannot use the Tenseiga to bring back a body long dead and a soul constantly reused that had long died."

"Reused?" asked Makato blinking she was so lost.

"Yes," Sesshomaru shifted his position so that he was more comfortable, "Symphony, this Sesshomaru is more than sure, is already familiar with it. When the soul dies it either dies in agony or in peace. It leaves behind the shell: The body. However this soul in particular, this Sesshomaru is sure, was violently abused. It is a soul long awaited to return to the Netherworld to rest but has been forced into different shells of bodies that is not its own. Especially when it is not its own species," he emphasized looking at the burned human body on the ground. The girls followed his gaze as the Inu Prince continued, "It is wrong. The way this happened was obviously used by some very evil and forbidden dark magic. Each time the soul is reused like that, it is torn ripped apart, loosing its life force to be reborn or reincarnated if that is the soul's destiny. Lord Osaku, the body especially, was long dead since the first time upon our meeting down to his guards. The whole village we were in, not one person there was alive-not one soul was in the body it should have been. All of them and everything including the bodies we saw and touched that looked alive...were all already dead. Dead bodies carrying used souls who had suffered their deaths longs before. The souls now, are lost and abused souls harboring in human bodies that are already long dead and rotten. They don't belong here in this timeline even with life. So they are beyond this Sesshomaru's help. That's why he wished not to assist them."

"Whoa!" the girls wowed impressed at the explanation. All of them had missed it, no one knew.

"So you already knew?" Nardisia said shocked blinked. "Amazing my Lord."

"Of course. This Sesshomaru is a dog demon and is epecially sensitive to the corps' bad smell," he emphasized tapping his nose. "This Sesshomaru thought such a thing was plainly obvious," Sesshomaru stated as-a-matter-a-factly.

The girls looked among each other and laughed nervously blushing embarassed of their own ignorance. Sesshomaru cocked up his eyebrow questioningly of the girls' behavior.

"I wouldn't call something like that obvious on our standard my lord," said Symphony scratching the back of her head feeling like an utter fool for what she and Kagome had done. There was definately alot of misunderstanding going on inbetween them now. She could bet if Kagome was here, she'd feel embarrassed along with them. Symphony inwardly frowned. She wished he would have explained himself more theroughly earlier. So why didn't he?

"Although, the hair on the back of my neck did stand up. There were ominous forces going on," admitted Nardisia.

"That's because there were really dark and forbidden arts happening in that damned village," answered Sesshomaru. "Now we must return seeing as Taikin and Aridon is behind it, that by itself is reason enough to go back. This Sesshomaru doesn't too much mind the fact that there are human souls suffering. But the fact that for all of this to happen-that our own kind is being destroyed to be shells for souls of different demons or humans irks this Sesshomaru. And even more beyond that. Since Taikin and Aridion have a hand in it, then that only means that Typhon must have a purpose for why they would need so many human and creature bombs without caring what's being used or who."

"Perhaps they're looking for something?" inquired Makato.

"This Sesshomaru's thoughts exactly Makato," nodded Sesshomaru. "It is the only thing that makes sense. And whatever it is. It's either in the lake, or somewhere in the village perhaps. This Sesshomaru is not really sure."

"Well I think the lake is a good reasoning seeing as when we got here most of the explosions went into the lake. So there would seem to be some kind of focus right there. But that could have just been a facade to make those who pass by rumor and assume there was a war in this area. And perhaps the lake isn't their target," Nardisia thought aloud.

"It's possible, I mean the lake being a facade was my concern too. But if they got what they wanted, I don't think they'd still be there. Maybe the castle, the mountains, the forest," suggested Makato shrugging not really sure.

"So we really don't know what we're looking for then right?" asked Symphony shrugging.

"Don't sound so pesstimisitc!" snapped Nardisia.

"Hey I'm being realistic I'm just calling it how I see it," Symphony glowered.

Sesshomaru then released a small smile and leaned forward looking at the weasal demon, "Well then, do you have any better ideas to suggest Symphony? Please share, this Sesshomaru would love to consider your ideas."

Hearing the suggestive 'I dare you to challenge me' voice in his tone, Symphony quickly backed down laughing nervously, "It's fine you're the Head Alpha whatever you want."

The Western Prince then closed his eyes satisfied he'd made his point, "Very good."

"Well, well, well, so she wasn't just paranoid," came a playful monotone voice.

Sesshomaru and the others cringed stepping back looking around, weapons ready. They recognized the voice immediately as coming from a portal capturing the soul inside of a tube, was Taikin.

"Taikin!" exclaimed Makato full of spite. "So it's true, you really did have a hand in all of this!"

"Why hello dear," Taikin greeted with a smile large enough to match a clowns'. He then looked at the jar shaking it, "Mustn't let you get away."

"Ah, so the criminal has returned to where the crime was committed," said Sesshomaru standing up from the boulder he sat on pulling his Tenseiga from the ground.

"Actually if you want that, you should go back to the village where your Alpha is. She'll get a bad news wake up call from Aridon soon enough," said Taikin chuckling.

"And where is my sister exactly you jerk!" barked Makato angrily.

Taikin cackled, "Why, you use her imagination. Wherever you want her to be. I think Aridon has Lord Sesshomaru senses. Or she's attatched through the curse the human carries. One or the other, but it's good to know your movements."

"What are you up to?" asked Symphony suspiciously watching over him.

Makato sneered, "With the likes of him. Of course he wouldn't tell us."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "He is the wrong person for that kind of information Symphony. Makato is right, you are merely wasting your breath."

"Rest assured Aridon's changed her alligiance. She's learned even with her temper not to leak out information. So unfortunately you won't get a story from her either. The bigger question is, of all days we'd try to avoid you why you would come here seeking US out?" Taikin crossed his arms.

Nardisia pointed her swords to him, "You slacked in covering your trail. A spirit led us here."

"Ah, the soul that got away," Taikin tilted his head to the side, "Well now. Don't mind me. You seem far away from the village while the human Alpha is back where Aridon is to find her. If you're leaving and Aridon gets her revenge killing the human then please by all means. Don't let me stop you, keep following this path and leave," he turned around jumping into his portal disappearing.

"Get back here you bastard!" growled Nardisia angrily bawling her fist. "Damn him!'" She cursed him angrily.

"Shut up," said Symphony walking beside the peacock demoness, "It's pointless yelling like that he's gone already."

Makato turned back to Sesshomaru, "My Lord?" she questioned wondering how he'd answer Taikin's challenge.

"Of course we're returning. Retrieve my Alpha. Since there is a case rather she rebels or not, she is needed. Though at this point since she was so insistant on being involved before," Sesshomaru said walking past them, "I doubt she'd deny this opportunity since she wants to be such a philanthrapist."

Sesshomaru then jumped ahead and then began to run off with the others behind him. When they approached the bridge to see more explosions going more broad around the ocean and into cliffs, then it was obvious that this was no longer a war. Taikin and Aridon perhaps really were looking for something. Suddenly, he felt dread. Worry filling him about the human and her wellbeing. He turned around, "Nardisia, Makato." The girls nodded, "Find the human first. Meet this Sesshomaru and Symphony on one of the ships. This Sesshomaru is pretty sure for them to be controlled as they are. That is where Taikin and Aridon are. Symphony will be with this Sesshomaru to help him dismantle the bombs and stop whatever it is they're doing. We'll take one of the main leading ships, there seems to be two. When you reunite the human shake off your enemies and take the other."

"How are we to get there?" asked Makato.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow questioningly and turned to her, "Can you both not fly or did your wings get damaged?"

Makato blushed at her stupidity. "Good answer." Then instead of running she flapped her wings taking flight above the ground gliding, Nardisia following her movements.

"Now then," Sesshomaru commanded, "Find her!"

Immediately, Makato and Nardisia flew off going into the village while Sesshomaru and Symphony took the opposing slight left direction going towards the dock. Bombs went around the whole area and Sesshomaru stopped, thinking and looking around. He and Symphony's body attached to the shape of the cliff hiding as the bodies of humans blew up parts of the ocean and cliff falling into the water. Symphony gulped at such danger and cringed seeing a ear flow on the lake covered in blood.

"Ugh," she shuddered.

"It seems dangerous," said Sesshomaru lowly. The brunet turned to him and Sesshomaru returned her stare confidentally, "But perhaps we are better off swimming towards the ship than flying. This Sesshomaru feels through flight we'd be seen and have a less subtle take down of the guards on it than if we're expected otherwise when we're seen in the air."

"As long as we swim away from the diameter of the explosion the plan fits perfectly," said Symphony. She then frowned. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's face then became firm, "Now is not the time."

"But I really want to know my Lord! Why! If you knew what was going on the whole entire time. Why didn't you say anything to anyone! Why didn't you justify your actions and reasonings to Kagome where this all could have been avoided!" begged Symphony wanting a true answer.

"This Sesshomaru does not feel the responsibility to justify himself to anyone or any creature unless it is the UDGR," he commented simply.

"That's not a good attitude to carry" thought Symphony. She then frowned, "But it certainly would have helped with lessening the miscommunication."

"That was already not helpful the moment when both you and the human chose to lie to this Sesshomaru now wasn't it?" he retorted coldly.

Symphony frowned, now she was feeling a bit of Kagome's fire of frustration. She gripped her hands into fist, "You're right. And that's probably why you don't trust my word fully anymore and why you have me with you instead of out to find Kagome too right?"

"Partially," the Western Lord commented measuring out the battlefield not paying her no attention.

"You were wrong," Symphony said. This got Sesshomaru's attention and he looked back at her. "No one had any idea about what was going on. Yes, me and Kagome started off lying to you but we wanted to help those humans even though you wanted nothing to do with them. If everything was already dead, their souls were being used; then I could agree with what you said. There was no use helping them because they couldn't be helped, if you would have explained just what you told us earlier even Kagome would have understood your point. Even if you felt you didn't have the responsibility to explain yourself with just that peice of information mentioned. Why didn't you tell us really? Why did you let Kagome get upset like that."

Sesshomaru sighed from frustration turning from her looking out onto the lake, "For discpline."

"Discipline? In what way?" the brunette said shocked as if he were mad.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "This Sesshomaru knows the human better than you think. And while he does not seek to take all of her humanity, in this world he only seeks to diminish some of it. But not completely. She is still human. This Sesshomaru has not forgotten that. And as the human has been supplied greatly with her arguement, there is no changing that. However, the human is also a priestess. Sensing the dead and what was going on was something she should have caught and been aware of even before I was aware of the situation. Dealing with the dead at such a dangerous level with this kind of magic is a boundary she needed to learn not to go messing around with even if her intentions are good. This was the reckless compassion I warned her of that she has as a fault in her character. Without serious causes like with Taikin and Aridon figuring out what they're trying to find so badly for Typhon. The human, wants to save the world, wants to help every situation that goes wrong. We are powerless. We cannot help everyone, and sometimes they may not want our help, and other times they do not require it because they are well fighting their own," Symphony listened in awe as Sesshomaru continued and sighed pulling off his robe a bit, "This Sesshomaru had told the human while we were in the Mungee Feathered tribe village, to trust him. Trust this Sesshomaru in all his judgements. He is not as cold as he appears even though it may seem that way in her perspective. Because she had lied to me, this Sesshomaru doesn't feel she deserves full communication with him on what's going on if she does not pay attention to her surroundings herself as he has warned her countless of times. If she does not get rid of that reckless compassion attitude she will find herself in a quicker that even more shameful than my father. She has not fully developed her faith in this Sesshomaru and that is why she falters and wrestles with me constantly. With her rank as close to his, it is very frustrating. Frustrating that as my Alpha we cannot reach our full potential as a team because she still has yet to learn how to trust this Sesshomaru and anything that he does."

"But even if we told you the truth," Symphony spoke strong enough to grab Sesshomaru attention, "Even if we had. You still would have said no to go wouldn't you have?" asked Symphony. "Be honest."

Sesshomaru blinked and turned back to the firy explosions on the lake as the wind blew and he admitted, "Yes. This Sesshomaru will not deny he would have said no however," he turned back, "Truethfully. He would have changed his mind just to look over it since it would have been the first time she had a gut feeling even though he was not interested in the matter although it was human related. Resentful, this Sesshomaru would have came anyway. And that is the trueth."

The weasal demoness sighed feeling a bit mad. Mainly at herself for perhaps interevening. She hadn't known Sesshomaru changed that much and that Kagome had that much influence over him. Kagome had suggested telling himthe trueth completely but because she 'thought' she knew Sesshomaru better. She was the one who suggested hiding the fact that the spirit was a human. However for her, it still didn't give Sesshomaru the right to say what he said and did what he did. "Lord Sesshomaru," called Symphony.

"What is it now? This is not the time or place for this type of conversation Symphony," pressed Sesshomaru getting irritaited of the discussion.

"I know my Lord but can I just give you one advice? Please?" questioned Symphony. "About Kagome and her being human. It might help you for later on."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in interest, "Then proceed."

Symphony then turned blunt, "Kagome is a human and a girl Lord Sesshomaru she cannot read your mind like Makato can. With her, especially since she is of a female specimen she is more sensitive to situations and to your words."

The Western Lord scoffed, "That woman? Sensitive?" he said as if Symphony told him a good joke thinking about all the times she dared stood up in front of him around his servants telling him off. And the stories he's gotten from other leaders with the other villagers, "You give her too less credit. If nothing else for a human in the demon world she has ALOT of nerve."

Symphony then returned to gesture. Gosh were he and Kagome alike with each other. However she did learn, they were a bit opposite, "Maybe you don't know her enough to see the weak side of her and that's why sometimes you overestimate her." Sesshomaru turned to her actually seeming to take her words into consideration, "Lord Sessomaru Kagome is still trying to learn 'how' to be strong and all of us are her main role models for doing that. She just has strong justice for what she believes in but that doesn't mean she's strong elsewhere. Kagome still, rather she wants to admit it or not depends on you," Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "She's human. She makes connections very easily and she can't see things the way you can. She has more feelings and emotions, almost like that of a child. She has so much emotion, she doesn't have primital instincts to ignore something no matter how hard you tell her too. She still has humanity, it still hurts.

"She trusts very easily and it gives her open and vulnerable. Her feelings is all she knows, telling her to completely stop is like telling her not to be human. She doesn't understand. She doesn't know you, she doesn't understand the demon world, this isn't going to be an easy transition for her. She's still transitioning even to the culture. Plus Inuyasha and the others have always had to protect her, this is the first time she's ever really had to fight this extenious. She's trying to come into warrior thinking she's not there yet. If you want what you want from her, then take your time. Tell her to watch, explain things to her and don't be so vague. Be very detailed and show her so that she can learn. You have to be careful with her and actually take her feelings into consideration otherwise she'll just rebel and shut down," she then crossed her arms pouting, "In other words stop being so insensitive to her and you may get what you want out of her. If you don't be vague and suspenseful and just tell her bluntly like how she talks to you. You may find she'll have less to say and can respect you more without any reasonable doubt that you know what you're doing. Then you will gain the trust of her that you seek should you want your performance of Head Alpha and Alpha to be better."

Sesshomaru blinked and turned from her taking off the rest of his shirt revealing his whole chest as he thought about it. Perhaps he wasn't understanding her emotions and she had more feelings than most due to the fact that she was both a human and a female. He inwardly sighed, this made getting along with her that much more difficult. And it was a pain in the butt as well. Did she really have that many feelings? Her emotions to him, were very strange. However it was the first inside to her head he got from any of the servants and at least some things of what she said made sense to a degree. If it would keep her quiet and less disrepectful blowing her own horn to cause less arguements then at this point he'd go with just about anything. Her temper reminded him alot of his younger brothers. So what would he do? Like what he would do so often with Inuyasha, of course he would ignore her and treat her as he always had Inuyasha. Symphony's suggestion was definately another route to go to. And if that suggestion came from Symphony, then he'd take it.

The Inu demon turned back to her. "I will consider your words carefully Symphony. Now then, if you are done."

"Oh! Yeah you're right," nodded Symphony going up beside him. "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru's then jumped into the lake. Symphony then shook her head, "Well so much for that. Hard head," the weasal demon then stuck her tongue out behind him and jumped into the lake following him under the water.

KAGOME wrapped a bandage around the demoness humming. The preteen boy sat on the other side with a bandage on his face poking at the bandages on his leg.

"So Haku," said Kagome, referring to the human male, "Do you and Yatsui know what's up with Seiyora? You mentioned something about a sister? And I'm still confused a bit. She said she was 17 and that she wasn't a girl? Despite that attitude, she looked pretty convincing to me."

Yatsui, the demoness, giggled, "Despite the appearance Seiyora, yes, really is a 17 year old guy. However he's been placed inside that body so that's why."

Kagome's face coiled into confusion, "Placed inside that body?"

Haku blinked confused, "Yeah you haven't noticed? We're all kinda dead. Well, is-dead actually." He corrected.

"What?" Kagome panicked scooting back away from him.

Haku looked at his bandage and chirped, "Hey you really are a healer it actually stayed. No more blood!"

"You mean you're a priestess and you really didn't notice?" asked Yatsui confused.

"You knew I was a priestess?" Kagome said confused.

"Yeah, we could see your holy aura from a mile away. It's not like its unnoticeable, despite your lack of clothing type. It's easy to tell that you're a priestess," blinked Haku. "So you really couldn't tell we were dead?"

Kagome cringed, shy of embarassement of herself, "Was I suppossed to?"

Haku and Yatsui looked at each other and burst into laughter and Kagome blushed embarrassed. She felt like a fool. Hey she had priestess powers it's not like she was trained to actually be a priestess. She wouldn't dare even mention that she was suppossed to probably be the next High Priestess at that.

"That's cute," chuckled Haku.

"But wait," Kagome poked at Haku, "You can't be dead I can touch you."

"We're dead, not ghosts," explained Yatsui. 'This body is long dead our souls just inhabit it."

"It works like this pretty much. We died a long time ago," Haku began to explain, "But then two evil demons took our souls and plungered them into dead bodies, mainly human-and decided to use us like bombs."

"They harbor our souls prisoners and then as long as they have a dead body, some type of shell we-our souls-live on. However it is unnatural. An abomination if you will. And every time that happens, where we have to relive death over and over again. Our souls get shaddered," Yatusi frowned sitting beside Kagome.

"So your souls are a different age than the bodies you're actually in?" asked Kagome.

Haku walked over to the furnace placing more coal inside, "Pretty much. And because these aren't our original bodies think about the strain. Especially for someone like Seiyora."

"I still pity him, he has it worse off than anyone. His soul is almost nonexistant and then with the type of body he's in. It's like they're trying to kill him over a stupid nonexisting war that doesn't even matter anymore," Yatsui had gotten up to grab a cup offering Kagome water. She nodded her appreciation and took it.

"Yeah I can only imagine. He's a guy inside of a little girl's body. That kind of sucks," Kagome spoke with empathy.

"Well there's alot more to it than just that however Seiyora needs to live on and learn to let the past go," commented Haku.

Kagome turned to him, "You two mentioned something about a sister? What's that all about?"

Yatsui smiled, "I'll get it wait here." Yatsui stepped out the room for a moment and when she came back she held a portrait to her chest. "Seiryora and his family and ours were very close at one point before the war happened and both villages opposing villages in this war were destroyed. This is what she looks like," when Yatusi folded it over reavealing the picture, Kagome's whole face became pale. Her body shuddering as she nearly dropped the clay cup she held.

"Ain't she pretty!" said Haku proudly.

Kagome sat up and quickly grabbed the picture pointing, "It's her! It's really her!"

Inside the photo was the spirit woman Kagome and Symphony had met in the woods. She had even worn the same kimono. The woman looked beautiful and peaceful.

"Really? You've seen Goshira?" inquired Yatsui. "That'd be news to us. And Seiyora for that matter."

"Yeah. She led us here. Well, me and my group of friends I mean," she shrugged and looked back at the picture, "So this is Seiyora's sister."

"We haven't seen her soul yet," said Haku. "I mean even though she was one of the first ones to die. Way before this I mean, I had heard her sould escaped fromt he demons that are doing all of this to us. And we haven't seen her since. Seiyora has been looking for his sister's soul. He wants to move on in peace with his sister beside him."

Kagome returned the picture and sat, "Can you tell me about her? And about Seiyora and how he came to be what he is now?"

"Well, there's not much to tell really," Yatsui shrugged.

"In the past, before our spirits were resurrected," Haku shrugged now sipping on some soup eatting bread, "There really was a war over territory. It was a long, long time ago. We had many soldiers. Humans and demons fighting the battle."

"So the humans really aren't slaves here?" Kagome said impressed.

"They are now, but in our time period no they weren't. Humans and demons worked side by side each other. We were friends and lived in harmony actually," said Yatsui. The demoness then took over, "We needed help from the Western Lands Emporor at the time but he never came nor answered us. It was because he didn't want to help our village due to his disgust that we worked along side humans."

"Ha," Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes then mumbled, "sounds to me like the apple doesn't fall too short of the tree for the Inu clan."

"Perhaps," shrugged Haku. "Actually today since times have changed. It was the first time I've seen the Western Lord leave his castle so freely. The one that led you all, he looks alot like his father, grandfather, which ever."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Demons have longevity life spans."

"Don't I know it," sighed Yatsui. Kagome turned to her confused. "Oh sorry. I'm really human despite my appearance."

"Whoa, and they put you in a demon body?" Kagome was shocked.

"They do as they please," shrugged Yatsui.

"So then, who was the Western Emperor at the time?" asked Kagome.

"His name was King InuTaishou," replied Haku.

"King InuTaisho? Sesshomaru's dad!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know about all of that. But it was definately King InuTaisho at the time the bastard," growled Haku. "He had just became a lord a the time over the western lands. We were one of his first issues to deal with and he didn't want to work with us because our village dealt with humans. Demons hating humans with a passion, and humans hating demons with a passion. You've seen Seiyora and what he's told you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling alright," frowned Kagome. "That's hard to believe though considering King InuTaisho fell in love with a human."

Haku sneered as if she'd told a good joke, "Now that's what's hard to believe. He certaintly didn't want any dealings with our kind back then. He was very young. If that did happen it was much later. He let us rot until both sides killed each other and then nobody won because they really did kill each other off. Seiyora's sister Goshira died to protect her younger brothe. Just because she was a human. The people who killed her were demons. That's why Seiyora blamed himself. He wanted revenge. Now that our souls have came up, he wants revenge on the demons that bought us back up that's continuing to reuse our souls to relive the feeling of dying over and over again to find his sister and protect her since he couldn't then. That left a huge mark on his soul. He never got over it."

"That's so sad," frowned Kagome sympathetically. "So even Lord Osaku was dead?"

The two nodded and Kagome shook her head and wondered. Wondered if Sesshomaru knew about this if it would have changed his mind to help since both humans and demons were involved. She sighed placing her fingertips to her temple. There she goes thinking about Sesshomaru again. The priestess shook it off. She had to do things herself since he left her on her own. Even if they were already dead. They still deserved to cross over. As a High Priestess, even though she didn't really understand that duty should it be true, it was up to her to make sure the souls crossed over to the Netherworld safely. It was one thing she did not forget that Sesshomaru did tell her.

FLASHBACK:

"High Priestess are rare, they come around every era. Usually it's about every 1000 years, but the point is High Priestess usually do not come around unless the balance between good and evil is drastically off balance. Usually dealing between humans and demons."

"So it's kind of like what you do in a way."

"It's similar but not quite, the demons and humans, though it pains me to say, are more evil and stronger. Every demon knows about High Priestess and they are usually reincarnated into the next one after they die. Every time they are reincarnated each High Priestess comes back stronger than the last one. High Priestess have extremely well trained eyes to evil and they do well in battle. Their skills and abilities match that of even the strongest demons. High Priestess also excels in wielding purity powers which is a demon's worst nightmare. And she can also connect between the living and the dead. Unrested souls is an art that she can deal with as her specialty and she is the only one who can "free" them from the boundaries of this world so that they can rest in peace to go to the next. The High Priestess literally opens the gate for them."

Kagome's face furrowed, "That's some serious power."

FLASHBACK OVER

Kagome knew she wouldn't apologize for anything going back on what she believed in. Just because they were dead already didn't mean their situation wasn't pointless. She'd help set them free. She quickly stood up going over to the door and Haku and Yatsui followed her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Haku sadly.

The priestess foze and smiled looking at them, "I need to find Seiyora and find out whose been doing this to you and stop them. Somehow, I feel like going to him is right, right now. Does he still stay in this village."

"Well yeah we can't really cross outside the village boardering line," shrugged Yatsui.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment, "How old are you two really?"

"Oh, Haku's 9," Yatsui pointed to him, "He's my younger brother. And me? I'm only 11."

The priestess smiled nodding, "You two take care of each other. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," nodded Haku.

"Be careful Kagome!" shouted Yatsui waving as Kagome ran off.

Kagome turned around smiling waving back, "Bye!"

"That girl," chuckled Yatsui shaking her head.

"Look sis!" called Haku pulling off the bandage. His skin perfectly new and clean.

Yatsui looked in awe. So the blood and scratches were gone. Usually no matter who came by in attempt to heal their injuries, the blood would always stay. It would not stop bleeding. And it would not go away. But now, it was gone. She looked at her own injuries. Gone. Yatsui looked outside thinking, "Maybe there is hope to put within that girl somewhere," she then looked into the sky, "I do hope."

* * *

In the next upcomming chapter of I'd Rather: Kagome finds out Seiyora's background story about the village, his sister, and the reason for his vengeance. After his traumatic and dramatic story, Kagome is later reunited with Makato and Nardisia to fight up against Aridon and Taikin along with Sesshomaru and Symphony. They have yet to realize what they're enemy is after. And the only way to disarm the bombs? Well it's suicidal but you'll have to wait next chapter to find out. Will these souls be able to finally pass over and move on in peace? And will Sesshomaru and Kagome reconcile? Find out most of these answers in the concluding chapter for this section arc. Chapter 24: Set My Soul Free! Can't wait till you guys get this then and like I said, review. I hope it was good, storyline, plot, idea, and writing format. You'll get an update very soon. So I shall see you then. And I apologize for your wait again. I hope you enjoyed your two chapter updates in a row, and the third is very soon to come!


	24. Ready, Set, BOOM!

Okie doke everyone I have been gone for a LONG time. I took a completely UNWANTED hiatus. For those of you who messaged me, no, i am not dead. For any of you viewers who are in college, beware of Organic chemistry. I didn't even have a social life. Feel sorry for a friend of mine who had to do both Orgo and Phsycis at the same time. That's why I've been so far away. I was suppossed to update in August. However as I was nearly done with the chapter tryiing to save it, my computer froze and I literally lost the end of EVERYTHING that I had. Of course as a writer, I got depressed, didn't write for a week, all those hard working 18 hours gone. Then once school started I NEVER expected Orgo to give a quiz EVERY SINGLE WEEK, and if it wasn't a quiz, we had an exam. THE WHOLE SEMESTER. So i've been busy studying for that stupid class trying to mantain my grades and we aren't going to even get started on my other classes. I can't wait to see some of you go to college and see how quick you can update from your sophmore year on up, considering this is my junior year in college. Someone reviewed me and asked me does it take that long to update with one question. Not to be snappy but to answer you, with the schedule I had? Yes it does. But it's Winter break so cheer up. This was suppossed to be the last chapter of this thing before I moved on to something else for the storyline but unfortunately too many things weren't going to be answered to make it a last chapter because it stretched into the two chapters you see updated before you. So instead of this turning into a whole one chapter thing it accidentally stretched to an arc of two chapters to conclude this whole scenario. Oh well, to your enjoyment. I at least updated twice, and both chapters are long. You have to like long for any viewer to still stick to this story seeing how long the chapter are lol. Both of them are long, so please review, I actually did something I didn't even have time to do, and that's edit. So please appreciate it and enjoy. I'll edit the title of the next page for last chapter since for this chapter it wouldn't make sense to call it "set my soul free" so I'll do this.

Chapter 24: "Ready, Set, BOOM!"

* * *

THE ebony locked priestess ran down the dirt road looking around for the small child she had seen that had really been 17 years old Seiyora that was looking to avenge his sister. That had simply amazed Kagome. But the way the demons had treated them, it was no wonder he was disgusted with her when she was upset over Sesshomaru. She then sighed. She still couldn't believe that all of this had taken place while King InuTaishou was King over the Western Lands. Then again, they did say he had just taken over office. And besides that Kagome did remember Sesshomaru telling her that his father was not always so kind to humans and that what she saw now like with what happened with the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tailed Fox village was only recent amendments.

"I wonder," thought Kagome aloud as she ran, "What was it? What was it about Inuyasha's mother that changed King InuTaisho so drastically from this to let a whole civilization die, to what he attempted to do with the Mungee Feathered Tribe and the White-Tailed Fox village. It was so hard for me to believe he would even do such a thing from what I'd heard of recent news about him," Kagome then slowed down. Maybe that was the problem. It was recent. He had changed for what demons here would deem, the worst.

As Kagome walked towards the castle, which, suspiciously was empty of guards. It was there she found Seiyora standing there about to walk in. Kagome gasped and quickly ran over grabbing his arm yanking him back.

"What the...?" Seiyora squealed out angrily from being caught off guard. He then saw Kagome was responsible and flailed even more, "Hey it's you let me go!"

"No," Kagome said firmly picking up the girl carrying her away, "what the heck do you think you're trying to prove just waltzing in there? Do you wanna die?"

"Newsflash: I'm already dead!" he snapped. "Damn this body," he floundered around trying to escape, Kagome keeping a tight grip on his disadvantaged female body shaking her head.

"Let's get out of here for now where do you live," said Kagome ignoring his complaints.

"Butt out! If I was halfway decently in my original body even if it's not my own I could tear you apart!" he snapped.

"And what would your sister think then Seiyora," said Kagome looking at him frowning. "What would she think if you did that?" Seiyora became angry narrowing his eyes at her. He then bit her arm and she screamed dropping him, "Ow, hey!"

When Seiyora tried to run off Kagome quickly grabbed the collar of his robe, "Let me go! What do you know? I don't care what Haku and Yatsui told you. You don't know anything about my sister you stupid girl!" his voice wavered as if he was holding back his tears and he shut his eyes tightly.

"No," Kagome stated lightly letting the collar go and kneeling down to match her height with his, "but I do know she came to me asking that my friends and I help you. That's what I DO know." Seiyora blinked at the priestess and looked back inside the gate that led into the castle. It was so tempting, so tempting to just go in and kill that stupid Lord Osaku and demand his sister's soul wherever they had put it. And find out about that stupid cougar demon who even gave the idea to continue such a catastrophe such as using humans and demons as weapons and harboring their souls once the bodies were no more. It was then Kagome said in a pleading tone, "Please Seiyora. Let me help you like your sister wanted. You can't do this by yourself. Not on your own in this body you can't. Let me help you in your revenge."

Seiyora began to cry wiping his face and laughed a bit shaking his head, "You're a little like her you know. Goshira. That's why I don't like you," he wiped his eyes and Kagome frowned. He then beckoned her away from the gate. "Follow me."

KAGOME followed Seiyora into a completely different section of the village and froze where she stopped at the house he was going into. The house was abandoned, the windows broken. Almost as if the house had been on fire at one point.

Seiyora turned around, "What are you gawking at? Come on." He then turned back around walking inside the house.

The priestess then followed behind him and gasped to see despite the soil floor, everything in the room was burned. "You stay here?" Kagome said in awe looking around.

Seiyora snorted, "Of course I do. This is where Goshira and I used to live before those bastards killed her." Seiyora then pulled out a large cauldron pot and grabbed two sticks rubbing them together to start a fire. When he caught Kagome looking around a bit uncomfortably he then told her, "Sit."

Kagome jumped and quickly did as she was asked and Seiyora sat across from her, "Sorry."

Seiyora shook his head, "This place isn't haunted."

"Why would you want to stay here though? Doesn't this hurt you?" asked Kagome.

"It does," Seiyora admitted, "however while it does that. It reminds me every time I wake up and go to sleep, to kill the bastards who not only did this to my sister, but even further played out her death as to harbor her soul to relive her same death experience." Kagome flinched. "You said my sister sent you. Prove it."

The High Priestess lowered, "I can't. I could tell you what she looked like but I've seen Haku and Yatsui and they have her picture so that wouldn't be proof."

"You're right it wouldn't" said Seiyora sitting back placing his arm behind his head against the wall waiting.

Kagome sighed, "I really don't know what you're looking for me to tell you Seiyora. Or what you want as proof except that I'm here to help and that I'd have no other reason to be here by getting involved in a matter that doesn't concern me when everyone's already dead," Seiyora frowned, a bit disappointed in such a frivolous answer, "But," Kagome then caught his attention, "your sister. You said earlier about reliving her death. Which means even before this? Did your sister already die in a bomb explosion before what's happened now?"

Seiyora examined her carefully, "Why do you ask?" his voice came off with a lilt tone of suspicion.

Kagome cringed looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you if I did it's just that. When I see your sister she was exactly like the picture Haku and Yatsui showed me. Beautiful. When me and my friend hesitated on helping her. She showed us what she looked like. I mean what she REALLY looked like. Beyond the beauty of what's in the portrait." Seiyora listened carefully as Kagome continued, "Her kimono, ripped and blood everywhere. Her skin peeled and broken you could see part of her skeleton. And her hair was bald in some places and..." Kagome froze to see Seiyora shuddering darkly. "Sorry I'll stop."

"Don't stop!" he said under a shuddered voice. "Don't stop because of me keep going what else did you see!"

"Are you sure Sei-" Kagome hesitated unsure to even continue due to his behavior.

"What else did you see woman!" he snapped.

Kagome jumped at his demand and sadly leaned her head forward and she said one sentence, "She was crying."

Seiyora turned his head to the side, "I see."

"She wept Seiyora. I could feel her feelings and how sad and in distraught she was. The desperation. It was so overwhelming I couldn't see her and not cry. She wanted to save everyone. And she was in so much fear and wallowed in distraught because she couldn't handle it, She didn't want to see anyone suffering their deaths in the same fate she did..." Kagome spoke realizing that she had answered her own question after looking up at Seiyora to see tears flowing from his eyes. Kagome was speechless, "Oh my god..." she placed her hand over her lips.

Seiyora cried hiccupping nodding his head, "Yeah. That's it I believe you. She did send you."

"They really killed her like that the first time?" Kagome was disgusted and shouted outraged, "Why? What was the necessity?"

"They were demons that carried all power do they need a reason!" he cried getting up hitting the wall of anger. "My sister. I loved her to death but she died just to protect somebody like me. Every time I take a glimpse in the mirror I can only look down at how pathetic I was to protect my own sister. I hate myself," tears had over taken him and Kagome was quiet for a moment. "After the fire from the bombing was cleared I saw her body. It had looked down to the detail exactly how you described it. They just did it. All because she was human protecting someone like me."

Kagome was speechless, "Hey. Don't blame yourself. Your sister loved you-"

"Well then she shouldn't have okay!" Seiyora fell to his knees on the ground crying, the tears wouldn't stop, "Why would she love someone like me of my kind to watch my own kill her like that. And I was too much of a wimp to stop it."

"Your own kind?" Kagome then froze, "You're really a demon?"

"Ha surprised?" scoffed Seiyora turning to her, "But you're half right. I'm a half demon. In this village such a thing was very common since humans and demons worked as close as they did with each other."

Kagome blinked, "Seiyora what happened..."

Seiyora choked and it was then he told the young priestess all of his heart, "During the war when that damned Western Prince at the time didn't want to help us. Both demons and humans were trying to fight them off. But inwardly, some of the demons within our own village began to turn cold. And thought that humans were the curse of their misfortune. So after a few years the humans became slaves, those who chose to stay I mean. Some had left. My parents died in the war. My mother was a demon and my father was human. Humans were dealt with severe punishment and were slaves, while the rest of the village was under oppression. So if demons were the master and humans were the slaves, where do you think that left half breeds?"

Kagome just shook her head listening, "I don't know."

"They killed us!" he fumed. "Because they felt we were an abomination and aren't supposed to happen. They wanted nothing to do with us. We held no place. We held no side," he bawled his fist up shaking, "The rebels that were here. We tried and begged King InuTaisho to help us but he didn't want to come. He was...uninterested to put to words. Lord Osaku, had sent soldiers to my house. And my sister was not yet a slave at the time. The guards were ordered to come and kill me on the spot. He wanted to have more demons fight to show we weren't weak, to perhaps get the other side to back down so that we could have our land but it never happened. My sister wanted to protect me and begged. She begged for my helpless life and said she'd do anything. When Lord Osaku was called about it, he took advantage of the situation and promised her my life would be spared but under the condition that she had to do anything he said. I remember seeing my sister crying but it was of her own misfortune. She held strong because she wanted me to be okay."

Kagome blinked, "And what did they do?"

"Ha, what do you think they did? You've seen how beautiful my sister was. After I was dragged off, beaten to a pulp and left with my life. My sister was gang raped by those thugs and a bomb was placed on her to die," he spat out hatefully, "She was good for temporary amusement. But because she was a filthy human and not a demon. She had no right to live. He didn't even want her as a slave. It's disgusting. As long as there was one less human to be rid of."

The ebony haired girl shut her eyes tightly. A few tears had escaped her eyes from hearing the story, imagining it all. She was speechless. She could say nothing. Seiyora continued, "And then to be brought back to life to re-experience her death? I may have died not too long after in my failed avenge of my sister to kill Lord Osaku. But no other human has ever died that way. He personally did that to spite me. Spite me for being a half breed!"

Kagome knew the injustice of half breeds well while traveling with Inuyasha. It was a second thought to her, that maybe even perhaps. Half demons had it worse off than humans and were even more looked down upon. As Seiyora had said-it was the same thing Inuyasha had explained. As a half demon, you held no place. You didn't belong...anywhere. Demons didn't want you, and neither did the humans, so where were you left to go? Kagome rubbed her arm and looked back at Seiyora. "Come on."

Seiyora looked at her and Kagome further explained, "We're going to get your revenge so that your spirit can rest and move on with your sister. But it won't happen until you stop holding such a hard grudge toward yourself. Before you get vengeance you have to let all this hatred and guilt for yourself go. Seiyora listen to me," she kneeled down to him, hands on both of his shoulder looking into his eyes intensely, "Your sister was prepared for the worst when she sacrificed herself to save you. Don't let her death be in vain. She didn't die for you to hate yourself for her death. She died to protect you. If time could turn back she'd do it again and I bet even if we see her soul now she'd tell you she doesn't regret any of it. By sending me and my friends, she still doesn't. She's still trying to protect you...and everyone else."

"How do you know?" Seiyora pleaded, "Please tell me how you know she doesn't hate me, how do you know she wouldn't change her mind." His voice pressed in sorrow and remorse.

Kagome smiled genuinely, "I too, have a younger brother. Sota. And I feel your sister's love from your story and her sacrifice. And I-would do the exact same thing for my little brother too. In this, I am pretty sure that what I'm feeling now and what I'm telling you. Doesn't deter too far from what she feels."

Seiyora chuckled gently and shook his head amazed by her character, "You and her are so much alike."

Kagome laughed, "Hey from one older sibling to another maybe that's why," Kagome's smile then faltered, "Who did this to you? Whose idea was it?"

"Heh. It's that cougar demon," spat out Seiyora poisonously.

"Cougar demon!" Kagome jumped in alarm.

"Yeah. We were definitely brought back to life and I don't remember him at all. He's the only one that stands out. It's likely he's the puppet master behind this whole thing. He's supposedly our new secretary of Weaponry Development and that's how this whole idea in building the human bombs came to be after our enemies had done it to relive the war."

Kagome pressed her grip onto Seiyora's arms trying to calm down and said in a vigilant voice, "Seiyora. Listen to me VERY VERY carefully. The cougar demon? Do you know his name?"

Seiyora nodded confused by the strange girl's behavior, "Yeah. It was Taikin or something like that."

"No!" Kagome gasped standing up. So this was much bigger than them. She had to get Sesshomaru. Pride no longer mattered.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Seiyora confused.

"This is not good. What's he up to? I have to find Sesshomaru and the others. This I CAN'T do by myself. If he knew it really involved them," Kagome then whispered with hope, "He just might come back." She turned to Seiyora, "Seiyora stay here. I'm going to get help and me and my friends are going to end this."

"No way!" argued Seiyora. "I'm not going to go and do nothing and watch you go risking your life for me. I couldn't live with one lifetime mistake and I'm not going through this next one to do the same thing. I'm not letting you go without me!"

Kagome turned to him, "This isn't up for an argument Seiyora you could get hurt. Especially in that body."

"For the last time woman how many times do I gotta repeat myself: I AM ALREADY DEAD!" he snapped so aggressively Kagome flinched her head back startled in his tone of voice, "Nothing else can't be done to me much worse than what's already been done. Do you know how many explosions through different human bodies and demons I've had to live through just to repeat that experience over again? This is nothing new. I don't want you to be another victim like my sister."

"Goshira," mumbled Kagome watching the defiant look in the human girl's eyes of the body the half breed possessed. The priestess then blinked. She guessed she could understand. This situation did seem a bit similar to what happened to cause his sister's death and he didn't want to take any chances reliving it if something did happen to her.

"You need me," said Seiyora, "please. I know the ways around the castle and the forest."

"But aren't you guys trapped by a boundary to stop you from leaving beyond the village? I'm trying to find my friends you know, will be you be okay," asked Kagome.

"When we get there I'll wait while you go find your friends but don't you dare leave me behind," Seiyora said firmly, "I may not be in the right body but I'm not totally useless. You told me I have to let go of the grudge against myself. Well, let me help you. I feel like this is a second chance for me. I don't want to sit here and not do anything and let another kind human woman...protect me again and then something happens because I'm too weak and careless as a man to protect her. If I can help you and we're successful. I can't let my grudge go. Please. Priestess. Let me help you. Let me help Goshira."

Kagome blinked thinking for a moment examining the situation. She grinned finally giving in and nodded, "Okay."

In that moment, she and Seiyora ran out the house going back towards the castle. She then grabbed Seiyora and took flight into the air to move faster.

"Um, Kagome...how...?" But Kagome cut off the inquiring half breed.

"Long story," she chuckled nervously. Then, and as if any time was better than none, Kagome flinched holding her head.

"_Kagome_?" a voice called.

"_Makato_?" Kagome thought confused.

She then heard a yell of relief, "_Nardisia I got her finally_!"

"_Both of you guys_?" Kagome said confused. It then got quiet.

Seiyora, who in his child body, hung on Kagome's back looked at her confused, "Something wrong?"

Kagome smiled, "No, something's right! Looks like we're going to have company. Alright!" Kagome then shut her eyes, "_Makato if you can hear me I'm in the air headed towards the castle now. Please meet me there!"_ Her wings then expanded. "Hold on Seiyora." She then flew faster.

AT the castle stood off many guards whom looked suspicious. Kagome and Seiyora hid near a few houses that didn't stray too far from the bridge leading to the castle.

"That's weird, it was so easy to just waltz on through and now there are a lot of guards? What changed up their alley," mumbled Kagome.

"I know a way in but we're going to need some help," said Seiyora. Kagome looked down to him, "We need to go back to Haku and Yatsui. They'll have what we need."

Kagome looked at the guards wondering if Nardisia and Makato got her message and if they ran into any problems, "Okay. But we gotta be careful. It looks like there are guards..."

"Hey you!" called a guard.

Kagome and Seiyora jumped from being busted, "Everywhere!" Kagome squealed. They both turned around and gasped; there was a bomb on him. "Take cover!"

The High Priestess immediately grabbed Seiyora throwing him over her shoulder and flew off as the bomb exploded. As if alerting the other guards, the rest started to slowly walk filing towards them. While some soldiers blew themselves up, others shot arrows at her that Kagome impressively evaded.

"Look out!" shouted Seiyora.

Kagome looked over and gasped to see a flaming arrow head towards them, "Oh no you don't!" the priestess quickly summoned her Artimis Bow performing a shield around her protecting them from the flames.

"Get her!" one guard shouted. It was then, as if on war, all the guards charged out dispersing into the woods to chase her while shooting up arrows and creating explosions. There were even bombs attached to the arrows.

Kagome coughed. "Strong shield," complimented Seiyora impressed.

"Maybe. But it can't stay like this. Something tells me we're going to have to go on feet. It's more dangerous but less risky if they don't find us," explained Kagome. She then flew down towards the forest and landed, keeping Seiyora held on her back. "Okay here we go now." She then began to run as she felt the ground under her feet rumble from many explosions going off in the forest into random places.

Kagome began to run sweating, she had no clue what she was going to do or where she was going. If she ran into any soldier at this point, unless she flew. No amount of running she could do would stop them from being caught within the explosions radius. And there were so many in the forest now. When she stopped to take a breath, coughing from all the smoke being let up, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Kagome jumped, "Seiyora is that you are you okay?"

"Just keep going I'm still hanging on," he tightened his grip around her neck.

Kagome turned to her back blinking in confusion. Then who tapped her?

When she turned around she jumped. Although it was smoky, she could see the smile of Goshira meeting her. She placed a finger on her lips for Kagome to stay quiet and not alert her brother. Then she pointed over for the priestess to follow. Kagome nodded and ran in the direction smiling, "Thanks Goshira. You're one heck of an older sister." When the smoke began to get cloudier she saw Goshira's hand point in a different direction leading her away from any traps and bombers. As she ran she then tripped.

"Whoa!" Kagome stumbled and fell in a hole inside of a tree crashing onto the ground. She sat up rubbing her butt, "Talk about an Alice in Wonderland feeling."

"Ow! What the heck were you doing!" complained Seiyora rubbing his head, "That hurt."

"Sorry. Well, on a good note, be grateful for the pain. At least you're still alive to feel it, sorda," she chuckled nervously, "How are you doing?" asked Kagome in concern crawling over to him.

Seiyora winced from the pain to his head, "Being a female child sucks. I don't have the normal endurance I could have if I was in my real body."

"Who's there?" spoke a severe voice.

Kagome and Seiyora stiffened as they heard another, "I think I heard it too, coming from this way."

Before Kagome could panic, she heard a voice she was more than elated to hear, "You guys stand back. If there are guards down here we'll tell you to take cover and handle them."

"Don't be silly those aren't guards that's-!"

But Kagome already picked up Seiyora running to the voices cutting them off, "MAKATO! NARDISIA! THANK KAMI!" she cried out.

When she reached the corner there she saw Makato smiling carrying a lantern along with an equipped weapon Nardisia. "Kagome!"

Bodies against the wall were Yatsui and Haku, "Hey there you are," laughed Haku, Yatsui nodded in agreement. He then wrapped his arm around the neck of the feminine child's body giving his best friend a nuggie. "Seiyora, you knuckle head so you were safe! I tried to tell Yatsui!"

"Brat don't make me sound like that!" blushed Yatsui embarrassed shagging his head as well.

"I can get by just fine," Seiyora declared stubbornly. "Now would you too back off! There is a such thing as too much love ya know!"

"So I see," said Yatsui examining his condition as if that were to speak for itself. They both released him, but it seemed Seiyora had taken offense to it.

"Don't mock me you!" said Seiyora angrily pointing at Yatsui accusingly.

"We figured you'd run into trouble after seeing all those guard bombs at the castle gates," said Nardisia.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded and said excitedly with relief, "But man am I glad to see you. Look there's a lot going on."

"I'll say," agreed Makato. "Taikin and Aridon's behind all of this."

"What? Aridon too?" Kagome flinched.

"You're not shocked about Taikin but you are about Aridon? Aridon's their puppy, where ever he goes, she's with him. So you should have known she'd be around," commented Nardisia.

"Good point," Kagome frowned at the facts, "I still think it'd be easier without her around though."

"Yeah," agreed Makato. "We've talked to Haku and Yatsui. So you're followed up on the fact that their souls are harboring in these dead bodies and whatnot?"

"Yeah. Oh by the way," Kagome nodded toward Seiyora, "This is Seiyora. Despite the appearance of the child and female body he's a 17 year old soul. His sister was the human Symphony and I saw."

"Your sister?" questioned Nardisia.

"Yeah," he averted his eyes coldly.

"Hey!" Nardisia had taken offense to his attitude.

"Don't take it too personally. Demons killed his sister so that's why he's like that. He's a half breed."

"Oh," Nardisia spoke empathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Seiyora ignored her and said nothing so as to not be TOO rude. Kagome frowned, "We're all going to help you Seiyora. Even though you really dislike demons after everything they've done. These guys are still good creatures. Think about what you're village used to be when you worked together like this. This can still be the way to take down Taikin and Aridon and restore your village so your souls can move on. Don't take away your village's identity because you're bitter," pleaded Kagome.

Seiyora turned back to them examining Makato and Nardisia carefully and scoffed resentfully, "Only because you asked. For you and Goshira only-I will trust your judgment."

Kagome smiled then became serious, "So what else do we know? Where's Sesshomaru? Don't tell me after the situation's changed he still decided not to come back."

"Of course he came back," Nardisia said with her hands to her waist, "This is Taikin and Aridon we're talking about. They work for Typhon and all the Greek Gods are moving around suspiciously. Yeah he came back."

"So then what's the plan? There must be a reason why Aridon and Taikin need so many bombs besides being just for the hell of it," shrugged Kagome.

"We're not sure," said Makato. "Lord Sesshomaru suspects that Typhon is looking for something. He needs something that's hidden and that's what we're looking for to get. Whatever that is we're not sure. I guess we go get information and in the meantime free the souls on the other ship to stop their bombs from going off."

"In order to get back on the lake if that's where you're trying to go. You have to go through the castle first," informed Haku.

"Yeah, which is currently our biggest problem that's why I had Kagome go there first before we ran into company," said Seiyora.

"That many guards only verify that that's the place we need to go. We just need to find a way to get there without being killed," the peacock demoness tapped the side of her face thinking for a moment, "Well there is that bridge where we can go and climb the walls to get over the castle forte," explained Nardisia.

"But aren't those made of pure stones our claws can't-" said Makato.

Yatsui smiled opening a bag pulling out a hook whirling it around, "Not for fingers or claws but these should do shouldn't it?"

"Whoa!" Nardisia smiled excitedly, "Excellent. What else is in there?"

Yatsui shrugged, "Depends on what you need. Me and Haku knew one day Seiyora would really try something like this and could get help so we kept this stuff just in case. I don't have everything since the guards came in and blew up the weaponry shop but I think we might have some things that could be of use."

Makato picked up the bag and opened it with Nardisia and Kagome looking inside. They dropped their mouths in shock and turned to each other smiling approvingly. Inside were a graph books, snorkels, a pocket knife, smoke bombs, rope, talismans to ward of the dead, candles, whisks, and prayer beads.

Nardisia raised an eyebrow, "You kept this for how long now?"

Yatsui and Haku looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know how many times have we died?" asked Haku.

"Not sure let's see…" Yatsui was about to count on her fingers.

Nardisia chuckled nervously, "It's okay guys it was a rhetorical question…"

Kagome turned to Seiyora who was still placed on her back, "Now I know why you wanted us to stop by first for."

"Hey, they're annoying but they deliver," smiled Seiyora shrugging nonchalantly.

"How'd you get a hold to all this stuff?" asked Makato.

"Our mom and dad worked with the rebels against what Lord Osaku and his government were trying to do with humans and half breeds so that's why," explained Haku.

Nardisia blinked overwhelmed, "You don't say huh. Wow, how convenient."

"For us that is," smiled Yatsui deviously.

"Oooh yeah," Nardisia beamed excitedly cracking her knuckles, "Come on pretty momma's come on!"

"Don't get too excited Nardisia you'll have them questioning your sanity," joked Makato.

"Hey, I'm an assassin. See all these? This is what I specialize in. Leave me alone!" the peacock demon playfully stuck her tongue out. The two then laughed.

Haku then looked up at Seiyora, "Hey Sei? How did you and Kagome find us here? We didn't even know this place was here."

Makato then stopped laughing, "Hey he's right."

Seiyora shrugged, "Lucky I guess. All those bombs and smoke. It's not like we saw it here. She actually tripped and then bam. It was merely coincidence we all were occupying the same cave."

Kagome smiled chuckling thinking, "_I was led by a sweet Guardian Angel_."

Nardisia stretched as she got the last hook onto the strap on her waistbelt, "Well that's all good and everything but let's just accept we're all together for the good of it all and call it a day. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us. And with Aridon and Taikin on board? Who knows what trouble he and Symphony are already running into on the other ship."

"They went on the other ship already!" panicked Kagome.

"That's not good. Both ships hold more bombs than what's at the castle gate. And they're sensitive enough to go off," explained Yatsui.

"Nardisia's right. We have to find a way to get on it. But first we need a way to distract those bombers," thought Makato out loud.

Haku and Yatsui looked at each other and smiled giving one another thumbs up.

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side confused.

"We got you. Just head to the bridge and jump off and we'll do the rest," Haku waved.

"You sure? It is dangerous," asked Nardisia.

"We're already dead so whatever happens it doesn't really matter. Once you and the others stop those jerks, our souls will be able to rest and move on anyways so it doesn't matter," smiled Yatsui.

"That's definitely one way of looking at it," Makato said in a tone that was the contrast of what she felt. She didn't like that being the way to look at it.

Seiyora smiled, "See Kagome?" Kagome looked at him, "Our motto is. As long as our souls don't have to be tortured anymore. It's easy to die. We've done it too many times before. A dead man's got nothing to lose you know."

"So messed up but so true," Nardisia shook her head.

Kagome sighed not liking the idea. "Okay do whatever you have to."

"Good luck," Makato gave Yatsui and Haku thumbs up. The two nodded and ran off leaving the cave.

"Is this okay?" asked Kagome with a frown, "Somehow I don't feel right doing this."

"It's cool," said Nardisia with a smile, "They wanted to do it. If the guards see them they'll chase them thinking we're with them. We should hurry."

"Yeah, we only have temporary distraction. We'll need access to the castle once we get inside-" but Makato was cut off.

"Right here," Seiyora volunteered raising his small feminine hands which struck everyone's befuddled attention.

Makato blinked then nodded; "If I may?" she held her arms out towards him with loving arms. Seiyora shifted uncomfortably at first. He surveyed her, unsure of rather to trust her or not. After a few minutes, he then decided to go into Makato's arms to be placed on her back. "When we get to the castle we'll scout out anything while you and Nardisia find a ship and try to take it over. Stop the bombs, disarm them, whatever. And take out Taikin or Aridon."

"Sounds simple to me," smiled Nardisia cracking her knuckles, "We got this Omega no worries."

"Be careful. Anything could happen, we could get separated as we press forward. So everyone knows what they're doing?" asked Makato.

"Wait if we're on the ship then what will you be doing? Wouldn't it be dangerous staying there?" asked Kagome.

"I'll try to have Seiyora meet you at the dock before you go off. But I need to look around the castle to see if there's anything suspicious that maybe Typhon would want or could be after. If he needs it that bad, that may mean that there's a weakness and then we'll hold the advantage," explained the Omega.

Kagome's face became firm from the uncomfortable danger her bestie would be in and stated, "You be careful too Makato. You hear me?"

"Always," Makato and Kagome then slapped hands gripping their hold smiling. Nardisia frowned a bit, her eyes longing. She scoffed and tilted her head to the side.

"Okay ready?" pressed Nardisia impatiently. Everyone laughed and she clapped heading towards the entry of the cave.

"Let's do this!" Makato said firmly.

SYMPHONY and Sesshomaru swam under the ship of the first leading cargo ship. Symphony pointed up and reaffirmed the Inu prince coast clear with an affirmative nod. Sesshomaru returned the gesture as he and Symphony slowly came up revealing barely the top of their heads. They swam to the side of the ship, low in their breathing pace as they looked up to see the ledge of the ship. All they needed to do was jump on.

Sesshomaru's face became stiff, "Hmm."

Symphony turned to him, "My Lord?"

"It's too quiet. It shouldn't be this easy," Sesshomaru inquired suspiciously.

"Isn't that a good thing? This gives us the advantage," the weasel blinked confused.

"When it's like this is when one should be on guard most. Pay close attention to your environment," he advised her.

"Now aren't you risky," came a cool familiar masculine voice. Sesshomaru and Symphony stiffened and looked up to see Taikin staring down at them from the very ledge of the ship with an impish smile on his face. "Well, well, now."

"Taikin!" Symphony cried out caught off guard.

Symphony and Sesshomaru quickly swam back and Taikin laughed, "That is so NOT the best spot you would want to be in," as he spoke humans came lining up on both sides of him and he pointed out towards his opponents, "Fire."

One human stepped up on the ledge of the boat and jumped towards them. Symphony screamed as then she and Sesshomaru jumped in the water swimming as fast as they could as the explosion ignited. When they came back up Sesshomaru growled frustrated.

"Trying to take over my ship Lord Sesshomaru? Surely, you didn't think I'd make it that easy did you?" Taikin crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled and said with a snide affection, "Of course not," he then pulled out his Tenseiga sword in its transformed state, "What a situation more fitting to use a sword."

"Good luck while you're running for your lives," Taikin pointed and more of the bomb humans jumped into the water only to explode a few moments later.

Sesshomaru dived deeper into the water trying to escape the fire from the large circumference of the explosion seemed to entrap him with each direction. He then looked around, Symphony was nowhere to be found since his conversation with Taikin last. He then wondered. Just what was she up to?

THE PSYCHIC came up on a different part of the ship. She held her breath and growled, "No worries Lord Sesshomaru just a little bit longer." She looked around to see the humans that were lined up were only few now. Symphony smiled impressively as she watched the last one jump into the water. She quickly jumped on the ship, throwing Taikin off guard. She then formed a large psychic energy and blasted it at Taikin. Taikin crashed into the ship ledge breaking it off and fell into the water. "Ha!"

Sesshomaru then jumped on the ship joining her and he looked around shrugging, "That works."

"Of course! But he won't be that way long. We need to find out how to disarm them," said Symphony referring to the life walking bombs.

"Heh and you think you can?" Taikin's voice mocked as he jumped back onto the ship.

Symphony gasped but Sesshomaru's face didn't falter, "You recover fast I see."

Taikin shrugged, "It's not like it hurt."

Symphony growled insulted, but by no means was she intimidated. She would just give a stronger beam. "You little..."

Taikin's lips curled snapping his hair to the side so that the water went to the floor, "I must admit you caught me off guard there. But I assure you, it won't happen again. I believe you two are at a bit of a disadvantage here."

Sesshomaru and Symphony quickly pulled out there weapons getting into a partial defense partial attack form, "Really. From where this Sesshomaru stands it only appears to me that you are the only one at a disadvantage."

"You're telling me something like this when below the ship are hundreds of human bombs? You've seen how large the diameter the explosion can stretch. Tempting me now will be impossible to escape. Unless you can climb through portals like I," he grinned.

"Ha, you're bluffing," scorned Symphony in a reproaching tone, "Imprisoning the human and demon souls for your sick games and making them repeatedly live their deaths. What the HELL is wrong with you!"

Taikin chuckled pulling out his own sword, "I understand you don't agree with my mechanisms but how about I break it down for you and Lord Sesshomaru this way: Demons may hate humans, and the feeling may be returned with humans hating demons however," Taikin's sword began to glow ominously orange and Sesshomaru and Symphony jumped back getting prepared, "Lord Typhon is a God. He belittles ALL of you, so there is no preference for one species over the other. That's why using both human and demons don't bother us. You're all bugs under our feet compared to him and your powers."

The cheetah demon laughed maniacally charging at Symphony and Sesshomaru. Quickly, the weasel jumped out of the way rolling on the floor while Taikin and Sesshomaru's swords clashed. Taikin tried attacking Sesshomaru on the side but the dog demon easily managed blocking each attack. Taikin then jumped back to be met with Symphony. She clamped her hands together making it into a triangle shape and released a stronger beam of psychic energy towards his abdomen. Taikin side flipped to the air kicking the weasel demon across the face as the attack missed. The second he landed back on his feet, as Symphony tripped, she landed on one leg and back kicked him to the side harshly on the side of his stomach. Taikin winced from the pain to see a dark purplish bruise.

_"How? Why does it hurt so badly_!" he thought frustrated. As he jumped back holding the side of his stomach he noticed Symphony's foot had a purplish aura around it. He then spoke aloud, "I see. So you must be Symphony. Aridon told me about your psychic abilities. You must have channeled your powers to that portion of your body to give yourself a slight thrust in that kick attack." He then jumped to side where Sesshomaru charged past him. Sesshomaru winced out of frustration from missing his target sliding beside Symphony holding his pose. "Nice try."

Sesshomaru beckoned Symphony to attack. The weasel nodded and channeled her powers to her hands as a long energy pulled at two of her hands. The energy stretched out into two large scythes powered by her psychic powers. Taikin examined her very carefully and stood in a posed defensive position. The large energy made scythes spur off electricity onto the ground breaking the wood. Without any more delays Symphony charged toward him. Taikin's eyes expanded at her impressive speed and quickly jumped back using his sword to block her first attack. When the second scythe came towards him, he ducked and shot his wrist bands into Symphony's wrist blocking the scythe's path from coming towards him. When he jumped back he shot his sword right at her head. Symphony gasped quickly leaning her body all the way back as the sword barely grazed past her. Large energy of flames emitted from the attack and she shuddered in shock as the flames went off the ship. Sesshomaru remained in his spot and caught the flames with the Tenseiga. Effortlessly, he then used his sword to break through the fire and slide across the floor to directly attack Taikin who jumped back. When Sesshomaru pulled his sword back and Symphony rose back up. She then performed a high jump kick. This time, seeing she was channeling her powers again, Typhon used his sword to successfully block her.

Taikin pushed then grabbed her leg and threw her across the ground. Symphony flinched from the pain and gasped to see Taikin charged towards her. He jumped into the air doing a side wheel spin to use his strength to subdue her. Symphony gasped and quickly rolled on the ground blocking each attack he made toward the ground. The weasel demon growled in frustration. He was on her back so much she didn't even have a chance to get up. The second she stopped, she gasped to see Taikin had both hands firmly on the gripped to the handle of his sword to stab her. Symphony quickly retorted using her psychic abilities to bring back her scythes and clashed them together to make a crevice which staged off the sword holding their position. Taikin pressed toward her laughing as Symphony struggled to hold him off. Taikin then looked up in shock. With quick distraction, Symphony used her knee to hit him in his chest. As Taikin was pushed into the air, Sesshomaru had switched swords, and used the Tokijin to release a red energy attack that grazed him since Symphony had kicked him earlier from receiving the full attack. The performance of Sesshomaru's attack on grazed his left shoulder.

The Western Lord quickly recovered from the shot of the attack he performed and quickly slid across the ground charging toward Taikin. The cheetah-like demon quickly prepared himself for his opponent and wore a strong face. This was not going too well. And he and Aridon hadn't even found the key of the Titans yet. This was more than what he was prepared for, what were they doing in this area anyway? If he continued playing around like this waiting for Aridon to find the key for them to escape, he'd die. But it was Aridon. If the human is around, she gets easily distracted and can't perform as well. Knowing her, she probably wasn't even looking for the key any longer, but hoping to find the human and kill her. Stupid woman. He sighed. If such was the case, then the whole thing of what they did was pointless and unnecessary. Either way, he wasn't going to toy with Sesshomaru and Symphony to buy time. Judging by how they attacked, they were looking for a real fight. He didn't have to kill Sesshomaru for what he and Lord Typhon had planned from what they had discussed before. But Symphony was a different story. And she had gotten in about two good licks on him already.

He smirked; "_Time to make a real impression_," was his only real thought.

When Sesshomaru and Taikin came together, their swords clashed immediately. From each angle either of them tried to attack it was blocked. Points from the sword were dodged by the other's opponent. Sesshomaru spun his sword to the side to attack, but Taikin immediately ducked and tried to combat a low kick trip. Sesshomaru flipped back landing in a kneeled position. Taking advantage of his position, Taikin threw unrelenting attacks toward him. Sesshomaru easily jumped back and used his sword to spin in fast circles blocking his attack. He then used his sword to plunger toward him. The attack missed, but a slash cut went across Taikin's cheek releasing blood. Sesshomaru breathed evenly, cut marks and blood dripping off his arms and chest. He examined himself, guess there were a few that got closer to him than he realized. He examined Taikin suspiciously. He'd gotten better he had to inwardly admit. His fighting style changed slightly but it was a much better performance compared to the other times they had fought and he had gotten somewhat stronger. He then wondered if maybe Aridon was the same, and should that be the case if in this-it meant that Typhon had to be finding other ways of getting stronger somehow.

Ready to test his theory, Sesshomaru then shot up going to attack Taikin who ducked blocking Sesshomaru's attack and whirled around to return an attack which was also answered with another block on Sesshomaru's behalf. They continued going back and forth between each other.

Symphony had whirled over with her scythes, and it was then Taikin found himself sword battling with both Sesshomaru and Symphony at the same time. He held them off without too much difficulty. He then pushed them both off of him and raised his sword. Chains of flames came around the ship headed towards them. Symphony gasped dodging through the fire. She then jumped, doing a hand stand. Next she flipped and twisted her body into flexible positions that were necessary to dodge the fire while Sesshomaru switched back out to the Tenseiga and used it to subdue the fire that headed his way. Symphony sweated from the heat frustrated. As far as she was concerned, he was trying to kill them all since the human bombs were right below them and could blow up the whole ship.

Symphony looked around, "Boo," came a low voice.

Symphony gasped and Taikin delivered a beam of flames hitting her head on. Symphony screamed of pain rolling on the ground to subdue the fire. Sesshomaru turned with alarm when he heard his comrade shrill in such pain. He then pulled out his other sword, carrying both the Tenseiga and the Tokijin. With the Tenseiga, he used his wind restoration attack to save Symphony. When his attack successfully intervened, he jumped in front of Symphony and used his Tokijin to stave the enemy off as Symphony's body shuddered from pain. There were burn marks across her arms and legs, as well as scratches and blood. She weakly turned over and winced from the pain. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru she would have been burned to death. This was one of the first times she had any interaction with their primary enemies beside the attack with the castle. Were they seriously THIS strong?

Sesshomaru and Taikin's sword clashed strongly, and remained in that tight position equally at stance in power for who would over power the other. Sesshomaru fought with both his swords trying to keep his enemy at bay. He then used his Tenseiga to try to swipe at his enemy from the side. Taikin then jumped back quickly and ducked as the Inu prince rose up his Tokijin to attack him directly. However Taikin blocked the powerful wind attack. Taikin then raised his sword to hit Sesshomaru. The prince of the west quickly placed both his swords to the dull side of the blade and ducked, using the dull side of the swords as a shield. The sword that was going to attack Sesshomaru caught on the dull side of the sword and the Head Alpha easily moved his sword back, repeating the notion of blocking the attack as Taikin moved his sword to attack him back and forth. Sesshomaru then rose up a bit to attack using his sword, Taikin jumped out the way as his enemy's sword pivoted into the wood. Caught off guard of the great demon lord, Taikin then switched the side of his sword to its handle striking Sesshomaru up his chin pushing him back.

Symphony gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Painfully she stood up charging toward him but slowed.

As Sesshomaru fell back he smiled grabbing his pivoted sword and used his body to whirl around his sword like a pole. His legs grabbed around Taikin's head throwing him across the ship headed towards Symphony's direction. Taikin's lips had blood dripping from the side as he growled angrily at such a cheap trick. When Sesshomaru stopped in his spin he pulled the sword up from the wood rubbing his under chin. Symphony summoned back her psychic energy made scythes as her opponent's body slid her way. The brunette raised her scythes to attack. Taikin though, getting control of where he was going was able to jump away just in time making the weasel demoness miss. She growled at her failure as he landed in front of her. Symphony tried to remain calm, there was no point getting too angry otherwise she'd make more mistakes but it was very hard for her not to. She then used her scythes to slice ahead of her where her target enemy was. Taikin jumped back and ducked twisting his sword in circular motion to keep her weapons at bay. He then copied Sesshomaru's move and used his sword on the flat base to slide his opponent's scythe across his sword forcing another miss. He laughed and used the handle of his sword to strike her at one of her most bruised burn marks, which was on her leg. Symphony screamed kneeling to the side. Just the open space he needed, Taikin then used his sword to strike at her stomach sending her sliding across the ship.

Sesshomaru immediately ran to her, but before he had a chance to figure out how bad the damage was from the bleeding that had come from her stomach. He froze to hear a creek from the wood and looked around. Because of the flames and swords, the wood had begun to rot and had become unstable. "Hmm," he thought catching an idea.

Taikin's laugh then rose across the air, "Well now that she's out of the way. We can continue our real deal Sesshomaru," he crossed his arms, "What do you say?"

Sesshomaru began calculating the area of the ground and put his Tokijin in his sheath and smiled, "As interesting as that sounds Taikin. This Sesshomaru is sorry to disappoint you. Perhaps later. Usually this Sesshomaru hates not finishing a battle out, but of course you understand since you've bailed on him plenty of times correct?"

"Huh?" Taikin's face pulled into full confusion.

Sesshomaru raised up his Tenseiga which was now transformed. A shimmering majestically turquois surrounded his body as he ran around in fast circles. Taikin followed every move not sure of what exactly to expect. The tip of Sesshomaru's sword went across the area of where the burn wood was unstable. He then jumped into the air.

"Tenseiga!" he cried out.

The in scripted words then put off a strong glare blinding Taikin as Sesshomaru powerfully thrusting his sword powerfully into the wood floor. He quickly placed his sword in his sheathe and picked up Symphony holding her protectively as the floor gave way to the weight as he and Symphony escaped falling below through different sections of the ship as they kept falling and falling.

Taikin coughed from the smoke and rubbed his eyes from the brightness of the Tenseiga. When the smoke cleared, he was completely confused about what had exactly transpired. He looked down a head to see a large hole in the spot of the ship Sesshomaru had once stood on. Taikin crossed one arm across his stomach, but then crossed the other across his chest thinking pensively. "Hmm." The idea then hit him in panic. They were after the souls! Taikin cursed and immediately jumped into his portal to quickly find them before they got to the lower level to free the souls and ruin everything.

SYMPHONY and Sesshomaru swam under the ship of the first leading cargo ship. Symphony pointed up and reaffirmed the Inu prince coast clear with an affirmative nod. Sesshomaru returned the gesture as he and Symphony slowly came up revealing barely the top of their heads. They swam to the side of the ship, low in their breathing pace as they looked up to see the ledge of the ship. All they needed to do was jump on.

Sesshomaru's face became stiff, "Hmm."

Symphony turned to him, "My Lord?"

"It's too quiet. It shouldn't be this easy," Sesshomaru inquired suspiciously.

"Isn't that a good thing? This gives us the advantage," the weasel blinked confused.

"When it's like this is when one should be on guard most. Pay close attention to your environment," he advised her.

"Now aren't you risky," came a cool familiar masculine voice. Sesshomaru and Symphony stiffened and looked up to see Taikin staring down at them from the very ledge of the ship with an impish smile on his face. "Well, well, now."

"Taikin!" Symphony cried out caught off guard.

Symphony and Sesshomaru quickly swam back and Taikin laughed, "That is so NOT the best spot you would want to be in," as he spoke humans came lining up on both sides of him and he pointed out towards his opponents, "Fire."

One human stepped up on the ledge of the boat and jumped towards them. Symphony screamed as then she and Sesshomaru jumped in the water swimming as fast as they could as the explosion ignited. When they came back up Sesshomaru growled frustrated.

"Trying to take over my ship Lord Sesshomaru? Surely, you didn't think I'd make it that easy did you?" Taikin crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled and said with a snide affection, "Of course not," he then pulled out his Tenseiga sword in its transformed state, "What a situation more fitting to use a sword."

"Good luck while you're running for your lives," Taikin pointed and more of the bomb humans jumped into the water only to explode a few moments later.

Sesshomaru dived deeper into the water trying to escape the fire from the large circumference of the explosion seemed to entrap him with each direction. He then looked around, Symphony was nowhere to be found since his conversation with Taikin last. He then wondered. Just what was she up to?

THE PSYCHIC came up on a different part of the ship. She held her breath and growled, "No worries Lord Sesshomaru just a little bit longer." She looked around to see the humans that were lined up were only few now. Symphony smiled impressively as she watched the last one jump into the water. She quickly jumped on the ship, throwing Taikin off guard. She then formed a large psychic energy and blasted it at Taikin. Taikin crashed into the ship ledge breaking it off and fell into the water. "Ha!"

Sesshomaru then jumped on the ship joining her and he looked around shrugging, "That works."

"Of course! But he won't be that way long. We need to find out how to disarm them," said Symphony referring to the life walking bombs.

"Heh and you think you can?" Taikin's voice mocked as he jumped back onto the ship.

Symphony gasped but Sesshomaru's face didn't falter, "You recover fast I see."

Taikin shrugged, "It's not like it hurt."

Symphony growled insulted, but by no means was she intimidated. She would just give a stronger beam. "You little..."

Taikin's lips curled snapping his hair to the side so that the water went to the floor, "I must admit you caught me off guard there. But I assure you, it won't happen again. I believe you two are at a bit of a disadvantage here."

Sesshomaru and Symphony quickly pulled out there weapons getting into a partial defense partial attack form, "Really. From where this Sesshomaru stands it only appears to me that you are the only one at a disadvantage."

"You're telling me something like this when below the ship are hundreds of human bombs? You've seen how large the diameter the explosion can stretch. Tempting me now will be impossible to escape. Unless you can climb through portals like I," he grinned.

"Ha, you're bluffing," scorned Symphony in a reproaching tone, "Imprisoning the human and demon souls for your sick games and making them repeatedly live their deaths. What the HELL is wrong with you!"

Taikin chuckled pulling out his own sword, "I understand you don't agree with my mechanisms but how about I break it down for you and Lord Sesshomaru this way: Demons may hate humans, and the feeling may be returned with humans hating demons however," Taikin's sword began to glow ominously orange and Sesshomaru and Symphony jumped back getting prepared, "Lord Typhon is a God. He belittles ALL of you, so there is no preference for one species over the other. That's why using both human and demons don't bother us. You're all bugs under our feet compared to him and your powers."

The cheetah demon laughed maniacally charging at Symphony and Sesshomaru. Quickly, the weasel jumped out of the way rolling on the floor while Taikin and Sesshomaru's swords clashed. Taikin tried attacking Sesshomaru on the side but the dog demon easily managed blocking each attack. Taikin then jumped back to be met with Symphony. She clamped her hands together making it into a triangle shape and released a stronger beam of psychic energy towards his abdomen. Taikin side flipped to the air kicking the weasel demon across the face as the attack missed. The second he landed back on his feet, as Symphony tripped, she landed on one leg and back kicked him to the side harshly on the side of his stomach. Taikin winced from the pain to see a dark purplish bruise.

_"How? Why does it hurt so badly_!" he thought frustrated. As he jumped back holding the side of his stomach he noticed Symphony's foot had a purplish aura around it. He then spoke aloud, "I see. So you must be Symphony. Aridon told me about your psychic abilities. You must have channeled your powers to that portion of your body to give yourself a slight thrust in that kick attack." He then jumped to side where Sesshomaru charged past him. Sesshomaru winced out of frustration from missing his target sliding beside Symphony holding his pose. "Nice try."

Sesshomaru beckoned Symphony to attack. The weasel nodded and channeled her powers to her hands as a long energy pulled at two of her hands. The energy stretched out into two large scythes powered by her psychic powers. Taikin examined her very carefully and stood in a posed defensive position. The large energy made scythes spur off electricity onto the ground breaking the wood. Without any more delays Symphony charged toward him. Taikin's eyes expanded at her impressive speed and quickly jumped back using his sword to block her first attack. When the second scythe came towards him, he ducked and shot his wrist bands into Symphony's wrist blocking the scythe's path from coming towards him. When he jumped back he shot his sword right at her head. Symphony gasped quickly leaning her body all the way back as the sword barely grazed past her. Large energy of flames emitted from the attack and she shuddered in shock as the flames went off the ship. Sesshomaru remained in his spot and caught the flames with the Tenseiga. Effortlessly, he then used his sword to break through the fire and slide across the floor to directly attack Taikin who jumped back. When Sesshomaru pulled his sword back and Symphony rose back up. She then performed a high jump kick. This time, seeing she was channeling her powers again, Typhon used his sword to successfully block her.

Taikin pushed then grabbed her leg and threw her across the ground. Symphony flinched from the pain and gasped to see Taikin charged towards her. He jumped into the air doing a side wheel spin to use his strength to subdue her. Symphony gasped and quickly rolled on the ground blocking each attack he made toward the ground. The weasel demon growled in frustration. He was on her back so much she didn't even have a chance to get up. The second she stopped, she gasped to see Taikin had both hands firmly on the gripped to the handle of his sword to stab her. Symphony quickly retorted using her psychic abilities to bring back her scythes and clashed them together to make a crevice which staged off the sword holding their position. Taikin pressed toward her laughing as Symphony struggled to hold him off. Taikin then looked up in shock. With quick distraction, Symphony used her knee to hit him in his chest. As Taikin was pushed into the air, Sesshomaru had switched swords, and used the Tokijin to release a red energy attack that grazed him since Symphony had kicked him earlier from receiving the full attack. The performance of Sesshomaru's attack on grazed his left shoulder.

The Western Lord quickly recovered from the shot of the attack he performed and quickly slid across the ground charging toward Taikin. The cheetah-like demon quickly prepared himself for his opponent and wore a strong face. This was not going too well. And he and Aridon hadn't even found the key of the Titans yet. This was more than what he was prepared for, what were they doing in this area anyway? If he continued playing around like this waiting for Aridon to find the key for them to escape, he'd die. But it was Aridon. If the human is around, she gets easily distracted and can't perform as well. Knowing her, she probably wasn't even looking for the key any longer, but hoping to find the human and kill her. Stupid woman. He sighed. If such was the case, then the whole thing of what they did was pointless and unnecessary. Either way, he wasn't going to toy with Sesshomaru and Symphony to buy time. Judging by how they attacked, they were looking for a real fight. He didn't have to kill Sesshomaru for what he and Lord Typhon had planned from what they had discussed before. But Symphony was a different story. And she had gotten in about two good licks on him already.

He smirked; "_Time to make a real impression_," was his only real thought.

When Sesshomaru and Taikin came together, their swords clashed immediately. From each angle either of them tried to attack it was blocked. Points from the sword were dodged by the other's opponent. Sesshomaru spun his sword to the side to attack, but Taikin immediately ducked and tried to combat a low kick trip. Sesshomaru flipped back landing in a kneeled position. Taking advantage of his position, Taikin threw unrelenting attacks toward him. Sesshomaru easily jumped back and used his sword to spin in fast circles blocking his attack. He then used his sword to plunger toward him. The attack missed, but a slash cut went across Taikin's cheek releasing blood. Sesshomaru breathed evenly, cut marks and blood dripping off his arms and chest. He examined himself, guess there were a few that got closer to him than he realized. He examined Taikin suspiciously. He'd gotten better he had to inwardly admit. His fighting style changed slightly but it was a much better performance compared to the other times they had fought and he had gotten somewhat stronger. He then wondered if maybe Aridon was the same, and should that be the case if in this-it meant that Typhon had to be finding other ways of getting stronger somehow.

Ready to test his theory, Sesshomaru then shot up going to attack Taikin who ducked blocking Sesshomaru's attack and whirled around to return an attack which was also answered with another block on Sesshomaru's behalf. They continued going back and forth between each other.

Symphony had whirled over with her scythes, and it was then Taikin found himself sword battling with both Sesshomaru and Symphony at the same time. He held them off without too much difficulty. He then pushed them both off of him and raised his sword. Chains of flames came around the ship headed towards them. Symphony gasped dodging through the fire. She then jumped, doing a hand stand. Next she flipped and twisted her body into flexible positions that were necessary to dodge the fire while Sesshomaru switched back out to the Tenseiga and used it to subdue the fire that headed his way. Symphony sweated from the heat frustrated. As far as she was concerned, he was trying to kill them all since the human bombs were right below them and could blow up the whole ship.

Symphony looked around, "Boo," came a low voice.

Symphony gasped and Taikin delivered a beam of flames hitting her head on. Symphony screamed of pain rolling on the ground to subdue the fire. Sesshomaru turned with alarm when he heard his comrade shrill in such pain. He then pulled out his other sword, carrying both the Tenseiga and the Tokijin. With the Tenseiga, he used his wind restoration attack to save Symphony. When his attack successfully intervened, he jumped in front of Symphony and used his Tokijin to stave the enemy off as Symphony's body shuddered from pain. There were burn marks across her arms and legs, as well as scratches and blood. She weakly turned over and winced from the pain. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru she would have been burned to death. This was one of the first times she had any interaction with their primary enemies beside the attack with the castle. Were they seriously THIS strong?

Sesshomaru and Taikin's sword clashed strongly, and remained in that tight position equally at stance in power for who would over power the other. Sesshomaru fought with both his swords trying to keep his enemy at bay. He then used his Tenseiga to try to swipe at his enemy from the side. Taikin then jumped back quickly and ducked as the Inu prince rose up his Tokijin to attack him directly. However Taikin blocked the powerful wind attack. Taikin then raised his sword to hit Sesshomaru. The prince of the west quickly placed both his swords to the dull side of the blade and ducked, using the dull side of the swords as a shield. The sword that was going to attack Sesshomaru caught on the dull side of the sword and the Head Alpha easily moved his sword back, repeating the notion of blocking the attack as Taikin moved his sword to attack him back and forth. Sesshomaru then rose up a bit to attack using his sword, Taikin jumped out the way as his enemy's sword pivoted into the wood. Caught off guard of the great demon lord, Taikin then switched the side of his sword to its handle striking Sesshomaru up his chin pushing him back.

Symphony gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Painfully she stood up charging toward him but slowed.

As Sesshomaru fell back he smiled grabbing his pivoted sword and used his body to whirl around his sword like a pole. His legs grabbed around Taikin's head throwing him across the ship headed towards Symphony's direction. Taikin's lips had blood dripping from the side as he growled angrily at such a cheap trick. When Sesshomaru stopped in his spin he pulled the sword up from the wood rubbing his under chin. Symphony summoned back her psychic energy made scythes as her opponent's body slid her way. The brunette raised her scythes to attack. Taikin though, getting control of where he was going was able to jump away just in time making the weasel demoness miss. She growled at her failure as he landed in front of her. Symphony tried to remain calm, there was no point getting too angry otherwise she'd make more mistakes but it was very hard for her not to. She then used her scythes to slice ahead of her where her target enemy was. Taikin jumped back and ducked twisting his sword in circular motion to keep her weapons at bay. He then copied Sesshomaru's move and used his sword on the flat base to slide his opponent's scythe across his sword forcing another miss. He laughed and used the handle of his sword to strike her at one of her most bruised burn marks, which was on her leg. Symphony screamed kneeling to the side. Just the open space he needed, Taikin then used his sword to strike at her stomach sending her sliding across the ship.

Sesshomaru immediately ran to her, but before he had a chance to figure out how bad the damage was from the bleeding that had come from her stomach. He froze to hear a creek from the wood and looked around. Because of the flames and swords, the wood had begun to rot and had become unstable. "Hmm," he thought catching an idea.

Taikin's laugh then rose across the air, "Well now that she's out of the way. We can continue our real deal Sesshomaru," he crossed his arms, "What do you say?"

Sesshomaru began calculating the area of the ground and put his Tokijin in his sheath and smiled, "As interesting as that sounds Taikin. This Sesshomaru is sorry to disappoint you. Perhaps later. Usually this Sesshomaru hates not finishing a battle out, but of course you understand since you've bailed on him plenty of times correct?"

"Huh?" Taikin's face pulled into full confusion.

Sesshomaru raised up his Tenseiga which was now transformed. A shimmering majestically turquois surrounded his body as he ran around in fast circles. Taikin followed every move not sure of what exactly to expect. The tip of Sesshomaru's sword went across the area of where the burn wood was unstable. He then jumped into the air.

"Tenseiga!" he cried out.

The in scripted words then put off a strong glare blinding Taikin as Sesshomaru powerfully thrusting his sword powerfully into the wood floor. He quickly placed his sword in his sheathe and picked up Symphony holding her protectively as the floor gave way to the weight as he and Symphony escaped falling below through different sections of the ship as they kept falling and falling.

Taikin coughed from the smoke and rubbed his eyes from the brightness of the Tenseiga. When the smoke cleared, he was completely confused about what had exactly transpired. He looked down a head to see a large hole in the spot of the ship Sesshomaru had once stood on. Taikin crossed one arm across his stomach, but then crossed the other across his chest thinking pensively. "Hmm." The idea then hit him in panic. They were after the souls! Taikin cursed and immediately jumped into his portal to quickly find them before they got to the lower level to free the souls and ruin everything.

THE smoke was hard to bare as both Symphony and Sesshomaru coughed looking around to see just where exactly they were. Sesshomaru then turned to her, "How are you fairing?"

"I'm alive, and that's good enough for me honestly," she then winced and looked at her hand to see her palm covered in blood, "Well, I doubt this is deep."

Sesshomaru blinked and stated, "The human is good in the art of healing. Once this is all over and we find her, this Sesshomaru is sure she'll tend to your injuries and by morning you'll hardly have a scar present. "

Symphony smiled, "Yep I agree, that's why I'm not fretting." The Inu lord flinched in confusion. He didn't know what he was feeling but he just shook it off. It's not like he was concerned about his retainer's wellbeing either way. "By the way my lord. Thanks for earlier," Sesshomaru blinked confused. Symphony happily assisted in reminding him, "You saved me a few times in that battle up there, and for that I am grateful," she bowed.

Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes averted to the side examining their environment,, "This Sesshomaru wonders where we are exactly."

Both he and Symphony sat up; she hung on to a wall while holding her stomach to maintain the bleeding, "Not sure. I'd just rather Taikin not be looking for us. Or darn it it'd be our luck if we ran into Aridon down here," she frowned.

Sesshomaru sighed offering out his arm and helped Symphony up. He then placed her arm to hook around his neck and exhaled at the inconvenience. However just leaving her behind would have been more of an inconvenience so he dealt with the situation for what it was as best as he knew how. She limped a bit from the injury to her leg, and each movement from the cut to her stomach and the burning did not make her feel better.

The Western Prince then answered, "Please do not jinx us. If nothing else it would be good if she was after the human. By now, this Sesshomaru is confident Makato and Nardisia has found her so she should not be alone. Although now this Sesshomaru is curious." His eyes narrowed through the darkness as they walked and he thought to himself.

"Something wrong?" Symphony asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her temporarily. He couldn't answer her. Not yet. Not until he knew for sure he'd keep it to himself. For him at this point he actually wondered if Aridon was twice as strong and if having the extra help would still do the human good should they encounter her. He hadn't heard from Makato recently telepathy wise, so his only assumption was that the girls had yet to reach the other ship. Now that they were down here and away from Taikin for now. They can look for where the souls are being harbored. Perhaps that is where their powers reside. He actually hoped. If not, then they would face big trouble later should their enemy truly be increasing in strength and they had no way of knowing how to stop it.

Sesshomaru turned to Symphony, "Never mind. We should find where the souls are being harbored. Let us go."

Symphony nodded as they continued to walk the dock looking around. Everything was mostly dark. Cargo, weapons. Nothing seemed too out of place yet. It was then they went down the next level that Symphony almost screamed too caught off guard at what they had ran into. Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth, he gripped it so hard he almost broke her jaw bone the pressure was so great. Sesshomaru sweated nervously slowly bringing Symphony's head close to his.

"Shhh," he then mouthed warningly, "Dont. Say. A word."

Symphony was close to tears and nodded. Where they were now, was a whole prisoner or should they say, cargo section, full of humans with bombs strapped across their chest. And hung on the ceiling on the hooks, were the carcasses of both humans and demons. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads where they could see no pupil as they hung. Blood dripping on the floor right under the carcass. Some hooks went through the cranium of the head and out through the mouth. Some were hooked through the chest, or hung from the side through their heart. Some others had their wrist crossed and the hook was through the wrist to keep them hung. Still, other bodies where hung on leveled hooks beside the prisoners as flies and mats flew around them festering on the dead bodies inside the mouth, with others in the eyes. All the bodies teetered and tottered through swings, their mouths hung wide open. Blood soaked the isles of the floor. It seemed like the prisons were broken into two story length sections with a small crawling space for 10 human and demon bombs each to mix, as if they were packaged that way. They sat there, with a dazed hypnotized look.

The weasel demon turned her head to the side. The sight and the smell were both overwhelming her. She was ready to puke and the whole site period was appalling to her. Sesshomaru bumped her with his shoulder and pointed for them to continue. Symphony swallowed dryly nodding and walked looking around; the walk had to be as quiet as possible. The halls being so long did not make things better. One wrong movement would alert the bombs and if one decided to go off then so would the others and then they'd be history. They never imagined despite the outside look, the inside of the ship would be this huge. There were actually doors and stairs everywhere depending on where you wanted to go.

The whole site to Sesshomaru as they walked the long corridor was sick to him period. It disgusted him that Aridon and Taikin would do something like this. His only thought: why was such a thing so necessary? He grabbed ahold of himself. That didn't matter now. He had to find a way out of there, but he had no clue where to go or what he was looking for himself either.

As they walked Symphony then froze, "What is it?" he mouthed questionably.

Symphony could read his lips but held her hand up to beckon him in a motion to communicate to him that she wanted him to hold on as she listened closely. "_Symphony...come...come...Symphony_..."

The weasel demon looked around. It was her! The human spirit she and Kagome seen. But where was she? Sesshomaru looked at his comrade as if maybe she lost too much blood and was delirious at this point. Symphony caught her lord's glance and nodded to reassure him her perfect sanity. Wondering where she was when she turned back ahead she jumped to see the human spirit woman she and Kagome were so familiar with in front of her.

"_Symphony...justice...Symphony...justice_..."

From being startled Symphony covered her mouth and Sesshomaru looked ahead. Although he looked directly at the woman he still had no access of seeing her. Symphony pointed frantically in front of her and Sesshomaru looked at the space. Symphony frowned. Could he not see her?

Symphony then said really lowly, "Why can't Lord Sesshomaru see you?"

The woman known as Goshira then answered shaking her head, "_Not his time_..."

Symphony then blinked pointing and looked back and forth. Sesshomaru just blinked. Instead of her sanity he merely assumed the spirit she and the human spoke of was in front of her now. He had no idea her psychic abilities stretched to the dead as well. He just crossed his arms waiting.

"So you CAN speak other words!" she accused.

The woman shook her head, "_Speak more words...close to souls...is the reason. Close...Close..."_

Symphony blinked trying to understand and Sesshomaru spoke in the same low tone, "If she's here. Ask her if she knows the way to the other souls."

The weasel demon turned back to the spiritess, "Well?"

The spirit woman nodded and beckoned, "_Follow...follow_..." the spirit woman pointed ahead then disappeared.

Symphony nodded and pointed ahead as she and Sesshomaru walked as subtle and quickly as possible going through all the human bombs. After they reached a fork, Symphony looked over to see Goshira on the left side and pointed down the trail she stood. As they followed the spirit's direction, one thing that was noticeable was despite the bombs, they were going deeper and deeper down the ship. It showed even more as they descended to the lowest of levels how much darker it became and how few the candles and lights were. It began to look a bit more like a catacomb with so many tunnels, twists, and turns. Sesshomaru and Symphony walked fast as the twists in the halls got darker and wider. As the swirls and turns increased Goshira came up more often pointing the direction for them to go as Symphony communicated the direction to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru listened and blinked, "There has never been a ship set up like this before."

Symphony turned to him as they turned right to another corner, "There hasn't. This place is real but the turns and everything are all being done by an illusion for just in case since they found out we were here. You remember what Taikin told us Aridon said. If she was so adamant that we were here and they didn't expect to run into us, then charms like these make sense. No doubt that Makato and the others will probably run into this problem eventually once they apprehend the Osaku leading ship."

"There is no doubt," he examined the charm fully for what it was, "that this was probably done through Aridon's hands. She, like her sister does well in illusions. However Makato's only connection to this kind of thing is not of this extent."

"That's right, she only has that Pentagon Merry-go-round thing of a gig doesn't she?" asked Symphony looking to Sesshomaru.

"That's right. Aridon, before she betrayed us, specialized more so as a charm caster with things like this. This Sesshomaru recognizes her work anywhere. I'm pretty sure Taikin cannot do something as this so skillfully," Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling to see that even that extended into a dark warping hole of abyss. Sesshomaru got a dark feeling about it and shook it off giving Symphony back his attention, "This Sesshomaru sees she's gotten better at it." He commented as an understatement of the year, but hearing the tone in his voice, Symphony knew what he meant.

"Either way," replied Symphony looking around just as much, "it's been set up incase intruders came through. The blood that was drenched in the isle was likely what was needed to recognize Taikin or Aridon, and since it wasn't and we were headed in the right direction that's when it became like this. To stage us in confusion."

Sesshomaru nodded. If such a thing was done to be required then he could probably say that yes. Whatever they were planning and doing, as he had feared, some serious dark and forbidden magic was being used. It was then he and Symphony had to stop. In front of them was a dark wooden door with chains draped across it.

Symphony turned to Goshira and she nodded determinedly, "_Come...come..."_

The brunette turned to her Lord nodding taking a deep breath, "This is it."

The Inu demon sighed relieved; he was growing tired of all the power walking through twists and turns of the isles in the deep lower deck of the ship. Sesshomaru then touched the handle and turned it. To his shock, it wasn't locked; they must have depended a lot on the illusion to work to not have security around it. When Sesshomaru opened the door there was a spiraling staircase. He sighed. Just when he thought it was over.

"What's that?" asked Symphony pointing to the wall beside them.

Sesshomaru looked in Symphony's pointed direction to see an ominous strange flashing green light reflecting off the wall. It was then Symphony looked down and started, "Uum, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon looked in her direction in utter confusion to see that deep within his sheath his Tenseiga was glowing powerfully turquois and it was tugging at his pants in the direction up ahead they needed to go to.

"What's wrong with the Tenseiga?" Symphony inquired.

"This Sesshomaru...is not sure..." he admitted. He'd seen the Tenseiga do weird things, but for him, this did it. He realized it was having strange reactions since they got there, and now this was worse. Sesshomaru touched the handle of his Tenseiga firmly and said concerned, "What ails you Tenseiga?"

The Tenseiga's aura became a powerful baby blue aura and began to pulse making vortexing noise.

"Whoa..." awed Symphony blinking, "I've never seen it act like this before my Lord."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru examined the weapon as the sword kept vibrating in his pants tugging foreword to beckon the Inu Prince to continue. "Let us see what it is that is upsetting the Tenseiga."

Symphony nodded as they carefully walked down the spiraling staircase. When they walked ahead Symphony's mouth dropped in shock. Sesshomaru's pokerfaced facial expression did not change.

"So this…is where they have been hiding you all this whole time," he spoke plainly.

"This is unbelievable!" commented Symphony.

They both looked up to take a glimpse of the whole size of the large tube shaped tank that was filled with light green liquid and reactive spirits going crazy trying to break out. Symphony took her arm from around Sesshomaru and rested against the wall rubbing her arm. She was impressed at how many souls were trapped inside.

"It was no wonder the Tenseiga went crazy," Sesshomaru spoke turning to Symphony, "It is outraged."

"Huh?" questioned Symphony, "Are you telling me the Tenseiga is actually mad?"

"Put lightly," Sesshomaru replied pulling out his sword, which, on its own accord pointed at the tube radiating its aura of power strongly, "It is completely disgusted. The Tenseiga is a sword that save lives, but it is also linked to the fates of the souls. However until now, I didn't realize it had that deep of a connection to the outcome of what happens to ones soul since it has power to give life in one form, and take it away in its second. The souls are not only trapped, but there is an even bigger problem that the Tenseiga seems to be communicating to me from its anger."

"A bigger problem? What could be worse?" asked Symphony not seeing how just them being trapped in a tube tank wasn't bad enough.

"Because their souls have been shattered so many times, even if we free them from this. Will the Tenseiga even be powerful enough to even help them? They won't complete their deaths to move on to the Netherworld, even in such a place they will not accept their souls being as they are. They are almost nonexistent if their souls completely fragment enough until the soul itself disintegrates. Since Aridon and Taikin damaged their souls beyond repair, all of these souls may forever be trapped in a life they can never live in. Being on the border of life and death isn't exactly a fancy for most souls."

The weasel demon frowned firmly, "It's not. Darn, that really isn't good. That's VERY bad. There isn't anything we can do Lord Sesshomaru? The Tenseiga can't do anything?"

"This Sesshomaru is not certain," he gripped the Tenseiga tighter as it's aura continued to emanate theatrically, pulsing it's power through Sesshomaru's arm as the sword's owner examined the tank purposefully and finished answering her question by saying, "This Sesshomaru's only guess would probably be the human since she is the High Priestess of our era. Though this Sesshomaru is not sure how that works because she hasn't nearly grasped the comprehension to understand the full extent of how to use her powers as a High Priestess."

"Hmm," thought Symphony out loud, "Then I guess we'll figure something out when we cross that bridge huh?"

Sesshomaru turned his sword to its side and raised it pointing at the tank, "This Sesshomaru's sentiments exactly."

KAGOME, Makato (Seiyora on her back), and Nardisia all fled out of the cave. The smoke was much less and the explosion sounded further away. Both of them then immediately picked up the pace and took flight into the air. It wasn't long until they had already reached the bridge they had crossed earlier to see the battleships. Without talking, everyone put on their snorkels and immediately jumped into the water. They swam as fast as they could as the loud sounds of the crashing of bombs echoed across the lake. Kagome and the others all swam beside each other going deeper into the lake.

Makato then blinked and pointed, "_There it is_!"

Nardisia and Kagome answered her mental call by looking ahead. Through the clearness of the water, they could see the complete foundation built of the long forte wall they recognized that belonged to the castle. The wall made of large rock and something stronger that Kagome was sure couldn't be delivered easily in this time period. She recognized its expenses. They swam up to the wall and climbed up from the water. All of them took off their snorkels and coughed a bit taking in new air.

Nardisia shook her head combing her claws through her hair, "That was fun."

Seiyora looked up at the wall from Makato's back, "This is it. This is the North section wall of the castle though."

Kagome turned to him, "Do you know the chances we'll run into any guards?"

Seiyora shrugged and Makato sighed worriedly, "Hopefully if there are guards there aren't bombs."

Nardisia frowned and pouted, "Well yeah because then there wouldn't be a problem."

The Omega scratched her head in response, "Yeah I know what Kagome means. I'm just hoping that Lord Sesshomaru and Symphony have everything under control for one of the leading ships enough where they'd need the extra guards."

Kagome frowned, but before the priestess could inquire Seiyora cut her off, "It could be possible. Strangely enough, for a long time Kagome and I always seen the entrance gate empty of any security."

"Is that true, really?" asked Nardisia.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah it's true. That's why I told you and Makato to meet us there. I didn't expect it to look like that."

The peacock demoness thought for a moment and turned to Makato, "That is strange."

"I've already read your thoughts Nardisia and I agree," said Makato seriously.

Seiyora blinked and Kagome remedied his confusion, "She has the power to read minds."

"Oh," he answered.

Kagome then turned to Nardisia and Makato, "So what do you want us to do from here then. And what exactly are you two thinking?"

"We should probably be prepared going into this castle," announced Makato.

Nardisia then further explained, "If there was no security at all, by then probably. Lord Osaku was probably being killed along with his guards to be used as bombs and turned against us. The only person who could be behind such a thing is either Aridon or Taikin."

"Aridon I'm sure," Makato corrected, "Taikin had threatened us that Kagome was in the village where Aridon would be. So it's likely. She's the only I can see going out of hand having all those guard bombs I'm pretty sure."

Nardisia chuckled nervously, "Well I was trying to be fair, I'm glad you said it. I didn't want to seem too biased since I hate your sister you know."

"Nardisia!" hissed Kagome in reprimand.

Nardisia quickly shut her mouth to see Makato sulk from guilt, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that the ways Taikin and Aridon go about things are different. Taikin's more tact so he wouldn't have so many guards that's all." She tried to cover herself, but no avail.

"Don't strain yourself," Makato spoke lowly pulling out the hook from the bag connecting it to the wall, "I know for good reasons a lot of creatures in the castle and our party don't like my sister right now. But just know and believe me...my sister she," the crow demoness sighed, "she hasn't always been like this."

Makato then started the climb using her claws to keep balance and crawl up while using the hook to pierce into the wall to ease her climb. Seiyora frowned from pity but stayed out of it. Kagome looked over at Nardisia and frowned, "Geese Nardisia you really have to be careful when you talk about Makato's sister like that."

Nardisia rubbed her head in remorse, "Yeah I know. Arielle always said I had a nag of saying the wrong things. I'm working on that. I almost feel guilty. Probably because it's Makato. She's not really a bad creature at all but I'm not telling you something you don't already know."

The High priestess gave in a smile pulling out her hook and plunged it into the wall to begin her climb, "Yeah. Just try to imagine yourself in her shoes. Having a younger sibling isn't exactly the easiest thing. To watch them do things like that. Aridon is so lucky to have a sister like that but she's taking advantage of her without even realizing it," she said as they began to climb.

Nardisia dug her hook inside the wall climbing with Kagome. She grunted as they climbed and then asked, "How do you figure?"

"Well," Kagome grunted climbing. They kept a good distance of space from Makato as they conversed, "Makato's had to have heard some hurtful stuff come from her sister. And they're twins at that. So their connection's even deeper. Aridon disowned her and denied her as her sister and blamed her for turning out the way she did. I can only imagine that they're the only family they must have in the castle. Aridon may be happily doing as she pleases the best way she knows how but. Everything that she does, only makes Makato feel worse. Hurting us, working with Typhon, and if her sister's going to be double crossed and killed? The curse mark," she then froze turning to Nardisia meaningfully, "I can only imagine that she worries about her sister a lot. She feels enough as it is, it makes it worse when she has to deal with reality by hearing it from her friends too."

Nardisia's lips furrowed realizing that Kagome had a point. She and Makato had been friends as long as she and Arielle. Despite the connection was not as deep, she did care about Makato and didn't think about it when put that way. Nardisia was an only child. And do to the extermination of her clan when she was a child which included her parents. She never had a chance to think or experience the full extent of sibling rivalry thing. Doing so almost made her a bit, curious about what it would have been like.

"I get it. I won't be careless in the future," promised Nardisia.

Kagome smiled nodding, "Good." They both then flinched from hearing an unexpected explosion. The girls turned out to the water to see flames go across a ship. "Whoa. What was that?"

"Not sure," Nardisia blinked, "Looks like a battle. It could be Lord Sesshomaru and Symphony fighting one of our opponents. If so that just means we need to hurry in case they need our help."

"Right!" she agreed.

"Hey!" came a hissed voice.

Nardisia and Kagome looked up to see Makato place a finger on her lips beckoning them to come up and pointed out over the wall in the direction pointing away from the sea but into the castle. Kagome and Nardisia quickly climbed up the wall and looked over. Guards walked everywhere, somewhere even on lookout stands waiting in a daze, bombs strapped on to them.

"Not good," Nardisia spoke in a low tone scoping out the area to find a weak spot or opening, hoever security was too tight.

"I'll say, but at least it's not as bad," Kagome turned to Makato and Seiyora, "Are you sure you two are going to be alright?"

"Well..." Makato was now unsure herself. She chuckled nervously, "Totally can handle right Seiyora. We got this…." "_At least I'm hoping we do!"_

"Yep!" piped up Seiyora enthusiastically. They turned to him, "With them spread out like this despite the numbers this is perfect actually."

"_He's confident despite his…'short' comings," _Makato inwardly laughed at the joke keeping it to herself.

"Per..." Kagome trailed.

"...fect?" Makato finished trying to sooth Kagome's worries. The Alpha was still skeptical a bit however.

Seiyora looked down at Makato and quickly explained, "Yeah. This way the soldier's bombs are easier to disarm."

Nardisia covered her mouth in shock and all the girls ducked down the wall pulling their stupefied assassin friend down with them. A guard in a lookout tower turned their direction, but he saw no one there and turned back around.

Nardisia exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "You mean there's a way to actually disarm them!"

Seiyora raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah kinda pretty much why wouldn't there be. Do you know how many times I had to be a living bomb before I figured that out?" He pulled out smoke balls smiling. "I think these will do."

"What do we need those for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Simple," he turned to them, "the way it's set up is: they have to make contact with a target. Once the target is in contact, the bombs initiate and there's only so many a second delay before there's an explosion."

"So what you're saying is: they can't spot anything to make into a target right?" asked Makato.

"Pretty much. The only way to do that is to sneak behind them and slit their throats open," he shrugged.

"You make that sound so simple!" Kagome said outraged.

"Well why not?" Nardisia blinked truly confused not seeing the reason why she was upset, "This personally would have been good to know from the beginning to make it easier."

"But..." Kagome trailed.

"Kagome we need you to handle this. Besides, don't forget. Those bodies are walking dead corpses. So I'm pretty sure to be dead and to be bombs the body is unstable anyway," reasoned Makato.

Kagome sighed. It was still wrong, but she supposed she could only resentfully agree. "Is there a reason why we have to break the necks open?"

"Yeah to let the soul free," nodded Seiyora, "If the soul is free from the dead shelled body, it's no longer living. Then it can no longer become a bomb. Well," he shrugged, "Unless there's an ultimate controller somewhere. But as far there being an automatic bomb, it shuts it off. Even if you're seen, if you can slice off the head to set the soul free from the body, the bomb can't explode. Why do you think they keep reusing our souls?"

"Incredible..." Kagome awed.

Seiyora held up his thumb winking, "Told you I could help."

Makato turned back over the wall, "Then Seiyora's right if that's the case. It should make it a lot easier. We shouldn't take out all of them to be too obvious. We don't want to make our presence known. So we need to take out what's necessary and keep going."

"Liiiikee...those guards," Nardisia had pointed out the different corners in which bomb guards stood on the edge of the wall waiting for an intruder to come through the front gate.

"Yeah like that. Nardisia I can hear the urge in your voice," the Omega teased suspiciously, "You're the great silent assassin here my friend. If you'd be so kind."

Nardisia cackled rubbing her hands together pulling her swords out, "This won't take long."

"I bet it won't," laughed Makato lowly.

Nardisia flew off the wall silently going to the other side. Kagome blinked and looked at her Omega, "She'll be okay right?"

"Oh trust me," Makato waved laughing, "This is nothing for Nardisia. This is actually what she specializes in. See our silent sniper assassin at work. Just watch," Makato pointed to the guard across the other side of the other wall.

Their eyes half leveled off the wall as they watched the guard sit there. Unexpected, the guard gasped holding his neck as a large wound exploded out the side of his neck. His neck steamed as a ball of light flew from out of the hole created. The body then became an empty shell and fell back into the lake.

"Whoa!" Kagome jumped impressed.

"Keep watching," Makato had an excited childlike lilt in her tone.

Kagome did. And as she did so each guard that had stood around the whole wall circumference were killed so quickly, falling back into the lake they were like hit dominos they fell so easily and quickly. What was even more impressive was that Nardisia had done it in such stealth, she seemed invisible. How was she moving on her prey that fast? The guards below hadn't noticed a thing. Soul after soul was free and flew to the sky just hovering over the wall. Within the minute and a half, Nardisia was back on the ledge with them.

"That was easy," she placed her swords calmly back in her sheaths and held a smile of pride.

"Impressive," nodded Seiyora speechless giving a silent applause.

Kagome looked around then back at Nardisia, "Tha..,that was incredible!" she almost had to cover her mouth to make sure she wasn't too loud.

Makato giggled and Nardisia answered with a wink, "Ah, child's play really," she then looked up at Seiyora, "Thanks for the advice. He was right; all you need is agility and precision. They're not hard to kill at all. And it's very easy on the blade actually."

"Really..." Kagome said nervously getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

Makato then informed, "Things like this is what Nardisia's clan were known for. They called them the Silent Sniper Assassins, as you've just witnessed why for yourself. Knowing what we know now. Getting inside shouldn't be hard."

Nardisia frowned, "That may be but while I went around the castle, there are still a lot of guards. I know you said kill what's necessary but I feel like Kagome," she turned to her head chief in command raising an eyebrow, "Are YOU sure it's safe for you to look around the castle," she then looked at Makato, "Maybe we should stay together. Why don't you just come to the docks with me and Kagome?"

"You know I can't disobey orders. Lord Sesshomaru would kill me and then bring me back with the Tenseiga later," said Makato.

The peacock demoness sighed with misfortune, "So true..."

They all then gave each other thumbs up and climbed over the wall. When they landed inside the wall of the castle, and from the side Makato whispered, "You two find a way to get to the docks from here. Me and Seiyora are going to check out more clues in the castle. Remember: We want subtlety. Nardisia I'm really depending on you." She pressed more insinuating her warning towards Nardisia than anyone else and wore a facial expression at her to tell the peacock demoness that she meant what she said.

Nardisia chuckled nervously flapping her hands down to reassure her, "No worry, subtly is what I do battle wise." Makato rolled her eyes to show her contrasting outlook on the statement.

Kagome wasn't comfortable with the situation but didn't argue with the Omega any further and nodded. They all went in opposite directions. Kagome and Nardisia went through one direction and Makato carrying Seiyora on her back went another route staying up to walls and tried to remain hidden behind either the wall's shadows or behind buildings.

MAKATO stayed kneeled behind a water well as she watched a few guards pass the area, and then moved about. Seiyora didn't say anything, but he wandered what exactly was it that they were looking for? Makato jumped onto the deck of the building which was made out of shining oak wood. It was similar to a floor but constructed outside the castle elevated from the ground that connected to the rest of the castle. Makato slipped through a door and slid it closed sighing and put Seiyora down looking around.

"Looks like we're in," she breathed lowly of relief.

Seiyora looked around, "Where exactly are you trying to go?"

Makato sighed, "Not really sure. Perhaps I can find something here to find out why was it our enemies felt the need to resurrect you guys and do this to you."

"Ah, so investigating. Well if you're looking for something like that, my first guess is maybe checking Lord Osaku's office, the meeting room, the throne room, or Lord Osaku's room itself."

Makato blew out air and her bangs puffed up flopping on her face. It was only a mere exert of frustration, "That's too many possibilities. I don't know if there's enough time for all of that. Are we close to any of those rooms?"

"Well the closest room we could possibly get to is the meeting room and the throne room," blinked Seiyora.

"There's no way to get to Lord Osasku's office or his room?" Makato said shocked, "How far are we?"

Seiyora sighed and crossed his arms, "Look. This castle is divided into few sections. The section we're in is the servant section. You couldn't tell by what kind of room we snuck into."

Makato blushed looking around. A single bed, a closest, and a place to make tea. And all of that was on the ground. He was right, everything was pretty basic. It was a servant's room. "I-I knew that, heh heh..."

Seiyora just chuckled shaking his head. He pitied Sesshomaru that both her and Kagome were his last hope if things went down to the wire. These were his Alpha and Omega. He kept the innocent joke to himself. At least they were nice.

"Well do you wanna get there or not?" he inquired.

After Makato stopped being embarrassed she seen Seiyora already had the next door slid open. "Sorry."

"I thought you were in a hurry," he chuckled walking out.

"This brat! I don't care about his real age, being in that body makes him look like a brat!" she huffed with a pout following after him. They ran down the hall and as they did so, they froze to see a few human servants in a daze walk out a room. Seiyora froze in shock as the girls turned over to spot them. They quickly walked over to them, but before they detonated, they dropped to the floor.

"Huh?" Seiyora blinked confused. He looked over at their bodies and blinked to see the girls' necks broke open releasing their souls. When he looked up he had seen Makato already walking off. "Hey!"

Makato then turned to him firmly, "We should hurry. They'll find us soon and then we'll be found out making it harder on us."

Seiyora nodded and ran after her. As they ran down the halls Makato then stopped and slammed him into the wall along with herself. Before he could complain she gave him a pleading face and placed a finger up to her lips for him to be quiet. Seiyora obliged easily as Makato looked a bit behind the wall to see a few blood stained servants carrying towels.

"Hmm," thought Makato. "Wonder what they're up to."

Once the girls went into a room and slide it closed Makato turned to Seiyora and kneeled down in front of him waving her hands for him to jump on her back. Seiyora did so as Makato carefully came from around the corner and walked as light as possible. Seiyora partially hid his face behind Makato's shoulder as the Omega held her breath sweating a bit. Careful not to even make a creak on the wooden floors. With craft, they slid against the wall post slipping past the door.

On her tip toes, Makato then ran across the other corner and gasped to see a large amount of servants who all turned to her.

"Yikes!" cried out Makato.

It was then the servants from the last room quickly came out.

Seiyora, quickly thinking on his feet, pulled out a smoke screen and threw it on the ground. The smokescreen allowed the bombers to be blind. Taking advantage of Seiyora's plan, quickly Makato slid through each of the servants using her blade to slice through each of their necks releasing one soul after the other getting rid of them all. They continued to run even after the dead zombie servants' fall.

Makato gripped Seiyora's legs tighter looking behind her running as fast as she could, "Thanks."

Seiyora nodded, "We're almost there. The meeting room is in between the section of the servant and the guards."

"Well that's good news!" laughed Makato.

"Look out!" pointed Seiyora in alarm.

Makato gasped to see a guard walking into the castle going in their pathway. Makato quickly ran faster going up the side of the wall and hopped on both sides of the wall until she went to the ceiling. To keep her balance, she ran even faster as they ran past the guard from the ceiling. When the guard turned over, he looked up at the ceiling where the two intruders had been, and blinked confused and continued walking forward. Seiyora hung on tight onto Makato dipping his head into her shoulder from the strong wind of her run. Makato was completely leaned over, making her body more aerodynamic to move faster. When Makato turned around she cursed to herself. Now their presence would totally be revealed. She had to be quick and hoped for all the trouble she'd be able to find something useful.

"Uuugh Makato..." Seiyora chocked trying to hold back from barfing.

Makato blinked and panicked, "Don't you dare! Hold on I'm going back down now."

"Well hurry up I'm in a human child's body and it can't take this!" he whined.

"Uugh!" Makato huffed frustrated as she quickly jumped from the ceiling gliding through the halls, "are you happy now?

"It's not like it's my fault cut me some slack here geese!" he defended.

"Well I can't stay down here! We've already been find out soon we'll be..." but Makato was broken by a large room in front of her.

"That's it! That's the meeting room!" Seiyora pointed.

It was then that they heard a whole hoard of footsteps. Rather servants or guards they didn't want to stick around to find out. Quickly they ran inside the room and slid the door open closing it behind them and remained low to the ground breathing.

Seiyora turned to her, "You think Nardisia and Kagome are having this much trouble?"

"If they aren't they are now. I said be subtle and I'm the one that screwed up, here's a first Nardisia can tease me on later," Makato rolled her eyes with disappointment to herself.

They crawled on the floor and Seiyora looked around and whispered, "Find anything yet?"

"No, not when I'm on the ground like this," she whispered back. They then jumped when they heard the door slide open and gasped to be met with a whole hoard of bombs.

"Crap!" yelled Seiyora.

Makato quickly picked up the young human formed child and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed him up against her chest and held up her sword, "Guess the search here is over."

She quickly ran and jumped on the head of one of them running on top of each head as each bomb began to ignite, igniting the other bombs. Makato not only ran but used the extra speed of run on top of each head and jump the side of each wall slashing the necks of each guard. Both human and demons as they fell, the bodies being consumed by the chasing explosion. When Makato reached her last one she sliced his neck and used her sword to blast a hole outside the castle and held Seiyora up closer against her chest. He blushed as she then jumped through the hole placing her body overhead staying low as the whole section of that castle exploded. The fire going through the hole hardly grazing them as wood and different things from the explosives exploded into the air landing on the ground causing fire.

Makato looked over it sighing and sat all the way up. She raised one leg arching it and turned to the flustering human girl next to him, "You okay?"

"Um...yeah..." he shifted uncomfortably.

Makato blinked, "What's up with you?"

"No reason!" he quickly defended laughing nervously, "_Wow, looks like there is an advantage in being in a girl child body. She didn't even notice thank Kami_," he then blushed harder following the rest of his thoughts, "_Damn, her breasts were warm and comfortable. Is that how they feel_...?" he chuckled to himself mischievously until an elbow slammed him right on the head to a flustered and angry Makato.

"You bastard! You're right I totally forgot you were a really a guy and...ugh!" she smashed her elbow even more to his head.

"What did I do I didn't say anything!" he cried.

"Did you forget I can read minds you dolt?" Makato roared angrily.

"Then that's your fault, why couldn't I be at peace in my own thoughts!" he whimpered.

"If you want peace don't ask about it. I'll give you a free invitation you perverted little rascal how dare you!" she then slapped him across the face.

A huge red handprint on his face he whimpered sniffling. The slap so stinging and hot, it felt as if the hand print mark was pulsing against his skin, "I'm...I'm sorry!"

"Humph!" she huffed crossing her arms looking at him angrily. "Well it's not there. At this point with that explosion more of them will be coming. We should probably either find Lord Osaku's office or his room because if we can't find anything in either of them then we'll totally be captured. Especially making it a higher risk going into rooms for something that's not there. Whatever that something is I mean."

She turned over to see Seiyora poke her hand mark across his face and winced from the pain nearly to tears, "Ow..."

"Well serves you right I hope you learned your lesson," she defended.

"I don't even get why I got slapped. You entered my thoughts without permission! And it was over a compliment too! I don't get it!" he pouted crossing his arms.

Makato blushed harder feeling a bit guilty. She did read his mind at his own leisure, it wasn't like he said it out loud. She hated he made his point so well and sneered, "Whatever let's go," she said angrily walking past him.

Seiyora sighed, "Geese sis, I can die and come back as much as want. But women, I still will never understand. In this lifetime or the next." He put his fingers against his temple and followed after her to keep up with her pace from her exerted anger. "You're going the wrong way you know."

"I don't even care right now," she then stopped and let out a breath. She didn't have time to be this childish and crossed her arms stubbornly, "Fine! Then which way AM I supposed to be going oh great tour guide" she spoke sarcastically.

He chuckled sensing her anger from a mile stone, "You're heading east and his room is west," he pointed the opposite direction.

Makato leered at him, "Whatever," she huffed.

Seiyora rubbed his bruises pouting as they walked toward the next room, "I still don't see what the big deal is," he said nonchalantly putting his arms behind his head.

"Just! Ugh!" she snapped her head back at him, "Can we not talk about it. Let's just pretend, it never happened."

Seiyora gave her an incredulous look, "Why? You're not. I can still tell you're heated."

"That's because you keep bringing the matter back up so stop being a brat!" she snapped embarrassed.

Seiyora gave her a challenging smile, "A brat you say?' he spoke with a teasing hidden intention lilt tone to his voice. He then scoffed, "Heh. You're probably just embarrassed that that was the first blunt comment you got from a guy like that and he had to be dead with his spirit harboring in a little girl's body. Aren't you?" He smoothly walked past her and Makato broiled clenching her fists, "Sounds like I 'hit' the spot." He then chuckled at the inappropriate joke.

Makato shuddered in such anger, her face completely red of embarrassment as she said through compressed teeth, "Remember you need his help, you need his help. Don't kill him yet Makato come on," she kept telling herself to try to keep herself cool.

She resentfully followed him, contemplating all the ways she could kill him to satisfy herself. She didn't care how it looked on the outside, that she was plundering a little girl. No, this was no little girl. Just a mature half demon male trapped into a small body to fool unsuspecting victims!

Seiyora sighed and frowned. "What?" Makato said with irritation.

"I know you're probably saying terrible things in your head about me," he then crossed his arms pouting; "it's not fair you can read my thoughts and I can't read yours. Cheater."

"Oh trust me. You DON'T wanna know what I'm thinking. I assure you," Makato warned narrowing her eyes calculative at him.

"I'll take your word for it," he shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out the pocket knife.

Makato blinked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to defend myself. We still have more of those things to face the way they've been popping up. They make chicks from eggs look bad. We still have beads and talismans left for defense," he explained.

Makato tilted her head to the side as they continued walking, "Shouldn't we save those in case we need it?"

"In what part of everything that has transpired today, didn't we need it Makato?"

"Don't get cheeky with me!" she combated calmly.

"Just saying though," he shrugged switching out the knife, "And this I need to protect myself."

"Can you manage in that body?" Makato asked curiously.

"Well apparently I still have my speed as a half demon, but this body can't handle it as long," to demonstrate, he ran from one side opposite to Makato's standing direct to jumping high into the hair and threw the knife exactly at the well where it plundered staying stuck as he landed. He then sighed breathing out of breath and rubbed the sweat from his forehead to demonstrate his condition after using the attack and asked, "See what I mean?" He went up to the well and pulled the knife out and walked over to her as they stepped onto the terrace they went down the hallway.

"If that's the case then that means you can't exert too much energy. Otherwise you'll be in trouble. Don't worry Seiyora. I think I'm strong enough to carry for both of us," Makato spoke continuing the conversation.

"What's that attitude," laughed Seiyora, "you sound like my older sister. Talking to me as a kid brother."

"Older...sister?" questioned Makato confused.

"Her name is Goshira. These bastards killed her and her soul's been missing. But Kagome tells me her and another friend have seen her recently. That's how you guys wound up here," he informed.

"Yeah that's right. So that woman's your sister," she blinked then frowned, "Lucky. I suppose it's a sibling habit. You act a bit like my younger sister the way you sass me, especially since you're in that body," she smiled halfheartedly, "You came up better though. I just wish I would have done a better job with my own younger sibling. As an older sister I only failed," she then turned and nodded to better lift her mood and smiled, "So no worries I got this you don't have to do anything."

Seiyora blinked remembering what Nardisia said about her sister before and how hurt she'd been. So did they mean Makato and her sister didn't have a good relationship? He felt terrible; he couldn't see himself not getting along with his own sister. Of course they'd fight, but it was usually solved within the day and was because they were both so overprotective of each other. But this scenario...doesn't seem to be the case.

"Is this it?" asked Makato breaking his train of thought.

Seiyora snapped out of it and looked up to see a fancy door. "Yeah, this is Lord Osaku's room; his office is connected to this as well so it kills two birds with one stone." He was impressed they had gotten there already.

"Just what we need. Okay," she turned back to him, "Be careful."

Seiyora raised his eyebrow, "Did you forget that I was already dead."

Makato laughed gently, "Doesn't mean I wanna see anything happen to you. You're alive to me."

Seiyora's face became red and he scoffed, "Silly girl whatever," he then took his pocket knife breaking off the door which swooshed open as he put the knife back in his pocket, "let's just go inside already."

Makato looked at the door then back towards him blinking confused. "Was that necessary? The door was already open. Oh well," she laughed to herself, "I won't tell him that."

She looked around and started in the office. She shifted through the desks and papers and sighed. She couldn't find anything so far. She didn't even know what it was she was looking for exactly. Makato had HOPED she'd know when she found it. So far, it didn't seem like that was the case yet.

Makato walked out the office to the bedroom and stopped. She seen Seiyora digging under the bed and she giggled. When Seiyora poked out he blushed, "What?"

"You look cute like that. Like you're trying to find your father's old shoe," she laughed.

"I don't find any part of ME looking like THIS funny!" he pouted.

Makato rolled her eyes; she inwardly wished she could have had a younger brother. She felt having one instead of a sister would have been fun and she'd doubt the situation with her real sibling and Kagome would be the way it was if she was a guy instead.

Seiyora blinked sadly as he watched Makato whom was in deep thought, "Hey Makato."

Makato quickly turned around, "Yeah? You find something?"

"Not anything that you may find helpful to you and the others," he frowned.

The crow demoness laughed waving her hand, "Don't worry about it. We'll search a little more. We may not be able to find anything useful but we won't know if we don't look," she turned back around to find a library of books and began to look over the bindings. She opened a few flipping through them to see if anything was hidden within them.

"Makato can I ask you something," Seiyora then sat on the bed.

"What's up?" she shrugged nonchalantly picking up the next book.

"Why did you say you failed your younger sister as an older sister?" he asked. Makato froze from looking through the book and her bangs covered her face and she said nothing. "What happened that left such a huge gap between your sister where you feel so much regret?"

Makato slammed the book licking her lips from guilt and turned back around to find another book, "I just...couldn't do anything for her. I wasn't there when she needed me. And the wrong person got to her and now she hates me more than she ever had. She even disowned me so. I don't think I'm the best example to younger sibling advice. I really tried to reach her but. Maybe it wasn't enough. Sometimes I feel like she's right and maybe...it was because I was selfish."

Seiyora smiled kindly, "You didn't come off as a creature like that to me."

Makato chuckled turning back and flinched. An old brown book poked out. She pulled it out and opened it reading the title, "Greek Gods Myths and Legends"

The Omega blinked confused, "What is this? I doubt something like this would just randomly be in a place like this." The thought crossed her mind and she smiled turning back to Seiyora answering his question from earlier about her sister, "Thanks. I wish my sister felt that way. To her she always felt like I was the bad guy. We could never get on the same page. Things happened with our parents where our lives were owed servitude to Lord Sesshomaru. So we only had each other." She went and sat on the bed besides him opening the book skimming through it and shrugged, "It's just complicated. I'm trying to get my sister to come back, to me but she won't leave the hands of our enemy so easily."

Seiyora smiled, "She'll be back."

Makato gently scoffed, "How do you figure? She betrayed us and now she's our enemy because of it. She's the reason why you're like this."

Seiyora then thought and curled his lips, "Well. I USED to have the resentment that she did it. I still do for the most part but there's one good thing that came out of all this," Makato blinked totally lost and Seiyora held up one finger and continued. "Look. Because your sister is your only family and you're all she had to depend on that's how I know she'll come back to you. I'm speaking from a younger sibling's perspective here. She's blinded by what the other person told her, but if you could get on her page and show her you really do care about her. Then maybe she'll come back. Who knows, maybe the whole time she was craving for your attention to be beside you and you never knew it. Being an Omega status is big. What was her ranking?"

Makato stopped reading and blinked thinking about it. It did make sense, "Just a common servant."

"There you go. When you're also off like this, gone. It makes one feel regret. Siblings, they still depend on their older counter parts. She won't admit it, or haven't realized it. But she does still need it. Trust me I know. I need my sister every day, that's why I'm seeking vengeance like this. Stop your sister, destroy who brainwashed her and bring her back home. I really think she was looking for the love and attention that may have been neglected by you due to your position as Lord Sesshomaru's Omega, and she went to all the wrong conclusions and that's how you missed her. But," he looked at her, "It doesn't mean she's not unreachable. She's waiting for you to help her come to herself."

Tears fell from Makato's eyes onto the book and she wiped them and turned to him. "Your sister was so blessed. Having a younger brother like you," she shagged his hair and pulled up his bang kissing his forehead, "Thank you," she mumbled appreciatively resting her head on top of his for a moment. Seiyora's face was completely red, "I'd love to have you as a younger brother. I promise Me, Kagome, and the others we'll succeed and reunite you with your sister so that you can move on."

Seiyora relaxed under Makato's care and said gently, "Yeah." He then looked down at the book and pointed, "What's that?"

Makato blinked and looked down at the book to see an orange rocklike creature. Makato squinted reading it closely, "Most of it seems to be in Greek. But I think it says Titan," when she skimmed the page she shrugged flipping to the next page and gasped, "Typhon's in this book! Whoa!" she sat up.

Seiyora then became excited, "Is this what you were looking for?"

"I'm not sure. But I do think it can help us!" Makato shot up trying to read and growled rubbing her head from frustration not being able to make heads or tails of what was going on, "Darn it if only I could read Greek what is this!"

"Well it is a start. Should we start heading out and going back to Nardisia and Kagome? Maybe tell them what we've found," inquired Seiyora.

"Hmm, I just don't feel like it's enough. I still need a little more time to look this over but Kagome and Nardisia may need our help," she closed the book with finality. "We should get going though."

Seiyora nodded and the moment they walked out of the room to the court yard. There stood another hoard of human, demon, and half breed corpses in front of them with bombs strapped to their chests. Makato gasped, "Seiyora look out-!"

Before Makato finished her sentence, Seiyora jumped into the air and threw smoke bombs down. When he landed, he then threw out prayer beads and quickly grabbed Makato's hand saying hurriedly, "Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly!"

The crow demoness quickly took his hand and flew off and there was a huge explosion that hit the whole castle blowing up the entire thing. "Whoa," Makato sweated nervously. "The whole castle...gone. Nardisia and Kagome should be near the docks on the next ship by now. So hopefully they weren't caught up in that. I'll check later."

Makato found a wooded area far away from the castle and landed breathing evenly. She looked at Seiyora, "Are you okay that was pretty brave."

Seiyora was out of breath but gave her thumbs up nodding. "Thanks."

"That was still dangerous however though," she frowned, "Try not to be so reckless. And I don't wanna hear a lick about that, 'it's okay because I'm already dead' thing. You should want to at least live enough to taste the power of revenge of avenging your sister yourself don't you? Don't forget that," she then smiled, "Your sister Goshira wanted us to help you guys because she was tired of everyone's suffering including you. So let me protect you okay? You may not be my younger sister but I still have that sense to protect a younger sibling. I'm sure your sister doesn't want anything to happen to you," she stood up shagging his hair, "So be my younger brother a bit temporarily and let me protect you."

When she turned off to walk away, she was immediately jerked back so powerfully and fell onto the ground at her knees. Before she could figure out what was going on, she blinked to see Seiyora was in front of her at matching height. His bangs covered his dark facial expression. Makato was a bit fearful but confused. Perhaps putting the sister thing out there was out of order as close as the siblings were.

"What kind of thing is that to say to someone?" Seiyora said, his voice shuddering a bit in frenzy. He then looked at Makato fully and Makato was taken aback. His eyes were firm and serious, and despite the small female child's body. For once throughout this whole time, she did not see the little girl's eyes. But beyond them, she could see his and feel a bit of influence from his manly temperance. She could actually see the strength but hurt emitting from his eyes, "My sister died trying to protect me. I refuse to see you lose your life over something that can't be helped Makato," he frowned and placed a finger through her hair placing a few hair strands behind her hair. Makato's face glowed red and he smiled, "I had a sister complex. I even wanted to die with her. For once today, even though that love hasn't changed. It didn't take until now for me to finally grow up a bit. I don't wanna be your younger brother. And I already have a sister. But you can still be someone very important to me Makato. Important that's not even in the same category as a sibling relationship…" His tone came off sensitive and suggestive.

"_Wha...what is this_!" Makato thought in a panic, her face flustered. She then blinked, the small girl that she was seeing before her began to glow. And almost as if the human girl before her she was seeing was having an outer body experience. The body flashed and shooting out of it was another figure. Makato's whole face dropped and her face was completely red, "Oh...my...god...Seiyora?"

Although appearing to be more so of an illusion or ghost of some sort. Standing behind the unconscious human girl, was Seiyora true form. He wore a white vest outfit that hung down a bit to reveal his athletic chest, he also wore a matching haori pants. Muscle forms were even present in his arms that matched his build. His claws were a bit long and he wore white pointed shoes. His shoulder squared off nicely. He also had long pure silver hair that stopped mid of his back and he had side bangs as well they draped down his shoulders. A white head band was tired around his forehead, and in the back of the headband was a white and black feather. His eyes were almond shaped and their color was a bright emerald green. His bangs were a bit long, for they extended over his eyes just mid surface of the length of his nose which enhanced his appeal even more. He had a long silver tail that extended and stopped to the mid back calf of his legs. His ears were normal.

For Makato it was definitely not only obvious that he was a half breed, but in being that, one with clear eyes could see the demon attributes as well as his human side. He was absolutely incredible as she surveyed him over and over.

Pleased at her expression Seiyora neared her and rose up her chin to look directly into his eyes. Makato shuddered nervously. She had no clue how to deal with situations like this. It was a first for her.

"Makato," he called gently, "I do not want you to see me as a brother," he then smiled, "If I look pleasing in your eyes, then I'd rather you to see me as you would any other man. Even I cannot see you as my sister because my thought of you is that more intimate than something like family. I may have failed myself. Protecting my sister. However," his face neared her lips and Makato froze, she gasped out a breath shuddering from his touch, "I will not fail protecting the one other girl that I care about. So YOU let me protect you. I won't let anything happen to you...Makato." He then leaned his head into hers, slipping his tongue inside her mouth stealing a kiss. Makato's eyes expanded wide open from shock, but she did not resist, actually...she was so shocked she couldn't do anything. Despite the spirit, she could feel the actual touch of his lips and the warmth, and his tongue which sent vibrations down her whole spine. Her heart skipped in trepidation, her full face completely red.

When he released her, he then kissed her forehead and returned back into the human body his soul was placed in and smiled at her genuinely. Makato's bangs covered her facial expression as she stood on the ground covering her lips with her hand filled with shock. Her face still red and embarrassed. WAS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING TO HER NOW OF ALL TIMES?

Seiyora looked under her bangs to measure out her facial expression but each direction he tried to see her she embarrassingly avoided. "I'm sorry was I out of line? Did you not like it, Makato?" The face became brighter and she quickly shook her head so that there was no misunderstanding and combed her hand through her hair nervously nodding embarrassingly. Now she couldn't say anything, feeling herself become embarrassed even more. She wasn't sure what to say after something like that? Seiyora smiled at her response, "Good." He said in relief.

It was then a random human bomb walked on the premises. Makato and Seiyora gasped and quickly hid amidst the trees as the human bomb just randomly kept walking until it fell of the ledge of a nearby cliff and exploded.

"Where on earth did that come from!" inquired Makato shocked.

"Who knows, they're probably around more now than ever since we kinda blew up the castle. So they're just looking for their puppet master or at least somewhere to go to complete their purpose I guess," Seiyora queried in uncertainty.

"Not good," she mumbled seriously.

"Hey," Seiyora called grabbing her hand. Makato shifted a bit, "you, Kagome, and Nardisia are our only hope. Why don't you try to figure out what's in that book and I'll bring Kagome and Nardisia back here where you are."

"No way that's too dangerous!" she expressed worriedly.

He then blinked, "Isn't there a way you can tell them I'm coming with your mind reading abilities?"

"Well I can read their minds now to know that they're okay. And I can set up a network in the mind where everyone can talk to each other telepathically."

"Even more of a reason why I'm perfect. When I get there you can contact one of them and they'll tell you I'm there. Then we can let you know we're on our way," he shrugged.

Makato frowned, "Why do you want me to stay?"

Seiyora smiled, "I already told you that I wanted you to live. Besides, after this is over. You still have an enemy to defeat right?"

Makato blinked confused at where he was going with it, "Yeah."

Seiyora then held up the book in Makato's hand, "If you think this will help you with your enemies then you really need to take time to read it."

"I can't read Greek though Seiyora. And I can read this later..." she reasoned.

Seiyora chuckled and tightened his grip to her hand and shook his head, "No you won't."

The Omega paused a moment, then asked, "Why?"

"Because. Once this is over and we move on, despite the castle's blown up, the rest of it and everything in it will disintegrate," he picked up the book, "This is nothing but a memory to make everyone relive their past lives in a futuristic time. But this is a different time. And in it, we don't belong. Once you succeed everything including this book, will disappear. I know it's Greek. But you were able to break down different things if even a little bit to know it was something you may need or could be looking for. Something's better than nothing. But you need to be somewhere in hiding near the water so that when we all come back. We can go to the ships and free everyone and stop your enemies, if it's once and for all I'm not sure, but if not," he held the book up to her, "It's a start on stopping their plans from progressing whatever they're doing. I don't."

Makato resentfully looked at the book then back at him and sighed opening it, "Just..." she blushed trying to be nonchalant shaking her leg tto play it cool, "Just be careful okay. I'll keep checking on you mentally to make sure you're okay. Tell them as SOON as you get there to find a way to contact me. They'll probably ask how. And when they do tell them to think about me. Think about me really hard, and since I'm not too far from them that I can sense their thoughts far off and clear, so they should be able to reach me. Then I'll answer."

"Heh," he smiled with interest turning off.

"What?" she blushed sensitively.

He turned back to her, his eyes softening, "Your powers are just amazing. I'll be sure to tell them. You just stay hidden." He kissed her hand and waved running off. Makato placed her hand near her heart and blushed.

She then fell on her hands and whimpered, "Oh my gosh what it is this? How the hell did I fall in love with a spirit it's not fair! Why did he have to show me his true form and such a passionate yet sweet demeanor! Why! Why! Why!" With each 'why' she pounded the floor and sniffled a bit. She then picked up the book, "Might as well do something to get that out of my mind," her memory then flashed back to their kiss and then him kissing her hand. She quickly snapped out of it and slammed the book on her lap. "FOCUS! MAKATO! Focus!" she breathed evenly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Okay." She then opened the book and began to look through it seriously starting to focus as she waited for her friends to return.

NARDISIA and Kagome ran from the castle breathing evenly holding their chests turning around to see a section of the castle blown up.

"Geese now that was fast! D'they get caught already?" exclaimed Nardisia seeing the smoke rise behind them coming from a different section of the castle. She was shocked, usually she always blows their cover.

"What's going on? Maybe we should go back," Kagome said concerned.

"You know we can't do that. If Makato says she can handle it then trust me. She's got it," assured Nardisia.

Kagome nodded, "I'll trust your judgment then."

They then flew off and Nardisia laughed, "Hey it'll be fine, Makato's the Omega for a reason. She can do almost anything, that's why she's next to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome frowned eyes deterring to the side depressed, "Yeah...of course she is."

"Huh?" Nardisia turned to Kagome thrown off by her attitude and tone of voice, "What...was that...?"

Kagome then pointed ahead, unaware of the true question Nardisia was pertaining to, the priestess replied, "It looks like the castle being destroyed like that blew our cover."

Nardisia followed the end of Kagome's finger from being distracted by her own thoughts and gasped to see a whole line of demon bombs ahead of them, "Uh oh!"

The demons held weapons, and their eyes glowed white looking up at them and Kagome shrilled out a battle cry charging at them with her Artimis Bow head on.

One scythe headed towards Kagome who quickly half turned blocking the move with the Artimis Bow. She turns again as the demon tries to strike her again and the priestess blocks it to trip the demon and transform the Artimis Bow into its sword form slicing off its neck.

Nardisia stood in between a whole circle of demons who she easily discarded with both speed and agility cutting through their necks. She did so with such skill that they stood only for a millisecond before they fell. The marks across their necks she made from the blade of her swords were even visible she had made them so thin. She quickly flew back along with Kagome and they both fled as the demon bombs before them exploded from behind. The impact of the explosion pushed them forward as pieces of debris flew up into the air.

Kagome and Nardisia were on the ground and sat up turning around to see the burning fire in front of them and the continuing fire and debris from the castle. Their wings draped on the ground as they were breathing out of flames of breath.

"What was that?" asked Kagome with a stuttering voice, too afraid to have even asked.

Nardisia's face then became firm, "Don't know but it looks like they aren't stopping!" she pointed to see that through the fire more of the demon bombs marched orderly through the fire, their eyes glowing heading towards them.

The priestess shrieked in alarm, "What is this, "Dawn of the Dead"! I feel like I'm in one of my stupid little brother's "Resident Evil" video games!" Kagome was horrified.

Nardisia slowly turned to Kagome completely lost, "Although I couldn't quite understand a word you just said to know to agree with you or not. I can definitely say that none of this is a 'video' game?" she inquired confused. It was small moments like those she felt Kagome was just a little weird, "We gotta get out of here. Come on!"

Kagome and Nardisia immediately began flying off but the demon guards that held bombs rose up flaming arrows with a bow, targeting them. Once they released the shot, Kagome and Nardisia flew across the sky to escape them with struggle.

"Uh, Kagome! Come on fire with fire. Tell Artimis to help us. Like Please?" she complained.

Kagome did an aerial spin into the air dodging three arrow and flew back to meet Nardisia, "I'm trying but it's hard to find the opportunity it's too much."

Nardisia and Kagome then quickly separated doing a reverse flight coming back up dodging the arrows. Kagome was scraped by a small burn to her upper ankle. Kagome faltered. And before Nardisia could turn around to catch her friend's trouble, Kagome was already struck by another flame in her mid-arm that burned her

"Kagome!" cried Nardisia.

But before the peacock demoness could come to her Alpha's aid, Kagome's sweat dripping down her forehead raised the Artimis Bow out towards her targets and pulled back a strong flaming arrow, so strong that it held between her index fingers. The fire wasn't even red anymore, nor orange, but it was blue. This made the arrow even hotter than theirs as she released it blowing up all of their enemies. With the extra bombs everything exploded, and to what they could see now, flying wearily into the sky, the rest of the castle getting blown up into smithereens.

Nardisia gasped, "Makato! Seiyora!" She shot her head back at Kagome who weakly descended down to the ground holding her arm. Her bangs covered her face which looked a bit dark and upset. When they landed Nardisia slowly but cautiously walked over towards Kagome, "Kagome? What happened that was really dangerous choice! Did you forget Makato and Seiyora...?"

"Are fine," Kagome said with a shuddered breath looking over. She cringed of guilt for not fully knowing that certainty when she made that decision to do such a drastic thing.

"But..." Nardisia frowned. "How do you know?"

"They just have to be okay!" Kagome snapped before she realized it and looked at Nardisia and frowned. "Sorry," she then smiled thinly and landed on both her feet. She placed her hand on the small burn mark she was inflicted. Somehow the real pain wasn't always as piercing of the pain she always seemed to feel that never quite went away as she had hoped. "If Makato wasn't okay I'd know. I'm pretty sure if they were caught they'd be long gone from that castle by before that explosion even happened. Though I suppose you are right, since I wasn't completely sure I shouldn't have assumed such a thing when I had nothing concrete to go on."

Nardisia catching Kagome's tone then said, "Kagome are you sure there's nothing bothering you because if there is..."

Kagome held her hand up to stop Nardisia from going further and with struggle held onto her bow to get up so as to use as a crutch, "Don't worry about it Nardisia I'm fine."

When Kagome took one step she then heard one cold, solid, and hurt voice come from the peacock demoness, "Is that what you would have told Symphony or Makato had they asked you instead of me?" The priestess had stiffened startled from such a strong rejected tone, "If that explosion were to happen while you were with Makato and there was a chance I could still be in there. Would you even know if I'd still be alive? Would you even worry?"

Kagome whiplashed her head around, face pulled into confusion, appalled at Nardisia's question, "What?"

The assassiness turned her head over, her bangs covering her eyes. Her arms shuddered and she tightly gripped her hands into solid fists, "You heard me."

The priestess frowned a bit hurt at her insulation and her wavering voice showed that as she answered, "Of course I'd be worried why wouldn't I be?" She was offended.

"But," Nardisia quickly spoke before Kagome could continue, "you wouldn't know. You wouldn't be as confident now with Makato being alive than me, would you Kagome?"

Kagome frowned but then gasped to actually see, that as hard as Nardisia was. So ready to fight, so ready to take on anything, and a valor warrior among many, that before her-a sight she could hardly believe. The great clan assassin herself, had tears misted in her eyes reflecting directly back into Kagome's eyes that revealed the deep hurt she had no idea she had inflicted on her friend. It was enough to send a pure shock wave to Kagome's system to the affect that she couldn't even say anything for a moment anymore.

"Na...Nardisia I...I...I don't understand," Kagome was totally confused.

Nardisia put her head down, "You look like the kind of person who wouldn't," she answered for her, "As sweet as you are, even for a human. You look like the kind to make strong connections with people, especially your friends. Even if it befriends creatures like me," Kagome flinched at the 'creatures like me' comment that she was insinuating for the whole demon species, "for you to just know that if anything like that really happened, you'd immediately just know. You'd feel that connection of them to your heart disappearing. Wouldn't you?"

The ebony locked priestess blinked and frowned, "Yeah..."

"Then why? Why do you shun me away Kagome. You ignore me when I ask what's wrong and say everything's okay when clearly it's not. You'll let Symphony comfort you, you'll confide in Makato. But what emotional connections do I have with you? Are we not...friends? You don't have any slight responses to me like you do with them. And because of that I can't grow with you if I can't learn to understand you," she said lowly.

Kagome frowned, "Nardisia you got it wrong it's not like that. Of course we're friends it's just...our relationship's different. At least we train together more than me and the others don't we at least have that?" she shrugged.

The peacock demoness sneered and said nastily, "That's different and you know it," she blinked looking at Kagome and then spoke in a pleading tone, "I'm not 'JUST' a killing machine Kagome. I have feelings too. I care about you just like they do. Despite what that rodent weasel might have put into your brain and I know it's hard to believe. There is more to me than just fighting, than just being concerned in if your skills get better. I don't have any blood related family," she then stretched her arms out to emphasize Kagome and the other party members despite their absence and shrugged, "This is as close as to any family I can get. Yet somehow, with you compared to everyone else? I feel alone and left out of the loop," she then lowered her shoulders, "I feel like then more realistically as if a fresh opened mood like the extermination of my family had just happened. My family and my clan are all dead besides me, so I still haven't found a way to fit into anything yet to call anything of mine a family."

Kagome was in stupefied. She had no idea Nardisia had felt like this at all. Or that she had been bothered so much by their relationship. She thought that was what the peacock demoness wanted; she didn't mean to leave her out. Was she really blowing off Nardisia as much as she told her she was? Kagome frowned at herself. If Nardisia dared let her facade down to cry right before her, it must have been true. Now she felt like a really terrible person playing such favoritism. She and Symphony had only gotten closer as of recent. Thinking about it, she supposed Nardisia was right. Her friendship with everyone else was escalating. Not only with Sesshomaru-until recently with their heated argument, but Makato and drastically with Symphony too. Nardisia was still just so constant. She hadn't been a good friend to her had she? Not if Nardisia had to question their friendship. Personally Kagome thought all of them were friends, she didn't know they needed to hear the term themselves. With Sesshomaru's cold exterior she knew she had to take responsibility and tell him her feelings and their connections and whatnot.

But the others seemed more stable, social, and carefree, she would have thought with how all of them associated with one another. The assumption was there, and it was obvious, their friendship. Seeing Nardisia now, for Kagome, gave her a look inside of Symphony's head when she had that epiphany of them being friends and her crying. Symphony did change more drastically once she gave them that declaration, but she still never knew having a friend meant so much to them. She guessed friendship wasn't that common in the demon world. Something perhaps as a human she just took for granted because she was always surrounded by friends, friendship wasn't just about being social. But for them that's something common allies did if they were on the same side and supported each other when needed.

Kagome was then reminded of Sesshomaru telling her to always stay strong and dissociated from any relationships at all, even if it was a façade. This way her weakness could be hid, she recalled this fact with her relationship with Makato and how Aridon and Taikin tried to take advantage of it since it was Kagome's weakness. To hide your feelings and who you associated with, as a friend or even as a lover seemed to Kagome like such a harsh living in this newer demon world. Now, she felt more human than ever and not crazy. It wasn't just a human emotion, but it stretched to them as well, they wanted somebody to comfort them too. Someone to lean on, and cry on without being taken advantage of or from being betrayed. Because of such a harsh lifestyle where one was free to be themselves, friendship here wasn't taken lightly, not as light as she took it. But it was a much deeper connection, and from what she could understand from Symphony, and now Nardisia both, it was more emotional. To Kagome it was a shock since it seemed like more of a human aspect. It just only went to show her, human or demon, there were just some ethics and elements between the two species that still remained the same.

"_Must be really hard here in comparison to the normal human world_," Kagome thought empathetically, she could have nearly cried. A lump was stuck in her throat as the High priestess slowly walked up to one of her strongest retainers, "Nardisia I'm..."

"I'm sorry," Nardisia breathed out falling to the floor wiping her eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome expressed with confusion that she had said the sentence she was supposed to say. She then sat beside her, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"No you shouldn't," she laughed halfheartedly, but the laugh was still very sad. "Symphony's right I don't know anything about you," she placed her hand over her eyes with her head down, "What am I doing complaining this is what I get of course you'd be like this to me why wouldn't you be? You're just so nice and sweet that you'd apologize after how terrible I've been to you."

"No way!" Kagome defended, "I'm not some hufflepuff that doesn't know how to stand up for herself. Nardisia you're right, I was being pigheaded, self-righteous, and rude. There was no excuse for me to treat you like that. And what's worse was I didn't even notice it."

"You didn't but it's a subconscious thing," she whispered lowly.

"Subconscious?" inquired Kagome confused.

Nardisia looked up into the sky at the sun setting clouds, "You haven't learned to trust me and I've betrayed you so many times. I've wanted you as my family and told you I considered you apart of my family along with the others, but I myself haven't treated you as such. I've been selfish and alone for so long to learn how to think for myself that I didn't even think about you. I didn't know you at the time so my mind went to the creature I latched onto that I knew longer, and I guess that was my fault because I didn't really get a chance to try to know you at the time until recently."

Kagome furrowed her face, "But I don't get it. What are we talking about here? For a moment you sounded like you were talking about Arielle, then I heard family, then...I don't know Nardisia I can't follow you here and how this has to do with my subconscious."

The peacock demoness then spoke bluntly, "You're subconsciously treating me the way you are because I've betrayed you by always leaving you behind. And at the times I've left you, it's always been the most critical and dire times you'd need me the most. And I just left you there. I've left you in dangerous spots where you depended on me two different times. And although you may have forgiven me in your heart and thought nothing of it, your subconscious read me as untrustworthy. Makato protected you on more than one occasion with Lord Sesshomaru, and you've endured hell with each other in the Dream World. You showed that love of friendship for her in return when you stopped Taikin from killing her in our battle when we had to fight Sanan," a tear went from her eye as she continued and Kagome continued to listen, "And Symphony it was the same way. She even protected you. She advised you and helped you sort out your feelings when you were upset with Lord Sesshomaru after the crow moon and then probably later too when you both were in the woods. You both shared and held a secret and while she tried to take the blame for it all, you protected her with everything you had despite the fact. It was because you saw her loyalty towards you when she tried to protect you. Even with Arielle when she dropped you in that fire that happened in the woods..."

Kagome shook her head, "No...no Nardisia don't blame yourself it wasn't..."

Nardisia cut her off, "It was," she scoffed poisonously, "Don't even let a creature like me get away with something like that. Arielle wanted to save you, she tried to reach out to you and I was the one holding her back because I treasured her safety over yours and all I could do was depend on the confidence of your survival skills based on our training but it's not like I actually 'KNEW' you were going to be okay. I made that risk," she put her head down, "And then with that large creature that attacked while Kodoichi was around, that beam could have destroyed you. And out of my capabilities I had to depend on Lord Sesshomaru to save you because I didn't try again. And I thought of only myself instead of just you. I haven't shown myself as friend to you, how could I expect anything less in return when I hadn't even input anything to build that kind of relationship up at all. Your subconscious knows that, it has a grudge against me for that even though the rest of your conscious doesn't want to. And your subconscious has every right to be that way with me. It was wrong, and I dare stand here questioning your behavior with me as if I don't know why but..." she put her head down, "I know."

The High Priestess frowned. Guilt swallowing her own subconscious. She supposed to some degree maybe some of that was true. Since Nardisia did do those things, that they weren't really that close, so due to the idea and how she was treated. Kagome decided to keep their relationship distanced because she thought that was how Nardisia wanted it. But as the peacock assassiness stated, she was selfish, and at first in the beginning, she didn't want to get to know her. Perhaps as a bird demoness, Kagome herself was an outsider joining the pack already in a higher position than anyone else, and all she knew of her was the training. Kagome slowly blinked only wondering what it was that changed. Well, even if all that was the case, she wanted to start over. She didn't want things to be that way and she promised herself that not just with Sesshomaru, but with everyone in their party, she'd try harder to work on her relationship of friendship with all of them. Nardisia was one she could respect who was persistent even odds stacked against her, and was a bluntly real as is it came. And nothing the peacock demoness said fell short. Even feelings she didn't realize, if even an inkling bit, she didn't expect she'd had or still had been there, until Nardisia said something to her about it.

Kagome placed her legs on the side together, as if she was still wearing her school uniform skirt and smiled comfortingly putting her head on Nardisia's shoulder. This shocked the peacock demoness, making her jump and she looked down at the priestess. Kagome then spoke softly, "For everything you did. It was a miscommunication and I thought that that was what you wanted so I kept our relationship so distanced. I didn't know you were interested in becoming close friends with me at all. So, although my feelings you said were true to some degree at the time, I couldn't be too upset or too mad if I didn't think you didn't want to be that close to me," her smile deepened, "But I was wrong. You're bluntly telling me to my face where you're coming from and trusted me to take your feelings seriously which I do. I didn't know," she teasingly bumped her friend's head, "we were that close Nardisia."

Nardisia tightly shut her eyes as more tears escaped, she wanted to bawl up into Kagome and cry. For her, if felt like freshly new and opened wounds she thought were healed, were now reopened which revisited of the trauma she had to relive when she was younger losing her whole family. Kagome knew that secret and for the whole time she could have told Lord Sesshomaru and didn't, Nardisia should have respected and trusted Kagome even from then.

Kagome continued, "For everything you did Nardisia. I forgive you. Completely and even into my inner subconscious. I…forgive you. And for everything I've done to you. To hurt you, make you upset, make you feel like an outsider, for that I am sorry. I… was wrong."

The assassiness stopped shaking and blinked. A small smile then appeared and she turned to her friend pulling her hand out. The tears all gone, "I was wrong too. I'm sorry, and I too forgive you. Start over?"

Kagome stood up and grabbed her hand into a strong grip, "Of course." She then pulled Nardisia up and smiled nodding, "everything will be different now I promise." Nardisia smiled evilly then pulled Kagome in a binding head lock. Kagome flailed, "Awe not this again! Have mercy on the injured!"

Nardisia laughed happily, "I will if you'll actually tell me what's up with you."

Kagome looked up at her pouting, her cheeks actually cutely inflated, "What? No way, that's what that was all about? And here I thought you really wanted us to be friends you just wanna know what's inside my head!"

"Don't be stupid Kagome, of course all that stuff I said earlier was real. However I do also wanna know what's inside your head too because I want to be your friend. I might just be a little bit nosey but that doesn't mean I have to spread your business everywhere!" she chirped.

Nardisia let Kagome go and the priestess stretched out her arms and shoulders, "Geese," she sighed, she then turned over and frowned, "I really don't wanna talk about it though. I'd feel so ashamed if I do."

"But you'll feel better," Nardisia tilted her head to the side and Kagome looked at her, "We're starting to learn how to trust each other. So trust me with your feelings. You don't want it bottled up and then you snap later," she then frowned, "It may be a hit or miss but does this have anything to do with Makato by chance?" Kagome frowned and said nothing. Nardisia smiled comfortingly. She thought she'd sensed tension between them, but more from Kagome towards her Omega than anything else. The peacock demoness walked over to Kagome placing the priestess' arms around her neck to help adjust her human injured leg, "Sounded like a hit to me," She helped Kagome set against a tree and shrugged, "You two are so close and work really well together. I can't see you having any problems with her at all Kagome."

Kagome frowned, "Together we don't but..." her eyes shifted to the side out of guilt for the emotion she had the nerve to feel for someone she was so close to.

"But?" shrugged Nardisia.

Kagome leaned her head back into the tree, "You weren't there back at the battlefield when we had to fight against Eros Nardisia. It was terrible," she frowned and Nardisia examined her while listening, "Makato was amazing. She was right there when Sesshomaru needed her and their moves complimented each other's so well. Makato always has a plan, and even if she doesn't she can improvise on foot. You can depend on her. And then…" she trailed and looked down, plainly obvious that she was in conflict, "And then there's…well…. me…."

"I don't understand," Nardisia's face furrowed into confusion to see Kagome's sad and dejected face.

Kagome placed her legs up setting her head on her knees, "I was totally useless on that battle field. I kept getting in the way and hindered Sesshomaru's performance because he was too busy trying to protect me instead of fighting the enemy. As an Alpha I totally and completely failed. Again." The High Priestess shook her head as she rocked her body back and forth and combed her hands through her hair. She pondered her thoughts clearly and then continued, "It just always seems like no matter how hard I try I keep falling short. I can't be what I need to be, what I'm supposed to be. I told Artimis this too but honestly, sometimes I feel like I don't know what Sesshomaru was thinking by making me his Alpha when I know nothing about this world. I don't know what I'm doing. And Makato always seems to know just what to do and when to do it, she's the perfect leader. She's a better his Alpha than me even though she's Lord Sesshomaru's Omega."

"Kagome it's not easy being a leader you know," reasoned Nardisia, "what you probably seen was just the connection and reaction between Head Alpha and Omega. Sesshomaru and Makato have been doing this kind of thing with each other for a long time. Much longer than you've been the Alpha you can't beat yourself up for that."

Kagome scoffed a smile, "I know," she said darkly and then chuckled lightly, "That's what I keep telling myself. I guess I just really wanted to trade places with her. It may sound a little pigheaded but I just imagined something like that, that kind of battle and teamwork would have been better served for both Head Alpha and Alpha than that of the Head Alpha and Omega. It still feels like," she lifted her head; "I'm forever flying each distance to reach Sesshomaru in whatever way possible. But he always seems to slip right from the tip of my fingers when I'm there….and then I'm left behind again. I'm the typical human that demons here stereotype I am," she turned to Nardisia with serious passion in her eyes and said strongly, "And that's not what I wanna represent for Sesshomaru. I want to be something more; I want to feel like I fit the status I belong in. And right now? I don't."

"You shouldn't come down so hard on yourself Kagome. Just give yourself some time," soothed Nardisia.

"How much?" Kagome said lowly through her muffled voice from having her head down, "Every time I train, every time you train me they're always stronger and then in a big battle I'm just in the way. I'm tired of everyone protecting me and I can't protect myself. I can't do anything for myself," she looked up frustrated, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I don't belong here Nardisia. I'm in a strange land where my kind isn't even wanted. They're just treated like anything. I want to become greater than what they think I am, that's what I used to want," she gripped her hands into a strong fists and slammed it on the ground, "I can't ever do what Makato can do, what you can do no matter how much I train. I can't even get my high priestess powers to come when I want them too, she gripped one of her hands into a fists and tightened it, and her eyes just strayed away as if her brain had been long gone, her voice filled with hopelessness. "The harsh reality is: That I'll always be at a disadvantage because I'm a human. I don't belong here. I just can't do this anymore. I can't…"

**Flashback:**

_Makato now!" called out Sesshomaru._

_Makato pulled through a gust of crow feathered wind and used her knee to knock him into the air with a strong kick. Sesshomaru had then disappeared in a quick light of speed and used the Tokijin to stab him in the chest while using his elbow to knock him harshly into the ground. Smoke filled the air and Makato and Sesshomaru was still on guard._

_Kagome was in shock, amazed at how well Sesshomaru and Makato worked together in battle. It was obvious that they had done it for a long time._

_When Sesshomaru and Makato landed on the ground they went back to back of each other looking around. Kagome stood up as well and in front of them was Eros standing there with his arms crossed._

_The beam went back towards him surrounding him into three places. Kagome gasped. Suddenly without preparedness, Sesshomaru quickly threw her up into the air._

_"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome. Sesshomaru endured the attack as Kagome caught herself in the air by initiating her wings._

**Flashback over**

Nardisia blinked in awe at Kagome for what the situation was. Now she understood her and the predicament she was in. Kagome felt envious toward Makato, she was a perfect role model and leader. Of course it was anybody's wonder why Lord Sesshomaru never promoted Makato into being an Alpha status. What Kagome was feeling was that for her position she failed an expectation. She wanted to be stronger, but there were boundaries. She inwardly frowned to herself; she supposed here there would always be that weakness within itself. Nardisia also supposed she could see Kagome's point for the battle with Eros that should have been dominated, if not by all three of them, to see the fight go side by side with Sesshomaru and Kagome beside each other. Nardisia could sense the strong desire from within Kagome more than what the priestess understood. The feelings the human girl had for him was growing, the desire to reign and be by his side when she couldn't. She understood her spot of being an Alpha well. It was hard to believe and see, but Kagome was slowly starting to grow accustomed to their world. It showed in how much more she expected out of herself, how much she pushed herself. And she felt threatened, threatened she'd loose her chance at being stronger.

The High Priestess then scoffed, "In the end. I was still of no use because Eros had cornered me. Almost killed me and all I could do was yell for Sesshomaru to help me," she frowned, "Alpha's I thought, were supposed to protect their Head Alpha. In yet there I was calling him to the danger I was supposed to protect him from. Had anything happened to him, the Western Domain would be in real trouble, all because of my decision to ask him to help me in that one careless situation. And then that'd be another thing humans tainted the demon world of besides what happened to InuTaishou. I don't want to be that human, not the one that ruins everything. I don't want to give the UDGR any ideas about going on a blunt human extermination sweep through."

The peacock demoness understood her. She used to feel the same way, if you were able to fight along Sesshomaru, then you were among the elite. You felt good enough, with what he represented you felt strong. You were as strong as you were supposed to be. It was the mindset going through Kagome's mind. For a long time, she now understood why Kagome tried so hard. She longed to understand why Sesshomaru made her an Alpha, and after the dream world and seeing what was now. She now saw for herself why. Kagome. The one thing she never had before she came here, that she had gained. She'd learned pride. The priestess, she was stronger. She wasn't the same girl that was brought into the castle injured, it was almost as if she had transformed. Kagome was envious she couldn't become better as much as she wanted to so that she had purpose, and she felt she wasn't on the same level as Makato.

Nardisia's thoughts were further concerned when Kagome said lowly, "I can't be like her. Makato. I can't always have a plan, and I don't always know what to do in pressing situations. I do things a lot without thinking or knowing the full blow of the consequences. I can't manipulate or foresee the potential of everyone's powers like she did with Symphony's psychic abilities during that surprise attack back at Niahora Village. I never would have thought of something like that. It'll be great to be depended on for once, instead of always depending on other people. Do you really know what that's like?"

The peacock demoness watched as the clouds began to turn a bit grayish, lightening purring and she frowned. Honestly, the priestess could point out so many of her faults of what she wasn't more than what she was. She allowed her claws to rake through Kagome's hair and bumped her head to get her attention. Kagome turned to her confused and Nardisia smiled.

"_Lord Sesshomaru. Watching this one human girl before me. I see why you are so interested, why you inquire so much. And why she's our Alpha. I can't help but to respect her_," she thought

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome blinked confused at the bright smile across Nardisia's face.

"I'm glad that you're our Alpha Kagome," she said simply.

"How?" Kagome was taken about, "after everything I just said…."

"You're missing the whole point," Nardisia looked up into the sky as the lake became to wash up to shore powerfully as it began to lightly rain. "An Alpha…is a very serious job. But until now and hearing you, every creature has their opinion in what they see in an Alpha. An Alpha is so serious that not every Lord has one. Because, especially for the Lords of the Four Domains. Should anything happen to them and they die, it is the Alpha that inherits the land and its responsibilities to take over."

"What…?" Kagome stalled in shock after that sunk in she then responded, "Even if something like that did happen and that was Sesshomaru's request, they'd never give it to me and you know it. I don't have any rights here."

The rain began to pick up and Nardisia smiled kindly, "Perhaps that's true however. But the point in the matter that can still be said is: The Head Alpha has to completely trust not only their Alpha. But they want someone who thinks and cares about the kingdom. But the Head Alpha needs to protect their Alpha as well as the Alpha their Head Alpha. They are both the inheritance to the Domain Lands, in our case the West. You, who has a strong sense of justice and have a way with social dealings and compromising abilities between tribes and villages. I don't even think you know how much you can do. Kagome, I've been with Makato for a long time. You've done things that she could never do. Sesshomaru doesn't want to admit it but, you think before you take orders."

"I don't see what you mean…"

Nardisia chuckled, "Lord Sesshomaru tells you not to stay and to come with us and you rebel and tell him he can have everything including your status and go back anyway. You didn't just come like Makato would have, due to her status. Not to mention that weren't dare foolish enough to even have our facial expressions look like we were about to question it. Although we should fear him out of respect, we also need to make a way to make our points, thoughts, and opinions open to him for options to make sure he doesn't overlook anything. But having an unapproachable facial expression as if the wrong thing they say will cost them their life isn't exactly a road in which you should follow someone that is your leader. If it wasn't for running into Lord Osaku as he was, despite Lord Sesshomaru knew what was going on for the most part. We wouldn't have ever known Taikin and Aridon were behind the whole thing to give us more clues about Typhon. This happened as an effect of your better judgment to see what Lord Sesshomaru could not."

Kagome blinked in awe. So that was what had transpired. Nardisia smiled holding up one finger as the rain continued to poor, "Lord Sesshomaru may be too big to say he's sorry. But he isn't too big to make mistakes. The Alpha is the foreseer and eye of what the Omega and even sometimes the Head Alpha misses. You're not confident in yourself. You're not too over prideful in your status to betray Lord Sesshomaru or abuse your power. In yet you're always striving to work harder, always striving to be better," the rain continued to flow as Nardisia sighed at the freshness dew from the water. "I'm not saying I can read Lord Sesshomaru's mind, but you have a relationship with him that makes all of us envy of. It is the Alpha that is the unique special case, and not Makato, but you, are the only one to ever fit that bill I'm sure. That's the difference between your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru and Makato's relationship with him. You're the only one to let allow us to see that Lord Sesshomaru was a living being and not a complete cold hearted monster. That those feelings in him actually dwelt in him somewhere. We all were able to see and experience from his feelings and reactions that we've never seen or thought we'd see and still be alive to tell that story. You don't understand how merciless and terrible he was in the beginning before you came along. You really made a difference as quiet as it's kept."

"I don't get it," Kagome blinked befuddled.

Nardisia laughed, "Your argument. Lord Sesshomaru unless it's the UDGR, those of the same rank or Geninji, never argues with anyone that top ranks them. If there was a question you heard the end blade of their sword first and couldn't ask questions later. Lord Sesshomaru was able to keep his composure, and frankly it was a bit cute but that was the first time ever actually, that I really seen him get mad without giving an insubordinate the death penalty as a price. He actually took the initiative to handle the situation instead of solving it through death by the sword."

"Mad?" Kagome questioned Nardisia's use of terminology considering Sesshomaru getting only 'mad' was just an understatement, "He disowned me! He was a jerk and after everything he said to me…"

"He was mad. He didn't mean it," laughed Nardisia. "That's what I'm trying to tell you that's why I thought it was a bit comical. His reactions towards you are just something…different. Me and the others have never seen it before. It's the first time we've seen Lord Sesshomaru yield to a servant's request, much less a human even though you're the first. He can get mad at you just like you can, so he says things that matter to you to hurt you on purpose so you can suffer his own frustrations. You haven't caught that? Give it some time, he's not use to having to deal with someone like you. You're in a position of high importance, he can't just kill you off as easily as he could kill Symphony or I off."

Kagome went and thought about it for a moment, back to their argument.

**_Kagome's_ flashback:**

_Sesshomaru half turned his body to her and sneered, "You are actually useful. I may not hate you but it doesn't mean that I actually like you," Kagome gasped in shock hurt, "I only tolerate you. Don't you ever forget the difference_**."**

She then thought about the cave she and Sesshomaru were trapped in before:

_Kagome looked at him in shock, "You wanted to manipulate him for personal gain, so you did that! You said some really hurtful things you know!"_

_"Then learn to pay them no mind," he said flatly as if that was the easiest answer in the world._

_Kagome calmed down, "Why do you always give me such a hard time."_

_"It amuses me," he replied plainly without emotion._

_"Get a new hobby!" she snapped angrily. She then turned from him and sighed, "I'm serious though Sesshomaru. Your words are sharp; do you even think before you speak?"_

_"I do, and I was serious as well, pay my words no mind. Ignoring you has become just as easy," Kagome shot him a dry warning look but Sesshomaru paid her no mind._

**Kagome's flashback over**

"So you're saying he said what he said, as hurtful as it was, was because he was mad at me?" Kagome inquired skeptically.

"I didn't believe it at first but why not?" shrugged Nardisia, "Apparently Lord Sesshomaru's capable of being upset and saying things he really doesn't mean either," the crow demoness pointed at her, "It was you, who wasn't too caught up in the dream world. You saved everyone on your own, and you had to fight Makato yourself. That, if from no other test proved you deserved to be what you are. And besides, just seeing your zeal? I'm pretty sure once you become stronger and you get more experience in leadership for how you handle situations." Nardisia gave a confident smile shaking her head as if she was already looking at Kagome's future self, and she liked the potential she saw, "Girl you'll be one hell of an Alpha."

Kagome blushed, "But, in the dream world I was the only one who could help that didn't mean anything did it?"

Nardisia shrugged, "I don't know. I just know to me that's what I saw. Every Lord has their idea of what their Alpha should be, and needs to be. Always improving never a day of rest taking it easy since the Head Alpha is always working. Makato relaxes a lot until the situation calls for it but sometimes it needs to be more than just 'when you're required to work'. You go the extra mile despite you need a bit more disciplining to make your point."

"Pf" Kagome turned her head crossing her arms, "Which is probably why me and that Demon Lord of yours clash so badly," the moment she said 'clash' lightening erupted enough to make them both jump. The trees began to move and the winds suddenly became stronger, howling. Lightening lit the sky and it began to pour. "I don't think going out to the dock in this kind of weather would be smart."

"Yeah, it's not like we can fly or swim!" called back Nardisia as they both got up

"Yeah," Kagome thought out loud watching the trees blow through the wind as the storm continued.

"Hey," Nardisia nudged Kagome in the arm snapping the priestess out of it. Kagome turned to the assassiness who said, "Don't beat yourself up if it doesn't come right away. And don't worry about Makato and Sesshomaru. You and Sesshomaru as Head Alpha and Alpha, it's too soon now but trust me. You'll have your moment to reign together in battle as well. You may be a little rough around the edges, but focus on yourself. And be the best you that you can be. Cause when it's all over rather it's in anyone else's understand or not, except for Sesshomaru's. It's your name he calls you by to be his Alpha. Not mine and not Makato's. Apparently you have something in you he seems to need that none of us had after all these centuries to choose you to be our Alpha ," Kagome blinked and Nardisia said assuredly, "I'll train you harder too if you want. Rather you believe it or not, ignore his cold words and what he says to put you down, but he does trusts you with a hell of a lot more than he does the rest of us," she crossed her arms, "It must be true, if he has you in the positioned status that he does."

"Nardisia…." Kagome was speechless.

Kagome thought about what Nardisia had said. She'd heard so much about the job of an Alpha and their capabilities, but she never thought on if there was something behind it much deeper than just what was told to her. About the full responsibility and weight of being someone's Alpha. If Nardisia hadn't brought something like that to her in such a form, she would have never known being an Alpha was so deep. She figured it was only a battle position. So that was why Sesshomaru hadn't had an Alpha in centuries. If he'd died in a battle tomorrow then the ruler of the Western Domain would go from the Head Alpha to the Alpha. She never knew that. It was so serious, no wonder it took so much to choose an Alpha. Kagome could agree, you can't just chance your kingdom into anyone's hands. Yet, he trusted her with it?

Kagome frowned taking the thought in and felt deeply touched that Sesshomaru had trusted her with more than enough. Maybe Nardisia was right. It seemed, the more she traveled the more she was beginning to see Sesshomaru for not only his bad qualities but his good. And so far as much as his bad pissed her off, including their current argument now, his good always kept a tight hold of hope within her that outweighed his minor faults from some of his bad qualities. She felt as if she was going in a circle, one minute she admired Sesshomaru, the next she was pissed and couldn't stand him. It was all tiring, and very confusing.

The young human held her fingers to her head as the rain poured and Nardisia panicked, "Can you go on? Can't you heal yourself?"

The High Priestess shrugged, "Not willingly. I don't know how that kind of stuff happens; it just does it when it wants to honestly. But I'm fine," Kagome stood up shaking the pain off, she had to ignore it, "I'll be okay."

"Just be careful, you're a bit injured so you have your limitations just like I do," she frowned.

Kagome chuckled and turned to her, "In other words, do to such a strong storm and being an injured human I need to be careful because now I have limitation with how much I can handle."

"Sorry," Nardisia grimaced guilty.

Kagome sighed, "Hey," she turned to her, "I gotta accept what I am first before I can start with changing myself," she smiled and Nardisia returned the act, "we should go."

Nardisia walked but then her ears twitched. Immediately, she turned to the side narrowing her eyes ina a direction and rose her blade suspiciously, "What the…?"

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Who's there," Nardisia demanded getting in battle position readying to defend herself.

Kagome gasped raising her Artimis Bow as lightning struck through the darkness of the woods from the thunderstorm. Coming from the thick darkness of the trees came Seiyora raising up both his feminine body like arms smiling through the rain.

"I come in peace?" he chuckled nervously.

"Seiyora!" exclaimed Kagome and Nardisia in unison shocked running over to him, Kagome in a bit of a limp.

"Yo," he shrugged nonchalant.

Kagome laughed, "You know doing things like that I guess you could pass off as a guy, if you weren't a girl."

"I'm a man, take it or leave it," he smiled haughtily.

Nardisia gave him a confused grin, "What's with that smug look?" she then looked around, "Where's Makato?"

"Hey yeah, nothing didn't happen did it!" Kagome panicked.

"Of course not, otherwise there wouldn't be time to joke around," Seiyora shrugged.

"In other words he was sent," said Nardisia crossing her arms uniformly confident as if that told no news at all.

"Hey," Seiyora complained insulted, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Did you guys find anything? We saw the castle explode earlier and…." Kagome said.

Seiyora chuckled nervously scratching his head, "Makato and I had problems staying away. It brought a whole flock which is probably why the castle isn't standing anymore."

Nardisia blinked perplexed, "You sure? Kagome shot one heck of an arrow attack too."

Kagome shrugged, "It could have been a chain reaction though. The blast extends out vastly. All of it could have followed the same suit. Her face then became firm, that's why we have to go help Sesshomaru and Symphony. Can you imagine what that'd mean for a ship?"

Seiyora nodded understanding her alarm, "We should probably head back to Makato first though, and she needed to see you guys. Oh and she wanted you to contact her when I got here so she wouldn't worry."

Nardisia raised an eyebrow, "And how are we supposed to do that exactly?"

"She said just think really hard about her and call her name," he chirped recalling Makato's directions.

Kagome and Nardisia exchanged looks and shrugged. They then closed their eyes thinking really hard, as hard as they could about Makato.

"_Makato….Makato…Makato…_" was the chant both girls were thinking.

There was a moment of silence at first until, "_Finally!_" the voice perked.

Kagome and Nardisia jumped and held their heads.

"_Hey be careful that still hurts_," said Kagome writhing in pain from her newly found headache.

"_Sorry about that_," said Makato speaking more lowly and gently.

"_Well the brat is here so you don't have to worry_," said Nardisia.

"_What? That…little….I wasn't worried I…I just didn't wanted to make sure he didn't run into any bombs and get blown up that's all!_" she defended.

Kagome blinked, "_Isn't that called worrying like we said?_" she blankly turned to Nardisia who shrugged, "_Makato where are you and what's wrong with you? You're talking crazy_."

Makato then responded, "_I'm on the edge of a river bank basically."_

"_Did you find anything_?" asked Nardisia.

"_Not in particularly, I found something related to Typhon. A book_," explained Makato.

"_Great!_" chirped Nardisia excitedly. Finally something was going their way.

"_But….it's in Greek_," she slid in the misfortunate bad news.

Nardisia's face completely faltered and her shoulders lowered, "_Not so great_."

Makato sighed, "_I'm still reading trying to sift through it but right now nothing useful seems to come up at all. I don't even know what I'm looking for_."

"_Well maybe I can help. I took a little bit of Greek in my foreign language class_," Kagome quickly shut her mind and restated, "_I mean, I know a little Greek here and there because my village often got foreigners from around that area_," she chuckled nervously .

"_You know Greek Kagome? Really!_" Makato thought excitedly.

Kagome chuckled uneasily, "_Yeah a bit, maybe between that and from what I know about Greek Mythology from what we were told about with Gypsies_," Kagome inwardly sighed, she had a hard time playing this role, keeping a secret that she was from the future was hard work, "_maybe we can connect some stuff together._ "

"_Sounds like a plan, but uh, I gotta ask. Why didn't you come back with Seiyora with the book so we could figure this book thing out now and go to Lord Sesshomaru_," asked Nardisia confused.

"_I didn't think any of us knew Greek. Besides, this book is part of the memory of the time era, Seiyora warned me that once we stop Taikin and Aridon, this and everything related to the time period as an illusion, will disappear and that includes this book_," Makato informed.

"_Psh_," Nardisia rolled her eyes, "_figures, just our luck. We can't ever get good news and we're not even the bad guys here!_"

"_There, there Nardisia_," soothed Kagome. "_Well it can't be helped now. Are we coming after you or not?_"

"_I'm going to keep reading this a bit longer and skim. I'll meet you two over at the pier in a little bit. And be careful this storm's heavy. It's probably not wise to fly in something like this_," Makato warned, "_I'll meet you guys soon._"

"_Yeah that's what me and Kagome were thinking_," nodded Nardisia.

"_Great, then we're on the same page_," Kagome sighed calmly, "_Makato you be careful and hurry_."

Makato laughed, "_Okay Alpha, as an order you will see me there unless otherwise there's an emergency_."

The mental conversation ended and they had lost all communication with Makato. Kagome froze in shock and Nardisia smiled tapping her arm with her shoulder, "See, she respects your leadership too," she whispered. The priestess couldn't help but release a smile when that was said as the peacock demoness walked away from her.

Seiyora looked in awe watching them make facial expressions with the telepathic conversation. He found it quite hilarious actually. He wished he could draw or paint a picture, no maybe even a mirror so they could see their reflection and see what it was their faces looked like. When he saw Nardisia walk away from Kagome he tilted his head to the side.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Makato's meeting us at the bank right now, so we'd better hurry," replied Nardisia. The clouds began rolling over each other as lightening snapped across the sky.

Kagome flew up into the air to see the undulating waves take over some of the ships and to see some of them explode into huge flames on the lake. Her nerves shivered, "Sesshomaru, Symphony. I don't know where both of you are but if you're together. Then please be alright." Her eyes softened as she came back down.

"I heard bombs," Nardisia raised an eyebrow as the rain continued to pour.

Kagome nodded, "It's pretty bad out here. Come on let's get out of this storm as soon as possible."

Nardisia cackled as they began to walk off, "Why should we? It's plainly obvious that we're going to have to fight in this." And at that, the others left as the storm continued to ignite.

* * *

On the next action packed chapter of I'd Rather. There's alot of character development, everything dealing with trust, guilt, and uncertainty in all aspects of every character. Lives will be lost, hearts may be saved. The Tensiega is acting weirder than normal, and everyone's capabilites and frienships are put to the test. How long will you go, to protect someone, to save someone? Situations take place that will give each character a change in perspective and a different appreciation. Does being already dead make a difference to being so content with dying. Watch Goshira and the continue tragedies of this angsty art FINALLY conclude in this next detailed section. Chapter 25: Set My Soul Free!


	25. Set My Soul Free!

Alrighty last chapter. As they say, better late than never. I do hope I have more time to update next semester. It's a work in progress. Depending on who and when this is being read, to some credit it is before christmas. I hope these chapters where half the worth of waiting. Please don't forget to review, remember I'm working on bettering my writing style too so hopefully it's alot better. Again, I'm sorry about your long wait guys. I hope this makes up a little for the six months for the two updated months you guys were suppossed to recieve chapters. Doing this and balancing college is hard and this is my junior year. But I'm glad I'm on break. I will TRY TRY to my update to make a third update between this week or next week. If I don't, well as you can see with these multi-long chapter updates I'm at least trying to make it up to you. I understand that being on a cliff hanger and waiting for an update on a story you love is NOT cool, I've been there. And I was not trying to be those kind of writers, however life does happen. Let's just hope for your timed update, the stupid computer will keep all of my epic stuff I put in for you guys. Okie doke enough announcements. Now here's what you have been waiting for. This next chapter I warn may be a bit vivid, dark, angsty, very deep, drama, and for some of the sensitive hearted listening to the sad music, it may just nearly make you cry. I almost did honestly and I wrote it. Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter 25: Set My Soul Free!

* * *

FROM within the basement of the ship as Sesshomaru pointed his sword to the tank. Symphony watched as the souls from within the tank began to react with the Tenseiga, flocking into one area as the tank itself began to flash powerfully, bubbles forming within the tank. Sesshomaru drew his sword back, and just as he was about to strike. Sesshomaru and Symphony both slid down the ship from the quick change in gravity crashing into the wall as well as tables and other scientific equipment that was used during that era.

"What was that?" asked Symphony rubbing her head looking around, "What's happening?" It was following her question that a large lightening echoed from outside the room. "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Sesshomaru looked over and picked up his Tenseiga from the floor from his crash into the wall. Both he and Symphony could hear the platting of the hard rain drops hitting above them, like ever tapping footsteps. "It's strong; we should get in and get out. Otherwise this storm will find a way to do succeed in our endeavors while we're in the ship."

"Awe, you want out," came a teasing alluring masculine voice.

Symphony gasped weakly pulling out her weapon as Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, on its own accord went into its second form with a now green wind like aura whisking around it. Sesshomaru looked at his sword confused, he had no idea what was going on or how to handle the situation. It was the first time he'd seen his sword act on its own accord like this.

Camouflaging from out of the darkness was Taikin who cackled. He tilted his head to the side, "Nice escape trick Lord Sesshomaru I gotta admit that I am impressed," he emphasized the 'I am impressed' with each clap he made and crossed his arms leaning back at an angle, "I must say I've gave you the boot a few times and exited out in very creative ways but you got me there. Too bad the storm told on you. Though I gotta say, as strong and convincing Aridon's illusion spells are, it's one to think you're hallucinating sometimes. Even for a creature of your endeavor," his face furrowed and his voice became more upset and serious with al play to the side, "shouldn't have even gotten to this point. How'd you find this room?"

Sesshomaru smiled with pride, "Well that goes to show what happens when this Sesshomaru's powers are being under estimated."

The water moved powerfully under them as the ship creaked. Taikin examined him and Symphony questionably with his arms crossed. They held that silence for a while as the storm took over. Taikin then released a smile chuckling and relaxed his shoulders easing up on the cross of his folded arms.

"My apologies "lord" Sesshomaru," he opened his eyes and spread his arms out, "I'll be sure not to allow it to happen again. I suppose Aridon still doesn't know you as much as she thinks she does."

Symphony gave an unruly smirk, "Time to get a new source then."

The cheetah spotted looking demon shrugged, "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer. But let's finish what we started in a place that's a little bit more…appropriate, shall we? Having a battle here could prove well," he emphasized them to examine the room and then set his focus back to the tank full of souls that was right in front of them, "dangerous for the kind of equipment that's here eh?" his lips gave an upturned smug.

Symphony and Sesshomaru startled when Taikin stretched out his arms aligned with his shoulder as the dark portal that usually appeared behind him not only appeared, but it extended around the whole area. Sesshomaru and Symphony cautiously looked around until suddenly it seemed as if Taikin was flying higher and higher, creating a further gap of space away from them. When the dark portal settled back, Taikin was now revealed flying in the stormy sky outside on the dock of the ship again. Sesshomaru and Symphony looked back at each other to find themselves quickly sliding down the first deck of the ship from the storm being picked up by the strong waves of the ocean and tossed over into the air to crash harshly onto the water. The ocean washed up over the deck drowning down the demon lord and psychic retainer. The storm roared with lightening rolling into throughout the sky. Some of the wood on the ship had broken off and even decayed from the water, that was now soaked all over the floor of the ship.

The weasel demon sat up coughing up the water hanging on to the wooden design handle that she had hung on to when the ship tossed. Her ear twitched as she looked around looking for their enemy and his whereabouts. Sesshomaru's back had hit a shed of some sort creating a hole in it from his crash. His long hair draped down his body sticking to his face and along his shoulders and chest as he breathed evenly along with a few bruises and scratches that accumulated from the attack. He had a small bump on his head from hitting the shed thanks to the ship being tossed over.

The Western Lord growled lowly with frustration, "I see, so he brought us back here. He teleported us to stave us away from the souls." He contemplated seriously, mind now completely focused on battle since that the situation was truly growing serious.

"I'm coming after you!" hooted out Taikin teasingly as he charged towards Sesshomaru and Symphony. He placed a hand to his mouth, forming a circle and opened his hand all the way blowing out fire going across the ship towards them.

Symphony gasped and quickly rolled away dodging the attack. However as the waves moved powerfully with the storm, her roll made her slid more than she anticipated and she was rolling off the ship! With quick thinking she quickly extended her claws as the boat rocked heavily and clawed down the wood to give her enough traction in hopes she'd stop. Symphony shut her eyes tightly going off towards the edge catching her as she hung from off the side of the ship. The boat rocked harder under the effects of the storm and Symphony dug her claws deeper into the wood trying to hold on.

Sesshomaru struggled to find traction on the wood with his shoes as he slid down the ship. Quickly as the fire came towards him. He jumped over the fire and swung his sword at Taikin who quickly dropped to the floor to trip his adversary. However Sesshomaru quickly back flipped and swung out his right leg to trip back Taikin. Taikin swiftly got back up and as he did so, his sword and Sesshomaru's blade clashed fighting for dominance. Lightening purred through the dark clouds as the rain began to increase becoming heavier, making it hard for any human to actually see their own enemy. Taikin pushed himself back and came around with a wide reverse spin to strike Sesshomaru who lifted his blade forward to block, push aside his enemy's sword, and then strike. Taikin however jumped back, the slice only cutting the hem of his haori shirt lowering the cleavage.

In each of their attacks, it had appeared the earth was rumbling, lightening flashing around the scene. Both of them spun in circles, with their swords clashing to combat the other for a while as if they were sword dancing. Taikin, tired of the matching battle, quickly threw his sword toward Sesshomaru like a boomerang. Sesshomaru quickly jumped to the side and when he turned around was met with a spinning kick sliding across the floor of the slippery ship. Taikin's sword then swung back towards Sesshomaru, when the demon prince caught the blades strike going towards him Taikin delivered a harsh kick to his chest pushing him to the ground. Taikin then jumped into the air prepared to deliver a final strike. However, a strong wave rose shaking the ship moving Sesshomaru out of harm's way forcing Taikin to plunger faintly into the wall.

The cheetah demon cursed of frustration as the ship began to rise up diagonally into the air a bit, as though the whole ship was about to tilt over. When Taikin turned around, his mouth gaped in shock to see that through the flashing lightening Symphony swung herself over the ship to take advantage of the ship's predicament to give her a powerful enough swing to use both her feet to kick Taikin in the face releasing Taikin's grip on his sword.

"Take that you bastard!" snapped Symphony hanging on to the rocking ship as Taikin slid down the ship. Taikin growled angrily frustrated with the bratty retainer as Symphony kicked his sword out of the wood and free flowing across the ship's floor.

"I've had just about enough of your interference you useless retainer!" he growled. He flipped back landing but slipped and skidded a bit from the wet wood as he placed his hand down flat on the plank floor. He sent vibrations through the ground as explosion blew up the wood headed towards her. Symphony gasped and quickly jumped on the railing to dodge the attack, placed in a squat position trying to hang on.

Before Taikin had enough time to get comfortable with his new opponent he heard a battle snarl. Taking his attention away from his current opponent, the cougar like cat turned over to see a quickly approaching Sesshomaru, his eyes red and teeth bared. He must have looked intimidating, for Taikin gave an unexpected flinch. Along his attack, Sesshomaru held in one hand the Tenseiga, and in the other the Tokijin. Taikin for a moment, thought about using the same attack he just used on Symphony, but even the storm wouldn't help retract his speed. Taikin sweated a bit and just charged at Sesshomaru to high jump kick him.

The Western Lord used his Tenseiga to block, staving off his foot and swung his sword up at him. Taikin flipped into the air as they swung their swords in circles around their heads and diagonally across their body kicking up the water from the wooden floor. Their swords clashing into each other as with each attempted attack their blades came in contact with the floor before coming into friction with each other. Sesshomaru swung his leg over where Taikin blocked some of his attacks with his arms and shoulders, others with his sword. After a forward kick, Taikin's head was knocked back but he easily slung around Sesshomaru's leg to hit him right below his chest in the mid area with the pointed side of his elbow.

Symphony cried out alarmed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru staggered back a bit holding his chest freezing as he coughed up a bit of blood. He tried to cover his mouth but more blood coughed up. He used his other tightly clenched hand over his chest trying to catch his breath, his body shuddering violently as he fell down to his knees. He was shocked; it was often he got to see his own blood. Sesshomaru's vision became more staggered as he weakly stood back up again whipping the blood from his face trying to keep his pose. Taikin kept a close eye on him as they circled each other cautiously. The lightening pounding the earth the vibrations of the thunder were so powerful, and the waves violently moved the ship around precariously.

Symphony looked around panicking, "I have to come up with something fast!" she thought in panic.

If she didn't then she knew Sesshomaru would be in big trouble. Although he put up a nice front, Symphony knew that Taikin hit a very vital spot in Sesshomaru's body. His equilibrium would probably be off and that much was visible by the way he stood despite his front to keep a steady posture. And rather the waves of the ship, or something, she could see Sesshomaru's head twitch from probably a lack of visual focus.

"Crap!" She cringed holding her own injuries trying to think. She couldn't do too much with herself seeing as her own predicament and injuries weren't too far from Sesshomaru's. She mused to herself and then her face became coy with a confident smirk. Perhaps there was another way.

The Inu Prince felt dizzy. He growled angrily. That last attack hit him harder than he thought, and he was still in excruciating pain. He couldn't understand. How and when did Taikin get this strong? Or had he always been this strong. The Western Lord now that he thought about it couldn't remember the last 'real' battle he had against Taikin one on one like this. Perhaps this was the actual first real battle. This was it; he had to come up with something fast. Another few moves of this fight were all he had left that he could consciously take at this point. His eyes then stretched beyond his opponent's. Behind Taikin was Symphony hanging on to the rail despite the resistance of the waves against the ship that was slowly crumbling down. Sesshomaru's eyes then settled on an ever focused Taikin. The second Taikin's eyes averted behind him, the demon lord chose that moment to strike.

He slashed both his swords across Taikin who leaned his body back. Before his swords jutted outwards from him, Sesshomaru had placed them back in his sheath tricking his enemy. However, before Taikin could react, he felt himself, become stuck? Taikin looked over to see Symphony using the last amount of her energy to manipulate her psychic abilities to make him stay there as Sesshomaru grab hooked him around the shoulders and threw him harshly into the ground creating a huge dent into the ship as water from the waves crashed onto the floor of the ship wetting them. Taikin sat up and turned toward Symphony pulling out his sword to attack her, he was so irritated by her interfering he wanted to destroy her that very second.

The waves then pushed the up to rise vertically up into the air spinning the ship, almost overturning as it smacked back down on the ocean. Everyone onboard was shaken up on the ship from being brought down to the mercy of the storm. A lot of the wood had been broken off by this point, everyone either hanging on or sliding about the ship from the wave's constants force to the ship. Symphony had smacked her head into one of the rails and when she stood up she felt her collar become tightly gripped. She opened her eyes to see her opponent to be none other than Taikin as he smacked her head to the wood. A bit of blood escaped her head, but Symphony refused to let herself go down like this. She instantly kicked him in the crook of his neck. As he let up his grip on her she elbowed him in his stomach and used her knee to then kick him in the crotch. Before he could kneel over Symphony used the lubrication of the floor to slide in between the spacing of his legs from the way he stood.

When Taikin kneeled over as Symphony slid back she manipulated her powers again to force him upright as lightening flashed the cougar like demon's eyes expanded in shock to see Sesshomaru head straight towards him. Again he could no longer move; he fought as hard as he could as Sesshomaru neared him. It was then Symphony moved her arms to force Taikin into a slight high kick purposely over Sesshomaru's head for him to duck and his feet to hook around Taikin's leg tripping him as Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin handle and plunged into his enemy's chest. Taikin' coughed up blood himself as he wobbled back into the wall, small blood trickling down the side of his lips as the storm continued.

Sesshomaru and Symphony were next to each other breathing deep breaths having a standoff as the lightening continued to strike and the rain pour. It was then Taikin looked up and smiled evenly, he then disappeared for the moment.

Symphony panicked looking around. "Where'd he go?"

Sesshomaru's ears then twitched as he turned around, his eyes expanding to see a large wave headed their way, "Brace yourself!"

Symphony shot her head around and screamed as the wave that towered over the ship, came down to finally overturn the whole ship completely. The wave struck so powerfully that Sesshomaru and Symphony were both knocked off the ship and into the heavy stormy waters of the ocean. The ship's rail was broken off and a hole was ripped into the bottom of the ship as it began to sink. Sesshomaru and Symphony shot up watching the ship point up like an iceberg, slowly plummeting down into the dark sea.

"Oh no! What are we going to do the souls! If that ship sinks they'll be stuck there forever!" panicked Symphony.

Sesshomaru's eyes were back to normal as he watched the ship begin to sink. It didn't take an Omega or an Alpha to tell him that Symphony was right. They had to get back on the ship and at least free the souls minimally. And who knew how long, when, or if the bombs left on the ship would even go off.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, parts of the front ship blew off from an ignited bomb as the ship began to sink a bit quicker. Sesshomaru spoke in a deadpan voice, "As if matters couldn't worsen." Though it was obvious he was cursing the situation in his own way despite the indifference of tone.

It was then Taikin rose up in a whirling ball made of water from the lake laughing mockingly, his eyes glowing well looking down on Symphony and Sesshomaru.

"What's gotten him so energetic?" Symphony mumbled paranoid.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed firmly, "We'll know soon enough."

"Unfortunately for you two," smiled Taikin relaxed, "I just talked to Typhon. Did you know he controls storms like these? And guess what powers he let me temporarily borrow for just THIS particular occasion."

Symphony and Sesshomaru shot panicked glances at each other as Taikin cackled notoriously waving his arms around as wave upon wave pushed them back and forth crashing them harshly into the water. Sesshomaru shot up shaking his head coughing and looked around. Where was Symphony? He panicked searching for her and froze to see Taikin held her in the air choking her.

The weasel demon tried with all her might nudging him to let her go but he wouldn't budge. Taikin laughed as he formed a fast pace swirling whirlpool tornado that rose from the sea. Symphony was thrown inside and the whisks slashed at her body. Symphony screamed from torture and pain as Taikin manipulated his hand for the water to come up through the whirlpool, breaking its circular shape, and swallow her down into the stormy dark ocean to be beaten into a pulp by the waves.

Sesshomaru panicked and quickly dived under the water fighting the strong currents to get to Symphony who was being strangled by a swirling thick tendril of water that was choking her throat…drowning under water. Typhon's laugh echoed louder through the storm as the waves washed his enemy away as another whirlpool formed in the water around Symphony carrying her off into a torturing spin. The peacock demoness slowly losing consciousness, if nothing were to give in she definitely drown. Sesshomaru touched his Tokijin within its sheath and in that moment he jumped to feel the pulsing of the Tenseiga. Not caring to argue with such strange behavior from his sword to insist its usage, Sesshomaru switched back the sword for the Tenseiga and pointed his sword at the whirlpool. The Tenseiga pulsed and the whirlwind began to glow green warping around Symphony. A slight turquois wisp formed around Sesshomaru's blade and it grew bigger, clashing into the whirlpool. The two different colored whirlpools clashed for a moment until the Tenseiga's whirlpool began to swallow the whirlpool Symphony was in.

Taikin watched in confusion taken aback and flinched, his eyes twitching from frustration, "Im…impossible! How…how can this be?"

When then Tenseiga swallowed the whirlpool completely Sesshomaru swam over to Symphony who was slowly falling deeper into the water partially unconscious. The Tenseiga pulsed mightily as Sesshomaru grabbed her and came back up on to the surface of the water. He used his free hand to lightly smack Symphony's face back and forth to wake her into consciousness. It worked, for she coughed up water to wearily open her eyes as she sucked in as much air as possible breathing in and out.

"Bastard," she coughed whipping her lips breathing.

Taikin curled his lips shaking his head. Their resistance impressed him, he was actually almost inspired by their cause, if of course, he wasn't working on the other side. It proved annoying but it only meant he still had more room to play with them, "Not fun when you're the one at the receiving end of attacks is it Symphony? Maybe next time you'll watch," his face stiffened giving off a subtle threatening tone, "how you use your psychic powers with me."

"Ugh!" growled Symphony who shivered in anger.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru then spun his Tenseiga over his head and it whirled, the dark clouds pulling in circles moving along with the wind and hit the ocean. Instantly, a tornado made of water formed on the whirlpool taking Taikin its way and pulling him down into the crashing waves of the sea. Symphony and Sesshomaru watched in awe and shock as Taikin was pulled down the very attack he just used on her. He had yet to come up yet, it was dark, stormy, and powerful waves hitting them right and left they had to dodge.

Sesshomaru slowly examined the flash and glow heirloom, that's pulse is extending through Sesshomaru's body. He was awed at its forms of power, and he was more than confused at how well hidden value the sword was. It was clear that he had more than underestimated the sword's power and looking at the sword now only further confirmed it.

"Whoa! Tenseiga just copied Taikin's move!" exclaimed Symphony looking at the pulsing sword speechless. Her and Sesshomaru looked up at each other exchanging looks and looked back down at the sword that stopped flashing and went back to normal.

Sesshomaru quickly placed the sword back in his sheathe, there'd be no time question it now. Although, it wasn't like he wasn't impressed. He would ponder on it when he actually had the time to do so, "He won't be down for long," he reasoned to his retainer in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Symphony. "

The weasel became alert, "My lord?"

"You need to reach Makato. Neither of us are opt to finish the battle when we're like this," Sesshomaru then looked towards the slowly sinking ship, "and we still must attend to that matter," his head emphasized in that direction.

"But how can I?" asked Symphony.

"Manipulate your powers;" instructed Sesshomaru, "I thought about the attack you did back at Niahora Village in the surprise attack launched by Eros. You used your psychic abilities to create actual sound waves to transfer through the ground as a intermediate."

Symphony looked around catching his ingenious idea and her shoulders lowered, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru I don't know if I can stretch my powers to do what you're thinking…"

Sesshomaru's eyes for once had become genuinely pleading, such a look through Symphony off. "Symphony it is the only way," he stated carefully to emphasize the severity of the situation. Symphony blinked, she thought she'd be reprimanded for questioning him. He actually sounded nice, "There are currents everywhere, that is why we have sound waves and that is what you used to disturb the ground during Eros surprise attack in Niahora village. The water is the same. Currents in general if used powers correctly, it can carry all kind of wave of ultra or intra sound communication though the waves around us. If you can use your powers to connect with the waves and think about Makato you can beckon her here. She will be able to hear you."

The brunette personally thought the idea was crazy, but it was better than nothing, "I'll…." She looked over to the water where Taikin had fallen, still unsure of her own abilities until she turned to Sesshomaru, "I'll try my Lord," she then closed her eyes focusing. Her body glowed purple as Taikin shot into the air holding his neck trying to breathe for air.

He turned to them, "Why you!"

Symphony focused hard placing her hand on to the harsh waves as the water created still vibrations across all direction of the ocean as some kind of ultrasonic waves, "_MAKATO! MAKATO I DON'T HAVE TIME EXPLAIN. COME TO OUR SHIP QUICK! IT'S TAIKIN! HELP US! HELP US!"_

MAKATO was inside of a cave with a small fire in front of her trying to make through with the Greek language of the book she was reading. The best she had to go on were pictures and side notes made by Lord Osaku. The storm had rumbled behind her with powerful strong winds blowing. Makato looked outside the cave and placed her hand on the side of her face sighing.

"Man I wish I had a better way to make better of this. It's pointless. And just my luck," she looked outside to see the rain had increased and shook her head, "It's terrible out there how am I supposed to fly out in conditions like these. It'd be nearly impossible to get this to Kagome to look over at our meeting spot," she flipped through the pages looking over the pictures, "I feel like a little kid reading a picture book because she's too immature to understand the words or read them. Huh?" Makato then sat up looking closer into the book, "What's this?"

Looking deep into the book were two pictures that were of cavemen like style. One was a picture of the entire earth. Sitting on it was a beautiful woman with green skin. She had a leave flower made of crowns and her hair was long and fluffy made from green, red, orange and purple to show off the Fall colors that draped past her back of the side of the Earth she sat on. Her legs were crossed, and her face looked right at the reader. She had a long jaw bone, plump green lips, and the clothes she wore was of ancient Greek style with the robe. She also wore sandals and help a serious kind of Picasso like tone of face. One hand had been stretched out touching the hand of another male.

The male was built different, wearing a crown made of gold. His hair was a deep gold blond, his eyes totally white. He wore a darkish green cloak that draped around his neck and fell down to his back. He had a white robe around his waist to show off his muscular face, while having a heavy skirt like appearance, he wore a golden belt with matching gloves. And he carried a long staff with a blue crystal on it. A powerful star like aura wind was drawn around him to show off his power, and his eyes had a white glow tint to it.

The Omega's eyes then flashed to turn to the next page to see it was the same picture however there was something different. Surrounded by them all were 12 earthlike volcanic creatures that brought them even more terrorizing. She shook her head in dismay turning to the next page and even more confusion engulfed her as she leaned more into the page trying to make out something that was off. A mark of some sort that wasn't a part of the picture, but inclined into the page as some kind of symbol. The crow demoness tilted her head to the side inquisitively tracing the shape of the dented lining pressed into the page. It was shaped like a key strangely enough. She rubbed the spot and then turned on to the next page. She'd seen a picture of Zeus destroying the monster the 12 creatures to the earth woman's shock dismay. The crow colored haired demoness' eyebrows twitched, the only thing she could do was make inferences but nothing for certain. When she turned the next page she blinked to see the creature and the 12 others locked under a mountain in the underworld trapped, Zeus ceiling it up completely with his lightening.

Makato smiled, "Alright Zeus, happy ending for the good guys," she commended with a smile. When she turned the page she blinked owlishly, "Well what do we have here?" Her voice rose on the 'here' word to see something very strange and off. There were thick small spikey ridges in the middle of the book to the page she had turned to, "There were pages that should have been between this page and the other one I'm sure of it but it looks like…." She trailed in suspicion, "it's missing. Hm. What happened I wonder? What are you and that dark Greek God click up to Aridon huh?" she mused to herself. The Omega turned to the next page and her eyes flickered to see the Earth woman in tears. She shook her head, a family full of monsters or not she must have felt terrible losing them in one shot like that. She shook head pitying the woman and turned to the next page, her face growing firm, and her eyes hardened.

Makato blinked to observe the Earth woman holding hands with a new figure. She tilted her head inquisitively wishing that she could read Greek. But the only thing she could make of it was that the goddess had found a new partner. . The male had long thin and stringy black hair. He had demon horns that extended back like the form of a goat. His eyes were black and swirling as though an abyss. He was muscular, with no shirt on, just a thick red cloth thrown over both his shoulders and with a small skull decorated as his clipping. His skin was tan brown and he had claws that were long extended, and in his free hand he carried a thicker skull. He wore a smug demonic smile showing his fangs. He had a buff athletic body tone with muscles greatly emphasized around his stomach where abs built among abs. The rest of him you couldn't see, it was almost as if they were trying to give him an effect of him being a part of the dark abyss that was space.

Before Makato was about to turn the page, she jumped, "What the hell?" the picture of the male, as though it were one of those transforming books switched and the male transformed to what Makato must have figured was its true form. It was a horrible monster. It was large that it covered nearly the other side of the page. Its muscles in its arms and body had enlarged as if it had taken steroids. It had a snout, skin now orange scales, with a snout nose with fangs bored dangerously. He had four large canines and two baby sharp fangs right under his long dragon like snout nose. He also had a fork tongue. It had large scale wings that extended to the next page to show its massive size and long nails even on its toes. His arms didn't even have hands but a bunch of red snakes, with his horns going back, but still he also had bat like long red ears.

"Kami…." Makato was not only speechless but intimidated. Was this what they were really dealing with? These types of Gods? She looked at the woman waiting for her to change but to no avail. She looked back at the creature that then flashed back to its original form. "Hmmm….."

She turned again to the next page observing what she saw closely. There was a picture of the Earth Woman and next to her was a strange creature she hugged. It was so large its head brushed the stars He appeared man-shaped down to the thighs, with two coiled vipers in place of legs. Attached to his hands in place of fingers were a hundred serpent heads, fifty per hand. He was winged, with dirty matted hair and beard, pointed ears, and eyes flashing fire. The creature also had two hundred hands each with fifty serpents for fingers and a hundred heads, one in human form with the rest being heads of bulls, boars, serpents, lions and leopards. Red-hot rocks were hurled into the sky and storms of fire boiled from its mouth.

Makato shrunk in intimidation and disgust, "What is that thing?" She then jumped to see the Japanese Katakana characters and frowned as she read what it said, "Taipon…." She blinked in realizing putting the pieces together to make do with the language pronunciation crosses and her face was in awe, "Typhon." She began turning the pages to see the battle against the creature and Zeus. "The Earth goddess must have wanted revenge. This must be her 13th child then." She turned more pages faster to see how Zeus was at first captured but saved by a few other gods and goddesses. Two were women and three were male. As she turned the next page she saw Zeus over throwing Typhon and on to the next page, he too was banned into the Underworld. "So then…what does this mean? What exactly are we up against here I don't understand." Makoto's face furrowed, "If only I knew Greek to read it it'd mean more but I just KNOW these few pages are something we're going to need. I just know it. But it won't do me any good if I don't know," she closed the book with finality. And laid across the ground.

It was silent for a minute and she thought and looked at the book, "Ugh, this is the first time where I don't have any clue what I'm doing. I get some of it but I don't know how to connect it to what they're up too now…" she then smiled thinking of Seiyora, his spiritual face of real form popping in her mind, "but I bet you'd know, wouldn't you?" She closed her eyes relaxed and partially opened them, her eyes softening.

She then shook herself together and shot up, "Get over yourself Makato he's dead it doesn't matter," the Omega tried to remain focused. However the scene of him kissing her would not leave her mind. She blushed deeply ashamed. It just wasn't fair. Lightening stroke and she looked outside to see the thick clouds sliding with friction movements. Makato held the book in her arms to see the rain was starting to slow down into somewhat sprinkles and she walked outside looking around. The waves in the water crashed into the cliff.

The third in commander tilted her head to the side confused, "What bizarre weather," she looked into the sky, "hmm. I should be going the others are waiting for me. At least it's not raining enough to ruin the book and I can actually see through this storm. Maybe Kagome will be able to get more out of this than I could since her people can speak Greek."

Makato went into a crouch formation like an unwound spring preparing to take flight but when she jumped into the air, she froze shocked from hearing a still out cried voice.

"_MAKATO!"_

The voice had broken so severely it had thrown herself off, nearly falling she had to quickly ignited her wings to keep balance and looked around. "Huh?" She then flew around the ocean, her body doing quick whiplashes, side to side, and zigzags e to figure out what was going on as she searched for any sign in the air to hear the voice again.

Makato blinked, "What was that?"

She then heard the voice again, it sounded like a radio that was way out of signal trying to tune it, but it was too snowy to hear, "_MAKATO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN_!"

"Symphony?" questioned Makato uncertain and confused. She was almost sure she was hearing her voice attempting to get to her telepathically but she wasn't sure. The waves of the water kept going, "But how?" The wind billowed through her hair, as the strands wisped across her face. She then looked down at the water. "The water?" Makato descended down as low as she dared as circles and vibration from her foot touching the water and her wings continuous flapping. She closed her eyes trying to focus in on Symphony's voice to get the connection through the waves that she was for sure carried it to her as a medium. The signal was going in and out. But despite that, she knew one thing: if she was being called on, more than likely Sesshomaru and she were in trouble.

The voice then went on, "_IT'S TAIKIN! HELP US! HELP US!_"

Almost as if Taikin was the excuse, with that outcry alone, something from within Makato snapped. The book that she held had dropped into the water as she became surrounded and engulfed in a strong darkish red demonic aura. Her hair gravitated around in the air, her eyes extended, and her body shuddered with fury as she bawled her fists gripping them tightly. Taikin, always it was Taikin—there to ruin her life. He was always plotting and manipulating. Had he no end? All she could think about was her sister, her sister being beguiled by that goading wretched demon. And now, her demon lord was in trouble along with her friend. As if he was inept with taking everything he had from her. No more.

The echo of Symphony's voice then rung through the water again, "_HELP US! HELP US_!"

It was then Makato yelled pushing the power and her aura off her body which moved even the waves as she dashed off heading towards the exact direction of where Symphony and Sesshomaru were. As if she were keyed into their minds, and she could track them.

"No more," growled Makato foreign with anger, her bangs covering her face as the winds consumed her, "No more…"

SEIYORA rested on Kagome's back as both she and Nardisia used their wings to extend their speed while jumping up and down from rock to rock and hill to hill. Kagome winced breathing evenly. The only thing she could think, despite she trailed a somewhat distance behind Nardisia was how the heck Inuyasha managed all of this. Especially for the times when she had to ride on his back; now the ideas were switched. She was still so far behind Nardisia, too. Looks like despite the bond and friendship, there would always an obvious gap between her human abilities and Nardisia's demon. Especially since Nardisia looked like she could go another 8 miles if she wanted to and more, and Kagome was already getting tired.

Nardisia kept going, eyes focused. She then froze realizing Kagome wasn't beside her anymore as they started out. She turned around to see how far back they were and slowed down completely to let Kagome catch up. The retainer blinked at her leader confused.

"What's the hold up?" asked Nardisia as they continued running.

"Yeah are you okay Kagome," asked Seiyora's little girl body looking down at her.

Kagome then stopped completely to catch her breath, "Can we take a break?"

"Kagome are you nuts?" Nardisia blinked astounded by such a request with the situation being the way it was, "We don't have time for this. Who knows what the situation with Lord Sesshomaru and the others are looking like right now! We don't want Makato waiting too long for us. She may have run into Aridon already."

"I can't help it!" she said darkly kneeling down turning her head to the side darkly trying to breathe from exhaustion of such hard running at such a distance.

Nardisia backed off not realizing her tone of voice. She'd forgotten how sensitive Kagome was to things like this when she wanted so hard to be a good leader. That was right; her being a human would always be at a disadvantage. No matter how much they trained her, she'd always have limits of a human that would never quite peak to that of real demon status.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized realizing she'd somewhat snapped her frustrations out on her.

Nardisia shook her head, "No I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I was in such a rush worried about Lord Sesshomaru I forgot about you and your capabilities."

"It's okay," Kagome smiled a bit bitter, "you're just used to moving faster. And how can I get mad at that," she sat up.

Seiyora then tried further to cheer her up and chirped, "Well getting there they'll need all the help they can get. And we definitely need Kagome, she's our Alpha. Rushing her and having her push to her most limits will only hurt her later in the battle to come. The fight will still be there when we get there. Although timing does make a difference."

"Yeah, we're definitely power walking," she looked at Kagome and gave her an evil grin of promise, "I am so raising your endurance training up another level because of this you know that right?"

"What? Are you out of your mind, it was because of that suicide training I even made it this far cut me a break Nardisia!" complained Kagome having a panic attack. She recalled many of their training exercises from whence she was sore of some of the things Nardisia had put her through, heck there was a few times she nearly did die. Oh she had endurance alright, but to see it go up another level, she might as well count herself dead. She felt like Nardisia more than all the others only saw fighting in its tool and that's it. Human or demon didn't matter; you just had to accomplish it. But the exercises were of high demon status which her being a human made all the difference. Heck she didn't have her High Priestess powers yet, she didn't know why they were treating her like this.

"You'll thank me later," chimed Nardisia in a teasing song like voice as if she herself was like Makato reading her mind.

Kagome whined not looking forward to this little side mission to be over as they walked past the rubles of the castle, "Well, at least to your fortune, we weren't that far off," said Seiyora sweating nervously to help ease Kagome's punishment of harder training.

"Somehow I feel like it's not a big enough accomplishment," commented Kagome who still felt a bit sour about the whole thing.

The retainer laughed as the storm began to flash and the rain continued as they walked. They neared the bank as the rough waves crashed into the cliffs and some out onto the road that they walked. Nardisia playfully turned around, "Awe Kagome, you make it sound so terrible. You don't want to bond with me? I thought we were friends."

"Bond? You torture me! And of course we bond. I love it when we're friends and we bond but not when it's over training where you're master and I'm your slave give me a break," Kagome complained looking over at Seiyora, "Don't listen to her Seiyora. She's a merciless taskmaster and I'm the bondsperson."

The male within the childlike body laughed, "It only takes one warning. Don't worry I'm not convinced. She's an assassin."

"So mean!" huffed Nardisia playfully folding her arms as they all laughed as if it was a beautiful day. Despite the fact they were in a storm and their friends could be in danger. Seiyora then looked over and frowned blinking confused leaning his head out squinting. "What's with you kid, are you holding it to use the bathroom or something?"

"I am not a child already get it through your thick head!" he snapped insulted.

"There, there, settle down," Kagome rocked him nervously on her back.

"Don't you start!" he growled picking a fight. He then glanced up and smiled waving, "Hey look, I think that's Makato waiting for us over there!"

Nardisia and Kagome smiled seeing the familiar crow black wings flying over the pier where the storm reigned strongest.

"Alright!" Kagome cheered.

They both ran excitedly, and as they ran lightning struck brightening the vision. Kagome gasped and immediately Nardisia grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her back and in her other hand pulled out her sword defensively.

"No…" mumbled Kagome as the wind slapped her hair to her face.

"Great, just our luck," spat Nardisia in complaint getting into a defense position.

"What's wrong?" asked Seiyora blinking at them confused.

"That's not Makato," Nardisia replied, "That's her twin sister who betrayed us. She's part of the reason why everything's become so twisted like this."

Seiyora looked up to see Aridon's wings flap majestically in the sky. Her crow wings set off the mood as she stood there with her arms crossed looking snootily down at them, arms crossed.

"Aridon," Kagome reverenced her presence.

Thunder zigzagged across the sky behind her as the wind gently wafted through her hair. Seiyora flinched; there was something off about the Omega look alike. Twins or not, her tone and atmosphere that lingered about her was definitely NOT like Makato's. Makato's aura that was so full of light had been one of strong justice and rebuke of any evil. One who feels remorse and guilt of her own past for failing her sister, and is only trying to redeem herself by creating a better future.

This person, who shared Makato's face, was touched with evil, and was filled with resentment, bitterness, manipulation, deception, and an air of reproach. Her eyes showed darkness, hurt, pain, and mercilessness. And both her aura and her facial expression tone of her eyes, clashed violently together to make her into an even more threatening woman than Makato ever could be in his eyes.

Seiyora tilted his head to the side inquisitively staring at her. Despite she had such dark, shallow, and cold temperament; he could still somehow sense a very small speck light within her. However, however despite the light so dim, he could sense how intense the light was and it held some form of familiarity he could see in Makato. It was now looking at her, the small light that was her past, and what she was now, that he understood Makato's dread. Her sister was definitely far gone and deep into the dark realms of evil that were too evil for even a standardized strength demon to approach without caution.

Seiyora's face became firm, "Far gone perhaps but not impossible to bring back," he mumbled to himself confidentially without being intimidated at all.

"Save your breath," mumbled Nardisia in response to what he said.

Aridon lowered herself down to the pier staring at her opponents standing before her. "Ah, it's about time you got here. What took you? I was even so gracious not to send bombs your way at one point and it still took you this long," she shrugged smiling and said with a sarcastic chirp, "Lovely weather we're having don't you agree?"

"Give me a break!" responded Kagome. "On whose account is weather like this good?"

"Do you really need to ask," cackled Aridon, "Of course I meant that towards you. The water can easily wipe you and this other nonsense," she emphasized her gaze at Nardisia who raised her sword higher, "away."

"This isn't good. I don't think we were prepared to meet her fighting on these terms," said Nardisia turning to the side facing Kagome.

"I know, weren't we supposed to be on the ship for this to happen?" asked Seiyora.

"Well maybe this goes in our favor," whispered Kagome.

"Don't worry," Aridon closed her eyes, "It doesn't. You aren't getting to the ship until you destroy me. Which won't be happening today at least. And don't worry Nardisia," she taunted, "Who's ever really afraid to meet their great end. You know what they say. In death everyone has a number, and I'm at the register so I believe I'm calling yours and this humans': your time is up. Don't worry, despite I dislike you I hate the human more. So I'll be sure to at least consider making yours as painless as possible."

"Ha, save it!" Nardisia rolled her eyes staying firm however she remained focus. She refused to let what Aridon said get her off guard. "I don't need your generosity and last time I checked the grim reaper didn't put up a help wanted list," she firmly stood her ground digging her feet deep into the dirt.

"Out of the way Aridon. There's no time for games," Kagome said strongly summoning the Artimis Bow into her hands getting into a battle form position that showed she was prepared to fight. She very much held her bow as if it was a sword.

"When have I ever 'played' anything with you human?" the crow demoness raised her head and taunted further, "I've been serious this whole time." She tapped on finger on her long face and nodded very slowly as if analyzing her enemy.

Kagome scoffed moving around Nardisia, "Kagome calm down. Don't fall for this tactic she's just trying to…"

But Kagome was already gone, "How dare you do this to these people! To Seiyora!" she raised him further on her back to emphasize, "You can dis me all you want about being human. But I never wanna be like you if this is what demon power is! You're not even a demon, you're worse. How could you? You're destroying your own kind! That's sick! Don't you care at all?"

Aridon's glare sharpened at her, "As if I need a lecture from you. They were worth the greater cause."

"Still where's your identity. You saw every race as nothing!" Seiyora combated.

Aridon's eyes darted straight towards him. She analyzed him as well, it was the first time she really paid him any mind that he was there period. Her eyes became colder, "I've lost my identity the day I became rouge and found something better. I have no real allegiance to anyone but myself girl. Besides, you people are nothing," she smiled cruelly; "You're already dead. And the creatures that could have missed you, are dead too. You have no memories of anything left. I don't think we did anything wrong personally."

"They'll still betray you ya know," Seiyora responded darkly. Aridon blinked calculatedly at her listening. "They are Greek Gods. You're just a useful tool to them. If they have you so far gone you claim no identity to the point where you have no shame at all in destroying your own kind, then that means by whatever means at some point they won't care about destroying you either."

Nardisia nodded, "He's right Aridon this is foolish, even for you," she swiped the air screaming out reason to her. Only to see if it would bring her down, it would have been something Makato would have tried since Aridon was at least taking some time out to listen. Despite her unreadable very well done suited poker face that hid her expressions to see what she was or wasn't taking in from the conversation. "When it comes down to it, you won't even be at their side. You'll be thrown out. Human or demon, the Greek Gods are something different and we'll all have to put aside our differences and it'll be them vs. all of us because to them they see the human and demon races the same! They'll **never** see you as their equal, as equivalent to a God or Goddess make no mistake. Like it or not," she lowered her sword narrowing her eyes at her, "you're still one of us to them."

"Pf, and how do you figure," scoffed Aridon.

"Demons are demons. Half demons are half demons, and humans are also humans. We can't change our identity no matter how much we wish it. We don't carry any weight of power to make a difference, even all the power you have is being supplied by a Greek God," answered Nardisia flipping her sword about herself, "Face it. Even if we don't, when they're done with you Aridon? They'll kill you."

Aridon tapped her sword on her shoulder eyes closed with a content smile. She then shrugged, "I'll worry about that bridge when I come to it. Right now Lord Typhon's made me promises and has given me gifts. Your fights against the Greek Gods are futile. This is way in over any of our heads; this isn't like trying to fight Naraku here. You can't possible fathom in your understanding their capabilities. You can't win."

"You're in too deep," Kagome pulled Seiyora off her back.

"Kagome?" Nardisia not liking the feel of temperament she was getting from the priestess, "Kagome?"

But the ebony locked girl began walking towards her as she spoke, "You're too deep into this hatred of humans. And even your own kind. Sesshomaru gave you a wrong perspective. He never hated humans this deep. I've never sensed this much hatred from him about my race. He'd didn't have to give a rat's tail about my race, maybe he felt more indifferent toward us. But he's not even on your level. He'd never killed any demon that even associated with a human. And you make the demons that do pay for it as if they committed some kind of sin! You die alone and by yourself for all I care if you want to stay like this. But I refuse," she charged towards Aridon who growled angrily staring about her as Kagome charged at her with her bow transforming into the sword form, "to sit here and watch you destroy life for something so pointless just because you can't have YOUR way!"

Aridon gasped as Kagome jumped into the air to attack. Aridon quickly blocked it pushing her back and growled pointing the 11 Eyes at her. "Be careful!" called Seiyora.

Aridon continued, "You have your way of fighting, and I have mine. Show me what you've got human. You may have escaped all of our other battle but this time I'll make sure you won't get up after this one. Ever. You thought the Dream World was bad? I'll make sure you never wake up!" she unleashed a red energy beam laser headed towards Kagome.

Nardisia quickly grabbed Seiyora moving him out of dodge of the attack. Kagome despite the storms' harsh winds flew up into the air dodging the attack to pull her sword back to bow form, drawing her fingers across the mid-section of it as if she was playing the harp. For a blackish purple glowing arrow and shoot and to Kagome's disappointment that so Aridon easily dodged. "Same trick won't work against someone of my demeanor human," she cackled.

Kagome flinched, she was right. She transformed her weapon back into its sword.

"What?" hissed Nardisia in a panic.

"Then eat this!" Kagome ran across the dock to a cockily smiling Aridon.

Aridon raised her sword as the eye remained normal; she remained planted in her place standing on the pier. Nardisia's demon eye sight zoomed in through the darkness and she gasped, her eyes expanding and she quickly flew as fast as she could to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome stop it don't let her psyche you out it's a….!" Nardisia panicked with alert and warning.

But Kagome's mind was too focused and one tracked, she wasn't hearing anything. She just wanted to fight Aridon, to defeat her. And bring her back to Makato. She'd resolve this issue between them now. When Kagome lifted up her sword to the side in process of her attack, Aridon laughed turning about disappearing in a gust of wind. However, what replaced her spot was a demon bomb that was already flickering. Kagome gasped as the demon bomb exploded. The range extending out blowing up the dock.

"Kagome! Nardisia!" called out Seiyora. When he seen the explosion heading towards him, he quickly ran as fast his child legs could stretch. The fire chasing after him, it nearly closed in until finally he jumped from off the side and into the stormy, rampaging sea to get out of dodge as Aridon remained a flight laughing sardonically.

"That was almost too easy!" she slapped her hand on her thigh cracking up as debris from the pier flew past her. She slapped her hands together watching please as more explosions erupted, fire going across the land portion including different parts of the ocean. She was quite pleased with herself, the fire reflected powerfully within her eyes.

WHEN Kagome saw the bomber her mind froze. There was nothing going on, except that she would die. As the explosion ignited, all she could remember was a tight grip wrapping around her waist, along with long wings. Claws dug through her hair shoving her head into an incline as she then felt herself being flipped over and the next thing she knew she was crashing into stormy sea diving deep into the water. Fiery wood debris flew into the water everywhere, along with bark, rocks, and any other thing that got in the explosions' way. Although Kagome got the after blow effects of injury of the explosion, which were minimal. Whoever saved her had gotten the direct blast of the bomb despite their grazed escape. When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped to see the body lying on her was an unconscious and bloody faced Nardisia.

"But….why….?" her mind was confused and baffled in her act.

Nardisia's wings were crooked in some sections, damaged. Her once beautiful wings looked withered away for the most part. Her clothes were ripped and tethered with burn mars on her arms, part of her chest, and shoulders. Her face had blood coming down her temple, her lips were bleeding and she had bruises, however her whole back was completely burned. Skin peeling away even in the water. Kagome gasped in panic crying as she held on to Nardisia and used her free hand to cover her own mouth despite the peacock demoness' unconsciousness. She quickly with the best of her ability and all her might swam as fast as she could back up to the surface. When she came back up she leaned Nardisia's body up to her chest in a cradled position and leaned her head on her shoulders and screamed in panic shaking her friend in attempts to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Nardisia! Nardisia can you hear me wake up!" her eyes began to mist, as tears took over her voice, "Nardisia!"

The assassinator's bangs covered her face, and she did not stir. Kagome took careful to hang onto her as the flames from the explosion danced across the water resisting the hard rainfall of the storm.

"Kagome! Nardisia!" called a strong voice grabbing their attention.

Kagome jerked her head back and there, she seen Seiyora fighting through the storm's strong currents to get to them. "Seiyora!" Kagome cried out in alarm to get him to hurry quicker.

And he did, he swam as fast as his human body could take him to the limit. When he swam up to them he flinched seeing Nardisia's condition and looked at Kagome.

"Is she…?" he inquired almost breathless.

"No!" Kagome cried, tears filling her eyes turning up her face and spoke in wavering voice, "She can't be. She just can't. Not for me. She's just unconscious. I'm sure she is. She has to be!"

Seiyora frowned as the rain came down on him, "I don't know, she's so hurt and bloodied up."

"Don't say that!" she cried placing her head against Nardisia's crying even harder, "Please Nar Nar, you have to live. You promised you'd train me!" Nardisia still didn't stir and Kagome shut her eyes tightly, "Please no don't be…."

Seiyora frowned, in an attempt to sound hopeful he said, "Maybe she's just unconscious," Kagome gave him a look of skepticism and he shrugged at his failed attempt, "Well physically, how are you? After that big explosion?"

Kagome sulked, "I didn't get nearly as messed up as Nardisia did, these minor injuries are like a child's knee scrape compared to her injuries. She covered me completely with her entire body. She even engulfed me within her wings to make sure I was as safe as possible."

"But she had to do that Kagome," frowned Seiyora. Kagome looked up at him offensive about to cause another argument but Seiyora said reasonably, "You're a human," she froze, "that's not to say you can't do anything. But because you're human, you have to realize that blast? As you were? You wouldn't have had a chance at surviving. Period. And you're her Alpha too? She did what was required of her. You can't get mad at her for that."

Kagome looked down at Nardisia's motionless and body as the storm continued crying more as she combed through her hair. The cold wind blowing over them, their wet hair stuck in place against their face as she nodded in acceptance giving Nardisia a tight hug. Then, interrupting the atmosphere was loud cackling.

The High Priestess gasped slowly turning around the direction it was coming from, "Nooo…."

Flying through the storm clouds was Aridon with her hand on her hip. "Ha, well I got at least one of ya who needed to shut up. How unfortunate, but you're still alive. Honestly, you're like insects. The more you kill the more they multiply," she sighed tilting her head to the side, "honestly I'll never understand how that works."

Seiyora turned to Kagome, "We gotta get out of here!"

Kagome and Seiyora tried to swim left, but immediately they were blocked off demon bombers that appeared suddenly out of water. Seiyora and Kagome gasped and tried to swim up, but there, half demon bombers were also. When they went right, there were human bombers, and when they tried just turning around to escape, there Aridon placed herself. They had been completely surrounded with no escape.

Aridon smiled as Kagome's defiant glare mirrored into the crow demoness' eyes. Defiance that never swayed and always stayed strong. How she hated it, she wanted to wipe that defiant look off of her face. To destroy her.

Kagome and Seiyora huddled against each other with Nardisia cradled up against Kagome's collar bone, head resting on her shoulder. "Not good," his eyes diverted to Kagome, "So was this part of the plan too?" Kagome just turned and looked at him blinking as if he'd lost his mind and he shrunk at the stupidity of the question, "Okay now I know to panic, this is not good."

"What was your first clue?" Kagome raised her eyebrow to further exaggerate her sarcasm.

Aridon smiled, "No worries. I'll kill all of you to the worst and most painful you can feel. I want you to feel the pain even while you're in the Netherworld. Just killing you right here and now won't do. I need fireworks," she coursed with her voice beaming excitedly.

Seiyora gulped but Kagome remained strong. Normally she'd shake too, and be afraid. But something about Aridon whatever she was even though they were captured, she'd still kept thinking of a plan to make the best out of the situation. Somehow it was things like this that brought the best out of Kagome if it was Aridon. Her mind raced but it was hard to deter from panicking. However, even without panic, so far even she had to admit-as her eyes traveled the area where they were surrounded-there was nothing to be used or manipulated to escape under. She looked down into the dark sea, and even there she could see many demons wearing bombs under water in case she tried to dive under water, she was really trapped. She had to admit, things were looking pretty bleak for them right now.

SESSHOMARU and Symphony dived under the water from Taikin's flame attack and came back up to breathe. Before that even had time to slightly relax, the thunder rolled and the waves smacked them into the water drowning them. Sesshomaru fought through the water and came back up with Symphony's arm around his shoulder to hold her off. She coughed heavily.

"Any luck?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm hoping. In a storm like this, contacting through waves in the water has pretty bad reception," they psychic retainer coughed again.

Taikin laughed maniacally as lightening flashed behind him. "Give up. You lose. In this kind of storm with my small borrow of Typhon's powers you don't stand a chance. Now!" he placed his hand out as the water from the storm began to swirl up into the air formulating into an water see dragon that more than highly towered over them. "Feel the powers of a Greek God and bow to me!" he shrilled with undaunted laughter.

Sesshomaru's face was unmoving on the outside but he was definitely worried. Symphony freely panicked. "This isn't good!"

Sesshomaru flinched a bit from frustration, "Then we'll have to brace ourselves. If Makato didn't obtain the message then we need another plan. Otherwise we'll be in trouble and surely drown out here."

The demon lord took panting breaths, he was tired from fighting, and he was tired period, he didn't even know how long he'd be able to handle swimming on surface to stay afloat in such strong tides. The dragon opened its mouth and outburst a strong pressure of water headed towards them. Symphony panicked and pushed Sesshomaru out of the way placing up a psychic barrier. The barrier despite its uphold however, was not strong enough, and hit them both, Symphony receiving most of the impact. Symphony free flowed in the water, receiving a good gnash on her upper waist. She then snapped out of it and fought through the pain swimming back up to the surface. She looked around; they ran making I hard to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she combed through her hair panicking, "Lord Sesshomaru!" as she kept looking she saw him flowing unconscious in the water. The retainer cried out in alarm, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she swam as far as she could and caught him in her arms. "My lord! My lord! Open your eyes come on! Stay with me, stay with me! We can't let this piece of nothing take us out like this come on!" She started patting the sides of his cheeks and his eyes finally began to open. Symphony sighed from complete relief, "Thank kami! Are you well my lord?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his head groggy, his vision went in and out, "This Sesshomaru is…"

Both of them then felt the water shaking and felt themselves moving down the waves as if something was lifting out of the water. Towering over them was the large water dragon, teeth sharpened and Taikin sitting on his head.

"Oh still alive are you?" he taunted.

Sesshomaru gave a smug smile, "If you represent the power of the Greek Gods with that show boat, this Sesshomaru can name more than a few competitive enemies I've fought that does better than that. And this Sesshomaru has to say Taikin. He is not impressed."

Taikin growled angrily and frustrated, "High and mighty words for a demon lord in your predicament! It matters not, die in agony of being destroyed by something so lower than you. Water dragon attack!"

Sesshomaru's face returned back firm as he and Symphony prepared for the next ongoing attack. They readied themselves until all of a sudden; a large gust of black wind smashed the dragon out of Sesshomaru and Symphony's path. The dragon was destroyed, and Taikin had slammed and skipped across the water for how he'd been hit. He'd crashed into the water and slowly opened his eyes to see on his shoulders was a black crow feather. He then smiled of interest and quickly swam back up.

After seeing the attack Sesshomaru smiled along with a relieved sigh from Symphony. "It's about time, what took ya!" Flowing from the gust revealed an angry demon faced Makato, her hair still flowing aerodynamically into the air. Symphony jumped, "Whoa what pissed her off to high hell."

Sesshomaru's face became normal and unreadable again scanning over the situation. Finally he spoke, "What she not disturb her further. It seems this battle is no longer ours to fight."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"It seems that Makato has business with Taikin, one of her own personal reasoning that she will need to straighten out with him only through battle."

Symphony looked back over to see Taikin fly from out of the water smiling to see Makato standing before him on air just as well as he was. "Ah, Makato. Welcome to the water party, so glad you could join us."

"Enough of you," she growled in threat as he eyes went back to normal color, but they were still hardened with restrain on her anger, her hair still flowed upwards though. She walked across the sky as if she was walking on the ground, smooth and with ease. But each step held a deadly intent. Taikin was no fool, he watched her closely, "This is all your fault. You did all of this. Got my sister into this nonsense, destroy the bodies of innocent creatures, humans, and half demons alike for your sick twisted games. And then you try to kill my friends!" she snapped with only a few feet separating them in between as the lightening strike behind her as if to enhance the power of her anger. "You don't care what you destroy that's in your path; you just do it at other creatures' expenses but no more. Not when the majority crap you do affects me. You're going down," she pulled out her shining crow feathered shaped sword.

Taikin laughed not taking her seriously as the winds picked up and they began to circle each other in stealth. "I can probably assure you that your sister has suffered more than you have. It's not like she made it hard, she willingly came to me. And those creatures, well they're already dead. That's not a crime."

"You're sick!" she spat, "Don't you dare twist the law you wild alley cat!" her teeth were bared.

Taikin flinched taking that as a sign now that she was done talking, more now since she was charging towards him for an attack. Taikin growled in frustration, judging by Makato's body posture, she hadn't seen too many serious battles like he had to deal with in his battle with Symphony and Sesshomaru on the ship. He had gained a little bit of power back once Typhon allowed him to use some of his abilities with the storm, but it was only a little. Not enough to take on a newly well rested opponent.

Makato squelched a battle cry flipping into the air slamming her sword down towards Taikin who placed his sword out in front of him. Vertically and elbow stretched out trying to hold her down. Electricity ignited between the two swords as Makato pressed her weight down onto Taikin who was losing ground as the water began to rise from the impact of them getting closer to the water. Symphony and Sesshomaru held up their arms as the strong wind began to push them back. When they lowered their arms after the wind had gone, Makato and Taikin were battling out head to head high into the air for their battle.

The Omega shot out an x shaped wind of purple wind blades. Taikin flipped the intersection of the x shape of the attack to strike her down. Makato did a half reverse spin blocking it and tripped him. Taikin used his sword to attempt a slice at her ankle, however only grazing the hem of her haori from the crow demons during a forward flip. She tried to low kick him and Taikin rolled out of the way only to jump in front of her and punch her in the face. Makato slid across the battle field wiping the blood in the air and Taikin panted. She was surprisingly fast. She then swiped her sword towards his unprotected side. Taikin quickly blocked it with only the edge of his sword. Their match up in the fight was more similar to his fight with Sesshomaru on the ship early as only the clangs of their swords echoed across the sky even more than the lightening. However the difference between them was that Makato came with more strength and aggressiveness.

Makato despite the evenly match gave a fake strike to Taikin's left side. Taikin fell for it to go block it leaving his face open. Taking advantage of this, Makato used her elbow to clobber him harshly in the chest. Taikin slid across the air. In the mist of the attack, Makato gave a jump kick attack as lightening strike into the air. She released a blast of feather shuriken. Taikin recovered from the attack standing on top the surface of the water. When he looked up he gasped to see the shuriken headed towards him and ran towards them dashing each attack. He jumped into the air to attack her lower left side. Makato quickly blocked it and pushed his sword back and plummeted her sword toward him, Taikin quickly leaned his body back, the sharpness of the sword barely grazing across his chest.

"Alright!" cheered Symphony from the sidelines.

"Symphony," Sesshomaru called as he too watched the battle.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru turned to her and blinked. "This battle does not require our assistance, nor can we lend it. We are wasting time that we cannot afford here."

"Oh that's right!" realizing Sesshomaru had been right Symphony added an inquiry, "So should we had towards the ship and break out those spirits."

She and Sesshomaru looked over to see the ship was nowhere in sight. It was already sinking, so likely it was underwater. Symphony frowned and Sesshomaru then said, "A ship that size, this Sesshomaru does not doubt it hadn't sank, but he does not think it's reached the sea's floor yet. Its large size will weigh down the speed that it sinks so there's still some time."

"Right let's go then!" when she was about to dive under water Sesshomaru quickly pulled her back up by the collar. "What the?" She turned to see the culprit responsible, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You are not going anywhere. You are in no condition to take on such a feat you're injured," his eyes shifted toward the gnash on her side.

Symphony frowned stuttering, "I—I've handled worse. There's no need to worry."

"This Sesshomaru is not worried but concerned. We do not have much time left, and you accompanying me will only hinder me since you will not be able to swim at full capacity injured that way. If there are bombs under this sea that's still protecting those souls from being loosened you would be at physical disadvantage. Thus, you'll be a hindrance in the aspect of coming with me, and we may fail rather than succeed. It would be to a better advantage if you stayed behind."

Symphony sighed giving up, put that way he was right, but he didn't have to break it down to her like that though. For a split second he thought maybe he had actually been worried about her, but she guess she was wrong.

"So what now then? Just stay here and watch Makato and see if she needs back up," asked Symphony.

Sesshomaru looked over and watched the battle for a split second. Makato spun her sword around her head to strike at Taikin's lower leg that slammed his sword down on hers to block her access. He pushed her sword to strike her up vertically. Makato quickly stepped back lifting one leg into a side fold four like shape, holding on tightly to her handle and the blade section of her sword to block him off.

Sesshomaru turned back to Symphony's pleading eyes and sighed, "Here is not safe either. Their battle will get worse. More than likely since Taikin hasn't been on a one on one battle with Makato he's feeling out her fighting style at this point. Once he begins using Typhon's storm powers it'll get dangerous for you even here."

They then heard a loud squabble and looked over to see Ah-Uun flying towards them. Sesshomaru smiled, never a more perfect time. Ah-Uun went over to Sesshomaru and Symphony.

"Ah-Uun!" she laughed of joy glad to see him as one head of the beast nuzzled kindly into Symphony's face while the other looked at Sesshomaru smiling confidently lowering his head. Sesshomaru smiled his best regard to the creature and petted the creature as well.

"This is perfect," said Sesshomaru. Symphony turned to him confused as lightening stroke behind them. "Symphony, we're here, and Makato is there along with Taikin. Aridon cannot be too far. And the human and Nardisia are still missing. You need to locate them. With the human," he sighed closing his eyes, "I'm pretty sure they are in deep trouble."

"You think?" asked Symphony.

"When has she ever been fine on her own?"

Symphony formed a sweat drop to annunciate and 'oh, duh!' kind of expression, "Touche'," she chuckled nervously. "That predictable huh?"

"Like knowing the end of a good book just because the structure and patterns in the beginning are always the same."

Symphony eyes squinted at the harsh comment, "Ouch."

"Regardless," Sesshomaru continued, "They'll need your assistance more. Likely they are perhaps either in the water and need saving or they're on one of the ships. Or even more than likely, probably in a battle against Aridon. I need you locate and ascertain them. Wait on the closest surface or dock to further away this Sesshomaru's orders, when you succeed."

Symphony nodded, and watched a Sesshomaru turn his back on her. He shook his head and Symphony frowned, so he wasn't in too much good a shape as any of the rest of them either. But why would he do something like that even though his condition was bad?

"Hey, yo Lord Sesshomaru um…" she questioned.

"What is it Symphony?" he turned to her.

Symphony blinked, she wanted to ask her question so bad. But they weren't close enough yet, she knew not to go there. She just smiled innocently and said, "If Makato finishes her battle and meets us at the rendezvous point should I instruct her to come after you with Ah-Uun?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Symphony did so as well. "Anything else? This Sesshomaru feels like somehow that wasn't the question you were aiming for."

"No no!" she rushed hurriedly weakly jumping on Ah-Uun's saddle. "Just curious. I will find Nardisia and the others no problem my lord!"

Sesshomaru nodded and then said something Symphony never thought she'd hear him say to her, "I'm counting on you….Symphony." He then dived into the water leaving Symphony there speechless blinking in confusion.

The two dragon heads that were Ah-Uun exchanged looks with each other blinking in their own shock and then looked up at a flabbergasted Symphony. To have such a heavy weight as being so highly depended on by the Lord of her domain and kingdom. It was a bit shaky and she wondered if this was the kind of weight and heavy responsibility Kagome and Makato had to feel being his Alpha and Omega. Lightening struck behind them and she frowned looking into the spot Sesshomaru just dived into.

"You be careful too. Lord Sesshomaru…" She looked up into the sky letting the rain come down on her face as the clouds drummed with a loud bang of lightening, temporarily turning the sky green and yellow. Makato and Taikin's battle had yet to cease and she ticked shifting the handle around Ah-Uun's noose. "Let's get going."

Ah-Uun nodded and flew off into the storm.

MAKATO spun around and drove her sword into Taikin's shoulder. Taikin screamed out in pain and harshly kicked Makato into the chest. Makato staggered back releasing her sword. Taikin then ran across the field and swiped Makato across her upper back over her shoulder. A few more inches over, and her head would have been trapped in the swipe as well. Makato fell over, her body bent over; her fists clenched tightly, bangs covering her face as she looked up at her stabbed opponent. Behind the flash of lightening you could easily see her scar across her face from Taikin's attack.

Taikin then spread out his arms as lightening hit down onto the water. As this happened many different powerful gushes of water spread out around him spinning. Makato gasped. Quickly, she moved her fingers into different shapes and formats. Golden strings of lines formed and she placed her finger in the air drawing out a full pentagon with a circle in the middle. She then clasped her hands together in a prayer format and closed her eyes. Her aura glowing around her body.

She slowly opened her eyes which now shined purple, "Pentagon Merry-Go round!" Immediately, Makato's body was split into four other separate parts that were copies. They all stood in a pentagon form and then began to shuffle around, mixing with the real Makato and then returned back into the Pentagon format where there was one Makato that faced her opponent. If it was the real Makato was up for questioning.

The move only pissed Taikin off further. "Curse you!" he opened out his hands so that the now spinning twisters of water headed towards the Makato group. They all shared similar inquisitive facial expressions as though identical, and quickly spread out heading towards all of the water attacks headed towards them. Taikin pulled Makato's sword out of his shoulders and held it up prepared to combat her with two swords. Makato opened the two pockets of her haori and pulled out two small knives with a grew feather that hung at the end of the base of the handle. For this, Makato was greatly appreciative of Nardisia and hers spars to always keep a small back up in a battle for 'just in case'.

A Makato flew into the air clashing her small knives into Taikin's possessed swords while three other Makato's got knocked up by the water spindle of doomed. However they were not destroyed. Taikin noted that and only became more frustrated that they were pretty good copies. His only chance was to somehow some way manage to find the real one and put her in her place to get rid of the copies. The cougar demon quickly crossed the two swords and sliced up both sides of the Makato's shoulders who staggered back. The Makato blinked as the other four went beside her. Taikin the called arise a huge tidal wave headed towards all five of them. Either direction either Makato tried to go was blocked by a spindle of water. The heavy weight of the liquid came down on all five of them. Destroying the four and leaving the one. When the real Makato opened her eyes she held her neck trying to breathe. She was trapped inside of a spiracle water ball and was held into the air.

Taikin smiled, "Nice try. But I hardly doubt that killing you would make your sister tear for vengeance."

Makato growled and looked around to see the inside of the sphere creating water cycles shaped into swords and began igniting towards her in all direction. Makato tried to uphold her breath for as long as possible trying to block as many of the water swords as she possible could but many of the swords went through her flesh into her shoulder sides and legs. Taikin laughed from hysteria watching her suffer, and Makato wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her breath. She then stretched out her hand towards the laughing Taikin.

"Awe, are you begging me to let you go? I'll be sure to give your sister a detailed memory of your final moments as you drown."

Makato's brain snapped in its brilliance. "_MEMORY_!" she thought with excitement, "_That's it, if I could just…_" she stretched her hand out further hoping to reach while Taikin continued laughing at her. A dark crow aura formed around her hand and Taikin stopped laughing and blinked.

The next thing he knew, he froze, his heart beginning to speed up and his mind at a standstill. It was then, a dark reddish warp formed around his brain as Taikin screamed out in torture holding both his hands to his head screaming out in peril. He saw dark visions of torture and his own pain, and he felt like he'd been hit with a thousand knives.

"What did you do to me stop it!" he begged.

The water sphere had released Makato immediately as Makato kept her hand held in its same position coughing and a smug smile came on her face, "Whose begging for mercy now?" She clasped into the air tighter, and manipulated his memories to pressure Taikin's brain further. Taikin screamed spitting up saliva, his eyes widening and turning red from the stress of his brain being smothered. "You don't understand what's happening?" her lips then turned into a merciless thin line to show her lack of amusement. "I'll never tell you about that ability. Why don't you ask my sister if you get to live to even see her bastard." She then threw her hand to the side releasing Taikin from her hold throwing him into the water.

As Taikin fell over Makato quickly grabbed her own sword placing it back over her shoulder. Taikin was in awe thinking weakly, "_How…how can this be what did she do to me_…." His mental stage was screwed over, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't recall any information prior to what he was supposed to be doing and what their goals were. He was all jumbled and confused for the most part and he had a striking headache. His eyes were burning red from the stress and pain as he weakly flew back up onto the water breathing out heavily. "You…" he growled threateningly. "What the hell did you do to me!"

Makato tilted her head to the side and placed her finger to her lips and smiled. "Shh…" Taikin growled losing his patience. In other words she wasn't telling him anything.

"Curse you woman!" he charged towards her.

Makato stayed on her guard but flinched. She was still affected by the water sword attacks that had hit her in Taikin's last attack. Taikin swerved across the field so fast and punched Makato clear in her face. Makato however, recovered and landed on the air and flinched. She snorted and then spat out a thick glob of blood. Some of it still hung from her mouth as she panted. She cartwheeled towards him side swinging her sword at him. Taikin quickly caught her wrist and stabbed her on the right side of her back knee cap. Makato screamed and fell down to her knees. Taikin then pulled out and with her one wrist and hand threw her over his shoulder shooting up into the air spinning. When he reached high enough, he came back down creating a swirling fire around himself and threw Makato harshly into the water. Her wing smacked the water first as if it was the floor and Makato felt her right wing twist as she sunk into the water. Makato had one eye closed and the other one opened taking in her injuries.

This wasn't good, he had got her in two main spots needed to fight and that was the knee to move, and her wing to stay a flight in such harsh winds during a hurricane such as this. Taikin breathed evenly. At this point he didn't care if was even able to kill her. Made things easier, he just hoped she'd stay down. He lowered towards the water looking around to conserve energy. Due to Makato's mental attack, he was losing a drastic amount of energy too quickly for his own liking. It was then, a hand grabbed his ankle.

"What?" Taikin panicked. He was then dragged down into the water as they held each other shoulder to shoulder. Taikin then extended her claws into her arm, her blood floating into the water as she withstood the pain and threw her out of the water. Makato flew with one wing flapping more frantic than the other but it was obvious that her second wing made a difference in performance. Taikin flew up from the water, a long distance of space separating as they were now at a standoff panting as the lightening shrilled in the background.

THE DEMON LORD swam underwater fighting through the strong currents. He flinched trying to keep up with the currents and not push himself more than he had to. He felt a bit disturbed pushing Symphony away like that but it was the only way he could reassure that she wouldn't get injured more than needed. He also inwardly worried about the human. He hadn't seen her since their fight. And enduring their battle he couldn't help but be inwardly apprehensive since she posed a double edged sword as being their weakest link and their trump card at the same time.

"_You'd better be alive when this Sesshomaru sees you human_…." He silently thought. He looked around and glanced to see the sinking ship. Quickly he swam up to the surface of the water to take a deep breath and dive back down heading towards his goal. The one thing he inwardly hated about battles were being separated from those that were of great significance to him. He would go into any situation blind just because he had no clue what was going on since his informatives were too openly disbursed such as the case now. There was somewhat of a structure, but not really. The human was still yet to be found to receive reassured communication that there was an agreed plan. His fear only wondered if Nardisia had even managed to find the human. If the human had to face Aridon alone, or if Nardisia did find the human what had happened and if both of them had ran into Aridon instead. For Sesshomaru, he felt he'd be less stressed if the last scenario where Nardisia was at least with the human, and found Aridon would have been the best case scenario than the human finding her on her own.

Before Sesshomaru could become too distracted of his thoughts he froze to see flowing bodies of carcasses. Some had bombs; others didn't have bombs for the different bodies that flowed around the ship. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and slashed through the water releasing a red beam attack. He tried to swim as fast as possible as the attack hit a few bodies blowing up a huge circumference of the area. Many souls releasing from out of the water and into the air hovering over the water surface.

As the smoke cleared Sesshomaru swam in, that had gotten rid of most of the bodies. He then panicked however, since the explosion had blown off the top front of the ship making the ship lighter on weight to sink faster. Sesshomaru quickly swam to the ship and growled. He had to move quickly, his lungs couldn't survive going any deeper without the pressure inflating them to explode. The Demon Lord grabbed the ridged portion of the ship and slid himself down the floor going down the ship towards where the basement once was. As he slid he pulled out the transformed version of his Tenseiga. He gurgled a bit touching his neck. When he seen another long corridor he had remembered a turn that the ghost had shown them and instead took control of his fall to deter to another direction. The sea became darker in that area as he swam for a little while. Once he got close, his Tenseiga began to emanate into a turquoise aura.

"_Not that far are we Tenseiga_?" inquired Sesshomaru. He walked towards a dark area where there was a rotted door and saw a green flash from underneath the door crack. Sesshomaru made no facial expression but he was beginning to lose it. That battle against Taikin had done more to him than he thought it did apparently. An opponent that until this battle, he learned not to underestimate again for the next time.

The dog of the west was now in front of the door and used the Tokijin to break the door open completely. Sesshomaru looked down into the hole and smiled proudly. He had indeed found what he was looking for. He sheathed the Tokijin and swam inside headed toward the pulsing large tube that contained all the souls. He raised his glowing Tenseiga towards the tube, and the sword pulsed mightily in his hand.

"_So Tenseiga, what will you do_?" he asked within his mind.

The sword continued pulsing as many of the souls aggregated into one spot of the tube, as if sensing the Tenseiga's presence. Sesshomaru had no idea what was going but watched with interest. The tip of his sword began to form four large green spinning rings around it, flashing its aura. Somehow then, Sesshomaru could hear hundreds of heart beats as bubbles rose. Next, ejecting powerfully from out of Sesshomaru's sword, to the point he had to keep his balance by using both hands to maintain its hold. His Tenseiga had released a large whirling turquois beam that plummeted into the glass tube. Slowly it began to break as Sesshomaru watched in awe trying to figure out what the heck was going on. It created a spiraling missile like shape around the sword and around Sesshomaru as the demon lord used with all his might to hit the tube, finally shattering it.

The spirits immediately ran at Sesshomaru's sword's attack spinning in the spiral and glowing, flowing in circles as chains among chains of the spirits were being cut. The Lord of the west blinked, he had no idea the chains were on them and wondered why he didn't see them earlier. The only conclusion he could make was that the Tenseiga's power must have been one to give life, take it, or free the dead from it. It seemed like more and more, he was learning about the sword he treated so badly that he thought was useless. It seemed, he was beginning to learn, that not all things were what they appeared to be. He watched as the souls sparkled in a rainbow and crystal like fashion slowly flow into his beam and up out of the water into the sky. There were more than hundreds of them; Sesshomaru's eyes were widened with awe, his hair billowing around him. He didn't know rather to be confused or amazed, or perhaps it was just a little bit of both. He then immediately found new strength within himself, and swam as fast as he could from the ship, his sword emitting the same energy as he only swam up.

When he came up on the surface of the water to take a breath, the water had calmed, and the storm had somehow ceased. The dark clouds had parted into a spinning circle created by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga to reveal a beautiful white moon shinning into the dark water. More than that, across the sky were all of the souls floating in one area, the scene had looked amazing. Sesshomaru looked back down at the Tenseiga that fired off electric sparks. He examined the sword wondering what other secrets it held and looked back up at the souls, unable to help but be a little more appreciative of his father's heirloom.

"Hn," he scoffed and swam back over toward the shore of the island in hopes of meeting the others at rendezvous point.

KAGOME was locked in shackles in a very cold place in the very lower deck of the ship. Her back was against the wall, her wrists over her head locked there from movement. The place was very dark, and barely any light shined through. Cold breath escaped Kagome's mouth, as she looked over a little to see on the opposite corner was Nardisia's body. All of her injuries, in shackles with her wrists pinned to the floor. Her hair draped around her face where her eyes were covered, and her lips a thin line. Kagome watched her, crying and further looked around the room. Lying about the rest of the room and floor that hung even from the ceilings were human, demon, and half demon carcass bodies with bombs on them ready to ignite.

Was this really the end? Kagome breathed evenly looking up at the ceiling. It was strange, even in all of this as another close death experience. As mad as she was, she still had the nerve to think about Sesshomaru. She smiled. Why? Why did he always come to her mind? As if it should matter that she should desire to at least see his face before she died. She felt like there was so much she could say, that she wanted to say before things had taken such a turn for the worse between them.

Kagome suddenly thought about only the good memories that passed between her and Sesshomaru up until now. Their heart to heart conversations. Everything she had risked, that he had risked, and although they went about it in clashing different ways, they always looked out for each other's best interest. She felt hopeless and wished Sesshomaru was with her now so that she'd have more confidence in what she was doing. Another tear fell out of her eyes.

"Sesshomoaru," her voice shuttered, "I am so sorry…"

"Kagome?" she glimpsed over to see Seiyora tied up too, "Why are you crying?"

Kagome shook her head, "I failed again Seiyora. It's one thing to fall short as an Alpha to someone whose the Prince of the Western Domain But now," she nodded her head towards Nardisia, "One of my comrades had to pay for my mistake. And if help doesn't come soon, there won't be any part of us left for Sesshomaru to even use the Tenseiga to bring back to life."

Seiyora's shoulders lowered and said sadly, "I know it looks bad Kagome but you can't give up now," Kagome looked at him, "This mission is still going. You haven't failed yet. I've never even known King InuTaisho to have an Alpha, and to see his son have one, much less someone like you. I doubt King InuTaishou could find one to match up to your standards if he'd wanted. I'm sure Nardisia doesn't regret it, just like my sister didn't regret protecting me." Kagome was taken aback by his words, "We all lose something or someone throughout life period, no matter how young or old. There's not too many people or creatures that doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their story. It's the cards life gives us. I still believe we can get out, and I think you do too. You're just too busy dwelling on your faults and your mistakes. You do not believe in your own capabilities that you can get us out."

Kagome turned to Nardisia's motionless body and spoke dryly blinking, "Maybe you're right," she gulped trying to hold back her tears, "I'm not the most perfect Alpha. But I'll at least swear that I won't let anymore of my close friends die. I just wish I could tell Nardisia how sorry I am."

She lowered her head shutting her eyes tightly and heard a faint chuckle, "Sor-ry about…what….Kagome?"

Kagome and Seiyora jumped looking over at the ground to see Nardisia's lips shudder into a smile.

"Nardisia!" the two exclaimed.

Nardisia laughed weakly but then her lips became serious, "I'm a warrior of valor. I'd do…just about anything for you ya see? As such, it's not cool you'd count me out as….being dead by someone like Aridon. If I die…I refuse to let it be by her hands. Believe it…." She had made a strong declaration.

"You're alive…" Seiyora trailed off shocked.

Kagome was speechless. She was alive, she was only reminded of what Seiyora said that now seemed to hold strong. She hadn't failed. She hadn't messed up anything yet. Everyone was still well alive despite they were captured.

"Eh?" the assassiness slightly lifted her head giving a weak teasing grin, "What is it Kagome? Going to give me the cold shoulder? Was I out that long."

Kagome began to burst out crying and Seiyora smiled, "Thank God Nardisia…you're alive. I'm sorry I don't mean to be this emotional," she laughed through her tears sniffling, her eyes shut tightly, "But why? Why did you almost die for me like that? Why did you jump in to protect me?" The human had demanded answers for going through such a close call.

Nardisia smiled, "You weren't listening to a thing I said our whole conversation back in the forest did you?"

Kagome opened her eyes thrown off by confusion, "What?"

Nardisia then replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world, "We're family Kagome. We're not only a team, but we're a team that's a family. You…are my Alpha. I did what I was supposed to do to protect not only your status, but I…" her voice shuddered, "Protected a friend. I wasn't going to leave you there to die once I realized what that witch was planning to do that you had overlooked. I back up my friends…and now through everything. Just like Symphony, Makato, Lord Sesshomaru, and Arielle," she shifted her head so that Kagome could see her eyes plainly. They were filled with happiness, "You can count on me to be there for you too."

Kagome thought about their conversation in the forest, and that's when it had dawned on her.

**Flashback:**

_"Subconscious?" inquired Kagome confused._

_Nardisia looked up into the sky at the sun setting clouds, "You haven't learned to trust me and I've betrayed you so many times. I've wanted you as my family and told you I considered you apart of my family along with the others, but I myself haven't treated you as such. I've been selfish and alone for so long to learn how to think for myself that I didn't even think about you. I didn't know you at the time so my mind went to the creature I latched onto that I knew longer, and I guess that was my fault because I didn't really get a chance to try to know you at the time until recently."_

_Kagome furrowed her face, "But I don't get it. What are we talking about here? For a moment you sounded like you were talking about Arielle, then I heard family, then...I don't know Nardisia I can't follow you here and how this has to do with my subconscious."_

_The peacock demoness then spoke bluntly, "You're subconsciously treating me the way you are because I've betrayed you by always leaving you behind. And at the times I've left you, it's always been the most critical and dire times you'd need me the most. And I just left you there. I've left you in dangerous spots where you depended on me two different times. And although you may have forgiven me in your heart and thought nothing of it, your subconscious read me as untrustworthy. Makato protected you on more than one occasion with Lord Sesshomaru, and you've endured hell with each other in the Dream World. You showed that love of friendship for her in return when you stopped Taikin from killing her in our battle when we had to fight Sanan," a tear went from her eye as she continued and Kagome continued to listen, "And Symphony it was the same way. She even protected you. She advised you and helped you sort out your feelings when you were upset with Lord Sesshomaru after the crow moon and then probably later too when you both were in the woods. You both shared and held a secret and while she tried to take the blame for it all, you protected her with everything you had despite the fact. It was because you saw her loyalty towards you when she tried to protect you. Even with Arielle when she dropped you in that fire that happened in the woods..."_

_Kagome shook her head, "No...no Nardisia don't blame yourself it wasn't..."_

_Nardisia cut her off, "It was," she scoffed poisonously, "Don't even let a creature like me get away with something like that. Arielle wanted to save you, she tried to reach out to you and I was the one holding her back because I treasured her safety over yours and all I could do was depend on the confidence of your survival skills based on our training but it's not like I actually 'KNEW' you were going to be okay. I made that risk," she put her head down, "And then with that large creature that attacked while Kodoichi was around, that beam could have destroyed you. And out of my capabilities I had to depend on Lord Sesshomaru to save you because I didn't try again. And I thought of only myself instead of just you. I haven't shown myself as friend to you, how could I expect anything less in return when I hadn't even input anything to build that kind of relationship up at all. Your subconscious knows that, it has a grudge against me for that even though the rest of your conscious doesn't want to. And your subconscious has every right to be that way with me. It was wrong, and I dare stand here questioning your behavior with me as if I don't know why but..." she put her head down, "I know."_

**Flashback over.**

Kagome was speechless, "_She wanted to prove her loyalty to me so that I'd know I could always depend on her. And that we were friends. Oh Nardisia_…" She was silently touched, "I promise we'll get out of here before Aridon decides to set these bombs off. I don't have a plan yet but I will get us out of here somehow."

Nardisia nodded, "I trust you."

Kagome beamed, "I trust you too," she returned her nod and looked to Seiyora who also nodded.

For a moment there was silence as everyone soaked in the moment despite their predicament. It was then Seiyora looked over at the door and blinked. "Huh?"

This grabbed Kagome and Nardisia's attention. Coming under the crack of the door were two floating crystals of light shimmering with a turquoise aura. Both the lights danced around each other and then floated over to Seiyora.

"What is that?" asked Kagome.

"Friends of yours Seiyora?" asked Nardisia weakly.

Seiyora blinked and gasped, "They are! Yasui? Haku! That really you?"

Nardisia and Kagome looked up in alarm as Seiyora followed the two balls of light around. Seiyora then laughed happily.

"What is it? Are they talking?" asked Kagome.

Seiyora looked over an overwhelmed structure of pride dominate over his facial features, "Lord Sesshomaru. He did it. He freed the spirits from their prisons and now they're free."

Nardisia and Kagome let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad he's at least alive. I was so afraid…" mumbled Kagome. Her curse mark gave a small shock to Kagome who pouted at such an innocent gesture, despite her heart was beating with happiness and calmness that for some reason seemed to consume her when she thought about it.

"_Seiyora…_" came a clear silk voice.

Every one jumped to see that now inside of the room sitting on the bomb carcasses was the beautiful Goshira.

"Goshira!" exclaimed Kagome and Seiyora.

Nardisia blinked, "Wow, she's pretty."

Kagome whiplashed her head in Nardisia's direction, "You can see her too?"

Nardisia shrugged, "Maybe it's because I'm on the border between life and death. But yeah I can see her as clear as you and Seiyora can."

"Sis!" cried out Seiyora wholeheartedly. Tears wallowed up in his eyes as he shouted out to her with all his emotions filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about what happened to you! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! And I'm sorry—" a finger was placed on his lips to shut him up. Seiyora calmed down enough to see Goshira kneeled right in front of him, a grin placid on her face.

"Oh my brother," she said gently filled with understanding and placed her arms around him into a strong embrace, "Do not weep for me. And do not weep for yourself. I….have regretted nothing. There is no blame or hatred in my heart towards you; I would not change the past for what I decided. To me, it was worth it." She released him and nodded.

Seiyora was in shock and looked at a smiling Kagome who mouthed, 'I told you so…' from her lips. Goshira walked over to Kagome and touched the lock. It burned on fire and Kagome screamed from being burned by the metal; however the shackles around her wrists broke off.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked confused to see her somewhat burned wrists realizing she'd escaped what held her bondage. Goshira then walked over to Nardisia burning off her shackles as well. Nardisia hissed in pain from the burn until the shackles finally broke off. She then walked over to her brother who was released easily, the spirits of Yasui and Haku flying around her.

Seiyora walked up to the two fluttery flying spirits and guiltily scratched the back of his head, he felt a bit awkward, "Sorry about what happened to you guys. Thanks to your sacrifices we got this far," the souls whirled around him and he laughed from being tickled by their warm light, "Stop it."

Kagome picked up Nardisia throwing her on her back, she struggled to uphold her but she had to do this. Goshira turned to Kagome, "You must hurry, the ship is about to blow up soon. There are more bombs on here than what's inside of this room. You must be careful," she stepped in front of Kagome, "I'll lead you while the enemy is distracted," she turned to Seiyora who blinked confused. It was then, reading his sister's eyes that a dawn of realization had hit him. His eyes were a bit sad but he was content. He had finished everything he had wanted.

Kagome became confused nodding not catching the nonverbal communication that transpired in front of her, "Alright, let's go Seiyora," she turned to him. He stood there and smiled shaking his head. "Seiyora?"

"I can't leave here," he stated. His tone showed there was finality in his decision, and there was no more room left for argument.

Kagome's face furrowed into confusion, "What are you talking about if you don't you'll get blown up?" She couldn't understand. What he was saying was making no sense to her.

Seiyora sighed, "For the last time Kagome," he teased, "How many times must we go through this. I'm already dead. Should we really go back to this conversation?"

Kagome panted realizing what he was getting at, "What? No…no Seiyora you can't…" her voice pressed with in denial. She turned to Goshira, "Please, do something. Don't let him do this."

Goshira smiled and pointed at Kagome's heart, "You….have a good heart and…a good will. However, along with the good, even the bad has to be accepted sometimes," she walked to the door, "I will guide you when you are ready."

Kagome cried and Seiyora spoke to his sister, "Then I'll be seeing you on the other side?" he said hopefully. Goshira turned around smiling and he added, "Ane-chan."

His sister beamed and nodded, "I'll meet you on the other side, otouto-chan." She then disappeared into the door.

Nardisia frowned; she knew Kagome would take this hard. The priestess walked up to Seiyora, "You may be dead but doesn't it matter that I see you alive? Talking and breathing? Being etched into me and everyone who's encountered you, memories?"

"My sister's right," Seiyora's voice was content, "you do have a good heart, a powerful one not matched even by the UGDR. However, I've decided and there's really no room for argument. My soul can go in peace now. I don't mind distracting Aridon for you while you and Nardisia make your grand escape."

"But!" Kagome started.

Seiyora smiled putting his hand on her leg as a reassuring gesture, "It's alright. Really," he pressed and pleaded with her, "Can't you see that I actually WANT to do this for you? Now you're wasting time. Get on out of here," he pat her leg stepping back.

"Kagome," Nardisia said soothingly, "He's right."

Kagome closed her eyes as tears released from her eyes. She bit her lips trying to pull herself together. "Okay. Fine," she turned around sniffling wiping her eyes then said, "So is the grudge against yourself over?" Seiyora became confused, "When we first met. You said that if you were able to help me, protect what you couldn't for your sister in the past. You'd release the grudge you'd have for yourself. Does this more than make up for it?"

Seiyora blinked and then beamed, "Yeah. I'm at peace now."

"Good," Kagome said with fortitude in her voice, "Then I guess I'm okay letting you go then," she placed her hand on the handle and turned back to Seiyora taking in her last glance of him, "I may not know your true identity to etch inside my memory with your real face instead of the human body you reside in. But I won't forget your personality. We'll all remember you. Me, Nardisia, and Makato too," Seiyora's eyes softened and became sad when Makato's name got mentioned, "I'll miss you Seiyora," a large lump was stuck in her throat as she opened the door and without turning back as more tears carried away, "Sayonara. Seiyora."

She then ran out with Nardisia on her back, her bangs covering her eyes. Seiyora watched her go and walked around the room looking up at the ceiling thinking about Makato. He smiled. He would have loved to have met someone like her in his time. "Sayonara, Kagome-chan…" He blinked, a tear coming from his eyes as he fell knees to the floor. "Makato, one day I'll tell you in my own voice…and in my own body. Aishteru…"

The souls of Yatsui and Haku stayed behind flowed around Seiyora from comfort as he nodded turning around staring intently at the door.

ARIDON walked down to the lower dock of the ship looking around. She was pissed and worried ever since she saw the clouds part to spindle in that kind of a circle. The souls releasing. It perhaps was one of the most beautiful things she saw before. As she walked down the lower docks she watched the souls in the sky still hover over the ocean under the full white moon.

"Hmm," she said, "I'd better hurry and dispose of the human and that stupid peacock. There's no point being here now, all the bombs should be set. Might as well give them a bon voyage before I leave." She thought of the conversation with the human, Nardisia, and the young carcass child, about her being used by Typhon. She was no fool, she knew that much. However she was willing to play their chest game to come out on the more advantageous side. "No one can beat me. That's why these fools are going to die here and now."

When she reached down to the lower floor she opened the door and walked inside closing it. The second she did, the hidden Kagome, with Nardisia on back, quickly ran off. Aridon snapped her head hearing the loud footsteps moving fast away from the area from behind the door.

"What the?" Aridon turned around to discover that there were no prisoners there. "Why that….!" She fumed angrily. She kicked the door opened and ran down the corridor looking around from side to side. "They will not escape me!"

"I'll be sure that they do!" Aridon jumped at the voice and turned around to see Seiyora along with the golden spirits.

"You! You're just in an empty carcass, a fragmented soul!" cried out Aridon pissed off.

"I may be fragmented, but I'd rather be this dead than you are alive," Aridon gasped, "I'm not even in pieces as a soul anymore," Seiyora boldly confronted her; "I'm all together now. But you…you whose been writhing in your painful memories this whole time….has a soul that's more fragmented than where I ever started. So then who's really living in an empty carcass's body?"

Aridon's lips were tight and she said nothing for a moment, "You don't know anything." Her voice came off cold and bitter.

Seiyora smiled, "I know that your sister Makato is sorry. And that she'd give anything to have the relationship you two had so long ago."

"Don't lecture me. You don't even know Makato to say something like that, or the situation!" she accused, "How could you possibly know about any sibling business of mine!" Seiyora smiled and closed his eyes. He pulled out a bomb and Aridon gasped panicking, "What are you doing!"

"A wise High Priestess I just met today. Once told me, that when you're in the position of being an older sibling. You'd give everything in your all to protect your younger sibling, and there'd be nothing in the world they wouldn't do for you. Your sister is that kind. So to tweak Kagome's words a bit I can only talk to you like this since I am also a younger sibling. I advise you Aridon to stop feeling sorry and hatred for Makato and look at the real picture in what she does for you. Right now, she's probably fighting your partner in crime, for you. She stands by you when you're right, and even now she stands by you when you're wrong. When have you ever done that lately? She hasn't given up on you, how many times did you let her go?"

Aridon looked down at the ground surveying his questions within herself. Seiyora then continued, "If that's something you don't want to learn to understand. Then you deserve to be caught up in this explosion," he smirked, "I've learned plenty after this whole thing."

"Don't you dare!" cried out Aridon stretching her arm out in hopes he wouldn't unleash the bomb yet with them so close to the prison they were locked in. If he did it, it'd start a whole chain reaction of explosions and the ship and everyone in it including himself would be history. Seiyora however didn't care; he pushed the bomb to his chest.

"I'm not doing something you weren't planning on doing. You just weren't in a safe place to watch," he retorted back, "I hope you learn to let it go Aridon. Life's too short to hang on to stuff like that and then carry it on into the afterlife. Trust me, I did it."

It was then Aridon began to fly away like the wind as the explosion ignited the flames burning everything in its side and spreading as it ignited even the bombs in the next room.

"_I'm sorry that I have to hurt you this way Makato. Hopefully this one thing I can at least do is get your sister to think about reasoning with you. And you can have your happy ending reunited with your sibling, as I had with mine_." Seiyora's body had then finally melted into ashes, his face at peace and content as his soul was finally released of its imprisonment. The shackles that were once tightly weighed down onto his soul from being so fragmented had broken on their own free will despite the lack of help from the Tenseiga.

KAGOME ran as fast as she could, Goshira pointing to each direction going to the upper dock since Aridon had put up another maze illusion on the ship. Kagome felt a large vibration from the ship.

Nardisia panicked, "The ship!"

Kagome turned around and gasped to see the fire headed towards them. Kagome immediately broke out her wings despite the injury flying as best as possible. The fire was coming at them fast and the spirit quickly went ahead of them. She placed her hand on the wall of the ship burning a large hole into it. When Kagome flew towards her Goshira pointed directly to the hole.

"Get ready to jump you won't make it otherwise!" Goshira pressed in emergence.

Kagome nodded and quickly, with Nardisia on her back jumped as far as she could while the rest of the ship blew up into smithereens. Debris flying everywhere. The fire had escaped through the hole Goshira had created and the spiritess smiled mumbling as the ejected flames went through her, "Thank you…High Priestess. For saving my people, me, and my little brother…" She bowed and returned back to the flames that continued to blow up as more souls escaped from the carcasses flying into the air from out of the ship.

MAKATO and Taikin circled one another cautiously in their standoff now that the storm was over. There was then a huge explosion that shook even the sea they hovered over.

"What the hell!" questioned Taikin turning to look behind him. His eyes expanded in panic to see flames and quickly escaping spirits. He growled, "That woman. What the heck is she doing?" When he turned back over he saw Makato's eyes go dim, pale, and shock, tears escaping. "Huh, we'll finish this the next time. Hope you don't mind me escaping early, if you even notice that is." He then flew backward going into a dark space portal.

Makato dropped to her knees landing on the surface of the water giving off tremors from her body that shook coldly. She clasped her heart and shut her eyes tightly. "No…No….this can't be this feeling why…" More tears came, and immediately Seiyora's face flashed into her mind and she stiffened, as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach knocking the very breath out of her. She tried to keep up with her breathing, but there was no use. The man she had saw outside that human girl's body. She could feel it. He was gone. "No…." she was barely coherent, "Seiyora….NOOOO!" She could feel the tragedy of her lose burst from within her heart as she fell to the water completely crying out wholeheartedly. She could intimately feel the loss, as if someone had ripped out a piece of her heart.

MAKATO and Taikin circled one another cautiously in their standoff now that the storm was over. There was then a huge explosion that shook even the sea they hovered over.

"What the hell!" questioned Taikin turning to look behind him. His eyes expanded in panic to see flames and quickly escaping spirits. He growled, "That woman. What the heck is she doing?" When he turned back over he saw Makato's eyes go dim, pale, and shock, tears escaping. "Huh, we'll finish this the next time. Hope you don't mind me escaping early, if you even notice that is." He then flew backward going into a dark space portal.

Makato dropped to her knees landing on the surface of the water giving off tremors from her body that shook coldly. She clasped her heart and shut her eyes tightly. "No…No….this can't be this feeling why…" More tears came, and immediately Seiyora's face flashed into her mind and she stiffened, as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach knocking the very breath out of her. She tried to keep up with her breathing, but there was no use. The man she had saw outside that human girl's body. She could feel it. He was gone. "No…." she was barely coherent, "Seiyora….NOOOO!" She could feel the tragedy of her lose burst from within her heart as she fell to the water completely crying out wholeheartedly. She could intimately feel the loss, as if someone had ripped out a piece of her heart.

SESSHOMARU watched from the surface the explosion to see more souls escape. He was quiet. His ears twitched when he heard Makato scream. He made no facial expression, but his heart did seem to quicken as he looked back at the explosion hoping that for the worst it wasn't Kagome, Nardisia, or Symphony who had been involved in that explosion. However he refused to stand there hoping and got on his clouds flying off into Makato's direction to go investigate instead.

When he reached Makato who had been crying he blinked inquisitively. It was his first time seeing her like that. He was beginning to wonder if all of his servants had these different kinds of sides that Kagome seemed to show off on a whim as if she was bipolar. Yet his servants were more conservative. He really didn't know how to approach her. Hovered over the ocean he flew to her and Makato looked up, eyes red and cheeks swollen from crying so hard.

Sesshomaru's voice was light and actually sympathetic, "What happened?" Makato gripped her chest harder and Sesshomaru kneeled down to her worriedly, "Makato?"

"He's dead…!" she cried out. "I could feel it the second a piece of my heart was ripped out," her voice shuddered, "I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I didn't…." she wiped her face, she took the breath to cry out some more and then continued, "I mean it's not like I didn't know he was already dead but…it's just different," she sniffled and cried harder wrapping her arms around herself.

Sesshomaru looked down at her; he wore his poker face despite his inward concern as he watched her cry. "Who is he?"

"Seiyora!" she cried, "He risked everything to help us. Infiltrating the castle and everything. He helped me find information about our enemies and…."

"You loved him," he finished simply.

Makato froze from crying and blinked looking at Sesshomaru, though his face did not falter. "What? What did you just say?" she was completely thrown off that such a conversation even came up.

"You loved him," he repeated, not in question but statement.

"I…" she closed her eyes crying a bit more, "I'm sorry my lord."

Sesshomaru blinked, her heart seemed so readable. Although he didn't know the details of what happened, who the person was, or what could transpire so quickly to make the heart love like this, what made it obvious in result was that she was hurting. And she hurt very deeply.

Sesshomaru hesitated in gesture and awkwardly set his hand on Makato's shoulder and she looked up to see his serene face. He spoke in a very whispered and apologetic tone, "I'm sorry for your loss, Makato."

Makato's eyes shuddered and she continued to grieve over her lost as Sesshomaru looked back over into the sky to see the fiery explosion and the souls escaping. The souls that escaped all began to fly off towards their direction. Sesshomaru blinked confused and looked down at Makato for a moment before he got up and flew away from her a bit towards the souls that traveled toward him. He then felt a pulsing sound and looked down to see the Tenseiga glowing again. Sesshomaru blinked and placed his hand on his Tenseiga's handle pulling it from its sheath. Makato looked up confused as she watched the Tenseiga release a powerful swirling turquois aura like whirlwind. The spirits that held shackles spun around the whirlwind which broke them from their chains, renewing their souls to become whole again, and no longer fragmented. Makato was in awe as she watched the scene of all those extra hundreds of souls dance around the Tenseiga's light.

Sesshomaru held his composure. The only thing he wanted was for everyone else to be alright and that hopefully among these souls he was helping release from the chains. Weren't Nardisia's, Symphony's, or for him that was more important, Kagome.

"_Human, where are you_…?" he thought worriedly. There was too much gun powder, smoke, and blood mixed with other blood due to the carcasses to find hers, Nardisia's, or even Symphony's. He hoped, and hoped very strongly, that she would come back to him.

Makato watched the troubled look on Sesshomaru's face that had let down its poker face for a while as he maintained the attack so that the souls can break from their chains. His eyes were distant and filled with fear and anguish. She didn't need to cheat to read his mind to know that he was worried about Kagome. He hadn't seen her this whole time, and he had no clue what had happened to her. All they had behind him was that argument, and for surely he didn't want that to be their last memory. What troubled her even more was his bluntness.

**_"You loved him…"_** and **"I'm sorry for you loss Makato…" **those words stuck to her like glue. She never would have imagined Sesshomaru caring at all about her feelings. At minimum just being cold and saying it would have happened at some point there is no need to grieve or something more to his character. The tendering sympathy temperance was strangely familiar to Kagome's kindness. She had never expected such a thing to transpire between them and she'd been around him for centuries. Sesshomaru was more to himself and unless it dealt with him specifically he dissociated himself with the rest of the team. He was never so friendly or involved with any of them, he only spoke and regarded them unless there was business to take care of. He saw no other purpose for them as his servants. This was something completely different and off for her.

"Who are you…," Makato lowly mumbled in shock, more to herself than anything else. "Who are you whose ice cold heart is beginning to melt from the kindness that defeated it, that you so boldly show to others now. Lord Sesshomaru…"

WHEN Kagome jumped the ship she had lost Nardisia. They hit the water hard as fiery debris fell into the water. The High Priestess panicked and looked around fretting. It was then, something caught her attention. A glowing red fiery object. Kagome tilted her head to the side in inquiry and slowly swam towards it. Whatever it was, it was embedded deep into a mountain. As Kagome swam over to it, she unsoiled the object and blinked. In there was an old volcanic rock shaped like a key. The head of the key made a grim looking face; it reminded her of a teepee. Its eyes had red rubies inside.

Kagome touched it and pulled it out with ease observing it. The key began to glow. It had a long shape, but instead of there being a ragged edge on the key design like a normal key, there was a big hoop at the end. Kagome shrugged. Maybe it wasn't a key. Either way she decided she'd take it to keep Seiyora and the others in her memory to remember always, as her own personal keepsake. She looked over and swam to find Nardisia, only to ironically run into a jar. When she touched it, the jar, unbeknown to her, glowed as she opened it and decided to place the object she found inside. She shut it tight and the strange object that once glowed, immediately stopped.

Kagome nodded and looked around to see Nardisia floating in the water and quickly swam over to her in urgency. She grabbed her and came back up coughing as the ship sparked with fire. Nardisia coughed.

"There, there, now soldier, come on. You can do it," she lightly smacked Nardisia up to bring her back to consciousness.

Nardisia shook her head and breathed evenly, "I'm alive I swear." Her voice was filled with exhaustion.

Kagome laughed, "I'm glad."

"Man," Nardisa put a finger in her ear wiggling it, "Talk about a blasting adventure."

"I'll say," Kagome couldn't more than helpfully agree.

TAIKIN looked around in the sky around the smoke coughing.

"Aridon? Show yourself what the heck woman! This was not a part of the plan!" he growled angrily.

Aridon came out from the smoke coughing, she had blood spots, burns, bruises, and her wings looked pretty bantered up. She didn't even know how she was flying.

Taikin growled and Aridon responded, "You look about as bad as me. Who was it? Lord Sesshomaru or Makato?"

"Try both. I'm glad you found this amusing, but now answer me this. Why did you allow the souls to escape knowing how vital they were to our endeavors," he questioned severely.

Aridon frowned, "I didn't 'allow' anything. That stupid human and Nardisia were at fault. But none more than one of our bombs itself. One of them worked with them, and that's how the ship blew up why do you think I'm like this? Unlike you, I didn't get my butt handed to me to get these injuries."

Taikin narrowed his eyes, "How do you expect for us to keep looking for the Titan key like this now that we lost our bombs to even get started looking. Typhon will not be pleased. You're taking the wrap for this one…all your own," he turned from her and created a portal leaving.

Aridon growled and spat and examined the area, "It doesn't matter. I can't sense the key here anymore anyways. It must have traveled down sea with all those explosions. It shouldn't be too far though," she blinked and shrugged. "I'll find it later. Stupid brat though," she growled angrily thinking about all that Seiyora had said. Her eyes grew red with anger, yet tears had escaped, "If she stood next to me during the bad then why didn't she help me," she tightened her lips and then disappeared into her own portal.

KAGOME struggled swimming along with Nardisia when she heard a loud familiar squawk. Nardisia and Kagome froze and looked up and smiled relieved.

"Hey!" cried out a voice. Off into the distance was Ah-Uun, and on the saddle waving was a very beaten up, but happy Symphony. "Wow that was you guys? What a mess you made."

Ah-Uun flew over them and Symphony smiled. Nardisia then responded, "I must have almost died to say, I'm actually glad to see you."

Symphony's face became firm at the snide comment and said, "Well hello to you too then. What happened to you? Got into a battle that you finally outdid yourself in and Kagome had to save your sorry as-..."

"Actually," Kagome smiled intervening in their near argument for Nardisia was about to cut her off, "Nardisia risked her life and saved me. Aridon had an undercover bomb and Nardisia wrapped herself around me and took the full blow."

"Really?" Symphony was shocked; she didn't even think Nardisia was capable.

"That's right," pouted Nardisia, "So back the hell off weasel!"

"Hmm," Symphony surveyed the story, "Well whatever. Stupid peacock I can help Kagome but I can still leave you here to swim to shore."

"You bi-!"

"Stop it!" Kagome cut them off and they both calmed down. "Both of you are my friends here so calm down. We just ended a battle in victory. Don't ruin it with petty arguments. Please." Kagome pressed and her eyes softened to beg them to stop.

Symphony sighed and held her hand out to Nardisia with a little bit of resentment. "Sorry."

Inwardly Nardisia wanted the little weasel to keep it. But only to appease Kagome she responded in a very neutral tone, "What ever what's done is done." She took her hand and Symphony dragged Nardisia onto Ah-Uun.

Kagome nodded and then handed her jar to Symphony to hold as she tried to climb on back, "What's this Kagome?"

Nardisia shrugged, "She's been swimming with it since she found me after the explosion."

Kagome frowned, "Remember Seiyora?" Symphony nodded, "He gave his life to save us."

"What?" Symphony was shocked. A few small tears left her eyes as she frowned, unable to hear such morbid news.

Kagome nodded remembering the hurt from the loss as well, "He distracted Aridon while we escaped and blew himself up and that's where the explosion came from." Symphony put her head down and sniffled beginning to wipe her tears. Kagome smiled, but there was sadness hidden there too as she placed her hand on Symphony's hand, "Hey I know. I didn't want to leave him like that too. But what made it easier that I needed to hear. Was that he no longer hated himself, or faulted himself. He was at peace, and able to reunite with his older sister finally. Those are good words you want to hear from someone before they die so as to make you a little more content with the situation. That they…are at peace."

Symphony wiped her eyes and nodded looking at the jar, "So you're keeping this as a keepsake."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was one of the things that was on the ship, so I just took it. It didn't look like anything important. I doubt Aridon or Taikin had any uses for it."

"That's probably true. It's pretty weird though. I wonder what it is?" asked Symphony holding the glass up to the moon looking at the sparkling red eyes.

Nardisia shrugged, "Maybe some candle holder they had back in Seiyora's time period."

Kagome smiled, "Maybe. That is a pretty big hoop to fit a lantern in though," she pulled herself up on Ah-Uun's saddle.

Nardisia looked over and pointed overhead, "What's that turquoise light?"

Kagome and Symphony looked over. Symphony replied, "I'm not sure but it helped stop the storm. In plus, it's been going like this all day."

Kagome looked at Nardisia, "Wasn't that the same aura that surrounded Yasui and Haku's souls too?"

Nardisia replied in realization, "Come to think of it you're right! It is!"

Kagome blinked and smiled looking at the radiant power. "What's up?" asked Symphony noticing Kagome's change in mood.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. Maybe we should follow the light yeah?"

Symphony looked at Ah-Uun. The two heads exchanged looks with each other and shrugged flying off into that direction.

AFTER a little while into their flight, they passed many floating and free spirits dancing around in the sky. Symphony looked down and gasped, while Nardisia laughed happily pointing, "Look! It's Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome looked down to see him using his Tenseiga to unearth the last shackle from a soul. The light from his weapon then disappeared as Sesshomaru lowered his sword. Kagome blinked and beamed. So he was the one that was responsible for that. Her eyes softened, heart elated.

"Sesshomaru…" her voice was filled with so much concern and she spoke his name with probably a little bit more intimacy than she herself even realized. The curse mark had actually shocked her, but she was so far gone just to see Sesshomaru there…alive. It didn't even bother her to even realize she'd been shocked. She held her breath for so long wondering if he was okay, seeing him made it feel like she was breathing again. Everyone was all alive, all who could be alive.

Nardisia and Symphony exchanged looks of happiness and Nardisia gave her a sneaking thumb up signal at the connection growing with Kagome towards their demon lord.

"Yes!" they whispered in excitement to each other.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru yeah!" cheered Nardisia rambunctiously in order to get his attention to look up.

Sesshomaru blinked and glanced up into the sky to see Ah-Uun carrying Symphony, who was held on to by Nardisia, and behind her had been…his heart had nearly fell over in shock. The human was right there. Safe and alive. She smiled at ease, her eyes softening at him. He breathed out quietly full of relief, his shoulders no longer tense and relaxed as he grinned back at her.

Makato looked between them and smiled. When she turned back around she was unexpectedly met with a strange soul hovering before her presence. She blinked perplexed. "Huh? What's wrong did you get lost?"

Ah-Uun landed on the water with Sesshomaru and Makato, despite she wasn't really paying attention. Sesshomaru floated over to them, eyes gazing over them all then settled at Kagome. He felt like the space of awkwardness should have been filled with something. Something in order to extend how relieved he was that she was okay. How happy he was to see that she was alive and how proud he was that as an Alpha she managed to keep everything in order. There was something strong he could sense that he had toward her. It was something new. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it. But he knew he needed some kind of action to exploit it despite his stiff demeanor he held as a façade to the outside.

Since he wasn't for sure, all he did was nod and said, "This Sesshomaru is glad you are back safely," his eyes went back to Kagome, and his eyes sparkled a bit as if smiling, "All of you." Kagome didn't say anything, she just widened her smile. "Good job, Alpha."

Kagome blinked confused at the foreign compensation and he turned off from her. Alpha? Was that what he was going to call her now instead of 'human?' She inwardly sighed. That was Sesshomaru, always with the titles. Oh well.

It was then that amongst all the souls, a silver one appeared in front of them and it transformed into Goshira. She was in hear beauty form, but wore a mofuku style kimono. It was something only worn to funerals of close relatives. Goshira's hair was in a tight bun, but she allowed some of it to drape down to her shoulders. She still looked beautiful, and in her hands she carried a black Chinese swish fan with purple flowers designed on it.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Is this her?"

Nardisia cheered, "So I'm not the only one who can see her!"

"What? You saw her!" Symphony said shocked, then turned to Sesshomaru, "You can see her Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"Of course I am not blind, she's wearing a mofuku," he replied deadpanned.

Goshira slowly walked over to him, tears in her eyes. The souls then all formed around her, accept for the one closest to Makato. Goshira got down on her knees and bowed.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Although it may not have been in your intention to assist us at all despite the situation rose for it. I will speak for everyone when I say, thank you."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then spoke, "You are right. This Sesshomaru would have never gotten involved," he stepped to the side pointing at Kagome and Symphony, "They are the ones you owe your true gratitude towards."

Goshira nodded, "That goes without saying but even towards you and your sword is what you so deserve righteously Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru blinked not catching what she meant, "There aren't many sword that can heal a fragmented soul as yours did."

"What?" Makato was also shocked despite everyone else's reply.

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga looking it over, "Is that what it did?"

"Can the Tenseiga do that for real?" asked Nardisia.

"So it seems," Sesshomaru looked over at the human woman before him. "Identify yourself."

"Goshira, Lord Sesshomaru. Although you may not feel you don't deserve it, you've done something your father has never done even with all the pressing other kingdoms may have given him in the world. It was you as his second generation that helped us. Not him. Perhaps he would have learned better if he had the back up that you did," she smiled.

Kagome smiled seeing how the spirit tweaked her words. Kagome knew Goshira would have said 'friends' and although Sesshomaru was a work in progress. He wasn't going to admit his close ties with everyone to that degree just yet. But she was happy though, that at least it was a start. They weren't just tools that followed his orders, or business partners.

Sesshomaru then said, "What shall you do from here?"

Goshira turned away partially looking up towards the sky as the cold night wind gently blew, "I can't say that I'm sure. What we will do. Or where we will go. This has taken place for so long. And although we're no longer fragmented. I believe we are forever shut out the Netherworld to be in true peace."

"You can't keep traveling like this forever!" Nardisia said passionately.

"I agree, that wouldn't be too different from what you had to deal with before," Symphony lips puffed sadly.

"I agree," said Goshira nodding. She then said, "But there isn't much else we can do from here don't you see? Perhaps, we will find someplace where we can belong some day."

Kagome's Artimis Bow began to glow, "Wait!" Kagome said getting their attention. Makato looked over. "You don't have to."

Makato finally spoke, "What do you mean, do you have an idea Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then looked up at everyone. "Would if I tried to take you back."

Everyone looked at her in awe. Sesshomaru blinked. Would she really try to get in touch with her High Priestess powers to guide them through the gates of the Netherworld?

"Can you do that Kagome?" asked Nardisia.

"I technically can. Can't I?" she looked at Sesshomaru for more reassurance. He blinked and Kagome continued, "The High Priestess. Was it not you that told me that this was one of their abilities?"

"I did," Sesshomaru commented seriously then added, "I understand your strong intentions. But do you know how to go about doing that? Or even how?"

"Artimis does," she replied. "Her Uncle Hades, he's over the Netherworld. She can guide me."

"I don't know Kagome…" Symphony was a little uncertain.

Kagome smiled, "Just let me try. Okay?"

The girls all looked toward Sesshomaru who sighed and placed a strand of his hair behind his ear, "It doesn't matter. Even if this Sesshomaru objects she'll still do as she pleases," he nodded, "You may proceed."

Kagome returned the gesture and the Artimis Bow shimmered majestically. Kagome looked down at the weapon, "_Step Kagome. And allow me to guide you…_"

The High Priestess took a deep breath and jumped off Ah-Uun. She landed on the surface of the water, only creating tremors on the surface.

Sesshomaru's mouth gaped open and Makato gasped, "Is she walking on…"

Kagome slowly walked out into the middle of the ocean, everyone watching her. The moon shining brightly. The young human's heart beat nervously. She had no idea what she was doing despite she knew all eyes were on her. She lightly whispered under a nervous waver, "Artimis, please help me….help me to not make a fool of myself."

The weapon shimmered a baby blue color and said to her, "_Kagome, I am with you…just trust me._"

Kagome cleared her mind and lifted up her bow pointing it towards the moon. She then spun it around herself and took one step forward maneuvering the spins of her weapon around her.

Nardisia blinked, "What is she doing?"

"It appears," replied Sesshomaru, "She's dancing."

Goshira watched and surveyed the situation along with all the other souls that surrounded her. Makato looked back over at the soul that had not left her side. Somehow she had felt more comfort that it was there.

Kagome continued, the moon shining and emanating around her aura as she became nothing but a dark shadow dancing out on the sea. She skipped across the ocean a few times, only to land on the very tip of her toes on one foot while the other rose up over her head. She did a small spin with the weapon and came back up. She then placed the bow in front of her, hands clasped around it in a prayer like format as a small symbol emanated from it. She then had her bow touch the water and a vibrating sound came from it. The others watched astonished as in the reflection of the water appeared a roman like arch with a skull on it that led into the Netherworld.

"No way…" smiled Nardisia excitedly.

"Alright Kagome you go girl!" cheered Symphony.

Goshira only beamed happily watching. Makato smiled, "Kagome you are one hell of an Alpha. I'm more proud of you than I am jealous. You really are our trump card."

Sesshomaru's face remained unmoved. So it was true, she really was the High Priestess for their era. As amazing as everything was, it had only proved that the Greek Gods would be getting worse for the future for there to even be an emergence of a High Priestess at this time.

Kagome slowly moved her bow from her shoulder in a wave like format going past her body. A silver mist followed each movement as the waves began to pick up. The souls around Goshira slowly began to lift spinning around Kagome and following each of her movements. Some of them moved around her arms and around her hair as she continued dancing like a ballerina. She then leaned her body back, spinning again until she came back up and jumped high into the air to where the moon appeared behind her. The others watched the majestic scene as Kagome landed back on the water spinning extremely fast on her toes and moving her Bow around expertly in different directions. The souls had all surrounded her near her feet; following her spin as she the crossed her arms across her body to then release her hold. She opened her arms, hands unclenched, and leaned her head back, as the entrance that was once in the water, had appeared in front of the moon in the sky. Many of the souls at that point, then slowly began to fly towards the open gate as Kagome's shadowing hair flowed with the wind. Her lips glistening off the moon's light, her eye lashes carrying glitter on them.

Sesshomaru's face deepened in red as the spirits slowly faded going into the door. The shadows that had surrounded Kagome then faded down and she was back to normal. She then breathed out heavily; sweat dripping off of her face to see everyone's faces.

"Did it work?" she asked hopefully.

Everyone nodded and pointed into the sky. Kagome gasped at the beauty to see the souls spinning around each other going into the open gates of the Netherworld. She was in shock; she couldn't believe she had actually managed to pull it off.

"Beautiful…"

"Thank you," Kagome looked over to see the gratitude had come from the smiling Goshira. "For everything. Life times wouldn't be enough to give back my appreciation to you High Priestess. Just like the dead need you. Soon, this world will too." Kagome nodded and Goshira looked over her. Kagome turned around to see what she was looking at, "We are leaving now, Seiyora."

Makato jumped and turned around to see the soul lingering. Sesshomaru turned over and blinked and the girls gasped.

"Really?" Nardisia was shocked.

"That's Seiyora for real!" Symphony said happily. Both of them were about to run over.

"Do not intervene," Sesshomaru said coolly stopping them. They looked over at him confused.

"But Lord Sesshomaru…" frowned Symphony.

"You will not intervene. That is an order," he said smoothly. The girls held back, not questioning anymore. Sesshomaru had understood, he thought about Makato's tears and not saying goodbye. This was her final time, and he was not about to let anyone intervene with that.

Kagome blinked wondering what was going on.

"Seiyora is that really you," Makato's eyes began to mist with tears touching the soul. Her tears fell on her knees, and it was then that soul began to glow transforming into his true form. He wore a green vest outfit that hung down a bit to reveal his athletic chest, he also wore a matching haori pants. Muscle forms were even present in his arms that matched his build. His claws were a bit long and he wore white pointed shoes. His shoulder squared off nicely. He also had long pure silver hair that stopped mid of his back and he had side bangs as well they draped down his shoulders. A gold head band was tired around his forehead, and in the back of the headband was a black crow feather instead of the one he had originally. His eyes were almond shaped and their color was a bright emerald green. His bangs were a bit long, for they extended over his eyes just mid surface of the length of his nose which enhanced his appeal even more. He had a long silver tail that extended and stopped to the mid back calf of his legs. His ears were normal. Everyone gasped, and Nardisia whistled checking him out.

Seiyora combed his hands through Makato's hair, and then allowed his fingers to trace down his cheek bone. His thumb rubbed her cheek and he smiled. "It tears me apart to watch you cry over me like this."

"Don't be stupid you're leaving me forever why wouldn't I cry," she turned her face to the side, "Jerk."

Seiyora lightly chuckled. Symphony and Nardisia exchanged looks of interest turning back to the scene, ears perking paying close attention. They didn't know what happened or what transpired between them but apparently they had a 'thing' going on.

Seiyora tilted his head, "No Makato. Not forever," he responded and she looked back up to him as he placed the white eagle feather he once had on the back of his headband, on her head. "My body is gone, but as you can see my soul lives on forever. I will reincarnate someday and come back to find you, keep this feather in due time to hold me to that promise," he smiled, "When I return, you'll know it's me. I'll look a lot like the way you see me now. So it's not Sayonara—a forever goodbye. It's 'ja ne.' It may not be tomorrow. It may not even be next week. But my heart has already imprinted on yours. I'll find you, and make you mine. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. Makato jumped, but closed her eyes kissing him back. It was then, he disappeared back into his original soul form and said, "But for now, I must return."

Makato cried and nodded, "See you someday…"

"See you….someday Makato…" he then flew off towards his sister. Goshira nodded and turned back into the silver soul she once was as they were the last ones to enter the door to the Netherworld before it closed completely. And the door to disappear.

Kagome frowned and Makato cried. She walked over to her and placed her hand on the Omega's shoulder in a strong comforting gesture. Kagome turned to her. The priestess gave a wiry smile, "Hey…"

"Hey," she tried to smile but it failed to no avail.

"Weep not Makato," the Omega looked up to see that the voice came from Sesshomaru. His attention was still reflected at the sky were their souls had disappeared, "This is better than not seeing him off to say goodbye at all," he then glanced over to meet Makato's gaze and raised an eyebrow to question, " Is it not?"

Makato actually formed a genuine smile and nodded content now that Sesshomaru had broken it down to her like that, "Yeah."

Nardisia and Symphony frowned. It was then Nardisia snapped her fingers coming up with an idea. "At any rate," she spoke grabbing everyone's attention. She then nudged Makato teasingly in the arm sticking her tongue out, "Since when did you and the hot Seiyora get so lovey dovey eh?"

"What the….?" Makato blushed flustered, "None of your business!"

"Ho ho ho, filled with so many words but taking an oath of silence eh?" Symphony played along catching what Nardisia was trying to do, "You didn't get frisky with a dead carcass' dead body did you?"

"What the HELL are you thinking!" snapped Makato outraged from embarrassment.

"Well something happened," cackled Nardisia.

"Get off my back!" the crow haired colored demoness blushed.

Kagome smiled chuckling. "You guys…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow completely lost; "Lovey…dovey?" to Kagome, "Is that even a word?"

The High Priestess laughed telling Sesshomaru to never mind it. She then looked up into the empty sky watching the moon as the cold night wind wisped through her hair. "Rest in peace you guys. And I can't wait to see you soon, Seiyora. Makato will be waiting for you, so don't take too long."

"Sounds like a proposal to me!" teased Nardisia.

"Shut up!" cried out Makato.

"Or are you two eloping!" laughed Symphony.

"That's it, you two are so dead!" shouted out Makato. She then began to chase them about the water flying while they rode on Ah-Uun.

"Ha ha!" mocked Nardisia pointing.

"Nice try Makato!" laughed Symphony.

Makato smiled chasing them. Heart more anticipated. More hopeful to see Seiyora again. And until then she was grateful, that her friends were helping her smooth over her loss. And more than that, she was happy that Kagome stood up to Sesshomaru for them to come there. It was the most life changing mission, she'd ever experienced. She inwardly thanked Kagome; otherwise she wouldn't have ever met Seiyora.

* * *

On the next heart pounding expenditure chapter of I'd Rather: Sesshomaru and the others make it the the main geographic villages of the Western Domain that is more towards the Eastern section. The village has been struggling and their economy is at a near crash since about a century ago, there was a tragedy where the Person who was once over the village, along with his daughter were mysteriously murdered. However, what happens when Sesshomaru and the others find this one crowned to be second and chief commander of village to Sesshomaru's section, is actually alive! Secrets, manipulation, and conspiracy are all what spindles around this next chapter as Kagome is revealed the bad and twisted sides of the governement. Next time on I'd Rather: The Key to Her Kingdom!


End file.
